Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: A New Story of Pendulum
by raychiu
Summary: After unlocking the Pendulum, there are many things happening in the four dimensions. Can Yuya and his friends, his family explore and save these dimensions? Might add GX, 5Ds and Zexal part in the story. Smart Yuya/Not Evil Zarc.
1. Chapter 1 Swing Into Action

**I have finally decide to write a Yu-gi-oh Arc-V fanfic. In this story, there will be a lot of OCs and duels. Yuya won't be the naive boy in the anime but stronger and smarter. Yuya will have a sister that is also splited from Zarc's sister. And even though the world split into 4 dimensions, Zarc and Ray's soul will be in their standard counterparts while the body split into 4.**

 **Another thing in the story is that Yuya will be likely to switch his deck into those from the main protagonists from the GX, 5Ds and Zexal. Their characters will also appear in the story and the plot will be longer.**

 **Now let's get into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gongenzaka are standing alongside with Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2 and Superheavy Samurai Sword-999 He also has 2600 LP remaining in the duel.

"I release Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2 and Superheavy Samurai Sword-999 to Advance Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K! (ATK:1000/ **DEF:3500** LV:8)"

As the monster appears on the field, Gongenzaka says, "Now come at me Yuya! Duel the man Gongenzaka in a one on one battle!"

Behind a nearby pagoda, a voice exclaims, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Yuya leaps up while riding on "Entermate Discover Hippo".

"Sorry for the waiting! Right now I use Quick-Play Spell Card, Hippo Carnival. With this I can summon 3 Hippo Tokens!"

As the three Hippo Tokens appear, Yuya says, "Now please enjoy their dazzling performance!"

As they are dancing, Gongenzaka is stunned and becomes irritated. "What? Are you kidding me?"

Meanwhile, at the control room, 3 people are watching the duel. The one who was sitting in front of the computer screen is Hiiragi Yuzu. The second one who was standing by Yuzu is a boy with brown hair, he wears a black shirt that has a rainbow on it, cyan pants and dark shoes. He is Hiiragi Ryu, Yuzu's older brother. And the final one who is leaning on the wall watching has red and green hair like Yuya, she wears red shirt with a white jacket that looks like a cape, a red skirt, dark stockings and pink boots that looks like Yuzu she also has two pendants that looks like Yuya's but one is pink and the other one is red. She is Sakaki Yuni, the younger sister of Yuya.

Ryu comes to her and says, "I guess he isn't playing seriously again."

Yuni says, "Well, I am not that surprised."

"Geez! Yuya! Stop goofing around and play seriously!" Yuzu yells in anger as she accidentally pounds the keyboard.

"Yuzu? What have you done?" Ryu yells as the machine begins to malfunction."

"Oh no!" Yuzu yells. Yuni sees it and then quickly taps something on the duel disk.

Just then, Shuzo, Yuzu and Ryu's father rushes into the room and asks, "What happened?"

"I am sorry, Dad!" Yuzu says.

"If the machine breaks, the Solid Vision would malfunction!" Shuzo exclaims.

In the dueling room, Yuya says, "Now it is time to show the specialty of Entertainment dueling of You Show Duel-"

Before he can finish, the Solid Vision disappears and he falls to the ground. Tatsuya is watching the duel and he looks concerned.

"Oww..." Yuya rubs his head on the floor, as he sees Tatsuya, he manages to make a quick recovery and pull off a funny face. Yuni just giggles at him.

* * *

"My Hot Blooded Dueling!" Shuzo exclaims as everyone is sitting at the office. "Without the Solid Vision, I can't do my hot-blooded coaching and the students will leave. Then the school will be over!" Shuzo panics.

"If Yuzu doesn't break the machine, I can make the audience smile..." Yuya says while having his goggles on.

"This was because you was goofing off!" Yuzu exclaims as she tries to smack him with her paper fan, but Yuya dodges and bumps into Gongenzaka.

"Huh? You are still here? Gongenzaka?" Yuya asks.

"That boy isn't laughing." Gongenzaka says sternly.

Yuya removes his goggles and says, "Huh, no no no, he is laughing of course."

"There is a difference between someone laughing at you and someone laughing with you." Gongenzaka yells at him.

Ryu says, "Besides, your father, Sakaki Yusho, always made other people smile with his Dueling. But by the way you were acting, do you forget the smiles that stirred within the hearts of his audiences?"

Yuni says, "But he was still being laughed in the end."

"Yuni!" Everyone excepts Yuya yells at him.

"My my, there is something amiss in here." Nico Smiley walks inside the room. Yuya says, "Nico Smiley? What are you doing here?"

Yuzu asks, "Wait, Yuya, you know him?"

Yuni says, "We both know him, he is Nico Smiley, the manager and promoter of the current Action Dueling Champion, Strong Ishijima."

Nico says, "Indeed. The reason I am here is that because Strong Ishijima would like to invite Yuya to join him on Fan Appreciation Day, so he fulfill his dream from three years ago."

It was three years ago, Sakaki Yusho is asked to duel Strong Ishijima in the finals, but he suddenly goes missing, everyone starts to booing him as the coward, Yuya rushes and yells that his father isn't a coward and then he will duel him instead, Yuni and their mother Sakaki Yoko comes and pulls him away.

"So I am going to duel him?" Yuya asks.

"Yes, and the preparations are complete." Nico Smiley shows them a poster of it.

Yuya gulps in nervousness, Shuzo says, "I won't let Yuya compete."

"Huh? But why? because Yusho's fans would love it if his son showed up." Nico says frantically.

"I will not let Nico use Yuya as their show pony! Yuya and Yuni are still upset that their father's disappearance, do you know how they felt for all these years?" Shuzo yells.

As he orders Nico to leave. Nico says, "How unfortunate, the Vice President says that if Yuya agrees to duel, Leo Cooperation will give You Show Duel School the newest Solid Vision technology for free as a thank you gift."

"For real?" Shuzo asks excitedly, but Yuzu smacks him on the head with a paper fan.

"Do you forget that you said that you won't let Yuya be a show pony?" Yuzu asks.

"But the school is important!" Shuzo says.

Ryu says "What matters is that how Yuya and Yuni feel for it, right, Yuya, Yuni?"

Just then, they see two people disappear.

"Hey, where did they go?" Yuzu says in a worried tone.

* * *

At the bridge, Yuya and Yuni are talking to someone on the phone that is in the duel disk.

"So you did this on purpose? Reiji?" Yuya asks.

The said person in the screen fixes his glasses and says, "Three years have passed, I think it is time for you to get out from your shell."

Yuni says, "I guess he is right, we need to stop hiding and face him."

Yuya says, "Okay, I'll fight him tomorrow."

Reiji says, "I know you can do it." Then he ends the call.

Yuya sighs and looks at the stadium with Yuni, two figures appear behind them, one of them is a boy with grey and green hair. His name is Zarc, while the other one is a grey and green haired girl, she wears just like her brother, but with the lab coat outside, she is Zarnie, Zarc's younger sister.

"Still thinking about them?" Zarc asks.

Yuya says, "Yeah...7 years ago, our sister went missing... then we also heard about Akaba Leo's plan, so Dad leaves the duel to cross dimensions and goes talking to him, but he hasn't returned since then."

Zarnie says, "And then you are asked to become the Vice Presidents of LDS and Leo Cooperation thanks to him. Since then you have created a lot of useful cards."

Yuni says, "Yeah..." Yuni looks at the red pendant and says, "Still, I wonder where are you, Katrina..."

Zarc says, "Yuya, if you can't duel tomorrow, how about letting me duel in your place?"

Yuya asks, "And then, destroy the world like you did before the 4 dimensions exist?"

Zarc then feels guilty, Zarnie says, "Don't worry, he is joking. You don't have your darkness anymore."

Zarc says, "Still, it is actually my fault that this happened..."

Yuya says, "Zarc, we won't blame you. What happened is in the past. Right now we must see the future."

Yuni says, "Yeah. Everything will be okay."

Zarnie then floats besides them and says, "Yuni, Yuya, I guess it is time to activate the pendants."

"Huh?" The two teens are confused.

Zarc says, "Zarnie and Reisho has put the data of the new summoning method in 6 pendants. I guess it is time to open it."

"New summoning method?" Yuya says in shock.

Zarnie says, "Yes. Let me do the trick."

Suddenly, the pendants glow and then Yuya and Yuni take out their decks. Their decks started to change as it gains the green colored part on the bottom of some of the cards and having scales.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place, a grey haired man with a light blue flannel shirt with gray slack pants are sitting at his bed, then his purple pendant starts to glow as the cards are transforming. This is Akaba Reisho, Reiji's brother.

"Zarnie, you finally decide to use it, huh?" He smiles at the card on his hand.

* * *

While going to a place that is near the harbor, a blue haired boy is running from 3 students that wear purple hats and yellow shirts.

"You have nowhere to hide, surrender now." One of the 3 people says.

"I'll never surrender." The boy says. As he shields himself when the purple light comes from the duel disks of the 3 people, his yellow pendant glows and stops the light from getting closer.

"What?" They all exclaims as the boy takes out his deck, he sees some of his cards are transformed.

"Looks like this is interesting after all." He says.

* * *

At a place where skyscrapers and buildings are located, a green haired girl wakes up from her sleep.

"It is that dream again..." She says. Then she notices on the desk her Green Pendant glows, she gets out of the bed and looks at it, as it transforms the cards.

"What does this mean?" She asks herself.

* * *

"What just happened? Odd Eyes... he looks different." Yuya says.

"Same as my monsters." Yuni says.

Zarnie says, "Don't worry. It is the Pendulum cards."

"Pendulum cards?" Yuni asks.

Zarc says, "We will show you when you battle Strong Ishijima, right now it is getting late."

Yuya says, "You are right."

The two teens then leave the bridge and gets back to their house.

* * *

In the next day, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Ryu and Shuzo arrive at the stadium, Nico starts to announce the event.

"Yuya..." Yuzu says in a worried tone.

"Is he really going to duel him?" Gongenzaka asks.

"That's great! I can smell the brand-new Solid Vision technology-" Before Shuzo can finish, a paper fan from Yuzu smacks him hard.

"This duel will be an Action Duel, now let's start the game! Field Magic, Frontier Fang Castle activate!"

Underground, the Solid Vision machine releases several light beams, causing a castle to appear above ground.

Nico marvels at the sight and notes, " It is marvelous that Solid Vision castle can be easily mistaken for the real thing. Now please welcome our Ultimate Duel King for three years! Strong Ishijima!"

Then the camera shows him, who is on top of the castle, he yells out a battle cry as the crowd cheers.

"Now his challenger to the ultimate king, please welcome Sakaki Yuya!" Nico announces.

Shuzo cheers, but stops short when he realizes that Yuya is not showing up.

"Wait, where is he?" Nico himself is stunned as well.

A man in the audience asks if Yuya ran away, while another says he did it just like his father three years ago. A third man notes that Yuya is a coward, "like father, like son".

"What are you guys talking about!" Yuzu tries to smack the audience, but Ryu and Gongenzaka stops her.

"I thought he will be here, I can't be the true Ultimate King unless I defeated him." Ishijima says.

Suddenly, Yuya, dressed in a clown outfit, sneaks up behind him. A woman asks who that is, while another woman says he must be a clown.

Behind Strong Ishijima, Yuya continues to dance and make funny faces.

"Could that be-" Ryu says.

The crowd yells at Strong Ishijima to look behind him. When he turns, to find Yuya behind him.

"Are you the brat of Yusho's, Sakaki Yuya?" Ishijima asks.

He gives a mocking bow and says, "I am sorry for the waiting, thank you for be patient."

This enrages him, he asks, "Is this how you respects the Champion?"

Yuya removes his clown mask and says, "I am sorry for my rudeness, and to make up for it, I request to allow me the honor of Dueling you."

Yuya activates his Duel Disk, ready to Duel.

"Let's see how great you are." He says.

"You better know where your place is." Ishijima says irritated.

He activates his own Duel Disk and says, "I will show you the skills of a pro and give you some discipline."

Yuya smiles at the statement.

"Well this was an unexpected turn of events, but now both players are ready. We can start the Duel. Please draw five cards!"

As the two duelists are ready, Nico Smiley says, "Duelists meet on the battlefield along with their monsters, kicking across the earth and fly across the air!

while encouraging the audience to fix their eyes on the "ultimate evolution of Dueling," the Action... "DUEL!" Yuya and the Sledgehammer yell. Nico snaps his fingers and Action Cards are scattered throughout the battlefield.

"I'll let you go first, but you can't draw the card." Ishijima says.

"Thanks, I will show the audience what a classic Action Duel looks like!" Yuya yells as he waltzes up to a zip line and glides down on it, much to Ishijima's surprise.

"Now for my first performance, I normal summon Entermate Discover Hippo ( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:3)"

Yuya jumps off the zip line and lands on his monster's back.

"Now come and catch me!" Yuya says as he rides on his pink hippo. "I end my turn."

The same male audience member from before asks if Yuya is running away already. His companion says that Yusho's son being quick at running is no surprise.

"What is he doing?" Yuzu asks.

"Yuya should face the Strong Ishijima proudly." Gongenzaka says.

From the castle, Ishijima watches as Yuya and his hippo escape into the forest.

"!It won't be long until I catch him." He mutters.

"My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I use Magic Card "Feast of the Wild LV5", I can Special Summon two Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from his hand with their effects negated. I Summon "Barbarian #1"( **ATK:1550** /DEF:1800 LV:5) and "Barbarian #2"( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1500 LV:5)"

As the Barbarians jump to the ground, he says, "I release them to Advance Summon Barbarian King! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:1100 LV:8)

The Barbarian King appears and pushes several trees out of the way and roars.

"There it is! It is Strong Ishijima's strongest monster!" Nico exclaims as the audience cheers.

Yuya stops short upon seeing the Sledgehammer's monster blocking his path.

"Your father may escape me, but you won't! Battle! I attack Discover Hippo with Barbarian King!" Ishijima says.

Yuya gets a card from the bushes and says, "I use Action Magic, Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Yuya and his hippo make a roll as the attack is evaded.

Gongenzaka exclaims, " Yuya can't just win by evading, he needs to fight back."

" Yuya is indeed fighting."

The group turns and see Yuni and her mother behind them.

"Yoko san? Yuni?" Shuzo says in surprise.

"Brother is reinventing himself while fighting." Yuni says.

Back at the Duel, Yuya and his Hippo are running away from Barbarian King.

"As expected, you can use Action cards like your father, but as a pro duelist, I can go beyond that. I use Barbarian King's effect. When it is Advance Summoned by releasing a "Barbarian" monster, it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase."

"What? Twice?" Yuya is surprised at this.

Barbarian King brings down its club, seemingly destroying Yuya's monster.

"It looks like Barbarian King did...huh?" Nico says.

Yuya and Discover Hippo escapes from the destruction unscathed.

"What? How?" Strong Ishijima says in shock.

"Looks like I managed to escape just in time. I activated the Action Card, "Miracle", I prevent the destruction of my monster by battle and halving the battle damage." **(Yuya:4000-2900)**

The two male audience members are amazed and one of them says that Yuya is going toe-to-toe against the Champion.

"Humph, I set one card and end my turn."

Yuzu asks, "What do you mean that Yuya is reinventing himself?"

"Yuya and Yuni have spent the last three years behind the mask of a clown. They made fun of himself before letting others make fun of them for his father running away." Yoko says.

"And we wants to be like Dad, the legendary Duelist we admired since we were little."

Yuya begins his turn and draws a card, Yuya is satisfied after seeing what he drew.

"Now it is time for the climax of the show! Entermate Discover Hippo can be treated as two monsters when it is used for Advance Summon!"

Discover Hippo runs to the edge of the platform, jumps off and disappears. This leaves Yuya in a free-fall as he removes his clown outfit.

"Now I release Discover Hippo to Advance Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

Yuya lands on the back of "Odd-Eyes" and says, "Now the fun is just beginning!"

From the stands, Shuzo exclaims, "That is Yusho's catchphrase, I am feeling my blood burn with excitement!"

Ishijima says, "So? You are using a coward's catchphrase?"

"Dad is not a coward. I will win the Duel using the skills Dad taught me to prove that I am stronger than anyone else!"

"So? "Odd-Eyes" only has 2500 ATK, which is lower than Barbarian King."

Yuya says, "We'll see about that. I use Continuous Magic, Wonder Balloons!"

A multicolored box appears in front of Yuya. Yuya dashes into the forest, finding three Action Cards. He sends them to the Graveyard as Nico commentates on the spectacle.

"Now I will send the Wonder Balloons flying off! For each card I sent from his hand to the Graveyard, a balloon will appear. And then I send "Wonder Balloon" to the Graveyard to reduce an opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 for each balloon that was sent out until the End Phase!"

The balloons surrounding "Barbarian King" pop and trap it in even more balloons.

"Now that it lost 3000 ATK, so its ATK is 0!" Yuya says.

"Amazing! Yuya has turned the tides with the clever use of Action Cards!"

"A player cannot hold more than one Action Card at a time. So he wasn't just running around, he was finding out the locations of the Action Cards..." Ishijima notes.

Yuya holds up his pendant and replies, "I have a knack for finding things."

The two male audience members are stunned and say that Yuya has the Champion on the ropes. As the crowd cheers, Yuya thinks this is the acclaim that his father felt at the stadium.

"Now Odd-Eyes, let's get the crowd going even more. Battle! I attack Barbarian King with Odd-Eyes! I use its effect! Since Barbarian King is LV5 or higher monster, so I can dealt double damage!"

Yuzu says, "So it was 2500 damage, and with double..."

Yuni says, "5000 damage, it will be Brother's victory."

Yuya says, "Go! Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Burst!"

Odd-Eyes releases a crimson stream of fire from its mouth at the monster, causing a huge explosion in the arena.

"Does he win?" Ryu asks.

When the smoke clears, Barbarian King is still on the field, trapped in the balloons. It lets out a loud roar.

"But why?" Yuzu asks in shock.

"I use Action Magic, Miracle." Ishijima says. **(Ishijima:4000-1500)**

"The Champion won't let them down as always!" Nico exclaims.

"This is all there is to Yusho's Dueling." Ishijima leaps from the castle tower and says, "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, "Barbarian Rage". When I takes damage, I can have a "Barbarian" monster he controls gain 2000 ATK." **(0-2000)**

Frustrated that he missed the win, Yuya says, "I end my turn."

"Since you end your turn, Wonder Balloons' effect wears off." Ishijima says.

Barbarian King destroys the balloons surrounding it, increasing its ATK to 5000.

"Oh no, not only its ATK returns to normal, it gets stronger than before!" Yuzu says.

"Now this is the beginning of your requiem. My turn!" He draws a card.

Yuya turns around and starts to run away.

"You won't get away this time." Ishijima says as he orders Barbarian King to attack Odd-Eyes.

As he tries to escape, Yuya sees an Action Card on a tree, but before he can reach it, Barbarian King brings its club down on Odd-Eyes, destroying it and sending Yuya flying. Yuya is pitched to the ground as his Life Points fall to 400.

Ishijima, standing on the hand of Barbarian King, says, "Barbarian Rage returns a monster destroyed by battle with Barbarian King to your hand instead of sending it to Graveyard. I activate "Battleguard Magic", I gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of your monster. **(Ishijima:2500-3750)**

"My Barbarian King can only attack monsters twice, you should be thankful that you have one more turn to survive. I set one card and end my turn." Ishijima says.

As Yuya is still looking at the ground, Zarc comes and says, "Yuya, switch into me, I'll show you how Pendulum Cards work."

"But..." Yuya says.

"Please, I won't destroy the world." Zarc says.

"Okay. I trust you." Yuya says as they are exchanging souls.

Strong Ishijima says, "What's wrong? Hurry up and start your turn. Or are you going to surrender, turning tail and running away just like your father?"

Yuya raises his head with yellow eyes, he says, "I won't run away. You haven't seen my true power yet."

Zarc says, "My turn! Draw!"

He looks at the card and smirks, "Yuya, watch this." He says in his mind.

"I use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Zarc places two monsters on the edge of the disk and the words Pendulum appears on the disk.

Both of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters are surrounded in pillars of light as they rise up and an an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them.

Yuni is watching this until Zarnie appears, "Look Yuni, you are going to witness how the Pendulum Cards work."

"Really?" Yuni says.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV2 to LV7!" Zarc says.

"What is going on?" Strong Ishijima exclaims in shock.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monsters!" Zarc says.

Just then, Entermate Whip Viper ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:900 LV:4), Entermate Sword Fish ( **ATK:600** /DEF:600 LV:2) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon are on his field.

* * *

In the LDS building, a staff member says, "There is a high level Summoning signal has been detected at the Maiami City Beachfront!"

"Analyze the data!" A man says.

"Completing the Analysis! The method is Pendulum!" Another worker says.

"Pendulum Summon?" The man is shocked.

* * *

Back at the duel, Ishijima says, "Three monsters at once? And that dragon is LV7, how didn't he release any monsters to summon it?"

"But the Duel Disk accepted the Summon." Nico says to him through the screen of his duel disk.

"So...it is legal..." Ishijima starts to sweat.

Yuzu is shocked to see this, but then her bracelet glows and a spirit appears besides her.

"Zarc..." The Spirit says, Yuzu is shocked to see the woman that looks like her besides her.

"Who are you?" Yuzu says in shock.

Ryu asks, "Yuzu? What's wrong?"

"Ryu, do you see a woman that looks like me standing beside me?"

"Huh, I don't see anyone." Ryu says. Yuni hears it and says, "Ray! You finally come out!"

Yuzu is shocked that Yuni can see it but her brother can't. But Ray is focusing on the duel as she doesn't listen to her. Yuni says, "Yuzu, I'll explain it later."

Zarc rises up on the head of Odd-Eyes, he says, "I activate the effect of Whip Viper, I switches the ATK and DEF of a monster that my opponent controls."

Whip Viper swings a metronome from its tail and Barbarian King falls to its knees, forcing Ishijima to step backwards off its hand. **(5000-1100)**

"Now I use Sword Fish's effect! I can reduce its ATK by 600 for the rest of the turn."

Sword Fish materializes six more copies of itself and blasts them at Barbarian King. The six Sword Fish lands in the ground around Barbarian King. **(1100-500)**.

"Unbelievable! Yuya has manage to cut down the 500 ATK of Barbarian King into 500 this instant!" Nico gasps.

"Now Battle! I use Odd-Eyes to attack Barbarian King!" Zarc declares. Odd-Eyes' eyes begin to glow and the orbs around its body also glow.

"I won't let you! I use Trap Card, "Battleguard Howling" to return the attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage to you equal to its ATK." Ishijima says.

Zarc chants, "Timegazer Magician who rules over space and time! Protect me with your ethereal powers! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Timegazer Magician; once per turn when an attacking Pendulum Monster is targeted by a Trap Card, Timegazer can negate it and re-Set the card."

Timegazer extends a curved disc with soft teeth as a clock appears and winds backwards, and Zarc shouts "Infinity Gear Reverse!", re-Setting the Ishijima's Trap Card.

"Damn it..." Ishijima curses and he leaps into the jungle and grabs the Action Card.

"I use Action Magic, Evasion!"

Zarc chants, "Stargazer Magician who rules over space and time! Seal my enemies with your powers! I activates the Pendulum Effect of Stargazer Magician! Once per turn he can negate the activation of a Spell Card targeting a Pendulum Monster. Halting Horoscope"

Stargazer traces an outline through the air that forms a constellation, negating "Evasion" and re-Setting it on Ishijima's field.

"Even Action Cards..." Ishijima runs off to find another one.

Zarc chants, "Let's go, Odd-Eyes! With your dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all that you see!"

Odd-Eyes rushes forwards and it leaps into the air as Zarc commands "Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes unleashes a dark red beam from its mouth, and Barbarian King intercepts the attack with its club.

"It is fine, I'll get you back next turn." Ishijima says.

"Do you forget? Odd-Eyes can double the battle Damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster."

"What? D-Doubled?" Ishijima gasps.

The orbs on Odd-Eyes glow, and Odd-Eyes unleashes an orange plume of flame surrounding the first stream.

"Reaction Force!" Zarc declares.

The attack destroys Barbarian King and blasts Ishijima backwards. **(Ishijima: 3750-0)**

The ARC System dissolves, leaving the banner at the top of the stadium announcing the winner as Yuya Sakaki. At first the crowd can only watch in astonished silence.

"Did Yuya just win?" Ryu asks.

"Yeah, he did." Gongenzaka says.

Nico then announces, "It is decided! The winner of this match is Sakaki Yuya!"

Everyone then cheers for him, even Shuzo says that the duel is hot-blooded.

Yuya says, "We did it, Zarc!"

"Yeah,it has been a long time that I felt this..." Zarc says as he turns to see his friends, but he is shocked to see Ray.

"Ray..." Zarc quickly switches back to Yuya, Yuya says, "Woah Zarc, what is wrong?"

Just then, Yuzu tries to see if Ray is still there, but she is gone when she turns around. "That is weird." Yuzu says.

* * *

In LDS building, Reiji is looking at the duel, he says, "So those two have created a new summoning method..."

He turns to Nakajima and says, "Tell them to meet me now if that is possible."

Nakajima says, "Yes, sir." Then he leaves.

Reiji looks at the screen and says, "Pendulum..."

* * *

 **Here is first chapter, now let me explain a few things, Yuya and Yuni are both You Show and LDS students, but they only have the name registered in LDS so they can work as Vice Presidents, their work is to help producing cards with the Card making Department.**

 **And for the Pendulum summons, I let six people own it, two of them are actually charactors from before, you can guess who they are.**

 **Zarc won't be evil in the story, since I like Zarc, and I don't think he deserves to be the final boss in the story.**

 **I am actually not from English using countries, so I may have some grammar mistakes, please bear with it, I am begging you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pendulum Test

**Here is the Chapter 2 of the story, in this chapter there will be some revelations and also Yuni's deck. I can say it is overpowered so please don't hate me after this.**

 **To answer the reviews:**

 **Odd Eyes Emperor: Zarc will be using Yuya's deck often in the story, but in the later chapters there will be his Supreme Deck. The reason is since Zarc used it to destroy the world, he is afraid of using it now.**

 **Now let's get into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Yuya and the others exit the duel stadium, Ryu asks, "So Yuya, what is that summoning that you used? I have never seen it before."

Yuya says, "Well... it is complicated..."

Shuzo says, "Regardless! With the new Solid Vision and the new summoning you owned, we can gather a lot of students-"

Yuzu wacks him with her paper fan and says, "Geez, Dad! You only thinks about the school rather than anyone else..."

But then Yuzu starts to think about what happened. Who is Ray and how can she sees her while others can't.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Yuni asks.

"Eh?" Yuzu asks.

"What's the matter? You seems distracted." Yuya says.

"Um...Well..." Yuzu doesn't know how to say her problem.

Suddenly, Yuya and Yuni get the massage and then they check it, then Yuni says, "Principal, Mom. I am sorry that we have to separate for a moment."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Shuzo asks.

"Don't worry, we will be back!" Yuya says as the two of them leave.

Ryu says, "I wonder what makes them leave?"

Gongenzaka says, "The man Gongenzaka has no clue."

Shuzo asks, "Yoko san, do you know?"

Yoko says, "Well, if I am correct, they are seeing a friend."

"Who?" Yuzu asks.

"You should ask them yourselves." Yoko says. "Well, I am going back home."

She gets on her motorcycle and leaves them, Ryu says, "Now what?"

Shuzo says, "Let's head back to the school."

The four people then walk back to You Show Duel School.

* * *

In the office, Reiji, Yuni and Yuya are in the room, Reiji says, "I have seen the duel, congratulations on your win, Yuya."

"Thanks, Reiji." Yuya says.

"But why didn't you tell me that you have created a new summoning method?" Reiji asks.

"Well, to be honest, we just aquired the method last night, when are Pendants glowed and our cards changed themselves." Yuya says.

"The same goes for me." Yuni says.

"So it appears out of nowhere..." Reiji says.

Just then, a figure with a cloak comes in the room and asks, "I see you two also have it."

"Huh?" The three turn around, the figure takes out his cloak and turns out to be Akaba Reisho.

"Reisho!" Yuni hugs him immediately, "Why are you here?"

"For important things of course." Reisho says as he breaks the hug.

Reiji asks, "So do you have any news?"

Reisho says, "Yeah, Father is invading the Xyz Dimension right now."

"I see... by the way, Reisho, since you have a Pendant, does that mean your cards also becomes Pendulum Cards?" Yuni asks.

"Of course. In fact, Zarnie and I are the ones who created the summoning." Reisho says with a smile.

Reiji asks, "Can you tell us more about it?"

Reisho says, "Sure. First of all, Pendulum Cards can be in not only normal and effect monsters, but also Fusion, Synchro and Xyz."

Yuni says, "Yeah, I notice my 12 dragons, Zarc, Zarnie and Ray are also Pendulum Cards."

Yuya says, "Some of our cards also becomes Pendulum."

"Indeed, then the next part is that the cards can be placed at the sizes of our disks called Pendulum Zones. Choosing the right scale is important." Reisho says.

"Yeah, Like Stargazer is Scale 1 while Timegazer is Scale 8, so I can summon monsters whose level are between the scales." Yuya says.

Reiji says, "Anything else?"

"Of course, see the bottom part of the card? It is green, so that means it can also be magic cards when putting in the Pendulum Zones." Reisho says.

"What? So does that mean they are both Monster cards and Magic cards." Yuni asks.

"Kinda, but the last one is why it is powerful. When defeated, they won't be in the graveyard, instead, it will be in the Extra Deck."

Reiji says, "So we can summon the monsters once every turn even though it is destroyed..." He turns to Yuya and Yuni, "Do you mind if you test it out?"

"Sure." Yuya says as he and Yuni head towards the duel field.

At the duel field, Yuni asks, "Brother, do we need to do the Action Duels, or the normal duels?"

Yuya says, "Normal is fine, since we are going to test it out the new cards."

Yuni nods and then they activate their duel disks. Reiji also tells the technican to activate the Solid Vision.

"Duel!" Yuya and Yuni say. ( **Yuya:4000) (Yuni:4000)**

"I'll go first." Yuya says. "With Scale 2 Acrobatic Magician and Scale 10 Heroic Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

A magician with purple hair, green mask, red and green clothes and a big yellow staff appears on the left scale while a magician with a white hat, blonde hair, yellow robes witha white cape, and a grey staff appears kn the right right scale.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV9! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monsters! First off it is Tuner Monster Top Runner ( **ATK:1100** /DEF:800, LV4), and then Elemental HERO Featherman ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000, LV4)."

Yuni says, "So you add the decks of the original dimension's duel kings into your deck, I see."

Yuya says, "Yeah, I now tune Featherman with Top Runner!" Yuya yells as Top Runner changes into 4 rings. Yuya also raises his hand, a red mark that looks like the mark of Dragon head appears on his arm.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8)."

As the dragon appears on the field, Reiji says, "Is that?"

Reisho says, "Stardust Dragon, a monster belonged to the duel king of the Synchro Summon back in the Original World, Fudo Yusei. I thought after Zarc destroyed the world, I won't be able to see it again."

Yuni says, "Stardust..."

Yuya says, "Stardust Dragon, it is nice to battle with you again. I set one card and end my turn."

Yuni says, "Then it is my turn! With Scale 2 Smile Fairy Soccer Player and Scale 8 Baseball Batter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two females with sports wear appear on the field. One is green and has a soccer on her hand while the other one is red with a red helmet and a baseball bat.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! My monsters! First is Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000, LV4). The second one is Smile Fairy Nightmare Killer! ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1100, LV4). And finally, the Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7)."

On the field there is a white nurse that has a smirk and a needle on its hand, besides her is a female human with red and green shirt and a claw like glove on one hand. The third one is a Dragon that looks like Odd-Eyes, instead it is blue colored with yellow orbs.

"It is great to duel with you, Yuni." Hope-Eyes says.

"Same here." Yuni says. "Now I use my Soccer Player's ability, I can give you damsge equal to half of my monster's ATK! I'll give you 1200 Damage!" **(Yuya:4000-2800)**

"Not bad, Yuni." Yuya says.

"I am not done, yet. I overlay my two LV4 monsters! Appear on my field! No.39! King of Wishes! Hope! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4)"

As the monster appears, Reiji says, "Number..."

Reisho says, "Ah, it has been a while to see Hope, too."

As Yuni succeeds in summoning the card, something in her skirt pocket glows and then a ghost like figure appears besides her.

"It seems that you have use the card." He says.

"Ah, Astral, long time no see, how is your nap?" Yuni asks.

"I just woke up and saw you using Hope." Astral says.

"Astral, it is nice to see you, too." Yuya says.

Astral gives him a nod and looks at the field. "So those are Pendulum Monsters?"

"Yeah, a new type of card made by Zarnie." Yuni says. "Now battle! I use Hope to attack Stardust Dragon!"

Yuya says, "Huh? They have the same attack!"

"I know. I use Hope's effect! I detach an overlay unit and negate the effect! Moonlight Barrier!"

As Hope uses his arms to do a shield, then Astral says, "You are doing that, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I use Quick Play Magic! Double for Nothing! I can make Hope attack with double ATK! Moonlight Slasher!" Yuni says.

Yuya says, "No you don't! Trap Card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I negate the attack!"

"I activate Baseball Batter's Pendulum Effect! I can negate that card!"

"No way!"

As Stardust Dragon is cut into half and explode, the attack hits Yuya. ( **Yuya:2800-300)**

"I end my turn." Yuni says. "How is it? Brother?"

Yuya says, "This is exciting. My turn! I use Pot of Greed, I can draw two cards. And then Pendulum asummon! Come! My monsters! First is Entermate Trump Witch! ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100, LV:4) And then appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7)"

"It is nice to see you again, Brother." Hope-Eyes says.

"Yeah, although we have already meet a lot of times since I have a copy in your sister's deck." Odd-Eyes says.

"Yeah." Hope-Eyes says.

Yuya says, "Using Trump Witch's effect, I add a Fusion from my deck to my hand. I now use it to fuse Trump Witch and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500, LV8)"

Astral says, "Rune Eyes, huh..."

"Yeah, we should be careful." Yuni says.

Yuya sees that Odd-Eyes and Trump Witch go to the Extra Deck, he says, "So fusion materials also goes to the Extra Deck."

Yuni says, "Seriously? But why doesn't overlay units do?"

Reiji says, "It seems that it is another mystery..."

Yuya says, "Now, I use my Rune-Eyes' effect! I-"

"I use Baseball Batter to negate it." Yuni says, "Too bad that you can't attack me twice."

Yuya says, "The show has just begun, Yuni! I use Heroic Magician's Pendulum Effect! I have Acrobatic Magician in the other zone, so I can draw a Magic Card."

Astral says, "So he also uses the same trick..."

Yuni nods and says, "We should be careful since Baseball Batter's effect is negated."

Yuya says, "Now I use this card! Cyclone! I can destroy your Soccer Player!"

"What?" Yuni says as she sees her Soccer Player dragged into the cyclone.

"Now battle! I attack Hope-Eyes with Rune-Eyes!"

As the back of the dragon glows and it shoots a beam, causing Hope-Eyes to get hit and explodes. ( **Yuni:4000-3600)**

"I end my turn." Yuya says.

Astral looks at Yuni and asks, "Are you okay? Yuni?"

Yuni says, "It is fine, right now I should feel the flow!" She says as she jumps and gets back on her feet.

"Just like him, I see." Astral says.

"My turn. I use Smile Call! I can summon a monster from my deck! Come! Blooming Melody Flower Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7)"

As the monster that looks like Odd-Eyes and Hope-Eyes appear, it is green and has multi colored flowers on its body.

"Flower, nice to see you again." Yuni says.

"You too, let's show them what we get!" Flower says.

"Now I use its ability, I have 2 Pendulum monsters in my graveyard, so I can lower 1000 ATK." **(2500-1500)**

Yuya starts to panic. "Please don't tell me that you are..."

"Of course, now I attack Rune-Eyes with Blooming Melody! Reflection Roar!" Yuni says. "Blooming Melody's effect! I can switch the two monsters' ATK!"

Then Blooming Melody's petals covers Yuya's dragon and then it explodes. ( **Yuya:300-0)**

After the monsters disappears, Astral says, "I guess you win again."

Yuni says, "Yeah."

As Astral gets back to his key to sleep, Yuni walks towards Yuya and says, "Gotcha! It is a fun duel."

Yuya laughs and says, "It sure is."

* * *

As the two of them head back to meet the Akaba siblings, Reiji says, "We have gathered a lot of Pendulum energies. With these we can create Pendulum Cards."

Yuya says, "I am glad that we can help."

Reisho looks at the time and says, "I have to go, or Dad will get suspicious of me."

Yuni gives him a hug and then he leaves. Yuya says, "It seems that you and him are very imitate."

"Brother!" Yuni yells.

Reiji says, "Since you help us a lot, how about you go back to your home and take some rest?"

Yuni says, "That will be great, thanks, Reiji."

Yuni and Yuya then leave the LDS, leaving Reiji alone in thoughts.

* * *

As they head back to You Show, they see Yuzu, Ryu and Shuzo sighing on the sofa.

"Huh? What's wrong, guys?" Yuya asks.

"Since you were not here, we haven't get any new students." Yuzu says.

"I am sorry to hear that." Yuni says.

"It is fine, at least Tatsuya is willing to join us." Ryu says.

"I see. Yuzu, can I talk to you in private?" Yuya asks.

"Eh?" Yuzu says as Yuni drags her with Yuya to a room.

Inside the room, Yuzu asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

Yuya says, "Ray, are you inside?"

"Huh?" Ray then appears besides Yuzu, she is shocked, "It is you again..."

Ray says, "Yuzu, don't fear. I am Ray Akaba. I am a part of you."

"A part of me?" Yuzu asks in confusion.

Zarnie appears besides Yuni and says, "Ray, you finally awake from your sleep, huh?"

"Zarnie, yeah. How long have you been awake?"

"Well, since 7 years ago, along with my brother." Zarnie says.

Yuzu says, "Alright, I am confused, what is going on here? Why is there another person that looks like you, Yuni?"

Yuni says, "Let me tell you a story. Once there is a boy named Zarc, he can hear voices of duel monsters. He will entertain the crowd with the duel monsters, making the crowd cheer for him as he keeps winning. But things changed until one day."

"One day?" Yuzu asks.

Zarc appears besides Yuya and says, "One day, I accidentally hurt my opponent, and the crowds even cheers for that."

Yuzu asks, "Yuya? You also have one, too?"

"Yeah, he is Zarc." Yuya says, "Please listen to his story and you'll understand."

Zarc nods and says, "So I begin dueling more violently, making my opponents badly injured. I finally become the world champion. But since the crowd demands more, so I tried to destroy the world."

"What?" Yuzu says in shock.

Zarnie says, "It is true, Brother even fuses himself with his monsters and then making havoc in the world, causing deaths and destruction. Me and Ray, along with her father and Reisho, we find the way to stop him and purify his darkness."

"But it comes a price, the world, Zarnie, Zarc and I have to split into four in the end." Ray says. "But we don't care, as long as we were together..."

Zarc says, "As our bodies and the world were torn apart, our souls somehow doesn't split, but we were inside one of the 4 bodies. And they are you."

Yuzu is shocked at the revelation, Yuni says, "In other words, you were a fragment of Ray, a part of the body that was split."

Yuzu says, "No way... you say the world... does that mean that there are other worlds?"

Yuni says, "Yeah, we are in the world called Standard Dimension. There are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Dimensions."

"And you say Reisho, isn't he our childhood friends who suddenly gone missing like your Dad?"

Yuya says, "Yeah. But don't worry, Yuzu. Right now you don't have to worry about these things. Ray will tell you everything eventually."

Yuzu nods, then Zarc says, "Ray... I..."

Ray floats to Zarc and hugs him. "It is alright, Zarc. I can't stay angry at the one I love."

Yuni says, "Wait, Zarnie, did they confess each other that early?"

Zarnie says, "Of course. And I am their shipper."

After they break the hug, Yuya says, "I guess we should get back home and get some rest."

Yuzu says, "Yeah." She is now blushing since she is thinking that what if it is her and Yuya.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of the story, Yuya and Yuni have decks of Judai, Yusei and Yuma. Astral is also in the fic with the emperor's key in Yuni's possession. The pendant holders are also Signers and they have all 6 dragons. (I know there will be alternative versions of the 5Ds characters in the story, but they ARE NOT the Signers)**

 **Yuni also has all 12 dragons and have 3 Supreme Dragons in her deck. She will use them in the future chapters. (I know you are curious about who the 3 dragons are, I cam tell you that 4 Yu Boy's dragons are 4 of them, along with Hope-Eyes and Blooming Melody. The rest six will be revealled in the future chapters, you can guess since 3 of them will likely connected to Bracelet girls.**

 **In the next chapter, I won't write about the duel between Sawatari and Yuya, it will be the same since Yuya needs to hide his strength from his friends. I will also introduce Ryu's deck in the next chapter along with an OC. The hint of the OC is that her deck is Dark Attribute and some of them are Ghost types.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Heroic Magician:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:6, SC:10, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: If you have a spellcaster monster in the other Pendulum Zone, you can add a Magic Card from the deck to the hand.**

 **Monster Effect: You can special summon this monster after you battle and destroy a monster in that turn. But you can't use it to attack.**

 **Smile Fairy Soccer Player:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:3, SC:2, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:800**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, it can give the opponent damage equal to half of the ATK of the monster at the other Pendulum Zone.**

 **Monster Effect: When having another Smile Fairy Monster on the field, you can have all the monsters the opponent controls lose half of the ATK of the other monster you control.**

 **Smile Fairy Baseball Batter:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:5, SC:8, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:1200**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, it can negate a card effect.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn, when the opponent activate a Magic or Trap Card, negate the card effect and then send that card back into the opponent's deck.**

 **Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:4, SC:6, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, give 100 damage to the opponent.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn, give 500 damage times the number of cards in your hand to the opponent.**

 **Smile Fairy Nightmare Prisoner:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:4, SC:9, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1700/DEF:1100**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, make one of the Opponent's monster's LV the same as the other monster that is on the field.**

 **Monster Effect: You can pay 100 LP to give one Level to the monster.**

 **Hope Eyes Pendulum Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7, SC:4, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn, when this monster defeats a monster, it can inflict 300 damage times the number of Levels or Ranks. By trubuting this card, you can banish a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monster from the deck, extra deck to do an Integration Summon.**

 **Smile Call:**

 **Summons a Dragon or Fairy type monster from the deck.**

 **Blooming Melody Flower Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7, SC:4, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: When it battles a monster whose ATK is higher than this monster, change that target's ATK with this monster. It can also lower 500 ATK times the Pendulum Monsters in the Graveyard.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost Force

**Here is the third chapter. In this chapter I won't be writing about Yuya and Sawatari's duel since it is the same as the anime. But there is a duel in this chapter and it is two of my OC.**

 **ZarcEternal: Thanks, I have changed the monster in the last chapter. And Reisho is from the Original Dimension, while Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu has the souls of Zarc, Zarnie and Ray, so the Sakakis and the Akabas know the truth about the original dimension. But who else knows, that will be revealed.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu are walking to school, Yuzu says, "Still, I can't believe that I have a soul inside me…"

Yuya says, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, besides, Zarc says that Ray is a carrying person and you two are actually similar."

"Really?" Yuzu asks.

"Of course." Zarnie smiles at her, then she sees a girl standing at the bay, she seems to be reading books on the grass.

"Brother, Yuzu, you guys can go first, I'll catch up to you later." Yuni says.

"Sure. Don't be late." Yuzu says as they leave first.

Yuni skips to the girl and says, "Hey, Vivian."

Vivian turns around and faces her. She is a black haired girl that ties her hair into a ponytail, wears a black jacket that looks like the school one Yuya wears, while besides the uniform, she also has a ghost bracelet on her hand.

"Yuni, it is so great to see you again. But aren't you going to school with Yuya?" Vivian asks.

"Yeah, but I tell him and Yuzu to go first. By the way, how is the orphanage?" Yuni asks.

"Well, it is getting worser everyday, I can only watch my Dad's novel here at this time in the place…" Vivian says. "But I have just finished it, let's go to school."

As they are on the way, Yuni says, "You know, how about I tell my mother to adopt you as our sister?"

Vivian says, "You have already told me since we met. But I still don't know, since I don't want to give you burden since your father went missing."

Yuni says, "Aw… but seriously, what does that orphanage attracted to you?"

Vivian stops her feet and thinks, "Come to think of it, I don't know, it is just that I lived there for many years…"

As they arrive at the school gate, Yuni says, "Don't worry, I'll let you think for now, how about giving a reply after school?" Then she leaves.

Vivian sighs and looks at a card, "Why must she be so persistent?"

* * *

In the last class, Yuya has fallen asleep in the middle of class, muttering "Pendulum" between snores.

"Yuya…" Yuzu looks worried at her friend.

Just then, their math teacher calls on Yuya and says, "Sakaki Yuya! Care to answer this problem?"

To Yuzu's surprise, Yuya is still asleep.

"Sakaki Yuya?!" The teacher yells his name again and he promptly wakes up.

Yuya jumps from his seat and says, " I activate Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Zones!"

Then he realizes that this isn't at You Show right now. Unsatisfied, the teacher gets right up into Yuya's face and asks, "Care to explain this?"

Yuya replies, "Um… the answer is the right one!"

Yuzu smacks him in the head with the paper fan and says, "Stupid Yuya! That answer was never right!" This earns a laugh from the classmates and a groan from a Teacher.

* * *

After school, Yuni says, "Geez, you shouldn't daydream in the class, brother."

"But hey, everyone laughs in the end." Yuya says.

"That isn't the problem!" Yuzu says.

Just then, they see Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi waiting for them in front of the school gate.

"Oh, hey, guys." Yuya says.

Futoshi asks, "Big Brother Yuya, is that true that you used a new summoning method?"

Yuya says, "Of course, you have seen the duel."

Tatsuya asks, "Can you please show us?"

Yuya says, "Sure, let's get back to You Show to do that."

Yuni says, "You guys can go first, since I have to find someone." Yuni then runs off. Ayu asks, "Who is Big sister Yuni finding?"

Yuya sighs, "I guess it is her again…"

Yuzu asks, "Who?"

"I'll tell you." Yuya says as they leave the gate.

Meanwhile Yuni finds Vivian sitting at the nearby tree. "There you are."

Vivian says, "Yuni? How do you know I am here?"

"I know you like to find quiet places so you can read your father's ghost stories." Yuni says.

"I see. As for the offer, I am still thinking." Vivian says.

"Well, how about going to my house?" Yuni grabs her hand and takes her away.

"Hey, wait!" Vivian yells, but Yuni doesn't listen.

As they arrive at the Sakaki residence, Vivian says, "Geez, you could just let me walk by myself, not dragging me."

Yuni rubs her head and says, "Sorry."

As they head inside the house, they are greeted by Yoko.

"So she is the girl you are talking about." Yoko says.

"Yes, Mom." Yuni says.

Vivian is shocked and asks, "That is your mom? She looks so young, I thought she is your sister."

Yoko is happy to hear this, she says, "Oh my, what a nice child."

Yuni says, "Mom, Vivian is an orphan, and she often gets bullied in the orphanage. I want to ask if you want to adopt her?"

Yoko says, "I see, that is considerate of you. But Vivian should decide it herself."

Vivian then says, "Well, since you and Yuya are my first friends… And you help me get my deck…"

Vivian looks down for a second, and then she raises her head and says, "Sure. I would like to."

"That is great!" Yuni and Yoko say.

As they spend the whole afternoon applying adoption papers and then moving her stuff to the house, Yuni then takes Vivian to You Show Duel School.

* * *

Yuni asks, "So Vivian, have you dueled before?"

Vivian says, "Well, not much besides dueling with you."

"Well, this You Show Duel School can help you with sharpening your skills." Yuni says.

"Sure. I always want to try out the Action Duels." Vivian smiles.

As they head inside, they see Shuzo at the desk. "Hey, Yuni." When he sees Vivian, he quickly rushes to her. "Do you want to join in our school?"

Vivian feels a little uncomfortable, until Ryu comes and pulls his ear.

"Stop being so rude to others, Dad!" Ryu yells at him.

As Shuzo goes to check his ear, Ryu says, "I am sorry for my dad."

Vivian says, "It is fine. My name is Vivian Kobayashi, but I just being adopted by Yuni and her mother."

Ryu says, "That is great, I am Hiiragi Ryu. You might know my sister, Yuzu."

Vivian says, "How come Yuzu didn't tell me that she have a brother?"

"I don't know. But where are Brother and the others?" Yuni asks.

"They haven't come back yet." Ryu says.

"What? Brother is supposed to be here with others…" She checks her duel disk and then types message to him, after a few seconds, she gets a reply.

"It seems like the spoiled brat, Sawatari Shingo, has dueled him for the Pendulum Cards…" Yuni says with a disgust tone.

"You mean that guy with the blond hair, I have never liked him since he is always braging about his father being the next mayor." Vivian says.

"Anyway, Brother has defeated him and right now he is heading back. Ryu, how about you and Vivian have a duel?" Yuni says.

"Me and him?" Vivian asks.

"Sure, it can be a test." Ryu says, "Let's go to the field."

As they get to the duel field, Shuzo asks, "Now let's start this hot blooded duel! Action Field On! Field Magic: Light Castle Activate!"

As the Solid Vision activates, Vivian and Ryu are inside a giant castle with lights coming from the window.

Vivian says, "Well, this is my first time doing Action Duels."

Ryu says, "I see, don't worry. Just go with the flow."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ryu says.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Vivian says.

"They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!" **(Ryu:4000)(Vivian:4000)**

As the Action Cards scatter across the field, the duel starts.

Ryu says, "I'll go first. I summon Elemental Soldier!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:1000, LV:4)

A toy solder like monster with a rainbow shield appears on the field, Ryu says, "I set three cards and end my turn."

Yuni asks, "That is it?"

Vivian says, "Well, I guess it is my turn." Vivian draws a card and says, "I summon Ghost Force: Gas Spirit!" ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1600, LV:4)

A purple gas like figure appears on the field, Vivian continues, "And then I use Continuous Magic, Ghost Zone!"

The castle suddenly turns dark at Vivian's side, she says, "Battle! I attack your Soldier with Gas Spirit!"

"I use Trap Card! Elemental Counter!" Ryu says. He jumps into the air and then picks an Action Card at the pillar. "I send one Magic Card into the Graveyard and destroy your monster!"

"Sorry, Ghost Zone prevents destruction. So my battle continues!"

As the gas covers the soldier, causing it to disappear, Ryu also gets covered by the gas. **(Ryu:4000-2500)**

"I use my Soldier's effect. I can summon another one from my deck." Ryu says as he summons the second one.

"I expect nothing less from you. I set one card and end my turn." Vivian says.

Just then, Yuya and the others are back at You Show.

"Hey, Brother." Yuni greets them.

"Yuni, so... Vivian?" Yuya asks.

"What is she doing here? And why is she battling Brother?" Yuzu asks.

"Well, I take her here, and guess what? Brother? Mom agrees to adopt here, she will become our sister!" Yuni says.

"That is great!" Yuya says.

Ayu asks, "Does that mean she is going to be Big Brother Yuya and Big Sister Yuni's sister?"

"Of course, Ayu. How is your battle with Sawatari?" Yuni asks.

"He lost by underestimating some cards." Yuya says.

"I see." Yuni nods.

Ryu says, "Now it is my turn." As he draws the card, he says, "Since our audience is back, how about I show my hidden power?"

"Huh?" Vivian looks confused.

"I use one of my face down. Type Fusioner!"

A camera with rainbow legs appear on the field. "With this card I can copy your monster and uses it as a material for Fusion Summon!"

"What did you say?" Vivian asks in shock.

"I fuse Type Fusioner and Elemental Soldier! The knight that lurks in the dark! Save the Kingdom with your fearsome power! Fusion Summon! Come! LV:6! Elemental Dark Knight!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800, LV:6)

A knight with a purple armor appears on the field, it has a spear and a shield.

"Fusion Summon? How come I didn't know about this?" Yuzu asks.

"I taught him." Yuya says. "Since Zarc has some knowledge of the other summonings."

Shuzo says, "That is great Ryu! I am getting Hot-blooded!"

Ryu says, "Now battle! I attack Gas Spirit with Dark Knight! Dark Slash!"

As the spear cuts through the soul, Vivian says, "My Ghost Zone prevents the destruction."

"But you have to take damage." Ryu says.

Vivian feels the spear shoots her, she slightly gets backwards. **(Vivian:4000-3200)**

"Since I got damage, I use my trap card, Ghost Calling. I can summon a Ghost Force Monster from my deck. I summon Ghost Force: Dream Attacker!" ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1500, LV:4)

A human like monster with a burned skin appeared on the field with some claw like hands, Ryu says, "So you take advantage of the damage I caused. I think I should end my turn."

Yuzu says, "Now it is Vivian's turn."

Yuya says, "Yeah..."

Yuni then sees Astral and Zarnie appear beside her, she says, "You two are watching, too?"

Astral says, "I am curious about how your adopted sister will do."

Zarnie says, "Me too."

Vivian says, "Now my turn. I now release two monsters on the field to have an Advance Summon! Come! Ghost Force: Cursed Tree!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

Ayu is terrified at the sight of a tree that has claw like branches and it is moving, she hugs Yuzu tightly. "Big Sister Yuzu, that is so scary!"

Futoshi says, "Indeed. But it also give me shivers!"

Ryu says, "You summon a LV8 monster. But due to my Dark Knight's effect. You can't attack."

Vivian gives a smirk, "Is that so? Then how about this? I use its effect! Once per turn, I can equip a monster my opponent controls on it."

The Tree shoots some vines and captures the Dark Knight, as it is getting attached onto the tree.

"What?" Ryu is shocked at the sight.

"And it gains 500 ATK for each monster it gets!" Vivian says. **(3000-3500)** "Now battle! I attack you directly!"

The branches on the tree starts to get closer to Ryu, Yuzu says, "Oh no! Brother is going to lose!"

Ryu looks calm and says, "I activate my final face down! Help Warning! I negate a battle and summon two Soldier tokens on the field!"

Two small soldier like monsters appear on the field, and the tree stops approaching. Vivian sighs, "Nice counter. I'll end my turn."

Yuzu says, "Phew... nice save."

Yuni says, "Of course. Astral, Zarnie, what do you think?"

Astral says, "She is pretty good at least."

Zarnie says, "Indeed."

Ryu says, "My turn, I release my two tokens and Advance Summon! Come forth! The lord of the Elements! Elemental King! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, LV:8)"

A king with some rainbow clothes and jewelries appear on the field, Ryu smiles, "I use its effect! Since I have 2 Elemental Monsters on the field, it can gain 1000 ATK!" **(3000-4000)**

"Battle! I attack your tree with my king! Elemental Stab!" Ryu says.

"Due to my Ghost Zone, I negate the destruction!"

"But you still gets damage." Ryu says.

The King stabs the tree with the sword, Vivian is cut by the branches. ( **Vivian:3200-2700)** "I am not done yet. Its second effect, I can release an Elemental monster and give you damage equal to its ATK!"

"What?" Vivian says as the Dark Knight on the tree becomes a light and rushes towards Vivian. Vivian sees a card at the window and grabs it, but she is hit by the damage. ( **Vivian:2700-300)**

"Big sister Vivian has only 300 LP left." Tatsuya says.

"Vivian..." Yuya says in a worried tone.

"I use Action Magic! Double Damage Draw! I can draw 2 cards when I get damage." Vivian says as she draws two cards.

"I end my turn, and my King's attack return to normal." **(4000-3000)**

Vivian looks at the cards and says, "You sure are amazing. This sure is fun."

"Thanks, I am glad that you like it." Ryu says.

"But I am going to end this turn, with my favorite monster of course." Vivian says as she draws a card.

"I use the magic card, Ghost Split! I can treat this card as the second Cursed Tree." Vivian says as the card changes into the tree.

"Why does she do that?" Futoshi asks.

"I don't know." Ayu says.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yuzu says.

"Now I overlay my two Cursed Tree! Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you!"

Just then, two Cursed trees becomes two energy balls and sucks into a yellow whirlpool.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8)

A Grim like monster appears on the field with a giant sickle. It also has two yellow orbs circling it.

"She is an Xyz user?" Yuzu exclaims.

"Why is it a rank instead of a Level?" Tatsuya asks.

"Multiple monsters of the same Level can be used to Special Summon an Xyz Monster of an equivalent Rank from the Extra Deck." Yuni says. "So it doesn't have levels."

"But what are those that surrounds it?" Futoshi asks.

"These are Overlay Units, which can be used to activate that Xyz Monster's effects." Yuya says.

"But it looks so scary!" Ayu says as she hugs Yuzu tightly.

Vivian says, "I use its effect, I detach one Overlay Unit, I can send your king to the graveyard!"

"What?" Ryu says in horror. The Spirit Taker absorbs the Overlay Unit and then waves its sickle, causing the King to slice in half and destroyed.

"Now I can attack you directly! Death Approach!" Vivian says.

Ryu tries to find an Action Card, but the monster blocks him and uses the sickle to crash the ground, causing him to get blasted by the wave. **(Ryu:2500-0)**

As the field disappears, Yuzu rushes to her brother. "Brother, are you okay?"

Ryu quickly jumps up and says, "I am fine. It has been some time to duel an Xyz user."

Shuzo comes and says, "It is really Hot-blooded!"

Vivian says, "Thanks."

Yuya says, "Vivian, nice duel."

"Thanks, brother." Vivian says, which causes him to shock.

"Why do you-"

"I am now a part of the Sakaki, so it is normal for me to call you my brother and Yuni my sister." Vivian says.

"But we are classmates, don't you think others will be wierd to hear that?" Yuni asks.

"I don't care about them." Vivian says which causes them to laugh.

Astral and Zarnie are watching them, Zarnie says, "That XYZ sure caught me off guard."

Astral says, "Indeed, I wonder what will happen next."

* * *

As Yuya, Yuni and Vivian get back to their house, they help Vivian unpack her stuff into her room. As Vivian goes outside to get other stuff, she notices another room besides her.

"Um…Sister Yuni, Brother Yuya?" Vivian calls out to them. The two siblings come to her and Yuya asks, "What is it, Vivian?"

As they see the room, Yuni and Yuya both have their heart sunk. Yuni asks, "You are wondering what that room is for, right?"

Vivian says, "Yeah…"

Yuya opens it and takes them inside, they see a lot of spooky stuff that looks like the Halloween decoration they can see in the shops.

"What, you design the room to be creepy?" Vivian asks.

Yuni says, "This is our sister, Katrina's room."

Vivian is confused. "Sister? You have another sister?"

Yuya says, "Yes. But she isn't a normal sister to us." He opens the cabinet, then Vivian sees a lot of blood bags.

"What the… Blood Bags?" Vivian looks a little confused.

"At the age of four, our family goes to the fair, and it was then that the Pendant and her deck changes her. She becomes a half vampire." Yuni says.

"Vampire? I thought those aren't exist." Vivian says.

"But she is different. She doesn't get burned by the sunlight, nor turning others into Vampires. She just likes to suck blood and having super strength." Yuni says.

"She was terrified at what she had become, thanks to our Dad that she eventually accept herself." Yuya says.

"But where is she? How come we never see her?" Vivian asks.

"At the age of 7, we are having a picnic. She excuses herself as she leave, but she never return. We deicide to look for her, and then…" Yuni starts to cry as Yuya hugs her.

Yuya says, "She is gone, we found her cape and half of the main deck, Fusion, Synchro monsters on the floor."

Vivian asks, "No way… so she is missing since?"

Yuni stops crying and then says, "Yeah… I have kept the cards and the pendant. And they, along with some of the cards, become Pendulum Cards."

"Seriously? How did your cards suddenly changes appearance?" Vivian asks.

"We are the ones that believe that duel monsters are real, they have power to destroy the world." Yuya says.

"That is so cool." Vivian says.

Yuni says, "Vivian, let me ask you a question."

"What is it?" Vivian asks.

"Do you believe the world is split into 4 dimensions?" Yuya asks.

"Huh? You mean like the Fusion Dimension, Synchro Dimension, Xyz Dimension and Standard Dimension? The ones which my father wrote? I guess it will be cool if it is real." Vivian says.

Yuni says, "It is real."

Vivian sees the seriousness on their face, she says, "Wait, are you serious?"

Yuya says, "Yes. LDS are secretly invenstigating about it. The reason why Dad went missing, it was because that he goes to the Fusion Dimension trying to stop his friend."

"What? So you know where your father is?" Vivian asks in shock.

"Yes. But we haven't get any news from him. We are afraid that he got into trouble." Yuni says.

"But regardless of that. We believe he will be back, and eventually find Katrina in the end." Yuya says.

"Wow… You guys sure are strong minded. But since it is real… I would like to see what Xyz Dimension looks like." Vivian says.

"Me too." Yuni says. "Hey, Vivian. I got a card from LDS, and I think it suits your deck well."

She takes out a card to her, she looks at it and says, "I have never seen anyone used the card before."

Yuya says, "Yeah, it is a technique that can't learn in LDS. Maybe we can teach you about it."

Vivian says, "But how do you get it? Since you say that can't learn from LDS."

Yuya and Yuni look each other, then Yuya says, "I'll tell you tomorrow. I think we aren't ready to tell you."

"It is fine. I'll be waiting for that time." Vivian says as the three head outside Katrina's room.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, Ryu is a Fusion user and probably using Pendulum in the future while Vivian is an Xyz user. Ryu's deck is determined by the attribute of monsters to have different Fusion monsters, while Vivian's deck has a similarity to Yuto's but with slight difference.**

 **Sakaki Katrina is blood related to Yusho and Yoko, and she will be appearing in the future chapters. She is a half Vampire, so her deck is also that theme but with all 4 summonings. Since she is one of the Pendant Holders.**

 **Now the next chapter will be the duel with Sora and Yuni. And there will maybe a surprise in the end of the next chapter.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Elemental Soldier:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:4**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:100/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can summon another 'Elemental Soldier' from the deck.**

 **Ghost Force: Gas Spirit:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:4**

 **Fiend/Effect,** **ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

 **Effect: It can prevent destruction once per turn.**

 **Ghost Zone:**

 **Continuous Magic**

 **Effect: It prevents Ghost Force Monsters from destruction.**

 **Elemental Counter:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When my opponent declares attack to an Elemental Monster, send a Magic Card to the graveyard to destroy that monster.**

 **Type Fusioner:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: It can copy a monster my opponent controls and uses it as a material to Fusion Summon.**

 **Elemental Dark Knight:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:6**

 **Warrior/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:1800**

 **Effect: Elemental Soldier +Dark Attribute monster. All Dark Attrubute monsters except this monster cannot attack.**

 **Ghost calling:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When the user gets damage, the user can send a Ghost Force Monster from the deck.**

 **Ghost Force: Dream Attacker:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:4**

 **Fiend/Effect,** **ATK:1200/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When this card battles, the opponent can't use effects on the monster.**

 **Ghost Force: Cursed Tree:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:8**

 **Plant/Effect,** **ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Once per turn, it can equip all monsters on the field to itself, with one monster it gets 500 ATK.**

 **Help Warning:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **When my opponent declares an attack, negate it and summon two soldier tokens (ATK:500/DEF:500)**

 **Elemental King:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:8**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: It gains 500 ATK for each Elemental monsters on the field. It can release an Elemental monster to give the opponent damage equal to the monster's ATK.**

 **Ghost Split:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can treat this card as the same monster on the field.**

 **Ghost Force: Spirit Taker:**

 **Dark Attribute, RNK:8**

 **Zombie/XYZ/Effect,** **ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Two Dark Attribute LV8 monsters. By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can send a monster my opponent controls to the graveyard. When this card is on the field, the opponent can't revive a monster from the graveyard.**


	4. Chapter 4 Toying Around

**Here is the fourth chapter. This chapter will be Yuni's duel with Sora. It will be like Yuya's but with slight changes. Now please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Woah!" Yuya wakes up in the morning and falls off the bed, he lands on the ground with pain.

"Falling out your bed again, Yuya?" The one saying is a purple human like figure.

"Excuse me Yubel, it is not my fault that I fall off." Yuya says.

"Yeah, keep saying that…" Yubel says sacrastically.

Yuya sighs, then he gets up and takes his pendant.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Yubel asks.

"Well, I just dreamed that I become a Champion and finally reunited with my Dad and Katrina." Yuya says.

"But you really are, since you beat Ishijima with Pendulum Summoning." Yubel says.

"Yeah, And I am going to bring smiles to more and more people with my Dueling, just like Dad!" Yuya says as he dressed up and says, "Let's go Yubel." Yuya says as they leave his bedroom.

"But what is the deal with Sora… he took out Sawatari and his friiends yesterday and now he wants to be my apprentice?" Yuya says.

"I have no idea, but his uniform looks familiar if you ask me." Yubel replies.

Barking is heard and Yuya turns to find En and Core, his pet dog and cat, respectively.

"Hey, En." Yuya greets and picks up En. "Wow, you have grown so much. Back when Yuni got you, you were small to fit in my hand."

En barks happily. Then Yuya switches to Core. "You too, Core, good morning."

"Now you must be starving, please eat up." Yuya hears his mother's voice as he slides down the pole to the dinning room.

"Hey, Mom. Did you pick another—

"Ah! Teacher!" Yuya falls flat on his face as he sees that Sora is sitting on the dining table.

"Why are you here and how did you find this place?" Yuya says angrily.

"I saw him wandering around the house, and you know me, I couldn't help but give him something to eat." Yoko says as she gives a plate of pancakes to Yuya.

"You can't just pick up people like that! Mom!" Yuya tells her.

"But isn't he your apprentice?" Yoko asks.

Yuya slams his fist on the table and yells, "No!"

"Huh?" Sora says.

"Don't 'Huh' me. Geez… you can't just say things like that around my house."

Sora says, "This isn't a big deal, because your big sister's pancakes are delicious."

"Huh?" Yuya says.

"Did I get it wrong? I am sorry, since you looked young and beautiful enough to be a sister."

As the word "sister" echoes in Yoko mind, Yoko gladly forgives Sora and says, "You are an honest child, aren't you. You can have more."

She takes Yuya's plate of pancakes and gives it to Sora.

"Hey! That is my—"

"Thank you, Big sister." Sora says.

Yubel teases, "No breakfast for you, huh?"

"Shut up! Yubel." Yuya groans.

"Good Morning Mom, Good Morning Brother." Yuni and Vivian also come down from the stairs.

Yoko says, "Ah, Yuni, Vivian, Glad to see you two awake." She then places 2 plates of Pancakes on the table.

Sora, on the other hand, is shocked at the sight of Yuni. As he suddenly drops the fork on the table.

"Hey, Brother, who is he?" Vivian asks.

Yuya sighs, "He is Sora Shunin, he self exclaimed that he is my apprentice."

He turns and look at him, as his mouth is opening wide.

"Huh? Sora?" Yuya asks, snapping him out of shock.

"Oops, Teacher, do you say something?" Sora says.

"See, just like that." Yuya says referring to him calling him teacher. "These are my sisters, Yuni and Vivian."

"It is nice to meet you, Sora." Vivian says as she shakes hands with him.

"Same here." Sora says.

Astral appears and says, "Yubel, you are finally out, huh?"

"Being in his mind is a little bored." Yubel says, "But I still think that uniform looks like the Obelisk Blue Uniform in Academia."

"You think so?" Yuya says to him. "Then it will be a great trouble."

Yuni also shakes hands with him, Sora thinks, "Strange, she looks just like Sona… And come to think of it, Teacher also looks like Yuri, too…"

As the two girls eat the pancakes, Yuya sighs as his plate is eaten by Sora. Yuni says, "Brother, I am full, so you eat these." Yuni says as she gives half of the plate to him.

"Thanks, Yuni. You are a life saver." Yuya says.

* * *

Then the three Sakaki siblings walk to school, Yuzu also tags along with them.

"So Sora really is at your house?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how he tracked me all the way home…and he is calling me Teacher, too." Yuya says.

"Teacher!"

Vivian asks, "Like that?"

"Yeah, like that—huh?"

The four of them turn around to find Sora right behind them.

Irritated, Yuya asks, "Why are you following me?"

"I am your apprentice, so I have to follow my Teacher. And besides, I haven't had my first lesson from Teacher."

"I don't remember that I have you as my apprentice." Yuya says.

"But I want to, since Pendulum Summon is so cool! I want to try it, too." Sora says.

"But you need Pendulum Monsters to do it." Yuni says.

"Can you show me them, again?" Sora begs Yuya.

"No." Yuya rejects.

"Then can you ask your brother to show me?" Sora turns to Vivian and Yuni.

"He already says no. We respect him." Yuni says as Vivian nods.

"Then will you ask him to show me?" Sora this time turns to Yuzu.

"Why should I?" Yuzu asks.

Sora replies, "Maybe Teacher will do it because his girlfriend asked him to."

Yuzu blushes and repeats, "Girlfriend?"

"Do I got that wrong?" Sora asks.

"Yes!" Yuya and Yuzu reply simultaneously.

"Why should I be with this strong, rude girl like her?" Yuya points at a still-blushing Yuzu.

"Uh oh…" Yuni says.

Upon hearing this, Yuzu whacks Yuya with her paper fan.

"Geez, why does he have to say me that way…" Yuzu angrily storms off.

Vivian says, "Good job, Yuya, you made her mad."

In the school, Yuya is still thinking about his father and Katrina. From outside the classroom, Sora spies on Yuya with a pair of binoculars.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sora says.

Throughout the rest of the day, Sora appears to Yuya cheering him on during a soccer game, from behind a bush during lunch time, underneath his desk during another class, and even in an adjacent stall the boy's bathroom. This causes Yuya to scream in frustration.

After school, Yuzu asks, "Yuya, how long are you going to keep down like that?" Before Yuya can answer, Yuni says, "Brother, you shouldn't bring that attitude with you. You should smile and have fun."

Yuya then returns to his cheerful attitude and says, "You are right, I'll should be sad."

The other 3 girls are pleased as they head to the You Show.

* * *

At You Show, the four of them get in and Yuya yells, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"Ah, Teacher!" Yuya stops short as he sees Sora sitting besides Futoshi.

Yuya is shocked that Sora is here as well. "Big Brother Yuya, you are late."

"Yeah, why are you keeping your apprentice waiting?" Ayu asks.

Shuzo asks, "Then does that mean that Sora is enrolling You Show?"

Ryu pulls his ear and says, "Can't you think of anything else besides You Show?"

Yuni sighs, "I guess that Sora will keep persisting…. How about I duel you for my Brother?"

Sora asks, "Eh? Why should I duel you? I want to duel Yuya instead."

Yuni says, "If all you want is to see Pendulum summon, then I can show you too."

"You can do it, too?" Yuzu asks in shock.

"What?" The whole school besides Yuya exclaims.

"If you want to know, then Sora should duel me." Yuni gives a smile to him. Then she thinks, "Besides, I can see if he is truly from Fusion…"

Sota says, "Then sure. If I lose, I will stop following your brother around and call him 'Teacher'. But if I win, I will do the opposite."

"What?" Yuya says in bewilderment.

"Deal." Yuni says as the two go to the duel arena.

In You Show's Dueling arena, Sora jumps up and down and says, "This is going to be exciting!"

"Of course, I guess you are doing the Action Duels the first time?" Yuni asks.

"Of course." Sora says.

"But before we start, I want to ask a question. Where do you get that outfit?" Yuni asks, much to others confusion and Sora's flinching.

"Uh…don't worry about the details, I just brought it at the store, that's all." Sora says.

"Damn…I almost get exposed… she sure is clever…" Sora thoughts.

Yuni just rolls her eyes, as she thinks he isn't replying honestly.

"Now let's get the duel started! Action Field On, Field Magic, 'Wild West Duel Town' activate!" Shuzo says.

The Solid Vision machine transforms the arena into a Wild West setting.

Sora looks around the activated Field Magic and says, "This is boring, can I change a cooler one?"

"What? You want to change the field?" Yuni exclaims.

Shuzo then says, "Umm… then how about this? Action Field! 'Sweets Land!'"

The Wild West disappears and is replaced by an island with structures made out of candy and desserts.

"Wow, it is Candy! Thanks, Teacher!" Sora says happily, while the others are attracted to his cuteness.

Yubel comes to Yuya and says, "He is probably acting…"

"Yeah, we know he is from the enemy." Yuya says to him.

"Now let's get started, shall we?" Yuni says as both players activate their Duel Disks.

(I am skipping the chant from now on.)

"Action…" After Yuzu and the others saying the chant, Yuni and Sora yell, "Duel!" **(Yuni:4000)(Sora:4000)**

As Action Cards are scattering across the field, Yuni says, "Laides first. I summon Smile Fairy Dream Horse! ( **ATK:800** /DEF:800, LV:3)"

As a white horse with flower pattern appear on the field, Yuni jumps on her and then rides off. "Since I can't attack on the first turn, I end my turn. Now giddy up and let's go!"

Yubel says, "She sure is having fun, right?"

"Yeah, Yubel." Yuya says.

"My turn." Sora says as he draws a card. "I use my Magic Spell, Toy Pot! Once per turn, I can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it, now bye, bye card." Sora says as he discards a card.

As he does so, a gold coin appears and inserts itself into Toy Pot.

"If the card is a Level 4 or lower monster, I can special summon it. Otherwise, it is discarded." Sora draws the card and says, "The card I draw is Furnimal Bear! So I summon it!"

Toy Pot raises its arm and a prize rolls down from it. The prize pops open, as Sora Special Summons the monster on the field. ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:800, LV:3)

"Then I normal summon Funimal Leo!" ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1200, LV:4)

"Using a Continuous Magic to summon two monsters on one turn, he is good." Ryu says.

"Yeah, he must be a good Duelist." Yuzu says.

"And his monsters are so..." Ayu says.

"CUTE!" Yuzu and Ayu says in unoin.

"Geez, what has gone to them?" Yuni sighs.

Astral appears and says, "Yuni, watch out!"

Yuni sees a lake of juice in front of her, she quickly pulls the reins of the horse.

"Woah!" Yuni says as the horse stops and drinks the juice. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Now battle! I use my Leo to attack your Dream Horse!"

The Leo leaps into the air and charges toward Yuni. "Oh no!" Yuni says.

Dream Horse gives Yuni an Action Card from the lake. "Thanks, pal. I use Action Magic, Evasion. I negate the attack!"

Dream Horse then jumps higher than Leo and then runs away.

"Hey! You can't just run away like that! It is not fair!" Sora complains.

"But this is an Action Duel after all."

"Wow, Dream Horse and Yuni are cooperating." Vivian says.

"Yeah." Yuzu says.

Astral says, "Yuni! Again."

"What?" Yuni says as she crashes into the chocolate house.

"Are you okay?" Astral asks.

"Yeah, I am fine. But Dream Horse, I know you are hungry. But we are dueling now." Yuni says as she scolds the horse who is eating the chocolate.

"Then I use my Bear to battle!" Sora says as the Bear jumps up.

The horse gives her another card. She says, "Action Card! Candy Shower!"

Shuzo says, "Wow, she finds another card already?"

An orange orb shoots up to the sky and explodes, causing candy to rain down.

"Wow! It is raining candy!" Sora says excitedly. But then he turns to find his Bear eating a pile of candy.

"Hey! You are supposed to attack, not eating!" Sora scolds.

"Candy Shower let me change your monster into DEF position." Yuni says. "Sorry, Sora."

"Damn it... then I end my turn. I am going to find Action Cards, too." Sora says as he runs off.

"My turn!" Yuni says as she draws a card.

"Come on! Keep it steady you two!" Sora is trying to climb a house made out of waffle cones with the help of Leo and Bear. As he almost get the card, it flies away and lands on Yuni's hand.

"Lucky!" Yuni says as she rides off.

"Hey! I find it first!" Sora complains.

"This is luck. Now since I have a good card, now it is time for what everyone is waiting for!" Yuni says.

"What? Could it be?" Sora says excitedly.

"With Scale 2 Smile Fairy Soccer Player and Scale 8 Baseball Batter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As the two monsters appear on the field, Tatsuya says, "Big sister Yuni can Pendulum Summon, too!"

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! First is Smile Fairy Shooting Swimmer!" ( **ATK:500** /DEF:1500, LV:4) A Female swimmer with pink bikini and a green water gunner appears.

"Next is Smile Fairy Wave Surfer!" ( **ATK:600** /DEF:1400, LV:3) Appear besides the swimmer is a green bikini swimmer with a surf board.

"And finally, the Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7)."

"Wow, Pendulum Summon is awesome!" Sora says.

"She really Pendulum Summoned!" Yuzu says in shock.

"Of course, she is my sister after all." Yuya says proudly.

"Now I use my Wave Surfer's effect. I can make a great wave and switch your Leo's ATK points and DEF points."

The Wave Surfer than uses the waves in the juice pond to splash the Leo. ( **ATK:1600-1200)**

"And then Action Magic! Nanana! I increase Hope-Eyes' ATK by 700 until the end phase. Nanana, lend me your strength!" Yuni says as she places the card in her Duel Disk.

The Nanana mascot appears and increases the ATK of "Hope-Eyes" ( **ATK:2500-3200)**

"Now battle! I attack Leo with Hope-Eyes! Hope-Eyes Burst!" Hope-Eyes then rushes and then destroys Leo with a Blue light beam.

Sora manages to hold the ground, but he loses the LP. ( **Sora:4000-2000)**

"And now I use Hope-Eyes' ability. Your destroyed Leo is LV 4, so I can give you additional 1200 damage! Level strike!"

Hope-Eyes then shoots a big 4 and hits Sora, knocking him off the roof, but a pillow of marshmallows cushions his fall. ( **Sora:2000-800)**

"Dealing 3200 damage on one turn is a lot." Ryu comments.

"Yeah, she is so strong." Vivian says.

Sora, lying on the marshmallow bed, is still unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Ayu asks.

"Hey, Yuni, are you getting a little too hot blooded?" Shuzo asks.

"Yeah, you should have taken easy on him!" Yuzu yells.

"But it is only a duel." Yuni says.

Astral says, "And he is maybe our enemy, too." Although Astral can't be seen by others except Yuya and the spirits.

Suddenly, they hear laughter from Sora. He wakes up and gets back on his feet.

"That was awesome! I know that Pendulum summon is awesome! My turn!" Sora says as he draws a card.

"Since ai have drawn this card, I should get serious now." Sora says.

"What? You weren't serious before that?" Yuni cries in shock.

"You'll have to find out. I use Toy Pot again." He sends another card to the graveyard.

Sora chants, "What'll come out, what will it be?" before he draws.

"I draw Edge Imp Scissors! I can summon it on the field!" ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:800, LV:3)

As the scissor like monster appears on the field, Sora says, "Now I use my Magic card, Fusion!"

As the card appears, Ryu says, "He is a Fusion User?"

Yubel says to Yuya, "Here it comes..."

"Yeah..." Yuya says while sweating.

"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form!" Sora chants.

Sora's Duel Disk crackles with yellow energy and opens to reveal the Extra Deck compartment. A card slips out and Sora takes it.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Death-Toy Scissors Bear." ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800, LV:6)

As the bear appears, there are scissor blades ripping out of it and the new monster appears.

"So that is his Fusion Monster..." Yuzu says.

"It is scary..." Ayu says as she clings to Yuzu.

Vivian says, "Wow... this is probably one of the coolest monsters I have ever seen."

Ryu says, "You like it?"

Yuni says to Astral, "There is no record of him in LDS, and that Fusion Summon also has a high energy."

"He must be from the Fusion Dimension." Astral concludes.

"Now battle! I attack your horse with my Bear!" Sora says.

As the bear punches the horse, Yuni falls off and lands inside the pond.

"Yuni!" Yuya yells in worry. ( **Yuni:4000-2600)**

As Yuni catches her breath, Scissors Bear then looms over her.

"I activate its effect. I can equip the monster it destroyed to itself." Sora says.

"What?" Yuni exclaims.

The arm of Scissors Bear extends and it fishes Dream Horse out of the lake. Scissors Bear devours Yuni's monster as Yuni and her friends look on in horror

"Wow, talk about bad manners." Vivian says.

"Then my Scissors Bear gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped by this effect." Sora continues.

Scissors Bear then grows larger, as it is bigger than Hope-Eyes. ( **ATK:2200-3000)**

"Now it has 3000 ATK..." Ryu says.

"Now it is stronger than Hope-Eyes..." Tatsuya says.

As a frustrated Yuni gets up, Sora asks, "What's wrong? Where is your usual confidence? I set two cards and end my turn."

Yuni thinks, "It is a terrifying one... but I won't lose to someone who uses Fusion to hurt others..."

"My turn!" Yuni draws a card and says, "I use Wave Surfer's effect! I switch your bears' ATK and DEF!" ( **ATK:3000-1800)**

"Now Hope-Eyes is stronger!" Yuya says.

"Battle! I attack your bear with Hope-Eyes!" Yuni yells.

"No you won't! I use trap card, Jack in the Box! I negate the attack, send an opponent's monster that did not attack to the Graveyard, and have the attacking monster lose ATK equal to the ATK or DEF of the sent monster." Sora says.

"Baseball Batter's Pendulum effect activates! I can negate a card's effect and send it back to the deck!"

As the trap card flies to Batter, it sways its bat and throws it back to the deck.

"Wow, Pendulum effects are cool! But I have another one!" Sora says as Jack in the box appears.

"What? You set two same cards at a time?" Yuni exclaims.

Hope-Eyes attack is negated, and Shooting Swimmer is destroyed. Hope-Eyes' ATK aslo becomes 1000. ( **ATK:2500-1000)**

"I am sorry, Yuni." Hope-Eyes says.

"It's okay, Smile." Yuni says. "I switch Wave Surfer into DEF mode and end my turn with a face down..." ( **ATK:600-DEF:1400)**

"This is bad, Hope-Eyes is going to be destroyed for sure..." Tatsuya says.

"Yuni... "Yuzu mutters.

"Are you going to play defensive now? Don't tell me that you are out of options already." Sora says. "My turn. I'll end the duel this turn. I use Equip Magic Toy Parade! This turn, a Toy monster with an Equip Magic Card can attack as many times as the number of Equip Cards equipped to it."

Shuzo says, "This is bad..."

"Yeah, right now it has Dream Horse equipped, if it destroyed Hope-Eyes, it will get another equip card and then it can attack one more and then Yuni will lose." Ryu says.

"That is if he can do it..." Yuya says with a neutral face.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asks.

Sora says, "Now battle! I use Scissors Bear to attack Hope-Eyes!"

Yuni looks around and sees an Action Card. "Smile, that way!" She yells.

"I don't think so!" Sora says and he jumps on Scissors Bear, Scissors Bear then throws Sora to where the Action Card is, to the surprise of everyone watching the Duel. He manages to grab the card before Yuni can get there. Sora leaps through several candy structures before landing on the hand of his bear.

"What skill..." Yuzu says.

"In order to get Action Cards, one had to utilize their monsters well; destroying Dream Horse sure was the right decision." Sora says.

"I am sorry, Yuni." Hope-Eyes says.

"Don't worry, Smile. Not I am going to act for a while." Yuni says.

"What are you planning, Yuni?" Astral asks.

"You'll see." Yuni says. "I use my face down! Fairy Switch! I switch your monster into DEF mode!"

"I use Action Magic, Candy Coat!" Sora says.

A piece of candy floats down, unwraps and transforms into a pair of sunglasses that allow Scissors Bear to get through to the blinding light.

"What?!" Yuni exclaims.

"This turn, a monster I control is unaffected by Spell and Trap Cards; also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Too bad, if you got the card, you would have protected Hope-Eyes with it."

Yuni grits her teeth and Sora continues to attack. Scissors Bear punches Hope-Eyes, knocking Yuni off and sending it crashing down into the lake behind them. Yuni is devastated by his ace monster's destruction. ( **Yuni:2600-600)**

"Hope-Eyes..." Yuni cries as her tears fall off her cheeks.

"Are you okay? Yuni?" Sora asks.

Shuzo says, "Yuni's defeat is guaranteed; I can understand the frustration of defeat."

Yuzu says, "That is not all, Hope-Eyes is Yuni's hope. Its destruction means that Yuni's hope is crushed."

Yuya says, "Don't worry, she is in her acting mode."

"Huh?" Everyone turns to him.

"If you are going to cry, then I'll have to take Hope-Eyes away." Sora says.

Yuni holds her pendant and says, "Dad... what will you do..."

* * *

(Flashback)

 _In a playground, a young Yuni is looking around for his lost pendant. She is on the verge of tears as her father, Yusho, comes._

 _"What's wrong, Yuni?" He asks._

 _"My pendant, it is missing..." She cries to him._

 _"Ah, it has your friends in it, right? That is a problem indeed." Yusho says as he bends down to her and pats her head. "If you keep on being sad and crying about it, nothing good will come out of it."_

 _He stands up and says, "Whenever you feel like crying, laugh out loud. If you do, you will be able to move forward."_

 _Yuni then stops crying, she then sees the pendant. "I found it!"_

 _Yusho helps her get it, he says, "See, that is what happens when you did it."_

(Present)

* * *

Yuni then stands up and laughs, "You are right Dad. If I keep my heart in Defense Position, there is no way I can enjoy Dueling. If I am sad, I can't cheer up people."

Everyone sighs at Yuni. Yuya says, "See. She is acting of course."

Sora says, "Huh, why can't I find Hope-Eyes?"

Yuni says, "Everyone, let me tell you the three basics of Pendulum! First, you can special summon monsters whose levels are between the scales. Second, they can be treated as Magic Cards."

Tatsuya says, "We know all of it, what is she going to tell us?"

Yuya just grins and not replying.

"And third, when using Pendulum Monsters as Fusion and Synchro materials, or being destroyed from the field, it won't go to the graveyard, instead, it will go to the Extra Deck!" Yuni says.

"Ehh?!" Everyone exclaims.

"This is why I say that Sora's spell won't work." Yuya says.

"You know it all along?" Vivian asks.

"Thanks to a friend of us." Yuya says.

Sora laughs and says, "That is awesome! I guess I end my turn since my monster can't attack. Now Yuni, please show me more surprises!"

Yuni says, "You bet! Now the fun has just begun!"

Yuni draws a card and then spotlights are focusing on her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I will like to bring a cast back on stage! Using the set scale! I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As the dragon appears, Shuzo says, "So this is the power of Pendulum... when they are destroyed, they are sent to the Extra Deck, allowing players to bring them back via Pendulum Summon over and over again. This is hod blooded!"

Yuni says, "Now I use Wave Surfer's effect! I switch your monster's attack once more." ( **ATK:3000-1800)** " But I am not going to attack you with Hope-Eyes." Yuni says.

"Huh?" Sora asks.

"I release my two monsters to Advance Summon! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7)"

"Odd-Eyes?" Ryu says in shock.

Odd-Eyes says, "I always wonder when you are summoning me?"

"Sorry. Performance." Yuni says. "And Sora, when Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage inflicted is doubled."

Sora is shocked and he tries to find Action Cards.

"Now everyone! Let's say it together! 1, 2 ,3" Yuni says.

"Battle!" Everyone says.

"I attack Scissors Bear with Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuni says.

The Bear is destroyed by the blast, and the attack knocks Sora into a dollop of whipped cream. ( **Sora:800-0)**

"She won!" Tatsuya and Futoshi exclaim.

"Way to go, Sister!" Vivian says.

As the field disappears, Yuni walks towards Sora, who is leaning on the wall.

"You remember? The promise?" Yuni asks.

Sora then laughs, "So awesome! Dueling you is so much fun! Your duel also reminds me a lot from my sister."

"Really?" Yuni asks.

Everyone then walks in the field, Yuya says, "Nice duel, you two."

"Thanks, Yuya." Sora says.

"Why did you-"

"Since I can't be your apprentice, I'll just be your friend." Sora says.

Shuzo says, "Now that you are friends, do you want to join in You Show?"

"Of course, it is better than LDS." Sora says.

As Shuzo goes to get paper work, Yuni asks, "By the way, where do you learn Fusion Summon?"

"Oh, Fusion Summoning is normal where I came from." Sora says.

Yuni and Yuya flinch at the words, the Sora says, "It is nice to meet you, Yuya."

"You too." Yuya says as they shake hands.

* * *

After school, Yuya gets a call that he and Yuni needs to bring Yuzu to LDS. So they get there quickly.

"Wait, Yuya, Yuni, why are we going to LDS?" Yuzu asks.

"Reisho calls us. I guess something has happened." Yuya says.

As they head upstairs to the guest rooms, Reisho greets them.

"Yuya, Yuni. I am grateful that you bring Yuzu here."

"Reisho, what's wrong?" Yuni asks.

"Look." Reisho points at the three beds, much to their shock, they see a girl who has pink eyes, long dark purple hair, a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, worn out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash. Then a girl who has orange eyes, short green hair, a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink kneepads. The third one is like the first one, who has grey eyes and dark purple hair, with a dark colored jacket that zips up, worn out pants and brown boots, she has a red sash on her neck.

"What the..." Yuzu says as they see that two of them looks just like her and one of them looks like Yuni.

Reisho says, "Yuzu, Yuni, can you switch into Ray and Zarnie? I will need to talk to them."

Yuzu and Yuni nod, then they change their eye color.

"Reisho!" Ray hugs her brother. "It has been a while."

"You, too. Ray." Reisho says. "As you see, in front of you are Kurosaki Ruri and Rin, while the one looks like Yuni is Kurosaki Rumi."

Yuya says, "I know there will be people that looks like us. But what happened to them?"

"My father wants to revive Ray, but he dares to tell a mad scientist to put a parasite in their brains. Rumi duels the two of them and wins, but she and the two fainted bodies are surrounded by Academia and Father. I quickly use Black Feather Dragon to save them and get them here." Reisho says as he shows the Dragon Tail Signer Mark.

Ray asks, "Did Father know?"

Reisho says, "He wouldn't bother to know the legends, so he don't know it was me."

Ray nods and then uses the bracelets to wipes out their parasites. Not long after, the three of them awake.

"Huh..." Ruri slowly gets up.

"Where are we?" Rin says.

"Ruri!" Rumi exclaims as she sees her.

"Sister!" Ruri says as they hug each other. "But how..."

Then they see the three people, much to their shock. Rin says, "Who are you wand why do you look like us?"

Ray says, "Don't worry, we are your Standard and original counterparts."

"Standard... so this is the Standard Dimension. But what do you mean original?" Rumi asks.

Yuya says, "The reason why Professor captures you is to make you two and the other 2 to become one. Reviving his daughter in the end."

Yuni says, "Not only that, he will try to eliminate those who look like us." Yuni says as she refers to Yuya and her.

"I see. Thank you for saving us..." Ruri says.

"Don't thank us yet, your body is now severely damaged. And besides, there are Academia spies here, too." Ray says.

"What should we do?" Rin says in panic.

Reisho says, "I have an idea. Ray, Zarnie, how about you absorbs them."

"What?" Everyone exclaims.

"I know it is crazy, but you disappear after the fusion. You can switch your body control whenever you want." Reisho says.

"I guess it is not a bad idea." Yuya says.

"Yuya?" Ray asks.

"You see, the Professor won't find you two if you fuse with Yuzu. And you will be safe." Yuya says.

"I see. Then we will do it." Rumi says.

"Sister?" Ruri asks.

"We can still be together even though we were in other's body." Rumi says. "And I guess we have no other safe methods."

Rin says, "Fine, let's do it."

Ray uses Yuzu's bracelet to activate a pink glow, then the other two did a yellow and green glow as they disappear. Zarnie takes out Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and it calls to Rumi's dragon, Light Patience Xyz Dragon as she is also absorbed.

After that, Rumi, Ruri and Rin appear in their soul forms. Rumi says, "Ruri, I guess I can still see you, that is good."

Ruri says, "Yeah, thank you for helping us."

Ray says, "No problem." Then they switch back to Yuzu and Yuni.

Reisho says, "Now I should head back to Academia for spying. I'll see you soon."

Then Reisho leaves them. Yuya says, "Now let's go home."

"Yeah, I can also learn more about them." Yuzu says as they leave the LDS.

* * *

 **I let Yuzu absorbs Ruri and Rin for now since I didn't see any Fanfics do the same so far. (Or I had but I can't remember or I didn't see it.) While, Rumi is Yuni's Xyz counterpart and also Ruri's sister. Her deck will be revealed later.**

 **So Reisho is the signer that Crow had in 5Ds. The rest will be shown in the future chapters. Also, since Zarc isn't evil, he, Zarnie and Ray can also defuse the counterparts themselves, they won't be permanently in Yuzu and Yuni's body.**

 **The next chapter is the revalation of the four Dimensions and the history.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Smile Fairy Dream Horse**

 **Light Attribute, LV:3**

 **Beast/Effect, ATK:800/DEF:800**

 **Effect:** **If you Release this card for an Advance Summon, this card can be treated as 2 releases.**

 **Smile Fairy Shooting Swimmer**

 **Water Attribute, LV:4**

 **Fairy/Effect, ATK:500/DEF:1500**

 **Effect:** **By paying 200 LP, you can draw a card.**

 **Smile Fairy Wave Surfer**

 **Water Attribute, LV:3**

 **Fairy/Effect, ATK:600/DEF:1400**

 **Effect: Once per turn it can switch one monster's ATK and DEF points until the end of the turn.**

 **Fairy Switch:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect:** **Change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of your opponent's next turn.**

 **Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:7, SC:4, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect:** **If this card battles an opponent's Level 5, Rank 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**


	5. Chapter 5 History Lesson

**There will be no duel in this chapter, but Yuni and Yuya will talk about the story of GX, 5Ds and Zexal to Yuzu and the others. Hope ou enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yuni is still sleeping in the morning, until she hears the alarm clock and a robotic voice.

"Yuni-Sama! You have to wake up!"

Yuni groans and then awakes, she jumps off the bed and looks at the robot, she says, "Orbital…today is Saturday…you don't need to wake me up so early." Yuni complains.

"You have already sleep 10 minutes more than yesterday." Orbital says.

Astral comes and says, "It seems you can't sleep again…"

Yuni says, "Shut up."

Rumi comes out and says, 'What is the fuss, Yuni?"

"Oh, Rumi, sorry for awaking you." Yuni says.

"No, it is fine. I couldn't sleep much since I have to protect others." Rumi says.

"Oh, by the way, Rumi, this is Astral, he is our friend and he is the owner of the first Xyz monsters in existence, Numbers." Yuni says. "And this is Orbital, he is a robot which brother and I made."

"I see. It is nice to meet you." Rumi says.

"It is fine." Astral says.

Rumi asks, "So you and Yuya are siblings?"

"Well, he is the best sibling I can have." Yuni says as she dress up and then head downstairs. Only to find Yuya is complaining about Sora being in the house.

"Sora, you come to eat breakfast again, huh?" Yuni says.

"Ah, good morning, Yuni." Sora says.

"You, too." Yuni replies. "And good morning, Brother."

"You, too. Yuni." Yuya says.

Rumi appears and says, "What the hell, why is there a Fusion Spy here?"

Yuni says, "Oh, I guess he is just here for a look out, I guess after a few days, he will go back and report, then this place is going to be a battlefield… Which we aren't going to let it happen."

Rumi says, "What is your plan?"

Yuni says, "Trust me, I have 3 cards that the head of Academia, the Professor, hates. Crossing our dimension and they will get their soldiers doomed."

Rumi is shocked at Yuni's words, but she nods.

Vivian also comes and join the breakfast, Yoko asks, "So Yuya, Yuni. Do you have somewhere to go today?"

Yuya says, "Yes. We have to go to LDS."

Vivian asks, "Why there? Aren't you two You Show students?"

Yuni says, "Well, how about you come, too? Then we can tell you."

Vivian says, "Sure. Since I also have nothing to do."

Sora asks, "Can I come, too?"

Yuni says, "Sorry, Sora. Since what we are doing there is our little secret."

Sora pouts and says, "No Fair!"

Everyone laughs at him, then they finish their breakfast and then head towards the LDS along with Yuzu.

* * *

Yuzu asks, "So why are we going there?"

Yuni says, "We are taking you guys to see Reiji, the President of the LDS."

Vivian asks, "You know him?"

Yuni says, "Of course we know."

As they arrive at the tower, Yuni and Yuya take them to the Office. Reiji and Nakajima are already there as they greet them.

"I see you bring Hiiragi Yuzu and your adopted sister here." Reiji says.

"Yeah, they have rights to learn what we are doing." Yuni says. "Reisho also comes to us yesterday and tells us some important things."

"Oh, he did?" Reiji raises his eyebrows.

Yuzu asks, "What is going on here?"

Yuya says, "Yuzu, as you know. We are actually students in two duel schools, You Show and LDS."

"What?" Yuzu and Vivian are shocked.

Reiji says, "Yes, they are the Vice Presidents of our LDS and Leo Cooperation. They also help us creating cards."

Vivian says, "So does that mean my deck…"

"Yes, I made it since I read your father's works." Yuya says.

Yuzu says, "And why do you hide it from us?"

"Because of the confusion. Who will think a 16 year old be a president and two 14 years olds be the vice presidents?" Yuya asks.

"I guess it makes sense." Yuzu says.

Reiji says, "Now that it is done, let's get to business, shall we?"

Yuni says, "Rumi, Ruri, Rin, this is also a serious matter, so I think you should listen, too."

Then the three spirits come out, Ruri says, "What is it?"

"About Academia. You all maybe wondering why Academia tries to take over 4 dimensions and starts an invasion." Yuni says.

Yuya says, "As you know, the world is originally one. Where everyone can use all the summoning methods freely, Professor Akaba Leo is one of the scientists that gives body to monsters so they can have interesting duels."

Yuni says, "Among the duelists, there is a person named Zarc. He can hear the voices of monsters and they work together to give the audience smiles. One day, he accidentally destroyed his opponent. Causing him to be in pain."

"He didn't mean to hurt him, but the crowd cheers for that… so he begins to duel violently."

Rumi says, "Is that real?"

"Yes. And Ray, Zarnie, even Reisho all leave him, causing him to have a break down. Thus Zarc vows one thing, after he gets the Champion, he'll punish those who force him to duel violently, he has to destroy the world and create a new one." Yuni says.

"No way…" Ruri says in shock.

"It is true." Reiji says. "He uses his duel monsters to attack the towns and cities, causing a destruction."

"To make matters worse, he also fuses with 4 Dragons to become the Supreme King Dragon Zarc." Yuni says.

"Zarc?" Vivian asks.

"It is this monster." Yuni shows them, "By banishing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. This card emerges."

Ruri says, "Dark Rebellion?"

Rin says, "Clear Wing? You're not joking, right?"

Yuya says, "No. As the ramage keeps going on, Professor Leo, Zarnie and Reisho creates 4 cards and tries to stop him. But the four cards are taken away by Ray. She and Zarnie becomes one with their monsters and work together to defeat Zarc, purifying his darkness. But it comes with a price."

Yuzu says, "I know, both Zarc, Zarnie and Ray split into four along with the world, and we were parts of them."

"What?" Rumi, Ruri and Rin says.

Vivian says, "So you mean… Yuya is Zarc, and Yuni is Zarnie while Yuzu is Ray?"

Reiji says, "Yes. The three souls are residing in their body. After that, Father lost his memories and then he goes to find out, he remembers the Original World and then choosing Academia as the base to train their duel soldiers, starting an invasion."

Yuni says, "From what Reisho tells me, Synchro and Standard had their spies, and Xyz is in destruction."

Rumi and Ruri grits their teeth. Vivian says, "Why Xyz?"

Yuya says, "Since the monster effects need Overlay Units, I guess that Professor thinks the Xyz is the easiest to conquer."

"How dare they…" Rumi says in anger.

"And we all know that, the second goal of Professor is to revive Ray, so he captures Ruri and Rin." Yuya says.

"I know. And you let Yuzu absorbs them so they can't be seen by our enemies."

"Yeah." Yuni says. "Now to why we became the Vice Presidents. This school is made by Akaba Leo and my Father, Sakaki Yusho."

Ruri and Rumi widens their eyes at the revelation. "Yusho Sensei is your father?" Ruri asks in shock.

"Wait, he had been to Xyz?" Yuya asks.

"What?" Vivian and Yuzu exclaim.

"Yeah, he teaches us the true meaning of dueling. Also to bring smiles. If he is your father, then does that mean Katrina is…" Ruri says.

"Katrina? She is in Heartland all along?" Yuya shakes Yuzu's body.

"Yuya, you are shaking my body!" Yuzu says.

"Ah, sorry, Yuzu. It's just, she disappears 7 years ago, leaving only her Fusion, Synchro and Pendulum cards back home…" Yuya says.

"So your sister also have Pendulum cards?" Reiji says.

"Yeah, since she has gone missing, I am the one who is using them." Yuni says as she takes them out. "Blood Sucker is her architype."

"Blood Sucker…that is really Katrina's deck." Ruri says.

"Thank god. She is okay…" Yuni says.

Reiji says, "Now that your questions have been solved. We just need to wait for the tournament to pick our defenders."

"Right. Reiji, you don't mind if I show them our place?" Yuya asks.

"Not at all. Please be careful." Reiji says.

* * *

The four of them then head to the basement, where LDS members are prohibit to enter.

"Wow, this place is so big." Vivian says. "It is like we are in a new world."

Yuya says, "This is our special room, with Zarc and Zarnie's power, we can copy a city here."

Yuzu asks, "So is this your special place? How many people know about you being in LDS?"

Yuni says, "Our mom, and your Dad. Then Reiji's family and our subordinates."

"Dad knows?" Yuzu asks in shock.

"Of course, he doesn't mind at all." Yuya says.

Yuni says, "The reason we bring you here is to have a history lesson."

"History?" Vivian asks.

"Yes, the Original Dimension version of Academia, City and Heartland." Yuya says.

Rin asks, "Even City?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But first, let us show you Academia."

Yuni then uses the computer to make the field on an island. Ruri says, "This is Academia? It looks so different."

Yuya says, "Yeah, it is the original Dimension version of Academia."

Yuzu and Vivian are struck dumb that the two have changed their clothes. Yuya wears a red jacket that has white lines on it, while Yuni is wearing a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots.

"What is with the attire?" Vivian asks.

"These are their school uniforms." Yuya says.

Rin says, "Gosh… I thought I won't be seeing these again…"

Yuni says, "I know you two have been Academia since the capture, but just bear with it."

Yuya says, "There are something I am going to show you." Yuya says as he takes out his deck. "There is a duelist named Yuki Judai. He is a student in the school, and also the strongest Fusion User back in the legends in Original Dimension."

Yuni says, "He is a carefree boy, and he enjoys dueling and have his own catchphrase. Gotcha!" Yuni does the pose.

Yuzu says, "So what is special about him?"

Yuya says, "Let's see… I have his deck. E-Hero." He shows them.

"E-Hero?" Vivian asks.

"It is his deck, which consists a lot of Normal Monsters that can use Fusion to make them stronger. One of the ace card is Neos, the card made by himself." Yuya says.

"Neos is one of the cards that can perform a Contact Fusion." Yuni adds.

"Contact Fusion?" Yuzu asks, "What is that?"

"An advanced Fusion summoning that even LDS doesn't teach. You don't need a Fusion Card to perform it." Yuya says.

"Wow." Vivian says.

"Judai has been through a lot during the three year stay." Yuni says as she takes out a box full of Shadow Items.

"These are the Shadow Items, they can be used to make Shadow Duels. Which are prohibited." Yuni says.

"Shadow Duels?" Rumi asks.

"Like turning people into card in the end, or sending people to the shadow realm, those are kinds of duels." Yuya says.

"Sounds like my type." Vivian says.

"Vivian! That is dangerous!" Yuzu scolds.

"Yeah, Judai and other 6 people are asked by the principal to face a group of Shadow Duelists called 'Seven Stars' to save the school. But he is the only one survived, but he saved the others and also the school."

Yuni says, "In his second year, he faces the Light of Society, who tries to use the light to destroy the world."

Yuya says, "But the third year, he change…" Yuya then summons Yubel. As he appears, Yuzu says, "Who is he?"

Yubel says, "It is pleasure to meet you, Yuzu. I am Yubel. I have been with Yuya for a long time."

"Like Zarc, Yubel's soul also attaches to mine, he watches my duel all the time and even gives out pointers." Yuya says.

"Wow…" Ruri says.

"As I was saying, the third year is when Judai starts to change. Yubel here wants Judai for himself, he sends the whole duel school into the Duel Monsters world." Yuni says.

"Not only that, he also changes some students into Zombies and they start to duel each other to assimilate them." Yuya says.

"What? Zombies?" Rumi says in shock.

"At that time, I lost a lot of energies, so the duel energies are my fuel to revive myself. As I did, I thought I can get Judai, but that guy Johan has to ruin it." Yubel says.

"Yes. Johan uses Rainbow Dragon to send the school back to the real world, but Yubel has possessed him and make him trapped inside the monsters' world." Yuya says.

"Judai blames himself, so he and his friends enter the portal again, but the world becomes darker and darker. Losers of the Duel will be gone forever…" Yuni closes her eyes.

"Judai sees his friends being sacrificed, and the others leaving him, causing him to be alone." Yuya says.

"It is like the time when Ray and Zarnie also leaves Zarc… Judai gives into the darkness and is possessed by the Supreme King." Yuni says.

"What?" Yuzu says.

"Yeah, he gathers some monsters and does an invasion, using his new card, Super Fusion, he destroys a lot of innocents, tearing their families apart… Until two of his friends saved him, but they also vanished." Yuni says.

"Judai and his rest of the friends keep finding the way, and Judai can't use Fusion." Yuya says.

"What?" Rin asks.

"He thinks that it is because of Fusion, many people are gone, his friends, innocents…" Yuya says.

"I know what that feels…" Ruri says.

"Me too." Rumi replies.

"But with some friends and willing to save Johan, he resolves and using it again, therefore saving him." Yuni says.

"And at the same time I got Super Fusion and challenges Judai into the duel. I use the Magic Card Magic Chronicle and wanting Judai to select Super Fusion, so I can unite the Duel Monsters world and shows my love to him. But in the end, he decides to let us become one." Yubel says.

"And therefore all the monsters, including the people are revived, they all head back to the real world. As for Judai, he changes much mature and colder. He doesn't enjoy duels like before since he doesn't want to risk his friends." Yuya says.

Yuni says, "But thanks to defeating his final threat, he is slowly recovering. And that is the end of the story of Judai."

Yuzu says, "Wow… I don't know there is a great person like Judai."

"Yeah, now that the Fusion is done, the next one is New Domino City." Yuya says.

"Cool, I like to learn what my home used to be like." Rin says excitedly.

Yuni and Yuya changes the field and they also changes their clothes. Yuya is wearing a red jumpsuit while Yuni is wearing yellow.

"Yuzu, Vivian. Here." Yuni throws two clothes to them.

"What are these for?" Yuzu asks.

Yuya says, "Orbital!"

Orbital takes 4 D-Wheels to them. Rin says, "Wow! You have D-Wheels! That is so awesome!"

Vivian asks, "Are we going to ride one? Isn't it dangerous?"

Yuya says, "Don't worry, besides, in Sychro, riding and dueling at the same time is popular."

"Really?" Yuzu says scared.

"Yuzu, how about you let me in control?" Rin requests.

"Sure." Yuzu says as they switch the controls.

As they are fine, the 4 of them ride off. Yuni also selects the field into City as it appears.

"Wow…it is like we are in City!" Rin says.

"Glad you like it, Rin. In the story, we have to say something first." Yuya says as he and Yuni raise their hands, as Yuya gains a mark of the Dragon Head while Yuni has the mark of the Dragon Wings. The red Dragon appears besides them as it is responding to the call.

"What is that?" Ruri says in shock.

"That is the Red Dragon. He chooses 6 people to be signers. We are the two of them. Reisho has the Dragon Tail while Katrina has the Dragon Foot." Yuni says.

"Each of them has a Signer Dragon. My Signer Dragon is Stardust Dragon." Yuya says as he sends it out. Stardust Dragon then comes and flies with him.

"And my Signer Dragon is Red Demon Dragon!" Yuni says as she sends the monster out. Red Demon Dragon and Stardust Dragon are roaring at each other.

"That monster… it looks like Jack Atlas' monster…" Rin says.

"What? Jack? You know him?" Yuya says in shock.

"We are from the same orphanage. I know him." Rin says.

"Wow, so Zarc, Zarnie and Ray not only creates the new dimensions… but also revives the legendary duelists from the past?" Yuni remarks.

Yuya says, "That will be cool if we meet him. But let's get back. Reisho uses Balck Feather Dragon to save you guys from Academia, it is his Signer Dragon."

"As for Katrina, who left her deck here, her Signer Dragon is Black Rose Dragon." Yuni says.

"Black Rose? Aki?" Rin says.

"She is also there? Wow! What if we meet the rest of them?" Yuya says.

"Yeah… but now let's go to the story shall we?" Yuni says as she presses a button, then the city is destroyed and a Purple Spider mark appears.

"What the…" Rumi says.

"We are telling a story of Fudo Yusei. He is from the Tops, but you see that destruction, his father and Security are working on the project, causing the Moment to reverse and it destroyed the city. Yusei's father wants him to be safe, so he sends him to the Commons, and since then he lived there." Yuya says.

"So Yusei is a Tops?" Rin asks.

"Yes. But he lives with the commons and even treated as one. But he meets his new friends Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan and they made up a team with Kiryu called Team Satisfaction. Using Duel Anchors to duel other commons and destroys their Duel Disks, being the king of the commons." Yuni says.

"But eventually, they are tired and they break up. Yusei also made a D-Wheel, only to be stolen by Jack Atlas so he can challenge the Friendship Cup and becomes the king." Yuya says.

"What?" Vivian says.

"Jack can't be that cruel, can he?" Rin asks.

"So Yusei steps into the Top Area to duel him, but eventually he gets captured and sent to the Facility." Yuya says.

"No way…" Yuzu says.

"Luckily, he escapes, and he meets the vice security director, who gives him an invitation to go to the Friendship Cup. Since he is a Signer." Yuya says.

"At the cup, he duels into the end and faces Jack. He wins against him and they now know what their mission as a signer is. To defeat the Dark Signers." Yuni says.

"Dark Signers?" Rumi asks.

"They are people who are dead and they try to reverse the world and underworld. They have Dark Synchro Monsters which levels are under zero. Like Level -5." Yuya says.

"That is absurd!" Vivian says.

"Believe it. And then they also have cards called Earthbound Gods, who needs 1000 souls to summon." Yuya says as he shows the footage of the monsters through the solid vision.

"What the, that is so big!" Rin says.

"The one you see is Ccapac Apu. One of the 7 Earthbound Gods." Yuya says. "The current Signers are Yusei, Jack, Aki and Ruka, they four duel the dark signers and stop the Earthbound Gods. Until the head of Security shows his true colors. He tries to be the god of two sides as he controls both the red Dragon and the Dark Signer. Yusei, Crow and Jack defeat him together and stops him. Thus they saved the world and united Tops and Commons." Yuya says.

"Wow…" Rin says.

"There are more to it. Like this." Yuni says as she press the button, then the Arc Cradle appears from the ceiling.

"What is that?" Yuzu shouts.

"That the Arc Cradle, after the Dark Signers are over, the signers are facing a great threat. Some people from Zarc's timeline sees Zarc's rampage and decides that it is the fault of Synchro monsters. So they goes back in time and tries to wipe them out of existence. Yusei and the others duel the robots, Apolia, Antinomi and Paradox, they defeat them and meet their leader, Zone. Apolia gives Yusei the ability to let his D-Wheel fly, so he and Zone has a sky battle. Yusei wins and Zone decides to trust Yusei and others to change the future. He sacrifices himself to make the Cradle disappear." Yuni says.

As the 4 D-Wheel stops, they all head off and Yuni says, "And that was the end of Synchro part."

Rin says, "Yuzu, thanks for letting me ride the D-Wheel."

"No problem." Yuzu says as she regains control.

Yuni and Yuya then changes their outfit once more. Yuya wears a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants and brown shoes. While Yuni wears a school girl outfit with a pink collar and skirt.

Rumi says, "Hey, these are my school outfits, where do you get one?"

Yuni says, "Since it is vital for the story, now the next part is the Xyz."

Yuni activates the Heartland, Yuzu says, "Wow, it is so pretty…"

Ruri says, "It was, until Academia destroys it all…"

Astral appears in front of their eyes, Vivian says, "Sister, who is he?"

"Oh, he is Astral, like Yubel, he is by my side the whole time." Yuni says.

"It is nice to meet you." Astral says.

Yuya says, "Astral is from the Astral World, he is vital in the story as his monsters, Numbers."

Yuni says, "Yuzu, can you pick a number?"

"Well… how about 39?" Yuzu asks.

"Bingo. You choose King of Wishes, Hope." Yuni then summons it as it appears.

"Hope is Tsukumo Yuma's ace monster. Also his first Xyz Monster." Astral says.

Vivian asks, "How about I pick another one?"

"Sure." Yuni says.

"I want to try…how about 62?" Vivian asks.

"62? Oh! Number 62! Galaxy Eyes Photon Prime Dragon!" Yuni summons it as it also appears on the field.

"There are Galaxy Eyes in the architype?" Rumi exclaims.

Astral says, "This monster, I remember that when Kaito is battling Mizar at the moon, he summons this monster."

Orbital says, "Do you say Kaito Sama?"

Ruri asks, "Wait, you mean… he is also in the legend, too?"

Yuya says, "Yeah, he, along with Shark, are Yuma's best friends."

"Shark, too?" Rumi asks.

"Wow… I am getting jealous for Katrina to meet these people first than us." Yuni says.

"How is Kaito in the story?" Rumi asks.

"At first, he works for his father as a Number Hunter, taking away the number cards also others souls. Yuma has dueled him a lot of times, but he didn't win." Yuya says.

"He takes others' souls?" Ruri asks.

"Yeah, since his father believes that Numbers can lead to Astral World, and it can save Hart's disease." Astral says.

"So Hart is also in the story…" Rumi says. "Wait, so Shark and Rio is in the story, too?"

Yuni says, "Oh, these two? I kinda like them. Shark and Yuma has dueled a lot of times, in the Heartland Tournament, he is destined to face his fated opponent, Thomas Arclight since he hurts his sister Rio and sends her in a coma."

Ruri says, "Thomas hits Rio?"

"Yeah, in fact, the Arclight Brothers enter the tournament is to get revenge for Dr. Faker for what he did to their father and Yuma's father. They also have their own Numbers." Yuni says.

"Can we see it?" Rumi asks.

"Um…" Yuni hesitates, then says, "Okay. Number 6! OopArts Atlantal."

As the giant appears, Ruri says, "That is no doubt… Michael will likely use this card."

"For Thomas… Number 15. Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer!"

Then the monster appears, Yuzu is scared at the sight of a scary monster.

"Wow, that monster looks cool." Vivian says.

"Definitely Thomas…" Rumi says.

"And finally, for Chris…are you sure you want to see it?" Yuni asks.

"Why not?" Rin asks.

"Don't tell me that it is…" Ruri says.

"Number 9! Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" Yuni says as she summons the monster. Everyone are shocked at the size of the monster.

"That is ridiculously big..." Rumi says.

"Yeah." Yuni recalls the monsters as Yuya says, "Now where are we…Astral World has a counterpart, which is called Barian World. They are destined to fight each other, Astral's mission is to defeat their god, Don Thousand."

"Shark and Rio, along with Durbe, Vector, Alito, Girag, Mizar are the 7 emperors of Barian. They use Over Hundred Numbers, which aren't part of his memories." Yuni says.

"They are used by Don Thousand. To become his energy. Yuma and Shark duel him and win, but Yuma needs to duel Shark for the fate of the three worlds. In the end, Shark surrenders the duel and frees the spirit Don Thousand absorbs. Yuma and I also duels to rewrite the fate."

Rumi says, "Wow, that is a nice story."

As Yuni and Yuya return their normal outfits. Yuni says, "And that is the end of the story. Let's go back to our You Show Duel school."

"Yeah." Yuzu says as they leave the field.

* * *

Meanwhile, there are 4 people inside a warehouse. One of them has purple hair and a mask, the second one is pink haired girl also with a mask. Then the other two are brown hair and they look like they are brother and sister. They both has hazel eyes. The boy's outfit consists of a training outfit while the other one is like a lab suit with tattered jeans.

"He runs off alone, again?" The pink haired girl asks.

"We'll worry about him later. What are you planning to do?" The purple haired boy asks.

"We will blend in like normal people here to see here." The brown haired girl says.

"Don't worry. We know what we are doing." The brown haired boy says.

"Okay, how about you?" The purple haired boy asks.

"I will like to see if my siblings are still there…" She then jumps off.

"She still can't forget her siblings even though she comes from here for seven years…" The purple haired boy thinks as they leave the warehouse.

* * *

 **Well, I am sorry if I didn't explain enough details for the GX, 5Ds and Zexal. Since some of you might know the story. Just imagine that they had been told about that part and leave their reaction your imagination.**

 **In the last scene, you probably know one of the 4 strangers. Don't worry, their names will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Please write some reviews to give me some ideas if possible.**


	6. Chapter 6 Xyz Arrival

**Here is the next chapter, and this chapter will reveal two of the people in the the end of last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Two brown haired siblings are walking on the street, the girl says, "This place is quite peaceful."

"I agree, Jean. But I still think Heartland is better, before it becomes a war zone…" The boy says in anger.

"I know how you feel, Ron. But we need to find a way to get Akaba Reiji." Jean says.

Just then, they see a poster on the wall, it has Sakaki Yusho and a school inside.

"Hey, it is Teacher Yusho…" Jean says.

"Yeah, but why is he here…" Ron asks. "Wait! Katrina says that she is here to find her siblings…No way…"

Jean says, "You think her siblings are in the school?"

"We should go check it out." Ron says as they quickly head there.

As they walk into the school, Shuzo comes and says, "Hello there, how can I help you?"

Ron says, "Hello. We saw the poster outside and was wondering if Sakaki Yusho teaches here?"

Shuzo says, "Oh, he taught here, but if you want to see him, I am sorry I couldn't help you since he disappeared three years ago."

Jean says, "Three years…" She whispers to Ron, "That is when he came to Heartland…"

"So he didn't come back…" Ron says. "Did he really get carded?"

"I don't know." Jean whispers, then she turns to Shuzo. "One more question, does he have any relatives?"

"Oh, of course, his wife and his three children are here. In fact, they are inside the arena dueling." Shuzo says.

"Oh, can we watch it?" Ron asks.

"Sure, follow me." Shuzo says as they head to the field.

* * *

"Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Morzarta! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya says as Odd-Eyes destroys Yuzu's monster, Yuzu's LP drops to zero and the field disappears.

"Geez, I lost again." Yuzu says. "How was it? Yuni, Vivian, Brother?"

Yuni gives a thumbs up and says, "Pretty good."

Vivian says, "Indeed."

Just then, Shuzo brings the two of them here, much to Jean and Ron's shock, they see three people with familiar faces.

"What the hell? Yuto, Rumi and Ruri are here?" Jean whispers to Ron.

"I don't know, we just left Yuto a few minutes ago, and he would have told us if he saved them." Ron says.

Shuzo says, "Guys!"

Everyone turns their attention to him, he says, "I would like you all to meet Ron and Jean. They have come by the school and is here to find Yuya and Yuni."

"Us?" Yuni says in shock.

Jean says, "Hello there, I am Jean and this is my brother Ron. We just wanted to see if Yusho is here."

"Oh, I am sorry that you missed him…" Yuya says in a sad tone.

"It's fine, we just heard it from the principal here, we were also checking the school." Ron says.

Yuya says, "By the way, I am Sakaki Yuya."

"I am Yuni, his sister." Yuni greets.

"She is his sister? That is new…" Ron thinks.

"I am Yuzu and this is my brother Ryu." Yuzu says.

"I am Vivian, I was adopted by Sakaki family." Vivian says.

"I am Futoshi."

"I am Tatsuya."

"I am Ayu."

As Sora introduces himself the last, the two are boiling in anger.

"What the hell, why is there a Academia student here?" They think.

"So Ron, Jean. What brings you here?" Yuzu asks.

"Oh, we have met Yusho sensei before, we couldn't forget how he taught us and we wanted to find him, but we just knew that he disappeared three years ago." Ron says.

"It's fine." Yuni says. "We were sad at first, but knew that he will be back."

Vivian asks, "Since you are here, how about we have a duel?"

Sora says, "Hey! No fair. I want to duel you, Vivian."

Ron says, "How about we have a battle royale? With you two and me?"

Vivian says, "Sure. It will be fun."

As the three people head to the field, Ron takes out his duel disk.

"I have never seen that duel disk before." Vivian says.

"Oh, I am not from here, so I didn't get the newest duel disk." Ron says.

Yuya says to Yuni and Yuzu, "That is Xyz Dimension's duel disk…could they be from the Xyz Dimension?"

Yuzu says, "If that is the case…"

Jean is looking at the three, she thinks, "I wonder what they're talking about…"

Yuzu says, "Rumi, Ruri, are you there?"

As the two appear, Rumi says, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"There is a duel going on, and it seems like Vivian and Sora are battling a boy named Ron." Yuya says.

"What? Ron? He is here?" Ruri says in shock. Then she notices Jean. "Jean is here, too!"

"So you know them?" Yuni asks.

"Of course, we were friends. They are from the Clover Branch, and they are also Yusho sensei's students." Rumi says.

"So they are from Heartland… what if the others are here, too?" Yuya asks.

"You mean… Yuto and my brother are here?" Ruri widens her eyes.

"You have a brother?" Yuni asks.

"Yeah, he is kind just like you, Yuya." Ruri says.

"But a little too overprotective." Rumi sighs. "Now I really want to see how Sora badly lost to Ron."

The others nod as they go to watch the duel.

Shuzo says, "Now let's begin the Action Duel! Action Field on! Field Magic: Spooky Forest activate!"

As the field appears, Jean immediately asks, "What is that?"

Yuya says, "It is Action Duels, an evolution of duels made by the work of my father and his friend Akaba Leo."

Jean tenses as she hears the mention of the Professor, Yuni says, "Since then we often do it in the city."

"I see…" Ron says as he hears Yuni's talking.

"In the battle royale, all players can't attack on the first turn. Is that okay?" Vivian asks.

"Sure." Sora says.

After the chant, the Duel starts and the Action Cards spread throughout the field.

 **(Sora:4000)(Vivian:4000)(Ron:4000)**

"I'll go first. I summon Sports Player: Flame Archer." ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:300 LV4)

A human with a red training outfit comes with a fire bow in his hands. "I set two cards and end my turn." Ron says.

"Wow, that was weak… I expect a better opening…" Sora taunts.

Jean feels the urge to punch him, but she restrains herself. Yuzu and Yuni also feels anger from Ruri and Rumi.

"Rumi, calm down…" Yuni says.

"But…"

Yuzu says, "Yuni did the same thing, and she defeats him easily."

Ruri hears it and then sighs.

Sora says, "Let me show you how a real duelist starts off. My turn! I use my Magic Card Fusion!"

As the card appears, the Xyz users besides Vivian are stiff.

"I fuse my Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Bear in my hand. Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Horrifying beast that shreds all! LV6! Death-Toy Scissor Bear!" ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800, LV:6)

Vivian says, "You sure aren't holding back ever since your defeat with sister, huh?"

Sora says, "Don't think you are her sister and you can easily defeat me."

Ron says, "Trap Card! Foul Play! I can negate one special summon my opponent controls and the send the materials to the graveyard!"

As a coach appears with a whistle, Scissors Bear is returned to the Extra Deck.

"No fair!" Sora yells, "Then I summon Furnimal Leo, then I set one card and end my turn." Sora says as he snd Leo runs off.( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1200, LV:4)

"What is he doing?" Ron asks.

"He is probably finding Action Cards that are scattered through out the field." Vivian says.

"Oh, I see." Ron says as he also goes to find one.

"My turn." Vivian says. "This field suits my deck. Let me perform a magic trick. I use Continuous Magic, Ghost Zone."

Just then, the field is surrounded by Ghosts, Sora sees them and stops his footing. "What the hell..."

Ron says, "This is kinda spooking me out."

Vivian says, "I want to do more, but I can't now. I set 3 cards and end my turn."

As the three cards appear on the field, Tatsuya says, "She didn't have any monsters?"

"Talk about bad luck..." Ayu says.

"I guess things aren't normal..." Ryu says.

Yuni and Yuya just look at each other and smile. Jean looks at them and gets curious.

"I guess it is my turn... I draw!" Ron says as he picks the card. "I summon Sport Player: Ping-Pong Patter. ( **ATK:200** /DEF:300 LV1)

A human with a blue training suit and holding a Ping Pong Pat appears on the field. "I use its effect. Since there are 4 face down cards, I can increase its LV to 4!" **(LV:1-4)**

"Two LV4 monsters..." Ayu says.

"Is he going to Xyz?" Yuya says.

"I overlay my two monsters! Master of the Swords, cut down your enemies and claim your victory! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Sports Player Sword's Cutter!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:1500 RNK:4)

As a human with a protection suit and a sword appears, and two red orbs are surrounding it.

"That monster looks cool! I am giving shivers!" Futoshi says.

"This monster... the energy is higher than LDS..." Yuni mutters.

Sora sees it and says, "Quite cool, but Xyz monsters will eventually be my prey."

"I use its effect! I use one Overlay Unit, it can destroy all magic and trap cards on the field."

"What?" Vivian cries. Swords Cutter uses its wooden sword to cut an Overlay Unit and then smacks the field, causing Vivian's field is destroyed as long as Sora's.

"Battle! I attack your Leo with Swords Cutter! Heavy Slash!"

Swords Cutter immediately hits the Leo. Sora quickly gets the Action card from the tree and yells, "Action Magic! Miracle! I negate my monster's destruction and half my damage!" **(Sora:4000-3300)**

"Damit, how dare he damage me..." Sora thinks.

Ron thinks, "Lucky bastard..." Then he says, "I end my turn for now."

Sora says, "Good. My turn." Sora sees the card and returns his smile. "You think you destroyed my Fusion, but I still have another one. I use it to fuse my leo on the field and the Edge Imp Saw in my hand! Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast, and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of beasts that tears everything to pieces! LV7! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

Ayu is terrified again as she hugs Yuzu, Ruri says, "So that is his Fusion Monster... quite terrifying."

"I know. But we have to see the duel." Yuzu says to her.

"Now battle! I use my monster to attack you directly!" Sora says to Vivian. As the Wheel Saw Leo tries to slash Vivian, a mask appears and protects her.

"What?" Sora and Ron exclaim as two more masks appear from the ground. (ATK:1000/ **DEF:1000** LV:4)

"It is thanks to you that you destroy my cards. I used my Shadow Mask's effect from my graveyard. I can special summon it to the field when I am getting a direct attack as monster cards. But when the next time it is destroyed, it will be banished." Vivian says.

Jean says, "She can do that?"

Yuni says, "Of course. She is our sister after all."

Sora says, "Then I use Leo's effect. I destroy your monster and give you damage equal to the ATK of the monster." He points at Ron. "Say good bye to your Xyz Monster."

Ron tries to run, but the Wheel Saw Leo slashes the monster and Ron gets serious damage. **(Ron:4000-1000)**

 **"** Brother!" Jean yells in worry.

Rumi sees it and says, "I won't worry about him, he can handle him."

Yuni says, "I see. But that is when Vivian doesn't defeat both of them in the next turn."

"Huh?" Rumi looks at her in confusion.

Sora says, "That is for the revenge. I end my turn."

Ron stands up and grits his teeth. Vivian says, "My turn." She draws the card and smiles. "Sister. I draw it!"

Yuni says, "That's great! You'll definitely win for sure!"

Ron and Sora starts to get worried after hearing that, both of them run off to find Action Cards.

"I overlay my two Shadow Masks! Fire that lits in the darkness, suck up the life force and makes the light brighter! Xyz Summon! Come forth! RNK4! Ghost Force: Burning Chandelier!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As a chandelier with purple flames appear on the field, it gives the two shivers. Jean says, "So your sister is an Xyz User?"

"Yeah, and her ability to use Xyz is exceed to the ones in LDS." Yuya says.

"How come?" Tatsuya asks.

"You'll see." Yuya replies.

"I detach one Overlay Unit to take all Leo's attack to itself! Life Force Suck!" Vivian says as the Chandelier stops in front of Leo and starts to take its ATK. **(2500-4900** **)(24** **00-0)**

"No way!" Sora yells. He finds an Action Card, as he tries to grab it, Ron takes it away from him.

"Hey! I find it first!" Sora says.

"Consider it a payback for the 3000 damage!" Ron says.

"Battle! I attack Leo with Burning Chandelier! Hell Inferno!"

As the purple blast appears, it sends the Leo into Sora as Sora loses all his LP. **(Sora:3300-0)**

"I can't believe I was defeated by an Xyz monster!" Sora thinks angrily.

Ryu says, "Wow, Sora lost..."

"Yeah, and Ron is going to lose, too." Yuni says.

Vivian grabs an Action card from the root on the tree, she says, "I now use Action Magic Wonder Chance so I can attack you directly!"

Ron says, "No you don't! Action Magic: Evasion! I evade the attack!"

As the inferno almost hits Ron, he quickly dodges and does a summersalut.

"Geez, I thought I would be lose for sure." Ron says while wiping his sweat with his hands.

Vivian gives a smile and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Jean and Ron are shocked that she mimicks their teacher. Yuni says, "It's show time."

The children cheers and Yuya says, "Go! Vivian!"

Vivian says, "Since I have attacked, usally my battle phase is over, but I now use Quick Play Magic! Rank Up Magic! Arise from the Dead!"

Ron widens his eyes, "A Rank Up Magic?"

"With this I can summon an Xyz monster whose Rank is double the one I controlled! I overlay Burning Chandelier!"

As the monster goes into the portal again, Vivian chants, "Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8)

As the death Monster appears, Ron is sweating bullets. Rumi says, "You made a Rank Up Magic for your sister?"

"Yeah, that is why she is the best Xyz User in Standard Dimension besides us." Yuni says.

Ayu asks, "What is a Rank Up Magic?"

Jean says, "It is an advanced Xyz summon that requires only a Xyz Monster to overlay."

Shuzo says, "That sounds so cool! I am getting hot blooded!"

"Now battle! I attack you directly! Death Approach!" Vivian yells as Spirit Taker then uses the sickle to crash the ground, causing him to get blasted by the wave. **(Ron:1000-0)**

After the field disappears, Jean rushes up to her brother. "Are you okay? Ron?"

Ron slightly laughs and says, "It has been a while I had a fun duel."

Vivian says, "I am glad to hear it."

Shuzo comes and asks, "So do you want to join our school?"

As he finished the sentence, Yuzu smacks him with her fan. "Not again, Dad!" Yuzu angrily yells.

Ron and Jean flinch at the sight, Ron says, "Ruri would never do violence..."

Jean says, "I agree, but how about we stay here for a while until we get Akaba Reiji?"

"Ron says, "I agree."

Then they turn to Shuzo, "Sure. We would like to attend here." Jean says.

"That is great! I'll go get the papers." Shuzo says as he leaves.

Yuya asks, "So do you have a place to live?"

Ron says, "No, why do you ask?"

Yuni says, "I know it is a sudden, but we will like to offer you the stay from our house."

Ron and Jean are shocked. "Are you sure, we don't want to be a burden to you guys."

Vivian says, "It is fine, we have a plenty of rooms."

They look at each other and nod, "Thank you guys." They say in union.

* * *

After introducing the two siblings to Yoko, she also agrees to let them stay. As they head to the rooms, Jean notices a room and asks, "What is that room for?"

Yuya, Yuni and Vivian frown, Yuya says, "It belongs to our other sister."

Yuni says, "7 years ago, she went missing, leaving a lot of her cards and her Pendant here."

Ron says, "I am sorry to hear that."

"It is fine, since we knew that she will return." Yuya says as the three siblings head back to their rooms before showing them their rooms and bid good night.

Jean says, "So it is confirmed that Katrina is their sister..."

Ron says, "Yeah, we can tell her that they aren't angry that she leaves. But right now let's get some rest."

Jean nods and they head to their rooms.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter and the introduction to the two new members of the Xyz Dimension. Ronald and Jean. You now know Ronald's ace monster, and Jean's duel will be in the future chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be a reunion and an unexpected meeting.**

 **Please write some reviews to give me some ideas if possible.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Sport's Player: Flame Archer**

 **Fire Attribute, LV:4**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:1800/DEF:300**

 **Effect:** **If used it as an Xyz material, the Xyz monster can give a piercing attack.**

 **Foul Play:**

 **Normal Trap Card.**

 **When my opponent special summons a monster from the extra deck, negate the summon and send the materials to the graveyard.**

 **Sport's Player: Ping-Pong Patter**

 **Fire Attribute, LV:1**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:200/DEF:300**

 **Effect: Its level can increase to the number of the face down cards.**

 **Sport's Player: Swords Cutter**

 **Earth Attribute, RNK:4**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: Two LV 4 monsters. By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.**

 **Ghost Force Shadow Mask:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect, when the user gets the direct attack when this card is in the graveyard, special summon it as a monster card on the field. (** **ATK:1000/DEF:1000 LV:4) When it is destroyed, banish it instead.**

 **Ghost Force: Burning Chandelure**

 **Dark Attribute, RNK:4**

 **Pyro/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: Two LV 4 Dark Attribute monsters. By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can take all the ATK from the monster my opponent controls.**

 **Rank Up Magic Arise from the Dead:**

 **Quick Play Magic.**

 **You can activate it during the battle phase, summon an Xyz monster with double the rank of the monster you overlay.**


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Mistery

**This chapter will be the same duel of Episode 7, please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning, Yuya, Yuni, Vivian, Ron and Jean are awake and they are eating breakfast.

"So what are your plans for today?" Vivian asks Yuya and Yuni.

"Well, me and brother are going to LDS for a while." Yuni says.

"LDS? Why there?" Ron asks.

Yuya says, "It is a secret, in order not to create panic."

Jean asks, "What panic?"

Yuni says, "This place is beautiful, but even so, there are still someone wants to destroy it." Then Yuya and Yuni leave the table. Yuya says, "Vivian, if you don't mind, you can go to You Show first."

"Sure." As Yuya and Yuni leaves, Vivian asks, "Are you coming?"

Jean says, "We have other business to attend, we will be there later."

Vivian says, "Oh, then see you guys." Vivian then runs off to the school. Ron and Jean then go outside as they are discussing.

* * *

They head to the Warehouse, where Katrina and Yuto are already waiting for them.

"Where have you been the last night?" Yuto asks. "You didn't answer our calls."

Ron says, "Sorry, we stayed at someone's house. We also had a duel with a Fusion spy."

"What?" Yuto and Katrina say in shock.

Jean says, "Don't worry, he didn't have his Academia Duel Disk, he is probably a spy."

Katrina asks, "Do you win, Ron?"

Ron says, "Well...we had a duel, but it was a three way with another person in Standard...she uses a Rank Up Magic and I lost."

Yuto asks, "People in Standard knows Rank Up Magic?"

Jean says, "Her name is Sakaki Vivian."

Katrina widens her eyes, "Sakaki?"

Ron says, "I know what are you thinking, she is adopted a few days ago due to being bullied in the orphanage. And the ones who let us stay is your mother."

Katrina and Yuto are shocked again, Katrina asks, "Do she, Brother and Sister angry at my disappearance?"

Jean says, "Well, your brother and sister say that they are waiting for your return. Why don't you come with us so you guys can reunite?"

Katrina says, "But..."

Yuto says, "Katrina, you should go, they are your family."

"Are you sure, Yuto?" Katrina looks at him.

"I am sure." Yuto gives her a smile, which reminds her of her brother.

"Okay. I'll go." Katrina says as she follows Ron and Jean to You Show.

* * *

After Yuya and Yuni finish their work in LDS, they return to You Show. In there they see the kids, Sora, Vivian, Yuzu and Ryu.

"Ron and Jean aren't here?" Yuni asks.

"Well, they have something to do, so not yet..." Vivian says.

"Hey, guys." Ron comes in the room, Yuzu says, "Hi, Ron. Where is Jean?"

"She is outside, she has brought a guest here."

Shuzo hears it and then says, "A guest?"

Ron says, "And Yuya, Yuni. You know the guest very well."

"We?" Yuya and Yuni say together.

As they head outside, Katrina says, "Are you sure they won't hate me?"

"Come on, they won't hate you." Jean says assuringly.

Just then, Yuya and Yuni are the first to run outside, when they see Jean talking to a girl, they flinch.

"Here they are, hey, Yuya, Yuni!"

As the two approach, Katrina turns around and faces them. Tears start to form in the two siblings' eyes. Then Yuya and Yuni rush to hug her.

"Katrina, please tell me it is you!" Yuya says while crying.

Katrina is shocked at first, but then she smiles, "I am back. Brother, Sister."

Meanwhile, the others arrive at the scene as the grown-ups are shocked.

Tatsuya says, "Who is she and why are Big Brother Yuya and Big Sister Yuni hugging her?"

Ryu says, "That is Katrina... She disappeared from their family 7 years ago."

Vivian says, "What? She is Katrina?"

As the three break the hug. Yuni says, "I am glad that you are back. And these are yours."

Yuni takes out a pendant and a deck of cards to her. "Your Fusion, Synchro and Pendulum monsters..."

Katrina takes the deck and wears the pendant, she smiles as she takes out her cards. Especially Vampire King, Queen, Prince and Princess, and last is the Black Rose Dragon.

"Everyone, I am back..." Katrina says with a smile. The Queen's spirit form comes and says, "Master Katrina, look at you. You have grown so much."

Princess says, "Indeed. We really miss you, you too. Father."

The King nods and the card also changes into a Pendulum Monster.

Then Katrina also greets Yuzu, Ryu and Shuzo. Shuzo says, "I can't believe you are back. If Yusho is here, too. He must be overjoyed."

"Yeah..." Yuni says. She also introduces Vivian to her, who also calls her sister. The greetings go well until Katrina sees Sora. She feels the urge to suck his blood but she restrains herself.

"Since this is a special reunion, how about we have a celebration?" Ron asks.

The children are happy, then Yuya asks if Yuzu want to help getting Ice Creams. Even though she complains at first, but with Ayu and Vivian by her side, she agrees to go.

* * *

Later, the girls are walking home with ice cream for the others, Yuzu mutters, "Geez, why can't they just come and get it thenselves?"

Vivian says, "You still get them anyways, and besides, Katrina is back, that matters."

"Yeah, Big Sister Yuzu is being nice, too." Ayu says.

Ruri says, "So Katrina really is their sister, Yuzu?"

"Yeah. So she really was in Heartland after all." Yuzu says.

Suddenly, Vivian senses something and then she tells the two to be quiet.

"So Sawatari san has new cards to defeat Sakaki Yuya, huh?" Ootomo says which causes the girls to gasp.

"Yeah, he will attack his weakness with devastating results, that Yuya won't stand a chance." Yamabe says.

Yuzu gets a determined look on her face, she says, "Let's see what they are up to..."

As they move a little closer, they hear Yamabe says, "We should hurry, Sawatari san will be angry when we are late."

Yuzu and the other 2 are behind the warehouse as they are hearing Sawatari and his goons.

"Should we let big brother Yuya know?" Ayu asks.

Yuzu remembers that during the last Duel, Yuya tried desperately to save her, and now decides to return the favor.

Vivian gives Ayu the bag and says, "Ayu, you go back to You Show first. Let's go, Yuzu."

Then the two people run around the corner. Meanwhile, Yuto is on the roof, he sees Yuzu running in and says, "What is she doing here?"

In the warehouse, Sawatari is happily eating his pie. Just then, he hears Yuzu yells, "You coward!" And he begins choking.

"Sawatari san, here." Ootomo hands him a water bottle, which he begins frantically drinking.

"We know what you are planing and we won't let you continue!" Vivian says.

"Hiiragi Yuzu and Kobayashi Vivian, what are you doing here?" Sawatari says.

"We don't need to tell you, and I now goes by the name Sakaki Vivian." Vivian says.

"By the way, you still have pie crumbs on your mouth." Yuzu points out, to his surprise and of his friends hands him a napkin to clean his face with.

"Ha! So Sakaki Yuya has adopted you as your sister huh? That is also great since both of you fall into our trap..."

"Duel me!" Yuzu says.

"Just like a moth-"

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of dueling me?" Yuzu says again.

"Can you just let me finish?" Sawatari snaps.

"There is no need, you coward, sore-loser, and a second-rate Duelist." Yuzu taunts.

"What did you say? A Second rate duelist?" Sawatari says in annoyance.

"No, you are a third-rate, fourth-rate, and a hundredth-rate..."

"Woah, Yuzu calm down..." Vivian is surprised at her taunts.

"But..."

Sawatari says angrily, "Now you have done it..."

Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, and both girls turn, holding their Duel Disk.

"You still can take back your result now..." Sawatari says as he walks across to face her.

"I have no intention to do so, hundred-rated duelist." Yuzu says.

"Very well, I'll make you regret not knowing your place." Sawatari says as he attaches his Duel Disk.

And then Kakimoto screams, much to the shock of all Duelists. He's thrown back from the open door as Yuto walks in. Yamabe and Ootomo run up behind Sawatari.

"Who are you?" Sawatari yells at him.

Yuto just stands besides Yuzu and says, "Back down."

"What are you talking about?" Vivian says.

As Kakimoto joins his friends, Sawatari asks, "Are you supposed to be the knight in shining armor that saves two princesses?"

Yuto flings his cloak aside, activating a purple Duel Disk.

"That is an odd Duel Disk you have here." Sawatari says.

Vivian says, "That looks similiar to Ron's..."

Yuto just doesn't reply.

"Aren't you going to answer my questions?" Sawatari says.

"Hey, this is my duel, I don't need help!" Yuzu says angrily as she tries to assert her place in the Duel.

Yuto stops her and says, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What?" Yuzu and Vivian are surprised.

"Well, aren't you cool, Mr. Knight? But you should leave if you don't want to embarrass yourself."

Yuto remains silent, as Sawatari says, "That's fine, I can test out my new deck. I will win it for sure."

After Sawatari activates his Duel Disk, they both yell, "Duel." **(Sawatari:4000) (Yuto:4000)**

"I'll go first. I set five cards and end my turn." Yuto says and it shocks the onlookers.

"What?" Sawatari says, then he laughs, "Wow, you come here acting all highly and now that's all you can do?"

"Sawatari san, finish him!" Yamabe says.

"You didn't draw a single monster? I fell sorry for you." Sawatari says.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I end my turn." Yuto replies coldly.

Vivian says, "I am now curious how the duel will go..."

* * *

"Big Brother Yuya!" Ayu yells to him and rushes inside, only to fall and land on Katrina's arms.

"Are you okay? Ayu, what's wrong?" Yuya asks.

"Geez, so great for a melted ice cream..." Sora complains while holding a popsicle.

"Ayu, where are Vivian and Yuzu?" Ryu asks.

"They...they are in danger..." Ayu says.

"What?" Everyone exclaims. Suddenly, Yuni's Deck glows and she takes it out.

"What happened?" Ron asks.

"My Dark Rebellion is glowing..." Yuni says as she rushes out.

"Wait for me! Sister!" Katrina says, then Yuya, Ron and Jean also run outside to follow her.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Sawatair exclaims, " I'll show you how my perfect dueling is done."

He draws a card and says, "Why don't I use your set cards? I can special summon Escher the Vassal of the Ice Monarch when my opponent controls 2 or more set cards. ( **ATK:800** /DEF:1000 LV:4)"

As the blue human looking monster appears, Sawatari says, "I release Escher to Advance Summon Mobius the Ice Monarch!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1000 LV:6)

"ATK 2400 right on the bat!" Kakimoto cheers.

"I use Mobius' effect. I can destroy two of your face down cards!"

Mobius forms a sphere of ice in its hands, then tosses it at the Duelist's two face down cards, destroying them.

"Now I use a Magic Card, Advance Carnival! I can have an Advance summon once more." Sawatari says.

"Is he going to release his Mobius?" Vivian questions.

"That's right. I release Mobius to summon Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1000 LV:8)

His friends cheer, as Sawatari explains, "I usually have to release two monsters to Summon it, but I can Advance Summon it with one release by Releasing a monster that was Advance Summoned itself. I activate the effect of Frigid Ice Monarch! When it was Advance Summoned, I can destroy three of my opponent's Magic or Trap Cards."

Mobius forms ice tornadoes in both fists. Kakimoto asks, "Hey Knight kun, why don't you use your cards now?"

Sawatari says, "That will be pointless, if Mobius is Acvanced Summon by a Water Attribute monster, the cards can't be activated. Now destroy them! Blizzard Destruction!"

Then a blizzard comes and all the cards are destroyed.

Vivian feels the cold and says, "Yuzu, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, but it isn't an Action Field..." Yuzu says.

"With your field empty and your hand is zero, and you don't have any monsters, after that cool entrance that was pretty pathetic." Sawatari grins.

"I guess I have to intrude..." Yuzu says, but then she feels Ruri stops her.

"Don't. Yuzu. That is his plan after all." Ruri says.

"Ruri, you know this guy?" Yuzu asks.

"He is my best friend." Ruri says.

"I am sorry for the rude awakening, but now you should step down from the stage. Battle! I attack you directly with Mobius!" Sawatari says.

The spikes on the armor of Mobius begin to extend and a blizzard begins blowing.

"I activate my Magic cards in my graveyard." Yuto yells.

"What?" "In the Graveyard?"

"When I am about to get an direct attack, I can special summon as many of Phantom Knights Shadow Veils from the graveyard as monsters, but they will be banished when they are defeated!" (ATK:0/ **DEF:300** LV:4)

Vivian says, "Hey, that is like my style!"

Yuzu says, "Yeah, the style you defeat Sora and Ron..."

Sawatari snorts, "They are just defensive monsters you summoned while you were flustered...I attack one of them. Sleet Spike Smash!"

As the monster is destroyed, Yuto banishes the monster.

"I set one card and end my turn. I'll let you live for one more turn." Sawatari says.

"Neo Sawatari is the best!" Kakimoto cheers.

"There will be no next turn for you." Yuto says.

Sawatari is surprised. "I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet from your Dueling. Not even a fragment of it."

Sawatari's lackeys laugh at him as he says, "All the conditions have been met, now that I have two monsters with the same Level on his field. I overlay two Shadow Veils!"

Two Shadow Veils transform into purple swirls and disappear into a galaxy-portal, causing a column of blue lightning to erupt from the portal.

Yuto chants "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

"It is here!" Ruri says excitedly.

"Woah, calm down Ruri." Yuzu says.

"No way." "Is he an Xyz User?" "Seriously? That is a course only top students in LDS can take."

Vivian rolls her eyes in the last comment, Sawatari claps and says, "It is nice to see an Xyz Summon. But its ATK is lower than Mobius."

"Well, maybe it has an ability to change that when it uses its Overlay Units." Vivian says.

"I don't need to be taught, I am not interested." Sawatari says.

"Then I'll have you bear witness to its power. I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion: By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and increase its own ATK by that amount until the End Phase. Treason Discharge!"

The Dragon's wings unfold, and they shoot out purple lightning that binds Mobius, reducing it to 1400 ATK, while increasing the ATK of Dark Rebellion to 3900 ATK with Treason Discharge.

Everyone is horrified, Yuto says, "I use its effect again!" He detaches the last Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of Mobius again, this time to 700, while adding the lost ATK to Dark Rebellion, for a total of 4600.

"No way!" Sawatari groans in horror.

"Battle! I attack Mobius with Dark Rebellion! Mauling Mandible Charge!"

As its wings spark, It crushes the glacier with its fangs, and it flies forwards with its tusks glowing. It stabs Mobius and it explodes, throwing Sawatari backwards. Debris goes flying, and Yuto rushes forward to shield Yuzu and Vivian, a stone cracking the lens of one of his goggles. The hangar itself is damaged, as Sawatari rises unsteadily to his feet. **(Sawatari:4000-100)**

Kakimoto asks, "What's going on?"

Ootomo points out, "Why do we feel the impact despite it not being an Action Field?"

Kakimoto asks, "Is the monster's power sending us flying?"

Stepping, forward, Yuto tells Sawatari, " I'll only ask once and you will answer me properly."

He holds up the badge, and asks, "Is this from LDS? What is your relation with Academia?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." Sawatari turns around.

"Don't play dumb with me." Yuto yells.

"I'm not lying. Everyone who enrolls LDS has the badge." Sawatari stands up and says.

"Then I have no more business with you." Yuto tries to turn and leave.

Sawatari says, "This duel isn't over yet. I use my Trap Card, Ice Rage Shot! Since an Aqua-Type monster was destroyed in battle, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field and inflicts damage equal to its ATK. I target Dark Rebellion to inflict its 4600 ATK to you. It is a good thing that I had prepared for such and now I will win."

"Such cheap tactics is only a child's play." Yuto says.

"What is that?" Sawatari is furious.

"I use my magic card in the Graveyard, Phantom Death Spear. By banishing itself from the Graveyard, I can negate an opponent's Trap and destroy it."

The spear appears from a Graveyard portal as the Duelist further explains, "It will also inflict 100 damage to you."

"Wait!" Sawatari tries to beg for mercy, Yuto says, "Experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield."

Sawatari is hurled against the wall and pinned to it by the spear - but it's only pierced his jacket. ( **Sawatari:100-0)**

Yuto removes his mask, and the flames from his previous attack, still smoldering on the floor, cast light on his face - he bears a striking resemblance to Yuya.

"Brother/Yuya!" Vivian and Yuzu exclaim.

"So it is you..." Sawatari says as he passes out. His friends flee with his unconscious body, Ootomo taking charge.

Ruri says, "No, he is Yuto. My friend."

"Yuto?" Yuzu asks.

Ray appears and says, "Oh no... Zarc is near..." She activates Yuzu's bracelet.

"What's going on?" Vivian asks as the bracelet shines brightly, then when the light fades, Yuto is gone.

"Where did he go?" Yuzu says.

"Yuzu! Vivian!" Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Ron and Jean come in and Yuni says, "Are you okay?"

"Brother, you are brother, right?" Vivian asks.

"Huh?" Yuya asks in confusion.

Yuni asks, "Yuzu, Vivian, where is the person who uses Dark Rebellion?"

Yuzu says, "He disappears, you know him?"

Yuni grits her teeth, "Damn... he escaped."

Ron asks, "By the way, why is here smelling like smoke?"

Vivian says, "I'll tell you later. Let's go back."

Then they leave the warehouse and head back to You Show.

* * *

 **So Yuto has his duel in this chapter. I didn't change since I like it. The next chapter won't have any duels, so I am sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Business

**I am sorry that there will be no duel in the chapter, but it will be 3 duels in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

After the class is over, Yuzu gets permission to have a sleepover at Yuya's house. 7 people then head to the Sakaki residence.

"Mom." Yuya says, "We are home."

Yoko comes and greets them. "Welcome back, child-" Yoko stops as she sees Katrina.

Katrina sees her and says, "Hi, Mom."

Yoko then hugs her with tears forming in her eyes. "Katrina, please tell me it is you."

Katrina smiles at her, "It is me, Mom. You are not wrong..."

Yoko says, "Seven years... you finally come back...don't you know how much we have missed you?"

"I know. I am sorry for leaving without your knowledge."

Yoko breaks the hug and says, "You are back, that is what matters."

Then she notices Yuzu. "Ah, Yuzu, you are here for a sleep over?"

"Yes. Aunt Yoko. Sorry to disturb you."

"No, it is fine." Yoko says.

As they all head upstairs, Katrina returns to her room.

"It has been a while since I slept here..." Katrina says.

"Yeah, we always clean it up so that you can have a comfortable room." Yuni says. "We also accumulate some Blood Bags in the closet."

"Thanks, I would need that." Katrina says.

Yuya says, "Now that it is done, Yuni, Yuzu, Vivian. I have something I want to ask you."

Yuzu says, "Sure."

Jean asks, "Can we join the conversation?"

Yuni says, "Well, why not?"

As they all head to Yuya's room. Yuya says, "So Yuzu, can you tell us about what happened back then?"

"Well, when we are about to duel Sawatari, a person comes in and duels him instead." Yuzu says.

"Yeah, and he uses the trick that is just like what I did yesterday. And we feel the cold from Mobius even though we weren't in an Action Field." Vivian says.

"Strange..." Yuya mutters.

"After that, he summons an Xyz Monster that is much like your dragon, Yuya." Yuzu says. "He uses it to defeat Sawatari."

"A Dragon..." Yuni mutters.

"After that, he takes out his mask, and I see your face." Vivian says.

"What?" Ron, Jean and Katrina exclaim.

Yuni says, "Does he say something to Sawatari?"

"Well, come to think of it, he asks Sawatari what is LDS' association of Academia." Vivian replies.

"Academia..." Katrina mutters.

Yuni says, "Well, we can discuss about it later, but if that guy looks like my brother and also hurts Sawatari, no doubt that he will tell his father to arrest Brother."

"What?" Everyone exclaims.

"If that is the case, we will have to discuss the whole event to LDS and solve the problem." Yuya says. "How about we all go to rest since today has been a long day?"

Vivian says, "Sure, good night, brother, Sister, everyone." Vivian leaves the room first, then Ron and Jean leave, too.

Yuya says, "Katrina, right now we are going to tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone about it."

Katrina says, "Sure, what is it?"

Yuni says, "We know about Academia. Their plans and their motives."

"What?" Katrina says in shock.

"Yeah, we also know the one who attacks Sawatari's name is Yuto." Yuzu says.

"How do you know about this?" Katrina asks.

"You remember the story of Zarc, right?" Yuni asks.

"Yeah, he, Ray and Zarnie split the world into 4. And they also split into 4 who are you three in Standard." Katrina says.

"She is clever." Zarc appears beside Yuya, causing her to gasp.

"What? So that is Zarc?"

"You can see him, too...then it makes things easier." Yuni says.

"So Zarc, Zarnie and Ray are now residing in you..." Katrina says.

"Yes. And also, a few days ago, Reisho comes back to Standard, he carries three people here in Standard." Yuzu says.

"Two of them, are exactly Ruri and Rumi." Yuya says.

"What? Where are they? The reason my comrades are here is to save them." Katrina says.

"Due to them being wanted, we decide to absorb them." Yuni says.

"Absorb?" Katrina looks confused.

"In other words, we were fused so Academia can't find us." Rumi's spirit appears along with Ruri.

"Rumi! Ruri! You are safe!" Katrina says excitedly.

"Not exactly." Ruri says. "But we think it is better to hide the fact from others."

Rumi says, "Katrina, please don't tell brother or others for our safety. Okay?"

"Sure, I won't tell. But I am glad to see you again." Katrina says.

Yuya says, "So Yuzu, I forget to ask, where is Yuto?"

"Ray decides to teleport him away since you are nearby. He thinks that you are going to give into the darkness once you two meet." Yuzu says.

"I see..." Zarc says. "But did she forget that it is thanks to her and Zarnie that my darkness is gone?"

"I guess she forgot, I'll tell her once I see her." Yuzu says.

"Me, too." Ruri agrees.

Yuni says, "Tomorrow will be a long day, let's go to rest."

Then they leave Yuya's room and go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yuya and Yuni arrive at the airport, as they meet the chairwoman of LDS, Himeka Akaba along with Nakajima.

"Chairwoman." Yuya and Yuni bow to her, Himeka smiles at them and says, "It is good to see you two again. Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuni."

"The honor is ours." Yuni says.

In the limo, Yuya says, "Congratulations of the successful company merger."

"Thank you, Yuya. Now that we are one step closer to make our plan continue." Himeka says. "So does anything happen while I was away?"

Yuni says, "Well...since we didn't want to interrupt your negations with other duel schools, so we haven't tell you that we have quite a lot of incidents happening."

Himeka asks, "Incidents?"

* * *

Back in the LDS company, Reisho and Reiji are at the office room. "Welcome back, mother." Reiji says.

"Reiji, Reisho. Is it true that you have discover a new summoning method that is different to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz?" Himeka asks.

"Yes. Mother." Reisho says. Reiji then shows her the duel clip that Yuya duels Strong Ishijima.

"Pendulum Summon?" Himeka asks.

"Yes. It was made by Zarnie, by using two monsters that are called Pendulum Monsters, we can summon a lot of higher level monsters." Yuya says.

"Right now we are analyzing the originals and are trying to make the cards." Yuni says.

Himeka smiles at them, "I expect nothing less from you two."

Reisho says, "So far there are 4 people that can use this method, not even our enemy have known about this method."

Reiji says, "But now we also have another problem."

"Problem?" Himeka asks.

"Yesterday, Mayor Sawatari's son has been attacked. The attacker uses a high Xyz energy and also has a face that looks like me." Yuya says.

"What?" Himeka's eyes widen in shock. "Does that mean..."

Yuni says, "Yes. He is my brother's Xyz Counterpart. A fragment of Zarc. Right now he is in the hospital and we have to do something about this."

* * *

In the hospital, Sawatari pounds his injured arm on the bed and yells, "It is Yuya Sakaki! I see his face in my very own eyes! I am sure of it!"

His friends and his father are looking at him, Kakimoto says, "Do you realize that Sawatari-san is hitting his injured arm on the bed?"

"Shut up, you don't want to anger him." Ootomo says.

"You guys has seen it, too! That is definitely Sakaki Yuya!" Sawatari yells at them.

"Of course, it is him!" "Yeah, Sawatari san won't lie."

Just then, his father says, "That is right! My honorable son won't lie!"

He then opens the window and holds a loud speaker. "This is to all of you who do not think kindly of me being elected mayor! These actions will not serve to hinder me one bit! In order to resolve this crisis..."

As Sawatari's friends are watching, Yamabe says, "Sawatari-san faked his injuries, didn't he?"

Kakimoto says, "Yeah, I can't believe he hasn't noticed yet."

Mr. Sawatari goes to Sawatari's bed and holds his arms. "Shingo, don't worry, papa will avenge you."

Just then, Himeka, Yuya, Yuni and Reisho come in, "My, my. There is no need to get so worked up." Himeka says as she holds a bouquet of flowers.

"Chairwoman Akaba, when did you return?" Mr. Sawatari asks.

"Just recently, since I had just heard the news and come over quickly." Himeka says.

Sawatari sees Yuya and says, "Sakaki Yuya! What are you doing here?"

Sawatari san says, "What, so you are the one who hurts my son!" Mr. Sawatari tries to grab his collar, only to be stopped by Reisho.

"Just wait for a second before you do anything rash." Reisho says.

"Why do you protect him? He attacked my son! Are you defying the future mayor of Maiami City?" Mr. Sawatari yells angrily.

Yuni says, "We don't know if my brother is really the culprit, and besides..."

Yuni takes off Sawatari's bandage, causing him to flinch. "You aren't seriously injured, are you."

"What..." Sawatari looks at his son in surprise.

Sawatari Shingo says, "I maybe exaggerating, but I have clearly seen his face, he is the one who attacked me!"

Yuni says, "Give me your Duel Disk. The one you carry might record the duel."

Sawatari gives her as she gives it to Reisho. Reisho types on the disk and plays the footage to show it on the TV.

As everyone watches the duel, Yuya nd the others are quite shocked that Yuto looks like Yuya.

"You see! It is him!" Sawatari yells.

Sawatari's father says, "What do want to say, are you defying that you didn't hurt my son?"

Yuya says, "I know there is someone who look like me in the world. But, I have never used those cards before."

Yuni says, "Besides, we can also notify the police that you try to steal my brother's cards."

Sawatari's father is shocked. "Is that true? Shingo?"

As Sawatari is about to defend himself, Reisho also plays the montage in the screen. Causing him to pale.

Himeka says, "My my, there is no need to be so cool now. We have an offer to you."

Sawatari's father says, "And what is that?"

Yuya says, "Sawatari, I promise that you will get Pendulum cards once they are finished."

Sawatari says, "What do you mean?"

Reisho says, "It means that they are the Vice Presidents of LDS, the head of the card developing department in the Leo Coorperation."

Sawatari and his friends flinch, Kakimoto says, "No way!" "They are the same age as us!" "How come they are in a higher level than us?"

Sawatari says, "Are you kidding me? They are the Vice Presidents?"

Yuya takes out his member card and says, "See for yourself. A lot of your cards are made from us. Even the Block Spider you said it worthless."

Sawatari gives it back and Yuni says, "As for the offer, please listen to what we are going to say."

* * *

A few hours after, Yuya and Yuni head back to the You Show and Reisho gets back to Academia. As they are inside the classroom, Vivian asks, "You two are back, how was it?"

Yuni says, "Not quite good. We will explain it later."

This confuses a lot of students, but they don't think much since Shuzo is about to teach the class.

In the classroom, Sora is eating his ice cream as Yuya is scolding him, Ron notices Yuzu being distracted, he asks Katrina, "What's wrong with her?"

"I guess she is still thinking about Yuto. Since he and my brother looks the same, she is confused."

Jean says, "I guess I am sorry for her..."

Just then as Shuzo is about to finish the teaching, Yuzu says, "Dad, what about Xyz? Why don't we teach Xyz?"

This catches a lot of person's attention. And Sora is narrowing his eyes.

"Because I haven't learned how to use it, and we already have a lot of students using Xyz. Besides, LDS has recently start teaching them, too. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Yuzu looks at Yuya, who asks, "What's wrong?"

"No...it's just..."

"You said ambush? Yuya will never do something that cowardly!"

As they hear the sound, Ryu says, "That sounds like Gongenzaka!"

Then all the people run outside, only to see him facing Kakimoto, Ootome and Yamabe.

Shuzo asks, "What's going on?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka was in the midst of my leg training, and then I noticed these three peeking into the duel school, when I questioned they say that Yuya has ambushed someone!" Gongenzaka says.

"Yeah, Sakaki Yuya, don't say that you forget about it."

"We saw it with our own eyes."

"There were four, no six witness your presence."

The three says smugly, Yuya acts, "Six?"

"Yeah, we, Sawatari-San, and these two!" Kakimoto points at Yuzu and Vivian. "Right, Yuzu chan? Vivian chan?"

As the two girls flinch, Ryu says, "Yuzu, Vivian, you see the whole scene?"

"Well...I..." Vivian says.

"Saw what?" Ron asks.

"The face of the culprit, the son of the soon to be mayor, Sawatari's attacker. The face of Sakaki Yuya!" Ootome says.

"Quit lying! Big Brother Yuya won't do something like that!" Tatsuya says.

"Yeah, and the one who attacks first is Sawatari. Big Sister Yuzu and Big Sister Vivian are there to stop him!" Ayu says.

"Wait, so the one who duels Sawatari is not Yuya but Yuzu and Vivian?" Shuzo asks.

"Right." Ayu says.

"And their opponent was..."

"Sawatari." Ayu says as she looks at the three.

"Then that means... Yuzu and Vivian are the ones who ambush him?" Shuzo yells as he holds his head.

"Dad. Are you even listening?" Ryu hits his head with his fist.

"We already told you that it was Sakaki Yuya." Ootome says in a defeat manner.

"Poor Sawatari, we feel so sorry for him. He was injured so severely that he was in the hospital!" Kakimoto says.

"Hospital?" Katrina narrows her eyes.

"His life is also at risk." Yamabe adds.

"If something happens to him, the police will come and arrest you!"

"Police?" Shuzo asks in shock. "Yuya, explain from the start exactly!" He demands.

"Well..." Yuya says.

"Let me explain it for you." Himeka comes with a limo.

"You are LDS..." Shuzo says.

"I am the current chairwoman Himeka Akaba." She says.

"Akaba..." Ron mutters to Jean.

"So she is his wife..." Jean says.

* * *

Back in the school, Himeka explains everything to Shuzo.

"Everything is the truth, the fact that one of our students, Sawatari Shingo is attacked and he states that the culprit is Sakaki Yuya."

Shuzo closes his eyes and says, "I see. Yuya, did you really do this?"

"Of course not, I won't do such a thing." Yuya says.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believes that my friend won't do it, too." Gongenzaka turns to the kids, "The same goes to all of you, right?"

"Yeah!" "Big Brother Yuya won't do such a thing!" The kids says.

"Even though I witness the scene, I don't think that guy is my brother." Vivian says.

"I agree." Yuzu says.

"Guys..."

Himeka says, "Oh my, I can see you have quite strong bonds. But we can't also back down, either."

"Huh?" Shuzo asks.

"If rumors spread that a student from LDS, the number one school of the world, lost to a student from outside, it will bring damage to our school's reputation." Himeka says sternly.

"But Yuya isn't-" Shuzo says.

"It doesn't matter." Himeka says. "Our duel school has been tainted, and the only way to solve it is to have a duel between schools."

"Duel?" Katrina says in shock.

"If you win, we will overlook the incident concerning Sawatari, but if you lose, we will have to have You Show become a part of LDS." Himeka says.

"What?" Vivian says.

"Not only you want to clear your name, but you want to have the school, too?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Chairwoman Akaba. I have heard that you had been acquiring a lot of duel schools from the world, does that mean our school has become your target?" Shuzo asks.

As Himeka smiles, Shuzo asks, "So does that mean the whole Sawatari's incident is a set up?"

"That is not the case, but I just took the advantage to it. The chances for LDS to have Pendulum to be the fourth pillar besides Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, don't you think it is promising?" Himeka asks.

"With the amazing skills Sakaki Yuya have, don't you also want to learn Pendulum Summon, too?" She asks the kids.

"Well, we want to..." Tatsuya says. "But we need Big Brother Yuya's Pendulum Cards..."

"That won't be a problem, since we have our two best Vice Presidents that can create them." Himeka says, which causes Yuya and Yuni to flinch.

Sora asks, "Who are the Vice Presidents?"

Ryu says, "Well, we only know that they, along with the Presidents are secretive. They won't show themselves through the public."

Katrina asks, "But why?"

Himeka asks, "So what do you think?"

Yuya says, "Although dueling isn't a tool for fighting, but right now in the current situation, it is the only way to do it."

"Yuya?" Gongenzaka asks.

Yuni says, "Indeed. Principal, we have to do this." He turns to Himeka, "How about a four versus four duel sounds?"

"Of course." Himeka says as she goes outside to call the students.

Gongenzaka asks, "By the way, who are you guys?"

Katrina says, "Let me do the introduction, I am Sakaki Katrina, the one who was presumed missing 7 years ago."

"What? You are the lost sister that Yuya and Yuni are crying about? Yuya! Yuni, you finally found her. I am so grateful to you!" Gongenzaka cries affectionately.

"Yeah..." Yuni sweat drops at his reaction.

Ryu says, "By the way, Yuni, Yuya, why do you agree to do this?"

Yuya says, "We have our own reasons."

Yuni says, "Please excuse me that we are going outside for a second."

As the siblings leave, Ron asks, "Katrina, Vivian, do you know anything?"

Katrina says, "We know. But they request us to keep a secret."

Vivian says, "I am sorry, but family comes first."

Yuzu says, "I understand."

* * *

Yuya and Yuni head outside the school, Himeka and Reiji are outside waiting for the students to arrive.

"Chairwoman, thank you for acting with us." Yuni says.

"No problem, but are you sure you want to do this?" Himeka asks.

"Yes. We can also test the strength of You Show." Yuya says.

"So are you going to duel?" Reiji asks.

"We probably won't." Yuya says.

"But we decide to give others a chance." Yuni says.

"I see." Reiji says.

As the three LDS best students arrive, they bow to the four.

"I am glad that you are all here, but once we enter the school, don't mention that we were the ones who taught you the extra deck summonings." Yuya says.

"We won't." Hokuto says.

"You can count on us." Yaiba says.

Yuni and Yuya nod as they all head inside the You Show.

* * *

 **So the LDS' assault begins, for the next chapter, Yuya won't duel Hokuto. But the rest will remain the same with slight differences.**

 **Please write the reviews so I can learn more.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dueling with the Stars

**Although I want to write 3 duels in a row, but I still think I should make them one per chapter. Here is the first duel of LDS versus You Show.**

* * *

Chapter 9

In the You Show Duel Field, two sides are standing face to face each other. Shuzo asks, "Where is your fourth member?"

Himeka smiles, "Don't worry, he will come, right now we will have a three on three. So who should go first?"

Sora raises his hand, "Me!"

Vivian steps forward and blocks Sora. "Sorry, Sora. But I will go first."

Himeka sees her and says, "You must be Sakaki Yuya and Yuni's adopted sister, right? You seems reliable than the others, I guess you may be the best choice for—"

"Hold it! You don't know how strong I am! I—"Sora tries to retorts, but Yuni and Yuzu calm him down.

"Don't worry, Sora. You can duel next time." Yuni says that causes Sora to pout.

"But even though you maybe strong, but don't think you can win it easily. These three are not only the Junior Youth Class but also the aces of our LDS." Himeka says. "And your opponent is…"

A boy wearing a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt steps forward and says, "That will be me." He smirks and says, "I am Hokuto Shijima from the Xyz Course."

"Xyz…" Ron and Jean mutter. They are curious how the LDS' Xyz is taught.

"Here it is!" Tatsuya just presses the duel disk and sees his information. "Hokuto Shijima, his record is 58 duels and 53 wins!"

Ayu says, "No way, he has a 90% win ratio!"

Ryu says, "Not only that, he is also favored to be the winner of the championship."

Vivian says, "I see… Then it will be a good opponent for me."

As the two people head into the field, Shuzo is choosing an Action Field.

"Hokuto… Then how about this! Action Field On! Field Magic! Cosmo Sanctuary!"

As the Real Solid Vision activates, the field turns into a sanctuary that had a lot of stars shining on the field. Hokuto sees it and laughs, much to others confusion, "Hahaha! Of all the fields, you choose the field I am best of."

Shuzo is shocked, "What?"

Sora says with a disappointed look, "Just look at his name, Hokuto, and you can figure it out." The words causes Shuzo to petrified.

"Regardless of the field, I won't back down from a duel." Vivian says.

After the starting chant, they start the duel immediately. **(Hokuto:4000) (Vivian:4000)**

Yuni asks, "So Brother, who do you think will win?"

Yuya says, "Hokuto is your student, right? What do you think?"

Yuni smiles, "I will guess Vivian will win. But Hokuto won't lose easily."

Yuzu asks, "What are you two talking about?"

"You'll see." Yuni says.

Hokuto says, "I'll go first. I summon Sacred Gredi!" **(ATK:1600** /DEF:1400 LV:4 **)**

He summons a knight like monster with red lines on its armor.

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Sacred monster from my hand. I summon Sacred Kaust!"( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:4)

Gredi releases a burst of blue light from its staff as Hokuto Special Summons Kaust, which is a centaur like monster.

"Now I activate Kasut's effect! I can increase or decrease the level of a Sacred monster I control by 1 up to two times per turn I use the effect on itself and Gredi!"

Kaust forms an arrow in its hand and fires it from its bow into the air. It explodes and particles shower Gredi and itself. **(LV:4-5)**

"Two Level 5 monsters..." Ryu says.

"I now overlay my two monsters! Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!"

As he is chanting, two monsters becomes orbs and shoots into the Galaxy like portal.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:1500 RNK:5)

As the knight with a golden armor along with the cosmo cape appears, Katrina says, "Quite impressive."

Ron says, "Sacred deck is also very hard to beat, I wonder how Vivian will defeat it."

"I end my turn." Hokuto says as he gives a smug face.

"Xyz summon in the first turn, pretty good." Yuya says.

"But right now if he doesn't get cocky...which I doubt he won't." Yuni says.

"My turn." Vivian draws a card. "I use my Magic Card, Ghost Vacuum! I can send up to three cards to my graveyard, then I gain 1000 LP and draw a card!"

As the vacuum with a ghost symbol appears on the field, it sucks up 3 of Vivian's cards and she gets her LP. **(Vivian:4000-5000)** She also draws a card.

"I set Ghost Zone and then end my turn." Vivian says.

"What? Is that it?" Hokuto laughs at her.

"Excuse me, I don't have my monsters on my hand." Vivian rolls her eyes.

"Well, I guess that is all you can do. My turn!" Hokuto says.

Himeka asks, "Only a Ghost Zone, what is she planning?"

Yuni says, "You'll see."

Gongenzaka says, "What is Vivian doing?"

Ron says, "I guess I know, since I was defeated by that tactic before."

"What?" He exclaims.

Hokuto says, "My turn. Ever since I mastered the Xyz Summon, I have won 40 duels, it will be an easy 41th win if I defeat you."

As he draws a card, he says, "I summon Sacred Dabaran!"( **ATK:1300** /DEF:800 LV:3)

As a minotaur like monster appears on the field, he says, "I use its effect! I can special summon one same level monster from my hand. I summon Sacred Leonis!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1800 LV:3)

"Two monsters again..." Vivian says.

"I use its effect again. I can have a second normal summon in my main phase!" Hokuto says.

"What?" Vivian says in shock.

"Hey! That is cheating!" Ayu yells.

Jean says, "No, that is what the Sacred Deck is like."

"I normal summon Sacred Acubes!" ( **ATK:800** /DEF:2000 LV:4)

Another yellow armor monster appears on the field, Hokuto says, " I use my Magic, Twinkle Sacred! I increase my Dararan to LV4!"

A golden ring appears from the sky and then it shines on Sacred Dararan. "I overlay two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come! Rank 4! Sacred Beehive!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:800 RNK:4)

As the new monster appears, Vivian sees a shooting star from the sky and chases it. "That must be where the Action Cards are." She says.

Just then, Pleiadies blocks her way and Hokuto asks, "Going somewhere?"

"What?" Vivian is shocked as Hokuto shows the card.

"How do you get it first?" Vivian asks.

"Before this field has become my speciality, I had been training to memorize the timing thanks to the Vice President." Hokuto says.

Vivian looks at Yuni, who gives her a stern look that says, "You can do it."

Shuzo is covering his head and says, "Forgive me, Vivian..."

Ryu says, "He isn't lying that he is specialized with the field."

"Yeah, but now that Vivian is in trouble." Yuzu says.

"I use Beehive's effect! Once per turn I can increase it with 1000 ATK!"( **Beehive:2400-3400)**

"Oh no, this is bad." Jean says.

"Vivian..." Katrina mutters.

"Battle! I attack you directly with Beehive!"

As the bees come out from the holes on its sholders, it stings Vivian as she falls down on her knees.

"Vivian!" Everyone exclaims. ( **Vivian:5000-1600** )

"This is the end. Pleiades! Attack directly!" Hokuto says.

As Vivian is about to hit by the sword, she yells, "I use my magic cards from my graveyard!"

"What?" Hokuto is shocked.

Yaiba says, "In the graveyard?"

"No way..." Masumi says.

"When I am about to have a direct attack, I can summon my Shadow Masks as monsters!" Vivian yells as two masks appear from the graveyard in defense position. (ATK:1000/ **DEF:1000** LV:4)

Katrina says, "That tactic..."

"I was defeated by that tactic." Ron says. "Pretty stong indeed."

"So what? That can't help you!" Hokuto says as he declares the attack on the two monsters.

"Due to Ghost Zone's effect! I can prevent all Ghost Force monsters from destruction!"

Hokuto grits his teeth, he says, "So you can use it when I was using Beehive to attack..."

"Of course, I get the damage so I can trick you to believe you are winning. After all, Ghosts are tricksters." Vivian gives a smirk which causes Hokuto to seethe in anger.

"I end my turn." Hokuto says.

Yaiba says, "Wow, he has been played hard."

Masumi says, "She is quite strong, no wonder she is part of the Sakaki."

Vivian says, "Now the fun has just begun!"

Then the spotlight shines on her. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Right now I am going to end the duel in this turn."

As everyone cheers for her, Katrina says, "She also like our Dad..."

Yuni says, "Yeah."

Vivian says, "Right now I overlay my two masks!"

"What?" Hokuto is shocked. Then Vivian chants, "Fire that lits in the darkness, suck up the life force and makes the light brighter! Xyz Summon! Come forth! RNK4! Ghost Force: Burning Chandelier!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As a chandelier with purple flames appear on the field, it gives them shivers. Gongenzaka says, "So Vivian is an Xyz User?"

Yuya says, "Of course. She is also a strong one."

Hokuto says, "You manage to do Xyz summon, but I detach one Overlay Unit to use my Pleiades' effect! Once per turn I can return a special summoned monster from the field back to your hand! Say goodbye to your monster!"

As Pleiades absorbs an Overlay Unit into its fist, Chandelier is enveloped in orange light.

"I use my Trap Card from my graveyard! Ghost Force Invisibility!"

"Again?" Hokuto is shocked.

"By banishing this card, I can negate one monster's effect! And if my opponent controls Xyz monsters, all Overlay Units my opponent has must be sent to the graveyard!"

"What?" Hokuto says in horror as the Overlay Units disappear.

"Now by detaching one Overlay Unit from Burning Chandelier, I can take all Pleiades' ATK to itself! Life Force Suck!" Vivian says as the Chandelier stops in front of the warrior and starts to take its ATK. **(2500-5000** **)(25** **00-0)**

"Action Magic! Twinkle Comet! I can decrease your monster's ATK by 1000 and you get 500 damage!" Hokuto says as a comet hits her. **(5000-4000)(Vivian:1600-1100)**

Hokuto tries to get to the place where the shooting star is about to land, but Vivian jumps on Chandelier and flies towards the shooting star.

"What?!" Hokuto cries as Vivian picks the hot Action Card, as it is burning her hands.

"Hot...hot...hot..." Vivian says. "Now battle! I attack Pleiades with Burning Chandelier! Hell Inferno!"

As the flames reaches Hokuto, he yells, "My 41st win..." **(Hokuto:4000-0)**

"Vivian won!" Yuzu says in shock. Then the students from You Show cheer to her.

"This duel is really hot blooded!" Shuzo yells in excitement.

As the two people go outside the field, Vivian is tackled by Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi, who also congratulates her.

"Vivian, you are doing a great job." Katrina says.

"I, the man Gongenzaka is touched at the wonderful display you give us!" He says while bursting into tears.

Meanwhile, when Hokuto gets back, Yuni says, "You let your guard down so easily. Never underestimate your opponent, that is what you lack ever since you have your 40 wins in a row."

Hokuto is crying in anime tears, he says, "Yes, Vice President. I will change."

Then Yuya sighs and says, "Now what will the next duel be..."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Vivian has defeated Hokuto. I also change the duel by adding OCG cards.**

 **The next duel is going to be Jullia versus Yuzu.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Ghost Vacuum:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: Send up to 3 cards from your hand to the graveyard, then recover 1000 LP and draw one card.**

 **Ghost Force Invisibility:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: Negate the effect and send the target's every Overlay unit into the graveyard when the opponent activates the effect from an Xyz monster. You can also activate the effect by banishing this card into the graveyard.**


	10. Chapter 10 You Show' em

**Here is the Yuzu and Masumi's duel, there will be a surprise in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Now it is my turn. I am Masumi Kotsu." A teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. "I am from the Fusion Course of LDS and the top student in Junior Class."

"Fusion…" Ron and Jean are narrowing their eyes.

"Ehh, I'm kind of curious how it will turn out." Sora says while eating his biscuit.

"Now who should be my opponent?" Masumi asks.

"That will be me." Yuzu steps forward. "With You Show Duel School on the line, I can't lose."

Ruri and Rin materialize besides her, Ruri asks, "Are you okay with this?"

"I am fine. This is my duel." Yuzu says.

"Be careful." Rin says.

The duo adjourn to the Duel Field, and Shuzo muses, "Hm… I should fine a field for my cute daughter… how about this! Action Field On! Field Magic Crystal Corridor!"

A corridor full of gems and mirrored pillars, carpeted with a pink rug, materializes.

"I choose this field and it perfectly matches my daughter's cuteness! Now go shine with your heart's content!"

Yuzu is embarrassed, she yells, "Dad!"

"So you try to choose the field I specialize for your daughter, huh?" Masumi says, causing Shuzo to flinch again.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Ryu yells.

"I can see it in your eyes, you have no luster. You are hesitating." Masumi says.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asks.

"My father is a jeweler. I have seen plenty of real gems growing up. You have no shine, and the proof is that you are hesitating." Masumi says.

Yuzu shakes her head and says, "That is right. I can't hesitate anymore, this is for our friends and family! I can't lose!" She says as she decides to stop thinking of Yuto and others. Masumi also gives her a small smile.

As the duel starts, Action Cards are scattering across the field. **(Masumi:4000)(Yuzu:4000)**

Yuni says, "So who will win, your student or your girlfriend?"

Yuya blushes and says, "How many times do I need to tell you? She isn't my girlfriend."

"Say that to yourself."

Yuya sighs, "I won't dare, since Yuzu has to go a long way if she can defeat her."

"I'll go first, I use Magic Card, Gem Knight Fusion from my hand! With this I can fuse monsters in my hand! I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald from my hand! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1800 LV:6)

As the yellow knight appears, Ron, Jean and Katrina are flinched at the sight of Fusion, but the others are looking in awe.

"1800 ATK…it is not a big deal." Yuzu says.

"Careful, do not underestimate it, what you will do will decide your fate. I set one card and end my turn." Masumi says.

"My turn!" As she draws the card, she then notices some of her cards are different.

"How…" Yuzu says in shock.

"Do you like my present? I made some of your cards into Pendulum Monsters." Ray says.

"Well, thank you for doing so…" Yuzu says. "Now I use my Magic Card! 1st Movement Solo! When I control no monsters, I can special summon a monster from my hand! I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4 SC:9)

As the monster appears, Yuzu yells, "Since I have a Melodious Monster on the field, I can summon this monster, come! Sonata the Melodious Diva!"( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000 LV:3 SC:2)

"Now let the concert begins! I now release my two monsters! " Yuzu yells.

The two monsters rise into the heavens and then join hands, vanishing in a puff of green dust.

"Enchanting melody that echoes through the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8 Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra!"( **ATK:2600** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

As the monster appears, the children cheer, but Yuya and Yuni are looking at her extra deck, Yuni says, "Brother, you see it, right?"

"Yeah, but why is her extra deck glowing?" Yuya says. Then a lighting struck on them. "No way..."

Yuzu says, "I use Mozart's effect! I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my to the stage! Canon the Melodious Diva!"Mozart fires a beam of green light from her hand as the monster appears.( **ATK:1400** /DEF:2000 LV:4)

"Battle! I attack Topaz with Mozart! Graceful Wave!" Yuzu yells.

Morzart blasts its Graceful Wave at Topaz, destroying it. **(Masumi:4000-3200)**

"How was it? This is how I deal with your monster!" Yuzu says.

Masumi doesn't reply, as Yuzu says, "Now Canon attack directly!"

The blast pushing Julia backward as she falls doen on one knee. **(Masumi:3200-1800)**

"Alright!" Tatsuya yells.

"Way to go! Bug Sister Yuzu!" Ayu yells.

"I'm getting Shivers!" Futoshi says.

Ryu says, "She is doing quite good."

"I agree." Vivian says.

Masumi says, "You sure have some skill, but you shouldn't think that you've just won yet."

Ray appears besides her and says, "She's right. Yuzu. You don't want to be like Hokuto did."

Yuzu says, "I know." She looks at her hand. "But I'll take a bet from this card."

Yuzu turns to Masumi. "I switch Canon into DEF Position and end my turn by setting a card." **(ATK:1400-DEF:2000)**

"My turn." Masumi says as she draws a card. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexanderite!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1200 LV:4) "I use its effect! I can release it to special summon a monster from my deck! Come! Gem-Knight Crystal!" ( **ATK:2450** /DEF:1950 LV:7)

Jean says, "It doesn't have enough ATK points to hit Morzart..."

Ron says, "But we can't be sure what she will do."

Masumi says, "Now I'll show you what the Vice President taught me. I use my trap card! Doublet Fusion! I banish Tourmaline, Emerald, and Alexandrite to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"What?" Everyone exclaims. Sora says, "She sure is pretty good."

"Gem with facets of noon and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"( **ATK:2900** /DEF:2500 LV:9)

As the mighty Gem-Knight plants its sword in the ground behind her, Yuni says, "Her ace, right?"

Yuya says, "Yeah."

"I use Diamond's effect! I banish Topaz from the graveyard." Masumi says.

"Why do you do that?" Yuzu asks.

"Yuzu, we should find Action Cards." Ray says as she runs.

"So you are now finding Action Cards... too bad. Battle! I use Crystal to attack Canon!"

Crystal fires a blast of crystals from its shoulders, destroying Canon.

"Now the real deal is here, Master Diamond! Attack Morzart!" Masumi yells.

Master Diamond charges as Morzart raises her wand. Yuzu finds a card, but her hand bounces off a pillar; she had been trying to grab a reflection. She was shocked.

Master Diamond bisects Mozarta, blasting Yuzu backward with a scream. **(Yuzu:4000-3700)**

"You are so fool to deceived by a reflection in the crystals." Masumi says.

Yuzu stands up and says, "It is fine, it is only 300 damage."

"Since before the Battle Phase, I activated the effect of Master Diamond, I banished Topaz so that Diamond can gain its effect. When Topaz destroys a monster, it can give you the damage equal to ATK of the monster it destroys."

Master Diamond blasts a wave of light from its hand, throwing Yuzu backwards. **(Yuzu:3700-1100)**

"Yuzu, please keep burning and be hot-blooded!" Shuzo yells.

"Yuzu still has some LP left. She can survive." Gongenzaka says.

"I doubt it." Katrina says. "Unless she puts up a miracle."

"Now the second effect of Topaz, I can let Master Diamond attack twice during the battle phase!"

Then the kids are shocked. Yuni says, "This is the end..."

Just then, Yuzu follows the reflection and gets the Action Card. "I use Action Card, Damage Banish! I can negate a battle damage!"

The sword of Master Diamond then misses Yuzu. Masumi says, "So you survived."

Yuzu smiles, "And then I use my Trap Card! Duet Dance!"

As the card appears on the field, two fairies appear on the field dancing.

"What is going on?" Yaiba asks.

"I don't know." Hokuto says.

Reiji, who is watching behind the wall, is also curious.

"When I get over 2000 damage in one turn, I can place two Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck to the Pendulum Zone!"

"What?" This time even Yuya and Yuni are shocked.

"The ones I choose is Scale 2 Sonata and Scale 9 Aria!" Yuzu says as two fairies appear on the field with a 2 and a 9 below.

Yuya asks, "Yuni, did you made Pendulum Cards for her?"

"I didn't." Yuni says. "In fact, I don't even know where she got them."

Ryu says, "Yuzu has Pendulum Cards?"

Vivian says, "No way, I thought my three siblings are the only ones..."

Shuzo says, "That is so great! This is getting Hot Blooded!"

Masumi says, "I am surprised, you did better than I thought. I end my turn."

Yuzu says, "Now it is my turn!" Yuzu draws and says, "Using the set scale! I can summon monsters from LV3 to 8! Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Dragon that blooms around the music! Blooming Melody Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:4)

Tatsuya says, "Did Big sister Yuzu Pendulum Summon?"

"No way..." Ayu says.

Then Shuzo yells, "That is a great Pendulum Summon! Yuzu! This is getting on fire!"

Reiji sees it and says, "So a fifth Pendulum User appears."

Yuni takes out her Blooming Melody and says, "Flower, do you know about this?"

Flower appears in her soul form and says, "Ray has some data about the Pendulum and gives it to Yuzu."

"I see." Yuya says.

Masumi says, "So this is Pendulum Summon...quite impressive."

Yuzu says, "Now Battle! I attack your Master Diamond with Blooming Melody!"

"What? But its ATK is lower than Master Diamond." Yuya says.

"What is she planning?" Ryu says.

"I use Sonata's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn I can reduce a monster's ATK to 0." Yuzu says. Hokuto says, "Oh no, Masumi is going to lose."

"No way..." Yaiba says.

"But the monster I choose, is Blooming Melody!"

"What?" Everyone is surprised as Blooming Melody's ATK is now Zero.

"Blooming Melody's effect! When it battles a monster whose ATK is higher than this monster, I can change that target's ATK with this monster." Yuzu says.

"No way!" Masumi says. ( **2900-0)(0-2900)**

"This is really the end! Reflection Roar!"

Blooming Melody's petals covers Master Diamond and then it explodes, Masumi also lands on its back due to the wave. **(Masumi:1800-0)**

As the field disappears, Jean says, "Yuzu won..."

"Yeah..." Ron says.

Then everyone starts to cheer for her. Shuzo yells, "Yuzu! You did it! You have done a great job!"

As Yuzu and Masumi leaves the field, Yuzu hugs Yuya, causing him to blush. "I did it, Yuya. I can use Pendulum too."

Yuya smiles and says, "I know. I saw it."

Just then, Masumi says, "That's quite the show you two are giving."

Yuzu blushes bright red and shoves Yuya off her. Yuya hits the floor sharply, caught completely off-guard, and gets up rubbing his tailbone.

"Oww... what was that for?" Yuya says.

"I am sorry..." Yuzu apologizes.

"Geez, you don't have to push me." Yuya says.

"Excuse me, okay?" Yuzu turns her head, Ruri comes and giggles, "Seems like you two are a perfect match."

"Ruri..." Yuzu yells at her quietly.

Masumi turns to Yuya when everyone is congratulating Yuzu. "I am sorry that I lost." She bows to him.

Yuya says, "It is fine. But right now you have two loses. Yaiba, you have to win so that LDS won't be humiliated.

Himeka says, "He is right, you have to do your best."

Yaiba says, "Leave it to me, since I was taught from both of you." Then he walks off.

* * *

 **So I changed some of the cards into Pendulum Cards for Yuzu, the effect remains the same but I add some Pendulum effects.**

 **As for Gongenzaka versus Yaiba's duel, I want to skip it by telling a summary since it will be like the anime. But the next chapter will be Reiji's duel, and his opponent isn't Yuya.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva:**

 **Scale 9**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, when my opponent doesn't get any battle damage, give the opponent 800 damage.**

 **Sonata** **the Melodious Diva:**

 **Scale 2**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target a monster on the field, that monster's ATK goes to zero.**

 **Duet Dance:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When the user gets over 2000 damage in one turn, summon two Pendulum Monsters from the extra deck to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Blooming Melody Pendulum Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7, SC:4, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: When it battles a monster whose ATK is higher than this monster, change that target's ATK with this monster. It can also lower 500 ATK times the Pendulum Monsters in the Graveyard.**

 **Please write some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11 Demons VS Vampires

**Wow, this chapter is too long for me. But in this chapter I will reveal Katrina's deck. Please enjoy the duel.**

* * *

Chapter 11

A boy wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior (with his LDS badge pinned on the collar) and the sleeves torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes walks towards the group of You Show students and says, "Now who is going to duel me. I am Yaiba Koto. The representative of Synchro Course. Unlike the first two, I was taught by both Vice Presidents."

Vivian says, "So this will be hard."

Katrina says, "Who should go battle him?"

Gongenzaka says, "Then the man Gongenzaka will—"

"But you are an outsider, right?" Sora says which causes him to turn into stone.

"Sora." Ryu says. "Then how about you go duel him?"

"Nope, I don't like stifling things. Gon chan, how about you go duel him as a replacement of me?" Sora asks.

"What?" Gonegnzaka thrawt out of the stone and says.

Yuya says, "That is great, Gongenzaka, I trust you to win this."

Gongenzaka hears Yuya's words and bursts out tears once more, "To give the man Gongenzaka this opportunity to duel, I will win with my Dojo's Steadfast Dueling." He then burns with fire.

"Hey, how long are you keeping me waiting? or are you scared and going to forfeit?" Yaiba says impatiently.

"I'll not forfit. I will be your opponent." Gongenzaka says.

"I see. If you think I'm the same as the first two, then you'll be finding yourselves hurting." Yaiba says while tapping his wooden kartana.

As the two gets into the duel field, Shuzo this time learns from his mistakes as he makes the field the Sword Cemetery. As Yaiba summons X Saber Souza and XX Saber Gottoms, Rin appears besides Yuzu and says, "Finally, there is Synchro Summon."

Yuzu asks, "So how was X Sabers in Synchro Dimension?"

"Well, those cards are only for tops to use, which still makes me want to beat them into a pulp." Rin says as her eyes are on fire as well as her body, causing the three girls to sweat drop.

Ruri says, "Woah, Rin, please calm down."

Ray says, "Yeah, you are now burning."

Back at the others, Ron says, "Summoning two Synchro Monsters in his turn, he is quite good."

"He sure isn't bluffing when he said that." Jean says.

As Gongenzaka is having damage, Katrina asks, "How come Gongenzaka doesn't pick Action Cards?"

"You'll see." Ryu says.

As Gongenzaka makes a comeback by using his monsters effects, Yuya says, "You see, Gongenzaka's deck only consists of Monsters. So that the chain reaction in his deck can be activated."

"A Deck only consists of monsters… that sounds so cool." Tatsuya says.

"Yeah." Ayu says.

Ron says, "Well, Jean, looks like his similar to yours."

Vivian asks, "What do you mean?"

Jean says, "You see. My deck is consists of Traps and Xyz Monsters."

"What? So normal monsters and Magic cards?" Sora asks in shock.

Jean rolls her eyes on him and says, "Yeah. I kinda like it."

But in the end of the duel, it is a draw. Causing both sides to be in shock.

Everyone rushes towards Gongenzaka, who says, "I am sorry, Yuya. I couldn't protect You Show…"

Yuya says, "It is fine, you have done your best."

Himeka says, "So we do need the fourth duel…"

Shuzo asks, "Can you show us where is your fourth duelist?"

Just then, Reiji, who was listening outside, walks in and pulls off his hoodie. "That will be me."

Yuzu, Vivian, Shuzo and Katrina flinch at the appearance of him. While Yuya and Yuni smile.

"Akaba Reiji. So you are finally going to show your strength." Yuya says.

"What?" Everyone exclaims as Yuya knows him, Ron says, "So he is the Professor's son…"

Reiji says, "But if you don't mind. I will like to choose my opponent."

Tatsuya says, "Hold on, who are you to decide things on your own?"

"Yeah! This is our school, so we should decide who we want to send!" Ayu says.

Reiji just fixes his glasses and says, "I do owe all of you some explanation. I am Akaba Reiji. Along with my brother we are the Presidents of LDS and Leo Cooperation."

This causes the kids to shut their mouth. Yuni says, "Then Reiji, who are you going to duel?"

"I have my interests on you." He points at Katrina. "Me?"

"Yes. Since you are Sakaki Yuya and Sakaki Yuni's sister. I hope you can put up a good duel."

"Very well. I'll duel you." Katrina says in determination in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Katrina?" Yuzu asks in worry.

"Trust me. I won't lose." Katrina says as she goes to the field.

Sora asks, "So how strong is he?"

Yuni says, "He is the fourth youngest duelist to become the Pro at the age of 16."

Ron says, "Who are the first three?"

Yuya says, "His brother and the two Vice Presidents of LDS, who become a pro in the age of 11."

This causes everyone to shock. Hokuto says, "It is obvious that they will be surprised."

Yaiba says, "Of course. The Vice Presidents are more than they can ever think."

Shuzo thinks, "So her opponent is a Pro Duelist... then..." He says, "How about this! Action Field on! Field Magic! Four Dimensions!"

As the field appears on the field. The ones who aren't born from Standard are shocked that there is Academia, New Domino and Heartland in the field.

"Yuni, when do you put that card inside?" Yuya whispers to Yuni.

"Don't ask me." Yuni says. "But now Katrina is in pressure."

Reiji says, "So you choose this field, quite amusing."

"What?" Gongenzaka says, "Don't tell me it is his specialty."

Yuya says, "Not exactly. But this field is really amusing."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asks.

"We will tell you later." Yuni says.

As the chant finishes, the duel also starts. **(Reiji:4000)(Katrina:4000)**

"Katrina, how about you go first?" Reiji asks.

"Are you sure?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Yes. I want to see if you were the same as before." Reiji replies.

Tatsuya asks, "So you guys know him?"

Yuni says, "Of course. Our family, Yuzu's family and his family are playmates since we are little. Right Yuzu?"

"I know." Yuzu says.

"Since I get the first turn. I summon Blood Sucker Cursed Mummy." ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:0 LV3)

A mummy with some blood on it appears on the field. "I set one card and end my turn.

Reiji says, "Now it is my turn. I will be using three Magic Cards. The first one is this Contract with the Hellgate. Once per turn, during my Standby Phases, I will take 1000 damage."

This revelation shocks everyone, Reiji continues, "In addition, I can add a Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my deck to my hand."

As Reiji draws a card, Futoshi asks, "What does D/D mean?"

Sora says, "It stands for Different Dimension."

Reiji says, "Now I use another one of Contact with the Hellgate."

Reiji draws another card and says, "Now I use my third Magic Card. Contract with the Devil King. Like the first two, I will get 1000 damage in my next standby phase."

Ayu says, "Does that mean he will get 3000 damage? What is he thinking?" Vivian asks.

"You'll see." Yuya says.

As the Devil King appears behind Reiji, he says, "I use its effect so I can Fusion Summon a monster without a Magic Card."

"What did he say!" Sora says. "To think such Magic Card exists!"

"I am going to fuse D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith in my hand."

The monsters appears above him as he holds up the cards, then he chants "Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!"

The monsters vanish into the Fusion vortex as Reiji declares, "Fusion Summon! Be born, D/D/D Flame King Temujin!" A warrior-like fiend wreathed in fire appears on the field. ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1500 LV6)

"Fusion..." Katrina is sweating as she remembers the scene in Heartland, where people are crying for mercy as the giants are attacking the city.

"So Reiji is a Fusion User." Gongenzaka says.

"But why does he take a huge risk to summon that monster?" Yuzu points out.

"And what is the other D means?" Tatsuya asks.

"I don't know." Sora says. "This Fusion Summon... could this be the real deal..." He thinks.

"There is no record that he could use Fusion... so he had become stronger. Just like them..." Shuzo says.

"Battle! I attack your Mummy with Temujin!" Reiji says.

Katrina quickly recovers from the shock and says, "I use Mummy's effect! I can negate the destruction!"

As the flames hit Mummy, Katrina was also burned. **(Katrina:4000-3300)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Reiji says. He simply adjusts his glasses and smiles.

"Geez, what is that attitude?" Ayu says angrily.

"Yeah, he is only a fourth duelist despite being a President. Is he underestimating her?" Tatsuya says.

"It could be." Ron says, "Consider he risks 3000 damage."

Gongenzaka says, "This is a disgrace to duelists everywhere."

Yuya says, "Reiji is smarter than you think."

Everyone looks at them once again. While Yuya and Yuni just keep silent.

Katrina runs and leaps into the air. "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I summon Blood Sucker Healing Bandage!"( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4 SC:5)

As the bandage with a red cross appears on the field, she says, "I have three cards on my hand, so I can draw 3 cards."

As Katrina draws the three cards, she flinches as she sees one card. But she auickly recovers and says, "I use my Magic Card, Daybreak Alert. I can destroy my monsters and randomly summon the same amount of monsters from my deck."

As the deck shuffles and sends out two cards, she says, "I summon two Blood Sucker Eyeing Cobra!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5 SC:6)

As a brown cobra appears on the field, she says, "I use its effect! I lower your Temujin's ATK by 500!"

As the two Cobras uses their glare, they hypnotize Temujin and the large monster drops its massive sword.( **2000-1000)**

"Alright!" Tatsuya says.

"Temujin is lower than Cobra!" Ayu cheers.

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

"Battle! I attack Temujin with Cobra!" Katrina says.

"I use Continuous Trap Card, Contract with the Valkyrie." Reiji says.

"So it is another contract that can give 1000 damage?" Ryu asks.

"And all my Fiend-Type monsters will gain 1000 ATK." Reiji says as Temujin's ATK returns to normal.

Katrina sees a card on the Heartland Tower, she runs and grabs the card.

Sora says, "Wow, she is so fast."

"Action Magic! High Dive! I increase the ATK by 1000 until the End Phase!" Katrina yells. **(1500-1000)**

A trampoline appears on the ground, and Eyeing Cobra lands on it, bouncing into the air and glowing red as its ATK increases.

"Now that is another comeback!" The kids cheers.

Reiji has Temujin throw him at the highway of City, and he grabs an Action Card from it, then he leaps onto another, activating his last Trap Card with a smile.

The ATK of Temujin decreases, and the attack of Eyeing Cobra connects, causing an explosion of smoke, and the kids believe Katrina's done it.

"What?" The LDS aces are shocked.

"Don't worry." Yuni says to them.

Just then, everyone is shocked to see Temujin standing.

"But how..." Katrina asks.

"Action Magic, Great Escape. I end the battle phase." Reiji says.

As everyone graons at the sight of the Action Magic, Yuzu says, "Still, he has 4 contracts."

Ryu says, "Indeed. He will be losing when Katrina ends her turn."

Yuni says, "I wonder about that."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at her again. Then they see Katrina sets a card and the four contracts of Reiji's destroyed.

"What? But how?" Vivian asks.

"I use Lease Landing, which negated the effects of the Dark Contracts, and then destroyed all the affected cards during the End Phase." Reiji says.

"So he also nullified the 4000 damage." Gongenzaka says.

"Also, I can draw 4 cards since I destroy four contracts." Reiji says as he draws 4 cards.

Before Reiji starts his turn, he says, "10 years ago, there are rumors about a half vampire in the city. That is you, right?"

Everyone except the Sakakis, Hiiragis and the Xyz Duelists are shocked.

"You know this?" Gongenzaka asks. Yuya and Yuni nod.

"Of course we know." Yuni says. "We saw her transform 10 years ago."

"It is true thar I am a half vampire. I was also scared at myself. Fearing to hurt people. So I vow to myself that I will use my powers to show off Dad's Entertainment Dueling instead of frighting others." Katrina says.

"With Yusho Sakaki's Dueling?" Reiji asks.

"He knows your father?" Sora asks them.

"Of course we know him." Yaiba says.

"He is famous, after all. As the former champion who ran away from the—" Hokuto says.

"SILENCE!" Reiji roars. Yaiba and Hokuto freeze up. They can also sense Yuya and Yuni glaring at them.

"I am sorry, I know Sakaki Yusho. Who pioneers the Action Duels we have today. His disappearance is also part of my—no. Our family's fault since I asked him to do something else." Reiji gives a solemn look.

"So you know all of this?" Gingenzaka asks.

"Yes, we know." Yuya says while looking down, Yuni also does the same.

"Now since I let you show your father's Entertainment dueling, in exchange I will show you the truth. My turn. I summon Tuner Monster, D/D Night Howling!" ( **ATK:300** /DEF:600 LV3)

"No way..." Ryu says.

"Oh, yes way." Himeka says with a smile.

"When Night Howling is successfullyy summoned, I can special summon a LV4 or lower D/D monster from my graveyard. But its ATK and DEF becomes 0. I summon Lilith!"

As the plant-like Fiend emerges from a Graveyard portal in front of Katrina, she is surprised and jumps.

"I tune LV3 Night Howling and the LV4 Lilith!"

Each monster jumps high to get close enough to begin the Summon.

Reiji chants "Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV7)

The group of onlookers gasp in shock.

Rin appears besides Yuzu and says, "So he is not only a Fusion user..."

Ruri also appears and asks, "So can he..."

"I use Temujin's effect! When another D/D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from his Graveyard."

The flames of Temujin become purple, and is raises its sword.

"I revive Lilith! Then I activate the effect of Alexander, when a D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard."

The aura of Alexander and the winds around it intensify, and Katrina looks on in shock as Reiji revives D/D Cerberus this time.

"2 LV4 monsters..." Rumi says while appearing besides Yuni.

"Yeah. Here it goes." Yuni says.

"I overlay the Level 4 Cerberus and Lilith!"

When the two monsters become energy swirls and enter the Overlay Network, it causes water to erupt from the Network.

"In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" Reiji chants as his monster is slowly revealed, green eyes glowing.

"Is this..." Ruri says in shock.

"Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar!" Reiji finishes.( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1200 RNK:4)

"Even Xyz Monsters." Sora gasps.

"W-What a guy." Ron admits.

The LDS students seem shocked that Reiji can freely manipulate the Summoning methods that they all specialize in, Himeka chuckles.

"So this is Akaba Reiji..." Shuzo says.

"By the way, the additional D stands for Demon." Yuya says.

"Which means Katrina has to prepare to taste the powers of the kings who subjugate alternate planes." Yuni adds.

Adjusting his glasses, Reiji declares, "Battle! I use D/D/D Flame King Temujin to attack Eyeing Cobra!" As Katrina tries to dodge, but a Cobra is defeated as she gets damage. **(Katrina: 4** **000-3500)**

"Now D/D/D Gust King Alexander attacks!" Reiji says.

"Alexander destroys another Cobra as Katrina falls to the ground near the sea. **(Katrina: 35** **00-2500)**

"Katrina!" Everyone yells.

Katrina slowly stands up, then Reiji says, "Next, Wave King Caesar! Attack Directly!"

As the massive blades send her into the sea, everyone is worried about her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tatsuya asks.

"Don't worry, Sister Katrina is strong." Vivian says.

Just then, Katrina jumps out of the ocean and lands on the cliff. **(Katrina: 25** **00-4000)**

"But how..." Hokuto asks.

"Her LP is supposed to be 100 left!" Yaiba says.

"What's going on..." Masumi asks.

Reiji asks, "Care to explain?"

"Before Caesar's attack, I activate my Trap card, Nighttime Approaching. I can end the battle phase and restore all my LP that I lost in this turn." Katrina says.

"Amazing..." Gongenzaka says.

"She surely fooled us." Ryu says.

Reiji says, "I set one card and end my turn. I guess it is time to reveal some secrets."

"What do you mean?" Katrina asks.

"As you know, the 3 LDS members you faced before my duel, they are chosen from their respective courses since their good grades and they are trained by our own Vice Presidents." Reiji says. "The Vice Presidents are also in this room watching."

"What? You mean the Vice Presidents are watching?" Tatsuya asks.

"No way…" Ayu says.

"Who are they?" Ron asks.

Yuya and Yuni show their LDS badges that are hiding in their jackets. Gongenzaka asks, "Yuya, Yuni, why do you have LDS' badges?"

Yuya says, "Because, we are the Vice Presidents."

This makes silence filled in the room, Tatsuya asks, "You are kidding, right?"

"Does that mean those three LDS members are your students?" Futoshi asks.

"And you guys are pros when you are eleven?" Ayu asks.

"You can ask our Principal." Yuni says as she looks at him.

"Yes. Yuya and Yuni are students from two duel schools, since Sakaki Yusho first found LDS with his friend. Since then he was the Vice President until he went missing." Shuzo says while closing his eyes.

"And Reiji's father was the President until he also gets missing, so Reiji and his brother becomes the President." Yuni says.

"So… the whole set up for the duel…" Sora asks.

"I do owe you some apologies, the accusation of me attacking Sawatari, or the duel to determine the fate of You Show. They are our ideas." Yuni says.

"Big Brother Yuya? Big Sister Yuni, why don't you tell us about it? Don't you trust us?" Ayu looks like she is about to cry.

Yuzu says, "Please understand, nobody will believe this once the news spread out, and they have already suffered a lot of misery after their Dad went missing."

Ryu says, "So Yuzu, you know it, too?"

"Of course." Yuzu says. "They showed it to me few days ago."

Himeka says, "These two and the other President are the ones who let our school teach Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. Their knowledge surpassed every teacher in the world. And because of them, LDS can produce a lot of cards for children to smile."

"I see." Jean says. "That is quite understandable."

Reiji says, "Now the explanation is done, Katrina, please continue."

Katrina nods and thinks, "So my siblings have brought smiles to others... I should do it, too."

She smiles, "Now the fun has just begun!" She then jumps high onto the roof of Academia and draws a card.

Katrina looks at Shuzo, who then gives her spotlight. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Now it is time for what all you have been waiting for! The Entertainment Duel that inherited from our family!"

Every one of You Show is excited, Yuni says, "I guess the tradition runs in the blood."

Yuya says, "Yeah."

"With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Revive from my Extra Deck, Eyeing Cobras! Then Princess of the monsters, use your beauty to attract others and suck their blood! Blood Sucker Vampire Princess!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 SC:11)

As a black gown princess with a vampire fangs appear on the field, Ayu says, "So pretty..."

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

Yuzu says, "Now it is time for a counterback."

"Go! Katrina!" Jean says.

Reiji says, "So this is your Pendulum Summon..."

Katrina says, "I am not finished yet." She looks at the card and says, "I am not afraid of everything! I should be the one to scare them."

She places a card on the field and says, "I use Magic Card, Summon Carnival!"

Reiji widens his eyes, and everyone can see him trembling.

"What is wrong with him?" Sora asks.

"You can say this is the card that let us defeat him a lot of times." Yuni says, causing them to watch closely.

"I overlay my two Eyeing Cobras! King of the monsters, bringing terror and have feast on the enemies!"

As the two monsters become purple swirls and goes into a portal, a king with a black clothing and Vampire fangs appear on the field.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Blood Sucker Vampire King!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:5 SC:8)

"There it is, Katrina's ace!" Ron says.

"There is more to it." Yuya says.

"Summon Carnival's effect! I can perform a Synchro Summon by using the two Eyeing Cobras, who are also tuner monsters!"

Two spirits of the Cobra appear and then one becomes 5 rings as the other becomes 5 stars.

"Prince of the monsters, fight for the rich blood and eliminate your enemies! Synchro Summon! Come! LV10! Vampire Prince!" ( **ATK:2700** /DEF:2200 LV:10 SC:2)

As this time the prince who wears a dark clothing appears, Yaiba says, "Synchro, too?"

Masumi says, "Don't tell me..."

Katrina says, "And finally, I use the same materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

The Resistance members are shocked. "Is she going to use our enemies'..." Ron says.

"No way..." Jean says.

"Queen of the monsters, use your power to suck out everything that blocks in the way." Katrina chants.

As two cobras go into the portal, a Queen who has a similar dress as the Princess appears from the portal. Katrina also holds her arms tight like what the Fusion users do.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Vampire Queen!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:10 SC:5)

Sora says, "No way, from Xyz, Synchro and even Fusion..."

Rumi asks Yuni, "So that is Katrina's true power?"

Yuni says, "Of course. Katrina can win this."

Katrina says, "Everyone, it has been a while that all four of you are standing here besides me. Now let's show why people are afraid of vampires!" Katrina yells as the four nod.

"I use Vampire Prince's effect! Once per turn I can destroy a monster! I choose Alexander! Sucking Prey!" Katrina yells as the Prince rushes and gives Alexander a bite, causing it to be destroyed. But unknown to everyone except Yuni and Yuya, Caesar has detached an Overlay Unit.

"Now Battle time. I use Queen's effect! I can let all of my monsters add 500 ATK times the monsters I controlled! I have 4 monsters, so they all gain 2000 ATK!"

As the Queen raises the staff, all monsters feel stronger **. (3000-5000) (2700-4700)(2400-4400)**

"If all the attack works, then Katrina will win!" Tatsuya says in escitement.

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

Ron says, "Wow... I don't know Katrina is this powerful with all the sunmoning methods."

Jean says, "Yeah."

"Battle! I attack Temujin with Vampire Princess! Princess' song!" Katrina says.

Vampire Princess makes a beautiful voice as Temujin is destroyed. **(Reiji:4000-1000)**

"Vampire Princess' effect! I can attack your monster one more time!" Katrina says.

Reiji jumps from the roof and picks a card. "I use Action Magic Damage Banish. I can negate my damage."

Then he sees his Caesar being destroyed by the voice, Katrina says, "It is lucky that you have found an Action Card, but I still have 3 more monsters. Battle! I attack you directly with Vampire Prince! Fang Absorb!"

As the Prince comes closer, Reiji sees another Action Card and pick it. "Action Magic, Great Escape, I negate the attack and end the Battle Phase."

Ayu says, "What a shame, I thought Big sister Katrina can win."

Yuzu says, "I guess we can't underestimate Reiji."

Yuya and Yuni look at each other and then leave for a while, only Himeka notices it.

Suddenly, the three monsters that were destroyed are back to the field, Tatsuya says, "How? Big Sister Katrina just destroyed them!"

Reiji says, "I just detached Caesar's Overlay Unit to use itss effect. I can summon all the monsters that were destroyed this turn at the end of the battle phase.

Everyone is shocked, Reiji adds, "However, there is a risk for such powerful ability. On my next turn, if I control any monsters that are summoned by this effect, I will get 1000 damage for each monster."

Ryu says, "So he will get 3000 damage in his ext turn."

Vivian says, "I am not sure, since he did manage to reduce the 4000 damage before."

Reiji says, "I use my trap card, D/D/D Human Resources. I return three D/D/D monsters from my field to the Deck, and then I can add two D/D monsters from my Deck to my hand."

All three D/D/D monsters vanish as two cards are ejected from Reiji's Deck, Sora says, "So with all three monsters gone, Reiji won't take any damage on his next turn now."

"All he did was just return his monsters to his Deck." Futoshi points out.

"But what is so great about the powerful ability of Caesar?" Ayu asks.

"Those two cards..." Vivian says. "They could mean something."

Katrina says, "Well, I guess I end my turn." She turns to Reiji, "I remember...7 years ago, we often dueled each other, and you always surpassed out expectations..."

Reiji closes his eyes and says, "Indeed. You also did very well to defeat us while we did the same. Since you have showed me the Pendulum Summon, now it is my turn."

"Huh?" Katrina is a little confused.

"My turn. I use Scale Scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Magical Savant Kelper to Set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji says as he places the monsters.

The word appears on Reiji's Duel Disk, and two robotic pillars rise from the ground in blue columns of light.

"With these I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 9!" Reiji says.

"Those are Pendulum Monsters!" Gongenzaka says.

"No way!" Jean says.

"Grand power which shakes my very soul!" Reiji chants as the Pendulum Monsters work. "Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"

Unlike Yuya, Yuni and Katrina's Summon, no pendulum swings between the monsters, and only a purple mass of light surges from the portal as everyone gasps.

"The three transcendent deities who rules over all kings!" Reiji chants. "D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon.

A crystalline monster descends, and it's not just that one, another, and another "Armageddon" descends, for a total of three. ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:1000 LV:8 SC:4)

Katrina says, "No way..."

As everyone is shocked, they hear sounds from computers as they turn around. They see Yuya and Yuni typing on a laptop.

"The energy levels are stable. Yuni, how about you?" Yuya asks.

"The visual is clear, and the projection is in high standard. We did it. We have finished the first Pendulum Monsters." Yuni says.

Yuzu says, "Wait, you made those Pendulum Cards for Reiji?"

Yuya says, "Like others say, it is not fair for only us to have Pendulum Cards."

Yuni says, "So we are testing the new ones, with many failures, this time it is finally a success!"

Reiji says, "It is thanks to your siblings that I had these Pendulum cards. Now Battle! I use one Hell Armageddon to battle your Prince."

Katrina runs and picks an Action Card on the highway. "Action Magic, Miracle! I negate the destruction and half my damage!"

Armageddon blasts eight strands of black and purple lightning from its body, impacting Vampire Prince as he uses his sword to block it. **(Katrina: 40** **00-3850)**

"The miracle won't happen again. I use my second one to battle the Prince again." Reiji says.

The second one manages to destroy through the sword and destroys the Prince.

"My son!" The queen yells as Katrina is hurt by the blast. **(Katrina: 385** **0-3550)**

Reiji gets an Action card near the Heartland tower and says, "Action Magic Bi-Attack! I can double my third Hell Armaggedon's ATK!" **(3000** **-6000)**

"6000 ATK?" Gongenzaka says in shock.

"Battle! Attack the Queen." Reiji says.

As the Queen is attacked, Katrina falls onto the highway. **(Katrina: 355** **0-550)**

"Katrina!" Everyone in You Show yells.

"I set a card and end my turn." Reiji says.

Himeka says, "Well done, Reiji, you have done quite a feet."

Yuya says, "Now Katrina, what will you do?"

Shuzo yells, "The match isn't over yet, Katrina! Keep burning and be hot-blooded!"

Katrina jumps and says, "You are right. This only makes the duel interesting! My turn!"

Katrina says, "Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Vampire Prince! Vampire Queen!"

As two monsters reappeared, Masumi asks, "They are also Pendulum Monsters?"

"A conbination of Synchro and Pendulum..." Yaiba says. "So the Pendulum Monsters can also combined with extra deck monsters."

Reiji says, "I see... I can see the further evolution of Pendulum Monsters."

Katrina says, "I use Prince's effect! I destroy one of your Hell Armaggedon!"

As the monster is destroyed, Reiji says, "Pendulum Monsters go to extra deck when they are destroyed. But I use Hell Armaggedon's effect! When my monster leaves the field, I can let them gain the ATK of the destroyed monster."

As two Hell Armaggedon's ATK are 6000, the people are shocked.

"How is she going to defeat that monster..." Ron says.

Katrina looks at the field and says, "I have to take a bet. I set one card and end my turn."

Reiji says, "It seems you have no other choice. My turn."

And then both Galilei and Kelper begin shaking violently, covered in lightning. Their scales become 2 and 5. Lightning strands extend from the two Pendulum Monsters and destroy the two Armageddons, much to everyone's shock.

"What just happened?" Ryu asks.

"All D/D monsters have some risks in their standby phase." Yuni says. "The Pendulum effect of Galilei is that during the Standby Phase: Double this card's Pendulum Scale, then send to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale."

Yuya says, "As for Kepler, during the Standby Phase: Reduce this card's Pendulum Scale by 5, then send to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control with a Level higher than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale."

Reiji says, "I know this will going to happen, so I use my face down. Contract of the Pendulum. I send two Pendulum cards to my extra deck to summon back Hell Armaggedon!"

As the monster appears, Reiji says, "But its effect is negated. Battle! I attack your King! This is the end!"

Katrina looks worried and then has a determined face. She says, "I use my Trap Card! Sudden Dawn! I negate the battle and we both get 1000 damage!"

As the light comes, Reiji says, "What?"

Just then, both of them fall to the ground. **(Katrina: 55** **0-0) (Reiji:1000-0)**

As the field disappears, Tatsuya says, "A draw again..."

Sora says, "Wow..."

Yuya and Yuni walks inside and clap to them, Yuya says, "You have done a good job, Katrina."

Yuni says, "You too. Reiji."

Katrina smiles at them and says, "That was fun, Reiji. I hope we can determine the winner next time."

Before Reiji can reply, "What did you say?" Himeka gasps, catching the attention of everyone.

As Nakajima is talking to Himeka, Masumi says, "Professor Marco was..."

Yuya hears it and says, "Marco?"

As they head outside the Duel Arena, Yuni says, "Vivian, Yuzu, please explain everything about being a LDS Vice President to them, Katrina, I need you to come with us to LDS."

Katrina, Vivian and Yuzu nod as Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and the other LDS members rush out the school.

* * *

 **Here is the duel. Now since Yuya is the Vice President, he won't need the 60% win rate to get into the tournament. But the 3 duels will be mentioned in the flashback.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Blood Sucker Cursed Mummy:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV3**

 **Zombie/Effect, ATK:1300/DEF:0**

 **Effect: Once per turn, It can't be destroyed.**

 **Blood Sucker Healing Bandage:**

 **Light Attribute, LV4 Scale 5**

 **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1700/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when the user has another Pendulum monster on the other scale, draw 2 cards.**

 **Effect: Once per turn, the user can draw cards equal to the number of cards on its hands.**

 **Daybreak Alert:**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: destroy the field, randomly pick a monster from the deck and summon it. When the monater destroyed is Extra Deck Monster, summon another Extra Deck monster with the same or lower level as the original.**

 **Blood Sucker Eyeing Cobra:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV5 Scale 6**

 **Reptile/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect, ATK:1500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, lower a monster's ATK by 1000.**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn, when attacking a monster my opponent controls, lower a monster's ATK by 500.**

 **Nighttime Approaching:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When having a direct attack, end the Battle Phase and restore all the LP that reduced in the turn.**

 **Blood Sucker Crazy Clown**

 **Dark Attribute, LV6 Scale 2**

 **Zombie/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1900/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, double the scale of the other Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Effect: When this card is in the extra deck, target one monster and it goes to the graveyard.**

 **Blood Sucker Unshown Mask**

 **Dark Attribute, LV2 Scale 6**

 **Zombie/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:900/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, draw a card, if the opponent guess the card correctly, send it back to the deck, if wrong, add it into the hand.**

 **Effect: Let the opponent pick a card, and if it is a monster, negate the conditions and summon it to the field.**

 **Blood Sucker Vampire Princess**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8 Scale 11**

 **Zombie/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, it can Pendulum summon an Extra Deck Pendulum Monster.**

 **Effect: When it destroys a monster, it can have a second attack.**

 **Summon Carnival:**

 **Normal Magic.**

 **Effect: It can use the two same materials to perform up to 3 different kinds of Extra Deck Summon.**

 **Blood Sucker Vampire King**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 5 Scale 8**

 **Zombie/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: When an Xyz monster the user controls is destroyed, special summon it.**

 **Effect: Two LV5 Blood Sucker monsters. Once per turn, it can use the effect of the monster my opponent controls, when this card is destroyed while the Pendulum zone is empty, send this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Blood Sucker Vampire Prince**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 10, Scale 2**

 **Zombie/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2700/DEF:2200**

 **Pendulum Effect: When a Synchro monster the user controls is destroyed, special summon it.**

 **Effect: One Blood Sucker Tuner+One or more Blood Sucker monsters. Once per turn, it can destroy one monster the opponent controls, when this card is destroyed while the Pendulum zone is empty, send this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Blood Sucker Vampire Queen**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 10, Scale 5**

 **Zombie/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: When a Fusion monster the user controls is destroyed, special summon it.**

 **Effect: Two or more Blood Sucker monsters. Once per turn, it can raises every Blood Sucker monster's ATK by 500 times the number of Blood Sucker monsters on the field, when this card is destroyed while the Pendulum zone is empty, send this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Contract of the Pendulum**

 **Continuous Magic**

 **Effect: During the standby phase, get 1000 damage. By sending two Pendulum Monsters to the Extra Deck, summon a Pendulum monster from the Extra Deck with effects negated.**

 **Sudden Dawn**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When the opponent declares the battle, negate the battle and both players get 1000 damage.**


	12. Chapter 12 Card Revelations

**I am sorry that there will be no duel in this chapter, but don't worry, there will be in the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 12

As Yuya, Yuni and Katrina leave the place, Tatsuya asks Yuzu, "So Big Sister Yuzu, how did Big Brother Yuya and Big sister Yuni know Reiji?"

Yuzu says, "Well, Reiji is our childhood friend, he and his brother Reisho often play with us and we even duel each other."

She looks at her bracelet, "Reisho treats me just like his sister as well."

Ryu says, "Indeed. This really brings back old memories. Although I know that his father and Yusho Sensei are the first Presidents of the LDS, but why did they go missing and since when have they become the current Presidents and Vice Presidents?"

Vivian says, "About the wherebouts, actually, Brother and Sister know."

Sora, Ron and Jean widen their eyes, as Shuzo asks, "Wait, they know where Sakaki Yusho is?"

Vivian says, "Yes, but they promise to keep it a secret to the world, even to you. Since this is a serious problem for us to handle."

Gongenzaka says, "But they should have told us, so we could help each other."

Ayu says, "Yeah, we want to help, too."

Ron says, "I guess I get a glimpse of what they are thinking, like what Vivian says, this is a serious problem that you can't help."

Sora asks, "How do you know?" He tries to let him show himself.

Jean says, "We can't tell either. Sorry."

Shuzo says, "Guys, you shouldn't try to pry everyone's secret. If one doesn't want to show, then you can't force them."

"But…" Futoshi says.

"No buts, right now the class is over." Shuzo says sternly.

Before they leave the school, Gongenzaka says, "Yuzu, when you meet Yuya, again, tell him that he and Yuni can ask my help if they need one."

"I will." Yuzu says. "Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the LDS control room, Yuya asks, "What happened to Professor Marco?"

The scientist then says, "An attack took place at Maiami City's District NLD-038 at 5:54 PM. We also detected an Xyz Summon signal at that time."

Yuni says, "Are sure it is Xyz Summon?"

"Yes. Vice President." The scientist says.

"Where is Professor Marco?" Yuya asks.

"We don't know about it, but we found something."

He calls over the Section Chief to bring in the evidence, which he does. Inside the plastic bag are a broken Duel Disk and some cards.

"The investigation Team has got to the scene of crime before anyone else and found them. They all belong to Marco."

Yuni says, "Use all the resources to find him no matter what."

"Yes." As the workers leave, Yuya asks, "Katrina, is this the work of Yuto?"

Katrina says, "Yuto isn't a person that attacks people without a reason, like that Sawatari you mentioned, he is attacked because Yuto mistook Yuzu as Ruri and he thought Ruri is in danger."

Yuni says, "So there is another culprit… Katrina, except you, Yuto, Ron and Jean, who else comes with you from Heartland?"

Katrina thinks for a second and says, "Could it be Shun?"

"Wait, Brother is here as well?" Rumi is surprised.

"Shun? Kurosaki Ruri and Rumi's brother?" Yuya asks.

Katrina nods and says, "If Professor Marco you said is using Fusion, he must be mistook him as an Academia Spy, then…"

"Then what?" Reiji asks.

"He might be carded…" Katrina says.

"Carded…as in being sealed into a card?" Yuni asks.

"What?" Yuya exclaims.

"Yes. This is what Academia is doing. They attack the Xyz Dimension and their people are turning Xyz residents into cards." Katrina grits her teeth.

Yuya says, "So if it is their weapon… then how did he manage to get one?"

Katrina says, "His father, Dr. Faker and Dr. Arclight, who are from the Xyz Dimension, have gathered some duel disks and then put them inside our Resistance's duel disks. But we still don't know how to reverse it." She shows the device to Yuni. Yuni says, "Can you lend me your Duel Disk so I can study it?"

Katrina nods as she gives it to her, then Yuni leaves for a while.

"If Marco is carded, then we will need to get the card of him back." Reiji says. "Yuya, Katrina. Thank you for your cooperation."

Yuya says, "No problem."

* * *

Then the two leave to see Yuni. When they head inside the room, they see Yuni typing on the computer and looking at the data.

"How is it, Sister?" Katrina asks.

"By researching the data, the device is seem complicated to normal people." Yuni says. "But I understand how it works."

"Huh?" The two are confused.

"I also contact Reisho, he sent me few examples of the carded person. Judged by the warmth and the feeling, they are like humans, so I guess they are still alive. But like plants, they can't move." Yuni says.

"So what are you going to do?" Yuya asks.

As Yuni types another line on the computer, then her duel disk's screen glows for a second.

"Now my duel disk has a function of carding, too. Right now I have to try out if I can reverse the process."

As the three head into their secret area, Yuni places the cards on the ground and then uses the device on the cards, instead of a purple light, an orange light occurs and some Academia carded students are back to normal.

"You did it, Sister." Katrina says in shock. "But why are you reviving Academia's students?"

Yuni says, "Don't worry." She then cards them back, "I have to get these back to Reisho." She turns to Smile and then she goes away to give him the cards back.

"That is amazing. Yuni..." Rumi says in surprise.

Yuya says, "So with this, we don't need to worry about being carded…and we can also save the victims."

Katrina asks, "Hey, sister, can you install it to mine, too?"

Yuni says, "Sure, Brother, your duel disk needs it, too. I will also install one in Rumi's."

Then before they head back to their house, Yuya, Rumi and Katrina's duel disks have been installed the device.

Yuni says, "One thing about it, Katrina. Can you please keep it a secret?"

Katrina looks confused, "Huh? Why?"

Yuya says, "Because it will gain attraction and we will be in trouble. Even if it is with your friends."

Katrina sighs and says, "Okay. I'll keep it a secret."

"Good." Yuni smiles at her as they get back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Jean are at the warehouse as Yuto and Shun are there.

"Shun, do you find something?" Ron asks.

"Battled a LDS teacher, but he is weak." He shows him the card.

Yuto says, "Shun, how many times do I need to tell you that you can't card them, we are only asking for his wherebouts."

"This is the only way to lure out that Akaba Reiji." Shun retorts.

"So this is why that Akaba Reiji has to leave…" Jean whispers to Ron.

"Yeah…"

Shun asks, "Anyway, how about you?"

Ron says, "Well, we can only say that if someone didn't card an LDS Teacher, we would be talking to Akaba Reiji now."

Yuto and Shun widen their eyes, "You meet him?" Yuto asks.

"Under some circonstances. We also see him duel in action." Jean says.

Shun asks, "How strong is he?"

Ron says, "He can use all 4 summoning methods and using them freely."

Yuto asks, "Four? I know there is Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, but what is the fourth one?"

"Oh, it is called Pendulum Summon, apparently, it is a new summoning method made by the Vice President of the LDS, and from what we know there are 5 people who can use it." Jean says.

"I see…so where is Katrina?" Shun asks.

"She is now at LDS." Ron says. "Apparently, she and Reiji are friends before she came to Heartland."

"What?" Yuto and Shun exclaim. "How come she never told us about it?" Shun says.

"I know. And besides, when we saw Reiji's duel, the one who dueled him is Katrina." Ron says.

"Katrina dueled Akaba Reiji? How did it go?" Yuto asks.

"She manage to get a tie. I can say Katrina's true deck is powerful than she was at Heartland. It seems like she can defeat the Academia without letting them counter." Ron says.

"She is now powerful…" Shun closes his eyes, "So about her family, did she find them?"

"Yeah, her mother and three siblings. But it is kinda confusing since two of them look really like Yuto and Rumi." Ron says.

"What?" The two Xyz duelists are shocked.

"Yeah, they are also the Vice Presidents of the LDS. And I can guess that they know about your attack." Jean says.

"If that's the case, we need to be more careful." Yuto says.

"Suit yourself. I am going to do my own way." He then leaves.

Yuto asks, "By the way, what about that girl who looks like Ruri?"

"She is called Yuzu, Katrina also knows about her since childhood, and she isn't Ruri." Jean says.

"Ruri won't ever take out a paper fan out of nowhere and hit everyone, not even Shun." Ron says with a little laugh.

Yuto says, "I see. So Ruri is still in Academia… I thought she escaped." Yuto turns to them. "Right now just keep watching. If possible, you can also tell Katrina's family about what happened in Heartland."

"Are you serious now, Yuto?" Ron asks.

"We need some help if we want to end this war. Take care." Yuto says, then he walks away.

* * *

Ron and Jean are back to the House, before they go into the guest room, they notice the 4 siblings gathering at Yuni's room.

In the room, Yuni is using her computer to add the carding system as well as the uncarding system in Vivian's duel disk.

"With this, you can turn people into cards. But Vivian, don't you ever do it on anyone on purpose." Yuni says.

"Okay, I know. But seriously, Leo Akaba really makes a technology to do that, that is absurd." Vivian says.

"Yeah… with the technology, they have carded a lot of Heartland's residents." Katrina says.

Ron and Jean look at each other, Ron says, "Are they talking about Heartland? And how our friends are being carded?"

"Let's listen carefully." Jean says. "Katrina may have told them everything."

Yuya says, "I am glad that Yuni is here, now with the device we can save thousands of citizens and people."

Yuni says, "You are flattered, Brother. It is only a child's play for me to reverse the carding."

Ron and Jean are shocked to hear that they know how to reverse the carding.

Yubel says, "So right now this solution is prepared, now what?"

Yuya says, "Now it is the Arc League Championship. We will decide the participants to make them part of Lancers."

"Lancers?" Vivian asks.

"It is what Reiji called, the Lancers' mission is to infitrate Academia and stop Akaba Leo. Katrina, I hope you can persuade Ron and Jean, or maybe Kurosaki and Yuto to go." Yuni says.

Ron and Jean are shocked that they know about Shun. Ron says, "Katrina has told them our secrets?"

"Well, that will be mich easier..." Jean says.

Katrina says, "Yuto will be fine, but Shun will be hard to agree."

Rumi says, "If he doesn't agree, maybe he will listen to Ruri and me."

Yuni sighs and then says, "I am not sure about it. But what if we let Rumi and Ruri do the talking?"

Ron and Jean are shocked, "Ruri and Rumi?" They think.

"Ruri and Rumi… of course, if it is them, they can persuade him." Katrina says. "Since he is kind overprotective type of person."

Yuya says, "But there is a problem, if others know that we saved the hostages from Academia, I a, afraid that Sora will tell everything to the Professor and we won't be able to prepare."

Katrina grits her teeth and says, "You are right…then Yuzu will also be their target, too."

"But the Professor only targets Yuzu and the ones who look like her, so why not let Rumi do the work?" Yuni asks. "She just tell me that maybe she will knock him into senses."

Vivian says, "Maybe that will work, too."

Katrina nods and says, "I guess we should leave it to Rumi… By the way, Brother, have you and Sister participate in the Championship before?"

Yuya says, "Yeah, I remember that I had to find 3 more duelists to get the qualifications."

Yuni says, "I was there watching, in the first duel, Mom didn't make the breakfast on time, causing him to be hungry at the middle of the duel. The second one is about quizzes and he answers them wrong."

Yuya says, "Hey, I did it on purpose, okay?"

"Are you sure about that?" Vivian asks teasingly.

Yuya groans and says, "Well, the third one is also a pain, since I was duelling a gril who specialises in Ritual Summon, and I accidentally slipped the fact I could Fusion Summon. Although I defeat her in the end, but right now she would often call me Darling and… you know what happens."

Yuni laughs, "Can't blame you. Although from what I heard, Michio and Mieru are going to participate in this year's tournament, too."

Yuya pales and Katrina asks, "Are you okay?"

"He will be fine." Yuni says to her sister assuringly. "Well, that is it for today, since tomorrow is our last day of school, maybe after school I will install the reversed system into Yuzu, Ruri and Rin's Duel Disk."

The others nod as they are going to head out, Ron and Jean are already escape into their rooms, Jean says, "So they have saved Ruri and Rumi from Academia."

"But when and how? More importantly, where do they hide them?"

"I don't know. But if that's the case, Shun won't need to be reckless and we can also join forces with them. Right now, we must ask Katrina about this." Jean says as Ron nods.

* * *

 **So Yuni knows how to reverse the program of being carded, so now Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Vivian's duel disk have installed. The next chapter will be Yuto's duel with Yuni.**


	13. Chapter 13 Phantom VS Fairies

**Here is the next chapter, there will be new cards and a new duel in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Yuzu and Vivian are having lunch in the school yard, Yuzu asks, "So Yuya and Yuni didn't come to the school because of LDS?"

Vivian says, "Yeah, they have been investigating for something happened in LDS. So Reiji has asked the Principal to let them have a day off. Besides, it is the end of the semester, too."

Just then, as she finished the lunch, a handkerchief appears in front of her. Vivian looks up and sees Sawatari.

"Hi there." Sawatari says.

Vivian looks away in disgust while Yuzu asks, "Sawatari, what are you doing here?"

Sawatari says, "It seems like your brother has ambushed someone else."

Vivian says, "That guy isn't brother. But what do you mean someone else?"

Sawatari says, "An LDS teacher has been attacked by an Xyz duelist."

Vivian says, "Professor Marco? My brother won't attack him since he asked him to teach Fusion in LDS."

Sawatari laughs and says, "Of course, he is the Vice President of LDS after all. Leo Corporation is independently producing Pendulum cards, and I will get the first edition."

Yuzu says, "That is if Yuya and Yuni want to give you, since you have caused them a lot of trouble."

"Oh, don't worry, I already get their permission, and I will beat them with them in the Arc League Championship."

Sawatari then leaves, as Vivian says, "What a headache."

"Yeah…" Yuzu says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuni was riding the D Wheel to the place where the incident happened. Astral says, "So this is the place where Sawatari was attacked?"

"Yeah, I have to investigate about it." Yuni says as she places her duel disk on her hand as she walks inside.

Meanwhile, Yuto was hidden in the shadows as sees her, he is shocked, "Rumi… what is she doing here…wait, is that her?" He thinks.

Yuni then looks around the place, she sees the blast on the wall, she says, "This hole really is big indeed…"

Zarnie says, "Do you think this Yuto cause this?"

Rumi says, "It maybe possible. Since he will do anything to protect Ruri."

Yuni then takes the photo and says, "Now we get evidence, we just need to get to LDS so we can research about it."

Just then, Yuni feels a presence behind her, then she turns around and sees Yuto, who is wearing a mask standing in front of her.

"And what do we have here?" Yuni asks as she gives a smile.

Yuto just stands there and asks, "Why are you here? And why do you look like her?"

Yuni says, "I can ask you the same thing since you look like him as well, but I guess it was your doing on this wall, right? Yuto?"

Yuto is shocked, "How do you know my name… wait, Katrina, told you, right?"

"You can say so. I am thankful for taking care of her back in Heartland, but I won't let you attack other people because you see us as enemies." Yuni says.

Yuto just look at her and says, "You are the Vice President of LDS, right? Duel me." He activates his duel disk.

"So you want a duel… then I'll give you one." Yuni activates her duel disk and they yells, "Duel." **(Yuni:4000) (Yuto:4000)**

* * *

Yuni says, "Ladies first. I use my Magic card, Smile Call, with this I can summon a monster from my deck. I summon Smile Fairy Shooting Swimmer."(ATK:500/ **DEF:1500** , LV4)

As the pink bikini swimmer with a green water appears, Yuni says, "Then I Normal Summon Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse." (ATK:1200/DEF:1000, LV4, SC:6)

The white nurse appears from the field as Yuni says, "I use its effect. I can give you 500 damage times the number of cards in my hand. I have 3 of them, so I can give you 1500 damage."

The nurse then gives Yuto a shot on the arm, causing him to wince in pain. **(Yuto:4000-2500)**

"The pain is nothing compared to the enemies..." He mutters.

Yuni says, "I use Shooting Swimmer's effect. I can pay 200 LP for drawing a card, I pay 1000 to draw 5." Then she draws them after being hit by water. **(Yuni:4000-3000)** "Now I overlay two monsters!"

Yuto is surprised to see an Xyz Summon, but he then watches what will happen.

"Awake from your age-old sleep and soar down to this world! Display your full splendor and might to these lowly creatures! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Number 44! White Winged Horse - Sky Pegasus!" ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1600, Rank:4)

As the pegasus appears, Astral says, "I see. You are using Sky Pegasus."

Yuni says, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yuto says, "My turn." As he draws a card, he says, "You could have use Shooting Swimmer's effect first and then finish me with Tricky Nurse's effect. Why don't you do it?"

Yuni says, "You are right, I could have done that, but that won't be fun. Since I want you to show me your deck's potential."

Yuto then flashes back to his time with Rumi after hearing the words.

* * *

 _A younger Yuto and Rumi are dueling at Yuto's house. Rumi lands on her back as Yuto defeats her with Dark Rebillion._

 _"Man...I lost again." Rumi says. "But that is fun."_

 _Yuto asks, "Indeed. But I can sense that you are holding back. Why do you do that?"_

 _Rumi wipes the dust from her skirt and says, "You know, Yuto. I could win the duel, but that won't be fun. I just want to see your deck's potential, so there will be more surprises you can show me."_

 _"Even if you lose in the end?" Yuto asks._

 _"Yeah." Rumi says. "How about we have another round? This time I want to see if I can put out the potential you did."_

 _"You are on." Yuto says._

* * *

Yuto smiles happily at the thought, then he says, "Then I'll show you my potential. I summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe." (ATK:800/ **DEF:1000** LV:3)

As a ghostly figure who wears a cloak appears, Yuto says, "Then I summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots, this card can be special summoned when I have a Phantom Knights monster on the field." (ATK:200/ **DEF:1200** LV:3)

Then a normal ghost human like creature appears on the field. "I overlay two monsters! Souls of the dead knights, protect the princess with your damaged life! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Phantom Knights Protection Carriage!" **(ATK:2000/** DEF:1000 Rank3)

A ghostly carrage with a horse that looks like it is covered by blue flames appear on the field, Yuni feels a little crept out when she sees the design.

Yuni says, "So this is your Xyz Monster. But I use my Pegasus' effect. I detach one overlay unit to destroy it."

Yuto says as the Pegasus charges forward. "I use Carriage's effect. By detach one Overlay Unit, I can negate that effect and send that monster to the graveyard!"

The Carriage charges forward and the ghost inside pulls the Pegasus in the Carrage as it disappears.

"Oh no..." Yuni says in panic.

"Battle. I attack you directly!" Yuto says, "Charging Smash!"

Yuni says, "I use my Magic Card, Smile Sorry, I can end the battle phase."

Then a shield comes as Yuni is shielded. Yuto says, "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Yuni sighs as Rumi says, "Yuni, you can't underestimate Yuto."

"I know. I am getting serious now." Yuni says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina, Ron and Jean are at the street, Ron asks, "Katrina, so what are planning to do next?"

Katrina says, "I have to see Yuto for now, since I have something to ask him."

Jean says, "We'll come with you."

As they go to the warehouse, Katrina sees the D-Wheel in front of the house.

"That is Sister's D-Wheel..." Katrina says in shock.

"Don't tell me..." Ron says.

The three rushes inside the house and sees Yuni and Yuto dueling.

"Sister?" Katrina says in shock.

Yuni says, "Katrina? Ron? Jean? What are you doing here?"

Yuto narrows his eyes and Ron says, "Yuto, she is not our enemy, what are you doing?"

Yuto says, "I need to get some answers, don't interrupt me."

Yuni says, "He is right. We are in the middle of the duel. Wait until the duel ends."

Katrina says, "But..."

Yuni yells, "My turn!" She draws a card and sees the card. "Its here..." She turns to Yuto and says, "Now Time to get serious. I use Scale 3 Contact Telephone and Scale 9 Nightmare Prisoner, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

A fairy holding a telephone and a female Freddy like monster appears with 2 numbers at the bottom.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! My monsters! First is the Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7). Then Blooming Melody Flower Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7)!"

Two dragons come to the field roaring, Yuto says, "So this is Pendulum..."

Yuni says, "With this Pendulum, I'm goinf to show why I teach Xyz in LDS. I use my Magic Card! Xyz Summon Carnival!" As the card appears from the field, Katrina widens her eyes.

"Since I have 3 cards in my hand, I can use the same monsters to Xyz summon 3 times!" Yuni says.

"What?" Yuto widens his eyes.

"Is she serious?" Jean says in shock.

"Now I overlay my two Level 7 monsters! When the crowds cheer, smiles from everywhere will give the fairy power! Xyz Summon! Come! Smile Fairy Laughing Angel!"( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1400, RNK:7)

A witch like monster that looks like a female Entermate Laughing Maker appears on the field, Yuni says, "Now for the second summon. Soar from the sky, spread your beautiful wings and gather on the field! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Assemble Wings Lyrical Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 Scale:6)

A Dragon appears from the field with beautiful white wings that shapes like a bird. Ron says, "That is Ruri's dragon!"

"How does she have it?" Jean says. "Does she really..."

"And finally! The third summon! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Rebellion Phantom Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 Scale:6)

As the third dragon appears, everyone is shocked. "Yuto? You gave her your dragon?"

Yuto is shocked and he says, "No. I remember both mine and Ruri's dragon are Rank 4, not Rank 7... But how do you get these two dragons?"

Yuni says, "I have them since I was little, along with 10 other dragons, they are my friends and comrades. My two overlay units will go to Laughing Angel and the Xyz Summon Carnival goes to Dark Rebellion. I use Assemble Wings effect to add Sky Pegasus to become its overlay unit."

As the Overlay units are now spinning around the monsters, Yuni says, "Now I use Laughing Angel's effect! I can add all the ATK of the monsters special summoned on the field to gain my Life Points!"

Katrina says, "That means Sister will gain 9800 LP in the end?"

"No way!" Ron says.

"I use Protection Carriage's effect! I detach my final Overlay Unit to negate the effect, then I destroy your monster!" Yuto says.

"I see. But too bad. I detach another Overlay unit to negate the destruction!"

As smiles appears everywhere, the Carriage stops in front of the angel. Yuni says, "You stopped my effect. I give you my praise. But now it is time to battle! I attack your monster with Laughing Angel! Laugh for smiles!"

As the smiles rushes towards the monster like bullets, the monster is destroyed. **(Yuto:2500-1700)**

"Now Dark Rebellion! Attack directly!" Yuni yells.

"I activate Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine!" As two cards opens, Yuto says, "I can special summon them as monsters!"

Then two monsters appear on the field that looks like a shield. (ATK:0/ **DEF:300,** LV:2)

"Then I attack these two monsters. Go Dark Rebellion! Assemble Wings! Revolt of Lighting Disobey, Choir of Wings!" Yuni says.

Dark Rebellion glows and uses its jaws to hit one Brigandine while Assemble Wings using the feathers to destroy the second one.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuni says as she places it on the disk.

Yuto says, "At the moment, I use Carriage's effect. I can summon back Silent Boots and Dusty Robe back from the graveyard as Level 4 monsters!"

Then as the monsters appear, Yuni says, "So you have prepared this much, huh..."

Jean says, "Yuni, Katrina, I have something to ask you. Yesterday when we are back to your house. We accidently hear that you are trying to ask Ruri and Rumi to presuade Shun, is it true that you saved Ruri and Rumi from Academia?"

"What?" Yuto says in shock. Yuni and Katrina flinch at her words. "So Ruri and Rumi are here as well?"

Ron says, "Please, can you let us see them? They are the reason we were here."

Yuni says, "So you know about it. I am sorry, it is complicated now, so I can't help you."

Yuto says, "Then I'll win this duel and force you to take us to them. My turn! I overlay two monsters! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4)

Yuni sees the dragon and says, "So here it is..."

Phantom says, "Yeah, my other self."

Yuto says "I use my other face down! Phantom Knights Dark Hands! I can make all your monsters Level 7!"

Yuni widens her eyes as the hands make the monsters Level 7. Yuto yells, "I use Dark Rebellion's effect! I use all two Overlay Units to half your two monsters' ATK and add it to itself. I take Dark Rebellion and Laughing Angel's Treason Discharge!"

Two bolts of lighting surrounds two monsters as their attacks are taken. **(2500-1250)(2800-1400)(2500-5150)**

"For Ruri and Rumi, I will end this duel. Battle! I attack your Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lighting Disobey!" Yuto yells.

Yuni widens her eyes as the attack hits, smoke covers the field as nobody can see it.

Yuto looks at the field and says, "Did it work?" But then he is shocked to see Dark Rebellion still on the field.

"But how..." Jean says.

"You should look closer to the field, Yuto." As the four turns around, they see the one standing there is not Yuni, but Rumi. "I used Flying Riders Sky Shield to negate the battle and end your Battle Phase."

Yuto says, "Rumi...is that you?"

"Wait, if you are here, then where is Yuni?" Jean asks.

Katrina says, "The reason that we don't want you to know where they are, it is because my sister and Rumi are now one being with two souls inside them."

"What?" The three duelists are shocked.

"When Reisho saved them from Academia, they are weak. So they decide to fuse each other so they they can recharge their energy and also protected from Academia." Katrina says.

"Then Ruri..." Yuto says as he gasps, "So when I found that girl...does that mean..."

"Yes. Ruri must have seen your assault." Rumi says. "Now it is my turn." She draws a card. "I'll use Yuni's power. I overlay two Xyz Dragons! Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight!"

As the two dragons becomes the Overlay Units and goes into the portal, a white colored Dragon that looks like Dark Rebellion appears.

"Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Light Patience Flying Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 SC:6)

As the monster roars, Yuto says, "Light Patience... it really is her..."

Ron says, "But isn't Light Patience also Rank 4?"

Katrina says, "This is sister's."

Rumi says, "I use its effect. By detach one overlay unit, I can lower Dark Rebellion's ATK by 1200 and you get 1200 damage! Dazzling light!".As the light glows, Yuto has taken 1200 damage with Dark Rebellion. **(Yuto:1700-500) (2500-1300)**

"This is the end. Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion with Light Patience! Destruction of the waiting Light!"

The dragon glows as its fangs becomes surrounded by light, then it pierces through Dark Rebellion and Yuto was blasted away. **(Yuto:500-0)**

As Yuto gets back on his feet, he sees Rumi smiles at him. "Rumi..." He mutters, then they see Rumi's body fading back to Yuni.

Jean says, "So Rumi is inside you...why didn't you tell us earlier..."

Yuni says, "I am sorry to hide this from all of you, I just want to protect them."

Yuto says, "I can tell." He says with a smile. "Please take care of her."

Yuni nods, but then Flower comes and says, "Yuni, Yuzu is coming here along with Sora."

"What?" Yuni says. "Yuto, go hide now. Right now you can't be seen."

Yuto nods and then leaves, Jean asks, "What's is that about?"

"Huh? Ron? Jean? Yuni? Katrina?"

The four turn around and see Yuzu and Sora there. "Yuzu? Sora?" Katrina asks.

"I see what she means that Yuto must hide." Ron says.

"Yuzu says, "Oh well, I guess you guys are here, too."

Sora says, "So why do you take me here?"

Yuzu then says, "Sora, I want you to teach me Fusion Summoning."

This shocked everyone currently. Ruri asks, "Yuzu, are you serious?"

"Yes Ruri." Yuzu says. "Besides, it is not the method but the user is bad." Ruri nods.

"Why asking me? You can have Yuya teach you since he teaches Fusion in LDS, right?" Sora says.

"I want to become stronger, but I can't always rely on Yuya and his siblings, they are already busy being Vice Presidents. And also, I want to use Fusion to protect others." Yuzu _miguella

Ron asks, "But why not using Synchro or Xyz?"

Yuni says, "It is because your duel against Masumi, right? Seeing that she can use it, but you can't, you must be frustrated."

"I won't deny it, besides, I already have 2 teachers that teach me Xyz and Synchro." Yuzu says. "So please, Sora."

Sora starts to think about it, "Well..."

"You can't?"

"It is not that I can't, but rather if it's okay. It is true that you can be stronger after learning it."

Yuzu says, "Then I'll do it."

Jean says, "Wow, she is so determined."

Katrina says, "Yeah, but I wonder if Ruri will be okay with this."

Sora gives her the Fusion card, he says, "Here, this is the Fusion. The card required to fuse monsters together for a Fusion Summon and the bread and butter for Fusion Summoning in general."

Yuzu says, "I understand."

Sora thinks, "I can't believe that I'm teaching her; being too nice is my only flaw."

Yuzu says, "So the Fusion Materials can be on the field or hand, right?"

"Yes, but there can be exceptions—" Sora says, but he feels that he is being watched.

Yuto leaps from his hiding spot, with Sora in pursuit.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asks.

Sora ignores her and arms his Duel Disk. Yuzu is confused about the turn of events as Sora chases the Duelist, who activates his own Duel Disk. Sora also activates his Duel Disk and the two clash with the holographic blades as if they were swords.

"Crap, he sees him." Yuni says to the others as they nod.

Both Duelists leap back, Sora asks, "Who are you? You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Neither do you." Yuto says.

"Hey, you are from before..." Yuzu says. "Yuto, right? Are you the one who causes the attack?"

"Attack?" Sora asks.

Yuni says, "An LDS teacher who teaches Fusion is attacked."

Sora says, "So that is why there are so many guards..."

Yuzu says, "Did you duel Sawatari in order to save me, or do you have a grudge against LDS?"

"I—" Yuto says as he doesn't know how to reply.

Suddenly, the warehouse doors fly open and Masumi comes in. "So you are the culprit, then?"

"Masumi?" Yuni says in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could get something from the scene of the crime. Are you responsible for Professor Marco's disappearance?"

As Yuto doesn't reply, Masumi arms her Duel Disk and says, "You have saved me the trouble for looking if you are here the whole time."

Yuzu says, "Hey, wait, I am still talking to him!"

Masumi says, "I have things to say to him first."

Yuni says, "Calm down, Masumi, there is still no proof thst he is the culprit."

Masumi says, "We'll know it if he uses Xyz summon."

Upon hearing "Xyz", Sora becomes intrigued.

Suddenly, Yuzu's bracelet starts to glow, blinding everyone. When the light fades, Yuto has vanished.

Ruri asks, "Ray! I thought you sealed it!"

Ray says, "I also thought I did! I don't know when I activated again! If Reisho is here..."

"Yuzu!" Yuya rushes in and says, "Huh, you are all here?"

"Vice President!" Masumi says as she grabs his shoulder. "Do you see where he went?"

"Who?" Yuya asks.

"The culprit who attacked Professor Marco! Where is he?" Masumi yells at him.

"Ah, he is there! If you don't catch up he'll run away!" Sora yells as he points to the left.

"You won't be getting away with it!" Masumi says as she pushes Yuya and runs to the direction Sora pointed.

Yuya asks, "So the culprit was there?"

"Meh, I just don't want her to interrupt our training." Sora says.

"Training?" Yuya asks in confusion.

Yuni says, "Yuzu wants to learn Fusion Summon so she can be stronger."

"I see... so she is really pumped up for the Championship, huh?" Yuya says.

"What Championship?" Jean asks.

"Can we attend, too?" Sora asks.

"Well, you two are qualified, but Sora, you didn't have 50 Duels with a 60% win rate since coming to Maiami City." Yuya says.

"Man...I want to duel you in the tournament..." Sora says sadly.

Yuni says, "Well, you can win six wins in a row to enter, too. How about I get Nico Smiley to get you 6 duels?"

"Really? Thanks Yuni!" Sora says happily.

Ron asks, "Are you sure you are letting him join?"

Katrina says, "We just need to wait and see."

As they all head outside, Yuni sees Yuzu still looking at her bracelet, Yuni says, "Yuzu, are you okay? We're leaving."

"Oh, I am coming." Yuzu says as she rushes to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man wearing a blue coat and sunglasses, and the red scarf that covers his mouth, he looks at the LDS tower and then goes towards there.

* * *

 **So the Resistance knows the truth of Rumi and Ruri. And I reveal the deck of Rumi's it is my OC deck called Flying Riders. Don't worry, she will duel again in the future chapter. Please be patient and wait for it to come.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Phantom Knights Protection Carriage.**

 **Dark Attribute, ATK:2000/DEF:1000, Rank:3, Machine/Xyz/Effect.**

 **Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters.**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, you can negate an effect and destroy the card. If this card is send to the graveyard, in the end phase special summon 2 monsters from the graveyard and had their levels to 4.**

 **Smile Sorry:**

 **Effect: When a monster my opponent controls declares an attack, negate that attack and end the Battle Phase.**

 **Smile Fairy Contact Telephone:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:5, SC:3, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:1500**

 **Pendulum Effect: When an Xyz Pendulum Monster has been sent back from the field to the Extra Deck, you can Pendulum Summon that monster.**

 **Monster Effect: When a monster declares an attacl on this monster, special summon a monster from the deck and negate the battle.**

 **Xyz Summon Carnival:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can use the same monsters to Xyz Summon depend on the number of cards you have in your hand. But the monsters will be devided in different Xyz monsters. This card can become one of the monster's Overlay Units.**

 **Smile Fairy Laughing Angel**

 **Dark Attribute, ATK:2800/DEF:1400, Rank:7, Fairy/Xyz/Effect.**

 **Effect: 2 Level 7 monsters.**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, you can choose two effects.**

 **1\. Gain LP equal to the ATK of all special summoned monsters.**

 **2\. Negate a destruction of all the monsters on the player's field.**

 **Assemble Wings Lyrical Dragon:**

 **Wind Attribute, Rank:7, SC:6, Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving an Xyz you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: You can add an Xyz monster from the graveyard as an Xyz material to this card.** **This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, also you take no battle damage from this battle. When this card is destroyed, destroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Dark Rebellion Phantom Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank:7, SC:6, Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving an Xyz you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect:** **You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5, Rnak 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End. When this card is destroyed, destroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Phantom Knights Dark Hand:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: Switch all the Xyz Monster's Ranks into Levels.**

 **Flying Riders Sky Shield:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: Negate a battle and end the Battle phase.**

 **Light Patience Flying Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Rank:7, SC:6, Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Xyz Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: Two Rank 7 Xyz Monsters.**

 **By detaching an Overlay Unit, once per turn, lower the targeted monster's ATK by 300 times the number of the Rank or Level and give the same amount of damage to the user.** **When this card is destroyed, destroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Deck Consists of Traps

**Here is the next chapter, there will be new cards and a new duel in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14

As everyone comes back to the You Show, Yuni asks Yuya, Yuzu, Ron, Jean, Vivian and Katrina to talk something private.

Yuya says, "So what are you going to talk about?"

Yuni says, "Brother, before you and Yuzu come, I was dueling Yuto."

"What?" Yuzu says, "You were dueling him?"

Katrina says, "Yes. Although sister wins, but it is because Rumi takes over the duel."

Yuya widens his eyes and says, "Wait, if Rumi takes over...then you two know the truth…"

Ron says, "We are surprised as well, how did they fuse together?"

Vivian says, "You can say that a person splits her soul into four pieces, which were scattered in the four dimensions. Sister is the Standard Piece, Rumi is the Xyz Piece."

Yuni says, "Since the original soul is inside me, so only I can fuse with the other 3 while the other 3 can't."

Jean says, "And Yuzu, does that mean you fused with Ruri?"

Yuzu sighs and closes her eyes, then a white light glows and Ruri takes over Yuzu's place.

"Ruri! It really is you!" Jean hugs her tight, "I can't believe you also escaped Academia."

Ruri says, "I am sorry to let you worry, Ron, Jean."

Ron says, "So you really fused with Yuzu...wow... But does that mean Yuya..."

Yuya says, "I can fuse with Yuto, but I won't do it since he is not in danger now."

Jean says, "I see…"

Ruri says, "Ron, Jean, please don't tell this to Shun, please."

"But why? Shun has been looking for you and Rumi, that is why he is attacking the LDS."

Yuzu says, "Wait! He is the one who is carding LDS Duelists?"

Yuni says, "I guess so, since from what I seen him, Yuto wasn't like the one who will attack people."

Yuya says, "Even so, we still need to get the teachers back, more carding will only creates conflicts."

Vivian says, "Well, it is lucky we have this." She shows her duel disk.

"Oh, right. Ruri, can you lend me your duel disk so I can install the carding and uncarding device?" Yuni asks.

Jean says, "You can turn people back from the card?"

Yuya says, "Yuni's original self is a technology genius, doing this is easy as a pie."

Yuni says, "Brother is too flattering, but I manage to look into the data and change the writing of the program."

Ron asks, "Can you install it on our duel disks, too?"

Yuni says, "Sure. But don't tell others, not even your comrades. Okay. This must be stay hidden, and since Sora has seen Yuto, he will try to follow you so he can hunt you down."

Ron and Jean hear this and grit their teeth, then they nod. Ruri also switches back to Yuzu.

Yuzu says, "Now that it is done, let's go back. Dad must be waiting for us to duel."

Yuya says, "Of course."

* * *

Then Yuya and the others head back to the duel arena, everyone has already left except themselves, Ryu and Shuzo.

"You guys are still here?" Shuzo asks, "What are you up to?"

"We decide to have a final duel before we go back to our house." Yuya says.

"I see." Ryu says. "So an Action Duel?"

"Sure." Jean says. "I haven't try it since I got into this school."

Then Yuya and Yuzu walks towards the field along with Ron and Jean. Yuya asks, "How about we have a double duel with me and Jean against Yuzu and Ron?"

Ron asks, "Sure, we can learn how to cooperate with each other."

Jean and Yuzu agree with the idea as they go to the respective places. Shuzo says, "Now for the Action Field... how about this? Field Magic Trap Factory Activate!"

As the field appears, it is like a machine factory with grey walls and some convoyer belts.

After talking the motto, the four yells, "Duel!" **(Yuzu+Ron:8000)(Yuya+Jean:8000)**

Jean says, "Since we are using different fields but same life points, then I'll go first, is that okay?"

Yuya says, "Go ahead."

Jean says, "I set 5 cards and end my turn." As the five cards are set, she then goes to search for Action Cards.

Yuzu says, "That is it? She is just like Yuto."

Ron says, "My sister only has trap cards in her main deck. That is why."

Ryu says, "So a deck full of trap cards, interesting."

Ron says, "Now my turn!"

Jean yells, "Before you do, I activate two trap cards! Trap User Draw ans Lose and Trap User Entrance Fee!"

Two cards appear from the field as one appears a hand and the others is a ticket box.

"Draw and Lose let you lose a card in your hand while Entrance Fee gives you 200 damage for each card."

Yuzu says, "What?"

As the ticket box opens the entrance when Ron sends a card to the graveyard, they feel their LP taken away. **(Ron+Yuzu:8000-7800)**

Vivian says, "That is a tricky Trap."

Yuni says, "Yeah."

Ron says, "When I don't have any monsters on the field, I can special summon Sports Player Soccer Monster!" ( **ATK:1200/** DEF:500 LV:2)

A green colored elf with a yellow soccer outfit appears on the field, Ron says, "I set a card and then summon Sports Player Ping Pong Patter."

As the monster appears, he yells, "I use its effect. There are 4 face down cards on the field, so I can add its level to Level 5."

The patter pats his ping-pong ball as it hits bounces five times, then its level changes. **(LV:1—5)**

"Soccer Monster can have its level to the same as my monster." Ron says as the monster also becomes LV5.

"Two Level 5 monsters." Katrina says.

"It is time for Xyz Summon." Vivian says.

"I overlay my two monsters! Strengthen your muscles, then run fast as the speed of light!" Two monsters becomes purple orbs as they fly inside a galaxy portal.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Sports Player Bolting Runner!"( **ATK:3500/** DEF:2000 RNK:5)

As the monster appears from the field, it is a black man with a running suit. Jean says, "You summon this monster on purpose..."

"I know. But since in this double battle, we can't attack unless everyone gets their turn. So I end my turn."

Yuya says, "Now it is my turn."

Jean says, "I use my Trap Card, Trap User Card Destroyer! With this card I can destroy one card on the field, I choose Draw and Lose."

Then the Trap card explodes, Yuya says, "Thanks Jean."

He turns to others and says, "I summon Tuner Monster Entermate Level Learner!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1 SC:2)

As a little magician that looks like Dark Magician appears on the field, Yuya says, "Then I use magic Card, Fake Hero. I can special summon an Elemental Hero Monster, but it can't attack and it will return back to my hand in the end phase. Come! Elemental Hero! Neos!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the white alien appears on the field, due to the Magic card sending into the graveyard, they get damage.( **Yuya+Jean:8000-7800)**

"I am sorry, Jean." Yuya says.

"It is fine." Jean says as she wipes her dust on the clothes.

"I now use Summon Carnival!" Yuya says as he places the card.

Yuzu widen her eyes and says, "That card!"

Yuni says, "So he decides to use it..."

Yuya says, "Now first I use the Fusion! Hero that travels in space, appear on the field to with the power of cosmos!"

As two monsters goes into the portal, Yuya says, "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Entermate Summon Neos!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:10)

A Neos appear with some yellow light and some smile patterns on the body appears. Ron says, "Fusion...This power is so real..."

Katrina says, "So this is the power of Judai's monster and Brother's..."

Yuni says, "Yeah..."

"And then I use the same materials to perform a Synchro Summon! I tune Neos with Level Magician!"

As the Magician becomes a ring and surround the Neos, Yuya says, "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, SC:5)."

As the dragon appears, Yuya's arm begins to glow and the red dragon's head mark starts to shine.

"What happened to your arm?" Jean asks.

"It is nothing." Yuya says.

Yuni and Katrina also feel their arm glowing red as the Wing mark and Foot mark appears on their arms. Ryu says, "Your arms are glowing, too."

Yuni says, "Yeah...since we are signers."

Katrina says, "We have Synchro Dragons that can make our arms glow. We recently have them changed into Pendulum Monsters."

Vivian says, "I see."

Yuya says, "And now I use Summon Carnival's effect, I summon back my monsters! With Level Magician's effect, I can make its level the same as my monster on the field. I choose Neos."

Ron says, "That is 2 Level 7 monsters!"

"I overlay two monsters!" Yuya says as the two monsters become blue units and goes into the galaxy portal.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes, freeze with the ice and make everything shivering! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, RNK:7)

Shuzo says, "From Fusion, Synchro and Xyz! This is getting burning!"

Jean says, "But when Summon Carnival goes to the Graveyard, we have to get damage." ( **Yuya+Jean:7800-7600)**

Yuya says, "Since I can't attack. I set one card and end my turn."

Yuzu says, "Nice entrance, Yuya. It is my turn! Yuzu draws a card and says, "I use First movement Solo, I can summon a monster from my deck! I summon Harmony the Melodious Diva!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1400 LV:4, SC:0)

As a monster with a emerald green dress and yellow wings appear, Yuzu says, "I use its effect! I can special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress!" ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1000 LV:4)

Ryu says, "Yuzu is doing well."

Vivian says, "Yeah..."

Yuzu says, "Then I use Summon Carnival, too!"

Jean says, "You have that card, too?"

Yuzu says, "But since I am still learning how to use Fusion, so I won't be using it until I fully understand, but I tune Solo with Harmony!"

As the monster begins to tune, Yuzu says, "Tune inside the Harmony, angel's song, gather on the field with the beautiful voice! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Meisterin Haydn the Melodious Maestra!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

A woman with a green dress appears on the field with a mask and a baton. Rin says, "That is great, Yuzu."

"Thanks, now I use Summon Carnival's effect. I summon back my two monsters and I overlay them! Angel's song! tune inside the harmony, let them become one and weave a perfect song! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Meisterin Tchaikovska the Melodious Maestra!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

Then a purple clothing fairy that looks like Haydn appears. Shuzo yells, "My baby girl has learned Xyz and Synchro! I am so proud of you, Yuzu!"

Yuzu almost lost her footing after hearing this, she yells, "Dad! Stop it! This is embarrassing."

Ruri says, "It is a good thing I don't have a father like him..."

Ray says, "Don't remind me of my father now..."

But due to the effect of Jean's trap, Yuzu and Ron gets damage. **(Ron+Yuzu:7800-7400)**

Yuzu says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Jean says, "Now it is my turn." She draws a card and says, "By sending a trap cafd on the field to the graveyard, I use a trap in my hand, Trap User: Monster Turning!"

A card that has a trap into a monster appears and Jean says, "With this card I can put my trap cards in my graveyard to become LV4 monsters!"

3 trap cards in Jean's graveyard appears on the field and they become a monster with eyes and limbs attach to the card. (ATK:0/ **DEF:0** LV:4)

"I now overlay my two monsters! Controller of the trap cards, put yourself into the field with the activation of the traps!"

Three card like monsters go into the galaxy portal, then a pink robe dark magician like monster appears on the field.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Trap User Trap Activator!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

Katrina says, "Here it is! Her Ace monster!"

Vivian says, "That is kinda odd to summon an Xyz Monster using traps."

Yuni says, "She is good."

Jean says, "Now Battle! I attack Tchaikovska with Trap Activator!"

Yuzu says, "I detach one overlay unit to use its effect! There are 7 monsters on the field, so I can lower your monster's ATK by 1400!" **(2500—1100)**

"What?" Jean says, but she sees an Action Card and says, "Action Magic! Tendency! I negate the destruction of my monster when I only have one!"

As the Action card is activate, Yuya says, "Jean! Get away from there!"

"Huh?" Jean sees a statue falls from the sky, she quickly dodges the attack, but Tchaikovska's voice still hit her. ( **Yuya+Jean:7600-6300)**

"What was that?" Jean asks.

"This field is a tricky field, the Action cards are like the switches of the traps, so we must be careful before we get them. If we didn't get away within 5 seconds, we will get 500 damage." Yuya says.

"What? There is a rule?"

Jean says, "I'll end my turn." She is still panting for the evasion of the trap.

"My turn. I attack your Stardust Dragon!" Ron says, "Bolting Dash!"

Yuya grabs an Action Card and says, "Action Magic, Bi Attack! I double my monster's ATK!" He also jumps before two hands emerge from the ground trying to pull him. **(2500—5000)**

"What?" Ron says as his monster is the one getting destroyed. **(Ron+Yuzu:7400-5900)**

"Ron, are you okay?" Yuzu asks.

"I thought I can destroy his monster...I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "Now the fun is about to begin! My turn!" Yuya says as he draws a card. "Now I attack you directly with Neos!" Yuya yells.

"I use my trap card, Target Exchange. I switch the target to Haydn." Ron says.

Yuzu says, "And I use my Monster's effect, once per turn I can gain 200 ATK for each monster on the field. There are 6 monsters, so it gains 1200 ATK!" **(2400-3600)**

Yuya's monster is then destroyed by the voice, then they get damage. ( **Yuya+Jean:6300-5700)**

"I use Neos' effect! When this card leaves the field, I can perform a Fusion Summon using the cards in my deck!"

"What?" Everyone is shocked, as Yuya says, "The ones I choose are Entermate Dag Daggerman and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Nimble master of daggers. Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes. Now become one and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon!"

Suddenly, fire appears everywhere as Yuya says, "Before I summon, all the monster's ATK will become 0!"

As the 5 monster's ATK becomes 0, Yuya says, "Appear and come! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

Vivian says, "Another dragon?"

Katrina says, "It looks so strong."

Yuya says, "With every monster whose ATK becomes 0, it gains 100 ATK for each one." **(3000-3500)**

Jean says, "Let me lend you a hand. I use Trap Activator's effect. I detach one overlay unit to activate a card from my deck! I choose Trap User: Double Magic! I can make one monster's ATK double until the end of the turn." **(3500-7000)**

"7000 ATK?" Shuzo says, "If this hits Yuzu..."

Yuya smiles, "Thanks, Jean. Battle! I attack Tchaikovska with Brave Eyes! Flaming Mega Burst!"

Yuzu says, "I detach one overlay unit from Tchaikovska to gain 1200 ATK!"

As the flame hits Tchaikovska, Yuzu is blasted into the wall. ( **Ron+Yuzu:5900-100)**

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Ron asks.

"I am fine..." Yuzu says, but unknowingly, she is holding an Action Card.

Jean sees it and says, "Yuzu, quick! Get out of there!"

Yuzu says, "Huh?" Suddenly, a spear comes at Yuzu, causing her to freak out. Ron pushes her out of the way, but he is hit by the spear.

"Brother/Ron!" Everyone yells, then they see Ron being hanged with the spear hits the shirt. ( **Ron+Yuzu:100-0)**

* * *

As the field disappears, Vivian says, "That's the end?"

Yuni says, "Although I expect surprises, but this is the weirdest surprise that I have ever seen..."

Yuzu goes to Ron and says, "I am sorry, I made us lost the duel..."

Ron says, "It doesn't matter, since we are not enemies."

Jean says, "And we work together quite well, right? Yuya?"

Yuya says, "Of course. It also feels nice to use my true deck without hiding it."

Shuzo comes and says, "Yuzu, don't worry! Daddy is here to—"

Yuzu smacks him with her paper fan and says, "I am not a little kid, Dad!" She then turns to others, "I guess we both have a lot of fun, too."

Ryu says, "Indeed. I am glad you're getting stronger."

Then the Sakakis, Ron and Jean bid farewell to the Hiiragis and leave the Duel School.

* * *

 **Here is Yuya's new monsters. I made Stardust and other signer dragons Pendulum Monster starting from this chapter, and Yuzu have her own Synchro and Xyz monsters, which I think that it should appear in the Anime.**

 **Jean's deck is only traps, but their effects can be used wisely to summon Trap Activator. More of the deck will be shown.**

 **The next chapter will be Shun versus Rumi and Ruri. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Trap User Draw And Lose:**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Whenever player draws a card, the opponent must send a card from the hand to the graveyard.**

 **Trap User Entrance Fee:**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Whenever a card send to the graveyard, the opponent must lose 200 LP.**

 **Sports Player Soccer Monster:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV2, Fiend/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:500**

 **Effect: You can special summon this card when you don't have any monster on the field. Its level also becomes the same as the other monster on the field.**

 **Sport's Player Bolting Runner**

 **Light Attribute, RNK:5,** **Warrior/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Two LV 5 monsters. By detaching an Overlay Unit, it won't be affected by Trap cards this turn.**

 **Trap User Card Destroyer**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Destroy one card on the field.**

 **Entermate Level Learner**

 **Light Attribute, LV:1, SC:2 Spellcaster/Pendulum** **/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Pendulum Effect: It can choose a monster on the field and change its Level into the same as the other monster.**

 **Effect: When performing a Synchro or Xyz Summon, its level can become the same as the other monster.**

 **Entermate Summon Neos**

 **Light Attribute, LV:8, SC:10 Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card.**

 **Effect: "Entermate" Monster + "E-Hero Neos"**

 **When this card is forced to leave the field, the user can Fusion Summon a Monster using monsters from the deck.**

 **Stardust Neo Dragon**

 **Wind Attribute, LV:8, SC:5 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn it can negate an effect of a card and then banish that card.**

 **Effect: One Tuner +One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that can destroy a card on the field, you can tribute this card, negate an activation. If you do, destroy it. During the end phase, if this effect is activated this turn, (without being negated), you can summon this card from the Extra Deck.**

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva**

 **Light Attribute, LV:4, SC:0 Fairy/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1300/DEF:1400**

 **Pendulum Effect: When there is a monster in the other pendulum zone, you can use them to perform a Synchro Summon.**

 **Effect: Special summon a Melodious Monster from the deck, in the end phase that monster will return to the deck.**

 **Meisterin Haydn the Melodious Maestra**

 **Light Attribute, LV:8, Fairy/Synchro/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner +One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **Once per turn, it can gain 200 ATK for the number of monsters on the field.**

 **Meisterin Tchaikovska the Melodious Maestra**

 **Light Attribute, RNK:4, Fairy/Xyz/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Effect:** **Two LV4 Melodious monsters.**

 **Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay unit, it can lower all monster's ATK except itself by 200 times the number of cards on the field.**

 **Trap User: Monster Turning**

 **Normal Trap.**

 **Effect: By sending one card on the field to the graveyard as activation, place all the traps in the graveyard as monster cards. (ATK:0/DEF:0 LV:4)**

 **Trap User Trap Activator**

 **Dark Attribute, RNK:4,** **Warrior/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Two or more LV4 monsters. By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can use Trap Cards from the deck as face down traps.**

 **Target Exchange:**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Effect: You can change the attack target to another monster on your field.**

 **Trap User Double Magic:**

 **Normal Trap.**

 **Effect: Target one monster and its ATK becomes double until the end of the turn.**


	15. Chapter 15 Brother and Sisters duel

**In this chapter, Ruri and Rumi will fight together to duel Shun. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Yuya, Yuni and Reiji are inside the LDS building, they are still searching for the Xyz Summons.

"Have you found anything?" Reiji asks Nakajima.

"President, there are no irregular Xyz Summons currently, but we have detected something else." Nakajima says.

"Mind if you tell us?" Yuya asks.

"We have been detecting exceptionally strong levels of Fusion Summoning in Maiami City, too." Nakajima says.

"Was it Ryu?" Yuni asks.

"No, it isn't, and neither does our LDS students." Nakajima says.

"Then it must be him..." Yuya says.

"Him?" Reiji asks.

"Remember the blue haired boy back at You Show? We know for sure he is from our enemy and is spying us." Yuni says.

"If that's the case, why don't you capture him so we can interrogate him?" Reiji asks.

"He doesn't show anything suspicious now, and he also wants to join in the championship." Yuni then explains her plan to them, then Reiji nods and says, "I hope your plan will work."

The two nod as they get back to creating Pendulum Cards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuzu and Sora are practicing Fusion near the warehouses. Yuzu says, "I use Magic card Fusion, I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva!"

As she does it, her duel disk shows an error on the Duel Disk.

"Huh? Why didn't it work?" Yuzu says in panic.

"Do you place your Fusion Monsters on the Extra Deck?" Sora asks.

"Huh?" Yuzu looks at her main deck and finds her cards inside.

At the same time, Katrina and Yuto are watching behind the warehouse, Yuto asks, "So Ruri is inside her?"

Katrina says, "Yeah, she wants us to keep a secret because of that brat over there."

Yuto says, "Seeing she is okay is fine to me. But how did they fuse together?"

Katrina says, "Well, according to my siblings, the Standard ones that shares the same face can absorb the rest three dimensions' body. But they won't disappear, only as a spirit form where they 3 and me can see them."

Yuto nods and says, "So does that mean your brother will..."

"My brother isn't a heartless person. True, he made a mistake to destroy the world, causing the world to be split into 4, but what he wants is to bring smiles to everyone like my dad." Katrina says.

"I see..." Yuto closes his eyes.

Suddenly, Yuzu's bracelet glows again as Yuto and Katrina disappear once more.

"Huh?" Yuzu says in confusion. Ruri says, "Does that mean Yuto was here?"

Yuya comes and says, "There you are, why can't you just practice the duel in the You Show?"

"I am sorry, I still want to keep a secret..." Yuzu says as Yuya and Yuni rush to them.

* * *

Yuto and Katrina are now in the other side of the city, Yuto asks, "Why do I always being teleported?"

Katrina says, "From what I know, this is a way to protect you from being absorbed by Brother, but we know brother has a changed of heart, she doesn't know how to switch it off."

Yuto sighs, "It is lucky that we are still in Standard, or your siblings are going to be panicked again."

Just then, they see a purple light and go toward it, they see Kurosaki Shun standing in front of a card.

"Shun..." Katrina says.

"Oh, it is you." Shun says.

"Did you just card another one already?" Yuto asks.

"In order to save Ruri and Rumi, I have to do this." Shun says.

Yuto wants to tell him about it, but Katrina tells him not to.

"By the way, Katrina, you were once friends with Akaba Reiji? Seeing that you had a draw with him." Shun says.

"Ron and Jean told you about it, huh? Yeah, he is strong." Katrina says.

Then Shun throws an envelope to her, Katrina sees the two carded people inside.

"Give it to Reiji, tell him to come out and face me." Then he leaves.

Yuto asks, "Why don't you tell him that Ruri and Rumi are safe?"

Katrina says, "You know how overprotective is he, I don't want to put Yuzu and Sister in danger once he knows that they absorb them."

Yuto says, "I see..."

Katrina says, "As for these, I need to give these to Sister. See you." Katrina then rushes off.

* * *

At Yuya's home that night, everyone except Katrina is having dinner.

"Her bracelet is shining?" Yoko asks, as their six pets eat around them.

"Yeah, she says whenever it shines, I always show up." Yuya says.

"Yeah, I remember last time the bracelet glows and the culprit disappears." Vivian says.

"I have seen it, too." Yuni says.

"It looks like the bracelet is like a radar to find you, Yuya." Sora says.

"Don't say like I am a lost pet, and do you need to have dinner here, too?" Yuya says irritably.

"Because your sister—no, your mother's cooking is delicious." Sora says.

"I don't mind you calling me sister, Sora." Yoko says flattering, causing the three siblings, Ron and Jean to be speechless.

Katrina says, "I am back." She goes into the dining room, Jean asks, "Why are you so late?"

Katrina says, "Nothing, transported away by some bracelet light."

Yuni says, "Wait, you were with him?"

"What?" Everyone except Sora, who looks a little curious, exclaim.

"Yeah, Brother, Sister, Vivian, if okay, I have something that I need to show you." Katrina says.

The 3 siblings look at each other and nod. "Mom, sorry that we need to do something in our room."

"Sure, remember to get back finishing these food." Yoko says.

As the 4 siblings leave, Ron says, "I wonder what are they planning?"

"Who knows?" Jean says.

In Yuni's room, Yuni asks, "So what are you going to tell us?"

Katrina takes out an envelope and gives it to Yuya. He checks it out and widens his eyes. "Are these...Professor Marco and Tio?"

Katrina says, "Shun carded them so he can lure out Reiji. I manage to get them back so we can uncard them."

Rumi hears it and yells, "That is it, I am going to give him a lesson."

Yuya says, "Calm down, Rumi."

Yuni says, "No, Brother. I guess I need to duel him so he won't be doing this. I am going to call Yuzu, too."

Vivian says, "Wait, are you two going to duel him?"

Yuni says, "No, we will let Rumi and Ruri duel..."

Katrina says, "But what about the cover?"

Yuni says, "We can wear cloaks, that way he will change his target instead of LDS."

Yuya says, "I hope your plan will work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuzu is inside her room, she got the message from Yuni. "It seems we aren't going to see Sora's duel."

Rin says, "That is great, I guess?"

"Instead, we are going to duel Kurosaki Shun." Yuzu says.

"You are going to dueling brother?" Ruri says in shock. "Are you serious?"

"No, you are, Ruri. Since your brother is becoming like Academia. Someone needs to snap him out." Yuzu says.

"But what about the promise to stay hidden?" Ruri asks.

"We have to hide our identity using cloaks or masks. It is lucky that Yuni have gave me one." Yuzu says.

"I hope your plan can work out." Ray says.

* * *

In Reiji's office the next day, Yuya shows the two cards to Reiji and Himeka.

"Katrina gives these to me once she gets them." Yuya says.

"Marco and Tio? What is the culprit doing by sending two cards of the LDS aces?"

"We have received report that there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up yesterday and shortly after, we received a report that Tio had disappeared as well." Reiji says. "To think that they would be sealed inside of a card..."

"What?" Himeka is shocked.

Yuya says, "This is why I have asked Nakajima to bring two beds here."

Yuya places them on each bed and uses his duel disk. He pressed some buttons and the cards glows back into actual humans.

"They are back to normal..." Himeka says in shock.

"They are unconscious. We need the best doctors to examine them so we can know their condition." Yuya says as Nakajima calls the staff to take the bed to the hospital.

Reiji says, "And what are you going to plan to do with the culprit?"

Yuya says, "Leave him to Yuni and Yuzu." Then he walks away.

* * *

Ruri and Rumi, who are using Yuzu and Yuni's body, running across the street with their cloaks on, Ruri asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rumi says, "Maybe or maybe not. It is a bet."

Just then, they hear something from an alley way. "Battle! Rise Falcon!"

The claws of Shun's monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and the three LDS top team members are cards.

Rumi then grabs the cards with her skills before they were blown away from the wind. And the two face Shun.

"Who are you guys?" Shun asks them. But they just nod each other and run.

"Wait!" Shun then chases the two. Yuzu says, "Great, now he is chasing us!"

Yuni says, "This is our plan, we must go to the harbor."

Yuzu nods as the two keeps running.

At the docks, Ruri and Rumi stop inside the same warehouse Yuto was in.

"Why do you take me here? Who are you guys?" Shun asks.

"Right here there won't be anyone here." Ruri says in a lower tone so she won't be recognized.

"If you want to know who we are, then you must duel us." Rumi says as the two activate the duel disks.

"Those duel disks!" Shun is shocked to see them. "They are from Heartland! Who are you guys?"

"If you want to know, just duel us." Ruri says.

"Fine." Shun says as he prepares his duel disk.

"Duel!" ( **Ruri:4000)(Rumi:4000)(Shun:4000)**

* * *

"I'll go first. I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode." ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1600 LV:4)

As the green lanius like Monster appears on the field, he says, "If this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: I can Special Summon 1 Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand."

As the second one appears, he says, "And the second's one's effect is the same, I summon my third Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius."

Ruri says, "Three LV4 monsters..."

"I overlay my three monsters! Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:3)

As the blue winged beast monster appears, Rumi says, "This monster... but he can only activate the effect in his turn..."

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Shun says.

Ruri says, "My turn!" Ruri draws a card and says, "I summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" (ATK:0/ **DEF:100** LV:1)

Shun widens his eyes after seeing the brown humanoid bird monster appear, "What? Lyrical Luscinia?"

"If this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand." As Ruri gets the card to her hand, she says, "If I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Lusicinia - Sapphire Swallow and 1 Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from your hand. I summon my second Cobalt Sparrow."

Then a blue humanoid bird monster appear along with the second Cobalt Sparrow. ( **ATK:100** /DEF:0 LV:1)

"With the second Cobalt Sparrow's effect, I do the same, and I have a second Sapphire Swallow in my hand, so I can summon my second Sapphire Swallow and my third Cobalt Sparrow."

Now Ruri's field has 5 monsters, Yuni says, "Wow, 5 LV1 monsters!"

"That is awesome." Yuzu says.

"I now overlay my 5 monsters! Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 RNK:1 OVU:5)

Shun says, "That is Ruri's ace monster! What did you do to her!" Shun yells angrily.

"If you want to know, then you have to defeat us. I use its effect! This card gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Units attached to it! I used 5, so it gains 500 ATK!" **(0—500)** "This card can attack directly a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of overlay units attached to it. Battle! I attack you directly!"

Shun then braces himself as the Winged beast monster uses its wings to hit Shun. **(Shun:4000-1500)**

"Amazing..." Rin says in shock.

"I end my turn." Ruri says.

Rumi says, "My turn! I summon Flying Riders Falcon Pilot!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1200 LV:4)

As the falcon human hybrid appears with a pilot suit appears, Shun says, "Flying Riders, too?"

"I use its effect, I can special summon a monster from my deck when I only have this card in my field, I summon Flying Riders Eagle Knight!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1000 LV:4)

As the knight with a eagle head and wings appear on the field, Rumi says, "And I use its effect, I have Falcon Pilot that is the same level as Eagle Knight, so I can double the Level."

"Two LV8 monsters..." Shun says.

"I overlay my two monsters! Two monsters which can fly, fly though the universe and become as one!" As the two monsters becomes jade colored Overlay units and goes into the portal.

"Xyz Summon! Here we go! Flying Riders Starship Rocket 8!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 RNK:8 OVU:2)

Yuni sees a giant rocket with a 8 stars on the shuttle that almost go to the ceiling of the warehouse, she says, "Rumi, that monster is so huge!"

Rumi says, "Battle! I use Rocket 8 to attack your Rise Falcon! Blasting off Destruction!"As the Rocket flies over the sky, then it breaks the warehouse and disappears.

Meanwhile, Yuto, Katrina, Ron and Jean are trying to find others, they see the rocket blasting off.

"That is Rumi's Rocket 8!" Katrina says. "She must be over there."

"Let's go." Ron says as they head there.

As the rocket lands on Rise Falcon, Shun says, "Trap Card, Raid Raptors - Evasive! If a Raid Raptors Xyz Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I return 1 of its Overlay Unit to the hand and negate the attack."

As the attack is negated, then Rumi says, "By detaching one Overlay Unit from my monster, I can banish my monster. Then I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Shun says, "You are using my two sisters' deck, and their duel disks, too."

Yuni says, "Do we get busted?"

"I don't know." Yuzu says.

"That means you are from Academia! You kidnapped them and even take their decks away! I won't forgive you for using their monsters against me! My Turn!"

Ruri and Rumi almost lost his footing at how Shun says that they are Academia, Ruri says, "At least he doesn't know that it is us."

"But things are getting bad..." Rumi says.

"I use Rank-Up Magic Skip Force, I can Xyz summon a monster that is 2 Ranks higher than my monster! I overlay my Rise Falcon! Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:3000 RNK:6 OVU:4)

As the monster appears, Ruri says, "Its here..."

Shun says, "Since I use Rise Falcon to summon it, I can destroy your monster and give you damage equal to its LP!"

Ruri says, "By detaching one overlay unit, I negate the effect!"

Shun clicks his tongue as the effect failed. "Then battle! I attack you directly!"

Rumi is hit by the bullets, but she manage to hold her cloak and not let her disguise off. **(Rumi:4000-2000)**

"This is the pain of you and others to our hometown." Shun says. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can attack all monsters! I attack Assembly Nightingale!"

Ruri says, "By detaching another Overlay Unit, I can negate the battle!"

As the bullets are deflected by the Nightingale who uses wings to block the attack, Shun is furious that they are still standing. "I end my turn."

Ruri asks, "Are you okay, sister?"

Rumi says, "Nothing. But we need to get quick."

Ruri says, "My turn! I use Rank Up Magic Lyrical Voice! I overlay my Assembly Nightingale!"

As the Nightingale is going into the portal, Ruri chants, "Soar from the sky, spread your beautiful wings and gather on the field! Now, descend! Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Assemble Wings Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:4)

As the dragon appears in front of Shun, he says, "You also took her dragon, you bastard..."

"Now I use its effect! I can add 500 ATK for each overlay unit this monster has! I have 4, so it gains 2000 ATK!" **(2500—4500)**

"Battle! I attack Revolution Falcon! Choir of Wings!" Ruri yells as the dragon starts to spread the feathers.

"Trap Card, Adversity, When a monster I control is targeted for an attack, if it has less ATK than the attacking monster. That monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, I take no battle damage from this battle, also it gains 1000 ATK."

Then the attack is negated as Revolution Falcon gets more ATK. **(2000—3000)**

"So close..." Ruri says "I end my turn."

Rumi says, "My turn." As she draws the card, the rocket is back. "I use Rocket 8's effect! I summon Flying Riders Hot Air balloon 4!"

A hot air balloon with 4 level stars as the balloon appears on the field ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800, RNK:4 OVU:1)

"I use its effect! I switch my Rocket 8 into the same rank as Hot Air balloon 4!"

As the balloon pops, the rocket becomes smaller. Shun says, "Two Rank 4 monsters... is that..."

"I overlay my two monsters! Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Light Patience Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:4)

Another dragon appears on the field, Shun is getting more angry then ever. "Now you are using Rumi's dragon?"

Rumi says, "I use Equip Magic, Flying Riders Wings! I can get 1000 ATK for my monster." As the Light Patience grows bird wings, it roars. **(2500—3500)**

"Battle! I attack your monster with Light Patience! Destruction of the waiting Light!"

The dragon glows as its fangs becomes surrounded by light, then it pierces through Revolution Falcon and Shun was blasted away. **(Shun:1500-1000)**

"I end my turn." Rumi says.

Just then, Yuto, Ron, Jean and Katrina arrive at the scene, Yuto sees that Ruri and Rumi are dueling Shun, he says, "What are they doing? I need to stop this."

Katrina says, "No, let them duel. We can't interfere."

Jean says, "But..."

Katrina says, "Please, they don't want to be recognized now."

The three sighs and Yuto says, "I hope everything is going to be fine."

Shun stands up and says, "I never felt this angry before, now I will destroy you all. My turn! I use Magic Card, Raid Raptors Grave Draw! Since I have 2 Xyz Monsters in my graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!"

As Shun draws two cards, then he says, "I use Rank Up Magic Soul Shave Force! By paying half of my LP, I Special Summon back Revolution Falcon, then I overlay it to summon a monster whose Rank is 2 higher." **(Shun:1000-500)**

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8 OVU:1)

As the white falcon appears, Ruri and Rumi are sweat dropping. Shun says, "When this card is summoned, I can destroy all your Magic and Trap cards! I use my Equip Magic, Raid Raptors Rage! I can make the number of the effect double, and the opponent can't use monster effects in the turn when this card is activated!"

"What?" Yuzu says in shock.

"That card exists?" Rin says.

"I use Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit I can lower my Opponent's monster's ATK by 800 times the monsters in my graveyard! And with the Equip Magic, I make the damage double! I have 5 monsters in my Graveyard!" Shun yells.

The Satellite Cannon Falcon goes into the space as 5 Monsters becomes its missiles to shoot the two dragons. **(4500-0) (3500-300)** Then it opens its wing flaps once again and orange energy emerges from the fins, forming the Raid Raptors crest with Satellite Cannon Falcon at the center. Bringing its cannons to bear, Satellite Cannon Falcon glows green and charges up an energy blast as purple lightening sparks across it.

"This is for Ruri and Rumi! The ones whose deck and duel disk is stolen by you! I use Satellite Cannon Falcon to attack all your monsters! Eternal Avenge!" Shun says.

Then Satellite Cannon Falcon fires a green energy blast from its core, adding its cannon fire to the blast. The blast spears from the heavens, obliterating two monsters and destroy it.

"I use my Trap Card from the Graveyard, Flying Riders Resistance! My damage will be halved!" Rumi says.

Then Ruri and Rumi are blasted from the explosion, causing their cloaks to fall off. **(Rumi:2000-500)** **(Ruri:4000-500)**

Yuto rushes into the warehouse as Katrina asks, "Yuto?"

Shun also notices his entrance and says, "Yuto?"

"Rumi! Ruri!" Yuto yells as he shakes the two people, who slowly wakes up from the blast.

As the smoke disappears, Shun finally sees who Yuto is shaking and he has a horror face. "No, it can't be..."

Rumi says, "Flying Riders Resistance's effect, the damage I negated will return to you."

Then the blast appears on Shun's feet as he is blown away. **(Shun:500-0)**

"Shun!" Katrina, Ron and Jean rush to him as Katrina asks, "Are you okay?"

Shun struggles to get up, he says, "Please tell me it really is you, Ruri, Rumi..."

Ruri and Rumi see their cloaks are on the ground, Yuni says, "Crap..."

Yuzu asks, "What should we do?"

Just then, Shun passed out from the duel, as Yuto, Katrina, Ron and Jean arrive at the scene. Rumi and Ruri also passed out from the duel, so they are forced to switch back to Yuzu and Yuni.

"Sister, Yuzu, are you okay?" Katrina asks them.

"Ruri and Rumi has passed out, I guess they need some rest after that duel." Yuni says.

"But this place is now destroyed very much..." Yuzu says as she looks around.

Yuto, Ron and Jean are looking at Shun, Jean says, "He is tired, he will awake soon."

Ron says, "But seriously, what are you two thinking of letting Ruri and Rumi duel Shun?"

Yuni says, "They don't want Kurosaki to become like Academia, carding innocents."

Yuto says, "I see... we will take care of him." Then Yuto places him on his shoulder as he, Ron and Jean leave.

Yuzu asks, "Are you going to let him go?"

Yuni says, "Yeah, but don't worry, he will be back and we can capture him next time."

Yuni then uses her duel disk to free the top team, and then telling them to go back to LDS.

Meanwhile, Yuya and Reisho arrive at the scene, Yuni says, "Reisho! It is nice to see you again." She gives him a hug.

Reisho says, "Not now, Yuni. I was back from Academia and then I saw a falcon like monster, what happened?"

Yuya says, "And why is this warehouse destroyed?"

Katrina says, "Long story, but Ruri and Rumi are dueling their brother and the mess is caused by the duel."

Reisho says, "Katrina, it is nice to see you return to your siblings. But where is the Xyz User?"

Yuzu says, "Yuto, Ron and Jean take him away for him to rest. And Ruri and Rumi also passed out due to the fatigue."

Yuya says, "I see. But you have a recording of the duel, right? We can use it to scan through him."

Katrina says, "Yeah, that is a great idea."

Reisho says, "Now let's go back to LDS. There is so much we need to discuss."

They all nod and leave the ruins.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the duel, Ruri and Rumi win against their brother, but both of them passed out due to the fatigue. The next chapter will be my story's version of episode 21. I hope you can state your comments of the chapter in the reviews.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Flying Riders Falcon Pilot**

 **Wind Attribute, LV4, Winged beast/Effect, ATK:1300/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: If you control only this monster, special summon a monster from a deck.**

 **Flying Riders Eagle Knight**

 **Wind Attribute, LV4, Winged beast/Effect, ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: When there is a monster with the same level on the field, it can double the rank.**

 **Flying Riders Starship Rocket 8**

 **Light Attribute, RNK8, Machine/ATK/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: 2 LV8 Flying Riders Monsters**

 **By detaching an Overlay unit, it will be banished, until your next turn, bring back the monster and summon an Xyz Monster whose rank is lower than the monster using the Overlay Unit it detached.**

 **Rank Up Magic Lyrical Voice**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: Target one Lyrical monster, use it as a material to summon an Xyz monster whose rank is higher with the number of Overlay Units.**

 **Assemble Wings Xyz Dragon:**

 **Wind Attribute, Rank:4, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Monster Effect: You can add an Xyz monster from the graveyard as an Xyz material to this card.** **This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, also you take no battle damage from this battle.**

 **Flying Riders Hot Air balloon 4**

 **Light Attribute, RNK4, Machine/ATK/Effect, ATK:2200/DEF:1800**

 **Effect: 2 LV4 Flying Riders Monsters**

 **By detaching an Overlay unit, target another Xyz monster on the field, its rank will be the same as the other monster on the field.**

 **Light Patience Xyz Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Rank:4, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Monster Effect: Two Rank 4 Xyz Monsters.**

 **By detaching an Overlay Unit, once per turn, lower the targeted monster's ATK by 300 times the number of the Level and give the same amount of damage to the user.**

 **Flying Riders Wings**

 **Equip Magic**

 **Effect: Target one monster on the field and it gains 1000 ATK.**

 **Raid Raptors Grave Draw**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: Draw cards equal to the number of the Xyz monsters in the graveyard.**

 **Raid Raptors Rage**

 **Equip Magic**

 **Effect: Double the amount of the loss either LP or ATK/DEF in the effect of the equipped monster.**

 **The equipped monster can attack all monsters that are special summoned.**

 **The turn when this card is activated, the opponent's monster can't use effects.**

 **Flying Riders Resistance**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: By banishing this card from the graveyard, reduce the damage to half and the other half goes to the opponent.**


	16. Chapter 16 Beyond Belief

**There will be no duel in this chapter, but I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 16

At the LDS, Reisho, Reiji, Yuni, Yuya, Yuzu and Katrina are at the office. Yuni asks, "So Reisho, why are you here? What is the situation of Academia?"

Reisho says, "Father is frustrated that he couldn't locate where Ruri and Rin go. And he isn't ready to capture, Yuzu, so you are safe for now."

Yuzu sighs, then Reiji says, "So you two dueled the culprit?"

Yuni says, "Ruri and Rumi did, but since they can do real damage outside the Action Fields, the damage level of the warehouse is quite big."

Katrina says, "Yeah, and Rumi's monsters are known to be big, too. Especially the Starship Rocket 8."

Reiji says, "That warehouse we can fix it. But are those two awake?"

"No, they are still unconscious." Yuzu says.

Reisho says, "Well, the first thing to do is to make him join the Lancers no matter what. And since most of the Xyz Duelists that escaped here know Ruri and Rumi, I guess they can help protect them."

Yuya says, "Right. Reiji, how is Professor Marco?"

Reiji says, "He and Tio are still unconscious, unlike the 3 Top Team, they have been in the card for longer. Right now we don't let anyone in the ward for safety."

Yuzu says, "I see."

Yuni says, "But Reisho, does your father get suspicious that you have been missing?"

Reisho says, "He can't do anything to me. He knows that I can take care of myself."

Reiji nods and says, "I see…" He looks outside the Maiami City and says, "Whenever we do, we need to prepare for the invasion."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alley way, Shun is slowly awake.

"Shun…" Ron, Jean and Yuto immediately rushes to him. "Are you feeling better now?"

Shun says, "What happened…" He holds his head. "The last thing I remember is that I was dueling…"

Suddenly, he widens his eyes. "Ruri! Rumi! Where are they, I need to find them!"

Yuto says, "Calm down, Shun, your body isn't recovered."

Shun says, "I don't care. I finally found them and I won't let them being taken away again!"

Jean says, "Relax, they are now safe, Katrina is taking care of them along with her siblings."

Shun sighs in relief that Katrina is helping them, but then he realizes something, "You knew they were here?"

Ron says, "Not quite, since Katrina was promised to keep a secret since they have detected some Academia spies nearby."

Shun grits their teeth and Yuto says, "Right now you need to rest, we won't let you duel LDS."

Shun stands up and says, "No, I am going to find them." Then he rushes off.

"Wait, Shun!" Jean calls, but he is already gone.

Ron says, "Too overprotective…"

Yuto says, "Yeah…"

* * *

The next day, the three LDS aces are at the front of the LDS. "So are you going to search for him, again?" Yaiba asks.

"Of course, I need to find that black masked man and asks him about Professor Marco."

"Are you sure he is the culprit?" Yaiba asks.

"Yeah, do you see him using Xyz?" Hokuto asks.

"That is why I need to find him, to see if he is using Xyz." Masumi says as she runs off.

"Man, she is stubborn." Yaiba says.

"Don't let her hear you, or she'll send you flying, you know." The two people turn around and see Yuya and Yuni.

"Vice President, is that true that you have dueled the culprit? The news said that the warehouse had been destroyed." Hokuto asks.

Yuni says, "I didn't, but I was there watching, the ones who duel the culprit are his two sisters."

Yaiba says, "Wait, the culprit has siblings?"

Yuya says, "It is confidential for now. But right now he couldn't duel for now, but who knows when he would recover."

The two nods, but when Yaiba wants to ask another question, Gongenzaka walks towards them, brimming with apparent rage.

"Gongenzaka? What's wrong with the expression?" Yuya says in shock.

"Are you going to face me again?" Yaiba says while unlimbers his wooden katana.

Gongenzaka knees crash to the ground, he says, 'I, the man Gongenzaka has a request for fellow men."

This made the 4 surprised by this.

* * *

In the alleyway where the LDS top-team were attacked, Masumi crawls under the keep-out tape and begins looking for clues. Her search is fruitless until a falling stone catches her attention, and she sees the claw marks of the monster that attacked the top-team members still scarring the overpass.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" A man yells at her, then she flees in terror.

"Don't tell me, Professor Marco is attacked by that kind of monster…then Vice President, too?" Masumi says as she decides to check out the warehouse.

* * *

"Well, Sora, you could have end the turn earlier. Since your monster's ATK is higher than the opponent." Yuzu says.

"I know, but I just want to show you Fusion Summon, since you didn't get it last time." Sora says.

Just then, Ray and Rin appear and Ray says, "If only she didn't act last time…"

Rin says, "Yeah…but it is alright that Yuzu also knows Synchro and Xyz."

Just then, Masumi comes and says, "Hey, Yuzu."

The two turn around and see her. "Masumi?" Yuzu asks.

"Do you know what is going on? There are repeated assault incidents caused by the mysterious duelist, and all of the victims have been connected to LDS."

Yuzu says, "I know, but the duelists are gone after the assault…"

Masumi then shakes her shoulder. "Please, can you tell me where he is? If I caught him, I might be able to stop him! It is all because that you let him get away!"

Yuzu says, "Wait, I didn't!"

"Liar! Professor Marco might be suffering somewhere. I need to find him as soon as possible! And there are reports that says that you and the Vice President was dueling him yesterday!"

Sora says, "Is that true? That is why you didn't watch my duel?"

Yuzu says, "I already said I don't know anything."

"Then I'll force the answer from you." Masumi says.

"Well, it seems like an LDS Fusion user should be no threat to you, why don't you take her on."

"But…" Yuzu says.

"I won't tolerate that someone insults our Fusion! Especially my Fusion summon is taught by both Professor Marco and the Vice President!" Masumi yells in anger.

Just then, Yuni rides her D-Wheel arrive at the scene, she says, "What is going on here?"

Yuzu says, "Yuni?"

"I was trying to investigate more of the place after that duel." Yuni says. "But it seems you two are in a fight or something?"

Masumi says, "Vice President, don't interrupt me, I need to show that brat that LDS is the strongest."

"Are you LDS?" Just then, Shun rushes forwards and pushes Yuzu aside, causing her to drop her Duel Disk and her cards, which spill over the ground.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Yuni says as she helps her pick the cards. As for Sora, he is shocked to see Yuzu has Synchro Cards and Xyz Cards.

Activating his Duel Disk, Shun says, "If you are LDS, I'll be your opponent."

Masumi backs away, she asks, "Are you the culprit of the repeated assaults?"

As the two are staring each other, two people are heading there.

"Stop it Shun!" Katrina yells as Yuto comes to grab his arms. Katrina goes to Yuzu and asks, "Yuzu, are you okay?"

Yuzu says, "Yeah, I am fine…"

Yuzu and Yuni feel Ruri and Rumi slowly getting up, Ruri says, "Yuzu, please switch to me."

"Are you sure, you just woke up." Yuzu says. "And Sora is here, too."

"My brother is the top priority." Ruri says.

"Alright, I'll switch to you." Yuzu says.

Yuni's mind is also experiencing the same thing. Then Yuni says, "Katrina, take great measures and knock out Sora now."

Katrina nods and then Sora is being knocked out fast, as he also doesn't know what happened.

"Stop being so reckless, Shun. I already told you that they aren't our enemies!"

Shay yanks down his scarf, and says, "This is my battlefield. In order to get Ruri back, I have to do this, and if you tries to get in his way, I'll defeat you too."

Katrina says, "Masumi, go find my brother, he is at LDS! Quick."

Masumi nods and leaves the field. Suddenly, Yuzu and Yuni are changed into Ruri and Rumi, but the two of them are still wounded as they are holding the ground.

"Ruri, Rumi, are you okay?" Katrina says as Yuto and Shun hears her.

"Ruri! Rumi!" Shun rushes to them and says, "Please tell me you are here…"

Rumi says, "It is us of course, but do you really need to use Satellite Falcon to hurt us?"

Ruri says, "Yeah…"

Shun says, "If you told me earlier that the ones who dueled me are you, I won't do this either. But how do you escape Academia?"

Rumi says, "Long story, but when I got there, they are using some kind of bugs to control Ruri. Forcing us to have a duel."

Yuto says, "Those guys… how dare they!"

Ruri says, "Please Yuto. Don't be angry. I am fine now. But…"

Shun asks, "But what?"

Katrina says, "Shun, you might not believe us, but after they were saved, their bodies were severely damaged, so they decide to fuse with the ones who look like them in this dimension, in other words, they are using my sister and my friend's body."

Shun is shocked, "What?"

Ruri says, "Yes, Brother. I fused with a girl named Yuzu and was by her side. But don't worry, once my body is fully repaired, she will defuse us."

Rumi says, "But with that duel yesterday, I guess our healing process is getting lower."

Shun asks Katrina, "Can I really trust your sister and your friends here to protect them?"

Katrina says, "Of course, and since Ron and Jean lives with us, they will also be here, too."

Suddenly, they hear Yuya calling their names. With Yuya getting near, Yuzu's bracelet glows and Yuto and Shun are warped away.

"Huh? Yuto! Brother!" Ruri yells.

As Yuya and the LDS 3 students arrive, Masumi asks, "Where did that culprit go?"

Yuzu and Yuni switch themselves back and Yuzu says, "They disappear again…"

"Damn it, then Professor Marco…"

Yuya says, "Don't Masumi, Katrina has found him and right now he is in the hospital."

Masumi says, "Really? Then I'll go see him!" Then she runs off.

Hokuto says, "Hey, wait up!" Then he and Yaiba chase her.

Yuya sees Sora and asks, "Why is Sora lying on the ground?"

Yuzu says, "We encountered Kurosaki Shun and Yuto, since he might be a spy from Academia, we can't let our secrets go to him."

"I see." Then Yuya goes to wake him up, as he did, Sora yells, "Where are the Xyz Users?"

Yuni says, "Calm down, Sora. They are gone thanks to Yuzu's bracelet."

Sora says, "Man…then I guess I need to find one more person so I can participate in the Championship."

Katrina says, "You won five duels already?"

Yuzu says, "Yeah."

Sora says, "By the way, Yuzu, I notice you have Synchro and Xyz cards, too. Are you going to be like Yuya, Yuni and even Katrina and Reiji?"

Yuzu says, "Yeah, I want to learn all the summonings so I can protect the ones I care."

Sora is shocked to hear Yuzu's determination, but he didn't say something.

"Now we must go home, Vivian and Mom must be worried sick now." Yuya says as the group leaves the harbor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuto and Shun arrive at the other side of the alley. Yuto says, "I guess we were transported again."

Shun says, "Again, we were separated with Rumi and Ruri again…"

Yuto says, "Yeah… but at least we know that they are safe."

"Yeah…" Shun says as he looks at the sky.

* * *

 **Now Shun also knows that Ruri and Rumi's situation, the next chapter will be the Episode when Shun duels the three Aces of LDS. Be sure to leave a review for the chapter. And if possible, I would like some help for the OC cards for Yuya. You can submit your OC cards using the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Wings of Rebellion

**There will be a duel in this chapter, I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 17

After Sora's final win, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Yuzu are going home with Sora.

"So now you can participate in the championship, Sora!" Tatsuya says.

"Yeah, how about we have a party to celebrate it?" Sora suggests.

"I love parties!" Futoshi says.

Yuzu then sees Masumi running in the alley way, she says, "Sorry, guys, I have to go."

"Where are you going big sister Yuzu?" Ayu asks.

"I remembered something that I need to do, you guys can go home without me." Yuzu says as she leaves their sight.

Sora says, "I wonder is she getting the cake?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuni, Katrina and Yuya are still finding Kurosaki Shun and Yuto. Katrina says, "They should have been here..."

"I know." Yuni says, then they hear a scream and decide to check it out, only to see Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto lying on the ground with Shun standing in front of them, ready to card them.

"Stop it, Shun!" Katrina yells as she grabs his hand.

"Katrina, don't try to stop me." Shun says. "They are with the enemies."

"They are not, they are students of my siblings." Katrina says.

"That is right." Yuni says as she walks towards him. As Shun sees her face, he is shocked. "Rumi? Is that you?"

"Wrong, I am Sakaki Yuni, as you know, I am Katrina's sister and also the Vice President of the LDS." Yuni says.

As she walks forward, she asks, "I wonder the reason you attack LDS is for luring our President Akaba Reiji out?"

He closes his eyes, "LDS is found by the Professor of Academia, so it has association with Academia. I will try to defeat all our enemies in order for us to be safe. And besides, Akaba Reiji is his son, which means he is also the enemy."

Katrina says, "Shun, as Reiji's friend, I doubt that he will be with his father."

"What?" Shun looks at her with a shock impression. "What do you mean?"

"The Professor of Academia only cares his son Reisho and his daughter Ray. If you try to capture Reiji, he just doesn't care about it. And besides, Reisho also rebells his father, and he is our spy at Academia. So your plan is futile." Yuni says.

Shun looks at her and says, "Then why do you have the same face as my sister, and she says that she is in your body, right?"

Yuni says, "Yes, Rumi is inside me, but due to the last battle, she doesn't have energy to switch our bodies."

Shun then activates his duel disk and says, "I need to know if I can trust you to protect her."

Yuni says, "Fine by me." She also activates her own. Katrina then stays back as she looks at the duel between two people.

"Field Magic Crossover!"

Just then, Platforms start to appear and cards start to scatter everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Shun asks.

"This is a duel invented by our father Sakaki Yusho, Action Duels." Yuni says.

"Suit yourself." Shun says as they yell, "Duel!" **(Yuni:4000)(Shun:4000)**

* * *

"I'll go first. I summon Raid Raptors Risky Lanius." ( **ATK:200** /DEF:200 LV:1)

As a orange winged-beast monster with the similar mark appears, Shun says, "Then I use its effect, I can summon a same monster from the deck, but I need to banish them once the turn is over."

As the second Risky Lanius appears, Shun says, "I now overlay two LV1 monsters! Innocent Falcon, lend me your power to become stronger on the field! Xyz Summon!"

As a monster with the quarter size of Rise Falcon appears Shun says, "Come forth, Rank1! Raid Raptors Rank Up Falcon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:500 RNK:1 OVU:2)

Yuni says, "A Rank 1 Xyz Monster..."

Shun says, "I use its effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can perform a rank up. I overlay my Rank Up Falcon! Curious Falcon, appear on the field to answer all the problems! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 2! Raid Raptors Observing Falcon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:1000 RNK:2 OVU:2)

As the purple bigger winged beast monster appears, Yuni says, "No Rank Up Magic to rank up, quite strong indeed..."

Shun says, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn." As she draws the card, she smiles as she sees Pendulum Summon Carnival. "It is here..."

She turns to Shun. "With Scale 3 Contact Telephone and Scale 10 Nightmare Killer, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear with the Nightmare killer being a sister in a white suit , Yuni says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV4 to LV9! Then I use Magic Card, Pendulum Summon Carnival. I have three cards in my hand, so I can summon 3 monsters from the deck. Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters! First is the Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7). Smile Fairy Shooting Swimmer. ( **ATK:500** /DEF:1500 LV4). Then from the Deck! Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000, LV4 SC:6). Smile Fairy Double Fairy ( **ATK:500** /DEF:300 LV:7 SC:1) And finally, Smile Fairy Evil Witch. ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:800 LV:4 SC:8)"

4 monsters appear on the field. Double Fairy looks like a blue dressed fairy with two wands on its hands, and Evil Witch is like Trump witch but with black clothing.

"So this is Pendulum Summon..." Shun says.

Meanwhile, the LDS students are slowly awake, Hokuto groans in pain, "Man...I can't believe we lost...he only has one and we have three..."

Yaiba sees Yuni standing in front of Shun, he says, "Wait, is that Vice President? She is dueling the culprit!"

Katrina sees them awake and says, "Relax, just watch how my sister duels."

Yuni says, "Now I use Shooting Swimmer's effect. By paying 200 LP, I can draw a card, I pay 400 to draw two cards." **(Yuni:4000-3600)**

After she draws the cards, she smiles once more. Just then, Yuzu, Yuto, Ron and Jean also come to the field. Ron says, "Katrina, what is going on here?"

"Sister and Shun are having a duel, since Shun is skeptical of my sister." Katrina says.

"I see..." Yuzu says.

"Now time to show off. Evil Witch's ability, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion card! I fuse this card and Hope Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Shun gets his eyes widen as the Fusion portal appears. "Dragon with hope in the eyes, become one with the fairy and be unstoppable! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Smile Fairy Dragon Knight!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

A blue colored dragon with a female knight on its back appears. Shun grits his teeth and says, "Fusion..."

Yuto says, "What is she thinking of using Fusion in front of Shun?"

Yuzu says, "I don't know..."

Yuni says, "I am not finished yet. I tune Shooting Surfer with Tricky Nurse! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Soul Red Demon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 SC:1)

As the dragon roars, Yuni starts to feel the wing mark burns her arm.

"What?" Katrina says as she is holding her arm, Yuto sees the foot mark and says, "What happened to your arm?"

"It is nothing." Katrina says.

In LDS, Reisho and Yuya also feel their marks glowing, Reisho says, "Yuni is dueling. We must find her."

"Right." Yuya says as the two rush off.

Yuni says, "I think I can get used to the burn. And finally! I use my Double Fairy's effect! I can treat this card as two monsters! I overlay this monster! When the crowds cheer, smiles from everywhere will give the fairy power! Xyz Summon! Come! Smile Fairy Laughing Angel!"( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1400, RNK:7)

As the third monster appears on the field, Yaiba says, "The Vice President is using her full power..."

"Amazing..." Masumi says.

Shun says, "From Fusion, Synchro and Xyz... you can use multiple summoning methods..."

Yuni says, "I am glad to hear that. Now battle, I use Dragon Knight to attack your Observing Falcon! Slash burst!"

As the knight waves its sword and the Dragon shoots the beam. But Yuni sees that an Overlay Unit is detached and her monster is also destroyed.

"What? her monster..." Hokuto says.

"I detach one overlay unit from Observing Falcon to gain 500 ATK for each card on the field besides Observing Falcon. And since there are 7 cards, so its ATK is the same as your monster." Shun says.

"Very clever, but I am not finished. Even though our ATK are a draw, your monster was still destroyed. I use Dragon Knight's effect, which lets me use Hope-Eyes effect. Your monster is Rank 2, therefore you have to take 600 damage!"

Shun was then hit by a spirit beam as his life points are taken. **(Shun:4000-3400)**

"I attack you directly with Soul Red Demon Dragon! Absolute Power Force!" Yuni says as Demon Dragon starts to focus its power on its arm.

"I use Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! I special summon my Observing Falcon from my graveyard and then overlay it to summon a monster that is one rank higher!"

"Another Rank up?" Yuzu says in shock.

"Speedy Falcon, use your quick speed to confuse the enemies and take flight! Rank Up Xyz Change!"

This time a yellow falcon that is also the same size as the Observing Falcon appears on the field.

"Come forth! Rank 3! Raid Raptors Brisk Falcon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:1500 RNK:3 OVU:1)

"So? I can keep attacking." Yuni says as her dragon charges at him.

"By attaching one Overlay Unit, I switch the opponent's ATK with mine."

With a quick speed, the falcon made the dragon's ATK 0 while it gains 3000 ATK.

"Oh, no!" Katrina says. "Sister is going to get great damage!"

Yuni jumps from platform to platform, then she gets a card. "Action Magic! Evasion! I negate an attack!"

As she lands safely, Shun asks, "What trick did you just do?"

"The Action cards are scattered across the field, you can pick them to your advantage." Yuni says.

As the falcon's ATK gets back, Yuni says, "Now Laughing Angel! Attack that falcon! Laugh of smiles!"

As it waves the wand, Shun sees a burst of attack coming towards the monster. He sees a card nearby and picks it up.

"I use Action Magic: Miracle. I negate my monster's destruction and half my damage!" **(Shun: 3400-2000)**

Masumi says, "He is getting used to the Action Duels..."

Jean says, "Shun really is getting into it..."

Yuni says, "Before I end my turn, I use my Laughing Angel's effect. I can detach one overlay unit to gain LP equal to the ATK of all special summoned monsters!"

"What?" Shun says in shock as Yuni gets a lot of LP back. **(Yuni:3600-9400)**

"9400 LP?" Yuto says in shock.

"Man, she is good." Ron says.

"I end my turn. Now what will you do?" Yuni says.

Shun just stares at her and says, "You are the first one who has showed me the iron strength needed for a war since I step here. But losing is not my option. My turn!"

He draws a card and says, "I use Raid Raptors Grave Draw, I have 2 Xyz monsters in my graveyard, so I draw 2 cards."

As he draws two cards, he says, "I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode." ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1600 LV:4)

As the green bird like Monster appears on the field, he says, "If this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: I can Special Summon 1 Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand."

As the second one appears, he says, "And the second's one's effect is the same, I summon my third Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius."

Ruri says, "Three LV4 monsters..."

"I overlay my three monsters! Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:3)

Hokuto says, "That is the monster which defeats us!"

Yaiba says, "No way... does that mean Vice President is going to..."

Shun says, "I detach one overlay unit to use its effect. I can can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field, and Rise Falcon gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls."

Multicolored energy streams rise from them and cover Rise Falcon in flames, and it becomes bigger with more ATK. **(ATK:100-5900)**

"Now battle! I attack your monsters! Destroy them! Ravaging Rebellion!"

As the monster crashes into all Yuni's monsters, it creates an explosion, covering Yuni inside.

"Yuni/Vice President!" Everyone yells.

As the smoke clears, Yuni is seen kneeling with one feet. **(Yuni:9400-3400)**

"It is a good thing I used up my Laughing Angel's Overlay Unit..." Yuni says as she slowly stands up. "Also, Action Magic. Double Damage Draw. I can draw two cards."

Shun says, "I end my turn with a card set down."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "Now I Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7), Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000, LV4 SC:6) Then from my hand, Smile Fairy Nightmare Prisoner! ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1200 LV:4 SC:9)"

Shun says, "So Pendulum Monsters go to the extra deck and they can also re-summon..."

Yuni says, "Now I use my favorite card, Summon Carnival! With this card, I can summon Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters using two monsters on the field. But first. I use my Magic Card, Fusion Illusion. In this turn, all of my monsters will be listed as Fusion Monsters!"

"Fusion monsters?" Yuzu says in shock.

"Now I fuse my Nightmare Prisoner and Tricky Nurse! Two Fusion monsters with smiles in their faces, become one and purify all the dirtiness in the world! Fusion Summon!"

Then a dragon that looks like Starve Venom, instead it is made of glass and no flowers but foods on its body appears.

"Come forth! Full Clear Cooking Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500 LV:7 SC:10)

"Another Dragon?" Jean says.

"Then by releasing the Fusion Illusion, I add a Synchro Illusion to my hand. I now activate it!"

"Synchro Illusion..." Shun mutters.

"And Summon Carnival's effect! I can take back the two monsters! Nightmare Prisoner's effect! I can pay 100 LP to remove one Level!"

Yuni is hit by the claw gloves as its level becomes lower. **(Yuni:3400-3300)**

"I now tune Nightmare Prisoner with Tricky Nurse! Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon!"

Just then, a dragon that looks like Clear Wing but with moisture body and rainbow colored wings on its back appears besides it.

"Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:8)

"Synchro, too?" Yaiba says. "And another Dragon!"

Yuni says, "And finally, by releasing the Synchro Illusion, I add an Xyz Illusion to my hand. I now activate it!"

As she summons back the monsters, she says, "By paying 600 LP. I let Nightmare Prisoner gain 3 Levels and also Tricky Nurse!"

Shun says, "Two LV7 monsters... and with the Xyz Illusion..."

"I overlay my two monsters! Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight!"

"Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Light Patience Flying Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 SC:6)

Shun says, "That is Rumi's Light Patience!"

Katrina says, "All 4 Zarnie's Dragons are here..."

"Katrina! Everyone!" Yuya yells as he, Reisho and Reiji arrive. Suddenly, Yuzu's bracelet glows again and Yuto disappears.

"Yuto?" Ron sees him getting missing again, he is shocked.

Reisho says, "Yuni summoned 4 dragons? What is going on?"

Reiji sees the aces and says, "Are you guys okay?"

Masumi says, "Yes, President."

Yuni says, "Now my four dragons are at the stage. Now first I'll use Light Patience's effect!"

Shun says, "What? But Light Patience's effect only goes on Levels..."

"That is your sister's, not mine. I can use your ranks. By detaching an Overlay Unit, your monster's rank is 4. So I can lower your ATK and give the same amount of damage to you."

Shun is covered with the dazzling light as he loses his LP. **(Shun:3400-3300)**

"This is the end. I use my magic card, Roar of the Supreme Queen Dragon! When I have 4 dragons, I can send all your cards on the field to the graveyard." Yuni says.

"Then I—" Shun says.

"You can't activate any card effects once this card is in effect!" Yuni says.

"What?" Shun looks in horror that his cards are sent to the graveyard.

"This is the end. My four dragons Attack!" Yuni yells as the four dragons shoots the burst and sends Shun flying into the wall. **(Shun:3300-0)**

* * *

As the field disappears, Ron, Jean and Katrina rush to Shun. "Are you okay?" Jean asks.

Shun slowly wakes up and says, "She is powerful...I think I can trust her to take care of Rumi..." Then he passed out again.

Yuni sees her brother and says, "Brother, you come..."

Yuya says, "Are you crazy? To summon all 4 dragons?"

Yuni laughs, "I guess I got carried away."

Reiji says, "Regardless, we need to take Kurosaki Shun to the LDS, we have a lot of things we need to ask him."

Reisho says, "Indeed."

Then with the help of Ron and Jean, they help carry Shun as they go back to LDS.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter. And the two new dragons for Yuni's Fusion and Synchro Counterpart has appeared! Full Clear and Rainbow Wing. Don't worry, the two users will appear in the later chapters.**

 **And I decide to let Kurosaki Shun have 12 Falcons with different Ranks, here is the Rank 1, 2 and 3, I still need** **Arsenal** **Falcon's chant and Rank9, Rank11 monster.**

 **The next chapter will possibly Gongenzaka's duel with Yuya.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Raid Raptors Risky Lanius:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV1, Winged beast/Effect, ATK:200/DEF:200**

 **Effect: If you control this card, special summon a monster with the same name from the deck, but it has to be banished once the turn is over.**

 **Raid Raptors Rank Up Falcon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 1, Winged beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:500**

 **Effect: Two LV1 Winged Beast Monsters.**

 **By detaching one overlay unit, special summon a Rank 2 or Rank 3 monster using this card as a material.**

 **Raid Raptors Observing Falcon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 2, Winged beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: Two LV2 Winged Beast Monsters.**

 **Once per turn: By detaching one overlay unit, the monster gains 500 ATK times the number of cards (Besides this card) on the field.**

 **Smile Fairy Nightmare Killer:**

 **Light Attribute, LV4 SC:10, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:800/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: When an Xyz Monster you control has no Xyz Materials, place two monsters from the graveyard to the monster as overlay units.**

 **Effect: When this card becomes an Xyz material, it can take a monster from the graveyard to that Xyz monster.**

 **Pendulum Summon Carnival:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can summon Pendulum monsters from the deck depend on the number of cards you have in your hand.**

 **Smile Fairy Double Fairy**

 **Light Attribute, LV7 SC:1, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:500/DEF:300**

 **Pendulum Effect: Target one monster on the field, that monster can be treated as two monsters.**

 **Effect: Target one monster on the field, that monster can be treated as two monsters.**

 **Smile Fairy Evil Witch**

 **Light Attribute, LV4 SC:8, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:800**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn perform a Fusion summon without a magic card.**

 **Effect: Use this card to fuse another monster to perform a fusion summon.**

 **Smile Fairy Dragon Knight**

 **Light Attribute, LV10, Beast Warrior/Fusion/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: One Dragon Type monster +One Smile Fairy Monster.**

 **Its effect can become the same as the Dragon type monster used to summon this monster.**

 **Soul Red Demon Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8 SC:1, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn.**

 **Effect: One tuner + One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

 **Raid Raptors Brisk Falcon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 3, Winged beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: Three LV3 Winged Beast Monsters.**

 **Once per turn: By detaching one overlay unit, switch the opponent's ATK with this monster.**

 **Fusion Illusion:**

 **Quick Play Magic Card**

 **Effect: Treat all monsters on the field as Fusion Monsters. You can destroy this card to add 'Synchro Illusion' or 'Xyz Illusion' from your deck to your hand.**

 **Synchro Illusion:**

 **Quick Play Magic Card**

 **Effect: Treat all monsters on the field as Synchro Monsters. You can destroy this card to add 'Fusion Illusion' or 'Xyz Illusion' from your deck to your hand.**

 **Xyz Illusion:**

 **Quick Play Magic Card**

 **Effect: Treat all monsters on the field as Xyz monsters with their ranks equal to their levels.You can destroy this card to add 'Fusion Illusion' or 'Synchro Illusion' from your deck to your hand.**

 **Full Clear Cooking Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV7, SC:10 Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Fusion Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: Two Fusion Monsters.**

 **You can use Contact Fusion to summon this monster. Once per turn, its ATK will become 500 times the highest level or rank of the monster on the field. When this card is destroyed, You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field, then destroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute, LV7, SC:8 Dragon/Accel Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Synchro Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: One Synchro Tuner+ One or more Syncrho Monsters.**

 **It won't be destroyed when a monster with the same Level is on the field. Once per turn, making its ATK 300 times the highest level or rank of the monster on the field. Then it can direct attack. When this card is destroyed, destroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Roar of the Supreme Queen Dragon**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: When having 4 dragons on the field with different types, send all the cards my opponent has on the field to the graveyard. You can't activate any cards when this card is in effect.**

 **Please comment this chapter, I really appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18 Battle Between Buddies

**There will be a duel in this chapter, I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Since Kurosaki Shun hasn't wake up in the bed, the others decide to let Ron and Jean take care of him while the others have other plans.

"So Brother, Sister, where are you going?" Katrina asks.

"We have promised my friends and family to go to Gongenzaka's dojo." Yuni says. "Since Brother wants to test the Synchro cards he gives to him."

"I see." Reisho says. "You don't mind if I come, too?"

Yuni says, "Not at all, but what about your Dad? Will he worry about you?"

Reisho says, "He will, but I'd already told him that I have something else to do as I won't be back until few more days."

Yuzu says, "I see..."

As they arrive at the dojo, they see Shuzo, the kids, Ryu and Vivian, even Sora and Ms. Yoko come to the dojo.

"Everyone, you arrive." Yuni says.

"Yeah, but why are we here?" Sora asks while licking his lollipop. Then he is shocked to see Reisho in front of him.

"What the hell, why is he here?" Sora thinks.

Reisho sees Sora and thinks, "So he is the spy my father sent."

Ayu asks, "Big Brother Yuya, who is he?"

"Oh, this is Reisho, he is Akaba Reiji's brother and also the co-President." Yuya says.

"It is nice to meet you guys." Reisho says.

Then As Gongenzaka greets the others, they all head into the dojo as Gongenzaka's father also greets them and takes them to a secret place to watch Yuya and Gongenzaka's duel.

"Why don't let us see through here?" Vivian asks.

Yuya says, "Being a pro means that I must display my own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around me is cheering for the enemy. So I need you to go to the rooms upstairs and watch my duel there."

Yuni says, "I'll stay here to watch the duel with Gongenzaka sensei. Reisho, can you help us do the video taking?"

"Sure." Reisho says as they all head upstairs.

Yuni asks, "So shall we begin?"

Gongenzaka sensei stands up and says, "Dueling is to polish one's soul, diligently cultivating each other's character while possessing an immovable spirit no matter the circumstances: that is the path that our dojo travels upon. You shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight, and I wishes for them to polish each other's souls."

Then he activates the Action Field, Sword's Cemetery, which is the same field Gongenzaka duels against Yaiba.

Ryu asks, "Why is he choosing this field?"

Katrina says, "You'll see."

Then Gongenzaka and Yuya activate their duel disks and do the motto, causing the Action Cards to scatter around the field.

 **(Gongenzaka:4000)(Yuya:4000)**

"The first move goes to the man Gongenzaka. I summon Superheavy Samurai Kagebo-C." (ATK:500/ **DEF:1000** LV:3)

A blue samurai with a flute appears on the field, Gongenzaka says, "When this monster is successfully summoned, I can release it to summon a Super Heavy Samurai from my hand. I release it to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K!" (ATK:1000/ **DEF:3500** LV:8)

"A Level 8 monster right out the gate!" Tatsuya says.

"Gon-chan is going all out for the start." Sora comments.

"Man, I don't know who I should cheer, Gongenzaka or Yuya...I can't decide!" Shuzo yells, only to be hit by Yuzu and Ryu together.

"Dad, you are too loud!" Ryu says.

"Yeah, you will distract them when you yell!" Yuzu says.

"I am sorry." Shuzo says while his face is still on the floor.

Reisho says, "I wonder how this will work out..."

Gongenzaka says, "Yuya, I want you to show your true strength in this duel, because you are my best friend and the man will defeat you with all my strength."

Yuya says, "I know. And I will do it. My Turn!" As Yuya draws a card, he says, "I summon Entermate Silver Claw!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:4 PS:5)

As the silver wolf monster appears, Yuya leaps onto its back and it sprints forwards.

Yuya snags an Action Card from the ground. "Action Magic, Extreme Sword! I increase Silver Claw's ATK by 1000 during the battle phase!" **(1800—2800)**

Yuya grabs another Action Card, excitedly exclaims, "Great! I can use this one, too. I use Over Sword! I can increase another 500!" **(2800—3300)**

"It seems like brother is going on the offensive." Katrina says.

"Yeah, Big Brother Yuya is dueling like he always did." Tatsuya says.

"And his dueling make me getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

"But still, Silver Claw still only has 3300ATK while Big Ben-K has 3500 DEF." Yuzu says, still worried about Yuya.

Screeching to a halt, Yuya leaps off Silver Claw and declares , "Battle! I attack Big Ben-K with Silver Claw!"

As Silver Claw lunges forwards, he says, "I activate its monster effect, I increase its ATK by 300 when it battles."

Silver Claw is surrounded by a blue aura as its ATK gets higher. **(3300—3600)**

"Alright!" Tatsuya says.

"Silver Claw's ATK is higher than Big Ben-K!" Ayu says.

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

"I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor from my hand, I send it to the graveyard and negate my monster's destruction!" Gongenzaka says.

Soul Fire Armor appears and blocks the attack with a red energy dome before disintegrating.

"And then Big Ben-K's DEF is reduced by 800 when the effect is used." Gongenzaka says. **(3500—2700)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuya says as he places a card.

"It seems my brother is doing the offense while Gongenzaka is doing the defense. This first round has gone as expected." Yuni says.

"Indeed. No matter how much the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance, the primary fighting style of their dojo." Gongenzaka's father says.

"That is great! Norobu! Now pierce through the Junior Arc League Championship with your Steadfast Dueling!"

Gongenzaka says, "Father, you are getting ahead of yourself. Since the match has only started and I haven't exerted my true strength yet."

He turns back to Yuya and says, "Now it is the man's turn." He draws a card, he says, "It is here. Now I have cast off my shell and steeled my heart in order to defeat my friend. Father, please watch, this is the new Steadfast Dueling that I aspire to create, I Summon Tuner monster, Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E!" (ATK:300/ **DEF:600** LV:2)

As the orange samurai with a wooden horn appears on the field, everyone except Yuya and Yuni are surprised at the revelation.

"No way, is he going to..." Ryu says.

"Synchro Summon?" Yuzu says.

"Now I tune the LV8 Big Ben-K with LV2 Horaga-E! Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Koujin Susano-O!" (ATK:2400/ **DEF:3800** LV:10)

As the Synchro Monster jams its halberd into the ground, displaying its DEF points, everyone is stunned.

"The energy levels are higher than the LDS' Synchro...you used the real deal for him, Yuya, Yuni?" Reisho thinks.

In Yuzu, Rin and Ray appears as Rin says, "Awesome, there is finally a new Synchro Monster!"

Ray says, "Calm down, Rin. I know you are excited."

Yuzu says, "But Gongenzaka is using Synchro? Could it be..."

Gongenzaka says, "Now Yuya, the serious match has finally started! You should be prepared!"

"No!" Gongenzaka's father suddenly stands up and says, "This match is over, my son lost."

"What?" The You Show students are surprised.

"Steadfast Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial. From the moment that Noboru stole techniques from another school in order to win, he has lost this match."

Gongenzaka turns to his father, "I didn't steal them. But I requested instruction."

"What?" Gongenzaka's father says in shock.

Yuya says, "Yes. Me and my sister over there are the ones who teach him, and I also ask our student Yaiba to train with him."

"What? He is training with the one who caused him to suffer so much?" Vivian asks.

"If there is a need to learn, I would graciously request instruction, even from my enemies. It's only normal. I didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to get stronger, but in order to bring a new horizon to Steadfast Dueling." Gongenzaka says.

"A new...horizon..." Gongenzaka's father seems confused.

"Dueling evolves every day, so it is necessary for even the Steadfast Dueling to catch up and not be left behind along with an era." Gongenzaka closes his eyes.

As he opens it again with determination, he says, "Please state your opinions after the duel, Father! Like Big Ben-K, Susano-O can attack while in DEF position while using its DEF as ATK points! Battle! I attack Silver Claw with Susano-O! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

As Susanowo raises its naiganta and attacks Silver Claw, Yuya leaps onto Silver Claw and he runs for an Action Card.

"Action Magic, Evasion! I negate your attack!" Yuya says.

"When Susano-O has no Magic cards and Trap Cards in the Graveyard, I can pay 500 LP to activate a Magic Card from my opponent's graveyard!"

As Gongenzaka glows red **(Gongenzaka:4000-3500),** he says, "I use Over Sword, from your Graveyard."

Katrina says, "What? He can use Magic Cards from brother's graveyard?"

"But Over Sword will increase Susano-O's ATK by 500, it shouldn't matter since he is using DEF to attack." Tatsuya says.

Reisho says, "Over Sword has another effect."

Gongenzaka says, "The monster targeted by the card cannot have its attacks negated. So he attack continues!"

The attack destroys Silver Claw and sends Yuya flying, he falls into the ground as his LP is taken. **(Yuya:4000-2000)**

Gongenzaka says, "I end my turn."

Yuni smiles, causing Zarnie and Astral to be confused. "Your brother is in trouble, why are you smiling?" Astral asks.

"Oh, it is just wonderful to see the collaboration of Gongenzaka's knowledge of Action Cards and Synchro monsters." Yuni says.

"I see. It really is a new horizon to the Steadfast Dueling." Zarnie says. But besides her, Gongenzaka's father seems unconvinced.

"Now I see you really used pretty well. Now I won't lose." Yuya says with a smile. "My turn!" Yuya says as he draws a card.

Yuya says, "Now with Scale 2 Entermate Rakudown and Scale 6 Entermate Lizardraw, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As an orange lizard with cards on its neck and the camel like monster appear with 2 and 6, Yuya says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV5! Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!"

Two monsters come from the portal, Yuya says, "First is the Entermate Silver Claw." As the monster gets back, Yuya says, "And then Tricler from my hand!" (ATK:300/ **DEF:300** LV:3)

As two monsters appear on the field, Vivian asks, "Tricler? I don't remember he has a card like this before..."

Reisho says, "Yuya is getting serious."

Yuya says, "Then I normal summon Entermate Level Learner!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1 SC:2)

Gongenzaka asks, "What is the meaning to summon that?"

Yuya says, "You'll see. I use Level Learner's effect! I can make its level the same as one of the monsters on my field. I choose Silver Claw who is Level 4!" **(LV:1—4)**

"Now the fun is about to begin! I tune Silver Claw with Entermate Level Learner!" Yuya says as the Level Worker becomes 4 stars.

"What?" Gongenzaka says in shock.

"Big Brother Yuya is going for..."

"Synchro Summon?" The kids are also shocked at this.

Yuya raises his hand, causing the Red Dragon's head to glow. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, SC:5)."

Just then, Yuni's mark also glows, along with Reisho and Katrina. Who is looking at their marks and their Signer Dragons.

"What happened to your arms?" Tatsuya asks in worried.

"Oh, this will only appear for some time, don't worry." Reisho says.

"Yeah..." Katrina says.

Gongenzaka says, "You have a dragon in your deck, but its ATK isn't enough."

Yuya says, "I am not going to attack for now. I end my turn."

"What?" Gongenzaka and the others are confused.

Gongenzaka then says, "If you are going to end your turn, then The Man Gongenzaka will start mine. I summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Quake Boots and equip it to Susano-O!"

As Susano-O wears two yellow boots, Gongenzaka continues, "With this monster, the man can destroy one of your monsters!"

Yuya says, "I use my Dragon's effect! When a card or effect is activated that can destroy a card on the field, I can tribute this card, negate an activation. Then I destroy that card!"

As Stardust Dragon leaves the field along with Quake Boots, Sora says, "Why does he sacrifice his dragon to destroy that card?"

"Yeah, and then Yuya will only have one monster left." Vivian says.

"He has a plan, I guess." Reisho says.

"Then the man summons Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn and equip it to Susano-O. With this card I can attack twice! Battle! I attack Tricler!" Gongenzaka says.

Yuzu says, "Gongenzaka is going to defeat Yuya in this turn..."

"No way, brother can't be losing now, he must have a plan." Katrina says.

As Yuya's monster is destroyed, being in the DEF, he doesn't take any damage. "I use Tricler's effect! I can summon a Vehicler from my hand or deck!" (ATK:200/ **DEF:200** LV:2)

As the monster appears, Gongenzaka says, "Then with the effect of Double Horns, I attack your Vehicler!"

As Susano-O uses its naiganta to destroyed the monster, Yuya says, "Now I also use the same effect. I can summon Uncycler (ATK:100/ **DEF:100** LV:1)"

As the new monster appears, Gongenzaka says, "You must have predicted my move, right, Yuya?"

Yuya says, "Well, I was worried if you don't have a second attack to let me summon this Uncycler. But thanks."

Gongenzaka closes his eyes and says, "To use the man's attack...I end my turn."

Yuya says, "During the end phase, my Stardust Dragon returns to my field once more."

"What?" Gongenzaka says as the dragon appears again.

"Alright, the dragon is back!" Ayu says.

"But its ATK is still lower than Susano-O's DEF." Katrina says.

Reisho says, "I guess he has to bet on the card he draws."

Yuya says, "My turn!" He says as he draws a card, as he looks at it, he smiles. "Now I use Lizardraw's effect! I can draw a card and then return Lizardraw to the Deck."

Lizardraw fades from the Pendulum Zone, and Yuya says, "Now respond to my deck! Draw!" Yuya says as he draws the card, when he sees it, he smiles.

"Now I summon Turbo Synchron!" Yuya says as the green monster appears on the field. (ATK:100/ **DEF:500** LV:1)

Reisho then gasps, "That is it, if that monster appears, Yuya will win..."

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

Yuya says, "Now I tune Uncycler with Turbo Synchron! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! Synchro Summon! LV2, Formula Synchron!" (ATK:200/ **DEF:1500** LV:2)

Yuni says, "No way..."

Gongenzaka says, "A LV2 Synchro Monster..."

Yuya says, "With this card's effect, I can draw a card." Yuya says as he draws a card. He then says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Right now I will show an amazing trick along with my Synchro Monsters!"

He then closes his eyes and says, "This is my Clear Mind! I Tune LV8 Neo Stardust Dragon with LV2 Formula Synchron!"

Rin says, "No way, could this be?"

"Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way!"

Yuya charges forward with quick speed along with his monsters, he disappears in front of Gongenzaka.

"What? Where did he go?" Gongenzaka says in shock. Just then, Yuya appears in front of him again with a white colored new dragon.

"Accel Synchro Summon! Appear! LV10! Shooting Star Swaying Dragon!" ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10 SC:5)

"Accel Synchro..." Gongenzaka says while his sweat drops.

Shuzo says, "Accel Synchro? What is that?"

Rin, who is using Yuzu's body, says, "Accel Synchro is a kind of Synchro Summon that needs a very clear mind to success. It also needs a Synchro Tuner and a Synchro Monster to perform."

Ryu says, "Yuzu? How do you know?"

Katrina says, "Because Sister Yuni had performed once to show us."

This causes the others to shock. Reisho says, "Not only that, this monster is also a strong one."

Gongenzaka says, "I am proud of you to summon this monster, but its ATK isn't high enough."

Yuya says, "I use Rakudown's effect! I can reduce Susano-O's DEF by 800 and allow Shooting Star to inflict piercing battle damage."

Gongenzaka says, "What?" Rakudown breathes a bubble at the Machine, which bursts and lowers its DEF. **(DEF:3800-3000)**

"Now he can attack!" Ayu says.

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

Gongenzaka says, "Even though you can attack, I will still have LP left."

"We will see. I use Shooting Star Swaying Dragon's effect! I can draw 5 cards and shuffle them into the deck." He says as he starts to draw.

"The first card is...Entermate Amenboat!" Yuya says, as he sighs, "Too bad for me, but I still have 4 more chances!

He draws the second card and says, "The second card is...Entermate Trump Witch!"

Then he draws the third card. "The third card is...Timegazer Magician!"

He draws the fourth card. "The fourth card is...Entermate Turn Toad!"

Yuya says, "Now it is time for the last one!" He draws it and says, "It is my best friend Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Now I shuffle these cards back to my deck."

Sora asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

Tatsuya says, "I don't know."

"And since I draw 4 Pendulum cards, I can attack up to four times!" Yuya says.

"What?" Gongenzaka says in shock.

"Now battle! I attack Susano-O with Shooting Star Swaying Dragon! Falling Star Slam!" Yuya says as Shooting Star Dragon becomes 4 with different colors. With the first one going towards Gongenzaka's monster.

"I use Susano-O's effect! By paying 500 LP, I activate Evasion from your Graveyard!" **(Gongenzaka:3500-3000)**

Susano-O slashes with its naiganta as its DEF returns to normal. ( **3000-3800)**

"That is great! Noboru!" Gongenzaka's father cheers.

"But I still have 3 more, and Rakudown can lowers your monster's DEF once again!" Yuya says as Shooting Star's green clone destroys the monster. **(Gongenzaka:3000-2700)**

Gongenzaka says, "This is nothing. I send Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi from my hand to my graveyard to activate its effect, I revive the destroyed Susano-O Attack Position."

Susano-O grabs onto Makarugaeshi as it re-materializes. ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:3800 LV:10)

"Nice recovery." Reisho comments.

"Man, this duel is getting excited! I can't just stay here!" Tatsuya says.

"Me too!" Ayu says.

The kids then runs off to cheer for Yuya. "Wait!" Katrina says as Yoko places her arm on her. "Mom?"

"It's all right, since Yuya is focused on his Duel, and has overcome the wall of being the away team." Yoko says.

As Yuya puts on his goggles and jumps on Shooting Star, he says, "Now let's take flight! The third attack!"

As the blue one dashes to Susano-O, Gongenzaka says, "Since my monster reappears, I pay 500 LP to use your Extreme Sword in your graveyard!" **(Gongenzaka:2700-2200)** **(2400-3400)**

"Oh no! Its ATK is higher than Shooting Star!" Vivian says.

"Yuya..." Yuzu says.

Yuya jumps down from his dragon, much to others' shock, and then grabs the card and rolls to a safe stop.

"I use Over Sword! I can get 500 ATK!" **(3300-3800)**

The 3rd one clashes into Susano-O, causing Gongenzaka's field to be empty. **(Gongenzaka:2200-1800)**

Gongenzaka then closes his eyes and says, "I am not going to win this duel. But Yuya! I want you to come at me with your final attack!"

Yuya smiles, "Now Shooting Star! Final Attack!"

Gongenzaka opens his arms and welcomes the blast. He then flies straight to the ground. **(Gongenzaka:1800-0)**

As the field disappears, Yuya sighs in relief, and then he sees the kids running towards him.

"Big Brother Yuya, that is so amazing!" Tatsuya says.

"Everyone..." Yuya says.

"Yuya! You sure are on fire and hot-blooded!" Shuzo says.

"Yeah, I am also getting excited, too." Sora says.

Gongenzaka then walks forward to Yuya, he says, "The man Gongenzaka thanks you for letting me have this duel."

Yuya says, "No problem."

Gongenzaka's father cries happily and says, "Noboru! You are amazing! Both of you are splendid duelists!"

Yuni smiles and says, "Gongenzaka. You really did a good job using Synchro Summon."

Yuzu says, "Yeah, and Yuya, that is also a nice Accel Synchro."

Rin says, "Yeah, who knows you can do a great job."

Yuya says, "Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, As everyone leaves the dojo, Reisho and Sora are now facing each other. Sora asks, "Why are you here? Does the Professor send you to check on me?"

Reisho says, "That was one, the second is that I am just bored. So I come back here. I take that you are not slacking, right?"

Sora says, "Of course not. But how is my sister?"

Reisho says, "You mean Sona? She is still at Academia."

"I see..." Sora says.

"Well, I got to go check out what my brother is up to." Reisho says as he leaves. Sora also leaves and walks away.

* * *

 **Here is my version of Yuya and Gongenzaka's really like to show off some 5Ds Parts in this chapter. And here it is, the Pendulum monster version of Shooting Star. I hope you like it.**

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter before the championship. It will be the 4 way duel between Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Yuzu.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Quake Boots**

 **Earth Attribute, LV:1 Machine/Effect, ATK:0/0**

 **Effect:** **You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand to that target. Once per turn it can destroy a card on the field.**

 **Shooting Star Swaying Dragon**

 **Light Attribute, LV:10 SC:5 Dragon/Pendulum/Accel Synchro/Effect, ATK:3300/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, it can negate an attack from the opponent's monster.**

 **Effect: One Tuner Synchro Monster + Neo Stardust Dragon**

 **This card can be Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn. Once per turn, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card's maximum number of attacks on monsters this turn is equal to the number of Pendulum monsters revealed. Negate the activation of any Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Effect Monsters' effects that target and destroy a card(s) you control other than this card, and destroy that card. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play to activate this effect. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated), return this card that was removed this way to the field. When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy all Pendulum monsters and place this card in the Pendulum Zone.**


	19. Chapter 19 Four Way Duel

**There will be a long duel in this chapter, I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Yuya, Yuni, Yuzu and Katrina have arrived at the LDS, they go to the office to meet Reiji.

"Reiji, has Reisho left for Academia?" Yuya asks.

"Yes. I guess you missed him." Reiji says as he looks at the window. "The championship is only 3 days away. Yuya, I heard that you are going to attend right?"

"Yes. Although I am already a pro, I need to attend this, too." Yuya says.

"I see." Reiji says. "Yuzu, can I talk to my sister?"

Yuzu says, "Sure." Yuzu then closes her eyes as she changes into another person.

"Reiji. What's the matter?" Ray asks.

"Since this tournament is going to pick the Lancers for fighting Academia. They will be trying to send armies here. I want to know, are you ready to fight Father?"

This causes her to get shocked, and the Sakaki's to get worried.

"Father wasn't like this when he created Real Solid Vision…but if that can change him back to the person he was, then I am willing to do it." Ray says.

"I see…" Reiji says. Then he notices Reira standing outside the door. Yuni also sees it and says, "Reira. Come here."

As Reira walks towards her, Katrina asks, "Who is she?"

"She is Reira, like Vivian, she was adopted, instead of our family, she goes to the Akaba Family." Yuya says.

"She has suffered from a war when we found her, so she is a little bit losing her self. We were teaching her so we could make her smile again." Yuni says.

Ray says, "I see." She then bends down and looks at her. "Reira, then that means I am your sister Ray."

This causes Reira to pay a little attention. "Sister…"

Ray says, "I know you will smile again, just don't give up since you suffered a lot."

Reira nods slightly, Yuya says, "Wow, Ray. You really good at soothing children."

Zarc appears and says, "Indeed. Ray also likes to play with children when we were little."

"I see…" Katrina says.

After Yuzu returns and Reira is taken away by Reiji to have some rest, Yuya says, "Why don't we have a 4 way duel? We can use it as a chance to strength our methods."

Yuzu says, "That sounds fun."

Yuni says, "Count me in."

Then the four of them decide to walk towards their private basement arena. But unknown to them, Ron, Jean and Shun decides to follow them.

"Where are they going?" Ron asks.

"No idea…" Jean says as they follow them.

At the basement, Yuni says, "Since it is only us here, we don't need to worry about anyone interfere our duel."

Katrina says, "Indeed."

Yuya says, "Now Action Field On! Field Magic, Four Dimension!"

Then the field when Katrina dueled Reiji appear, Shun is stunned to see all four dimensions merge together.

The four duelists put on their duel disks and Yuya asks, "Are you all ready?"

Katrina asks, "What are the rules?"

Yuni says, "Let's do the normal duel, when the first player can't attack while the others can only attack those who already finished his or her turn."

Yuzu says, "Fine by me."

Then they activate their duel disks and yells, "Duel!"

( **Yuya:4000)(Yuni:4000)(Yuzu:4000)(Katrina:4000)**

As the Action Cards all scattered across the field, Yuya says, "Let me have the first turn. With Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear in the sky, Yuya says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV5 to 7! Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters! First is Entermate Drumming Kong! ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:900 LV:5 SC:2) And then appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 SC:4)"

Two monster appears on the field and roars, Yuzu says, "You seems to summon your favorite dragon..."

Yuya says, "Yeah, now I use Trump Witch's effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon using the cards on my field as materials! I fuse Drumming Kong and Odd Eyes Pednulum Dragon!"

Two monsters go into the Fusion Portal as Yuya starts to chant, "Dragon with dual colored eyes, feel the wind and go into the vortex of skies! Fusion Summon! Come forth! LV7! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:3000 LV:7)

As the green colored dragon appear on the field, the resistance members are watching this.

"He can use our enemies' weapon?" Shun asks them.

"Yeah, but their Fusion is different from them..." Ron says.

Yuya says, "I'll end my turn. Now Yuni, you're up."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I use Magic Card, Draw Fusion. With this card, I can draw two cards."

As she draws two cards, she says, "I draw Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon and Gagaga Girl. Since both of them are monsters, I can perform a Fusion Summon with these monsters. And I am lucky that they are both Dark Attribute."

Yuya widens his eyes and says, "Wait, are you going to summon that..."

Yuni says, "Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with the Cute girl! Fusion Summon! Appear! Starve Venom Predator Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, LV7 SC:1)

As that monster appears, Rin says, "That is the monster...it is the one who used it to kidnap me..."

Yuzu says, "What? Seriously? Rin?"

Katrina asks, "So does that mean the one who kidnapped both Rin and Ruri...is the user who also has Predator?"

Ruri says, "No, I was captured by a girl, she used another dragon..."

Yuzu says, "Well, things are getting interesting... But now I battle! I attack your dragon, brother!"

Yuya gets the Action card from the roof top at Academia. He says, "Action Magic, Miracle! I negate the destruction and also halve my damage!"

Yuni says, "That is if I'll let you! Using Starve Venom's effect! I can steal your monster's effect and negate yours! I used the stolen effect of Vortex Dragon!"

Then Starve Venom uses its vines to bind Vortex Dragon, absorbing the energy, Katrina says, "Yuck...that looks disgusting..."

"I know..." Yuya says.

"Now I use the stolen effect of Vortex Dragon, I return Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon to my deck and negate Miracle!" Yuni says. " Now Poisonous Hunger Bite!"

Then the petals on Starve Venom bites the Vortex Dragon, causing it to break into pieces and Yuya gets hit by the aftermath. ( **Yuya:4000–3700)**

"Man, talking about bad manners, just like Sora's bear." Yuzu says.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuni says. "Now Katrina, you're up."

Jean says, "Wow, talking about not holding back..."

Ron says, "But I really curious how Katrina will face it."

Katrina says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I summon Blood Sucker Healing Bandage!"( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4 SC:5)

As the bandage with a red cross appears on the field, she says, "I have five cards on my hand, so I can draw 5 cards."

Yuni says, "Very clever, now you have quite an amount of cards in your hands."

Katrina says, "Thanks. Now With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My two Eyeing Cobras! ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5 SC:6)"

"So this is her Pendulum Monsters..." Shun says.

"There is more to it." Jean says.

"Now I use my Magic Card, Fusion Summon Carnival!" Katrina says as she shows the card.

Yuya says, "No way... you have 6 cards in your hand..."

Katrina says, "Of course. But I will be summoning two for now. Creature of the Undead, come to the world and have flesh for your meals! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Blood Sucker Flesh Eater!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the bulky zombie holding a fork and a knife appears, Katrina says, "Then for the another summon! Queen of the monsters, use your power to suck out everything that blocks in the way. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Vampire Queen!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:10 SC:5)

Shun is stunned, he says, "No way... Katrina is using Fusion..."

Ron says, "Although we know she can do it, but two Fusion Monsters in a row...wow..."

Yuni says, "I guess I will be in trouble when these two appear..."

Katrina says, "Vampire Queen's effect. I can let all of my monsters add 500 ATK times the monsters I controlled! I have 2 monsters, so they all gain 1000 ATK!"

As the Queen raises the staff, all monsters feel stronger **. (3000-4000) (2000-3000)**

Yuya gulps as well as Yuni. "Now battle! I attack brother directly with my Queen! Feast of the Vampiria!"

Yuya grabs an action card and says, "Action Magic! Evasion, I evade the attack!"

Yuya rushes away from the attack, causing him to sit down and sweating.

"Man...I thought I am going to lose..." Yuya sighs.

"Now Flesh Eater can attack directly. I attack you, sister! Dinner Time!" Katrina says.

Yuni pales as she feels the pain from the fork and knives hit her shoulder. **(Yuni:4000–1000)**

Jean says, "Geez, I don't want to be the next dinner for Flesh Eater..."

Ron says, "Indeed, that is really hurt."

Katrina says, "Even though I am a half vampire, I won't eat you guys. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yuzu says, "My turn! I use First movement Solo, I can summon a monster from my deck! I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1400 LV:4 SC:3)

As the green skin fairy monster appears on the field, Yuzu says, "Then I summon Harmony the Melodious Diva!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1400 LV:4, SC:0)

Yuzu looks at the two monsters on the field, she says, "I use Soprano's effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon using the cards on the field or hand. I fuse Harmony with itself!"

As the two fairies go into the portal, Yuzu says, "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:2000 LV:6)

A fairy stepping on a lotus and a blue dress appears on the field. Ray says, "Nice Yuzu, you did well with the Fusion."

Yuzu says, "Thanks. Now I use it to battle Vampire Queen!"

Katrina says, "But my monster's ATK is higher..."

Yuzu says, "This card cannot be destroyed by this battle, and it can destroy that opponent's monster, also my opponent takes any battle damage I would have taken from this battle. Reflect Shout!"

Katrina looks in horror as the Diva using its song to attack, then she says, "I use Sudden Dawn! I can negate the battle and also have both of us get 1000 damage!"

Just then, the sun appears and both Yuzu and Katrina get damage. **(Yuzu:4000–3000)(Katrina:4000–3000)**

Yuzu says, "Geez, I just wasted my battle...I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "Since we showed off our Fusion Summon, let's get to the next phase, shall we?"

He just from the Academia to the D-Wheel Highway, then he says, "My turn. Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As the dragon roars once more, Yuya says, "By reducing my Odd-Eyes to LV4, I can special summon Nobledragon Magician from my hand!" ( **ATK:700** /DEF:1400 LV:3, SC:5)

As the female magician with a staff that has a red orb on it appears, Yuya says, "Now I tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon with dual colored eyes, come from the cosmos and appear like a Meteor! Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV7! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the red colored Dragon appears on the field, Yuya also grabs an Action Card from the side of the road. "I use Action Magic, Bi-Attack! I double my monster's ATK!" ( **ATK:2500–5000)**

Yuni says, "Oh no...5000 ATK?"

Yuya says, "Battle! I attack Starve Venom! Meteor burst!"

Yuni grabs an Action Card from the side of the building and says, "Action Magic, Damage Banish, I can negate the damage."

As the burst from Meteorburst Dragon destroys the monster, Yuni says, " And Starve Venom's effect! I can destroy all monsters that are special summoned and then give you all damage equal to the total of ATK."

Yuya says, "With my dragon's effect. Your monster can't use its effect in the Battle Phase. So that effect won't work."

Yuni grits her teeth and says, "Then I place this card in the Pendulum Zone." Starve Venom becomes a pillar as it has a 1 on the bottom.

"I end my turn." Yuya says.

Ron says, "So now it is Synchro time..."

"Yeah..." Jean says.

Yuni says, "My turn, I place Scale 10 Nightmare Killer on the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters from LV2 to LV9! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters! First is Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000, LV4 SC:6), then Smile Fairy Wave Surfer ( **ATK:600** /DEF:1400, LV:3)"

As the two Smile Fairies appear, Yuni says, "Tricky Nurse's effect! I have one card in my hand, so I can give all of you 500 damage."

As everyone is hit by the needle, they all get damage. ( **Yuya:3700–3200)(Yuzu:3000–2500)(Katrina:3000–2500)**

"Yuni, you know I hate needles." Yuya says.

"Sorry. Now I tune Wave Surfer with Tricky Nurse. Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Speed Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7, SC:8)

As the dragon roars on the field, Rin says, "That is Yugo's dragon..."

"Yugo?" Yuzu asks.

"He is my childhood friend, he looks like Yuya, too." Rin says.

"I see..." Yuni says. "Now battle! I attack Flesh Eater!"

Katrina says, "I use Vampire Queen's effect! It gains 1000 ATK!"

Yuni says, "Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5, Rank 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I can destroy that monster and negate that effect! Then Clear Wing gains the ATK of the destroyed monster! Dirochroic Mirror!"

As Clear Wing's wings glowed, Vampire Queen is destroyed and Clear Wing gains the ATK. **(2500–5500)**

"Yep, that is Clear Wing indeed." Rin says.

"But Katrina is in deep trouble." Ruri says.

"Now use Helldive Slasher!" Yuni says as Clear Wing flies into the air and rushes towards Flesh Eater, destroying it.. Katrina gets an Action Card using its Vampire speed and says, "Action Magic, Damage Banish! I negate the damage!"

Katrina covers her face from the blast as she doesn't get any damage. Then Yuni says, "Nice job. I end my turn."

Shun says, "It seems like all four are good..."

Jean says, "Indeed. They really remind me of Yuto, Ruri, Rumi and Katrina duel each other back in Heartland..."

Ron says, "But they are from here."

Katrina says, "My monsters are destroyed...but I still have more surprises! My turn!" Katrina says as she draws a card. "I summon Blood Sucker Dark Bat!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1300 LV:4)

As a brown bat with little fangs and wings appear, she says, "I use its effect. I can special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Blood Sucker Howling Wolf!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1800 LV:3)

A wolf with yellow eyes and sharp fangs and claws appear on the field. Katrina says, "Now I use Synchro Summon Carnival!"

Yuzu says, "Again?"

"Of course. I have 3 cards in my hand, so I'll summon two monsters! Howling Wolf's effect! I can add one level to itself." Katrina says as the Wolf's claws get bigger. **(LV:3–4)**

"I tune Howling Wolf with Dark Bat! Creature of the Undead, rise from the ground and find some brains! Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV:8! Blood Sucker Brain Swallower!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

Jean says, "Are her monsters these intimidating?"

Shun says, "I guess so..."

Katrina says, "Then Synchro Summon Carnival's effect! I tune Howling wolf with Dark Bat! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dark Red Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:7, SC:2)

A more darker red colored Black Rose Dragon appear on the field and roars. It causes strong winds everywhere as the other 3 are struggling to stand still. Yuni, Yuya and Katrina's Signer Mark also glows strong.

"What power!" Yuzu says. "Even though it is a Signer Dragon, the wings are so strong."

Yuya says, "Of course. This was once Aki's Dragon before we change it into a Pendulum Monster."

Rin says, "I see..."

Katrina says, "When this card appears, I can destroy all the cards on the field! Dark Rose Gale!"

Yuni says, "Before you do! Clear Wing's effect has been activated! Dirochroic Mirror!"

As the winds is still blowing, an Action was blowing in the wind as Katrina gets it. "Action Magic, Acceleration. I negate the destruction."

Then the winds stop, as Ron says, "What the hell just happened?"

Shun says, "Their arms are glowing again..."

Jean says, "So that dragon can do it, too..."

Katrina smirks, "Now you used up your effect, I can now use my trick. I use one of my face down, Force to retreat! I switch Meteorburst into DEF mode."

Yuya looks in horror as his monster is switched. Then Katrina says, "Then I banish my Eyeing Cobra in my Extra Deck to activate Dark Red Rose Dragon's effect! I can switch one monster's DEF mode into ATK mode and makes its ATK0. Dark Binding Bloom!"

As the vines grows from the dragon and forces the Meteorburst Dragon to the ATK mode. **(2500–0)**

Yuya quickly gets an Action card as Katrina says, "Now battle! I attack your dragon! Dark Rose Flare!"

As the dragon shoots fire with petals surround it, Yuya says, "Action Magic, Miracle! I halve my damage and negate my monster's destruction!"

Yuya braces himself from the attack, he is scratched by some petals. **(Yuya:3200–2000)**

"Well done, brother. I end my turn." Katrina says. Then Meteorburst's ATK goes back to normal.

Yuzu says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I summon Tune The Melodious Diva!" ( **ATK:300** /DEF:100 LV:1, SC:10)

"A green dressed fairy with red hair appears on the field, she says, "I use it to tune Bloom Diva! Angel's song! Noble Resonance! Be together as one and gather your power! Synchro Summon, take the stage! LV7! Bloom Maestra the Melodious Composer!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

A orange colored fairy with purple hair and a mask appears, it is standing on a daisy.

Yuya says, "You also have a new Synchro Monster..."

Yuzu says, "Yeah. I use it to attack Dark Red Rose Dragon!"

Katrina says, "What? Its ATK is lower than mine!"

Yuzu says, "Use Recover Command!"

The monster waves his hands as it does the command, then nothing happens as Yuzu gets recovered. **(Yuzu:2500–3400)**

Yuzu says, "This is only my way to recover my LP. When Bloom Maestra battles, the monster won't be destroyed and I don't get damage, then I can recover LP equal to the damage I should have taken."

Yuni says, "So clever."

Yuzu says, "Thanks, I end my turn."

Yuya says, "Now this is really exciting. The fun has just begun!"

As Yuya draws a card, the spotlight shines on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Right now we have showed our cast by using Fusion and Synchro, now let's call upon our last method!"

Ron says, "Finally, they are going to use Xyz."

Jean says, "I wonder how they will do."

Yuya says, "Using the set scale! I Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As the dragon reappears, Yuya says, "I overlay my two dragons!"

The two monsters become blue units and goes into the galaxy portal as Yuya starts to chant.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes, freeze with the ice and make everything shivering! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, RNK:7)

As the dragon appears, Ron says, "That is the monster he used against me..."

Shun asks, "Is it strong?"

Jean says, "We don't know, since last time it ended before he can show us."

Yuya says, "Battle! I attack Clear Wing! Absolute Zero Burst!"

As the cold covers Clear Wing, Yuni's monster is destroyed as she gets damage. **(Yuni:1000–700)**

"Wow, I should have bring a jacket..." Yuni says as she is shivering.

"I end my turn." Yuya says. "Now the star goes to my sister."

Yuni says, "You bet. My turn! I use the set scale to Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes! Clear Wing!"

As the two dragons appear from the field, Yuni says, "Now I overlay the two dragons! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Rebellion Phantom Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 Scale:6)

As the Dark colored dragon appears, Shun is shocked. "Not only she has Light Patience, she has a Dark Rebellion, too?"

Jean says, "I remember she used it to battle Yuto..."

Yuni says, "I use Dark Rebellion's effect! I use all two Overlay Units to half your monsters' ATK and add it to itself. Treason Discharge!"

Two bolts of lighting surrounds Absolute Dragon as its attacks are taken. **(2800-700)(2500-4600)**

"Battle! I attack Absolute Dragon! Revolt of Lighting Disobey!" Yuni yells.

As the dragon charges forward, Yuya says, "I detach one overlay unit to negate the battle!"

As the attack is stopped by the ice barrier, Yuya says, "And then I can revive my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Graveyard!"

As Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon reappears, Yuni says, "You are so tricky, brother. I end my turn."

Katrina says, "Now my turn! I use magic card, Level 4 Danger! I make all my monsters LV4! I overlay my two monsters!"

As the two monsters go into the portal, she chants, "Creature of the Undead, burst from the ground and start your rampage! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Blood Sucker Rampaging Zombie!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 RNK:4)

As another zombie that is covered by blood and looks like a normal person appear, Yuzu says, "Geez, I am going to get nightmares..."

Ruri says, "That is Katrina..."

Rumi says, "Yeah, I wonder what will happen."

Katrina says, "I attack Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, at this point I use its effect! I can change their ATK! Smell of Blood!"

As Rampage Zombie rushes towards it and bites the dragon causing their ATK to switch. **(2000–2800)(2800–2000)**

"Now Feast of the food!" Katrina says.

"By detaching the last overlay unit, I negate the Attack and summon back Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

As the dragon reappear, Katrina says, "Not again...I end my turn."

Yuzu says, "Now it is my turn." Yuzu draws a card and says, "With Scale 2 Sonata the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Aria the Melodious Diva , I set the Pendulum Scale!

As the two monsters appear, Yuzu says, "With this, I can summon monsters from LV3 to 8! Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! From my Extra Deck, Soprano the Melodious Songstress, then from my hand Solo the Melodious Songstress!"

As two monsters appear on the field, Yuzu says, "I overlay two monsters! Angel's song! Noble Resonance! Be together as one and form a melody! Xyz Summon, take the stage! Rank 4! Bloom Songstress the Melodious Performer!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 Rank 4)

This time a yellow colored fairy with blue hair while standing on a book appear, Ron says, "They all did it...Fusion, Synchro and Xyz..."

Yuzu says, "Now I attack Rampage Zombie with Bloom Maestra!"

Katrina says, "No you don't!" She rushes to the bottom of Heartland tower and picks an Action Card. "Great Escape. I negate your battle phase!"

Yuzu groans and says, "I didn't manage to show off the Songstress... I end my turn."

Yuya says, "You know, this duel is taking too long."

Yuni says, "Yeah. Let's end it now."

Yuya says, "Yeah. My turn! I use Monster Reborn! I revive my Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

As the four Odd-Eyes appear on the field, Yuya says, "Now time for the finale! I use Magic Card. Roar of the Supreme King!"

Shun says, "That card..."

Jean says, "Yeah, it looks like the card Yuni used to beat you..."

Yuya says, "I can destroy all the cards on the field except mine! And you can't use any effect to counter it."

"What?" Katrina and Yuzu are shocked. Then all three girls' fields are empty.

"Now my four dragons! Time to deliver the finale!" Yuya says as the four dragons roars, then they fly through the air and each one gives ATK to the three girls.

 **(Yuni:700–0)(Katrina:2500-0)(Yuzu:3400-0)**

As the field disappear, Yuni slowly gets up and says, "I thought you will let me finish off..."

Yuya says, "Consider this the revenge for the loss."

Yuzu says, "Wow...who knows you have that card in your deck, too..."

Katrina says, "Indeed. But we manage to have a nice practice."

As they clear the dust on their clothes, Yuya says, "Now let's get back to You Show, others must be worrying about us."

Yuni says, "Yeah."

As the 4 leave the field, Ron says, "That duel is quite amusing to watch."

Shun says, "Indeed. If only we Heartland can last it forever, too..."

Jean says, "Let's win this championship so we can have the chance to form with strong trainers and defeat Academia."

Then the three people also leave the black-out area.

* * *

 **This chapter is hard to write, consider I didn't do duels for more than 6 turns... Now the first part is finish, next is the Arc League Championship part. I hope you all are ready for it.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Draw Fusion:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: Draw two cards, if both of them are magic cards, use them as materials to perform a Fusion Summon.**

 **Starve Venom Predator Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV7, SC:1 Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Fusion Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: Two Dark Attribute Monsters.**

 **Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5, Rank 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field,** **then d** **estroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Fusion Summon Carnival:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can use the same monsters to Fusion Summon depend on the number of cards you have in your hand.**

 **Blood Sucker Flesh Eater:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8, Zombie/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2000/ DEF:2500**

 **Monster Effect: Two Blood Sucker Monsters.**

 **This card can attack directly regardless the amount of monsters on the field. This card can't be destroyed by effects.**

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress:**

 **Pendulum Scale:3**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can perform a Fusion Summon with the monsters on the field or hand.**

 **Clear Wing Speed Dragon:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV7, SC:8 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Synchro Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: One Tuner+ One or more non-tuner Monsters.**

 **During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5, Rank 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy that monster on the field, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn.** **If this card is destroyed:** **d** **estroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Blood Sucker Dark Bat**

 **Dark Attribute, LV4, Zombie/Tuner/Effect, ATK:1400/ DEF:1300**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Blood Sucker Howling Wolf**

 **Dark Attribute, LV3, Zombie/Effect, ATK:1300/ DEF:1800**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can let it gain one level.**

 **Synchro Summon Carnival:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can use the same monsters to Synchro Summon depend on the number of cards you have in your hand.**

 **Blood Sucker Brain Swallower**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8, Zombie/Synchro/Effect, ATK:2000/ DEF:2500**

 **Monster Effect: One Tuner Monster + One or more Non-Tuner monster.**

 **Once per turn, you can make one monster from your opponent's ATK drop to 0. This card can't be destroyed by effects.**

 **Dark Red Rose Dragon:**

 **Pyro Attribute, LV7, SC:2 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:1800**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn,** **destroy all cards on the field.**

 **Monster Effect: One Tuner+ One or more non-tuner Monsters.**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Pendulum monster in Extra Deck to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn.** **If this card is destroyed:** **d** **estroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Force to Retreat:**

 **Quick Play Magic:**

 **Effect: Switch one monster into DEF mode.**

 **Tune the Melodious Diva**

 **Light Attribute, LV:1, SC:10 Fairy/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:300/DEF:100**

 **Pendulum Effect: When there is a monster in the other pendulum zone, you can use them to perform a Synchro Summon.**

 **Effect: You can change one monster's level the same as one of the Pendulum Scale. (Except 0 or 13)**

 **Bloom Maestra the Melodious Composer**

 **Light Attribute, LV7, Fairy/Synchro/Effect, ATK:1500/ DEF:2000**

 **Monster Effect: One Tuner Monster + One or more Non-Tuner monster.**

 **Once per turn, When this card is attacking, the monster won't be destroyed, you don't take damage and recover LP equal to the damage.**

 **Level 4 danger**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: make all your monsters LV4.**

 **Blood Sucker Rampaging Zombie**

 **Dark Attribute, LV4, Zombie/Synchro/Effect, ATK:2000/ DEF:2500**

 **Monster Effect: Two Blood Sucker LV4 Monsters.**

 **By detaching one OVU, you can switch ATK from the monster which you are battling. This card can't be destroyed by effects.**

 **Bloom Songstress the Melodious Performer**

 **Light Attribute, Rank4, Fairy/Xyz/Effect, ATK:1500/ DEF:2000**

 **Monster Effect: Two LV4 monsters.**

 **Detach one Overlay Unit, when this card is attacking, the monster won't be destroyed, you don't take damage and draw a card.**

 **Roar of the Supreme King Dragon**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: When having 4 dragons on the field with different types, send all the cards my opponent has on the field to the graveyard. You can't activate any cards when this card is in effect.**


	20. Chapter 20 Opening! Maiami Championship

Chapter 20

As today is the tournament, everyone from You Show except Yuya and Yuni are outside the duel school.

"Yuzu, Sora, Vivian, Ryu, Katrina, Ron, Jean, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, to think all of you are qualified to participate in the tournament, I am so proud of you!" Shuzo yells as he tries to hug them, only to be step-sided and fall to the road with the bike riding over him.

"Why do you dodge?" Shuzo groans

"Dad, you are over reacting." Yuzu says.

"Yeah, we haven't reach the stadium yet..." Ayu says.

While Shuzo is explaining the rules, Ron asks, "By the way, where is Yuya and Yuni?"

Vivian says, "They are already at LDS since they are the Vice Presidents. But don't worry, brother will also join in the championship, too."

Katrina says, "They are also preparing to reveal themselves as the Vice President, although I am worried that they will get booed."

While in the LDS cooperation, Yuya and Yuni are at the office along with Reisho and Reiji. Yuni asks, "How did your father react when he heard about this tournament?"

Reisho says, "Nothing, he just thinks that it is only a tournament for the citizens here."

Reiji says, "I see. I am glad that you didn't tell him about the Lancers."

As Himeka comes with Reira, she asks, "Are you guys ready?"

Reisho says, "We are ready, Mother."

Then they all walk out the LDS building and then walk to the stadium.

Meanwhile, as the others are arrived at the Stadium, Vivian says, "Wow...there are a lot of duelists here."

"All of them are going to participate? Then this will be a long competition." Ron says.

"Yeah..." Shuzo says, "Since it is the number one championship in the Maiami City."

"Geez, I thought I can find my daring here..." A girl suddenly shows in front of them, Vivian says, "Wait, aren't you Mieru Hochun from the Unno Divination School?"

Mieru says, "You must be my darling's adopted sister, Sakaki Vivian, right?" Mieru says.

As Yuni hears that the darling she says is Yuya, she is getting fired in anger.

"Could it be he went to see my mother?" Mieru says in a dreamy tone.

"As if that is going to happen!" Yuzu yells back, causing the kids to fear and the Xyz Residents to be sweat dropping.

"So that coward isn't here, too?" A boy walks towards them as Yuzu says, "You are Gen Ankokuji..."

"Heh, I guess he really is a coward like his father, after all, he really did cheat to defeat Strong Ishijima."

This causes Katrina and Vivian to get angry. Before Katrina can yell back, Gongenzaka comes and says, "That is enough, Gen Ankokuji."

"Heh, calling by your senior's name, huh?" Gen taunts.

"You are no longer my senior." Gongenzaka says.

Before the argument can go far, the announcement has been made that all the participants should go to the stadium.

"Hmpt, try stay at the tournament before I can crush you, Gongenzaka." Gen says as he walks away.

Katrina says, "Gongenzaka, who is this bully?"

"He was my senior, but he often picks Yuya and Yuni due to Sakaki Yusho's disappearance." Gongenzaka says.

"I see..." Katrina sighs as they all head to the stadium.

As Nico Smily is introducing the schools, the first to get into the stadium is LDS. All of them can see Shun inside them.

"So Brother is participating as an LDS member..." Ruri says.

"Yeah, but I guess he can advance forward." Yuzu says.

After all the participants are at the field, Nico Smily says, "Now as all the duelists are here at the field, let us welcome the Presidents and the Vice Presidents to the field!"

Everyone is surprised that they will make their appearance, they have expectations and also excitement to see who they are.

"Now please welcome our co-Presidents Akaba Reiji and Akaba Reisho. Our co-Vice Presidents Sakaki Yuya and Sakaki Yuni!"

As the four are on the stage, the crowd is murmuring to each other.

"What? The children of that Sakaki Yusho are the Vice Presidents?" One says.

"How do they manage to get into the position?" Another says.

"But to be honest, they really produce a lot of great cards." The third one says.

As Sakaki Yuya walks onto the stage, Nico Smiley hands him the microphone and says, "Now show them what you are."

"Thanks. Nico Smiley." Yuya says as he turns to the crowd. "As you know, I am the one of the Vice President Sakaki Yuya. Since many of you will not believe that we are the ones that makes the LDS and Leo Cooperation what they are today, so we have been hiding this fact for three years since the day when my father and Reiji's father went missing."

As the crowd is silent, he says, "Even though most of you think of my Dad as a coward, but I will always follows his footsteps as to be the best and make everyone of you smile. Since we all gather in this tournament. Let's hope we can all enjoy the duels in the tournament. And one last thing. I will also partake in the tournament. Whoever I am facing, I hope we can have a duel we will never forget."

After a moment of silence, the crowd starts to clap and cheer for him. Yuya looks at Yuni, who gives him a nod as he walks down the stage.

"Thank you for Sakaki Yuya for the oath of the tournament. Now we will show the first matches of the duels, please place your registration card into the duel disks."

As everyone did, Yuya says, "Of course I know who is my opponent. My sister is the one who randomly chooses."

Yuni says, "Yeah, since I really can't stand that Sawatari wanting to beat you when he is training the Pendulum Summon with me."

As the You Show Students are looking at the matches, Yuzu says, "No way... I am dueling Masumi?"

Vivian says, "Wow, it really is your fate. Mine is a duelist called...no way..."

Jean asks, "What's wrong? Vivian?"

Vivian says, "I am facing Taen! He is the one who often gathers people to bully me..."

"What? Then..." Yuzu says.

Vivian sighs, "I guess I need to face my fear..."

Katrina says, "Gongenzaka, how about you?"

Gongenzaka shows them, Ron says, "You are facing Gen?"

Gongenzaka says, "I guess it really is fate."

Futoshi says, "My match is today."

Ayu says, "Mine, too."

Ryu says, "So that means Me, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Katrina and Vivian are today."

Jean asks, "Sora, how about you?"

Sora just stares at the screen and says, "I am dueling a LDS..."

"Who is it?" Tatsuya asks.

"Kurosaki Shun..." Sora says as he shows them.

"What?" Ron, Jean, Katrina, Yuzu and Vivian are shocked.

Ryu asks, "You know him?"

Katrina says, "How come we don't know. Brother and Sister are the ones who offer him to be in LDS."

Meanwhile, Shun is looking at his opponent. "Sora...Shunin..."

* * *

"Now it is the third court of the first match in the Junior Class Maiami Championship, it is now Futoshi Harada from You Show Duel School versus Takeshi Shimizu from Smiling Duel School." The reporter says as the duel is going on.

"My turn! I attack Sketch Beast Stego with Red Mask!" Takeshi says as the moster charges forward.

"I use my trap card! Doodlebook Blocking the Way! I can negate your attack." Futoshi says.

"Nice one. Futoshi!" As his family cheers, Takeshi can only end his turn.

"My turn! Now it is time to make you shiver! I use Stego's effect! I can only release Stego to summon Sketch Beast Tyranno!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1200 LV:8)

As the Tyrannosaur appears on the field, he says, "I use its effect! I can destroy a monster my opponent controls and increase the ATK of "Tyranno" by half the ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase!"

As the Red Mask is disappeared, Tyranno also boosts its ATK as Futoshi jumps onto it.( **2400–3200** )

"Battle! I attack you directly!" Futoshi says as Tyranno hits Takeshi and send him bouncing. **(Takeshi:2200–0)**

"I got shivers!" Futoshi yells as he wins the duel. Everyone then comes to congratulate him for the win.

"Well done, Futoshi, you earned one win for You Show!" Shuzo says.

"Indeed. Your duel really gives him shivers." Jean says.

"Hehehe, thanks guys." Futoshi says as he rubs his head.

"But an advice to you, remember not to let your guard down even though you have win the duel." Gongenzaka says.

"You just sounded like an old man, Gon Chan." Sora says.

"Don't call me old!" Gongenzaka yells back at Sora.

Katrina says, "Now it is Ayu's turn. So who is your opponent?"

Ayu says, "Mine is from the LDS..."

Before she can say more, her parents come to cheer her as Shuzo welcomes them.

"Now the second match in the Junior Class will be Ayu versus Reira." As the reporter says, Yuzu and Katrina flinch at the mention of the name.

Just then, the girl slowly walk towards the duel field, as Ayu asks, "So you are my opponent?"

Reira slowly nods, causing the others to be confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Vivian asks.

"It seems like she is afraid of something..." Gongenzaka says.

"Is she afraid of Ayu? Or maybe she had a traumatic experience of something..." Ryu says.

"Traumatic? You sure isn't angry Ayu?" Futoshi asks.

"An angry Ayu is super cute!" Shuzo yells, only to be yelled back by Sora and Ryu.

Katrina whispers to Yuzu, "Hey, isn't she Ray's sister?"

Yuzu says, "Yeah, then I guess Ayu can't stand a chance..."

Ron notices the two are whispering, he asks, "What's wrong?"

Katrina says, "Oh, I'll tell it later, right now the duel is starting."

As Ayu and Reira are standing at the field, the Action Field Mr. Sun's Valley is activated. Then they chant the motto as the duel begins.

 **(Reira:4000)(Ayu:4000)**

"Alright, I'll go first. I summon Aquaactress Guppy!" ( **ATK:600** /DEF:600 LV2)

As the pink goldfish like monster appears, it feels like it is going to die due to the lack of water. Ayu continues, "Sorry for summoning you under the big sun, I'll put you in the water now. I use Continuous Magic, Aquarium Stage!"

As the canyon disappears, the field is now full of water and Guppy regains its strength.

"I can prevent my Water monsters from being destroyed by battle except by other Water monsters. Now I use another Continuous Magic! Aquarium Set!"

As the field is having some coral reefs and decorations to make it like underwater, everyone is looking with excitement.

"I use its effect, I can increase Aquaactress monsters' ATK by 600!" Ayu says as Guppy increases its ATK. **(600–1200** )

"Now I use my third Contonuous Magic! Aquarium Lighting! I can double the ATK of all Aquaactress Monsters until the end of the Battle Phase when they battle another monster."

But suddenly, her duel disk has an error, causing her to be panicked. "Huh? What did it go wrong?"

The reporter says, "Ayu, you can't attack in the first turn."

"Ah, I guessed I messed up." Ayu says while rubbing her hair.

As her parents are calling her cute, the others are dumb-folded by her actions.

"Don't worry, Ayu. Everyone makes mistakes, just stay calm and keep going." Shuzo says to her.

"Thanks, Teacher. I set one card and end my turn." Ayu says.

Vivian notices Yuzu and Katrina are awfully quiet, she asks, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Katrina says, "Do you know who Ayu's opponent is?"

Vivian says, "Reira, why do you ask?"

Yuzu says, "Her full name is Akaba Reira."

Vivian is shocked, "Wait, she isn't related to them, right?"

Katrina says, "No, she is. That is why I am worried about Ayu."

Reira says, "My turn, I use Continuous Magic, Persona Shutter Layer 1. I can target one monster my opponent controls and use this card as the monster with the same name, type, attribute, Level and the ATK points."

As the camera clicks, another Guppy appears on the field.

"Yay! More fish is in the field!" Ayu cheers.

"So it can copy any monster she wants..." Ron says.

"Quite powerful." Ryu says.

"I use Aquarium Set's effect to increase its ATK. **(600–1200** ) Then I set one card and end my turn."

Ayu says, "My turn." As she draws a card, she says, "I normal summon Aquaactress Tetra."( **ATK:300–900** /DEF:300 LV1)

As the blue fish with a costume appears, Ayu says, "And due to my Magic, its ATK goes up."

Tatsuya says, "But still, it isn't enough to destroy the opponent's copy."

Vivian says, "Well, she has Aquarium Lighting that can increase the ATK."

Shuzo says, "Then it is a draw, then?"

Ayu says, "Now we need to find an Action Card." She says as she jumps on Tetra and searching it. "Where could it be...Ah! Found it!" Ayu grabs the card from a starfish, then she rides back to the field.

"Battle! I attack Guppy with yours! I use Action Magic, Mr. Sun's Energy! I can increase the ATK of Guppy by 400 until the end of the Battle Phase!" **(1200–1600** )

"Alright, it is 400 ATK higher!" Futoshi says.

"Not yet." Ron says. "With the Lighting, it can double the ATK of Guppy." **(1600–3200** ) **(1200–2400** )

"Go! Guppy!" Ayu cheers as Guppy release a water stream, causing the copy to be destroyed and also give Reira damage. **(Reira:4000–3200)**

"Now Tetra, attack directly!" Ayu says as Tetra charges at Reira and slaps her. **(Reira:3200–2300)**

As Shuzo and her parents are cheering, Sora says, "This is a little boring." Sora then leaves tje field without everyone noticing except Katrina.

"Sora, where are you going?" Katrina asks.

"I am going to check out other fields. I'll see you guys later." Sora says as he leaves.

"At the end phase, all the effct of Lighting and Mr. Sun's Energy wears off." Ayu says as the monster's ATK go back to normal.

"My turn." Reira says. "I use Persona Shutter Layer 2. With this card, my opponent can't use any effects."

As the Aquarium turns grey, Ayu exclaims, "My field..." Then she looks at her two monster, who also returns their ATK to normal. **(1200–600** ) **(900–300** )

"I use my other Persona Shutter Layer 1." Reira says.

"That card again..." Katrina exclaims as the copy of Guppy appears once more.

"With the effect of Aquarium Set, I increase my monster's ATK by 600." **(600–1200** )

"Huh? Aren't her Magic cards being negated?" Tatsuya asks.

"No, only her monsters, not for the opponent." Ryu says.

"In other words...my Magic are making it stronger!" Ayu says.

"I attack your Tetra with Guppy. With the effect of Aquarium Lighting, its ATK increase." **(1200–2400** )

As the stream hits Tetra, Ayu is hurt and then fall backwards. "Ayu!" Everyone exclaims as her LP goes down. **(Ayu:4000–1900)**

Ayu looks up at her and sees the lifeless eyes from her. "Ayu, don't worry." Yuzu says as she turns to face them.

"Yeah, try to make a comeback! That is what makes the duel exciting!" Vivian says.

Ayu smiles at them. "You are right! I am also a member of You Show and I want to make smiles to others just like Big Brother Yuya and Big Sister Yuni!"

Reira flinches as she hears the mention of her teachers, Ayu says, "My turn."

After she draws a card, she says, "I now release Guppy to Advance Summon Aquaactress Arowana!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV6)

As the larger fish monster appears on the field, Reira says, "Due to the target leaves the field, Persona Shutter Layer 1 is destroyed."

Futoshi says, "Nice, a bigger fish!"

Jean says, "Not only she summoned a higher level monster, she also destroyed the copy."

Ron says, "She is good."

"Now Battle! I attack you directly!" Ayu says as Arowana is charging the ATK.

"I use trap card, Persona Shutter Instant. I can special Summon it as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as Arowana, but it will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase." Reira says as the copy appears.

"With the effect of Aquarium Set, I increase its ATK by 600." **(2000–2600** )

"I use my trap card, Aqua Story Urashima, by banishing two Aquaactress monsters from my Graveyard, I can make the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters 100 and prevent its ATK from being changed by other card effects this turn. I banish Guppy and Tetra!" Ayu says.

As a box appears as the two monsters are destroyed, Reira's Arowana decreased the ATK. **(2600–100** )

"To think she has a card ready..." Katrina says.

"She is really good." Gongenzaka says.

"Now battle! I attack your Arowana with mine!" Ayu says as Arowana destroys the copy, causing her to fall. **(Reira:2300–400)**

"Alright Ayu!" Everyone exclaims except Yuzu and Katrina, who are still wary about her.

Reira turns back and sees Yuya, Yuni and Reisho standing near the building and also giving her serious looks. Reira takes a breath and says, "My turn."

As she draws the card, Reira says, "I summon C/C One-Eyed Past Eye." ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1000 LV3)

As the monster appears on the field, Tatsuya asks, "What is that monster?"

Futoshi says, "It is so spooky that it is giving me shivers."

Reira says, "I use Montage Fusion!"

"Fusion?" Ron and Jean are shocked that the kid can use their enemies' weapon.

"I take a picture of Arowana and then use the magic card as the monster. I can also perform Fusion Summon using this card and One-Eyed Past Eye!" Reira says, causing them to get shocked as the picture of Arowana is taken.

"Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything! C/C/C Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:0 LV6)

As a blue sword like monster appears on the field, Ron says, "The power...it feels just like the real one, too..."

Jean says, "No way..."

Gongenzaka says, "She is a Fusion user?"

Katrina says, "Maybe, but I have another theory..."

Ryu says, "What is it?"

Reira says, "Battle! I attack Arowana with Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms!"

Futoshi says, "Watch out! Ayu!"

Tatsuya says, "Don't worry, she will still have LP left."

Reira says, "When this card declares an attack, I can have this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all WATER monsters currently on the field."

Just then, the ATK of the monster increased due to having Arowana on the field. **(2400–4400** )

"Oh no!" Ayu exclaims as her monster is slashed as her LP drops to 0. **(Ayu:1900–0)**

* * *

As the field disappears, almost everyone in the You Show rushes to her. "Ayu, are you alright?" Ryu asks.

Ayu nods but looks down. "Sorry, I didn't win for You Show."

Shuzo says, "It is fine, Ayu."

Vivian says, "Yeah, don't be sad. We all lose sometimes, but we can use it as the stepping stone to success."

Ayu nods and smiles at them. The reporter asks, "Since Reira wins the match, let's hear what she has to say."

But Reira ignores her as she walks towards Yuya, Yuni and Reisho. The You Show Members also see them there as Vivian says, "Brother and Sister are here, too?"

"When did they come?" Ryu asks.

Much to their shock, Reira hugs Yuni tightly and says, "I did it...Teacher...Brother..."

Yuni smiles, "We saw it, Reira. You did a good job. Just remember to keep it up next time."

Yuya says, "Reisho, can you take her to Reiji, as I have something to talk to my family and friends."

Reisho says, "Sure, Yuya. Let's go Reira."

"Yes...Brother..."

As Reisho and Reira leaves, Yuya says, "Ayu. I am sorry for your lost..."

Ayu says, "No, it is fine. Thank you Bug Brother Yuya."

Tatsuya asks, "Do you know her? Big Brother Yuya, Big Sister Yuni?"

Yuni says, "Of course. She is our student."

"What? So it is not just those aces?" Ryu asks.

Yuya says, "Reira was from a place where the war was occurring, so she had a traumatic experience. That was when Reiji and his family find her, they adopted her and asking us to teaching her dueling as well as helping her to move on her past."

Vivian says, "Wow...so that is why she didn't talk much."

Yuya says "So far Yuzu has managed to open her heart, too."

Shuzo asks, "Really? So you met her before?"

Yuzu says, "A few days ago. When Yuya and Yuni invite me to duel at LDS."

Vivian says, "Now it is my turn to duel, I'll win for all of you."

They nod as they head to the Duel Arena for Vivian's duel.

* * *

"Now folks, it is time for the next duel, with Taen Yamazaki from LDS against Vivian Sakaki from You Show Duel School!" Nico Smiley announces.

As Vivian arrive at the duel field, she sees Taen standing in front of her.

"So you have come...Vivian..." Taen says.

"Although I am surprised to face you..." Vivian says, while she is a little shaken.

"Hmph, I will beat you again, like we did before. You don't stand a chance." Taen smirks at her.

Tatsuya asks, "Geez, what is that guy's problem?"

Yuni says, "Although I am the one that makes her duel him, but I guess she hasn't conquer her fear yet..."

Ryu asks, "What happened?"

Yuya says, "Back at the orphanage, Vivian was often picked due to his father, a ghost story writer. They called her the cursed child. She was often being hit and scraped, but she didn't tell the owners. They did the unthinkable, which was destroying the duel disk her father left."

The You Show member gasps. As Vivian places her duel disk on her hand.

"It seems like you got yourself a new duel disk, huh?" Taen taunts.

"Thanks to my new sister, she fixed the duel disk for me. And I'll show you I am not the weakling you once know." Vivian says.

"Now let's get the duel started! Field Magic, Forbidden Forest activate!" Nico Smiley says as the field appears as well as the cards scatter across the field. After saying the chant, the duel starts.

 **(Taen:4000)(Vivian:4000)**

"Since you are going to get beaten, why don't I let you go first?" Taen says.

"I'll do it. I use my Continuous Magic Card Ghost Zone!" Vivian says as the field turns dark and spooky.

"So it seems you get new cards, huh?" Taen says as he looks around.

"You bet. I set 3 cards and end my turn." Vivian says.

"What is this? Vivian has only set cards in this turn!" Nico Smiley says as the crowd whispers to themselves.

"Are you looking down on me?" Taen asks, feeling a little irritated.

"This is my style, if you don't like it, then fight back." Vivian says.

"Then you're going down." Taen says. "I summon Unicorn's Familiar."(ATK:0/ **DEF:1000** LV:2)

A blue demon like monster with a giant horn appears as Taen says, "Then by banishing a card in my hand, I special summon Monoceros!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV3)

As the horse like monster with the horn appears, Taen says, "Let me show you the new trick I have been learn from LDS. I tune Monoceros with Unicorn's Familiar!"

As the Familiar becomes two stars, Taen chants, "Thunder galloping through the heavens, cross with the fierce gale, and appear forth from the world of illusions! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!" ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800 LV5)

A blue unicorn appears on the field as the crowd cheers. "It seems that Duelist Taen has performed a Synchro Summon! Everyone gives him some cheers!"

Taen says, "How was it? By using Monoceros's effect. I can revive Familiar back to the field. I use Synchro Summon for the second time!"

As the summoning appears again, he says, "Thunder galloping through the heavens, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Resonate, Voltic Bicorn!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV7)

Another Unicorn appears, as the crowd cheers again. Rin says, "Wow, even though he is a Standard person, he is quite good."

Yuzu says, "Yeah."

Vivian asks, "So another Unicorn, is it suppose to scare me?"

Taen says, "I use Magic Card, Bicorn's rampage. you should send 7 cards from the deck to the graveyard."

"What?" Vivian exclaims, She did what he asked, but she is inwardly smirking.

"Now Battle! I attack you directly! Double Horn Thunder!" Taen says as Voltic Bicorn charges forward.

"Not so fast! I use my effects of the Shadow Masks in my Graveyard!" Vivian says as Taen is shocked. Then two Shadow Masks appear on the field (ATK:1000/ **DEF:1000** LV:4)

"What's this! Vivian used the advantage of the card loss to summon two monsters!" Nico says.

Meanwhile, Hokuto sees this and says, "She uses it again."

"You mean just like the time she defeats you?" Yaiba says as the two are going to have a fight, but they are stopped by Masumi.

"Then I'll destroy those masks!" Taen says.

"Too bad. With the effect of Ghost Zone, you can't destroy my monsters." Vivian says.

As Bicorn goes back, Taen grits his teeth. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Vivian says, "Now it is my turn." As she draws the card, she says, "Now I use one of my face-down. Ghost Force: Time for summon! I can special summon two monsters when doing an Advance Summon by releasing two same monsters. I release two Shadow Masks to summon two LV8 monsters!"

"What?" Taen and the others are shocked.

"The first one is Ghost Force Cursed Tree! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV8) Then the second one is Ghost Force Pumpkin Knight! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV8)"

As the spooky tree and a knight with a Pumpkin head appears, the adults are cheering while the kids are a little terrified.

Taen says, "So your deck is ghost themed...that doesn't scare me."

Vivian says, "I use my Curse Tree's effect. I can equip all monsters on the field to itself!"

Taen says, "What?" He looks in horror as the monster is grabbed by the tree.

"But due to my Pumpkin Knight's effect, I can negate the card's effect and send one monster to the graveyard. I send your Bicorn to the graveyard!"

The Punpkin Knight slashs the ground and then vines appear and then send Bicorn into the graveyard. "Your Bicorn's effect is to send 7 cards to the graveyard when it is destroyed, huh? Well. Too bad for you." Vivian says as she sends 7 cards to the graveyard as well as Taen.

"Damn it...my tactic...now is being played..." Taen cursed.

Ayu asks, "Why does Vivian sending her cards to the graveyard?"

Katrina says, "That is her deck's strategy."

Meanwhile, Shun is watching this, he says, "She isn't bad for Katrina's sister..."

"Now battle! I attack you directly with Pumpkin Knight! Pumpkin Snack!" Vivian says as the Pumpkin throws the head at him.

"I use my trap card, Emergency Horn! I can summon a monster from my graveyard! I summon Deltafly!"(ATK:900/ **DEF:1500** LV3)

A darker green colored dragon appears on the field, as Vivian says, "That won't stop me since I still have my Cursed Tree!"

As the monster stretches his arms, Taen finds and Action Card at the root and says, "Action Magic, Evasion. I negate the attack."

Nico says, "It seems that Taen has managed to reduce 6000 damage to zero! Please cheer for him!"

As the crowd cheers, Yuni says, "Not bad."

Yuya says, "Yeah."

Vivian says, "Well, I end my turn."

Taen says, "I guess I am wrong. You sure have become stronger, Vivian." Then he says with determination. "But I am not going to lose. I use Call of the Haunted! I revive Trident Warrior! The card that was sent to graveyard due to my monster's effect." ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1200 LV4)

As a warrior like figure holdong a staff appears, he says, "Deltafly's effect! I can give one level to Trident Warrior!" **(LV:4–5)** "Now I tune Trident Warrior with Deltafly!"

As the Synchro summon appears again, he chants, "Thunder galloping through the heavens, pierce through the pitch-black sky and burn the earth with a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV8)

This time a golden horse like monster with red horns appears, Nico says, "Here it is, the third member of the horn horse family!"

Taen grabs and Action card by riding Tricorn, then he says, "Action Magic, Bi Attack! I double its ATK!" **(2800–5600)**

"5600 ATK?" Jean says in shock.

"Vivian is going to get a lot of damage." Katrina says.

"Now battle! I attack the tree! Giga Volt Charge!" Taen jumps off the horse like monster as it charges forward.

"Due to my Ghost Zone's Effect! I can negate the destruction!" Vivian says, but she is hit by the thunder as her LP is reduced. **(Vivian:4000–1400)**

"It seems like Vivian has saved her monster!" Nico says.

Taen says, "I guess I'll let you survive for now. I end my turn."

Vivian says, "Now it is time for the fun to get started!"

As the spotlight glows on her, she says, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Nico says, "Oh! This is the motto of our beloved Vice President Sakaki Yuya!"

Vivian says, "Since my monsters are still here on the field. It is time for me to finish the duel!"

Taen asks, "What do you mean?"

Vivian says, "Now take a guess, what do my two monsters have in common?"

Taen is confused, he says, "They are Plant types, Dark Attribute, Effect Monsters, Level 8...No way!"

Vivian says, "I think you guess it! I now overlay my two Level 8 monsters!"

As the two monsters becomes orbs and sucks into the portal, she says, "Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8)

A Grim like monster appears on the field with a giant sickle. It also has two yellow orbs circling it.

"You are an Xyz User?" Taen says in shock.

Meanwhile, Nico says, "It is a surprise! Vivian has shown her Xyz Summon! And a Rank 8 monster nonetheless!"

Everyone starts to cheer for her, Hokuto says, "She has a stronger monster?"

Yaiba says, "I wonder how it'll work."

Vivian says, "Now I detach one overlay unit! I can destroy your monster and you can't negate it.

"What?" Taen says in horror. The Spirit Taker absorbs the Overlay Unit and then waves its sickle, causing the Tricorn to slice in half and destroyed.

"By using the Trap card from the graveyard, Ghost Force Forever Night, I can banish it and give 1000 ATK!"

As the sickle gets bigger, Taen starts to run away. **(3000–4000)**

"Battle! I attack you directly! Death Approach!" Vivian says.

As Taen gets the Action Card, he says, "I use Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Vivian says, "By banishing Ghost Force: Soul Haunt, I can negate an effect from a magic card!"

As the card is destroyed, the Spirit Taker hits the sickle on the ground and Taen is blasted away by the effect. **(Taen:4000–0)**

* * *

"It is settled! The one who is going to the next round is Sakaki Vivian from You Show School!"

As the crowd cheers, Katrina hugs Yuni and says, "Sister, she did it!"

Yuni says, "I know. She really did it."

Shuzo says, "This is amazing! I am getting hot blooded!"

Sora, who is at the other side of the field, says, "She is quite good, but it is a shame that she isn't an Xyz ramant."

Vivian walks over to Taen, who looks at her and says, "I am sorry about before..."

Vivian says, "It is in the past. Taen I have a family now and I am happy with it."

Taen looks at her and smiles, he takes out the card and says, "I believe this was yours, I am sorry for taking away,"

Vivian takes the card and says, "Apology accepted."

Then the two walks away from different exits, then Vivian is tackled by the kids.

"Big sister Vivian, you are so strong." Ayu says.

"I am getting shivers." Futoshi says.

"Everyone..." Vivian says.

Yuni says, "Congratulations, Vivian. Now you are another step closer to become stronger."

"Thanks, sister." Vivian says.

Katrina says, "Now it is my turn." She says, "Cheer for me, will you?"

"Of course." Yuya says as she leaves the group to duel.

* * *

 **Here is the start of the Maiami Championship, the Ayu's duel is much the same as in the anime, while Vivian's is original. I hope you like it.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuzu and Katrina's duels. As for the others, I decide to not shown the first duels since they are important in the future chapters.**

 **Bicorn's Rampage:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: When Voltic Bicorn is summoned this turn, the opponent have to send seven cards from the deck to the graveyard.**

 **Ghost Force: Time for Summon.**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: When you have two more materials on the field, you can advance summon the second monster using the same monsters on the field.**

 **Ghost Force Pumpkin Knight:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:8**

 **Plant/Effect,** **ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Once per turn, it can negate an effect and then send one monster to the graveyard.**

 **Emergency Horn:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When the opponent declares a direct attack, negate it and summon a monster from the graveyard.**

 **Ghost Force Forever Night:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When this card is activated, all monsters on the field gains 1000 ATK until the end phase. When this card is in the graveyard, banish it and use the same effect.**

 **Ghost Force: Soul Haunt**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When this card is activated, negate all magic cards until the end of the turn.** **When this card is in the graveyard, banish it and use the same effect.**


	21. Chapter 21 Pendulum Debut

Chapter 21

"Now for the next match, we will have Ai from LDS versus Sakaki Katrina from You Show Duel School!" As Nico Smiley announces the duelists, the crowds are whispering.

Ai is wearing a jacket that matches a butterfly's wings, blue and yellow colored skirt and pink socks that goes to her ankles.

"There is a fourth member of Sakaki?" One person asks.

"I heard that 10 years ago she turned into a vampire and 7 years ago she got missing..." The other one says.

"No way..." The third one says. "You mean that Vampire that appeared in the fair?"

As the two duelists walk into the field, Yuzu says, "I guess a lot of people start to recognize her as the vampire..."

Yuni says, "I know, since that incident in the park..."

In the field, Ai asks, "So you are Katrina, right? The one who was said to be a vampire?"

Katrina says, "Not fully right. Vampires hate suns, but I am still here."

Ai says, "I see. But I will advance to the next round. I hope you can give me a challenge."

Katrina says, "The feeling is mutual."

Nico says, "Now let's start the match! Field Magic, Lush Jungle activate!"

As the card activates, the field turns into a jungle themed field with trees and vines are everywhere.

After the two chants the chant, the duel starts and the action cards scatter across the field.

 **(Ai:4000)(Katrina:4000)**

"I'll get the first turn. I use Phantasmal Dance of the Rebellious Butterfly!" Ai says as a Magic card with two butterflies appears on the field.

"If there is a face-up Field Magic Card on the field, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Phantom Butterfly Assassin monsters from my hand." Ai says.

"Duelist Ai has used the now current Action Field as a way to summon her monsters!" Nico says as the LDS members cheer for her.

"I summon Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail and Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho." **(ATK:1800/** DEF:1200 LV:4) **(ATK:1200/** DEF:1600 LV:4)

An orange colored butterfly with two needls on its arms and the blue one appears on the field.

"And when a monster is in ATK zone, I can special summon Phantom Butterfly Assassin Ulysses!" **(ATK:0/** DEF:1700 LV:4)

This time an emerald colored butterfly appears on the field. Katrina says, "Three Butterflies..."

"I now overlay my three monsters! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Night Butterfly Assassin!" **(ATK:2600/** DEF:2000 Rank:4)

As the indigo colored Butterfly appears on the field, the crowd is going wild as Ryu asks, "Ai is an Xyz User?"

Yuya says, "Yes. And this is her deck, Butterfly Assassin Deck."

Ron says, "That deck is quite popular back in our hometown."

Vivian asks, "Really?"

At the same time, Yaiba says, "So she summons that monster huh?"

Hokuto says, "But still, she wasn't my opponent even though she used that against me."

Masumi says, "But the truth is...how will Katrina do, since she has got a draw while dueling Reiji."

Katrina says, "So an Xyz user. This makes the duel more interesting."

Ai says, "I am glad to hear that, I set two cards and end my turn."

Nico says, "Now with the higher ATK Xyz monster, what will Katrina do?"

Katrina says, "My turn!" As she draws the card, she smiles, "I summon Blood Sucker Blood Sucker Dark Bat!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1300 LV:4)

As a brown bat with little fangs and wings appear, she says, "I use its effect. I can special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Blood Sucker Healing Bandage!"( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4 SC:5)

As the bandage with a red cross appears on the field, she says, "I have five cards on my hand, so I can draw 5 cards."

Nico says, "It seems like Katrina not only gains a lot of cards, she has also gathered two Level 4 monsters! What does this mean?"

Katrina says, "I overlay my two monsters! Arise from the dead, oh mighty dragon, now show up in the world with darkness and hate! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Blood Dragon!" ( **ATK:2300** /DEF:1800 Rank:4 SC:9)

A black dragon with lines full of blood red appears on the field, the crowd cheers at the sight of the dragon.

Niceo says, "Will you look at that? Katrina has summoned an Xyz Dragon!"

"No way!"

"She is also an Xyz User?"

"Are the Sakakis like to use Xyz?"

Ai says, "That is quite an Xyz summon. But its ATK isn't higher than mine."

Katrina says, "We will see. I use my Dragon's effect! I detach one overlay unit, then I can send a card to my graveyard to reduce 500 ATK for your monster. I send 5 cards to the graveyard!"

Ai gasps, "That is why you draw that many cards..." The Butterfly is sprayed by blood and the ATK goes down. **(ATK:2600–100)**

"Since the tides has changed, I now attack your monster with my dragon! Go! Blood of Darkness!" Katrina yells as the dragon starts to spray blood.

Ai nods at Night Butterfly Assassin and then it takes her to an Action Card on the branch. "I use Action Magic, Choice of Miracle! I choose that my monster isn't destroyed!"

As the attack hits, Ai jumps down and says, "I use Trap card, Phantom Butterfly Protection! Any battle damage I take for the rest of the turn is halved."

As the blood stains at Ai, she loses some LP. **(Ai:4000–2900)**

"Ai has defended her monster and also halves her damage! That is amazing!" Nico says.

Tatsuya says, "Aw...she is unlucky."

Ayu says, "Yeah. I thought she can give her much damage."

Ai says, "After the battle phase is over, your monster will be switching to DEF mode."

Katrina says, "What?"

Her dragon roars and then forces to be in DEF mode. Katrina says, "I guess I set one card and end my turn."

Ai says, "Now my turn." As she draws the card, she says, "Now I use Magic Card, Butterfly Assassin's Attack! I can make your monster's DEF 0 and then give my monster the ability to give Piercing Damage."

Katrina is shocked. "What?" Then she sees that her monster's DEF has become 0. As she turns back, she sees Ai using Butterfly's wings to get another Action Card.

"I use Action Magic, High Dive! I can give my monster 800 ATK!" **(ATK:2600–3400)**

"Then I use Berserk Scales!" Another Magic card has appears on the field, but Katrina has been running to find some Action Cards.

"I can let my monster gain 1000 ATK!" Ai says as the butterfly is getting stronger. **(ATK:3400–4400)**

"Oh no!" Vivian says.

"With the Attack works, Katrina's LP is going to be 0." Ryu says.

"Katrina! Don't give up!" Jean yells.

Katrina grabs an Action card and then Ai yells, "This is the end! I attack your Dragon! Blue Scale Stream!"

As Katrina sees the Attack coming, she says, "I also get the choice of Miracle! I halve my battle damage!"

Ai says, "Then by detaching one overlay unit, it gains 400 damage times the amount of overlay units on the field!" **(ATK:4400–5600)**

Katrina is hit by the attack, she is blasted into a tree and falls down. **(Katrina:4000–1200)**

"Duelist Katrina has manage to changed 5600 Damage into 2800! She saved her own life!" Nico says as the crowd cheers for her.

Ai says, "So you have survived. How is it?"

Katrina slowly stands up and says, "I guess I am shocked, but you know. Whether an Entertainment duelist or a Vampire duelist, I have my own surprise."

She jumps onto the tree and says, "When Dark Blood Dragon is destroyed, I can place it on the Pendulum Zone!"

As the dragon floats in the air and the 9 appears below it, Ai is shocked, "A Pendulum Monster?"

The crowd is also shocked to see it.

"No way!" "That monster is a Pendulum Monster, too?" "I thought only Sakaki Yuya can perform that!"

Sawatari sees it and yells, "Hey! I am supposed to be the one who does the Pendulum First!" But he is pushed back by his goons.

Ai says, "Well, I end my turn. Now show us the surprises you have got."

Katrina smiles, "You bet! The fun has just begun!" As she snaps her fingers, the spotlights are shinning towards her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Katrina says as Nico says, "Since the last duel with Vivian, Katrina also starts to perform the trick like their father!"

Katrina says, "It is time for the greatest act to begin!"

As she finishes, the crowd is starting to chant the words 'Pendulum' over and over. Including Yuzu and the others.

"Now let's do it! I set Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown in my other Pendulum Zone!"

As the clown appears with a 2 below it, she says, "With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 8! Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! First is Blood Sucker Eyeing Cobra! ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5 SC:6) And then Blood Sucker Puppy Doll!" ( **ATK:500** /DEF:100 LV:3)

As a cobra and a doll that looks like a puppy appears, the crowd has been cheering for her Pendulum.

Ai says, "Even though you are Vice President's sibling, your Pendulum is also as perfect as him."

"Thanks." Katrina says. "I use Puppy Doll's effect. I can release this monster to make Healing Bandage's Level in half!"

As the Puppy jumps to the bandage, it disappears and the level becomes 2.

"Why do you do that?" Ai asks in confusion.

"You'll see. I now tune Healing Bandage with Eyeing Cobra!" Katrina yells as the cobra becomes 5 rings and then goes past the Bandage.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dark Red Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:7, SC:2)

A more darker red colored Black Rose Dragon appear on the field and roars. It causes strong winds everywhere as Ai is hard to stand still.

"What is this? It seems like Katrina has Synchro Summoned another dragon! But it is causing winds everywhere!" Nico says as she tries to hold on on the stage.

Just then, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Reisho's Dragon Marks glow again. In the LDS control room, Himeka asks, "Reisho, your arm?"

"Oh, it is nothing, Mom." Reisho says.

Gongenzaka says, "Your arms are glowing again, Yuya, Yuni."

Yuya says, "I know. I guess it would happen every time we summon a signer dragon..."

Yuni says, "Yeah..."

Katrina says, "When this card appears, I can destroy all the cards on the field! Dark Rose Gale!"

As the winds keeps blowing, the monsters, trap cards, and the field are going empty. As the winds die down, the field only has the Action field on.

"My cards..." Ai says in horror.

"It seems like Katrina has sacrificed her dragon to destroy every card on the field, but what is she going to do?" Nico asks.

Katrina says, "With this card of course. I activate Zombie Fusion!"

As the card appears, she says, "I can perform a Fusion summon using the monsters on the graveyard as materials."

"Even Fusion?" Ai says in shock.

"I fuse Dark Bat and Eyeing Cobra in the Graveyard! Vampire killed by the sun, revive as the form of a Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! LV6! Blood Sucking Dragon!"( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800 Level 6 SC:1)

This time a red dragon with a black cape appears in front of the crowd.

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and even Pendulum, how did this girl achieve every method?"

"She is so strong!"

Ai says, "A Fusion monster, too? How do you learn those methods?"

Katrina says, "Don't forget who my siblings are. I use this dragon's effect! I can absorb your Night Butterfly Assassin's ATK to this monster! Gravedig feast!"

As the dragon digs a hole, it takes the Butterfly and eats it. **(ATK:2200–4800)**

"4800 ATK?" Ai says as she tries to find Action Cards.

"Battle! I attack you directly! Dragon's meal!" Katrina yells as the Dragon charges forward.

As Ai finds an Action Card on the branch, it was quickly taken by Katrina. As Ai is stunned to see the speed, she is then hit by the dragon's fangs as her LP drops to 0. **(Ai:2900–0)**

"It is decided! The winner of the match is Sakaki Katrina from You Show Duel School!" Nico says as everyone cheers for Katrina,

"Alright! She also advances!" Yuya says.

"This duel is getting really hot blooded!" Shuzo says.

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

Yoko smiles and says, "It seems like my girl has also grown up..."

Katrina walks towards Ai and helps her get up, she says, "Thank you for a nice duel."

Ai smiles at her, but then she asks, "How do you snatch that Action Card fast?"

Katrina says, "Even though I am not a full vampire, I still have some powers. But don't worry. I don't want to hurt everyone just for food."

Ai smiles and says, "I see."

Then the two leaves the field. Yuzu says, "Now it is my turn to duel."

Yuni says, "Go on, Yuzu, even though Masumi is trained by Brother, you still have chance to defeat her."

Yuzu nods, but then she asks, "Hey, where is Sora?"

Vivian says, "Come to think of it, I didn't see him since Ayu's Duel."

At the same time, Sora is watching another duel from the different arena, he yawns, "Seriously...there are no interesting duels like Yuya and Yuni..."

As his duel disk rings, he answers it. "Hello?"

"Sora, come over here! It is my turn to duel!" Yuzu yells at him, causing him to sigh as he hangs up the call.

"I guess I need to watch her as her master." Sora says. "But I still curious that who teaches her Synchro and Xyz if Yuya and Yuni aren't the ones."

As he was walking, he also walked pass Shun, who is walking towards another duel field.

* * *

"Now the next duel is Masumi Kotsu from LDS versus Hiiragi Yuzu from You Show!" Nico Smiley says as the two people enter the field.

"This time I will get my revenge, Yuzu." Masumi says.

"We will see about that." Yuzu says.

"Go! Yuzu! Burn and Be Hot Blooded!" Shuzo yells.

"Well, it seems like the duel is getting interesting." Reisho says as he sits besides Yuni.

"Aren't you supposed to watch the duel with Reiji?" Yuni asks.

"Well, he and Reira will be fine." Reisho says.

Sora notices Shun standing to the side, watching the Duel, and he smiles.

"Now Action Field on! Field Magic! Infinite Bridge activate!" Nico says as the network of crisscrossing railed walkways appears and elevates the two Duelists above the ground.

"It seems like they have to be careful or else they will fall." Yuya says.

"I agree." Ron says.

After the chant, the duel starts and the Action Cards scatter across the field.

 **(Yuzu:4000)(Masumi:4000)**

"I'll go first. I use Gem-Knight Fusion." As the card appears on the field, she says, "I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Monster using my Gem-Knight monsters in my hand."

Yuzu mutters, "Just like I expected... she is using the Hand Fusion like last time."

"I fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire, Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Knight Garnet! Strong-willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! Appear now! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" ( **ATK:2900** /DEF:2500 LV:9)

As the silver armor knight appears on the field, Nico says, "It is here, Masumi Kotsu's Fusion Summon!"

As everyone cheers, Yuzu asks, "So you are bringing out your ace?"

Masumi smiles and says, "Master Diamond gains 100 ATK for every Gem monster in my Graveyard."

Gongenzaka says, "There are 3 Gem Monsters in her graveyard..."

Jean says, "So its ATK goes to 3200..." **(ATK:2900–3200)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Masumi says, "Now it is your turn, show me what you have gotten."

Yuzu says, "My turn. I use Magic Card: Pendulum Dance! With this card I can place two Pendulum Cards on my Pendulum Zone! I place Allergia and Harmony from my deck to the Pendulum Zone!"

As two fairies with a 0 and a 10 appears on the field, the crowd is surprised again.

"It seems that Hiiragi Yuzu also has Pendulum Cards, too!" Nico says as the crowd cheers.

"No way..." "That is the second one!"

Yuzu says, "I can summon monsters from 1 to 9! Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Aria the Melodious Diva! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4 SC:9) and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1400 LV:4 SC:3)

The crowd cheers for her Pendulum Summon, Masumi says, "So you are doing it like last time, huh?"

Yuzu says, "Let me show you my new power. I now Overlay my two monsters!" Yuzu yells as the two fairies becomes pink orbs and goes into a portal.

Angel's song! tune inside the harmony, let them become one and weave a perfect song! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Meisterin Tchaikovska the Melodious Maestra!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As the purple clothing fairy appears, Nico says, "What is this? Hiiragi Yuzu has pulled off an Xyz Summon right after the Pendulum Summon!"

Ayu says, "Alright! Big Sister Yuzu has pulled it off!"

Jean says, "Indeed."

Sora whines, "Aw...I really want to see her Fusion..."

Reisho says, "The Duel isn't over yet, we won't know what will happen."

Yuzu says, "I use the Pendulum Effect of Allergia! I can banish all your monsters from your graveyard!"

Masumi says, "What?"

As the fairy's wand waves, the cards are all banished.

"Good, with less Gem monsters in the Graveyard, Master Diamond's ATK is reduced." Yuni says. **(ATK:3200–2900)**

"Not only that, it also prevents Gem-Knight Fusion's inherent recycling effect." Ron says.

Yuzu says, "I use Tchaikovska's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can lower your monster's ATK by 200 times the cards on the field! There are 5 cards, thus your monster's ATK is lowered by 1000!" Yuzu says. "Chorus Blast!"

As the wind appears, Master Diamond has fall to 1900 ATK.

"Battle! I attack Master Diamond with Tchaikovska! Wave of the Symphony!" Yuzu yells.

Masumi leaps out of the way onto another bridge as Master Diamond is destroyed. **(Masumi: 4000–3500)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Yuzu says.

Yaiba says, "Geez, the three You Show Duelists in a row are really great."

Hokuto says, "Indeed. Since the Vice Presidents also teach them, too."

"My turn." Masumi draws and sees her card, she says, "I am impressed that you can do two special summons, but if that is all you can do, you're still no match for me."

"Quit bluffing. You can't fuse with just one card in your hand." Yuzu says.

"Are you sure? I activate Continuous Magic, Brilliant Fusion! I can use monsters in my Deck to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster." Masumi says.

Ryu asks, "You teach her that?"

Yuya says, "Of course."

Sora says, "She sure is good."

Masumi says, "I send Gem-Knight Emerald, Gem-Knight Alexandrite, and Gem-Knight Obsidian to the graveyard. Gem with facelets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"( **ATK:3400** /DEF:2000 LV:10)

As a lady knight with diamond armor appears, Yaiba says, "Go! Masumi! Show her the powet of LDS' Fusion Summon!"

Masumi says, "Too bad that the effect of Brilliant Fusion makes its ATK and DEF 0. But by sending a Magic Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can return its stats to normal until the end of my opponent's turn." **(ATK:3400–0)**

She takes off at a run and Yuzu follows.

"What are they doing?" Futoshi asks.

Katrina says, "I think Masumi is planning on using Action Cards to restore the ATK of Brilliant Diamond."

Yuzu says, "I wont let you! I use Trap Card, Melodious Song of Divine Punishment! I can inflict 800 damage for every Melodious Monster I control!"

Green lightning strikes and Masumi is thrown off the bridge, **(Masumi: 3500–2700)** but she grabs a pole and uses her momentum to swing around and grab the Action Card.

"What an amazing movement!" Nico cheers.

"By sending a card to my graveyard, I restore the ATK of Brilliant Diamond. **(ATK:0–3400)** "Now Battle! I attack Tchaikovska with Brilliant Diamond!"

Brilliant Diamond shreds the sound waves that Tchaikovska fights back with before destroying it. Yuzu is also thrown over the railing. **(Yuzu: 4000–3000)**

"Yuzu!" Yuya, Ryu and Reisho yells, but Yuzu manages to grab the railing.

"Now that was a close one." Yuni says.

"Yeah..." Vivian says.

Yuzu steps primly back onto the walkway, and she looks up at Masumi.

"Ever since the loss, I have been training hard not only for beating you one day, but also to protect the ones I want to protect. I'll end my turn." Masumi says.

"My turn!" Yuzu says as she draws a card. "If she gets another Action Card...I will be at even more of a disadvantage..." She thinks.

"What are you going to do, Yuzu?" Ray asks worriedly.

"I set a monster." Yuzu says as she places the monster on the field.

"It seems like you don't have any options left." Masumi says.

"Ray, if she is the duelist I think she is...then I'll..." Yuzu thinks as she tells her plan to her, who nods in agreement.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Huh? That is it?" Ayu says.

"I guess she has other plans, she should be able to handle this much." Sora says.

Reisho asks, "Yuni, do you see Ray, too?"

Yuni says, "Yes. It seems like they are planning...but what?"

Masumi says, "My turn." As she draws the card, the ATK of Brilliant Diamond returns to 0, and both Julia and Yuzu sprint for an Action Card.

"This time I won't let you get it." Yuzu says.

"I won't let you stop me. I summon Crystal Rose!" Masumi says as a rose appears. "Crystal Rose can be treated as any monster for a Fusion Summon. I treat it as Gem-Knight Tourmaline!"

Rays of light refract around Crystal Rose which transform into Tourmaline.

"Now I use the effect of Brilliant Diamond. I can Fusion Summon using only one Fusion Material."

"What?" Yuzu is shocked that Masumi can fuse with a single material.

Three diamonds emerge from Brilliant Diamond's chest and surround Crystal Rose in energy as Masumi declares, "Grind Fusion!" She chants "Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor! Gem-Knight Zirconia" ( **ATK:2900** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

Zirconia appears and leaps in front of Yuzu to block her path, allowing Masumi to grab the Action Card without interference.

"Oh no!" The kids bemoan the card's loss. Sending the Action Card to her Graveyard, Masumi restores the ATK of Brilliant Diamond to normal again.

"Battle! Zirconia attack that face down monster!" Masumi says.

Yuzu flees as Zirconia shatters her Set Canon the Melodious Diva with a single punch, sending Yuzu rolling across the walkway.

"Now the only monster you had protecting you is gone." Masumi says as she walks up to her. "This will finish it. Brilliant Diamond, attack directly!"

Brilliant Diamond strikes from high. But Yuzu says, "I am waiting for the moment! I use Trap Card, Fusion Cycle. It Special Summons a monster that was used for a Fusion Summon this turn from my opponent's Graveyard in Attack Position to my field and prevents it from being destroyed this turn, I choose Crystal Rose." ( **ATK:500** /DEF:500 LV:2)

"My Crystal Rose?" Masumi is shocked as her rose appears on her field. "But you will still tale damage. I'll continue attacking!"

Brilliant Diamond strikes Crystal Rose. Yuzu's LP takes a large hit. **(Yuzu: 3000–100)**

"I end my turn." Masumi says. "It was quite lucky for you that I Fusion Summoned this turn."

"It wasn't luck, since I knew that you have pride as a Fusion user and would likely try to finish me off with a Fusion Monster, and that would protect my LP and give me the hope that I needed." Yuzu says.

"You are quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of your teeth. Now show me what you can do instead of pointless struggling." Masumi says.

"I will do it now." Yuzu says as she prepares to draw. Then she remembers something back.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Back at the alley way, Yuto, Ron, Jean and Yuzu are facing each other. Yuzu says, "So you guys are also fighting Academia to protect your friends, right?"_

 _Ron says, "Yes. Yuzu. We want to end this conflict and create a world where no-one has to be hurt."_

 _Jean says, "If it is possible, we don't want you and Ruri to get hurt."_

 _Yuto says, "But if you have no choice but to fight, I want you and Ruri to survive, even if it means using Fusion Summoning."_

 _"Yuto..." Yuzu says._

 _"Try to protect your comrades and grow stronger, these aren't wrong at all." Yuto smiles at her._

(Flashback end)

* * *

"I'll be stronger for my friends, and this is my resolve!" Yuzu thinks, causing Ruri, Rin and Ray to smile.

"My turn!" Yuzu yells. "I'll show you my radiance right now!"

She raises her hands and says "Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Soprano the Melodious Songstress."

As the monster appears, the crowd cheers once more with the sight of Pendulum Summon.

"Now Soprano's effect! I can fuse monsters from my hand and field for use in a Fusion Summon!" Yuzu says.

"You can perform Fusion too? Don't tell me..." Masumi says.

"I am going to fuse Crystal Rose! Who is treated as Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Crystal Rose sends out its light rays, refracting into Mozarta. The crowd are amazed, comparing it to an angel being born from a flower.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"( **ATK:1000** /DEF:2000 LV:6)

The crowd is in awe at the sight of the new monster. Yuya says, "Here it is, Bloom Diva."

Katrina says, "Of course I wouldn't forget that monster."

Hokuto says, "She can perform multiple summons like Akaba Reiji?"

"More importantly, she uses Masumi's monsters and even fusion summon without a Fusion Card?" Yaiba says.

"Battle! I attack Zirconia with Bloom Diva!" Yuzu says.

"But ita ATK is lower than Zinconia!" Futoshi says.

As Zirconia's eyes glow red and it clashes with Bloom Diva, who rotates her arms frantically to block the blow, Yuzu explains, "Bloom Diva is not destroyed while battling Special Summoned monsters and my opponent takes the battle damage that I would have taken, and then that monster is destroyed. Reflect Shout!"

Bloom Diva sings a sonic wave that destroys Zirconia. **(Masumi: 2700–800)**

"Now you have done it...this will be your downfall..." Masumi says as she gets up shakily.

"I use Trap Card, Brilliant Spark, which will deal the ATK of a destroyed Gem-Knight monster to you as damage." Masumi says.

"Oh no! That will he 2900 Damage!" Ryu says.

"Yuzu is going to lose!" Gongenzaka says.

"I use Trap card, Melodious Illusion, which will negate the activation of a Trap Card and then allow a Melodious monster to attack again."

"Alright!" The kids cheer, but then Futoshi sees that Masumi isn't there. "Huh, where did she go?"

Masumi slides down a pole, explaining, "Brilliant Spark's second effect; I can send a Magic Card from my hand to my Graveyard to prevent the activation of my card from being negated."

"Oh no, if Masumi gets an Action Card..." Jean says.

"I guess not." Yuya says as they see Masumi reaches for the card...and Yuzu dives past, grabbing it first.

"What?" Masumi is stunned as Bloom Diva swoops in and catches Yuzu.

"What an amazing twist, Yuzu has grabbed an Action Card and tune well with her monster!" Nico says.

Deposited on a lower platform, Zuzu says, "You Show Duel School can't lose when it comes to Action."

Masumi clicks her tongue and says, "I can't believe you would jump like that..."

"Being one with your monsters is how You Show Duel School Duels. I use the effect of Melodious Illusion to have Bloom Diva attack again!" Yuzu says.

Bloom Diva then uses her Reflect Shout to destroy Brilliant Diamond. **(Masumi: 800–0)**

Masumi's LP falls to zero, and the attack blasts her into the air, much to Yuzu's horror.

"Oh no!" Yuya says.

"Masumi will..." Reisho says.

Fortunately, Bloom Diva saves Masumi, much to Masumi's surprise. Yuzu smiles and nods at her, and Masumi looks away with an irritable blush.

Yaiba and Hokuto heave a sigh of relief that Masumi is alright.

"It is decided! The winner of the match is Hiiragi Yuzu!" Nico says as everyone cheers.

"Big Sister Yuzu, you are great!" The kids congratulates her.

"Yuzu, you are really hot blooded!" Shuzo tries to hug her, only to be hold back by Ryu.

"You did it, Yuzu." Yuya smiles at her, causing her to blush a little. Sora turns around to find Shun, but noticing that he was gone, much to his anger.

* * *

"Elemental King! Attack Directly!" Ryu yells as the King defeats the opponent. Nico says, "The final match for today, the winner is Hiiragi Ryu!"

Ryu smiles at his opponent and then they share a great sportsmanship. Them they head outside since there are no more duels for today.

"Now that is 5 wins for You Show, everyone is doing great." Shuzo says.

"Dad, you don't need to be overreacting." Yuzu sighs. As she turns around, she sees Masumi talking to Yuya and then leaves.

"Yuzu." Yuya walks towards her.

"What does Masumi told you?" Yuzu asks.

"Oh, she wants to warn you not to lose in the tournament. And to shine like you did in the Duel today." Yuya says.

Yuzu smiles and says, "I see. Well, I will show her to shine more brightly."

Yuya nods and says, "By the way, Yuzu, I want you to take this." He gives out a card, it is the Crystal Rose.

"Is this..." Yuzu asks.

"Yes. I lent her this card today so she can use it on you. I wanted to give you this card actually..." Yuya says.

Yuzu gets the card and then says, "Thanks, Yuya."

Ray says, "You know that the card is a rose, and do you know what roses mean?"

Yuzu then turns bright red as well as Yuya, They yell, "Ray!"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all of you. In this chapter I only change the first part of Yuzu's duel. Since I want to show off Pendulum and Xyz. And Katrina also have a set of Dragons, the Pendulum one will appear in the later chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuya versus Sawatari.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Dark Blood Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank4, Scale:9 Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2300/ DEF:1800**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, by sending 1 card into the graveyard, give 500 damage to the opponent.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Two Level 4 Dark Attribute monsters**

 **Detaching one overlay unit, by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can make one monster my opponent controls lose 500 ATK.** **If this card is destroyed:** **d** **estroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Butterfly Assassin's Attack:**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When a Butterfly Assassin Attacks, Make the opponent's monster's DEF 0 and give piercing damage.**

 **Blood Sucker Puppy Doll:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 3 ATK:500/DEF:100**

 **Effect: By releasing it, one monster on your field will halve the level.**

 **Zombie Fusion:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: Fusion summon a monster using monsters in the graveyard as materials.**

 **Blood Sucking Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 6, Scale:1 Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2200/ DEF:1800**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, by sending 1 card into the graveyard, give 500 damage to the opponent.**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Two Dark Attribute monsters**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, target one monster from my opponent's graveyard, this monster gain the ATK equal to the monster's ATK.**

 **Pendulum Dance:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: When you don't have any cards on the field, place two Pendulum Monsters from the deck to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Allergia the Melodious Diva**

 **Light Attribute, Level 3, Scale 10 Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: When there is a Melodious Monster on the field, banish all monsters in the opponent's graveyard.**

 **Effect: Once per turn, by banishing a card from the hand, give 500 damage to the opponent.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Pendulum Swings Both Ways

Chapter 22

The next day, Yuya and his friends are at the stadium, Katrina says, "So today is Brother, Ron, Jean, Gongenzaka and Sora's duel, right?"

Yuya says, "Yeah. With Gongenzaka being the first one to duel, his opponent is Gen Anzokuji..."

Vivian says, "That guy, huh? I just hope that Gongenzaka can beat him for insulting Dad."

Yuni says, "I know Gongenzaka can–" Just then, a bald boy crashes into her. "Oww..."

"I am sorry, today is young master Gongenzaka's match." The boy says as he also drops a white sash.

"Hey, that is Gongenzaka's sash." Yuya says, but a pink-haired boy with a Mohawk snatches up the sash and takes off.

"Hey, give that back!" Yuya yells.

"Everyone, the match is going to start!" Ayu and Futoshi says.

"But Gongenzaka's sash..." Yuya says.

"Brother, I'll go get it." Yuni says as she rushes off with the bald boy.

"I guess we should trust Yuni..." Yuya sighs as they all get inside.

As she pursues the thief, Yuni asks, "Why is he stealing Gongenzaka's sash?"

"He is probably one of Gen's friends, who will resort to any means to win." The bald boy says.

"That guy..." Yuni grits her teeth in anger. Then the boy asks, "You are the Vice President, right? Don't you need to watch your friend's battle?"

"I know, but I can't let that stop me. Gongenzaka's things come first." Yuni says as the bald boy smiles upon hearing that.

Yuni and the bald boy reach a clearing, then the thief and the two other boys step out of the trees.

"What, he has friends..." Yuni says in shock.

Just then, the bald boy laughs and says, "You are an idiot to fall for it."

"You..." Yuni says as he continues, "I guess even though you aren't going to duel, you have to accompany us for a while."

Then the 4 activates their duel disk, Yuni says, "So you are going to four against one, huh?"

"How about I join in, too?" Just then, Reisho steps out from the tree, Yuni says, "Reisho?"

"Oh no, its the President..." One boy says.

"What are you doing here?" Zarnie asks, since Reisho also can sees her.

"I am suspicious that Yuni will run off, so I have been following you two. And since it isn't fair to have a 4 versus 1, so I am joining in." Then he also activates his duel disk.

Yuni smiles, "Well, thanks, Reisho. Now let's show them what we are made of."

Then one of the goons says, "It is only two people, we have 4, we can win this."

Then they all yell Duel at the same time.

 **(Gen's underlings:4000) (Reisho:4000) (Yuni:4000)**

"I'll go first. I use Scale 1 Solar Warrior Pluto and Scale 8 Haumea to set the Pendulum Scale!" Reisho yells.

Pluto is a student age warrior with blue armor and a sword that has a small round object on it, while Haumea is a female student age warrior with yellow armor and two small knives with round objects. Both warriors goes into the sky and shows a Purple Pendulum swaying and 1, 8 below them.

"With this, I can summon Monsters from Level 2 to Level 7! Sway! Pendulum of my soul, Become an Arc and show us the future! Pendulum Summon! Come Forth! Solar Warrior Makemake! ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1800 LV:4 SC:5) And Solar Warrior: Asteroid! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1400 LV:3 SC:7)"

A Green male warrior holding a spear and a purple armored female warrior with a shield appears on the field, Underling one says, "No way, he can Pendulum, too?"

Reisho says, "Now I use Makemake's effect! I can give one level to Asteroid!" **(Level:3–4)** "I now tune Makemake with Asteroid!"

As the monsters start to become rings and then stars, Reisho chants, "Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Level 8! Absolute Black Feather Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1600 LV:8 SC:12)

As the Black Feather Dragon comes out and roars, Reisho and Yuni feel their marks glowing.

* * *

At the Stadium, Gongenzaka is gritting his teeth as he learns that Gen's goons has picked on one of his best friends, Yuzu says, "Poor Gongenzaka..."

Yuya says, "Yeah, I guess he couldn't focus since Yuni–" Just then, both Yuya and Katrina's arm start to glow.

"Again?" Ryu asks as he sees the marks. "Did Yuni summon her dragon or what?"

"This time it is Reisho, I can feel Black Wing Dragon..." Yuya says.

"But who is Reisho battling and why did he send out Black Wing?" Katrina says as she looks at her mark.

* * *

Reisho says, "I end my turn. Yuni, we have to be quick or Gongenzaka will be losing without that sash."

Yuni says, "You bet. My turn!" She draws the card and says, "I'm going to end this turn. Reisho, can you help me?"

Reisho says, "Of course. Yuni."

Underling 3 mocks, "And how are you going to beat us since you can't battle."

Yuni says, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S SHOWTIME!" She says as she places a card. "I use Smile Call! I use it to summon Smile Fairy Shooting Swimmer to the field!"( **ATK:500** /DEF:1200 LV:4)

As the green bikini swimmer apppars, the 4 underlings show lust, causing Reisho to look at them in disgust.

"Then I summon Tricky Nurse!"( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000 LV:4 Scale:6)

Then the nurse like fairy appears on the stage, Yuni says, "I use Shooting Swimmer's effect! I can pay 200 LP to draw a card!" As Yuni is shot by the water, she loses some LP. **(Yuni:4000–3800)**

"Then I use Tricky Nurse's effect! I can give you 500 damage for each card in my hand! I have 4 cards, so all of you will get 2000 damage!" Yuni yells as the nurse uses the needle to shoot the 4 underlings. Reisho says, "I use Absolute Black Feather's effect! I can negate an effect damage and place one Black Feather Counter on it. It loses 700 ATK when having a counter."

As Black Feather has the counter on it, it loses some ATK. **(ATK:2800–2100)** As for the underlings, they have been hit by the needle and screams in pain. **(Underlings:4000–2000)**

"Then I place Soccer Player and Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on the Pendulum Zone!" Yuni yells as two monsters floats into the air with 1 and 4 below them.

"Using Soccer Player's effect! I can give all of you damage equals to half of Hope-Eyes' ATK!" Yuni says as the Player kicks the ball, causing the underlings to be hit. **(Underlings:2000–750)** Reisho places another counter to negate the effect on him. **(ATK:2100–1400)**

"Reisho, now please finish them off." Yuni smiles at him.

"You bet! I remove two Black Feather Counters to give all of my opponents' damage equal to the loss of the ATK! The loss is 1400! So I give all of you 1400 Damage!" Reisho says, which causes the underlings to flinch. Then Black Feather Dragon blows some winds and causing all their LP drop to 0 and knock them out. **(Underlings:750–0)**

As the monsters all disappear, Yuni immediately picks up the sash. "Now we need to get it back to Gongenzaka."

Reisho says, "But we'd better hurry."

Yuni says, "Don't worry. Orbital!" Yuni calls from her duel disk, within 10 seconds, the robot appears in front of her.

"Yuni sama, sorry I am late!" Orbital says.

Reisho says, "Using Orbital, great thinking. I guess I'll catch you up later."

Yuni nods as she flies off using Orbital's wings. Then they land at the front of the stadium and they run inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gongenzaka looks down at his torn sash that this father gave him for this battle.

"I am sorry, father... but right now what I need is..." Gongenzaka thinks.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuni yells as she stands proudly at the top of the bleachers, holding Gong's white sash.

"Yuni!" Everyone exclaims as they finally see her.

"So you are finally here." Gongenzaka says.

"Sorry for the wait, here you go! Gongenzaka!" Yuni throws the sash to him, as he catches it.

"Thanks, Yuni." Gongenzaka says as he wears it, then he says, "Since the man has gotten the sash from Yuni, I believed and then she came. Now this is my sash for the victory! My turn!"

Gongenzaka draws and says, "I summon Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Tama-C!"( **ATK:100** /DEF:800 LV:2)

As the orange warrior appears, Gen scoffs, "So what? You don't have any other monsters, that Tuner Monster is just a folder."

"Tama-C can use a Machine-Type Monster on my opponent's field to Synchro Summon." Gongenzaka replies.

"What?" Gen is surprised at the revelation.

"I tune Big Ben-K with Tama-C!" Gongenzaka says as the process starts to begin.

"Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O!" (ATK:2400/ **DEF:3800** LV:10)

"Alright, Gongenzaka!" Yaiba says.

"Way to go!" Shuzo cheers.

"Now I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet to Susano-O, so its DEF gains 400!" **(ATK:3800–4200)** "Like Big Ben-K! Susano-O can attack in defense position!"

"What?" Gen is shocked as Gongenzaka yells, "Battle! I attack Barbarian Mad Shaman with Susano-O! Swinging Sword Slash!"

Then the Swinging Sword Slash cuts the Barbarian down, wiping out Gen's LP.

"It is decided! The winner for the first match for today is Gongenzaka Noboru! Nico announces as everyone cheers.

"Geez, he finally win...don't make me sweat like that..." Yaiba says.

Gongenzaka walks towards Yuni, he says, "I have believed in you, Yuni, I believed that you would be safe."

Yuni shakes his hand and says, "Me, too. I believe you will win, too."

Then everyone comes as Yuya asks, "Yuni, are you okay? Do they hurt you?"

Yuni says, "Relax, brother. With Reisho's help, we defeat them."

Katrina says, "So that was why our marks are glowing."

Then Jean notices Orbital and says, "Wow, is that your robot? That looks cool."

Yuni says, "Oh, this is Orbital. It is thanks to him that I got here in time. Orbital usually stays at my room, but he is also a good helper."

Orbital says, "Stop it, I am flattered!" This causes everyone to laugh.

Yuya says, "Now it is my turn to duel. I'll be doing my best." Then he walks to the duel arena.

* * *

"Now for the second match today, we will have our Vice President of LDS! Sakaki Yuya! Versus Mayor Sawatari's son, Shingo Sawatari!" Nico announces.

As Yuya walks out into the arena, everyone starts to cheer for him. Yuzu says, "Wow. He has a lot of applause."

Yuni says, "Of course. Now that they know that we are the Vice Presidents, I guess they will cheer him since they know that he is a pro and the ones who make them cards."

Just then, Sawatari walks into the area, playing a tune by blowing on a leaf and dressed in a straw hat, rode and sandals.

"What is that cosplay?" Jean asks.

"It might be the Mabuta no Haha by Hasegawa." Shuzo says.

"The cards are calling to me, telling me to draw, and that a new star has risen to the heavens. And that new star is me!" He declares, completely befuddling Yuya and the crowd.

"Do you know who I am?" Sawatari asks as he tilts his hat.

"Sawatari..." Yuya looks a little annoyed.

"Wrong!" Sawatari tosses off his costume. "It is Neo New Sawatari!" Right now he is standing in his school uniform and his teeth gleam. Kakimoto, Yamabe, and Ootomo cheer for him in the crowd.

"You know that New and Neo is the same thing, right?" Yuya asks, but he ignores him.

"Now mark my words, even though you are the Vice President of LDS, you are still going to lose and experience the greatest defeat ever!" Sawatari tells him.

"Oh? Sawatari is already declaring his victory?" Nico comments.

"Geez, his introductions are so long-winded..." Hokuto says as the other two agrees.

"Pendulum Summon may have led you to victory up until mew. But today it will be the path to your defeat!" Sawatari declares.

"So? Even though my sister is the one who train you about Pendulum Summon, I am not going to lose, either." Yuya says with a smile.

Ron asks, "Yuni, you train him?"

Yuni says, "Yeah, although I have to bear that attitude of his, but I have no other choice since Yuto is the one who assaults him."

Katrina asks, "What does that mean?"

"It means that since he looks just like my brother, it is the only way not to let my brother get arrested." Yuni sighs.

"Now let's see how this match will turn out! It is time to select the field! Field magic! Sunset Stronghold activate!"

Nico activates the card, and a barren wasteland materializes around the Duelists, with a wooden temple behind Sylvio that is surrounded by a trench.

After the chant, Yuya and Sawatari declare, "DUEL!" and Nico snaps his fingers to scatter the Action Cards.

 **(Yuya:4000)(Sawatari:4000)**

"I'll let you go first, Yuya. Since it will be your defeat." Sawatari says.

"Then my turn! I summon Entermate Drumming Kong!" ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:900 LV:5 SC:2) "I can normal summon this monster by reducing its level by 1 since I have no other monsters."

As Drumming Kong appears on the field, Yuya says, "I set a card and end my turn."

Sawatsri says, "Now my Legendary Revenge Duel has begun! My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I use Magic Card, Yokai Shrine of Trials!"

An altar with several candles on it appears behind him, he explains, "When I Normal or Special Summons a Yosenju monster, I can light up one Yosen Counter."

Yuya is surprised at the use of Counters, and Sawatari continues, "I summon Yosenju Kamaitachi!" ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:500 LV:4)

The Beast-Warrior emerges from a red whirlwind, but immediately sets off another.

"When Kamaitachi is Normal Summoned, I can immediately Normal Summon another Yosenju monster from his hand. I Normal Summon Yosenju Kamanitachi."( **ATK:1800** /DEF:200 LV:4)

Kamanitachi appears from a blue whirlwind, and then, just like Kamaitachi, it too sets off another whirlwind.

"Kamanitachi also allows me to immediately Normal Summon another Yosenju monster. Come! Yosenju Kamamitachi!"( **ATK:1500** /DEF:800 LV:4)

The third one appears from a green whirlwind.

"What is this? Sawatari has managed to summon 3 monsters in an instant!" Nico syas.

Sawatari laughs, claiming, "Being able to Summon multiple monsters at once isn't unique to Pendulum Summoning. Since I have Summoned three Yosenju monsters, so I light up three Yosen Counters." Three of the candles on the shrine has lighted up.

"They are creepy..." Ayu says.

"But it looks quite strong." Tatsuya says.

"Amazing!" Yamabe calls.

"Sawatari is the best!" Ootomo claims.

"I use Kamaitachi's effect! Once per turn, when I control another Yosenju Monster, I can return one card you control to your hand!"

Yuya gasps in shock as Kamaitachi lassos Drumming Kong with its chain whip and it dissolves.

"Oh no! Brother's field is wide open now." Vivian says.

"Battle! Kamaitachi attacks directly!" Sawatari yells.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cries his name as the Yosenju charges towards Yuya while swinging its chain-whip, but he takes off running.

"I activate a Continuous Trap Card, Entermate Pinch Helper! It negates a direct attack when it's activated, and then allows me to Special Summon an Entermate monster from my Deck with 800 or less ATK and its effects negated!"

As Kamaitachi stops short, Yuya says, "I Special Summon Entermate Kaleido Scorpion in Defense Position!" (ATK:100/ **DEF:2300** LV:6 SC:4)

"Great, it is higher than any of his monsters." Jean says.

"He can't attack more." Ron says.

"I am not sure about that. After all, I am the one who designs those cards." Yuni says.

"I use Kamanitachi's effect! I can attack directly by cutting its damage to half!" Sawatari says.

"Oh no!" Yuzu says.

"The attack will just pass through the monster without nothing!" Ryu says.

Yuya quickly begins to flee towards the castle drawbridge, but Sawatari warns him, "I won't let you get an Action Card!"

He unleashes his attack, Yuya is knocked off the bridge and into the empty moat. **(Yuya:4000–3100)**

Sawatari looks down at him and says, "I activate the effect of Kamamitachi; when another Yosenju monster I control inflict battle damage, I can add a Yosenju monster from my Deck to his hand. I add Yosenju Oyamabiko to my hand." Sawatari shows the card to Yuya.

"Now I use the effect of Yokai Shrine of Trials! I remove three Yosen Counters to add a Yosenju monster from my deck to my hand!" Sawatari says as he draws a card.

"It will be boring to end this so quickly, so I set a card and end my turn. And the end phase, the Kama brothers will return back to my hand."

The brothers disappear into a whirlwind, Yuya wonders, "Why does he use of a card effect to return his monsters to his hand and leave his field wide open, I guess he's planning something."

"Now Yuya, hurry up and we will continue the show!" Sawatati suggests.

"It seems like Sawatari is taunting his opponent without a care in the world!" Nico says.

"Even it may be a trap, but I'll do everything I can with my dueling!" Yuya thinks.

"My turn!" As he looks at the drawn card, he smiles, "It's here! Now let's start the show! I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Zone!"

As the two monsters appear in their Pendulum Zones, Yuya explains, "With this I can simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to 7!"

"Its here!" The kids cheer at the sight of the Pendulum Summon, while the others are watching.

Yuya chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First is Entermate Drumming Kong! Then with its radiant dual-colored-eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:4)

"It is here! Our Vice President's Pendulum Summon!" Nico announces as the crowd cheers.

"With Odd-Eyes and Drumming Kong, Yuya can win!" Tatsuya says.

"Obviously, it is a trap." Sora says. "Right? Yuni?"

Yuni says, "Of course."

"Battle! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declares.

"As if you can, I activate Yosenju Oyamabiko's effect on my hand! By discarding a Yosenju monster from his hand, he can Special Summon it."

He discards Yosenju Kodama, and Oyamabiko towers over the field. ( **ATK:?** /DEF:? LV:6)

"Since another Yosenju monster was Summoned, my shrine gains another Yosen Counter."

Yuya is surprised to see that it has undetermined ATK, and Sawatari explains, "The ATK of Oyamabiko is the same as the original ATK of the monster that it is battling." ( **ATK:0–2500)**

"Now how will you crash my monster with mine?" Sawatari asks.

"I use Drumming Kong's effect! I can increase the ATK of a monster by 600 during the Battle Phase." Yuya says.

Drumming Kong pounds on its chest-drums and sends out a shockwave that boosts Odd-Eyes. ( **ATK:2500–3100)**

"Odd-Eyes, resume your attack!" Yuya says as Odd-Eyes attacks with Spiral Strike Burst, blasting a hole in Oyamabiko.

"Odd-Eyes effect, when battling a Level 5 or higher monster, its damage will be twice! Reaction Force!"

The second plume of flame destroys Oyamabiko and sends Sawatari flying. **(Sawatari:4000–2800)**

"That must be hurt..." Nico comments as Sawatari lands.

"I use the final effect of Oyamabiko, I can add another one from my deck to my hand."

Nico informs the audience, "What a twist!" Sawatari just show the card high. Yuya thinks that he will summon another Oyamabiko if he attacks, so he decides to end his turn before running down the moat.

Sawatwri watches him go, he states, "From here on. It is the read deal of Sawatari's Legendary Revenge Duel! Like I said Pendulum Summon will lead to your defeat!"

"What?" The You Show except Yuni are surprised. Masumi says, "He just likes to narrate everything, huh?"

Hokuto says, "I feel sorry for the Vice President to bear him."

Sawarari does the same like the last turn, using Kamanitachi to attack directly, and Kamamitachi to draw a card. **(Yuya:3100–2200)**

"This time, I add Pendulum Monster, Yosenju Sarenshinchu to my hand!" Sawatari says.

"No way!" "He has Pendulum Cards, too?" "That is the fourth one!" The crowd bursts into murmurs as Nico says, "What a twist, Sawatari has Pendulum Cards, too!"

Yuya says, "So it is time, huh?"

"Then I use the effect of the shrine, I remove three counters to add a Yosenju Monster from my deck to my hand! I add Yosenju Urenshinchu!" As he draws it, he says, "Now I use Scale 3 Sarenshinchu and Scale 5 Urenshinchu to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Both monsters rise in their Pendulum Zones successfully, and Yuya gasps that Sawatari did it.

"But that can only summon LV4 monsters..." Tatsuya says.

"Are you sure? Don't you remember Katrina's trick?" Yuni says. Katrina widens her eyes, "Don't tell me..."

"I use Urenshinchu's Pendulum Effect! I can increase the scale to 11 until the end of the turn! With this, I am able to Summon multiple monsters from Levels 4 to 10!"

Sawatari then declares, "Pendulum Summon!" As the portal opens, releasing a giant green tornado.

"Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge those lands with your raging cloak! Come forth,Mayosenju Daibakaze!" A giant weasel of green wind roars as it appears. ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:300 LV:10 SC:7)

"What is this? Sawatari has successfully Pendulum Summoned!" Nico announces.

"Neo New Sawatari is amazing!" Yamabe claims.

"Yosenju is the best!" Kakimoto claims.

"My Shrine gains one more Yosen Counter since I summon Daibakaze." Sawatari says.

Yuni gets a message from Reiji, she says, "Finally, my hard work has paid off."

Vivian asks, "But now Brother is in trouble..."

The crowd cheers wild, Sawatari yells, "The fun has just begun!"

Ayu says, "Hey! That is the Sakaki's line!"

Yuni says, "I guess I may have influenced him..." She smiles weakly.

Drunk in his excitement, Sawatari claims, "I truly am chosen by the cards, and I doesn't just have Pendulum Summoning in my arsenal, I am going to go beyond it! I activate the effect of Daibakaze! When it is special summoned, I can return two cards on the field to the hand, I choose Stargazer and Timegazer!"

"What?" Yuya exclaims as Daibakaze blasts a tornado at the two Magicians and returns them to card form.

"Then I use Continuous Trap Card, Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village! Since I control Daibakaze, which will return any non-Yosenju monster that is sent back to the hand to the Deck!"

"What? It seems that Yuya's Pendulum Cards will be sent back to his deck! His Pendulum Summon has been sealed!" Nico say in shock.

"On top of that, I pay 800 LP to activate the Continuous Magic Card, Yosen Whirlwind, and then I ends my turn. At the end phase, my three Kama brothers return to my hand. **(Sawatari:2800–2000)**

Smiling, Sawatari explains, " Now bear witness to the Sawatari's legendary combo, Yosen Lost Tornado. When a Yosenju card returns from my field to my hand, I can return one of my opponent's cards to their hand. And with the effect of Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village, the cards will be returned to the Deck instead."

Twin tornadoes emerge from the cards and blast Drumming Kong, Kaledo Scorpion, and Pinch Helper back into the Deck.

"Oh no, more and more cards are being wiped off Yuya's field." Yuzu says.

"Only Odd-Eyes remains." Jean says.

Laughing, Sawatari says, "I'll also have Odd-Eyes leave the field, too. I use Daibakaze's effect! I can return itself back to my hand since it is special summoned. Yosen Lost Tornado!"

Then the same thing happens to Odd-Eyes, as it is sent back to the deck.

"So he has sealed his Pendulum Summon." Hokuto says.

"He is really good after that training." Yaiba says.

"But his naming sense is awful." Masumi snorts.

Yuni says, "Since we made the cards, we have to figure out a way to seal it so it won't be too overpowered."

Zarnie says, "But your brother is going to lose..."

"Don't forget he has Zarc inside him, he can pull it off." Yuni says.

"Now Yuya's field has been laid bare, and with one card in his hand, what should he do?" Nico comments.

Yuya says, "My turn." He lowers his head, causing the You Show students to get worried.

But then, he shows his smile, much to everyone's shock. "I am completely cornered, but I feel so excited." Yuya thinks.

"Now Yuya, it is time we settle this once and for all." Sawatari says.

"You bet. I set two cards and end my turn." Yuya says, much to the crowd's surprise.

"Eh? I hope to hype things up, only to see you do something boring?" Sawatari comments in mock disappointment. "Though I guess it can't be helped since you have an empty hand."

But Yuya is already jumping up to the top of the wall, explaining, "If I don't have any cards, then I'll just have to look for more." He begins to sprint off, "Now the fun has just begun!"

Sawatari says, "You aren't going to give up, aren't you? But all that remains for you is despair."

He draws as Yuya bounds across boards supported by ropes. Sawatari uses the same trick to summon the three Kama brothers and also gains 3 counters.

Yuya runs into a section of the ruined castle itself, looping around a hole in the floor as he looks for Action Cards.

"I guess I know what is he up to." Sawatari smirks. Yuya says, "Are you sure? I still have two cards face down. And Kamaitachi can't return them."

Sawatari then Pendulum summons once more and sends out Daibakaze. This lights another Yosen Counter on the shrine.

"What is Yuya up to?" Jean asks.

"I have no idea." Ron replies.

"Daibakaze can return your cards back to your hands, and with the Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village, I can send them back to the deck. It's too bad that your precious backrow was wasted. This is the end." Sawatari says.

As the winds blow away Yuya's cards, he says, "That is fine." He somersaults out of a hole to land on the castle's roof.

"One of the card you return is Namelessness, I can change all your monsters' names into Namelessness when it leaves the field." Yuya says.

"What?" Sawatari gasps in shock as light strikes his cards, changing their names.

"So this is what you are trying to do from the start..." Sawatari gasps furiously.

"Yosenju monsters aren't affected by Dizzying Wind, but now..." Yuya smiles.

"Of course, they aren't Yosenju!" Yuzu says.

"Since they aren't treated as Yosenju, they'll return back to the deck." Sora says.

Yuni says, "Of course he will have that card in his sleeve."

Sawatari almost loses his temper, but he manages to calm himself down and admits, " You aren't half bad."

Yuya replies, "It was only because I was able to use your card effects against you."

Sawatari laughs, "Do you really think that you'll survive until the end of the turn? I will end this Duel before then."

He leaps into the air, and Daibakaze blasts a tornado from its horn that provides a platform for Sawatari to land, and then jump again to land on Daibakaze's shoulder.

"Battle! I attack you directly with Daizakaze! Now follow me!" Sawatari orders his other Yosenju monsters to follow him.

"It seems like a daredevil laying waste to a castle!" Nico says as Daibakaze and the Kama brothers devastate the gate of the stronghold before leaping into the air.

Yuya puts on his goggles and backflips into the hole that he leapt out of, says, "I refuse to let the Duel end here."

"It is the end!" Sawatari uells as Daibakaze attacks, sending a tornado towards the building and ripping into the foundations.

"Yuya!" Everyone exclaims as the building collapses.

"No!" Yuzu cries in absolute horror, and both the kids look dejected.

"I won't be so worry." Vivian says.

"Yeah, an Entertainer has tricks on his sleeves." Yoko says.

As Sawatari sees it, he laughs, "And that will be my–" He is cut off as someone snaps their fingers.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nico says as Yuya stands unharmed in a spotlight.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cheers as well as the kids.

"But how, you should have been defeated!" Sawatari protests.

Yuya smiles, and asks, " Do you seriously thought that I would be running around without a plan?"

"I guess the Vice President has got an Action Card in the last second." Yaiba says.

"He is good." Masumi says.

"So he baited the attack of Daibakaze while knowing where the Action cards are."

Yuya says, "The Action Card I got is Big Escape, which ends the Battle Phase."

"Wow, he is like an escape artist!" "Yeah, is this the strength of a pro?" The crowd gasps as Yuya bows to them.

Sawatari gets stroppy and protests, "Hey! Yuya isn't the one who's supposed to excite the crowd!"

Yuya snaps back, " This is my Dueling style."

Sylvio retorts, " Grr...I'll be the one getting the cheers in the end. I activate the effect of my shrine, removing three Yosen Counters to add a Yosenju from my Deck to his hand."

As he draws the card, he says, "I end my turn."

"Now if your turn ends, it is time for them to leave the stage." Yuya smiles as Daibakaze dissipates in a whirlwind that lowers Sawatari to the ground, and then the Kama brothers retreat as well.

"Yosen Whirlwind is destroyed during the End Phase since a Yosenju Monster didn't return back to my hand. And the Pendulum Scale of Urenshinchu returns back to normal." Sawatari says.

"And the Dizzying Winds will return the monsters back to the deck instead of the hand." Nico reminds the crowd as Sawatari slides the cards into his Duel Disk.

"It looks like both of our fields are pretty lonely." Yuya comments.

Sawatari grins and reassures, "I'll be making it lively again as soon as my next turn comes around, and it will be your defeat."

Yuya replies, "I don't plan on losing either." He put his goggles on his forehead.

"My turn!" Yuya says as he cheers his draw. "Since we don't have any monsters on the field, I can summon Entermate Drumming Kong from my hand by reducing a level."

As the gorilla like monster appears again, he says, "Battle! Drumming Kong attacks directly!"

Sawatari says, "I won't back down, either. I use Oyamabiko's effect! I discard one card and summon it to the field." And the giant pillar towers over the stronghold.

"And remember that Oyamabiko's appearance lits a counter and its ATK is the same as your monster." Sawatari says.( **ATK:0–1600)**

"I also use Drumming Kong's effect to add 600 ATK to himself!" Yuya says. ( **ATK:1600–2200)**

Drumming Kong pounds its chest to send out shockwaves that destroy Oyamabito. **(Sawatari:2000–1400)**

As Drumming Kong slides down the hill and comes to a halt, Yuya hops off Drumming Kong.

"Its ATK returns to normal after the battle phase." Yuya says.

The crowd starts to cheer for Yuya to make a comeback, but disappoints since Yuya ends his turn now. One girl points out thar Yuya's hand is empty.

"I guess the crowd is disappointed, but don't worry. I'll show you an alluring Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari says as he draws the card.

"I use Yokai Shrine of Trials, by reducing 3 counters, I add Mayosenju Daibakaze from my Deck to my hand."

The crowd get excited and begin cheering for a Pendulum Summon. Basking in the cheers, Sawatari says, "Now please cheer even more!"

He snaps his fingers, and explains, "My Pendulum Scale is currently set to 3 and 5, so I'm allowed to Summon Level 4 monsters."

"What? He isn't going to raise the scale?" Hokuto says in shock.

Yuni says, "I think I know what he is planning."

Sawatari chants, "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, wind slicing blades! Yosenju Kamaitachi and Yosenju Kamamitachi".

As the two monsters appear, he explains, "It's a single Summon, so Yosen Shrine only gains one Yosen Counter".

Yuya turns and runs for an Action Card even as Sawatari comments, "I'll have that eyesore of a Entermate disappear. I activate the effect of Kamaitachi; allowing me to return a face-up card that You control to your hand while I controls another Yosenju monster."

Kamaitachi sends out a slice of razor wind as Sawatari explains the effect, but Yuya snatches the Action Card and activates it just in time.

"I use Action Magic, Invisibility! I can make one of my monsters immune to my opponent's card effects this turn."

Shining gold and fading, Drumming Kong dodges the razor wind, which destroys the structure behind Yuya.

"Stop disappearing like that!" Sawatari throws another tantrum.

"Didn't he say to make him disappear?" Jean asks Katrina.

"Yeah..." Katrina sighs.

Nico explains, "Yuya was able to survive, but he cut off his escape route. What will he do?"

Sawatari snaps, "I still have other options, I release both Kama monsters to summon Daibakaze!". Daibakaze manifests on the field and Sawatari lights one Yosen Counter.

"I see... I know what you mean, too." Vivian says to Yuni, who smiles.

As Sawatari sees Yuya smiling, he asks, "Why are you smiling, don't you realize that you are going to lose?"

"I am, but the audience is excited. Our unpredictable show is getting the crowd hyped. And I have found a new possibility, and that's why I can't help but enjoy this."

Sawatari agrees, "I can't help but enjoy this either; because I'll get to crush you in front of a huge crowd like this."

Yuya looks at Sawatari in pleased surprise, but tells him, "But the show still has more to come."

Sawatari replies, "Right now is the climax. Battle! I attack Drumming Kong with Daibakaze!"

"I use Drumming Kong's effect to gain 600 ATK!" Yuya yells as Daibakaze blasts a tornado at it, destroying it. **(Yuya:2200–1400)**

"What a twist! Yuya's field is empty again!" Nico comments and the crowd cheer for the fight.

"It seems like Yuya has evolved again in this duel." Ryu says.

"I agree. Sawatari is doing well, too." Gongemzaka says.

"I end my turn, since Daibakaze is normal summoned, it will remain on the field."

Yuni says, "This is what I thought. Daibakaze will return to the hand if it is special summoned. He is now making the right decisions."

As for the the 3 LDS aces, they comment, "Even though it's still Sawatari..." while frowning.

Meanwhile, the crowd wonder whether Yuya will show them a Pendulum Summon this turn. They begin cheering "Pendulum" over and over again.

"You have better answer the crowds, since it is your turn." Sawatari says. Yuya is in pleased surprise again.

Zarc and Yubel are now watching this, Yubel says, "It seems like Yuya has caught a lot of attention, right, Zarc?"

Zarc sighs, "Yeah, at least he won't be like what I did..."

A spotlight snaps on, and Yuya calls, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The You Show are shocked, and Yuya continues, "As you can see. My field is completely absent of Set cards and Monsters. The next draw will be betting the entire stage a Destiny Draw! Please cheer whatever card I draw!"

Yuya draws in an arc, he smiles, "I draw Magician's Card! Right now, I'll show you the most amazing magic show that you'll see in this world! This card can only be activated while I have no cards on my field and only Magician's Card in my hand. I can draw as many cards as my opponent controls, and then reveal them, but all cards I control will be banished during the End Phase!"

Yuya continues, "Since Sawatari has 5 cards on the field, I can draw up to 5 cards!" Yuya draws and then says, "The cards I draw... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Laughing Maker, Entermate Ignition Eagle, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and a Magic Card, RUM- Dragon Ascend!"

As everyone cheers, Ron says, "Galaxy-Eyes?"

Yuni says, "Oh, Brother and I have owned a Galaxy Eyes Photon Deck, I use it becauses it can goes well with a lot of my Xyz Monsters."

At the stands, Shun is also shocked to see him having a Rank Up Magic and a Galaxy Eyes.

"Now let's get started! I use Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Scale 10 Ignition Eagle to set the Pendulum Zone!"

As the two monsters floats in the air, Nico declares, "Here it is! Yuya's original Pendulum Summon is coming!"

Yuya explains, "Now I can Summon multiple monsters from Levels 5 to 10."

He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First is Laughing Maker! Then the second one is The embodiment of light, descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Two LV8 monsters appear on the field as the crowd cheers.

"I guess it is time to end this, huh?" Sawatari asks.

"But first. I am now going to Overlay them!" Yuya declares.

"What?" Sawatari says in shock.

"Galaxy shining in the Darkness, become the wielder of space and cosmos! Xyz Summon!" As the two monsters becomes silver colored and goes into the portal, a spear forms in Yuya's hands as he throws into it.

"Come forth! My loyal partner! Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8)

A silver colored dragon that looks like Odd-Eyes with two different colors of Galaxy in their eyes appears and roars on the field

Meanwhile, at the control room, Reisho says, "Galaxy-Eyes and Odd-Eyes' hybrid huh?"

Yuni says, "He did it..."

Sora says, "It seems quite strong for an Xyz Monster."

"Battle! I attack your monster with Galaxy-Eyes! Galaxy Strike Burst!" Yuya says as he leaps on Galaxy-Eyes and charges the attack.

Sawatari rushes forwards, and Yuya leaps off Galaxy-Eyes, both of them leaping for Action Cards hidden under roof tiles that have slid aside. Galaxy-Eyes launches a burst of flames and Daibakaze blasts a tornado from its horn. Each Duelist grabs a card as the attacks hit home and both monsters vanish behind clouds of smoke. As Yuya's friends watch, holding their breath, Sawatari says, "Action Magic, Miracle! I can halve my battle damage and then negate the destruction."

Yuya says, "But Action Magic, No Action. I negate the card."

Sawatari clicks his teeth and says, "Then I use Yosenju Sarenshinchu's effect! I can destroy this monster in place of another Yosenju monster."

Sarenshinchu explodes into dust as the backlash washes over Sawatari. But he smirks, "I guess your dragon is gone now."

But much to his shock, the dragon is still there. Yuya says, "I use Quick-Play Magic! RUM Dragon Ascend! With this card, I can overlay my Dragon to summon a monster that is one Rank Higher than it!"

"What?" Everyone gasps at the sight of the new Xyz Summon approach, even Shun is surprised to see him show off.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope with the Dual-Colored Dragon! Rank Up Xyz Change!" Yuya yells as he throws another spear in the portal.

"Appear, my very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"( **ATK:4500** /DEF:3000 Rank:9)

As the silver and golden Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon like Dragon with two different colors of Galaxy in the eyes appears, the crowd is going wild.

"That is a technique I haven't learned from the Vice President yet..." Hokuto says.

"Sawatari is going to lose." Masumi says.

Back at You Show, Yuzu says, "4500 ATK!"

Ayu says, "That dragon looks so pretty."

"Yeah, who knows Big Brother Yuya has that monster in his deck..." Tatsuya says.

"I am getting shivers." Futoshi says.

Astral appears besides Yuni along with Rumi. "It seems like Yuya and created a fusion between his ace and Kaito's."

Rumi says, "That is amazing. Kaito's monsters are known to be powerful, too."

Jean says, "Even a Neo Galaxy-Eyes..."

Ron says, "He really hasn't show his strength back at You Show..."

Sawatari is shocked to see a higher ATK monster, as Yuya says, "Now let's set off the fireworks! Neo Galaxy Eyes! Attack Daibakaze! Neo Galaxy Burst Stream!"

As the silver colored burst hit Daibakaze, it explodes as Sawatari falls flat on the floor. **(Sawatari:1400–0)**

* * *

Nico declares, "We have a winner! The winner for the second match is Yuya Sakaki!"

As everyone cheers, Sawatari sits up with a grunt. Yuya offers him his hand with a smile, only to be slapped away and Sawatari gets up himself.

"Sawatari! You did great!" "That is an amazing duel!"

Sawatari is surprised when he hears the crowd cheering and clapping the both of them.

Yuya laughs that the crowd are excited, and he waves to them while Sawatari bows.

"Yuya, this time I have lost to you, but I will face you again anytime you want." Sawatari says.

"Sure. I will like to face you again." Yuya agrees.

As Sawatari waves to the crowd, Zarc says, "Well done, Yuya. You really made the crowd smile."

"Thanks, Zarc. I only wish Dad can see it, too..." He sighs.

Meanwhile, Yuni stands up and about to leave, Yoko asks, "Where are you going?"

Yuni says, "I am going to retrive Sawatari's cards so we can have a mass production. Besides, I had made a customized Pendulum Deck for Sawatari." Then she leaves.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Now you know Reisho's Deck. His deck is based on the Solar System and Space stuff as Warriors. It also contains Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. As for how strong for the deck is that it has a way to counter Zarc.**

 **As for the end if Yuya and Sawatari's duel, I decide to show off the new monster. Galaxy-Eyes! Yes. Yuya and Yuni have Kaito's Photon Deck and can summon them, too. And here is the Hybrid between Galaxy Eyes and Odd-Eyes. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The next chapter will be Sora and Shun's duel. The duel won't change, but I might add some plots since Ron, Jean and Katrina were at Heartland.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Solar Warrior Pluto**

 **Light Attribute, Level 3, Scale:1 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1200/ DEF:1500**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **When an opponent declares a battle, negate it and summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Effect: When this card battles, negate the battle and summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Solar Warrior Haumea**

 **Light Attribute, Level 4, Scale:8 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1800/ DEF:1500**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a monster using monsters on the field as materials.**

 **Effect: You can use this monster and another monster on the field as Materials to Fusion Summon.**

 **Solar Warrior Makemake**

 **Light Attribute, Level 4, Scale:5 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1500/ DEF:1800**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can add a level to a monster on the field.**

 **Effect: When your opponent is about to give you damage, special summon this card and negate the damage. Once per turn, this monster can give one monster a level.**

 **Solar Warrior Asteroid**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 3, Scale:7 Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect, ATK:1200/ DEF:1400**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, Synchro Summon a monster using this card and the monster from the other Pendulum Zone as material.**

 **Effect: When your opponent is about to give you damage, special summon this card and negate the damage. Once per turn, the Syncrho Monster using this card as material can't be destroyed.**

 **Absolute Black Feather Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 8, Scale:12 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect, ATK:2800/ DEF:1600**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, when your opponent give you damage, negate it and give the opponent 700 damage.**

 **Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Whenever you would take damage from a direct attack or card effect, you can place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove any Black Feather Counters on this card to have any face-up monster(s) your opponent controls lose 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by that monster(s) because of this effect. When this card is destroyed, destroy your Pendulum Zone and place this card on it.**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Rank8 Dragon/Xyz/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect:** **2 Level 8 monsters.**

 **When this card is Xyz Summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon or an Odd-Eyes monster as any of its Materials: Negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field this turn. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can gain 200 ATK times the ranks on the field.**

 **RUM Dragon Ascend**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When a Dragon Xyz Monster is about to be destroyed, negate it and use that Dragon Xyz monster to be a material to summon a Dragon Xyz Monster that is one rank higher.**

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Rank9 Dragon/Xyz/Effect, ATK:4500/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: 3** **Level 9 monsters.**

 **When this card is Xyz Summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon or an Odd-Eyes monster as any of its Materials: Negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field this turn. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can gain 400 ATK times the ranks on the field.**


	23. Chapter 23 Future City Heartland

Chapter 23

After Yuya's match, Ron and Jean also advance into the second round using their Xyz Monsters, they really didn't break any sweat to defeat their opponents.

"You did a good job." Vivian says to them.

"It is nothing since we did have a lot of training." Ron says.

"Now it will be Shun versus Sora..." Yuni sighs.

"Yeah, the match that is going to be intense." Yuya nods.

"Now for the last match for today, it is Sora Shiunin from You Show versus Kurosaki Shun from LDS! Please give them applause!" Nico announces.

Sora waves from down in the stadium to the cheering crowd, and Shuzo gets fired up, cheering his student's name.

"Good luck, Sora. Make sure to win this duel." Gongenzaka says.

"Yeah, beat those LDS!" The kids cheer.

"Don't worry, I will win." Sora says with a smile, causing Yuya, Yuni, Yuzu, Vivian, Katrina, Ron and Jean to feel nervous.

As Shun walks up to the field, Yuni says to Sora, "Whenever you do, you have to be careful."

"Don't worry, Yuni. I will be fine." Sora says. "And this time I will entertain you guys, too!"

As Sora leaves, Reisho comes and greets them.

"Reisho, you are watching with us again?" Yuzu asks.

"Yeah." Reisho says. "It is quite interesting duel to watch, don't you think?"

Yuni says, "Yeah..." She takes out a Pendulum Card and says, "When Kurosaki Shun joined LDS, I had tried to offer him Pendulum Cards, but he refused it."

Ron says, "I guess he believes his deck more."

Yuzu says, "Yeah, I know. We have witnessed it before."

"Now let's get started. Field Magic Neo Heartland Activate!" Nico says, which causes Shun, Ron and Jean to react in shock and Sora shows a brief moment of surprise.

The Field Magic Card activates, and the projector aligns itself and floods the area with light as Shun whispers, "Heartland..." Heartland City, a sprawling landscape of buildings glowing in neon colors at night, finishes materializing, with Sora and Shun standing on opposite sides of the river.

"Wow, so pretty..." Ayu says.

"Yeah...it is like in the sci-fi film..." Tatsuya says.

"The futuristic aspects of the city gives me shivers!" Futoshi says.

As for the others, they have different opinions. "Sister?" Katrina asks.

"What the hell...Reiji is so dead when I meet him, how dare he take that card from out secret component?" Yuni says.

"I agree. Since when did he acquire that card? I thought that we have locked that card in our secret room..." Yuya says.

Reisho sighs, "Calm Down, guys, maybe Reiji has a plan for this."

Ryu and Gongenzaka see that the six people aren't happy, Ryu asks, "What's wrong? You all seem not to be happy..."

Gongenzaka says, "Is there something wrong?"

Yuzu says, "There is wrong, this card is related to the upcoming danger that is approaching in the future."

"What?" Ryu says in shock. "This card?"

Sora says, "Ehh...I'd be happier if it were Sweets Island. But since the audience like it, it should be okay, right?"

He turns to Shun for agreement, but Shun is clenching his fist with an expression of fury.

"It seems like he has taken a liking to the field." Reiji says.

"But is the field really..." Nakajima asks.

"It is just a modest present from me, in order to light his fighting spirit."

"Are you alright?" Sora asks "Do you have a stomachache? are you sure you can duel me?"

Shun replies, "You should be more worried about yourself. If you really is a true Fusion user, I will show me no mercy." Shun activates his Duel Disk coolly, and Sora does the same, commenting, "He is interesting, isn't he?

Sora turns to the crowd and tells them, "My Entertainment Duel is about to begin, please cheer for me like you did for Yuya."

Shuzo says, "We will cheer as hard as we can!"

"If you win, you can have all the pancakes you can eat!" Yoko says.

The kids cheer him on too, but the others are silent. Ryu says, "Now why are you staying silent? What is exactly this card?"

Ron sighs and he sputters, "In fact...Heartland...is our hometown..."

Katrina says, "When I was missing in this city...I was actually at that place to be honest..."

Gongenzaka says, "Really? You were there? You guys know it?" Then they nod back.

As Sora wants to say the chant, but Shun just keep silent, so the duel begins as everyone helps him say the chant.

 **(Shun:4000)(Sora:4000)**

"I'll go first." Sora says. "Now I am going to summon a very cute bear monster from my hand! I summon Furnimal Bear!" ( **ATK:1200/** DEF:800 LV:3)

As soon as the crowd see the bear, the girls and the children all call it cute.

"It is cute, isn't it?" Sora asks. "But I have gotten even cuter ones coming up! When I control a Furnimal Monster, I cam Special Summon two cute sheep monsters that will make you squeal. Come! Furnimal Sheep!" (ATK:400/ **DEF:800** LV:2)

Two sheeps appear on the field, and the crowd are once again enamored by the cuteness of the two monsters, though Shun doesn't even react.

"I set one card and end my turn. Now it is your turn, we should both give audience the greatest show." Sora says while chuckling.

"The greatest show...in my homeland, the Dueling was the great show too." And he closes his eyes, murmuring, "that's right...the greatest..."

Jean says, "Whether they are children or adults, everyone enjoyed it without a care."

Ryu and Gongenzaka are now listening to Jean and Ron about their hometown. "It is a place where duelists were adored by the public." Ron says. "Until that day..."

"That day?" Ryu asks.

"That day, our enemy attacked us without warning, and Heartland becomes a battlefield..." Katrina says, much to the four's confusion, Yuni and Yuzu also have memories about it due to Rumi and Ruri, so they know what it feels.

At the same time, Shun is telling the same thing. "What is he going on about?" Sora thinks.

"I have been through a trouble to summon three monsters to liven the match up. So don't ruin it! We should both give the audience the greatest show, so if I goes "bo-boom", you have to go "ba-bang" or else it won't-" Sora says.

"My turn." Shun cuts him off, Sora frowns irritably.

"They were thrown into disarray by the sudden assaults. Just mounting a defense took all that they had." Yuya continues the story.

"I summon Raid Raptors Vanishing Lanius." ( **ATK:1300/** DEF:1600 LV:4)

As the Winged Beast appears on the field, Shun says, "Battle! I use Vanishing Lanius to attack Furnimal Bear."

Vanishing Lanius slashes at Furnimal Bear and destroys it, though Sora doesn't even flinch. **(Sora:4000–3900)**

One of the girls in the crowd cries at the destruction of "Mr. Bear", Sora says, "Don't worry! !'ll save him for you! I use Trap Card, Furnimal Crane! It allows me to return a Furnimal monster destroyed in battle to my hand."

The crane snatches up Furnimal Bear as Sora adds, "In addition, I can draw another card."

After drawing a card, Sora says, "You got to react like this, got it?" Sora pulls a cute face to give an example, but Shun ignores him.

"I activate Raid Raptors - Symbol!" Shun says as he places a Magic Card on the field. "During a turn in which a Raid Raptors monster attacked, I can add one Raid Raptors monster from my Deck to my hand, I add another Vanishing Lanius."

As he draws the card, he says, "I use Vanishing Lanius's effect. When I summon this monster, I can summon another one with the same name this turn." (ATK:1300 **/DEF:1600** LV:4)

"I Set a card to end my turn."

Nico recaps, "Both players have ended the turn with two monsters of the same name, at this point, neither has taken a decisive lead. I wonder what twists this battle will take. Now it is an amazing match that will leave hands sweating with excitement; will the goddess of victory smile on Sora or Shun?"

Sora replies, "It's obvious, it will be the one who entertains the audience the most, and I'll make sure that they have their fill."

"My turn." Sora draws a card and says, "I summon Edge Imp Scissors from my hand." ( **ATK:1200/** DEF:800 LV:3)

As the scissors appear on the field, Sora continues, "I use its effect. By returning a Furnimal monster I control to my hand, I can Special Summon a different one from my hand."

He returns one of his Sheep, and the scissors descend on Sheep...before delicately clipping its fur until it transforms into Furnimal Bear.

"Mr. Bear is back!" The children in the crowd cheers, except a girl who cries, "Where is Mr. Sheep?"

Sora holds the card up, says, "Don't worry. He's right here, and when I return to my hand, I gets to add a certain card from my Deck to his hand with the effect of the returned Sheep."

Sora draws and says, "And that card is Fusion." Shun blanches in shock to see the card.

Spotlights snap on Sora as he stands at the top of a flight of stairs, and he calls, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The spotlights snap on his monsters too, and Nico asks, "What this is, isn't that Yuya Sakaki's very own catchphrase?"

Yuya and the others are forced to stop the story as they see Sora. "That guy..." Yuya sighs in exasperation.

"I guess he really likes you." Yoko comments.

"Now you are about to see the real, full-fledged Fusion Summon!" Sora says.

"Hey, is he trying to say that LDS' are fake?" Masumi feels offended.

Reiji watches Sora activate the card, and Sora declares, " I am fusing Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Bear! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissor Bear!"

The Death-Toy bursts out of its skin as Shuzo cheers, "What school? You Show Duel School!"

"I'm giving Shivers again." Futoshi says.

"Its here..." Katrina says as Yuni hugs her. Reisho also places a hand on Yuni as he looks worried.

"Battle! I attack Vanishing Lanius with Scissor Bear!" Sora says.

Scissor Bear sends Vanishing Lanius flying with a single punch, dissolving it. Shun also shields himself from the backlash. **(Shun:4000–3100)**

"He did it!" Futoshi yells.

"Yeah, Sora took out his LP in one shot!" Tatsuya says.

"Not only that, Scissor Bear can equip monsters that it destroys in battle." Sora says.

Vanishing Lanius reforms into an energy form, which the Scissor Bear swallows whole. **(ATK:2200–3500)**

"I use Trap Card, Raid Raptors - Return! I return a Raid Raptors Monster destroyed in battle to my hand." Shun says.

Scissor Bear disgorges the energy, which reforms around the card in Shun's hand.

"What? He took it back!" The children are in shock.

Gong sarcastically comments, "As expected of LDS, should we say?"

Sora replies, "It would be boring if you couldn't do at least this much, I Set a card and end my turn."

"It is as if they're one with their Deck. They're trading blows as easily as if they were drawing breath. I have a feeling that this final match is going to be an amazing one; in fact, I can't deny that it's already exciting at this point in the game!" Nico gasps.

Sora takes out a lollipop and comments, "That depends on you, doesn't it? You said that you'd show no mercy, but you'd better start trying now."

Catching the lollipop in his mouth, he smiles and wonders, "Is it because you are so focused on defending yourself that he can't fight back?"

"At first that was the case." Shun replies.

At the stands, Yuni is the one continue the story. "They could hardly manage to protect themselves against such an overwhelming foe."

At the same time, Sora's face loses its smile as the crowd wonders what Shun is talking about.

"But they didn't even have any organized resistance." Yuzu explains.

"Pushed to their wits' end, they started losing comrades one by one." Vivian says.

"Until they learned through those battles, that the only way to survive was to win."Reisho says while clenches his fingers as he holds his hands in his lap. Reiji does the same and Reira takes notice. "Brother?"

"Only those who bore a settled will to live would make it through that hell." Shun declares. Sora gets a determined look on his face upon hearing this.

"My turn!" Shun says as he draws. "I summon another Vanishing Lanius on my hand! Then using its effect, I summon the third one!"

As two monsters appear, Shun says, "Now I overlay my three Vanishing Lanius!"

He chants, "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"( **ATK:100/** DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:3)

"He is an Xyz User?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Yes. In fact, all the residents there use Xyz Summon the most, in fact, they don't know anything about Fusion and Synchro." Katrina says.

Yuni says, "I dueled that monster, and it is the same one that defeat all me and Brother's students."

Ryu asks, "How did it defeat them with only 100 ATK?"

As Rise Falcon circles the field. Sora comments, "Are you kidding me? This is you getting serious?"

Shun explains, "Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field."

Sora scoffs at the idea, "You aren't going to attack all of my monsters with just 100 ATK, right?"

Hokuto says, "He had better enjoy that carefree thinking while he can."

Yaiba says, "He'll be crying any moment now."

"Once He realizes how amazing Rise Falcon is." Julia finishes.

As Rise Falcon circles around, Yuya urges Sora, "Sora, be careful, that monster is dangerous."

Sora waves, reassuring him, "I'll be all right."

Shun says, "I use Rise Falcon's effect. "By using an Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls."

One of Rise Falcon's Overlay Units explodes in front of Scissor Bear with 2200 ATK and Furnimal Sheep with 400. Flames surround Rise Falcon as it rises its ATK. **(ATK:100–2700)**

The sheer power of the effect shocks the entire stadium into stunned silence, Ryu says, "It can do that?"

Yuya says, "Yes. Especially when Yuni is facing that monster, she could have lost if she didn't use Laughing Angel's effect to make her LP over 10000."

"Battle! Rise Falcon! Go rend and tear all of our enemies! Ravaging Rebellion."

It dive-bombs Sora's monsters and violently beheads them, causing the girl in the crowd to cry again.

Sora is thrown backwards, causing his LP to be down. **(Sora:3900–3400)**

"I have felt that experience, and it also create real shock waves to destroy the warehouse..." Yuzu says.

"You meant the destroyed warehouse? You were there?" Ryu asks.

"In fact," Katrina says. "It is when Yuzu and Yuni team up to face him, their duel caused it."

Ryu and Gongenzaka can't believe that the two girls duel him and it causes a lot of destruction. "But why are you dueling him?" Ryu asks.

"To approach him of course." Yuni says.

As Sora lies at the top of the damaged staircase, Nico asks, "What is just happened?"

Sora struggles to prop himself up as Shun says, "I set two cards and end his turn. At this moment, the ATK of Rise Falcon returns to normal."

Rise Falcon settles to hover behind Shun. Sora grimaces, wiping his cheek, and he comments, "Since now, you have done something pretty interesting."

Leaping to his feet, he comments, "I will have to go all out for a bit." He he pulls a psychotic grin.

Nico says, "Sora's monsters were completely wiped out by Shun's attack, I wonder how Sora will mount his counterattack."

Sora says, "My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I summon Edge Imp Saw! ( **ATK:500/** DEF:1000 LV:3)

As the saw like monster appears, Sora says, "I use its effect. I can send a Furnimal monster from my hand to the Graveyard and then draw two cards!"

As he discards, he quickly draws two cards. "I use Magic Card, Fusion Conscription!" Sora says. "I call a Fusion Material Monster from my Deck to his hand." As he draws the card, he smirks. "Now all the preparations are complete."

Turning to the crowd, Sora calls for their attention. "Please make sure the spotlight in on me!"

As the spotlights snap on, Sora calls, "The fun has just begun!"

"What's this? It is another Catchphrases from the Sakaki Family!" Nico says.

"Not again..." Yuni sighs.

"I guess he really likes you." Yoko comments.

"Now I activate the Continuous Magic Card, Death-Toy Factory, by banishing a Fusion card from my graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a Death-Toy monster!" Sora says as he banishes the Fusion.

"I fuse Edge Imp Saw on his field with the Furnimal Leo in my hand!"

As Furnimal Leo hops onto the field, the kids in the crowd are enamored by "Mr. Lion's" cuteness.

Fusing the two monsters, Sora chants, "Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast, and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of beasts that tears everything to pieces! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo!"( **ATK:2400/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

The terrifying Edge Imp blades rip their way out of Leo's skin, and it laughs madly as it appears. The kids in the crowd are scared by the monstrous Death-Toy and they immediately start crying.

Shun thinks, "If this is based on Heartland..." He immediately turns and flees.

"What's this? The tides have turned around!" Nico says.

Sora laughs, "What is this? Are you scared?"

Shun leaps into the air to grab one of Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon's talons, and the Winged Beast swoops into the air with a screech.

"You can't escape forever. Wheel Saw Lion's effect let me destroy one monster my opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK!" Sora muses.

Leo blasts the six blades that make up most of its mane into the air, glowing with energy, and they swarm after Shun and Rise Falcon, who dodge through the buildings, flying around a particularly tall tower.

Spotting something shining, Shun leaps from his monster and snatches up the Action Card.

"I use Action Magic, Mirror Barrier. I negate a card effect that would destroy a card!" Shun says.

Rise Falcon swoops under Shun to catch him, and a Sphere Field forms around them, blocking the blades. Sora gasps, and mirrored slabs seal Wheel Saw Leo into a makeshift cage, where it shrieks angrily.

Ruri says, "Brother has been using Action Cards so well..."

Rumi says, "Yeah...maybe he can defeat that Academia brat!"

Reisho says, "He seems to be skilled in the use of Magic and Trap cards..."

Yuni says, "It must have been polished in actual combat. When he fought for the Resistance, right? Ron?"

Ron nods and says, "We have to, it is our way to survive."

"Wheel Saw Leo! Break those mirrors!" Sora yells as the Death-Toy gleefully rips the slabs apart with its claws and blades.

"Geez...that was really unnecessary..." Vivian says.

"Yeah...even though it is only a Solid Vision..." Katrina says.

"Sorry. Cats don't like being out of the spotlight." Sora says.

As Leo bursts out of its cage, Sora says, "It is thanks to that, I finally found one..An opponent that I should destroy."

This causes the Xyz residents to grit their teeth. "You did a good job protecting the monster. But you can't run away from the king of beasts that tears everything to pieces. You'll take some big damage when his 100 ATK Rise Falcon gets taken out by the 2400 ATK Leo, won't you?" Sora asks. "Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Wheel Saw Leo!"

Leo leaps into the air with its claws ready to slice into Rise Falcon. "Trap Card, Adversity! When a monster I control is attacked by a monster with higher ATK, I take no damage and my monster is not destroyed, and the ATK of his monster is increased by 1000." Shun says.

The attack knocks Rise Falcon backwards, Shun clinging on for dear life. **(ATK:100–1100)**

Sora gasps in shock as Nico says, "What a move!"

Angrily, Sora stamps his feet as he throws a tantrum, cursing, "I will get you next turn! I end my turn!"

Ryu says, "Is that me? Or Sora is now angry?"

Reisho says, "I guess he is going to show his true colors..."

"True colors?" Gongenzaka asks.

Shuzo says, "Sora! Kepp your heart burning but your head cool! You only need a fire in your heart!"

Sora gives them a smile, "Don't worry, I am not really let it get to me. I am just having fun!" But as soon as he turns away, he loses his smile and gets a determined look on his face.

"My turn!" Shun draws, and then says, "I use Rise Falcon's effect! I use one Overlay Unit to gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters that you control."

The Overlay Unit explodes in front of Leo, causing it to exude purple energy that Rise Falcon absorbs. **(ATK:1100–3500)**

Shun declares, "Battle! I attack Leo with Rise Falcon!"

Rise Falcon blasts a sonic screech at Leo, and Sora snaps, "That is not happening!"

He leaps and snags an Action Card from a tree branch. "I use Action Card, Evasion!" Sora says.

"It is pointless. I use Counter Trap Card, Raptor's Storm, when I control a Raid Raptor monster, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Magic or Trap Card and then destroy it."

Sora gasps in shock and then the attack hits, destroying Leo. Sora screams as the attack blasts him backwards. **(Sora:3400–2300)**

Yuzu and Yuya gasp, "Sora!"

Shun says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Sora snarls, "You really are getting on my nerves now...how many monsters have you destroyed..."

Taking out another lollipop, Sora tells Shun, "No more Mr. Nice Guy! This time I'm really going all out!"

"My turn!" Sora draws the card and says, "I activate Magic Card! Suture Rebirth. I can Special Summon a Furnimal monster from my Graveyard! I revive Furnimal Sheep!"

As the sheep return, Sora says, "By banishing Fusion Conscription from my Graveyard, I use Death-Toy Fusion! I fuse Furnimal Sheep with the Edge Imp Chain in my hand!"

The monsters swirl together and Sora chants, "Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Beast of chains that binds everything! Death-Toy Chain Sheep!"( **ATK:2000/** DEF:2000 LV:5)

"When my Sheep attacks, I can't activate any Magic or Trap Cards. Now your little specialty of yours have been sealed." Sora says.

"I am not sure about that..." Katrina whispers.

"Battle! I attack your Falcon with my Sheep!"

Sheep blasts a laser beam into the air, and Rise Falcon dodges, but it can't escape, finally skimming past the ground and climbing into the sky to be destroyed.

"Alright! He did it!" Ayu cheers.

"Yeah, he really does have no outs if his Magic and Trap Cards are sealed." Tatsuya says.

"As expected of Sora! I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

Shun, meanwhile, plummets head first. ( **Shun:3100–2200)**

He rights himself and kicks off building to slow himself down, then rolls across the ground to lower his momentum. Getting up and dusting off his collar, Shun comments, "So? Now your attack is over, so that effect has ended as well."

Gasping in shock, Sora asks, "What did you just say..."

"I use Quick-Play Magic Card, RUM! Raptor's Force! I an special summon the destroyed Rise Falcon and overlay it to summon a Raid Raptor Monster that is one rank higher!" Shun says.

"What?" Sora panics.

"He can do that, too?" Shuzo says in shock.

Yuya gives a deadpanned look, "You don't think that only me and Vivian can do that, do you? Principal?o

Rise Falcon's energy form disappears into the roiling clouds, as Shun chants, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings, destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:2000 RNK:5 OVU:1)

The Xyz Monster spreads its wings and screeches as Sora looks at the monster in shock.

"What's this? This is the same trick our Vice President Sakaki Yuya did before!" Nico says.

Just then, Sora smiles and begins to laugh, complimenting, "You are quite the entertainer yourself, the audience is loving it."

Shun just glares at him as Sora continues, "I am so excited and having so much fun that I can't contain himself. I end my turn, now will you let me enjoy this even more."

"Enjoy?" Shun asks. "What you will experience now is the agony of death and defeat."

He declares his turn and draws, then he says, "I activate the effect of Blaze Falcon, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage for each!"

Blaze Falcon disgorges several attachments from its wings that blast green laser beams at Sora's monster.

"Wow that is a ruthless card effect..." Nico excitedly says.

"I use trap card, Death-Toy Backup, I negate my monster's destruction and increase its ATK by 800!"

The disks attached to Sheep spark and shield forms around Sheep. **(ATK:2000–2800)**

Shun grits his teeth as the deflected laser beams explode around him.

Now the crowd has seen scared at the destruction, which is in flames.

"Battle! Blaze Falcon can attack his opponent directly!" Shun says.

Sora flees as Nico exclaims, "Wow, he really is in a pinch." But Sora is late to avoid the attack, with knocks him into a building. **(Sora:2300–1300)**

The impact leaves a large crater in the building and it cracks in half and begins to fall. "Sora, watch out!" Yuya yells, and Sora looks up in shock to see the building plummeting towards him.

Leaping into the air, Sora quickly vaults from pieces of debris even as they fall to get out of the fall zone, impressing and shocking both Yoko and Shuzo. Sora lands with a sneer on his face as the building crashes to the ground behind him, while everyone watch in shock.

"When Blaze Falcon inflicts damage from a direct attack, it can destroy one of your monsters." Shun says.

Panels open on Blaze Falcon and it blasts several gas-powered missiles at Chain Sheep.

"I won't let you!" Sora snaps and snatches up a nearby Action Card. "Action Card, Mirror Barrier! I can negate a card effect that would destroy a card!"

Another Sphere Field forms around Chain Sheep, and the missiles crash into it.

"That is the same card Kurosaki Shun did before!" Nico comments.

"I use Trap Card, Raptor's Gust, when I controls a Raid Raptors monster, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Magic Card and destroys it." Shun says.

The Sphere Field shatters and the still bombarding missiles hit, destroying Chain Sheep.

"He finally ended it." Yaiba says.

"Wow, he really is good to have a trap card set up..." Hokuto says.

Meanwhile, Gongenzaka says, "The field...it is like a battlefield..."

Katrina can't look at it anymore as she hugs Yuni tightly, Yuni understands as she also hugs her tightly.

"I set one card and end my turn." Shun says. "Where is that evil grin you have?" Sora is surprised, and clenches his fist angrily.

Shun asks, "Now do you see what it means to be hunted? you and those bastards always continued to laugh while you attacked his comrades. But we are no longer helpless prey to be hunted!"

Ryu says, "Does that mean Sora's people attacked Shun's?"

"Yes...it is a total nightmare..." Yuzu says as she feels Ruri is in anger.

Sora smiles ferally, asking, "Aren't you getting carried away? Quite joking. I can win this Duel even while eating some candy."

He holds up a large lollipop and bites it in half, chewing loudly and swallowing. "There is no need for me to get so serious; it's the same for your friends as well - we all hunted you and your people just for fun, because you are just prey for our hunting games."

Reisho says, "That idiot, he just shows his true colors."

Jean says, "How dare he say those words! How dare he says that we are his preys!"

Yuya says, "Please calm down, Jean. We both feel the same, too."

Sora declares his turn and he draws with a crazed look on his face. "I use Death-Toy Fusion! I can banish Fusion Materials from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Death-Toy Fusion monster! I banish Death-Toy Scissor Bear, Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo and Death-Toy Chain Sheep from my Graveyard!"

Then as the monster forms, he chants, "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth and appear! The chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Mad Chimera!"( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2000 LV:8)

As the horrifying monster towers over the city, the crowd cower from it in fear, while Shun watches impassively.

"Battle! I attack Blaze Falcon with Mad Chimera!" Sora yells.

Chimera launches a rocket from its bear head and Blaze Falcon and Shay flee as the rocket strikes, destroying Blaze Falcon.( **Shun:2200–400)**

"Brother!" Ruri and Rumi yells.

Shun dives and rolls away from the impact as the ground explodes behind him.

"When I monster is destroyed in battle with Chimera, it is special summoned to my field. And Chimera can gain 300 ATK for each such monster that I control!" Sora says.

Blaze Falcon is revived on Sora's side of the field, and Chimera increases its ATK. **(ATK:2800–3100)**

"Now do you understand that you can never hunt me. The one who are hunted are always you and your group, now and forever more!"

Shuzo asks, "What is he talking about..."

Sora comments, "I'll at least give you the honor of being finished off by your own monster. With a direct attack from the Blaze Falcon, your last LP will be–"

"Ridiculous." Shun claims.

"What?" Sora asks.

"Whether it is me, or the resistance...we always fight prepared for the worst-case scenario!"

Outside LDS, Yuto walks by, fully unmasked and he turns to see Shun speaking on the big screen.

"We will take into account the possibility that all of our comrades might be captured. But no matter what, we will always take back our comrades no matter what!"

The fierce expression of hatred in his eyes gives Sora pause. In the observation room, Reiji leans over an grips Reira's shoulder.

"I activate Quick-Play Magic! RUM Revolution Force! I take control of an opponent's Xyz Monster, and makes it Rank-Up to a Raid Raptors monster that is one Rank higher!"

Sora screams, "What?!" in shock as Blaze Falcon returns to Shun's field **(ATK:3100–2800)** and then is enveloped in flames. As the new monster's turbines slot into place, Shun chants, "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!"( **ATK:2000/** DEF:3000 RNK:6 OVU:1)

"What's this? Shun's monster has ranked up even further!" Nico excitedly asks.

Sora begins to laugh, commenting, "You started talking about revolutions and nonsense, but your monster only has 2000 ATK. You can't beat the 2800 ATK Chimera with just that."

"Oh, is that so?" Shun asks.

Sora flinches, but claims, "You are bluffing! You have no cards in your hand, nor Set cards, too!"

"I use Revolution Falcon's effect! When it is Xyz Summoned by Ranking up a Raid Raptors monster, I can destroy one special summoned monster my opponent controls and inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Shun says.

Sora gasps, "What?!" again in horror as Shun orders the effect, and Revolution Falcon"m glides high into the air, opening its bay doors.

"Now burn and scatter in the flames of revolution!" Shun says as Bombs fall from the Winged Beast and strike.

"Please stop! This isn't dueling!" Yuzu says as she can't watch it. Yuya quickly wraps around her as she is scared.

Frightfur Chimera is surrounded by flames. Sora flees through the city, and spots an Action Card, diving for it. He prepares to activate it with a sneer, but is distracted by a falling building, and freezes in shock, simply kneeling there as the building crashes to the ground. ( **Sora:1300–0)**

The Action Field dissolves, leaving Sora battered and bruised. Nico emerges from under his desk in fear, and sees the result, "The winner of the final match is Kurosaki Shun from LDS!" Nico says, but the crowd just sit there in stunned silence.

Shun walks up to Sora and prepares to activate a function of his Duel Disk, Yuni contacts him through his duel disk, she says, "That is enough. Please don't do that in front of the crowd. Besides, he can be a useful test subject in experiment to understand Academia."

Shun turns and begins to leave silently, but Sora struggles up. "There is no way I will lose! Especially to an Xyz Scum!" Sora protests, but Shun ignores Sora's blathering and leaves.

"Wait! Don't run away! Duel me again!" Sora yells, but he passed out. Shuzo and the children are worried as they run down to check him.

Ryu turns to Yuya and Yuzu, who are still hugging due to the fact that Yuzu is scared, Ryu coughs and says, "Um...can you please break up, the duel is over."

As Yuzu notices that Yuya is hug her, she immediately pushes him off the seat, causing him to fall down the ground while everyone is sweat dropping.

"Ow...what is that for?" Yuya says as he rubs his head. "It hurts, you know."

"I am sorry!" Yuzu apologizes. "I didn't mean to..."

Reisho says, "Although Sister and Zarc are a couple, but I wonder when they will be one."

Yuni says, "The feeling is mutual, but right now we should go check out Sora." The others nod as they leave the arena.

* * *

 **Nothing much changed in this chapter. But I add a little Fruitshipping in the last sentences. The next chapter will be some explaining and maybe Yugo's appearance.**


	24. Chapter 24 The Destiny that Starts Movin

Chapter 24

As Sora is at the hospital room, everyone is quite worried about him, and much to their surprise is that Ron and Jean are also with them. "Sora..." Yuzu says.

"Don't worry, we have the best doctors here at LDS, he would be fine." Yuni says.

"But what if that building hits Sora?" Ayu says.

Yuya says, "We don't know...that is why we tell Reiji not to get a card from our secret component."

After Shuzo and Yoko take the children back home, everyone has gathered outside the LDS building. "Now what are we going to do now?" Vivian asks.

Reisho says, "Yuya, Yuni, I guess we should tell them the truth."

Yuya and Yuni nod, and Yuya says, "Ryu, Gongenzaka, Jean, Ron. I guess it is time we have to tell you something, it is related to that event."

Gongenzaka asks, "What event?"

Ron and Jean nod and Ron says, "Go on."

Yuni says, "First, we have to tell a story. There is a duelist named Zarc. He was a Duelist who claimed to be able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and connect his heart with them."

"Due to this, he was very skilled in Dueling and quickly gained the advantage on the field, soon becoming an undefeated Duel champion." Yuzu says.

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Ryu remarks.

"But one day, Zarc accidentally severely injured one of his opponents, and was horrified by his actions." Katrina says.

"Instead of showing concern for the opponent, the audience kept cheering for him, they want violence and it is entertainment in their eyes. So Zarc starts to duel more violently, he gave into the selfish demands of the crowd." Vivian says.

"That sounds terrible..." Jean says.

"Yes. And after he reached the top, he was broken and he decided to give into his darkness, no one can defeat him, so he starts his great entertainment, that is destroying the world." Yuya says.

"What? Destroy the world?" Ryu asks in shock. "That isn't entertainment!"

"Yes. He also fused himself with his monsters and became a giant being, with the power they hold, no one can defeat them. It is then his sister, Zarnie, an assistant to the world known Professor at that time, teams up with the Professor and his family, including his daughter Ray, they search everywhere to find the cure, and then they find it, they can use the Nature Energy to counter Zarc's Darkness." Yuzu says.

"Originally, Ray's father wants to do it by himself, but Ray stops him and takes the cards away. Together with Zarnie and Ray's Brother, they manage to use the cards and defeat Zarc." Katrina says.

"But it comes with a price." Vivian says.

"A Price?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Since Ray's Brother was pushed away, Zarc, Zarnie, Ray and the world are torn into four." Yuzu says. "The world becomes 4 dimensions. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard."

Ryu says, "Wait, you mean there are more than one world? And the worlds are based on the methods?"

Reisho says, "Yes. This is the Standard Dimension, where all the methods exist. And if I am not wrong, you two and Kurosaki Shun are from the Xyz Dimension, right?"

This causes shock to Gongenzaka and Ryu. Ron says, "Yes. We are from the Heartland of Xyz Dimension."

"So...you aren't from this world?" Gongenzaka asks. "This is ridiculous..."

Yuni says, "As for Zarc, Zarnie and Ray, their body has split apart, but their souls haven't. And their souls are residing inside of their Standard Dimension fragments."

"Fragments?" Gongenzaka asks. "What are you talking about?"

Yuya says, "In other words...I am Zarc, Yuni is Zarnie, and Yuzu is Ray."

Ryu says, "What? So does that mean...you aren't a part of our family? And you tried to destroy the world?"

Yuzu says, "I am afraid so...I didn't know about it until Yuya Pendulum Summoned, that is also when Ray appears in me."

Reisho says, "Pendulum Summon is made back at the Original World, Zarnie is the one who invented it. But due to Zarc's attack, she can only put the data inside 6 Pendants, but here are 4 of them."

As Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Reisho show the Pendants, Jean asks, "So that is the reason why you all can Pendulum Summon? Because you have the data?"

Yuni says, "Yes. Ryu, Gongenzaka. Now here is the main part. Ray's father wakes up in this place, the Standard Dimension, at first he loses his memories, but time after time, he uses his means to recover and he can't bear the loss of his daughter, so he wants to revive her as well as uniting the world back to one. He goes Dimensional traveling, looking for a place to start his plan. And then he finds it. The Fusion Dimension's duel school, Academia."

"Academia..." Ron mutters with hatred.

"Yes. Right at this place, he starts to train duel soldiers, they have weapons to do something terrible." Vivian says as she turns to Yuni. "Sister, how about we give them a demonstration of their weapon?"

Yuni thinks for her words, after she realizes what she mean, she yells, "No. That is dangerous! What are you even thinking? Are you nuts?"

Vivian winces at the reaction, but she says, "Trust me this time. I don't care."

Yuni sighs as she raises her duel disk, "This is what they are doing. I hope you don't get terrified."

Then a pink light flashes, Vivian has turned into a card, Ryu and Gongenzaka is the first time seeing this, but Ron and Jean are feeling pain in it.

"What? Where is Vivian?" Gongenzaka asks.

"She is here." Yuni shows a card of herself, "The card is herself, she is alive, but inside a card. Don't worry, I'll change her back."

Yuni quickly changes her back, and then Vivian is struggling to stand up with Katrina helping her.

Vivian holds her head and says, "Wow...it is uncomfortable to be trapped inside."

Jean says, "Are you okay inside the card? What is it like? Is it dangerous?"

"Well, I can say that it is not really bad. I can see you guys, but I can't move." Vivian says as she stretches her arms. "It is not the best experience that a normal person can have, though I am normal."

"With this weapon, Academia has started an invasion in Heartland." Reisho says. "A place where dueling is supposed to be enjoying, only to be turned into a battlefield...a war zone with horror in the air."

Ryu says, "Kurosaki Shun has said about hunting game back when he is dueling Sora...so the hunting game...does that mean Academia are carding people as a way of hunting?"

Ron says, "Yes. Elderly, infants, Defenseless...I saw them all carded in front of our own eyes..." Jean says, "Our parents also become the victims...including Shun's..."

"Like Shun says, they are laughing, treating this as a game and we are preys." Katrina says.

Gonegznaka looks at their pained face and says, "I am sorry to hear about that... but does that mean Sora..."

Yuzu says, "Yes, he is from Academia. Do you see when Kurosaki is battling him, Sora eventually gives up the Entertainment Dueling and shows his true colors...I am afraid that that is the true him..."

Ryu says, "But why didn't he go to LDS but You Show? If he is here to spy, then he might go there."

Yuni says, "He did say that he originally is, but because of Pendulum Summoning, I think he decides to be here instead."

Yuya says, "Now let's drop out the discussion about Sora. Ray's father, the Professor, also asks people to kidnap Ray's fragments, with the Xyz and Synchro fragments there, Yuzu is the only one that is left to capture. And it will be a matter of time that Yuzu is kidnapped like them."

"Because she looks like Ray?" Ryu asks. "How can he do that?"

"The reason we come to this dimension is to save the Xyz Version of Yuzu. Our friend Kurosaki Ruri." Jean says.

"Kurosaki? He has siblings?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Two of them. And they look like Yuzu and Yuni. But don't worry, they aren't in Academia anymore." Vivian says.

"Shun at first doesn't agree that Rumi goes to Academia alone, but with her skills, I guess he can't help but agree." Ron says.

"And then Rumi arrives at Academia indeed, she deals with the guards that guard the cells of them, but she is forced to duel them because they are controlled by the Professor in order to let them stay. Rumi wins after she is forced to duel them, but the three of them lost a lot of energies. So I decide to send them here and called Yuni, Yuya and Yuzu for help." Reisho says.

"Since we have Zarnie and Ray's help, we decide to absorb them. They lost their bodies temporary, but our souls are connected and we can feel each other." Yuzu says.

"So does that mean you have more than one soul in your body? Yuzu?" Ryu asks. "That is really crazy..."

"Yes. Brother." Yuzu says.

"But what is the Professor thinking? How dare he do this to our hometown only to revive his daughter?" Jean says in anger.

"That is why we are planning to stop him." Yuya says. "And this is why Katrina and Dad left us these years ago, as well as the reason why Reiji and Reisho approach us and ask us to be the Vice Presidents of the LDS."

Gongenzaka says, "What? You mean your father knows about this? That is the reason he ditched the match against Strong Ishijima? The reason you two gets bullied often?"

Reisho says, "Yes. And in fact, Ray is my sister, the Professor is my father, Akaba Leo. Who also founds the Leo Cooperation."

"What?" Gongenzaka says in shock. "So does that mean?"

"At first we thought that they are enemies, if we hold them as hostage, we will get Ruri back." Jean says. "But we are wrong."

Reisho says, "Reiji and I rebel our father. I am there to be a spy for LDS to gather information. And since Sakaki san thinks he can persuade him to stop, so he left the duel against Strong Ishijima and head towards Fusion."

Ryu says, "So that is where your father went?"

Yuya nods, Katrina says, "But he didn't go to Fusion. He landed at Xyz. Without anything except Duel Cards, he tries to teach the students there all about dueling and smiles, making it as a preparation to the battle."

* * *

(Flashback)

 _As Rumi, Yuto and Katrina are at the school door waiting for Ron and Jean, they come not long after._

 _"What have taken you so long?" Yuto asks. "I thought that you ditched us."_

 _"Sorry. We have a new teacher and he was showing us the duels." Ron says as he rubs his head._

 _"A new teacher?" Rumi asks. "I have heard of it from my father. And it seems like you really enjoyed his class."_

 _Jean says, "Of course. His dueling are pretty cool and colorful. I still can't forget how he floats around with his ace card Entermate Sky Magician."_

 _As Katrina hears the same, she flinches. Yuto notices this and asks, "Katrina, what's wrong?"_

 _Katrina shakes Jean's shoulder, "What is your teacher's name? You have to tell me, please!"_

 _"Woah, calm down, Katrina." Ron says. "His name is_ _Sakaki Yusho..."_

 _Katrina then drops Jean to the ground with shock. Jean says, "Oww..."_

 _Katrina starts to form tears as she says, "4 years..." She rushes off._

 _"Wait! Katrina!" The four of them chase after her._

 _Meanwhile, Yusho has finished another performance as the students cheer, as Katrina arrives, she recognizes the outfit and the way that Sky Magician takes her to float, the same one that she likes to watch with her siblings. She gasps, "_ _It really is him..."_

 _Ron and the others arrive and Rumi says, "Geez, Katrina, why ran off so sudden?"_

 _"Sorry, guys." Katrina says. "But I have to do this." She walks towards Yusho._

 _As Yusho thanks the crowd for the performance, he notices Katrina among the crowd walking towards him. He suddenly changes his face and gasps, he recognizes the face and the eyes. In fact, he can't believe that he will find her after 4 years._

 _"No way.." Yusho mutters, then he also walks towards her._

 _"Hey, that is Katrina..." "Yeah, why is she walking towards Yusho sensei?" "Do they know each other?"_

 _After the two of them are now standing in front of each other, Yusho then says, "Katrina? Is that really you? For real?"_

 _Katrina nods and then tackles him to a hug. She says, "Dad, I missed you a lot..."_

 _Everyone is shocked to know that Sakaki Yusho is Katrina's father, one of the strong duelists in the Spade Branch and the new teacher that shows the best duels, who would have thought that they are related, including the four people who were watching. Yuto and Rumi are the most surprised, since they promise to help her find her parents._

 _"No way...so he is her father all along?" Yuto says._

 _"She finally reunited with her family..." Rumi says._

 _"I am sorry...Dad... I shouldn't have left you, mom, Brother and Sister too." Katrina cries in his arms._

 _Yusho smiles, he says, "I am glad you are safe, Katrina."_

(Flashback End)

* * *

"So that's how you met Dad again?" Yuni says.

"Yeah...but he disappears again after he battled one of Academia's scum..." Katrina says.

"No way..." Yuya says. "Dad can't be carded. He is strong..."

Jean says, "We know. We don't think he is carded too, but we have no idea where he had been."

Just then, they hear alarms and doctors are rushing. And it gains their attention as Ron asks, "What's happening?"

Reisho immediately goes inside and asks one of the staff. "What is going on here?"

"President, Shunin Sora has escaped." One staff says.

"What?" Reisho says. "Find a searching team for him. We can't let him go."

"Yes sir."

After telling Yuya and the others that Sora escape, they decide to split up and find him.

Yuya and Yuni then arrive at the Central Park, only to see that Sora is fighting Yuto.

"What? He looks just like me!" Yuya says.

"That is Yuto, in other words, he is your Xyz Fragment." Yuni says.

Then they see Sora using Death-Toy Scissor Bear to defeat Phantom Knights Break Sword, but Yuto summons its materials as LV4 monsters.

"The Phantom Knights will never fall; no matter how many times Sora destroys them, they will always revive. That is how the Resistance fights." Yuto says.

Then Sora uses the Scissor Bear's attack and devours Break Sword.

"Your Xyz Monsters are only useful for my snack, go ahead! Summon more and make them Bear's food." Sora taunts.

Glaring, Yuto declares his turn and draws. "I overlay Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots! Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" **(ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

Then he uses his effect and defeats Sora's Bear. causing him to fall backwards and reducing him to 1300 LP.

Yuni turns to Yuya, "I am going to join in the duel, Brother."

Yuya nods as Yuni changes into Rumi and heads towards them.

"How dare you keep mocking me? I'll show you that I am the stronger one!" Sora yells.

Before he is starting his turn, Rumi says, "My turn!"

Rumi jumps into the field, shocking Sora and Yuto. Sora is shocked to see a girl that looks like Yuni.

"Rumi? What are you doing here?" Yuto asks.

"I come to help you, Yuto." Rumi says.

Meanwhile, in the LDS control room, Nakajima asks, "Is that the Vice President?"

Shun says, "No, that is my sister, Rumi. But what is she doing there?"

Rumi says, "A large building can be brought down by a single anthill. I'll have you become the first crack that is driven into the wall of Fusion."

Rumi draws and says, "I summon Flying Riders Nightingale Princess!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:4)

As the bird like monster wearing a Princess outfit appears, Rumi says, "I use its effect. I can treat her as two monsters once using for Xyz Summon, then I use Magic Card, Flying to the Rank! I can treat Nightingale Princess as Rank 4 monsters!"

Nightingale Princess glows and becomes two, then Rumi says, "I overlay my Nightingale Princess which is treated as two monsters and Rank4!"

Sora says, "What? Using Xyz Monsters as materials?"

"Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Light Patience Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:1)

As the monster appears, Dark Rebellion also roars. Sora asks, "You aren't Yuni. Who are you?"

Rumi says, "I am no need to show my name to you, but I can tell you that my brother is the one who defeated you."

Sora is shocked, "You are that Xyz loser's sister?"

Rumi wants to strangle Sora, she says, "Although I want to end you now, but since you have information regarding Fusion, so I use my Magic Card, Holding Back Direct. I attack you directly with half of the ATK. Destruction of Waiting Light."

Sora is blasted by the attack and its LP is now 50 left. "I set two cards and end my turn." Sora gets back up, he doesn't have monsters, but she still spares him, he is now furious that she is looking down on him.

"How dare you...I won't forgive you for looking down on me!" Sora's furious turns into a grin. "But I guess I should defeat you with my strongest monster!"

As he tries to use Death-Toy Fusion again, only to be canceled the duel. Sora's disk glows as he gasps in horror.

"No! Please stop! I don't want to go back yet! Let me finish them first!"

But his cries are in vain as he dissipates into blue light. Rumi says, "He got away!"

Yuto says, "Its fine... at least we don't have to deal him now."

Rumi sighs as she transforms back to Yuni. In the control room, even Shun already knows that they fuse together, but he is still shocked.

Yuya rushes up to Yuni and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Brother." Yuni says as they turn to Yuto.

"You must be Yuto, right?" Yuya asks him. "From seeing the duel, you really don't want to fight them, right?"

Yuto closes his eyes and says, "They are invaders, they destroy our homeland and turn our home into a battlefield."

As he says the same thing Ron and Jean told them back before, all of them, even the ones in the LDS are also angry.

Yuya then gives a determined look, "Yuto. Do you know why they do that? Why they attack your hometown and why did they try to kidnap Ruri?"

Yuto is surprised to hear that. Then Yuya begins to tell him the story about Zarc, Zarnie and Ray. Then Yuni also tells him the plans of Academia.

"No way...so I am a demon duelist..." Yuto says surprised.

"No, you are now an actual person of yourself. Zarc resides in me and his darkness has been long gone." Yuya says.

In the LDS, Shun asks, "Is that true?"

Reiji slightly nods, then Shun says, "Then Ruri...Rumi... they are not my actual siblings...does that mean all of my life is a fake?"

Reiji says, "Quite the opposite. It is real. Ray and Zarnie create you is because Ruri and Rumi need a family."

Back at the park, Yuya says, "Even though we have to face the war...Dueling is not a tool to be used for conflicts. The Dueling that we believe in is entertainment to put happy smiles on people's face."

Yuto just look at him as Yuni continues, "Even though they are Academia...even though we also have their own weapon...but we don't want to hurt them, too. We just want to unite all of them with dueling."

Yuto wants to speak, but then a green light appears much to their shock. The light fills the area, blinding them and filling the screen in the observation room with static.

"What happened?" Nakajima asks.

"The circuit has been disconnected and all other cameras in the area aren't responding!" One staff worker says.

The light clears and Yuya lowers his arms to see a destroyed streetlight; the cause of the disconnected cameras.

"Geez, what is that thing doing here?" The voice says angrily as the White rider takes off his helmet.

"What? He looks just like me!" Yuto and Yuya think at the same time.

That guy sees Yuto and says, "Ah, its you! This time I found you! I am going to end this for sure!"

Meanwhile in LDS, Reiji asks, "How about the other cameras? Are they working?"

"I am sorry, President! They are all too far away and can't get a clear focus on their target!"

Shun says, "That Fusion scum must have brought reinforcements..."

Reiji says, "Raise the energy observation level for Central Park, since if they've been invaded by a significant number of Duelists, there should be a reaction. And besides, I trust Yuya and Yuni can handle them well, they are two of the strongest duelists in this dimension." Shun just stay silent.

"Our duel has been interrupted last time, but this time I won't lose with a one on one!" The rider yells as he activates his duel disk.

"So you appeared, the Pawn of Fusion!" Yuto yells as he also activates his own.

"Pawn of Fusion?" Yuya and Yuni mutter.

"Who is the Pawn of Fusion? My name is Yugo!" Yugo yells.

"Yugo..." Yuya says, "Where did we hear this name? It is so familiar..."

Yuni says, "Wait, Rin mentioned that she had a friend who looks like you named Yugo. And they are childhood friends like us...And with the D Wheel, there is no mistake that it is him!"

Yuya nods and asks, "But why is he siding with Academia? Did Academia deceived him that if he works for them, then Rin would be saved? If that is the case, we should tell him that he doesn't need to work for them since we saved Rin."

But it is too late as the two fragments shouts "Duel."

 **(Yugo:4000)(Yuto:4000)**

"Oh no, they have started." Yuni says.

"Wait." Zarc stops them, much to their confusion.

"Huh?" Yuya asks.

"Maybe we should see their duel first, since none of them will be willing to hear us out." Zarc says.

"Fine. We'll do it after the duel." Yuni sighs.

Yugo ramps into the air and declares, "The First one that strikes the duel win!"

Yuto dodges aside as Yugo lands." I summon Speedroid Beigomax since I have no monsters on the field!" ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:600 LV:3)

Yuya says, "So he is using the D-Wheel to duel..."

"Yeah, quite amusing to watch." Yuni comments.

"Then I summon LV3 Tuner Monster, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." ( **ATK:300** /DEF:1500 LV:3)

As the dice like monster appears, he says, "I tune Beigomax with Tri-Eyed Dice! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama!" ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1600 LV:6)

In the Leo Corporation observation room, one of the technicians says, "There is a stronger Summoning energy at the central park!"

"Is it Fusion?" Nakajima asks.

"No, it is Synchro! And an extremely powerful one!" Another staff says.

Back at Central Park, Yugo says, "I activate the effect of Magical Sword Dama! I can banish a Speedroid from my Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to my opponent!"

Yugo banishes Beigomax and Dama blasts an energy stream at Yuto, who barely dodges. **(Yuto:4000–3500)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yugo says.

"My turn!" Yuto draws a card and says, "I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Glove!"( **ATK:1000** /DEF:500 LV:3)

A monster with two gloves appear on the field, he continues, "When I control a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster, I Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots!" ( **ATK:200** /DEF:1200 LV:3) "I overlay two monsters! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000 RNK:3 OVU:2)

"This time it is an Xyz Summon!" The technicians say.

"What's wrong?" Nakajima says.

"Could it be the Pawn of Fusion from Synchro Dimension? Please let me go!" Shun says.

"Wait, we don't know if Synchro Dimension has also become their ally, provoking them is not an optimal move." Reiji says. Shun grits his teeth angrily.

"As an Xyz Monster uses Ragged Glove as Xyz Material, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn." **(ATK:2000–3000)**

"Battle! I attack Sword Dama with Break Sword!" Yuto declares as both Duelist and monster break into a run.

Sword Dama veers away from Yugo and is destroyed. **(Yugo:4000–3200)**

"That is a close one." Yugo admits.

"I set a card and end my turn." Yuto says. **(ATK:3000–2000)**

"Damn it...how dare you...I"ll pay back a double, no, a million times!" Yugo yells.

Starting off again, Yugo draws, declaring his turn, and drives past Yuto with a power-sliding.

"I use Magic Card, Speed Rebirth! I can Special Summon a Speedroid Monster from my graveyard! I summon back Magical Sword Dama!"

As the Sword gets back, he says, "But I can't Normal Summon in this turn. But this is more than enough to destroy you."

Ramping into the air again, Yugo yells, "Battle! I attack your Break Sword with Sword Dama!"

As Dama boosts towards him, Yuto counters, "Trap Card, Phantom Sword! I can equip to Break Sword and raises its ATK by 800!" **(ATK:2000–2800)**

"Now Break Sword is stronger than Sword Dama..." Yuya says.

"Stop underestimating me! I use Trap Card, Speed Turn! I switch your monster into DEF mode and lowers its DEF by 500!" ( **DEF:1000–500)**

As now Yugo has the advantage, Yuto retorts, "I won't let that happen! I use Phantom Sword's effect to negate the destruction!"

Break Sword parries the attack and flies past Sword Dama, Yugo says, "When it battles, I can give you piercing damage!"

Sword Dama plunges into the ground behind Yuto and sends him rolling across the ground, while Yuya and Yuni shield themselves from the powerful shock wave. **(Yuto:3500–1800)**

"I set a card and end my turn." Yugo says, still unaware of Yuya and Yuni.

"Yuto..." Yuni tries to run towards him, but Yuto wards them off.

"My turn!" Yuto draws and says, "I change back Break Sword to Attack Position. And then I summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe!" ( **ATK:800** /DEF:1000 LV:3)

As the ghostly monster with a cloak appears, Yuto says, "I use its effect. I switch it to Defense Position to increase the ATK of Break Sword by 800!" **(ATK:2000–2800)**

"Battle! I attack Sword Dama with Break Sword!" Yuto says.

Yugo gets hit by the shock wave, but Yuni can feel that he was holding back. **(Yugo:3200–2600)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuto says.

"I admit that you are pretty good." Yugo says.

"I won't lose to a pawn of Fusion." Yuto says.

"I already tell you! Its Yugo! Not Fusion! First you take away what I had and then you keep getting my name wrong!" Yugo yells.

"You are the one that took things from us!" Yuto retorts.

"Shut Up! We can talk after the duel!" Yugo says.

"Brother!" Katrina and Reisho also arrive at the scene.

"Reisho, Katrina." Yuya says. Then they stop as they see Yuto is dueling.

"What? Another one that looks like you? Brother?" Katrina says in shock.

"Yeah, he is the Synchro Counterpart of Zarc. But Yuto is treating him as the Pawn of Fusion." Yuni says.

"Strange, from my father told me, he never had someone from Synchro to be in Academia." Reisho says.

"If that's the case, then why..." Katrina says.

"Maybe he sees Rin's kidnapper and then mistakes Yuto as him? After all, Father has told your Fusion Counterpart to capture Rin." Reisho says.

"If that's the case, we should stop them." Yuni says.

"Its no use..." Yuya says, "I don't know why, but both of them are so focused on the duel that they won't be able to hear us out. I think we should wait until the end of the duel."

Katrina says, "I guess you are right."

Driving past Yuto, Yugo draws, "I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo." ( **ATK:1400/** DEF:1400 LV:4)

"When Double Yoyo is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon a Speedroid from my Graveyard." Yugo says as he summons back Tri-Eyed Dice.

A titanic roar echoes from Yugo's Extra Deck, and he says, "Don't worry, I know you want to fight him. I'll call you now. I tune the Level 4 Double Yoyo with the Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

The Synchro Monster emerges onto the field, roaring as it glides beside Yugo. Yuni's deck glows as she takes out her own Clear Wing.

"Speed, what's wrong?" Yuni asks.

"I can feel it, my other self is wanting to battle Phantom..." Speed says as Phantom also appears.

"Yeah, my other self feels the same."

"Battle! I attack your monster with Clear Wing! Helldiving Slasher of Whirlwind!" Yugo yells.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon climbs into the sky, light flushing its blades. It dive-bombs Broken Sword, shredding the Xyz Monster and knocking Yuto down again. **(Yuto:1800–1300)**

"Yuto!" Katrina yells.

"Stay back." Yuto says to them. "I use Break Sword's effect! When it is destroyed, I can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters."

The specter reforms into Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots, their Levels increasing.

Yugo scoffs, "Now that those guys are back, I'll be getting rid of the useless one. I use Magic Card, Hidden Shot! By banishing a Speedroid from his Graveyard, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls."

Yugo banishes Double Yoyo and then destroys Dusty Robe.

"I end my turn. Now hurry up and summon that dragon. Clear Wing is waiting!" Yugo yells.

With a determined look, Yuto draws, and says, "I overlay my two monsters! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" **(ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:2)

As two dragons appear, Yuto and Yugo feels pain as their eyes starts to glow.

"What's going on?" Yuya gasps, "This isn't normal..."

Reisho asks, "Does that mean the Darkness is still there? I thought that we destroyed them!"

Zarc says, "Since I am inside of Yuya, so his darkness is gone. But for Yuto, Yugo, and the Fusion Counterpart, they are still there..."

Yuni asks, "Speed, Phantom, what should we do?"

Speed says, "Zarc is the only one who can get rid of those darkness."

"But in order to do it..." Phantom says.

Meanwhile, Yuto says, "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK! Treason Discharge!"

Yugo yells, "I use Clear Wing's effect! when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster! Dichroic Mirror!"

As Yuto's monster is about to be destroyed, Yuto says, " I use trap card, Phantom Wing! I can prevent Dark Rebellion's destruction and increases its ATK by 500."

The light rays are dispelled and Dark Rebellion rises to 3000 ATK.

"Now we should destroy everything!" Yugo and Yuto roar together.

Zarc says, "We have to stop them." Yuya nods and rushes to Yuto.

"Battle! I–"

"Stop it, Yuto!" Yuya says.

"Brother/Yuya?" The other three are shocked to see him doing this.

"This isn't dueling! Duels are there to make people smile and make them happy! You said it, right? You don't want to hurt everyone!"

Yuto gasps and closes his eyes, and when he opens them, the glow is gone. Trembling, he claims, "That's...right...I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Everyone looks overjoyed that Yuto is back to his senses.

Yuto falters, and Yuya runs up to him as Yuto ends his turn.

"My turn!" Yugo yells, still in a berserk state. "I summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang!" ( **ATK:2000/** DEF:0 LV:4)

Yuya says, "Yugo, you need to stop this, too!"

"I use Shave Boomerang's effect! I can switch it to DEF to reduce the ATK of a monster by 300!"

Boomerang returns to its boomerang form and begins to spin.

"That won't be enough to defeat Dark Rebellion..." Reisho says.

"I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon for the effect." Yugo yells.

"Is he nuts?" Katrina says.

"No, I know what he is aiming for." Yuni says.

"Clear Wing's effect! Since a Level 5 of higher monster was targeted by a monster effect, I negate the activation and destroys the monster. Dichroic Mirror!"

As Boomerang is destroyed, Yuni says, "And Clear Wing will gain the ATK of the destroyed monster as well."

Yuya gasps, "What?" in horror as Clear Wing rises to 4500 ATK.

"Battle! Clear Wing! Attack Dark Rebellion! Helldiving Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Dark Rebellion takes off to meet Clear Wing head on, but it's easily destroyed. As the attack plunges towards Yuya, everyone screams, "Yuya/ Brother!"

Yuto shoves him out of the way and takes the attack, causing him to lie limply on the ground: **(Yuto:1300–0)**

* * *

"Yuto!" Yuya yells as he rushes up to Yuto as well as the others.

Meanwhile, Yuzu also arrives at the park with Vivian, Ron and Jean. Her bracelet glows and then Yugo disappears.

"Huh? It glows again?" Yuzu says.

"What happened? Does that mean Yuto was here?" Ron says.

Reisho notices them far away and yells, "Ray! Stop your bracelet! Yuto and Yuya are here!"

Ray nods and then she turns it off. Then The four rushes up to others and the injured Yuto.

"Yuto, are you okay?" Yuni asks.

"Duels with smiles...with your power, give them to the world...and everyone's futures...smiles..." Yuto says before he passed out.

Ron comes and asks, "Who did this to Yuto?"

Katrina says, "We can tell it later. But right now he is severely injured."

Vivian asks, "What should we do?"

Reisho says, "Yuya, absorb him just like Yuzu and Yuni did to Ruri and Rumi."

"Wait, are you sure?" Yuzu asks.

"It is the only way to get rid of his darkness as well as healing him." Reisho says.

Yuya looks at others, as they nod. He takes out Odd-Eyes and then it glows as well as Dark Rebellion. Then Yuto becomes a dark blue sphere and then gets inside of Yuya's body.

Just then, Yuya passes out. Much to their horror.

"Brother!" Katrina, Yuni and Vivian yell.

"Reisho, does this have side effects?" Jean asks.

"Zarc has to clean Yuto's darkness. I guess since this is the first time, so the darkness might be struggling." Reisho says as he carries Yuya on his back.

"Then when will he wake up?" Katrina asks.

"I don't know. But after this is done, he won't need to sleep again once the third one goes into his body." Reisho says as they are about to leave.

Yuni notices Yuto's duel disk, she quickly picks it up and then leaves.

* * *

At Academia, Akaba Leo looks at the Arc Reactor, then he sighs, "I am sorry, Yuzu...I guess it is time for you to come..."

He turns to two people who are standing in front of Professor. Both of them are wearing purple uniforms like officers, one is a boy with a purple and pink hair, while the other one is a blue haired girl. They all look like Yuya and Yuni.

"After reading the memories of your brother," He says to the girl. "I think it is time to get the fourth piece here to Academia."

A screen shows Yuzu as Leo says, "She is Hiragi Yuzu. She has been friends with my son Reisho back at Standard. It is time for you to take her here. Yuri, Sona Shunin."

"As you wish, Professor." The two bow and leave the place. But at the same time, Sona just looks into her card, thinking, "Maybe this is my chance to escape..."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Yuya also absorbs Yuto in front of a lot of people and Ryu, Gongenzaka learns the truth of 4 dimensions.**

 **And yes, Yugo, Yuto and Yuri still have their darkness. But they will be gone once they fused with Yuya. As for Sona Shunin, she is Yuni's Fusion Counterpart as well as Sora's sister. As seen in the last line, she doesn't like what Academia's doing, so she is planning for an escape.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuya's duel against Isao Kachidoki.**

 **New Cards:**

 **Flying Riders Nightingale Princess:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV4, Winged Beast/Effect ATK:100/DEF:100**

 **Effect: When performing a special summon, this card can be treated as two monsters.**

 **Fly to the Rank:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: Target one monster, that monster gains Rank equal to the Level until the end of the turn.**

 **Holding Back Direct:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can make a monster on your field half the attack, but you can attack directly.**


	25. Chapter 25 Yuya and Dark Rebellion

Chapter 25

In Academia, a girl with an Osiris Red Uniform and purple hair are walking on the hallway, she sees Sona talking to a person with a raven hair and a Ra Yellow uniform.

"So you are going to Standard?" The boy asks Sona with concern in his face.

"Yes. Satoshi." Sona says with determination. "I am going there as Professor's orders. Since my brother has been sent back here by the Xyz Users, I will be going there as a replacement."

"Can you take me with you?" The two turn around and see the girl standing there, and she shows the face, it is the same as Yuzu, Ruri and Rin.

"Serena? What are you talking about? And importantly, what are you doing here?" Satoshi asks.

"I want to go to Standard. Please take me with you." Serena says.

"But the Professor has ordered your stay here. There is no way he will let you leave." Sona says.

"I don't care, if I defeat the Xyz Duelists there, the Professor will acknowledge my skills and let me go to the front line!" Serena says.

Sona sighs again, she and Serena are best friends as well as Yuri, they are orphans that join the school together. With Sona and Yuri being the strongest of all students, but they don't have much friends due to their duel freaks out a lot of Academia students.

After Akaba Leo appears and becomes the Professor of the school, Sona has been through the Xyz Dimension, she is terrified at what she and her friends are doing, she thinks of it as the noble goal, but what her classmates did isn't dueling but hunting. Even defenseless citizens, they show no mercy. Sona hated what they did, so when she comes back, she tried to persuade her friends. But she finds that it is too late as some of them are missing most likely being carded or escaped the school, but some of them, such as her brother and Yuri, only find that they are able to take pleasure of it. It is until Sona manages to defeat Satoshi in a duel that she realizes that he was controlled and saved him. So Satoshi owes Sona a life and they have been secretly creating fake cards for the goal.

Sona was also asked to kidnap Ruri while Yuri goes to kidnap Rin. Sona really hated to do this, but she doesn't have a choice as she did so. And she can tell that Yuri also hates it just like her, but he has already fallen into the darkness from what Sona sees, and for Serena, she doesn't know a thing ever since Professor wipes out her memories about them playing together.

"But..." Sona says as she tries to think of words to persuade Serena, just then, Barret, an one-eyed soldier comes to their view.

"Captain Barret?" Satoshi asks.

"Are you going to stop me, too?" Serena asks him.

"No, Serena sama. I have heard your wishes. Sona sama, why don't you let her join you to the Standard. Also, the Professor has also asked me to protect Serena Sama." Barret says.

"So you mean that you are also coming. Then fine." Sona says as Serena gives a sigh of relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya is put on his bed as everyone, excluding Ryu and Gongenzaka gather around the bed with worry.

"So what just happened?" Ron asks.

"Well, we found Sora, I guess that he was dueling Yuto to lure out Kurosaki Shun." Yuni says. "But the duel is forced to stop."

"But why?" Jean asks.

"My dad must have installed a Force-Return Program, once Sora reveals his identity, he will be return back to Academia." Reisho says. "But right now it is getting worse. Once Sora goes back, there will be no doubt that Maiami City will share the fate with Heartland..."

Vivian says, "No way..."

Katrina says, "But after he is gone, another duelist appears and then challenges Yuto. And that duelist is the one that makes Yuto like this."

Yuzu says, "Who?"

Yuni says, "The person who challenges Yuto...and also make him unconscious... is Yugo."

"Yugo?" Rin is shocked. "He was here?"

Yuzu says, "Yugo is your childhood friend, right? He also shared the same face like Yuya?"

Rin nods and says, "Yes, but how could that be possible? Yugo isn't a person who will hurt others...even though he is a baka and he is reckless..."

"Who is Yugo?" Vivian asks.

"Yugo is the Synchro Fragment of Zarc." Reisho says. "He is from the Synchro Dimension."

Yuni says, "My conclusion is that Yugo mistakes Yuto as the one who kidnaps Rin, and Yuto mistakes him as a pawn of Fusion because of his name."

Ron asks, "So do they clear the misunderstanding? And who is Rin?"

Yuni says, "Rin is a Synchro Counterpart of Ruri and Yuzu, like Ruri, she was captured by Academia, and Rumi also manages to get her back in Standard as well. Right now she is also inside of Yuzu's body."

Then Rin possess Yuzu and she says, "Yugo always jumps into conclusions so easily, he is careless and also rash. That is why I can't leave him alone... And now he did this? Unbelievable!"

"Yuzu?" Jean asks.

"Oh, I guess Rin has possessed Yuzu now, huh?" Katrina says. "I think it is better that we let her bragging, or else we will have to face her wrath of the deck. It sure is cold after you get hit by that effect damage..."

Ron says, "Huh? Cold?"

Vivian says, "Rin's deck is called Wind Witch, a deck that shows a lot of effect damage. And her ace card is Artic Blizzard Synchro Dragon."

Jean says, "So another dragon with the method in the name...Reisho, did they seriously named all their dragons with the method name?"

Reisho says, "Yeah. In fact, Ray didn't have those dragons before. I guess they were the energy cards that are reborn into dragons."

Yuni says, "Since Zarc and Zarnie can fuse with the 4 dragons to become one... maybe Ray can, too."

Ray is now taken aback at this, she says, "I am not going to be like that!"

"But now I am curious how would she look like." Yuni, Katrina, Yuzu and Reisho turns and see Yubel standing above Yuya.

"Yubel? How is Zarc and Yuya?" Katrina asks.

"They, along with Yuto are struggling against the darkness. Yuto also knows that he is inside of Yuya's body." Yubel says.

"How does he take it? Is he sad about this?" Zarnie asks.

"Well, he doesn't mind it at all, as long as Ruri and Rumi are with him." Yubel says.

"I see..." Ruri says with a smile.

Jean asks, "Um...can someone filled us what you were talking to?"

After Reisho explains everything to them, they are also sighing in relief. Reisho then stands up and says, "Now I should go back to Academia and see what my father is planning. I have to go now."

Yuni gives him a hug before he left. Then the others also decide to rest as Yuzu is staying with Yuni's room.

* * *

It has been two days since Yuya falls asleep to clean Yuto's darkness, Yoko, Katrina and Vivian are watching since Yuni has to go to the LDS for the duties since Reisho is now absent.

"What if he doesn't wake up..." Yuzu asks after she, Yuni, Ron and Jean gets inside the room.

"It will be fine." Yoko says as she puts her hands on Yuzu's shoulder. "We all know Yuya is a strong person. Just like when he faces Strong Ishijima. He will show his toughness and wake up."

Vivian says, "I hope so, after that..."

"No! Darling!" The 5 females and Ron are shocked to see Mieru Houchun outside the window. "Isn't that.." Katrina asks.

"Mieru Houchun?" Yuni is shocked, "How did she know where our house is?"

"Out of my way!" Mieru says as she pushes others away to Yuya's bed. "I won't let you go! I will definitely save you with my fortune telling charms!"

Everyone is looking at her in disbelief, as Yuni coughs, "Mieru, Brother is not dead."

"Blue curtains in the south side...windows on the west side...pink and orange aside darling's pillow...I'll place power stones with good health besides..."

As Mieru is placing her charms, Ron asks, "Is that really necessary?"

Katrina says, "She is just over panicked."

Mieru says, "What are you thinking about making darling wear those gray pajamas? They will bring bad luck and make him weaker, you should let him wear something like green and white!"

Everyone is dumb folded at her words, but Yoko helps him change.

Jean says, "How did you know that Yuya is here? Is it because of your fortune telling?"

"I just heard from the kids that he was here, and I am glad that I have come, or else darling has been treated badly..."

This causes anger from the two siblings and Yuzu, Yuni sees this and quickly says, "By the way, you have a match today, are you going to forfeit?"

"Of course, Darling is important than my match." Mieru says.

Yuni and Yoko look at each other and nod, then they say, "That's when you're wrong."

Yoko says, "Yuya is also a Vice President of LDS, he will also want to see you in the finals."

"Mom?" Vivian is shocked, but Yuni says, "If you win the duel, brother will wake up."

Katrina knows what the two are thinking, she says, "That's right. You should get back to the duel, or else Brother won't wake up."

Mieru looks at Yuya and says, "I got it. I'll go do my best."

Then Mieru runs away, everyone cast a sigh as Jean asks, "How do you know that will get rid of her?"

Yuni says, "Lucky guess."

As Yoko heads downstairs, a few minutes later, Yuya woke up slowly.

"Um..." Yuya opens his eyes and saw everyone looking at him.

"Brother!" Yuni, Katrina and Vivian give him a bear hug, causing him to groan. Yuzu notices this and give them a whack of her paper fan.

"You are crushing him!" Yuzu says as they apologize to Yuya.

"Its fine...how long have I been slept?" Yuya asks.

"It has been two days like Reisho predicted." Ron says.

"How are the duels?" Yuya asks.

"Well, the duels have been non stop, as right now it should be Mieru's..." Yuni is searching her duel disk, but what she sees from the live is her student Hokuto coming to the field. "Huh? It ended?"

Vivian also searches it up and says, "Mieru has been one turn KO by a ninja named Tsukikage."

Yuya says, "I see. Tsukikage and Hikakge aren't easy to beat, too."

Yuzu asks, "You know them?"

Yuni says, "We often hire them as bodyguards once we have an important outing. Of course we know them."

Ron says, "Seriously? You have ninjas as body guards?"

Yuya nods, "Yeah, the Fuma Clan is really responsive for taking on the mission, that is why we often hire them. Anything else?"

Katrina says, "Futoshi has lost the match to Reira yesterday. This time she uses a Synchro Summon to defeat him."

Yuya sighs and says, "Two kids from You Show lost to Reira? I wonder Reiji is doing it on purpose for the loss back then...despite looking scared all the time, her level was also higher than those who are at her age."

Jean asks, "So can she perform Xyz, too?"

Yuni says, "Of course. I am the one who is in command for the Xyz Summon in LDS, while Brother is Fusion Summon."

Vivian asks, "How about Synchro?"

Yuya says, "We do it together. Since we both know Synchro as well."

Yuzu says, "I see. By the way, how is Yuto?"

Yuya closes his eyes as he changes form, then Yuto appears instead of Yuya.

"Yuto!" Ron and Jean are surprised to see him. Jean asks, "Are you feeling well?"

Yuto says, "Yeah...I don't know why...I had something that has been in my body, but now it is gone..."

"That was your darkness." Yuni says, "Zarc and Yuya clean it up so you won't lose yourself again."

Yuto nods as Ruri says, "That's great, Yuto. But I am sorry that you are having the same fate as us."

"Its fine, Ruri. Right now we are together, too..." Yuto says.

Katrina says, "But Yuto, the duelist who has the same face as you, Yugo isn't the pawn of Fusion."

"What?" Yuto asks, "Did I make a mistake...but why..."

Vivian says, "Academia didn't only capture Ruri, they also take her Synchro Counterpart away. And the reason Yugo attacked you is because he has seen the face that captured her, which is your Fusion Counterpart."

Yuto sighs, "Then I must apologize to him... but where is he?"

Yuzu says, "I guess my bracelet works again."

Rin says, "Don't worry, he will be back, he won't ever give up. And then I need to talk to him."

Everyone sweat drops at how Rin is clenching her fists, Vivian, Ron and Jean are a little confused.

"Anyways...Sister, did Shun know this, too?" Katrina asks.

"Well, he faced me and asks if Ruri and Rumi aren't actually his sisters, Rumi has to give him a punch to calm him down."

Ron sighs, "Can't blame him, since it is shocking to him, too."

As Yuto gives Yuya back control, they decide to go to the stadium.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Academia's hospital wing, Sora is given a check up from the doctors, he says, "Please let me go back to Standard! There are still Xyz Scums there! I need to defeat them! Please give me another chance!"

As Sona is hearing this outside, she sighs as says, "Why must he defeat those Xyz residents? They are really in an disadvantage..."

As she is going to leave, she sees Reisho approaching her. "Reisho?" Sona asks in shock.

"I need to talk you in private, Sona." Reisho says.

Sona nods as she takes out her card. "Full Clear, Invisibility activate." Then the two disappears in thin air as other students' view.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Sona asks. "I don't have much time since I am going to Standard."

"I want to know, I have seen the cards you sent to us. I can sense fake energy inside." Reisho says. "You may be able to fool Father, but you can't fool me."

Sona starts to panic, Reisho says, "Relax, I am not going to report you to Father. I can tell you don't like to card them, right?"

Sona then starts to break into tears, "Yes. I don't like everything about it. Why should we need to card people to create the Utopia...They are people, too..."

Reisho lets her cry on his shoulder, then Reisho says, "I see your heart isn't corrupted. Actually. I also rebel my father as well."

"What?" Sona is now shocked. "But he is your father..."

"He is far from the father I used to know..." Reisho says. "So I have been helping my brother and my friends back at Standard."

Sona says, "So that is where you have been when you are absent?"

Reisho nods and says, "I heard that you are going to take Serena, Barret and Satoshi to Standard, too?"

Sona nods, "Professor has sent us a mission to capture Yuzu. Although capturing Ruri is already hurting me..."

Reisho says, "If you don't want to do it, then I suggest that you go find Sakaki Yuni, she will be able to help you out."

Sona asks, "Sakaki Yuni? I have heard that name a lot from Brother. But who exactly is she?"

Reisho says, "She looks like you, Sona, just like Ruri and Serena. She is the Vice President of LDS along with her brother, Yuya. Who looks like Yuri."

"What? So Yuri has the counterparts, too?" Sona is shocked. "And they are siblings?"

"You don't know? Yuri was spotted by his Synchro Counterpart when he captured Rin." Reisho says.

"He didn't mention this to me...but you said so, how would she help me?" Sona asks.

"I am sure she would find a way. Since she has managed to reversed the carding that even the best scientists can't figure out." Reisho says.

"What? Are you serious?" Sona says with hope in her eyes. "If that's the case, then people can be saved. I will try to find her if I can." Then she leaves after she make them visible again.

* * *

"Yuya! To make the man Gongenzaka worried for you, it is unforgivable!" Gongenzaka hugs him tightly.

Yuya says, "Gongenzaka...can't breathe..."

After breaking apart, Ryu says, "Geez, Yuya, you really made us worried."

"Sorry, guys." Yuya says.

"Big Brother Yuya!" The three kids arrived as Yuni asks, "What take you so long?"

"Sorry. We got side tracked." Ayu says.

Then they say that You Show will be back to normal if Sora comes back, which causes all of them to frown. Futoshi also uses the chance to apologize to Yuya that he lost, Yuya assures him that it will be fine.

"Vice President, nice to see you getting well." The three LDS aces also appear in front of them.

Yuni says, "Hokuto, congratulations on your win. So the next one is Yaiba's as the last of the Junior Youth."

"Yeah, I am dueling Isao Kachidoki. Be sure to cheer me." Yaiba says as they leave, then they also leave to watch the match.

As they watch the match, they see Yaiba being beating by Kachidoki badly, causing them to be in horror as Yauba is sent to the emergency ward.

"No way..." Katrina says in horror. "Are they really doing that to him?"

Yuni says, "I guess so..."

"That is terrible." Yuzu says.

Nico says, "With this the first round of the Duels have finished, right now it is time to show the second match ups!"

As everyone checks out their duel disks, Vivian says, "What do you know, I am facing Hokuto."

Yuzu says, "I am facing Mikko Naname from the Girls duel club."

Katrina asks, "Brother, how about you?"

Yuya says, "I don't need to watch who I am facing. Since I already know that I am going to revenge for our student Yaiba."

Vivian says, "Wait, you are going to duel Kachidoki?"

Yuya nods and says, "Don't worry. I will win."

* * *

The next day, Gongenzaka, Katrina and Ron have defeated their opponents and they advance to the next round.

"Now the next round, we have our Vice President lf LDS, Yuya Sakaki versus Isao Kachidoki from the Ryozanpaku Duel School!" As Nico announces, everyone feels unease of the appearance of the two duelists.

"This feeling...why is so unease..." Jean asks.

"I know what you mean. Ryozanpaku has an extremely forceful, martial arts-style training regime. Students are taught that victory is all that matters and that Dueling and smiles do not mix. They are not allowed to go outside except to attend classes, nor permitted to see their parents until they become pros. It is said that when it comes to creating pro Duelists, It is second only to LDS." Shuzo says.

"That sounds strict." Ron says.

"The rather questionable and violent practices performed by the school are so infamous that the public tends to avoid proximity with them. Despite this, the school is not short on applicants." Yuni sighs.

"Now let's get the duel started! Field Magic: Bamboo Battleground, activate!" As the field appears, Yuya finds himself at the front of a bamboo shelter while Kachidochi is standing on an isolated rock peak. As he strikes a combative pose, Yuya says, "Even though as the Vice President of LDS, who can't give out my own point of view, but I won't say that your dueling method is right. And I will show you that."

Everyone is watching Yuya with surprise, as he is challenging him, but Kachidoki just begins the Action Duel chant with Yuya also recites his lines with the same attitude.

"Duel!" **(Yuya:4000) (Kachidoki: 4000)**

Yuya says, "The first round goes to me, I summon Entermate Silver Claw!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:4 SC:5) Yuya jumps onto the monster and starts to run forward, the crowd cheers for him, but Ayu and Futoshi yell, "Big Brother Yuya, watch out!"

And it is too late, Yuya ends up brushing the leaves of the bamboos onto his mouth, which gives the children a laugh.

"Well, despite the opponent he is facing, yuya is able to entertain as well." Shuzo says.

"I am not sure...after that happened..." Yuni says with a frown. "But he isn't backing down after all that he's been through."

"I end my turn." Yuya says as Kachidoki just responds by drawing.

"I summon Hayate the Earth Soaring Star!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:0 LV:5) As a warrior like monster appears, he says, "Since you have a monster while I don't, I can summon this card without releasing. Now battle, I attack your Silver Claw with Hayate!"

Yuya tries to hide in the bamboo shelter, and finds an Action Card ahead of him. However, Kachidoki throws two shoots to slow Silver Claw down, and within moments, he is ahead of Yuya and takes the Action Card for himself. With that, Hayate the Earth Soaring Star knocks Yuya off his monster and destroys it, knocking 300 Life Points off Yuya. **(Yuya: 4000-3700)**

"Silver Claw is a Pendulum Monster, so it will go to the Extra Deck instead." Yuya says after wiping the dust on his clothes.

"I end my turn." Kachidoki says.

"That is really unfair!" Ayu yells.

"Yeah, he just stole the Action Card from him!" Futoshi yells as well.

Katrina says, "He sure is ruthless...I don't know if Brother can handle that..." Yuni says, "I am sure he will be fine."

Yuya notices the same gesture that Kachidoki used before, and reacts to it with disdain. "I will duel the way I believe in. My turn." Me draws the card and looks at it, he smiles and he says, "Now it is time. I set Scale 4 Entermate Trump Girl and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Scales!"

As two magician monsters rise into the air with 4 and 8 below, he yells, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 5 to Level 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:4)

The summon draws a positive reaction from the crowd, as well as You Show students.

"Duel the way you believe in...ridiculous..." Kachidoki mutters.

"It isn't. Dueling is for fun!" Yuya retorts back.

"I am not here for fun, I am here to win." Kachidoki says back. "And I am the same as well! I summon Entermate Rakudown!" ( **ATK:800** /DEF:1800 LV:4 SC:2)

After the camel appears, he yells, "Battle, Odd-Eyes! Attack Hayate!"

"When this card is targeted for an attack and I have no other monsters, I can negate the attack." Then the warrior blocks the attack.

Yuya says, "Then I use Trump Girl's Pendulum Effect! I can Fusion Summon a monster using other monsters on the field as materials!"

"Wait, he can do that?" The kids are shocked. "Using a Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon?" Jean asks in surprise.

"I fuse Entermate Rakudown and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! The beast that survives in the scorching land. Become one with the mysterious dragon, and create a new power! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

"So this is the Pendulum Fusion!" Nico says, "Because the materials were Pendulum Monsters, they just go to the Extra Deck!"

As for Kachidoki, he looks like he has seen Yuya before and he says, "I remember...back then...it must be fate they I will face you in a duel..."

"Excuse me, I just meet you for the first time." Yuya rolls his eyes. "Beast-Eyes! Attack Hayate!"

Kachidoki says, "I use Action Magic: Evasion. I negate the attack." After the attack is useless, he says, "End your turn, you can't do anything."

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "I end my turn."

Kachidoki draws a card and he says, "I summon Tenma the Sky Rising Star!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:0 LV:5) As another monster appears, he says, "Since I have an Earth Attribute monster on the field, so I don't need to release it. Now I use this card, Fusion!"

This causes surprise to Ron and Jean, Kachidoki chants, "I fuse Tenma with Hayate! The stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2200 LV:10)

"So he is a Fusion User..." Ron gasps.

Yuni sighs, "Well, unlike me, brother usually gives out Fusion to a lot of students for the purpose of having fun in duels, Xyz might be easy to use, but I didn't teach it much to others."

Gongenzaka says, "And those two monsters are the same ATK..."

Yuya suddenly starts running for an Action Card. "Idaten's effect, When this card battles an opponent's monster with a Level less than or equal to this card's, I can make that monster's ATK become 0."

Vivian says, "So Brother will take 3000 damage!"

While Yuya continues to run, Kachidoki swiftly takes out a piece of bamboo and throws it in front of Yuya, causing him to trip over.

"I equip this monster with Magic Star Sword! I use its effect, I can send a Magic Card I add to my hand to the graveyard for 100 ATK."

As he applies this effect by discarding the Action Card he beat Yuya to, Tatsuya says, "Action Cards are counted, so the more he adds, the more he can discard and gain ATK..."

Yuya, sensing this, goes for the next Action Card he sees, but Kachidoki barges him and grabs the Action Card for himself, applying Magic Star Sword's effect again. He does this another four times, increasing Idaten the Conqueror Star's ATK to 3600.

"Oh no...this is really bad..." Yuzu says with horror. "Now he needs one more Action Card to beat Brother." Katrina says.

Yuya says, "Now it is time to get serious." He starts to run fast, but Kachidoki is besides him, matching him in pace. "You have been on a path of sunshine, but I have been on a path of darkness. I won't lose to someone like you."

Eventually, both of them see an Action Card in front of them. Kachidoki tries to distract Yuya by entering his monster into battle.

"I attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star!"

Yuya jumps for the Action Card, but at the next moment, an explosion is heard from inside the bamboo shelter. Everyone is worried for Yuya, but as the smoke clears, Kachidoki is placing his foot over Yuya's left wrist, about to steal the Action Card in his left hand. **(Yuya: 3700-100)**

"The battle has landed and Yuya gets the Action Card!" This causes everyone to sigh in relief. Kachidoki says, "I end my turn. You won't be able to beat me without Darkness."

Yuya says, "Darkness, you say..." He slowly stands up. "I may not see what your darkness was, but I am not going to give up my belief."

Yuya wipes his clothes and says, "You may think that you got the Action Cards every time by beating me, but what you do not know, is that I hold back every time when I was about to get those cards."

"What?" Kachidoki widens his eyes. The crowd is also shocked at Yuya's words. Yuya says, "As the Vice President, I have also helped out the president to check all the information of every duel school. Including yours, and it is thanks to that I learn your movements. It may be fun to see how I got beaten very badly, but it is time for the ultimate comeback!"

This causes the crowd to cheer really harder and Kachidoki is a little angrier that he has been used.

Yuya says, "Now the real fun has just begin! My turn!"

Yuya draws the card and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry to let you see me getting hit to get the Action Cards. I'll use this for my victory!"

The crowd cheers as well as the You Show. "Go! Yuya!" The kids yells.

"I use Action Magic, Mad Hurricane! With this card, I can shuffle all the cards back to my deck!" Yuya says as the cards all being blown away.

"Are you nuts?" Kachidoki asks.

"You'll see. I set Scale 3 Entermate Turn Toad and Scale 5 Entermate Cheer Mole in the Pendulum Scales! With this I can Summon Monsters from LV4!" Yuya says as both monsters floats in the air.

"Only Level 4?" Yuzu says in confusion.

"But why?" Yuni asks.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! First is Entermate Rakudown! ( **ATK:800** /DEF:1800 LV:4 SC:2) Then the next is Silver Claw!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:4 SC:5)

Nico says, "It seems like Yuya has summoned back his two monsters! What is he going to do?"

Yuya closes his eyes and says, "Yuto, can you hear me?"

Yuto says, "What's the matter?"

"I am going to borrow your monster for the show." Yuya says as Yuto nods.

Yuya raises his hand and says, "Now I overlay my two monsters!"

As the two monsters becomes yellow orbs that goes into the galaxy portal, he says, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 Rank:4)

As the dragon appears, Nico says, "What do you know! Yuya has summoned another Dragon!"

Ron says, "He summoned Yuto's dragon? So does that mean Yuto has taken over the duel?"

Yuni says, "No, it is still Brother. But I guess he got his permission."

At the LDS control room, Shun says, "Why does he have Dark Rebellion? I am sure that is not Yuni's but Yuto's!"

Reiji says, "I guess Yuya absorbs him for safety, too..."

Noticing the crowd is scared by the dark dragon, Yuya says, "Don't worry, I am sure that Dark Rebellion is not that evil, in fact, he is going to give out an Electricity show for you!" Then the crowd starts to cheer again.

Yuya says, "Now it is time for the Electricity show! I use Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and add that amount to its own ATK! I use both of them! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion's electricity goes into the air making the field sparkle before going towards Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star.

"Wow!" "So Pretty!" "Amazing!" The crowd is looking in awe as Idaten is now binded by the electricity. **(ATK:3600–900) (ATK:2500–5200)**

"5200 ATK?" Kachidoki says in shock.

"Time for the finale! I attack Idaten with Dark Rebellion!" Yuya says with a smile as Dark Rebellion flies towards Idaten.

"I use Idaten's effect! When this card battles an opponent's monster with a Level less than or equal to this card's, I can make that monster's ATK become 0!" Kachidoki says in panic.

"That will be great to have that effect. But you know what? That only works on other monsters, not for Xyz Monsters like Dark Rebellion."

Vivian says, "That's it! Xyz monsters don't have levels, so that effect can't be activated!"

Jean says, "Wow, he really knows the advantages of Xyz."

Kachidoki says, "No Levels? Does that mean their levels are 0?"

Yuya almost fall at the comment, but he says, "Well, not exactly...but now Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lighting Disobey!"

Just then, Dark Rebellion's jaw glows and it passed through Idaten, causing Isao Kachidoki to fall to the ground. **(Kachidoki:4000–0)**

As the field disappear, Nico says, "It is decided! The winner of the match is Sakaki Yuya!"

Everyone cheers for him as Shuzo yells, "Nice, Yuya!"

Tatsuya says, "That new dragon is so cool!"

"I am getting shivers!" Futoshi says.

As Yuya tries to reach his head to help Kachidoki up, only to be slapped away.

"Hey, what is that for?" Yuya asks, but Kachidoki just turns and leaves the duel.

"Geez...he is no fun..." Yuya sighs as Zarc appears, "I know. But good job, Yuya. You made the crowd cheer again."

Yuya says, "Yeah. I never knew Dark Rebellion can be a great actor, too."

Then he also leave the field to meet others.

* * *

 **Since in my story, Yuya won't be in berserk, so I change the last part to make the crowd cheer like he did. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuni's meeting with Sona.**


	26. Chapter 26 The Warriors of Academia

Chapter 26

Once Yuya and Yuni arrive at the LDS control room per Reiji's request, Shun immediately grabs Yuya's collar once he enters the room.

"You, what have you done to Yuto? And why do you have Dark Rebellion?" Shun snarls at him. "If something has happened to him, I'll-"

Yuni interrupts his ranting, "Calm down, Kurosaki. Yuto is fine, he lent Brother his card."

As Shun puts him down, Yuya takes a breath and says, "Thanks, Yuni..." He turns to Shun. "Yuto is now inside me, and the reason is the same as your two sisters."

After Shun leaves for his duel, Reiji turns to them, "Who did this to him, do you know?"

Before Yuya can answer, they hear Nico says, "Since Hokuto Shijima doesn't show up in the duel, Vivian will win by default."

This causes them to be shocked. Yuni says, "Wait, what happened to Hokuto?"

A technician immediately says, "We have detected a Powerful Special Summoning signal three hours ago."

Yuya asks, "What is it?"

"It is Fusion." Another one says.

"What? Do you have a recording?" Yuni asks, worrying about her student. Then on the screen they see Hokuto is surrounded by 4 people wearing cloaks, and one of them carded him.

"Rewind the tape a little bit." Yuya says as the staff does it, then it pauses as they see one of the faces, it resembles Yuzu.

"Is that Yuzu?" Nakajima asks.

Yuya says, "No, Yuzu has been with us three hours ago...could she be..."

* * *

Vivian is frustrated, she says, "How dare Hokuto doesn't show up? Don't tell me he ran away!"

Katrina says, "I know what you feel. But we don't know where he go..."

Yuzu says, "Now it is my turn, I'll make all of you smile."

Just then, Katrina gets a call from Yuni. "It's sister."

As she answers the call, Yuni says, "Katrina, are you there. I want you to come at the parking lot."

"But why?" Katrina asks, "It is Yuzu's duel, and she promises to make us smile with her dueling."

Yuni says, "But if you don't come, then none of us will be able to smile. We have detected that 4 Academia members have arrived in Maiami City, and we found that they are the reason Hokuto doesn't show up, they card him since they think that he is from Heartland like you."

"What?" Katrina exclaims with seriousness. This causes the others to look at her with confusion.

"I'll go there immediately, should I bring others as well?" Katrina asks.

"No, tell the others to stay there and tell mom that I called you." Yuni says and then she calls off the phone. Katrina then says, "Yuzu, I am sorry that I can't watch your duel."

Ron asks, "Katrina, what's wrong? Why are you angry so sudden?"

Katrina says, "I have no time to explain this, Academia has arrived and I have to go assist my siblings."

"What?" This causes the people around them in shock. Ryu asks, "Academia...are those the ones that destroyed your hometown?"

Ron says, "Yeah, if they are here, then it is possible that they are here to take Yuzu or destroy the city just like what they did to our hometown."

Katrina says, "Well, I am not sure about that, sister tells me that only four are there, so I need you all stay here to protect others."

Jean says, "Okay."

Then Katrina quickly leaves the area, as Vivian goes to explain to her mom that Katrina is leaving for a while.

* * *

As Yuu Sakuragi leaves the field to the back area of the stadium, he sees the mysterious girl and her companions walking towards him.

"Are you the ones who call me?" Yuu asks.

Serena doesn't reply, ripping off her concealing overcoat and throwing out her arm in a challenge.

Yuu seems to be intimidated, then he hears, "I am the one who calls you here."

Yuni walks towards the area, causing the four of the Academia shocked, especially Sona, who is in her cloak.

"Vice President!" Yuu says in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Yuni says, "I just want to congratulate you for showing the Xyz Summon I taught you to win the match. Though there are still some flaws that I need to change in the future. That is all I should say, now you can leave."

"Yes." Yuu says as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" Serena yells as she tries to chase him, but Reiji, who also appears, swiftly grabs her arm.

"I won't let you." Reiji says as he adjusts his glasses.

Yuu is stunned at the sight that the President is also there, Yuni sees that he is standing there and she yells, "Don't just stand there! Run!"

As Yuu quickly flees, Serena wrenches her arm free, telling, "If you are getting in my way, then I'll take you out first!"

"Leave this to me." Barrett sheds his own overcoat.

"Control yourself, Barrett." Sona says.

"I can not. My duty from the Professor is to protect you from any sparks that may fall upon you." Barrett says.

As Serena scowls, Reiji asks, "Is the Professor Leo Akaba?"

As the four of them stares at him, Barrett strapping on a shield-like Duel Disk and activating its sword-shaped blade. Reiji straps on his own Duel Disk.

Yuni says, "Reiji, I'm counting on you." She says as she looks at the two who are still wearing a cloak, then she starts to run.

"Wait!" Sona yells as she chases her.

"Sona!" Serena yells. "Not you too."

"I'll chase her." Satoshi says as he also leaves.

As Yuni arrive at the Parking Lot, Katrina is already there waiting for her. Then Yuni stops as the pursuers also does the same.

"So you only lure two of them?" Katrina asks.

"The other two are in Reiji's care." Yuni says. "Brother is at the LDS for the commanding for now." She then turns to the two cloaked people. "Now start talking, who are you?"

Sona just stays silent and rips out her cloak, Satoshi does the same as well. Katrina looks at her and her sister in shock, while Yuni just doesn't seem to be fazed.

"What? She looks just like you, sister." Katrina says in shock.

"I know." Yuni says. "I should have expect it."

"You have the same face as me, does that mean you are Yuni Sakaki?" Sona asks.

"I am. Besides the fact that we have the same face, who are you and what is your intention of coming to this place?" Yuni asks.

Satoshi says, "We are not here for a fight. We are here for a talk."

"A talk of what?" Katrina asks with curiosity, but the Sakaki Siblings are still in their battling stance.

"I should introduce myself first. I am Sona Shunin, the one who spied in this dimension a few days ago, Sora Shunin, is my big brother." Sona says.

"What?" Yuni and Katrina are shocked. Rumi says, "That bastard has a sister and looks just like us?"

Zarnie says, "Yes. She is also our Fusion Self."

"And this is Satoshi. Reisho told me that I can find you for help if I manage to come in Standard, and you will be able to help me escape Academia."

"Escape? What do you mean?" Yuni asks.

"Which means Sona and I don't like what Professor is doing, but this is our only chance to escape from that prison." Satoshi says.

Yuni and Katrina look at each other, Katrina says, "How do we know you aren't lying? You guys always manage to gain our trust, and when our guard is lower, you backstab us."

Sona says, "I should have expected that, some people in Academia are corrupted... But we aren't. And we are telling the truth."

Satoshi looks at her and he says, "By the way, aren't you the Vampire of Heartland? The one who is said to have caused a lot trouble to Academia back in Heartland."

Yuni asks, "What is that nickname come from? Katrina?"

Katrina shrugs and says, "Ever since I got teleported to Heartland."

Yuni turns back and says, "If you are telling the truth, then duel me. I'll be the judge of that." She then activates her duel disk. Sona says, "If that's what you want to play...I'll show you."

Then Katrina and Satoshi decide to step back, the two girls yell, "Duel!"

 **(Yuni:4000)(Sona:4000)**

"I'll go first. I activate Magic Card, Fusion!" Sona says as Yuni and Katrina stare at the card. "I fuse Cooking Chief Burger Maker and Cooking Chief Fries Fryer!"

As a Yellow chief with a burger frying pan and a Oil frying machine goes into the portal, Sona says, "Master of the foods, put all of them together and make everyone content! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Cooking Chief Master Chief!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:6)

A female chief with white clothes and golden linings appear on the field with a cookbook on her hand. Yuni says, "Fusion Summon on the first turn, I see..."

"I set one card and end my turn." Sona says. "At the end phase, Fries Fryer let me take a Fusion Card and Fries Fryer back from the Graveyard to my hand."

Yuni says, "My turn." As she looks at the card, she says, "I'm going to take a bet. I use Draw Fusion! I can draw two cards!"

"Fusion..." Sona is now curious, since she doesn't expect that her Standard Counterpart to use their summoning method.

As Yuni draws two cards, she says, "If the two cards I draw are monsters, I can use them to perform a Fusion Summon. I draw Tricky Nurse and Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon."

Sona is surprised, she says, "Lucky..."

Yuni chants, "Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the fairy and be unstopable! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Smile Fairy Dragon Knight!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

A blue colored dragon with a female knight on its back appears as Sona says, "A level 10 and a high ATK monster...but I won't worry about it, with the effect of Dragon Knight, I can make your monster lose ATK equal to my monster's ATK!"

Master Chief glows and then turns the pages of the cookbook, then a yellow light comes and shoots the knight. **(ATK:3500–1100)**

"This is not good...I set two cards and end my turn." Yuni says.

"At the moment, the ATK returns to normal." **(ATK:1100–3500)**

"She is quite good..." Katrina says.

"Actually, Sona is the strongest duelist in Academia." Satoshi says. "In fact, nobody has won against her ever since she step foot in Academia."

"Really?" Katrina asks. "How is that possible?"

"Believe it. And this fact also causes her a lot of pain." Satoshi says and Katrina is pondering his words.

Sona says, "My turn! I banish Burger Maker to use its effect. I can special summon Cola Maker from my deck!"( **ATK:500** /DEF:1000 LV:1)

A Cola machine with hands appear on the field, Sona says, "Since I summon this card in this turn, I can discard a card to perform a Fusion Summon. I use it to fuse Fries Fryer in my hand!"

"Again..." Yuni mutters.

"Come forth! My second Master Chief!" Sona yells as the second one appears.

"By using Master Chief's effect. I lower your monster's ATK since I summoned a monster." **(ATK:3500–1100)** " Battle! I attack your Dragon Knight with Master Chief! Time to Cook!"

Master Chief closes its cookbook and then shoots out flames, causing the knight to be destroyed. Yuni also gets burned by the flame, Yuni just calmly wipes the fire out of her clothes. **(Yuni:4000–2700)**

"Now my other one attacks directly!" Sona yells.

"Not so fast. Trap Card, Smile Avoid! I negate a direct attack!" Yuni jumps from the flying flames and then she says, "After that, I draw two cards."

Sona sighs, "I guess you aren't bad either. I end my turn. I return Fries Fryer back to my hand as well as Fusion that I discarded for Cola Maker's effect."

* * *

After Barret is defeated by Reiji, Serena tries to leave, until Reiji says, "Wait, Serena." This causes her to look at him. "Yes, you are Serena, you're not Hiiragi Yuzu."

"Yuzu?" Serena asks.

"Yuzu is a friend of mine who comes from this dimension. She looks like you, but the reason is out of question now. As you know, I am Reiji Akaba, I am the Professor, Leo Akaba's son."

Serena just looks at him and Reiji continues, "Do you remember, we have met before. Back in Academia. You were the Duelist that my father had his eye on the most there, and now you have appeared in our world. What is your reason? Did you improve her skills under my father's teachings and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion?"

"That's not it." Serena angrily denies it. "I came to this world on my own will. I remember you as well, three years ago, you have come to my dimension."

Then they recall how Reiji tries to save Serena from the Academia members, only to be found out by Leo Akaba and Leo Akaba forces him to get back to the Standard Dimension while Reisho can only watch him leave sadly.

"In these three years, I have been making preparations to crush his ambitions with two of my friends, which was why I became the President of Leo Cooperation in his place, and I have worked towards finding and training Duelists with potential, all to protect our world. Will you join us?"

Serena is surprised as Reiji continues, "If we can protect this world from Akaba Leo and Academia..."

"Ridiculous." Serena says, "I am only here because I heard that there are remnants of the Xyz forces here. If they are skilled to defeat one of our spies, then I should defeat them instead, that way I can make the Professor acknowledge my abilities." She takes out the card containing Hokuto and says, "She isn't a member and she is a complete disappointment."

She throws Houkto's card to Reiji, who catches it and she says, "Both him and the guy you were targeting wasn't the Xyz remnants that you want. In fact, they are the students of our Vice President, Sakaki Yuni, the one who you just met before."

Serena flinches as she remembers that girl who looks like Sona, but she is also curious since Sona was by her side and why there are two people with the same face. Then she angrily asks, "Then where are they?"

"I don't know of one." Reiji says, "You are asking the wrong person, you should ask our Vice President, she is the one that deals with this kind of stuff."

"Fine, I'll go find her. She won't be able to beat Sona this easily." Serena says as she tries to leave, but then Reiji says, "I will keep looking at you, I won't let you cause a disturbance in this place, and even you are not here under Leo's orders, then I will consider you an enemy."

His statement finally rouses the injured Barrett, who activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, "I have informed Academia of your location." Then he is wrapped away.

Serena nonchalantly comments, "Force return Program...Academia will come to this world and find me, and when that happens, it will cause more than just a disturbance. But if I defeat the Xyz Duelists, then the Professor will have no choice but to acknowledge my abilities." She finally leaves, and then Reiji makes a call to Yuya.

* * *

Yuni asks, "Before I start my turn, I have a question to ask you, why do you want to leave Academia?"

Satoshi says, "Before the Professor comes, we were happily dueling and learning there, but when he comes, it changes into the Soldier school and teaching us about creating an utopia."

Sona says, "We thought we are fighting in a real war with glory, but no, it is just like a one-sided hunting game. Not only that, some of my friends are getting corrupted, while the ones who have the same thought as us are either controlled or carded by rebelling Academia."

Yuni looks at the frown in her face, then she feels sorry that they didn't know the cruelty behind the invasion, "I am sorry to hear that..."

"But we still manage to pretend ourselves." Satoshi says, "Sona can use her monster to create fake cards, so we won't be detected as slacking and got controlled or carded."

Katrina turns to Sona, "So you didn't card any person from Heartland?"

Sona shakes her head, "No one, in fact, I helped them escape to a place where Academia can't find them...since they treat me as another person who has the same face as me. But that doesn't help me redeem what I have done..."

Yuni is confused, "What have you done? You didn't card them, right? Then why are you still feeling sorry?"

Sona sighs and says, "I was ordered to capture Kurosaki Ruri. I was the one who defeated her and took her to Academia."

This causes the two to get shocked. Rumi says, "So she is the one that kidnapped my sister...I can't believe this..."

Zarnie says, "Calm down. Rumi, Ruri is now safe."

Sona says, "I thought when I did that, I could procrastinate the pain that she has to see her friends being carded...but I was wrong when she was also put a parasite inside her."

Yuni nods and says, "So you regret what you did...but you said that you two want to betray Academia, what about those other two who come with you?"

Satoshi says, "Serena is here only to fight Xyz Duelists here. She thinks that if she can prove to Professor, she can go to the front lines. Barrett is here to protect her."

Katrina says, "The reason Professor keeps her in Academia isn't because he didn't acknowledge her skills, but he has other plans for her."

"Other plans?" Sona says in confused.

Yuni says, "We'll get to that later. My turn!" As she draws a card, she says, "Now I need to get serious. With Scale 3 Contact Telephone and Scale 10 Nightmare Killer, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear with the Nightmare killer being a sister in a white suit , Yuni says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV4 to LV9! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! My monsters! Revive from My extra deck! Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000, LV4 SC:6) And then Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 SC:4)"

Sona says, "Pendulum Summon? There is no knowledge about it back at Academia..."

Yuni says, "It is a new method, my brother and I are the ones who have been making them in this dimension."

As two dragons appear behind Yuni, Yuni says, "Predator, Moonlight, why do you come out?"

Moonlight says, "We want you to summon us, so that we can see if we can defeat her."

"Okay." Yuni says. "Now I use Fusion Summon Carnival! With this card and two cards in my hand, I can perform 2 Fusion Summons using the two cards on the field as materials!"

Satoshi says, "What? Two Fusion Monsters with same materials?"

Yuni says, "I am going to summon my powerful friends. Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with the Cute Nurse! Fusion Summon! Appear! Starve Venom Predator Dragon!"( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, LV7 SC:1)

As the scary looking dragon appears, Sona and Satoshi are stunned at the sight of the monster. Since they know one of their friends use this monster that terrifies the others.

"Starve...Venom..." Sona mutters. "No way..."

"Then using the same materials, I fusion summon once more! Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Cute Curse with evil tricks! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lunar Eclipse Moonlight Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, LV7 SC:1)

The second dragon with grey color skin and looks like Starve Venom appears, but instead of plants on its body, it has nothing but dusts.

Sona says, "How do you have these two monsters? They are my friends' monsters! Did you steal them?"

Yuni says, "I will not resort to stealing other people's cards. I had a copy of them in my deck since I was little. And by proving with the Xyz duelists that look like me and my friends, they are different. Since Starve Venom is summoned, I can absorb all your monster's ATK to this monster." **(ATK:2800–7600)**

"This is what I am feared of..." Sona mutters.

Meanwhile, Serena also comes to the field to check out Sona and Satoshi.

"Sona, what is..." She is shocked to see her opponent having Starve Venom and Lunar Eclipse at the same time. "No way..." She takes out her card, "How did she have a Lunar Eclipse, too?"

Yuni says, "I use Starve Venom's second effect, since your monsters are LV6, which is higher than 5. So I can take your monster's effect. It loses ATK equal to Starve Venom's ATK."

As both of her monsters ATK reach 0, Sona says, "This is bad...my monsters are affected by their own effects..."

Yuni says, "Now battle! I attack your monsters with Lunar Eclipse! I use its effect. I banish my Dragon Knight to let it attack all your monsters twice!"

Serena widens her eyes, "Then by 4 times...it is 11200 damage! The strongest duelist in Academia...Sona...is going to lose?"

"Go! Lunar Shower!" Yuni says as a moon appears from the sky and several star pieces drops to the monster.

"I am not going to lose! I use Trap Card, Overcooking! With this card I can end the battle phase!"

As the moon leaves, Katrina says, "So close..." **(ATK:7600–2800)**

Yuni says, "This is only the beginning, I end my turn. Now it is your turn, and I guess someone has decided to watch the duel."

Sona turns and sees Serena, she asks, "What are you doing here, Serena? Where is Barrett?"

Serena sighs, "He lost, so he is forcefully transported back. Not long after, Academia will come and catch me."

"What?" Satoshi says. "Just great."

Yuni says, "So you are Serena, you really look like my friend Yuzu."

Serena asks, "Who is Yuzu anyway? Since Reiji also mentions her."

Katrina says, "Yuzu is our friend, that is all you need to know for now."

Sona says, "I should continue the duel. My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I guess in front of the two dragons, I should call her out. I release my two fusion monsters to perform a Contact Fusion!"

Rumi says, "Here it comes..."

"Two Fusion monsters with cooking skills, become one and purify all the dirtiness in the world! Fusion Summon!"

Then a dragon that looks like Starve Venom, instead it is made of glass and no flowers but foods on its body appears.

"Come forth! Full Clear Fusion Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2000 LV:8)

As her dragon appears, Yuni says, "Its here huh? Full Clear."

Sona says, "I use its effect! I have Full Clear which is LV8, so its ATK becomes 4000!"

As Full Clear's mirror like body reflects itself, it roars as its ATK goes higher. **(ATK:2800-4000)**

"Now Battle! I attack Lunar Eclipse! Mirror Ripping of Cleanness!" Sona yells as Lunar Eclipse is surrounded by mirrors, then it is destroyed. **(Yuni:2700–1500)**

"I use Lunar Eclipse's effect! I–" Yuni says.

"By banishing Overcooking, I negate that effect!" Sona says, causing Yuni to grit her teeth. "I end my turn." Sona says.

Serena says, "I guess she used the trick to beat me on her again..."

Satoshi says, "Really..."

Yuni says, "I should have expected that. But now you showed me yours, it is fair that I show mine as well."

"Huh?" Sona says in confusion.

"Using the Set Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Lunar Eclipse!"

As the dragon reappears, Serena asks, "Isn't that in the graveyard? How did it appear again?"

Katrina says, "The Lunar Eclipse she had is not only a Fusion Monster, but also a Pendulum Monster. Pendulum monsters go to Extra Deck instead of graveyard."

"So she can summon every turn she wants..." Satoshi says.

"Now I also use my two Fusion Monsters to perform a Contact Fusion!" Yuni says. Sona widens her eyes, "Don't tell me you have that card as well..."

"Two Fusion dragons with darkness, become one and purify all the dirtiness in the world! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Clear Cooking Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2500 LV:7 SC:10)

As the second dragon appears, Sona says, "You have a Full Clear, too? With three dragons in your deck, you must be strong."

Yuni says, "Of course I am. I use its effect! Your monster is LV8, it is now 4000 ATK."

As Yuni's dragon roars, Sona says, "Then I'll do the same."

Now two dragons have the same ATK, but Yuni says, "Now I use Quick Play Magic, Smile with Materials! I had Starve Venom and Lunar Eclipse that are Pendulum Monsters to summon Full Clear, so its ATK gains their ATK each!" **(ATK:4000–9600)**

"9600 ATK?" Katrina says in shock.

"Oh no..." Sona says as she has nothing to block it.

"Battle! I attack your Full Clear! Mirror Ripping of Cleanness!"

As the monster is destroyed, Sona is blasted to a wall. **(Sona:4000–0)**

* * *

Satoshi yells, "Sona!"

Serena is shocked, "No way... the Sona that nobody can beat...lost to a Standard person?"

Katrina says, "You should not underestimate Sister. She is also one of the strongest people in Standard."

As Yuni walks towards Sona, who is now badly beaten, she says, "Brilliant, I guess I had my first loss to you, Yuni... I never knew you are that strong...having me, Serena and Yuri's dragon in your deck..."

She tries to stand up, but fails. Yuni says, "Don't push yourself, you are injured, let us help you."

Serena and Satoshi also arrive to check Sona, Satoshi says, "This is awful, she is badly injured..."

Serena says, "You, how dare you do this to Sona..."

Before Serena can hit Yuni, they hear Sona says, "I really don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

Yuni says, "You don't need to. We already know the pain you have inside your heart, and the courage to finally rebel the Proessor's plans."

Serena is shocked, she turns to Sona "What? Sona? You are going to betray Professor? Are you serious?"

Sona weakly smiles, "I have made up my mind. I do, even though I am the strongest of Academia. Seeing others treating the war as a hunting game...laughing while carding non duelists...I just can't stand it..."

Serena is stunned, she has never heard this from others, she thinks that they are fighting gloriously. She quickly asks Satoshi, "Is that true, Satoshi?"

"I am afraid so. Most of our friends also try to rebel it, only to be place parasites inside their brains or being carded for betrayal." Satoshi says, causing her to be shocked and lost.

Sona turns to Yuni. "Reisho tells me that you can absorb those who look like me... Do it..."

Yuni and Katrina hear the name and they flinch, Yuni says, "The reason you come here, is because you wanted to fuse with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asks as she doesn't know what Sona means.

"I maybe selfish, but once the Obelisk Force come, I will be listed as a traitor as well. But I saw your deck, maybe if we worked together, we could stop them."

Yuni nods and then says, "I see." She takes out Hope-Eyes card, then Sona's Full Clear glows and then Sona turns into an orange sphere that goes inside Yuni.

"What did you just do?" Satoshi asks in shock that Sona disappears.

"Relax...she is still alive, we just merge together." Yuni says. "As for you two, LDS will provide rooms for your safety."

"We don't need your help. I'm leaving." Serena says, but Satoshi grabs her arm and forces her to look at him, "Serena, maybe we should accept their help. We alone can't beat them, they are a lot of people."

Serena looks at him, then she sighs, "Fine." Then Katrina and Yuni take them back to the LDS building.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter with a new duel. Serena is now in a conflict between her thought of Professor's goal and what Sona and Satoshi experienced. And now Sona was absorbed by Yuni, which makes three.**

 **The next chapter will be the start of the Battle Royale and the introduction of Serena to Yuya.**

 **New Cards:**

 **Cooking Chief Burger Maker:**

 **Pyro Attribute.** **LV3, Warrior/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:600**

 **Monster Effect: By Banishing this card in the graveyard, you can summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Cooking Cheif Fries Fryer:**

 **Pyro Attribute.** **LV2, Machine/Effect, ATK:800/DEF:600**

 **Monster Effect: When the card is sent to the graveyard, in the end phase, take the card back to hand with a 'Fusion' Card from the Graveyard.**

 **Cooking Cheif Master Chief:**

 **Pyro Attribute.** **LV6, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Monster Effect:**

 **Two Cooking Chief Monsters.**

 **When a monster is summoned in the turn, target a monster my opponent controls, it will lower its ATK equal to this card's ATK until the end phase.**

 **Cooking Cheif Cola Maker**

 **Pyro Attribute.** **LV1, Machine/Effect, ATK:500/DEF:1000**

 **Monster Effect: When this card is summoned in that turn, you can discard a card to perform a Fusion Summon.**

 **Smile Avoid:**

 **Counter Trap.**

 **Effect: When facing a direct attack, negate that effect and draw two cards.**

 **Lunar Eclipse Moonlight Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute. LV7, Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2500 Scale:9**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Fusion Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: Two Dark Monsters.**

 **By banishing a Fusion Monster in the graveyard,** **this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle.** **If this card is destroyed:** **inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. Then destroy** **one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Overcooking.**

 **Counter Trap Card**

 **Effect: Negate a battle phase regardless of how many monsters haven't battle, by banishing this card, you can negate an effect.**

 **Full Clear Fusion Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV8, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2000**

 **Monster Effect: Two Fusion Monsters.**

 **You can use Contact Fusion to summon this monster. Once per turn, its ATK will become 500 times the highest level of the monster on the field. When this card is destroyed,** **You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field.**

 **Smile with Materials**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When the materials of the Fusion Monster are Pendulum Monsters, you can add their ATKs to the monster.**


	27. Chapter 27 The kidnapper of Ruri

Chapter 27

After Yuni and Katrina take the two Academia students to the special dorm for LDS students so that no one will be able to find them except for themselves, Katrina volunteers to stay there while Yuni goes to meet Reiji. Serena learns the Katrina has the nickname of the Vampire of Heartland, then she decides to ask her.

"You have the nickname of the Vampire of Heartland, does that mean you are from Xyz and you beat Sora?"

Katrina sighs, "No, I am a Standard Dimension person, but it is true that I was teleported to Xyz Dimension 7 years ago, but during that time, I also witness the war there..."

"Is it really true? I thought if I can defeat the Xyz Duelists here, the Professor will acknowledge my skills and sent me to the front lines." Serena says.

"The Professor does acknowledge your skill, there is a reason for why you were being held at Academia." Katrina sighs.

"What do you mean?" Serena asks. "You mean...the Professor has plans for me?"

Katrina says, "You are just like those carded people, the Professor needs you to be his sacrifice for creating the utopia. You are the key for his ambitions."

This causes Serena to be shocked. Satoshi says, "Is that true? Serena has to be just like those people who are carded? How did you know Professor's plans?"

Katrina says, "We also have spies in Academia as well, he has been giving us a lot of information about what the Professor is planning. In order to create the utopia, the Professor needs four people that looks like you, Serena. You are the one, and Yuzu is another one…"

Serena wants to think that it isn't true, but Katrina says, "You don't have to believe me if you want to, but that is an undeniable truth. The Professor is very afraid that you will leave the Academia, which is why he is sending an army here to bring you back or else the utopia isn't going to be created."

Serena frowns, finally scrubbed to defeat, she says, "Will you guys help me? I already turn down your offer..."

Katrina says, "Don't worry. He'll understand. I guess he didn't tell you much details because of Barrett."

Serena nods as she understands the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya and Reiji are at the Control Room as Yuni walks in. Yuya asks, "I heard from Reiji that you have dueled the other two when Reiji is dueling, are you okay?"

Yuni says, "I am fine. But the other two have taken off their cloaks, too. The one I dueled looks just like me."

"What?" Yuya exclaims. "So now only does Ray's Fusion Piece, but Zarnie's too?"

Yuni nods and says, "Her name is Sona Shunin, in other words, she is Sora's sister."

"Sora did have mentioned a sister that looks like you. What is she planning?" Yuya asks.

Yuni says, "Well, I have dueled her, from what Serena and Satoshi told me, she never lost a duel until I am the first one who defeats her."

She places her hand on her chest. "Sona, unlike her brother, hates what Academia has done. She couldn't forgive herself, so she made up her mind to betray Academia."

Yuya says, "So she is willing to betray Academia, that is great. But is she with Katrina just like those two in the dorm?"

"No, she is inside me." Yuni says. "Which means I am just like Yuzu, having three souls inside me."

"You absorb her, too?" Reiji asks.

"Yes. I guess after I dueled her, she also used up her energy." Yuni says. "We should be careful about dueling our counterparts, since it will drain the energies."

"I see." Yuya says.

"But there is a problem." Yuni says, "I don't know if she and Rumi can get along..."

"Why?" Yuya asks.

"I am afraid that Rumi won't like the idea of being with the same person who captures Ruri and takes her to Academia." Yuni says.

Yuto says, "Wait, she is the one who kidnapped Ruri? How dare she!"

"Calm down! Yuto. Right now Ruri is safe, too." Yuya says.

Yuni says, "Yeah, she is now really guilty about this and she is willing to atone her mistakes by helping us defeat Academia."

Yuto sighs as he closes his eyes, "I see."

Rumi then appears as Yuni asks, "How is it? Is it fine for you that Sona is with us?"

Rumi says, "At first I think I couldn't forgive what she had done to Ruri, but after I see her memories, I feel like she is a victim just like us, as well as some of her friends."

Yuto says, "Does that mean you are going to forgive her?"

Rumi says, "I really don't want to hold any grudge, and besides, Ruri is safe for now, so I may as well forgive her."

Yuto nods and then Yuni says, "But there is something that we need to worry about."

Yuya asks, "What is it?"

"The Professor has now ordered for Yuzu's capture. Now that Sona has betrayed him, there is still your Fusion Counterpart who is coming to Standard as well." Yuni says.

"If that's the case, they will be coming during the Championship." Reiji says.

"What should we do?" Yuya asks. "Since we can't stop the tournament because it is a way to counteract the Academia..."

Yuni says, "Since we have Reverse carding function, I guess we should not let everyone leave the stadium for the safety. And since the tournament is for choosing the Lancers, I guess it is time for actual practice."

Yuya widens his eyes, "Are you telling me that…"

"Yes. Making the rest of the duel Battle Royale." Yuni says.

"But doing so will cause a lot of people being carded…" Nakajima says.

"That is true, but I agree with this plan." Reiji says.

"President?" Nakajima is shocked.

"We have no other choice. Once the second round ends, we will start the battle royale." Reiji says.

Yuya nods as well as Yuto and Rumi. Then Yuni takes Yuya to where Katrina is at so Yuya can meet Serena.

* * *

At the dorm where Serena is, Yuni knocks the door as Katrina comes and open it.

"Brother, Sister, you are here." Katrina says.

Serena and Satoshi are shocked to see Yuya, who looks really like Yuri. But they know he isn't after hearing Katrina calling him brother.

"You must be Serena and Satoshi, I am Sakaki Yuya." Yuya introduces himself.

"Um…I am Serena and this is Satoshi." Serena says, still shocked at the fact that he looks really like Yuri.

"I know how you feel, seeing another person look like your friend." Yuni says. "Katrina, does she know everything about Heartland?"

Katrina nods and says, "Yes. Sister."

Serena asks, "Is what she said true? About how Academia laughs when they are hunting?"

Yuya says, "I am afraid so. I have a recording when Sora is battling the Xyz duelist."

As he plays the video, they see Sora and Shun dueling. Sona asks, "That is my brother...does that mean his opponent is from Heartland?"

"Yes, and he is my brother." Rumi says, much to her shock. "As well as Ruri's."

As the duel goes on, the three Academia members hear what Sora has said to Shun, which proved that what Katrina said to them is right. Sona also drops a tear, which is noticed by Yuni.

"Brother…I can't believe he is this mean…" Sona says.

This causes confusion to Yuni and Rumi. Sona says, "Brother was my only family since we were orphans. Before Professor comes to Academia, he is a caring and cheerful person. He will try everything to make others happy…"

Katrina says, "I guess the system really corrupts him… he didn't show any hostile when he stays at our house. My mom kinda like him, too."

After the duel ends, Serena says, "My head really hurts...now I don't know what is right and what is wrong..."

Satoshi says, "I have decided to help them stop Academia, ever since that experience, I don't think I can side with them anymore."

Yuya and the others nod, then they look at Serena, who stands up and says, "Then I will help you guys stop Academia as well."

"Are you serious?" Yuya asks.

"I still think the Professor's belief is right, but I don't believe the approach is right. Besides…we are runaways, so no doubt that Academia will come and search for me." Serena says.

"We know that, so we have some plans discussed." Yuni says.

After talking a little, the three Sakaki Siblings leave them two alone as they head back to meet Yuzu and the others.

* * *

At You Show, Yuya, Yuni and Katrina greet others as they get into the room. Everyone has been looking at the top 32 duelists that have managed to get through the second round.

"Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, you are back." Yuzu says as everyone notices them. "How is the meeting?" Shuzo asks.

"Well, it is fine. So I guess you saw the news of the 32 duelists who managed to get passed the second round at Junior Youth." Yuni says.

"Yeah. Even that Kurosaki Shun that beat Sora is there, too." Tatsuya says.

"I bet he is the one who made Sora disappeared." Ayu says.

Everyone then stays silent, then Yuni says, "We are not sure if it is his fault, but there is no denying that Sora is still missing. Yuzu, Vivian, Ryu, Gongenzaka, Jean and Ron. We have some important matters that we need to tell you."

Gongenzaka asks, "What important matters?"

"It is about the third round in Junior Youth." Yuya says. "Principal, Mom, we might need some privacy about this."

Shuzo and Yoko nods as they take the children to the duel field to train. Then Yuya says, "Yuzu, can you switch to Ruri?"

Yuzu nods and she glows, just then Ruri is now taking control of her body. For Ryu and Gongenzaka, this is a new experience.

"Ruri, good to see you again." Ron says.

"Wait, so you are Kurosaki Shun's sister?" Ryu asks.

"Yes. I guess it is our actual meeting. My name is Kurosaki Ruri." Ruri says, then she turns to the Sakaki siblings. "What do you want to talk about?"

Yuya says, "I guess we should get straight to the point. Do you remember who captured you back in Heartland? Can you tell us the full story about what exactly happened?"

Ruri flinched, then she nods, "It was when everyone has gone out to duel, I was at the refugee camp helping others. A person with a cloak then approaches me, at first one of the Resistance member says that he finds him and he is here to help, and she did save a lot of us...but one day...she wants me to come with her alone, and then she shows me that she is from Academia. She wants to have a duel with me and if I lost, she won't card me, instead, she will take me to Academia."

Vivian says, "We know it is for reviving Ray, but how is the duel?"

"Her deck is about cooking and other things, but when Assembling Nightingale blown off her hood, I saw it. At first I couldn't believe me eyes, but it is the same face as my sister and Yuni."

"What?" This causes everyone except the Sakakis to be shocked.

"I thought it was my sister, but she told me that she isn't her and she is from Fusion Dimension. Not only that…she also summons a Dragon…a dragon that is similar to Light Patience Xyz Dragon, but it uses mirrors and…I don't remember, except being here in the Standard." Ruri says.

Yuni says, "Since I have all Zarc, Zarnie and Ray's dragons, so I want to know is the dragon looks like this one?"

Yuni shows her Full Clear Cooking Dragon, Ruri nods and says, "Yes, that is the dragon that she used."

Jean says, "So you are captured by Zarnie's Fusion Fragment? Is that what you want to tell us?"

As the siblings nod, then Yuni says, "Now that we have the story, it is our turn. You see, when we got back to LDS, we have an alarm and our detectors scan a powerful Fusion Summoning."

"Alarm?" Gongenzaka asks. "And a Powerful Fusion Summoning? What do you mean?"

"We don't know, so we check out the Security Cameras and then we find that four people is surrounding Hokuto."

"Hokuto? By the way, how dare he miss the duel…" Vivian says. "He wanted to have a revenge on me and this is how he did?"

"Hokuto is dueling someone with an Academia Duel Disk. He lost and he was carded." Katrina says.

"What? Academia Duel Disk? Does that mean they are here?" Jean says alarmed.

Yuni says, "We have been checking about it, and it seems that the culprit has come along with 3 other person. And under the hood, we saw the face…it is the same as Yuzu's."

Ruri, Rin and Yuzu are shocked. Ray asks, "Could it be my Fusion Fragment?"

"We know that Yuzu is dueling in the stadium, so in order to find out the truth, I called Katrina to come as we find them targeting one of the LDS aces in the Youth Class. Serena, that is your Fusion Counterpart's name, she wants to duel the Xyz User who beat Sora, but she is stopped by Reiji." Yuya says.

"As for me and Katrina, we manage to distract the other two away from there. Then they also show themselves. One of the two has the same face like me." Yuni says.

"What? Is that the one who kidnapped me?" Ruri asks fearfully. "Is she here to capture me again?"

Yuni says, "Well, she admits that she is the one who captured you before, but the reason she is here is not that."

"Then why is she here?" Ron asks.

"She as well as the companion that comes with her, says that they are going to betray the Professor." Yuni says, "Reisho told them to come find me when they arrive at Standard so I can help them out."

"What?" The group are shocked once more.

Ryu asks, "You mean, the one who kidnapped Ruri, is betraying Professor?"

"Are you sure she is telling the truth?" Jean asks.

"I dueled her in order to find out the truth. And it was true." Yuni closes her eyes. "She is Sora's sister. Her name is Sona Shunin."

"Sora has a sister? He didn't mention this to us before." Vivian says.

"Well, he has, but indirectly. It was when we first met, she mistakes me as his sister." Yuni says. "She is also said to be the strongest of Academia, no one has ever won against her."

Ron says, "How strong is she?"

Ruri says, "She manages to make my Assemble Wings' effect negated. And when she battles, I really don't have any idea how to counteract."

Katrina says, "Not only that, when Sister is dueling her, she also manage to negate the over ten thousand damage Sister will inflict her."

"Seriously…I am glad that we didn't face her, or we will get carded…" Jean says.

"Well, she said that she had never carded a person in her life as Academia Student." Yuni says.

"Are you serious? Then what did she do to our comrades?" Ron asks.

Ruri says, "About that...before she told me that she was from Academia, I heard that she has managed to teleport some of the Resistance members who lost the duel to the Duel Lodge. But I don't know how she did it."

Katrina says, "Full Clear Fusion Dragon has the power to do it, as well as having the power to create fake cards with duel energy."

"So she is nice after all…unlike her brother." Vivian says.

"But after I dueled her, just like the time when Rumi duels Ruri and Rin in order to save them, she also drained her energy, so I decide to absorb her as well."

"Wait, so she is here the whole time?" Ron asks in shock.

"And does Rumi know this?" Yuzu asks.

"Rumi decides to forgive her after seeing her memories." Katrina says. "As for Serena and her companion, they are now at LDS for protection since not long after, Academia will come and try to capture her and Yuzu at the same time."

"What? So we are going to be just like Heartland?" Vivian asks in shock. "This quick?"

"I am afraid so." Yuya says. "But we have a plan, and it will need the competitors' help."

"And the plan will be starting when the match starts." Yuni says as they nod.

"By the way, can we meet Sona?" Yuzu asks. "From what we heard, she doesn't seem to be a bad person after all."

Yuni says, "Well…I know she is still guilty about it… alright." Yuni says as she closes her eyes. Then not long after, the one who appears in front of them is no other than Sona.

"So you must be Sora's sister, Sona?" Yuya asks.

Sona nods and says, "I am really sorry for all the damage Academia cause to you. Since the Academia I once knew isn't like this."

Ron says, "We understand. In fact, we really don't want the conflict to continue."

Vivian asks, "But if you just come from Academia, does that mean Sora is there now?"

Sona nods, "The last time I see him, he is at the ward treating his injuries. He will be fine since Academia has the best doctors for treatment."

She closes her eyes and says, "As I said to Yuni, Yuya and Katrina. Brother isn't a person that would hurt others. When Yuni and Yuya let me watched the duel, I was terrified that how the system has turned him like this. I want to bring the real him back."

The others nod as Gongenzaka says, "Don't worry. The Man Gongenzaka will help you."

Yuzu says, "Yeah, we will help you too."

Sona nods and says, "Thank you, but there is something I need to tell you as well. The reason why the Professor sent me here is because the Professor wants me and Yuri to capture Yuzu to Academia. Since Ruri and Rin's disappearance, the Professor has been in a state of anxiety. And now that Serena also escapes, I guess he will try to send Obelisk Force here to take both of them back."

"Which is why we need to protect Yuzu." Katrina says. "We can't let her fall into the hands of Academia."

"But who is Yuri? And why the Professor first ask you and him?" Ryu asks.

"Yuri is my friend, he also shares the same face as Yuya." Sona says. "He is really lonely these days, so he will try to capture Yuzu for Professor for the purpose that he can gain attention."

"Gain attention?" Jean asks. "What do you mean?"

"Yuri and I are the strongest duelists in Academia. We give it all we got through dueling, but because of it, our classmates tend to stay away from us because no one can beat us." Sona frowns.

"How can they be so cruel?" Yuzu says in shock.

"It was until we met Serena, she introduces us to a lot of friends and we have been playing together. But three years ago…the Professor has come to Academia. He has been planing to invade other dimensions for the utopia. Even though some of our friends agree with the plan, most of our friends and I rebel against it after we see them carding innocents. But things don't turn well for us as some of our friends successfully escaped, some of our friends are carded. And some of our friends are being controlled by parasites. Satoshi was the one who was being controlled until I freed him with the help of my dragon."

"Satoshi is the one who is now with Serena, right?" Yuya asks. "We really should ask his name first."

"Yes. The Professor can't place parasites in my and Yuri's head, so they try to use the controlled people to break us down so we will help him with the plan. Yuri falls for it, but I didn't. And it is also the reason why Yuri agrees to capture Yuzu..."

"I see… I can't believe he is this cruel to others, too." Ron says.

Yuni says, "Then we must help him by freeing him out of the darkness. Yuzu, when me and brother come when you face him, tell Ray to stop her bracelet."

Yuzu says, "I get it."

Yuya says, "So I am going to absorb him like Yuto?"

Katrina says, "I guess it is the best choice we have."

As the others nod, then they head to the duel arena to watch the children.

* * *

In the Fusion Dimension, Leo sits on his throne in front of his machine, he asks, "So you say that you wish to go to Standard again?"

"Yes. There are still Xyz remnants there."

Leo says, "Then I permit you."

Sora widens his eyes and bows, "Thank you, Professor."

"But you won't be going alone this time."

Just then, a lot of Obelisk Force members appear behind Sora, causing Sora to get surprised.

"Finding the Xyz Duelists is only a secondary objective; your primary target is her." Leo says as he shows him the hologram of Serena.

"Yuzu…no wait. That is Serena…"

"Yes, your friend has left the Academia to Standard. I want you to retrieve her back to the Fusion Dimension. And you are authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat to accomplish this." Leo says.

"Yes, sir. May I ask where is my sister?" Sora asks.

"I have another mission for her, so she isn't here at the moment." Leo says. "Now you can dismiss."

After the hall is empty, Leo stands up from his throne and Reisho walks in.

"Father. You called me?" Reisho asks.

"Reisho. How is your championship doing?" Leo asks, not knowing that it is a tournament to fight against him.

"The second round is over, tomorrow will be the third round." Reisho says.

Leo nods and asks, "Have you found any traces about Ruri and Rin?"

Reisho shows him the data and says, "No. It is like they disappear off the face of the four dimensions."

Leo clenches his fist says, "Without them, the mission won't be succeed…"

Reisho says, "But Father. I have a theory about it."

Leo asks, "And what is it?"

Reisho says, "Could it be that Ray had been revived in Yuzu's body and she already absorbed Ruri and Rin at the same time? Then she only needs Serena to be complete."

Leo closes his eyes and says, "It may be possible, but I don't have a clue about it. That is why I have Sona and Yuri to take her to me."

Reisho nods and then excuses himself to leave, leaving Leo in his own thoughts.

* * *

The next day, the 28 participants are already at the stadium, Yuzu says, "Yuya, Katrina, Vivian and Kurosaki aren't here..."

"Where are they?" Ryu says in confusion.

Nico announces, "Now welcome to the third round of the match! Now in this round, it will be a battle royale!"

Everyone gasps in shock after hearing this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Up in Reiji's office, Himeka says, "Using the city-wide Battle Royal...that is a good idea."

Reisho says, "Indeed. since the alert of the Interdimensional invading Duelists would cause a mass panic, so instead we will release the Top 32 of the Junior Youth class into the city, and have them intercept the invaders."

Yuya says, "Meanwhile, the ones who will actually intercept the invaders are the Top 8 of the Senior class. And it will be easier since all of them are from LDS."

Himeka says, "For the honor of the LDS and the fate of our world, we are counting on you."

The Senior class respond in the affirmative.

Yuya also turns to Shun, Vivian and Katrina, he says, "As for you guys, we need to find Duelists with potential among the sixteen in the stadium, and to have them join the Lancers as emergency backup."

Katrina says, "That will be fine for me."

Vivian says, "Me too."

Shun says, "Suit yourself. But I can't promise to fight the enemy if the Senior team got wiped out."

As Shun leaves the room, Yuya says, "Although I hate to do this, but when you two defeat the Obelisk force that are coming, be sure to card them in the end. From what Sona tells us, they are so corrupted that they would laugh and card anyone in their way, even with the non-duelists."

Katrina says, "We are going to let them taste their own medicine?"

Yuya nods, "We don't need to worry since we have managed to reverse the program, so it is a way to hold them in hostage."

Then he nods to Reiji, who nods back.

* * *

In the Center Court, Nico explains the rules. "The match will start at exactly noon, when Action Cards will be spread out, but this is the most important part: there are Pendulum Cards developed by Leo Corporation scattered around the city; competitors must find two of them and Duel."

This causes surprised for the others, Ryu says, "So we can Pendulum Summon, too."

Jean says, "Although I hate to have normal monsters in my deck..."

"The matches will be held under an Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards as the winnings. The winners will take the number of Pendulum Cards bet by the loser. In addition, the city will be divided into four areas by the Field Spell Card Wonder Quartet, competitors being free to battle in any of these four areas."

Ayu says, "So the whole city will be an Action Field..."

"Wow..." Tatsuya says.

"I am getting shivers." Futoshi says.

"Now let the game starts! Field Magic Wonder Quartet activate!" Nico says as the city starts to change, then the gate door opens as everyone rushes out of the area.

* * *

At the same time, Serena, Satoshi and Yuni are at the city, as they see the field changes into that of a lava.

"What's going on?" Satoshi asks.

"Don't worry, it is only a Field Magic." Yuni says, "I guess all is going on with Reiji and Reisho's plan."

Serena asks, "Did you mention Reisho? As in the Professor's son, Akaba Reisho?"

Yuni says, "Oh, I didn't tell you, huh? Reisho is our spy, it is thanks to him that we know what Academia plans to do."

Serena says, "No way...so even Reisho has betrayed Academia..."

Just then, they notice Yuya dueling some duelists from the Ryozanpaku School, they are also using Fusion. Serena says, "They can use Fusion, too?"

Yuni says, "My brother is the one who has been producing Fusion cards in this dimension, since he has more knowledge about it."

Satoshi asks, "How about you?"

"I produce Xyz, you have mistaken a lot of my students as Xyz Remnants." Yuni says while giving them a glare.

But as Yuya is going to lose, then he hears someone says, "Now let me join in!"

They see an orange haired boy standing on the cliff, "I use Entermage Damage Juggler's effect. I negate the damage!"

But then he hears, "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 points!" Then he is shocked. "Oh no!"

As he falls flat on the ground, he then stands back up, "I guess I made a fool of myself."

Serena says, "He looks familiar...but why..."

Sona appears in the spirit form and says, "Dennis Macfield? He is here?"

"Wait, you know Dennis?" Rumi asks. "Does that mean..."

Yuni asks, "Is he one of the spies sent by Academia?"

"Yes. He is the one who leads me to Ruri so I can capture her, not to mention he is the one that lights up the invasion back in Heartland." Sona says.

Rumi grits her teeth and says, "How dare he...I always thought that he is our friend...considering that he also uses Xyz..."

"But how come Serena doesn't remember him?" Zarnie asks.

"The Professor has erased some of Serena's memories, so she won't be like us, knowing what Academia is planning and then runs away." Sona says. "But Dennis is the one who initially agrees with the invasion." Sona says.

"Whatever, I want to beat this guy already." Rumi says.

"Calm down, Rumi. We can't be seen since there are cameras, and he is a participant as well."

Satoshi asks, "Yuni, you look like you are spacing out."

"Oh, sorry. So what did I miss?" Yuni asks.

"That guy has Xyz summoned." Serena says. Then Yuni sees how he does the performance just like her dad.

"No way...that performance...could he possibility had met Dad?" Yuni asks Sona.

"I guess so, since he was spying at Heartland School..." Sona says.

Then they see Yuya defeats the two with his Dark Rebellion, Yuya says, "Thanks for your help Dennis."

Dennis says, "No problem Yuya. I always want to pair up with you once."

Meanwhile, Yuya received a message from Yuni, he says, "Well, I got to go find other cards. See you."

"No problem!" Dennis waves as Yuya leaves. When Yuya opens the message, he immediately frowns.

Zarc asks, "Wha's wrong? Yuya?"

"Apparently, Dennis is a spy that is sent by Academia..." Yuya says.

"What? But he was our friend...he managed to help us as well back in Heartland..." Yuto says.

"Yuni says that he learns it so he could blend in the Heartland, not to mention he is the one that tells Sona about Ruri's location so she can capture her."

Yuto then says, "Yuya, let me in control, I am going to defeat him."

"No, Yuto. We must not let him know that we know the truth. Right now Yuni will be observing him."

Yuto sighs as he can't do anything. Meanwhile, Yuni says, "Serena, Satoshi, please hide for now, I will have to talk to him."

Serena and Satoshi nod as they go hiding. Then Yuni changes into Sona and then walks towards Dennis.

"Dennis." Sona says as he sees her. Then Dennis quickly walks towards her as Sona uses the invisibility.

"Sona, what a surprise." Dennis says. "I never knew you will be this early."

"I just want this to get over with. So has Yuri come?" Sona asks.

"Not yet. I think he is still preparing. Is it true that you brought Serena here in Standard? What were you thinking? The Professor didn't like this." Dennis asks.

"Well, she tells me that she wants to defeat the Xyz users that escaped from Heartland so she can prove to Professor that she is the strongest. Right now she isn't with me because she left to find the Xyz Remnants." Sona sighs.

"I see...she is quite determined." Dennis says.

"But since her memories have been erased, when you meet her, she could be mistaken you as a duelist from Heartland." Sona says. "What are you going to do if you want to take her back?"

"Don't worry. I'll have that planned." Dennis says.

" I need to find Yuzu, so I'll see you later." Sona says as she makes them visible again. Sona then leaves while Dennis goes to search for new Pendulum Cards.

After Yuni comes back to Serena and Satoshi, Yuni says, "Here is the plan, if you two somehow met him, whatever you do, treat him as a duelist from the Xyz Dimension."

Serena says, "But isn't he here to take me back to Academia?"

"Yes. That is why you must duel him. But don't mention to him that you know him. Reiji will also find help." The two nods as Yuni leaves. "At the same time, I am going to find Brother."

* * *

 **I am sorry that there is no duel in this chapter, but there will be one in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 Obelisk Assault

Chapter 28

"He is not here..." Yuzu says as she is looking around in the Volcano Area. "Where did he go..."

"If you are finding Yuya, he has gone to another area." Dennis says as he appears in front of her.

Ruri immediately recognizes him, "Dennis?"

Rin asks, "You know this guy?"

"Of course, he is also our friend back at Heartland. But how did he get here?" Ruri says in shock.

After Dennis introduce himself to Yuzu, he also asks for a duel to bet the Pendulum Cards, and then Yuzu agrees to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya meets up with Katrina, Vivian, Ron, Jean and Shun in the Ruins area, Ron says, "Hey Yuya, how many cards do you have?"

"Quite a few, and you?" Yuya asks.

"Pretty much, although we need to worry if Academia is coming." Jean says.

Just then, a knight like monster appears as they barely dodges.

"What is that?" Vivian asks. Then they see the 3 knight duelists attacking them with their monsters.

"Hey! You could have hurt us!" Katrina says.

"It is your fault that you stand in our way." One knight says.

"They never learn..." Shun mutters, but then they see 18 people with blue Obelisk Uniforms appear.

"The Obelisk Force!" Katrina says in shock.

"Damn it, they are here now..." Ron says in anger.

Yuni, who has just arrived at the place with her D wheel, then uses her duel disk to cut off the Ruins Area. Leaving the crowd in the stadium in shock.

"What is going on?" Everyone is in shock, Nico Smiley says, "It seems like we're having some connection issues with the video feed..."

* * *

At the same time, Yuzu lost to Dennis, Serena says, "Satoshi, I'm going to duel him liked Yuni planned, you go and find her."

"Okay." As Satoshi leaves, Dennis says to Yuzu, "Let's hope we can make it through the tournament."

"Too bad that you are going to be defeated by me." Serena appears in front of Dennis and Yuzu, much to both of their shock.

"Huh? Twins?" Dennis says as he looks at Yuzu and Serena.

Ray says, "That is Serena...my final piece..."

"But why is she here?" Rin asks.

Then Reiji also cuts off the connection in the Volcano Area, causing the crowd to get annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora has stepped in front of the Obelisk Force, he says, "It has been a while, guys, I have some unfinished business with Kurosaki Shun."

Jean says, "You bastard, how dare you bring Obelisk Force here..."

Sora says, "Don't let them get in my way."

As Shun and Sora go to the temple for battle, three Obelisk Force has defeated the knights and then cards them.

"No..." Yuya and Yuni are in horror as memories from Yuto and Rumi flashes in their minds, then Yuya says, "We can't let them get away."

"You're right." Vivian says as the six rushes towards the 18 Obelisk forces.

"We will not forgive you for your actions..." Yuni says to them, causing them to face them.

"Why are you here in this world?" Yuya asks.

"You don't need to know about that." One Obelisk force member says.

The six of them nod and then place their duel disks on their wrists. Then the Obelisk Force laughs.

"We will teach you a lesson if you want to know badly." One of them comments, then they split into 6 groups and then yells, "Duel!"

* * *

In the Volcano Area, Yuzu asks, "Are you Serena?"

But Celina ignores her, she says, "Duel me! I know you are a remnant of the Xyz forces!"

Both Yuzu and Dennis are shocked, and Dennis says, "No, you are mistaken..."

"Stop playing dumb! If you won't start, I will."

She activates her Duel Disk. Yuzu protests, "Hey, we're currently in the middle of their Junior Youth Championship..."

Dennis says, "Its fine Yuzu. She must be misunderstanding something, but adapting to situations like this is part of Entertainment Dueling, isn't it?"

Yuzu says, "Are you even listening?"

"I accept your challenge, watch closely, Yuzu. It is much fun when there is an audience." Dennis says as he activates his duel disk. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!"

* * *

While at Yuni's side, the Red one says, "I'll go first. I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog." **(ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:3) "I end my turn."

The yellow one says, "My turn. I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog, too. Battle! I attack you directly!"

"What?" Everyone exclaims as Yuya finds an Action Card, but Yellow says, "It is pointless since you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards when Hound Dog attacks."

Hound Dog leaps onto a pillar behind Yuni and strikes, dealing her with damage. The same also goes to the other members. **(LP:4000–3000)**

"I end my turn." Yellow says as Green starts his turn, and he does the same as the 6 of them are attacked once more. **(LP:3000–2000)**

"You guys sure are fools, you will be with the same fate like those fools, too." The green one takes the cards and then shows them.

Yuya says, "Is that so?"

Katrina says, "The fools will be you guys."

As the six of them yells, "My turn!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena has defeated Dennis, she says, "You are a worthless opponent."

Deactivating her Duel Disk, she walks towards Yuzu and Dennis, and as she does, the same shadows that Dennis saw leap to the ground behind her.

Six of the Obelisk Force advance towards Yuzu and Serena.

"Its the Obelisk Force..." Ruri says in shock.

"Oh no..." Rin says.

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Nakajima reports, "Another squad has appeared in the Volcano Area!"

Reisho says, "Send the Youth Team there!"

Before the Obelisk Force can cross the bridge, a smoke bomb flies towards them, engulfing the area. Hikage and Tsukikage leap out of the smoke, carrying Serena and Zuzu respectively, and the Obelisk Force cough as the smoke clears, revealing the Senior Team, led by Yuu Sakuragi.

"Now we won't let you go any further."

* * *

Yuni sees the card and then says, "With Scale 1 Smile Fairy Double Fairy and Scale 10 Nightmare Killer, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters floats in the air, she says, "With this I can summon monsters form 2 to 8! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! My monsters! First is the Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 SC:4). Smile Fairy Shooting Swimmer. ( **ATK:500** /DEF:1500 LV4)."

As two monsters appear on the field, the red Obelisk Member says, "So this is Pendulum..."

Yuni says, "I am not finished yet. I use Shooting Swimmer's effect. I can pay 200 LP for 1 card, I draw 3 cards!" **(LP:2000–1400)**

As Yuni draws the cards, she says, "Now I use Double Fairy's effect! I can treat Hope Eyes Pendulum Dragon as two monsters! I overlay my Hope Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

As the dragon goes into the portal, Yuni says, "Dragon of hope in the eyes. Unleash your light with the patience you have hold! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of patience! Supreme Queen Black Dragon - Hope-Eyes Patience Dragon!" **(ATK:3000/** DEF:2500 RNK:7 SC:1)

Hope-Eyes Patience Dragon is a Black colored Dragon with yellow and blue lines, its appearance is like Hope-Eyes, but it has fangs like Light Patience. As the monster appears, it causes shock waves that hits them. Yuni says, "I use Magic Card, Received Smiles! I can place a card to the Xyz Monster as an overlay unit and then give 1000 ATK." **(3000–4000)**

Hope-Eyes roars as the Obelisk Force is shocked. "4000 ATK?"

Yuni says, "By detaching an Overlay unit, I can negate a battle and give my opponent damage equal to its ATK!"

"What?" Red says.

"Use Stored Patience Unleash!" Yuni yells as Hope-Eyes flies into the sky, then it shoots out yellow beam from the body and give damage to Red, causing him to be defeated.

"No way...he is defeated..." Yellow says in shock.

"Don't think you can get away with this." Yuni says. "This effect can only use once with one person, but since you have three..."

This causes the two to be in fear. "Stored Patience Unleash!" Yuni yells as Yellow also gets defeated.

Green says, "You only have two Overlay Units, your effect is end! Now end your turn!"

Yuni smiles as she sees him becoming desperate. "By using Nightmare Killer's effect! I can have a monster from the graveyard become an Overlay Unit for my Xyz Monster!"

Nightmare Killer uses the gloves to slash the ground as Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon become an Overlay unit to the other monster.

"This is the end!" Yuni yells as Green also being hit by the light. **(Obelisk Force:4000–0)**

* * *

At the same time, Vivian also gets back up from the 3 Hound Dogs, Vivian says, "If that is your strength, then I am disappointed. I use Ghost Vacuum to send three cards to the graveyard!"

As Vivian does it, she says, "Then by banishing my two Magic cards, Ghost Force Feast! I can summon 2 monsters from my deck to the field! Come! The first one is Ghost Force Cursed Tree! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV8) Then the second one is Ghost Force Pumpkin Knight! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV8)"

As the spooky tree and a knight with a Pumpkin head appears, the Obelisk Force shudders at the sight of two monsters.

"Now I use Magic Card, Ghost Force Shadow Grab! I can destroy all my opponent's monsters and give them damage equal to their ATK!"

"What?" The Obelisk Force is shocked at the sight that their monsters are being dragged by shadow hands into the ground, then the Obelisk Force all get 1000 damage each. **(Obelisk Force:4000–3000)**

"Our Monsters..." Red said.

"But she only has two monsters, and we have three people." Yellow says.

"Battle! I attack you two directly!" Vivian yells as Vivian says as the Pumpkin throws the head at Red while the tree waves its branches and hit Green.

Yellow says, "You defeated two of us, but you don't have other monsters, now hurry up and end your turn!"

Vivian says, "Quick Play Magic, Ghost Force Xyz! I can Xyz Summon a Monster during the battle phase!"

"What?" Yellow says in shock as two monsters become orbs and then go into the galaxy portal.

"Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8)

A Grim like monster appears on the field with a giant sickle. It also has two yellow orbs circling it, and the Obelisk member is really terrified as he sees that the death is approaching him.

"This is for what you have done! Death Approach!" Vivian says.

Spirit Taker hits the sickle on the ground and Yellow is blasted away by the effect. **(Obelisk Force:3000–0)**

* * *

Ron says, "Since my opponent has three monsters on the field, I can special summon three Sports Player Bomb Throwers!"

As three monsters with bombs and black sports shirts appear on the field, he says, "I overlay three monsters!"

As three monsters go into the galaxy portal, Ron says, "Hold your horses , and then run fast as the speed of light! Xyz Summon! Sports Player Bolt Jockey!" ( **ATK:2000/** DEF:2000 Rank:4)

As the purple shirt jockey with a silver horse appears on the field, Ron says, "When Bomb Thrower is used as Xyz Materials, I can lower 100 ATK of a monster my opponent controls!"

As bombs thrown at the three Hound Dogs, Red says, "Our monsters..."

"And by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can double the monster's ATK!" **(ATK:2000–4000)**

"4000 ATK!" Yellow says in shock.

"This is for the pain you caused in Heartland! Bolt Jockey can attack every monsters on the field! Battle! Gallop Slash!" Ron yells.

Bolt Jockey then stomps over all the monsters, causing the Obelisk Force to be blasted by the shock wave. **(Obelisk Force:4000–0)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Gongenzaka, Ryu and Mieru arrive at the area, Ryu says, "What the... They aren't participants..."

"They must be the invaders Yuni is talking about..." Gongenzaka says. "And they are fighting them."

* * *

Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi run through the halls, followed by Shuzo, until a staff member stops them.

"I am sorry, non-combatants are forbidden from entering the Battle Royal."

The kids are shocked. "What? We can't even go home?"

Just then, Himeka comes and says, "I am sorry, since this is the first time that the ARC System has been used outside a stadium, and we don't want any accidents to happen."

"So you are doing this to keep people out to avoid accidents..." Shuzo says.

"Thank you for understanding." Himeka says as she notices Tatsuya. "And you are in the finals, right? Your match is about to begin. But the winner will be Reira."

Reira's hand tightens on her teddy bear. Himeka says, "The top matches for the Youth and Senior class are both on schedule, though it's a shame that they can't be shown here. Don't worry, all of the feeds will return and the tournament will continue uninterrupted, and everything will go according to plan."

The cryptic statement is noticed by Shuzo, who repeats it to himself.

* * *

Jean then looks at her cards and says, "Now I am going to use a trap card in my hand."

"What?" "A Trap card from the hand?"

Jean says, "I use Trap User Immediate Activate! I can activate all my Trap cards without setting them! I use Trap User Monster Switch! I take control all my opponent's monsters and then treat them as Level 4 until the end phase!"

Three Hound Dogs appear on Jean's field as Green says, "Our monsters have been taken!"

"No way!" Yellow says.

"Now I overlay them! Controller of the trap cards, put yourself into the field with the activation of the traps!"

Three card like monsters go into the galaxy portal, then a pink robe dark magician like monster appears on the field.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Trap User Trap Activator!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As the monster stands besides Jean, she says, " I detach one overlay unit to activate a card from my deck! I choose Trap User: Double Magic! I can make one monster's ATK double until the end of the turn." **(2500-5000)**

"5000 ATK?" Red says in shock.

"Then I use Trap Card, Trap User Overlay Deal! I can detach the two Overlay units and then gains two more attacks!"

The Obelisk Force is now shaken, as Yellow says, "Spare...us..."

Jean says, "As a member from thr Xyz Dimension, you deserve this pain! Battle! Trap Magic Beam!"

Trap Activator shoots a pink beam that shows a lot of images of the Trap Cards and then hits three Obelisk Force. **(Obelisk Force:4000–0)**

* * *

Katrina says, "Now it is time for you to face the wrath of the Vampire of Heartland."

The three Obelisk Force are shocked. Yellow says, "She is the Vampire of Heartland?"

"No way, I heard that a lot of members fall victim into her hands..." Green says, now scared.

""With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Eyeing Cobras!( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5 SC:6) Then Princess of the monsters, use your beauty to attract others and suck their blood! Blood Sucker Vampire Princess!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 SC:11)

As three monsters appear on the field, Red says, "There is no data that the vampire can Pendulum too..."

Katrina places a card on the field and says, "I use Magic Card, Summon Carnival! I overlay my two Eyeing Cobras! King of the monsters, bringing terror and have feast on the enemies!"

As the two monsters become purple swirls and goes into a portal, a king with a black clothing and Vampire fangs appear on the field.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Blood Sucker Vampire King!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:5 SC:8)

"That is the monster that destroy our comrades..." Yellow says.

"Summon Carnival's effect! I can perform a Synchro Summon by using the two Eyeing Cobras, who are also tuner monsters!"

Two spirits of the Cobra appear and then one becomes 5 rings as the other becomes 5 stars.

"Prince of the monsters, fight for the rich blood and eliminate your enemies! Synchro Summon! Come! LV10! Vampire Prince!" ( **ATK:2700** /DEF:2200 LV:10 SC:2)

As this time the prince who wears a dark clothing appears, Green says, "Synchro, too?"

Katrina says, "And finally, I use the same materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion?" The three exclaim.

"Queen of the monsters, use your power to suck out everything that blocks in the way." Katrina chants.

As two cobras go into the portal, a Queen who has a similar dress as the Princess appears from the portal. Katrina also holds her arms tight like what the Fusion users do.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Vampire Queen!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:10 SC:5)

Greem says, "No way, from Xyz, Synchro and even Fusion..."

"Is she really from Xyz?" Red says, now in fear.

"I am from Standard." Katrina says. "And it is your doom place, too. I use Vampire Prince's effect! Once per turn I can destroy a monster! I choose yours! Sucking Prey!" Katrina yells as the Prince rushes and gives the dog a bite, causing it to be destroyed.

"My monster..." Yellow says.

"Now Battle time. I use Queen's effect! I can let all of my monsters add 500 ATK times the monsters I controlled! I have 4 monsters, so they all gain 2000 ATK!"

As the Queen raises the staff, all monsters feel stronger **. (3000-5000) (2700-4700)(2400-4400)**

"No way..." Red says, now terrified.

"Battle! I attack Hound Dog with Vampire Princess! Princess' song!" Katrina says.

Vampire Princess makes a beautiful voice as Hound Dog is destroyed. **(Red:4000-0)**

"Now Vampire Queen! Attack the last Hound Dog! Feast of the Vampiria!" Katrina says as the monster sucks the blood of the monster. **(Green:4000-0)**

"Now Prince, Fang Absorb!" Katrina says as Yellow is terrified at the sight of her prince getting near. Then a scream occurs and then he is down. **(Yellow:4000-0)**

* * *

Yuya says, "With Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As the new Magicians rise in their Pendulum Zones, Yuya says, "With this I can summon monsters from 4 to 7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! First is Entermate Whip Viper ( **ATK:1700/** DEF:900 LV:4) Then Entermate Amenboat ( **ATK:500/** DEF:1600 LV:4) And finally! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:4)

"This is Pendulum..." Yellow says.

"I overlay Amenboat and Whip Viper! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The Obelisk Force are further shocked by the Pendulum Summon being used to fuel an Xyz Summon.

Yuya says, "Yuni, I will use this card you lent me to victory." He looks at Antithesis Magician. "Antithesis Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement!"

The Magician collects energy on the points of the design on its shield. "Once per turn, it can give an Xyz Monster a Level that is equal to its Rank." The energy becomes a star in a circle, which unleashes three pulses of light that combine and infuse Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with a Level of 4.

"Giving a Level to Xyz Monster?" Ryu says in shock.

Next, Yuya chants, "Synthesis Magician, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! Once per turn! I can target one monster to make it the same Level as another monster!"

Synthesis Magician fires an arrow at the space between Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, covering them in red and purple energy respectively and making Dark Rebellion Level 7.

"There are two Level 7 monsters..." Gongenzaka says.

"I overlay Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion! Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" **(ATK:3000/** DEF:2500 RNK:7 SC:1)

With a snarl, the new Dragon appears, causing powerful shock waves to rock the area.

"Those can't be from the Standard..." The Obelisk Force gasp.

"Darling!" Mieru tries to leap for Yuya, but only succeeds in being blown back into Gongenzaka and Ryu by the shock waves and knocking them both down.

The other people are also trying to stand still while they are facing Obelisk Force.

Yuto says, "A combination between two dragons?"

Zarc says, "I guess Yuni lent him this card since Yuya has the conditions."

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is Xyz Summoned using Dark Rebellion treated as Level 7, it can destroy all of my opponent's Level 7 or lower monsters and deal damage equal to their ATK."

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon lets out a roar that destroys the three Hound Dogs. Then the Obelisk Force all take 1000 damage.

"Furthermore, by using an Overlay Unit, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack equal to the number of times that monsters were destroyed this turn."

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its maw as Yuya explains, "Since three monsters were destroyed, I can attack all three of you."

The struts that make up the wings of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon open up, generating energy beams to spread its wings, and Yuya tells it to get the Obelisk Force.

"Imperial Wrath Revolt - Strike Disobey!" Yuya yells.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon plunges its tusks into the ground and flies forwards, ripping up the road and attacks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rips its tusks from the ground to strike the Obelisk Force, knocking them down and reducing their LP to zero.

* * *

As all 18 of the Obelisk Force are on the ground, Yuni says, "We can't let them get back to Academia."

As the others nod, the Obelisk Force tries to get up, but Yuni points them with her duel disk as well as others. The Obelisk Force realizes what they are doing and are terrified.

"Wait!" "Please spare us!" The Obelisk Force begs, but their cries are ignored as they are carded. Ryu, Gongenzaka and Mieru are shocked to see this.

As the others give the cards back to Yuni, Yuni says, "So that is all 18 of them?"

Yuya says, "Yes. Although I really hate to do this. But this is the only way to prevent them from escaping."

Ryu and Gongenzaka rush to them as Ryu asks, "Did you guys really card them?"

Vivian says, "Don't worry. We can uncard them, but not now. Like Sona says, they are corrupted and won't listen to us even if we decide to talk to them."

Mieru asks, "Can someone tell me what just happened?"

Yuya says, "Mieru? Why are you here?"

Yuni says, "We can think about it later, let's go to the Jungle Area so we can explain." Yuni also switches off the connection in the area, much to the crowds' anger.

At the Jungle area, they find Michie and Teppei Tairyobata, Michie is asking questions to Satoshi, who just arrives.

"Michie, wait, he is not a participant." Yuni says.

"What?" He says as Teppei says, "Then what is he doing here?"

Yuya says, "We will explain at the meantime."

As they all sit down, Satoshi says, "So you face the Obelisk Force?"

Vivian says, "Yes. They have put the Duel Knights in the cards."

Yuni says, "They will be fine, I have sent it to Reiji so they can be recovered."

Katrina says, "And not to mention, Sora is here with them, too."

"Sora? He is back?" Ryu asks.

"I guess he is here to capture Serena, too..." Sona says with a sigh. "I don't know if I feel sad or angry at my brother..."

Rumi says, "Don't worry, Shun will beat him again."

"I hope this time he will realize his mistake." Sona sighs.

Satoshi asks, "But where are the Obelisk Force you dueled, are they transported back?"

Yuni says, "No, they are all here." Yuni takes out 18 cards from her pocket, causing Satoshi to get shocked.

"You carded them all?" Michie asks.

"It is the only way to prevent them from escaping." Yuni says. "Right now there will be more of them, we need to find them and stop them from taking Yuzu and Serena."

Yuya says, "Katrina, Vivian. Yuni and I will go find Yuzu, you try to protect others."

"Understand." Katrina and Vivian says as Yuni and Yuya ride off with their D-Wheel.

* * *

At the Ice Berg Area, Tsukikagee and Hikage have arrived with Serena and Yuzu.

"I'll leave the situation here to you. There maybe more of them nearby." Hikage says.

"Agree, brother." Tsukikage says as Hikage speeds away.

"Are they really Obelisk Force?" Yuzu asks.

"Yes, they are from the Academia." Serena says. "You must be Yuzu, I am Serena."

"I know..." Yuzu says.

Serena says, "At first, I thought if I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in the Standard Dimension, the Professor will regret not sending her to the front lines."

"So is that why you are dueling Dennis?" Yuzu asks.

"He is not, and he disappoints me." Serena says, still angry at how Dennis is holding back. Meanwhile, Dennis is eavesdropping, he laughs, "I told you..."

"But I already know what the Academia is doing thanks to the help of Yuni and her siblings. Academia laughed as if they were taking part in a hunting game. And I also know what the Professor is going to do to me and you." Serena says.

"What?" Dennis is a little surprised that Yuya and the others know Professor's plan.

Serena sighs, "Is it because of Ray, right?"

Yuzu changes her eyes colors and says, "Yes. I am Ray, and I am using Yuzu's body to talk to you."

Serena is surprised at the sudden change of tone, but she nods. "Serena, you were a part of me, as well as Ruri, Rin and Yuzu. Yes. Our body has split, but my soul isn't. And my soul is residing in Yuzu."

Serena nods and says, "So the Professor wants us...is it really because of you?"

"I am afraid so. But right now I'll give the control back to Yuzu so that she can tell you everything."

Serena nods and then Yuzu changes back. As for Dennis, he doesn't know about anything they said, but he is still listening.

Yuzu says, "Since the Obelisk Force is targeting us...then how about we switch our clothes so we can distract them?"

Serena says, "I see what you mean, maybe it will work." Then she prepares to strip off her jacket.

"Wait! Don't do it now!" Yuzu protests vehemently.

"Why not?" Serena asks.

Yuzu shoots a glare at Tsukikage's back, before telling Serena not to give her that, leading the confused girl behind a rock to change.

"Don't you dare look at us!" Yuzu says to Tsukikage, and he stiffly agrees; as does the eavesdropping Dennis, who turns away and closes his eyes.

Soon the two girls have switched clothes, retaining their hairstyles and ribbons, their bracelets and their Duel Disks.

"Now we should separate for now." Yuzu says as Serena nods, then Serena leaves.

Dennis watches them go, and a light shines out in front of him. He turns to the light and smiles, commenting, "Well look who is here?"

Then Yuri steps in front of him and Dennis says, "Yuri."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And Yuya hasn't darkness in his heart, so he won't emit dark aura. And I have seldom see Yuya card people in other fanfics, since his original personality doesn't like to card people. But not in this story.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuya and Yuri's duel. And a surprise in the end of the duel.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Hope-Eyes Patience Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Rank:7 Scale:1 Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Effect: If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: Add 300 ATK times the Xyz Monster's Rank to this monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; you can negate a battle, then inflict damage equal to this monster's ATK. This effect can only used once per person in a turn. If this card leaves the field: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Received Smile:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: You can add one card in your hand as an Overlay Unit to this monster and then give 1000 ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **Ghost Force Feast:**

 **Normal Effect Magic.**

 **Effect: You can summon a LV8 monster from the deck when you have no monsters on the field. By banishing the card in the graveyard, you can do the same effect.**

 **Ghost Force Shadow Grab:**

 **Normal Effect Magic.**

 **Effect: Destroy all monsters my opponent controls and give damage equal to the ATK of the monsters.**

 **Ghost Force Xyz:**

 **Quick-Play Magic.**

 **Effect: You can Xyz Summon a Ghost Force Monster in the battle Phase.**

 **Sports Player Bomb Thrower:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 4 Warrior/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:500**

 **Effect: When this card is used as an Xyz Material, you can lower a monster's ATK that your opponent controls.**

 **Sports Player Bolt Jockey**

 **Light Attribute, Rank 4 Beast Warrior/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Three Level 4 Monsters.**

 **This card can attack every monster on the field, by detaching one overlay unit, you can double the monster's ATK.**

 **Trap User Immediate Activate:**

 **Continuous Trap.**

 **Effect: You can use this trap from your hand to the field. All your Trap User Cards can be activated without setting on the field.**

 **Trap User Monster Switch:**

 **Normal Trap:**

 **Effect: You can take over your opponent's monster and use them as Level 4 monsters.**

 **Trap User Overlay Deal:**

 **Normal Trap:**

 **Effect: By sending an overlay unit to the graveyard, you can attack one more time.**


	29. Chapter 29 Yuya Vs Yuri

Chapter 29

A glow shines out as Dennis looks over the Iceberg Area. He turns and comments, "Oh, it is you, I was beginning to wonder if you was coming."

Yuri asks, "Where is Sona? Have you seen her?"

"Not long ago, I wonder where she went." Dennis says.

"I guess we should start without her, so you found her?" Yuri asks.

Dennis replies "Of course!" and turns to point at Zuzu, but much to their surprise, Yuzu is already surrounded by three Obelisk Force Duelists.

"Huh? Why are they doing here? I thought the Professor only ask me and Sona for this mission." Yuri asks.

"Well, Yuzu has switched clothes with Serena, who is likely who the Obelisk Force are after." Dennis says.

"Oh, Serena. Right." Yuri says.

"You know, they really look alike, just like you and Yuya."

Yuri asks, "Who is this Yuya person?"

"Oh, he is a guy from Standard that looks like you." Dennis says.

Just then, with Haili and Olga appear in front of them, they have a duel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugo arrives at the Volcano area. He opens his visor, puzzled at the apparent change from the Ice Age to a blazing hell.

"What is going on with this dimension? First Ice Age and then Lava?" Yugo says.

But then he notices two D Wheels passingby, they are Yuya and Yuni. Yuya asks, "It seems she is not here, either."

"Then the one left is Ice Age." Yuni says.

As the D-Wheels are leaving, Yugo asks, "Huh? There are D-Wheels here?" And then he hears screams, and he looks across to where the three Senior Team members are Dueling the Obelisk Force.

"Those bastards! They are here as well?" Yugo yells as he goes to assist them.

* * *

Yuzu looks around at the Obelisk Force, Ruri says, "Of all the times, why are we being surrounded..."

"I guess we have no choice but to duel." Yuzu says as she prepares to activate her duel disks, "And maybe carding them, too."

"You guys are nuisance as well." Yuri jumps down as Yuzu sees him.

"Yuya?" Yuzu says in shock.

"What are you talking about? I am not Yuya." Yuri says. "And by the way, you guys should get out of my way, or you'll be ending up like those two."

Yuri tosses two cards forwards, which embed in the ice. Yuzu is shocked to see them, and the ice breaks, turning the cards over to reveal Halil and Olga sealed inside. The Obelisk Force run off as Yuzu kneels down, shocked that Halil and Olga are sealed inside the cards.

"Did you do this?" Yuzu asks in anger.

"Oh, you know them? I am sorry, since they are in my way." Yuri says.

"No problem." Yuzu says as she uses her duel disk to make them back to human. Much to Yuri's shock and amuzement.

"Eh...you know how to change them back, huh? I guess you are more smarter than those useless scientists." Yuri says.

Rin then says, "That guy... he is the one who kidnapped me..."

"He really looks just like Yuya and Yuto, too..." Ruri says.

"I could have carded you too if you keeps bugging me about it. But if I did, then I'll be scolded by the Professor." Yuri says the last words with a little hate.

"Although, you really look just like Rin and Serena." Yuri says.

"You are the one who captured Rin, aren't you?" Yuzu asks.

"What if I did? I was just obeying Professor's orders." Yuri says wirh a grin. "Now come with me, since the Professor wants to meet you."

As Yuri is trying to hold her hand, pieces of glasses shoots forwards as Yuri is forced to jump out of the way.

"What the…" Yuzu says.

"Yuzu!" Yuya yells as he and Yuni's D-Wheel arrive in front of her.

"Yuya! Yuni!" Yuzu is happy to see them just in time, and Ray didn't activate her bracelet since they are going with their plan.

Yuri gets back his feet and says, "It seems like more nuisances have come."

Yuya and Yuni both take off their helmet, Yuri is quite surprised to see them look like him and Sona. Yuri says, "So you must be the Yuya-kun Yuzu is talking about, huh?"

Yuya says, "What if I am? I won't let you take Yuzu away."

Yuni says, "Yuzu, go to the Jungle area, Katrina and the rest will be there."

"Okay." As Yuzu turns around, Yuri says, "I won't let you get away."

Yuri tries to chase her, only to be stopped by Full Clear Cooking Dragon's mirrors.

"Full Clear?" Yuri says in surprise, then he tries to see where Sona is, but she isn't there.

Yuni says, "If you want to get Yuzu, you must pass us."

Yuri turns back to the siblings, he says, "You really think you can stop me from taking Yuzu?"

Yuya says, "Of course. Since we have also beaten another one who is asked to capture Yuzu."

"Oh, so you have beaten Sona? The one who has never lost a single duel back at Academia…Very well. Then I'll play with you." Yuri says as he activates his duel disk.

Yuni then sees three more Obelisk Force members coming, she says, "Brother, Yuri goes to you. I'll duel those three in the meantime."

"Okay." Yuya says as he activates his duel disk.

As Yuni walks towards the three Obelisk Force members, the yellow one says, "Looks like we found another prey."

Yuni laughs, "Prey? Me? You think even with you three you can defeat me? Then how about these?"

Yuni shows them 18 carded Obelisk Force members, causing them to be flinched.

"No way…she defeated them?" Red says.

"I think we should run." Green says.

As they try to run, Yuni immediately card them. Yuni picks up three more cards and then says, "Run away from the duel is the same as losing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya and Yuri both yell, "Duel!" **(Yuya:4000)(Yuri:4000)**

"I'll go first." Yuya says. "With Scale 2 Entermate Trump Girl and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As Yuya places the cards and two monsters floats into the sky, he says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! First is Elemental Hero Neos!( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7) And then Entermate Dag Daggerman!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:600 LV:5 SC:2)

As two monsters appear on the field, Yuri says, "There is no record in Academia that there is Pendulum... Aren't you an interesting guy?"

Yuya says, "Pendulum is created by me and my sister, and it is our weapon. I set one card and end my turn."

Yuri says, "I guess I'll play wjth you. My turn! I use Magic Card, Fusion!"

Yuya flinches as he sees him using the card, "I fuse Predator Plants Flying Hell and Predator Plants Cordyceps! Two beautiful plants, fuse together and have a hungry feast! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Predator Plants Chimerafflesia!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the plant monster appears, Yuya almost split out as he sees the monster. Yuri says, "I use its effect. Once per turn, I can reduce one monster's ATK by 1000 and add it to itself. I target Neos!"

The vines bite Neos as its ATK is being taken. **(ATK:2500–1500) (ATK:2500–3500)**

"Now battle! I attack Neos with Chimerafflesia!" Yuri says. Two carnivious Vines comes to bite the monster, but Yuya says, "I use Trap card! Mirror Barrior! When an Elemental Hero Monster is being targeted for an attack, I can switch the monsters! Which means that you are going to get the damage!"

As Neos is being destroyed, Yuri get hit by the vines. **(Yuri:4000–2000)**

"Not bad, you manage to make me lose half of my LP." Yuri says. "I think I need to get serious from now on." Yuri says.

"After damage, two monsters will be back to normal." Yuya says as Neos return to the field.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Yuri says.

Meanwhile, Yuni comes besides her brother, she asks, "What did I miss?"

Yuya says, "Nothing."

Yuni faces Yuri, she asks, "Why are you capturing Yuzu if I may ask?"

Yuri says, "It is Professor's orders, I am just following."

Yuya asks, "And why do you listen to him? Care to tell us?"

Yuri faces go darken, then he says, "Start your turn."

Yuya sighs and says, "Fine. My turn." After Yuya draws a card, he says, "I use Trump Girl's Pendulum Effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon using the monsters on the field as materials!"

As Neos and Dag Daggerman goes into the Fusion Portal, Yuya says, "Hero that travels in space, appear on the field to with the power of cosmos!"

As two monsters goes into the portal, Yuya says, "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Entermate Summon Neos!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:10)

A Neos appear with some yellow light and some smile patterns on the body appears. Yuri says, "So you use Fusion, too. I give you a praise."

Yuya says, "Now battle! I attack your monster with Summon Neos!" Yuya yells. "Neos Smile Slasher!"

As Neos tries to get through the monster, Yuri says, "I use my trap card, Predator Germination! When a DARK monster I control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: That monster I control cannot be destroyed by that battle!"

As Chimerafflesia is attacked, Yuri feels his LP getting reduced. ( **Yuri:2000–1500)** "And I can destroy your monster and summon 3 Predator Plants Token!" Yuri yells as the three tokens appear on the field in DEF mode. **(** ATK:0 **/DEF:0** LV:1)

As Neos is destroyed when the plants attack, Yuya says, "I use Neos' effect! When this card leaves the field, I can Fusion Summon a monster using monster from the deck as materials!"

"What?" Yuri is shocked. I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician from my deck! Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)"

Yuni smiles, "Well done, Brother."

Yuya says, "Since it is still in the battle phase, so I can attack! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect! Since I use a Level 5 or higher Spellcaster Type, I can attack up to three times! I attack your two tokens and Chimerafflesia!Triple Spiral Sky Shot!"

Beams of energy spear from each of the corners of the energy triangle and destroy all three of Yuri's monsters in turn. ( **Yuri:1500–1000)**

Yuri falls flat on the ground, Yuya says, "Now I Pendulum Summon! Come! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4) I end my turn."

As Yuya walks closer, he says, "Yuri, why don't you join us, help us stop Professor's plans?"

Yuni says, "Your strength is good, but you are in the wrong way."

Yuri slowly gets up and says, "Easy for you to say..."

He looks down and says, "I was an orphan, I have no memory of his parents or his life. I enrolled into the Academia, but no one dares to make friends with me due to my strong methods of Dueling."

"Yuri..." Yuni quitely says.

"It was then I met Sona, she looks just like that girl over there. She doesn't care about being afraid to me, and we become friends. Not long after, we also met Serena, she introduces us a lot of people."

Sona says, "And it is the best thing that happened into our lives. Until the Professor come."

"The Professor tore our friends apart, some of them willing to join the hunting. Others are being brainwashed by that Doctor. And even Serena...whose memories are erased and she doesn't remember anything about us!"

Yuya and Yuni can see his tears dropping on the ground. He says, "The Professor's orders are absolute, it is impossible for us to rebel against him."

Yuto says, "Is that all truth?"

Sona says, "Yes. It is actually the truth."

Just then, Yuri looks uo to them with a dark face, "Since then, I have made a vow, if our happiness is being taken, I'll taken others, too!"

Yuya takes a step back as Yuri yells, "My turn!" He gives him a dark smile, "Now I should let you suffer what I have been through. By sending a card to the graveyard, I activate Super Fusion!"

As one of the facedown appears on the field, Yuya says, "Super Fusion..."

Yubel says, "He has that card, too?"

Yuri says, "I'll use your Ruin-Eyes as my material with my token! Arcane dragon with dual-color eyes! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" **(ATK:2800** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

"Here it comes..." Yuya looks at the dragon. Yuni says, "Predator..."

Two dragons roar at each other, Yuri feels his chest aching as his eyes glows, Zarc says, "Oh no...it is the darkness..."

Zarnie says, "So it is finally here." She looks at Yuya, "It is a good thing that his darkness is gone."

Yuri says, "Since I normal summoned this monster, I can gain your monster's ATK!" Starve Venom roars and uses its vines to absorb Odd-Eyes' ATK. **(ATK:2800–5300)**

"Then once per turn! I can take your monster's effect since its Level is higher than 5. It is double the damage, right?" Yuri says.

Yuya is shocked as he tries to run away, Yuri says, "You can't run from your doom! Battle! I attack your Dragon! Poisonous Bite of Hunger!"

Starve Venom bites Odd-Eyes with the carvanas on its body, Yuya grabs the Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic, Miracle! I can negate the destruction and half my damage!"

Yuya is blasted by the thorns and then crashes into the ice. **(Yuya:4000–1200)**

"Brother!" Yuni and Zarnie yell.

Yuri says, "I don't know what you did, but you just get another free turn. I end my turn."

Yuya slowly gets up and says, "Please, Yuri! You don't have to be like this!"

Yuto is shocked that he is still trying to persuade him. Yuya says, "You are hurt, that is why we want to help you!"

Yuri yells, "Shut up! You don't know how it feels to lose someone!"

Yuya says, "Of course I know! Our sister went missing! But we didn't give up hope, we were still hoping that he will return and come back to us! And it did! I am sure everything can go back to normal!"

Sona says, "Yuni, let me control."

Yuni nods as Sona takes control of Yuni's body. Sona says, "Yuri! Please listen to me! Is that what you want? You said you want to let others feel your pain, but is it worth it?"

Yuri sees her and says, "Sona..."

Sona says, "I know how much pain we had suffer because of Professor, but why don't we help them, the faster we help them, the faster things can be back to normal! We can be happy like we did! Please! Yuri!" She bursts into tears.

Yuri, who is slowly return back to normal, he says, "I really want to get back...to the way it was..." He screams as he is still holding his chest, Sona quickly rushes up to him and hug him, trying to help him ease the pain.

"Yuya, we should end this quick!" Zarc says, "Or he can't stand it anymore."

Yuya says, "I get it. My turn!" Yuya draws and then says, "Yuri, I'll save you. I send one card to the graveyard and activate Super Fusion!"

The same card appears on the field as Yuya yells, "The ones I am going to fuse is Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom!"

Two dragons fly into the portal, as Yuya yells, "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes of kindness! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!"( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10 PS:1)

As the purple and white dragon appears on the field, Yuri is still screaming as Sona yells, "Hurry!"

Yuya says, "Battle! I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Poisonous Violet Flash!"

Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon fires a powerful purple blast, which covers Yuri and Sona. But they didn't feel any damage, but a new ray of hope.( **Yuri:1000–0)**

* * *

"Yuri! Are you okay?" Sona shakes him as he slowly wakes up, he looks at Sona and says, "Sona... I..."

Sona says, "I know. You really don't like what the Professor is doing to us." She holds his hand and says, "I am the same, too."

Yuri looks at her, then he says, "I am sorry..." Yuri closes his eyes again, as Yuya walks towards him.

"How is he?" Yuya asks.

"He has passed out." Sona replies. "I should get back to Yuni." She glows and Yuni reappears. Yuya says, "Don't worry, Yuri. We will help you and free Academia from the Professor."

He takes out Odd-Eyes as his Starve Venom glows, then Yuri becomes a purple light as he gets absorbed into Yuya's body. Yuya then falls down to one knee as Yuni goes help him. "Are you okay? Brother?"

Yuya says, "I think I can get used to this. Anyway, we should go find Yuzu."

"You are right." Yuni says as the two run off.

* * *

Back in the observation room, Nakajima is in shock, he says, "No way... our Senior Team... If it comes to this, we must send our Top Team!"

Reiji says, "That won't work. Right now we don't have the strength to fend of Academia."

"But we don't know it unless we try." Nakajima retorts.

Reisho says, "Do you remember why we are forming a new team of Lancers? Because Zarnie and Zarc's help, the Pendulum Summon is now discovered. The dueling also goes into a new stage. And any skills acquired before it will be unable to compete with Duelists from different dimensions."

Reiji says, "But, to use the term Sakaki's Gengeration. If they and any other Duelists are able to embrace Pendulum Summoning without resistance, then there is a chance that we could become even stronger."

"Quit screwing around!" Sawatari enters the room, causing them to get shocked.

"How did you get past the guards?" Nakajima asks.

"My father's influence was more than enough for that, but more importantly, what is going on? Why don't you show the Battle Royal?" Sawatari yells.

"So you want to see it, too?" Reiji asks.

"Of course, I want to see how far that Vice President can get with my own eyes."

"I see. then it is fine to let you watch it." Reisho says.

"But President..." Nakajima says.

"Sawatari, you want to partake the revival match?" Reiji asks.

Sawatari is surprised, but he grins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuzu is running away from Yuya and others as soon as possible, but due to being tired, she sits underneath the ice.

"I never thought that I need to run this far away…" Yuzu pants.

"Yeah, I hope Yuya and Yuni are alright." Ray says.

Just then, they hear engine and then a D-Wheel flies above her with a rider on top.

"What?" The four of them are shocked as the rider turns his head.

"Rin!" The rider turns out to be Yugo, as he quickly parks his D-Wheel and hugs her.

"You're safe! Rin!" Yugo says. At Yuzu's mindscape, Rin is now with a lot of emotions, happy that she finally meet Yugo, but angry at the fact that he is hugging Yuzu! Ruri and Ray notice this and quickly restrain her.

"Wait, Rin?" Yuzu asks as she looks closer to him, "Yuya?"

Then she also hears Rin yelling, "Let go of me! I need to give her a lesson!" Yuzu sweatdrops at how Rin is reacting. Just then, as Yuya and Yuni gets closer, Yuzu's bracelet glows and the two gets disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Jungle Area, Katrina, Ron, Jean and Gongenzaka are running, as they hear someone calling for them.

"Dennis?" Ron, Jean and Katrina are shocked.

Gongenzaka asks, "You know him?"

Ron says, "He is our classmate back at Heartland."

Jean asks, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to help the Resistance?"

Dennis says, "Since the Resistance is worried about you, so they send me here. And I since I saw the tournament, so I get in under the name of LDS."

Katrina says, "I see. It is glad you can come help us."

"By the way, how are you doing? I just defeatee Yuzu in a duel." Dennis says.

"Yuzu? Where is she?" Katrina asks.

"She was at the Volcano Area, why?" Dennis asks.

"There aren't just sixteen of us in the Battle Royal." Gongenzaka says.

"Huh?" Dennis says in confusion.

"Academia has come here with Sora being the one leading them here. We try to contact everyone, but we can't use our communication in this Field Spell, so we can't get in touch with anyone." Jean says.

"The only ones who can use it are Yuya and Yuni, but we also get separate, too." Ron says.

"Wow, it sounds like a big deal. Yuzu said that she was headed for the Iceberg Area, maybe we should check there." Dennis says as they rush towards there.

* * *

"Yuzu! Where are you!" Yuya calls as nobody answers him.

"I guess she isn't here, too." Yuni says with a frown. "Where did she go?"

"Brother! Sister!" Yuya and Yuni turn and see them coming. Yuya says, "Katrina, everyone!"

Gongenzaka asks, "Have you seen Yuzu?"

Yuni says, "We found her trying to escape a person who looks just like Brother, we hold him off and tells her to find you. Did she find you?"

Katrina says, "No. We didn't see her."

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "Damn it...where did she go?"

Dennis is inwardly smiling, he thinks, "Looks like both Yuri and Sona safely finished their work, so now the only one left is…"

* * *

"Satoshi!" Serena calls as they meet again at the Ancient Ruins area, Satoshi looks surprised and says, "Wow, what is with the new clothes?"

Serena says, "I met Yuzu and we decided it to change clothes so she can distract the Obelisk Force."

Satoshi says, "I see. We should go find Yuni and the others fast."

As they are running, they see a temple and Kurosaki Shun falls down the temple steps, and finally hits the ground, his LP falling to zero as both Satoshi and Serena looks on in horror.

Both of them run down the steps of the temple towards Shun as Sora walks out of the temple.

"Looks like I have won this time." Sora says in satisfaction.

Serena reaches Shun and she attempts to help him up, but Shun groans in agony and clutches his ribs.

Satoshi says, "Wow, these injuries are horrible..."

Sora says, "Satoshi, is that you?"

Satoshi and Serena see Sora as Satoshi mutters, "Sora..."

"Can you and Yuzu please get out of the way, he is the prey that I am hunting for."

Serena activates her duel disk, causing Sora to realize, "Wait, that duel disk...Serena?"

Serena says, "I use Magic Card, Lunar Eclipse! The field is now shrouding in darkness."

As the three duelists are covered, Sora yells, "Wait! Satoshi! Serena!" He also charges into the cloud.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter I have been waiting to write. Yuri is now absorbed by Yuya. And since the GX characters as well as Sona, Yuri isn't as evil as he is in the anime in my story. Yuri's friends will be revealed when the arc comes.**

 **As for Yuzu, she is transported with Yugo. Like in the anime. But since the first season is about to end, the second season will be a fusion with Arc-V and 5Ds. I hope you are excited.**


	30. Chapter 30 Zarc and Zarnie

Chapter 30

In the Volcano Area, Vivian and Ryu defeat another set of Obelisk Force, once they lost the duel, Vivian quickly cards them, Ryu says, "This is the 4th set of three we have faced together."

Vivian says, "These guys sure are like zombies... When will they ever stop?"

"Who knows? But it is a good thing that Yuni and Yuya have told us about this."

Just then, they see Serena, Satoshi and Shun running towards them, Ryu sees her and he doesn't know that she isn't Yuzu, he rushes to her and says, "Yuzu! Are you okay?"

Satoshi quickly steps in front of him and he says, "Wait, she isn't Yuzu."

"Huh, then you must be Serena? Why are you wearing Yuzu's clothes?" Vivian asks.

"A long story." Serena replies, but Shun falters and he falls to his knees, clutching his injured ribs.

"Are you okay?" Vivian tries to hold him up, but then Sora appears.

"Sora..." Ryu says. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, it is you guys. Can you just let me finish him off, or you'll be hurt, too." Sora says.

Serena scowls, but the group are saved by the appearance of Hikage and Tsukikage, who speed in between them and Sora. Sora charges forwards, and Tsukikage moves to meet him.

"Now it is our chance." Tsukikage turns to them as they nod. Then Ryu and Vivian also help Shun and move out of the way.

Sora tries to chase them, but Hikage is blocking him. "You are annoying." Sora says. "That is why I am here for." They clash Duel Disks, and then they begin a Duel.

Vivian asks, "Tsukikage, does Sister and Brother send you here?"

Tsukikage says, "Once we take up a mission, we will stake our life to complete it; that is one of the guidelines of our Fuma clan."

* * *

"She isn't here either." Katrina says as they get out of the temple:

"Then we need to search the Volcano Area." Yuni says.

* * *

As Serena, Satoshi, Tsukikage, Ryu and Vivian help Shun leave, they are stopped by six Obelisk Fore members.

"Serena sama. Please don't resist." The Green one says.

"We need to get you back to Academia." Red says.

"If you want to take me, then you'll need to get us by force." Serena says, and then the five duelists all step front to shield her.

Yellow says, "I guess we have no other choice."

Tsukikage says, "Can you three handle those three over there while we three handle these three?"

Vivian says, "I guess it can't be helped."

As 6 duelists activate their Duel Disks, they yell, "Duel!"

* * *

(I will be writing Ryu, Satoshi and Vivian part, since the rest is the same as the anime.)

"The first turn goes to me! I use Ghost Vacuum." Vivian says as she sets the card, "I can send three cards to the graveyard and restore 1000 LP!" ( **Vivian:4000–5000)**

"I then set Ghost Zone and then end my turn." Vivian says as the field become dark.

Red says, "My turn! I use Fusion. I fuse three Antique Gear Hound Dogs in my hand. Mechanized hounds who carry on the ancient souls, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1000 LV:7 **)**

As the three headed monster appear, he says, "Battle." But he turns to Ryu. "I attack you directly!"

Vivian says, "When will they ever learn. I use my Magic Cards in the graveyard! Ghost Force Shadow Puppets!"

Two same cards appear on the field as two black dolls appear on the field. (ATK:1000 **/DEF:1000** LV:4 **)**

"You can only attack this monster. And with the Ghost Zone, you can't destroy them." Vivian gives a smirk, causing Red to click his tounge.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Red says.

Green declares a Fusion Summon, calling out his own Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog. He declares his Battle Phase, but Vivian's combo locks him as he only set 3 cards and end his turn.

Yellow is the same as Green, so it is now Satoshi's turn. "My turn." Satoshi says. "I use Fusion. I fuse two Metal Worker Batteries in my hand!"

As two batteries like monsters go into the fusion portal, Satoshi says, "Batteries that cahrges the machines! Start working and come to the field! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Metal Worker Robot Inventor!"( **ATK:2400/** DEF:1800 LV:6 **)**

"Too bad for you. I use trap card, Fusion Dispersal!" Satoshi and Ryu is shocked to see the card.

"The Trap returns an attacking Fusion Monster to the Extra Deck and ends the Battle Phase, and then returns its Fusion Materials to the field in Attack Position, and inflicting damage equal to the ATK of the Fusion Material with the higher ATK." Green says.

Satoshi gasps as the Battery hits him, causing him to go backwards. **(Satoshi:4000–3000)**

"Too bad that we have prepared for traitors like you." Green says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya and the others are arrive, as Yuya yells, "Sora, what are you doing, why are you turning the people that you defeat into cards?"

Gongenzaka says, "Yeah, this is unforgivable!"

Sora yells back, "Can you please wait? I'm about to finish him off."

"Stop screwing around!" Yuya tries to go punch him, only to be restrained by others.

"Brother, you must calm down!" Yuni says.

Katrina notices the group dueling Obelisk Force, she says, "Its Vivian and Ryu!"

Ron says, "Shun is there too!"

"And is that Yuzu?" Jean asks as Yuya looks there.

"No, that is Serena." Yuya says. "We can't let them take Serena away."

"Let's go help them." Katrina says as the others leave. Yuni says, "I'll face those." She looks at the 6 Obelisk Force members, Yuni then gives Yuya two cards. "Brother, I guess it is time we need to use this."

Yuya looks at the card with a pale face, then he nods. "I got it." He looks at the card and says, "I'll trust you, Zarc."

Yuni goes towards the Obelisk Force, she says, "I guess you are the last six here. I'll duel you on my own."

* * *

Ryu says, "My turn! I also use Fusion! I fuse Elemental King and Elemental Queen from my hand!"

As a king with some rainbow clothes and jewelries and a queen that wears the same goes into the Fusion Portal, Ryu says, "King and Queen from the Elementals, become one and shine through the plain field! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Elemental Lord Knight! ( **ATK:4000/** DEF:3000 LV:10 **)"**

A rainbow colored knight appears on the field, Yellow says, "How come people from Standard aquire the real Fusion..."

Ryu says, "I use its effect! I can attack all your monsters at the same time! Elemental Spear Attack!"

Lord Knight slashes through all the Triple Bites and all the Obelisk Member gets damage. **(Obelisk Force:4000–1800)**

"Great job. Ryu." Vivian says.

"Thanks." Ryu says.

But Yellow suddenly laughs, claiming, "You just lead to your demise. I use all three Continuous Trap Cards! Antique Gear Reborn, Antique Gear Spark Shot, and Antique Gear Booster!"

As three trap cards appear on the field, Red says, "The effect of Reborn revives my Triple Bite back and increase its ATK by 200. **(ATK:1800–2000)** Next, the effect of Spark Shot will inflict damage to his opponent equal to half the ATK of the revived monster, and finally, the damage will be doubled by Ancient Gear Booster. Ancient Revive Howling!"

Triple Bite blasts a surge of yellow light from its mouths, blasting Ryu into the wall. **(Ryu:4000–2000)**

"Oh no! Ryu!" Vivian says.

"This will be the end for you. I use Antique Gear Reborn and Antique Gear Booster, too." Green says.

As the attack is about to hit Ryu, Vivian says, "By banishing Ghost Force Soul Haunt from the graveyard, I negate Spark Shot's effect!"

A ghostly shield appears in front of Ryu causing him to be protected.

"Thanks, Vivian." Ryu says.

Green clicks his tounge as Red says, "I also use Antique Gear Reborn and Antique Gear Booster!"

This time no one has cards to help Ryu, before he is being hit by the blast–

"I use Action Magic! Flame Guard! I negate the effect damage!"

Katrina, Ron and Jean arrive at the scene. Vivian says, "Sister! Ron! Jean! You come!"

"Sorry for the waiting." Ron says.

 **(Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP)**

All three members are getting shocked, then Jean says, "Since you guys have destroyed our hometown. We won't let you get away with this!"

* * *

After Yuya watches Michie, Teppi and Hikage turn into a card, he walks closer to Sora, who is staring at him. "You are wrong."

Then Yuya starts to remember Yuto's words, "Bring smiles with dueling." Then he glares at Sora. "You are not going to card anyone again. Duel me now."

Sora sighs, "Fine, I really don't want to lose to you every time."

He gestures to a nearby cave, "We'll duel where we won't be interrupted." Yuya follows him inside.

They face off on opposite ends of a bridge over a river of lava, Yuya thinks, "I have promised Sona that I will bring Sora's true smile back, and this time it is my chance."

They both yell, "DUEL!" **(Yuya:4000)(Sora:4000)**

* * *

Back at the duel, Ron says, "My turn!" Ron says as he picks the card. "When my opponent controls a monster, I can summon Sports Player Bomb Throwers!"

As two monsters with bombs and black sports shirts appear on the field, he says, "I overlay my two monsters! Master of the Swords, cut down your enemies and claim your victory! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Sports Player Swords Cutter!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:1500 RNK:4)

As a human with a protection suit and a sword appears, and two red orbs are surrounding it. "I use its effect! I use one Overlay Unit, it can destroy all magic and trap cards on the field."

"What?" The Obelisk Force is shocked as Swords Cutter uses its wooden sword to cut an Overlay Unit and then smacks the field, causing the trap cards all get destroyed.

"I also use Equip Magic: Sports Medal! I add 1000 ATK to Swords Cutter!" **(ATK:3000–4000)**

A medal attached onto Swords Cutter, as Ron yells, "Battle! I attack your Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Ron yells as Red's dog is destroyed, causing him to fall down the floor. **(Red:1800–0)**

At the same time Ron also cards the member. Yellow says, "No way, they can card us, too?"

Jean says, "Now it is your turn!" She draws a card and says, "I use Trap User Immediate Activate! I can activate all my Trap cards without setting them!"

She looks at Vivian, who nods to her. "I use Trap User: Copy and Paste! I set two traps as Shadow Puppets on the field!"

Two more black puppets appeat on Jean's field, as Jean says, "Now I overlay them! Controller of the trap cards, put yourself into the field with the activation of the traps! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Trap User Trap Activater!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As the monster stands besides Jean, she says, " I detach one overlay unit to activate a card from my deck! I choose Trap User: Double Magic! I can make one monster's ATK double until the end of the turn." **(2500-5000)**

'5000 ATK!" Satoshi says in amazement.

"Battle! I attack your Triple Bite!" Jean says. "Trap Magic Beam!"

Trap Activater shoots a pink beam that shows a lot of images of the Trap Cards and then hits Green. **(Green:1800–0)**

* * *

Sora and Yuya face off in the underground cavern. Sora says, "I'll go first. I use Continuous Magic Card, Toypot!" As the pot appears, he says, "Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and draw one card."

He then discards a card, and then a coin appears in the air and slots into Toypot.

"If I draw a monster whose level is 4 or lower, then I can special summon it! But if it is anything else, I send it to the Graveyard." Sora draws the card and he says, "I draw Furnimal Bear! I special summon it." (ATK:1200/DEF:800, LV:3)

Toypot cranks its arm and dispenses a ball that opens to release the bear, then Sora says, "I use Magic Card, Fusion! I fuse Furnimal Bear and the Edge Imp Scissors from my hand! Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Death-Toy Scissors Bear." (ATK:2200/DEF:1800, LV:6)

As the monster appears, Sora says, "I set one card and end my turn. Now face me, Yuya. This time I will make you realize my true power."

At the same time, Yuri has finally awake in Yuya's mind, with Zarc telling him what actually happened, he sighs as he doesn't need to care for the Professor anymore. As Yuri appears besides Yuya, he asks, "So he sends out his Scissors Bear, huh?"

"Yeah." Yuya says, "But I promise Sona that I will bring back his smile. So I am not going to lose."

He turns to Sora, "I use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Once the two magicians float up to the air with 1 and 8 below, he says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV2 to LV7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (ATK:2500/DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

Once the dragon appears, he says, "Do you remember how you felt when you first duel my sister?"

"I do, but I was just playing around at that time. I won't be so soft now." Sora says.

"But that smile back then is genuine, and I'll show you! Battle! I attack your Scissors Bear with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Flame Burst!" Yuya yells as Odd-Eyes charges an attack.

Sora flips over to a rock and snags an Action Card, "I use Action Card, Flame Chain! I decreases the ATK of your monster by 400!"

"Stargazer Magician who rules over space and time! Seal my enemies with your powers! I activates the Pendulum Effect of Stargazer Magician! Once per turn he can negate the activation of a Spell Card targeting a Pendulum Monster. Halting Horoscope!"

As Flame Chain is reset, Sora grits his teeth and runs for another Action Card, but Yuya crosses overhead and grabs one. "Action Magic: Flame Surge! I increase the ATK of my monster by 400 for the rest of my turn." Odd-Eyes glows orange as it increases its ATK. **(2500-2900)**

Returning to his original standing spot, Sora says, "I use Quick Play Magic: De-Fusion! I return Scissors Bear back to the Extra Deck and then summon back its materials." And then Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors are back to the field with DEF positions.

Landing in a crouch, Yuya says, "Then I attack your Edge Imp Scissors with Odd-Eyes! Sprial Flame Burst!" Odd-Eyes disintegrates the Fiend with one swipe of its tail.

"When a monster that has been targeted by Flame Surge destroys a monster in battle, I can five you damage of the monster of the DEF of the monster I destroyed!"

Fire rains from the card, hitting Sora. **(Sora:4000-3200)**

"I end my turn, and the effect of Flame Surge ends." Yuya says, "Back then, we became friends like this, didn't we?"

"That is what you think so, that is because I was too soft back then." Sora says. "Dueling is a fight; in the end, it's win or get beaten."

"So you mean we aren't friends anymore, huh?" Yuya says.

"We aren't. I have something more important to me than friendship." Sora says.

"The stupid loyalty for Professor." Yuri sighs, "Yeah, we know about it already."

* * *

After Green is also carded, Jean says, "Katrina, the last one is for you."

"Thanks. Now my turn! I use Fusion! I fuse my Dark Bat and Howling Wolf! Creature of the Undead, come to the world and have flesh for your meals! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Blood Sucker Flesh Eater!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the bulky zombie holding a fork and a knife appears, Yellow is now shaking. Katrina says, "I use its effect. I can give out a direct attack!"

"Please...spare me..." Yellow says weakly, Katrina says, "What did you do when our comrades are doing the same thing? Flesh Eater, Dinner time!"

Everyone turns around as they don't watch how the monster defeats him. **(Yellow:1800–0)**

As Katrina gets the cards, Ryu says, "That is a little bit disgusting."

"But Satisfying." Katrina says. "At least that we haven't lose anyone in this duel."

Serena's group also defeat the Obelisk Force members as Shun also cards them. Gongenzaka asks, "You guys have any loss?"

Vivian says, "No. And you?"

"Two lost." Tsukikage says as he hands them cards. Katrina immediately uncards them. Causing the ones who don't know to get shocked.

"You can do that?" Serena says in shock.

"Yuni reversed the Program. And we have installed it back before the tournament starts." Ron says.

"You could have told me." Shun says.

"Hey guys!" Dennis comes with Mieru on his back. Sawatari says, "Hey, where were you when we need help?"

Dennis says, "I found this girl, but I couldn't wake her up."

Jean says, "Nevertheless, we need to find Yuni and Yuya."

* * *

"I'll make you realize that winning is more important than friendship. My turn." He draws a card and he says, "I use Toypot's effect again."

Then he discard another card and then draws, then he says, "I summon Furnimal Owl from my hand." ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:2)

Owl" pops out from Toypot, and Sora explains, "When Owl is special summoned from my hand, I can add Fusion from my deck to my hand!"

After getting the card back to the hand, he says, "I use Furnimal Wing's effect in my Graveyard, since I controls Toypot, by banishing two copies, I can draw two cards, then I release Toypot to draw one more."

"So he drew three cards..." Yuya says.

"Then I use Continuous Magic: Edge Nightmare, I can special summon an Edge Imp monster from my graveyard once per turn."

After the Scissors is revived, he says, "I use Fusion, I fuse Edge Imp Scissors, Furnimal Bear and Furnimal Owl! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Eyes of the void! Become one in the whirlpool of light and reveal your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, mystical beast of the jungle that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Tiger!" ( **ATK:1900** /DEF:1200 LV:6)

"Snap out of it, Sora! Didn't you teach Yuzu to Fusion Summon out of friendship as well?" Yuya yells.

"That was unnecessary, since Fusion is much more precious than that; it's the power to make the worlds one." Sora says.

"Making the worlds one through power is wrong!" Yuya says.

"It's not! I use the effect of my Scissors Tiger! Since it was Fusion Summoned, I can destroy a number of cards equal to the number of its Fusion Materials. With three Fusion Materials, I can destroy three cards."

Scissors Tiger extends its blades, chopping Odd-Eyes, Stargazer and Timegazer in two. Sora adds, "And the ATK of Scissors Tiger will increase by 300 for each Death Toy monster on the field." Tiger glows yellow and laughs madly. **(ATK:1900–2200)**

"So, is it a clear enough answer for you?" Sora asks.

"Why have you changed this much; you used to be so straightforward and light-hearted."

Sora replies, "This is who I've always been; a Duel Warrior of Academia." Sora says.

Yuya says, "Screw Academia! When my monsters are destroyed, I can summon this monster to the field! Read time, read the stars, omniscent magician manipulating spacetime! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:1)

As the blue magician monster appears on the field, Sora is shocked, "What?"

"Then using Astrograph Magician's effect! I can return the cards that are destroyed this turn back to the field."

As Odd-Eyes, Stargazer and Timegazer reappears, Sora clicks his tongue. Yuya says, "Sora, please remember who you really are."

"I told you this is the real me!" Sora protests.

"No! Your sister told us that you are not the person you were before!" This causes Sora to flinch, Yuya says, "Your sister told us that you used to be so straightforward and light-hearted. Are you going to break her heart after seeing you like this?"

Sora flinches as he doesn't know how to reply. He has a lot of questions, how did he know about his sister, does that mean she also come to this dimension? And importantly, why did she tell them everything about him?

As Yuni is running with the Obelisk Force is chasing her, she now stands closer to Yuya and Sora. Yuni has Hope-Eyes on the field with Soccer Player and Baseball Batter in the scales, and her LP is 400, The 6 Obelisk Force have their Hound Dogs on the field.

Yuni says, "I guess if you have one more member, then I will be lost for sure, but I also had a plan." She draws the card and says, "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Smile Fairy Integration Magician."( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:1)

As a blue female magician monster appears on the field, Yuya and Yuni look at each other and they nod at each other. Yuya says, "It is all come to this."

Yuni says, "Indeed. We are going to do this."

Zarc says, "Wait, Yuya, are you serious?"

Zarnie says, "Yeah, Yuni. It will cause panic."

Yuya says, "I know, but there is no other way."

Yuni says, "It is time to face our fear."

Meanwhile, Reiji and Reisho also meet up with the other duelists. Reisho asks, "Where is Yuya and Yuni?" Reiji asks.

Vivian says, "They are over there."

As they see Yuya and Yuni's field, Reisho widens his eyes as he sees Astrograph Magician and Integration Magician, "No..."

"What's wrong, Reisho? Why are you trembling?" Reiji asks.

Yuya says, "Let's go! Yuni!"

"Alright! Brother." Yuni says. Much to Sora and the Obelisk Force's confusion.

"By banishing Astrograph/Integration Magician! I can banish four monsters that are on the field, deck, extra deck and graveyard!" Yuya and Yuni chants together.

Just then, the ground is starting to shake as two big shadows starts to appear.

"What is happening?" Ryu looks around.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Vivian says.

"The cards I am banishing are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon/Full Clear Fusion Dragon! Clear Wing Speed Dragon/Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon! And Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/Light Patience Xyz Dragon!" Yuya and Yuni yells.

The shadow is getting bigger and bigger, in the stadium, everyone notices the monster and they are in a state of shock. Nico says, "What...what is that big monster!"

Tatsuya says, "It is too big!"

Ayu says, "Who owns those big monsters?"

Futoshi says, "I can't get any shivers..."

Shuzo says, "What is going on here..."

Yoko says, "Yuya...Yuni...everyone..."

Yuya and Yuni says, "Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Justice Dragon Zarc/Supreme Queen Justice Dragon Zarnie!"

Two blue dragons covers the whole city, as that roars loudly. Everyone is shocked at the sight of the giant Monsters. **(ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:12 PS:1)

"Zarc...and Zarnie..." Reisho sweat drops. "They summoned it..."

"How do they have those enormous dragons in their deck?" Ron says.

"And that was Zarc and Zarnie...they used to destroy the world back then..." Katrina says.

"Please tell me that I am not dreaming..." Dennis says in shock.

Yuni says, "Zarnie. Let's fight together! I use its effect! When I successfully summoned this monster, I can destroy all your monsters and give you damage equal to their combined ATK!"

Zarnie shoots blue electricity as 6 Obelisk Force all fall to the floor with their LP 0. Yuni also carded them, but Zarnie didn't disappear as it is roaring to her brother.

Sora is sweating as he stares at the dragon, he says, "That is cool...Yuya... your monster is big... I guess it will be fun after all."

Yuya says, "Dueling is fun, so please, stop this fighting." Sora grits his teeth and doesn't respond.

Jean says, "So that is the Zarc and Zarnie that once destroyed the world?"

Gongenzaka says, "The man will admit that they sure have power to destroy the world..."

Reisho says, "But what it looks different..." This causes the group to look at him. "They didn't show any malice inside them, maybe it is not a bad thing..."

Yuya says, "Now Zarc, finish it off! I can destroy your monster and give you damage equal to the total ATK of all the monsters on the field."

Sora is blasted by the electricity as he falls back. **(Sora:3200-1000)**

Yuya says, "I am sorry that it comes to this. I attack you directly!"

Sora tries to get an Action Card, as he gets it, Yuya says, "Zarc's effect. When a player add a card to the hand, I can destroy that card!"

Sora's Action Card is destroyed as he looks in horror. As he closes his eyes to face the impact, the the time reaches 12 o'clock noon. Zarc and Zarnie disappear as does the ARC System; Nico Smiley says, "Time is up! The Battle Royal is over."

Yuya sighs and says, "I guess the match can continue next time."

Yuto appears and then he asks Zarc, "What is that monster?"

Zarc says, "That is my dragon self, the one who once destroyed the world."

Yuri says, "Ehh, to think he have that kind of card in his deck."

At the same time, Mieru wakes up and says, "Hiiragi Yuzu! How dare you mess around with other guys while you already have darling!"

"I am not Yuzu." Serena says, causing those who don't know to get shock. As for those who knows the truth, they look around and find that Yuzu is missing.

"Wait, Yuzu isn't here! Could it be?" Yuni looks at Sora.

Realizing that he's in trouble, Sora activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension.

"Sora!" Yuya yells as Reiji says, "We have seen all your duels."

The others look at him as he says, "Since we know about Academia's arrival, so we made the whole championship into the Battle Royale. And you guys all survived without being carded."

"But why will be us if you have the Senior or Pro divisions?" Ryu decides to ask.

Yuya says, "Senior class were fighting too, but they were all wiped out save one guy."

"Are you serious?" Katrina asks.

"And that is why we decided to have more help." Yuni says, "And Sawatari is also chosen to help us out."

"Of course. It is I, the super strong Neo Sawatari can advance from the revival round to join in the Lancers." But nobody is listening to him as they focus on Reiji.

"Just as I expected, you succeeded in repelling Academia. You have shown power worthy of the title Lancers."

Yuya asks, "Stop messing around!" This causes everyone to turn to him. "What about Yuzu? How come you let her being taken!"

"If Yuzu is captured by Academia...then it is my fault..." Serena says.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asks.

"By the way, you are Serena, right? The one who looks like Yuzu from Academia." Jean says.

Serena nods, but then Sawatari says, "Why is an Academia person here? Does that mean you are an enemy?"

Dennis sadly laments to himself that Serena had to go ahead and say it. He was planning to bring her back to Duel Academy after things had calmed down, but now that doesn't look like it'll be possible.

"Why is an enemy here? And wearing Hiiragi Yuzu's clothes as well? Are you a spy? Sent to gather information while disguised as Hiiragi Yuzu? That's got to be it!" As Sawatari approaches her, only to be stopped by Tsukikage. "Why are you protecting the enemy?"

"I was just followed the orders of my client." Tsukikage says.

"In other words, us." Yuni says, "Serena isn't a spy, she is also chased by Academia."

Serena says, "Yes, the reason Obelisk Force come here is that they are chasing after me. Since Yuzu wants me to hide as she distracts the enemy..."

At the same time, Yuya and Yuni turn to Reisho. "So is Yuzu brought to Academia? Did you see that when we are fighting against Yuri?" Yuya asks.

Reisho says, "No. We saw that Yugo found her and then the bracelet did its work, which means that it may be possible that she got sent to the Synchro Dimension."

"Yugo? You mean my Synchro Counterpart?" Yuya asks.

"Who will named a person Fusion?" Yuri asks.

"His name is Yugo. But yeah, I also got confused at first as well..." Yuto says.

"Then with Rin inside Yuzu, I can guess she is safe for now. But we need to get to Synchro, too," Yuni says as they go back to listen to Reiji's words.

"So what about Yuzu?" Katrina asks. "Did she really get captured?"

"We don't know about that..." Yuni says as everyone looks at her. "The Professor has sent two top students, which are named Yuri and Sona to capture Yuzu. But Brother and I have already stopped them with dueling and they missed the chance of capturing them."

Dennis is inwardly shocked, then he wonders that if the two of them are defeated, then where is Yuzu.

"You beat Yuri, too?" Satoshi says in shock. "Wow, that means you are quite a strong trainer."

"The details can be told later." Yuni says, "Since you all survived the Battle Royale. You have to be ready since we are going to cross dimensions."

"Cross dimensions..." Vivian says.

Then Yuya, Yuni, Reiji and Reisho all leave as they others head back to the stadium.

* * *

 **Here it is, Zarc and Zarnie appear in the duel! Well, since they aren't evil, so Yuya and Yuni can be brave to use them. And I change their effects, since they won't be using Supreme King deck for now to use the two tremendous dragons.**

 **And since Yuya is smart in this fic, he knows better not to duel Reiji to waste his time like he did in the anime. And they also know now Yuzu is at Synchro. And they know she will be fine since Rin is in Yuzu's body.**

 **Now here is a little sneak peak. Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Reisho have their pendants, but Reisho mentions that there are six of them. The fifth one will be appear in the Synchro Arc. You can guess who the holder is. (Hint: the Signer Dragon)**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Ghost Force Shadow Puppet:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect:** **When the user gets the direct attack when this card is in the graveyard, special summon it as a monster card on the field. (** **ATK:1000/DEF:1000 LV:4) And the opponent can only attack this monster. When it is destroyed, banish it instead.**

 **Metal Worker Battery:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV:3**

 **Machine/Effect, ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: By releasing this card, you can add 1000 ATK to all your monsters.**

 **Metal Worker Robot Inventor:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV:6**

 **Machine/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:1800**

 **Effect: Two Machine Type Monsters.**

 **Once per turn you can draw a card, if it is a Magic Card or a Trap Card, you can immediately use its effect.**

 **Elemental Queen:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:8**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: It cam lower my oppoenet's monsters by 500 ATK for each Elemental monsters on the field. It can release an Elemental monster to give the opponent damage equal to the monster's ATK.**

 **Elemental Lord Knight:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:10**

 **Warrior/Effect, ATK:4000/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: Elemental King+ Elemental Queen**

 **This card can attack all monsters, when this card is destroyed, you can summon back the materials to the field.**

 **Sports Medal:**

 **Equip Magic Card:**

 **Effect: Add 1000 ATK to the equipped monster.**

 **Trap User: Copy and Paste:**

 **Normal Effect Card:**

 **Effect: You can set three cards as the same monsters that is on the field.**

 **Smile Fairy Integration Magician:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7, PS:1**

 **Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulun Effect: During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 Smile Fairy from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of this monster once per turn.**

 **Effect: If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with Pendulum Dragon, Xyz Dragon, Synchro Dragon, and Fusion Dragon in their names); Special Summon 1 Supreme Queen Z-ARNIE from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)**

 **Supreme King Justice Dragon Zarc:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:12 PS:1**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Effect, ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **You can Tribute 1 Entermate or Smile Fairy monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions.**

 **Effect: (This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)**

 **Must be Special Summoned with Astrograph Sorcerer or Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2** **Entermate or Smile Fairy** **monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s).**

 **Supreme Queen Justice Dragon Zarnie:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:12 PS:1**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Effect, ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **You can Tribute 1** **Entermate or Smile Fairy** **monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions.**

 **Effect: (This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)**

 **Must be Special Summoned with Astrograph Sorcerer or Integration Magician, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2** **Entermate or Smile Fairy** **monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s).**


	31. Chapter 31 Parental Guidance

Chapter 31

"Now the victors of the Battle Royale are coming back! Please cheer for them!" Nico yells as the crowd give them a round of applause. Katrina, Ron, Jean, Gongenzaka, Ryu, Vivian, Sawatari, Serena, Dennis, Tsukikage and Shun enter the stadium.

"They made it!" Tatsuya says.

"Big sister Yuzu, Big Brother Ryu and everyone…" Ayu says.

"But where is Big Brother Yuya?" Futoshi asks. "Did he lose?"

"No way…" Tatsuya says.

Yoko sighs, "It seems like Michio also lost..."

Shuzo says, "Yuya must have been helping LDS, so it is good that all the You Show Duel School's representatives won the tournament."

Everyone maintains a stoic expression, while Sawatari waves at the crowd, and Dennis simply smiles.

"Looks like they are tired." Shuzo says.

"But Gongenzaka is still the same as always." Ayu says.

"But why is Sawatari there?" Tatsuya says. "Didn't he lost to Big Brother Yuya back then in one of the previous rounds?"

"That girl named Mieru is there too, she should have been defeated by Tsukikage, too." Yoko says.

Then everyone starts to boo Sawatari, causing him to get annoyed as he grabs Nico's microphone.

"Shut up! I didn't cheat! I get to participate the revival round and win! Which is why I am also standing here to be the Lancers!"

"What does he mean?" The audience are confused, then the video footage appears and then Yuya and Yuni are on the screen.

"This is a sudden, but as the vice Presidents of Leo Company, we have an announcement to make." Yuya says.

"Big Brother Yuya and Big sister Yuni?" Tatsuya asks.

"As of noon today, the Maiami Championship will be discontinued." Yuni says, causing the audience to be shocked.

"The reason we cancelled the tournament because during the battle royale, an opposing force invaded our world." Yuya says.

"They come from another dimension called Fusion and intend to declare war in this world, which we called the Standard Dimension." Yuni says. "The invaders used Duel Monsters cards as weapons and attacked bystanders with monsters Summoned with Real Solid Vision."

"The reason we didn't broadcast the Battle Royal in the real time is because we don't want all of you to be panic." Yuya says.

The audience goes into turmoil, confused about their words.

"If you don't believe us, here is the footage." Yuni says.

The audience witness an Obelisk Force soldier sealing Carl, one of the Duel Knights, into a card before the Knights of the Duel Disks. The sight scares a woman, while a man wonders, "What just happened?"

"He is inside a card?" Another man says.

"I told you this is real." Hokuto says to Masumi and Yaiba. "That is why I couldn't have a rematch with Sakaki Vivian!"

Masumi says, "No way…"

"What you saw is true, the Fusion Dimension's goal is to seal any opponents they defeated into cards without mercy." Yuya says.

"This is ridiculous." Shuzo says. "To turn people into cards…"

"But does it really happened?" Tatsuya asks.

"No way." Ayu says. "It must be a joke, right?"

"I can't get shivers." Futoshi says.

"Don't worry, we manage to find a way to reverse the carding, so the participants who lose will also return back to normal. And the invaders were repelled by the participants." Yuni says as she shows the video clips of how each person defeat the Academia. This gives the audience new hope. But Yuni accidently shows a part where Yuya is dueling Sora.

"Is that…" Shuzo says.

"Sora?" The kids are shocked.

"Hey, Yuni, you show that?" Yuya whispers to Yuni.

"I know. But they should know the truth." Yuni whispers back. "The finalists will be Lancers, as the protectors of Maiami City."

Then everyone starts to cheer for them as they chant Lancers repeatedly, and Sawatari is waving to the crowd again.

"So does that mean Sora is with the enemy as well?" Shuzo asks in confusion.

"You're kidding, right?" Ayu says.

"Yeah, Sora is our friend." Tatsuya says.

"But Sora was not in the Battle Royal." Futoshi says.

"Maybe he gets drafted into the revival round with Sawatari, too." Ayu says.

"But why is he dueling Big Brother Yuya? Do you mean that they are dueling normally while others are defeating the enemy?" Futoshi cries out.

"Now that they are gone for now, but we don't know when will they return. We want everyone to hone their Dueling skills to better protect yourselves. LDS will provide the curriculum and premises necessary to do so. The next Lancer just may be one of you The audience cheers.

Masumi repeats, "Become Lancers..."

Yaiba simply mutters, "Us..."

Just then, Reiji and Reisho take their place as Reiji says, "The world has changed and the peace you all knew is a thing of the past."

Reisho says, "Indeed. We will be entering an era of battle. From this day on, LDS will now be known as the Lance Defense Solders, the front lines of our defense."

Reiji continues, "We will be fighting alongside with the Lancers. A Lancer wields his lance on horseback to strike through enemy lines, and it is the reason we choose this name."

Reisho says, "We promise all of you, we will eliminate the enemy by any means."

Then the audience cheers Lancers once more, but Yoko can see through the video of Yuya and Yuni's face, as well as Katrina and Vivian's face in the stands, she is showing concern.

* * *

While Yuya and Reisho are telling about the plans to the other recruits, Yuni is afraid that the kids might worried about Sora, so she decides to go find the others first.

"Yuni, is what you said real?" Shuzo asks after Yuni arrives. "And is Sora really our enemy, he is with the group who tried to turn everyone into cards?"

Yuni sighs and says, "I am afraid that it is real. Sora is here to become a spy for them, and when he disappeared after losing to Kurosaki Shun, he is actually bringing reinforcements to this place and attacks the participants. It is also the reason we couldn't let you out of the stadium."

"But why? How could he do that?" Ayu asks.

"There is a reason why the invaders are here." Yuni says. "In fact, Dad knows about this as well."

Yoko asks, "What? Yuni, you mean Yusho knows about this? I want an explanation of this."

"Sure, Mom. It is when Reiji went to the Fusion Dimension alone, he was sent back after knowing about the plans of Academia. He then tells us everything, and he asks Dad and us to help him lead the Lancers. But Dad thinks he can stop the invading before it happens, so he immediately goes to the Fusion Dimension. And then we haven't heard of him ever since." Yuni says.

"So does that mean…Katrina's disappearance…" Yoko asks. "Does it related to the Dimension stuff?"

"She was transported into Xyz Dimension, I think it is obvious since when she disappeared back then, the cards that came with her are also Xyz Monsters. She has been staying at Heartland for a long time." Yuni says.

"Heartland…Isn't that the field where that LDS Kurosaki Shun dueled Sora?" Tatsuya asks.

"Kurosaki Shun is from that place, it is his hometown, he is one of the people who help Katrina get back to us. In fact, Ron and Jean are also from there as well, they are also close friends. There is a reason why Reiji chooses Heartland to be the Action Field when Kurosaki Shun versus Sora."

Yuni takes a deep breath and says, "Like you saw after the duel, the city become a battlefield. But instead of Sora, Kurosaki Shun is the true victim. The residents there are turned into cards, the invaders laugh and hunt all of them, including non duelists, they treat it as a hunting game."

"No way…" Ayu says. "That is horrible..."

"I couldn't imagine that happening when we were having the Maiami Championship…so that is why Kurosaki Shun wants to defeat Sora badly?" Shuzo asks.

"Kurosaki Shun has suffered the most, his parents are carded by Academia, not only that, he has to see his two Sisters being captured as well." Yuni says as she recalls the memories from Rumi.

"So that is why…" Tatsuya says.

Not long after, everyone arrives, the kids are happy to see them, but they didn't see Yuzu anywhere with them.

"Huh, where is Big Sister Yuzu?" Ayu asks.

Ryu says, "Dad…" He hands him Yuzu's uniform to him, much to his surprise.

"Ryu? Why do you have Yuzu's clothes?"

Everyone is at the verge of crying as Yuya says, "I'm sorry, We couldn't protect Yuzu…"

"What do you mean?" Futoshi asks.

"Weren't she at the stadium with you?" Ayu asks.

"That isn't Yuzu." Vivian says.

"Isn't her?" Shuzo asks. "What do you mean?"

"Her name is Serena, she looks like Yuzu." Ron says."

"But she isn't Yuzu. And due to the fact that they look so alike, they swap clothes and places during the tournament." Gongenzaka says, causing them to gasp.

"The true reason Academia comes here to invade this world, is to capture Yuzu and those who look just like her, bringing them to Academia." Jean says.

"They swap clothes is because they want to distract them…" Katrina says.

"I'll go too! Where is the Academia? Let me go there, too!" Shuzo yells as he holds his daughter's clothes tightly.

"It is impossible…" Yuya says.

"Why? I am also a Pro Duelist! I will track down the culprit and save Yuzu!" He clutches Yuzu's clothes and begins to sob.

Yuni says, "Yuzu is in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Shuzo repeats.

"And this is why we are going with the Lancers." Yuni says.

"What is being the Lancers if you can't protect Big sister Yuzu!" Futoshi cries.

"Yeah! You guys should have been there for her!" Ayu cries as well as Tatsuya.

"But Brother and others doesn't know that Yuzu is taken..." Katrina says.

"Stop it, Katrina." Gongenzaka says. "Consider their feelings first." Katrina can only grits her teeth, then Gongenzaka sees his father and then he goes to him.

Yuya says, "We will be crossing dimensions for the purpose, and we will get stronger and defeat them. And also find Dad and Yuzu back!" Yuzu says.

"Defeat the enemies, do you mean Sora is one of them?" Yoko asks.

Vivian says, "I am afraid so, but we have promised his sister that we will bring the real him back."

"Sora has a sister?" Tatsuya says as he stops crying.

"Yes. She told me that her brother isn't like what he used to be." Yuni says. "He, in fact, was acting his true self when we were together back then. And we will bring that back."

As Yoko nods, she says, "I want all of you to come with me."

As they follow Yoko, Ayu asks, "Big Sister Jean. Is it true that your hometown was destroyed by Sora's group?"

Jean winces and she frowns, "It is true. I couldn't forget their evil laughs when they destroyed our home, when they take away our parents, our friends…" Then she couldn't say more.

"I am sorry to hear that…I thought Kurosaki Shun is hurting Sora on purpose back then…We didn't think much back then." Tatsuya says.

"It is fine." Ron says. "In fact, asking Yuya and the others for help may be a way to change the tides. In fact, they know how to save them and bring them back, so joining Lancers may be a best idea for us."

* * *

As they arrive in an abandoned arcade, they hear a motorcycle revving in an empty room as Yoko appears, speeds out on her D-Wheel and jumps over debris.

Shuzo and the You Show students take cover while Yuya and Yuni remain where they are. Yoko stops her D-Wheel, opens her helmet as reveals her face.

"Mother? Why did you dress like that?" Vivian asks.

"I am not your mother. I am the boss of the Ladies!" Yoko says.

The You Show students repeat, "Boss?!"

"What does she mean?" Katrina asks.

"Mom was a leader of an all-female D-Wheel gang, whose name was recognized all over Maiami City." Yuya says.

"Yeah, and she was the gang's boss, Loco Yoko." Yuni says.

"Really? Mom did that?" Vivian asks.

Zarnie sighs, "Mom is being her former self again, huh?"

Zarc says, "Maybe it is interesting after all."

Yuni says, "So Mom, I guess you want to have a riding duel, right? Then let me do it." Yuni calls Orbital, who then comes with Yuni's D-Wheel.

After they are all set, then Yuni says, "I am ready, Mom."

"Good. Action Field on, Pier of Peril activate!" Yoko says.

The arcade is replaced by a pier surrounded by statues of mythological creatures. Then Yuya also gets on the D-Wheel as the two rode off.

Meanwhile, Ayu asks, "Are they riding Motorcycles while dueling?"

Katrina says, "They are called D-Wheels, it is a kind of duel that requires Riding and Dueling at the same time."

"What? Isn't that dangerous?" Jean asks.

"It is. But in fact, in the Synchro Dimension, this is a common." Yuya says.

As Yuni gets the first turn, she says, "I'll go first. With Scale 2 Smile Fairy Soccer Player and Scale 8 Baseball Batter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two females with sports wear appear on the field. One is green and has a soccer on her hand while the other one is red with a red helmet and a baseball bat.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! My monsters! First is Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 SC:4)"And finally, the Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 SC:4)."

As two dragons appear on the field, Yoko says, "Using two dragons on the first turn, I see you are using your full strength."

"Of course." Yuni says. "I end my turn."

Then as Yoko draws a card, she starts to say her past.

"In the past, I did nothing but fight in Duels all day and all night. Many teams fell to my might. I made many enemies, but did not care about that. If they held a grudge and looked for me, she would simply beat them again." Yoko says.

"Mom was confident enough to defeat pro Duelists; street thugs were not worth it. However, instead of challenging Mom directly at one instance, they got back at her by taking one of her teammates hostage." Yuya also tells the story to others to listen, as they also listen carefully.

"Mom calls the gang low for kidnapping. But one of the opposing gang members replies that this does not matter, as long as they had their revenge. In order to save her teammate, she duels the gang members." Yuya says.

"My turn!" Yoko says. "When my opponent controls a monster, then I summon Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies from my hand." ( **ATK:1400/** DEF:1000 LV:4)

"And when Mom is about to duel, they hear someone to stop the violence." Yuya says. "That man is my father."

"Dad?" Katrina asks.

"Yes. He told them that if they want to duel, they should duel for fun." Yuya says.

"I release Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies to Advance Summon Biker Goddess Legendary Boss Red Queen!" ( **ATK:2000/** DEF:2000 LV:6)

As the Red Queen appears in a spiral of flames. She says, "I use its effect! I can gain control of all your monsters!"

Red Queen makes an intimidating face, which scares the two dragons into joining Yoko's side of the field.

"Your mother is strong." Sona says.

"I know..." Yuni says.

"But the ATK will become 100 until the End phase." The two dragons express guilt towards Yuni as their ATKs drop to 100.

"Then I use Magic Card, Smile World!" Yoko says as she activates the card.

Smiling faces radiate from the card as others are amazed. "I use its effect! Since I control 3 monsters, so Smile World increases the ATK of all monsters by 100."

All of Yoko's monsters gain a happy expression. Yuya, Yuni and the spectators of the Duel marvel at the card's activation.

"Battle! I attack you directly with all 3 monsters!" Yoko says.

Yuni was hit by the blast of all three monsters, as she tries to stay still on her D-Wheel. **(Yuni:4000–900)**

"After Dad saved Mom's teammate, Mom falls in love with him." Yuya says with a smile. "Duels was meant for fighting, but he had made a lot of people enjoy the duel. And that is when my Mom decide to be with Dad."

"Wow...I never knew there is a great history between Yusho sensei and Ms. Sakaki." Ron says.

"Indeed." Katrina says.

Yuni says, "So Mom, you say that is because you want us to follow my Dad's example? I will definitely do it, and also use the strength to save Yuzu and others."

"Yuni..." Shuzo says.

"I see. You really like the me when I was younger. We want to save Yuzu, too. But remember to also make Sora smile, too." Yoko says. "I know it is not only him, but remember to make everyone smile and united just like what your father did."

Everyone listens to that and starts nodding, then Yoko says, "I think it is getting to long. I end my turn, at this point, the Smile World effect's is over as well as my Red Queen's effect."

After Yuni gets the two dragons back, Yoko asks, "So do you know what are you going to do?"

Yuni nods, "I know. And I will fulfill it! The Fun is about to begin!"

As everyone cheers for him, Yuni says, "I draw!"

As she looks at the card, it is Blooming Melody. "Yuzu...don't worry, we will come to you." Yuni thinks.

"Now let's get this started! Using the set Scale! I pendulum Summon! Come forth! Dragon that blooms around the music! Blooming Melody Flower Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:4)

"That is Big Sister Yuzu's Ace Monster!" Ayu says.

"Even she isn't here, she still lends her power..." Ryu says.

"Now I am going to combine the power of my brother, Yuzu, and Mine!" Yuni says. "This card can't be normal summoned, by releasing three Pendulum Dragons, I can summon this card! Dual colored eyes with hope, along with the melody blooms around! Combine together and form a great bond that exceeds everything! Advance Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Supreme Pendulum Dragon: Truthful Eyes Tune Dragon!" ( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:10 SC:13)

A dragon with a rainbow color body appears on the field as it roars loudly. Katrina says, "She combined the power of three dragons..."

"Amazing." Vivian says.

Meanwhile, Zarc appears besides Yuya and says, "It seems like our power is connected..."

"Yeah. It feels warm, too." Yuya says.

"I use its effect! I can use a Magic Card from my opponent's graveyard! I choose Smile World!" Yuni smiles as Truthful Eyes roars then the smiles appear and both monsters have smiles as they gain 200 ATK.

"Wow, that is amazing." Vivian says.

"Yeah." Katrina says.

"Battle! I attack your Red Queen! Radiance of the Pendulum Dragons!" Yuni yells as Truthful Eyes flies into the air, forming a rainbow and then shines on the Red Queen. ( **Yoko:4000–2000)**

"Mom, are you okay?" Yuni asks.

"I am not your mother. I am the boss of the Ladies. Now come at me with your final attack!" Yoko says.

"Okay. I use its effect, when this card destroys a monster, I can give damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK! Since with the Smile World, it has 2200 ATK!" Yuni yells. "Super Reaction Force!"

Yoko is then hit by the Rainbow colored beam as her D-Wheel blasts out some air. ( **Yoko:2000–0)**

After they both stop in front of the others. Yoko says, "Man, Dueling is the best, as well as riding at the same time."

"Mom..." Yuni says as well as others. Yoko then gives out 4 Smile World. "Here. Take these."

Yuya says, "But this is a symbol of you and Dad's..."

"I know. But these cards are meant to pass down to you." Yoko smiles. "Remember to smile and have fun even though you are dueling your enemies."

Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Vivian all get the card and then nod. "We promise."

Then the kids and Shuzo also gives them their blessings as well as the cheering. They are touched, as they are more eager to stop the war and bring back Yuzu.

* * *

That night, Yuya and Yuni have asked Serena and Satoshi for a stay at their house, then they have a meeting together in Yuni's room.

"So you guys are from Heartland?" Serena asks Ron and Jean. "I am sorry that I doubted you guys at first..."

"It is fine." Ron says. "We know that you are guilty about it, but don't worry, we heard from Yuni that you didn't know anything."

Yuya says, "But it is good to know that you are on our side."

Serena nods, then she asks, "Can I talk to Sona?"

"Sure," Yuni says as she changes, then Sona asks, "Serena, what's the matter?"

"I want to know...is it true that the Professor erased some of my memories?" Sona asks, "About back then when we have fun and duel together with our friends in school?"

This causes shock to others as Sona sighs, "Yes. Your loss of memories have a great impact on us. Especially Yuri and I. We were friends together and we often compete each other."

Satoshi says, "I remember, too. You often challenges Yuri and Sona for the duels but always lost badly, then you always demanded for a rematch."

Serena says, "I think that I am starting to remember...it is still vague..."

Yuri then says, "Yuya? How about you let me in control?"

Yuya nods as he also changes, but instead of Yuto, Yuri is the one in front of them.

"Wait, what?" Vivian says in shock. "This isn't Yuto..."

"Yuri? Why come our this sudden?" Sona asks.

"Come on, do you really think I will sit around and do nothing?" Yuri asks.

"So he is Zarc's Fusion Fragment?" Jean asks Katrina.

"Yes. He is Yuri. Also the owner of Starve Venom." Katrina says.

As Yuri starts to talk to Serena about the times back then, Vivian asks Sona. "So Yuya has absorbed Yuri?"

"Yes. At first Yuri gives into darkness since Serena's loss of memory and the friends being evil of controlled, he tried to inflict the pain to others, but now with Zarc's help, he is now the Yuri we knew, the Yuri we looked up to."

Ron says, "But you know...when they are talking like that, it really reminds me of Yuto and Ruri."

"Yuya and Yuzu as well..." Vivian sighs. "We really need to do our best to get them back."

"I agree." Katrina says.

After Yuri and Serena end the conversation, Sona says, "Now that is done, we have another thing to worry about."

"What is it?" Satoshi asks as everyone shares the same thoughts.

"Dennis." Sona says, causing the Heartland members confused.

"What about him?" Ron asks, "And how do you know him?"

"Dennis is also one of the friends we had made in Academia." Yuri says.

"What? You mean he isn't from Heartland?" Jean says in shock. "But why did he..."

"The reason he comes to Heartland is that he can search for Ruri and green light the invasion." Sona says. "He is also the one who tells me where Ruri is that lets me capture her."

"What? How dare he..." Katrina says. "So it was partly his fault that Heartland is destroyed..."

"What should we do now?" Jean asks, still disappointed at the fact that Dennis is a spy.

"We will watch him, making sure that he won't go to Academia of find Yuzu." Yuri says.

"Also, from watching when he duels Yuya, I can tell he is also influenced by Yusho Sakaki. I hope he can also know his errors." Sona says.

"If that's the case, we will help you." Vivian says.

"Of course. Since he was also our classmate and our friend, too." Ron says as Jean nods.

"Thank you guys." Sona says as she and Yuri regain control, then they all go to sleep so they can store energy for tomorrow's departure.

* * *

 **Here is the final chapter of the first arc. The next chapter will be introducing Yuni's Synchro Counterpart. You all know her dragon, so you can guess what kind of deck she will use.**

 **And each three dragons from Zarc, Zarnie and Ray can combine together in my fic, so you will see the three dragons in the later chapters.**

 **New OC:**

 **Supreme Pendulum Dragon: Truthful Eyes Tune Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:10, SC:13, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can summon a Pendulum Dragon monster back from the graveyard or Extra Deck to the field.**

 **Monster Effect: You can only summon this monster by releasing three Pendulum Dragons. Once per turn, you can take a Magic Card or Trap Card from the opponent's graveyard and use it. When this card battles, you can give the opponent damage equal to the ATK of the monster that it destroyed. If this card is being attacked, you can switch the ATK of the two monsters.**


	32. Chapter 32 The Synchro Dimension - City

Chapter 32

The next day, everyone has arrived at the LDS headquarters as Nakajima is leading the way to a meeting room. Yuni notices Gongenzaka's bruised face covered with plasters. She asks, "Gongenzaka, what happened to your face?"

"I had a serious duel with my father to show my resolve." Gongenzaka says.

"That's a serious beat up if you ask me." Ron says.

I agree." Jean says.

As they opened the door, they see Dennis, Sawatari, Tsukikage and Shun there. Sawatari says,"You are too late! You have been letting me wait for 1000 years!"

Yuya rolls his eyes and says, "Excuse me, we are just in time."

Dennis says, "Don't worry, he is just too early."

"You are all gathered." Everyone looks and sees Reiji and Reisho coming downstairs.

"So the Presidents are the last to come?" Sawatari says.

Dennis steps forward and says, "Yes, sir! All 14 members of the Lancers are here."

"It is not 14." Reiji says. "Oh, please forgive me, with our captains there are 16 of us."

Yuni says, "In fact, it is 17." She looks up and says, "Reira is going, too.'

Every one looks upstairs and see her standing there. Shun says, "Are you serious? We are not going to play children's game. She is not old enough to take this into matter."

Yuya says, "I am not going to worry about that. With her dueling record, she won't be a burden to the rest of the squad. In fact, we also train her to be on par with us."

"On par with us?" Katrina asks.

"To be held in such high regard, it is amazing." Vivian says.

"There is no way we are going to let a Junior Class kid with a strength hat matches with the Sawatari's era with Pendulum." Sawatari says.

"What is Sawatari era? The first one to use Pendulum is Yuya, don't act like you are the one created it." Ryu says.

"Actually, Pendulum summon is made by Yuni." Reisho says, making everyone to look at her. She quickly turns around in embarrassment.

"In any case, I am not going to let her join us to Academia." Shun says.

"We are not going to Academia now." Reiji says.

"What?" Shun says in shock. Yuni says, "We had a change of plans, we are going to New Domino City in Synchro Dimension."

Katrina asks, "Why are we going there? Aren't we going to Synchro to save Yuzu?"

Yuni says, "The Synchro Dimension isn't being dragged into this interdimensional war, so we need to recruit comrades as well as forming an alliance there."

"We have no time for that, we need to get to Academia quickly to save Ruri!" Shun says.

"I only duel for win." Reiji replies. "Right now our forces aren't enough, so we must step up with our preparations."

"I know it is a mistake to join you...I'll go there alone." Shun grunts.

As Shun was about to leave, Reisho says, "Do you think you can handle them alone?"

He says, "Academia gathers strong duelists from over the dimension and provides them with duelists with high education and train them. Do you want to have an instant death there?"

Yuya says, "That is true. We approve of Reiji's plan since we have to be prepared for the war and the victory. Besides, Yuzu is not in Academia in fact."

"What? So does that mean Academia didn't capture her, then where is she?"

Yuni says, "We have seen through the footage that a person from the Synchro Dimension who looked like my brother, Yugo, took her and then they were teleported by Yuzu's bracelet."

"What?" Dennis says, he thinks, "So she isn't taken away to Academia? So it is real that Sona and Yuri lost..."

"I start to wonder what's with the bracelet and teleport..." Ryu sighs.

"Yeah, but if Yuzu is there, then she is safe, right? Then Ruri will also be fine as well."

Yuya says, "Indeed. And with Rin also inside Yuzu, she should be fine since Rin is also from Synchro Dimension."

Ryu asks, "So Yuzu has another spirit inside her? That makes three."

Sawatari asks, "What are you talking about?"

Reisho says, "Some of you might not know it, but Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu each have a spirit inside them, and these spirits can let them absorb those who look just like them."

"How is that possible?" Dennis asks.

"Well. It is complicated, but right now Yuya has absorbed his Xyz and Fusion look alike while Yuni is the same, right?" Reiji says.

"Yes." Yuya says. "I have absorbed Yuto and Yuri while Yuni has absorbed Rumi and Sona. So you can say we are actually four people."

"What?" This causes those who don't know to get shocked. Katrina says, "Indeed. Yuri and Sona betraying Professor and also offering help is one of the best, considering that they are told to be the strongest people there."

Vivian says, "I agree."

But Dennis is inwardly shocked, "Yuri and Sona...betrayed Professor...and they have fused with Yuya and Yuni? What should I do?"

Reiji says, "Now the talk is over, Yuni, can you tell us about the Synchro Dimension?"

Yuni says, "Of course. In Synchro Dimension, there is a social class system. The two groups are Tops and Commons. The rich known as Tops controls most of the wealth while the poor known as Commons has barely anything, not only that, the police there is called Security, they capture bad people and also send them to facility. But that can be worried later, And last, we need to ride D Wheels to duel."

Jean asks, "D Wheels are like the ones you ride when you duel Ms. Sakaki?"

Sawatari asks, "Are you telling me that we are going to ride the motorcycle and duel at the same time? That is ridiculous."

Reiji says, "It is the truth." He turns to the others and says, 'Now we have the information, we have installed the uncarding system inside your Duel disks, so you can save our comrades. And then thanks to Yuni, we have installed the dimension transport device inside your duel disks. Now it is time to go."

The 17 of them nod and then they teleport away.

* * *

Yuzu lies with her eyes closed, as a voice calls out to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

She opens her eyes to see Yugo leaning over her, startled by his close proximity, Yuzu squeals and sits up, shoving Yugo off her and knocking him down to the ground.

"Ow...and I was trying to make sure you are okay! What is that for?" Yuzu just blinks in surprise.

She looks around and looks around, she sees that she is in a house. Yugo stands up and says, "Geez, I thought I had enough injuries..."

Yuzu asks, "Where are we...?"

Yugo says, "We are in the New Domino City. In other words, my hometown."

Yuzu looks outside the room as she sees a massive expanse of city blocks over the ocean. Then she asks, "What about the Battle Royal?"

"Huh? What is that?" Yugo is confused.

"The Junior Youth Championship's Battle Royale!" Yuzu then stops as she remembers back then she was about to be taken by Yuri, Yuya and Yuni arrived and told her to hide. She did and then Yugo showed up, and she remembers him hugging her and calling her Rin. After that, they were teleported together.

"Could it be...are you Yugo?" Yuzu asks.

Yugo is pleased. "Oh, so you have got my name right, finally, I really hated that people calling me Fusion over and over again..."

"Then you must be the Yugo that Rin told us about?" Yuzu asks.

"Huh? You aren't Rin?" Yugo asks in surprise as he frowns. "But you look the same... I guess I am wrong again..."

Just then, Ray appears by Yuzu's side, Yuzu asks, "So I cross dimensions?"

Ray looks around says, "Yes. We are in the Synchro Dimension."

Yuzu asks, "Ray, how is Rin?"

Ray says, "Ruri has managed to calm her down, right now she is resting."

Yugo says, 'I've been warped tons of times, but this time I am just returning to his hometown this time."

He takes out his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon card, admitting,"The first time that I was warped was when Rin was taken. Before that, Rin had a feeling that someone had been following her, so Yugo kept his guard up to protect her, but…"

* * *

 _(Flashback_ _)_

 _Rin is seen running down an alleyway. She reached a dead end, and turned in fear as Yuri – concealed in a dark cloak and mantle – approached her._

 _"Although it is fun playing tag with you, but it is over." Yuri says, "Now you should come with me to the Professor."_

 _Yugo drove down the street, calling out for Rin. He started in surprise to see Yuri hefting Rin over his shoulder, and he dismounted and angrily asked,"Hey you! What are you doing with Rin?"_

 _Yuri turned and sneered at Yugo, who was shocked to see that Yuri's face resembled his._

 _"Magic Card, Violet Flash." Yuri says, and a violet light blinded Yugo. When it faded, Yuri and Rin had vanished, and Yugo screamed Rin's name, looking around before yelling in frustration. His Duel Disk glowed green, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's card emerged from it._

* * *

"When I took the card, I realize that I am in Heartland." Yugo says.

"That is the Xyz Dimension, right?" Yuzu asks. Ruri says, "So he had been to Heartland..."

"Yeah, I'm still not sure why I was teleported there. I thought that maybe the card is taking me to find Rin. But I found the kidnapper, and even duel him..."

"Really? But I remembered that Sona was the one in Xyz..." Yuzu is confused.

"He uses Xyz and he has a same face as me, so in order to get Rin back..." Yugo says, but Yuzu cuts off, "No, that is not Yuri, that is Yuto."

"Yuto?" Yugo is confused.

"Yuto is trying to save Ruri, who was kidnapped in the Xyz Dimension; Yuto wouldn't take someone precious to you."

"Someone precious?!" Yugo yelps, blushing.

"Rin is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Yuzu asks, she can feel that Rin is blushing inside or her and trying to wake up.

"Well...she is just a childhood friend, we can't be in that level because we didn't do anything yet..."

"Yugo!" Just then, the door open as a girl with a yellow and green hair come inside, she has the same face with Yuni. Her outfit consists of a aqua blue and white jacket with yellow pads on the shoulders and elbows, green shorts, and blue and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink kneepads.

"Risu!" Yugo rushes to her, only to be knee smashed by her, Yuzu is startled by this.

"How many times I need to tell you to not go find Rin on your own? And you did it all the time! Do you know how worried we are?" Risu starts to nag at him, causing Yuzu to sweat drop.

Risu turns to Yuzu and quickly hugs her. "Rin, you are back! Everyone has been worried about you as well."

"Wait, Risu...she isn't Rin." Yugo says as he is trying to stand up after the pain of knee smashing.

"What? But that is the face of Rin!" Risu says in shock.

Yuzu says, "I am not Rin. My name is Hiiragi Yuzu, I am from the Standard Dimension. I looked like her, but I am not Rin."

Risu is stunned, then she turns to Yugo and says, "You take her away from her dimension? That will make you no better like the one that takes Rin away! You dummy!" Risu yells at him and then pulls his ear.

"I know! I know! Just stop it!" Yugo says as he can feel pain from her grip.

Yuzu giggles a little and she says, "It is fine, since I guess I really look like Rin. In fact, you two also look like my friends, too."

Risu then turns around and losses her grip on Yugo, she says, "Huh? You mean there are people like us, too?"

Yugo says, "The one who take Rin away looks like me, I have seen it."

Yuzu says, "He is called Yuri. He is from the Fusion Dimension. I was about to be captured by him, until my friends Yuya and Yuni have come to save me. They tell me to run and that is when I find Yugo." Yuzu says.

"Who is Yuya and Yuni?" Yugo asks.

"They are my best friends. They share the same face as both of you and they are siblings." Yuzu says.

"Siblings?" Risu says. "You mean the ones who looked like Yugo and I are siblings in your world? I can't imagine that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yugo yells.

Yuzu says, "The world is divided into four different dimensions; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. The Fusion Dimension's Academia plans to unite the dimensions; going as far as to go to war. The Professor, the highest authority at Academia, plans to gather those that look like me."

Risu says, "So Rin is at the Fusion Dimension?"

Yugo gets up and says, "In any case, then we should go there!"

"How?" Yuzu is confused.

Yugo suddenly holds up her wrist, "We'll use this bracelet."

"But it only works when Yuya or those who looks alike are around..." Yuzu says.

"Then can't we bring this Yuya here?" Risu asks.

Suddenly, Yuzu starts to cry and she says, "Because Yuya...Yuya isn't here..."

Yugo and Risu flinch as they see Yuzu turn around and she begins to sob, sinking to her knees and crying into her hands. Yugo awkwardly stands up and pats his jumpsuit, handing Yuzu a handkerchief.

"I am sorry." Yugo says.

"It is fine...if I could cross dimensions whenever I liked with my bracelet...I'd love to go back now...to Yuya, Dad, Everyone..." Yuzu says as she wipes her tears.

Risu asks, "How about your dragon? Clear Wing could teleport us, right?"

I can't control it either." Yugo frowns and then he turns to Yuzu, "I am sorry, I just said what's on my mind without thinking, something that Rin tells me off about."

"You mean," Risu starts to tease, "When she tells you not to do that, not to do this..."

Yuzu giggles at Risu's imitation, commenting, "Rin is just like your mother."

"I know." Yugo says, "But in fact, we didn't know what is like having a mother since we didn't know about that."

Yuzu frowns at them and she says, "I can understand that...my mother also went missing when I was seven..."

"Seriously? I think we had a lot in common." Risu says, "Though I heard that you still had a father, right?"

Yuzu nods, then she suddenly comes up with something. She says, "Actually, the Professor's son, who is a close friends of us, she had saved Rin and even brought her to us back in Standard."

"What? So you met Rin?" Yugo then shakes Yuzu and says, "Please tell me where is she!"

As Yugo is shaking her violently, Rin slowly gets up and takes over Yuzu, then she gives him a kick that slams him into the wall, causing him to faint.

"That hurts, you know." Rin says in annoyance.

"What the-" Risu just rubs her eyes and then looks at Rin, then Yugo, she says, "Rin? Is that really you?"

"Nice to see you again, Risu." Then suddenly Risu hugs Rin. "But I am not exactly fine. Since when I met Yuzu, my powers are drained, so I am forced to fuse with her so I can restore my power." Rin says.

"Fuse? What is that about? Never mind that. It is good to see you back." Risu says as Rin changes back to Yuzu.

"I am sorry for Rin's abruptly change." Yuzu says apologetically.

"It is fine. But wow...you two are now the same person..." Risu says.

Yugo slowly gets up and says, "Hey, Yuzu, what is that kick for? That kick even is the same as Rin..."

Risu says, "It is exactly Rin that kicks you."

After explaining to Yugo, Risu quickly restrains him so that he won't try to hug her. Yugo then asks, "By the way, where is Ruka and Rua?"

"They are still finding Aki. So they won't be returning for now." Risu says. "I am glad that we are here or else that we will be captured by Security."

"Security?" Yuzu asks in confusion. Ray says, "I guess this is really based on the New Domino from the original world, like Yuni told us."

"I see..." Yuzu says.

Risu says, "But by the way, Yuzu, since you and Rin are the same person now, can we ave a duel?"

Yuzu says, "A duel...but I left my D wheel at Standard..."

"It is fine. We just have a normal duel. Let's go." Risu says as she grabs her arms and leaves.

"Hey, wait!" Yuzu yells as they head outside.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Synchro Arc, and I changed the first part since in my story, I have some major changes for the story.**

 **And Yuni's Synchro Counterpart appears, her name is Risu. She will be like Yugo and Rin combined. As you can see in the chapter. And I changed where Yugo and Yuzu's teleporting place in Ruka and Rua's home, if you have watched 5Ds, you will know it.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuzu and Risu's duel and Yuya's arrival.**


	33. Chapter 33 Mermaids and Dragons

Chapter 33

As Yuya and the others arrive at the Synchro Dimension, Yuya turns around and they see the buildings above and he is amazed that how alike it is with the Neo Domino City back in the Original Dimension. Yuya says, "So this is the Synchro Dimension..."

"Yeah, the place where Yuzu might be at." Jean says.

Sawatsri rolls his shoulder, commenting, "Geez, travelling through dimensions sure isn't pleasant."

Jean says, "Hey, where is Brother and the others?"

Yuya looks around and seee Jean, Serena, Sawatari and Reira by his side. "It seems we get separated...maybe the transportation didn't give out the same location in Synchro Dimension to us..." Yuya sighs.

Just then, they hear a scream as they quickly rushes towards it, they see a girl being surrounded by thugs.

"Let me go!" The girl screams as the thugs get closer.

"Not until you gives us the cards you have." One thug says as they are getting closer to the scared girl.

"Hey, you!" Yuya says as the 4 thugs turn around. Yuya says, "Harassing a girl, do you have any shame?"

"And who might you be?" Another thug says unimpressed.

"Our names aren't in your concern, but ganging up a girl means that you guys are so low." Jean says.

"Yeah, we will show you not to harass a girl." Sawatari says as everyone except Reira places their duel disks.

"So you four want to fight, fine." The third thug says as they activate their duel disks.

"Field Magic: Crossover!" Multiple blue platforms appear. The Action Cards scatter as they yell, "Duel."

* * *

In Security's headquarters a error message pops up on the computers. The director, named Roget asks, "What is going on?"

"There is something that is messing the system." A staff says as the Action Field card Crossover appears on the Director's screen, he looks at it with interest.

"Show us the footage." Roget says. Then they see the duel between Yuya and the thugs. "Aren't they Yuri and Serena? What are they doing here?" Roget wonders.

Then he also sees the Fusion, Xyz and Pendulum summoning from them, he says, "Send the securities, I want them to be handed over to me."

"Yes sir." The officers say as they type on the computer to send Security the message.

* * *

After the duel against the thugs end, Serena says, "They really bark but no bite."

The girl says, "Thank you for helping me." She bows qt them. Yuya says, "It is nothing. But why are they ganging up on you?"

"My name is Amanda, they are trying to take my cards away. These cards are given to me by a nice person."

"I see." Yuya says. But suddenly, they hear a sound as Securities surrounded them.

"What? Securities?" Amanda says in shock.

"We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Jean asks Yuya.

One Security says, "Our director has ordered for you to come with us! Surrender now and don't resist."

Serena says, "Like hell we are going with you!"

"Yeah, acting all high and mighty, who do think you're talking to? I am Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari says.

Jean says, "They aren't from our world, they don't know you and your father."

"You want to duel me? Fine by me! I'll make sure you know our place!" Sawatari says.

"Wait, Sawatari." Yuya says, but it is too late, and then Serena decides to join Sawatari to duel the Security. "Damn it..." Yuya grits his teeth.

After a minute, Sawatari is hit by damage and sent flying backwards as his LP are reduced to zero. Jean gasps, "One hit KO?"

Then one security officer says, "Restrain that guy." Then Sawatari is grabbed by the other security member.

"Hey! Let go of me! Who do you think I am?" Sawatari protests as he tries to break free.

"And you should surrender as well." The officer told Serena.

"I will not give up that easily." Serena says.

"But-" Yuya is cut off by Serena, "Don't worry, this is expected."

Just then, Reira says, "Where are brothers..."

"Don't worry, they are safe, once we get passed these guys, we will find them." Yuya says.

Yuya turns to the Security, "There has to be a mistake, we didn't do anything."

"You have been wanted for hacking our computer, now surrender." The security says.

"Hacking?" Amanda asks. Jean says, "Don't tell me it is because of the Action Field..."

Yuya says, "If that's the case..." He activates his Duel Disk. He says, "Jean, protect Amanda." Jean nods as Yuya grabs Reira to try and escape via the Crossover platforms but the officer jumps up first and blocks his path. Yuya just grits his teeth as he duels against the officer.

As they duel, more and more officers appear and then the Lancers are in a corner while Reira starts to cry, Serena is forced back even more.

"Now you have no where to go." The officer says. But then, the sound of a engine echoes through the alleyways, and everyone present attempts to find the source. The sky begins to turn dark and a voice chants, "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the destroyer of hope will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Hope Destructor!"

A monster with a black armor and a bird like monster appear and swoop past the officers, and a group of D Wheels drive towards the Lancers. One by one, each of the Lancers are grabbed by the Riding Duelists and are placed on the back of each D Wheels as they drive away from Sector Security;

Yuya ends up on the Runner driven by the Duelist who Summoned Raikiri. But he is shocked to see the rider that saved them.

"No way..." Zarc says. "Is he what I am thinking it is?"

Nonplussed by the Lancers' escape, the Director stands up to look over his staff from his office.

* * *

At the other place, Yuni, Reisho, Katrina, Vivian, Ryu and Satoshi are at the other side, Yuni says, "I think there is still some error of this dimension transporting."

"Yeah, we are separated from others." Vivian looks around.

"Well, right now we must stay low. It is a good thing that I have been here once." Reisho says.

"What? You've been here? How come and why didn't you tell me?" Yuni asks.

"That can be explained later." Reisho says. "But now we must go find others."

The group nods as they start walking, at the same time, a green haired boy and a green haired girl are also walking until they see the group.

"Hey, isn't that guy the one who give you the Pendant?" The boy asks as the girl turns around and sees them.

"It looks like them. Hey, the other one looks like Risu." The girl says.

"Risu? But isn't she at our house since Rin is there?" The boy asks.

"We should go ask them." The girl says as they walk towards the group. "Excuse me..."

Reisho and the others turn around, Reisho says, "Rua, Ruka. It is nice to see you again."

"You know them?" Ryu asks.

"Well, we have met once." Reisho says. Yuni is surprised to see that the two of them are in front of her, Zarnie says, "Rua and Ruka? How come they are still alive in this world?"

"What do you mean?" Sona asks.

"By the way, Risu, what are you doing here and who are they?" Rua asks.

Reisho says, "Wait, she isn't Risu." Then he also introduces the group to them, starting by Satoshi, Ryu.

"And these three are siblings, Sakaki Katrina, Vivian and Yuni."

"Well, it is nice to meet you." Ruka bows.

Katrina says, "Nice to meet you, too. Ruka. Rua." Katrina says.

Then Ruka sees that both Katrina and Yuni have pendants on their necks. She asks, "You have the pendants, too?"

"Pendants?" Yuni says. "You mean this?" She takes it off, then Ruka takes out a green Pendant that is under her sleeves, causing them to shocked.

"You have that Pendant, too?" Katrina says in shock.

"You, too?" Rua exclaims.

"Well, the reason I came here is to give Ruka the Pendant." Reisho says. "Since her bond with the monsters is strong. So I guess you have also access to the Pendulum Summon?"

"You mean the cards that look creepy?" Rua asks as Ruka shows the cards, "So they are called Pendulum Cards?"

"You have them, too. That is amazing." Vivian says.

Rua says, "By the way, Ruka, we need to get back, who knows when will Rin awake."

Yuni says, "Wait, did you say Rin?"

"You know her?" Ruka asks. "Yugo came and brought her back to our house since she fainted."

The group all look at one another, then Katrina says, "If Rin is here, that means Yuzu is also here!"

"Yeah." Ryu says. Then he turns to Ruka and Rua, "Can you please take us to them? We have been looking for them."

"Um..sure." Ruka says. "Just follow us and don't get lost." Then the group follows the two as they head towards their apartment.

* * *

At Rua and Ruka's house, Risu and Yuzu have prepared their duel disks at the balcony. Risu says, "If you don't mind, I'll get the first turn, okay?"

"Sure." Yuzu says. Rin says, "Be careful, Yuzu, you have to be prepared for getting wet."

Yuzu nods as they start the duel. "Duel!" **(Yuzu:4000)(Risu:4000)**

Risu says, "I normal Summon Aqua Mermaid: The Shark!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:300 LV:1)

A mermaid with blue hair and the fin is grey like shark appears on the field. She says, "When there is a Water Attribute Monster on the field, I can summon Aqua Mermaid, the Octopus on the field."( **ATK:1200** /DEF:200 LV:1)

Then a Yellow haired female with the legs looks like a red octopus appears on the field, she says, "I tune the Shark with my Shark!"

As the Octopus becomes a ring that goes through the Shark, she says, "The beast lives underwater, float up and shoot like a geyser! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Aqua Mermaid, the Whale!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000 LV:2)

As the monster appear, a black haired girl with the black whale tail on her body appears, Yuzu says, "So this is her Synchro Summon..."

"I use its effect, I can give you 500 by banishing a card in my graveyard. I banish the Shark!" Risu says.

A water shoots from the back of its body and then splashes at Yuzu, soaking her wet. **(Yuzu:4000–3500)**

"Great, I am all wet..." Yuzu groans.

"I know, that water attack is unpleasant." Rin says.

"I set one card and end my turn." Risu says.

Yugo says, "Always wetting the opponent in the first turn, huh?"

Risu says, "That is my style."

Yuzu says, "My turn!" She looks at her cards, but there are Rin's monsters inside. "Wind Witch? Rin, are you lending me your cards?"

Rin says, "You will need it, after all, you need to freeze the waters Risu made."

Yuzu sighs and says, "I use Chime of the Bell Announcing Wind! I reveal Wind Witch –Ice Bell, so I can summon a monster with the same name from my deck!" **(ATK:1000/** DEF:1000 LV:3)

As the witch like monster riding on a broom appears, Risu says, "So you are using Rin's deck, huh? Since you are the same person after all."

"I then normal summon Ice Bell from my hand!" As the second Ice Bell appears, Yuzu says, "I use its effect, I can give you 500 damage on the turn it is normal or special summoned, and since I control two, I use the effect twice."

The first Ice Bell materializes her wand and blasts Risu with a gust of wind, then the second one strikes. **(Risu:4000–3000)**

"Brr...it is still cold as always..." Risu says while shivering at the coldness.

"When I have two or more Wind Witch monsters on the field, I can summon this monster from the hand. I summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell." Yuzu says. ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1)

This time a bell like monster appears, "I now tune my two Ice Bells with Snow Bell! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the blue monster appears, Yuzu says, "Winter Bell can choose a Level 4 or lower monster in the graveyard, then its effect becomes the same as the card it chooses, I choose Ice Bell, so you take 500 damage!"

Winter Bell rings before blasting another gale at Risu, causing her to get damage. **(Risu:3000–2500)**

"Battle! I attack your Whale with Winter Bell! Wind Shiver!" Yuzu yells as Risu's monster gets destroyed by the winds. **(Risu:2500–2000)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuzu says as she places the card.

Yugo says, "Even though you aren't really Rin, you really know how to use her cards."

Risu says, "I guess I am surprised that you wipe out half of my full LP, I think I need to get serious. My turn!" Risu says as she draws a card, she says, "I summon Aqua Mermaid the Crab!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1500 LV:4)

A red haired girl with a crab like lower body appears, she says, "I use its effect, I can summon a Tuner Monster from the graveyard. I summon back Octopus!"

As the second monster appears, she says, "Now I tune Crab with Octopus! Live in the underwater, it is time to show the coldness from the depths! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Aqua Mermaid The Queen!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As the blond haired queen with a green fish tail and a tiara appears, Risu says, "Since you destroyed my whale, so I have Aqua Mermaid monsters in my graveyard, so it can gain 1000 ATK." **(2000–3000)**

"It is higher than my monster..." Yuzu says in shock.

"Battle! I attack Winter Bell with the Queen!" Risu says as the Queen shoots out a song. Yuzu yells, " Trap Card, Lost Wind! I can negate your effect and then halve your monster's ATK!" Yuzu says as the winds blow on the Queen. **(3000–1000)**

"Oh no!" Risu says. "Not that card...I use trap card, The lost Triangle. I can negate the battle and destroy your monster!"

As the attack is stopped, a fog appears and Winter Bell is gone.

"Oh no..." Yuzu says in horror.

"And you get damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster." Risu smirks as Yuzu gets hit by the fog. **(Yuzu:3500–1000)**

"Are you okay?" Ray asks in worry for Yuzu to endure that pain. Since they are in the Synchro Dimension, this is also Real Solid Vision, which can affect damage without the Action Field.

"I am fine." Yuzu says. "She is so strong..."

"I set one card and end ny turn." Risu says.

Yuzu says, "My turn." As she draws the card, she is surprised, but then she smiles. "Well, I guess it is time. I use Pendulum Dance! When I have no cards on the field, I can place two Pendulum Monsters from my deck to the field! I choose Scale 2 Sonata the Melodious Diva and Scale 10 Allgeria the Melodious Diva!"

As two fairies appear on the field, she says, "With this I can summon monsters from Level 3 to 9! Sway with the melody, flow with the rhythm! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters! First is Wind Witch – Frost Bell! ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:6) And then Dragon that blooms around the music! Blooming Melody Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

Once the two monster appears, Frost Bell is yellow colored and has purple stripes like Winter Bell. Yugo and Risu are in surprised since they have never seen something like that before.

Yugo says, "Pendulum Summon? What is that?"

Risu looks at the Duel Disk and see that the Pendulum Cards are green in the bottom, "I remembered that Ruka had showed me these cards before...but she didn't know how to use it..." She looks at Yuzu, "You know how to use it?"

"Well, this is made by Yuni and Yuya. They are the creators." Yuzu says.

"Amazing..." Risu says.

"Now I use Frost Bell's effect! I can summon a Tuner monster from my graveyard! I summon Snow Bell back!"

As the bell gets back, Yuzu says, "Now I tune Frost Bell with Snow Bell! Chilling Dragon! Use the coldness from the frozen as power and freeze them! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Arctic Blizzard Synchro Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

A dragon that looks like Clear Wing but with aqua blue armor made of ice cover it. Risu says, "Now there are two dragons..."

Yuzu says, "I use Arctic Blizzard's effect! I can use an effect from the a Synchro Monster from either graveyards, I choose the Whale! By banishing a card, I can give you 500 damage!" Yuzu says as she banish one Ice Bell. Then the dragon shoots outs a geyser that is much colder. **(Risu:2000–1500)**

"Geez...I really need to warm up..." Risu says while shivering.

"Now I use Blooming Melody to attack your monster!" Yuzu says as Blooming Melody is charging up an attack.

"I use the Queen's effect! I have an Aqua Mermaid Monster in my graveyard! It can gain 1000 ATK!" Risu says as its ATK goes up to 3000.

"Blooming Melody's effect! When this card battles, it can switch the ATK of the monsters!"

Risu and Yugo are shocked that the Queen and the Dragon switch ATK, Risu says, "Trap Card, Mermaid Fishing! I end the battle phase and summon a monster back from the graveyard! I summon back my Whale!"

As the Whale gets back from the graveyard, Rin says, "You are so close, Yuzu."

"I know." Yuzu says to her. "Then before I end my turn, I use Allgeria's Pendulum effect! I can banish all your monsters in your graveyard!"

"What?" Risu says in horror as the monsters in her graveyard are all banished. Yugo says, "So Risu can't use the Queen's effect."

"I end my turn." Yuzu says with a smile. "How is it?"

Risu says, "I guess you catch me off guard. Well. I have another plan." She says as she draws a card. "Now I guess it is time for my friend to come." She closes her eyes and says, "Water are pure and clean, just like minds can be clear. This is my Clear Mind! I tune the Queen with the Whale!"

Risu suddenly disappears as she also appears again, she chants, "Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon!"

Just then, a dragon that looks like Clear Wing but with moisture body and rainbow colored wings on its back appears besides it.

"Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

* * *

As Ruka and Rua are at the first floor of the apartment they are in, Ruka says, "Our house is on the top floor."

"I see." Vivian says. "So Yuzu must be there."

Just then, Yuni's pocket is glowing, so she quickly take out and find that the glowing ones are Hope-Eyes, Light Patience and Full Clear.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Katrina asks.

"I can feel it. The dragons are calling for Rainbow Wing." Yuni says.

"Rainbow Wing? Isn't that Risu's ace?" Rua asks.

"Could it be they are dueling?" Reisho asks. Then another card flies out of the deck and spins in the air.

"What is happening?" Ryu asks.

"This card, it tells me that both Blooming Melody and Arctic Blizzard are on the field. Could it be Yuzu is dueling Risu?" Yuni says.

Then the card flies upwards, Reisho says, "I guess it is going to lend Yuzu power..."

* * *

Risu says, "I use Rainbow Wing's effect! Your monster is Level 7! So its ATK is now 2100!" **(2500–2100)**

"And it can give a direct attack..." Yuzu says in horror as Risu yells, "Now go! Hydro Shoot of Rainbow!"

As the dragon charges up a rainbow colored Water Blast, Yuzu yells, "I use Sonata's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn I can choose a monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the turn! I choose Rainbow Wing!"

Rainbow Wing's Water becomes dry as the attack evaporates. Yugo and Risu say, "No way..."

Yuzu sighs in relief, Rin says, "That is amazing, Yuzu. You countered Rainbow Wing's Attack!"

"I guess it is pure luck..." Yuzu says.

"It seems like I can't do anything now. I end my turn." Risu sighs.

Yuzu says, "My turn!"

Suddenly, they see a card appear in the sky, Yugo asks, "What the hell is that?"

The card then shoots into Yuzu's hand, as she sees the card, she says, "What?"

Ray says, "This card...it belongs to Yuni!"

Ruri says, "So does that mean they are now here in this dimension, too?"

Yuzu says, "Yuni, you are lending me power?" She closes her eyes and says, "Thank you."

She opens her eyes and says, "I use Magic Card, Melodious Cover! With this card, I can treat one monster on the field the same level and type as one monster in my deck! I choose Blooming Melody as the same as the Tuner Monster, Tune the Melodious Diva!"

Blooming Melody then sings a song, then its Level becomes one. Risu says, "What is going on..."

Yuzu says, "I now tune Arctic Blizzard with Blooming Melody!"

Blooming Melody becomes a ring and it gets pass through the dragon, she chants, "Dragon with perfect melody! Gain the freezing cold and give chills to the world! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with frosting melody! Supreme Nature White Dragon - Blooming Melody Blizzard Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 SC:10)

A dragon that looks like Blooming Melody but with white snow armor on its flowers appear on the field, Risu says, "So pretty..."

The group also arrives at the field as they see the battle. Ryu says, "Is that?"

"Yes. That is Blooming Melody Blizzard Dragon. It is one of my strongest partners." Yuni says.

Yuzu says, "I use its effect! I can negate your monster's effect and my monster can use the effect that is negated!"

Risu says, "What?" Rainbow Wing then freezes inside of the ice as Blooming Melody Blizzard Dragon gain the effect.

"I have itself that is Level 8! So it is 2400 ATK and it can attack you directly! Use Song of the Frozen Cold!" Yuzu says as notes that are white hits Risu. **(Risu:1500–0)**

The battle ends as the monsters disappear, Yugo walks towards Risu and asks, "Are you okay? Risu?"

Risu says, "Man, this duel is awesome. I really enjoy it."

Yuzu says, "I am glad that you like it." She turns around and then see Yuni and the others, she is stunned, "No way..."

"Yuzu!" Ryu is the first as he goes hug her.

"Brother!" Yuzu says. "Yuni! Katrina! Reisho! Vivian! You are here, too!"

The others also give her a hug. Yuni says, "I am glad that you are safe, Yuzu. You have made us worried."

"I am sorry." Yuzu says. "Oh and this is your card." Yuzu says as she gives the card back to Yuni.

"Thanks." Yuni says as she takes the card. Meanwhile, Yugo and Risu also walk to them and Risu says, "You look just like me!"

Yuni sighs, she thinks that it is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of the new Arc. And you can see that there are some old 5Ds people here in this fic. Now the next chapter will be the explanations.**

 **And the hybrid dragons are in Yuni's possession. Including the Supreme dragons that appears in the Episode 148. Since Yuni has the conditions to summon them. The Rebellion Dragon and the Venom Dragon are actually lent to Yuya by Yuni.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Aqua Mermaid The Shark:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:1 Aqua/Effect ATK:1500/DEF:300**

 **Effect: When your** **opponent** **summons a monster while you don't, you can special summon this card.**

 **Aqua Mermaid The Octopus:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:1 Aqua/Tuner/Effect ATK:1200/DEF:200**

 **Effect: When you have a Water Attribute monster on the field, you can special summon this card.**

 **Aqua Mermaid The Whale:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:2 Aqua/Synchro/Tuner/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: One Tuner + One non-Tuner.**

 **By banishing a card in the graveyard, you can give 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Aqua Mermaid The Crab:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:4 Aqua/Effect ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned, you can summon a tuner monster from the graveyard.**

 **Aqua Mermaid The Queen:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:5 Aqua/Synchro/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: One Tuner + One or more non-Tuner monsters.**

 **1\. You can add 1000 ATK when you have an Aqua Mermaid monster in the graveyard.**

 **2\. You can destroy one Aqua Mermaid Monster on the field and give 500 damage to the opponent.**

 **The Lost Triangle:**

 **Counter Trap Card:**

 **Effect: During either player's turn, you can negate a battle and destroy a monster your opponent controls, then give damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

 **Wind Witch–Frost Bell:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV:6 Spellcaster/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect:**

 **1\. When this card is summoned, you can summon a tuner monster from the graveyard.**

 **2\. When used as a Synchro material, you can give 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Arctic** **Blizzard Synchro Dragon:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV:7 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner + One or more non-Tuner monsters.**

 **Once per turn, you can use an effect from a Synchro monster that is in either graveyards.**

 **Mermaid Fishing**

 **Counter Trap Card**

 **Effect: When the opponent declares an attack, negate the battle phase and summon a monster from the graveyard.**

 **Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute, LV7 Dragon/Accel Synchro/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Synchro Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: One Synchro Tuner+ One or more Syncrho Monsters.**

 **It won't be destroyed when a monster with the same Level is on the field. Once per turn, making its ATK 300 times the highest level of the monster on the field. Then it can direct attack.**

 **Melodious Cover:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: You can treat this card's level and the type of the monster same as one monster from your deck.**

 **Supreme Nature White Dragon - Blooming Melody Blizzard Dragon**

 **Light Attribute, LV8 SC:10 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can negate that effect until the end of this turn.**

 **Effect: 1 Tuner +1 Arctic Blizzard**

 **Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; you can gain this monster's effect until the end of the turn. If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone instead.**


	34. Chapter 34 Synchro Sector

Chapter 34

As they all sit in Ruka and Rua's living room, everyone has introduced themselves to Yugo and Risu. Risu says, "At first I thought it is only Yugo that has someone who looks like him, but it is shocked to see someone who looks like me, too. Let alone being in the same house as me..."

Yuni says, "Well, you have better get used to it, since it will be a common."

Yuzu then decides to ask, "So how was the Battle Royale, and about Yuri?"

Katrina says, "Well, the Battle Royale ends, and the competition is forced to stop due to the invasion of Academia."

Reisho says, "We made the survivors of the Tournament the Lancers, a group who will help fighting against Academia. Right now we all are here at the City, including Yuya, my brother and sister, and the others."

"Yuya is here, too?" Yuzu says in shock, then she shows her worry. "Where is he, why wasn't he with you?"

"Due to some miscalculations, we got separated with others, they are here in the Synchro Dimension, but we don't know their exact location." Yuni says while shaking her head.

"So this Yuya person is the one who looks like me?" Yugo asks. "I heard that he is important to Yuzu."

"Yes, He is." Vivian turns to Yuzu. "As for Yuri, the one who kidnapped Rin with the same face as Brother, let's say that Brother defeats him and absorbs him."

Yuzu says, "So he is good now? He is on our side?"

Satoshi says, "I guess so, since Sona and Serena manage to persuade him to join us."

"May I ask a question? What do you mean absorb him?" Rua asks.

"Well, Ruka, I want to know if you know the story of Zarc?" Reisho asks, everyone is confused if she knows about Zarc, but then she starts speaking. "I had dreams about the giant dragon destroyed the world, and then the world changed into four. So that giant dragon is Zarc?"

Ryu says, "Yes. In fact, we also saw how big it is back then, it sure is big and surprising."

"Wait, you saw Zarc?" Ray asks Katrina.

"Well, before the Battle Royale ends, both Brother and Sister summon Zarc and Zarnie to defeat the rest of the Obelisk Force." Katrina replies.

"They didn't destroy the world?" Ray says in a worry tone.

"No. Brother and Sister only use them to defeat the Obelisk Force, and then they are gone after that." Katrina says.

Risu says, "So there is a giant dragon that destroyed the world? Is this the reason that there are 4 dimensions? And why is Rin fused with Yuzu?"

"Fused with Yuzu? You mean, she and Rin are the same person?" Rua asks.

"Well, Zarc, Zarnie and Ray are from the original world, since Zarc falls into his darkness and destroys the world, both Zarnie and Ray save them, and the energy they made is big enough to tear the world apart as well as themselves. So Yuzu and Rin are pieces of Ray." Reisho says.

"So does that mean Yugo and Risu are pieces of Zarc and Zarnie? Since they have people who look like them?" Ruka asks.

"You can say so. In fact, Yuya, Yuzu and I all have 3 souls in our body," Yuni says. "In other words, after I absorbed Risu, then Zarnie will be back to whole."

Risu says in fear, "Wait, don't tell me that you are going to absorb me."

"I won't absorb you for no reason. I will do that for two reasons. Either your power are drained or you need to hide from something scary." Yuni says.

"But for Yugo, he needs to be absorbed by Yuya." Reisho says.

"Why do I need to?" Yugo asks in confusion.

"Because you still have Zarc's darkness in your body, last time you battled Yuto, your darkness arises and then you tried to destroy him. I know that Yuto was the same as well, but since Yuya absorbed him, so he isn't going to be like that again." Reisho says.

"I guess it can't be helped." Risu says.

"Yeah." Yugo says.

"Now for the main reason we are here, it is because we are going to recruit some help from this dimension. Since we don't know when Academia will come attack the dimension." Reisho says.

"Not to mention, if we just walk on the streets and tell them, no one will believe us. So we need to come up with a plan." Yuni says as everyone starts thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a park, Gongenzaka, Dennis and Ron are asking if they see anyone. But in vain, nobody has seen the ones they mentioned.

Dennis says, "It seems like our communication is also jammed."

"You are right." Ron says. "I can't call my sister or Katrina."

Gongenzaka says, "Then what should we do?"

Ron says, "I'll go look over there." He then leaves.

Gongenzaka turns to Dennis, "And you should help us as well!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dennis then turns his card into a hat, then a Top member gives him money.

"I think I know what I can do!" Dennis says as Gongenzaka raises his eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya and the others are carried to a orphanage, as the other riders leaves, two of them are still there and takes off their helmets.

The first man has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face, an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. He wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots.

The second man has light blue hair and a criminal mark on the left side of the face, he wears a dark long coat and plain shirt inside, dark pants and dark shoes.

The orange haired man says, "Amanda, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Crow, Kiyru. They saved me from the thugs." Amanda says as she points to Yuya and the others.

Crow says, "Well, you are amazing to protect the kids from the thugs and the security."

Kiyru says, "Indeed. We thank you for saving Amanda from them, there aren't any bad guys out there who would protect children."

"Well, it is no big deal, I guess." Yuya says.

"But isn't Frank and Tanner with you? Amanda?" Kiyru asks. "Where are they?"

"We got separated, the reason we were outside is because we want to help you guys." Amanda says.

"What's with that?" Crow asks as he goes inside the house with some groceries.

"You guys should come inside." Kiyru says as he starts to go inside the house. The lancers followed Kiyru's request and they go inside the house. "I got some good stuff today." Crow says as he takes out a can of tuna from the bag.

"Tuna!" Amanda says excitedly "I'll make some tuna sandwiches."

Crow turns to Yuya and the others, "Are you guys hungry, too? You can eat together with us."

Yuya says, "But you must have been in a lot of trouble to get those foods..."

"Don't worry about it. We have a lot of foods." Crow says reassuringly.

As they are eating, Crow says, "By the way, you two look like two of our friends, but I know you aren't."

"Two? Well..." Before Yuya can say, Sawatari says, "Well, it is nice of you to help us, even we are from another dimension."

"Dimension?" The two grown ups are confused, Yuya says, "Don't mind him. Let me do the introductions."

As Yuya is talking to Crow and Kiryu, Jean smacks his head and says, "You idiot, do you think that they know about dimensions? They are just citizens here."

"I get it. You don't need to hurt that much!" Sawatari says as he holds his head in pain.

After Yuya finished talking, Crow says, "I thought I saved some crazy people, don't you think, Kiryu?"

"I guess so." Yuya sighs at the two men, but then Crow says, "Even though I don't quite get it, but you meant that you are not from this city, right? Then you can stay here until things calm down, don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Yuya says, then he asks, "By the way, you say that we look like the ones you know, can you give us their names?"

"Well, you see, before we moved out, we used to live with two people who looked like you and the girl over there in the same orphanage, their names are Yugo and Rin."

"Yeah, they sometimes will come and play with us." Amanda says in agreement.

"Yugo and Rin, it is them." Yuya whispers to Serena.

"So Yuzu must be in that orphanage, too." Serena says.

Yuya asks, "So do you know where the orphanage is?"

Crow says, "It is not far from here, but still security is still out there looking for you guys it's a bit dangerous."

Kiyru says, "Well, I'll go check it out. Since from what I heard, they aren't at the orphanage." Then he walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuni and Reisho are walking on the streets, since they are going to buy food due to being helped by Ruka and the others.

"So do you have any ideas? Reisho?" Yuni asks.

"Well, I have no idea. We need to find our comrades and my brother first." Reisho says.

Just then, they see two boys wants to take the food, but they couldn't as Yuni and Reisho are looking at them.

"What are you doing?" Yuni asks them as they look a little scared.

"Oh no, we have been found out..." The smaller boy says.

"We should run." The taller one says.

"Wait. We can help you." Reisho says as they stop. "You want to have these food, right? But you don't have money, so you can't buy them. Which is why you are sneaking up?"

The two kids nod, then Yuni goes to the counter and asks for the price of the food. After seeing the money, she is shocked.

"Well, that is quite expensive." Yuni thinks. Then she has an idea and then she takes out some cards which is useless to her, but it is shiny, "How about this, I give you these rare cards in exchange for these food, is that okay?"

The store owner widens their eyes to see the shiny and rare cards, then he agrees and let her take the food.

As Yuni head outside the door, she gives some of the food to the two boys. "Here you go."

The two boys are shocked, the taller one asks, "Why are you helping us?"

Yuni says, "Tops or Commons, you are kids, and we can't bear seeing kids starving just because they have no money."

Reisho says, "That is right."

The two thanks them as the smaller boy asks, "Can I have your names? I am Tanner and this is Frank."

"Well, I am Yuni and this is Reisho."

"Yuni and Reisho, thank you for helping us." The two boys then wave to them as they leave.

Yuni says, "It is a good thing that I know how to make cards."

Reisho says, "Indeed. You can create the same rare cards with no problem."

Then they head back to find others with the food in their hands.

* * *

As Kiryu comes back, he says, "I guess they aren't back."

Crow says, "Then they must be still there, I wonder what are they doing."

"There?" Serena asks. "Where are they?"

Before they can answer, Frank and Tanner had came home.

"Crow, we're home" Frank says.

"Hey where were you guys?" Crow asks the two boys.

"Ta-dah!" the boys says as they place all the food on the shelf.

"Where did you get all the stuff?" Kiryu says in shock. "Did you steal them?"

The two boys shake their heads, "No, two nice people help us."

Crow says, "Really, thank goodness. I really don't want you to get sent to the Facility."

"Facility? Although Yuya had told us before we arrived at the city, but is it really that bad?" Serena asks.

"So you know about them. Then you must know about the Tops and Commons, too." Kiryu asks.

"Yeah, Yuya also told us that the Tops are winners and the Commons are losers. The winners takes it all while the loser has nothing. And if the Commons try to fight the system, then they will be sent to the Facility. At first we heard about this, we felt horrible for it."

"Yeah, we did live in a horrible world after all." Crow sighs. "But that is why all of us have to work together and desperately."

Kiryu says, "So if you didn't steal the food, then you are lucky that you met a nice tops."

Frank says, "Yeah, they are really nice, they also had rare cards as well to help us."

"They are called Yuni and Reisho if I remember correctly, since we really owed them." Tanner says.

"What?" Yuya and the other Lancers are shocked. "Where did you see them?"

Crow asks, "You know them?"

"Yuni is my sister." Yuya says. "And Reisho is one of my closest friends."

"She is your sister?" Frank says in shock as they look at Yuya. "You two really look the same."

"We just met them at the food store, but we don't know where are they going. I think they were also there to buy food as well." Tanner says.

"I see. At least they are safe, that is for sure." Jean says in relief.

"By the way, you two also look like Yugo and Rin." Frank says. "Not to mention that Yuni also looks like Risu, too."

"Risu?" Sawatari asks. "Another one?"

"I guess Risu is the Synchro Fragment of Zarnie." Jean says to Yuya, who nods.

"Yugo and Risu are still at Ruka and Rua's house if I remember." Crow says.

"Rua and Ruka?" Yuya asks in surprise.

Zarc says, "Don't tell me if they are here, then maybe we will get to see all the former signers?"

"Signers? You mean that red mark on Yuya's hand?" Yuto asks.

"He has a mark?" Yuri asks.

"It only appears when they summon the Signer dragons, so you didn't see them." Zarc says.

"Well, I guess they will be staying there, we should get some rest now." Kiyru says as they nod.

* * *

At the same time, Ron goes back from the searching, he sees Gongenzaka and Dennis are dueling and they gather a lot of people there.

After the duel is over, Ron says, "Dennis, what are you thinking about using Pendulum and Xyz? Especially in front of the crowd and news reporter!"

"And what is wrong with that?" Dennis says confused.

"They don't appear in the dimension, and Yuni warned us about Secruities, what if they see it and arrest us?" Ron asks.

Gongenzaka says, "I agree. We really need to be careful."

"What're you talking about you were totally into it Gon-Chan." Dennis says.

"That was really something you two are quite skilled I've taken a liken to you." A dark skinned man says as he walks over to Dennis and Gongenzaka.

"Um who are you?" Dennis asks the man.

"I am Gallager a promoter would you mind lending those skills to me" Gallager says. "Huh" The three are confused.

Gallager then puts his hands on their shoulders.

"I'm asking if you want to fight against some strong duelists" Gallager says as he smirks a bit.

* * *

 **Here is another new chapter, and now you know it, Kiyru is also in the story! I really like his personality and his cards. So I add him into the story. And since Yugo and the others aren't wanted due to the Security only detects that the Action Cards hacked into the system. But for the other Lancers, I am not sure.**

 **The next chapter will be the start of an important event. It isn't from the Arc-V series, but from the 5Ds. I hope you will be excited about it.**


	35. Chapter 35 Dark Synchro

Chapter 35

Inside of a place, there are 6 people who are sitting together in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a candlestick. The one who sits in the middle says, "So the Lancers have arrived in this dimension..."

"There are 4 Singers there, it must be fate to have all 5 of them at the same place." The one with the orange cloak says.

Then the 7 people show their marks, there are Vulture, Hummingbird, Giant, Flower, Monkey and Lizard. The one with the Vulture says, "Still, we still have yet to find the true owner of the Whale and the Spider...the Dog didn't attend the meeting, and the Hands didn't come to us."

"So what should we do?" The one with the Giant Mark asks.

"Let's start find the true owners...starting with the Spider." Then some spiders start to crawl out of the room.

After the 4 of the people leave, the one with the Hummingbird says, "What if we really face them? Are we able to do it?"

The man with the Vulture sighs, "I don't know...but we had to do this, for our family and for the ones we had lost to Academia..."

* * *

That night, Yuya feels that his arm is hurting, then he sees his Dragon head mark on his arm.

"What? The Signer Dragon's mark? Why is it glowing now?" Yuya says in confusion.

Zarc says, "It is strange, I feel like something is going to happen."

Yuya then gets off the bed and wears his jacket and goggles.

"Can't sleep?" Yuya turns and see Jean, who just rubs her eyes and Crow Hogan, who is yawning. "We didn't see you sleeping on the bed, so we come to check on you."

"I don't know why, but my mark is shining." Yuya says as he looks at his arm. Crow and Jean then notice the Glowing Dragon Mark on his arm.

"What is that mark for?" Crow asks, and Yuya is surprised, but it can't help that this is a different Crow, not the one who had the Dragon Tail Mark.

"Well..." Before Yuya can explain, a cold breeze suddenly gives Yuya shivers, then he looks outside the window and sees a cloaked man with a glowing purple birthmark.

"No way..." Yuya says as he quickly rushes out of the room, much to Crow and Jean's surprise.

"Wait, Yuya!" Jean says as she and Crow follow him.

As Yuya quickly chases the man, he says, "Zarc, you see it, right?"

"Yeah, that is a Purple Spider mark." Zarc says. "The same one as the Dark Signers held before."

"Does that mean the Dark Signers are back?" Yuya asks. "That is why the mark is hurting?"

"I don't know." Zarc says as they arrive at the a car park.

"Who are you?" Yuya asks the cloaked man. "What do you want?"

"If you want to know, then duel me." The cloaked man says.

"Fine." Yuya says as they prepare their duel disks. Just then, the two duelists are surrounded by a circular wall of purple light.

* * *

At the same time, in Ruka's house, Yuni and Katrina are awake, they see their wing mark and foot mark are glowing.

"What is this feeling?" Katrina says. "It hurts...why does the mark do that?"

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling that something bad is happening right now." Yuni says.

Just then, Reisho opens the door as he and Ruka get in.

"Yuni, Katrina, you feel them, right?" Reisho asks as they show their arms. The Tail mark and the Hand mark are also glowing.

"We did, wait, Ruka, you're a signer, too?" Yuni asks, she can't believe that Ruka is the Signer just like she were back in the Original Dimension.

"Signer? What is that?" Ruka asks. "Is it about the dragons in my dreams?"

"Dragons? You mean the fight with Zarc and Zarnie?" Katrina asks.

"No, about 5 dragons fighting some creepy monsters. The monsters are big and terrifying. I can see one of them look like a spider and one of them look like a vulture..." Ruka says.

"What? Spider and Vulture? Don't tell me it is the Earthbound Gods..." Yuni gasps. "Then Brother must have felt it as well..."

Reisho says, "And I can feel that maybe he is fighting someone with a Dark Signer mark or someone being brainwashed by the spiders made by the Dark Signer."

Yuni flinches and then she says, "If that's the case, we need to go find him."

As they head outside the building, they see a man blocking their path. Ruka says, "Isn't he Tetsu Ushio from the Sector Security?"

"But he looks weird." Reisho says.

Suddenly, Yuni notices his arm, the spider mark is glowing, she says, "He is being controlled by the Dark Signers."

"What? Are you serious?" Reisho says, then he notices the mark.

"That is the Dark Singer mark?" Katrina asks, also noticing the mark.

"We can explain that later, we need to free him from the control." Yuni says as she activates the duel disk, then Ushio does the same.

The Duel begins and the purple wall of light surrounds the players. Katrina and the three back off as Ruka asks, "What happened? Where did the flame come from?"

"The shadow game has begun..." Reisho says while sweat drops.

* * *

Jean and Crow arrive at the scene, they are surprised to see Yuya and a dark cloaked man being surrounded by the purple flame.

"Yuya, what is going on?" Jean asks, but she steps back as she feels the heat of the fire.

"Well, I am not actually sure, but I guess right now I am in a Shadow Duel." Yuya says.

"Shadow Duels? I thought that it is a myth." Crow says in shock.

"I don't know it, either." Jean says.

The unknown says, "I'll go first. I summon Blizzard Lizard in the Defense Position." (ATK:600/ **DEF:1200** LV:3)

A blue lizard appears on the field and then the man says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "My turn, with Scale 2 Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As the two monsters appear on the field, with two and nine below them. "With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 8! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monster! Harmonizing Magician. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:4 PS:8) When I I summon Harmonizing Magician from hand, I can summon a monster from the deck but with its effect negated! Come! Timebreaker Magician ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:0 LV:3 PS:2)"

As two monsters appear on the field, Crow asks Jean, "Pendulum Summon? What is that?"

"It is a new summon method made by him and his sister." Jean says.

"Really?" Crow says in shock. 'He could make a Summoning method?"

"Now I tune the Level 3 Timebreaker Magician with Level 4 Harmonizing Magician. Magician that wields the power of the stars, form a new light that glows around the path! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Stardust Path Magician!"( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

A magician that wears yellow and white robes and the appearance is like Stargazer appears on the field. Yuya says, "Battle! I attack the Blizzard Lizard with Stardust Path! Star a New Light!" A yellow beam shoots the Blizzard Lizard, causing it to be destroyed.

"I use Blizzard Lizard's effect. I can give you 300 damage when it is destroyed." The man says. A coldness then hits Yuya, causing him to the fall on one knee. **(Yuya:4000–3700)**

"Yuya!" Jean and Crow yell.

"What is this, is this the power of a Dark Signer..." Yuya thinks as he felt real pain, and the pain is nothing like the one he had endured before. "I set a card and end my turn."

The man says, "Now I should show you the pain. I use Call of the Haunted, I summon back Blizzard Lizard in Attack position."

As the lizard is back, he says, "Then I use both magic cards, Ice Mirrors! I choose Blizzard Lizard, so I can summon two more with the same name."

Two more Blizzard Lizards appear on the field. Jean says, "Now he has three same monsters."

Crow says, "What is he planning?"

The man says, "I release two Blizzard Lizards to advance summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue." ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:8)

A spooky monster appears as Crow asks, "Dark Tuner? I have never heard of that before."

Yuya explains, "It is a kind of tuner monster, but instead of adding the levels to do Synchro Summon, it subtracts the levels."

Jean says, "So three minus eight...Negative 5?"

"That is ridiculous, there is no such thing as a Level Negative 5 monster..." Crow says.

The man says, "In our world, there IS a level Negative 5 monster! I Dark tune Blizzard Lizard with Catastrogue!"

Then the Dark Tuner becomes 8 stars and forcefully go into the monsters body, causing a scream as the stars become black and there are 5 of them.

"Dark Synchro Summon, come forth! Level negative 5! Frozen Fitzgerald!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2500 LV:-5)

As the cold monster appears on the field, Yuya says, "It is here...Dark Synchro Monster...I can't believe I am fighting it..."

"Hey, is this for real?" Crow asks.

"I am clueless like you are." Jean replies.

"I use Catastrogue's effect! Since I used it for Synchro Summon, I can destroy your monster."

The Magician then disappears as the Catastrogue drags it down to the ground. "Now battle! I attack you directly!"

Yuya says, " I use trap card..."

"When Frozen Fitzgerald battles, my opponent can't activate any trap and Magic cards." The man says as Yuya is hit by the blizzard. He falls down to the ground in pain. **(Yuya:3700–1200)**

"Yuya, are you alright?" Jean asks.

"I am fine..." Yuya says as he tries to stand up. Meanwhile, Yuto and Yuri are now awake after sensing the attack, Yuri asks, "What is going on?"

Zarc says, "Well, Yuya is now in a Shadow Duel, it is worse than being carded."

"What?" Yuto says. "Yuya, are you alright?"

Yuya says, "I am fine..."

The man says, "I end my turn."

Yuya says, "My turn. I use the Stardust Path Magician's effect in the graveyard. I can summon it back to the field and draw 2 cards!"

As he draws two cards, he says, "I use Equip Magic, Entermate Show Time! I can add 500 ATK to my monster! ( **ATK:2400–2900)**

"Good, its ATK is higher." Crow says.

"Battle, I attack your Frozen Fitzgerald!" Yuya yells as the yellow hits the monster. **(Unknown:4000–3600)**

"I activate the second effect of Frozen Fitzgerald, I can revive it in Defense Position."

As the monster comes back, Jean says, "Damn it, it is back."

"And at the end of the battle phase, the third effect of Frozen Fitzgerald destroys your magician."

Ice Shards appear and hit the magician, causing it to be destroyed. Yuya says, "Then I normal summon Sonic Chick in DEF mode and end my turn."(ATK:300/ **DEF:300** LV:2)

As the man draws a card, he says, "We are Dark Signers, together with his dark mark, a Dark Signer can come back as many times as I wish. Before long, your Mark of the Dragon will be dyed pitch black."

Crow asks, "What does he mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I liked it." Jean replies.

Yuya says, "When I duel, neither the bonds with my friends or the hope of victory vanish from the field, until the end of the end!"

The man says, "Your funeral. I switch Frozen Fitzgerald to Attack Position. Then I equip Frozen Fitzgerald with Drain Strike, which grants Frozen Fitzgerald the ability to inflict halved piercing damage.

"Half piercing damage?" Yuya says in shock as the monster attacks Sonic Chick. "Sonic Chick can't be destroyed." Yuya says, but he still gets the damage. ( **Yuya:1200–100)**

"And then I can increase my LP by the damage I took." **(Unknown:3600–4700)**

"I end my turn." The man says. "Your low Life Points will be your fate. Not long after the 4 dimensions will be in destruction. And you won't be able to see it."

This causes shock to everyone, Jean says, "How does he know about the four dimensions?"

"I don't know." Yuya says, "But I won't quit, as long as I still have my LP. My turn!" As he draws a card, he smiles, "Well, it is time to finish this. I use Stardust Path Magician's effect! I can summon it back to the graveyard and draw two cards!"

As the two cards are in his hand, he says, "Now I summon Entermate Level Learner!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1 PS:2)

As the monster appears, Yuya says, "I use its effect, when it is used as a Synchro material, I can let its level the same as one of the monster! I choose Sonic Chick!" Yuya says as Level Learner becomes 2.

"And then I use Odd-Eyes Synchron's effect! I can make Sonic Chick level 1 and it becomes a tuner! Now I tune Stardust Path Magician with Sonic Chick!"

As the Synchro summon starts to form, Yuya says, "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, PS:5)."

As the dragon appears, the man says, "Here it is, the Singer Dragon..."

Yuya says, "I am not finished yet. I use Magic Card, Synchro Illusion! With this card I can treat all monsters as Synchro Monsters!"

"Synchro monsters? What is he planning?" Jean asks.

"Could it be?" Crow says.

He then closes his eyes and says, "This is my Clear Mind! I Tune LV8 Neo Stardust Dragon with LV2 Level Learner!"

"Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro Summon! Appear! LV10! Shooting Star Swaying Dragon!" ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10 PS:5)

As the dragon appears, Crow says, "He can Accel Synchro, too. That is amazing."

Jean says, "Yuya is going to win this."

Yuya says, "Then I Pendulum Summon back Stardust Neo Dragon." As the dragon comes back, he yells, "I use Shooting Star Swaying Dragon's effect! I can draw 5 cards and shuffle them into the deck."

He draws 5 cards and says, "I draw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver, Phantom Knights Shadow Veil, Stargazer Magician and Predator Plants Fly Hell. So there are three Pendulum monsters. I can attack up to three times!"

"What?" The man is shocked as Shooting Star Dragon becomes 3 with different colors.

"Falling Star Slam!" Yuya yells as the first attack destroys Frozen Fitzgerald. ( **Unknown:4700–3900)**

"When Frozen Fitzgerald leaves the field, I can summon back to the field." The man says.

"I use Quick Play Magic, Stardust Bond! When I control a Stardust monster and a Shooting Swaying Dragon, I can negate that effect!"

"What?" The man says in shock as the monster gets destroyed. Then Yuya says, "This is the end!"

The man gets attack by the dragon as it falls down. ( **Unknown:3900–0)** The purple flames also disappears.

Yuya quickly rushes to the man and shakes him, "Hey, are you alright?"

Then he notices a spider comes out from the clothes as it disappears, then the mark also disappears as the hood is off.

Crow and Jean also moves forward as Crow says, "Hey, he is Soichi Kazama, a member of the Security."

Jean says, "But how did he become a Dark Signer?"

"He was controlled. Now he just fainted Crow, we need to take him for rest." Yuya says.

Crow nods as he moves Kazama on his back as the three head back to the place.

* * *

As Yuni and officer Ushio are dueling, the latter goes first. "I summon Warm Worm in DEF position."(ATK:600/ **DEF:1400** LV:3)

As the fire worm monster appears, he says, "I end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn! I use Scale 2 Smile Fairy Soccer Player and Scale 8 Baseball Batter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two females with sports wear appear on the field. One is green and has a soccer on her hand while the other one is red with a red helmet and a baseball bat.

"With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monster! Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 PS:4).

As the dragon appears, Yuni says, "I use Soccer Player's effect. I can give you damage equal the half of the ATK my other Pendulum monster in the Pendulum Zone."

Ushio is hit by the ball as it steps back. ( **Ushio:4000–2800)** Ruka says, "It gives him real damage..."

"This is a Shadow game, the damage will be real..." Reisho says while sweating.

"Then I use Hope-Eyes to attack that worm! Hope-Eyes Burst!"

As the bean hits the monster, it is gone, but Ushio says, "When the monster is destroyed, you'll have to send 3 cards from the deck to the graveyard."

"What?" Katrina says.

"I guess there is an effect for that monster..." Reisho says.

Yuni just send the cards to the graveyard, she says, "I end my turn."

Ushio says, "My turn." He draws a card and says, "I use Worm Destructor. I can Special summon Shield Worm.(ATK:800/ **DEF:2000** LV:4) Since it is level 4, so you have to send 4 cards from your deck to the graveyard!"

"Again?" Yuni says in shock as 4 cards disappear from the deck. "And then I use Shield Worm's effect. You have to send the top card from the deck to the graveyard."

Katrina says, "That deck is a Card destruction deck? The kind of deck that will let the opponent lose all cards to the graveyard and win by default?"

Reisho says, "This is bad."

Ushio says, "Then I use Worm Bait. I can summon two Worm Tokens in ATK position."

As the two worms appears, he says, "I release them to summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV8).

"Dark Tuner... it is here..." Yuni says.

"I now Dark Tune Shield Worm with Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!" Ushio says as the Dark Tuner becomes 8 stars as it wipes out the 4 stars inside the worm, then 4 Dark Stars appear.

"Dark Synchro Summon! Come! Level -4! Jet-Black Zumwalt ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000, LV-4).

"What? Level Negate 4?" Katrina says in shock.

"Is that possible?" Ruka says.

"When Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue is used to Dark Synchro Summon, you will send 5 cards to the graveyard."

Yuni grits her teeth as she sends 5 cards into the graveyard.

"Then I use the effect of Jet-Black Zumwalt! I can make your monster's ATK 2000! And then you have to send 5 cards to the graveyard."

Yuni looks at her deck, she says, "16 cards left..."

"I end my turn."

Reisho says, "Yuni has a lot of cards in her graveyard..."

"What should she do?" Ruka asks.

Yuni says, "My turn. I activate the Magic card in my graveyard!"

"What?" Ushio is shocked.

"Tuner Emergency! By banishing this card, I have 3 cards in my hand, so I can summon up to three Tuner monsters in my deck! I summon Mirror Resonator, Dark Resonator and Chain Resonator!"

As the three Resonators appear on the field, Katrina says, "Resonators? I don't remember she has those cards."

Reisho says, "Well, she made them, by looking into the data in the past."

Yuni says, "I now Tune Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Mirror Resonator!"

As the ring goes past the dragon, who becomes 7 stars, she chants, "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Soul Red Demon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:1)

As the dragon appears, it roars loudly as Ruka says, "She has a Red Demon Dragon, too?"

"I know what you mean, she has." Reisho says.

At the same time, a blonde man is standing at the balcony, he looks at the card. "Scar Right Red Demon Dragon, what are you going to tell me?"

Yuni says, "Then I Double Tune Soul Red Demon Dragon with Dark Resonator and Chain Resonator!"

"Double Tune?" Katrina exclaims.

"The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Crimson Nova Dragon!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:12 PS:11)

As the Pendulum version of Red Nova Dragon appears, Katrina says, "Amazing..."

"Yuni says, "I use its effect! Because of your effect, I have 10 Tuner Monsters in my graveyard, so I can add 500 ATK for each card." **(3500-8500)**

Ushio is shocked to see that the monster gets bigger, then Yuni says, "Now taste my burning Soul! Crimson Nova Dragon! Attack that Zumwalt!"

As the fire hits the monster, Ushio also falls down to the ground. ( **Ushio:2800–0)**

As the monster disappears, the purple flames also disappears. The four of them quickly rushes to the officer. Ruka asks, "Officer Ushio, are you alright?"

As Ruka is shaking him, a small spider crawls out of the officer and disappears, the mark is also gone.

"The mark is gone, too." Katrina says.

"Good, he has returned to normal." Yuni says in relief.

"But he is now unconscious, right now we must take him in the house." Reisho says.

"Okay." Ruka says as they take him in the house.

* * *

At the same time, a person in the Security Room, the director, smiles, "So the two signers have shown their full power... things are getting interesting. And Beautiful..."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. As you can see, Dark Signer Arc is in the fic! Since 5 Signers are here, they will be fighting not only Academia but alsobthe Dark Signers. Well, I am not going to add the one with the Heart mark yet, but it will be very soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be back to the Arc-V plot.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Stardust Path Magician:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7, Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner + One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **Once per turn, you can revive this card from the graveyard and draw 2 cards.**

 **Entermate Show Time:**

 **Equip Magic**

 **Effect: Make one Entermate, Magician, or Odd-Eyes monster gain 500 ATK.**

 **Worm Destructor:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can special summon a monster and make your opponent send the cards into the graveyard with the number of the level.**

 **Crimson Nova Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV12 PS:11, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can add 500 ATK to a monster on the field for each Tuner Monster monster in your graveyard.**

 **Effect: Two tuners + Soul Red Demon Dragon**

 **This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Magics Traps, or monsters. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card that was removed by this effect to the field.**


	36. Chapter 36 Visit to Security

Chapter 36

Yuni and the others didn't sleep as they are watching the officer with worry. As the sun shines, Yugo, Yuzu and the others are also there.

"Huh? Guys, why is a Security officer here?" Yugo asks.

"And why did you guys get up so early?" Vivian asks while rubbing her eyes.

"Actually, we didn't sleep last night." Katrina says.

"Indeed. Something happened in the middle of the night that forces us to wake up." Reisho says.

Ryu then notices the dragon marks, he asks, "Hey, why didn't your marks disappear?"

"Marks?" Risu says as she now notices the marks. "Where do you get those marks? They look so cool."

Yuni says, "We didn't get it on purpose. These are Signer marks."

"Signers? What are those?" Rua asks.

Yuni says, "Well, I have already told Yuzu and Vivian about it. I don't mind tell you. The Signers are the 5 duelists that are chosen by the Crimson Dragon, they each have a signer dragon. The reason they appear in to fight the Dark Signers."

"Dark Signers? What is that?" Yugo asks.

"They are people who are dead and they try to reverse the world and underworld. They have Dark Synchro Monsters which levels are under zero. Like Level -5." Katrina says.

"A negative level? I don't know there is a level like that. It is so absurd." Ryu says.

"We thought it first, too." Yuzu says. "Why telling this again?"

Reisho says, "It maybe hard to believe, but last night, we feel Yuya is dueling someone, and the pain the marks cause us to awake. As we head outside, we find him, being controlled by the Dark Signer."

"Being controlled?" Vivian asks.

"I dueled him, and he did it, he summoned a Level -4 Dark Synchro Monster." Yuni says. "And the pain in the duel is more than real."

"Really?" Satoshi says. "So it isn't just a real solid vision?"

They nod, Ruka says, "But after Yuni defeats him, he returns to normal and the Dark Synchro cards are gone. We find that the deck is only the basic Security deck."

Then Ray says, "Does that mean..."

Yuni takes a deep breath, "The Dark Signers are back for more. We have to be prepared for the worst..."

Risu says, "How bad can it be?"

Reisho says, "It is for the sake of our world, and in fact, it is much worse than Academia."

Yuzu says, "I know. Yuya and Yuni have showed me what the gods look like and I've never seen something so horrible."

Vivian says, "Indeed..." Just then, she feels some pain on her hand, Katrina notices it and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, for some reason, my arm is hurting." Vivian says. Yuni decides to look at her arm and find nothing. "There is nothing on your arm."

"Strange, it is not hurting anymore." Vivian says, causing the group to be confused. Then they brush it off, except for Yuni, who is really skeptical about this.

Just then, they hear a groan as they see the Officer wakes up. "Huh, what am I doing..."

Ruka says, "Officer Ushio, are you okay?"

"Huh, you must be Ruka, one of the Topsider...What am I doing? Why am I here?" Ushio says in confusion.

Ruka then explains everything to him, except the dark signers. Ushio says, "So you are the ones who saved me, I really thank you for helping me."

Yuni says, "It is no problem, but I have some questions to ask you. Do you know the name of the head of the Security?"

Ushio says, "Huh? You mean the director? Well, all I know that he suddenly appears into the city and raise to that status, if I remember correctly, his name is Jean Michel Roget."

"Roget..." Reisho mutters as well as Satoshi.

"Why do you ask this?" Ushio asks. Yuni says, "We checked out your helmet and found something inside." She takes out a chip and says, "A Control Chip."

"Control Chip?" Ryu asks. "Why is there a control chip?"

Yuni says, "I have an assumption, it is the director places it in every member so he can make sure no one disturbs his plans to control the city."

"Control the City?" Yuzu asks.

"Are you suspecting the Director?" Officer Ushio says.

"We are not sure." Yuni says, "Since from what your description and the mention of the name, we know that the director is from Academia."

"What? He is a member of Academia? Does that mean this is why the Synchro Dimension isn't like Heartland?" Katrina asks.

Reisho says, "Well, not yet. We heard from my father that there is a runaway from Academia, and that person is Jean Michael Roget. And when he was still at Academia, he was a man full of ambitions."

"If the Director really did this, then what are you planning to do?" Ushio asks.

Yuni says, "Don't worry about it. Maybe one day he will activate these control chips, and when that happened, pretend that you are also controlled. Right now you just need to do your duty, that is all."

Yuni then stares at the Control Chip, "But this looks familiar... I remembered that I made this a long time ago."

"What? You mean that it was the Control Chip that helped putting Zarc back to normal?" Reisho asks. "Since it sure looks like it."

"Yeah, I guess I have to pay the Director a visit." Yuni sighs.

"But how are you going to approach him?" Rua asks.

Yuni then looks at Ushio, he says, "I have a plan."

* * *

At the same time, Yuya is watching Kazama, who is still unconscious. After others are awake and go towards his side, Kiryu asks, "Crow, why is Kazama here?"

"He was controlled last night, and Yuya had saved him." Crow replies.

"Won't he try to capture us?" Frank asks.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you guys." Crow says.

Serena says, "So he is a member of the Security?"

"I guess so." Jean replies. "Judging by the looks and the deck."

As Kazama awakes, he looks at Yuya and asks, "Huh? Where am I? And who are you?"

Yuya says, "You are inside one of the Common's house, you were controlled, and we saved you."

Kazama slowly nods and says, "Thank you, but I really don't remember about everything..."

Yuya says, "Well, it is complicated. But I have questions I need to ask you: Do you know who is the director of the Security?"

"The Director? You mean the director Jean Michel Roget?" Kazama asks.

Serena flinches at the name, Sawatari asks, "What is wrong? Serena?"

"Jean Michel Roget...he is a traitor of Academia...so he is here..." Serena says.

"Why are you asking the Director's name?" Kazama asks. Yuya says, "From what I heard from Crow and Kiyru, Security sometimes capture innocent Commons. I know that the Tops and the Commons have a huge gap, but it doesn't make any sense. So I decided to find out the truth, and then I found this in your helmet."

Crow asks, "Wait, you did this all for us?"

"Yeah." Yuya says as he takes out the Control Chip. "The Control Chip, it is likely that the Director is the one who did this, since Roget was a man full of ambitions, he will like to play the king and control both Tops and Commons."

Crow says, "Wait, so you mean that the Security are victims just like us?"

Yuya says, "The reason I know this device, it is because this device was made by my sister a couple of years ago. I am afraid that the director stole some of them when he was betraying Academia."

"Wait, so he is from Academia?" Jean says in anger.

"I told you already." Serena sighs. "But what are you going to do with him?"

Yuya turns to Kazama. "I have a favor to ask, is that okay?"

Kazama nods as Yuya tells him what he wants.

* * *

Yuya and Kazama arrive at the Security building, Yuni and Ushio also did the same. But much to their shock is that Yuya and Yuni saw each other.

"Brother/Yuni!" The two share a hug, then Kazama says, "Officer Ushio. What are you doing here?"

"The girl here saved me from the control, so I let her here to see the director." Ushio says.

"The same happen to me, too." Kazama says. Yuya hears it and turns to Yuni, "So Yuni, you also battled a Dark Signer controlled Officer?"

"Yes. I also found the control chip inside the helmet." Yuni says as she shows him. "This is one of Zarnie's inventions."

"I know. The same one that helps Zarc free from control of the darkness." Yuya says. "So you also learned that Jean Michel Roget is here?"

"Yes. And I am here to talk to him, so I guess you are too." Yuni says.

Yuya nods. Then they ask the officers to bring them to the office.

* * *

As Yuni and Yuya are sitting at the office room, Jean Michael Roget turns his chair and says, "So you two are the ones who wants to see me?"

"We are. Jean Michael Roget. In fact, we know you were from Academia and you betrayed them to this dimension as the Security Director." Yuni says.

Roget's face gets serious and says, "How do you two know about this?"

Yuya says, "I thought that you knew who we are when you see our face."

Roget looks at them and takes a step back, "Wait, you are Yuri and Sona...those strongest Academia brats..."

Yuni says, "I see you remember us, but we were offended when you called us brats. But that should be later, but as the rules made by Professor, do you know what we will do to the traitors? We execute them."

She then takes out her duel disk and aim at him, Roget notices what it means and he yells, "Wait! I can explain! Please spare me!"

Yuya says, "It seems like he is freaked out."

Yuni says, "I know." She says, "Very well, we will hear your explanations."

As Yuni lowers her duel disk, Roget then sighs in relief and says, "The reason I am here is very obvious. I am going to make this place my whole kingdom. I am done being submitted to anyone else, including Akaba Leo."

"So you want to control everyone here like your own puppets, huh?" Yuya says.

"This is a competitive society, it is obvious that the winner gets everything." Roget says. "Why don't you join me, together we can control the whole city."

Yuni says, "Sounds compromising, but we have to decline your offer."

"What?" Roget is surprised.

"In fact, we also declined the Professor's offer as well, since his sons, Akaba Reiji and Akaba Reisho have formed a group in the Standard Dimension, the Lancers. Our goal is simple, to stop Professor Leo." Yuya says. "And you may know us as Yuri and Sona, but you are only a quarter right."

"What do you mean?" Roget asks.

"Yuri and Sona lost to us, so that we got their powers. We are the members of the Lancers, Sakaki Yuya and Sakaki Yuni."

"So even they are defeated by you." Roget says, knowing that he might not have a chance at them if he makes a wrong move.

"Indeed. And we can easily defeat you and card you, too." Yuya says as he takes out the duel disk, "Unless you listen to what we are going to do."

"If you aren't Yuri and Sona, then why are you in this Dimension?" Roget asks.

"The reason we are here is to join alliance with the Synchro Dimension to fight off Professor Leo." Yuya says.

Roget grits his teeth and says, "Fine, what do you want?"

Yuya says, "First, I want to ask about these." They show him the footage of the duel with the two Security Officers. "You let your officers controlled by these purple spider marks. Do you know anything about this?"

Roget grits his teeth as he knows, but then he calms down and says, "I don't know anything about this, but it is happened again, then we Security will do the work."

"A mere Security won't be able to stop this alone. We want to have a cooperation, since if the Dark Signers or Academia succeed in their work, there will be no Synchro Dimension in the end." Yuya says.

"So you want me to help you all I can. very well." Roget says.

Before Yuya and Yuni are leaving, Yuya says, "We will be back, and if anything goes wrong, then prepare the fate of being carded."

As they leave, Roget is angrily banging the desk, he says, "Who do those children think they are...I need to find a way to get rid of them."

* * *

Gallagher gets out of his limousine, followed by Dennis, Ron and Gongenzaka. When he walks through the alley, however, Gongenzaka stops, and Ron asks, "What's wrong?"

"The man refuse to go any further. We should be looking for our comrades, not some unknown Duelists." Gongenzaka says.

"But the mission of the Lancers is also to find strong Duelists in the Synchro Dimension, so maybe Yuya has heard of this place and come here." Dennis says.

Gongenzaka expresses skepticism, "Strong duelists?"

Ron sighs, "I know what you mean, it doesn't look like a place with strong duelists like this."

Gallagher is offended, then he says, "If you think that I, the great promoter, is spouting nonsense, then I'll show you."

"Fine, just hurry up." Ron says as they go into the building.

Gallagher opens a panel and enters a code into an elevator, revealing a new floor on the display.

As the door opens, Gallagher says, "Now look, I am telling you he truth."

The two Lancers look in shock at a huge arena packed to the brim with people, with a track in place.

"What is this place?" Gongenzaka asks. "This is the largest Underground Dueling Arena in the City, a social gathering of darkness where illegal gambling Duels take place." Gallagher replies as he drapes his arms over him.

"You brought us to this place? This is outrageous!" Gongenzaka is incensed.

"Gongenzaka, wait! Over there is Shun!" Ron says as Gongenzaka notices him dueling.

Shun meets up with Dennis, Ron and Gongenzaka, Gongenzaka asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just looking for strong Duelists." Shun replies.

"I knew it, it's easier to find strong Duelists in an arena like this than it is out on the streets." Dennis says.

Shun gets up and says, "I heard that in the Underground arena, people fight seriously using all of their skills, but it's been boring so far. Everyone here is all talk and not bite and no-one has given me a serious challenge."

"That's right." Gallagher laughs, "Kurosaki Shun here uses an astonishing Summoning method called Xyz, and has clinched nine consecutive wins so far."

"It's not so surprising for us." Dennis says.

"Even though we come from the same dimension, I don't take you as our comrade." Shun snorts.

"Yeah, your Xyz monsters aren't that strong either." Dennis says back.

"What did you say?" Shun angrily turns.

Ron says, "Stop it. You two. Shun, then have you found Yuya and the others?"

"I don't know where they are, I arrived here all by myself." Shun says. "And if they were lost between dimensions, then I'll go look for strong duelists by myself."

"You didn't look for our comrades?" Gongenzaka asks with fury.

"Our mission is to look for strong duelists." Shun says.

"Looking for the other Lancers should have been the priority!" Ron says. "Have you forgot that your two sisters are in this dimension and you didn't go look for them?"

Shun flinches and he says, "You're right...Ruri...Rumi...how could I forget about them..."

Dennis asks, "So you called us here because you want to battle Kurosaki Shun?"

Gallagher says, "Yes, I found you while looking for Duelists that don't use cheap tricks. Especially Dennis, you have the qualities of a star." Taking off his glasses, he explains, "I've been in this business for a long time and my eyes are never wrong."

"I am happy to hear you say that." Dennis says.

"Don't tell me you are going to duel..." Gongenzaka says.

"I am, it is fine to give it a try." Dennis says.

"Who said I am going to duel you?" Shun retorts. "I have to find-"

"Wait, Shun." Ron says. "Can you give us some time alone?"

As Ron and Shun go to the locker room, Shun asks, "What are you doing, we should go find Ruri and Rumi!"

"I know, but it is not a bad idea to duel Dennis for now, Yuya and Yuni tell us that Dennis is a spy sent by Academia."

"What?" Shun says. "I knew something is suspicious about that clown. You knew this already and you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't get the chance until now. But Yuni asks us not to do something to him unless he shows himself. And maybe this duel can be the chance to let him do it."

"I get it." Shun says as he leaves.

* * *

As Yuya comes back to Crow's house, he notices two people missing. "Where is Sawatari and Serena?"

"They head out on their own." Jean says, "They are bound to give us trouble."

Crow asks, "So how is your meeting with the director?"

"Well, we have managed to threat him for helping us. But he is a man with ambition, I doubt he will actually listen to me. It is lucky that Kazama is willing to help us along with Officer Ushio."

"You manage to persuade Officer Ushio, too?" Kiryu says in shock.

"It seems like he was also under the Dark Signer's control, but Yuni saved him."

"I see." Jean says.

The door opens, and a man in a Turbo Dueling suit comes in with a bag in his arms, claiming, "I have brought what you wanted."

The man then sees the three and says, "Huh? You are still here?"

"You are..." Yuya asks.

"This is Shinji Weber. He is our comrade." Crow says.

"Since the Security is looking for you, don't get the kids involved." Shinji says.

"We will be careful about it." Yuya says.

As Shinji gives the children food, he notices Reira doesn't move. So he puts a doughnut in her hand and she takes it.

After Shinji leaves, Kiyru says, "So is she doesn't get near others?"

Yuya says, "Well, she has a trauma, so my sister and I are trying to help her open up."

"I see." Crow says. "You can come and eat with us." But Reira doesn't eat, she is still timid. Yuya says, "Don't worry, I'll handle this. Reira, this is an order, you can go wash your hands before eating it."

Reira nods and head towards the sink, and the children also go there. Yuya sighs and he says, "Sometimes Reiji and Reisho will be better if they are here."

Then Kiryu says, "Well, I am going to see if Yugo and the others are now at the orphanage."

Yuya asks, "Can I come, too?"

"But what about your friends?" Crow asks.

"I'll wait for them here." Jean says.

"Then it is fine." Crow says.

Yuya also calls Reira as the three head out to find Yuni and the others.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. And with two officer's help, Yuya and Yuni meet Roget and learn his ambitions, but since in this story, they are smart enough to find a way to threat him for helping them. But Roget won't let that stop him.**

 **The next chapter will be in the Facility.**


	37. Chapter 37TheManWhoThrewAwayHisDraws

Chapter 37

As the Security arrives at Crow's house, Jean, Serena, Sawatari, Crow and Shinji are arrested. The kids are crying to let them go, but in vain as the car leaves.

"Damn it. This is a mistaken arrest! If my father knows about this..." Sawatari says.

"Can you please calm down? Sawatari?" Jean says. She turns to Crow and Shinji. "I am very sorry that you are captured like us...you were just warning us..."

"It is fine, at least the kids and Kiryu are safe." Shinji says.

"I just hope that they won't resort to steal food again..." Crow says.

"So where are we going?" Serena asks.

Shinji laughs, "If the Security put you in a car, it can only be taking you to one place."

As the officer tells Roget that they are captured, he says, "Put that girl with a red shirt separate from the others. Once she's settle in, I will come by and investigate. As for others, you can treat the others like the rest of his prisoners, but you must lock them up and keep an eye on them."

"Yes, sir." As the people go away. He says, "Now I'll have plenty of time to investigate them."

The van arrives at the Facility, and the blonde guard and a female guard receive orders from an officer. "Hey, do you know who I am? I am Sawatari Shingo!" Sawatari yells.

"I haven't heard of you, so shut up." The officer says.

"You are placed in a speical confinement away from others." The female officer says as she points at Serena.

"What?" Jean is surprised. Serena says, "It's fine." Then she is leaving with the female officer.

The blonde guard explains, "Your Duel Disks will be confiscated." And he returns their Decks to them, stating, "Unauthorized Dueling is not allowed."

"Why aren't our deck being confiscated?" Crow asks.

"You'll need it, a deck is as valuable as your life. Now enjoy it while you can." Then they are taken away.

* * *

At the same time, Yuya, Reira and Kiryu are back from the orphanage, since their caretaker, Martha says that they haven't come back. Kiryu says, "I guess they are at Ruka and Rua's house."

"Then we'll go there." Yuya says. But then, Frank, Amanda and Tanner come to Kiryu crying, Kiryu is confused, as he asks, "You guys, what's wrong?"

"The Security, they capture them!" Amanda cries.

"What? Who did they capture?" Yuya asks in shock.

"Crow, Shinji...and the other 3..." Tanner says.

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "That damn Roget..."

Kiryu says, "Yuya, since Crow is captured, I'll stay here and take care of the kids. Yuya, you had met the director, right? Can you please go to the Security to bail them out?"

"I'll try, but first, I need to go to Rua and Ruka's house with Reira." Yuya says.

"Okay. Here is the address." Kiryu says as he gives him a note. Then Yuya takes out his D-Wheel from the card and then he turns to Reira, giving her a helmet and says, "Hold on tight, okay?"

Reira slightly nods as they ride off. Frank asks, "Will Yuya bail them out?"

"Don't worry. I trust Yuya to do it." Kiryu says as they look at them leaving their sight.

* * *

While riding, they see a familiar shadow as they stop by. Tsukikage is standing in front of them and Yuya asks, "Tsukikage, have you found others?"

Tsukikage says, "Reiji-dono is with me, I heard that Gongenzaka-Dono, Dennis-Dono, Ron-Dono and Kurosaki-dono are also captured by Security."

"Even them, too..." Yuya spats. "I should have warned him not to activate the Action Cards if possible. Tsukikage, right now Serena, Jean and Sawatari are also captured by Security. As for others, Yuni and Reisho are taking care of them. I want you to tell Reiji to beware of the director, Roget. He is a man full of ambition and also a former Academia member."

"Understood." He says as he leaves, then Yuya and Reira quickly ride towards the place where Ruka and Rua are staying.

As they arrive there, Yuya has called Yuni and she comes to take them inside.

"Yuya!" Yuzu says as she hugs him, his bracelet isn't activate as Ray turns it off. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Yuzu. But right now can you please let go of me for a second, since there is something important that I have to say." Yuya says.

Risu whispers to Yugo. "Wow, he looks really like you, Yugo."

"Indeed." Yugo says with a shock.

As Reira hugs Reisho, Reisho asks, "Yuya, what's the matter?"

Yuya says, "I have found others, but they are captured by Roget and they are sent to the facility."

"What?" Everyone exclaims. "No way... Ron, Jean, Shun...even Serena and Gongenzaka?" Katrina asks.

Yuya nods as he says, "Reira and I were with Kiryu when we were finding you guys back at the orphanage, but when we came back, the children told us that they were arrested."

Ruka says, "Wait, if you say the children, does that mean Crow and Shinji are arrested, too?"

"I guess so. I should have warned them that the Action Fields can causes errors and Securities will arrest them." Yuya says.

"It is not your fault, we didn't know where they were, either." Yuni says.

"But importantly, what should we do?" Ryu asks. "Since they were caught, how are we going to let them out?"

Yuni says, "Brother, it seems like we need to meet Roget again."

Katrina says, "Can I come with you this time? I am willing to suck his blood for what he have done."

"Suck blood?" Risu asks. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, well, our sister is also a half vampire." Vivian says, causing those who don't know to get shocked.

"What? A half vampire? I thought that only appears in horror movies." Rua says.

"Yeah, and it is day time, Vampires appear in the dark." Yugo says. "Right?"

"Her monsters changed her." Yuya says, "But Yuzu, can you explain Katrina to them as we are going to talk to Roget."

Yuzu nods as the three leaves.

* * *

As Yuya, Yuni and Katrina arrive at the office through Light Patience's Teleportation, they see that Roget is busy in his office.

"I see you are busy as always." Yuya says.

Roget turns around and says, "How did you get inside here?"

Yuya says as he takes out the cards of the Security officers and says, "It is obvious, and I have should do the same to you, too."

Roget grits his teeth and then Yuni shows the 9 people on the screen. "Where are those people?"

Roget knows that the ones on the list are the ones he managed to capture, he says, "They have violated the law here, so we have arrested them."

Katrina says, "And you better tell me what law they have violated."

"And who might you be?" Roget asks, not recognizing the third member.

"She is our sister, and she is also a half vampire. And I am not kidding, so tell us what law they have violated or you'll get to choose either blood sucked or carded." Yuni says.

Roget has heard of a half vampire and he can only grit his teeth. He says, "They resisted Securites, that is a crime."

"That isn't a crime when you were innocent." Yuya says, "Now we have something that need you to do, if you didn't, then you know."

Roget is inwardly angry that three children push him into the corner. Then he says, "Fine, I'll free them."

"Hold on, you can let them stay here for now, but we have something else we need." Yuni says as she tells him the plan.

* * *

As Sawatari, Jean, Crow and Shinji are taken to a cell, then a guard says, "Now this place will be your shared cell. Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates." The blonde guard says with a snicker.

As the guard leaves, Jean says, "Can't they notice that I am a girl? And he is letting me stay with the boys?"

Crow says, "The Security doesn't divide the gender when you are brought here."

Just then, two other Commons walks towards them, one in red and another in green.

"It seems like we have some newcomers." The red one says.

"And a hot babe, too." The green says, but Jean shoots them a glare.

Then they hear a voice, "If you try to do anything to my sister, you'll face my wrath."

Just then, Ron and Gongenzaka walk towards them, as Jean says, "Gongenzaka! Brother!"

Ron hugs her and says, "Jean, I am glad you are safe."

"Yeah, to think the man knows you are safe..." Gongenzaka bursts into tears as Crow asks, "Who are they?"

"Geez, Gon chan is overreacting." Dennis says as he is also there.

"Dennis? You are here as well?" Jean says in shock.

"I was dueling Kurosaki in the Underground Dueling Arena and got captured." Dennis says.

"Shun is here, too?" Jean asks.

"Unfortunately, on his first day in the Facility, he got into a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement." Ron says with a sigh.

"So Gongenzaka aniki, you know them?" The green one says.

"This is Jean, my sister, and Sawatari, we didn't really know much about him."

The two Commons are horrified at having insulted Ron's sister and acquaintance, and they get on their knees and bow apologetically, much to the embarrassment of everyone else in the room.

"So Jean, do you know the whereabouts of others?" Gongenzaka asks.

Jean says, "Yuya and Reira escape, and they are probably heading to where Yuni and the rest are at, since Yuni says that Yuzu is with her."

"What? They found her?" Ron asks. "Seriously?"

"They did." Sawatari says. "But can you get us out? since he seems to be the kingpin around here."

"I can't." Gongenzaka says. He explains that he's not exactly the kingpin around the place. Dennis explains that the kingpin of the prisoners is in another cell, and from what he hears, has been the kingpin for ten years.

Jean says, "Then we just need to hope if Yuya and Yuni can help us."

Later the Lancers line up to get dinner. Dennis and Gongenzaka are served and they walk away, but Jean's helping is tiny.

"Hey, how come mine is little?" Jean says.

"We have to ensure that everyone gets enough." The officer says.

Then as Sawatari tells him about how rich he was, only to be given a little.

"You can just forget about it." Crow says.

"It seems like we are treated the same." Shinji says.

As they are heading to where Gongenzaka and others are at, Jean is tripped and the other prisoners throws a bucket of water over Sylvio, Shinji and Crow's meals, claiming that he tripped over Jean and informing them that the water came out of the cloth that was used to clean the bathrooms earlier.

"Those bastards." Ron says in anger. But then two people come and say, "Just ignore them, will you."

They turn around and see Yuya and Yuni with foods on their hands. Sawatari says, "Yuya? Yuni? What are you doing here?"

Yuya says, "Saving you from starving of course. You can have these."

Sawatari widens his eyes at the full amount of food in their hands. Crow says, "Geez, you really are a lifesaver, Yuya."

As they are here, they sit down as Gongenzaka is hugging his best friends affectionately. Then Crow asks, "How did you also get inside, and you must be Yuya's sister, right?"

"It is nice to meet you, Crow." Yuni says, "Well, we kinda threatened him thanks to Katrina."

"It is either helping us or his blood sucked off." Yuya says while laughing a little.

"Oh right." Ron says. "I forgot she could do that."

"Suck blood?" Shinji asks. "Are you guys in a horror movie or something?"

"Our sister is a half vampire." Yuni says. "Not a full one since she can move during the daytime."

Sawatari says, "So can you just let us out this place?"

Yuya says, "Well, we made a deal with Roget. But you will have to stay here for a night."

Crow says, "I know you can help us out."

Shinji says, "Indeed."

Yuni says, "We will be also coming by from time to time since we have managed to make the others scared of us."

"How come?" Dennis asks.

"By carding them and freeing them, it seems like they don't want to have a second time." Yuya says.

"And it seems like you'll have to bribe cards to be treated better. Well, I have these that can help you."

She gives some cards to Jean, Gongenzaka asks, "Wait, you are going to let us give out those cards?"

Yuya says, "Don't worry, we are the Head of the Card development in our company, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot." Jean laughs.

"Wait, you can make cards?" Shinji asks. "And even rare ones?"

"We can, it is to make our children smile." Yuni says.

"Now we should be leaving. But don't worry, we will be back." Yuya says as he and Yuni leave.

Ron says, "At least we can be fine until we get out."

Crow says, "You guys really are lucky to have a nice friend."

"I know." Ron says.

* * *

The Lancers and the Commons are taken to the kingpin's older-styled room, where the kingpin sits on top of a large block covered by a sheet, with his two attendants in the room with him.

"This is the kingpin, Chojiro Tokumatsu, he is the one who calls you." the blue robed man says.

"Chojiro..." Crow mutters.

"Now if you want to live here better, then handover the cards." The second one says.

Ron says, "We aren't going to give them to you for pleasing the kingpin."

Jean says, "I agree. We will be leaving as soon as possible, so we aren't going to enjoy ourselves here."

The green Common gets worried, but Gongenzaka reassures him that it'll be okay.

"Who do you think you are? I am the kingpin of this place, so I make the rules and you must obey me."

"And what makes you say that?" Everyone turns around to see Yuya standing at the jail door.

"Yuya?" The Lancers exclaim.

"And who might you be? You doesn't belong here." Chojiro says.

"Our names aren't your concern. Cards are to be used for Dueling, that is what we believe." Yuya says.

"I see you are a spoil brat..." Tokumatsu laments. "Take a look at this."

He leaps off the block that he's sitting on. His lackeys remove the white covering, revealing that the block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards, including a number of Synchro Monsters and when he lands he sends up a gust of wind similar to Gongenzaka's drawing action.

"These are the cards of all who've challenged me and lost during my time at the Facility. I have never lost a single duel. Here cards are proof of who's on top, and Dueling is proof of power."

Yuya says, "So? Dueling is for fun, and besides, we have beaten someone who is undefeated before."

Chojiro says, "Very well, in the Facility it's said that cards determine your fate, and if you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way and had better prepare himself; I will knock some sense into him through a Duel."

Yuya says, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the two face off, Tokumatsu comments that, "You still doesn't get it yet; those who fight against those on top are always crushed. And you aren't arrested, why bother going here to duel me?"

Yuya activates his Duel Disk, replying, "I fight for my friends, and besides, we'll see if I get crushed or not."

"Brat..." Tokumatsu says as he activates his own Duel Disk, and they both shout "Duel!" **(Chojiro:4000)(Yuya:4000)**

Tokumatsu starts, adopting a pose that Shinji and Crow recognize.

"I activate Magic Card, Flower Alignment.I can Special Summon four Cardian monsters from my Deck with 100 ATK, I summon Cardian - Pine ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1), Cardian - Zebra Grass ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:8), Cardian - Paulownia ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:12) and Cardian - Willow ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:11)."

The four tablet slot together, Sawatari says, "Four monsters at once..."

"Then I activate another Magic Card, Flower Stacking, which allows me to place three Cardian monsters on top of this Deck in the order that I choose. I choose from top to bottom, Cardian - Zebra Grass with Moon, Cardian - Paulownia with Phoenix and Cardian - Willow with Ono no Michikaze."

As the three cards are on top of the deck, he says, "I use the effect of Cardian - Pine with Crane, I release Pine to special summon this card to the field.( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:1)"

As the card slat knocks down the old one, he says, "When Pine with Crane is Special Summoned, I can draw a card. By releasing Zebra Grass, I summon Zebra Grass with Moon. ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:8)"

As the card slat knocks down the old one, he says, "When Zebra Grass with Moon is Special Summoned, I can also draw a card. By releasing Paulownia, I summon Paulownia with Pheonix. ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:12)"

As the card slat knocks down the old one, he says, "When Paulownia with Pheonix is Special Summoned, I can also draw a card. By releasing Willow, I summon Willow with Ono no Michikaze. ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:11)"

"Amazing." Dennis gasps. "He brought out 4 2000 ATK monsters."

"When Willow with Ono no Michikaze is Special Summoned, I can also draw a card. I draw Cardian - Cherry Blossom with Curtain, but without the Cherry Blossom, I send it to the graveyard."

As Crow and Shinji watch, Tokumatsu steps forwards and he claims, "I'm not done yet. I am just getting started. I use Willow with Ono no Michikaze, I can change all my monsters' level into 2 when I am going to Synchro Summon."

Lightning crackles over the joined Cardians and they all become Level 2. "I now tune Level 2 Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon and Paulownia with Pheonix with the now Level 2 Willow with Ono no Michikaze! Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth, Cardian - Rain Four Lights!"

"So Tokumatsu-san pulls off a Synchro Summon in the first turn as well." Crow says.

"As well?" Ron asks.

"I set two cards and end my turn. Now I'll say this again. Cards are the sign of those on top, and Dueling the sign of power." Tokumatsu says.

Yuya replies, "No matter how many times you says it, my belief won't change; Dueling is for fun. My turn!" Yuya draws a card.

"You are naive. I use Rain Four Lights' effect. When my opponent draws a card, you'll take 1500 damage."

Rain Four Lights hurls a bolt of lightning at Yuya from its umbrella, shocking him. **(Yuya:4000–2500)**

Dennis realizes, "Yuya will take a large amount of damage whenever he draws."

"Yuya needs to win before that happens." Ron says.

Yuya says, "You aren't the only one that can summon monsters. With Scale 3 Entermate Big Bite Turtle and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I can set the Pendulum Scale. With this I can summon monsters frok Level 4 to 7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4), then Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper (ATK:100/ **DEF:1200** LV:4) and finally, Stargazer Magician!"( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1200 LV:5 PS:1)

Tokumatsu smiles and says, "Continuous Trap Card, Fraud Freeze. Since you Special Summoned monsters from your hand, those monsters are returned to your hand."

As the monsters are returnee, Dennis is shocked, he says, "My god! Yuya's Pendulum Summoning got shut down like it was cheating."

Sawatari says, "As long as that Trap Card is in play, his Pendulum Summon is treated like cheating."

"Not only that. Rain for Lights effect will make Yuya take 1500 damage every time he draws..."

"Yuya..." Jean says.

"Dueling has changed greatly in the ten years that I've been in the Facility, but I'll take my undefeated Dueling and break it like it was nothing." Tokumatsu muses.

* * *

At the same time, Yuni and Katrina are back at Ruka's house, Yuzu asks, "Where is Yuya?"

"He is still there, since he is going to duel someone that named Tokumatsu Chojiro." Yuni says.

"Chojiro? Enjoy Chojiro?" Risu asks. "He is still in Facility?"

"It seems like you know him?" Ryu says.

"He is a hero for the commons like us, since he will often stop us fighting and make Commons and Tops get along." Yugo says.

"I see. Just like Dad." Katrina says.

Meanwhile, a woman also opens the door and says, "Ruka, Rua. I am back." As everyone sees the woman, her hair is dark burgundy hair, with an outfit that consists of a high-collared, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves worn underneath a sleeveless, magenta trench coat that flares behind her, being shorter and pleated in the front, and black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets above them; below that, she wears red high-heeled pumps and black thigh-high stockings connected to a skirt by suspenders. In addition to this, she wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion.

"Aki, you are finally back." Ruka says. "Where have you been yesterday?"

"Nothing, just hanging around." Aki says as she notices the group of people. "And who are they?"

Yugo says, "Well, they are our guests from other places."

"I see." Aki says as she looks coldly at them, then she heads towards her room. Vivian asks, "Um, Risu, who is she?"

Risu says, "Oh, she is Izayoi Aki. She isn't a social person because of herself."

Ryu asks, "How come?"

Rua says, "She has Psychic Powers, and this is the reason she run away from her home. But she didn't tell us much about it."

Yugo says, "Not only that, people have been fearing her due to her powers, they even give her a nickname called Black Rose Witch."

"I see." Satoshi says. Then they turn around to see Yuni, who opens her mouth in wide.

"Are you okay? Sister?" Katrina asks.

"Oops, sorry." Yuni says. "I am just shocked, that's all."

Yuzu asks, "Why are you so shocked?"

Yuni says, "Well, I'll explain it later. But I'm worried that if we are here, then will she open up to us?"

Risu says, "We are not sure."

* * *

"He's changed." Crow says as he looks at him.

"Changed?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Yeah, this isn't the Enjoy Chojiro's dueling style." Shinji adds.

"Enjoy Choujiro?" Yuya asks.

"Do not say that name!" Choujiro says, causing Crow and Shinji to gasp in shock.

"I am Choujiro of the autumn rain now!" Choujiro says.

"Everyone who has dueled boss has been driven off in defeat, thus losing their cards and shedding tears of sorrow, that's why he goes by that title." One of the goons says.

"You don't even have any defensive monsters now, it's only a matter of time before you shed your own tears of sorrow." The second one says.

"I set a monster face down and end my turn." Yuya says as a card appears face down in defense position on his side of the field.

"No cheaters allowed is only effective on special summon monsters, thus normal summoning is possible." Choujiro says.

"Now you have to ready an umbrella so you won't be drenched by your own rain of sorrow. My turn!" Choujiro says. "If I draw a card, I will be getting 1500 damage with my monster's effect. But Rain of Lights let me give up my draw."

"What?" Yuya says in shock.

"When you draw in the next turn, you'll take 1500 LP, you are tumbling down the slope of self destruction." Chojiro says.

"Great, the boss' victory is decided!" One person says.

"I know that without you telling me! No need to cheer me!" Chojiro says, causing his two goons to shut up.

"I don't need cheers or supports. Winning duels is enough to show that my strength puts me on top" Choujiro says.

"What a wierd guy, cheers are proof that you're exceptional." Sawatari says. "That is the essence of dueling." Sawatari says.

"You mean yourself?" Ron asks.

"My lethal combo is already complete. If you surrender here and hand over half of your cards, I'll pardon you." Choujiro says.

"You maybe have a great combo, but if my Life points are still here, then I won't give up." Yuya says

"There nothing you can change in the face of overpowering strength." Choujiro says.

"All combos have their weak points, and I'll find it for sure." Yuya says.

"Look like I'll have to make you understand after all. Battle! Rain four Lights! Attack that face down!" Chojiro says.

The face down turns out to be Teeter Totter Hopper as it is destroyed. "I end my turn." Chojiro says.

"My turn!" Yuya says as he draws a card, and he gets 1500 damage. **(Yuya:2500–1000)**

"This is bad. If this keeps up Yuya will self destruct." Jean says as she is worried about her friend.

"I set a monster in face down defense position and end my turn." Yuya says as a card appeared in face down defense position.

"That's all?" Choujiro says, but Yuya doesn't talk.

My turn. With Rain Four Lights' effect, I can give up the draw, then I destroy your monster." Chojiro says as the destroyed monster turn out to be Nobledragon Magician.

"It is the same like previous turn..." Gongenzaka says.

"If this continues, it will be a vicious circle." Ron says.

"In the next turn, your life points will go to 0 when you draw. The outcome of this duel is set." Choujiro says as Yuya sweats a bit. "I end my turn. Now it is your turn." Choujiro says.

"He's changed so much" Crow says "Yeah, he is totally different than he was in the past." Shinji says.

"What did you say about enjoy earlier?" Dennis asks the two Synchro duelists.

"Enjoy Choujiro was one of the duelists from our childhood we admired." Crow says.

"Admired? You mean him?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Yeah, he was the star of hope for the commons. He didn't really care about winning or losing, even when in a pinch he never forgot to enjoy dueling." Shinji says.

"With a deciding draw, he would create a miracle and clinch victory even after becoming a famous duelist. He would also go to the commons and teach the kids there how to duel. I also went to a lot of those dueling classes myself." Crow says.

"If the street kids got into a fight, he would stop it and told them to duel it out and in the end a bond will be formed." Shinji says, "But how did he get like this destroying his opponents cards, waiting for them to self destruct?"

"If he was that successful, why is he in the Facility?" Jean asks.

"I have no idea." Crow says.

"What's the matter? You understand that anything you do now is pointless. Give up this duel now, or it will end in your defeat" Choujiro says.

"Nothing has been decided yet." Yuya says, causing Choujiro to look at him. "Who knows what will happen before it ends, that's why duels are fun to begin with." Yuya says.

"Shut your mouth! There's no meaning in enjoying dueling!" Choujiro says. "I want to change between Tops and Commons. So I decide to challenge the Tops. But they can afford stronger cards, and they defeated me. The cheers I was used to become boos. So in the end, I thought if it's all come down to booing and ridicule, I have no need for anymore cheers and no need for smiles either. I staked my comeback on my next duel, and that was my last chance. In my haste to not lose no matter what, I cheated at that moment, it was over for me." Chougiro then remembers the past as he closes his eyes, then he widens his eyes with a fierce glare.

"Dueling won't open up with the future. Nothing can be changed. From then on, dueling simply became a means to survive in this position. I threw away dueling that depended on the luck of the draw, so I worked out this lethal combo" Choujiro says. "Resigned to an unchanging and unchangeable fate, I spent ten years accumulating this strength you cannot changed that!"

"I won't be so sure!" Yuya says as he draws, then as the effect damage is about to hit him, Yuya says, "I draw Entermate Rain Goat! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can negate the effect damage!"

The goat becomes a Coat that blocks the rain. "He did it!" Sawarari says.

"With the luck of draw he managed to protect himself." Gongenzaka says.

"So? It is just a cheap trick to tide you over." Choujiro says.

"Not quite. When I send a monster to the graveyard, I can special summon Teeter Topper Hopper from the graveyard." (ATK:100/ **DEF:1200** LV:4)

"That card!" Sawatari says.

"The card that was destroyed in the previous turn." Dennis says.

"During my opponent's End Phase: I can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 3 or lower Entermate monster in my Graveyard; add it to my hand. That is his effect." Yuya says as he smiles.

Jean says, "I get it, so after Chojiro's turn is over, then he can destroy the card and get Rain Goat back, then use its effect to send the card into the graveyard, and then summon the Teeter Topper again."

"I see an unbeatable infinite loop." Dennis says.

"A lethal combo versus an infinite loop, nice going Yuya!" Ron cheers.

"He survived the boss's lethal combo..." The goons are shock.

"The tides of the duel has changed." Yuya says as he smiles at Choujiro. "This guy..." Choujiro says.

Then everyone in the prison all gather around the room to see the duel, as Yuya ends his turn. "Since the audience is here, why don't we have some fun?" Yuya asks.

"Don't think you are winning now." Choujiro says. Choujiro then goes into his stance "My turn!" Choujiro says.

The goons are shocked that he is going to draw a card, as Choujiro thinks, "Think about it, it has been several years that I draw with these two fingers..." He then smirks, causing everyone to smile.

"Since the day I decided to cheat, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't draw that card. It was as if the card had abandoned me." Choujiro thinks again.

Everyone starts to chant his name, including Crow and Shinji, Choujiro says, "This kid, he gets everyone completely into it." As the card is drawn out, he says, "Enjoy!"

As he looks at the card, he says, "It is here. I use Magic Card, Super Koikoi!"

"The miracle draw!" Crow says.

"It is coming!" Shinji says.

"With this cards effect, I can draw three cards from my deck and special summon any and all Cardians I draw! However, non Cardians are sent to the graveyard and I take one thousand points of damage for each one!" Choujiro says while Yuya just smiles and looks on.

"Dueling is life itself! You only live once. There are days when you win, and days when you lose! Lose without shame, win with humility! Simply put... Let's Enjoy!" Choujiro says.

"Enjoy!" Everyone cheers.

"Now the first draw!" Choujiro says as he prepares to draw.

"Come on, come on..." The goons say.

"Enjoy! Cardian - Bush Clover with Boar! The second draw!"

"Come on, come on..." The goons say.

"Enjoy! Cardian - Maple with Deer! The third draw!"

"Come on, come on..." The goons say.

"Enjoy! Cardian - Peony with Butterfly!"

Then three Cardian monsters appeared on the field as the prisoners cheer. ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:6)( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:10)( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:7)

"It seems my draw aren't getting old. As my monsters are summoned, their ATK and DEF will become 0 and their levels become 2. I tune Bush Clover with Boar, Maple with Deer with Peony with Butterfly! The ferocity of a boar, the gallantry of a deer, the beauty of a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Cardian - Boar, Deer, and Butterfly! ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:6)"

As the monster appears, Choujiro says, "Battle! I attack your Teeter Hopper with Rain Four Lights!"

"Due to its effect, it won't be destroyed once per turn." Yuya says as a barrier formed and blocked the attack.

"But the effect will be gone the second time next Boar, Deer, and Butterfly, attack Teeter Hopper! When this card attacks a monster in defense position, it deals piercing damage!" Choujiro says as Teeter Hopper is destroyed. ( **Yuya:1000–200)**

"I end my turn. Since you only have 200 LP left, you are out of chances. But you have no plans for letting it end here, right?" Choujiro asks.

"Of course not! The fun has just begun!" Yuya says as he snaps his fingers. Then spotlights gather on him as he says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! From this point on, it is a highlight of an entertainment duel! I will overcome this crisis and make a splendid twist!"

Everyone cheers as Yuya draws the card. "It's here! I activate the magic card Pendulum Storm, this card can be activated by destroying all cards in the Pendulum Zone." Yuya said as his Pendulum monsters are destroyed.

"Huh? He is not going to Pendulum Summon?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Don't worry, this is just the first act, now the second act comes! Pendulum Storm also let me destroy one Magic Card or Trap card on my opponent's field."

Then the Fraud Freeze is destroyed as Yuya says, "Now with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters from Level 2 to Level 3! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First is Timegazer Magician! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:600 LV:3 SC:8) Then next is Nobledragon Magician!"( **ATK:700** /DEF:1400 LV:3 SC:5)

As two monsters appear on the field, Yuya says, "Now time for the third act! I use Magic Card, Pendulum Switch! With this card, I can switch Odd-Eyes and Timegazer Magician's positions."

As Timegazer becomes the Pendulum Scale and Odd-Eyes go to the field, Yuya says, "I tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Nobledragon Magician! Dragon with dual colored eyes, become one with the stars and born to a new path! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level10! Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

As a Stardust Dragon colored Odd-Eyes Dragon appear on the field, Zarc says, "So this time it is a Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes hybrid?"

"I know." Yuya says. "Battle! I attack Lightshower with my dragon! Brand New Star!"

Choujiro says, "I use trap card, Card Check! my monsters won't be destroyed this turn." ( **Choujiro:4000–3000)**

"That is unexpected, but the final act has come, Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect! By releasing a Pendulum Monster on the field, I can add the ATK of that monster and give a second attack! I release Stargazer!"

As Stargazer disappears with sparkles, Star-Eyes' ATK also goes up. **(3500–5600)**

"5600 ATK?" Choujiro says in shock.

"Battle! I attack Boar, Deer and Butterfly with Star-Eyes!" Yuya yells as Star-Eyes form a giant flame ball and it attacks the monster. Choujiro is blasted with the attack as he falls down.( **Choujiro:3000–0)**

"Boss!" The goons say as they check on him. Choujiro says, "I lost." He then smiles.

"It has been a long time since I have a duel like this." Choujiro says. Then the prisoners all chant his name over and over. He says, "Yuya, that is your name, right? You reminded me why I dueled in the first place. I really thank you."

Yuya says, "It is no big deal. And my mission has also succeeded. I'll be returning back to my place. I'll also try to get you out here so you can make everyone enjoy again."

As Yuya leaves, Choujiro gives him a smile.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Yuya has opened Choujiro's heart. The next chapter will be focus on Yuzu and the others.**

 **And yes, all the 5DS members are in this fic except Yusei. But they aren't signers except Ruka. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Pendulum Switch:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **When you have a monster on the Pendulum zone and a Pendulum Monster on the field, you can exchange their positions.**

 **Star-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV10, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: Level 3 Tuner + Pendulum Dragon**

 **This card can't be targeted by effects, you can destroy a monster on the pendulum zone and add the ATK of that monster to this card. You can also have a second Attack.**


	38. Chapter 38 Siblings vs Siblings

Chapter 38

After the duel, Yuya goes back to Ruka's house, Yuni and Katrina are waiting at the sofa. Yuya asks, "Huh? You guys are still here?"

"Oh, Brother." Katrina says. "We are just waiting for you."

"I see. You really don't need to do that." Yuya sighs a little, he is really lucky to have two sisters waiting for him in the time like this.

"No, it is fine, and you probably don't believe it, but Aki is also here, too." Yuni says.

"Aki? As in the Izayoi Aki?" Yuya asks. "No way..."

Katrina says, "Well, at first she was cold towards us except Yugo and the others, so I tried to talk to her.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Yuzu asks, "Are you sure you want to talk to her?"_

 _Katrina says, "I guess so. Since I also had psychic powers. So maybe can talk to her."_

 _Yuni says, "I see. Just be careful."_

 _As Katrina walks knocks the door, as Aki opens it, she sees her and asks, "You must be the new friend of Ruka, right?"_

 _"Yes. I am Katrina, and I want to talk about your powers." Katrina says._

 _This causes Aki to be cold, "You mean those cursed powers?" She tries to shut the door, but Katrina beats her fast as she enters the room, stopping her hand in the process._

 _"Let go of me." Aki says, but Katrina has a hard grip._

 _"Not until you hear me out. I just want to help you." Katrina says._

 _Aki tries to resist using the powers, but Katrina manages to cancel it. As Katrina is doing it, Aki is surprised as it is the same as her Psychic Powers. "You can use it, too?"_

 _Katrina says, "I can. That is why I am offering help."_

 _Aki then frowns as she lets her in. As Katrina sits on the chair, she asks, "So how did you get your powers?"_

 _Aki says, "My father is a senator of New Domino City, and because of that, he wasn't able to spend as much time with me. He eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, He had to cancel the Duel and leave."_

 _Katrina sees her tears starts to form, as Aki says, "I really wanted to continue, so something inside me snapped, and my powers awaken and hurt father. I was scared, I wanted my dad to help me, but do you know what he called me? He called me a monster!"_

 _Katrina gasps as Aki then turns around, "I am sorry, I shouldn't yell. But I couldn't believe that my father would do that, so I decided to run away. But with my powers still on, nobody dares to get close to me. It is until I met Rua and Ruka, they let me stay in this house."_

 _Katrina says, "I see. But how did you manage to open up to Yugo and Risu?"_

 _Aki says, "When I started to live here, he and the others from the same orphan would often come to visit, and they also didn't see me as a monster."_

 _Katrina nods and says, "Well, I can feel your pain, but I know you aren't a monster. My friends are the same."_

 _"And how can I trust you?" Aki asks._

 _"If someone is supposed to be called a monster, it should be me, not you." Katrina says as she closes her eyes._

 _Aki, now curious, asks, "How come?"_

 _Katrina says, "Me and my family were at a fair, and we head inside the ghost house for fun, but when we were shocked by the fake vampire, my powers were awaken, and not only that, it also changes me into a half vampire."_

 _Aki looks stunned as Katrina keeps saying, "I was also terrified myself, I tried to run away for fear of hurting others, my father comes close to me and says that if I am afraid of myself, I couldn't do anything. I should accept my powers, accept what I have become, and using the powers when I feel it is right. I think you should do the same."_

 _Aki then turns around and keeps quiet. Katrina says, "You think that I still have a father that cares me, right? But after 3 years, my powers have made me taken away from my home, I ended up in a different city, alone. I want to find my Dad, my Mom, brother, sister, but they are not around. Even though I am alone, people afraid of my powers, I still want to make things right. That is what matters."_

 _Aki says, "So what do you want me to do?"_

 _Katrina says, "Brother and us will help you with your powers if you can. Don't worry, we won't treat you as a monster due to your powers. Everyone of them is nice."_

 _Aki keeps staying quiet and then Katrina stands up, she says, "It is fine, take your time." Then she walks out the door._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

"And that is it." Katrina says.

Yuya says, "It sounds like the same story from before, right? Yuni?"

Yuni says, "Indeed. Except the fact that in the past, it was the time when she got her signer mark. I can see why the mark goes to Katrina."

Katrina says, "So what did you know about the past? I am now curious."

Yuya says, "Well, not only I have my own deck and Zarc's deck, I have a deck that belongs to Fudo Yusei in the original dimension."

"And I had Jack Atalas' deck. but the truth is, when the world divided, Zarc, Zarnie and Ray also revived the duelists from the past into the world without their knowledge." Yuni says.

Yuto says, "Wait, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"So you mean there are duelists that was originally from the past lives in the 3 dimensions?" Yuri asks.

Yubel says, "Yes. I was with a boy named Yuki Judai, he attended the Academia you knew."

Astral says, "And I was with a boy named Tsukumo Yuma, he was from Heartland."

"Really?" Katrina says. "Astral is from Heartland?"

Yuni says, "Not only him, Orbital is also from Heartland, although I just rebuild him, but the creator of him is a duelist named Kaito."

"Kaito?" Yuto says. "He was the creator of that robot?"

Yuya says, "You know, Ruri had the same expression when I mentioned it. And yes, but that was before Zarc's rampage. I won't be able to tell you all the events, since it is too much to remember. But there is also an event regarding the Dark Signers. And I think that we should be like the past again, when Yusei and his group fight Dark Signers."

Katrina says, "So I guess you know the Dark Signers, too?"

Yuni says, "We know. And we really need to be prepared of ourselves when the actual Dark Signers come."

Yuya says, "By the way, from what you told us about Aki, I don't think that we need to be worried about the Arcadia Movement, so it is a good thing."

"Arcadia Movement? What is that?" Yuto asks.

"An organization of Psychic Duelists. The leader wants to overthrow the Security for the discrimination, so it tries to find those with potential. The ones who past the test becomes a soldier, while the ones didn't die."

"It sounds like what Academia is doing." Sona says.

"I agree." Yuni says. "At least we don't need to worry about that. It is really late now, we should go to bed."

"You're right." Then they decide to sleep at the sofa since there aren't much beds for all of them.

* * *

The next day, everyone has their breakfast and Aki opens up to others, much to everyone's delight. Although she is shocked to see that Yuya and Yugo look alike.

Yuya also shows them the duel of himself and Enjoy Choujiro to others, once they finish watching, Risu says, "I see you manage to find the Enjoy Choujiro back."

"Yeah, and we get to see the Miracle draw again!" Rua says.

Reisho says, "So you want to recruit him as a Lancer?"

Yuya says, "He manages to back me into a corner, I think he is a good candidate."

Risu says, "By the way, do you want to come with us back to the Orphanage? It has been two days we haven't return."

"Sure." Vivian says. "I am also curious how does your orphanage look like."

As everyone is confused about Vivian's words, Yuni decides to answer, "Well, before we adopted Vivian, she is also from an orphanage."

This causes everyone to be shocked. Yugo says, "You must be lucky to have someone that powerful to adopt you."

"I know." Vivian says with a smile.

* * *

As they leave Rua and Ruka's house, they arrive at the orphanage. The owner of the orphanage, Martha comes to greet them.

"Oh, Yugo, Risu, you didn't come back for two days, the children are worried for you." Martha says as she hugs the two.

"I am sorry." Yugo says. "A lot of things happen, so we didn't have time."

Martha then notices the other people coming with them, she says, "You all must be Yugo and Risu's friends, please come in."

As everyone heads inside, Risu goes to play with the children, while Yugo gives Yuzu a key.

"Is this?" Yuzu asks.

"Oh, this is the key to Rin's room. And also, I think you need to wear some new clothes, it is lucky that you and Rin are the same sizes..." Yugo says.

Yuya, Yuni and Ryu all have a thought that says, "Oh no..."

And then Yuzu smacks him with her paper fan. "How dare you say those things to a lady? You have no sense for girls!"

Meanwhile, everyone winces at the sight of Yuzu using her paper fan, Rua tries to break the silence, he asks Yuya, "Where did she hide that?"

"Don't ask me. We have no idea, but we have been hit by that a lot of times." Yuya says.

"I thought that Yugo will be getting a knee smash considering Rin is in her." Ruka says with a sweat drop.

"Knee smash?" Katrina asks. "Are you serious?"

As Yuzu takes a shower, the others are gathering in Yugo's room. Reisho says, "You know, I have noticed the upcoming Friendship Cup, I wonder if we can participate it?"

Vivian asks, "You mean, you want to use the tournament as a plan to recruit Lancers?"

"What is Lancers?" Aki asks.

"Well, it is a long story." Yuni says as she then explains about their reason here and the dimensional war to others.

"Are you serious? You mean that there are 4 dimensions and there are other methods?" Rua asks.

Yuni says, "Yes. And the Fusion Dimension is declaring a war, well, it is like they are hunters that are preying other dimensions. Their goal is to unite the 4 dimensions and also revive Ray."

"Ray?" Ruka asks, "You mean the one who stops Zarc with Zarnie?"

"Yes. Ray is also my sister." Reisho says, causing others to get shocked. "My father, in fact, I don't know if he is my father anymore. He is the culprit behind this."

"I am sorry to hear that." Risu says.

"It is fine." Reisho says while hugging Reira. "But I think the Friendship Cup can help us form an alliance. But I am afraid that the Dark Signers and Roget will make it harder than I thought."

"I see." Yuya says. "That will be a problem."

Then Yuzu goes out from the shower with Rin's clothes, "Ah...I feel so relaxed..."

"Rin!" Yugo tries to hug her, but then Yuzu takes out the fan with a death glare. "Okay, I know you are Yuzu, definitely Yuzu."

Everyone sweat drops at the sight, then Yuzu turns to others, "Do I miss something?"

"Oh, we are just planning our next step." Yuni says. "And we decided to join the Friendship Cup."

Reisho is typing and then he says, "Even though I couldn't call my brother, I still can send him a message through the e-mail. And I ask him to let all of us participate."

"I have to participate, too?" Yuzu asks in shock. Rin says, "That is great. I always wanted to participate once."

"No way..." Yuzu groans, Yuya says, "Oh, right. Yuzu. I also bring your D-Wheel here." He then takes out the card and says, "Just uncard it and it will appear."

"Thanks, Yuya." Yuzu says as she takes the card.

"You can seal a D-Wheel in a card?" Rua asks.

"Oh, it is not like we didn't do it before." Yuni says. "But Academia is using it to seal humans into a card."

"What?" The ones who don't know are shocked. Yugo says, "I have been to Heartland, and I saw them doing so, it is totally a nightmare."

"No way..." Risu says. 'I always thought that you were saying nonsense."

Ruka says, "I had seen a dream, with people screaming and also running from the giants and people with uniforms, and some of them are turned into cards... It was real after all..."

Katrina says, "It is real, I guess that you really have some sort of sense to sense that."

Ruka nods and says, "Yuni, can I ask you a favor? Can I have a duel with you?"

Aki says, "Ruka? But you didn't duel often."

Rua says, "Yeah. Are you sure about this?"

Yuni says, "Well, sure. But to be safe, how about me and Katrina against you and Rua?"

"That will be fine." Ruka says as they head outside. When they did, they see Kiryu taking the three kids there.

"Yugo! Risu!" The three kids come as they hug them. Risu says, "Frank, Amanda, Tanner, I am sorry that Crow and Shinji are captured."

"It is fine. We know they will be out." Frank says.

Kiryu sees Aki and asks, "So you decide to come out?"

Aki says, "These guys here manage to cheer me up."

"I see." Kiryu says.

Amanda says, "Hey, it is Yuya."

"You are right." Tanner says. "Reira is here, too."

Reisho asks, "You know them?"

"They were with Crow. And they also helped us." Yuya says. "Don't worry. I have managed to persuade the Director to let them out this night."

"I know it, thank you so much." Frank says as the three thank them.

As other introduces themselves, Yuni, Katrina, Rua and Ruka all stand at the sides and activates their duel disks.

 **(Field Magic: Crossover)**

As the platforms appear, Yuni says, "Before I leave the security hall, I manage to fix the system so we can use it without being caught."

"That will be fine." Ryu says.

Then as the four people yells, "Duel", the duel starts and the cards are spreading. **(Yuni:4000) (Katrina:4000) (Ruka:4000) (Rua:4000)**

"I'll go first. I summon Sunlight Unicorn! **(ATK:1800** /DEF:1000 LV:4)" Ruka says as she summons a unicorn monster. "I use its effect. Once per turn, I can reveal the top card of my Deck. If it is a Magic Card, I can add it to my hand. If it is not, I will place it on the bottom of my Deck." She draws the card and says, "I draw Horn of the Unicorn, I activate this Equip Magic to Sunlight Unicorn, it gains 700 ATK and DEF. **(1800-2500)** I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I use Smile Call. With this card, I can summon a Smile Fairy Monster from my deck to the field. I summon Smile Fairy Balloon Clown." ( **ATK:500** /DEF:1000 LV:2)

A balloon with a clown head appears on the field, Yuni says, "I use its effect. Every player can draw two cards."

Rua asks, "Even us?"

"Sure." Yuni says as they all did. Aki asks, "Why did she let them draw 2 cards?"

"I am not sure." Yuya says.

Yuni says, "Now I summon Shooting Swimmer in ATK mode."( **ATK:500** /DEF:1500, LV:4)

Another fairy appears on the stage and Yuni says, "I tune Shooting Swimmer with Balloon Clown! As summer comes, the cool wind will make people happy! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Smile Fairy: Cool Bird!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:6)

A bird with big wings appear on the field, and the smile it gives attract the children.

"Wow..." Frank says.

"That bird looks so beautiful." Amanda says.

Yuni says, "Since the attack isn't high enough, I end my turn with 2 set cards."

Rua says, "My turn. I summon Deformer Mobaphon ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:3)"

A yellow cellphone like monster appears on the field as Satoshi says, "A Cellphone like monster."

"Rua is good at using Machine Types." Risu says.

Rua says, "Now I use its effect!" Then the cellphone starts to call a number, then it ends on three. "Since it ends on 3, so I can summon a Level 3 monster, I summon Deformer Magnen U!"( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:3) "And I shuffle the rest of the cards back to the deck and shuffle it."

As a Magnet monster appears, the Cellphone goes back to the deck. Rua says, "I set a card and end my turn."

Katrina says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I summon Healing Bandage." ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4 PS:5)

As the bandage appears, she says, "I have 7 cards in my hand, I draw 7 cards." As she did, Vivian asks, "Is she going to do that?"

"I guess not." Yuya says as they hear her saying. "Battle! I attack Magnen U with Healing Bandage!"

Rua says, "I use my trap card, Deform! I can activate only when a face-up Deformer monster I control is selected as an attack target. I can negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected Deformer monster."

As Healing Bandage's attack missed, Katrina says, "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Meanwhile, in front of the gate of the orphanage, Jack Atlas is watching them by far, his appearance is noticed by Kiryu. He walks towards him and asks, "So you come, Jack."

"I feel my dragon is telling me something. Where is Crow and who are they?"

Kiryu says, "Crow is arrested for an unknown reason. And they say they are from outside the city."

Jack nods and says, "That guy is captured huh, can't blame him since that Director of Security has been causing trouble on commons." She looks at the girl and says, "I don't know why, I feel something curious about that girl over there. Although she looks like Risu."

Ruka says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I activate my Magic card, Fairy Pendulum Call. With this card, I place Scale 2 Fairy Guardian: Hope and Scale 6 Fairy Guardian Truth on both scales."

"What?" Everyone exclaims as two green colored Fairy raise to the field with 2 and 6 underneath it.

"With this, I can summon monsters from 3 to 5! Hear my pray, Pendulum. Give me the power to protect the ones I care. Pendulum Summon! Come forth! First is Fairy Guardian: Double. ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000 LV:4 PS:8), the second is Fairy Guardian: Harmony ( **ATK:800** /DEF:900 LV:3 PS:4)."

As two more fairy looking monsters appear on the field, Yugo says, "I've never seen her did that before!"

"She has Pendulum Cards, too?" Ryu asks.

Yuya says, "Did she also get the Pendulum Summon from the pendant?"

Reisho says, "I guess so."

Rua says, "Ruka, that was awesome! You summoned two monsters!"

Ruka nods and says, "Then I normal summon Regulus!" ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1000 LV:4)."I can only normal summon since my Pendulum effect only let me Pendulum Summon fairy monsters."

Yuni says, "I see. But you manage to do a Pendulum Summon..."

Ruka says, "And with Harmony's effect. I can summon a monster from the deck. I summon Fairy Archer.( **ATK:1400** /DEF:600 LV:3)"

As the monster appears, Ruka says, "I use Fairy Archer's effect. Once per turn, I can give you 400 damage per the Light Monsters that I owned. I have 5. I choose you to take the damage."

Yuni is hit by the 5 arrows as she kneels down to the ground. **(Yuni:4000–2000)**

"Sister, are you okay?" Katrina asks.

"I am fine." Yuni says as she stands up.

Ruka says, "I was scared to duel, because of the cards I owned. But now I should use it. I tune my Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn with Level 3 Harmony! The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Astro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:6)."

An Green colored Ancient Fairy Dragon appears on the field as it roars, at the same time, 5 dragon marks on the five Signer's arms glows bright red.

"The marks are glowing again?" Vivian asks.

"So it proves that the dragon is the 5th Signer Dragon." Yuya says while looking at his arm.

Yuni, Katrina and Ruka also feel the marks and Yuni says, "I guess Ancient Fairy also becomes a Pendulum Monster."

"Indeed." Katrina says.

Ruka says, "I am not finished yet. I use Hope's Pendulum effect! I can Fusion summon a monster using the monsters on the field as materials."

"What? Fusion Summon?" Satoshi says in shock.

"I fuse Regulus and Fairy Archer. The grace light of protection, now make the eternal life that never fades! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7 Ancient Fairy Chrono Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:8)

A blue colored Ancient Fairy dragon appears on the field gloriously, causing others to get shocked. "Fusion Summon? I don't remember Ruka did that..." Aki says.

"Then where did she..." Satoshi asks.

"And finally, by using Double's effect, I treat it as two monsters."

As Double waves its wand and becomes two monsters, Katrina says, "No way..."

"I overlay my two Doubles! The sacred light of protection, use the powers to secure every monsters on the field! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Ancient Fairy Bio Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 RNK:4 PS:4)

Then the third monster appears on the field is a Yellow colored Ancient Fairy Dragon. Yuzu says, "From Fusion, Synchro and then Xyz..."

Rin says, "How strong did she become..."

Meanwhile, Kiryu says, "That was quite unexpected."

Jack says, "Indeed. I have never seen those methods before."

Katrina says, "How do you learn all those methods?"

"Well..." Ruka says.

"A few years ago, before Reisho leaves with his father, I find that four of the cards I made have gone missing. Reisho, you gave them to her, right?" Yuni asks.

"Yes. And I am sorry for taking it without your permission." Reisho says. "Since I found a ideal person for the Pendant."

"It is fine." Yuni says. "But remember to tell me next time."

Ruka says, "I use Chrono Dragon's effect. Since there is a Field Magic on the field, I can destroy your monster. I destroy your Cool Bird!"

Yuni quickly jumps into the platforms and grabs a card. "Action Magic, Invisibility. I negate my monster's destruction."

As Yuni jumps back down, Ruka says, "Action Magic?"

"It is a kind of duel my father invented, since we like to duel and join the monsters." Yuni says.

"That sounds cool." Rua says. "Can we try it as well?"

"Of course. As long as the field is here, everyone can use it." Yuya says.

Ruka says, "Then I'll go battle phase. I use Astro Dragon's effect. Since there is a Field Magic on the Field, it can gain 1000 ATK! I attack Cool Bird! Eternal Sunshine!"

Yuni then says, "Trap Card, Fairy Switch! I can negate the battle and switch all your monsters into DEF mode!"

"Not going to happen, I detach one overlay unit from Bio Dragon to negate that effect and reset it." Ruka says as Yuni's card being face down once more. Yuni then says, "I activate another card, Smile Apology! When I am about to be attacked, I can negate the destruction of my monster."

Yuni is still hit by the light as her LP drops. **(Yuni:2000-1400)**

"Then I use Bio Dragon to attack Healing Bandage! Bio Life!" Ruka says as Bio Dragon charges an attack.

"I use Trap Card, Sudden Dawn. I can negate the attack and we both get 1000 damage."

Ruka and Katrina then get hit by the dawn as the attack fades. **(Katrina:4000-3000) (Ruka:4000-3000)**

"Are you okay? Ruka?" Rua asks.

"I am fine." Ruka says. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn! With Scale 1 Double Fairy and Scale 6 Tricky Nurse. I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two fairies appear on the field, she says, "With this I can summon monsters from Level 2 to Level 5! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! Smile Fairy Nightmare Prisoner! ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1000 Level:4 PS:9)

As the monster appears, Yuni says, "I activate Synchro Summon Carnival!" She shows the card and says, "I have three cards in my hand, so I can give out three Synchro Summons using the same materials."

"What?" Aki says.

"She has that kind of card?" Risu says in shock.

"And since I have three cards, Cool Bird's effect activate. I can reduce its level by 3. Now I tune Level 4 Nightmare Prisoner with the now Level 3 Cool Bird!" Yuni yells as the Synchro summon is going into process.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Speed Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7, PS:8)

As the monster appears, Yugo says, "Hey, she has a Clear Wing, too?"

"She has, in fact, all Zarc, Zarnie and Ray's dragons, she has a copy of all of them." Vivian says.

"Then the second summon! Chilling Dragon! Use the coldness from the frozen as power and freeze them! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Arctic Blizzard Wind Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:7)

As the second monster appears, Yuzu asks, "Is she going to summon all three Synchro Dragons?"

Risu says, "No. Rainbow Wing needs another Synchro Monster to do it, Nightmare Prisoner isn't a Synchro Monster."

Yuni says, "By paying 100 LP, I let Nightmare Prisoner gain one level." **(Yuni:1400-1300)** "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Soul Red Demon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:1)

As the third dragon appears on the field, the marks starts to send out red colored waves.

"Red Demon Dragon? She has one, too?" Yugo says in shock. "That is Jack's ace monster."

Yuya says, "Well, she has one, and it is her Signer Dragon."

Jack is now shocked to see her using a dragon. "No wonder I feel something from her..."

Rua says, "You really have that monster on the field?"

Yuni says, "I have, and Ruka is the second time witness it. Now battle! I attack Magnen U with Clear Wing! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Rua then notices the card on the floor and picks it up. "Action Magic, Evasion! I negate the attack."

Yuni says, "You are getting into the Action Duels. Then I use my trap card, Fairy Switch. I can make all your Ancient Fairy Dragons into DEF mode!"

As the dragons are there, Yuni says, "Battle! Soul Red! Attack Magnen U! Absolute Power Force!"

As the dragon defeats the monster, Yuni says, "And with Soul Red's effect! I can destroy all DEF monsters my opponent controls."

Ruka looks in horror as her dragons are about to get destroyed, she says, "Trap Card, Fairy Pendulum Rescue! When I have more than 5 Pendulum monsters on the field, I can negate my monster's destruction until the end phase."

Yuni sighs, "Manage to counter it. But I use Arctic Blizzard to attack directly! Winter Breath of Snow!"

Rua is hit by the cold as he shivers. **(Rua:4000-1500)**

"Even though Rin isn't here, I can still feel the coldness." Rua says.

"I end my turn." Yuni says.

"Both of them are really good." Reisho says.

"I wonder what will the next two be." Yuya says.

Rua says, "My turn! I summon Deformer Scopen ( **ATK:800** /DEF:1400 LV:3)"

As a Scope Pokemon appears on the field, he says, "Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Deformer monster from my hand. I summon Deformer Staplen ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1000 LV:4)"

As the stapler monster appears, he says, "I tune Level 4 Staplen with Level 3 Scopen! Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Armor Dragon!"( **ATK:2300** /DEF:2500 LV:7)

Katrina says, "Power Tool Dragon..."

Yuni says, "I know he has this card...but..."

Rua says, "I use its effect. I can add two Equip Magic cards from my deck to my hand!"

Ryu says, "Thar is very unique."

"Indeed." Satoshi says.

"The cards I get are Double Tool D&C and Break Draw! I activate both cards on Power Tool." Rua says. "D&C can add 1000 ATK to my Power Tool!" **(2300-3300)**

"Battle! I attack Healing Badge with Power Tool! Crafty Break!" Rua yells as Katrina gets hit by the attack. **(Katrina:3000-1400)**

"Break Draw's effect. When Power Tool destroys a monster, I can draw a card." Rua says as he draws a card. "I set a card and end my turn."

Katrina says, "That is really awesome, but I guess I should finish the duel. My turn!"

As she draws a card, she says, "With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Revive from my extra deck! Healing Bandage! Then from my hand! Howling Wolf! Dark Bat and Cursed Mummy!"

As four spooky monsters appear on the field, Katrina says, "I now activate Howling Wolf's effect! I can add one level to itself." The Wolf roars and the claws get bigger. **(LV:3–4)**

"I overlay my both Level 4 Howling Wolf and Healing Bandage! Arise from the dead, oh mighty dragon, now show up in the world with darkness and hate! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Blood Dragon!" ( **ATK:2300** /DEF:1800 RNK:4 PS:9)

A black dragon with lines full of blood red appears on the field, Risu says, "She can do that, too."

"That is not only what she can do." Yuya says.

"I now tune Level 3 Cursed Mummy with Level 4 Dark Bat!" Katrina yells as the Dark bat becomes 4 rings and then goes past the mummy.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dark Red Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:7, PS:2)

A more darker red colored Black Rose Dragon appear on the field and roars. It causes strong winds everywhere as everyone is struggling to stand.

"She also has that dragon, too?" Aki says.

"Whatever it is, I can't barely stand." Frank says as Reisho grabs the children.

Katrina says "My Dragon's effect, I can destroy all the cards on the field! Dark Rose Gale!"

Yuni says, "Before you do! Clear Wing's effect has been activated! Dichronic Mirror!"

As the winds is still blowing, an Action was blowing in the wind as Katrina gets it. "Action Magic, Acceleration. I negate the destruction."

Then the winds are over as they can see a Crimson Dragon hovering above them.

"What is that?" Amanda asks.

"It seems like when there are three Signer dragons on the field, it happens." Yuya says.

"So that is the Crimson Dragon?" Ryu asks.

"Yes." Reisho says.

Katrina says, "And I activate Zombie Fusion!" As the card appears, she says, "I can perform a Fusion summon using the monsters on the graveyard as materials."

"Even Fusion?" Satoshi says in shock.

"I fuse Dark Bat and Cursed Mummy in the Graveyard! Vampire killed by the sun, revive as the form of a Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! LV6! Blood Sucking Dragon!"( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800 Level 6 PS:1)

This time a red dragon with a black cape appears in front of the group. This time Jack says, "It seems like the two are winning."

"I can tell." Kiryu says.

Katrina says, "I use Dark Blood Dragon's effect! I send 5 cards to the graveyard to make Power Tool Armor Dragon lose 2500 ATK."

The Power Tool is sprayed by blood and the ATK goes down. **(ATK:3300–800)**

"And then I use Dark Red Rose Dragon's effect! I can change Ancient Fairy Chrono Dragon into DEF mode and make its ATK 0. Dark Binding Bloom!"

As the vines grows from the dragon and forces the Chrono Dragon to the ATK mode. **(2100–0)**

"Uh oh." Yugo says.

"They are going to lose." Risu says.

"Battle! I attack Power Tool with Dark Red Rose Dragon! Dark Rose Flare!"

As the dragon shoots fire with petals surround it, Rua falls to the ground. **(Rua:1500-0)**

"Rua!" Ruka yells.

"And by using Blood Sucker Dragon's effect. I have sister's Cool Bird in the graveyard, so I can add 2500 ATK to this monster. I attack Chrono Dragon! Dragon's meal!" Katrina yells as the Dragon charges forward, it eats the Chrono Dragon as Ruka also lost. **(Ruka:3000-0)**

* * *

As the field disappears, Yuni and Katrina pull them back up. Yuni says, "Thank you for a fun duel."

Rua says, "No, we should be thanking you. I have never felt so excited before."

Then Yuya comes along with the children, Yuya says, "Well, the duel is really great. Although it is surprising that the Crimson Dragon will appear."

"I know." Yuni says. "And I can also feel it telling us a danger is approaching."

"That is a nice duel." Everyone turns around and they are shocked to see Jack standing at the doorway clapping for them.

"Jack...Atlas..." Yuya mutters is surprise as well as Yuni, since they can't believe that he is here as well.

Yugo asks, "Oh, Jack. How long have you been standing there? Why didn't you say anything?"

Jack says, "I was here to check out the orphanage until I saw the duel."

"You saw our duel?" Rua asks in shock.

Then Jack says, "The girl who look like Risu. I will like to know your name, since you have also summoned a dragon that looks like my soul."

Yuni says, "I am Yuni Sakaki...it is nice to meet you."

Jack says, "I will be looking forward to see you in the Friendship Cup." Then he decides to leave.

Kiryu watches him and sighs, "I guess he isn't here for a long stay."

Risu says, "But to make Jack acknowledge you is not a small feet."

Yuni says, "I know."

As Yuya's stomach is growling, they decide to have a lunch.

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter is quite amusing. Since Siblings versus Siblings. And three of them can even use 4 summoning methods. I hope you enjoy the new cards I made for Ruka.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Smile Fairy Balloon Clown:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:2**

 **Fairy/Tuner/Effect, ATK:500/DEF:1000**

 **Effect:** **If you successfully summon this card, every player can draw two cards.**

 **Smile Fairy Cool Bird:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:6**

 **Fairy/Synchro/Tuner/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect:** **A Tuner+ One or more Non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card can be treated as Fusion and Xyz monster with a same rank. You can lower the level of this monster by 1 times the cards in your hand.**

 **Pendulum Fairy Call:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: When my opponent has monsters on the field, you can add two Pendulum Monsters to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Fairy Guardian Hope:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:6 PS:2**

 **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum summon Fairy Type monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a monster using the monsters on the field as materials.**

 **Effect: This card can't be destroyed once per turn, and you can Fusion summon a monster using this monster and another monster as a material.**

 **Fairy Guardian Truth:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:2 PS:6**

 **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:200/DEF:300**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum summon Fairy Type monsters on the field, but you can make the scale double.**

 **Effect: You can place this card back to the deck once it is sent to the graveyard or banished.**

 **Fairy Guardian Double:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:4 PS:8**

 **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can target a monster you control, it will be treated as two monsters.**

 **Effect: You can treat this card as two monsters.**

 **Fairy Guardian Harmony:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:3 PS:4**

 **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:800/DEF:900**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can Pendulum summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Ancient Fairy Astro Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7 PS:6**

 **Fairy/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2100/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card.**

 **Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, When there is a Field Magic Card on the field, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1000 ATK to the monster.** **When this card is destroyed, you can destroy your Pendulum monsters and place this card in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Ancient Fairy Chrono Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7 PS:8**

 **Fairy/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2100/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can destroy a Monster card.**

 **Effect:** **2 Light Attribute monsters.**

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; destroy that target. There must be a face-up Field Magic Card on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. When this card is destroyed, you can destroy your Pendulum monsters and place this card in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Ancient Fairy Bio Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, PS:4 RNK:4**

 **Fairy/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2100/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can destroy a Counter Trap card.**

 **Effect:** **2 Light Attribute Level 4 monsters.**

 **Once per turn: When there is a Field Magic on the field, by detaching an Overlay Unit. You can negate an effect of a trap or Magic card that targets the monster on the field and reset it.** **When this card is destroyed, you can destroy your Pendulum monsters and place this card in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Smile Apology:**

 **Counter Trap Card**

 **Effect: When your monster is attacked, negate the destruction.**

 **Artic Blizzard Wind Dragon:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV:7 PS:7**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Synchro Monster you control to 0.**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner + One or more non-Tuner monsters.**

 **Once per turn, you can use an effect from a Synchro monster that is in the graveyard.** **If this card is destroyed:** **d** **estroy one Pendulum monster in the zone and place this card instead.**

 **Fairy Pendulum Rescue:**

 **Counter Trap Card:**

 **When you have 5 or more Pendulum monsters on the field, negate the destruction until the end phase.**

 **Power Tool Armor Dragon:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV:7**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK:2300/DEF:2500**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner + One or more non-Tuner monsters.**

 **Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 2 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.**


	39. Chapter 39 The Great Escape

Chapter 39

When Yuni and Katrina are dueling Rua and Ruka at the Orphanage, the Lancers are still spending some time in the facility. Tokumatsu is eating in front of Sawatari, Ron and Jean, Ron says, "Tokumatsu-san, you look like you sure have an appetite this morning."

Choujiro says, "Of course I do. When you have a good duel last night, the food tastes good too."

Jean looks at the food and she turns to Ron, "I guess we should go get a..."

Choujiro says, "Keep your cards, you just eat these." Choujiro has his workers switch their prison food with the chicken and fruit.

"Ah thanks for the meal!" Shingo says as he eats the food happily, while Ron and Jean also thank for the food, but they just take a little bite. Choujiro notices it and asks, "You two don't eat too much, huh? Normally people with the same age as you tend to eat a lot. What happened?"

Ron says, "Oh, we are really hungry after all, it is just that we are worried about our friends, that is all."

Jean says, "Our home is in a war state, and it is much worse than this city. We manage to escape that place, but we are worried for our other friends there."

Choujiro says, "I see." Before he can ask more, they hear someone screaming, "You're messing with me I've got nothing to do with this!"

"Behave and come quick!" the guard says as he drags the prisoner away.

"No stop! Please let me off!" the prisoner begs.

As everyone is looking at the scene in confusion, One of Choujiro's goon comes and whispers to him, "Seems that his buddies planned a prison break, so..."

"A Prison break?" Ron asks as it also catches Crow and Shinji's attention.

"They've done something so stupid. They should think of the comrades they were leaving behind." Choujiro says.

"What do you mean?" Jean asks.

"When these things happen, those left behind are held to joint liability and are punished." Choujiro says as Crow and Shinji listen in on the conversation.

"Joint liability?" Ron says.

"They're hauled off somewhere, not a single one of them has come back." Choujiro says. "But don't worry about this. You guys are planned to get out this night, right?"

Ron says, "I know..."

* * *

When evening has approached, Yuya, Yuni and Katrina are now at the Security Building. With Officer Kazama and Ushio's help, they arrive at Shun's prison room.

"What do you want?" Shun asks as the two officers open the cell room, he has been ready for a fight.

"The officer has let you out." Kazama says, but Shun just thinks that it is just a trick as he doesn't lower his guard. Then Yuya and his siblings come out and says, "You can thank us for that."

"You three." Shun says as he lowers his guard. "Where is Ruri, is she safe?"

"Ruri is fine, our other comrades are protecting her." Yuni says.

"And we manage to persuade the director to let you out, we will take you to Reiji, he is at the council hall." Katrina says as he nods, then Katrina, Officer Ushio and Shun leaves.

The next cell room is Serena, as Yuya and Yuni open her cells and frees her.

"You guys are a bit slow." Serena says with a little irritation.

"You know how stubborn that Academia traitor is." Yuni sighs at how impatient she is. "Brother, can you and Officer Kazama take her, I'll go find our duel disks."

"Sure." Yuya says as they leave.

Yuni quickly go to the storage room, where she sees a lot of duel disks, She manages to find all the Lancers' and then take them to where Reiji is.

In the council, Reiji says, "It seems like the two who are separated are saved."

Yuni says, "We still have some people in the facility, so we need to get there and save them."

Yuya says, "But I doubt that Roget will give up on us. So we need to be more careful."

Shun then asks, "Where are Ruri and the others?"

Yuni says, "They are at the Orphanage outside in the city. Since we found some help from the strong duelists."

Shun nods in relief and Serena asks, "So I guess Satoshi is also there?"

"Yes. He didn't get captured." Yuya says. "Now we need to save the ones that are in the Facility. But we need a distraction as well."

"Why?" Katrina asks.

"Think about it, if we go take our comrades out, then the other prisoners will want to beg us for doing it. So we need to distract them so that they won't try to follow us." Yuya says as they nod. "And I have an idea."

* * *

In the Facility, Yuya's plan of escaping is progressing as the prisoners are setting up a duel box.

Gongenzaka asks, "What is that all about?"

Dennis says, "I have no clue."

Choujiro says, "Ah, you are here. That Sakaki Yuya decides to have a duel along with his sister before the leaving, so everyone can enjoy it."

"Yuya and Yuni?" Dennis asks. "What are they up to?"

"Sounds like it's my time to shine!" Shingo says as he appears.

"Why sonny, you look confident." Choujiro says to Shingo.

"Of course." Sawatari says, causing everyone to be confused.

* * *

That night, Yuya and Yuni arrive at the prison room with Kazama and Ushio. He gathers everyone, including Crow and Shinji, he says, "Since we are afraid if we let you come, the other prisoners will also want to come with us, so we set up this duel to be as a distraction. When we four are dueling, you guys quickly follow these two officers to meet Reiji at the Council Room."

Ron says, "So this is a distraction. I see."

Shinji says, "We really thank you for doing these."

"No problem." Yuni says.

A moment later, Yuya, Yuni, Sawatari and Choujiro are on the stage. Sawatari says, "Great, my duel disk is back."

Choujiro says, "Dueling is life, you only live once. If there are days you win, there are also days you will lose do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory all in all, let's enjoy!" The prisoners cheer at the words as Yuya says, "Now before we begin, I want to show you guys a dueling that is made from my father!"

Yuni says, "It is the ultimate form of evolution! The Action Duels!"

This causes everyone to be confused, Sawatari says, "Oh, we are playing that?"

Yuni says, "You bet! Action Field on!" She presses the button the duel disk as platforms starts to appear.

"Now let's start the game! Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!"

As the four prepare their cards, Yuya says, "I'll be going first! I summon Entermate Discover Hippo!" ( **ATK:800/** DEF:800 LV:3)

As the hippo appears on the field, he says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Sawatari says, "So only a hippo, huh? Then I'll make a flashier opening better than that!"

He grabs an Action Card and says, "I use the Action Card, Illumination! You can't negate a summon."

As the cards shine, Choujiro says, "So this is what the Action Cards are for. Interesting."

Sawatari says, "With Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Devil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Abyss Actor - Big Star ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:1800 LV:7 PS:6)"

"He summoned a high level monster easily..." One Prisoner says in shock.

"This is the Pendulum Summon, it is a new Summoning method. I'll make things spice up more! I use a Magic Card, Abyss Stage - Treasure Boat of the Seven Lucky Gods! Once per each respective player's turn, one monster gets on the ship, and all monsters on my field are destroyed." Then Big Star boards the ship as Sawatari is going to find the Action Card. "Then I end my turn."

Yuya says, "Trying to find an Action Card, huh? I use Quick Play Magic, Hippo Carnival! I summon three Hippo Tokens!"

As the three tokens charge at Sawatari, he yells, "Don't get near me! Hippos!" But he gets flying after being kicked by the hippos.

Choujiro says, "It really is interesting. My turn. Let's enjoy!" He draws a card.

"I think I'll use an Action Card, too." He also picks an Action Card, he says, "Action Magic! Heat up Sound! Once per turn, the activation of Magic cards cannot be negated. But that's inconsequential, what's important in entertainment is this liveliness!"

As the crowd cheers, he says, "I use Magic Card, Super Koikoi! With this cards effect, I can draw three cards from my deck and special summon any and all Cardians I draw! However, non Cardians are sent to the graveyard and I take one thousand points of damage for each one!" Choujiro says while Yuya just smiles and looks on.

"Now the first draw!" Choujiro says as he prepares to draw.

"Come on, come on..." Everyone says.

"Enjoy! Cardian - Bush Clover with Boar! The second draw!"

"Come on, come on..." Everyone says.

"Enjoy! Cardian - Maple with Deer! The third draw!"

"Come on, come on..." Everyone says.

"Enjoy! Cardian - Peony with Butterfly!"

Then three Cardian monsters appeared on the field as the prisoners cheer. ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:6)( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:10)( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:7)

"It seems my draw aren't getting old. As my monsters are summoned, their ATK and DEF will become 0 and their levels become 2. I tune Bush Clover with Boar, Maple with Deer with Peony with Butterfly! The ferocity of a boar, the gallantry of a deer, the beauty of a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Cardian - Boar, Deer, and Butterfly! ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:6)"

As the monster appears, Choujiro says, "I'll also use the advantage to get on the ship, too." Bora, Deer, and Butterfly also board the ship as the prisoners cheer.

"Now I end my turn. Young girl. It is your turn." Choujiro says.

"You bet." She draws as she looks at her friends, who have bow escaping without everyone noticing. "Now ladies and gentlemen! We are now in the climax of the show. And I will have a lot of presents for you!"

This causes the prisoners to cheer. Yuni says, "Now to heat things up. I'll be using my Magic and Trap Cards in my hand!"

"That is quite interesting." Choujiro says as he wonders what she is planning.

"Pendulum Monsters can be used as Magic Cards when in the Pendulum Zone! So I set Scale 1 Double Fairy and Scale 8 Baseball Batter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As the cards appear on the field, Yuni says, "I know a lot of you want to see Pendulum Summon, but I only have traps and Magics in my hand. But don't worry. I use my Magic Card, Smile Card Shower! With this card, I can make a Rain of cards!"

As the cards raining down like a shower, a prisoner gets it and yells, "They are rare cards!"

These causes everyone trying to grab them, as well as the guards.

Choujiro says, "So that is what you mean that you want me to give you cards."

Yuni says, "Yes. They won't be looking at us when they want to take the cards."

Yuya says, "Now let's finish it off! Action Magic! Curtain Call!"

As the monsters waving goodbye to the prisoners, they all cheer happily as the four of them made their escape to the council hall.

* * *

"That is a great success." Sawatari says with a satisfied tone.

"I know. This is really exciting." Yuya says as they arrive at the hall. Where everyone is waiting.

Katrina asks, "How is it?"

Yuni says, "Going as planned, but we wastes a lot of cards Tokumatsu san has accumulated."

Choujiro says, "It is fine, at least we are out."

Crow says, "You know, we really thank you for helping us."

"No problem, we are just doing what is right." Yuya says.

Reiji says, "But for you guys, we need you to go inside the Council Hall as the director is trying to do bad mouth us there."

Everyone nods as they go outside, except Yuya, Yuni, Reisho, Katrina and Reiji.

* * *

In the meeting room, five people are sitting on top of the seats as Roget is in the center talking about the Lancers. But every word he says makes the group disgust.

"I'll say it again. These people have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City! It's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades!" Roget points to the group of Lancers and Commons.

"Stop messing around! We don't know anything about a plan! And we have the permission to get out! What did you think we were up to in the first place?!" Sawatari snaps in an attempt to defend himself and his comrades.

"Resisting Security. That alone is an indisputable crime." Roget gave Sawatari a straightforward answer.

"Oh really? Since when saving a kid from the bad people a crime?" Jean asks, "You guys start it first when we arrived at the dimension."

"Dimension?" Roget repeats in interest as he sharpened his gaze at the group. He turns to the Council. "Did you just hear that? She just said that they arrived in this dimension."

"Dimension? What is that about?" Tokumatsu questions, not being filled in on the story himself.

"If you take his words at face value, that means they came from another dimension. That also explains why they can use Summoning methods that are not present in our world." Roget lifts up his hand to start listing the methods.

"Fusion." Serena and Satoshi flinch as they hear that.

"Xyz." Shun, Ron and Jean raise their eyebrows while Dennis merely chuckles.

"And Pendulum." Gongenzaka and Sawatari narrow their eyes at that.

"Do these users of unknown Summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in the City? I ordered Security to arrest them in order to investigate that." Roget further attempts to prove his point.

"From another dimension...is that so? Guys?" Tokumatsu asks the others for confirmation.

Ron says, "Yes, some are from a dimension called Xyz, like me and my sister, but most of the people here are from the Standard Dimension."

"But we are not here to cause trouble." Just then, Reiji, Reisho, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Tsukikage are inside the room.

"Our aim is not to cause any mayhem." Reiji says.

"We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion as well as to join forces to win the dimensional war." Yuya says.

"Lancers?" Crow pauses at the name.

"Lance Defense Soldiers. The truth is, we're basically duel soldiers meant to take on Academia." Sawatari explains the meaning of Lancers.

"A soldier? YOU?" Tokumatsu asks in a mock manner, causing Sawatari to give Tokumatsu an annoyed face.

Much to their surprise, Roget began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sawatari interrogates the cackling Roget, who puts a hand to his mouth as a way to excuse himself.

"I am sorry. But a dimensional war? And I wondered what you'd say…" Roget trails off, waiting for a response.

"It's not a lie, got it? Listen here. You may not believe this, but this world-"

"That's enough." One of the council members, named Gael, cuts off Sawatari. "We've heard from Akaba Reiji."

"About the dimensional war." The shortest named Gray speaks calmly.

"As well as about the Lancers." The woman named Azul adds.

"Correct, Chairman?" The tallest named Bordeaux asks for the man in the middle to affirm.

"Yes, this talk is over." The man in the middle known as White Taki affirms.

"To think I bothered to go into so much detail…"

"You heard about it?" Sawatari is once again interrupted, this time by Roget. "Does the council believe such words? Such nonsense!"

"We do not know if it is nonsense." Bordeaux said.

"As there are now people who have indeed come from other dimensions." Gray adds.

"You must believe in the existence of other dimensions, thus arrested them for investigation, right?" Azul asked Roget.

"Kgh…" Roget frowns, before slightly regaining his composure. "Their aim. That's to invade our dimension, isn't it?"

"That is a lie." Jean yells.

Yuni says, "Oh? Coming from a mouth from a traitor from the Academia is quite surprising."

This causes Roget to glare at her, but she didn't faze. Sawatari whispers to Serena, "Hey, he is from the same as you?"

Serena says, "He betrays Academia, just like me."

Gray says, "Enough. We will determine if they are here to cause troubles."

"In order to do that, the Executive Council will handle everyone present." Bordeaux told Roget, the Lancers, and the Commons.

"Everyone? You doubt me as well? Even though I've been in the detention facility for the past 10 years?" Tokumatsu questions, a little offended.

"There are no exceptions." Azul answers.

"Your kidding!" Tokumatsu's jaw drops at the response.

"If you are indeed our allies, we would like you to prove that to us." Gael says.

"That is?" Ron asks.

"Participate in the Friendship Cup." Reisho answers for the council.

"This is what the council is aiming for. The Lancers participate in the tournament and display their skills as duel soldiers." Katrina explains the reason.

"Us too?" Tokumatsu questions, referring to himself and the Commons.

"There are no exceptions." Azul repeats once again in response.

"I...I can enter the City's largest Duel tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?!" Tokumatsu asks the council.

"I personally would like you to enter as well. The Duelist Tokumatsu Choujiro was the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup." White Taki informs Choujiro.

"I am the catalyst?"

"Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt. In order to control the situation, the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control. Ultimately, we came up with a Duel tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons. The Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honor of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons. Just like the current Jack Atlas."

"What shared king?! I am not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for the Tops!" Crow denies the offer of Dueling in the tournament.

"I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and the other kids can see that we're doing well." Shinji reasons with Crow, who flinches at the mention of the kids.

"Alright! Now I can fulfill my promise to the Commons children!" Tokumatsu cheers.

"Alright! I will be able to fire up the audiences of the Synchro Dimension with my Entertainment Duel!" Sawatari grins out of satisfaction.

"But what about our other comrades?" Jean asks.

Yuni says, "Relax, our other comrades are fine, they are also going to attend the Friendship Cup, too. Including Hiiragi Yuzu."

Yuya says, "We three and Reisho are also attending, too."

"I understand." Roget submits. "I agree to their participation in the Friendship Cup as well. However, I would like to make a proposal. Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match. How about letting him serve as the opponent?" Roget points directly at Yuya.

"Me?" Yuya asks.

"Why him?" Azul questions.

"I have seen him in action the night when he saved one of our kids and the officer. From what I have seen, he is able to control all four of the bizarre Summoning methods. Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz."

"I see. Then it is decided." White Taki says.

After everyone gives their cheers to Yuya, they leave into their guest rooms. As Roget is going back to the Security Hall, a man suddenly appears behind him and he says, "So it is according to the plan huh?"

Roget says, "How did you get in here? Never mind that, in this way, we will know how he duels and he will be able to deliver his revenge."

"I hope it goes well." Then the figure disappears.

* * *

 **And that is it, there will be 32 duelists participating the Friendship Cup, and who is Roget talking to in the end? The answers will be given in the future chapters.**

 **And unlike the anime, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Reisho can freely move out of hotel they are staying for the purpose of Dark Signers and the Academia.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Smile Card Shower:**

 **Normal Magic.**

 **Effect: You can negate 100 damage by sending 1 card to the graveyard.**


	40. Chapter 40 Duel King - Jack Atlas

Chapter 40

Yuni and Katrina are speeding through the traffic with Satoshi and Ryu behind them, following them are Vivian, Yuzu, Yugo and Risu. They arrive at the stadium and then they hear the voice of Melissa Claire from the outside.

"A huge audience of over 20,000 has gathered here in the Duel Palace that towers above all else in New Domino City central. Everyone's excitement for the opening of the Friendship Cup is firing up the atmosphere. Tonight! With myself, Melissa Claire, let's all enjoy the eve of the largest Duel festival in New Domino City, the Friendship Cup!"

As the crowd cheers, Yuni and the others arrive at the audience seats at the stadium. Vivian says, "Wow, this place is so big."

"Yeah, it is much bigger than our hometown." Ryu says.

"Are we really going to duel here?" Satoshi asks.

"Yes." Yuni replies. Then they see Rua and Ruka waving them at the seats.

"Hey, guys. Aren't you going to watch at the Tops Special Area?" Risu asks.

"We prefer watching the duel here with you guys." Rua says.

"It's time for the main event; New Domino City's pride, the Duel King, a special opening match by Jack Atlas!" Melissa says as everyone cheers, including Rua and Yugo.

"As expected of the the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas. The hearts of Tops and Commons come together as one. But please wait a minute. We'll introduce the lucky Duelist selected to Duel the King in his exhibition match. His name is Sakaki Yuya!"

As Yuya also rides out to the field, Ryu says, "Yuya is dueling him? Are you serious?"

Katrina says, "Yeah, the officials choose a person from the 32 participants to have the exhibition match with the King."

"Damn! Why didn't I fuse with him? I want to duel Jack Atlas, too!" Yugo groans in frustration. Risu gives him a punch to calm down.

"But I feel sorry for him." Rua says.

"How come?" Vivian asks.

"Do you know why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship Cup? That is to show everyone the King's strength. The King doesn't participate in the tournament, and the winner is the only one who can Duel him. The tournament is thus to determine who gets to Duel Jack. The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit. Each year, Jack's opponents get a total beating, pushing the rest of the competition to reach that 's something like a practice." Rua says.

"No way..." Katrina says. "Brother can handle it, since he is also one of the strongest in Maiami."

Melissa says, "Now here is what everyone's been waiting for! the King's entrance!"

As Jack appears with his D-Wheel to the field, he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring, "There is only one king, and that is me!"

Jack turns to Yuya and says, "I have seen you before, you were at the orphanage as well, right? Judging by the name, you are no doubt that you are her brother." Yuya knows that he is referring to Yuni. "I will be looking forward to this duel, do not make me upset."

Yuya says, "I am not going to."

Then Jack says, "King's Duel can only be entertainment. And I will also let the challenger will show off his best highlights before showing him the difference between his power and my overwhelming strength."

Everyone cheers for Jack, then Jack asks the crowd, "Then how many turns will I defeat him tonight?"

Yuya is surprised that he will be asking the question. Then the crowd says that he can beat him in one turn.

Jack says, "The first turn will be mine for the taking." He extends a second finger, explaining, "On the second turn, the challenger will show off his best highlights." Then he extends a third finger, explaining, "And then on the third turn, I will defeat my opponent, and show him the difference between his power and my overwhelming strength!"

Yuya says, "We'll see about that, I am not the one who will be taking lightly."

Yuni says, "He sure is confident."

"That is Jack for you." Risu says. "But I am curious if Yuya can prove Jack that he can exceed more turns."

Melissa says, "Now a Field Magic Card will be activated, and from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. Instead of the original Speed World, we will be activating a field called Action Field."

Yuzu asks, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Of course, dueling is evolving every day, and it is also time to bring Action Duels into the tournament." Yuni smirks.

"Action Field on! Field Spell, Crossover Acceleration!" A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. The holographic starting board appears in front of the Duelists and counts down, and Melissa declares, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!"

Yuya and Jack start off with a cry of "Duel!" as the duel starts.

As Jack moves forward and gets the first turn, Melissa yells, "Just like he predicted, he got the first turn!"

Jack says, "I normal summon Red Sprinter." ( **ATK:1700/** DEF:1200 LV:4)

As a goat like monster appears, he says, "When I only summon this monster on the field, I can summon a Level 3 or lower tuner monster on the field. I summon Red Resonator." ( **ATK:1200/** DEF:600 LV:2)

Yuni says, "To think I have missed this card in my deck..."

Katrina says, "So the deck he uses is different from the past?"

"I guess so, consider Ruka and Rua's are different." Yuni says.

"I tune the Level 4 Red Sprinter with the Level 2 Red Resonator. The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Red Wyvern!" ( **ATK:2400/** DEF:1200 LV:6)

As the dragon like monster appears, Jack says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "My turn. And I promise I won't let you down!" As he draws the card, he says, "I'll show my entertainment. With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two magician rises into the air, he says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 7! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!"

As two lights shines down, he says, "First is Entermate Funny Joker!" ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:800 LV:4 PS:5) And the second one is Entermate Fusiongolem. ( **ATK:1600/** DEF:1000 LV:4 PS:1)"

Funny Joker looks like a clown with a ball underneath, along with a golem that is a U shaped appear on the field. Milessa says, "This is the new Pendulum Summon, according to the news leaked, it is said that Sakaki Yuya and his sister are the ones who create the method themselves!"

As the information is spreading, the crowd are murmuring, then Yuya sighs, "Why does she has to say that..."

At the same time, Yuni groans and says, "Come on, we don't need fame."

Zarnie says, "The method is made for fun, not for fame..."

Yuya says, "I overlay my two monsters! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As the dragon appears, Yugo says, "Hey, isn't that dragon..."

"Yes, it is Yuto's." Yuzu says.

"Just like we seen at the park before, Yuya also does an Xyz Summon after the Pendulum Summon!"

Jack says, "I activate the effect of Red Wyvern; once only, when my opponent has a monster with higher ATK than the 2400 ATK of Red Wyvern, I can destroy the monster."

As Red Wyvern blasts a fireball from its mouth. Yuya replies, "I won't let you!"

He drives up the side barrier, snatching an Action Card from the air. He ramps into the air and says, "Action Magic, Mirror Barrier! I negate a card effect that would destroy a card!"

A Sphere Field forms around Dark Rebellion to deflect the blast. Yuya lands, and Melissa gasps, "He dodges it! So that is an Action Card!"

"No way..." The fans are frowning.

Yuzu says, "That is so dangerous...How did he manage to do that?"

Yuni says, "You can't underestimate me and my brother's move, since our mom is a famous riding duelist back home."

Yuzu says, "Aunt Yoko is? Seriously?"

Ryu says, "I remember before we leave, Aunt Yoko challenges Yuni with a riding duel along with the Action Duels."

"That is so cool." Rua says to her.

"Of course." Yuni says.

"Losing in three turns? That is not going to happen. I may not be able to defeat your turn, but I won't let you defeat me in the next turn as well! I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I can detach an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the Level 5 or higher monster! And my monster gains the lost ATK! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion shoots out electricity and then hits Red Wyvern. **(2500-4300) (2400-600)**

"What a huge pinch! Jack's monster has been dropped into 600 ATK while Dark Rebellion gets to 4300 ATK!"

Jack leans down to grab an Action Card, which he studies intently.

"Battle! I attack your monster with Dark Rebellion! Rebellion of Lighting Disobey!" Yuya says as everyone is scared to see King being hit by the attack.

"I use Action Magic, Underworld Evasion. I can special summon a Underworld Evasion Token." Jack says.

"No you don't! Stargazer Magician who rules over space and time! Seal my enemies with your powers! Once per turn! I can negate the activation of a Magic Card targeting a Pendulum Monster! I know that card can negate my monster's attack." Yuya says as the card sets face down.

Jack grunts and then says, "Then I Reject Reborn." He shows the trap card, but Yuya says, "Timegazer Magician who rules over space and time! Protect me with your ethereal powers! I use its effect, you can't use Trap Cards when I am battling."

As the card turns around and sets on the field, Melissa says, "Unbelievable! The challenger Yuya Sakaki has managed to block Jack's defenses!"

Dark Rebellion charges forwards and attacks, destroying Red Wyvern as smoke covers the field, then Jack comes out without saying something. **(Jack:4000-300)**

"I set one card and end my turn. And Dark Rebellion's ATK goes back to normal." Yuya says. **(4300-2500)**

Everyone is shocked to see Yuya gives Jack big damage, but Jack says, "Entertainment, huh? But from what I have seen, it is only self-satisfaction. It is still far from entertainment."

Yuya and the others flinch as they are shocked to hear his words, but Yuya says, "I know." This causes Jack to raise his eyebrow.

"I was just setting up, the time for my entertainment has yet to come." Yuya says. "It maybe self-satisfaction in your eyes, but who knows what will happen next."

Jack stares at him for a second and says, "Then prepared to be crushed. My turn." As he draws a card, he says, "I use Red Reborn. I can special summon a Red Monster from the Graveyard. I summon back Red Wyvern."

As the card reappears, Jack says, "Then I summon Dark Repairer."

As a monster with a lot of weapons on the back appears, Jack says, "I tune Level 6 Red Wyvern with Level 2 Dark Repairer! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul! Red Demon Dragon Scarlight! ( **ATK:3000/** DEF:2500 LV:8)"

"It is here! Jack's ace monster!" Melissa says as everyone cheers.

Jack says, "When Dark Repairer is sent to graveyard, I can draw a card." He then draws a card.

Yuni says, "It really is different from my dragon."

Vivian says, "Now I am going to worried about Brother."

Jack says, "Once per turn, the effect of Red Demon Dragon Scarlight can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage for each monster that was destroyed. Absolue Power Flame!"

Scarlight gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yuya's monster. It is gone as Yuya takes damage. ( **Yuya:4000-3500)**

"Then I can attack you directly!" Jack says. "Molten Crimson Flare! Now bow down to the power of the King!"

Yuya says, "That is if you can! I use my Trap Card! Surprise Thief! I target the Action Card you have! Underworld Evasion! I can steal the card and use it on my own!"

"What?" Jack says as his card flies onto Yuya's field. "Underworld Evasion's effect! I can Special Summon an Underworld Evasion Token in Attack Position. And it can let me negate an attack!"

As a token appears on the field, the fire of the attack fades. Much to everyone's shock. "Sakaki Yuya, once again escapes the might of the King!"

"Is he really that good?" "No way..." The crowd says.

Jack says, "So this is your plan all along. You have exceeded the three turn defeat, very well. I will see how you turn your self-satisfaction into Entertainment. I set a card and end my turn."

Yuya smiles, "Now here comes the my next performance! My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I use Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards." As he draws two cards, he says, "I'll use one of the cards I draw, Entermate Reperform! With this card, I can return two monsters in my graveyard back to the field! I choose Fusiongolem and Funny Joker!"

As the two monsters appear back on the field, Melissa says, "The two monsters used for Xyz Summon is back! What will he do?"

Yuya says, "I use Fusiongolem's effect. I can perform a Fusion Summon using the monsters I control as materials! I fuse Fusiongolem and Funny Joker!"

Two monsters then goes into the fusion portal and Yuya chants, "A golem with special powers! Become the funny comedian, and opens a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2500 LV:8)"

As the dragon appears, Gael muses, "First Xyz and then Fusion."

Gray says, "He can command different summoning methods."

Azul says, "This is the power of Lancers."

Boredeaux says, "It seems like he is quite good, right? Chairman?"

White Taki says, "Indeed. This is quite significant."

Back at the stands, Yugo recognizes the dragon as well, he says, "Hey! That's the dragon that guy used to capture Rin!"

Rua says, "That dragon?"

Yuya says, "I use its effect! When this card is summoned through monsters on the field, It can gain the ATKs of the Special Summoned Monsters!"

Starve Venom uses the vines as it grabs the dragon. **(2800-5800)**

Melissa says, "5800 ATK!"

"Starve Venom can also negate the effect of the monster and takes the effect! I use the stolen effect of Scarlight! I can destroy your monster and give you 500 damage! This is the end!"

As everyone is shocked to see the attack, Jack says, "Stealing other's effect. You called this an entertainment? I use Trap Card! Invalid Insensitive! I can negate the destruction of my monsters through effects."

Yuya clicks his tongue and says, "Then battle! I attack your monster with Starve Venom! Poisonous Bite of Hunger!"

Jack grabs a card and says, "I use my Magic Card, Reject Reborn. I can negate an attack."

As the attack is negated, he says, "Then I destroy my monster to summon Red Wyvern."

Melissa says, "Ehh? Jack destroys his monster? Why does he do that?"

Yuya says, "I think he is planning something. I set two cards and end my turn."

Yuzu says, "He and Jack really are not holding back."

Risu says, "This is really a heck of a duel."

Yugo says, "Yeah, I don't know who should I cheer, Jack or Yuya..."

Jack turns around and faces him, "Sakaki Yuya, even though you have given me quite a damage, but it all ends here. My turn." As he draws a card, he says, "I use the Action Card I get. Double Summon! From this turn, I can normal summon up to two times. I summon Dark Resonator and Mirror Resonator."

As two Resonators appear, Yuni widens her eyes, "No way..."

Katrina asks, "The Double Tuning?"

Jack says, "I tune Red Wyvern with Dark Resonator and Mirror Resonator! Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10! Red Demon's Dragon Tyrant!" ( **ATK:3500/** DEF:3000 LV:10)

As the dragons appear on the field, Jack says, "With Tyrant's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy all your cards on the field."

Yuya says, "I won't let you! I use my trap card, Time reverse! When I have Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Zone, I negate the effect!"

As Timegazer uses its magic, then the cards are normal. Jack says, "Then battle! I attack your monster! Infernal Crimson Hell Tide!"

As Yuya grabs an Action card, he says, "Action Card, Evasion!"

"When Tyrant attacks! I can negate the Magic Card and add 500 ATK!" As the card is destroyed, Yuya says, "Then I use the effect of my token! I can negate a attack!"

As the attack goes through, Jack says, "So you still have that token with you, but that isn't going to stop me. Action Magic: Wonder Chance, I can attack you again."

Yuya's Dragon is destroyed as Yuya gets hurt, he almost falls off the D-Wheel, but he manages to maintain balance. **(Yuya:3500-2300)**

"Yuya has got the damage! But he still has quite an amount of LP." Melissa says.

Jack says, "I set a card and end my turn. Now show me your true entertainment."

Yuya says, "Sure, Jack, it is great to duel you, but I guess I should finish it. My turn!"

As he draws a card, he smiles, "Thank you. I summon Effect Vailer!" As the level one monster appears on the field, he says, "Then now I use the set scale to Pendulum Summon! Revive from my extra deck! Come forth! Fusiongolem! Funny Joker!"

As the cards appear, Melissa says, "It seems like Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of Graveyard, and they can be summoned back as well! What an amazing method!"

Yuya says, "The amazing part is still yet to come! I now tune the Token with Effect Vailer! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! Synchro Summon! LV2, Formula Synchron!" (ATK:200/ **DEF:1500** LV:2)

As the monster appears, Melissa Claire says, "A Level 2 Synchro Monster? What is he planning?"

Yuya says, "Then tune Fusiongolem with Funny Joker! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, PS:5)."

As the second dragon appears, it roars loudly as Melissa says, "Using the same monsters! Yuya has performed his second Synchro Summon! Everyone! Please cheer for him!"

Then as the crowd is cheering, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Ruka and Reisho's mark starts to glow.

"Is that dragon?" Ruka asks.

"Yes, his Signer Dragon." Yuni says.

Yuya says, "This is my Clear Mind! I Tune LV8 Neo Stardust Dragon with LV2 Formula Synchron!"

Then Yuya's D-Wheel goes missing, causing the crowd to be shocked. Then it appears behind Jack, causing him to be surprised.

"Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV10! Shooting Star Swaying Dragon!" ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10 PS:5)

As the new dragon appears on the field, Melissa says, "What a surprise! Yuya has performed an Accel Synchro Summon! What a rare sight!"

Risu says, "No way, he can do it, too?"

Yuni says, "Yeah."

Yuya says, "By using the effect of Funny Joker. Since he is used for Synchro Summon, this turn my monster will gain 1000 ATK!"

As the monster shines brightly, he says, "This is the end! Battle! I attack your dragon! Falling Star Slam!"

Jack looks at the attack coming, he grits his teeth and says, "I use my Trap Card, Red Dynamite! I negate the attack and destroy all the monsters on the field, and then we both get damage equals to the ATK."

"What?" Yuya says as the dynamite explodes. **(Jack:300-0)(Yuya:2300-0)**

Silence fills the audience as they can't believe their eyes. Melissa Claire stuns for a second and then says, "The exhibition Match is a Draw!"

"No way, the king...draws with someone?" "Just who is he?" "So strong!"

Vivian says, "A draw..."

Ryu says, "Yuya. He manages to have a draw...against the strongest in the Synchro Dimension..."

Yugo says, "This duel is really exciting!"

Risu says, "Indeed. Both Yuya and Jack are awesome!"

As they stop their D-Wheel, Jack says, "It has been a while that someone manages to put me this far." He turns to Sakaki Yuya, "Yuya, right? Even though your Entertainment is still lacking, but I'm looking forward to have a duel with you next time."

Yuya says, "I'll be looking forward to you, too." As the two shakes hands, Jack says, "That is if you didn't get beat by your sister."

"I know." Then they both leave the field.

* * *

In the Security room, Roget says, "So he manages to have a draw with the King...it will be great if he joins us, then to dethrone the king will be much easier."

* * *

 **Well, there it is. Jack and Yuya's duel. Since Yuya and Yuzu already reunited, so Yuya will focus on the duel except of thinking something else.**

 **As for the duels, the match ups will be likely the same in the first round, but I won't be writting all of them, except for Katrina, Yuni, Reisho and other different duels from the anime.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Entermate Funny Joker:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:4 SC:5**

 **Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect ATK:1000 DEF:800**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have a Synchro Monster on the field, you can give the monster 1000 ATK.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for Synchro Summon, you can** **give all the Synchro monster 1000 ATK this turn.**

 **Surprise Thief:**

 **Counter Trap Card.**

 **Effect: When the monster declares an attack, you can target a face down card on the field, steal it and use it.**

 **Entermate Reperform:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: Summon up to two Entermate monsters in the graveyard to the field.**

 **Time Reverse:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When you have a Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Zone, you can negate a monster's effect.**

 **Red Dynamite:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, you can negate it and destroy all monsters on the field, and each player gets damage equal to the monster's ATK.**


	41. Chapter 41 Black Rose Witch

Chapter 41

After the two duelists leave the arena, Yugo says, "Man, I wish I can get to battle, too."

"Me too." Risu says. "The battle is really awesome."

Just then, two people with white suits come to them and one of them say, "Please come with us."

"Who are you?" Ryu asks as Yuni replies, "They are the members of the Council, they are going to take us to the hotel where all the participants are going to stay."

"And we are participants, so we must come with them." Katrina says as they walk off.

As the 8 of them are at the hotel rooms, they see a hologram with the 5 council members.

"What is that?" Vivian says as she is startled.

"I'm sorry. We did not plan to startle you." White Taki closed his eyes in an apologizing manner.

"What are you five doing here? And why are you looking transparent?" Risu asks.

"This is just an can see us, and we can talk to you. Yet, you cannot touch, punch or hit us, as we are not actually here in person." Gael said with little to no emotion.

"The Friendship Cup's participants…" Gray starts.

"Are our guest, and at the same time…" Follows Azul.

"Under our surveillance, isn't that correct, Chairman?" Boredaux finishes as he asks for confirmation.

"Yes." White Taki affirms. "This is a penthouse situated atop the Executive Council building. It's equipped with facilities akin to that of first-class hotels. Do you feel comfortable here?"

"Well, by seeing the interior, it is quite luxurious." Yuni says.

Yuzu asks, "But what about Yuya? Gongenzaka and everyone?"

The Executive Council spoke in the order of Gael, Gray, Azul, and Boredaux.

"You need not to worry."

"Everyone is here."

"In the same building."

"Although they're in separate rooms."

"That is great, isn't it?" Ryu says.

"All 16 participants will life in this penthouse during the tournament." Gael states.

"However, you can only stay if you keep winning." Gray adds.

"If you lose, you must lose immediately." Azul says.

"And you won't be staying here. Right? Chaorman?" Boredaux asks.

"Yes. Only losers in the Friendship Cup have to leave. But we have signed that the Signers, meaning those with the red marks on their hands can be out of the hotel, since they need to come out for protecting the Synchro Dimension." White Taki says.

As the hologram ends, Vivian asks, "I am a little confused, what are they talking about?"

Yuni sighs, "It means that all of you will be locked inside the rooms for the safety from Security. You can't get out of the room until it is your turn to duel."

Katrina says, "And if you lose, maybe you'll be sent to the Facility or other places. Except, me, Brother, Sister and Reisho, since we are asked to protect the city from the Dark Signers."

"What?" Everyone exclaims in shock.

"Don't worry. Just keep winning, that will be fine." Yuni says as the others are being taken to their rooms. Yuni turns to the guard and asks, "Can we see our brother?"

The guard nods as they are taken into the room where Yuya is at.

* * *

"Hey, brother!" Yuni calls out to Yuya, Yuya turns around and says, "Yuni, Katrina, you have come."

"We saw the exhibition match, you are quite cool." Katrina says. "You manage to get a draw with Jack."

Yuya says, "Yeah, but there are still a lot of things that we need to worry...the Security, the Dark Signers and Academia..."

Katrina and Yuni look at each other, then Yuni says, "Whatever the threat is, we will be facing together."

"Yeah." Katrina says.

Yuya then tries to stand up, until he notices a card on the ground. "What is this?"

He looks at the card and it says Tuning Magician. "Is someone outside?" Yuya asks.

"...it's me. Your guide at the Duel Palace yesterday…" The boy murmurs through the door.

"The guide...oh, the one who takes me to the field to duel Jack..." Yuya mutters.

"What's your name?" Yuni asks.

"Sam."

"Sam, why did you give me this Card?" Yuya asks the boy whom they can not see.

"Please return it to Jack! When you win the Friendship Cup and Duel him again…"

"You want me to return this Card to Jack? What do you mean?" Yuya asks.

Sam's head sinks as he speaks. "Jack as the star of hope for us Commons. He was born and raised in the same slums as us before he entered the Friendship Cup. I really admired how he defeated the Tops Duelists one after another. When he won as a Commons and became King three years ago, I was as happy for him as if it were myself. But Jack changed after that…"

"He changed?" Yuya repeats in confusion.

"After becoming King, Jack soon became the City's number one star. In the City, wealth flocks to the winners. He kept succeeding, so companies and rich individuals got close to him. Jack soon amassed his own immense wealth." Sam paused momentarily, before continuing. "And before we knew it, he was looking down on us a Commons."

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Jack had came out of his limo, there was a red carpet in front of him with guard rails barring him off from the enormous crowd around the carpet. As he took his first step, a boy was pushed onto the carpet by a guard._

 _"King!' The guard widened his eyes at the King. Jack held up a sign to let him take care of it._

 _"Umm…I've always been your fan. Ever since you were called the best Duelist in the slums. I want to be like you too! But right now, I have neither money, nor Cards...so I'll support you! From now on too, as a representative of the Commons…" Sam proposed. He froze when Jack held out a Card to him._

 _"If you have nothing else, take this. This Card is most suited for you." Jack informed Sam._

(Flashback End)

* * *

That was...this Card?" Katrina asks.

"A Monster with a low level and no Attack. He said it was...most suited for me. He made fun of me, despite being a Commons himself! Jack changed! Jack Atlas, who became King and gained wealth, is a traitor who sold his soul to the Tops!"

"Traitor…" Yuni says, can't believe that what she is hearing.

"Jack gradually became arrogant, looking down on everything other than himself. There are fans who say that's cool, but I...that's why I want you to defeat him in my place."

"Why me out of all people?" Yuya asks Sam.

"Because you manage to have a draw with Jack, if it is you, I know you can defeat him." Sam trails off as he leaves.

Yuni also opens the screen, she sees the crowds fighting over Jack whether he is a traitor. Yuni sighs and says, "Brother, can you lend me that card?"

Yuya nods as he takes the card to her. Yuni then looks at it. "It looks like Harmonizing Magician, but this is a normal card."

As Yuni gives back the card, Yuya's Pendant glows as the card suddenly has gained another effect.

"What just happened?" Katrina says.

"I don't know...but this card has another effect that goes with Pendulum Monsters."

As Katrina and Yuni looks at it, Yuni says, "It seems like monsters have souls after all."

Then they see the Television and Melissa says, "Now for the opening match! We have Gongenzaka Noboru versus Crow Hogan!"

Yuni says, "He is first?"

Yuzu says, "Gongenzaka?"

Sawatari says, "It's not me? I should be the one in charge of spicing things up for the opening!"

Reisho says, "It seems like one of the Lancers is battling. But for Crow, I guess we shouldn't ignore that, too."

Reiji asks, "Do you know his strength?"

Reisho says, "Well." He shows his mark. "Since a lot of people here in the Synchro Dimension are revived as a new person from the original, Crow Hogan is one of the duelists that uses the mark I have. And I wouldn't doubt his strength."

Reiji nods as they see the screen.

As the duel going on, they see Crow not focusing on the duel. Katrina asks, "What is wrong with him?"

Yuni says, "Yeah, he seems to not focus on the duel, and he is looking at the crowd. I wonder..."

After Gongenzaka uses the Pendulum and Synchro Summon combo to summon Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B, he says, "Kyuu-B's DEF is now at 4300. If it attacks the 1000 ATK Kunisada, you take 3300 damage and this duel will be over." Gongenzaka says causing Crow to gasp.

"We'll see about that! We won't know the outcome of this match until the end!" Crow says.

"No, I know a duel is as much a battle with your opponent as a battle with yourself. I will not fall to one whose heart is in turmoil." Gongenzaka says as Crow gasp as he looked at the stands and saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner being confronted by those guards.

"Those kids" Crow says as Gongenzaka sees the scene as well. Everyone also sees the scene as well.

Vivian says, "Isn't those kids we met at Yugo's orphange?"

Risu says, "So that is the reason he isn't focus? What are they doing?"

"That is the reason that you are in turmoil?" Gongenzaka asks.

"I was driving back to the orphanage one day, I saw Amanda, Taner, and Frank huddled in an alley. It was then I brought them back to the orphanage, and I decided to raise them." Crow says. "I also want to set an example for the children to be admired."

After the kids cheering for Crow. Gongenzaka says, "Crow Hogan, you want to set an example for those children. Then stake everything you have on this duel and come at me. Now is the time to show those children your true dueling, isn't it?"

Hearing this, Crow nods and then focus on the duel, in the end, he defeats Gongenzaka as he goes to the next round.

"It's settled! Decorating the opening match with a dramatic victory, we have Crow Hogan!" Melisa says as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Crow won!" Amanda says.

Crow stops his D-Wheel and he takes off his helmet. "Attacking while in DEF mode, that was tricky."

Crow also notices the kids, who is cheering for him before running off from the guards.

Gongenzaka says, "Congratulations,I have witness to your all out duel." The two shake hands as they find respect to other.

* * *

In Yuya's room, Yuni says, "That is really touching for Crow."

"But now Gongenzaka is kicked out of the room, where will he go?" Yuya says worried.

Suddenly, the door opens as they thought that Yuya is next, but appear from the door is Choujiro.

"Tokumatsu-san?" Yuni asks.

"Shhh! You're too loud!" Choujrio says. "Who knows what will happen if someone hears it."

"But how do you get in here?" Yuya asks.

"Well, there's that, the shrimp knows the path of the serpent..." Choujiro says.

"The shrimp?" Katrina asks in confusion.

"Hmm... am I wrong? Or is it throw a shrimp to catch a sea bream? Three years on a shrimp will make the shrimp warm, no shrimp, no pardon." Choujiro says.

"Maybe you should tell us the fact." Yuya sighs.

"Please hurry! If we're found, they won't let me off the hook either!" An escort says, he has a card on the hand.

"Rare cards?" Yuni asks suspiciously.

"Not so loud!" Choujiro says with a shushing motion.

"But isn't our rooms being monitored by the executive council?" Yuya asks.

"What!" Choujrio pales, "W-well...There's no helping it, we can't meet if I don't do this."

"This is bad... let's go back at once!" The escort says.

"Shut up in for a penny, in for a pound as the saying goes-in traveling, a companion right, so give up already!" Choujiro says.

"No way!" The escort says.

"Well, we should be quick, why are you going through all of this trouble?" Katrina asks.

"Ah, actually I caught wind of a rumor you might have heard about it". Choujiro says.

"Rumor?" Yuni asks.

"I heard that the losers of the Friendship Cup would have to do underground labor at the disposal plant. Which is also where the escapees go at the Facility." Choujiro says.

"What is that place?" Yuni asks.

"It is a place that is like hell. They're forced to work until they collapse. And just like that, that's why no one comes back." Choujiro says.

"When you think about it, it's obvious why something like that exists in the city underground." Choujiro says as he walks forward and narrows his eyes He also stares out at the view of the city.

"It's because of this city." Choujiro says. "The city has always been huge, but it's only grown larger in the ten years I spent in the Facility. A population of over 10 million cluster and live in a small area, the commons, who make up 99% of that population still live in poverty just like in the past. The 100 thousand tops, who make up a mere 1% of the population, they live a life of luxury incomparable to that of the past. And from that, they produce a large amount of garbage. The city higher-ups built that facility deep underground to manage it, but those very people producing garbage in the tops never get their hands dirty. Needless to say they force the commons to do all the work as you are well aware. They are force into labor to atone for their crimes."

"What? So Gongenzaka is sent there?" Yuya asks.

"It seems bad, but it is also not." Yuni says.

"What do you mean? Sister?" Katrina asks.

Before Yuni can answer, they see the screen shows the second duel. "Now that we're all fired up, it's time for today's second match! For this round we have Shinji Weber versus Reira!"

Yuya, Yuni and Katrina exclaim, "Reira?"

Tokumatsu asks, "Isn't that girl also from your dimension?"

"Yeah, she is our student. But what is Reiji thinking? Letting a kid like her ride on D-Wheels?" Yuya says in shock.

Then a sudden, Reira comes in the room and tackles Yuya.

"Reira why are you here?" Yuya asks.

"I..I was so worried about you..." Reira says.

"We are fine, that is all." Yuni says.

Then Reisho and Reiji come in the room. "Reiji, Reisho." Yuni greets them. But then Katrina asks, "Reiji, how could you let Reira duel? In fact, why even send her here in the first place?"

"The reason is simple. The reason Reira is here is because her abilities are on par with you and the rest of the lancers, and he needs to gain combat experience."

"Why should she need combat experience?" Katrina asks.

"Because she is vital to battle Academia." Yuni says.

Katrina says, "You are kidding, right? Just because she is vital, that doesn't give you the right to let Reira join the Friendship Cup!"

Reisho says, "I know your concern." He turns to Reira. "Tell us, why don't you want to duel Shinji?"

She slowly answers, "Shinji...he gave me food..."

Yuya says, "It is that time..." He then remembers how Shinji gives her food to eat.

"I see...So you want to repay his kindness." Reiji says.

Yuni says, "Reira. You don't need to duel if you want to." She goes outside and asks, "Tsukikage, are you there?"

The said ninja appears and says, "Yuni-dono, you called me?"

After Yuni tells him the plan, she says, "Now, in order to do that, I want you to duel instead of Reira."

"Yes." He says as he leaves.

Then Reiji and Reisho also leave, until Reira rush to them. Katrina tries to stop her, but Yuya says, "Katrina, you didn't know Reira better than us. It is better that she stay with her siblings."

"But..."

"Don't worry. But now we are glad that she starts to have a sense of herself instead of a dueling machine. That is a good progress." Yuya says.

After Tokumatsu leaves, Yuni says, "It seems horrible at the Underground Disposal Plant, but it can be good consider that they won't be effected by the Dark Signers once they appear. And besides, we can gather more information there."

Katrina asks, "So is it a good plan?"

Yuya says, "Maybe. And they can also recruit members there and they will be free once we deal with Roget."

"I see." Katrina says.

Back at the duel, they see Tsukikage dueling Shinji, Shinji is provoking the Commons to fight against the Tops, causing a great commotion.

"Geez, are they trying to have a revolution?" Yuni sighs.

"This will be hard, we really need to bridge the gap between tops and commons. But Tsukikage lost...did he do it on purpose?" Katrina asks.

"Yes." Yuni says. "For the plan. And I need to go since the next duel is mine."

* * *

After Yuni leaves, they see Melissa says, "Ah, geez, and the audience had just come together after the earlier Duel…All right then, let's introduce the duelists for the next match! First! We have Izayoi Aki! Which is also known as the Black Rose!"

This causes commons to quiet down as they see a red haired girl with a mask appearing with a D-Wheel.

"Black Rose?" "No way..."

Katrina says, "Aki? Why is she wearing a mask again?"

"Even though she opened to us, but the audience..." Yuya says.

"And the second duelist, we have Sakaki Yuni! The sister of the one who manage to have a draw with Jack! Sakaki Yuya!"

As Yuni rides in the field, Yuzu says, "I am really worried now..."

Risu says, "Oh dear, even though they open Aki's heart, but under that mask, I don't think it is going to end well..."

Reisho closes his eyes, "Please be safe...Yuni..."

As Yuni arrives at the standby line, she asks, "Why do you wear a mask? Aki?"

"It is not of your business. Even though you knew my truth, a duel is still a duel." Aki says. "You've better show me the strength that you dueled with Ruka."

"No need to worry, a crowd will indeed like a spectacular performance." Yuni says.

"Now let's begin the third match of the duel! Action Field On! Field Magic! Crossover Accel!"

Both D-Wheels materializes their energy blades as the Action Cards spread across the stadium. At the same time, a countdown appears in front of the two Duelists. Upon reaching zero, Melissa exclaims, "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!" **(Yuni:4000) (Aki:4000)**

As the D-Wheels are off, Aki gets the first turn. "I summon Evil Thorn in DEF mode." (ATK:100/ **DEF:300** LV:1)

As a plant with thorns appear on the field, Aki says, "I use its effect, I can release this card to give you 300 Damage."

The monster becomes pointy thorns and then shoots at Yuni's arm. Yuni gasps in pain as blood appears from her arm. **(Yuni:4000-3700)**

"What...is this the power of the Psychic Duelist..." Yuni thinks as she stares at the bleeding arm.

"Oh my, that is gotta hurt! Remember folks, don't touch the thorns of the plants since they will hurt you!" Melissa says.

"Black Rose looks strong." "She has magic powers..."

Katrina says, "Is it just me? Or Sister is bleeding?"

"I don't know." Yuya says.

"After it is released, I can summon up to two monsters with the same name with their effects negated." As two more thorns appear on the field, she says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn." As she draws the card, she says, "When I have no monsters while my opponent has, I can special summon this monster, come! Cooking Chef Juice Blender!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:700 LV:5)

As a chief holding a juice blender appears, Serena says, "That is Sona's monster!"

Satoshi says, "So she is using the combined deck?"

Yuni says, "Then, by sending a card to the graveyard, I can summon this monster! Come! Flying Riders Floating Flower!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1000 LV:5)

A bird humanoid figure holding a flower appears on the field, Jean says, "That is Rumi's monster..."

Yuni says, "Juice Blender's effect. I can treat this card as the same attribute of my monster I control. I choose Flying Riders! I now overlay my two monsters!"

As two monsters go into the portal, Yuni says, "Two monsters which can fly, above the skies and soar through through the clouds! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Flying Riders Paper Plane 5!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:5)

A paper plane with 5 stars appear on the paper appears. "What a surprise! Just like her brother, she Xyz summoned on her first turn!"

Katrina says, "That is Rumi's monster, Does that mean she is dueling?"

Yuya says, "No, it is still Yuni."

Yuni says, "I use its effect. By detaching an overlay unit, the monster it battles won't get destroyed, but I can give out piercing damage. I attack Evil Thorn! Paper shoot!"

As the paper plane hits the thorn, Aki feels the wind hitting her. ( **Aki:4000-1800)**

"I have to admit, it is a good move, but I'll not get back down." Aki says through the mask.

"Go on. I set one card and end my turn." Yuni says.

Aki says, "My turn." She draws the card and says, "I use magic card, Fragrance Storm. I can destroy my Evil Thorn, then I draw a card."

As one of the thorn disappear, Aki draws, she says, "I draw Dark Verdure. A Plant Type. So I can draw one more card."

As she draws, she says, "I summon Night Rose Knight." As the monster appears, she says, "I use its effect, when it is normal summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Plant monster. I summon Copy Plant."( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

As another monster appears, she says, "When a Plant monster is summoned, I can summon Dark Verdure."

Melissa says, "Three monsters in a row! What a surprise!"

Aki says, "I tune Level 1 Copy Plant, Level 1 Evil Thorn and Level 2 Dark Verdure with Level 3 Night Rose Night! A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Black Rose Poisonous Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2100 LV:7)

Just then, strong winds are blowing as Yuni is shaking.

"It is here, the Black Rose Poisonous Dragon!" Melissa Claire says as she struggles from the winds, including the audience.

Ryu asks, "What is going on there?"

"It seems like winds are blowing everywhere..." Vivian says with a worry.

Crow says, "Now I feel sorry for her."

"I use the effect, when this card is summoned, I can destroy all the cards on the field. Black Rose Gale!" Aki says.

Yuni says, "I banish my trap card in the graveyard! Overcooking! I can negate an effect!"

As the petals are stopped, Aki says, "Then I use its effect. I banish Dark Verdure to make your monster's ATK 0, Furthermore, you get damage equal to the ATK of the monster. Black Rose Restriction!"

Yuni feels great pain as the attack hits her and her monster. **(Yuni:3700-1200)**

"Yuni!" Everyone in their rooms yells.

Melissa says, "What a big damage! Both monster and Yuni have been severely injured!"

Yuni looks at her arms, blood has been stained on her clothes, Sona asks, "Yuni, are you okay?"

"I am fine..."

Zarnie says, "Battling s Psychic Duelist is not good, but you manage to keep your resistance."

As the vines are hitting Yuni, some of the petals hit the crowd. Causing them to fear.

"She really is a witch!" One crowd cries.

"She is a monster..." Another one says as the crowd starts to boo her.

Aki winces at the booing and she yells, "Battle! I attack your monster with Black Rose! Black Rose Flare!"

As the monster is going to hit the paper plane, the Paper Plane shoots back to Yuni's hand as an Action Card sticks into it. Then the plane flies into the attack and disappear.

"I use Action Magic! Damage Banish! I reduce my damage to zero!" Yuni yells as a shield protects her from getting hit.

Melissa says, "What a surprise! Yuni manages to survive the attack!"

But the crowds didn't listen as they keep booing her. Aki says, "I end my turn."

Yuni can see her mask is getting wet, she knows that the crowd's booing is hurting her. Yuni then says, "When Paper Plane 5 is destroyed, I can summon back the materials that used for the Xyz Summon."

As the monsters are back, Yuni says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "Now the fun has just begun!"

She starts to stand up and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! In this turn I am going to show off my true power!"

As the crowd stops booing and starts cheering for her, Aki just looks at her blankly. "How did she do that..." Aki thinks.

Yuni says, "Juice Blender's second effect, I can treat a monster on the field as Cooking Chef. I choose Floating Flower!"

As the Flying Riders becomes a Cooking Chief, Yuni says, "I use my Magic Card, Fusion Summon Carnival! With this card and two cards in my hand, I can perform two Fusion Summons using the same material!"

"What?" Aki says in shock.

"I fuse now become Cooking Chief Floating Flower and the Juice Blender! Master of the foods, put all of them together and make everyone content! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Cooking Chef Master Chef!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:6)

Two same monsters appear on the field as Melissa says, "What a surprise! Sakaki Yuni has summoned 2 Fusion Monsters at the same time!"

Dennis says, "She is going to summon that, huh?"

Yuya says, "The crowd, they turned their attention to Yuni..."

Katrina says, "Wow..."

Yuni says, "Since I special summoned a monster, I can lower your monster's ATK by 0!"

As the dragon roars after being hit by flames, its ATK becomes 0. But Aki picks up an Action Card.

"Battle! I attack your Dragon with Master Chef!" Yuni yells as the attack is going to hit.

"I use Evasion. I can negate an attack." Aki says.

"Then the second one attacks!" Yuni yells.

As Master Chief comes closer, Aki says, "By sending Rose Shield to the graveyard, I can negate the destruction of my monster, and my damage is halved!"

The flames hit the rose shield as Aki flinches. **(Aki:1800-600)**

"Black Rose has managed to stay on the field!" Melissa says.

"Get lost already!" "Yeah! You should lose!"

The crowd starts to boo her again, then Yuni clicks her tongue. "I am sorry, Aki. I activate Quick-Play Magic! Quick Fusion! I can Fusion Summon a monster using the monsters on the field as materials! I fuse two Master Chefs!"

As the two monsters go into the portal, Yuni says, "Two Fusion dragons with darkness, become one and purify all the dirtiness in the world! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Full Clear Cooking Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2500 LV:7 PS:10)

As another dragon roars, Melissa says, "Sakaki Yuni has summoned a new Dragon at her battle phase!"

Risu says, "So that is the fusion dragon Zarnie owned..."

Dennis says, "Talk about a big surprise."

Yuni says, "This is the end! Battle! I attack your dragon with mine! Mirror Ripping of Cleanness!"

As mirrors surround the dragon, it destroys as Aki gets hit by pieces of mirrors and passes out. **(Aki:600-0)**

Melissa says, "It is decided! The winner of the third match is Sakaki Yuni! Everyone! Please give our duelist an applause!"

But nobody hears her as they keep booing Aki, who is still unconscious on her bed.

Yuni can't hear this anymore and then she shouts, "Shut up! All of you!"

Her voice suddenly goes loud as everyone in the stadium, even the participants, Roget, and the council members are stunned.

"She didn't have these powers on purpose, and you all call her a monster? Do you know how much pain you have inflicted for something she doesn't want to have? You should never judge a book by a cover!"

Then a silence appears as Yuni uses Full Clear's ability to make them invisible, then Yuni cards Aki so as to not let her get down in the Facility.

"Did Yuni just yell at the crowd..." Ryu says while sweating.

"She starts to talk like Jack..." Risu says while laughing nervously.

Yuya says, "Of all my life, I've never seen her this angry before."

"Me too." Katrina says.

After Melissa gets back to the senses, she says, "Well, that is really surprising. Let's continue the match!"

* * *

Back at the council, Gael says, "It seems like she has been saved by Sakaki Yuni."

Grey says, "It is such a dangerous move, since she was supposed to send to the Underground Labor."

Azul says, "But that Roget can't do anything to her."

Boredaux says, "So I guess it will be fine for now, right? Chairman?"

White Taki says, "Yes." Just then, a call comes and he gets it, then a person is standing there with a holograph. "Ah, you must be Hideo Izayoi, right?"

"I know it is a sudden, Chairman, but can I request to see a duelist named Sakaki Yuni?" Hideo asks.

"Is it because of how she protected your daughter from the crowd's booing?" Gael asks.

Hideo feels guilty and slightly nods. Then Gray says, "Pleade do not worry, Mr. Izayoi. Sakaki Yuni has saved her from going to the Underground Labor."

Azul says, "We will arrange the meeting tomorrow and tell her about this."

Hideo bows and says, "Thank you so much."

After the call end, Reisho says, "History sure loves to repeat, huh?"

Reiji just ponders about this Aki person, as Reira looks at him with worry.

* * *

In the room Yuni is in, she places her card on the bed and then uncards her, she is still fainted on the bed. Katrina and Yuya are by their side tending Yuni's wounds. Yuya says, "It seems like she has lost a lot of powers."

Yuni says, "I know. That duel is really hurting me, too." She winces as Katrina uses the cotton on her arm.

"Don't move, sister." Katrina says as she nods. They also watch the match from the Television, as Satoshi is battling an opponent. He uses Robot Inventor to defeat his opponent.

"So that is two of us stand and two of us lost." Katrina says.

"Yeah...but hey, it is now lunch break." Yuya says.

"You are right, I wonder what they will provide." Yuni says as they see a cart appears from the door and the food comes in. "It seems the food is good."

"Yeah." Katrina says. "But sister, right now we must tend you first."

Yuni nods as they think about the future.

* * *

 **Well, I am not going to write all the duels since some of them are in the anime and the main focus is the upcoming Dark Signer battle. I hope you enjoy the duel between Yuni and Aki. The next chapter will also be like this chapter, but the main duel will be focus on Vivian.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Cooking Chef Juice Blender:**

 **Pyro Attribute.** **LV5, Warrior/Effect, ATK:2000/DEF:700**

 **Monster Effect: You can treat this card as another archetype of a monster, or treat another monster as the Cooking Chief.**

 **Flying Riders Floating Flower:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV5, Winged Beast/Effect, ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: If you send a card to the graveyard, you can special summon this monster.**

 **Flying Riders Paper Plane 5**

 **Light Attribute, RNK4, Machine/ATK/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

 **Effect: 2 LV5 Flying Riders Monsters**

 **By detaching an Overlay unit, you can give piercing damage when battle, but the monster doesn't get destroyed. When this card is destroyed, special summon two monsters that used as this card's materials.**

 **Black Rose Poisonous Dragon**

 **Pyro Attribute, Level 7, Dragon/ATK/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2100**

 **Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard, that monster's ATK becomes 0 and the opponent gets damage equal to the monster's ATK.**

 **Rose Shield:**

 **Counter Trap Card.**

 **Effect: You can also send this card from the hand to the graveyard to use the effect, negate a destruction of a monster and halve the damage you take.**


	42. Chapter 42 Ghost Force Vs Infernity

Chapter 42

"All right, everyone, let's introduce the playing cards for the next match! First up is our beloved Choujiro Tokumatsu!" Melissa says as Choujiro is on his D-Wheel while driving towards the starting lane.

"Dueling while riding this thing... man, has dueling change completely?" Choujiro says.

"After 10 years of absence, our Enjoy Choujiro himself has come back to us!" Melissa says.

After he arrives at the scene, Yuya and Katrina, who are in Yuni's room, Yuya says, "So Tokumatsu san is next huh..."

"It's been a long time! Ladies and gentleman! Enjoy Choujiro has now returned!" Choujiro says as the audience cheers for him.

"It is thanks to Yuya and his friends, who helps me remember my dueling and help me escape..." Choujiro thinks.

"And his opponent is our fourth female duelist! Please welcome Hiiragi Yuzu!" Melissa announces.

"Yuzu?" Yuya, Yuni and Katrina exclaim.

"She is in front of me?" Yugo says.

"Well, go for it! Yuzu! Rin!" Risu cheers.

Dennis just whistles and says, "So Yuzu is next huh?"

"It's still not me!" Shingo yells as he wants to duel next.

As Yuzu appears on the field, Rin says, "Wow, I can't believe that I am in the Friendship Cup!"

Yuzu smiles, "You are excited, right?"

"Of course." Rin says. "Please win this, Yuzu."

"I will." Yuzu smiles.

Yuzu and Choujiro are readying themselves for their duel. "No matter how I see it, there's no way I can lose... but sending such a sweet young lady underground..." Choujiro says as he looks at Yuzu.

"I'm sorry young lady." Choujiro says as he apologizes to Yuzu. But Yuzu has no idea why he is apologizing.

"What on earth is he apologizing for?" Yuzu thinks.

"Now then... Action Field on! Field spell cross over accel!" Melissa says as the action cards are spreading all over the field.

"Duel mode, auto pilot, stand by." Choujiro and Yuzu's D-Wheel say as the disk on them activate. It isn't long until the countdown down began

"Riding duel acceleration!" Melissa yells as Choujiro and Yuzu drive off.

"Duel!" Choujiro and Yuzu say together. **(Choujiro:4000) (Yuzu:4000)**

Choujiro gets the first turn, he says, "I'll go first." He says. "I'm sorry young lady. I summon Cardian - Pine from my hand!( **ATK:100** / DEF:100 LV:1)"

As the board like monster appears, Choujiro says, "I activate the effect of Pine with Crane in my hand, I release Pine and special summon it." He swipes the card on his duel disk and Pine of Crane appeared on the field.( **ATK:2000** / DEF:2000 LV:1)

"Next, when this card is special summoned successfully, I draw one card." Choujiro says as he draws a card from his deck and looks at it.

"When that card is not a Cardian, it's sent to the graveyard." Choujiro says as he sends a trap card to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

Yuzu says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I summon Wind Witch Ice Bell! ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:3)"

As the witch appears, Yuzu says, "I use its effect. I can special summon a Wind Witch monster from my deck! I summon Glass Bell!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1500 LV:4)

"By using Ice Bell's effect! I can give you 500 damage!" Yuzu says as the monster shoots out winds and sending shivers to Choujoro. ( **Choujiro:4000-3500)**

"What a surprise! Yuzu has given Choujiro effect damage!" Melissa says in excitement.

Yuzu says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Yuni says, "I thought she would be going for a Synchro Summon..."

Katrina says, "Me too."

"Nicely done, but I'm sorry!" Choujiro apologizes again.

"Apologizing again... it's kinda scary..." Yuzu says. "My turn." Choujiro says as he draws his card.

"I use Card Preparation. With its effect, one Cardian becomes level two." Choujiro says as Pine with Crane became level 2.

"And I draw one card from my deck!" Choujiro says as he is preparing to draw. "When I draw the winning card, enjoy Choujiro will be completely revived." Choujiro thinks.

"ENJOY!" Choujiro yells as he draws his card and looks at it.

"I'm sorry!" Choujiro yells.

"What is with this guy!" Yuzu complains.

"I activate the Magic Card, Super Koi Koi" Choujiro says as he swipes the card on his duel disk.

"Is this..." Ron says.

"Choujiro's drawing combo..." Jean says.

"Yuzu is in danger..." Katrina says.

"With this I draw three cards from my deck, and when those cards are Cardians, I special summon all of them." Choujiro says, causing Yuzu to gasp in surprise.

"However, non Cardian cards are all sent to the graveyard and I take one thousand points in damage for each one." Choujiro adds.

"Now the first draw!" Choujiro says as he prepares to draw. "Come on, come on..."

As he looks at the card, he says, "Zebra Grass with Moon!"

As the crowd gasps in surprise, Choujiro says, "The second draw! Come on, come on... Paulownia with Pheonix!"

The crowd is not getting excited. "The third draw! Come on, come on... Willow with Ono no Michikaze!"

"All three are Cardians!" Melissa says in a shocking like tone.

"Awesome!" the crowd said as they stands up and cheers for Choujiro.

"It is quite luck! Now enjoy Choujiro completely revives! Via Super Koikoikoi's effect, the ATK and DEF of all special summon monsters become 0 and their levels become two." Choujiro says.

"I now tune Level 2 Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon and Paulownia with Pheonix with the now Level 2 Willow with Ono no Michikaze! Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth, Cardian - Rain Four Lights!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:3000 LV:8)

As the human like monster appears, the crowd cheers. Choujiro says, "Battle! I attack your Ice Bell with Rain Four Lights!"

Yuzu says, "I activate the Trap Card, Urgent Tuning! With this card, I can immediately Synchro Summon during your battle phase!"

"What?" Choujiro says in shock.

"I tune Ice Bell with Glass Bell! Two witches that brings the Ice, combine together and give the absolute cold! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Wind Witch Zero Bell!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:3)

As the monster appears on the field, Crow says, "That is a new monster..."

"Rin gets a new monster? That is awesome!" Risu cheers.

Melissa says, "What a surprise! Yuzu Synchro Summoned during Choujiro's turn!"

Choujiro says, "Its ATK isn't higher, so Rain Four Lights battle!"

Yuzu then sees an Action Card, she slides her D-Wheel to the side and grabs the action card.

"By sending a Magic Card to the graveyard, I use Zero Bell's effect! I can make your monster's ATK become 0 until the end of the turn!" Yuzu yells.

"What?" Choujiro speeds up faster and grabs an action card as Zero is about to attack back.

"Action Magic, Miracle! my monster cannot be destroyed in battle and the battle damage is halved." Choujiro says as he still gets the cold. ( **Choujiro:3500-2250)**

He then drives right next to Yuzu. "Young lady, you're good. This is one exhilarating duel." Choujiro says.

"I can't lose, I absolutely cannot lose" Yuzu says as Choujiro looks into Yuzu's eyes and he can see a fierce determination in her eyes.

"It looks like there's more to this than winning or losing. However, young lady." Choujiro says as he drives past Yuzu.

"Rain Four Lights deals 1500 damage when my opponents draws a card. I'm sorry, I end my turn." Choujiro says.

"Yuzu will take 1500 damage in her next turn for sure." Melissa says.

"I won't hesitate in this duel, I won't show any weakness either. My turn!" Yuzu says as she draws her card.

"A draw without hesitation!" Melissa says, and Rain Four Lights uses the damage on Yuzu. ( **Yuzu:4000-2500)**

"Looks like there's a reason behind your though willpower." Choujiro says.

"I want my feelings to reach someone." Yuzu says as Choujiro just looks at her.

"They have been helping me for a lot of times, but I want to tell them that they are not alone and I want to help too!" Yuzu says, causing Yuya and his sisters to gasp. "Now the fun is about to begin!" Yuzu cheers.

Everyone gasps as Melissa says, "What! This is the same phrase when Sakaki Yuni and Sakaki Yuya duel!" Choujiro says, "The people you want to express your feelings to...don't tell me..."

Yuzu says, "I use Scale 0 Harmony and Scale 9 Aria on the Pendulum Zone!"

As two fairies with a 0 and a 9 appears on the field, the crowd is surprised.

"It seems that Hiiragi Yuzu also has Pendulum Cards, too!" Melissa says as the crowd cheers.

"I can summon monsters from 1 to 8! Before I do that, I use my trap card, Gathering of the birds. With this card, I can select 3 LV4 or lower monsters from my deck and add them to my hand."

As she did, she says, "Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Lyrical Lucinia Serene Starling!" ( **ATK:500** /DEF:500 LV:2)

Three white birds appear on the field, Shun wide eyes and says, "Ruri's monsters..."

Ryu says, "So first is Rin and the second is Ruri..."

Yuzu says, "Now I overlay my three monsters! Birds with beautiful wings, Gather on the field with the graceful wings! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Lyrical Lucinia Horde Nightingale!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 RNK:2 PS:0)

"A new monster, too..." Ron says.

"No way..." Jean says.

"I use its effect, since I have 3 Overlay units, I can add 600 ATK to this monster!" Yuzu says as the blue humanoid like monster grows bigger. **(ATK:0-600)**

"And with its effect, I can make all my monsters gain the same effect!" Yuzu says as Zero Bell also gains 600 ATK.

"Now we should let the main act begin!" Yuzu says.

As everyone is cheering, Vivian says, "Wow, she sure is great."

"Don't you dare go Entertainment dueling before me!" Sawatari yells.

"Battle! I attack your monster with Zero Bell!" Yuzu yells. "Absolute Zero blast!"

As Zero Bell shoots out blizzard, Choujiro says, "We're not done yet, I haven't enjoyed enough!" He stood on the seat of his D-Wheel and jumped in the air, grabbing an action card, much to the shock of the crowd.

"I use Action Magic, Evasion, I negate the attack." Choujiro says as he dodges it.

"Choujiro dodged it" Melissa says.

"Young lady, your entertainment dueling is not bad at all." Choujiro says.

"Eh? He knows about entertainment duels?" Yuzu thinks.

"But I'm sorry your Zero Bell's attack misses its target now. How will you get things fired up?" Choujiro says.

Yuzu smiles, "Well, there are a lot of ways to go Hot Blooded!"

Ryu almost falls off the bed and asks, "Why are you imitating dad..."

Yuya says, "Yuzu..."

"I activate Aria the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect. Once per turn, when my monster doesn't deal damage, my opponent takes 800 damage. Resonate wave!" Yuzu says as Aria releases a sonic blast at Choujiro causing his ears to ring bells as his life points decreased. ( **Choujiro:2250-1450)**

"How is that? I am getting shivers? Right?" Yuzu says as she does Futoshi dance, causing other kids to laugh.

"Yuzu..." Yuni says as she watches, "I know what you are doing now..."

"Me too..." Yuya says as they are touched.

"I end my turn." Yuzu says.

"My turn." Choujiro says as he draws a card, "I use magic card, Super Match! With this card, I can send Rain Four Lights back to the deck."

After the monster is gone, he says, "My enjoy is just getting started too. I special summon all monsters used as Rain Four Lights' synchro materials at level two from the graveyard!" Choujiro says.

"Eh?" Yuzu says. "Come Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Pheonix and Willow with Ono no Michikaze!" Choujiro says as his monsters appeared on the field

"Next, I draw one card. And if that card is a Cardian, I special summon it at level two. However, if it is not a Cardian, all monsters on my field are destroyed and my life points is halved" Choujiro says.

"On top of returning Rain Four Lights, Choujiro risks all the monsters on his field and half his life points with this draw!" Melissa says in shock.

"Here I come, young lady." Choujiro says as he is preparing to draw.

"Watch this Yuya, I'm going to fire up this entertainment duel too." Choujiro thinks. "ENJOY!" Choujiro says as he draws his card from his deck and he looks at it.

"I'm sorry, young lady!" Choujiro says causing Yuzu to gasp in shock.

"I drew Cardain-Cherry Blossom with Curtain!" Choujiro says as he swipes the card on his duel disk.

Katrina says, "He has 5 monsters..."

Choujiro says, "Now let's go! I tune the Level 2 Cherry Blossom with Curtain, Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon and Paulownia with Pheonix with the now Level 2 Willow with Ono no Michikaze!"

Ono no Michikaze turns into two balls of light which expands into two rings and his four other monsters went through the rings and gained an outline.

"That ritual of the gods is holy light. Now, become the heavens, the earth, the water, the soil, and the metals, and shine! Synchro Summon! Cardian -Five Lights-!" ( **ATK:5000** / DEF:0 LV:10)

"5000 ATK!" Yuzu says shocked that Choujiro summons such a powerful monster.

"If I attack Horde Nightingale with Gokou, your life points will drop 0 young lady." Choujiro says.

Yuzu then gets a Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic, Overpass!"

"I am sorry, I activate Five Light's effect, I negate the activation of my opponents Magic card and destroy it."

"What?" As Yuzu sees the card being destroyed, she says, "Then I use Horde Nightingale's effect! I detach one overlay unit to negate the battle."

"That won't work, too. Five Lights can also negate the effect of the monster it battles." Choujiro says.

Yuzu then smiles and says, "Well, I guess we need to finish the performance."

Everyone gasps as Yuzu says that, but Yuzu says, "But the Victory is still mine! I activate the effect of Score the Melodious Diva in my hand!"

"What?" Choujiro says in shock.

"With this card sending to the graveyard, I banish two Magic cards in the graveyard with the same name and activate their effect!" Yuzu says.

Choujiro gasps in shock. "I activate the effect of the Action Magic Overpass!" Yuzu said as Score creates a overpass.

"That is right!" Katrina says, "Five Lights can negate the cards on the field, but not in the hand."

"But where did she get the second Overpass?" Yuya asks.

"The effect of Zero Bell from before!" Yuni gasps.

Choujiro sees that Yuzu is riding the overpass. "With overpass effect, when my monster battles an opponent monster, their attack points switch until the end of the battle phase!" Yuzu says as Horde Nightingale and Five Light's ATK switch. "Now gathering of the Flight!" Yuzu yells as the Nightingale shoots out winds and hits Choujiro. **(Choujiro:1450-0)**

"It's settled! A tumultuous duel that held us in white knuckled suspense, now it comes to a close! The winner is Yuzu!" Melissa says as Yuzu stops at the garage.

She then takes off her helmet. "I won." Yuzu says.

"Alright! Yuzu!" Yugo cheers.

"Yuzu, you did it!" Ryu also cheers.

Back at the garage, Rin says, "Wow, Ruri, your monster is so strong."

"I didn't have that monster before." Ruri says. "But I admit that it is strong too. As well as Zero Bell."

"I didn't have Zero Bell, either." Rin says while rubbing her hair.

Choujiro then goes up to Yuzu. "That was fun, young lady." Choujiro says.

"Hey um…do you know Yuya by any chance…" Yuzu asks as Choujiro kneels beside her and asked her. "Young lady, are you in love with Yuya?". Yuzu blushes and she smacks Choujiro with her fan.

"I'm sorry I just-" Yuzu notices that what she did and says.

"Choujiro, that was one awesome!" the crowd cheers for him. Choujiro gets back up and then raises his hand.

"Dueling is life, you only live once. If there are days you win, there are also days you will lose. Do not be ashamed of defeat, do not be proud of victory. All in all, let's enjoy!" Choujiro says as he turns to the camera and pulls out the piece sign shocking the Sakakis. He then takes off his turbo suit.

"Now, let's get going." Choujiro says as he walks into the garage.

"Choujiro..." Yuzu says.

"Great job Yuzu." "I'm fired up!" "I'm thrilled!" The crowd says.

"Yuzu, Choujiro... Thank you all..." Yuya says with tears start to form.

Roget also sees this and says, "So she wins, huh?"

Melissa says, "Now for the next duel, first, we have another member of the Sakaki! Sakaki Vivian!"

This causes the 3 to cough, Katrina says, "Vivain? Her turn?"

Yuni says, "No way..."

As Vivian arrives at the field, she thinks, "Sister has won the first round, I can't stop, either."

"And her opponent is Kiryu Kyosuke!" Melissa says.

"Kiryu? He is in the tournament?" Shinji says in shock.

"What is he thinking?" Crow mutters. "No wonder those kids were running like that..."

Yugo says, "Vivian versus Kiryu...this won't be good..."

"Kiryu?" "That death god?" "He is in the tournament, too?" The crowd murmurs as Kiryu appears.

"So you are my opponent?" Vivian says as she looks at him.

"You are Yuya's sister, right? I hope you can provide a better duel." Kiryu says.

Vivian notices his face looking a little weird, then Melissa says, "Now let's get the duel started! Action Field Crossover Accel!"

As the field appears, Vivian and Kiryu then rides off as they yell, "Duel!"

 **(Vivian:4000) (Kiyru:4000)**

As Kiryu gets the first turn, he says, "I summon Infernity Reloader. ( **ATK:900/** DEF:0 LV:1 **)"**

As the monster appears, he says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Vivian thinks, "900 ATK on ATK position...I guess it can't be helped."

"My turn!" Vivian says as she draws the card, "I use Ghost Vacuum, with this card, I can send 1000 cards to the graveyard and get 1000 LP." **(Vivian:4000-5000)**

"Vivian has recovered her health! Now what will be next?" Melissa says.

"I banish my Magic Card, Ghost Force Feast, with this card, I can special summon a level 8 monster from the deck to the field! I summon Ghost Force Cursed Tree!" ( **ATK:3000/** DEF:2500 LV:8 **)**

As the tree appears, Meslissa says, "What a surprise! Vivian immediately summons a monster with a high attack and high level!"

Vivian then grabs an Action Card by jumping on the tree branch. "I use Action Magic! Bi-Attack! I can double my monster's ATK!"

As the tree goes bigger, Melissa says, "What is this? Is Vivian trying to do a one-hit KO?"

Dennis says, "Well, that will be so boring."

Sawatari says, "Hurry up and defeat him so I can shine!"

Yuya and Yuni notice the smirk on Kiryu's face and something struck on them. Yuya says, "Oh no! Kiryu must have that card in his hand!"

Katrina asks, "What are you panicking about? Vivian is going to win."

"No, she won't win." Yuni says. "Even though Kiryu will lost all his LP."

"Battle! Cursed Tree! Attack Reloader!" Vivian says as the tree tries to hit the monster, Kiryu just gives a small smile as the attack hits. ( **Kiryu:4000-0)**

"It is settled! The victory goes to...hey, what's going on?" Melissa says as Kiryu is still on the field, and a monster appears besides him.

"When my LP drops to 0, I can discard all my hand and special summon this Monster, Infenity Zero." ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

"What the hell is that monster..." Satoshi gasps in shock.

Yuya says, "I know it...he really has that card in his hand..."

At the conference room, Reiji sees Reisho sweating as he asks, "Care to explain? Reisho?"

"You see, when Infernity Zero is on the field, even though his LP is zero, the duel must continue until he gets three death Counters."

Serena says, "To think this kind of card exists..."

Jean says, "No way..."

Vivian says, "So all I need is to let you take 3 damages...I see..."

Kiryu says, "And I use my trap card, Infernity Reflector. Although I don't need to discard my hand since it is already 0. I can revive a monster and then give you 1000 damage."

As Reloader appears and it shoots Vivian. **(Vivian:5000-4000)**

Melissa says, "So it seems like the duel will be continuing!"

Crow says, "Man, Kiryu is still using the same trick..."

Risu says, "I now feel sorry for Vivian."

Katrina says, "I still don't know what is wrong with that..."

Yuni says, "The main strategy of the Infernity deck goes well when you have a clean hand. And it also gave Fudo Yusei a lot of struggle back in the Original World."

"So that means..." Katrina is shocked.

Kiryu says, "My turn." He draws and looks at it, then he sets it on the field. "I use Reloader's effect. With this card, I can draw a card and send it to the graveyard. If the card drawn and sent is a monster, you will take damage equal to that monster's Level times 200. If it's a Magic or Trap Card, I will take 500 damage."

He draws and says, "I draw Infernity Destroyer, it is a Level 6 monster, so I send it to the graveyard and you get 1200 damage."

Vivian gets hit by bullets as her life points go down. ( **Vivian:4000-2800)** "I end my turn."

Vivian says, "This is looking very spooky... My turn!" Vivian says as she draws a card, "I use Cursed Tree's effect. I can equip your monster!"

The branches then grabs the monster as Kiryu clicks his tongue. "Now Kiryu's field is wide open!" Melissa says.

"Battle! I attack you directly with Cursed Tree!" Vivian yells.

"I use Trap card, Infenity Break, I can destroy a card on the field after banishing an Infernity card in the graveyard. I destroy my Infenity Reloader!" Kiryu says.

"Destroy your monster?" Vivian is stunned, and Kiryu gets hit by the branch and the death counter goes to 1.

"Now she just need two more and she can win." Katrina says.

"And then I banish Infernity Lift to use its effect. I can special summon a monster from the graveyard. I summon Infernity Destroyer." ( **ATK:2300** /DEF:700 LV:6)

Vivian sees it an grits her teeth, then she says, "Well, I use Magic Card, Ghost Zone, my monsters won't be destroyed. And I use my trap card, Ghost Force Devil Throw! I send all my hand to the graveyard and give you 1000 damage."

"No you don't, I activate Infernity Death Gunman's effect in the graveyard." Kiryu says.

Yuni says, "Not that card, too...this is bad..."

"What is that card?" Katrina asks.

"Vivian has to choose to bet, if Kiryu draws a card, a monster card, she will get damage, but Magic or trap card won't. Not only that, Vivian can choose to negate the bet, but Kiryu won't get any effect damage this turn." Yuya says.

Kiryu asks, "So how do you choose?"

Vivian sees his eyes, it looks motionless and Vivian takes notice of that. She says, "It is obvious. I choose to bet. I am not afraid."

Kiryu says, "I like your guts despite you are a girl." He draws and says, "The card I draw is Infernity Cowboy. A monster Card."

As Vivain gets shoot, she holds her chest.( **Vivian:2800-1800)**

"Vivian has been taken quite a lot of damage." Melissa says.

"Is this the power of the Death God?" "He is so strong."

Ron says, "Well, I would never want to duel him..."

"That is quite astonishing." Ryu says.

Vivian says, "Well, I end my turn." She asks, "I see your eyes, they are emotionless. Why do you even sign up for this duel in the first place?"

Kiryu sighs and says, "Back at the time, me, Jack, Shinji, Yugo, Rin, Risu and Crow are a part of Team Satisfaction. We come from the same orphanage and we duel to conquer the commons."

He then recalls his memories, "We have been dueling and destroying other Commons' duel disks in order to be the top duel gang. And after some months, we manage to conquer all commons."

Yugo, Risu, Crow and Shinji also recall their memories, Crow says, "And after we conquer them, he decides to duel Security on his own, we think he is insane, so we left him."

Risu says, "And not long after, he is arrested. For killing the police officer..."

Kiryu says, "I was sent to the Facility, right there, I was painfully imprinted with a criminal mark, and the prison guards constantly beat me up and intentionally withheld my food rations. Although I claimed that I could survive the abuse, but my resistance was weakened when Security took my Deck, my most prized possession."

This causes gasps from the Lancers in the room. "No way..." Yuzu says.

"I guess we are better..." Ron says. "Taking his deck away? That is insane."

"After Jack becomes the duel king, he uses the power to save me from the Facility." Kiryu says. "I got this new deck, but I couldn't forget about the past. The guiltiness of not trusting my friends, the sorrow they had. Even though they still let me help the kids in the orphanage, I still can't forgive myself..."

He then looks at the D-Wheel he is riding. "One of the two reasons I come here is to repay Jack for letting me out."

"And the second?" Vivian asks.

"My turn!" Kiryu decides to stop the story and draws the card. "This card is the one I revealed, the Infernity Cowboy. So I summon it." ( **ATK:500** /DEF:0 LV:2)

The monster looks like an demon wearing an cowboy outfit and it is riding a black horse.

"Now I tune Infernity Destroyer with Infernity Cowboy!" Kiryu says as the monster starts to become 2 white balls and extends to 2 rings. It goes past the destroyer and it becomes 6 stars.

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2400 LV:8)

As the dragon appears on the stage, Melissa says, "Kiryu has Synchro summoned another dragon!"

Yuya says, "He is really going to end Vivian."

"Oh no..." Yuni says.

"I use its effect, since I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy your monster and give you damage equal to half of the ATK of your monster! Infernity Death Breath!" Kiryu says.

Vivian sees an Action Card and grabs it, she says, "By sending a card into the graveyard, I activate Ghost Force Weird Mirror!"

As a mirror appears in front of Kiryu, she says, "I switch the damage taken to you!"

As the tree explodes, Kiryu gets the damage instead, so the number of his counter gets to 2.

"No bad..." Kiryu says.

"What a surprise, Vivian reflects the damage back to Kiryu! Only one more hit, and he will lose!" Melissa says.

Every Lancer sighs in relief, Kiryu says, "When I use this effect, I can't attack. So I end my turn."

Vivian says, "Now it is my turn. It is time to let the fun begin!"

As Vivian draws the card, she says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Right now the duel is in the climax! So please cheer for me!"

As the crowd cheers, Vivian says, "I use the Magic Card, Graveyard Xyz! With this card, I can perform an Xyz Summon using the monsters in the graveyard as materials!"

"Xyz?" Kiryu mutters.

"I overlay the Cursed Tree and Pumpkin Knight in the graveyard!"

As the two monsters becomes orbs and sucks into the portal, she says, "Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8)

A Grim like monster appears on the field with a giant sickle. It also has two yellow orbs circling it.

Melissa says, "Vivian has Xyz Summoned, and what is that? It is like the death itself appears!"

Yugo says, "Man, who knows she has a spooky monster in her field."

Roget says, "So the fourth Sakaki Sibling is an Xyz user..."

Vivian says, "With this card's effect, by detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy your monster and you can't negate it."

The Spirit Taker absorbs the Overlay Unit and then waves its sickle, causing the Dragon to slice in half and destroyed.

Kiryu looks at it and decides to pick an Action Card, but as he gets it, he then closes his eyes.

"This is the end! Battle! I attack you directly! Death Approach!" Vivian says.

Spirit Taker hits the sickle on the ground, which blasts through Kiryu as he struggles to stay still.

After the wave is gone, Kiryu looks at the card, which turns out to be Damage Draw. He smiles and closes hos eyes. He says, "Since Zero has gain 3 death counters, it is destroyed and I lost the duel."

As the field disappears, Melissa says, "It is decided! The winner of the match is Sakaki Vivian!"

Everyone cheers for them, Crow sighs, "He lost..."

Shinji says, "What a shame... But don't worry, Kiryu. We will avenge you and make our revolution success."

Dennis says, "She wins, huh?"

Yuya sighs, "Wow...I almost get a heart attack for Vivian."

"Me too." Yuni says.

After they get back to the garage, Kiryu says, "Vivian, thank you. Your Spirit Taker has released myself."

"What do you mean?" Vivian asks.

"The second reason I am here, is because that I want to have my final duel before I go to the hell."

"Hell?" Vivian is confused.

"You might not know, but those who loses the duel will be sent to the Underground Labor, they will be working there until the person is down."

"No way...so that is where Gongenzaka..." Vivian says as she frowns.

"They will be fine." Kiryu says. "Remember to treasure your siblings as well as your comrades." He shows his hand.

Vivian then nods and shakes the hand, after that, Kiryu leaves the field.

Yuya says, "Now Kiryu is going underground, too..."

Yuni says, "Yeah...but it will be better, too. Since back in the original Dimension, he was one of the main Dark Signers."

Katrina says, "Wait, he was?"

"Yeah, he was the owner of the devil mark." Yuni says. "But now that we know he isn't. I wonder who will the Dark Signers be..."

* * *

 **Here is the new duels, Yuzu and Choujiro's duel has been remade and you have witness the duel between Kiryu and Vivian. I really like the Infernity Deck and I actually have Infernity Death Dragon, too. Hahaha.**

 **The next duel will be the end of day 1. But a big surprise will be happening after Yuya beats Duel Chaser 227.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Wind Witch Zero Bell:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV7 SC:3 Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, during either player's turn, by sending a Magic Card to the graveyard, you can make a monster's ATK 0.**

 **Effect: 1 Tuner +1 or more Wind type Non tuners.**

 **Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; By sending a Magic Card to the graveyard, you can make that monster's ATK0. If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone instead.**

 **Lyrical Lucinia -Serene Starling:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV:2 Winged-Beast/Effect ATK:500/DEF:500**

 **Effect: When this card is special summoned, you can summon a Lyrical Lucinia monster in the graveyard and treat it as LV:2**

 **Lyrical Lucinia - Horde Nightingale:**

 **Wind Attribute, RNK:2 SC:0 Winged-Beast/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can negate a battle.**

 **Effect: 2 or more Level 2 Lyrical Lucinia monsters.**

 **The card's ATK will be 200 times the number of the overlay units, and you can let a monster gain the same ATK. By detaching an overlay unit, you can negate a battle that targets this monster. If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone instead.**

 **Infernity Lift:**

 **Normal Trap Card.**

 **Effect: When this card is in the graveyard while you have 0 cards in your hand, banish this card and summon a monster from the graveyard.**

 **Ghost Force Devil Throw:**

 **Normal Trap Card.**

 **Effect: By sending all your hands to the graveyard, give 1000 damage to the opponent.**

 **Infernity Cowboy:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:2** **Fiend/Tuner/Effect, ATK:500/DEF:0**

 **Effect: When you have no cards in hand, you can summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Ghost Force Weird Mirror:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: You can only activate this card in the graveyard, by sending a Magic Card to the graveyard, you can switch the damage to the opponent.**


	43. Chapter 43 An Out-Of-Reach Shout

Chapter 43

"Battle! Bolt Jockey! Finish him off!" Ron yells as he defeats an unnamed D-Wheel duelist. Melissa says, "The winner of the seventh match today is Ron! Using the Xyz Summon, he manages to defeat his opponent!"

Everyone cheers for him as Jean says, "Well done, Brother."

"He is good." Dennis says.

"Now time for the last match, we have Tony versus Serena!" Melissa says.

"Serena?" Yuya says.

"Serena..." Yuzu mutters. "She is also here, too..."

"Well, we can see how well she duels here." Ray says.

"It's not me again?" Sawatari lets out a dispirited sigh. "How long do I have to keep waiting? Damn it!"

"So, it seems I won't be making my debut today." Dennis speaks with a relaxed expression. "That's too bad."

"And I was hoping I would go after Yuzu." Yugo seems disappointed, but quickly smiles. "In that case, I'll just keep sleeping on this wonderfully soft bed!"

"Alright, it's up to you now, Tony!" Shinji shouts. "Fire up the Commons with your Duel and rally them together!"

Roget is watching Serena gets to the duel field, he says, "It seems like you aren't going to participate today, Sergey. But don't worry, she will be winning and then gain the popularity of both tops and commons."

After seeing Jack, Reisho, Yuya and Yuni's photos, he says, "And that is when you will crush all four of them in the duel." Sergey just gives out a smile.

Katrina says, "I feel sorry for the one who is dueling Serena, he is going to lose."

"Yeah, but that makes 6 of us in the tournament." Yuni says. "And there is still the second day."

A couple more minutes, Serena has Fusion summoned Panther Dancer and wins the duel.

"The winner is Serena! After Sakaki Yuni, Vivian and Yuzu, our female duelists have been winning! How's this! The dueling belongs to the era of the girls!" Melissa cheers.

"It's not about being male or female, what matters is the kind of education you receive as a duelist. Her education must have been top tier, she will not disappoint us" Roget says.

"And that wraps up the agenda for the first day of the friendship cup tournament!" Melissa says.

Yuya sighs and says, "Thank goodness."

Yuri says, "I won't doubt Serena's strength, since she is only one and Sona that can on par on me."

"Aren't you getting to full of yourself?" Zarc asks.

"Whatever." Yuri replies.

"Everyone, did you enjoy yourselves?" Melissa asks as the audience cheers. "That's great, so before we finish up, let's give it up for our catchphrase one more time, shall we? The city is one!" Melissa says as she realized the crowd is leaving.

"The exit is this way, please do not push, please do not push." some people says. "Hey! We're all friends, right? Do it with me properly before we all leave! geez..." Melissa says as Yuya turns off the TV.

"Well, we should meet up with Reiji." Yuni says.

"Are you sure you can go? Your injuries are still here." Katrina asks.

"No problem. Besides, Aki won't be awake for another time." Yuni says as they head out to the building.

* * *

"So that will be six wins and two loses." Gael says.

"I guess we can trust these Lancers." Gray says.

"Even still, they sure know how to entertain the crowd." Azul says.

"We can expect more duels tomorrow. Right? Chairman?" Boredaux asks.

"Who knows? We'll just want to wait and see if folds for tomorrow." White Taki replies.

Reiji says, "If that's the case, we will be taking our leave."

Before Reiji, Reisho and Reira are leaving, they see the guards coming to them.

"Why don't you have a dinner with us? We have a special guest that wants to talk with you and the Sakakis." White Taki says.

"And who might he be?" Reisho asks while raising his eyebrow.

As the door open, Jack Atlas is walking out from the door. Reira mutters, "Jack...Atlas..."

* * *

"I, Sawatari Shingo , am the ace at LDS and a top duelist leading the lancers! Why can't I star on the first day of an important tournament? How is something this ridiculous? It's not okay that's obvious! I'll have all the tournament staff fired with papa's influence! I'll have them all fired! You hear me?" Shingo yells. But then, he turns around sees that his door is opened and food is pushed in the door.

"Well, I'll forgive them for today in light of this meal." Shingo says, he then wipes the drool from his mouth. "But I'm definitely getting out there tomorrow, I'll show you what I've got."

Yugo eats the food and says, "Wow, these food are delicious!" Then he stops, "But didn't they say to tell the people about the war? Especially Yuzu, she goes Hot Blood or Shivers, what is she doing? Well, I guess I'll be the one who tell about it."

At the same time, Vivian is also eating, she says, "I wonder what will happen tomorrow when Brother and Sister Katrina duel...Sister Yuni has been quite injured today..."

Yuzu says, "I gave it my all in that duel, but I don't know if my message reaches Yuya or Yuni..." She looks at her bracelet.

"It'd be great if we could meet and talk to each other" Yuzu says.

* * *

As Reiji and the others are sitting at the front of the table, Ruka and Rua are also there since Ruka is a Signer.

"So King, how do you think of today's duel?" Gael asks.

"Hmm...all the participants today were quite good." He turns to Yuni. "And I am surprised that you will go this far to protect a person."

Yuni says, "She has already suffered much, she doesn't deserve this."

"Indeed, you manage to yell at the crowd to stop booing Aki...No one in the City would ever do that." Rua says.

Yuya notices Reira isn't eating, he asks, "Reira, what's wrong?"

Reira just shakes her head, signaling him not to worry.

"She was one of the duelists that were going to duel today, right?" Jack asks.

"We should apologize that, since some incidents happened and we decided to drop her out." Reisho says.

"I wanted to see this child dueling." Jack says as Reira looks at him in shock.

"Reira's dueling? why is that?" Katrina asks.

"She reminds me of my time back in Commons." Jack says. "When Kiryu was arrested, Team Satisfaction is bound to be disbanded. I was living in fear until I found a card."

"A Card..." Reisho mutters.

"It is a card that falls from the Tops. It is not a strong card, but it changes my mind. I want to be stronger, and the card is my encouragement. If it wasn't for this card, I won't be the King I am now." Jack says.

Yuya then remembers that how Sam told them that Jack is a traitor and how he gave him the weak card, but now, he understands why he did it.

Jack turns to Reira, "I don't know the reason that you drop out of the tournament, but there is one thing that is for sure. If you had a goal to accomplish..." Jack then closes his eyes and then opens it wide.

"Do not falter." He says, causing the people there to be shocked.

"I hope you will set your bravery and help out your friends." Jack says before sipping his coffee.

"We're honored, Reira must also be proud to be held in such high regard by the duel king." Reiji says as he looks at Reira, who looks at back at his food.

"Now that is over..." Grey says. "Let's talk about ones you called Dark Signers."

Azul says, "You say that they appeared in the City, what do you know about them?"

Yuni says, "The Dark Signers served as gatekeepers to the door to the Netherworld. Each one has bore a dark mark on to their arms."

Reisho shows the hologram about the Nazca Lines. "They were dead people, but they were chosen by the Earthbound Gods to revive into our world, their goal is to switch the hell and the world we know."

Yuya says, "Every 5000 years, they hadn't succeed due to the Crimson Dragon and the 5 signers it chose. The Signers bore dragon marks and owned a Signer Dragon. Using the powers, they manage to imprison them in the Nazca lines."

"I see..." White Taki says, "So you mean that the 5000 years has passed as they are coming back?"

Yuya says, "We are not sure, after the world splits into four dimenesion, the time and space has been in a big mess, the time may be resetting as they come back earlier than we thought. Not only that, they may have been getting stronger than ever."

"If that's the case, we can trust you to save all of us?" Gael asks.

"We will try our best." Yuni bows to them as well as the others.

* * *

The next day, the stadium is crowded with people. "The city is one, we are all one! I hope you're doing great everyone, because its time for the second day of the friendship cup! The first match will be Sakaki Yuya vs. Duel Chaser 227! What kind of match will we see today?" Melissa says.

"Yuya?" Yuzu says surprised.

"So it is his turn, huh?" Dennis says.

"Go for it, Brother." Vivian cheers.

"Look here, I'm the top choice to get things fired up with Yuya! Don't they get it?" Shingo says.

As the two duelists arrive, Melissa says, "First up, DC 227 makes his entrance! He lost a duel during a pursuit and lost his job as a duel chaser, he's lacking quite a bit lately huh? Now he's stepping up to the challenge as a Commons."

"Well, I feel sorry for him." Jean says.

"But he is going to lose." Ron says.

"Next, Sakaki Yuya makes his entrance!" Everyone is in surprise and silence when he gets into the stadium, since he manages to have a tie with their King.

After Yuya appears, Melissa says, "With that, we should get the duel started! Action-"

"Wait a second, please." Yuya says to Melissa as she turns to him. "I want to make an announcement if it is possible."

Melissa nods and then she hands the microphone to him, Yuya says, "This announcement is for my comrades that are participating the tournament, since we aren't from City, so you might not know what is going to happen."

Yuya takes a breath and says, "I want you guys to keep winning, because if you lose, you be sent to the underground garbage disposal facility."

"Wait, what?" Jean says in shock.

"The Garbage disposal Facility?" Dennis asks.

"You will be staying there and never get back to the ground. So let me say it again, my comrades, please keep winning until we will be dueling each other." Yuya says as he hands the microphone back.

Yuzu says, "No way...so Gongenzaka and Tokumatsu san..."

Vivian says, "Although I already knew it from Kiryu...this is still..."

Melissa says, "Well, thanks for encouraging the participants for today's matches, Yuya. Now let's get the duel started! Action Field On! Crossover Acceleration!"

After the duel starts, both DC227 and Yuya ride off.

"Duel!" **(DC:227: 4000)(Yuya:4000)**

As DC227 gets the first turn, he says, "Hmph, by saying those things, did you come here to make a speech or duel?"

Yuya says, "Taunt while you can, it won't change the fact that you aren't a member of the Security."

"How dare you...I summon Jutte Lord. ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1200 LV:4)" As he summons a monster, he says, "When Jutte Lord is successfully summoned, I can special summon one Jutte monster from my hand with its effect. I summon Jutte Knight." ( **ATK:700** /DEF:900 LV:2)

"I tune the LV4 Jutte Lord with the LV2 Jutte Knight!" DC 227 says as Jutte Knight turns into two balls of light which expands into two rings. Jutte Lord goes through the rings and gains an outline that past through the rings.

"To catch my prey, I call upon a predator! I Synchro Summon! Level 6 Goyo Predator!"( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1200 LV:6)

As the monster appears, he says, "I use the Equip Magic Goyou Arrow from my hand." DC 227 said as a gun like gauntlet appeared on the field.

"This card can only be equipped to Goyou monsters, I equip it to Goyou Predator" DC 227 says as Goyou Predator grabs the gun. "I activate Goyou Arrow's effect. Once per turn, the equipped monster can deal damage to my opponent equal to its level times 100. Goyou Predator is LV6, so you take 600 damage." DC 227 says as Goyou Predator fires its gun at Yuya. ( **Yuya:4000-3400)**

"I end my turn." DC 227 says.

"Impressive! He couldn't attack in the first turn, but Duel Chaser 227 already inflicted damage on Yuya!" Melissa says.

"It's your turn what will you do?" DC 227 says to Yuya.

"I must say I am impressed. But my turn!" Yuya draws a card and says, "I use Scale 3 Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Both monsters appear on the field as Yuya says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 4 to 8! Swing! Pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monsters! First is Phantom Knights Cracked Helm ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1500 LV:4), and Predator Plants Spino Dionaea!"( **ATK:1800** /DEF:0 LV:4)

"Yuya has summoned two new monsters with the Pendulum Summon! What will he do?"

Jean says, "So that is Yuto's...Predator Plants...is that Yuri's deck?"

"So he is using Yuri's deck." Serena says.

"I use Spino Dionaea's effect. I can place a Predator Counter on your monster! Your monster will be treated as Level 1."

"Level 1?" 227 says in shock as the counter is placed on Goyo Predator.

"Now I use my Magic Card, Predator Feast. By sending a monster to the graveyard, I can gain ATK equal to the monster that has a Predator Counter."

As Spino Dionaea's back bites Predator, its ATK gains higher. ( **1800-4200)**

"4200 ATK?" 227 is shocked.

"I am not finished yet. I send the Phantom Knights Damaged Armor to the graveyard, when this monster is in the graveyard, I can lower your monster's ATK by 1000." Yuya says as Predator is being held by an armor.

"It seems like Yuya is going to end the duel in this turn!" Melissa says. "Will it be a one hit KO?"

"Cracked Helm's effect. I can gain 500 ATK for a Phantom Monster in the graveyard." Yuya says. ( **1500-2000)**

"Battle! I attack Goyou Predator with Cracked Helm!" Yuya says as it fires the blast on the monster.

227 gets an Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic, Miracle, in this turn my monster won't be destroyed and I take halve of the damage." ( **227:4000-3500)**

"It is a shame, but Spino Dionaea! Attack!" Yuya yells as the monster destroys the Predator. ( **227:3500-700)**

"2800 damage right on the bat! Well done! Yuya!" Melissa says.

"Since I battled a monster that is lower level with the monster, Spino Dionaea's effect let me summon a monster from the deck. I summon Predator Plants Darling Cobra!" (ATK:1000/ **DEF:1500** LV:3)

As a snake like monster appears, Yuya says, "With this effect, I can add a Fusion Card to my hand. I end my turn."

"Not bad at all, he managed to deal a huge amount of damage in one turn." A tops citizen says.

"After all, he is able to have a draw with the King..." The second one says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuni and Katrina are at the big house, with Officer Ushio and Mikage Sagiri, the Council's secretary by their side. Yuni asks Mikage, "So this is Aki's house?"

"Yes. Mr. Hideo is inside." Mikage says.

"We will be waiting for you outside." Ushio says.

"Thank you." Katrina says as the two girls head inside the room. Once they are inside, they are greated by a man and a woman who seems to be Aki's parents.

"You two must be Sakaki Yuni and her sister, right? I should introduce myself. I am Hideo, Aki's father." The man says.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Izayoi. So what can we do for you?" Yuni asks.

"I want to know about my daughter's situation, if it is possible." Hideo says.

"Aki is in a state of coma since the last duel has drained her energy. She won't be awake for we don't know how long..."

"It is my fault..." Hideo covers his head as his wife tries to calm him down.

"Can you tell us about Aki's childhood?" Katrina asks, and then they nod as they begin to tell them the story.

* * *

 _(_ Flashback)

 _Hideo remembers back to when he was chauffeured to a meeting held by Security Maintenance. He asks, "Is it mandatory for me to attend this meeting?"_

 _"It is, sir. Even though you have other plans, this meeting can't be missed." Another man in the car says._

 _Hideo's phone rings. As he answers it, a projection of a much younger Aki appears. "Daddy, please come home early, it is my birthday."_

 _"I will, Aki." Hideo says to her,_ _but afterwards anxiously touches his head off the phone._

* * *

 _Later that day, Hideo returns home._ _He and Setsuko enter a room, where Akiza has fallen asleep waiting in front of her cake, while waiting for her father to come home._

 _Hideo then cries and says, "I am sorry, Aki..." He then carries her to her bed, then leaving_ _a wrapped present next to bed, before leaving._

* * *

 _The next day, Aki excitedly rushes down the stairs, having opened her present, a new deck of cards._

 _"This is the best gift! Dad, it is the gift that I wanted, thank you." Aki says to her father._

 _"I am glad you like it, Aki." Hideo says._

 _"Can I duel you later?" Aki asks._

 _Hideo frowns and says, "I am sorry, Aki. Since I have a job that I need to attend and I won't be return for about a month."_

 _"But, you promised me..." Aki says while she is about to form tears._

 _"I am really sorry..." Hideo says._

 _"I hate you, dad!" Aki yells as she rushes back to her room._

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Hideo says, "I really wanted to spend time with Aki, but the heavy work stops me from doing so."

Yuni nods and says, "It really is sucks, considering that you are in a conflict to make money for the family and staying with them. I know how it feels."

* * *

Back at the duel, 227 says, "I will win and go back to the Tops! I won't lose here! My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I use Monster Reborn! I can revive Goyou Predator!"

"Predator was destroyed mere moments ago, and its already back!" Melissa says.

"Battle! I attack your Spino Dionaea!" 227 says.

As Yuya is trying to get an Action Card, 227 knocks him off as he missed it.

"Playing dirty, huh..." Yuya says in anger as Predator attacks and destroys Spino Dionaea. **(Yuya:3400-2800)**

"By using Predator's effect, "I can take your Spino Dionaea to my field." 227 says as Spino Dionaea appears on his field.

"What a surprise! 227 has taken one of Yuya's monsters!"

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "You bastard..."

"Then I attack your Darling Cobra!" 227 says as his monster is destroyed, but in the DEF mode, Yuya doesn't get any damage.

"I end my turn." 227 says.

Yuya says, "My turn." As he draws the card, he says, "I use Pot of Greed, I can draw two more cards."

As he draws the cards, he says, "By sending a card to the graveyard, I summon Phantom Knights Damaged Armor from the graveyard. ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:1000 LV:4)

"I overlay my two Phantom Knights Monsters! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the hero that saves the princess. Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Phantom Knights Evil Slayer!" ( **ATK:2400/** DEF:1200 RNK:4 PS:8)

"Yuya has Xyz Summoned once more! And the monster looks like a handsome Prince!" Melissa says as the crowd cheers.

Ruri says, "I don't remember Yuto having this monster..."

Yuzu says, "So Yuya made this to him? An Xyz Pendulum monster maybe?"

"That is awesome." Rin says.

Yuto says, "You made this card for me?"

"Well, thanks for showing your decks, I added some Pendulum cards for you." Yuya says.

"That is nice." Yuri says. "I guess you also made some for me, right?"

"Of course." Yuya says.

But then, 227 grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Action magic, Battle Lock, I can prevent your monsters from battling this turn."

"What?Damn it, we can't attack for now..." Yuya says. "I end my turn."

"That damn Action Card..." Risu says. "I was hoping Yuya can win."

"It can't be helped. I guess." Satoshi sighs.

* * *

"So Mr. Izayoi, from what we heard from Aki, you managed to find a time to duel Aki, and she was happy about it, until you got a call and was called immediately, right?" Katrina asks.

"Yes. And Aki doesn't like it, she uses a trap card and suddenly it makes real damage." Hideo say with a frown.

"The source of the strange incident occurs is because of the fact that she couldn't finish dueling, her Psychic powers had awaken, and instead of comforting her..." Yuni says.

"I called her a monster, and it was the worst thing that I had ever said." Hideo says.

"We didn't know how to deal with her, and one time, she was dueling more violently...my husband hits her." Setsuko says sadly.

"And she asked that if he did it is because she is a monster?" Yuni asks. "Then she ran away from home."

"Please, I really felt terrible about doing that to Aki, can you help me?" Hideo begs.

"Well...why asking us?" Katrina asks.

"Because how you tried to help her in the Friendship Cup, I feel like you are the only ones that can help me open her heart." Hideo says.

Yuni sighs and says, "Well, there is something that I should tell you about it, it is also the thing that happened to Katrina here."

The Izayois nod and then Yuni says, "10 years ago, me and my family were at a fair, and we head inside the ghost house for fun, but when we were shocked by the fake vampire, Katrina suddenly got transformed, she turned from a normal human intl a half human, half vampire."

This causes shock to the two as Katrina says, "Yes. I should be the monster, not Aki. I was also terrified myself, I tried to run away for fear of hurting others, my father doesn't care about what I have become, he comes close to me and says that if I am afraid of myself, I couldn't do anything. I should accept my powers, accept what I have become, and using the powers when I feel it is right."

Yuni says, "The main problem is that you are still afraid of what Aki has become, we can't always help you. What you need to do is accept Aki, don't let the fear overcome the love in your heart."

Hideo nods and asks, "So what should I do?"

Yuni says, "We will try to take you to Aki when the time is right, then you guys need to sincerely apologize to her."

"But what if she hates us and doesn't want to talk to us?" Setsuko asks.

"I had talked to her before." Katrina says. "Deep down in her heart, she wanted things to be the way they were. You just need the courage to face her."

"I get it. Thank you for your help." Hideo says.

* * *

"My turn!" 227 draws and says, "I summon Hell Security. ( **ATK:100** /DEF:600 LV:1)" As the monster appears, he says, "I now tune LV4 Squid Dionaea with LV1 Hell Security!" As the Synchro Summoning is progressing, he says, "A chase to the ends of hell, behold the soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Goyou Chaser!( **ATK:1900** /DEF:1000 LV:5)

As another Synchro Monster appears, he says, "Director! I will be using this card you give me to victory! I use Magic Card Fusion!"

"Ehh? Fusion?" Melissa is shocked.

"How the hell did he get that card?" Risu says in shock.

"Roget...he must have given out the Academia Fusions to the Security..." Jean grits her teeth as the Fusion appears.

"The insatiable soul of the chaser, and the proud soul of the predator, now become one. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Successor of the majestic predator lineage, Goyou Emperor!" ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10)

"What a surprise, he Fusion Summoned!" Melissa says.

"Battle! I attack your Evil Slayer with Goyou Emperor!" 227 says.

As Evil Slayer is hit by the howling of the monster, Yuya also gets damage. ( **Yuya:2800-1900)**

"Yuya's monster has been defeated!" Melissa says in shock.

"Now I use Goyou Emperor's effect, I negate the destruction of the monster this card battles and take control of it." He says.

"What?" Yuya says in shock as his monster has been taken.

" As long as emperor is on the field, I can control your monster." 227 smirks.

"What are you doing, Yuya!" Sawatari yells.

"Yuya..." Yuzu says in worry.

"This is the end, I attack you directly!" 227 says.

As Yuya is about to get hit, he turns around and sees a blue haired person looking at him with a stern face. Zarc widens his eyes and he says, "No...how could this be..."

As the man runs off, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Reisho and Ruka feel their marks blinking.

"Can this be..." Reisho says he is feeling the pain.

Yuya says, "I have better be quick." Yuya turns to the crowd, "I use Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix's effect! When I am about to get a direct attack, I can destroy a card in the Pendulum Zone and then summon it to the field."

As the phoenix appears on the field, the Unicorn is destroyed. 227 grits his teeth and decides not to attack. "What futile resistance...I end my turn."

"Yuya manages to save himself! Please give him the cheers!" Melissa says as everyone does it. But Jack notices that something is starting to distract him, he is pondering. Yuya asks, "Zarc, who is he?"

"I will tell you once we finish the duel." Zarc says as Yuya says, "My turn." As he draws a card, he says, "I use Magic Card, Predator Graft, with this card, I can summon a Predator Plants monster in my graveyard, I summon back Squid Dionaea!" As the monster reappears on the field, he says, "By sending a card to the graveyard, I activate Super Fusion!"

As the card appears, everyone in the Lancers are shocked. "With this card, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on both sides as materials!"

"Even mine?" 227 is shocked.

"I fuse Predator Plants Squid Dionaea with the Dark Type Phantom Knights Evil Slayer!" As two monster goes into the Fusion portal, he says, "Plant that bites the enemies, become one with the dark prince and show your fierce jaws! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Predator Plants Venus Raptor!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1400 LV:8 PS:3)

A dinosaur like monster with some Venus fly traps growing on its body appears, "What a surprise! Sakaki Yuya has Fusion Summoned and he saved his monster!" Melissa says.

"What is that monster..." Serena says. "Yuri didn't have that monster before."

Yuya says, "I use Phantom Knight Evil Slayer's effect! When this card leaves the field, I can summon back the materials that used to summon this monster!" He says as Cracked Helm and Damaged Armor reappears to the field.

"And I overlay them to summon back Evil Slayer from the Extra Deck!" Yuya says as the dark prince is back.

"What a surprise! Nice save! Yuya!" Melissa cheers.

"So Evil Slayer is also a Pendulum Monster, too." Yuzu says happily.

227 grits his teeth as the tides turn. he says, "But none of the monsters aren't higher than my Goyou Emperor."

"Is that so?" Yuya smirks, "Maybe you should look at the effect of Evil Slayer before taking my monster away."

"What?" 227 asks.

"By detaching an overlay unit, I can make a monster switch in DEF mode, and this monster can inflict piercing damage." Yuya says as the dark prince uses the sword to slash the chair of the Emperor, causing it to be in the Defense mode.

"Then with Venus Raptor's effect, I can make all my monsters gain 200 times the level the my Opponent's monster has. Since it is 10, so it gains 2000 ATK."

Evil Slayer gets poison juice on the sword as its ATK raise, and the Raptor also gets its fangs with poison. **(2500-4500)(2800-4800)**

"4500 and 4800 ATK! With this attack, Yuya will win!" Melissa says.

"Battle! Evil Slayer! Attack Goyou Emperor! Slash of the Justice!" Yuya says as Evil Slayer rushes to the monster.

Duel Chaser 227 grits his teeth, until they see two Action Cards in front of them. Both of them use their D-Wheels to crash each other until they both get one.

"I use Action Magic Evasion! I negate the attack." 227 says.

"Not going to happen, I use Action Magic, No Action. Your card will be destroyed!" Yuya says as 227's Evasion is destroyed.

The sword slices through Goyou Emperor, destroying it and causing a huge explosion forcing DC 227 off his D-Wheel. **(227:300-0)**

* * *

After the duel is over, Yuzu says, "What is wrong? Yuya..."

"Yeah, he looks like he was being distracted, and his mark is blinking, too." Ray says.

"Oh so this is his true nature, looks like DC 227 defeat was not wasted." Roget says. "But surely, can't he come later?"

Melissa says, "Yuya manage to make a comeback and win the duel! He really makes the duel wonderful!"

Yuya ignores the cheers as he rides off his D-Wheel. "Why is he here? He was supposed to be dead." Zarc says in worry.

"Who is he? Zarc?" Yuya asks.

* * *

At the same time, Reisho notices his arms and how Yuya abruptly leaves the duel field, he is leaving. "Where are you going?" Reiji asks.

"I suppose that Yuya has spotted someone that may look like a Dark Signer." Reisho says.

"If that's the case..." White Taki says. "Your duel was the next, but since it is a big accident, I would switch your duel in the fourth one."

"Thanks, Chairman." Reisho says as he rushes off.

In the stadium, Vivian says, "Brother is leaving?"

"Hey, where is he going? More importantly, how can he get out while we can't?" Sawatari yells.

In the stands, Ruka also leaves her seat, Rua asks, "Ruka, where are you going?"

"My mark is blinking, I need to go find Yuya." Ruka says as she rushes off.

"Wait for me! Ruka!" Rua says as he follows her.

* * *

"So now we just need to wait until Aki wakes up." Yuni says.

"Yeah." Katrina says, suddenly, their marks are blinking.

"Your arms." Mikage says.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Yuni says. "We need to find Brother and fast."

"Then hop on." Ushio says as they all get in his jeep.

* * *

The mysterious man that was spotted by Yuya is running, he says, "So he comes, huh?"

He stops by the lake and says, "Let's greet our own Nemesis, Ccapac Apu!"

Just then, the field starts to turn dark, causing panic to everyone in the city. Then a giant like projection appears in the sky, causing everyone to get shocked.

"Now for the...wait? What is that?" Melissa says as the camera shoots at the purple glowing giant mark.

Jack widens his eyes as well as Reiji. Reira feels scared as she hides behind Reiji.

"What the hack is that thing?" Yugo says in shock.

"Could that be..." Jean says.

"No! They are here..." Ray says in horror. "The Dark Signers."

"The Dark Signers?" Yuzu says in fear.

Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Reisho and Ruka feels their marks as Yuya says, "There is no mistaken. He throw the gauntlet at us."

Zarc says, "We should be careful." Yuya nods as he follows the light.

* * *

 **Well, I made Yuri and Yuto's monster in the duel against Duel Chaser 227. And the Dark Signers will be new characters, my OC and new decks. Except for four that had appeared in the anime (Both 5D's and ARC-V). Who will be this mysterious Dark Signer? And how does Zarc knows him? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Predator Feast:**

 **Continuous Magic:**

 **Effect: By sending a monster from the hand to the graveyard, a monster you control can gain ATK equal to the opponent's monster that has a Predator Counter.**

 **Phantom Knights -Damaged Armor**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:4 Warrior/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: When this monster is in the graveyard, you can lower your opponent's monster's ATK by 1000. By sending a card to the graveyard, you can revive this card from the graveyard.**

 **Phantom Knights -Evil Slayer:**

 **Dark Attribute, RNK:4 SC:8 Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:1200**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can give a monster on the field piercing ability.**

 **Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters.**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, you can switch a monster into DEF position, and this card and give pericing damage. If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials.**

 **Predator Plants- Venus Raptor:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:8 SC:3 Plant/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:1400**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can add 200 times the total levels of your opponent's monsters to your monsters.**

 **Effect: 1 Predator Plants monster +1 Dark Attribute monster.**

 **Once per turn, you can let all your monsters gain ATK equal to the total number of Levels my opponent controls times 200. If this card is destroyed, you can add a Fusion card from your deck and place a Predator counter on one of your opponent's monster.**


	44. Chapter 44 Earthbound God Ccapac Apu

Chapter 44

The mark is on the sky, causing the whole city to be in panic. A worker then rushes up to Melissa and whispers something to her, Melissa nods and says, "Guys, don't panic! That was only a hologram, it will disappear when time comes. Right now let's continue the match. The next round of the match is Yugo versus Sawatari Shingo!" Melissa says.

In the rooms, Vivian asks, "They are continuing the match? Seriously?"

Ryu says, "Things are getting a bit terrible indeed..."

"Yuya…please be safe…" Yuzu mutters as she holds her hands in worry.

"Shingo…why isn't me again! I swear if I Sawatari Shingo haven't… Wait, Shingo? Isn't that me?" Sawatari says as his door is open.

Yugo is at the garage and says, "Alright. It is my turn." He looks at the ceiling and says, "Rin, Risu, watch me win this duel."

* * *

At the same time, Yuya is riding his D-Wheel to the bay until Yuni, Katrina and the car arrives.

"Yuni, Katrina." Yuya says as he takes out his helmet.

"Brother." Yuni says as she jumps down the car as well as Katrina. "You feel the mark, right?"

"Yeah, and the mark in the sky. That is definitely Ccapac Apu's mark." Yuya says.

"But why?" Katrina asks.

Just then they see a D-Wheel that is black and blue colored appear in front of them. It tries to ram at the three but missed since Katrina uses her powers to get them out of the way.

"What the…" Officer Ushio and Mikage are shocked. Then the rider stops in front of them, he says, "So we have finally met. Do you know how long it has been to wait for this moment?"

Yuya asks, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Forgotten about me, have you?" The rider then takes off his helmet, causing Zarc and Zarnie to widen their eyes. "No..." Zarnie says in horror.

He has light blue hair and black and brown eyes, he wears a blue robe that was once wore by Kiryu back in the original dimension.

"We finally meet. Yuya, no, Zarc." The man says.

"Mark…" Zarc mutters through Yuya's mouth. "Even you are still alive..."

"Of course. It is thanks to you that I have been through hell. I become a Dark Signer in order to get my revenge. And don't think I have never seen you, Zarnie, or now Yuni I presume." Mark says.

"I don't know what you mean by hell. But Brother doesn't mean to do that to you!" Zarnie yells through Yuni's mouth, causing everyone to be confused.

"So you are a Dark Signer? Are you planning to destroy the whole 4 dimensions?" Yuya asks.

"You'll have to find out how different I am now." Mark says.

Mark pulls on his helmet and starts up his D-Wheel, And he raises his arm, causing a giant purple flames covering the field.

* * *

After Sawatari lost to Yugo, he was sent to the underground labor. Then Melissa says, "Now the third match for today..."

Just then, a worker comes in and shows the filming to Melissa. "What is this?" Then everyone sees the purple flames shaped like a giant appear in the city.

"What is this? It looks like a picture of a giant in the middle of the city? What is going on?"

Both Tops and Commons are in panic, Crow says, "That flame..."

Jean says, "It looks like the one where Yuya was having a Shadow Duel."

Vivian says, "What is this feeling..." But unknown to her, a purple glow is blinking on her arm.

Ray says, "No... Ccapac Apu's mark... It is real...The Dark Signers are back..."

Yuzu says, "Then Yuya and Yuni..."

Risu says, "Well, what ever it is, I don't like any one bit."

* * *

At the same time, Reisho, Rua and Ruka also arrive with the help of the council, as they meet Katrina and Yuni, Ruka says, "Yuni, what is going on..."

Reisho then sees Mark and he gasps, "No way..."

"Well even Reisho have come to the welcoming party, huh? I thought Ray will be a signer, too. I guess she isn't."

"What the hell are you doing here? Mark?" Reisho yells.

"Simple." Mark says. "I will never forgive what Zarc has done to me and these flames will be my vengeful inferno. Now duel me, Zarc, no Sakaki Yuya."

Ruka asks, "What does he mean?"

"I'll explain later." Reisho says. Yuya also wears his helmet and then they start the duel.

* * *

After getting up the mountain to see the whole view, Officer Ushio asks, "So what is with that guy?"

Yuni says, "Well...back in the original dimension, Mark used to be one of our friends..."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the sunny day at the original dimension, a younger Zarc, Ray, Zarnie and Reisho are dueling using the duel disks._

 _"Starve Venom. Attack Full Clear!" Zarc says as his dragon destroys Zarnie's._

 _"Aw man..." Zarnie says. "I lost."_

 _Ray says, "You two did really well."_

 _"Indeed." Reisho says as the two thanks him. Just then, they see a boy hiding behind the tree, as Zarc spots him, he tries to hide._

 _"Is anyone there?" Zarc calls through the trees, then the boy slowly walks towards them._

 _"Hello there, did you just watch us duel?" Zarnie asks as he slowly nods._

 _"I...didn't mean to evasedrop..." The boy says._

 _"It is fine, do you want to play with us?" Zarc asks, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."_

 _"Are you sure..." The boy asks._

 _Reisho says, "Of course. Duel is to make people smile. Can you tell us your name?"_

 _The boy then says, "I am Mark..."_

 _"Well, Mark, nice to meet you." Zarc says as he show his hand, the two of them shake their hands._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"And this is the time when we met him." Reisho says as he looks at the field where Yuya is dueling Mark.

Mark has gotten past the first turn as he says, 'I'll be going first. I summon Villain League: Eye of the Snake!" ( **ATK:0/** DEF:0 LV:4)

A man wearing a snake costume appears in front of Yuya, he says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "ATK0 in the Attack position...it maybe a trap, but I won't know if I don't try."

"My turn!" Yuya says as he draws a card. "I summon Speed Warrior!" ( **ATK:900** /DEF:400 LV:2)

As the warrior appears, Yuya says, "I use its effect, I can double its ATK. Battle, I attack your monster!"

Mark says, "At this point, Eye of the snake's effect activates. Once per turn, I can make a monster's ATK 0 until the end of the turn."

The eye glows and Speed Warrior can't move, Yuya grits his teeth and says, "I set Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Zone and set one card. I end my turn."

"It seems like even though you aren't Zarc, your strategy is still the same. But I will show you my strongest deck." Mark laughs.

At the same time, Yuni starts the second flashback.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _After Mark gets along well with the four friends, they often hang out with one another. One night, Zarc and Zarnie are finishing washing the dishes after dinner, until a door knock occurs._

 _"Huh? Who will it be?" Zarc goes to open the door, he sees Mark standing there beaten._

 _"Mark? What happened to you?" Zarc asks. Zarnie also hears it and quickly goes to him._

 _"I...can I stay with you? I ran away from my home." Mark says._

 _"Um...sure." Zarnie says._

 _After Zarnie is tending Mark, she asks, "What happened to your wounds?"_

 _Mark says, "They are made by my father." He says sadly._

 _"How long did it happen?" Zarc asks._

 _"Since I was 3 years old. When my mother died by a car crash, my dad will blame me for her death and always hit me and torture me. He also made me hide my wounds so no one can see it."_

 _Zarnie asks, "Why didn't you just tell the police?"_

 _"I had tried to, but he had full control of my phone as well as the house, I couldn't do anything." Mark says while tears are starting to form._

 _"An hour ago, he was drunk and then he gave me the today's punching again, but this time he crossed the line and used a knife..." Zarc and Zarnie were in horror at the words. "And this is why I escaped, I managed to jump off the window. He probably thought I am dead, but I was somehow alive and I rushed to you guys."_

 _Zarc says, "Using a knife to hurt his son, only to blame for his wife's death...this has crossed the line."_

 _Zarnie says, "Don't worry, Mark. We will get him arrested."_

 _"But how?" Mark asks._

 _"Ray's father is Professor Akaba. If we get his help, we can send him to jail." Zarnie says._

 _"I hope so." Zarc says._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

"And the next day, with Professor's help, we manage to have his father arrested, he has been sentenced for life in prison." Yuni says.

"It seems like he appreciates your help." Mikage says.

"But why is he full of anger to Zarc, or Yuya?" Rua asks.

"Well..." Reisho says.

* * *

Mark says, "Now it is time for you to feel the pain." He says as he draws a card. "When I have a Villain League card in the field, I can summon Villain League: Witch of the Fallen!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:500 LV:4)

A witch with black wings and an evil smile appears, Yuya says, "There are 2 Level 4 monsters..."

Mark laughs and says, "Now it is time for you to feel this pain. I overlay my two Level 4 monsters!"

As the two monsters becomes orbs, it goes into the portal. "Hero that is betrayed, come out from the ground to show your vengeance! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 4! Villain League: Man of the Steel!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

An Iron Man like devil appears on the field, Yuto says, "He is an Xyz user?"

Zarc says, "No, back at the original world, he can use every summon like us."

"Ehh...he must be strong." Yuri says.

"I detach two overlay units to summon to draw two Magic Cards." Mark says as he draws the cards.

"One of the card I draw." He shows the card. "It is the Rank Down Magic, Villain from Hell."

"Rank Down Magic?" Katrina says in shock.

"With this card, I can summon a monster that has double the rank lower than my monster." Mark says.

"4 minus 8...that is Negative 4!" Rumi says.

"negative 4? How is that possible?" Ruka says in shock.

"I overlay my Man of the Steel! Dragon that has evil souls, appear from the death and show your hatred! Darkness Rank Down Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank Negative 4! Death Soul Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** / DEF:2500 RNK:-4)

As the dragon made of hundreds of souls appear, Yuya says, "What is that monster..."

"It looks a bit terrifying." Yuni says in shock.

"Since Man of the Steel is used as a material, I can draw a card. Battle! I attack your monster with Death Soul Dragon! Soul Devour!"

As souls trying to hit Speed Warrior, Yuya says, "Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I negate the monster's ATK and resets the card."

As the Scarecrow blocks the attack, Mark says, "Well, you saved your puny life, but I use a Magic Card, Attack again. I can attack one more time." Mark says as the attack comes.

Yuya picks an Action card and says, "I use Action Magic, Miracle! I negate the destruction of my monster and my damage will be halved!"

As the soul goes through Yuya, he feels pain as his LP goes down. ( **Yuya:4000-2950)**

"You saved your monster, huh? But I detach one overlay unit, I summon a monster from the deck. I summon Villain League: Wolf of the Wild. ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1200 LV:2) I end my turn."

Yuya says, "So a Dark Xyz monster... this is new. My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I set Scale 2 Entermate Swing Cobra in the Pendulum Zone!" As he summons the monster, he says, "With this, I can summon monsters from LV 3 to LV7 Swing Pendulum of my soul, draw the light that come across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4) And then tuner monster, Predator Plants Banksia Ogre ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:100 LV:6)"

As the two monster appears, Yuri says, "I don't remember I had a Tuner monster..."

Yuya says, "I added it. I now tune LV:2 Speed Warrior with LV:6 Banksia Orge!" Banksia Orge turns into six balls of light which expands into six rings. Speed Warrior goes through the rings and gains an outline that past through the rings.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, PS:5)."

As the dragon appears, all 5 marks are glowing. Mark says, "It is here huh? The Signer Dragon."

Yuya says, "Battle, I attack Wolf of the wild with Stardust Neo Dragon! Shooting Sonic!"

Mark then grabs an Action Card and says, "Might as well use this. Action Magic, Evasion. I negate the attack."

As the wolf dodges, Yuya grits his teeth. Katrina says, "He is also good at using Action Cards, too."

"Yeah..." Reisho says.

Yuya says, "Then Odd-Eyes! Attack! Spiral Flame Strike!"

"Quick Play Magic, Villain's Shield. I can negate the attack." Mark says as the attack is being blocked.

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "damn it..."

Mark says, "I use Wolf of the Wild's effect. The attacks I negated are two, so I can place two Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zone!"

"What?" "Pendulum Zone?" Everyone is shocked at the revelation.

"I set the Dark Scale 3 Villain League: Horse of the Speed and Dark Scale 9 Villain League: Voice of the Groan in the zones!"

As the cards raise into the air, a horse and a devil maiden like monster has 3 and 9 under it.

"Dark Pendulum?" Reisho says in shock.

Yuni checks the duel and says, "The below of the cards are purple instead of Green. Could it be treated as Trap Cards?"

"I have no idea." Katrina says.

Mark laughs and says, "You have missed your attacks, now the next turn will be your last."

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "I end my turn."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Is that all?! Is there no one else left who wants to fight me?!" Zarc asked out loud as he was standing at the center of the stadium amongst his unconscious opponents. Huge holographic projections of himself were shown above from behind him._

 _"I'm not satisfied yet! I want stronger and fiercer fight!" Zarc declared to everyone who were watching his Duel._

 _"Good! Your cheers will give my Monsters strength! And just as you wish, we will become even stronger! Enough that we will be able to destroy everything in this world!"_

 _Just then, the four dragons start to attack the city, everyone starts to run away from the stadium. At the same time, Ray, Zarnie, Reisho, Akaba Leo, Mark and a girl are hiding as Ray says, "They are angry, the monsters are mad at us..."_

 _"What should we do? I never thought Brother will become like this." Zarnie starts to form tears._

 _Mark sees this and says, "We will have to stop him." Then he runs off._

 _"Wait! Mark! It is dangerous!" Leo calls out, but he has already readied his duel disk and face Zarc._

 _"Zarc! I will be your opponent." Mark yells._

 _Zarc, in his dragon form, sees him and says, "Oh, if it isn't Mark? Huh?"_

 _"Zarc, I will free you from the devil that resides in you. Now Duel me!"_

 _"If you wanted death, then I'll give you." Zarc says as he prepares his duel disk._

 _After awhile, Mark lost as he was lying on the ground. Zarc grabs a hold of him and Mark says weakly. "Why..."_

 _"Do you think that you can beat me? If you did, we won't need to help you getting rid of your father." Zarc says arrogantly._

 _"What?" Mark cries._

 _"The reason I help you is because you are weak, just like those people that I defeated, you don't have the courage to stand your father, you let him take control of you until we stopped them." As Zarc is saying this, Mark feels sharps of pain hitting him hard._

 _"And do you know what to do with the weak? They will be gone from the earth." Zarc says as Mark us getting closer to the mouth of the dragon._

 _"Mark!" The girl yells._

 _"Brother! No!" Zarnie yells as Zarc eats Mark whole._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"And that is how he was dead..." Yuni says, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Katrina says, "That happened? I can see why he hates brother so much..."

Mark says, "Thanks to you, Zarc. I have felt what it is like a hell, and I will show you the same feeling that I have gone through!"

Yuya says, "That wasn't Zarc! He was controlled by his darkness! He didn't mean to do that!"

"He did, and I will fulfill my revenge. My turn!" Mark says as he draws the card, as he sees the card, he starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Yuya asks.

"This will be the end of you. Dark Pendulum Monsters aren't like Pendulum monsters, they can be summon outside the scales, which means, I can summon monsters from Level 1 to 2, or level 10 to 12."

"What?" Yuya says.

"That is quite absurd!" Yuni yells.

Mark says, "And you know what? I just draw the mighty card I had." He says as he snaps his fingers, then mysterious people appears, all wearing the Dark Signers' clothes.

"Where did those people come from?" Katrina asks.

Yuni says, "No! It is going to happen, everyone stay close to us!"

"Wait, what is going to happen?" Ushio asks in confusion.

"They are the people I have gathered from the 4 dimensions, and they will be the sacrifices to our very god!" Mark says.

"Stop this! Mark! Do you know what are you doing?" Yuya yells.

"Oh, I know what I am doing. Now since I have two Dark Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can Dark Pendulum Summon!"

Just then, the ground is shaking as Yuya looks around, he sees that a cocoon like thing appears in the sky and the people are getting to be sucked inside. Yuni and the others have shields covering them as their spirits aren't taken.

"What is going on?" Rua says scared as well as Ruka.

"The Earthbound God...is coming..." Reisho says.

* * *

"The victory of the third match is Hiiragi Ryu! Who will be advancing to the next round!" Melissa says as Ryu just walk off. Melissa says, "Now for the...what is that?" Melissa points at the sky as everyone sees the cocoon.

"Oh no..." Ray says as she is trembling.

"What is going on here?" Dennis says in shock.

"What is that cocoon like thing?" Shinji asks in worry.

Mark says, "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound Pendulum God Ccapac Apu! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:10 DPS:3)

As the blue and black giant monster appears, everyone is now screaming in horror in the audience.

"What is that monster? It is too big!" Melissa says as she is shaken.

"That monster is crazily huge!" Ron says.

Yuzu says, "That is Earthbound God?"

Ray nods and says, "Zarc...Yuya...please be safe..."

In the council, Gael says, "So that is the Earthbound God that we need to get worried about?"

Gray says, "We have to cancel the match for now."

Azul says, "It really is gigantic."

Boredaux says, "I wonder what will we do with that, right? Chairman?"

White Taki says, "We just need to wait and see."

Reira is hugging her brother with a scared emotion as Reiji is just staring at the screen.

Roget looks at the scene and says, "Well, I guess Mark lost his patience on getting his revenge, huh?"

* * *

"Please tell me that it is a dream..." Katrina looks in the sky.

"No, it is not. It really is Earthbound God..." Yuni looks at the gigantic monster.

Mark laughs as he says, "Now you will be the first one to savor the curses of the dead, Zarc! I use this monster's effect. Since I have the Action Field Crossover you set, it is counted as a Field Magic. I can tell this monster to attack you directly!"

Yuya panics and he asks, "Stardust Dragon! Odd-Eyes!"

Two dragons try to intercept the monster, but the dragons merely phases through the monster.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yuya yells, but it just closes down.

"It is no use, your trap cards can't stop it." Mark laughs.

Yuya grabs an Action Card, he says, "Action Magic, Evasion!"

"Don't think Magic Cards will work, too." Mark says.

"What?" Yuya says as the monster's palm is getting closer.

Yuya is worried as the monster gets closer and closer, until suddenly, the building in front of him falls down and it hits the D-Wheel, causing it to break down and crash.

Yuya also falls off the D-Wheel. Yuni screams, "Brother!"

"Duel is forced to end." Mark's D-Wheel says as he grits his teeth.

He turns his D-Wheel and stops in front of Yuya, he says, "You got luckily saved by the falling D-Wheel."

Then he turns into an evil grin, "I will make you suffer, shiver in fear and to be consumed by the inferno of terror and to experience the same hardship I once endured."

He raises his card and Ccapac Apu disappears. The flaming course also disappears. The sky also clears as Melissa and the crowds are surprised.

"What just happened?" This is all everyone could think of it.

"Now you just hold off your death, but don't worry, when we meet again, you will live in disgrace and stricken in terror."

After Mark leaves, Yuni and the others quickly rush to Yuya.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Yuni looks at the unconscious Yuya, he is bleeding and he has pieces of metal piercing through his arm.

"We need to get him back to the room." Reisho turns to the two council members, who then takes out a bed and places Yuya on it. Then they all quickly head back to the council.

* * *

Melissa says, "Well, the problem must have solved, now we can continue the match."

As he announces the next members of the duel, Yuzu is banging the door and says, "Please let me out! I want to see Yuya!"

After a series of banging, the door suddenly opens as two members come. "Participant Yuni has ordered you to come with us." He says.

Yuzu nods as she follows them. Katrina is now carefully picking the metal out from the body as Yuni, Ruka and Rua are watching. Reisho has left since he is the next to duel.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yells as she rushes inside the room. Yuni says, "Yuzu. You've come."

Yuzu asks, "How did he become like this?"

Yuni says, "Right now Katrina is tending him, but you should know what happened, Ray, are you there?"

Ray's spirit appears and says, "Who did this to him?"

"You may not believe me, but it's Mark." Zarnie says.

"Mark? You don't mean our friend Mark?" Ray says in horror. "He was supposed to be eaten by Zarc..."

"He returned as a Dark Signer." Yuni grits her teeth. "And it is because of Ccapac Apu's quake causing the D-Wheel to malfunction that he saved himself."

"No way..." Yuzu says while tears are forming.

Katrina says, "Don't worry, right now Yuya has no danger now, but I guess he won't be up for a couple of days."

Rua asks, "But what if he couldn't wake up through the next duel?"

"I can help." They then hear a voice, it belongs to Zarc. "Zarc?" Ray asks.

"Yes. It is my fault that he suffers. I will try to make up for him." Zarc says. "And also, I will try to stop what Mark and the other Dark Signers are planning."

The other nods as they see Reisho wins the match with a One Hit KO. "So he wins." Yuni says.

"Yeah. Brother is strong after all." Ray says with a smile.

Yuzu isn't watching the TV as she is by Yuya's side. "Please wake up, Yuya..."

* * *

 **Well, here is the Dark Signer battle. Mark is my OC and he was from the Original Dimension. It is no wonder he hated Zarc since he was killed and hurt by him. Now you all see it, Xyz Summon and Pendulum Summon have their own Dark Version, and not only that, the way to summon Earthbound Gods are also changed and now you have it. The next chapter will be Risu versus Jean.**

 **And as I said, the Second Arc of the story is the Fusion of the Second Arc of 5Ds and Arc-V. I hope you like it. Don't worry, Yuya will wake up and he will be battling Mark again, and the Dark Singers will be revealed after several chapters.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Villain League: Eye of the Snake:**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Effect LV:4 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can make a monster my opponent controls ATK 0 until the rest of the turn.**

 **Villain League: Witch of the Fallen:**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Effect LV:4 ATK:1000/DEF:500**

 **Effect: When you have a Villain League Card on the field, you can summon this monster.**

 **Villain League: Man of the Steel:**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Xyz/Effect RNK:4 ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Two LV4 monsters**

 **By detaching one overlay unit, you can add a Magic Card to the hand. When this card is used for the Dark Xyz Summon, you can draw a card.**

 **Rank Down Magic: Villain from Hell:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can summon an Xyz monster that is lower than twice the rank of the Xyz monster that you are using as an overlay unit.**

 **Death Soul Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Dark Xyz/Effect RNK:-4 ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two LV-4 monsters**

 **By detaching one overlay unit, you can summon a monster from the deck, and the opponent take damage equal to the monster's ATK.**

 **Villain Shield:**

 **Quick Play Magic:**

 **Effect: You can negate an attack from the opponent.**

 **Villain League: Wolf of the Wild:**

 **Dark Attribute, Beast/Effect LV:2 ATK:1200/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: You can add a card to the Pendulum Zone when an attack is negated.**

 **Villain League: Horse of the Speed:**

 **Dark Attribute, Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:8 DPS:3 ATK:2500/DEF:2800**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can perform a Dark Split Summon without using the Dark Split card.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for Dark Split Summon, all the monsters can attack directly.**

 **Villain League: Voice of the Groan:**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:1 DPS:9 ATK:200/DEF:800**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you take damage, give the opponent the same amount of damage you have taken.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for Dark Summons, you can give the opponent damage equal to the ATK of the monsters.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Ccapac Apu:**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:3 ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**


	45. Chapter 45 Revival of Bruno

Chapter 45

"This will show you not to mess with vampires." Katrina says. "Battle! Vampire King! Feast of the Kings!"

Katrina's monster comes and its fangs hit the D-Wheel, causing it to have white smoke as the rider is defeated. The crowds are also terrified to see this sight.

"The winner of the match is Sakaki Katrina!" Melissa says. "With the vampires she had, she gets easily to the next round!"

Katrina takes off her helmet, then she waves to the crowd before walking off.

Meanwhile, Zarc, who is using Yuya's body since Yuya isn't awake yet, sits besides Reisho, Yuzu and Yuni. "She won." Yuzu says.

"Yeah, she is really good." Reisho says.

"So who in the Lancers haven't fight yet?" Yuni asks.

"Well...there is Jean, Dennis and Shun. Not to mention your Synchro Counterpart is still there, too." Reisho says.

"So it means that at least one of our Lancers are going to the underground..." Zarc sighs.

"Now for the next match! We have Risu versus Jean!" Melissa announces.

"What? Jean is dueling Risu?" Ryu is surprised.

"Her opponent sure looks like Sona." Dennis says as he sees the screen.

Kurosaki Shun widens his eyes as he sees the girl, "This is the second one that looks like my sister..."

As Jean and Risu arrive at the field, Jean says, "So you must be Risu...you really look like my friend Rumi and Yuni."

Risu says, "I know about that, she told me that I am the only one that hasn't fused with her." She turns to her, "Let's give it all we get."

"You bet." Jean says.

"Now let's get the duel started! Action Field Crossover Accel!" Melissa says.

As the field appears, Jean and Risu then rides off as they yell, "Duel!" **(Jean:4000) (Risu:4000)**

Risu goes through the curve road first, so she gets the first turn. "I normal Summon Aqua Mermaid: The Shark!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:300 LV:1)

A mermaid with blue hair and the fin is grey like shark appears on the field. She says, "When there is a Water Attribute Monster on the field, I can summon Aqua Mermaid, the Octopus on the field."( **ATK:1200** /DEF:200 LV:1)

Then a Yellow haired female with the legs looks like a red octopus appears on the field, she says, "I tune the Shark with my Octopus!"

As the Octopus becomes a ring that goes through the Shark, she says, "The beast lives underwater, float up and shoot like a geyser! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Aqua Mermaid, the Whale!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000 LV:2)

As the monster appear, a black haired girl with the black whale tail on her body appears, Melissa says, "Risu has Synchro Summoned on her first turn!"

The crowd cheers for her, Ron says, "So her deck is a Mermaid theme deck..."

"Way to go! Risu!" Yugo cheers.

"I use its effect, I can give you 500 by banishing a card in my graveyard. I banish the Shark!" Risu says.

A water shoots from the back of its body and then splashes at Jean, soaking her wet. **(Jean:4000–3500)**

"Wow, I never thought that it will make me this wet..." Jean says.

"That is my style. I set two cards and end my turn." Risu says.

Melissa says, "And Risu wraps up the first turn! What will Jean do to counter?"

Jean says, "My turn." She looks at her cards, she says, "Damn it...why didn't I have Immediate Activate...this is bad..."

Risu asks, "It seems like you didn't get the card you want."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I set 5 cards and end my turn." Jean says.

"Ehh?" The crowd is confused. Melissa says, "What is this? Jean just ended it with 5 set cards? Does that mean she doesn't have monsters in her hand?"

Jean smiles, "Of course. The only cards in my deck are Trap Cards and Extra Deck Monsters."

Everyone is taken aback at this statement, they are all shocked to learn about it.

"That is quite unique." Crow mutters.

"She will be doing quite good." Vivian says with a smile.

Risu says, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. My turn!" As she is about to draw a card, Jean smiles, "I have been waiting for this! I activate two trap cards! Trap User Draw and Lose and Trap User Entrance Fee!"

Two cards appear from the field as one appears a hand and the others is a ticket box.

"Draw and Lose let you lose a card in your hand while Entrance Fee gives you 200 damage for each card."

Risu says, "What?"

As the ticket box opens the entrance when Risu sends a card to the graveyard, they feel their LP taken away. **(Risu:4000-3800)**

"What a surprise! She got damage even though it is her turn!" Melissa says.

"I summon Aqua Mermaid the Crab!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1500 LV:4)

A red haired girl with a crab like lower body appears, she says, "I use its effect, I can summon a Tuner Monster from the graveyard. I summon back Octopus!"

As the second monster appears, she says, "Now I tune Crab with Octopus! Live in the underwater, it is time to show the coldness from the depths! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Aqua Mermaid The Queen!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As the blond haired queen with a green fish tail and a tiara appears, Jean says, "If it wasn't for my opponent, I like its design."

"Thanks, I use its first effect, I have Aqua Mermaid monsters in my graveyard, so it can gain 1000 ATK." **(2000–3000)**

"Battle! I attack you directly!" Risu yells.

"Not to fast, I use my third Trap Card, Trap User Copy Card!" A Trap Card that has two monsters inside appears. "With this card, I can negate a battle and treat this card as the same of your monster!"

The card comes forward and turns into the Queen, and Risu's attack has been negated.

Katrina says, "Jean is really strong."

"Yeah, it looks like I am in trouble." Yuni says.

"You?" Reisho asks as Yuni is confused, "What am I saying?"

Risu says, "Not so fast! I use Trap Card, Urgent Tuning! With this card I can Synchro Summon during the battle phase!" She then accelerates her D-Wheel.

"Water are pure and clean, just like minds can be clear. This is my Clear Mind! I tune the Queen with the Whale!"

Risu suddenly disappears, causing everyone to be in shock. "Hey! Where did she go?" Melissa says.

She appears behind Jean and she chants, "Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon!"

Just then, a dragon that looks like Clear Wing but with moisture body and rainbow colored wings on its back appears besides it.

"Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the dragon roars, Melissa says, "Risu has summoned another Dragon!"

"That must be Zarnie's Synchro Dragon, huh?" Ron mutters.

Yuni looks at her three dragons, they start to glow as the others are covering their eyes.

"What is going on?" Yuzu asks.

"I guess is that they are syncing." Zarc says. "Yuni can goes into the soul of Risu."

"What?" Katrina asks.

Then Risu smiles, "Now the fun is about to begin."

With this word, every Lancers are shocked to hear that. Risu says, "Since you have the copy card that is treated as my Queen, which is Level 5, So its ATK is now 1500! **(2500–1500)** And it can give a direct attack."

"What?" Jean says in horror, but then she sees the Action Card as she jumps to get it. "Action Magic, Big Escape! With this card I end the battle phase!"

Melissa says, "Jean has quickly prevented the tragedy with her Action Card!"

Risu sighs, "I really want it to shine. I end my turn."

Jean says, "Well, too bad for you. My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "Due to my card's effect. I will lose 200 LP and my card." She says as she sends the card to the graveyard. **(Jean:4000-3800)**

"The card I sent is Trap User Twice World, when this card is in the graveyard, I can treat all my monsters as 2 monsters."

The Queen then splits into two as Jean yells, "I overlay my two monsters!"

Two monsters go into the portal as she says, "Ruler of the trap cards, set yourself into the field with the activation of the traps!"

Three card like monsters go into the galaxy portal, then a pink robe Chaos Warrior like monster appears on the field.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Trap User Trap Ruler!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:5)

"What a surprise! Jean has summoned an Xyz Monster only using the trap cards!" Melissa cheers.

"I detach one overlay unit, so I can use a Trap Card in my deck. I choose Trap User Overlay Charge. With this card, I can add 3 cards from my graveyard to become the overlay unit of my monster."

As the orbs come from the graveyard, it goes into the monster and starts spinning in circles.

"Pretty clever." Ryu says.

"She can use effects again." Reisho says.

"Now I use one overlay unit to use Trap User: Double Magic! I can make one monster's ATK double until the end of the turn." **(3000-6000)**

'6000 ATK!" Satoshi says in amazement.

"Battle! I attack your Rainbow Wing!" Jean says. "Trap Cut!"

Risu gets hit by the attack as her LP gets down. **(Risu:3800-300)**

"Urgh..." Yuni also feels the pain from the attack. Katrina asks, "Sister, are you alright?"

Reisho says, "So the sync can also make her feel the pain..."

Jean says, "With that, I end my turn."

Risu smiles and says, "3500 damage... you really give me a tough challenge. But I won't give up, I will win this for Yugo and Rin!"

Jean closes her eyes and says, "So you have a purpose..." She opens it and says, "Then come at me!"

Risu says, "My turn!" ( **Risu:300-100)** "I use Magic Card, Back to the sea. With this card, I can summon my Shark back from the Banish Zone."

As the Shark appears on the field, she says, "This card can be special summoned when my opponent has a higher ATK monster than mine. I release my Shark to summon the travelers of the sea, Aqua Mermaid the Pirate!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the pirate that has a mermaid tail appears, Melissa says, "It seems like Risu has a pirate on her field!"

Risu smiles, "I use Magic Card, Waterfall Alert! With this card, I can attack your monster directly!"

Jean says, "Even though you attack directly. I still have my LP left."

"Don't be too sure." Risu smiles as she grabs an Action Card. "Action Magic, Bi Attack! I double my monster's ATK until the end of the turn." **(3000-6000)**

"6000 ATK directly! With this Risu will win!" Melissa says.

Jean says, "As if. I use Trap Ruler's effect. I-"

"When this card is attacking, my opponent can't use Trap Cards to negate it!" Risu says. "Too bad for you. Pirate Slash!"

Jean tries to get an Action Card to save herself, but the pirate blocks her and she gets hit. **(Jean:3800-0)**

"It is decided! The winner of this duel is Risu!" Melissa yells as everyone cheers.

Ron says, "Aww...man...Jean is going to the underground..."

"But it is a nice duel." Vivian says.

"Good one, Risu." Crow says.

Yuni gets back to her senses and says, "Huh?"

"Sister, you're back to normal." Katrina says.

"What did I just do?" Yuni asks.

"I have no idea." Zarnie says.

Jean walks towards Risu and says, "I lost, but it really is fun dueling you."

"Thanks, Jean. I am sorry that you'll be going underground." Risu says.

"It is fine. I have been through worse."

"I hope you'll be safe." Risu says.

Jean nods as she goes to the underground as Risu gets back to the hotel.

* * *

"Gongenzaka, Tokumatsu-san. There you are." Jean sees him as she walks towards them.

"Jean? You are sent here, too?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Well, I lost to a girl that looks like Yuni. I guess she is from this dimension, too."

"What a coincidence, I just beated by the one that looks like Yuya." Sawatari walks towards them with a huff.

"How about others?" Choujiro asks as Kiryu also walks towards them.

Jean says, "Since I was the third last duel in the first round, there is still Dennis and Shun that hadn't duel yet."

"So the others are still in the game..." Gongenzaka says. Just then, they hear the Duel Chaser 227 begging to get out, Choujiro asks, "And what is with that guy?"

"He was beaten by Yuya, even though the Academia Traitor gives him Fusion to lose." Jean sighs.

"Fusion is one of the methods that aren't from here, right?" Kiryu asks.

"Yes." Gongenzaka says, "And it is what our enemies most likely to use against us."

Choujiro says, "The enemy, does it mean that the one who destroys your and your brother's home?"

Jean grits her teeth and says, "Yes. It is. And not only that." Jean turns to Gongenzaka and Sawatari. "Do you know that there is an Academia spy inside Lancers?"

"What? A spy?" Sawatari asks. "In us?"

Gongenzaka asks, "Can you explain about it?"

Jean says, "Well, Yuni and Yuya are the ones who told me since they have the souls of their Fusion fragments. Dennis is from Academia."

"I know there is something fishy about that clown." Sawatari says.

"He had appeared in Heartland as one of our classmates, and he is the one who green light the destruction of Heartland and the one who played a part of capturing Ruri."

"Does anyone know about this?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Well, Yuya has secretly gather us and tell us, I don't know if Shun knows." Jean says.

Choujiro says, "So you have a spy in your group, what are you going to do about it?"

Jean says, "I don't know, it is up to Reiji and the others."

* * *

"At the same time, Yuni and Reisho are building a robot as Katrina and Yuzu are looking at the screen. Katrina asks, "By the way, Sister, what are you making?"

"Well, it is a robot that was in the past. Since Reisho finishes the major part of it in Academia, I just need to fix some errors." Yuni says.

"But why are you making it?" Yuzu asks.

Yuni says, "Well, ever since we learned about the truth of the four dimensions as well as the past events, we want to see if we can revive the ones. You see, we have Orbital and Astral who was from the Heartland Timeline, and we have Yubel from the Academia timeline, but the only things in the City Timeline are our marks, so we decide to see if we can revive the robots made by Zone."

Reisho says, "Yuni, it is finished."

"Good." Yuni says. "Now with this deck..." As she takes it out, Katrina asks, "What does the T.G. means?"

"It means Tech Genius. What we are reviving is the duelist which specializes in Accel Synchro." Yuni says.

As she places it on her duel disk, she says, "Done."

Yuzu and Yuni see a man whose attire consists of a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets that he uses to carry most of his tools, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. He has unkempt blue hair and his eyes are indigo.

As the man wakes up, Reisho asks, "How are you feeling?"

"My head is hurting..." The man says as he looks around, then he sees 5 people standing there and he asks, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Yuni asks, "You are still in New Domino City, but with a lot of years later. Antinomi, or Bruno. You lost against Fudo Yusei, but we managed to revive you."

"All I remembered is that I lost to Yusei...and I got sucked into the Black Hole inside the Arc Cradle..."

Reisho says, "That has been a lot of years ago, the future has been rewrote after Yusei stopped Zone. Right now this is the new future."

Yuzu asks, "Can someone explain what is going on?"

Ray says, "Yuzu, this is Burno. He was an android that was built years ago."

Zarc says, "Indeed. Although I wouldn't expect that you would revive him."

As Reisho explains everything to them, Yuni says, "Well, Bruno. Let me introduce myself. I am Sakaki Yuni." She shows her mark and says, "I am a Signer."

"A Signer?" He is surprised. "Yes, I am. Although there are things I need to tell you about the new future you are in. Yes, the destruction was bound to happen, but it was stopped and the power of the cards split the world into 4 Dimension. We are in New Domino City, but it is located in the world we called Synchro Dimension."

Bruno asks, "So does that mean that there are worlds based on methods?"

"Yes. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum. Pendulum is a new method that me and my brother created. And all our Signer dragons are now Pendulum Monsters."

"I see." Bruno says. "Anything else?"

"And another thing is that after the world split, the time and space turn into a chaos. And the duelists from the past are revived, Jack, Crow, Ruka, Rua and Aki are here."

"Seriously? They are here, too?" Bruno asks in shock.

"But they are different people, not the ones you know. But they attain the same personality. They aren't the current Signers, except Ruka."

Bruno nods. Then he asks, "But what are you doing here?"

Yuni says, "We are in the Friendship Cup. You know about it, right?"

Bruno nods as they see the screen, they see a duelist being defeated by the Duel Crusher Sergey.

"So you are participants?" Bruno asks.

Reisho says, "Yes. We all get to the second round, right now it is time for the last duel. Do you want to watch?"

Bruno says, "Sure. I can't wait to see it. But what is the purpose that you revive me?"

Yuni says, "In fact, I want you to teach me and Brother about the Delta Accel Synchro."

Katrina asks, "Delta Accel Synchro? An evolution of Accel Synchro?"

Yuni nods, "Brother has a Cosmic Blazar Dragon and I have a Synchro Monster that needs the Delta Accel Synchro to do it."

"I understand, but first, I want to see the duel first."

Yuni nods as they now focus on the screen.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. I am sorry for those who want Jean to win. But it is the plan of the story. And Bruno is also in the story. Since I want him to be part of the Lancers that will infiltrate Academia and also teach Yuya and Yuni about the Delta Accel Synchro.**

 **The next duel is Dennis versus Shun. It will be just like the same in the anime, but with more reactions.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Trap User Copy Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Negate one of your opponent's monster battle and copy this card as the monster it negates.**

 **Trap User Twice World**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When this card is in the graveyard, you can treat all your monsters as two monsters.**

 **Trap User Trap Ruler**

 **Dark Attribute, RNK:5,** **Warrior/Xyz/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two or more LV5 monsters. By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can use Trap Cards from the deck as face down traps.**

 **Back to the Sea:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: Summon a Monster from the banish zone with the effects negated.**

 **Aqua Mermaid The Pirate**

 **Water Attribute, LV:8,** **Aqua/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: If your monster's ATK is lower than your opponent' monster, you can only release one card to summon it, when this card battles, your opponent can't use Trap Cards.**

 **Waterfall Alert**

 **Equip Magic Card:**

 **Effect: Give a monster the ability to direct attack.**


	46. Chapter 46 Mask of the Clown

Chapter 46

"Now for the final round of the first round of Friendship Cup! We have Kurosaki Shun versus Dennis!" Melissa says.

Dennis smiles, "So it is my turn to shine..."

Shun then remembers the conversation with Ron and also the duel with Dennis, and he is suspicious as to whether Dennis was really from LDS. "From what Ron told me...Dennis is a spy from Academia...and with those techniques, Yuya and Yuni won't let LDS teach them..."

Dennis says, "Kurosaki must have known my identity...then I'll make sure I'll destroy him this time, bit by bit."

In Yuya's room, Bruno has learned everything and asks, "If that is the case, why are they fighting against each other? Since aren't they comrades?"

Zarc says, "Dennis is actually a spy sent by our enemy, just like you did before."

Reisho says, "But I won't be worried if he runs away and told my father about me...Since my father already knows that I am on your side."

"Professor knows?" Katrina asks.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the Professor Chambers, Reisho is facing his father in front of them._

 _"You said that Standard isn't our enemy, and yet you let those students to card them!" Reisho yells at his father. "Are you really that desperate to revive Ray?"_

 _Leo closes his eyes and says, "You should know, Reisho. Ray is our everything, and we must do any means to revive her."_

 _Reisho says, "And what happened? All the Obelisk Force are being carded, except for 3?"_

 _Leo says, "This loss has been costly, and we didn't manage to retrieve Yuzu and Serena...Yuri and Sona also went missing."_

 _Reisho says, "You know what, Father. I think I should join Reiji and his team of Lancers to stop you." He then storms off and not even try to turn back to face the shocked Professor._

 _After Reisho leaves, the Professor sighs, "I thought you would understand..."_

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

In the Capital Building, Gael explains, "You may not be pleased with this match up."

Bordeaux explains, "This match is quite noteworthy to us, right? Chairman?"

"Indeed." White Taki says.

"Well, I wasn't displeased, instead it will be compelling..." Reiji says.

* * *

Shun enters the Duel Palace on his D-Wheel to the sound of fans cheering his name.

"Kurosaki Shun is the defunct Underground Dueling Arena's strongest and most popular Duelist." Melissa says as Dennis enters next. "And Dennis is the talk of the town after his performance in the Central Park."

The women in the crowd are quite taken. "He is cuter in person!" They say, and Dennis waves to the crowd, declaring, "Hello everyone, I'll bring a dazzling illusion to the citizens of New Domino City overflowing with friendship!"

He tosses three cards into the air and declares, "It's showtime!" causing the cards to explode into fireworks that take the shape of his Entermage Trapeze Magician and the crowd cheers.

"Their duel may just be a match worthy of wrapping up the Friendship Cup's first round, so you can't say you're not looking forward to this. You just can't know how will this duel develop, I'm shaking with excitement!" Melissa says.

Shun and Dennis reach the starting line, and Dennis tells Shun, "Even though we're comrades, we're still fighting, so we should do their best."

"I'll let the Duel prove whether or not we are really comrades." Shun says.

"Geez...you are so cold..." Dennis comments.

"Now, let's get on with it, Action Field on! Field Magic Crossover accel!" Melissa says as action cards are spreading all over the field.

As the countdown appears, Melissa says, "Now Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel." Dennis and Shun say at the same time. **(Dennis:4000)(Shun:4000)**

"I'll expose your true colors." Shun says as he accelerates to take the first corner.

"He pulled ahead! Shun takes the first corner, so the first turn is his!" Melissa narrates.

"I summon Raid Raptors - Skull Eagle. ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:500 LV:3)"

As the eagle appears on the field, he says, "I use Magic Card, Raid Raptors - Call to Special Summon another copy from my Deck."

Two eagles appear besides Shun as he declares, "I overlay my two LV3 Raid Raptors - Skull Eagle."

Two monsters go into the galaxy like portal as he says, "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Raid Raptors - Devil Eagle ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:0 RNK:3)

Melissa declares, "The monarch of the underground Xyz Summoned in an instant."

"I use the effects of the Skull Eagle. I can increase my monster's ATK by 300 when it was being used as Overlay Units." ( **1000-1600)**

"Moreover, I detach one overlay unit from Devil Eagle to inflict damage to my opponent equal to a Special Summoned monster's ATK." Shun says as Devil Eagle creates a shadow of purple light and hurts Dennis. ( **Dennis:4000-2400)**

"So you are going with that again, huh?" Dennis asks.

"What did you mean?" Shun asks.

Snapping his fingers, Dennis says, "My discerning magic; there's a Rank-Up-Magic card in your hand right now, just like last time, you will be planning to Summon a higher-Rank monster"

Shun looks at his hand, where there is indeed a Rank-Up-Magic.

"Sounds like he guess it right!" "Amazing!" "Can you see through my heart, too?"

"You shouldn't use a predictable hand, as you'll bring down the show's mood." Dennis says.

"You bastard!" Shun insults.

"An entertainment show has to be full of surprises." Dennis says.

Shun smirks and says, "You plan to discourage your enemy and gain the upper hand. From what Yuni and Ron told me, LDS and Heartland don't teach that tactic."

Dennis is confused, he asks, "Is that a compliment?"

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Shun says.

Meanwhile, in Yuya's room, Ruri and Rumi are taking control as they are watching their brother. Ruri asks, "What does Brother mean?"

Rumi says, "Ruri, to be honest. I will like Brother to beat him that he'll never get back up."

"But why? Isn't he our friend?" Ruri asks in confusion.

"It is not that simple, Ruri." Katrina says. "You'll know when you watch closely."

"My turn." Dennis says as he draws the card, but he is shocked to see that he draws Fusion. Shun narrows his eyes Dennis irritably asks, "What do you want me to do..."

He adds the card to his hand, and he declares, "After my discerning magic comes the biggest trick of the century."

He snaps his fingers, as Devil Eagle lost his Overlay Unit. "What?" Shun says in surprise.

"Huh? Is that Entermage Cup Tricker?" Dennis asks curiously. ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1400 LV:5 PS:1)

Cup Tricker is holding the Overlay Unit, and it puts it beneath a cup, shifts it around, and gasps happily as it reveals that the cup is empty.

Dennis snaps his fingers and says, "Just kidding, I just detach one of my opponent's monster's Overlay unit to summon this monster."

Shun says, "Using my monster's Overlay Units...Those clownish tactics..."

Yuni says, "I know making him Pendulum Cards is a bad idea..."

"That's not all; in addition, the targeted Xyz Monster loses 600 ATK." Says Dennis.

Devil Eagle returns to 1000 ATK and Shun curses.

"Now next up, I use Magic Card, Magical Pendulum Box. I can draw two cards, but I can only add Pendulum Monsters to his hand."

As he draws, he exclaims, "WOW! Both are Pendulum Cards!"

The Magical Pendulum Box card lets out a fanfare of victory, and Dennis says, "Now I use the Scale 3 Entermage Bonus Dealer and Scale 6 Entermage Overlay Juggler to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this, I can now simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5. Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Entermages!"

As three beams off light appears, he says, "First is Entermage Wind Sucker ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:0 LV:5 PS:4), next is Entermage Wing Sandwichman ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:2100 LV:5 PS:1), and finally, Entermage Ball Rider! ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1800 LV:4 PS:3)"

As three monsters appear, Shun says, "There are 3 Level 5 monsters, are you planning for Xyz Summon?"

"Not yet. I activate the Pendulum Effect of Bonus Dealer, I can draw two cards since I Pendulum Summoned three Entermages. He draws 2 cards and says, "I normal Summon Entermage Fire Dancer.( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1200 LV:4 PS:6)"

"Now I overlays the Level 4 Fire Dancer and Ball Rider." Dennis says as the two monsters become lights and goes to the galaxy like portal.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the skies! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

"Dennis also Xyz Summoned! This is the very first Xyz showdown in the Friendship Cup History! A red-hot development worthy of the first round finale."

Shun thinks, "If he keeps this up he'll pull the same trick as last time." He asks, "What don't you show who you are now?"

"Don't worry." Dennis reassures him. "My show is still going on. I overlay the Level 5 Cup Tricker, Wind Drainer and Wing Sandwichman. Arrive, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Entermage Shadow Painter - Shadow Maker!" ( **ATK:2600** /DEF:1000 RNK:5)

As the second Xyz Monster appears, Dennis says, "I activate the effect of Trapeze Magician, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can allow a monster to attack twice, and I choose Shadow Maker. Since he is targeted by an effect. I can detach one overlay unit to summon another one in my Extra Deck."

The second Shadow Maker appears from the extended shadow of the first. Dennis says, "I use the effect of Cup Tricker, since it is detached and sent to graveyard, I can transfer one Overlay Unit from one Xyz Monster to another."

He detaches an Overlay Unit from the Shadow Maker that he Xyz Summoned and attaches it to the newly Summoned one.

"I use the second Overlay Unit of Trapeze Magician to allow the second Shadow Maker"m to attack twice this turn as well. With Shadow Maker targeted by an effect, I detach an Overlay Unit and Special Summoning my third Shadow Maker from my Extra Deck."

As the monster appears, Melissa says, "What is this? Dennis now has 4 Xyz Monsters on the field, and two of them can attack twice. So that will be...15500 Damage?"

"Battle, I attack Devil Eagle with Trapeze Magician." Dennis declares.

Trapeze Magician swings on its staff and kicks Devil Eagle, destroying it. ( **Shun:4000-2500)**

"Continuous Trap Card, Raid Raptors - Target Flag, I target Trapeze Magician with this effect."

The crest appears on Trapeze Magician's mask, and Shun explains, "I draw a card and then reveals it." He draws and says, "It is Raid Raptors - Last Strix. When the monster targeted by the effect of Target Flag leaves the field, Target Flag will be destroyed and I can check your hand."

Dennis looks at the Fusion in his hand, Shun further explains, "All the cards that are the same card type as the card that I drew will be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard when I check your hand."

Dennis says, "Even though you do that, I'll still take out your LP here anyway."

"I use Quick Play Magic, Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force. I Special Summon the destroyed Rank 3 Devil Eagle and treats it as Material and overlays it, Xyz Summoning a Raid Raptors that is double its Rank. Prideful falcon! Spread those wings dyed with the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up-Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:3000 RNK:6)

"Impressive! He uses the destroyed monster to preform an Xyz Summon!" Melissa says.

"I use the effect of Revolution Falcon, as it was Ranked-Up using a Raid Raptors monster as Material; I can destroy an opponent's Special Summoned monster and inflicts half its ATK to you as damage. Now show his true colors with its revolutionary flames, I destroy Trapeze Magician."

Revolution Falcon opens a port on its base and concentrates a fireball from it before descending towards Trapeze Magician.

"It won't be good since Trapeze Magician is the star of the show. I activate the effect of Entermage Magic Tactician from my hand! When a monster I control is targeted by an effect, I send that card with another card on my field to the Graveyard in order to switch the target of the effect. I target one Shadow Maker to change the effect to my another one."

As two Shadow Makers are destroyed, Dennis says, "And I won't take damage due to my Trapeze Magician's effect."

He sighs in relief at somehow being able to protect Trapeze Magician, who laughs sinisterly.

"I end the turn, and I remember that your monster's effect would have reduced my ATK of my Special Summoned monsters to zero." Shun scoffs and he turns away.

Yuzu asks, "What's with this duel..."

"What does Brother mean by revealing Dennis's true colors?" Ruri is still confused. Reiji and Jean-Michel Roget watch intently.

Dennis drives up beside Shun, Shun asks, "How long do you plan on hiding your true colors?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have tricks like that in my show." Dennis says.

Accelerating around a corner, Shun declares his turn and draws the card.

"I detach one overlay unit from Revolution Falcon, I can attack all monsters my opponent controls once each." Shun says.

Revolution Falcon absorbs its Overlay Unit and spirals into the sky. "Battle! I attack Trapeze Magician with Revolution Falcon! Revolutional Air Raid!"

Dennis comments, "This is not good..." He accelerates to snatch up an Action Card. Revolution Falcon opens its hatches, and it drops bombs from the sky.

"I use Action Magic, Battle Change, I can switch my opponent's attack targets."

"What?" Shun is surprised.

"I switch the target to Shadow Maker." Dennis says.

"You know that when Revolution Falcon battles a Special Summoned monster, that ATK and DEF of that monster become zero."

Revolution Falcon blasts flames from its turbines, reducing the ATK of Shadow Maker to zero. The bombs fall…but Shadow Maker transforms into an Overlay Unit and the bombs explode on the track.

"Too bad for you. I used Shadow Maker as an Overlay Unit for Trapeze Magician with the Pendulum Effect of Overlay Juggler."

Ron says, "Did he forget that Shun can attack all his monsters?"

Revolution Falcon blasts more flames from its turbines that reduce the ATK of Trapeze Magician to zero. Revolution Falcon drops a second payload.

Ryu says, "This is just like...his battle with Sora... Does that mean..."

Dennis reaches for an Action Card, but Shun decelerates and blocks him from getting the card. Trapeze Magician dives for the card itself, but the bombs hit, blasting the Spellcaster into the air and destroying it.

"Trapeze Magician!" Dennis screams his monster's name as its mask hits the ground and dissolves, the fragments floating back to Dennis.

"It seems like Trapeze Magician is destroyed, so Dennis will be-Huh? What's going on?" Melissa says.

"What did you just do?" Shun asks.

"I activated the Action Magic, Damage Banish. Trapeze Magician gave it to me in his last moments, and it reduced the battle damage that I took to zero." Dennis says sadly.

"Hung on by the skin of his teeth, but now your show is over. I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap Target Flag, I destroy it since Trapeze Magician left the field, and then my opponent has to reveal his hand. Now show me your true colors!" Shun says.

Dennis frowns, and holds up the Fusion card, asking, "Is this what you want to see?"

Ruri is shocked, "Fusion?"

Shun says, "I knew it. Go ahead and use that card! I Set two cards and end my turn."

Dennis comments, "It's time to show you my ultimate entertainment." He darkly declares, "My turn." As he draws the card, he says, "I activate Antique Gear Chaos Fusion, I send Fusion from my hand to the Graveyard and banishes Xyz Monsters from my Graveyard."

As four Xyz monsters are shown, he says, "And I can summon four of the Fusion Materials that I need with their effects negated as well as their Summoning conditions in my Deck and Extra Deck."

Then appear on the field is Antique Gear Hound Dog, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog, Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog and Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog.

Satoshi says, "The Antique Gear..."

Serena says, "That guy..."

"I now fuse all 4 Antique Gear hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant! ( **ATK:4500** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

The gigantic Fusion Monster appears in the sky and Melissa gasps, "Another enormous monster...what on earth is that?"

Vivian says, "To think he has a huge monster..."

Shun looks back, recognizing the monster from the Invasion of Xyz Dimension. Multiple Chaos Giants marched through the burning city, and Shun himself fled from them.

"It seems like you have seen this monster before." Dennis says.

"I knew it. You are definitely from Academia!" He snaps as every one in the rooms are stunned.

"No way...Dennis is from Academia?" Ruri gasps as she turns to the others in the room, who is staying quiet. "You guys know about this?"

Katrina says, "We know, Sona has warned us about him after we saved Yuri."

Ruri pales, and Roget is just staring at the monster.

"Now let the hunting game begin." Dennis smiles wickedly.

Melissa asks, "Academia? And what is he talking about?" She shakes it off, declaring, "But there is no doubt that the Duel is getting heated up."

Risu says, "So does that mean that he is from the group that tries to invade our world?"

Ryu says, "This is really bad..."

Ron sighs, "To think he would change...I guess he showed his true colors."

"Shun's LP is now 2500 and he's putting up a good fight with his 2000 ATK Rank 6 Revolution Falcon. On the other hand, Dennis summons Antique Gear Chaos Giant, a LV10 behemoth of a monster with 4500 ATK." Melissa says.

Shun looks back as the shadow of Chaos Giant looms over him, he vows, "I won't let this loathsome monster rampage again."

"If you can do it, then Heartland would still be peaceful, right?" Dennis asks.

"Shut up! I activate 2 sets of Trap Cards, Raid Raptors - Lock Chain and Raid Raptors - Reactor! Lock Chain will switch a Special Summoned monster to Defense Position who's ATK is higher than that of all Raid Raptors monsters that I control."

Giant chains wrap around Chaos Giant and bind it. "Reactor will destroy a monster whose position changed and inflict damage equal to its ATK."

"A formidable double-Trap! It will be over for Dennis." Melissa says.

"I use the effect of Chaos Giant, I can prevent it from being affected by Magic or Trap Cards."

Chaos Giant breaks the chains, sending the massive links flying through the stadium, including several that head directly for Melissa. Fortunately they dissolve before they can hit her box, but Melissa is still shaken from the near miss.

"What is that all about? It feels like Dennis has become kind of brutal." Melissa shivers, and she notes, "It's like the villain role that Dennis played in his street performance. It's all right as long as things are getting heated up, and things are really getting heated up all right."

Ruka is watching from the seat, she says, "It is like the one I saw in the dream..."

Rua asks, "Huh?"

"The monster is destroying the city, the screams..." Ruka says as she is shaken.

In Yuya's room. Ruri says, "There is no way Dennis is..."

Zarc has switched control to Yuto as he and Rumi wrap around Ruri. "Yuto, Sister..."

"Battle! I attack your Revolution Falcon with Chaos Giant, Crush of Darkness."

Chaos Giant reaches out and grabs Revolution Falcon by the torso, Melissa says, "Dennis has avoided the formidable double-Trap and struck. It this attack is successful, Shun will be wiped out."

"Do you forget when Revolution Falcon battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become zero?"

Revolution Falcon blasts flames from its turbines. Dennis says, "I activate the effect Chaos Giant, I negate the effects of the monsters that it attacks."

"What?" Shun gasps.

The clamp-hand holding Revolution Falcon glows blue and the flames from the wing turbines of Revolution Falcon die out. Ascending higher above the stadium, Chaos Giant smashes the helpless Revolution Falcon into an ornamental spike, scattering the fragments above the crowd and passing the throne of Jack. The crowd cheers the violence, but Jack remains impassive. Chaos Giant then throws Revolution Falcon, and the Winged Beast hits the ground, throwing up debris.

The sight causes Shun to recall the Invasion of Xyz Dimension, and the Chaos Giants that marched through the blazing Heartland City.

Revolution Falcon swoops out of the smoke that its crash caused, straight into a punch launched by Chaos Giant, launching it through the air and finally breaking off Revolution Falcon's left wing.

"It is like that it is toying with its target..." Yuni says.

"Why did he want to be like that..." Yuzu asks.

Yuri replies, "It shows how much he has fallen for the corrupted system of Academia."

Revolution Falcon crashes into the glass shielding the Tops, shocking the watching crowd.

"Hmph, with 2500 damage, it is already game over." Dennis says. Chaos Giant throws the recaptured Revolution Falcon at the track in front of Shun, causing a massive explosion.

"Brother!" Ruri and Rumi yells.

"It is finally...Huh?" Melissa says as Shun drives out of the smoke alongside his Last Strix.

"How..." Dennis is shocked.

"When I took damage, I activated the effect of "Raid Raptors - Last Strix from my hand. I reduced the damage by 100 for every Magic and Trap Card that I controlled and Special Summoned it from my hand in Defense Position." Shun says. **(Shun:2500-200)**

"Oh that card, huh? But Chaos Giant can attack every monsters." He then destroys the Last Strix. "I and my turn. Are you still hanging on?"

"No matter how much I am cornered, I'll survive. I'll crush you no matter what with my iron will and my steeled strength."

"What an admirable spirit, did you learn that from the Heartland Duel School?"

Shun grits his teeth and says, "How about I share some valuable news to you?"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Performing on the streets, Dennis had asked for a volunteer from the crowd as he fanned out his cards in Heartland City. But when he saw a girl with long dark purple hair and twin light bangs in the crowd, he had his Entermage Trapeze Magician snatch her up and deposit her in front of him. Bowing to her, Dennis claimed, "Since Trapeze Magician has sought you, will you have the honor of being my opponent?"_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

"The adults and children watching all had smiles on their faces, but when I found the girl, the fun was over." Dennis says gloomily. "It was awful; I wanted to keep doing those street performances, but since I found the girl, I had no choice but to green-light the hunting game."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The destruction of Heartland Tower is shown, and in the aftermath, Dennis looks at the ruined city. A portal opened beside him, and Sona emerged, cloaked in her mantle._

 _"You have been keeping me waiting." Dennis says._

 _"Sorry, I had an annoying brother. By the way, do you found the girl?"_

 _"She was_ _with the Resistance in a refugee camp." He points at a shattered dome near the two of them._

 _The two of them found the girl that Dennis had met, and Dennis indicated the bracelet girl as she waited in line for water; the girl had a metal bracelet in the design of feathers around her wrist. The girl noticed them, and Dennis raised his hand and waved in greeting._

 _"She was all yours, since she had met me, I couldn't do anything." Dennis says._

 _"Don't worry. Since the Professor give me and Yuri the job_ _specifically." Sona sighs as she shows her duel disk._

 _After awhile, Sona chases the girl to the alleyway and cornered her. "Please don't make this matter worse. Since the Professor has promised for your safety."_

 _The girl strapped on her Duel Disk in response, and Sona sighs, "If I win, you have to listen to what I say."_

 _The girl, who turns out to be Ruri, looks at her sternly._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

"The girl is Ruri. She is your sister, right?" Dennis says.

"What?" Shun says in shock, as well as the Lancers.

Reisho asks, "Is what Dennis said true?"

Ruri starts to cry, "It is because of me...Heartland is ruined because of me..."

Rumi feels the guilt from Sona, she and Yuto decides to comfort her. "It isn't your fault." Yuto says. "You didn't know he was a spy."

Dennis says, "And do you know what makes her terrified, the culprit who captures your sister, she has the same face as your other sister."

Shun says, "Say what?"

Meanwhile, at the stands, Sora was watching the duel until he drops his lollipop. He remembers when Yuto asks him about Ruri, he says, "All of this was Sona's doing?"

Shun says angrily, "Why do you target Ruri?"

"I am just following orders." Dennis says. "And besides, you got your sister back, right?"

Dennis says, "But it is a shame that she also betrayed the Professor...It is not like your business anyways."

Shun says, "What?" Then he remembers that Yuni says that she has three souls in her, including his sister. Shun thinks, "Don't tell me that the Fusion one Sakaki Yuni absorbs is her...then Rumi..."

Dennis says, "And if you hate Academia that much, why don't you hurry on to Academia instead of wasting your time here? Didn't you just declare to destroy Academia alone?"

Shun says, "I'll definitely go there. But before that, I will crush you."

Yuto adds, "For you who took the smiles of Heartland away."

Shun says, "I'll crush them all. My turn!"

Then Sora hears everything and then he realizes Yuya's words, he says, "So that is why she wasn't in Academia? She betrayed Academia and even told Yuya about me...that was why Yuya said that when we dueled..."

Shun says, "I use Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force, by paying half my LP, I Special Summon Revolution Falcon from my Graveyard." **(Shun:200-100)**

Revolution Falcon reappears on the field, and Shun declares, "I will treat Revolution Falcon as Xyz Material and overlay it to Xyz Summon a Raid Raptors monster that is two Ranks higher."

As it goes into the portal, he chants, "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" **(ATK:3000/** DEF:2000 RNK:8)

"What is this? Even with the hand at 0, he pulled off a miracle draw and further evolved his ace monster!"

Shun remembers seeing several of his comrades being sealed in cards by the red-jacketed Duel Academy students, and vows, "I will smash you to smithereens for my comrades who were hunted in cold blood and sealed in graveyards called cards. I activate the effect of Satellite Cannon Falcon! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by 800."

Dennis laughs, "Only 800?"

"But this effect will be multiplied by the number of Raid Raptors monsters in my Graveyard."

Dennis gasps in shock, and Shun reminds him, "There are 5 monsters in my graveyard. Now Satellite Cannon Falcon! Incinerate with the rage of the hunted!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon spreads out the fins on its back and brings its cannons to bear.

"The first Strike!" Shun declares, and the specter of a Skull Eagle rises from the Graveyard, converts itself into green energy, which Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbs and fires from its cannons at Chaos Giant. The Fusion Monster reels backwards as it falls to 3700 ATK.

Ron mutters, "Shun..."

"Now the path to despair and defeat is stretching before you! The second Strike!"

Absorbing the second Skull Eagle, Satellite Cannon Falcon blasts Chaos Giant again, reducing it to 2900 ATK.

"The third strike is for my two sisters, Ruri and Rumi! For what you guys did to them!"

The specter of Devil Eagle rises from the Graveyard, and is absorbed and blasted at Chaos Giant, reducing it to 2100 ATK.

"His fury..." Vivian says in horror.

"It won't end like this!" Dennis cries as he goes for an Action Card, but he hits a bump in the road created during the previous Battle Phase, and his D-Wheel jumps into the air and out of reach of the card.

"It seems like he failed to get the Action Card." Melissa groans in sympathy.

"The fourth attack is for my comrades, Yuto, Katrina, Ron and Jean! Who were deceived by your actions!" Shun says.

"For us..." Katrina mutters.

Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbs the specter of Last Strix and blasts it at Chaos Giant and reduces it to 1300 ATK.

Rumi then notices Yuni and Zarnie trying to comfort Sona, she sighs and says, "I am sorry that you have to see this."

Sona says, "It is fine, we kinda deserved it anyways."

Dennis yells, "This time I'll get it!" But as he goes for an Action Card, Chaos Giant falters and falls to one knee, shattering the stone and dislodging Dennis. Dennis reaches desperately for the card, but he can't reach it.

Shun turns away from Dennis, and he dodges the scattered debris on his D-Wheel. Dennis emerges from the wrecked track, cursing and wondering, "Does the Action Cards also forsake me now that I have abandoned my entertainer persona." He runs over the bumpy track and groans.

"The flames of his sealed comrades' anger will never burn out. The fifth Strike!" Shun yells.

"Please stop this! That is enough!" Ruri cries as Yuto hugs her tighter.

Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbs the specter of Revolution Falcon and fires again, reducing the ATK of Chaos Giant to 500.

Power-sliding, Shun yells, "Battle! Satellite Cannon Falcon! Soar!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon blasts off into the sky, and Melissa declares, "Satellite Cannon Falcon is ascending steadily further and further; it climbs on and on to greater heights through the clouds and through the stratosphere!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon maintains an orbit above the Synchro Dimension's Earth, facing the rising sun. It opens its wing flaps once again and orange energy emerges from the fins, forming the Raid Raptors crest with Satellite Cannon Falcon at the center. Bringing its cannons to bear, Satellite Cannon Falcon glows green and charges up an energy blast as purple lightening sparks across it.

"Now bear the feelings of the hunted and shatter, Eternal Avenge!" Shun yells.

Satellite Cannon Falcon fires a green energy blast from its core, adding its cannon fire to the blast. The blast spears from the heavens, obliterating Chaos Giant and destroying it. Dennis screams as he's thrown from his D-Wheel. **(Dennis: 2400-0)**

The crowd cheers the violent blow and Dennis weakly admits, "Congratulations, you defeated me." Then Dennis passed out.

"It is finally over! The final match of the first round, the winner is Kurosaki Shun!"

The Action Field disperses, and Sora rolls his lollipop in his fingers before turning and leaving. Jack also gets up and leaves his throne, while Crow, Shinji, Risu and Yugo watch grimly.

"Um..." Melissa looks at the destroyed track and asks, "Now what should we do here?"

Shun tosses his helmet aside and straps on his Duel Disk, declaring, "No matter how many of you come from Academia, I'll annihilate them all by myself."

As he looks into the disk, he sees that his duel disk's battery is empty, he curses and says, "Damn it. I should have known that the Security took the power away..."

In his office, Roget orders, "Tell the Security to get Dennis McField here immediately."

"Yes sir."

Shun grabs Dennis by the collar and prepares to punch Dennis, but the stadium staff grab Shun and drag the angry Xyz user away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" He yells angrily.

Serena says, "Good thing he showed himself. I couldn't keep up with the act."

Ryu says, "They really need to go this extreme to get Ray?"

Reiji and Reira turn to leave the Council Chamber, and Gael asks, "Where are you going?"

"I need to meet Dennis, I have a few things that I would like to confirm." Reiji says.

But the High Council's personal security block him, and Reiji dangerously asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We do not want to make a fuss over this issue." Gael says.

"We'd prefer not to fight anyone or have anyone interfere." Gray clarifies.

"For as much as it is possible, we want to maintain order in New Domino City as it is." Azul states.

"That is what we wish, right? Chairman?" Boredaux asks.

"Yes, even though we couldn't get away from the Dark Signers, we will want to leave the world out of the Dimensional War, do you understood?" White Taki says.

* * *

In Yuya's room, Bruno asks, "So does the Riding duels this exciting now?"

Reisho says, "Well, that duel is quite unexpected."

Sona then sees a blue haired shadow running from the stadium, she says, "Brother..."

Yuni asks, "You mean Sora? He is here?"

"What? That bastard?" Rumi asks.

Sona says, "Yuri, we should follow him to see what he is up to."

Yuri nods as Yuri says, "Zarc, let me in control for now."

As the two counterparts did, they head off the room. Katrina says, "Why is Sora here?"

Yuzu says, "No clue..."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. This marks the end of the first round of Friendship Cup, the next chapter won't be the Yuzu and Seregy duel, yet. But I hope you get excited.**


	47. Chapter 47 King's Gambit

Chapter 47

Roget, having seen this, orders for Dennis to be found at once, and utters to himself that he might have to use force as well. He places a white pawn on a position where it would capture a black pawn on the chessboard, which initiates the "King's Gambit" operation of Sector Security.

Reiji is still at the council room, he asks, "Do you think that confining me here is the best idea? Since knowing Dennis, he would be heading back to Academia and report."

White Taki says, "Yes, we are aware of that, but we will also confine Dennis so that he will not going back to Academia."

At the same time, Dennis is being held on a stretcher by the guards of the Underground Facility. Until the guards of Council comes and asks them to hand Dennis over, but then the Security comes as they also want Dennis with Roget's orders. The paramedics flee, leaving the two groups of three to clash over Dennis.

Yuri and Sona are watching behind the wall. Yuri says, "Geez, they really are fighting for Dennis, huh?"

Sona says, "We should be quick or else Dennis wakes up and flees."

At that point, a whirlwind blows where Dennis was, causing the two groups of three to shield their eyes. When both groups can look again, they notice that Dennis disappeared.

"What? He is gone?" The Security says.

At the Security, Roget yells, "I won't hand Dennis to the Council! Find him immediately and capture him! If you old geezers interrupt me again, then I think it is time to take great measures! Activate the King's Gambit!"

Just then, he controls all the Security members and they are heading to the Council.

* * *

At the same time, Yuri and Sona are running, since they have seen the direction Sora takes Dennis. Yuri asks, "You did see the culprit, right?"

"Yeah, it is no doubt my brother." Sona says. Then they see Officer Kazama, Officer Ushio and Mikage on the road. They quickly greet them.

"Yuya? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Mikage asks.

"Particular reasons such as Dennis went missing. What happened?" Yuri asks.

"It seems like you are right, the Security are under control." Kazama says.

"What? So Roget activates my control chip…" Zarnie grits her teeth.

Sona says, "And since we found yours beforehand, so you two aren't controlled."

Ushio says, "I never knew that the Director is this cruel to do this."

Yuri says, "Right now it is inevitable. I suggest that you either hide or pretend to be in control so that you won't be suspicious."

The officers nod as Sona and Yuri bid farewell. They hide behind where Sora and Dennis are and listen to their conversation.

"You are finally awake." Sora says to Dennis as he awakes.

"Sora Shunin? What are you doing here?" Dennis asks.

"I come here to take Serena back to Academia. Right now you are injured, I will need to send you back to the Academia for now."

"But…" Dennis tries to protest, but his injuries stop him. "Don't worry. I know that you have come all the way here to capture Yuzu and Serena, but right now please tell the Professor that I'll carry out his mission."

Dennis sighs as he closes his eyes, then he is teleported away.

Sona and Yuri are watching, Yuni says, "The inevitable has happened…It is a good thing that I didn't install the uncarding device on his duel disk."

Rumi says, "But he still ran away…"

Yuri says, "I know. But right now we just need to tell the Lancers about the situation and then find the situation to solve this problem."

Sona nods. As they are about to leave, Sora already notices them and he says, "Who's there?"

Sona and Yuri nod at each other and then jumps into the roof. Sora notices two cloaked figures and yells, "Wait!"

He starts to chase them until they arrive near the ocean. Sora also stops and asks, "Who are you?"

Sona and Yuri nod at each other and then take off their cloak. Sora widens his eyes and says, "No way…"

Sona says, "It has been a while, Brother."

* * *

"Roget." Gael says as the Security has surrounded the council. "What kind of attitude is this?"

"What kind of attitude?" Roget smirks. "I could ask you the same. Taking away my right to command as Chief of the Security Bureau, do you really think you can maintain peace in the City like that?"

"The situation has changed." White Taki responds. "If you join forces with Dennis, there's no telling what will happen."

"You think I'll summon Academia?" Roget laughs. "That would certainly be an interesting turn of events, but it would be useless to me. If I summon Academia, this City would only be devastated by its Duelists. My careful preparations would have been all for naught."

"Preparations?" Azul asks.

"For what?" Grey asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roget responds to Gray and Azul's questions. "Everything is for the purpose of controlling this City."

"Control the City!?" Gael exclaims.

"No, you could say the City is already under my control." Roget declares. "It's practically ruled by the person who commands the Security Bureau, me, and certainly not by the Executive Council! If this City truly is a competitive society, then it's only right that those with power also stand on top both in name and reality. Am I wrong?"

"Then, strengthening Security with Real Solid Vision was also part of your preparations?" White Taki asks.

"Yes." Roget confirms it. "All that's left is to oust the symbol of the City, the King. I have a piece set in place for that, too. Dennis's appearance and your mobilization will move that piece forward. The Friendship Cup will continue as planned, so don't worry. Before it all ends, you should just remain silent over there. After all that's what you people do best."

"Your goal is to control the City?" Reiji suddenly speaks. "In other words, you plan to rebel against Academia and establish your own kingdom in the Synchro Dimension?"

"My kingdom…" Roget ponders that. "How beautifully that resonates. Yes, I do not plan on submitting to anyone any longer. Not even to the Professor, Akaba Leo! Akaba Reiji, when you and your brother showed up, I noticed at once that you two were the Professor's son. However, your father is your enemy. How does this sound? Since we share a common enemy, how about we join forces?"

"The two of us ruling over the City?" Reiji briefly smirks, but then his expression turns serious. "Ridiculous. Allying with someone who's satisfied with controlling a mere city reaps me no benefits."

"What did you say?" Roget's expression hardens. "Well then, let's see how long you can brag like that. I'm looking forward to it."

After that exchange, Roget signs off, swiping away his chess pieces in frustration.

"The Council has been sealed…" Roget growls. "Even if their men find Dennis, they can't do anything. What I should be most worried about right now is Dennis crossing dimensions to inform Akaba Leo that Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu are in the City. If that happens, he will definitely send men to secure these two and my plan to turn this dimension into my own kingdom will be exposed. Securing Dennis is absolutely essential for the success of my plan! Otherwise, it will all be for nothing!"

Upon saying that, Roget smashed the king piece he was holding… "I also need to defeat those Signers so they won't be a problem..."

* * *

"Sona? Yuri? Is that really you?" Sora says in shock, not believing that his friend and his sister in front of them.

"So? What if it is us?" Yuri asks. "And importantly, what are you doing here?"

"That is my line." Sora says.

"Simple, we already betrayed Academia and joined the Lancers." Sona says, causing him to be surprised.

"What? Are you serious? You are going to cut ties with Academia?" Sora gasps. "What about our mission to unite the world? If you do this, you are going to be carded!"

"The Professor fails to do so to us." Yuri says. "So that won't be a problem. Now why are you here, are you seriously going to bring Yuzu and Serena to Academia?"

"It's not like that. I wanted to protect Yuya, Yuzu and Yuni." Sora admits.

This causes the two to look at each other, then Sona asks, "Why? Why are you going to protect them?"

"When I first arrive at Standard because of my mission, the time I spent with Yuya and the others made me realize the times we spent back before...I don't want Yuzu to be captured by Professor."

He then says, "Back then, I got the mission to retrieve Serena back to Academia. I was scared that they mistake Yuzu with her."

Yuri says, "That you don't need to worry, because the Obelisk Force that comes with you didn't go back to Academia."

"Wait, what?" Sora asks. "You mean..."

Sona says, "Yes. It is just not only us has the Carding device, in fact, Yuya and the others also have the device and they carded all Obelisk Force except for three and you also escaped."

Sora says, "No wonder... and then I heard Reisho yelling at Professor about Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena, also his betrayal. I then knew that the Professor is targeting Yuzu, too."

"It was also the reason why we could escape to the Standard Dimension to ask help from Yuya and the others. The Professor wanted us to capture Yuzu just like we did to Ruri and Rin."

"So is it true that you captured that Kurosaki's sister?" Sora asks in surprise.

"It is true." Yuri sighs. "And she has been regretting about it."

"Then I returned to the Standard Dimension again to look for Serena, I also thought that Yuzu could still be there. But that's when I learned that Reiji and Reisho formed a combat unit called the Lancers and led them across dimensions." Sora says. "I thought if I hand over Serena, then Yuzu will be safe, too."

"Then you're wrong." Sona says sternly. "Even though the Professor get Serena back, he will still send an army to capture Yuzu no matter what."

Sora asks, "How do you know?"

Yuri asks, "Do you know the reason why Professor wants Yuzu and the girls that look like her? And do you know why we look like Yuya and Yuni?"

Sora shakes his head and says, "I have no idea. I only follow his plans, but I never know the reason."

Sona says, "We know the reason because of Yuya and Yuni. Do you remember the enormous dragon you faced back at Standard Dimension?"

Sora pales and says, "Yes. Two of them and they are terrifying."

"That is Zarc and Zarnie." Yuri says. "They were once humans and they were siblings back in the united world. There is another person named Ray. Who is their friend. Zarc loves to duel and he always gives his all to his dueling, but when he accidentally hurt his opponent in the duel, the crowd cheer for it."

Sona says, "He hated how he duel violently to please the crowd, and his friends and even Zarnie decide to leave him. Broken and hurt, he gave into his darkness and start to destroy the world. It was then Professor and Zarnie find the energy cards to stop him. But Ray decides to use them on her own as she and Zarnie face him. In the end, the cards freed Zarc from the darkness, but it comes a prize, that is the united world split into 4 as well as Zarc, Zarnie and Ray."

Sora asks, "That happened? And you mean, the world was split because of the dragons?"

"Yes. And if you don't know. I am a piece of Zarc, and your sister is a piece of Zarnie. Serena and Yuzu are pieces of Ray."

Sora asks, "So...you aren't really my sister?"

Sona says, "I become your sister due to Zarnie's will. But even though the body separates, their souls aren't. and they are in Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu's body."

"But what does it have to do with Professor?" Sora asks.

"Ray is Professor's Daughter as well as Reiji and Reshow's sister." Sona says. "The Professor only wants her to be back, which is why he wanted to capture Yuzu."

"The Professor has a daughter?" Sora says in shock. "I never knew about that..."

Sona says, "And Brother, there is something that I need to tell you. Since Ray, Zarc and Zarnie are in their bodies, they can also absorb the other fragments of the body. In other words..."

Yuri takes a deep breath and says, "I am using Yuya's body, and Sona is using Yuni's body."

"What? So Yuya and Yuni are here, too?" Sora says in shock.

Sona changes back to Yuni and says, "Surprised?"

"Yuni? Where is Sona?" Sora says in shock.

"Don't worry, she is still inside me. Yuzu, Me and Brother already has three souls inside us. Brother and I have the Xyz and Fusion parts while Yuzu has Synchro and Xyz." Yuni says.

"So...does that mean the last time we met..." Sora says.

Sona says through Yuni's mouth, "Yeah, we were really hurt when you refuses to admit what Yuya said to you was right."

Sora frowns as he can't believe that Sona and Yuri hear his words back then. Then Sora asks, "Can you switch to Yuya? I have something to talk to him."

Yuni says, "I am sorry that it isn't possible, Brother is in a coma right now."

"What happened?" Sora asks.

"Let's say that Brother got into a true death game, he barely survived." Yuni says.

"No way..." Sora says.

Yuri says, "Well...Sora, since we told you everything, why don't you also join the Lancers?"

Sora looks down and says, "But..."

Sona uses Yuni's body and says, "Brother, there is something that we need to tell you. All of our friends, except for you and Dennis, they disagree with Professor's plans for uniting the four dimensions. But so far, we knew a few of them escape just like us, but most of them are either being carded or being controlled by the Parasites that freaking Doctor made inside their brains."

"What?" Sora says in shock. "Is that true?"

"I only managed to save Satoshi after I had to use Full Clear's help..." Sona grits her teeth. "When we captured Ruri and Rin, they are already being planted the Parasite, there is no denying that if Yuzu and Serena are sent to Academia, they will also share the same fate as well. You don't want Yuzu's freedom to be taken, right?"

Sora ponders for a second, then he shows a terrified face and he says, "I won't let it happen. If this is the only way to save Yuzu and the others, then I'll join your group."

Yuni smiles, "That's great. I am glad you know the situation."

Just then, Yuni gets a call from Katrina, she says, "Katrina, what's wrong?"

"Sister, bad news. Roget has controlled the Security and they have surrounded the Council. We can't get to Reiji."

"What?" Yuni says in surprise. "So that is what he controls them for?"

Reisho says, "I know my brother can take care of them. But what about you?"

Yuni says, "Dennis managed to escape back to Academia, so it will be a matter of time that Academia will come here."

Reisho grits his teeth and says, "How about Sora? Did you find him?"

"We do, and Sona and Yuri manage to talk some sense into him. He also knows the truth of Zarc."

"That will be fine." Katrina says.

"How is Yuzu?" Yuni asks.

"Bruno is teaching her about the Accel Synchro, she is fine." Katrina says.

"I see. We will be back later." Yuni says as she cuts the call.

Yuri says, "So what did Reisho tell you?"

"It seems like Roget gathers Security to surround the Council. Nothing else." Yuni says.

"Roget? The Academia Traitor?" Sora asks.

"We can explain later." Yuni says. "Let's go to our room so we can discuss about it."

Sora and Yuri nod as they follow her back.

* * *

At Academia, Dennis is lying on the hospital bed as Akaba Leo walks inside. The doctor says, "Professor." He bows to him.

"I want to see Dennis' memories, I want to know what happened to him." Leo says.

"Sure. Professor." The doctor says as he lets Dennis wear a helmet like thing and then he project his memories.

 _"Are they really Obelisk Force?" Yuzu asks._

 _"Yes, they are from the Academia." Serena says. "You must be Yuzu, I am Serena."_

 _"I know..." Yuzu says._

 _Serena says, "At first, I thought if I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in the Standard Dimension, the Professor will regret not sending her to the front lines."_

 _"Are they really Obelisk Force?" Yuzu asks._

 _"Yes, they are from the Academia." Serena says. "You must be Yuzu, I am Serena."_

 _"I know..." Yuzu says._

 _Serena says, "At first, I thought if I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in the Standard Dimension, the Professor will regret not sending her to the front lines."_

 _"So is that why you are dueling Dennis?" Yuzu asks._

 _"He is not, and he disappoints me." Serena says, still angry at how Dennis is holding back._

 _"But I already know what the Academia is doing thanks to the help of Yuni and her siblings. Academia laughed as if they were taking part in a hunting game. And I also know what the Professor is going to do to me and you." Serena_ _sighs, "Is it because of Ray, right?"_

 _Yuzu changes her eyes colors and says, "Yes. I am Ray, and I am using Yuzu's body to talk to you."_

The Professor widens his eyes and says, "No way...Ray..."

 _"Serena, you were a part of me, as well as Ruri, Rin and Yuzu. Yes. Our body has split, but my soul isn't. And my soul is residing in Yuzu."_

 _Serena nods and says, "So the Professor wants us...is it really because of you?"_

 _"I am afraid so. But right now I'll give the control back to Yuzu so that she can tell you everything."_

 _Serena nods and then Yuzu changes back._

The Professor stops the memory and says, "So Ray has already awaken... then I need Hiiragi Yuzu here."

The Doctor says, "Professor, there are also some memories."

As he plays, it is the scene when Yuya and is dueling Sora and Yuni dueling the Obelisk Force. The Professor is shocked to see both Yuya and Yuni's field.

"No..." Leo says in horror.

 _"By banishing Astrograph/Integration Magician! I can banish four monsters that are on the field, deck, extra deck and graveyard!" Yuya and Yuni chants together._

 _Just then, the ground is starting to shake as two big shadows starts to appear._

 _"The cards I am banishing are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon/Full Clear Fusion Dragon! Clear Wing Speed Dragon/Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon! And Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/Light Patience Xyz Dragon!" Yuya and Yuni yells._

 _The shadow is getting bigger and bigger, in the stadium, everyone notices the monster and they are in a state of shock._

 _Yuya and Yuni says, "Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Justice Dragon Zarc/Supreme Queen Justice Dragon Zarnie!"_

 _Two blue dragons covers the whole city, as they roar loudly._

"Zarc and Zarnie...they have awaken the demon power..." Leo says in a frustrated tone.

 _Yuni says, "Zarnie. Let's fight together! I use its effect! When I successfully summoned this monster, I can destroy all your monsters and give you damage equal to their combined ATK!"_

 _Zarnie shoots blue electricities as 6 Obelisk Force all fall to the floor with their LP 0._

 _Sora is sweating as he stares at the dragon, he says, "That is cool...Yuya... your monster is big... I guess it will be fun after all."_

 _Yuya says, "Dueling is fun, so please, stop this fighting." Sora grits his teeth and doesn't respond._

As the Professor sees Yuya still in his mind, he is confused as he thinks, "Why didn't he turn into a demon? More importantly, those dragons are different from before as well..."

As the footage ends, they see another scene.

 _Yuya says, "We approve of Reiji's plan since we have to be prepared for the war and the victory. Besides, Yuzu is not in Academia in fact."_

 _"What? So does that mean Academia didn't capture her, then where is she?"_ _Ryu asks._

 _Yuni says, "We have seen through the footage that a person from the Synchro Dimension who looked like my brother, Yugo, took her and then they were teleported by Yuzu's bracelet."_

 _"I start to wonder what's with the bracelet and teleport..." Ryu sighs._

 _"Yeah, but if Yuzu is there, then she is safe, right? Then Ruri will also be fine as well."_ _Serena says._

 _Yuya says, "Indeed. And with Rin also inside Yuzu, she should be fine since Rin is also from Synchro Dimension."_

 _Ryu asks, "So Yuzu has another spirit inside her? That makes three."_

 _Sawatari asks, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Reisho says, "Some of you might not know it, but Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu each have a spirit inside them, and these spirits can let them absorb those who look just like them."_

 _"How is that possible?" Dennis asks._

 _"Well. It is complicated, but right now Yuya has absorbed his Xyz and Fusion look alike while Yuni is the same, right?" Reiji says._

 _"Yes." Yuya says. "I have absorbed Yuto and Yuri while Yuni has absorbed Rumi and Sona. So you can say we are actually four people."_

 _"What?" This causes those who don't know to get shocked. Katrina says, "Indeed. Yuri and Sona betraying Professor and also offering help is one of the best, considering that they are told to be the strongest people there."_

 _Vivian says, "I agree."_

The Professor is in a disbelief as Yuri and Sona manage to get fused with Yuya and Yuni, he starts to fear that the demon duelists will return. Leo is now sweating as he decides to stop looking into Dennis' memories and go back to the throne room.

Back at the throne room, Leo says, "Is Barret here?"

Barret comes into the room as he kneels down to the Professor. "Did you need my service, Professor?"

"Dennis has returned and reports that both Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu are confirmed to be in the Synchro Dimension's Neo Domino City. As soon as the Obelisk Force is done with their preparations, I want them to head there at once."

Right!" Barrett responds. "Thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself, Professor. I will definitely retrieve Serena-sama and Hiiragi Yuzu and bring them before you!"

"I'm counting on you, Barrett." Leo then says, "And also, make sure to look out for Yuri and Sona. They along with my son Reisho have betrayed Academia and they are protecting the two girls. I will also need their capture, too."

Barret says, "Yuri sama and Sona sama betrayed us? How could this happen?"

Leo sighs, "I don't know. But I want you to take them alive."

"Understood." Barret says as he leaves.

* * *

In Reisho's room, Katrina, Reisho has heard everything from Sora. Katrina says, "As much as I hated what you did to Shun, but I guess I can accept you since my Mom kinda likes you."

Sora nods with appreciation as Yuni says, "Now, Sora. What we are going to say may shocked you, but I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Sora asks.

Yuni says, "We have installed the uncarding device in our duel disks, so we can free the ones that are trapped inside the cards."

"Wait, you can free those who were carded?" Sora says in shock.

"Yes." Reisho says, "So that time when you intrude the Battle Royale, we managed to free the ones you guys carded."

Sora says, "But how? Not even the best scientists in Academia can did this."

Yuni says, "That is because of Zarnie. She is a technology genius. She had no problem creating a robot, let alone this device."

"I see." Sora says.

Yuri says, "Should we get into the main point now?"

"Sorry." Katrina says. "From what we heard, tomorrow's duel will be Yuzu's duel against a guy named Sergey. But I don't know why, I think that Sergey is dangerous."

Reisho says, "From Tsukikage told me, he was a duel crusher that viciously assaulted several Duelists, even in the Facility, too. And from the audience, some said that he was supposed to be dead as well..."

Yuni says, "You don't think he is one, right?"

"One?" Sora asks.

"The group that made Yuya unconscious now." Yuri says. "If it is true, since after Yuzu's duel, Yuya's next, and then Yuni. So we can't leave this place. So Sora. Can you protect Yuzu?"

Sora says, "Leave it to me. I'll try not to let him do anything to Yuzu."

Yuni says, "That will be fine. And I also contacted Ruka and Rua." She gives Sora the photos, she says, "Sora, I want you to meet them. If Yuzu is really crushed by him, you can take her to their house for rest."

Sora says, "I got it." Then he walks away.

Katrina says, "So now Sora has been in our side..."

"Yeah, maybe to change Academia is possible." Reisho says.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And Is Sergey really a Dark Signer? (It is obvious from his deck) Right now Sora has joined the Lancers. I made the talk that is supposed to be after Shinji's duel with Yuya here right now, since there are parts that I need to add from the Dark Signers Arc.**


	48. Chapter 48 The Beauty of Destruction

Chapter 48

in the Control room, Roget yells at the staff, "Why didn't you find Dennis? He can't be hidden too far! Search the area again!"

"Yes sir!" The staff says.

Roget slams his fist on the table, then without his notice, a man with a purple dark signer suit comes into the room and says, "There is no need for more searching."

Roget turns around and says, "Oh, it is you. What do you want this time?"

The man has a blue hair, and he has a condor mark on his back. He says, "Dennis has already returned to Academia. It will be a matter of time that he will send Academia to invade here just like they did in Heartland."

Roget is stunned, but the man says, "But let them come, with them arrive, there will be more sacrifices for the god."

Roget then smiles and says, "So what can I do for you this time?"

The man says, "Tomorrow will be the match of Hiiragi Yuzu and your own robot Sergey, huh? I will be heading there and if possible, letting Hiiragi Yuzu join the Dark Signers."

Roget is quite shocked, he asks, "But what about Serena?"

"Without Ray inside her, she is only a useless human soul. But Yuzu is different, since she is the vessel of Ray. And if Ray becomes the Dark Signer, the Professor won't be able to continue his plan."

Roget says, "I see. With Ray by our side, then no one will be able to control over us. Not even Akaba Leo."

The man then shows a hologram, which has 10 marks of the Dark Signers. "Thanks to the split of the dimensions, we have managed to create the new Earthbound Gods, Canus Lupus, which is under your care, Lilius and Manibus. Right now we have yet to find the host for Chacu Challhua, Uru and Manibus. Uru has been using your officers to find the host, but still in vain, and Manibus has been impatient, seems like the duelist that bears its mark has been in the city."

Roget asks, "Why don't we use the participants or Lancers to make them one?"

"Oh? Maybe." The man says. "I'll be waiting for tomorrow."

Roget says, "It will succeed, Kurosaki Condor."

* * *

"The City is one! We are all friends! The third day of the Friendship Cup tournament! Today, we move into the second round!" Meilssa announces and the audience cheers.

"These sixteen duelists have passed the first round!" Meilssa says as holograms of Yuya, Katrina, Serena, Reisho, Shinji, Satoshi, Sergey, Vivian, Yugo, Risu, Yuzu, Ryu, Crow, Ron, Yuni and Shun appeared. "Who would emerge as the best eight and advance?! The fated first match is…Hiiragi Yuzu vs Sergey Volkov!" Melissa announces.

At the stands, Sora notices the two siblings as he walks towards them. Ruka asks, "You must be Sora, right? Yuni has told us about you."

Sora nods and says, "Yes. Right now we must follow them, I am afraid that Duel Crusher will do something to Yuzu."

Rua says, "So do we. Ruka has powers to call out Monsters from the duel disk, so we will be riding there."

Sora nods as they leave.

In the rooms, Ron says, "Yuzu is the first, huh?"

Ryu says, "Yuzu...please be careful..."

As Yuzu and Seregy arrives at the Duel Field, Roget tells Seregy through inside him. "You'll have to do what we planned, Kurosaki Condor will be there as well."

"As we all know, the course was wrecked in the duel between Kurosaki and Dennis yesterday. Therefore, Riding Duels will take place outside the Duel Palace from the second round onward!" Melissa says, and the Duel Lanes emerge from the ocean.

"That said! Action Field, on! Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa announces. The Action Card were dispersed and the Field was covered in a light. "Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both Duel Disk said. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa declares and both Duelist takes off. "Duel!" Both duelist yells out.

( **Yuzu:4000) (Seregy:4000)**

Yuzu says, "I'll be starting first." She says as she gets passed Sergey, she says, "I summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" (ATK:0/ **DEF:100** LV:1)

As the brown humanoid bird appears, Melissa says, "That is a cute bird!"

"If this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand." As Ruri gets the card to her hand, she says, "If I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Lusicinia - Sapphire Swallow and 1 Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from your hand. I summon my second Cobalt Sparrow."

Then a blue humanoid bird monster appear along with the second Cobalt Sparrow. ( **ATK:100** /DEF:0 LV:1)

"With the second Cobalt Sparrow's effect, I do the same, and I have a second Sapphire Swallow in my hand, so I can summon my second Sappire Swallow and my third Cobalt Sparrow."

"Now Yuzu's field has 5 monsters!" Melissa says.

Shun feels something as he says, "What is going on...I feel uneasiness..."

Ron says, "Is she going to summon Assembly Nightingale?"

Yuzu says, "I use Level 4 Danger, with this card, I can make my monsters Level 4!" As the birds sing, she says, "I overlay all five of them!"

As the 5 monsters become orbs of light and go into the galaxy portal, she says, "Soar from the sky, spread your beautiful wings and gather on the field! Now, descend! Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Assemble Wings Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:5)

As the dragon roars, it gives cheers to everyone. "Yuzu has summoned a new dragon! What a surprise!"

Yugo says, "So that dragon...it looks really like Rin's."

Crow says, "She sure has a beautiful dragon."

"I end my turn." Yuzu says.

"My turn. I summon Thorn Prisoner Van. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)" Sergey says as a woman covered with vines appear.

"0 ATK?!" Yuzu says in shock.

"Sergey summoned a card with 0 ATK not in DEF, but ATK mode!" Melissa says.

"Too obvious, it has to be a trap." Yuri notes.

"I agree." Yuto says. "I hope Ruri's dragon won't fall for it."

Yubel says, "Although it feels like the kind of deck I would use."

"Turn end" Sergey says.

"He placed his monster with 0 ATK in ATK mode? Is it on purpose? What is he thinking...Nothing will happen if I think on it" Yuzu thinks.

At the same time, Condor is standing on a building as he sees Sora and the two kids. "So the Signers have found my motive...I won't let them foil it."

"My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I use my monster's effect! Since I have 5 overlay units, its ATK goes up into 5000!"

As the dragon goes bigger, Melissa says, "5000 ATK! With this, Seregy will lose!"

Yuzu says, "Battle! I attack Van with Assmeble Wings! Choir of Wings!"

"I activate Van's effect. When this card is attacked, I show my opponent the Thorn Prisoners in my hand, and reduce damage to 0 after paying 400 LP. I have Thorn Prisoner Darli in my hand" Sergey says. **(Seregy:4000-3600)**

"Sergey avoided taking 2500 damage by paying just 400!" Melissa says.

"With its effect, the destroyed Van can be special summoned along with Thorn Prisoner Darli" Sergey says.

As the monster is destroyed by the sound waves, it comes back with another monster. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

"He summoned another monster with 0 ATK?" Yuzu wonders.

"Sergey summoned both monsters in ATK mode! What on earth is he thinking?"Melissa wonders.

Yuzu gets an Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic, Wonder Chance! I can attack once more!"

Sergey then speeds up and is heading for an Acton Card.

"Will Sergey turn the tables with an Action Card?!" Melissa wonders.

Sergey flips backwards and missed the Action Card.

"I use Darli's effect, by paying 400 damage, I can negate the battle." Seregy says. **(Seregy:3600-3200)**

"Beautiful" Sergey says as he looked at his wound, Yuzu gasped at that.

Burno says, "Wait... he is not human..."

Katrina asks, "What do you mean?"

Burno says, "He is programmed just like myself...a soul that now resides in the android."

Yuni says, "Then it is out of the question that he isn't a Dark Signer. But who made him? That is another question."

Yuzu says, "I'll end my turn."

"My, my. Looks like Roger's right-hand man is having a tough time" Gael says.

"That punk…" Roger says as he sees Sergey's vitals go up.

"They're coming!" A man in the audiences says. Yuzu and Sergey come back into the Duel Palace.

"My turn. I tune the Level 1 Van and Level 1 Darli. Expose your warped worldly desires, commit your flesh to thorns! Synchro Summon. Appear, Level 2. Thorn Observer Zuma! ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1) "

This time a monster that is handcuffed appears, Seregy says, "I activate Zuma's effect. When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, all monsters on the field gains a Thorn counter. Monsters with Thorn counters cannot attack. Next, during each player's end phase, each monster on the field gains one Thorn counter and the player takes 400 points in damage for each one. I set one card face-down and end my turn. At the same time, I take 400 damage due to Zuma's effect." Sergey says. **(Seregy:3200-2800)**

"Sergey is bound by his monsters, and prevented his battle!" Melissa says.

"This isn't good. I only hope there's nothing going on" Roger thinks.

"The monsters on Yuzu's field can't attack! How will he fight?!" Melissa narrates.

Yuzu says, "My turn!" She says as she draws the card, she smiles, "Its here. Now I'm getting started! I use Rank Up Magic: Dragon Ascend! With this card, I can Rank up a monster that is one rank higher. But I use Rank Overlay Change! With this card, I can detach two Overlay Units to make it Rank 6!"

As the dragon roars and goes into the portal, she chants, "Dragon with perfect melody! Gain the great wings and give musics to the utopia! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 7! Dragon with soaring melody! Supreme Nature Black Dragon - Blooming Melody Wing Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK7 PS:8)

This time Bloom Melody with the angel wings appear as the crowd cheers. "I activate Thorn Growth's effect. When a Thorn counter leaves the field, I take 100 points of damage for each counter" Sergey says. ( **Seregy:2800-2700)**

"What's with this guy? Finding pleasure in cutting down his own LP…" Risu says.

"Battle! I attack Zuma with Blooming Melody!" Yuzu declares.

"I activate Zuma's effect. When this card is attacked with its Synchro material monsters in my graveyard, I pay 400 LP and reduce the battle damage to zero."

Ray says, "He isn't going to negate the battle?" ( **Seregy:2700-2300)**

"And since Zuma has left the field, Thorn Growth's effect deals 100 damage for each Thorn counter…"( **Seregy:2300-2200)**

"When there are no Thorn counters on the field, this card is destroyed. Due to Zuma's effect, I special summon the Zuma sent to the graveyard and its Synchro material monsters" Sergey says.

As the three monsters get back to the duel field, Melissa says, "The destroyed monster returned along with its two materials! All three of them have 0 ATK, but they're in ATK mode!" Melissa says.

Yuzu asks, "Hey, you, what are you actually planning? It's dangerous to continue the duel like this! You're injured."

At the same time, Condor is seeing it as he says, "She fought well, but she is about to lose, and don't worry, you'll become one of us."

Seregy just laughs and says, "You…You think you've won. Your face…it doesn't say I'll win, but I've won. Instead of the desperate desire to win…I'd rather crush the face of someone who's sure they'll win. It's the most beautiful of all."

"Beautiful?" Yuzu asks in surprise.

"I've endured, I've endured and endured…Endured, endured and endured…My endured was not in vain! I've endured, and endured, endured and endured…Endured! ENDURED!" Sergey yells out.

Yuzu, Ruri and Rin gasp in shock as how he is saying that.

In Roger's office, the Chart for Sergey gave an Error warning "His limiter broke…Looks like he needs some fixing up again" Roger says.

"The man I dueled in the first round, Damon…he was no fun. That duel wasn't beautiful in the least! But you're different. You're concerned about my wound, and certain of your victory. Beautiful. Truly a beautiful battle. This should end beautifully. In your defeat!" Sergey bellows.

Yuzu is shocked, then Sergey says, "My turn!" As he draws the card, he says, "More pain! I use my Magic Card, Pain of the Thorns! I have 3 monsters on the field, so I can make my LP 300."

"Again?" Yuni says in shock as Sergey is keeping hurting himself.

"Then I use Fusion!" Sergey says.

"Fusion?" Everyone is shocked.

"With this card's effect, I fuse Van, Darli and Zuma. Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma!( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:8)

"Another monster with 0 ATK?" Yugo says in shock.

"Yuzu..." Zarc says in worry. "Ray..."

"I'll lose? What can you do with just 0 ATK?" Yuzu asks.

"Vandarlizuma's ATK becomes double the value of my current LP subtracted from 2500!" Sergey explains.

"Oh no, that means..." Katrina says.

"4400 ATK!" Vivian says.

"Next, once per turn, I pay 100 LP and reduce one opposing monster's ATK to 100 until the end phase of this turn." Seregy says.

And with the loss of 100 ATK, Vandarlizuma's ATK goes to 4600.

"4600 ATK! Sergey's mediocrity so far was a front for this power!" Melissa narrates.

"Was he cutting his own LP for that…?" Yuzu wonders. "Cutting through flesh and shattering bone…No…worse than that…" Reiji says.

"I attack Blooming Melody Wings Dragon with Vandarlizuma!" Sergey yells out.

Yuzu is struggling as she sees an Action Card.

"Your struggle is beautiful. But…" Sergey says, he then turns around. "It's unsightly!" Sergey bellows again, and rams his D-Wheel into Yuzu's to block the attempt to grab an Action Card.

"Oh no!" Sora says, "We have to do this now!"

"As if I let you." The three then gets trapped by some birds as they are surrounded.

"Who did this?" Ruka says as they are struggling against the pecking birds.

"Oh no, Yuzu!" Sora yells.

As the D-Wheel gets closer, Rin says, "Yuzu, I am sorry that I have to do this. Arctic Blizzard!"

Ray says, "Rin, are you going to do what I am thinking?"

Yuzu says, "No! Rin!"

Yuzu is sent flying in the air and crashes into the building. "Yuzu!" Everyone yells even the participants.

Rin says, "Please, you have to win this tournament for all of us."

"No! Rin!" Yuzu yells as Arctic Blizzard appears and splits both Rin and Yuzu. Yuzu then lays on the dragon's back as Rin still falls to her doom. **(Yuzu:4000-0)**

"Beautiful…" Sergey says.

"What a shock! Sergey's eye-opening counterattack won him the match! Hiiragi Yuzu flew out of the duel land and seems to have crashed into a nearby building. There's smoke billowing from the building, so we can't see the situation inside."

"No! Yuzu!" Yuni starts to form tears.

"Where is Sora? Isn't he supposed to save her?" Katrina says.

Reisho says, "This can't be happening..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora curses as he yells, "Yuzu!" He kneels down to the ground once the birds leave. "I am sorry..."

Ruka and Rua also look down, but then much to their shock, Arctic Blizzard Synchro Dragon appear in front of them with Yuzu on her back. As she lands, the Dragon dissolves as Yuzu is crying on the ground.

"Yuzu! You are safe!" Sora says with shock as he rushes over to her. But Yuzu is crying as she says, "Rin..."

Ruka asks, "What happened to Rin? Yuzu?"

Yuzu says, "Rin...she tries to save me...she defuse with me..."

Rua and Ruka cover their mouth in shock as they say, "No way..."

Just then, Condor, who has his cloak on, appears in front of them. "It seems like things didn't go as I expected."

The four people turn around and see him holding Rin in his arms. Sora asks, "You bastard, you must be the one who stops us..."

"My plan was to take Ray, but this girl here has to ruin it, but it doesn't matter, she can also be a dark signer like us."

Yuzu yells angrily, "Who are you and why do you do this?"

Condor smiles as he takes off his hood, Ruri widens her eyes in horror. "No...This isn't true..."

"So do you miss me?" Kurosaki Condor asks.

Ruri says, "I can't believe that it is you...Dad..."

"Dad? You are Ruri's father?" Yuzu says with shock.

"I see with Ray, you have fused with my daughter. I also knew that your friend Sakaki Yuni has also absorbed my other daughter." Condor says.

Ruri takes over Yuzu's body and says, "No way, I thought you were carded by Academia..."

Condor says, "Yes, I was carded, but then my card was split into half, which results in my death. But thanks to the Earthbound Gods, I manage to get revived as well as being the leader of them." He then shows the Wiraqocha Rasca.

"That is the ultimate Earthbound God!" Ray says in shock.

Ruri starts to form tears and says, "How could you... Dad? Sacrificing the humans for the god? You are acting just like Academia!"

Condor sighs and says, "You'll need to understand, Ruri. Things aren't perfect. And it is the only way for me now."

Ruri kneels down as Condor says, "As for this girl, she will be blessed with the Earthbound. We shall meet again."

Then he disappears as Ruri cries, "Why? Dad..."

Sora puts his arms on her shoulder as he says, "Yuzu, right now we can't do anything, Rua, can you take us to your house?"

Rua says, "Sure."

Ruka says, "I'll talk to Yuni." Then she activates her duel disk to dial her.

* * *

Yuni hears the ringing and says, "It is from Ruka."

She opens it and asks, "Ruka, how is Yuzu? Is she safe?"

Ruka shakes her head and Yuni says, "No way..."

Katrina asks, "What happened? Is she dead?"

Ruka says, "A Dark Signer managed to stop us from getting close to Yuzu, but Yuzu is saved, but..."

"But what?" Zarc asks.

"Rin decides to take Yuzu's place as she is the one that falls..." Ruka says.

"So Rin is...dead..." Yuni covers her mouth in shock.

Reisho asks, "Who is the Dark Signer that stops you?"

"He says that he is the leader with Wiraqocha Rasca..." Ruka says.

"That Earthbound God who can make LP 1?" Zarnie asks surprise.

"Hey, that card is to strong!" Sona says.

"And he is...Ruri's father...Kurosaki Condor..." Ruka says.

"Dad? He is the leader of the Dark Signers?" Rumi says in horror. "Of all the people, why him?"

Katrina shares the same shock, she can't believe that the person who treats her like his own daughter becoming the leader of the Dark Signers, "Are you sure that is Mr. Kurosaki? He should have been carded only, not death!"

Ruka says, "His card is torn off, which results death to him, and he is the one that gathers souls to give Dark Signers, I assume that he is the one that makes Mark the Dark Signer."

Rumi says, "No way... How could Dad... Does Ruri know about this?"

"She knows, and she has confronted him to demand for a reason, but all her Dad told her is that she should understand. And then she takes Rin away."

Zarc says, "No doubt that he is changing Rin into a Dark Signer too."

After ending the call, Yuto says, "How could Mr. Kurosaki... We have to tell Shun about this."

Katrina says, "Wait, it is better that he doesn't know now. He has been suffering."

Yuni nods and says, "We just hope things go well.

* * *

 **You didn't see that coming huh? Ruri, Rumi and Shun's Father make his appearance in the fic! He is chosen by Wiraqocha Rasca. And the leader as well! I hope you like my idea.**

 **And there will be 10 Earthbound Gods in the fic, I made the Dog, which will be Roget as I mentioned in the fic, Flower and Hands. As for the two new Dark Signers, one of the Lancers will also become one, who is it? Feel free to guess.**

 **And the Controlled officers that Yuya and Yuni faced, they are controlled by Uru itself since Uru has yet to find his owner. But he will find one maybe in the future chapters. And Rin, yes, she will be a Dark Signer and her Earthbound God will be one of the original 7, and it is obvious to know which one it is.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Rank Overlay Change:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: By detach one overlay unit, give monster a rank.**

 **Bloom Melody Wings Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Rank:7 Scale:1 Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Effect: If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: You can gain another overlay unit from the graveyard. Once per turn, when this card battles, your opponent can't negate it as well as using effects targeting the monster. By detaching an overlay unit, you can gain 500 ATK for one monster on the field. If this card leaves the field: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Pain of Thorns:**

 **Quick Play Magic:**

 **Effect: You can make your LP 100 times the number of monsters on your field.**


	49. Chapter 49 Storm of Revolution

Chapter 49

Sergey re-enter the Duel Palace victoriously and he is met by a crowd of stunned and worried faces.

"S-Sergey Volkov has come back to the stadium! Even covered in wounds, he managed to pull off an amazing comeback victory!" Melissa says.

Sergey then laugh hysterically, "She's gone! She's done for! Did you see her face twisted in fear!? Beautiful!"

"Duelist Crusher…Did he do this to all the other Duelist he defeated?" A man mutters. "How repulsive…" A Women in a pink hat states.

In the Executive Council room, where the council is still surrounded by Security.

"Reiji Abaka…You stated that Roget's ambitions were pointless, did you not?" Gael asks.

"But right now, his plan is steadily making progress" Grey says.

"Is this fine with you?" Azul asks.

"Just sitting here and watching that happen?" Bordeaux asks. Reiji stays silent.

In the Duel Palace, Sergey stops but was still laughing hysterically, and then some Security come into the field.

"Security has made their way onto the stadium!" Melissa says.

The Security then fire energy nets at Sergey. "They've capture Sergey! They're removing him from the stadium." Melissa says.

"To think his mind would break from that level of a Duel…It looks like he needs to be re-educated" Roger says as he turns to Condor. "But your plan on retrieving Ray has failed."

"It is quite a shame, but at least we still get one of her fragments." Condor says as he looks at Rin, who is still closing her eyes. "She should be a perfect soul for one of the Earthbound God." Then he places a Dark Pendulum Card on her chest.

Meanwhile, the Lancers in the room are also shocked. Yugo says, "How dare he! Rin is inside her! And he just...just..." Yugo then starts to form tears and bangs the ground.

"Why? Yuzu? I have promised Dad that I'll bring you back home..." Ryu says in frustration.

"Damn it...Ruri is also inside her, how dare he..." Shun also curses.

"Now then let's get to our next match! It is Shinji Weber vs Sakaki Yuya!" Melissa announces.

"What? Brother?" Vivian says in shock.

"Yuya versus Shinji?" Crow is also shocked.

Then the door open as Sam appears, "I will escort you to the stadium."

Zarc asks, "Sam, did Yuzu come back?"

Sam then lowers his head, "I don't know."

"What?" Yuni asks, "You don't know?"

"There's no point in asking him!" Shinji says as he walks towards them.

"Shinji?" Yuni asks.

"Who do you think cares about the losers? For the Tops bastards, we're just another show! Once a pawn is lost from the game, it's over!" Shinji says.

"Over? What do you mean?" Reisho asks.

"The defeated are thrown away! That is how this world works now!" Shinji explains. "You could say Hiiragi Yuzu has become another sacrifice for this world. That's why I've been fighting! To changed this distorted society!" Shinji says.

The four of them stare at him as he continues, "I can only gather the energy of the oppressed Commons…and overthrow the Tops! This time, I will make the Commons stand up for themselves! Sorry, Yuya, but you will be my stepping stone to accomplish that!"

"And what makes you think that I will lose?" Zarc says. "We won't know the result until we duel. Besides, this isn't time to talk about this as well."

"Then prove to me." Shinji looks at him. "Prove me that we have the power to change the society. In order to prevent more incidents like that, we should raise the Commons up in arms!"

And then they all walk off. Yuni says, "I guess things are getting terrible..."

"Yeah, by the way, Sister. How is Rumi doing?" Katrina asks.

"She still can't believe that her father is a Dark Singer, let alone being a leader." Yuni says as she holds her heart. "I just hope Brother can wake up."

Back in the Duel Palace, two duelists are ready as Melissa says, "Now then, let's get things started! Action field: On! Field Spell:Crossover Acceleration!"

The Action Cards were dispersed and the field was covered in a light. "Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!" Both Duel Disk announces, and then the countdown appeared and starts counting down "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" Melissa declares and both Duelists took off. "Duel" Both Duelist yells.

 **(Yuya:4000)(Shinji:4000)**

"I need to end this quickly!" Zarc thinks. "And I better find Yuzu fast."

"I won't give you the first turn." Shinji says as both of them then enter the tunnel.

"Now, Commons! It's the start of our Duel!" Shinji declares.

"The first one out of the Duel Palaces is Shinji!" Melissa says.

"Remember! The anger you felt when you watch my Duel! Our anger against the Tops! This time you need to rise up!" Shinji says.

"Come on! I keep telling you to stop provoking the audience!" Melissa tells Shinji.

"I summon Bee Force - Pin the Bullseye!" ( **ATK:200** /DEF:300 LV:1) A small bee appears besides him.

"Shinji has Summoned a monster! But its ATK is a mere 200!" Melissa says.

"For all that talk, he isn't much!" A Tops women says.

"What can he even do with a monster like that?" another Tops woman asks.

"It's true the monster I summoned has low ATK, it's a weak monster! Just like us Commons, this monster has no power! But we've all fought with our weak monsters! We've fought through this rotten society! If these monsters combine their strength, then they can overcome society! And I'll prove that to you! I activate its monster effect! Once per turn, Pin the Bullseye can deal 200 damage to my opponent!" Shinji says.

Zarc gets stung as he winces. **(Yuya:4000-3800)** "I set one card and end my turn."

"Shinji has started off his first turn with dealing some damage effect! But all he has on his field is a 200 ATK monster!" Melissa says.

"Even if I have just one monster on my field…! There are tens of thousands of Commons with me! For all of their sake, I will sure this revolution succeeds!" Shinji yells.

Zarc thinks, "All he has is one monster with 200 ATK on his field...the set card is what I should be careful about..."

Zarc says, "My turn." As he draws the cards, he thinks, "Entermate...how long have I not been using this deck...This time I'll use you guys, for Yuya."

"With Scale 2 Entermate Gongcat and Scale 6 Entermate Extra Shooter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear on the field with 2 and 6 below, Zarc says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 3 to 5! Swing! Pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monsters! First is Entermate Warrior Tiger ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:500 LV:4) And then Entermate Silver Claw ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:4 PS:5)

"Yuya has pulled off a Pendulum Summon!" Melissa says.

"I activate the Magic Card: Gap Power from my hand! When my opponent's LP is greater than mine, I increase the ATK of one of my monsters by half of the differences!" Yuya says.

"What!?"Shinji exclaims.

"The difference between our LP is 200! I increase Silver Claw's ATK by 100, half of that!" **(ATK:1800-1900)**

"You used a Magic Card just to increase its ATK by 100?!" Shinji asks.

"I attack Pin the Bullseye with Silver Claw! When I attack, Silver Claw's effect increases all Entermate monsters' ATK by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase!" Zarc says. **(ATK:1700-2000)** **(ATK:1900-2200) "** With this, the total ATK of all my monsters is 4200! I'm going to finish it with this two-pronged attack!"

"Yuya Sakaki is aiming for a one-turn kill!" Melissa narrates.

"So that's what he was doing..." A Tops man says. "With this, we'll finally be rid of that obnoxious Shinji!" A Tops women says. "Don't lose Shinji!" A Commons yells.

"I use Trap Card, Bee Force Nest, I target Pin the Bullseye. When the targeted monster is attacked, I can Special Summon a monster with the same name from my hand or Deck! And end the Battle Phase!" Shinji says.

"So he blocked my attack..." Zarc clicks his tongue.

"But if this card is used twice, then it will be destroyed." Then a second Bee Force - Pin the Bullseye appears on the field.

"Shinji has succeeded with not only fending off his opponent's attack, but Summoning a second monster as well!" Melissa says. "That's it Shinji!" A Commons cheers.

"With the Battle Phase ending, Silver Claw's effect ends and their ATKs return to normal" Yuya says.

"Too bad! Did you think I'd leave myself wide-open with just one monster!?" Shinji asks.

Zarc says, "I end my turn."

Serena says, "Yuya? Why do I feel something weird with him? It doesn't seem like he is the one who duels..."

Ron says, "So Shinji has prepared this much, huh? But still...I am worried about Ruri and Yuzu..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ruka and Rua's house, Yuzu is sitting on the bed motionlessly, Ruka knows that she is talking to her inner selves. Sora walks inside the room and asks, "How is she?"

Ruka shakes her head and says, "Ray is now comforting Ruri, since she knows how it feels that their close ones become evil."

Yuzu says, "Yeah. Sora. I am still glad that you will come to help us."

Sora says, "No problem. If I know Zarc and Zarnie's story beforehand, maybe the time I was spying will become the betrayal of Academia."

Yuzu smiles and then asks, "Who is dueling now?"

Rua says, "Not a good match, Shinji versus Sakaki Yuya."

"Yuya? But isn't he still unconscious?" Sora asks in confusion.

Yuzu looks at the screen and then she says, "That is not Yuya...that is Zarc, he is using his body to duel, so I guess it is his turn. Now I am more worried about Yuya..."

Ruka says, "Yeah, and who knows what the Dark Signers might have done to Rin…how will Yugo and Risu react when they know the truth…"

Rua says, "Right now we should watch the duel."

They nod as they head towards the living room.

* * *

"My turn! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Bee Force - Needle the Stinger!( **ATK:400** /DEF:800 LV:2) Next, I can Special Summon this card from my hand with its effect negated! Come forth, Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attacker!( **ATK:1000** /DEF:500 LV:3)"

As two monsters appear on the field, he says, "I Tune my Level 3 Twinbow the Continuous Attacker with my Level 2 Needle the Stinger! Stingers of rage, become a bow to pierce the heavens with a flash! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Bee Force - Azusa the Ghost Bow! ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1600 LV:5)" The white bee like monster with a bow appear on the field.

"And now, Shinji has pulled off a Synchro Summon!" Melissa says.

"An ATK of 2200?!" Zarc says.

"Now, the beacon of our revolution has arisen! Stand up, Commons! With me! For the future of us Commons!" Shinji yells out. The Commons gave out a big loud cheer.

"Go! Shinji! We're with you!" A Commons cheers.

"Is that going to be okay?" a Tops women asks.

"Now with his Synchro Monster, will Shinji be able to turn the tides?!" Melissa wonders.

Yuni sighs, "Why did he always think about revolution...what matters is the safety of the world..."

"We just need to trust Zarc to do it." Bruno says.

"Rise up, Commons! With me! Let clash our anger of being trampled and oppressed against those Tops! I activate Azusa the Ghost Bow's effect! All of its Bee Force comrades' effect damage is doubled!" Shinji says.

"The damage is doubled?!" Ron says in shock.

"So he can double the Pin of Bullseye's effect damage..." Vivian says.

"I activate Pin the Bullseye's monster effect! This is the agony of having your homes robbed from you by the Tops and being left out to shivering in the cold! **(Yuya:3800-3400)**

"And this is...! The grudges of my friends who wasted away to nothing out of hunger! **(Yuya:3400-3000)** And this is our anger that his only been strengthened from all our suffering! I attack Warrior Tiger with Azusa the Ghost Bow!" Shinji declares. **(Yuya:3000-2500)**

Once Zarc is hit by the arrow, he now winces in pain.

"Shinji has dealt 1300 damage with his monster combo!" Melissa says. "That's it, Shinji! Beat him to a pulp!" A Commons yells.

"Damn it…what am I doing?! I can't save everyone like this…!" Zarc thinks.

"Now, the revolution has begun! I will flip this society on its head with this card! By sending Bee Force - Dart the Hunter from my hand to my Graveyard, I can deal the ATK of a monster destroyed in battle as damage!" Shinji says.

"What!?" Zarc yells.

"And with Azusa the Ghost Bow's effect, that damage is doubled!" Shinji says.

"The ATK of the Warrior Tiger is 1700..." Katrina says.

"With the double, it will be 3400, Zarc will lose..." Reisho says.

Zarc thinks, "I won't lose, I was the world champion, I am not going to be defeated here..."

"This is the end! I send Bee Force- Dart the Hunter to my Graveyard and activate its effect!" Shinji yells.

Zarc then jumps up in to the air and grabs an Action Card and lands, Dart the Hunter then hits him.

"Is it over?!" Melissa wonders. Everyone was on edge to see what was going to happen. Zarc then appeared from the smoke.

"Due to the effect of Action Magic: Acceleration, the effect damage has been negated!" Zarc says.

"What?" Shinji exclaims.

"Yuya made it through!" Melissa says.

The Commons are displeased while the Tops are pleased the Yuya survived.

"You were saved by an Action Card? But that won't happen next time! I will defeat you and start a revolution! I end my turn!" Shinji says.

* * *

"Urgh…" Yuya slowly wakes up as he rubs his head. "Oww…"

"You finally wake up, Yuya." Yuri says as he leans on a invisible wall in their mind.

"Yuri…wait, so this is in my mind?" Yuya asks.

"Right now it is your turn to duel, Zarc volunteers to duel in your place." Yuri says. "You just woke up after that duel with Mark, so don't push yourself."

"Mark…" Yuya frowns as how much hatred he has for him and Zarc, but he looks around and he doesn't see Yuto anywhere. "Where is Yuto?"

Yuri says, "Well, Yuto doesn't look very fine."

"What happened?" Yuya asks.

"Well, first, Dennis reveal his true colors and he was beaten by Kurosaki Shun, but he got escaped back to Academia."

"Damn it…I guess we are late…" Yuya says.

"But we manage to meet Sora again and he decides to join the Lancers." Yuri says.

"Sora? He is here as well?" Yuya says in shock.

"Yes. So Yuni wants him to go look out for Yuzu once she duels. But…"

"But what?" Yuya asks, not going to like what is going on.

"Her duel opponent is a kind of Android, and he not only wins against her, he also throw her off the track." Yuri says.

Yuya is in horror as he shakes Yuri. "How is Yuzu, is she dead?"

"Relax, Yuzu is fine, but…"

"But what?" Yuya asks.

"Rin gets out of Yuzu's body in order to save her from the fall with the help of her dragon, so that Rin is the one that falls off the track." Yuri says.

"Rin?" Yuya says in shock. "How was her? Is she fine?"

Yuri shakes his head, he says, "I don't know, since Ruka told us that the leader of the Dark Signer showed himself and took her away, he was the one that stopped Sora to save Yuzu so that he could turn her into the Dark Signer, but I guess that his plans were interrupted, he decided to change Rin this time."

Yuya kneels down and says, "No way…what mark does he have?"

"It is called Wiraq something…I don't know since the name is really hard to pronounce."

"Wiraqocha Rasca?" Yuya says shocked. "That card is very dangerous."

"You knew about it?" Yuri asks.

"I remember one effect is that it can make one's LP to 1." Yuya says. "And what does that leader have to do with Yuto?"

Yuri says, "The leader…he says that his name is Kurosaki Condor."

"Kurosaki...Wait, you don't mean…" Yuya says.

"Yes, he is Ruri and Rumi's father." Yuri says. "Ruri has already confronted him, but all she got was an emotional break down. In fact, I think that Rumi is also the same as well."

Yuya feels sad and says, "I see…So who am I dueling?"

"Shinji." Yuri replies as they see the duel from a cloud like projection.

"Shinji…so it will be just like he dueled Tsukikage…" Yuya sighs as they both see what will happen.

* * *

Zarc thinks, "Ray, Yuzu, just watch me, we will win this and end this war with our dueling, then we can go home and be like we were before..."

"My turn!" Zarc says. "With the already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Timesword Magician! ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:0 LV:3 SC:2)"

As a small boy like magician appears, he says, "I activate Timesword Magician's monster effect! When this card alone is Pendulum Summoned from my hand, its ATK is doubled!" **(ATK:1400-2800)**

"An ATK of 2800?!" Shinji says.

"I attack Azusa the Ghost Bow with Timesword Magician!"

As the sword hits the monster, it gets destroyed. **(Shinji:4000-3400)**

"Next, I attack Pin the Bullseye with Silver Claw! During the ATK phase, its effect increases its ATK by 300 for the rest of the Battle Phase!" Zarc says.

"As if I'll let you! I use Bee Force Nest. When Pin the Bullseye is targeted by an attack, I Special Summon another from my Deck and I end the Battle Phase!" Shinji says as the ATK goes back to normal.

"Shinji has held off the 2nd attack!" Melissa says.

"But with its effect being used twice, Bee Force – Nest is destroyed!" Shinji says.

"Now you can't forcefully end the Battle Phase anymore! I end my turn! The real fight starts now!" Zarc says.

"Even if you get serious now, you're too late! I'm not alone! Tens of thousands of my fellow Common's will are with me! The revolution is already starting! No one can stop it anymore!" Shinji says.

Just then, Yuya's spirit appears besides Zarc. "Zarc."

Zarc notices him and he smiles, "Take you long enough to wake up, Yuya."

"I have heard everything from Yuri. I now trust the duel to you." Yuya says with a smile back to him.

"Just leave it to me." Zarc says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ruka's house, Yuzu sees the spirit of Yuya and exclaims, "Yuya wakes up!"

Ruka says, "Really! That is great."

Sora is confused as he asks, "Um how do you know?"

"Well..." The Yuzu tries to explain to him.

Yuni sighs, "Finally, I was worried."

Katrina says, "But I am glad that brother woke up, now he can be serious."

* * *

"My turn!" As he draws the card, he says, "I use Magic Card, Bee Jewel of Rebirth. I can special summon a Bee Force Monster from my graveyard with its effect negated. I summon back Azusa the Ghost Bow."

Azusa reforms from a swarm of bees. Shinji says, "Now, rise up, Commons! It's time for our strength to come together as one! Bring forth a revolution! Drag down those Tops and give them a taste of our suffering!"

The Commons cheer as the Tops look worried. Melissa protests, "I said no provoking the audience, didn't I?!"

"I understand how you feel, Shinji. But violence alone won't solve anything. I also want to make people smile through dueling." Zarc says.

"Smile? We'll smile when we drag those Tops down from their cushy penthouses! That's why we need a revolution!" Shinji claims.

Crow says, "The revolution that Shinji talks about isn't the only way. That's why I put my hope in Jack, but Jack didn't do anything. Even though Jack could have changed things, the wealth and power reduced him to the Tops' dog."

Crow clenches his fist and says, "It's just as Shinji says..."

"I activate Bee Force Pin the Bullseye's effect. I can inflict 200 damage to you!"

Each monster shoots a needle at Zarc. Zarc just shake it off. **(Yuya:2500-1900)**

"Shinji's effect damage hits the mark! Now it is 1900 versus 3400!" Melissa says as the Commons cheer.

"Brother…" Yuni thinks worriedly.

"You plan on taking out my LP with effect damage before attacking Silver Claw with Azusa the Ghost Bow?" Zarc asks Shinji.

"How naive. Did you think that I'd summon Azusa the Ghost Bow with its effect negated for that? I tune the three Level 1 Pin the Bullseyes to the Level 5 Azusa the Ghost Bow!" Shinji says.

"So that monster is a Tuner as well…" Ryu mutters.

"Power in concert! Bear the flames of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!" Shinji chants. ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

"2800 ATK!" Zarc observes.

"Shinji Weber Synchro Summons again!" Melissa says.

"Watch, fellow Commons! This is our Synchro Monster!" Shinji tells the Commons.

"A revolutionary monster, combining the strength of weak, 200 ATK monsters" Risu muses.

"Now, Commons! Gather by my side, just like this monster! We'll change this society with our own hands!" Shinji urges the Commons.

"Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!" the Commons cheer as the Tops continue to watch in fear.

"The feelings of the Commons…their anger is coming together..." Sam observes back at the garage.

* * *

In the Administrative Council chamber: "Chairman, they'll riot if this continues…" Gael tells White Taki.

But Taki remains unworried, as does Reiji who stands with Reira.

In his office, Roget snorts, "That won't happen at all. The Tops have oppressed them for so long precisely because they're all bark and no bite. That's the Commons. Venting their frustrations at the top of their lungs is enough for them."

* * *

"Let's go, Yuya! I'll defeat you, and stand on the front line of the revolution! I attack Silver Claw with Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!" Shinji says.

Hama extends an arrow from its left wrist which it inserts into and fires from its bow, destroying Silver Claw. **(Yuya:1900-900)**

"Yuzu takes 1000 points of damage and is left with 900 LP!" Melissa narrates.

The energy arrow remains spinning as Shinji says, "I activate Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's effect! Once per turn, I reduce one monster's ATK by the amount of battle damage my opponent received!"

The arrows embeds in Timesword Magician's arm, and Timesword nonchalantly rips the arrow out and tosses it away. **(ATK:2800-1800)**

"Next, Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow can attack twice in a turn! Go, Hama the Conquering Bow! Attack Timesword Magicican! End this with 1000 points of battle damage!" Shinji orders.

Hama extends another arrow and fires, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"Is it over?!" Melissa asks.

Yuzu is watching as she yells, "Yuya!" Then all the Lancers show their worries as well as Yugo, Risu, Crow, Sam and Tops.

But to everyone's shock, the smoke is absorbed into the trunk of a large purple spectra. "What's this!" Melissa is shocked. "What happened?! Why?!" Shinji wonders.

"I use the effect of Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir. When I send this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can reduce battle damage to zero just once!" Yuya explains.

"And we were so close!" a Commons says, while The Tops sigh in relief

"Brother…" Vivian whispers.

"I guess you aren't going down that easily. But you only have 900 LP left! I'll take you down next turn! I end my turn!" Shinji says.

"There's no way I can lose here. I made a promise. I'll make everyone smile with my dueling, end the interdimensional war, and return to our world…with Yuzu and Ray!" Zarc thinks.

"Zarc…" Yuya smiles at him with the words.

"My turn! I activate the Magic Card, Match Pump! I draw one card from my deck, and if it's a Level 4 or lower monster, I special summon it. Any other card is banished! However, when the special summoned monster is a Pendulum monster, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck! And in this turn, I cannot special summon except by this card's effect!" Zarc says.

"If this draw is a Pendulum monster, I can increase effect damage with Extra Shooter's Pendulum effect" Zarc thinks.

"Draw!" Zarc declares, and draws the card high, as he looks at the card, he is shocked, "Huh? Tuning Magician?" Zarc asks.

"When did you put that card inside?" Yuya asks.

"I don't know…" Zarc says.

"What's the matter? Get on with it!" Shinji says.

"I special summon Tuning Magician in DEF mode." Yuya said. Tuning Magician appears and cheerfully strikes a pose. (ATK:0/ **DEF:0** LV:1)

"Tuning Magician?" Yuni and Katrina are shocked.

"That's the card I gave to Yuya. I told him to win, and return it to Jack...He'll be in trouble if he uses a card like that." Sam thinks.

"The summoned monster is Level 1, with 0 DEF!" Melissa notes.

"Why does Sakaki Yuya have that card? When Tuning Magician is special summoned, the opponent's LP increase by 400, while the user takes 400 damage" Jack thinks.

Tuning Magician cheerfully radiates harmonic waves from the staff that hovers next to her. **(Shinji:3400-3800) (Yuya:900-500)**

"What on earth! Sakaki Yuya cut down his own LP and increased his opponent's instead!" Melissa narrates. Sam is panicked, but Zarc remains calm.

"A monster that gives 400 LP to the opponent…" Ron mutters.

"But isn't that card belongs to Jack? Why does he have it?" Risu thinks, back then, Jack has showed her this card when they were younger.

"No matter how you look at this, Yuya made a mistake! Due to Tuning Magician's monster effect, it's 3800 against 500 LP!" Melissa protests.

"Why put such a card in your deck?" Someone wonders. "There's no way you can use a card that cuts your LP and increase your opponent's." Someone else yells.

"That…that Tuning Magician is…"Sam continues to panic. Sam remembers Jack giving the card to him; telling him that if he had nothing else he should take this, the card that suited Sam the best. Sam then remembers telling Yuya about the card and how he perceived it as Jack making fun of him despite being a Common himself.

"Why did Yuya put that card in his deck?" Sam wonders.

"Go! Shinji! Get him good!" The Commons cheers.

"Looks like the match is decided. Putting such a useless card in your deck sealed your fate!" Shinji mocks.

"There's no such thing as a useless card! Every card has a purpose! I believe that. If I listen, the card will surely respond to me! I want to prove that in this tournament." Zarc says. He also looks at Tuning Magician, who smiles back at him.

"There's no way you're card that only hurt your user." Yuya says to the monster, but no one hears it except for those who can see him.

"I activate Extra Stinger's Pendulum effect! For every Pendulum monster in my Extra Deck, I inflict 300 points of damage! There are two in my Extra Deck, which makes 600 points of damage!" Yuya says.

Extra Stinger then fires an arrow of energy at Shinji. **(Shinji:3800-3200)**

"And this turn, I cannot Pendulum Summon. I end my turn!" Yuya says.

"So that's it. You were planning on drawing a Pendulum monster and increasing Extra Stinger's effect damage. But you didn't count on this at all. Drawing such a useless card spelled your doom!" Shinji comments.

"My turn! I'll bring an end to that useless card! I attack Tuning Magician with Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!" Shinji declares and Hama extends an arrow from its wrist and fires, destroying Tuning Magician.

"Tuning Magician!" Zarc yells.

"This is it. Go, Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow! Direct attack!" Shinji says.

Hama fires again, but Zarc says, "I activate Gongcat's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, when there are monster on my field, battle damage is reduced to zero!"

Gongcat beats its chest, and the resulting sound-waves deflect the arrow that Hama fired.

"He dodged it!" Melissa cries.

"We're not done! When Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow fails to inflict battle damage, I inflict 300 damage for each Bee Force monster in my graveyard! There are seven Bee Force monsters in my graveyard! That makes 2100 points of damage!" Shinji says.

The monsters all rise behind Hama and form into energy, which Hama grasps in its left hand. As they round a corner, Shinji declares, "This time I'll end it for sure! Go! Hama the Conquering Bow! Become the spark that lights the beacon of revolution! Sakaki Yuya!"

Hama fires the energy. Without flinching, Zarc rounds another corner and he spies an Action Card in the center of the lane. The energy approaches as the card gleams in Yuya's goggles.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cries, and then Zarc dodges the energy blast.

"What?" Shinji is shocked.

"I activated the Action Card, Encore! With this, I can choose one Action Magic in my graveyard and use it!" Zarc explains.

"An Action Magic in your graveyard…" Shinji mutters then realizes what Zarc has chosen.

"Right! I chose Acceleration! With its effect, Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's effect damage is negated!" Yuya says.

"Stubborn brat. But the match is already over. It's no use drawing it out! I set one card face-down and end my turn" Shinji says.

They pass a building filled with worried Tops, and Zarc says, "It won't end like this! My turn!"

As he draws the card, Shinji says, "I activate the Continuous Trap, Bee Formation! When a monster is summoned or special summoned on my opponent's field, Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK increase by 400!"

A swarm of bees arise and form an infinity symbol behind Hama, which glows with yellow energy.

"I don't know what card you drew, but whenever you summon a monster, Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK will go up" Shinji states.

"Shinji seals his victory! Can Yuya make a comeback?" Melissa claims as Zarc looks at the he drew.

"So it is over for him, huh?" Roget turns around and sees Mark standing at the doorway.

"I see you come uninvited." Condor says.

"Hmph, Yuya or Zarc now is my prey, and maybe this duel is quiet entertaining." Mark says.

"I see." Roget flicks over a black pawn on his chessboard, while Jack remains impassive on his throne.

Zarc looks at the card that he drew. "Monster Reborn. A Spell Card that allows me to special summon a monster from the graveyard. The monsters in the graveyard are...I have 500 LP left. Even if I take control of Azusa the Ghost Bow, which has the highest ATK, I can't beat Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow" Yuzu thinks.

As he sees an image of Azusa in his mind's eye, he notices a glow next to him coming from an image of the saddened Tuning Magician.

"Tuning Magician?" Zarc looks looks at her,

The glow intensifies, and then Zarc suddenly sees a glimpse of a robed swordsman. Then with Gongcat, Extra Shooter, Silver Claw, Timesword Magician, Bee Formation and then Gap Power.

"Zarc, you've seen it, right?" Yuya asks.

"Yes, like what Astral says, the winning formula is complete." Zarc smiles. "Thank you, Tuning Magician."

"I use the currently Set Scale 2 Gongcat and the Scale 6 Extra Shooter to Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Silver Claw, Timesword Magician!"

As two monsters appear, Shinji says, "I see. With a Pendulum Summon, you can summon two monsters at once. But my ATK will still increase! Via Bee Formation's effect, Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's ATK goes up by 400!" **(ATK:2800-3200)**

"I activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn! I special summon one monster from my graveyard! Lend me your power once more! Tuning Magician!" Zarc says.

"Why did he summon Tuning Magician again? What is he thinking?!" Melissa says.

"With Tuning Magician's effect, I increase my opponent's LP by 400, while I take 400 damage!" Yuya reminds Shinji. **(Shinji:3200-3600) (Yuya:500-100)**

"Have you lost your mind, Yuya?! Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's ATK increases again with Tuning Magician's summon!" Shinji says. **(ATK:3200-3600)**

"3600 ATK! I told you so" Melissa stuffily mutters. "What on earth is she thinking?" A Commons wonders. "Why summon that useless card?" a Tops wonders.

"Actually, the conditions to winning is now complete! I now tune Level 4 Silver Claw and the Level 3 Timesword Magician with the Level 1 Tuning Magician!" Zarc says.

"What?!" Shinji said in shock. Yuni says, "Of course, Tuning Magician is a Tuner Monster."

"Go for it! Yuya!" Ryu says.

"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" **(ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

The Synchro Monster brandishes its swords and stands. Melissa says, "Yuya just Synchro Summoned!"

Everyone is shocked as Vivian says, "That is a new monster..."

"He sure is full of surprises." Yugo says.

Mark gives a small smile and says, "Hmph, he should have done it."

"It's too late! Hama the Conquering Bow's ATK is already at 3600. And with Bee Formation's effect, it goes up another 400!" Shinji states. **(ATK:3600-4000)**

"I activate Enlightenment Paladin's effect!" Zarc says. The monster puts its swords together as a clock face appears over it.

"Since it was Synchro Summoned using a Magician monster as Synchro Material, I can add a Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand."

The field turns blue, and time appears to rewind. "What?! What on earth's happening?!" Shinji asks.

"I add Gap Power from the graveyard to my hand and... I activate it! I add half the difference between our LP to one monster's ATK. The difference between my LP and Shinji's is 3500. I add half of that to Enlightenment Paladin's ATK" Zarc says. **(2500-4250)**

"4250 ATK? It's ATK is higher than Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's?" Shinji says in shock.

"It's all thanks to Tuning Magician. Tuning Magician's effect made the difference between my LP and Shinji larger. So Enlightenment Paladin's ATK surpassed Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's ATK!" Zarc explains.

Shinji is thunderstruck. "You can use that card like that..." Sam thinks in shock.

"I could Synchro Summon thanks to Tuning Magician. Every card has a purpose! A long as I listen to it, the card will respond!" Zarc explains.

Upon hearing this comment, Jack smiles proudly.

Yuni says, "Well said, brother."

Reisho says, "Indeed. He is winning."

Yuzu smiles, "Yuya..."

"Go! Enlightenment Paladin! Attack Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!" Zarc says.

The monster attacks, and Hama blocks the strike, before firing an arrow from its wrist. Enlightenment Paladin blocks the arrow with one of its swords and strikes a pose before joining the swords at the hilt and spinning them through the air, creating a symbol similar to a clock face before slicing through Hama, destroying it. **(Shinji:3600-3350)**

"Our monster!" a Commons bemoan.

"Next, I activate Enlightenment Paladin's effect! When it destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the monster's ATK!" Zarc continues.

"Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow's ATK is…" Shinji panics.

"4000" Crow finishes grimly.

Enlightenment Paladin blasts an energy surge in the shape of Hama at Shinji, and he screams in frustration and his D-Wheel deactivates. **(Shinji:3350-0)**

"It's over! He escaped a crisis with a vicious counterattack and emerged victorious—Sakaki Yuya!" Melissa declares.

"Splendid work, Yuya Sakaki" a Tops says. "What a relief. For a moment there I feared what would happen" another Tops says.

Zarc sighing in relief and the noise of the crowd echoes through the Duel Palace.

Yuni lies on the bed and smiles, "Great, brother wins."

Bruno says, "It sure is exciting and he reminds me of Yusei."

Reisho says, "We know." The two share a laugh.

Ron says, "Great, Yuya advances. I hope I am the next..."

Risu says, "It is a shame that Shinji lost, but I am glad that he lost to Yuya."

Yugo says, "That is so exciting. I can't wait for my duel."

Roget stands up from his seat as Condor asks, "Where are you going?"

"To congratulate Yuya for his hard work." He says as he leaves. Mark stares at him and then turns to Condor. "So should we add him?"

"Maybe we can use his hatred to cause a ruckus."Condor says before forming to a smile.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, no change of the duel except Zarc is the one dueling, and I add more people's perspective. I hope you enjoy it. There will be no duels in the next chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50 Tech Genius Save

Chapter 50

"Yuya Sakaki clinches victory after a splendid counterattack against Shinji's undulating offense! Now, he returns to the duel palace!" Melissa narrates rides through the Duel Palace and stops at the garage.

"Yuya!" Sam runs to him. "You did it."

Yuya takes off his helmet, but then they hear the Tops cheering and the Commons yelling at him for defeating Shinji.

"That was one spectacular duel!" A Tops yells out.

"You did good shutting up the Common's drivel about revolution and revolt." Another Tops says.

"How dare you do this to Shinji…To our comrade…Shinji fought for the Commons. And you just defeated him!" A Commons yells.

"There's no mistake! He's an enemy who's shamelessly sucking up to the Tops!" another Commons agrees.

Yuya is getting frustrated as he yells, "Shut Up!"

This causes everyone to flinch as they now stunned.

"Wow...Sakaki Yuya's roar stops the fight..." Melissa says.

Yuya takes the microphone and says, "I have no intention to go into your conflict of Commons and Tops. I am just an outsider who has come to this place, the same goes to most of my friends in the Friendship Cup."

Then the sound of a D-Wheel stopping caught Yuya's attention and sees Shinji take off his helmet "Dammit..." Shinji curses.

Then the sound of clapping caught everyone attention and saw Roget with three Security officers walking towards them.

"Roget..." Yuya mutters.

"Why is the Chief of the Security Bureau here?" Melissa wonders.

Yuni says, "What is that traitor doing there?"

"Something tells me that it is nothing good..." Katrina says.

Reisho says, "Bruno, can you go help Yuya?"

"Leave it to me." He then leaves.

Roget then stops in front of Yuya, "Splendid work. I was impressed by your amazing duel. Especially when you Synchro Summoned from Pendulum Summoned in the end. That elegant, bold development was more then I'd expected. I couldn't help but gasp in admiration. You are indeed one I can rely on, Sakaki Yuya. There are certain things only you can do" Roger says.

"Hey, what's that about relying on you?! Don't tell me...You have had connections with those dogs from Security and Tops from the very start? That is why you managed to bail us out from the Facility?" Shinji accuses.

Yuya says, "What are you talking about?"

Just then, the Commons also starts to verbal attack him, "There is something fishy! How could a no-name like you become the King's opponent and manages to get a tie with him? Does that mean he has an inside deal?"

"How foolish..." Yuya grits his teeth.

"It's not true, right? All that about an inside deal. I just believe in his potential." Roget said.

"Potential?" Shinji asks. "It's true that he was a no-name. But Sakaki Yuya has the Pendulum Summon, a previously unknown power. I thought it was best to assess that power in a duel with the City's best duelist, Jack Atlas. Of course, that duel ended in a draw, but today, I realize that my expectations for Sakaki Yuya were not misplaced. His dueling grows stronger each time."

"You've gotta be joking! What potential? Everything was fixed from the start, wasn't it?!" Shinji yells.

"You're the joke, Shinji Weber." Roget says.

"What did you say?" Shinji asks.

"But it's true, isn't it? If Yuya's duel was fixed like you claim…Then you must've been in on it, since you lost to Yuya. You lost to Yuya fair and square. Not wanting to admit it, you made up the nonsensical story." Roger states.

"I—!" Shinji says.

"You're an eyesore! Remove this loser from the premises immediately!" Roger orders.

The two Staff members grabbed Shinji and drag him away. "Damn it, let me go! Remember this, Yuya! I will never forgive you!" Shinji yells.

"Shinji! You've got it all wrong! Hear me out!" Yuya says.

"Crow, Yugo and Risu will definitely avenge my grudge!" Shinji yells.

"Shinji…" Crow whispers.

"There is no way that Yuya is associated to Tops." Risu says.

Satoshi says, "That is why I hated that guy back at Academia..."

Vivian says, "How dare he try to drag him in..."

Yuya turns to Roget and says, "Since you are here." He raises his duel disk. "I demand some answers from you."

"What is this? It seems like Sakaki Yuya raises his duel disk, is he trying to duel the Chief?"

This causes Commons to gasp in surprise as well as the tops.

Roget asks, "What is this about?"

Yuya says, "You know what I mean. Since I arrive at at the city, I have been investigating you with my comrades. And now I think you should answer my questions of you know what will happen."

Roget stares at him and the carding device on his hand, he says, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want some answers about what happened last night." He then shows the screen and then Ccapac Apu appears, the Commons stops their booing as they notice the monster in front of them.

"What...that was the giant monster that appeared yesterday!" Melissa says.

Ryu asks, "Why is he showing that?"

"What is he planning?" Ron asks in confusion.

Yuya says, "Like you see, this is no ordinary monster, it happened yesterday. Since you are the chief of the Security, do you know anything about this? Do you know what is happening? Did you Security have any responsibility for this?"

Roget looks at the screen and then says, "No. But it is true that we Security has responsibility to protect the city no matter what, but there are some of the members go missing when they are going to stop it from endangering everyone here."

"Protecting us? Is that a joke?" A Commons yell.

"You must be the one that makes up all of this yesterday!" Then the Commons start to boo again. Yuya yells, "Shut up, all of you! Don't you know what this is? This is an Earthbound God! To summon this monster, you have to sacrifice 1000 human souls to this monster!"

He shows another footage as they crowd are now in horror as they see people's soup flying to the cocoon like thing.

Sora, who is in the house, feels terrified as he asks, "That happened?"

"I don't know..." Yuzu says. "But it seems so real."

Yuya says, "Roget, what are you going to say about this? Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"

Roget just stays calm and says, "I have no idea. But if it has threaten the city, then I will send the Security to solve this problem."

Yuya says, "Do you think a mere Security can solve this? They are targeting us." He turns to the crowd and says, "Like you saw, it will take away your souls. And the only way to save them is to defeat them. Your useless fight may be the cause of your doom from this monster, stop the fight and work together now. That is all I have to say."

Then he decides to leave the stadium with his D-Wheel. One Security member asks, "Director?"

Roget says, "Secretly follow him, then find a chance to capture him for me."

"Yes." Then three officers leave the stadium, Roget also leaves, causing the crowd to be in a state of confusion as well as shock.

* * *

Back at Ruka's house, Sora says, "I need to go find Yuya. I have some questions that I want to know."

Yuzu says, "I'll come with you."

"But the Dark Signers and the Security are targeting you." Ruka says.

"I'll be fine." Yuzu says. "I can't always be the one that is protected."

Sora nods at Yuzu as they head off.

Yuya was on the highway, he says, "I won't abandon my comrades. I set my mind on victory for that! I'll win, and bring smiles to everyone as well as saving them…both the Tops and Commons!"

A little while later in the City, he stops his D-Wheel and decides to walk, until a hand grab him.

"Yuzu, Sora." Yuya says.

"Shh! You're being followed. Over here. Hurry!" Sora says.

A little while later, three Duel Chasers are looking around for him, one of them flips a coin on the ground and goes off.

Sora pokes his head out on fire escape on a nearby building, Yuya and Yuzu are sitting down and caching her breath.

Yuya says, "Yuzu, I heard about the fall from Yuri. Are you alright?"

Yuzu frowns and says, "Yeah...but Rin..." She holds Arctic Blizzard's card in her hand.

"I know...we will save her." Yuya says. "That is for sure. And I heard that you also decide to help us? Sora?"

Sora sighs and says, "I first thought that the Professor's goal is still right...but Sona tells me about the big dragon you used." He says, "And from seeing the Earthbound God that you showed...I felt like the Professor is doing the same thing...I don't like to see people becoming like that. Which is why I decide to help you."

"Sora..." Yuya smiles as well as Yuzu. "Thank you."

Then Yuya turns to Yuzu, "Umm...Yuzu, can you switch to Ruri? Since Yuto wants to talk to her about something."

Yuzu nods as the two change. Sora is stunned to see that Yuya also has the Xyz user in him.

"Ruri." Yuto says.

Ruri starts to cry in his arm and says, "Why? Of all the people...why the Earthbound God has to choose Dad...I am happy that I could meet him again...but not in a way like this..."

"Ruri..." Yuto says. "You are not the only one that hurts. Mr. Kurosaki is also like a father to me...I promise. We will save him no matter what. We will being him back so you can be together again."

"Yuto..." Ruri says.

"Please don't cry, Ruri. I prefer your smile. We will work together to bring him back.'

Ruri sniffs for the last time as she nods. Then he turns to Sora. "I still couldn't forget what you did to Shun. But I trust Yuya and Yuri that you changed."

Sora nods and says, "Thank you."

Just then, several nets come and it captures the 3 people.

"What is going on here?" Yuzu says as she tries to get out of the net. Then they see three Securities with 3 Goyo Catapult.

"Stop resisting and come with us!" One Security member says.

"Damn it..." Yuya curses.

Just then, they hear a sound, "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 points."

Then a D-Wheel appears in front of them. "If you want to take them, you must get past me."

Another Security member says, "Who are you?"

"My name isn't in your concern. But you can call me Antinomi." Bruno says.

"Antinomi? Bruno? He is here as well?" Yuya says in shock.

"Well, Reisho and Yuni are the ones who created him." Yuzu says.

"My turn!" Bruno says, "When my opponent has monsters while I don't, I summon Tech Genus Striker WA-01 ( **ATK:800** /DEF:0 LV:2). And when I summoned a monster, I can summon this card, come! Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03 ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:0 LV:3)"

Two monsters appear on the field, then Bruno says, "I use Magic Card, TGXLV. With this card, I can draw cards equal to the total levels of Tech Genius. There are 5, so I draw 5 cards."

Once Bruno draws 5 cards, he says, "I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon DR-08 ( **ATK:900** /DEF:1300 LV:2)" As the dragon appears, he says, "I use its effect. I can summon a Tuner Monster from my hand. I summon Tech Genus Jet Falcon WB-09. ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1200 LV:3)

"4 monsters in this instant..." Sora says in surprised.

"I now tune Level 2 Catapult Dragon DR-08 with Level 3 Teach Genus Jet Falcon WB-09! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian SCX-1100." ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:5)

As the monster appears, he says, "Next, I tune Level 3 Werewolf BW-03 with Level 2 Striker WA-01!" Bruno says. "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000!( **ATK:1900** /DEF:0 LV:5)"

One security member says, "2 Synchro Summons in this instant?"

Bruno says, "You'll be surprised. When I Synchro Summoned a monster, Hyper Magician's effect let me draw a card." As he looks at the card, he says, "I use Magic Card, TG01-DS, the card let me summon back up to two monsters from the graveyard and change them into LV1 monsters! I summon Striker WA-01 and Werewolf BW-03!"

As the two monsters return back to the field, he says, "I tune Level 3 Werewolf BW-03 with Level 2 Striker WA-01! Limiter removal, Level 2. Regulator, open. Navigation, all clear. Go! Synchro Summon! Come on, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly! IX-00." ( **ATK:300** /DEF:300 LV:2)

Sora says, "Now there is three Synchro monsters in a row!"

At the same time, Roget is watching it and says, "So he has a powerful ally, huh?"

"The state of supremacy beyond the limits of your own being, Top Clear Mind!" Bruno says as he starts driving his D-Wheel, then he disappears out of their sight.

"Where did he go?" One member says.

"I tune my Level 2 Recipro Dragonfly IX-00 and Level 5 Hyper Librarian SCX-1000 to my Level 5 Wonder Magician SCX-1000!" Bruno says. "Limiter removal, Level max. Regulator, open. All clear! Infinite power. Piercing through time and space, open to a world unknown. Go! Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

He appears behind the Security members and says, "Come! Level 12! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon MAXXX-∞!" ( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:12)

As the orange colored monster appears on the field, Yuya says, "Amazing...this is Delta Accel Synchro..."

"Wow..." Yuzu says in awe.

"4000 ATK?" One Security asks.

"Now I use my Magic Card, TG800-AB! I make all your ATKs lower 800!" Bruno says. A Gun like machine appears and it shoots at the three monsters, their ATK becomes 0. " And then I can attack up to three times!"

"No way!" The Securities are surprised as Bruno yells, "Target complete! Obstacles None! Cannon standby! Go Halberd Cannon! Machine Max!"

The Cannon shoots out a bright beam and it completely wipes out the monsters, and then the Securities also fall down to the ground with LP goes to 0.

Once the field disappear, Bruno changes back his form and says, "Hello, guys."

"Bruno, thank you for saving us." Yuya says.

"It is no big deal." Bruno says. "But what should we do to them?"

Yuya says, "Leave them to me." He then cards them.

And due to them being carded, the cameras in Security blacks out. Roget grits his teeth and says, "Damn it... They got away..."

Bruno says, "You must be Sakaki Yuya, right? I heard from your sister that you have the deck of Fudo Yusei, right?"

Yuya says, "Um...yes."

Bruno says, "I was made so I could teach you the Delta Accel Synchro. You have a card that can do it, right?"

"Yeah." Yuya says. "So you will teach me?"

"Of course." Bruno says. "But I need to get some rest since I haven't duel for a while."

This causes the three to fall anime style. "Geez..." Yuzu says.

"So what should we do now?" Yuya asks.

Meanwhile, the kids that were with Crow are running, then they notice them.

"Hey! It's Yuya!" Frank says.

"Huh?" The four all turn around and notice them. "Frank, Amanda and Tanner..."

Tanner says, "Wait, you are still alive after getting flung out of the duel lane?" Tanner asks.

"You sure got plenty of help after falling from that height." Frank says.

Yuzu's heart sinks as she says, "I know..."

Bruno asks, "Yuya, who are they?"

"Oh, Bruno, Sora, they are the kids that Crow is taking care of." Yuya says.

"Crow?" Bruno says in shock.

"Yeah, Crow's an nice guy, he'll help anyone in a second." Amanda says.

"I see..." Bruno says.

"By the way, Crow's duel is going to start soon." Frank says.

"Yeah, he is going to duel Yuni if I am correct..." Tanner says.

"What? My sister is dueling Crow?" Yuya says in shock.

"Yeah, I don't know who to cheer..." Frank says.

"Me too. Yuni helped us, so she is a nice person...but Crow is our family as well..."

"Anyway, we can't go to the duel palace since we tried to cheat our way through once, and now they have their eyes on us" Frank says.

"But just leave it to us in the city. We'll have the best and most special seat there" Tanner says.

"And it's somewhere Security can't find. Come on, hurry!" Amanda says and she pulls Yuya along.

"Ah, w-wait!" Yuya says as the four of them follow the three children.

* * *

At the same time, Shinji is struggling from the guards and he yells, "Let me go! I need to go crush that traitor from the tops!"

"Stop yelling. You filthy common." A guard says. But then suddenly, some spiders fall from the ceiling as it lands on the two guards, they fall down as Shinji is shocked.

"What the..." Shinji looks around and sees a woman in an orange cloak with a Humming bird mark on her arm walking towards him.

"Who are you..." Shinji asks.

"We are the Dark Signers. And Shinji Weber, you tried to have a revolution with the commons to take over the tops, a noble goal indeed. But it fails since Sakaki Yuya defeats you."

Shinji grits his teeth and says, "So what?"

The woman takes him to a chamber where the portal to the netherworld can be found. She says, "Since you try to lead the commons to rebel the Tops, the punishment for you is death. But I could save you. That is to become one of us."

Shinji asks, "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Do you remember what you felt back when you tried to gather the commons for the revolution?" The woman asks.

Shinji says, "Yes, we commons have been unequally treated badly. Which is why I need revenge. For those tops, and for the Sakaki Yuya..."

The woman says, "Now with that hatred, you have been chosen by Uru. If you want to help the commons and defeat the ones that make your lives miserable, then jump into the portal."

Shinji looks at it, pictures of his defeat, his friends being treated badly by the Security, he walks into the portal. At the same time, a spider on the ceiling shoots a web, which catches him around the neck. A fountain of Enter-D rushes up, engulfing Shinji.

Once the transforming process is done, Shinji now has the Spider mark on his arm. She says, "Welcome to the Dark Signers, Shinji. Your goal will be defeating Sakaki Yuya and his friends that are called Signers. Once that is done, the Commons will have their revolution success."

Shinji, who has now black eyes, saying, "I got it. What should I do now?"

"Right now, you should go to the Underground Disposal facility, after a few days, there will be a breakout and you will lead the people out of the facility." The woman says.

"I got it." He then changes back to normal white eyes and then walks away. The woman just smiles and then calls Condor. "Mission success."

Condor says, "Good, now we just need to find one more and we can carry out our plan."

"So are you planning on taking Ray?" The woman asks.

"There is no need. I have found a perfect person that will fit the last role." Condor says.

"I see...how does Ruri feel when she knows the truth?"

"Knowing her, she would have told Rumi about it. It is a shame that we would be fighting our children. Aera."

"I know. Although I am happy to see all three of our children in this dimension, our plan still needs to be fulfilled. The next duel is Sakaki Yuni's duel, I'll go watch it now."

"I see. I'll call you later, honey." Condor says as they hang up the phone. Aera looks at the locket with a photo with Condor, herself, Shun, Rumi and Ruri. She says, "Soon, we will all be together..."

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, although I planned not to have a duel in this chapter, but I decide to introduce Antinomi's cards and my OC in this chapter. I hope you don't think the duel is OP.**

 **And Shinji Weber becomes a Dark Signer. He is chosen by Uru. Who was owned by Rowan back in the anime 5Ds. Since he uses a Bee deck and I want him to have an Insect type Earthbound Immortal.**

 **Finally, Aera is Condor's wife as well as Shun, Ruri and Rumi's mother. I didn't see much fanfics that shows the whole Kurosaki Family. And since the family has a last name, so I decide to add their parents into the story.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuni versus Crow.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **TGXLV:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: You can draw cards equal to the total levels of the TG monsters on the field.**

 **TG01-DS:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: When you Synchro Summoned this turn, you can summon back up to two monsters from the graveyard with their levels becoming 1.**

 **TG800-AB:**

 **Continuous Magic Card.**

 **Effect: You can let all the monsters except T.G. monsters lose 800 ATK. You can also attack as many times as each monster that lost ATK.**


	51. Chapter 51 Our Respective Battlefields

Chapter 51

Now for the third match of the duel, we have Crow Hogan versus Sakaki Yuni!" Melissa says.

"So it is sister's turn, huh?" Vivian says with sigh, "First Yuzu, then Brother and then sister? What is this match up?"

"She is fighting against Crow...I don't know what to feel now..." Risu says.

"If what Shinji said is true, then Yuya and his friends are traitors. I can't trust anyone anymore. In that case, all I can do is win! I'll win, and defeat Jack as well." Crow thinks as Sam leads him to the duel palace.

Yuni is also going to the place and says, "That Roget must have connections to the Dark Signers, but first I need to prove that we are no one's side from Brother's behalf..."

At the Duel Palace, Melissa states, "The Friendship Cup is filled with doubts, and is Yuya Sakaki really involved in a side deal with their sponsors, Sector Security?"

Crow drives up to the starting line on his D-Wheel and he yells, "It doesn't matter."

Yuni also arrives and says, "I don't care what you think of my brother or else, just start the duel already."

"I'd love to pursue this scoop, but for now I'll bring you the latest excitement on the dueling field!" Melissa admits in her new helicopter. The helicopter lifts off.

"No one can do anything for us. I have to win in order to change things" Crow thinks.

"And I need to win this...and try to warn the upcoming threat...like my brother..."

"Now, let's get the show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Magic, Crossover Acceleration" Melissa says. The purple light suffuses the stadium and the surrounding track, and the Action Cards scatter.

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both D-Wheels declare, and the holographic countdown appears. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa calls.

"Duel!" Both Crow and Yuni cries out. **(Crow:4000)(Yuni:4000)**

As everyone is watching the duel, Melissa says, "Crow and Yuni set off at full throttle! Whoever completes the course and exits the Duel Palace first takes the first move!"

"The course selected for this match is the Central Loop Line that goes round and round the City's major terminal!" Melissa explains as Track pillars deploy and alter the road sections. "Our sponsors might've thought it would be troublesome if a certain someone destroyed a long course." Melissa notes.

In his office, Roget snorts, "This expense is nothing to the funding from the Tops. They merely do not wish to defile the beauty of the City that will soon be ours."

As the two D-Wheels are accelerating, Yuni says, "With the threat of Academia and the Dark Signers, I won't let anyone get in my way."

"Don't talk about things I don't get!" Crow tells her. They exit the Duel Palace, and Crow emerges first "The first move goes to Crow!" Melissa says.

"I'll win and avenge the grudges of my comrades, Shinji isn't the only one who ties the bonds of the Commons together!" Crow vows."My turn! I summon Black Feather - Jet the Blue Sky!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:800 LV:1) And since I control a Black Feather Monster with a different name on the field, I special summon Tuner Monster Black Feather - Oroshi the Squall. ( **ATK:400** /DEF:600 LV:1)"

Two birds appear on the field. "I tune Level 1 Jet the Blue Sky with Level 1 Oroshi the Squall! Spread your jet-black wings and slice through the gale with your concealed blades! Synchro Summon! Plunge! Assault Black Feather - Sayo the Rain Hider!" ( **ATK:800** /DEF:100 LV:2) Crow chants as the monster appears.

"I use Equip Magic, Spinning Blade of the Trailblazer. I increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800!" Crow follows up as Sayo grips the twin blades. ( **ATK:800-1600)**

"I use its effect. Once per turn, I can deal 400 damage to my opponent for every material used in the Synchro Summon of the equipped monster!" Sayo slashes the air and sends red blades of light at Yuni. **(Yuni:4000-3200)**

"Crow deals first damage!" Melissa declares.

Crow clenches his fist in glee, he claims, "This is the strength of the Commons' bonds! Comrades alike, we fight together through our bonds! That's us Commons!" His words please the Commons in the crowd, and they cheer Crow's words.

"When I take damage." Yuni says. "I use my effect of Smile Fairy Happy Teacher. I can summon this card to the Pendulum Zone."

As the monster appears on the field, Yuni continues, "And with the Pendulum effect of Happy Teacher, I can place a monster from the deck to the Pendulum Zone. I choose Soccer Player!"

Two monsters rise to the top as 2 and 9 appears below the monsters.

"So you won't go down without a fight, huh? But the bonds of the Commons will not waver from just that. I set one card and end my turn." Crow muses.

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws the card and says, "I'll show my dueling with all I got. First I use Soccer Player's Pendulum Effect, I can give you damage equal to the half of the Happy Teacher's ATK."

A soccer ball hits Crow in the face. **(Crow:4000-3500)** "And that is what I call a shot." Melissa says.

"Now with the set scale, I can summon monsters from Level 3 to 8! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! First is Smile Fairy Double Fairy! ( **ATK:500** /DEF:300 LV:7) And then Smile Fairy Nightmare Prisoner." ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1100 LV:4) Finally, Flying Riders Cheer Fairy." ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:7)

Shun says, "Rumi's monster again..."

"So you summoned three monsters with the Pendulum Summon. But a Level 7 monster with only 500 ATK?" Crow asks.

"You'll see. Battle. I attack Sayo the Rain Hider with Nightmare Prisoner!" Yuni says as the monster charges forward and gives Crow damage.

"Twice per turn, Sayo cannot be destroyed!" Crow explains **(Crow:3500-3400)**.

"Cheer Fairy, go!" Yuni says as the Fairy flies towards Sayo.

"The second destruction is also negated!" Crow says, and Sayo blocks that strike too. "I've taken all your attacks!" Crow laughs ( **Crow:3400-3200** ).

"Now at the same time, I use Happy Teacher's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can use a Magic Card or a Trap Card in my deck, and they will be activate in battle."

"What? In battle?" Crow is shocked.

"I choose Quick Xyz from my deck! With the card's effect, I can perform an Xyz Summon using the same monsters! And Double Fairy can be treated as two monsters." Yuni says.

"What?! Get your shady effects out of here!" Crow yells.

"I overlay my Double Fairy!" Yuni says. "When the crowds cheer, smiles from everywhere will give the fairy power! Xyz Summon! Come! Smile Fairy Laughing Angel!"( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1400, RNK:7 OVU:1)

As the monster appears, Melissa says, "It seems like Sakaki Yuni has summoned a perfect monster!"

"Battle! I attack your monster with Laughing Angel! Laugh for Smiles." Yuni says. Crow notices an Action Card and says, "I use Damage Banish. I negate the damage."

Laughing Angel then waves its wand and the monster is defeated. Yuni says, "Now before I end my turn. I detach one overlay unit from Laughing Angel to use its effect. I can recover my LP equal to the ATK of all monsters."

"All Monsters?" Crow is shocked once more as Yuni feels the light from the Angel. **(Yuni:3200-9500)**

"What? 9500 LP! That is the highest LP I have ever seen! Sakaki Yuni has showed us a great surprise!"

Yuni says, "I end my turn."

Yuni accelerates beside Crow, and Crow smiles, "We can't have you thinking you've severed our bonds by having that large amount of LP!"

"I'll annihilate anything you throw at me" Yuni replies.

"Same here. We won't be defeated." Crow responds.

* * *

"Hurry, the duel is started!" Amanda says as they all get to the sky bridge, Yuzu is panting as they see Crow and Yuni passed by.

"So what is the status now? Bruno?" Yuya asks.

Bruno says, "Well... Crow has an empty field while Yuni has a Laughing Angel, a Cheer Fairy and a Nightmare Prisoner. The LP difference is 3200 with 9500."

Tanner says, "Wait, 9500 LP? How did she manage to do that?"

Yuya says, "She must have used up Laughing Angel's effect. Which gains LP equal to all the ATK on the field."

Sora says, "I never knew she had that strong card..."

"Since we weren't revealed as the Leo Corp's Vice Presidents, we were asked to hide the fact." Yuya says.

* * *

In the High Council chamber of the Capital Building, Reira asks, "Where did Yuya go?"

Reiji says, "Don't worry, Reira. Roget won't suspend the tournament and Yuya will continue to participate."

Reiji thinks, "But you have to be careful...Yuya..."

* * *

On the highway, Yuni says, "My friends and I have been driven into desperate situations, and we all survived from it. Do you think your will can hold out against me?"

"Don't jump to conclusions when you don't know what the Commons have been through!" Crow angrily tells her.

"My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I summon Black Feather - Tornado the Surge ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1200 LV:4)"

Once the bird appears on the field, he says, "I activate the effect of Tornado, since my opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Tuner monster from my Graveyard. I revive Oroshi!"

Once the monster is revived, he says, "I tune the Level 4 Tornado with Level 1 Oroshi! Jet-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take off! Assault Black Feather - Sohaya the Early-Summer Rain !" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5)

As the monster appears, Crow says, "When Sohaya the Early-Summer Rain is Synchro Summoned, I can special summon one Assault Black Feather from my graveyard! Come! Sayo the Rain Hider!"

As the monster revives, Crow says, "When Black Feather monsters are used to Synchro Summon Sohaya, I can treat Sohaya as a Tuner monster."

"What?" Yuni is shocked.

"I tune the Level 2 Sayo with the Level 5 Sohaya! Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" ( **ATK:2600** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

"It's here! After a series of Synchros, he calls out his ace monster!" Melissa cheers.

Risu says, "Go for it! Crow!"

Reisho says, "Even he is remade, he is really good."

Katrina says, "I agree."

"I activate Raikiri's effect! For every Black Feather on my field, I destroy one of my opponent's cards! I'll get Laughing Angel!" Crow calls out.

"I use Cheer Fairy's effect." Yuni says, "I prevent the destruction of my monster."

Raikiri sheathes its blade and draws it, sending an arc of blue energy towards Laughing Angel, but a Sphere Field forms around the Angel and protects it from the slash.

"Then I'll battle! I attack Nightmare Prisoner with Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow states. Raikiri charges at the Prisoner as it gets destroyed. **(Yuni:9500-8600)**

"I use the Pendulum effect of Happy Teacher, I use the Trap Card, Ridicule Mockery. When my monster is destroyed, I can pay 1000 LP to destroy your Raikiri!" Yuni says. **(Yuni:8600-7600)**

Evil smiles appear as it spreading towards Raikiri. "As if I'd let you! Continuous Trap, Blade Shade!" Crow tells Yuni as bladed crested spinning shield appears in front of Raikiri.

"Once per turn, the destruction of Raikiri by an attack or effect is negated." Crow explains.

The smiles was disappeared by the shield. "And when this effect is used, my opponent takes 500 damage!" Crow further explains. **(Yuni:7600-7100)**

"I end my turn. Now, come on! I don't have time to play this war or smile game!" Crow tells him.

"This is no time for games! Ever since the threat of the Academia and Dark Signers appear, everywhere we go is a battlefield!" Yuni snaps.

On the highway, Crow says, "If you want to smile that badly, then you should have it somewhere else. Maybe there are other traitors in your comrades and I will wheedle them out before they collaborate with the Tops and get up to no good."

Yuni snorts, "Like my brother said, we have no intention to get into this conflict of Tops and Commons."

As Yuya and the others are watching, Yuni says, "There are people who we lost everywhere. The reason we fight, is to stop them as much as we can."

"Yuni..." Yuya whispers.

Meanwhile, Aera is watching the duel from the top of the stadium, she says, "How interesting..."

Amanda angrily says, "Hey, Yuya, tell your sister to stop being a jerk."

Yuya says, "What? You've got it wrong. We have lost our sister and our Dad, which is why we wanted to help out as much as we can..."

Frank says, "We are also the same."

"Huh?" The four look at them.

"We had nothing from the start." Tanner explains.

"But we didn't do anything unreasonable." Frank states.

Amanda and Tanner promptly shoot him with looks. "Well, sometimes we stole food..." Frank admits.

"But Crow and Kiryu always got mad at us. They'd tell us to live honestly. That before we grow up, he'll build a proper world for us, so we should hold our heads high and survive." Tanner points out.

Yuni says, "My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I use Call of the Haunted to summon back Double Fairy. Then I overlay Double Fairy and Cheer Fairy!"

As the monsters become two beams of lights, Yuni says, "Cheer Fairy can treat Double Fairy as a Flying Riders monster. Now Soar through the sky and break through the clouds! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Flying Riders Pegasus 7! ( **ATK:3200** /DEF:2700 RNK:7 OVU:2)"

A Pegasus with 7 stars on its back appears. At the same time, Shun gasps in shock, "Pegasus 7..."

Ruri is also shocked as well, Yuzu asks, "What is wrong?"

Ruri says, "Sister has a hard time using this card back at Heartland..."

Aera watches the card and says, "Yuni...no, Rumi..."

Yuni says, "When this card is summoned, I have to get 1000 damage." ( **Yuni:7100-6100)**

"What's this? Sakaki Yuni is doing the same thing like her brother." Melissa says.

"Of course that happened..." Katrina says.

"But why did she use that monster?" Reisho asks.

"Rumi has this monster because of her mother. You see, Ms. and Mr. kurosaki have work to raise the family, so they wouldn't always be at home together. For the apology, Ms. Kurosaki gives the three children each a card to remind them of their family love." Katrina says.

"I see..." Reisho says.

Yuni says, "Now battle! Pegasus 7! Attack Raikiri with the Dash Strike!"

As the Pegasus charges forward, Crow says, "But due to the effect of my Continuous Trap Card Blade Shade, the attack is negated."

Blade Shade blocks the flying horse. "And when I use this effect, my opponent takes 500 points of damage!" Crow adds. Yuni is buffeted by winds again **(Yuni:6100-5600)**

"I still have one monster to attack, go! Laughing Angel! Laugh for Smiles!" The angel laughs and Raikiri is destroyed. **(Crow:3200-3000)**

"So that's what it is. When Raikiri is destroyed, Blade Shade also goes down with it." Crow said.

"I end my turn." Yuni says.

"Blade Shade can only be activated once per turn, So Yuni takes advantage of it! And Crow loses his ace monster!" Melissa narrates. "Crow is left with no cards on his field! What will he do now?!"

"I'm just getting started!" Crow claims.

"Hurry up and come at me! I have many other opponents I need to defeat!" Yuni tells Crow.

"Quit underestimating the bonds of us Commons!" Crow angrily tells her. "My turn!" Crow declares and draws.

They pass under the overpass where Yuya and the others are.

"Go Crow! Get him! You can do it!" the children cheers. "He can't hear us..." Tanner laments and he climbs up to lean on the railing.

Bruno grabs him and says, "Hey, it is dangerous."

Yuni accelerates past Crow and says, "If you won't come at me, then I'll bring the fight to you!"

She speeds forwards and moves to pick up an Action Card.

"You think I'll let you!? When I don't control a monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Gofu the Vague Shadow!" Crow explains. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:5)

Gofu appears on the field surrounded in a whirlwind, which blasts the Action Card away from Yuni's hand.

"When Gofu the Vague Shadow is Special Summoned, it Special Summons two Hazy Tokens in Attack Position!" Crow explains. Twin bird-shaped specters appear on the field. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

"Now everything is set. I Tune my two Level 1 Hazy Tokens with my Level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow! When I Synchro Summon using Gofu the Vague Shadow as material, I Synchro Summon not from my Extra Deck, but…From the Graveyard!" Crow says.

"Graveyard..." Yuni is shocked.

"Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the rising thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Phantom Synchro! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

Ryu says, "So that is another new Synchro summoning method..."

"What?! He's Synchro Summoned from his Graveyard and revived his ace monster!" Melissa said in shock.

"Unlike those Tops, we Commons can't put tons of ace monsters in our Extra Deck! That's why we won't let our cards die that easily." Crow explains.

"Each of us Commons has lived each day treasuring each and every one of them!" Crow states as the Commons all watch on the TV.

"No matter how many times you revive it, I'll knock it back to the Graveyard again! I've escape death just as many times as you have!" Yuni retorts.

As the two speed along the highway, they notice Yuya and the others standing on the overpass.

"Brother? Yuzu?" Yuni is shocked.

"Those kids! It's dangerous up there..." Crow says.

Tanner tries to boost himself again, but Bruno grabs him and says, "No climbing."

Just as they get pass the bridge, the monsters causes giant winds.

"I activate the effect of Rai-" Crow says.

"Stop now! End this duel now!" Yuni says.

"Shut up! Who will quit now?" Crow yells. "I activate Raikiri's effect! Once per turn I can destroy one of my opponent's cards for each Black Feather monster I control! I'll destroy your Sky Pegasus!"

Pegasus neighs and an Overlay Unit gets detached before being destroyed, causing Yuni to grit her teeth.

"Alright! He did it!" Frank says.

"Hey, where did Tanner go?" Amanda asks.

"Huh? He was here a minute ago." Sora says.

Crow says, "If you want to stop, then go ahead and quit on your own! I'm going to finish this!" Crow tells her.

"I equip the Equip Magic: Supreme Blade of Blue Sky - Sky Excalibur to Raikiri! It increases the equipped monster's ATK by 400!" Crow says. ( **ATK:2600-3000)**

"Crow, this is not the time! Just listen to me!" Yuni says as her tears are going to form.

"Shut up! Battle! I attack Laughing Angel with Raikiri!" Crow declares. Raikiri the Rain Shower attacks Laughing Angel and destroys it. ( **Yuni:5600-5100)**

"Yuni's field is now empty! What will she-Huh?" As the smoke clears, the two monsters gets back to the field.

"What? Those two monsters should be destroyed!" Crow says.

"I use Sky Pegasus' effect beforehand, by detaching one overlay unit, I can revive this monster at the end of the battle phase with one overlay unit, and I use the last overlay unit to summon back Laughing Angel." Yuni says. "But I'll get 1000 damage due to the effect." ( **Yuni:5100-4100)**

Yuni catches up to Crow. "Why won't you get it already?! Are you willing to put him in danger?" Yuni angrily asks and she looks up, Crow does the same.

"Tanner!" Crow yells in shock seeing him hanging on Raikiri's back.

"What is this?! There's a child grabbing onto Raikiri's back!" Melissa cries out.

"What the? What is Tanner doing there?" Risu says in shock.

"Talk about getting involved into the duel..." Satoshi says.

"So that is why Sister want to stop..." Katrina says.

Yuya and the others gasp as Bruno face palms, "Why didn't he listen to me?"

"I'm slipping!" Tanner cries.

"What should we do? They're D-Wheels on autopilot during the Duel, so we can't stop them…" Melissa wonders.

"Tanner, what are you doing!? You idiot! I'll try and let you down to where Yuya and the others are, just hold on!" Crow tells Tanner.

But Tanner was immediately dislodged and he grabs onto the tassels of Raikiri's tunic. "Hold on a bit longer!" Crow begs him.

Bruno and Sora steadies Frank on the railing. "I'll definitely catch him!"

"I can't hold on any more" Tanner cries and loses his grip on Raikiri.

"Tanner!" Crow screams in horror as the Commons boy tumbles through the air…

"Let's go!" Yuni, who has switched into Rumi, rides the Pegasus and catches the boy.

"Yuni! Why?" Tanner asks. "I too…" Yuni solemnly begins.

"What a save! Yuni has become a Pegasus Knight and saved the boy!" Melissa says.

"No...that is Rumi..." Shun says.

Aera sees her daughter riding the Pegasus to save the boy, she smiles, "You sure looked up to me, huh?"

Rumi then flies up to Yuya and the others and places Tanner on the ground and leaves without saying.

"Thank you, Yuni!" Tanner waves at her as she lifts off. Rumi says, "Pegasus, let's go."

It neighs and flies off, then Rumi jumps back to the D-Wheel.

"She told me...there were kids that would cheer for her, too." Tanner explains.

"She had…" Frank says. "Something like that…" Amanda says.

Yuya smiles and says, "Of course, it is not just her, right? Yuzu? Sora?"

"Yeah..." Yuzu smiles. "I can't agree more." Sora says.

"You noticed from the start, didn't you? That's why you were…You have my thanks" Crow says.

"I want to thank you, too." Rumi says.

"Huh?" Crow asks.

"Seeing you and those kids helped me remember what I was fighting for. For the children of my homeland. I will eradicate my enemies." Rumi explains.

"So you have things that you have to protect too, then? But that enemy of yours, Academia or Dark Signers, they are ridiculously huge, isn't it?" Crow muses.

"And you're also fighting against a huge enemy, the Tops." Rumi smiles and lightly retorts.

"Yeah. Guess we're two peas in a pod" Crow agrees and remarks.

"Seems like it" Rumi agrees.

"I end my turn here! Now then, let's go all out!" Crow tells Rumi and he raises his fist. Rumi clenches her fist in response.

"Don't need you to tell me that!" Rumi replies, they then fist bump.

"Rumi..." Shun smiles at her.

"It seems like Rumi has get through Crow..." Katrina says.

"Those guys..." Vivian says.

As Rumi and Crow continue down the highway, Melissa states, "These two are one fire after saving a child hanging onto a monster! I'm sure this Duel is going to get only hotter from here on!"

"My turn!" Rumi declares and draws. She says, "Yuni, can I borrow your power?"

"You have my permission." Yuni says with a smile.

"I use the set scale to Pendulum Summon! Come! Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

As the dragon roars loudly, Crow says, "So that is your dragon, huh?"

"I'm not done yet!" Rumi states.

"What?!" Crow says.

"With the two Rank 7 monsters, I overlay them! Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Light Patience Flying Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 PS:6)

Two dragons appear on the field and roars, Melissa says, "Unbelievable! Sakaki Yuni has summoned another new dragon!"

"Light Patience's effect. Since all the monsters on the field is LV7 or Rank 7, so I can lower 2100 ATK of your monster and give you 2100 damage!"

"But my Sky Excalibur negates the effect." Crow says. Yuni smiles, "I know, but this isn't my true intention."

"What?" Crow asks in confusion.

"My dragons and I are a family. And I will call out the last two members!" Yuni says. "I use Magic Card, Graveyard Fusion Mix! With this card, I can Fusion summon using monsters from the graveyard, and they will be treated as Fusion Monsters.

"Fusion?" Crow asks.

"Two Fusion monsters with smiles in their faces, become one and purify all the dirtiness in the world! Fusion Summon!"

Then a dragon that looks like Starve Venom, instead it is made of glass and no flowers but foods on its body appears.

"Come forth! Full Clear Cooking Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2500 LV:7 PS:10)

Three dragons are on the field as they roar. "Now there are three dragons!"

Yugo says, "Wow, this is getting exciting."

Ryu says, "Will she summon the fourth one?"

Yuni says, "And for the fourth member, I use Happy Teacher's effect! I activate a Magic Card from my deck! The card I choose is Synchro Pendulum Appearance. I can summon a Synchro Monster from the deck to the field without its condition. Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon!"

Yuni disappears for a second and then goes in back of Crow, much to his shock. "Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:8)

"My dragon!" Risu says in surprise.

"And Yuni has summoned the fourth dragon! And that dragon is the same as Risu's!"

Crow says, "You sure have a lot of surprises, huh?"

Yuni says, "Now the fun is getting started! With the last card, Smile World!"

As the card appears, smiles are going everywhere. "What's this? There are smiles everywhere!" Melissa says.

"Yusho sensei's card..." Ron says.

"With this card, I can increase all monster's ATK by 500." Yuni says. "And since your Excalibur negates the effect, so only mine will increase." **(2500-3000)(2800-3300)**

"Oh no..." Crow says.

"Now battle! I attack your Raikiri with Full Clear!Mirror Ripping of Cleanness!" Yuni says as the dragon shoots out pieces of mirror, destroying it. **(Crow: 3000-2700)**

"That was amazing." Tanner says.

"Yeah." Frank replies.

"When Raikiri was summoned using Gofu as Synchro Material it goes to the extra deck when it leaves the field." Crow says.

"Now Crow's field is empty, with three dragons attacking, then Crow is going to lose!" Melissa says.

"I activate Sky Excalibur's effect from the Graveyard, I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, come! Oroshi the Squall!" As Crow sends out the monster in the Defense Position, Yuni says, "I still have the effect of Rainbow Wing! I target Hope-Eyes which is Level 7, so I can attack you directly with 2100 ATK points. Hydra Shoot of Rainbow!"

But then Crow sees an Action Card on the field and he grabs it, "I use Action Magic: Underworld Evasion. I can summon an Underworld Token."

As Crow takes hit by the Direct Attack, **(Crow:2700-600)** Yuni says, "Then I'll use Light Patience to destroy the token. Destruction of the Waiting Light!"

"But my Token can negate the attack targeting it." Crow says as the token blocks the attack.

"And finally Hope Eyes, attack the Token and destroy it! Hope-Eyes Burst!" As the token is destroyed, she says, "Since it is Level 1, so I can give you 300 damage due to its effect. Level Strike!" **(Crow:600-300)** "I end my turn, and the effect of the Smile World also ends."

"Crow has survived the hit, and now he his last monster is in Defense mode and he has no hand. Everything will be decided with the next draw!"

Crow says, "You sure are strong, Yuni. But now it is my turn!" He draws a card and smiles, "It's here."

He turns to Yuni, "When I control a Black Feather Monster, I can special summon Blast the Black Spear! ( **ATK:1700/** DEF:800 LV:4)

As the monster appears, he says, "I tune my Level 4 Bora with Level 1 Oroshi! Pitch-black gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Assault Black Feather - Sohaya the Early-Summer Rain !" ( **ATK:1500/** DEF:2000 LV:5)

As the monster appears on the field, he says, "I use its effect, when it is summoned, I can special summon an Assault Black Feather Monster from my Graveyard! Come! Sayo the Rain Hider!" As the monster appears, he says, "Since Sohaya was Synchro Summoned using a Black Feather monster as Synchro Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster. I tune the Level 5 Sohaya with the Level 2 Sayo! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

"Crow's ace monster, Raikiri the Sudden Shower! Is back again!" Melissa says.

"I use its effect, I can destroy one of my opponent's cards for each Black Wing Monster I control, since I have 1, so I destroy your Rainbow Wing!"

As the dragon is destroyed, Yuni says, "What will you do? I still have three dragons."

"Just watch." Crow tells her. "I use my Sohaya's effect in the Graveyard, I can banish it to Special Summon another copy from my Extra Deck."

As the monster appears, he says, "Raikiri, who was summoned with Black Feather Monsters, can be treated as a Tuner Monster. I tune Level 5 Sohaya the Early-Summer Rain with Level 7 Raikiri the Sudden Shower! Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Cut them down! Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!" ( **ATK:3000/** DEF:2000 LV:12)

As the monster appears, Melissa says, "What? A Level 12 monster? That is the highest level of a Synchro Monster! With three Synchro Summons this turn, he has summoned a Level 12 Synchro Monster that trumps even Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

Katrina says, "Oh no, Sister is in trouble."

Reisho says, "Indeed, that monster is really cool as well."

"Battle! I attack your Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Onimaru the Divine Thunder! When Onimaru attacks, its ATK increases by 1000 for every Synchro Summon performed that turn."

"What?" Yuni is shocked. **(3000-6000)**

Yellow light in the shape of a crow covers "Onimaru" and it zigzags into the sky as it rises to 6000 ATK. Yuya says, "This is bad for Yuni..."

"I agree..." Yuzu says.

"Finish it! Take the power of the bonds of Commons! Thundering Thrash!" Crow yells.

Yuni says, "You have the power of the bonds of Commons, but I have the power of the bonds of Lancers! I use Happy Teacher's Pendulum Effect! I use a Trap Card from my Deck! I choose Level Rainbow! With this card, I raise my Hope-Eye's ATK by 500 for each levels it has, it is Level 7, so it gains 3500 ATK!" **(2500-6000)**

"What's this? Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK is the same as Onimaru! Is she aiming for a draw?" Melissa says in surprise.

The Rainbow appears behind Hope-Eyes and it is shining towards everyone, making them amazed.

"So pretty..." Amanda says.

"Yeah..." Frank says as well as the others.

"Yuni..." Yuya smiles at her sister.

As the two monsters are destroyed, Crow says, "So close..."

"I am sorry, Crow, I can't lose this duel as well. When Hope-Eyes destroyed a monster, I can give you 300 damage for each level the destroyed monster has."

"Which means that Crow is going to take 3600 ATK!" Melissa exclaims as everyone is also in shock. But for Crow, he just closes his eyes and he smiles when the attack hits. **(Crow:300-0)**

* * *

"Yuni is the winner!" Melissa cheers. The same goes to the Tops and the Commons, who forget that they are fighting.

"She really did it..." Reisho says.

"Wow..." Ryu says.

Aera says, "She is quite good..." She turns around and says, "Rumi...Ruri. Once the world changed...we will be together again."

Frank says, "Aww...Crow lost."

"But the duel is amazing." Amanda says.

"Yeah, and I am glad that it is Yuni that defeats him." Tanner says.

Zarc goes to Yuya and says, "Looks like Zarnie is a better dragon tamer than I."

"Yeah..." Yuya says.

Melissa's helicopter returns to the Duel Place "It's the triumphant return of the winner, Yuni, everyone your applause please!" Melissa announces.

Meanwhile Jack looks at Yuni and smiles proudly. Yuni notices Crow walking up to him and removes her helmet.

"Yuni, I am sorry for doubting you and your siblings."

"Crow..." Yuni says.

"I will definitely climb back up and eradicate my enemies. You better defeat your enemies as well" Crow says.

"Yeah, I'll knock them out." Yuni says as she reaches her hand, "So Comrades?"

"Yeah, comrades." Crow shakes her hand before going to the Underground Facility.

Yuni smiles as she looks at the crowd, but then Rumi notices Aera, who is leaving, she says, "Mom..."

"What?" Yuni asks in surprise, then Rumi forcefully take over and then rides off with the D-Wheel.

"Wait, like her brother, she also drove off on her own?" Melissa says in shock.

Ron asks, "Who is she looking for?"

Serena says, "What is going on? I have a bad feeling about this."

Rumi, who is on the D-Wheel, she thinks, "Why is Mom here as well...Dad is a Dark signer...could she be..."

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. The duel with Crow and Yuni. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next duel will be Serena versus Ryu. And I am excited to write it.**

 **Please give out your reviews as much as you can, I would like to know your thoughts about this story.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Smile Fairy Happy Teacher:**

 **Light Attribute, LV2 PS:9 Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1000/DEF:200**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **When you have no Pendulum monsters on the other zone, you can place one monster from the deck. Once per turn, you can use a Magic Card or Trap Card during the Battle Phase.**

 **Effect: When you get damage when you have no monsters on the field, place this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Flying Riders Cheer Fairy:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV7 Fairy/Effect, ATK:1800/DEF:700**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can negate destruction of a monster, when performing an Xyz Summon, you can treat another monster as Flying Riders.**

 **Ridicule Mockery:**

 **Counter Trap:**

 **Effect: When a monster you controlled is destroyed by battle, pay 1000 LP to destroy your opponent's monster.**

 **Flying Riders Pegasus 7:**

 **Wind Attribute, RNK7 Beast/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3200/DEF:2700**

 **Effect: Three Flying Riders Monsters**

 **When this card is summoned, you have to get 1000 damage. By detaching an overlay unit, you can choose one of the two effects:**

 **Summon back the monster once it is destroyed with an Overlay Unit.**

 **You can revive a monster from the graveyard.**

 **Graveyard Fusion Mix:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: In this turn, all your monsters in the graveyard are now Fusion Monsters and you can use them to Fusion Summon.**

 **Synchro Pendulum Appearance:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can summon a Synchro Pendulum monster from the extra deck without conditions.**

 **Level Rainbow:**

 **Counter Trap:**

 **Effect: When your monster is targeted for an attack, you can increase 500 ATK for each level it has.**


	52. Chapter 52 A Matter of Trust

Chapter 52

"With the excellent duel between Crow Hogan and Sakaki Yuni, our fourth duel is coming up next! The fourth match will be Serena versus Hiiragi Ryu!" Melissa says.

As Serena is walking at towards the stadium, she thinks, "So my opponent is Yuzu's brother..."

Ryu has a frown on his face and says, "Of all the people, why does my opponent has to be her..."

Once the two duelists arrive at the duel field, Serena turns around and looks at Ryu. "Hey, Ryu." Ryu looks at her and says, "I am really sorry for what happened to Yuzu..."

Ryu says, "You didn't do anything wrong. It is my fault to have Yuzu in danger while I just sit around and do nothing..."

"I see... let's give it our best for Yuzu's sake." Serena says.

Ryu stares at him, he sees Yuzu's face on her as he feels a little heart pain.

"Now, let's get the show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Magic, Crossover Acceleration" Melissa says. The purple light suffuses the stadium and the surrounding track, and the Action Cards scatter.

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both D-Wheels declare, and the holographic countdown appears. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa calls.

"Duel!" Both Serena and Ryu cries out. **(Serena:4000)(Ryu:4000)**

They exit the Duel Palace, and Ryu emerges first "The first move goes to Ryu!" Melissa says.

Ryu says, "I'll go first. I use the Scale 2 Elemental Villager and Scale 9 Elemental Slave to set the Pendulum Scale!"

A prisoner with a rainbow colored crest appears along with a normal person. Then a 2 and a 9 appears below them.

"With this I can summon monsters from Level 3 to Level 8! Pendulum Summon! Come! Elemental Castle!" (ATK:0/ **DEF:2000** LV:6)

A Castle with rainbow color appears on the field, Melissa says, "What a surprise! Ryu has summoned a giant castle!"

Serena says, "So you are going for defense, huh?"

"Yeah. I end my turn." Ryu says.

Serena says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, " Using the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger, I set Pendulum Scale!"

Two monsters ascend to the top and a 1 and a 5 appear below them.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level 2 to 4! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Moonlight Blue Cat ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1200 LV:4) and Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK:1000/ DEF:1000 LV:3)!"

As two monsters appear, Melissa says, "After Ryu, Serena also goes for a Pendulum summon!"

Serena says, "I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon of a Moonlight Monster in my Extra Deck! But the materials used with this effect are banished! As Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly swirled inside orange and blue colored vortex, Serena began her summoning chant, joining her hands together.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:7)"

As her monster appears, Melissa says, "Serena has successfully Fusion Summoned!"

Risu says, "Like the last duel, she duels really just like Rin..."

Vivian says, "Ryu... be careful."

Serena says, "I use Moon Light Perfume, with the effect, I can summon back my Blue Cat."

As the cat appears, she says, "And furthermore, I can use Cat Dancer's per turn I can attack all of my opponents' monsters twice each by Releasing one Moonlight Monster! I Release Moonlight Blue Cat."

Ryu says, "But even if you attack, my monster is in DEF position."

"I use Magic Card, Luna Shine. I can gave Moonlight Cat Dancer piercing damage."

"What?" Ryu is shocked.

"The first time each monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it won't be destroyed, but the second would do it! Go! Cat Dancer! Full Moon Crescent!" Serena says.

Ryu braces himself from the impact of the falling castle. **(Ryu:4000-3200)** Melissa says, "Ryu's field is now empty! Way to go! Serena!"

Ryu says, "Not bad. But I activate my Castle's ability, I can summon as many Elemental Soldiers as possible from my deck."

Three Elemental Soldiers appear in front of Ryu ( **ATK:100** /DEF:1000 LV:4) Serena says, "Not bad. I end my turn."

* * *

Rumi is now riding the D-Wheel, Sona asks, "What is she working up for?"

Yuni says, "Beats me. But something tells me that is important."

Rumi notices the woman and she turns around and tries to leave, but Rumi yells, "Wait, please. Mom? Is that you?"

Aera stops and then she turns around and faces her, Rumi can't help but forming tears as she hugs her. Aera also frowns as she is going to be her enemy, but she still returns the hug and says, "Hello, Rumi. It is nice to see you again."

"Mom...I can't believe you are here as well..." Rumi says as she hugs tighter, she doesn't want to let her go as she misses her.

"I know..." Aera says. "I saw your duel, I am impressed that you used the riding skills I taught you to help the kid."

Once they break the hug, Rumi asks, "But Mom, what are you doing here? You had gone missing after Dad being carded, Ruri, Shun and I are worried about you."

Aera then frowns and says, "Rumi, listen to me. Although I am happy to see you again, but I am afraid that you won't like to hear what I am about to explain to you."

"Huh?" Rumi is confused, then Aera shows her right arm, a Purple mark with the Humming Bird appears. Yuni widens her eyes and she gasps, "What? That is Aslla Piscu's mark!"

"No way...so she is a Dark Signer, too?" Zarnie says.

Rumi feels terrified, she can't believe that her Mother is now the same as her father. She doesn't want to admit it, "Mom...don't tell me..."

Aera says, "I am afraid to tell you, yes. I am a Dark Signer. I will be your enemy in the future since you are a Signer."

"No way..." Rumi kneels down and says, "Not only Dad...but you as well...Why?"

As Rumi starts to form tears, Aera hugs her again and says, "Sometimes you can't escape your fate. I, too, am scared of myself. I actually don't want this, since this is no better than being Academia itself..."

Rumi cries in her chest as Aera continues, "The only way to be free from the Earthbound, that is to defeat me in a duel while I summon Earthbound God. But in the process, I would be controlled and I won't stop myself for hurting you."

Rumi sniffs and asks, "Is- Is there another way..."

"I am afraid not." Aera says. "Unlike you and Ruri, as well as Shun, me and your father were dead. We were just zombies that try to take over the world..."

Once Rumi breaks the hug, Aera says, "I'll be waiting for you and Sakaki Yuni, who is inside you. As a reminder, I want you to keep this..."

She places the locket on the floor. Before she left, Rumi asks, "Wait, mom. What about Rin? Is she fine?"

Aera says, "Rin is safe. But you would need to save her as well..." Then she goes into the shadows.

Sona says, "No way...we just knew another Dark Signer..."

"And Rin is now one I guess..." Zarnie says.

"I will save them both! Like you promised Yuzu. I will save all of them and we can go back home together..." Rumi vows as she places the locket on her neck.

Yuni says, "I'll help you, Rumi. You are not alone."

Rumi nods as she gives the control back to Yuni, then she rides off to find Yuya and the others.

* * *

Ryu says, "My turn!" As he draws the card, he says, "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! The lord of the Elements! Elemental King! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV:8)"

"Ryu has summoned a higher level monster!" Melissa says.

"And then I use Villager's Pendulum effect! I can copy your Cat Dancer and fuse it with Elemental Soldier.

"What? My Cat Dancer?" Serena is shocked as the Villager takes out a camera and takes a picture.

I fuse the Cat Dancer and Elemental Soldier! The knight that lurks in the dark! Save the Kingdom with your fearsome power! Fusion Summon! Come! LV:6! Elemental Dark Knight!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:6)

A knight with a purple armor appears on the field, it has a spear and a shield.

"With Serena's Fusion Summon! Now Ryu has showed off his Fusion Summon as well."

Serena says, "Your Fusion Monsters have the energy equivalent to the Fusion taught in Academia. Yuya taught you, right?"

"Yeah." Ryu says. "We are friends with Yuya's family and Reisho's family, we played together in childhood and duel every time we had as possible. But with Katrina's disappearance, as well as Reisho, his father and Yuya's father...things aren't the same as before..."

"Ryu..." Katrina mutters.

"As a Lancer, I will carry out Yuzu and my will to stop the war! And I want the ways to be just like before! Elemental King's effect! I can add 500 ATK for each Elemental Monsters on the field!" Ryu says. ( **ATK:3000-4500)**

"And with Slave's Pendulum Effect! When there is an ATK change, I can add the change number to my other monster's ATK!" ( **ATK:2400-3900)**

"4500 ATK and 3900 ATK! With those two monsters combine their attack, Serena will lose for sure!" Melissa says.

"Battle!" Ryu says. "I attack your Cat Dancer with Elemental King! Elemental Stab!"

The king stabs at the Cat Dancer, who lets out a scream before she is gone. Serena also braces herself from the attack. **(Serena:4000-1900)**

"And this is the end! Dark Knight! Dark Slash!" Ryu says as Dark Knight charges forward.

Serena grits her teeth as the attack comes, but she notices an Action Card and pick it up. "Action Magic, Evasion! I evade the attack!"

Serena dodges from the slash, Ryu says, "You manage to dodge my attacks."

"I can't lose as well." She says, "With Yuri and Sona's help, I have recovered my memories. I also want to stop this war, I also want to be back like the way it was! Having fun in Academia and learning new things. This is what I am fighting for."

Satoshi says, "Serena..."

Ron says, "Wow..They really are..."

Ryu says, "I see. I use Elemental King's second effect! I release Elemental Soldier to give you 100 damage." **(Serena:1900-1800)**

"I end my turn. Now come at me with your power!"

Serena nods as she says, "My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I summon Moonlight White Rabbit!" ( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:2)

As the rabbit appears, she says, "I use its effect, I can summon back my monster from the graveyard. I summon back Cat Dancer in DEF position."

As the Cat Dancer appears, Serena says, "I use Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum Effect! I Fuse Cat Dancer and White Rabbit!"

As Cat Dancer and White Rabbit swirled inside orange and blue colored vortex, Serena began her summoning chant, joining her hands together.

"The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lunar Eclipse Fusion Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, LV:8)

The second dragon with grey color skin and looks like Starve Venom appears, but instead of plants on its body, it has nothing but dusts.

"Serena has summoned a Dragon as well!" Melissa says.

Yugo says, "That dragon looks like Rin's and Yuzu's."

Shun says, "So that is her dragon..."

Ryu says, "This dragon is like Yuzu's Dragon...But it is a Dark Type, right? Dark Knight prevents all Dark Monsters from attacking except himself."

Melissa says, "Ryu has blocked her monster! Without attacking, what will Serena do?"

Serena says, "I see...but since I am going to end this duel, I still have this card in my hand. Lunar Self Destruct. With this card, I can destroy a monster on the field."

Ryu says, "I see...so you will use it to destroy my Dark Knight."

"No, I am going to destroy my Lunar Eclipse!" Serena says.

"What?" Ryu says as well as everyone who is shocked.

"She is destroying her monster? What is she planning?" Melissa says in confusion.

Reisho says, "She is using the destruction effect."

"Yeah, when Lunar Eclipse is destroyed, it destroys all Ryu's monsters and give him damage equal to the total ATK of the monsters that it destroys." Katrina says.

Ryu is surprised. "What?"

Serena says, "Now Moon Shower!"

Ryu then picks an Action Card, but then he is hit by the effect as well as his monsters. **(Ryu:3200-0)**

* * *

"It is decided! The winner of the match is Serena!" Melissa yells as they cheer.

Vivian says, "Ryu lost, huh."

"I guess it can't be helped." Katrina says.

Roget is looking as he says, "You have fulfill my expectations once more, Serena."

Back at the stadium, Ryu looks at the hand, it shows the card, Damage Draw before it disappears.

Serena says, "Ryu." Ryu turns to her and says, "You have the same face as my sister. And your dueling is like her as well..."

He closes his eyes and says, "Don't lose on me and Yuzu's behalf."

Serena looks at him and then says, "Sure." They share a brother sister like hug before Ryu leaves.

* * *

Yuya and the others have dodged another sets of Security, they are running until they hear Yuni approaching.

They stop as Yuni takes off her helmet. "Brother."

"Yuni. Glad to see you safe." Yuya says as they share a hug.

"I can say the same to you, especially Yuzu." Yuni says.

"I know. I'm sorry to make you worried." Yuzu says.

Amanda says, "Yuni, your duel with Crow is exciting."

"Yeah, I really want to duel like you guys!" Frank says.

"Thanks." Yuni says, but then she frowns. Ruri notices the locket on her neck and says, "Hey, that locket..."

Yuya says, "Huh? Yuni? Where did you get that locket..."

Yuni frowns and opens it, inside is a picture of the Kurosaki Family. Ruri says, "That is my mom's locket, how do you get it?"

Yuni frowns and says, "We met Ruri's mother, she gave us the locket so that we can save her and Mr. Kurosaki in the future..."

Yuya widens his eyes and gasps, "No...you can't mean..."

"Mean what?" Sora asks.

Yuni nods and says, "Yes. I saw it, the mark of Aslla Piscu..."

Ruri is shocked as she turns to Rumi, who has given her a nod with tears in her face. Ruri breaks down once more and she says, "Not mother, too... Why?"

Yuzu says, "Do you mean Ruri's mother is also a Dark Signer? How could this be?"

"We don't know what actually happened to Ms. Kurosaki. Rumi has confronted her, and she admits that neither her nor Mr. Kurosaki want this as well." She closes her eyes and says.

"I see..." Sora says. But then they hear a sound. "Who is there?"

Then Tsukikage came out of the shadows. "Tsukikage of the Fuma Clan. During the midst of the battle Royal of the Miami Championship. I witnessed the final moments of my brother Hikage as you turned him into a card." Tsukikage says, then Sora remembers back then and he gasps.

"The fact that I would meet you here, must only be from my brother's guidance. Now, face me!" Tsukikage says as he activates his Duel Disk, Sora responds by activates his Duel Disk.

Yuni says, "Wait, Tsukikage. This isn't time for allies to be fighting amongst each other!"

"What are you saying?! He is with Academia! He is our enemy!" Tsukikage tells them.

"Sora is different!" Yuya argues. "Isn't that right, Sora? You're not with Academia anymore! You don't need to make any more people sad doing the Professor's work!"

"Make people sad…?" Sora asks as he looked back at Yuya and the others, he then saw images of Yoko, Ayu, Shuzo, Tatsuya and Futoshi behind them.

Sora sighs and deactivates his Duel Disk. "I apologize for what happened to your brother. But I know simply apologizing will not settle it…If you are not satisfied with this, then you can do whatever you want with me!" Sora says.

He looks at his duel disk, "I want to save my friends who are being controlled by Academia and I also want to protect my friends."

Tsukikage looks at him and then Yuya and Yuni, who nod to him. "Very well...since my brother is revived."

He turns to Yuya and Yuni. "Vice Presidents, I will take them to our hiding location underground, is that okay?" Tsukikage asks.

"Us too? Why?" Amanda asks.

"Underground?! Where they're doing forced labor?!" Frank asks.

"I don't want to go there!" Tanner replies.

"They will be suspicious of you hiding Yuzu somewhere, so it would be dangerous to remain on the surface. Security is already steadily searching the City. Even the Administration Council Building is under their control. And I am unable to contact Akaba Reiji as of now." Tsukikage explains.

"Yeah...Now that it's come to this, the only choice is to head underground. But don't worry. With the Lancers and Crow, you will be safe." Yuya says.

"I see…There are friends we can trust underground." Yuzu understands.

Yuni says, "Excellent work, Tsukikage, now please continue your search. I'll take them there."

"Understood." He then leaves. Amanda asks, "So he is your bodyguard or something?"

"You can say so." Yuya says. "Yuzu. I am sorry that it comes to this."

"No, it is fine." Yuzu smiles. "In fact, I should thank you for this as well."

* * *

Once they reach to the Underground, Ryu also arrives as well. But when he sees that Yuzu is safe in front of him, he can't help but feeling overjoyed as he quickly rushes to her.

"Yuzu! You're safe!" He hugs her tight, she says, "Woah, Brother! I can't breathe..."

Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Choujiro, Jean, Kiryu and Crow walk towards them. Crow notices the children and says, "You guys? What are you doing here?"

Frank says, "We think that hiding here is the safe place to hide from the Security."

"And we can be together as well." Amanda says.

"I see..." Kiryu says. "That is true after all."

Sawatari asks, "What happened? Why did Ryu become a cry baby now?"

Yuni says, "I can't blame him for this, since we all have to witness Yuzu falling of the highway after losing the duel to Sergey, the Duel Crusher."

"What? You endured that?" Gonganzaka asks in shock. Yuzu's heart sink as she says, "Yeah..."

Jean asks, "What's wrong? It seems like you aren't happy that you're still alive..."

Yuni says, "It's a long story, since we all are sad after knowing the truth of the Dark Signers."

"What is Dark Signers?" Choujiro asks.

Crow says, "We aren't actually sure, but we know that they can activate the Shadow Duel and summon monsters that are ridiculously huge."

"True. And..." Yuni sighs as she turns around. "The ones that hurt the most are Ruri and Rumi, since the leader is their Father..."

Jean gasps and says, "No way...Principle Condor is the leader of Dark Singers? Isn't he carded?"

"He suffered death and been reborn as a Dark Signer." Yuzu says. "Not only him, Ruri's mother is also a Dark Signer."

"You have to be kidding me..." Jean frowns.

"So you mean that the Dark Signers are lead by Kurosaki's parents?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Wow. Now I feel sorry for Kurosaki." Sawatari says.

"Not only them." Yuzu starts to form a tear. "It is because of me...Rin is also one of them..."

"Rin?" Crow asks. "Are you serious?"

Yuni says, "Rin saved Yuzu from the fall with her dragon's help. So the one who actually falls..."

"Is Rin..." Kiryu says grimly.

"No way...so even she become your enemy as well..." Crow says with a frown.

"That is why we need to stop them!" Yuni says. "We have to save them and we need your help."

They nod as she turns to Ryu and says, "Since Yuzu will be staying here, I want you to take care of her for us."

"Leave her to me." Ryu says. Then Yuni leaves the area.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. I'm sorry if the duel isn't long enough. The next duel will he Shun versus Satoshi. And if possible, Aki will be awake and face her parents. What will happen next? Please state your reviews as much as possible.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Elemental Villager:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV5 PS:2 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1900/DEF:1600**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can** **copy a monster my opponent controls and uses it as a material to Fusion Summon with a monster on the field.**

 **Effect: You can Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card.**

 **Elemental Slave:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV7** **PS** **:9 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2600/DEF:2200**

 **Pendulum Effect: When a Monster changes its ATK, you can have one monster on your field gain the same amount of the change.**

 **Effect: You can release this card to summon back a monster from the graveyard.**

 **Elemental Castle:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV6 Rock/Effect, ATK:0/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can summon as many Elemental Soldiers in the deck as possible.**

 **Luna Shine:**

 **Continuous Magic**

 **Effect: You can give all Moonlight monsters piercing Damage.**

 **Lunar Eclipse Fusion Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute. LV8, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Monster Effect: Two Dark Monsters.**

 **By banishing a Fusion Monster in the graveyard,** **this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle.** **If this card is destroyed:** **You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and then** **inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field.**

 **Lunar Self Destruct:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can destroy one monster on the field.**


	53. Chapter 53 Hatred Caused by Sorrow

Chapter 53

That night, Yuya, Yuni and Bruno arrive back into Yuya's room, Katrina and Reisho are still there, since Reisho can't go back to Reiji while Aki is still sleeping in Katrina's room.

"Brother, Sister, how is Yuzu?" Katrina asks.

"We decide to have them protected by hiding Underground, with the other Lancer's help, they will protect her no matter what." Yuya says. "And thanks for Bruno, I manage to get a little glimpse of the Delta Accel Synchro."

"It is no problem." Bruno says. "I am sure that you can do it."

"But we have more bad news." Yuni says with a frown.

"What is it? Is it about Rin becoming a Dark Signer?" Reisho asks.

"Well, that is one, but Ruri and Rumi are in another breaking down again." Yuni sighs as she shows the locket on her neck. "Not only their father...but even Ms. Kurosaki is..."

"You can't be serious..." Katrina covers her mouth with horror. "Ms. Kurosaki is a nice person. She treats me like her own daughter before Dad arrives...how could this happen..."

Yuni says, "I am afraid it is true, but when we encounter her, she still has her normal mind instead of the Earthbound God mind. And she leaves this." Yuni takes the locket off her neck and shows them.

Reisho says, "So this is the whole family of Kurosaki..."

"Yeah." Yuya says. "Well, let's go see it Aki awakes."

Bruno says, "We will come with you."

Yuni nods as they head to Katrina's room. There, Hedio and Setsuko are anxiously sitting besides Aki. Yuya asks, "How is she? Does she wake up?"

Setsuko shakes her head as Hedio says, "I wish I really can say how sorry I am..."

Reisho says, "Don't worry, she will be fine."

As Katrina wipes her tear on her face, the pendant starts to glow, much to others' shock.

"Huh?" Katrina says as she looks at her pendant, "What is happening?"

"I don't know." Yuni says. "Reisho, do you know anything about this?"

Reisho shakes his head and says, "I don't know."

Just then, Aki slowly wakes up and spots them, "You guys..."

"Aki, you are awake." Yuya says.

Aki slowly sits up and rubs her hair, but then she spots her parents.

"What are they doing there? I no longer need them!" Aki says angrily.

"Aki. Please calm down and listen what they want to say." Yuni says.

"I don't need to, you guys bring them in, which means you are enemies!" Aki yells as she places a card into her Duel Disk, causing a gust to blow away the medical equipment and blow back the spectators.

"Her Psychic powers are resurfacing again..." Yuni says.

"Then let me duel her." Katrina says. "I guess the only way to reach to her heart is by dueling."

Katrina readies her duel disk and says, "Aki, calm down, if I win you'll have to listen what they want to say."

"Fine." Aki says. "But to me this is because we are not friends."

"No, this duel is to prove that we are friends." Katrina says.

* * *

Once they head to the duel stadium, which has no people due to the end of the Friendship Cup for that day. Katrina and Aki yells, "Duel." **(Katrina:4000)(Aki:4000)**

"I'll go first. I summon Evil Thorn." ( **ATK:300** /DEF:300 LV:2) "I use its effect. I can give you 300 damage by releasing it!" Aki says.

The grenade on the plant explodes, inflicting 300 damage to Katrina. **(Katrina:4000-3700)**

"Then I summon two more monster with the same name from the deck to the field in DEF position." Aki says. The plant shrivels up and 2 more are Summoned in its place.

"Then I use Magic Card, Closed Plant Gate. I can prevent you from attacking during the next turn. I end my turn." Aki says as the gate surrounds her monsters with vines.

"My turn." Katrina says as she draws the card, "I summon Blood Sucker Healing Bandage!"(ATK:1700/ **DEF:2000** LV:4 PS:5)

As the bandage with a red cross appears on the field, she says, "I have five cards on my hand, so I can draw 5 cards."

Once she draws the cards, she says, "With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Then Princess of the monsters, use your beauty to attract others and suck their blood! Blood Sucker Vampire Princess!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:11)

Once the princess appears, she says, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Aki's parents are looking at her with worry, Yuya says, "Don't worry, just leave it to Katrina."

"But still..." Setsuko says.

"My turn." Aki says as the vines surrounding her monsters disappears.

"I summon Night Rose Knight." As the monster appears, she says, "I use its effect, when it is normal summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Plant monster. I summon Dark Verdure." ( **ATK:0** /DEF:1000 LV:2)

Once the plant monsters are there, she says, "I tune Level 2 Dark Verdure, Level 2 Evil Thorn with Level 3 Night Rose Knight! A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Black Rose Poisonous Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2100 LV:7)

Just then, strong winds are blowing towards everyone. Reisho says, "She summoned this card early...it seems like she is coming at her with full force..."

Aki says, "Then I equip this card with Thorn of Malice. I can add 600 ATK to Black Rose." ( **2400-3000)**

She looks at her father's eyes, which has fear, she says, "They are the same eyes...which means that he is still scared of me... I'll make you suffer for those people who called me a monster! I banish Evil Thorn in my Graveyard, I can switch Hell Bandage to Attack Mode and reduce its ATK to 0. Rose Restriction!"

A transparent Evil Thorn rises from the ground and is chomped by Black Rose Dragon. Four whip-like briers grab and suspend Heal Bandage.

"Now battle! I attack Heal Bandage! Hate Rose Whip!" Aki says as she tries to hit the monster. Katrina says, "I use Quick Play Magic, Force to Retreat, I can switch my monster back to DEF."

As the Heal Bandage does, Aki says, "Due to Thorn of Malice, I can give you piercing damage."

Katrina gets hit by the whip as her face has blood on it. **(Katrina:3700-2700)**

"And Thorn of Malice can reduce your monster's ATK and DEF by 600, tour monster will be staying on the field." **(2000-1400)**

"I end my turn so you will be suffering more." Aki says.

Yuni tries to say, "Aki! Why are you doing this? All we want is to help you!"

"Help me? Hmph, don't make me laugh. Nobody can save me. Now everyone sees me as a monster back at the Friendship Cup, it is g better that they are gone!"

Reisho widens his eyes and says, "No don't tell me..."

"This world is wretched, and I will destroy it." Aki rips the pin out of her hair, causing her powers to amplify and leaving her fringe flowing. More wind kicks up and Katrina is cut in the face again by a piece of small debris.

"Damn it..." Yuya says. "She is acting just like Zarc..."

Zarc says, "Maybe even worse then me...she is surrounded by her darkness..."

After the winds die down, Katrina says, "My turn." She looks at her hand, which has plenty more cards, she says, "I use Fusion, with this card, I can fuse Heal Bandage and Puppy doll in my hand! Vampire killed by the sun, revive as the form of a Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! LV6! Blood Sucking Dragon!"( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800 Level 6 PS:1)

Once the vampire dragon appears, Katrina says, "Then I use Daybreak Alert. I return Vampire Princess to the deck and summon Bloody Rose Dragon!( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 Level 7 PS:4)

As the dragon appears, Yuni asks, "Why exchanging for a lower ATK monster?"

"She must be planning something." Bruno says.

Katrina says, "I end my turn. I'll save my friends no matter what."

"Save your friends? Ridiculous." Aki mocks. "You can't save anyone. My turn."Go! Black Rose Dragon! Attack Blood Sucking Dragon! Hate Rose Whips!"

Katrina says, "I use Bloody Rose's effect! you can only attack the monster with the highest ATK!" Then both she and her dragon are being whipped. **(Katrina:2700-2200)**

"Then I'll use Thron of Malice's effect!" Aki says as Bloody Rose Dragon is still on the field, but its ATK and DEF are lower by 600.

"Now feel the eternal pain!" The whips of Black Rose Dragon make a swing for the spectators, but Bloody Rose Dragon blocks them with his wing.

"Aki, please stop..." Hideo says. But Aki ignores him and says, "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Katrina says as she draws the card, she says, "I use Blood Sucking Dragon to destroy Evil Thorn."

Once the monster is destroyed, Katrina continues, "Then I summon Blood Sucker Dark Bat!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1300 LV:4)

As a brown bat with little fangs and wings appear, she says, "I use its effect. I can special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Blood Sucker Howling Wolf!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1800 LV:3)

A wolf with yellow eyes and sharp fangs and claws appear on the field. Katrina says, "I now activate Howling Wolf's effect! I can add one level to itself." The Wolf roars and the claws get bigger. **(LV:3–4)**

Katrina says, "I overlay my two monsters! Arise from the dead, oh mighty dragon, now show up in the world with darkness and hate! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Blood Dragon!" ( **ATK:2300** /DEF:1800 RNK:4 OVU:2 PS:9)

Once the third dragon appears, Aki says, "You are just wasting your time."

"Nothing is pointless." Katrina says. "I will open your eyes and bring your smile back. I end my turn."

Aki says, "My turn." Aki then uses the same tactic, but this time with Dark Blood Dragon. **(Katrina:2200-1500)**

"What kind of father am I..." Hideo says. "She is trying to save my daughter and I couldn't do anything to help her..."

Aki says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Katrina says, "My turn." As she looks at the card, she says, "I'll have to bet on this...I set one card and end my turn."

"So you have run out of options?" Aki says. "You can't neither help or save others."

Katrina says, "You're right."

Yuya says, "Katrina...no..."

"But despite that, I'll still try! I won't give up the ray of hope!" Katrina says with determination.

Aki sees a little hope in her eyes, but then shakes it off. "My turn!"

Black Rose Poisonous Dragon once again wreaks havoc on Blood Sucking Dragon. But then, Hideo rushes forward, much to everyone's shock. "That is enough! Aki!"

"Mr. Izayoi! What are you doing?" Katrina says in shock.

Then he becomes the one that gets hit by the vines. **(Katrina:1500-700)**

"Yes. I admit I am afraid of you and your powers." Hideo says. "But I have stop thinking you as a monster because it isn't true! I should have realize the feelings you have suffered and love you as our daughter..."

"It is to late to beg for forgiveness." Aki says coldly.

"I know. I don't expect you to. But it is me who needs to believe. I need to believe that I love you."

"SHUT UP!" Aki roars, "I use Wonder Clover, I send Lord Prison to the graveyard so I can attack for the second time! This time attack that man who believes that he is my father!"

Katrina grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic, Miracle! I negate my monster's destruction and my damage will be halved!" **(Katrina:700-150)**

And since Bloody Rose Dragon is damaged, its ATK drops to 1300.

"I use Death Petal Countdown! I remove an Evil Thorn in my Graveyard from play to inflict 300 damage to you. This is the end!"

Katrina widens her eyes as razor sharp purple petals fly towards her. then it creates an explosion.

"Katrina!" Yuya and Yuni yells. But then the smoke clears as Katrina is still alive. "Action Magic, Acceleration. I negate the damage."

Aki says, "Saved by an Action Card, I doesn't matter. I end my turn."

Even with Aki's turn over, the petals continue to slice away at Hideo.

"Can't she control her powers?" Bruno says in surprise.

"Oh no..." Reisho says.

"Aki. Please come back." Hideo says as he walks forward.

"Leave me alone!" Aki says to him as Katrina says, "Mr. Izayoi, it is dangerous! Please come back."

"No. no matter how much it hurts me, I won't turn a blind eye to Aki." Hideo says as he keeps moving forward.

"No, you are lying." Aki says, refusing to believe it.

"It is evident." Yuya says. "Your father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon and answer her sorrow. Are these things, which are being offered by your mother and father, not the place you belong?"

Aki is astonished, but tries again not to believe.

"I'll shatter your shell of misguided hatred into pieces. My turn!" Katrina says. "I use trap card, Darkness of Magic. I destroy your Thorn of Malice." Katrina says as she destroys the card, and all the ATK and DEF are back to normal.

"Please Aki! Come back to us!" Hideo says.

Aki, who feels that the words are real for the first time, she says, "I...I can't. I don't know how to stop..."

Then a D-Wheel which is by the side of the field hurled towards Hideo. Setsuko says, "Dear! Watch out!"

Then everyone looks in horror as the D-Wheel is about to hit Hideo. "No!" Aki says as she manages to grasp control of her powers in time to save him. The D-Wheel drops to the ground and the petals left from Death Petal Countdown disappear.

"What..." Yuni says.

"She can control her powers..." Yuya says.

Hideo falls to his hands and knees, Aki yells, "Dad!" She rushes over him and says, "Finish the duel, Katrina." She says.

Katrina says, "I use Bloody Rose's second effect. I can banish four dragons with different method. I am banishing Bloody Rose, Blood Sucking, Black Rose and Darl Blood!"

Once the four dragons are gone, Yuni says, "Wait a second..."

"Is she going to...no!" Reisho says in horror.

"Controlling the Four Blood Craving Dragons, the ultimate dragon who thirst for the liquid of life! Right now it becomes one! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme Vampire Dragon: Dracula!" ( **ATK:4000/** DEF:4000 LV:12 PS:13)

The giant size of monster appears and roars loudly, causing the people in city to be waking up in night.

"What is going on..." Melissa says as she walks out. "What? Another big dragon?"

At the same time, Ruka and Rua also see the dragon through their balcony, Rua says, "Ruka, is that the Dragon Zarc?"

"No." Ruka says. "It is different...I feel Katrina's power inside the dragon..."

In the Security, Roget sees it and says, "How interesting."

Reiji and the others are at the council as White Taki says, "Care to explain this dragon?"

"Yes. It has a lot to do with the war with Fusion Dimension." Reiji replies.

Katrina says, "When this card is summoned, I can give it ATK equal to my and my opponent's LP difference." ( **4000-7850)**

"This is the end." Katrina says as the dragon slightly showers rain of blood on Aki. **(Aki:4000-0)**

* * *

Once the dragon disappear as well as the field. Katrina kneels down. Yuya asks, "Katrina, are you okay?"

"I am fine..." Katrina says.

"But where do you have that dragon?" Yuni asks.

"I don't know...it suddenly appears from my deck." Katrina says.

Once Aki awakes from the battle, Hideo says, "Aki, I am sorry for what I did to you."

Aki smiles for the first time, he hugs Hideo again and she says, "It is fine. I forgive you."

Then they share a hug as everyone smiles at them.

Reisho says, "What a happy ending."

Bruno says, "I agree."

After Aki breaks the hug, she says, "Dad. Mom. Since I lost the Friendship Cup, I will be heading to the Underground Facility."

This causes shock to them as Hideo says, "You don't need to go there, Aki."

"No. I must, or it isn't fair. Just because that we are from tops doesn't mean that we can always use our power for granted. I don't want Tops and Commons fight anymore. When I was staying with Crow and the others, I learned a lot about how two sides can help each other."

Hideo is a little unsure, but Yuni says, "Mr. Izayoi. Don't worry, we have comrades that are there, they will protect your daughter no matter what."

Hideo sighs and says, "I can't stop you, can I? Please be careful."

"Thank you, Mom. Dad." Aki says. Then Yuya decides to bring her to the Underground while the parents go back to their house.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. And Aki forgive her parents with the help of Katrina. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be Shun and Satoshi's duel.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Bloody Rose Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:7, PS:4, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.**

 **Monster Effect: When your opponent attacks, it can only attack the monster who has the higher ATK. By trubuting this card, you can banish a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monster from the deck, extra deck or graveyard to do an Integration Summon.**

 **Darkness of Magic:**

 **Normal Trap Card:**

 **Effect: You can destroy a magic or a trap card.**

 **Supreme Vampire Dragon: Dracula:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:12 PS:13**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Effect, ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **You can Tribute 1** **Blood Sucker** **monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions.**

 **Effect: (This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)**

 **Must be Special Summoned with the help of the monster with the effect to Integration Summon, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible. You can add the LP difference of you and your opponent to this monster's ATK.** **While there are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card can return them back to the extra deck. And for each one it gains 1000 ATK.**


	54. Chapter 54 A Battle for Trust

Chapter 54

That night, Vivian is sleeping on the bed, she is sweating as she has a nightmare: Vivian is still a child at that time, she is sitting on the back of the car with her father driving.

"So what book do you like the most?" Her dad asks as his eyes are focusing on the traffic.

"I like Spirit Taker and Manibus, these two stories are my favorite." A younger Vivian says with a smile.

"I see." Her father smiles, "They sure are good stories."

"What if they are real?" Vivian asks innocently.

"Then the world will be in danger." Her father laughs at her innocence.

Just then, a truck with extreme speed appears and then runs in front of Vivian and her family, Vivian yells, "Dad, watch out!"

Vivian's father notices it and tries to dodge the upcoming truck, but it is too late, the truck hits the car and it creates an explosion.

Vivian is watching the scene third person's view, she says, "It was the time when Dad died…I was supposed to be dead as well…"

Then the scene shifts through the hospital, she hears the doctor shakes his head and says, "They can't be saved. I guess we should let them go…"

But suddenly, a purple glow comes from the book the Manibus, it covers everyone's eyes except Vivian, who is watching herself. She sees a mark appears on her arms and then disappears. She gasps as says, "What is that…"

After the glow dies down, Vivian awakes. "What?" "How can this be?" "It is a miracle!"

Once the scene and the doctors exclaim in surprise fades, Vivian notices a picture, it is a picture of Two Hands, and then she sees two people dueling within the flames, and it is no other than herself and Yuni. "Sister?" Vivian is shocked.

But much to her horror, she sees that herself using a card that summons a monster that looks like a pair of White and Black colored hands, there are eyes on each sides of the palm. And then she sees Yuni being crushed by the giant hand and she is horrified.

"Vivian…"

"Who is there, show yourself!" Vivian yells, and then the hands suddenly becomes smaller and then it turns to herself. "An Earthbound God? Wait…you are…"

"You are right. I am Manibus. I am an Earthbound God, I was the one who saved you from your death." Manibus says.

"Why do you save me? Are you planning to control me like a puppet?" Vivian asks with a little fear.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I have already had 1000 souls in me." The monster says with a chuckle. "You are a Dark Signer and it is your fate."

Vivian stiffs and she yells, "What? You're lying! I can't be a Dark Signer! I don't even have a mark to begin with."

"Oh, Vivian, do you think you can show your mark to others? Especially with the three Signers by your side? I hid the mark until the time is right." Manibus says as Vivian looks at her arm, she is surprised and scared to see the Purple Mark appear on her arm.

Vivain starts to burst into tears and says, "No…so that scene...does that mean I have to fight with Sister, who showed me love ever since Dad was dead…"

Manibus frowns at Vivian and says, "Life is cruel. But light and dark can't be together, that is the rule."

"Screw those rules! I don't want to fight them!" Vivian yells in anger.

Manibus says, "I have known you since I was inside you all the time. I know the happiness you feel, and the sadness you endured."

She shows a scene when Vivian is peeking Yuya and the others talking in Ruka's room about Dark Signers. "Look at this, you want to talked with them, but you couldn't. And when you tried to ask them, they just gave you an excuse. Do you know why?"

"Because they don't want me to be in danger, that is why." Vivian says.

"And why? Because they think you are nothing." Manibus says.

"What?" Vivian is shocked.

"Look at them, they are Signers and they have Pendants, while you have nothing. They gather a lot because of they are Signers, but you are left out."

Vivian, who is now depressed, she says, "Then what should I do? I don't want to hurt them just because they think me as weak, everyone was weak until they rise to the top."

Manibus thinks, "She is a hard one to persuade…" She says, "Accept my power, accept what you become and then prove them that you are no weakling."

"But it will be a death game…and I don't want to kill them…" Vivian says.

"Vivian, I know how you feel. I was the first one to get into this timeline, so I have known a lot around you. You don't need to kill them if you want to prove them with my help."

Vivian looks at her, "Really?"

"But if they defeat you, you'll still be dead." Manibus says. "Since you were already dead. You could only pray that they found the way to save you."

Vivian nods and says, "I see…Thank you."

At the same time, Condor is watching the cards until the Earthbound God Manibus suddenly flies into the air and leaves, he says, "So Manibus found his owner huh, he turns to the sleeping Rin. "I guess she will come to us eventually."

Vivian wakes up as she sees the Earthbound God card flying in front of her, she touches it and says, "So this is my Earthbound God…"

She hears the card saying, "Yes, Vivian. I have a plan and please listen to me." Vivian nods.

* * *

The next day at Yuni's room, she and Bruno are working on the bracelets that Yuzu and Serena give them. There is a machine that attach the bracelets to 4 pendants. Which are Black, White, Orange and Silver colored.

"Hey Yuni." Yuya, Reisho and Katrina come into the room as they are surprised to see the machines. "What are you up to this time?"

Yuni says, "Oh, hey guys. I am trying to transfer the bracelet powers to the new pendant powers with the Pendulum."

"So you are finding 4 more pendant holders like us?" Katrina asks.

"Well, I have three in mind, but there is still one that I need to find. One is for Rua, since Ruka is his sister, and the second one is for Yuzu. Since I will change the bracelets into the pendants."

"I see… then what about the third one?" Reisho asks. Yuni sighs, "Well, I want to give one to Vivian."

"She is our sister, so you want to give her as well." Yuya says.

"Yeah." Yuni frowns, "And I hope I can make it quick before it happens..."

"What's wrong?" Reisho asks.

Yuni says, "Do you know why I wanted Vivian to join our family?"

"Huh? Isn't because of her being bullied in the orphanage?" Katrina asks.

"That is one of the true reasons." Yuni says. "In fact, her birth father actually asked Dad to adopt her, so that Vivian wouldn't need to be in the Orphanage in the first place."

"Dad? Are you sure about this?" Yuya asks.

"But he couldn't get her due to the fact that he left to stop Akaba Leo, so I did on his behalf." Yuni says. "She was supposed to be dead along with her father during the car accident, but she miraculously survived."

"So, your point is?" Katrina asks, not liking where this is going.

Yuni says, "I also got a letter, it is the hand writing from Mr. Kurosaki." She shows them, much to their shock.

"Rumi's father? What does it say?" Yuya asks.

Yuni says, "He and his wife apologize for the time that they couldn't be with Rumi and the rest of the family. He also told us that he is waiting for the time when the war against them begins and the time when we face him. But for the time being, we can't tell Kurosaki Shun about this."

Yuya says, "I know. I don't want to face his wrath for now."

"And there is another note, he says that there will be a total or 10 Earthbound Gods we need to face. From what I checked from the names of the Earthbounds, the new ones are called Canus Lupus,: The Dog Lilius: The Flower and Manibus: The Hands." Yuni says.

"So he reveals the new Earthbound gods, so it isn't only the first 7." Reisho says.

"But Manibus? Didn't Vivian's father write a story called Manibus?" Yuya asks.

"Really?" Katrina says. "I never knew that."

"Yes, a story of a giant hand that kills people by transforming them into puppets." Yuni says. "They are kind of like Gimmick Puppets."

"Oh…" Katrina says.

"And that card…Mr. Kurosaki says that it flies out of the window of his chamber alone. It is going towards the Dark Signer, who is the first one that appears in the four dimensions."

"Who is the person?" Yuya asks worriedly.

Yuni sighs, "Vivian."

"What?" They exclaim, Katrina says, "You are kidding, right? Are you telling us that Vivian is a Dark Signer?"

"I am not sure." Yuni says. "We haven't seen her mark on her hand, but I assumed that her survival from the car crash was not a coincidence. Not only that, when we mentioned about Dark Singers back when we saved Officer Ushio, she did tell me that her arm was burning at that time. But when I checked it, it is gone. So I guess that she probably knows how to hide the mark from us."

"If Vivian is a Dark Signer…" Reisho says. "So does that mean Sakaki-san know about this?"

Yuni shakes her head, "Dad doesn't know anything about what is happening besides Academia's invasion. But I know about it because of Zarnie and the Red Demon Dragon. I have been investigating about this for a while."

She takes out the book of Manibus, she says, "Brother, remember that we tried to create cards for Vivian? In fact, we managed to create a lot of them from her father's works, but except for this one."

She opens the book and shows a big blank page that supposed to shown the picture of Manibus.

"It's gone…" Yuya says in horror.

"Yeah, I guess that Manibus is inside Vivian for a long time, he was freed from the book." Yuni says.

"Then what should we do to save her?" Katrina asks.

Yuni says, "That is why Bruno and I are making 4 more pendants. I want one of the pendants go to Vivian." She turns to Reisho, "After Shun's duel, your duel with Vivian will be next, I want you to be careful and not to ask her in front of the crowd."

"I'll try." Reisho says.

* * *

"The city is one, we are all one! I hope you're doing great everyone, because its time for the second day of the friendship cup second round! The first match will be our Kurosaki Shun vs. Satoshi! What kind of match will we see today?" Melissa says.

Ron says, "Oh boy, this is not going to end well."

Shun is walking to the field and thinks, "Dennis is not the only spy, there are still more and I will defeat them."

Satoshi thinks, "Thanks to Dennis, Kurosaki Shun must be thinking that I was faked to betray Academia...I need to prove himself."

Once the two duelists arrive with their D-Wheels, Kurosaki Shun asks, "Did you really betray Academia or you are just another spy?"

Satoshi says, "I know you must be suspecting me because of Dennis. It was true that Dennis was my friend, but I have cut my ties with Academia."

Shun huffs and says, "I'll determine from this duel."

Now let's get the duel started! Action Field On! Crossover Acceleration!"

After the duel starts, both Satoshi and Shun ride off.

"Duel!" **(Shun: 4000)(Satoshi:4000)**

They exit the Duel Palace, and Shun emerges first "The first move goes to Kurosaki Shun!" Melissa says.

"My turn." He says, "I summon Raid Raptors Risky Lanius." ( **ATK:200** /DEF:200 LV:1)

As a orange wing beasted monster with the similar mark appears, Shun says, "Then I use its effect, I can summon a same monster from the deck, but I need to banish them once the turn is over."

As the second Risky Lanius appears, Shun says, "I now overlay two LV1 monsters! Innocent Falcon, lend me your power to become stronger on the field! Xyz Summon!"

As a monster with the quarter size of Rise Falcon appears Shun says, "Come forth, Rank 1! Raid Raptors Rank Up Falcon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:500 RNK:1 OVU:2)

As the monster appears, he says, "I use its effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can perform a rank up. I overlay my Rank Up Falcon! Curious Falcon, appear on the field to answer all the problems! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 2! Raid Raptors Observing Falcon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:1000 RNK:2 OVU:2)

As the purple bigger winged beast monster appears, Melissa says, "Kurosaki Shun has already summoned 2 Xyz Monsters in one turn! But what will he do with the ATK 0 monster?"

Yuni says, "That monster manages to defeat my Hope-Eyes."

"Really?" Yuya asks.

"Yeah, with its effect of course." Katrina says.

Shun says, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Satoshi says, "My turn." As he draws the card, he says, "Unlike Dennis, I won't hesitate to use this card. I use Fusion. I fuse two Metal Worker Batteries in my hand!"

As two batteries like monsters go into the fusion portal, Satoshi says, "Batteries that charges the machines! Start working and come to the field! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Metal Worker Robot Inventor!"( **ATK:2400/** DEF:1800 LV:6 **)**

Once the monster appears, Shun spats, "Here is your Fusion huh..."

"Just because I use Fusion doesn't mean I am loyal to Academia." Satoshi says, "I use its effect, once per turn, I can draw a card, and if I draw a Magic Card or a Trap Card, I can activate it immediately."

As he draws the card, he says, "I draw Metal Pavement! This Continuous Magic can make all your trap cards negated."

"What?" Shun is shocked.

"Kurosaki Shun can't use Trap Cards until he somehow destroys the card!" Melissa says in surprise.

"A clever move." Katrina says. "Shun likes to use Trap Cards."

Satoshi says, "Now battle! I attack your Observing Falcon! Metal Work!"

Kurosaki smiles and says, "I use my falcon's effect.I detach one overlay unit to add 500 ATK times the cards on the field to this monster."

Melissa says, "There are 5 cards on the field! Which means that Observing Falcon will gain 2500 ATK!" **(ATK:0-2500)**

Satoshi says, "By sending Metal Worker Wire Man to the graveyard, I can lower 1000 ATK of your monster."

Shun grits his teeth as his monster's ATK gets lower. Then it gets destroyed. **(Shun:4000-3100)**

"I use Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! I special summon my Observing Falcon from my graveyard and then overlay it to summon a monster that is one rank higher! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 3! Raid Raptors - Devil Eagle ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:0 RNK:3 OVU:2)

As the monster appears, Satoshi says, "I end my turn."

Rumi says, "Brother is really serious."

"I know, since Dennis was a spy, no doubt he will try to test Satoshi if he is a spy." Sona says.

Shun looks at Satoshi and asks, "I have a question, I want to know about the one who kidnapped my sister. Does she really have the same face as my other sister and she also betrayed Academia?"

Satoshi says, "You mean Sona? Yes. It is true. Right now she has fused with your other sister and Sakaki Yuni."

Shun says, "I'll ask you about it, but first, I use Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force, I can Rank-Up an Xyz Monster into a Raid Raptors monster that is 2 Ranks higher. I overlay my Devil Eagle!"

Once the Eagle goes into the Galaxy Portal, Shun chants, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings, destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:2000 RNK:5 OVU:3)

"Kurosaki Shun has performed another Rank Up!" Melissa cheers.

"I activate the effect of Blaze Falcon, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls and inflict 500 damage for each!"

Blaze Falcon disgorges several attachments from its wings that blast green laser beams at Robot Inventor. It gets destroyed. **(Satoshi:4000-3500)**

I am not done yet, I can send Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force from my hand to my Graveyard to add a Rank-Up-Magic from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Skip Force and Activate it!"

Once the Magic card gets back, Blaze Falcon goes into the Galaxy like portal as Shun says, "Working falcon. Spread your wings and create the weapon for the greater good! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 7! Raid Raptors - Arsenal Falcon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 RNK:7 OVU:3)

"What a surprise! Kurosaki Shun has summoned another big monster with the Rank Up! It seems like he is reaching higher heights!" Melissa says.

"I use its effect." Shun says, "It has 3 Overlay Units, so I can attack up to three times! Battle! I attack you directly! Weaponry Dive!" Shun yells.

Satoshi picks an Action Card and, unfortunately, he gets hit by the first attack. **(Satoshi:3500-1000)**

"Satoshi gets hit! If he gets another attack, he will lose!" Melissa says in horror.

Satoshi says, "I use Action Magic, Double Damage Draw. I can draw two cards." As he places his hand on the deck, he closes his eyes and says, "Please give me the card..."

He draws and Shun says, "That won't help you. The second attack!"

Satoshi says, "I activate the Metal Worker Repair Fusion! When I am about to get a direct attack, I can Fusion Summon a monster using the monsters in my graveyard as materials and end the battle phase!"

"What? On my turn?" Shun says in shock.

"I fuse two Batteries and Robot Inventor." Satoshi says. "Batteries that charges the machines! Go into the robot and make it move! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Metal Worker Fortress Mecha!"( **ATK:3500/** DEF:3000 LV:10 **)**

As the mecha that looks like a giant fortress appear in the sky, Melissa is shocked at the big size.

Yugo says, "That monster is big."

Yuni says, "It kinda remind me of Number 33."

Katrina says. "Satoshi is also serious as well..."

Shun says, "You manage to delay your defeat. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Satoshi says, "My turn." After he draws the card, he says, "Kurosaki Shun, from what I heard, you are one of the residents of Heartland, right? Who is now in destruction due to Academia."

Shun is furious as he has to remember the sorrow of his comrades losing to Academia, "What are you going with this?"

"The reason of myself, Sona and Yuri's betrayal of Academia. It is because of the Professor's appearance."

Satoshi closes his eyes and says, "Back before Professor comes, Academia is a perfect place to learn dueling and having fun. But all changed when Professor comes."

He grits his teeth and says, "He changed our school plans, treating us as duel soldiers and also corrupt our classmates mind. Then he orders us to invade Heartland as the first stop."

Serena says, "Satoshi..."

Katrina asks, "Reisho, is that true?"

Reisho sighs, "I am afraid so."

Satoshi says, "But he makes the matters worse is that we try to rebel him, but we failed and we got planted bugs in our brain."

"What?" Shun asks.

"Placing bugs in the brains? That is kinda disgusting..." Risu says.

"So far Sona and Yuri are the ones who aren't affected. But the Professor turns us against them to force them to do his bidding. Including kidnapping your sister and Rin."

Shun says, "And why should I believe that? It is ridiculous to place bugs in the brains."

"Believe it your not, when your sister and Rin are brought into Academia, the Professor also did the same thing to them so that they would be under his control and wouldn't leave the prison."

"What?" Kurosaki Shun is surprised.

"Rin as well?" Yugo says in surprise.

"Why do you think your two sisters are fuse with those who look like themselves? It is because your other sister has to save your sister from being controlled and waste their energies." Satoshi says.

Shun grits his teeth and says, "If you are freed, how did you do it?"

"Sona is the one who saved me after learning the truth." Satoshi says. "But I was the only one that was saved then, so we decided to come to Standard together after that."

Melissa says, "Although I have no idea what you are talking, but can you please get onto the duel now?"

Satoshi glares at Melissa and sighs, "Fortress Mecha's effect. I can change your monster's ATK and DEF points. And by sending a card to the graveyard, I can add 1000 ATK to this monster. I send Metal Pavement to the graveyard."

The fortress then shoots nets at Arsenal Falcon, and then the Continuous Magic Card flies into the fortress and it gets bigger. **(ATK:2500-2000)(ATK:3500-4500)**

"Fortress Mecha has a 2500 ATK higher than Arsenal Falcon!" Melissa says.

"Battle! I attack your monster! Fortress dive!" Satoshi yells.

The cannon starts to land down to the monster and it gives a slam and the falcon is destroyed. **(Shun:3100-600)**

"I use Arsenal Falcon's effect! When this monster is destroyed when it has Raid Raptors as Overlay Unit, I can summon a Raid Raptors Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"What? Another Rank Up?" Satoshi says in surprise.

"Frighting falcon. Fly through the dark clouds and then spark the Thunders of terror! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 11! Raid Raptors - Megavolt Terror Falcon!" **(ATK:3500** /DEF:2600 RNK:11 OVU:0)

A Black and White colored falcon appears from the clouds as it roars, Melissa says, "Kurosaki Shun summoned a Rank 11 Monster! What a surprise!"

Kurosaki Shun says, "And then I let Arsenal Falcon become its Overlay Unit."

Yuya says, "He has a stronger monster?"

Katrina says, "Of course. In fact, he only tells me about this monster. It is powerful."

"Seems like you like him a lot, huh?" Reisho asks, causing Katrina to blush.

"Um..." Katrina is lost for words.

Satoshi says, "To think you have a powerful monster...but my monster can't be target with effects. So I end my turn."

Kurosaki Shun says, "Although I really hate Academia, I think I can give you and those Academia traitors a chance."

"Kurosaki..." Satoshi says.

"But I am going to win this duel." He says. "My turn." As he draws a card, he says, "This is the end for you. Megavolt Terror Falcon's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can give this monster 300 times the number of Ranks in my graveyard."

Satoshi says, "No way...you have 5 Xyz Monsters in the graveyard..."

"The total of the numbers are 18! So I can add 5400 ATK to this monster." **(ATK:3500-8900)**

"8900 ATK?" Melissa says.

Ron says, "That is a powerful Xyz Monster Shun has..."

"Now battle! I attack your Fortress Mecha with Megavolt Terror Falcon!" Shun yells as the falcon starts to make dark clouds and it gets bigger.

Once the thunder clouds cover all the field track, he yells, "Frighting Thunder!" The lightning crashes the buildings one by one until it hits the Fortress. Satoshi gets the Action Magic, but once he looks it, he closes his eyes. **(Satoshi:1000-0)**

* * *

"The winner of the duel is Kurosaki Shun! With the amazing Rank Up combo! He advances to the next round!"

Everyone cheers at him, Serena says, "Man...Satoshi lost..."

Satoshi looks at the faded card, it is Miracle. He says, "Fate is not by my side, huh?"

Once they get back to the field, Shun walks towards Satoshi and says, "Nice duel." He reaches out his hand as Satoshi grabs it.

"I will not lose next time." Satoshi says.

"I accept your challenge." Shun says. Then Satoshi goes to the Underground.

At the same time, Yuto says, "This is the first time since the war that Shun enjoys the duel..."

Rumi says, "Yeah...I guess Satoshi changes him..."

Yuni says, "Although it is a good ending, but another one of our comrades are at the underground."

"Yeah." Yuya says. "Reisho, so it is your turn, huh?"

"I know. I'll try to talk to Vivian through the duel." Reisho says as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile, in Vivian's room, Vivian closes the TV and says, "It is time to put the plan into action."

As she turns around, the Hands mark glows on her arm before it disappears.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And now you know the reason why Yuni wants to adopt Vivian in the first place, and Kurosaki Shun manage to open up his comrades from the Fusion Dimension. The next chapter will be Vivian and Reisho's duel.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Metal Pavement:**

 **Continuous Magic Card.**

 **Effect: When this card is on the field, your opponent can't use Trap Cards.**

 **Metal Worker Wire Man:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV:3**

 **Machine/Effect, ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: You can send this card from the hand to the graveyard to do this effect as well. Target one monster my opponent controls, lower that monster's ATK by 1000**

 **Metal Worker Repair Fusion:**

 **Quick Play Magic:**

 **Effect: You can activate it from your hand as well. When you get a direct attack, you can immediately negate the battle and Fusion Summon a monster using monsters in the graveyard, hand or deck as materials.**

 **Metal Worker Fortress** **Mecha:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV:10**

 **Machine/Fusion/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: Two Machine Type Monsters + One Fusion Monster.**

 **Once per turn, you can change a monster's ATK and DEF points until the end of the turn, by sending one card on your field to the graveyard, this card can gain 1000 ATK. Your opponent can't target this monster with any effect.**

 **Raid Raptors Megavolt Terror Falcon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 11, Winged beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:3500/DEF:2600**

 **Effect: Three LV11 Winged Beast Monsters.**

 **Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; You can add 300 ATK times the number of Ranks in the graveyard to this monster. By banishing a Raid Raptors Monster, you can summon a Raid Raptors monster that is different from the Ranks in the graveyard from the Extra Deck to the Field.**


	55. Chapter 55 Dragons: Ghosts versus Solar

Chapter 55

"Now after the victory of Kurosaki Shun, the matches are going to get heated up! Now for the next duel, we will have Akaba Reisho versus Sakaki Vivian!" Melissa says as the crowd cheers.

The remaining Lancers are surprised as Ron says, "What? Akaba Reisho versus Sakaki Vivian? What kind of match up is this?"

"So that means that either one of them are going to the Underground…" Serena says.

At the Council, Gael says, "You might not like this match-up."

"But most of the Lancers has past the first round." Gray says.

"It will be no doubt that they will be facing each other." Azul says.

"Let's hope that provide a good challenge, right? Chairman?"

White Taki says, "Who knows? This might be interesting."

Reiji is just watching the match-up with the unreadable expression, while Reira looks worried.

Yuni says, "The time has come…"

"Yeah…" Yuya says. "I just hope that Reisho and Vivian can handle themselves."

Once the two arrive at the Duel Line, Vivian is thinking about Manibus' words.

"So I should duel normally like I was before?" Vivian asks Manibus.

"Yes, the time hasn't come yet. So it is better that you duel normally with the cards made by your sister." Manibus says. "And that way you won't die if you lose."

"Okay." Vivian says.

Reisho sees Vivian spacing out, he says, "Vivian."

Vivian turns to Reisho and asks, "Yes?"

"Your sister have something to give you." He takes out about 10 cards and gives it to Vivian. She is surprised that the cards are similar to the dragons her siblings owned and also there are some Pendulum Cards for it. She turns to Reisho, "Why did she give me these?"

Reisho says, "She has her reasons. And let's hope to have a wonderful duel." Reisho says. "To bring the smiles to everyone."

Vivian places the cards in the deck and smiles back, "You are right."

"Now let's get the show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Magic, Crossover Acceleration" Melissa says. The purple light suffuses the stadium and the surrounding track, and the Action Cards scatter.

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by" Both D-Wheels declare, and the holographic countdown appears. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa calls.

"Duel!" Both Vivian and Reisho cries out. **(Vivian:4000)(Reisho:4000)**

With both D-Wheels rush out at the same time, Vivian makes a quick accelerate as she ride past Reisho first.

"Vivian has showed her skills and she gets the first turn."

Reisho says, "Not bad."

"Thanks. I use Scale 3 Ghost Force Doll Anna and Scale 9 One-eyed Minion to set the Pendulum Scale!"

A doll covered with blood appears as well as the one eyed monster, they raise to the air and a 3 and an 9 appears under them.

"I use Doll Anna's effect, I send 2 cards to the graveyard." She says as the doll gives out an evil laugh as Vivian sends two cards to the graveyard. "And I end my turn."

"What is this?" Melissa says, "Vivian just set the Pendulum Monsters, but she didn't Pendulum Summon, what is she thinking?"

Ron says, "So she is using that trick, huh?"

Yuni says, "I guess I know what she is aiming for."

"Me too. But still, are you sure she is a Dark Signer?" Katrina asks in worry.

"We will find out when the duel goes on." Yuya says. "But I hope not."

Reisho says, "Although I don't know what you are planning, but I think I have to show the seriousness that I have been hiding. My turn."

As he draws the card, he says, "I see...You know, Vivian. I use my Magic Card, Black Hole End!"

Vivain is shocked as well as everyone. Melissa says, "That is the same card that one turn kill the opponent in his last duel! Is he going to do the same trick to defeat Vivian?"

Reisho says, "If I have a Magic Card in my hand, I can release it and then give you 1000 damage." He then jumps and gets an Action Card. "I send this Evasion to the graveyard."

A Black hole appears and it tries to suck Vivian, but Vivian manages to hold the ground. **(Vivian:4000-3000)**

"You are lucky that the Magic Cards in my hand are useful to me, so I can show you my power." Reisho says.

"It is fine, I also want to see your true strength, how did you beat my Siblings easily, I want to experience that." Vivian says.

Yuni says, "Is she serious? Did she think she can defeat Reisho with his true deck?"

Katrina says, "Yeah...even us and Zarc have trouble with the deck."

Reisho says, "I use Scale 1 Solar Warrior Pluto and Scale 8 Haumea to set the Pendulum Scale!" Reisho yells.

Pluto is a student age warrior with blue armor and a sword that has a small round object on it, while Haumea is a female student age warrior with yellow armor and two small knives with round objects. Both warriors goes into the sky and shows a Purple Pendulum swaying and 1, 8 below them.

"With this, I can summon Monsters from Level 2 to Level 7! Sway! Pendulum of my soul, Become an Arc and show us the future! Pendulum Summon! Come Forth! Solar Warrior Makemake! ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1800 LV:4 PS:5) And Solar Warrior: Asteroid! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1400 LV:3 PS:7)"

A Green male warrior holding a spear and a purple armored female warrior with a shield appears on the field.

"Akaba Reisho has successfully Pendulum Summoned!" Melissa says.

Reisho asks, "Vivian, are you ready for this?"

"Of course. Come at me." Vivian replies.

"I use Haumea's effect. I can Fusion Summon a Monster using the monsters from the field as materials! I fuse Makemake and Asteroid!" Reisho says as both monsters jumps into the Fusion Portal.

Reisho says, "Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Absorb the hottest water that is close to the sun and come forth with your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Solar Warrior Dragon: Silver Mercury!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:2)

A Silver Colored dragon with blue stripes appear on the field with a loud roar. Ron says, "So that is his true Fusion Monster..."

Serena says, "I have never seen him duel before...but this power is abnormal..."

Melissa says, "What a surprise, Reisho has Fusion Summoned!"

Reisho says, "Well I am not finished yet. I use my last card in my hand, Extra Deck Fusion."

As he shows the card, he says, "If I have 2 or more Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck, I can Fusion Summon a Monster with them as materials."

"No way..." Vivian says in shock.

"I fuse my Makemake and Asteroid once more!" Reisho says as the two monsters go to the portal again. "Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Rise from the coldness soil and shake your rage! Fusion Summon! Solar Warrior Dragon: Death Saturn!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2200 LV:8 PS:7)

The next dragon is a Purple colored Dragon with bones attack on its wings, Melissa says, "Akaba Reisho has summoned two Dragons in a turn! What will Vivian do to counter them?"

Reisho says, "Battle! I attack you directly with Silver Mercury! Hot Silver Bath!" Reisho yells as the monster shoots out the grey colored water. Vivian gets an Action Card and says, "I use Evasion to negate the battle!"

Vivian shifts her D-Wheel so the attack doesn't work, Reisho says, "I still have Death Saturn. Go! Death Wing!"

Death Saturn flies into the air and then charges at Vivian, Vivian says, "At this time, I use my One-Eyed Minion's effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon using my monsters in the graveyard as materials."

"What?" Reisho is shocked as well as everyone.

"My Shadow Puppets can be treated as Monsters, so I fuse two Shadow Puppets in my graveyard! Dragon that lives in the darkness, rise and show the truth strength of the spirits! Fusion Summon!" Vivian says.

Just then, the field suddenly turns dark as a crack appears from the sky. A claw rips it open as a dragon comes out of it.

"Come Forth! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Hunger Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

The dragon that looks like Starve Venom, but the color is grey appears. Yuni says, "Although I made this card for her, but I never knew that they have some spectacular entrance."

Yuya says, "Yeah..."

Reisho says, "3000 ATK...Damn it..." Reisho says as he gets hit due to the continuing attack. **(Reisho:4000-3800)**

"I guess I should end my turn." Reisho says. "You are a great duelist to counter my attack."

"Thanks." Vivian smiles. Then Manibus' voice appears in Vivian's head again.

"It seems like your sister has made some powerful cards for you."

"I told you that she will make me happy, I don't hate them." Vivian says.

"I am not saying that I hate them as well, but the rules makes us duel for destiny." Manibus says. "Now try to show them your power."

"You bet." Vivian says. "My turn." As she draws the card, she says, "With the set scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!"

Two eyes appear from the darkness stares at the field, causing the crowd to get stunned at what is going to happen.

"Dragon that conceals in the darkness, reveal yourself and glare your enemies below! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Stare Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

The dragon appears from the clouds and roars, it looks like Odd-Eyes but the color is purple and dark. Reisho says, "To think that you also have a set of Four dragons..."

Vivian says, "My deck is based on the works my Father wrote. And one of the books tell the story of Zarc, so my sister make these cards I suppose."

Yuya turns to Yuni, "There is a story about Zarc's rampage? How did Mr. Kobayashi know about this?"

Yuni says, "Well, he was best friends with Dad after all. But I think I made this Odd-Eyes like monster overpowered."

Vivian says, "Battle! I use Stare to attack your Saturn! Piercing Glare!"

As the eyes glow, it creates two eye shapes beam and tries to hit Reisho's monster. "No you don't!" Reisho says. "I use Pluto's effect. I negate the battle and summon a monster from my deck. Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Descend to our very own planet and protect us! Solar Warrior Dragon: Nature Earth!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:8 PS:4)

A Dragon that has blue and green colors appear. Risu says, "What's up with these two with dragons?"

Yuni says, "That dragon is the one that can help him summon the monster as powerful as Zarc."

"You mean...just like Astrograph Magician?" Katrina asks.

"Yeah..." Yuya says. Zarc says, "His dragon has equivalent power with mine. So I am proud to say that he is my rival."

Vivian says, "I still have one more monster. Hunger! Devour for the Death! Attack Mercury!"

Just then, Hunger Dragon devours the dragon whole and gives a belch. Reisho is also hurt by the attack. **(Reisho:3800-2800)**

"Not bad, you destroy my monster." Reisho says.

"I am not finished yet. Hunger Dragon's effect lets me equip your Mercury to this monster, and it gains the effect."

"What?" Reisho says.

"Not only Reisho lost his monster, but Vivian manages to gain Mercury's effect!" Melissa announces.

In the council room, White Taki says, "It seems like she and your brother are quite entertaining."

Reiji just looks at them neutrally while Reira is stunned.

Vivian says, "Mercury's effect is to attack for the second time. So I can attack your Nature Earth. Devour of the Death." **(Reisho:2800-2300)**

Reisho says, "Wow. I see you have the power as strong as your three other siblings. I am very happy to face you."

"Thank you." Vivian says. "Before I end my turn. I use Stare Dragon's effect. I target itself, which is Dark Attribute. So I can choose to Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon a monster using my monsters in the deck as materials."

"What?" Everyone is shocked.

"I choose Ghost Force Tuner Rescue and Ghost Force Gas Spirit to perform Synchro Summon!" The Magic Card turns into 4 stars that becomes 4 rings and it goes through the gas spirit.

"Dragon that rides the winds, reveal yourself and destroy your enemies in the air! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Turbulence Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

A Tornado appears from behind Reisho and it becomes a white dragon. Melissa says, "Another Dragon! It seems like this duel will be more exciting than the last ones!"

Yugo says, "She can use Magic Cards to Synchro Summon?"

"No way..." Risu says. "She should be really talented to do so."

Vivian says, "I end my turn."

Reisho says, "So you have 3 dragons. I am proud of you. But sorry, that I will need to destroy them all. My turn!"

As he draws the card, he says, "Since you summoned a Synchro Monster, how about I show you mine? With the set scale! I Pendulum Summon! Revive fron my Extra Deck! Makemake! Asteroid!"

As the two monsters appear on the field, Reisho says, "Then I use New World Draw! Since there are three different types of summoning on the field, so I can draw 3 cards."

Reisho says as he draws, then he smiles. "I use Synchro Summon Carnival!"

"You have that card as well?" Vivian says with a shock.

"I can Synchro Summon two times with the same materials." Reisho says. "I use Makemake's effect to give this monster a level. Then I tune Level 4 Makemake with Level 4 Asteroid."

As the Synchro Summon is processing, he says, "Dragon that comes from the Solar with the rays of light and arrive! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Solar Warrior Dragon: Radiant Venus!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2400 LV:8 PS:3)

A golden colored dragon appears with a roar, which forces everyone to cover their eyes due to the light. Vivian is also forced to cover her eyes as well.

"Then Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Level 8! Absolute Black Feather Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1600 LV:8 PS:12)

The second dragon appears, which causes their marks to glow again.

"Ruka? Your mark is glowing again." Rua says.

"So that is his Signer Dragon..." Ruka says.

Manibus starts to panic as she sees the dragon, she shakes her head and yells, "The Signer Dragon! We must defeat that!"

Vivian holds the monster and says, "Calm down, Manibus..."

Reisho says, "And then I haven't finished, I use Extra Deck Synchro. I tune Makemake with Asteroid!"

The process begins again as Reisho says, "Dragon that comes from the Solar through the sky and blow the winds! Level 7! Solar Warrior Dragon: Typhoon Uranus!" ( **ATK:2900** /DEF:2300 LV:7 PS:8)

A dragon that is under the storm cloud appears and roars, Melissa says, "Three Synchro Dragons in a row! What a surprise."

Yugo says, "This guy is absurdly strong."

Yuya says, "Vivian is in trouble."

Reisho grabs an Action Magic and says, "Now Action Magic, High Dive! I can add 800 ATK to my monster. I choose Venus!" **(2800-3600)**

"Now battle! I attack your Stare Dragon with Venus! Shine of the Planet!" Reisho yells.

"Before you battle! Turbulence Dragon's effect activate, I can gain 500 LP and you lose 500 LP!" Vivian says. **(Vivian:3000-3500)**

"Absolute Black Feather's effect negates the effect damage and I can give a counter for it." Reisho says as a counter appears besides Black Feather. **(ATK:2800–2100)**

Vivian says, "Then since you have Uranus, which is Wind Attribute, I can end the battle phase!"

"Venus can negate the effect of the monster as well." Reisho says.

Then Vivian gets the damage as the Stare Dragon is destroyed. **(Vivian:3500-2900)**

Melissa says, "Vivian has got damage! Now with the two monsters, what surprise will Reisho do?"

Reisho says, "By removing a counter, I can give you 700 damage." Then the dragon shoots feathers at Vivian. **(Vivian:2900-2200)**

"I am not finished yet. Uranus' effect let your monsters lose 500 ATK."

"What?" Vivian says.

"Uranus, Absolute Black Feather! Use Pour Slip and Noble Stream!" Reisho says.

The two dragons attack Vivian's monsters, leaving them all empty. **(Vivian:2200-1500)**

"Now Vivian's field is all empty!" Melissa says in surprise.

Yuni sighs, "Vivian should never underestimate Reisho."

"Yeah..." Katrina says.

Reisho says, "I end my turn."

Vivian says, "You really are interesting. I can see why my siblings have a hard time fight against you! But you know what? The fun is getting started!"

As she draws the card, she says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Ghosts will never die, because they are already dead. So let me return them from the death! I Pendulum Summon!"

The three Monsters show their openings once more, and everyone cheers for the summon.

"What do you know! With the Pendulum Summon! She summoned back the monsters that are destroyed!"

Ron says, "As expected..."

Katrina says, "She still uses our Sakaki Catchphrase, so I guess she is still her normal self."

Yuni says, "I think I should go wait for her once the duel ends." Then she leaves, much to Yuya and Katrina's confusion.

Vivian says, "My Stare Dragon's effect depends on the Attribute of the monsters, and I have shown off the Wind and Dark, now let me show you others. But first. I use the Dark one first. Which lets me Xyz Summon! My favorite method! This time I use Cursed Tree and Pumpkin Knight!"

The two monsters go into the galaxy like portal, she says, "Dragon that lurks in the shadow, rise from the ground and drag your enemies to hell! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Shadow Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 PS:4)

This time, Vivian's D-Wheel's shadow grows bigger and bigger, then it changes into a black colored dragon.

"Unbelievable! Like her sister, she perform 4 Summon methods in the duel!" Melissa says in shock.

Reisho says, "So that is the Xyz Dragon..."

Vivian says, "Now Reisho. Let's start the game. Now there are two Overlay Units of my Dragon, choose one you like."

Reisho asks, "Is this a trap?"

"You can guess." Vivian smiles.

"Then I choose the right one." Reisho says. The right one turns into Cursed Tree, she smiles, "Now I detach the monster to use the effect of the Cursed Tree. I can take your monsters and equip them!"

"What?" Reisho says in horror as all 4 of his dragons leaves the field. **(ATK:3000-5000)**

"What? Reisho's field is now empty! And the Shadow Dragon's ATK goes up to 5000!" Melissa says in surprise.

Katrina says, "Wow...maybe she can win this."

"Yeah. But Reisho still has the effect of the Pluto." Yuya says.

"Battle! I attack you directly with Hunger Dragon! Devour for the Death!" Vivian smiles.

"No you won't. Pluto's effect let me summon a monster and end the battle. Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Now fill with love and come to the rescue! Solar Warrior Dragon: Love Jupiter!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:8 PS:6)

This time a pink colored Dragon with hearts on the body appears, Melissa says, "Reisho has summoned another new dragon! And this one has a lot of hearts!"

Reisho says, "I use its effect, I can take control of one monster on the field when it is summoned successfully. And importantly, you can't negate the effect."

"What?" Vivian is surprised.

"I choose Shadow Dragon of course." Reisho smiles as Vivian grits her teeth, her strongest monster was taken away.

"Then I use Stare Dragon's effect, I destroy your Jupiter and give you damage equal to the ATK!" Vivian says.

"If the effect works, Reisho will have no LP left!" Melissa says in horror as the eyes start to come at Reisho.

An explosion occurs and Reisho is covered inside the clouds. Everyone is looking in curiosity. Vivian asks, "Does it work?"

Just then, much to everyone's surprise, Reisho comes out unharmed. Vivian says, "How..."

Reisho says, "Do you forget your Shadow Dragon's effect? You have a Pumpkin Knight in the Overlay Unit, so I use the effect to negate the effect and destroy your monster. Stare Dragon is going to leave the field now."

Vivian gasps in horror as her dragon is destroyed. She says, "How can I forget my monster's effect? Well, I guess I should end my turn."

Yuya says, "Wow. Reisho is still tough."

"Yeah..." Katrina says.

"My turn." Reisho says as he draws the card. "I Pendulum Summon back my Nature Earth."

As the monster comes back, he says, "I now overlay my two Monsters! Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Now show the Cold and the Fire in the heart! Xyz Summon Come forth! Rank 8! Solar Warrior Dragon: Ice Burn Mars!" ( **ATK:2600** /DEF:2000 RNK:8 OVU:2 PS:5)

As the red and blue dragon appears, Melissa says, "Now Reisho has also perform 4 summons."

Shun says, "So this is the son of the Professor..."

Reisho says, "I am not done yet. I have this card, Extra Deck Xyz. Like the first two, I can overlay my two monsters in the Extra Deck. I choose Makemake and Asteroid. Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Rise from the dark sea and lash out the ocean's rage. Xyz Summon Come forth! Rank 4! Solar Warrior Dragon: Oceanic Neptune!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:2 SC:9)

Another Green colored Dragon with seaweeds appear, Yuya says, "He summoned all 8 of his dragons!"

"He never did this to us..." Katrina says in horror.

Serena says, "He is so strong..."

Vivian says, "It seems all 8 planets of the solar system appears, huh?"

Reisho says, "Yeah. By detach one overlay unit from Oceanic Neptune. I can use a Trap Card from my deck. I choose Planet Alignment. Since I have all 8 Solar Warrior Dragons appear on the field, I can give you damage equal to the dragons that are on the field."

"What?" Vivian says as the 6 dragons form besides the two dragons. Then it flies towards Vivian. Vivian tries to grab an Action Card, but Manibus says, "No, Vivian. Let him win for now."

Vivian understands as she still picks the Action Card, but she gets hit by the Attack. **(Vivian:1500-0)**

* * *

"It is settled, the winner of this match is Akaba Reisho! Who will proceed to the second round." Melissa declares as the crowd cheers for them.

"So she lost…" Ron says. "Akaba Reisho sure is strong."

Yugo says, "Now it is finally either me or Risu. They sure manage to make us wait."

Yuya just looks at the screen, he says, "I guess that Action Card must be Evasion or Miracle. Since Vivian can't use it."

"Yeah..." Katrina says.

Vivian arrives later after Reisho's arrival. Reisho says, "That is a good game."

Vivian says, "Indeed. And since I lost, I suppose that I need to go to the Underground. I guess."

"I am sorry, but don't worry. Our comrades are there, even Yuzu as well." Reisho says.

Vivian is stunned, she says, "Yuzu…is still alive?"

"Well, Sora comes to this dimension and saved her from the fall." Reisho replies.

"I see…So he is now on our side, huh?" Vivian smiles. "I'll get going."

Then she gives him a last smile before walking off. Reisho also goes back to the others.

In the underground, where Vivian is taken by the guards, Manibus says, "Well done, Vivian you have done what I have asked you to do."

Vivian asks, "Are you sure that going to the underground is a good idea?"

"Maybe." Manibus says.

But both the guards and Vivian stops as Yuni is standing in front of them. Yuni says, "Can you please let me talk to my sister before you take her?"

The guards look at each other and the taller one says, "Make it quick."

Vivian asks, "Sister, what are you doing here?"

Yuni says, "I guess it is time for showing you some truth." She asks, "Do you know why Dad and I want to adopt you?"

Vivian flinches, she says, "Um...I am not sure, isn't it because I am being bullied?"

Yuni says, "That is one reason. But the other reason." She shows her the book of Manibus. Vivian flinches, "How do you get that book?"

Yuni says, "I have been investigating for a while. I want to make a card of Manibus for you, but I can't since the pictures are gone." She also shows a letter. "The leader of the Dark Signers sends me a letter. One of the Earthbound Gods is Manibus. Which means you are one of the Dark Signers, right?"

Vivian starts to form tears as she pulls her sleeves up, then a mark is glowing. Vivian says, "Yeah...I am a Dark Signer...Manibus has been with me all this time..."

She kneels down and says, "I am scared. From what you showed me about the battle of Dark Signers and Signers, it means that we will have to duel each other..."

Yuni gives her a hug, she says, "I know. I also hated this since you are a part of our family."

Vivian's eyes start to glow purple and she says, "Sakaki Yuni, right?"

Yuni quickly jumps from the hug and asks, "Are you Manibus?"

Manibus says, "Yes. Right now I am using my host to talk to you."

"What is your intention to control Vivian?" Yuni asks.

"Relax, I am not like those other Earthbound Gods. Thanks to Vivian, I have seen the kindness of all you and your family. But since Dark and Light can't be together. We will need to duel each other."

Yuni says, "I know..."

Manibus says, "Sakaki Yuni. To stop our god from rising to the field, you will eventually need to duel us, and she will be summoning me. We won't kill you if you lose, but we will be killed if we lose."

Yuni's heart sink as she says, "Manibus. I can tell you are different from the other Earthbound Gods. Right now I am working on the new pendants, you both will be saved once they are finished."

Manibus says, "Even me? Why are you helping me if I am your enemy?"

"Like you said, you are not like the other Earthbound. And I can tell Vivian has affected you as well. I will save both of you, just please wait for me."

Manibus sees her heart and she is telling the truth, she smiles, "Thank you."

After returning the control to Vivian, Yuni says, "Vivian. We should keep this a secret to others, but you can tell Yuzu about it."

Vivian nods and says, "I know. Thank you for everything."

Yuni smiles as they hug once more, then the guards take Vivian away.

* * *

 **Here is a lot of Dragons, in truth, I will have 10 Pendant holders and they will have dragons as well as the Integration Dragon as well. Vivian and Reisho will have one in the future, as well as Yuzu and Ruka. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **And for Manibus, I can say that it is a traitor of the Earthbound Gods, but Vivian will still has to battle the signers later. The next chapter, I won't be writing a full duel of Risu and Yugo, since the Synchro Arc is too long.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Ghost Force Doll Anna:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV5 Scale 3**

 **Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can send two cards from your hand to the graveyard.**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn, When this card is special summoned, you can double the attack of this monster and make the opponent's monster's ATK 0.**

 **Ghost Force One-Eyed Minion:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV3 Scale 9**

 **Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1200/DEF:1500**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion summon a monster using the monsters or Magic Cards (treated as monsters) from the hand, field or the graveyard in either player's turn.**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a monster using this card and another monster from the hand or the field as materials.**

 **Black Hole End:**

 **Continuous Magic**

 **Effect: You can release a Magic Card to give your opponent 1000 damage.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Silver Mercury:**

 **Water Attribute, LV7 Scale 2**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, your opponent lose ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster.**

 **Effect: Two Solar Warrior Monsters.**

 **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. Once per turn, when this card successfully attacks, you can give out a second attack. When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Extra Deck Fusion**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can Fusion Summon using the Extra Deck Normal Pendulum Monsters as materials.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Death Saturn:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8 Scale 7**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2200**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can pay 1000 LP to destroy your opponent's monster.**

 **Effect:** **Two Solar Warrior Monsters**

 **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. Once per turn, when this card is destroyed, your opponent has to take damage equal to this monster's ATK. And then you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Ghost Force Dimension Hunger Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8 Scale 4**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can send a card from the deck to the gravyard to resummon this monster.**

 **Effect:** **Two Ghost Force Monsters or Magic Cards (Treated as Monsters)**

 **When this card destroys a monster, you can equip that destroyed monster to this card and it gains its effect. When this card is destroyed, you can place this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Ghost Force Dimension Stare Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8 Scale 4**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can send a card from the deck to the gravyard to resummon this monster.**

 **Effect:** **You can choose from one of the 6 effects depends on the monsters on the field:**

 **Dark: Perform a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz Summon or Integration using monsters from the deck as materials.**

 **Light: Give your opponent damage equal to that monster's ATK.**

 **Water: You can Negate an effect.**

 **Pyro: You can draw 3 cards.**

 **Earth: You can control the monster your opponent controls.**

 **Wind: End the opponent's battle phase.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Nature Earth:**

 **Earth/Attribute, LV8 Scale 4**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can release a monster on the field and make another monster gain its ATK.**

 **Effect:** **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. Once per turn, you can banish this monster** **a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Monster from the deck, extra deck or graveyard to do an Integration Summon.** **When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Ghost Force Tuner Rescue:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can treat this card as a LV4 Tuner Monster to perform a Synchro Summon.**

 **Ghost Force Dimension Turbulance Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV8 Scale 4**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can send a card from the deck to the gravyard to resummon this monster.**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner Monster +One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **When your opponent declares a battle, your opponent will have to loose 500 LP while you can gain 500 LP. When this card is destroyed, you can place this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **New World Draw:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can draw cards equal to the different summoned monsters on the field.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Radiant Venus:**

 **Light Attribute, LV8 Scale 3**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can add 1000 ATK to all monsters on the field in your side.**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner Monster +One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. Once per turn, when this card attacks, Monster effects, Magic and Trap Cards can't be activated. When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Extra Deck Synchro**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: You can Synchro Summon using the Extra Deck Normal Pendulum Monsters as materials.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Typhoon Uranus:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV7 Scale 8**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2900/DEF:2300**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can destroy all your opponent's Magic and Trap Cards.**

 **Effect:** **One Tuner Monster +One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. Once per turn, You can lower your opponent's monsters by 500 ATK after a monster is destroyed. When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Ghost Force Dimension Shaodw Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 8 Scale 4**

 **Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can send a card from the deck to the gravyard to resummon this monster.**

 **Effect:** **Two Level 8 Dark Attribute Monsters.**

 **You can let your opponent choose an Overlay Unit, then detach that card to use the effect of that overlay unit. When this card is destroyed, you can place this card to the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Love Jupiter:**

 **Light Attribute, LV8 Scale 4**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can take control a monster on the field.**

 **Effect:** **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. When this card is summoned, you can take control a monster my opponent controls. Your opponent can't negate the effect.** **When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Ice Burn Mars**

 **Pyro Attribute, Rank 8 Scale 5**

 **Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2600/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can make one monster's ATK0.**

 **Effect:** **Two Level 8 Monsters.**

 **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. By detach one overlay unit, you can summon back a monster from the graveyard.** **When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon: Oceanic Neptune**

 **Water Attribute, Rank 4 Scale 9**

 **Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can switch the ATK of two monsters.**

 **Effect:** **Two Level 4 Monsters.**

 **When this card is on the field, you can treat this card as a Normal Monster. By detach one overlay unit, you can use a trap card from the deck.** **When this card is destroyed, you can choose to switch the monster with the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Planet Alignment.**

 **Nomral Trap Card:**

 **Effect: When you have summoned all 8 Solar Warrior Dragons in the duel, you can give your opponent damage equal to the ATK of all Solar Warrior Dragons that are on the field.**


	56. Chapter 56 Roget's Request

Chapter 56

Once Vivian arrives at the Underground Facility, she walks towards his friends and comrades, who have been gathered each other and working.

"Hey guys." Vivian says as they notice them.

"Vivian? What are you doing here?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Don't tell me you lost as well." Ryu says.

"Well, how am I supposed to win since my opponent is Akaba Reisho?" Vivian says while rubbing his head.

"You get to duel Akaba Reisho? That's not fair." Sawatari says.

Yuzu says, "I guess it can't be helped. Since from what Ray told me, Reisho is a strong one."

Jean asks, "How about my Brother and Shun? Are they still in the game?"

Vivian says, "Well...Ron hasn't duel yet, he will be facing either Risu, Yugo or Sister Katrina."

Crow says, "I won't say that Yugo and Risu will he losing this easily. They are tougher than you thought."

"I guess so." Yuzu says.

Vivian then looks at Yuzu, she says, "Yuzu, can we talk in private?"

"What is it?" Yuzu asks as she is dragged by Vivian away from others.

Jean says, "What is that about?"

"No idea." Satoshi says. "Then the ones we know that are in the third round are Yuya, Yuni, Serena, Kurosaki, Reisho and that Sergey."

"Katrina is a special case, so she won't be coming underground when she loses. But what makes us worried is if Academia will come since Dennis has got back to Academia." Jean says.

"You're right." Ryu says.

Meanwhile, behind a large pile of garbage dump, Vivian and Yuzu are hiding from others. Yuzu asks, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Vivian sighs, "Here goes nothing. Do you know the reason why I was adopted into the Sakaki family?"

"Eh?" Yuzu is surprised, she says, "Isn't because you were bullied?"

Vivian says, "That is not the main reason." She takes a deep breath and says, "Yuzu, promise me that you will keep it a secret about what I am going to tell you."

Yuzu says, "Eh? Okay..."

Vivian then raises the sleeve of her left arm, Yuzu gasps as the sight of the Mark of the Hands. Though she'd never seen it before, but the color purple means one thing.

"You...are a Dark Signer?" Yuzu says in surprise, Ray and Ruri also come out and Ray says, "No way...though I had never seen two hands before."

Vivian says, "Yes. Apparently, I am the first one that comes to the world. I was supposed to die along with my Dad, but I didn't."

Yuzu says with a little fear. "Does anyone know about this?"

Vivian sighs, "My sister knows, and this is the reason why she adopts me. Brother and Sister Katrina might also know about it."

She then starts to laugh hysterically, "I have three siblings that are Signers and I am a Dark Signer, it is fate that I will be dueling them and even summoning my Earthbound Monster." She then says, "It is really painful since I didn't want to fight them."

Yuzu nods and says, "So what can we do to help?"

Vivian says, "My Earthbound God isn't like others, Manibus is a good friend. She won't try to kill my friends and family. But I need to be defeated like the rest if the world needs to be saved."

Yuzu gasps as well as the other three inside her. Vivian says, "I trust my sister to come up with the plan, but I want you to keep this a secret."

Yuzu nods and says, "I know. But we will save you, as well as Ruri's Dad and Mom, even Rin as well."

Vivian nods as they all go back, after they are back, Ryu asks, "So Yuzu, what did Vivian want to talk to you about?"

"It is a secret." Yuzu says. "I just hope Yuya and everyone can be alright..."

Gongenzaka says, "They will be fine, the man suppose."

* * *

"Now time to Finish! Rainbow Wing! Attack directly!" Risu says as the dragon defeats Ron.

"The seventh match goes to Risu! Who will advance to the next round!" Melissa says.

Ron shakes hands with Risu and says, "I can see why my Sister lost to you. You really are strong."

"You are not bad either." Risu says.

Once they leave, Katrina says, "So the last duel is me and Yugo."

Yuya says, "What are you going to do?"

Katrina says, "I'll lose on purpose. I won't be going to the Underground, so I can save him."

"Okay, be careful." Yuya says as Katrina leaves, then Bruno and Yuni also walk inside the room.

"Hey, Brother, Reisho." Yuni says.

"Yuni, Bruno. Are the Pendants ready?" Yuya asks.

"They are still in experiment, but they will be ready before the time comes." Bruno says.

"I see. How about Vivian? Is she really a Dark Signer?" Reisho asks.

Yuni sighs, "I saw her mark. There are two hands. And the god's name is Manibus."

"So she really is a Dark Signer..." Yuya frowns. "I can now know how Ruri and Rumi feel."

"Manibus talks to me through Vivian, she is different from the others, being inside Vivian, she knows the love we have given them. She won't be trying to kill us." Yuni says. "But we still need to duel against each other, that is fate."

Yuya sighs, "I guess she still can't escape death. Which is why we need to accelerate the process of the pendants."

Just then, the door is knocked as Yuya says, "Please enter." But much to their shock, the Security enters the room and one of them say, "Our director wants to see you."

"Roget want to see us?" Reisho asks in confusion.

"I think we should go see what he wants." Yuya says as they follow the Security.

"Director, we have bought the three with us." The Security member says to Roget.

"Good. Please enter." As Yuya and the other two enter the room, Reisho asks, "What do you want with us?"

"You guys are important guests, so I have invited you here to watch the duel with us." Roget says.

"Guests?" Yuni asks, not completely trusting the guy.

"It seems like your other sister is having a duel, huh?" Roget asks as they see the screen that Katrina has Bloody Rose on the field while Yugo has his Devil Sword Dama.

"So?" Yuya asks.

"You all know that the victor of the duel will become your opponent, you also maybe facing together, right?"

"What if we did? We won't go to the Underground like we promised." Yuya says.

"Indeed. But I hope that you will win, according to my plan."

"Your plans? What are you going about?" Yuni asks.

"It won't be long before that I rule the New Domino City, or I should say that is already the case." Roget says.

"You control the Security and make them holding my brother and my sister hostage, so all is for this plan huh?" Reisho asks.

"It is for the future, and I also acquire assistance to further my plan." Roget says.

"And how can we help you?" Yuni asks coldly.

"Your duels with Jack Atlas, Black Rose, Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber have touched my heart. I suppose that you do not want to Duel just to defeat your opponent and emerge victorious. You strive to accomplish something even greater with your Dueling, something that will bring winner, loser, and audience together filled with concepts like love, happiness and peace. Isn't it right?"

Yuya says, "Yes. We want to make everyone smile with our dueling."

Roget claps his hands together, and says, "Magnificent, your message has surely reached the hearts of the people. Your Dueling may not yet be perfect as entertainment, even so, you continue to evolve after you gain victory after another."

He then turns around, "When you win, you can stand with the tops, and bring smiles to everyone. The true meaning of your dueling will also be complete as well, won't it?"

They all look at one another as Roget muses, "The ideal of bringing smiles while Dueling will surely rid the world of strive as well. You are putting your heart and soul into this pure and righteous ideal. And I support you as well. I also love peace. I hope for a peaceful world void of conflict, where everyone can live happily. A world where people are not divided into Tops and Commons, where experience joy. If you will lend me a hand, that can become a reality. If you will lend me a hand, that can become a reality. Will you join hands with me and move forward toward our ideal? For the first step, I wish for you to win the Friendship Cup and defeat Jack Atlas" Roget tells them, and they keep silent.

"Jack is not a suitable King for my ideal world. I'm looking for a duelist with a pure and righteous ideal, like you." Roget explains.

"Then why did you try to capture us and bring us here?" Reisho asks.

Roget looks at him and says, "I merely wish to protect you."

"With those method?!" Yuya angrily asks.

"We were aiming for the boy." Roget admits.

"For Sora?!" Reisho asks in surprise.

"Sora...That's his name, am I right?" Roger asks.

"But, why Sora?" Yuni asks.

"We concluded that boy's presence threatens the peace of the City. He's from Academia, isn't he?" Roget states.

"No, wait! Sora's our friend! He came to this dimension to save Yuzu from Academia!" Yuya protests.

"Do you believe that? People at Academia don't have friends. There is only one person he trusts. Professor alone. He will betray you eventually, I know that for sure since I was from Academia as well."

This causes them to get silent, but Yuni can feel Sona's anger inside her. "I came to this City with a mission. My interaction between the people of the City changed me. I truly wish for the creation of an ideal world. I need you if I want to make that a reality." Roget states as he reaches out his hand.

"No... We..."

"Why not? Isn't the objective of the Lancers to cooperate with the City and work together to fight off Academia?" Roget asks.

"It is, but..." Yuni admits.

"Right now, this City's administration council is currently not taking action." Roget claims.

"That's because you-!" Reisho protests.

"The reason I took those aggressive measures is because there was no time to waste. The Academia is already making their move." Roget replies.

"The one called Dennis is already back in Academia, Sora is the one who sends him back, right? It is a proof that they are working together by Professor's orders."

"No, Sora has already betrayed Academia! You are wrong..." Yuya says, but Roget says, "Sora is not your friend, he is from Academia. He was trained to never disobey the orders from the Professor. If you want to protect Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena…You should work for me. I will take responsibility for their safety."

"Take care of them?" Yuya is surprised by the statement.

"If we have the two of them under our custody, Academia won't be able to do a thing." Roget clarifies.

"You're going to use them!" Yuni says.

"Well, in that case, it's no different from Akaba Reiji, correct? He put Serena into the Lancers, fully aware of her being from Academia. To use her as a bargaining chip against his enemies." Roget replies.

"I…I don't plan on making any deals with Academia! I will stop this Dimensional War with my Dueling!" Yuya retorts as he clenches his fists.

"I also believe that is the best solution. Having you move forward with your beliefs, if you guide this world to peace, there would be no better outcome!" Roget states.

Reisho says, "I think it is enough. Yuya, Yuni." He turns to Roget. "As the son of the Professor. I am fully aware of everything. First, Sora is not our enemy. And if he did, we have his sister in hostage and I am sure he will listen to his sister than my Father. And second. My brother has no plan to exchange Serena, and I doubt my father will agree to this."

"The winner of the match is Yugo!" They hear the TV as they see Katrina and Yugo shake hands. They sigh and then Reisho says, "Roget, we won't work with you. We're leaving."

Roget grits his teeth in anger, then he composes himself and says, "I see. Then let's see how long you can brag like that…I'm looking forward to it. I am sorry to take your time." Then they walk out of the door with the Securities behind him.

Yuni sighs, "I am glad that it is over."

Yuri says, "He hasn't change like he did back in Academia."

Sona says, "Yeah."

* * *

In his office, Roget is furious as he bangs on the table. "Who do those brats think they are. They are really persistent."

But then his angry face turns into a wicked smile. "But soon...Sakaki Yuya will become my puppet."

* * *

Katrina says, "Yugo. So I hope you win."

"Thanks. Katrina." Yugo says as he walks off. Katrina is about to leave until she sees another figure in a black cloth.

"A Dark Signer?" She rides her D-Wheel to chase that hooded duelist.

Once Katrina arrives at the ocean side, she says, "Where did she go?"

"Are you looking for me?" The voice says.

"Wait...that voice...she turns around and sees the girl wearing a green suit and a Chameleon mark on her hand. "Lisa..." She says in anger.

"I see you still remember me, huh? Vampire?" Lisa says.

"I see you are still alive." Katrina says.

"Indeed. I won't be dead until I kill you." Lisa says.

"Still saying that? Just because I am a Vampire doesn't mean that I will hurt people." Katrina says. "And it is not my fault that you try to kidnap my friends."

"But still, it won't change the fact that you killed me." Lisa hisses. "People may think that you are doing self defense, but I may not. I will be glad to end your life, with Ccarayhua's power. Just wait for that." Then she disappears.

Once she is gone, she kneels down and says, "Why does she have to return..." She bangs on the floor. "Now my nightmares are coming back..."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And how many Dark Signers did I introduce? Well, it doesn't matter. Roget tries to persuade the three to help him, but he failed. In fact, that is the distraction, in truth, he is placing the control chip in Yuya's helmet. (You know what will happen if you watch the anime.)**

 **And Lisa is from Heartland, and more of her will be known later.**


	57. Chapter 57 Shun VS Reisho:Determination

Chapter 57

"Katrina…" Yuni knocks the door once again, but Katrina answer the door, making the three of them worried.

"Geez, what is wrong with her?" Yuya sighs. "I know she lost to Yugo on purpose, but why did she acts like she is devastated?"

"I have no idea." Reisho says. "She does manage to congratulate Yugo for the win, maybe there is another reason..."

Yuni knocks the door again, then they hear her saying, "Leave me alone…I am a monster…"

This causes the three to be stunned, Yuni says, "Katrina, you are no monster! What is wrong? You can tell us!"

But Katrina still doesn't respond, Yuya says, "She now treats herself as a monster? What's going on here?"

Yuni says, "This is really abnormal…This is just like the time when she transformed into a half vampire…but I thought that she was used to being it..."

"And when she comes back to us, she is also normal." Reisho says. "Wait a second…Could it be something happened back in Heartland that caused Katrina to break down like this?"

Yuya says, "It is a possibility, we still don't know how she got the nickname Vampire of Heartland as well...Yuto, Rumi. Do you know anything about it?"

Yuto says, "I am not sure, since we didn't know that she was a vampire since she comes to Heartland..."

Rumi says, "Unless you want us to say about what happened after her secrets was revealed?"

"Can you tell us more about it?" Yuni asks her.

Rumi says, "Well, it was after your Father arrived at Heartland, at that time no one knows that Katrina was a vampire. Of all the time she stayed with us, we also didn't know anything about it."

"But we knew that she sometimes would go into the mountains where the Duel Lodge is to do something." Yuto says. "But that is not important for now."

Rumi nods and says, "One of our classmates is named Lisa, she is the same branch as Ron and Jean. She was our friend…until she started to get jealous..."

Yuto says, "Since she has a crush on Shun, the same goes to Katrina. And Shun often hangs out with us, and I guess she is jealous of Katrina."

Rumi continues, "She confessed to Brother, but Brother refuses, since Brother has his eyes on Katrina. With the anger and the pain she got from rejection, she started to plot a revenge. And she decided to kidnap me and Ruri..."

"Wait, what?" Yuni says in surprise.

"It is true." Yuto says. "Although I don't really know what happened, because Lisa's birthday was around the corner and we wanted to give her a celebration."

"My Dad and Mom immediately ask for Yusho sensei and Katrina for help, so they search everywhere until they found us on a construction site, where we were hanging by a rope on the 15th floor high." Rumi is shaken after remembering that incident. "She challenged Katrina to a duel, but if Brother, Dad, Mom or Yusho sensei trying to help us, she will immediately release the rope and we will fall to our doom."

Reisho gasps, "Wow...falling from that high must be a scary experience..."

"In the end, Katrina wins. But Lisa refuses to admit she loses and then she releases the rope." Rumi continues, causing them to gasp. "And something inside Katrina snaps as she rushes so fast to save us from the fall. We both passed out after Katrina saved us. But then with the anger she had…" Rumi freezes, then she says, "She starts to strangle her, biting her…and then sucking her blood until she was dead."

Yuya and the others gasp and says, "Katrina...attacked a person and killed her?"

"Yusho sensei stops her actions before she starts to attack us as well. Once Katrina returns back to normal, she is more scared at what she had done." Rumi says.

"I remember that she isn't arrested or confined with the help of Mr. Kurosaki and Yusho sensei." Yuto says. "The jury thought that she was doing self defense. But she did cause fear to our classmates, people start to get terrified of her because they are afraid to be the next lunch of the Vampire, and that was when she is called the Vampire of Heartland."

Rumi says, "Though we, as well as our other friends, including Ron, Shun and our group treats her as a human, but she was not the same as before. It was not until when Academia starts its invasion to our home that she gets accepted by other Resistance members again. Since with her abnormal powers, she manages to save everyone she could save."

Yuni is in deep thought, but then a realization strikes her and she says, "So you said that the girl is named Lisa, right? And she perished because of Katrina?"

Yuto nods and says, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Yuni says, "This is my conclusion: Lisa may be revived as a Dark Singer, and she comes back to this world in order to get revenge on Katrina."

This causes everyone to widen their eyes in horror. Yuya says, "That makes sense...her appearance makes Katrina remembered that day, and she might be Katrina's fated enemy for the Dark Singer Battle..."

Rumi says, "But why did Dad revive her? Didn't he forget what she did to me and Ruri?"

Reisho says, "I don't know. But regardless, they all needed to be stopped."

"And Katrina needs to overcome her fear if she wants to beat Lisa again." Yuya says. "She could overcome before and why couldn't she do it now? Besides, she also helped Aki control her powers."

Yuni says, "You are right." Then she turns to the door, "You have heard everything, right? Katrina?"

Then Katrina's door opens as she comes out with her eyes red from crying, she nods and says, "I won't hesitate anymore, I'll get her smile back."

"That is the spirit." Yuya says as they share a sibling hug, at the same time, Bruno says, "Then if Yuya's fated Dark Singer is Mark, Yuni is Vivian, and Katrina is Lisa, then what about you, Reisho? Do you have someone who is dead and that it is associated to you?"

Reisho thinks, "You're right. The person has to be related to me, but I don't remember anyone that can become a Dark Singer, but when Zarc destroyed the world, I have lost a lot of friends, including Mark..."

Once Yuya and the siblings break the hug, Yuni says, "And we still don't know who is associated with Ruka as well. So far we only know Rin, But I have a feeling that there is someone else."

Yuya says, "Right now we should get to sleep for tomorrow's duel. And Yuni, I want to know if you are ready to face Sergey?"

"Of course. He has to pay for what he did to Yuzu, but before that, I want to know who created him."

Reisho says, "My opponent is Shun, and I am the first one, no doubt that he will demand for some answers about my father."

"I hope you are fine with that." Yuya sighs, "And I am dueling Risu, and Serena will be with Yugo."

"Indeed." Yuni says. "Now let's get back to rest so we can be ready." The others nod as they leave the hallway.

* * *

"Welcome to the third round of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa says as everyone cheers. "We have these 8 duelists still in the game! Now let's get started shall we? The city is one! We are friends!"

As the hologram of the 8 duelists disappear, she says, "The first match is Kurosaki Shun versus Akaba Reisho!"

"Reisho and Kurosaki?" Serena says in shock.

"Brother..." Reira says.

Shun just stares at the screen, he says, "The time has come..." Then the door opens as he walks outside to the duel stadium.

Once the two duelists arrive at the stadium with their D-Wheels, Kurosaki Shun says, "Akaba Reisho. I have a lot of questions to ask you."

Reisho says, "I have anticipated that. But first, we have a duel to go."

Shun just stares at him and Melissa says, "Now let's get the show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Magic, Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa says. The purple light suffuses the stadium and the surrounding track, and the Action Cards scatter.

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, stand-by!" Both D-Wheels declare, and the holographic countdown appears. "Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa calls.

"Duel!" Both Shun and Reisho cries out. **(Shun:4000)(Reisho:4000)**

Reisho accelerates and gets outside the stadium first, so he gets the first turn.

"I use Magic Card, Black Hole End! I send one Magic Card to the graveyard to give you 1000 damage." Reisho says as the Black hole sucks Shun. **(Shun:4000-3000)**

"When I get effect damage, I can summon Raid Raptors - Avenge Vulture to the field." Shun says as he summons a monster. ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:100 LV:4)

"What a surprise! Kurosaki Shun uses the damage to summon a monster on Reisho's turn." Melissa says.

"So you know I am going to do that..." Reisho says. "I use Scale 1 Solar Warrior Pluto and Scale 8 Haumea to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Pluto is a student age warrior with blue armor and a sword that has a small round object on it, while Haumea is a female student age warrior with yellow armor and two small knives with round objects. Both warriors goes into the sky and shows a Purple Pendulum swaying and 1, 8 below them.

"With this, I can summon Monsters from Level 2 to Level 7! Sway! Pendulum of my soul, Become an Arc and show us the future! Pendulum Summon! Come Forth! Solar Warrior Makemake! ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1800 LV:4 PS:5) And Solar Warrior: Asteroid! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1400 LV:3 PS:7)"

As the two monsters appear, he says, "I overlay Makemake and Asteroid. Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Rise from the dark sea and lash out the ocean's rage. Xyz Summon Come forth! Rank 4! Solar Warrior Dragon: Oceanic Neptune!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:2 PS:9)

Once his Xyz Monster appears, he says, "I end my turn."

Shun says, "My turn." As he draws the card, he says, "You already knew Dennis is a spy from Academia this whole time, right? Then why did you let him join LDS and become a Lancer? Did you know that you will cause greater harm than good by doing so?"

Reisho says, "It is true that he is a spy, and a great actor, too. But from his dueling, I can sense him being influenced by Sakaki-san."

Yuya says, "Dad...so Dennis..."

"I thought that Yuya and the others could change him and persuade him to leave Academia, but we were too late..." Reisho says.

Shun says, "I know it is a bad idea to let him join the Lancers...I target my Avenge Vulture, so I can summon this monster, come, Raid Raptors - Pain Lanius." **(ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1) "Until the end of this turn, this card's Level becomes the same as that of the selected monster ( **LV:1-4)** And I take damage equal to the selected monster's ATK or DEF"

"What?!" Reisho says in shock.

"I take damage equal to Avenge Vulture's 100 DEF" Shun chooses, and Avenge Vulture lightly pecks his helmet. ( **Shun:3000-2900)**

"Since I took effect damage, I special summon a second Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture!" Shun explains.

"So you took damage to add more monsters to your arsenal" Reisho realizes.

"When there are three or more Raidraptors on my field, I activate the Magic Card, Raid Raptors - Sanctuary from my hand! I draw two cards from my deck" Shun explains.

After drawing two cards, he says, "I overlay the two Level 4 Avenge Vultures and Pain Lanius! Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Rise Falcon!" Shun chants. ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 RNK:4 OVU:3)

"What power!" Melissa cheers, as Rise Falcon boosts away from the helicopter and down to Shun.

"It's here..." Katrina says.

"I use its effect, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can add the ATK of all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field to its ATK!" ( **100-2500)**

"Hey! That effect is overpowered!" Yugo says.

"Battle! I attack your Neptune." Shun says as the winged beast charges its bullets to the monster.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can activate a Trap Card from my deck! I choose the Continuous Trap Card, Gravitational Pull!"

Some forces then pulls Neptune on the ground as he says, "I can prevent my monsters from getting destroyed by battle."

Reisho then gets hit by the bullets. ( **Reisho:4000-3800)** "Rise Falcon's effect fades in the end phase. It ATK returns to normal. I set a card and end my turn." Shun says.

"A raging Xyz Summon by Kurosaki! I'm the only one with such a brilliant vantage point, so—sorry everyone!" Melissa says.

Shun asks, "Where is Dennis, is he underground?"

Reisho sighs and says, "I am afraid not. Due to the Securities and Council arguing for him, he manages to find a chance to escape back to Academia. It is a matter of time that they arrive in this dimension for Ruri and the others."

Shun grits his teeth in anger, but then he realizes something, "Wait, you mentioned Ruri, does that mean she is still alive?"

Reisho says, "She is, but she is with the others at the Underground. And don't worry, with Ron and Jean also there, they will protect her no matter what."

Shun sighs in relief. At the same time, Mark, Condor and another hooded figure are watching the duel, Mark says, "Condor, I guess you want your son to win, right?"

Condor says, "Right now his strength can compare to the Professor's son, but it is still a mystery of who will win in the end."

"I see...though I don't hate Reisho. He is still one of my best friends I could ever have." Mark says as they keep watching the duel.

Reisho says, "My turn." After drawing the card, he says, "I use Rank Up Magic - Blasting Off. I can Rank Up my monster that is twice the rank as the monster I control."

"What?" Shun says in shock.

"I overlay my Neptune! Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Now show the Cold and the Fire in the heart! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 8! Solar Warrior Dragon: Ice Burn Mars!" ( **ATK:2600** /DEF:2000 RNK:8 OVU:2 PS:5)

As the blue dragon appears with a roar, Melissa says, "Akaba Reisho has successfully rank up his monster!"

Reisho says, "Now I detach one overlay Unit! I can summon back a monster from my graveyard. I choose Oceanic Neptune."

Once the monsters gets back, Shun says, "So you're trying to use your two monsters to attack..."

"That is correct. Battle! I attack your Rise Falcon with Ice Burn Mars! Ice Frost Lava!" Reisho yells as the attack starts getting towards Shun.

Leaning down, Shun grabs the card and says, "Action Magic, Evasion! I can negate the battle." Then Rise Falcon dodges the lava coming towards him.

"Oceanic Neptune, use Waterfall Swallow!" Reisho yells.

The dragon roars and a giant wave approaches Shun. Shun widens his eyes in horror as the wave swallows Rise Falcon.

"Does it work?" Melissa asks. But Shun rides out of the wave and says, "I used Raid Raptors - Evasive, I can detach an overlay unit to negate the attack."

Reisho says, "So you saved yourself, huh."

Shun says, "And once the battle phase is over, I send my Raid Raptors Rank-Up Lanius to the graveyard, I can add a Rank Up Magic from my deck to my hand."

Reisho says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuni says, "Wow, both of them aren't holding back."

Yuya says, "Indeed."

Shun says, "I have another question to ask you. What is Ray to Akaba Leo, why is he willing to destroy a whole dimension, using my comrades as energies to revive her?"

Reisho flinches as he says, "The carded people's energy aren't not only for reviving her, he is not lying that they can fuse the 4 dimensions into one." He grits his teeth, "My Father is now blinded, he doesn't understand the new world and us. He is not the same kind father I had..."

Shun stays silent for a while, then he says, "I use the Rank Up Magic I got, Rank Up Magic: Copy Force! I have Rank-Up Lanius in my graveyard, so I can summon a monster that is 5 ranks higher."

"5 ranks?" Everyone gasps as Shun says, "I overlay my Rise Falcon! Gracious Falcon. Prepare for the command and standby at the skies! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 9! Raid Raptors - Force Gather Falcon!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:9 OVU:2)

Once the Falcon appears on the field, it is black colored with the biggest Raid Raptors mark on its back. Rumi says, "No way...is he going to use its effect..."

"What is it?" Yuni asks.

"Rank 9...this is quite a high rank..." Serena says.

"This card..." Condor says in surprise.

"You know this card?" The hooded figure asks.

"My wife gave him this card, its effect is quite intimidating." Condor says.

Reisho says, "Another new falcon..."

"I use its effect. But first, I need to pay half of my LP, all the overlay units, and then this card as well as 8 Extra Deck monsters to the graveyard."

"What?" Everyone is surprised. Melissa says, "What is he thinking? Is he going for a self destruction?"

Shun gets hit by the force. **(Shun:2900-1450)** "This card is a present from my mother, and I know what I am doing. I send Rank 1 Rank-Up Falcon, Rank 2 Observing Falcon, Rank 3 Devil Eagle, Rank 4 Blade Burner Falcon, Rank 5 Blaze Falcon, Rank 6 Revolution Falcon, Rank 7 Arsenal Falcon, Rank 8 Satellite Cannon Falcon, and the Force Gather Falcon to the graveyard."

9 falcons appear on the field as they become 9 beams of lights they start to spin around two people as Yugo asks, "What is going on?"

"Something is going to happen..." Risu says.

"Since I send 9 Xyz Monsters to the graveyard, I can summon 3 Raid Raptors Xyz Monsters whose ranks are higher than Force Gather Falcon!"

"What?" Reisho gasps.

"First, Falcon of ultimate creation. Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your fallen friends! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!" **(ATK:3500** /DEF:2000 RNK:10 OVU:0)

The first falcon appears from the sky and roars, Shun says, "Frighting falcon. Fly through the dark clouds and then spark the Thunders of terror! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 11! Raid Raptors - Megavolt Terror Falcon!" **(ATK:3500** /DEF:2600 RNK:11 OVU:0)

As the falcon appears besides Ultimate Falcon, he says, "And finally, Falcon of my very soul! With your heart of unwavering conviction and deep affection, become my sturdy last defense and descend! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 12! Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon!" **(ATK:3800** /DEF:2800 RNK:12 OVU:0)

The last falcon is bigger than the other two. Everyone in the stadium is in fright due to the fact that Kurosaki Shun summoned 3 high rank monsters. "What...Kurosaki Shun has summoned three high ranked monsters...so that is his planing!"

Yuni says, "This deck has a Rank 10 and even Rank 12 Monster? That is ridiculous."

Katrina says, "Although he showed me once...but to think that I would be able to see Final Fortress Falcon again..."

Aera also watches the duel from the TV at the big building, she says, "Shun...you have become this powerful..."

Condor says, "Let's see if he can survive this combination."

Shun says, "When I successfully summoned these monsters, Force Gather Falcon let me choose 2 monsters from my deck to become their overlay units."

Then all his Raptors monsters have 2 Overlay Units each. Reisho says, "You sure give out all of your strength..."

"You'll see for more." Shun says, "I activate Ultimate Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it negates the effects of all cards my opponent controls for this turn…and all monsters' ATK is decreased by 1000!" Shun explains. **(2400-1400) (2600-1600)** "Now with this, you can't use your Pluto's effect to negate the attack, or the Gravitational Pull to negate the destruction of your monster."

Reisho grits his teeth and Shun continues, "Battle! I attack Oceanic Neptune with Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Pride!" Shun declares. Ultimate Falcon generates a giant black hole and blasts it at Neptune, destroying it. **(Reisho:3800-2200)**

"And you remember Megavolt Terror Falcon's effect. I have a total of 49 ranks in my graveyard. I detach one overlay unit to add them to the ATK!" **(3500-18200)**

"Unbelievable! 18200 ATK!" Melissa says in horror.

Yuya says, "Kurosaki Shun will win if this attack works."

"Wow...that is amazing power..." Bruno says.

"Battle! I attack your Ice Burn Mars! Frighting Thunder!" Shun yells.

Before the attack can hit, Reisho finds an Action Card and grabs it, he says, "Action Magic, Evasion! I negate the attack."

As he dodges the attack, Shun grits his teeth. Reisho asks, "Kurosaki Shun, I want to ask you a question. I want to know, since Ruri and Rumi are saved, your hatred of Academia is still there, right? Not only because of your fallen comrades, but also your parents, right?"

Shun widens his eyes as well as everyone. Shun asks, "How do you know..."

"Rumi and Ruri told me." He says. "I want to know what you think of them, if that is possible."

Shun closes his eyes and says, "They are the best parents I can ever have. Even though we couldn't always be together due to their jobs...They still care for us."

Rumi mutters, "Shun..."

Shun says, "I can still see it from my eyes, how they lost to Academia and being carded in front of us...they fought hard to protect us...but we could only see them fail..." He opens his eyes with determination. "I will defeat them and get their cards back!"

Mark notices Condor has a tear coming from his eyes, he says, "Mr. Condor?"

"Nothing." He says. "You've grown so much..." He thinks.

"If only you know we are here..." Aera thinks.

Shun says, "Even though you negate Megavolt Terror, I still have Final Fortress Falcon! By detaching all the Overlay Units, I can attack as many times I can by banishing my Raid Raptors monsters in my graveyard!"

Reisho gasps, as Risu says, "He has over 15 monsters in the graveyard..."

Serena says, "He is so strong."

At the same time, Sora is in the stands, he says, "So that Xyz loser has some techniques in his hand, huh?"

Shun says, "The first attack! Bombardment Blast Barrage!"

Final Fortress then starts to dive into the monster, Reisho picks up another Action Magic and says, "I use High Dive! I give 800 ATK to my monster."

Still, the dragon is destroyed as Reisho gets damage. **(Reisho:2200-800)** "I banish Rise Falcon to attack once more!" Shun yells.

Reisho says, "Your Ultimate Falcon only negates the effects of the face up cards, but not Face-Down Cards! I use Trap Card, Solar Warrior Dragon's Call! I end the battle phase and summon a Monster from my deck!"

"What? End the battle phase?" Shun says in horror as Final Fortress Falcon gets back to its position.

"Come forth! Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Now fill with love and come to the rescue! Solar Warrior Dragon: Love Jupiter!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:8 PS:6)

As the pink dragon appears, he says, "I use its effect, I can take control of one monster on the field when it is summoned successfully. I choose Ultimate Falcon!"

"But Ultimate Falcon can't be target by effects." Shun says. "Therefore your effect is negated!"

"So does the effect of my Jupiter, so that negation effect is negated." Reisho says.

Shun is surprised as his monster is taken by Reisho. Shun says, "You took my monster..."

Reisho says, "Kurosaki Shun. You are not the only one that wants to stop Academia, I am the same. You wanted to be like before, when you live happily with your family, so did I. I want to save my father before he gets into his darkness."

Shun says, "Akaba Reisho...I end my turn."

"When Ultimate Falcon is summoned using Raid Raptors monsters as materials, I can make all your monsters lose 1000 ATK." Reisho says.

Once the two falcons' ATK lower by 1000, Melissa says, "What an amazing trick! Akaba Reisho has survived all the possible attacks! Now what will he do?"

In the Council, White Taki says, "It seems your brother is surely a tough opponent."

Reiji bows, "I am honored to hear it from you."

Reisho says, "My turn." He draws the card and says, "I use Magic Card, Monster Reborn! I can summon back a monster from my graveyard. I summon Asteroid!"

Once the warrior is back, he says, "Battle! I use Asteroid to attack your monster!"

"What? Its ATK is not high enough." Shun gasps.

"I know. But with my Pluto's effect. I negate it and summon a monster from my deck. I summon Solar Warrior: Ceres!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:800 LV:4 PS:2)

As the monster appears, he says, "I release Ceres to grant a monster a second attack. I choose Ultimate Falcon!"

As Ceres waves its magic wand, Ultimate Falcon glows and roars. Reisho says, "Ultimate Falcon! End this duel once for all. Final Glorious Bright!"

The attack bifurcates both Falcons and destroys them, sending a bullet flying and embedding into a poster of Jack Atlas before dissolving. Shun closes his eyes and he smiles. **(Shun:1450-0)**

* * *

"It is decided, the winner of this match goes to Akaba Reisho!" Melissa says as everyone cheers for them.

"So brother lost…" Rumi sighs.

"Yeah…" Yuto replies.

At the stands, Mark sighs, "He did a good job right?"

Condor says, "I have to admit, he is stronger than before. Now we must go prepare." He turns to the cloaked figure, "Are you coming with us?"

"I want to see the next duel first." The hooded figure then takes off her hood, and the face shows Rin.

"I see. You want to see Yugo, right?" Mark asks and Rin nods. "Since Zarc isn't inside him, there is no point dueling him. I'm leaving." Then he leaves as well as Condor.

* * *

Reisho walks towards Shun, he says, "Nice duel." He reaches his hand, "So now we are on the same side. Huh?"

Shun gives a small smile as he says, "Right now we are not enemies."

Then after a shake, Kurosaki Shun then goes with the guards to the underground.

* * *

At the underground, the others also noticed Shun as Ron says, "Shun? You are here as well?"

Shun says, "Yeah, at least I got to duel Akaba Reisho like I planned in Standard. He is a different level."

Ryu says, "So now what? Only Serena, Reisho, Yuni, Yuya and Katrina still in the game?"

"No, I lost as well." They turn around and see Katrina. Yuzu says, "Katrina? You lost?"

Katrina says, "I did it on purpose, I let Yugo win." She then walks towards them. "But with the fact that I am a Signer, I won't be going here forever."

Vivian asks, "So do you guys encounter more Dark Signers?"

This causes curiosity to others, as Katrina says, "So far we have known 6 of the 10 members. And we have yet to find out who in the rest 4 are associated to Ruka or Reisho."

Crow says, "I don't remember that Ruka has someone that hates her."

"Me neither." Kiryu says.

Katrina says, "But no matter what, we will save them all." Katrina says while she frowns. "Although I am not sure if I can…"

"Something wrong?" Satoshi asks.

"You see, for us Singers, each person has a fated enemy. And my fated enemy that is in the Dark Singers...is Lisa..."

This causes widen eyes to Ruri, Shun, Jean and Ron. "That witch is still alive?" Ron asks in surprise. "And she become a Dark Signer?" Jean asks in surprise.

Yuzu senses Ruri's fear and Shun is clenching his fists. She asks, "Ruri, do you know her?"

"How could I not, she tried to kill me and my sister." Ruri says. "She was supposed to be dead because Katrina's Vampire powers were losing control..."

Shun says, "So she is still alive huh…I didn't get to revenge for what she did to Rumi and Ruri. Where is she?"

Katrina says, "Calm down, Shun. It is obvious that she is coming after me, since I am a Signer. And we just need to wait for the time they all show up since we don't know their base."

She then says, "I'll be leaving now, but please be careful." Then she rushes off.

Sawatari says, "I still can't believe that she can escape the guards like that."

"Quit whinning, Sawatari." Gongenzaka punches him. "Right now we have to prepare ourselves."

"You are right." Vivian replies.

"And there is not only Dark Signers, Academia is also a threat." Yuzu says.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And just like I said in the previous chapters, Kurosaki Shun will have all Rank 1 to Rank 12 monsters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be returning to anime, when Yugo versus Serena.**

 **I know the Ultimate Falcon can't be targeted by effects, but I decide to break the rule for this chapter since I think it is better to let Kurosaki Shun lose by his own monster.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Gravitational Pull:**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: All the Solar Warrior Monster can't be destroyed by battle.**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Blasting Off:**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: You can summon an Xyz monster in the battle phase (The battle is negated) or in the main phase that is twice the Rank as the Xyz monster on the field using the Xyz Monster as the material.**

 **Raid-Raptors Rank Up Lanius:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV5**

 **Winged-Beast/Effect, ATK:2300/DEF:1900**

 **Effect:Once the opponent's battle phase is over, you can send this monster to the graveyard to add a Rank-Up Magic from the deck to the hand.**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Copy Force:**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: You can Xyz Summon 1 Raid Raptors Xyz Monster that is the rank of the number of the Level of one monster in the graveyard higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material.**

 **Raid Raptors Force Gather Falcon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rank 9, Winged beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Three LV9 Winged Beast Monsters.**

 **Once per turn: You can detach all Overlay Units, half of your LP, and send 3 Raid Raptors Xyz Monsters to the graveyard to summon a Raid Raptors Xyz Monster that is higher than this monster from the extra deck. (You can do this for unlimited number of times.) And then select two monsters from the deck to become that monster's overlay units.**

 **Solar Warrior Dragon's Call:**

 **Counter Trap Card.**

 **Effect:When you get a direct attack, you can end the battle phase and summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Solar Warrior Ceres:**

 **Light Attribute, Level 4, SC:2 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:1000/DEF:800**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can make all effects grow twice.**

 **Effect: You can use another Once per turn effect in the sane turn. By releasing this monster, you can let a monster attack twice.**


	58. Chapter 58 A Plan and a Promise

Chapter 58

Melissa's helicopter flies through the sky above the Duel Palace as she says, "Now it is time for the second match of the quarter finals! We have Yugo versus Serena!"

The crowd chant Serena's name, and the watching Jean-Michel Roget notes, "In addition to Yuya and Sergey, Serena will also play an important role; she will become the star of hope loved by both the Tops and the Commons."

Yuni says, "So it is Serena's turn…"

Yuya says, "Knowing Roget, he will be trying to do something to make Yugo lose."

Reisho asks, "What should we do?"

Yuni feels Sona coming out, she says, "Yuni, let me out. I'll help Serena during the duel."

"Are you sure? Is your body fine now?" Yuni asks.

"I am fine." Sona says. "Besides, Serena is my friend and there is no way I will leave her alone."

Yuni nods and then she defuse with her. Her body glows as it starts to split. Sona is now wearing her clothes and then has the Full Clear in her hand.

"Sona, two will be better than one." Yuni says. "Tsukikage!" Yuni says as the ninja appeared in front of the door.

"Yuni dono, Yuya dono. Reisho dono." The ninja bows.

"You and Sona will go save Serena if she lost this round." Yuya says.

"Understood." Tsukikage says.

Sona says, "So we are partners now. Let's not hold each other back." Tsukikage nods and they both leave.

The crowd chants Yugo's name as he pulls up to the starting line and removes his helmet. Yugo muses," There is a fierce flame that burns in my heart, an inferno as fiery as the crimson sun. I will win this Duel for both Rin and Yuzu in heaven. I will win this for both of you. Make sure you watch it."

In the underground, Yuzu sneezes as Ryu asks, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Did I caught a bug?" Yuzu asks.

Melissa announces, "Now Serena is entering the course!" And the crowd chant her name as she brakes beside Yugo.

Seeing him looking at the sun, Serena asks, "Hey, you. What are you doing?"

This causes Yugo's attraction as she retracts her visor. "I am your opponent. Ignoring your opponent is disrespectful behavior for a Duelist."

But Yugo has dropped his helmet and he isn't listening; the moment he's seen that Serena resembles Rin his eyes have gone wide and his mouth has dropped open.

"Rin…" Yugo gasps, much to Serena's surprise.

"RIIIIIN!" He lunges forwards to hug Serena. Serena promptly knocks him into the sky, yelling, "Get lost!"

As Yugo lands on the D-Wheel, Rin, who is watching on top of the stadium, she sighs, "Baka Yugo…just because we looked the same..."

As Yugo lies sprawled on his D-Wheel, Serena thinks, "Wait, Yugo? Since Yuya and Yuri told me that I looked like Rin, so he must have thought me as Rin..."

"What are you doing?" A person yells. "Get your hands off her!" Another person says.

"Rin…" Yugo says as he looks up.

"I am not Rin." Serena says.

Yugo briefly sees Rin in the Turbo Dueling outfit that he gave Yuzu before the image fades. He closes his eyes and he murmurs, "I see. But I'd better check to make sure…"

He leaps up in Serena's face, "Are you sure you aren't Rin?" He asked him.

"You're too close!" Serena snaps as she knocks Yugo away again.

As soon as Yugo lands, he springs up again to hug Serena. "RIIIN!" He yells each time, and then, each time, Serena knocks him back.

Yuni sweat drops, "What the hell is he doing..."

Katrina says, "No clue."

Risu face palms and says, "Geez...this is so embarrassing..."

Rin holds her fists tightly and says, "He is so dead when I meet him..."

"Hey Yugo, how long are you gonna keep this up? We can't start like this. And you have to get on with your duel with Serena…"Melissa asks him.

Her aide points to a sign, Melissa realizes, "We're out of time? Well… In that case… We've kept you waiting! But it's time for the final duel of the second round! Action Field, on! Crossover Acceleration!" The purple light suffuses the area and the Action Cards scatter.

"Duel mode, on Auto-pilot, stand-by" the system declare as the D-Wheel deploy their Duel Disk. Serena quickly retract her visor and readies herself, Yugo lifts his head from his latest sprawled position.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Yugo protests, zipping over to heave his D-Wheel upright.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!" Melissa declares as Yugo barley put his visor down.

"Duel!" The two duelists chant as they both start off. **(Yugo:4000)(Serena:4000)**

"Yugo got off on a late start after all! Will Serena pass the Duel Palace gate first and claim the first move?" Melissa cries.

"Serena, you must win this duel. By any means necessary." Roget tells her. "Everyone, pay attention to the movements of Serena's D-Wheel." Roget orders his staff.

"Understood!" the staff replies.

Yugo catches up to Serena and he muses, "Just like Yuzu, she really looks like Rin. It's like I'm having a Riding Duel with Rin right now." And he once again imagines Serena as Rin, first with and then without her helmet.

"Rin, this was our dream. Dueling together in front of a large audience someday..." Yugo muses.

"Hey, are you there?!" Serena snaps him out of his daydreaming.

"Don't smile like an idiot while looking at someone. It's gross!" Serena tells him. "But your duel with Sawatari was impressive as well as with Katrina." Serena admits. She then smiles, "Show me what you've got!"

Yugo sees Rin says the same words, he cries, "YAHOO!" He accelerates, much to Serena's surprise.

"Yugo'a shot ahead! And he gets through the gate! The first move goes to Yugo!" Melissa declares.

"I'll go first! I summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:600 LV:3) Then I end my turn."

"Wait! All you did was summon a 1200 ATK monster in ATK mode? What about set cards? Are you going easy on me?!" Serena asks. Yugo freaks out and he looks at his hand.

"You're far from what I expected. How disappointing." Serena comments.

Yuya says, "Geez, even if I duel Yuzu, I won't be doing that as well..."

Yuri says, "Zarc, why do we have a counterpart that is as stupid as him?"

"Ask Ray, I don't know." Zarc says.

Serena accelerates forwards and she says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:3)"

Once the monster appears, she says, "Then I use Fusion."

"My name is not Fusion is Yugo!" Yugo yells at her.

"Shut up! It is my turn so quit your nonsense!" Serena yells back more fiercely.

"I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight White Rabbit from my hand. Cat prowling in the azure darkness! Lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth, Moonlight Cat Dancer!"( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

"Serena Fusion Summons in an instant!" Melissa announces.

Serena power-slides and says, "I activate the effect of Cat Dancer, by releasing another Moonlight monster, I can allow it to attack all of your monsters twice this turn."

"Huh? Twice? What's with that?!" Yugo yells in shock.

"I release Purple Butterfly." She says and Cat Dancer's sashes glow blue.

'Battle!" Serena says, and Yugo sees Rin overlap her and do the same. "Rin..." He whispers.

"I attack Den-Den Daiko with Car Dancer!" Serena says.

Cat Dancer throws her knives and hits Den-Den Daiko. **(Yugo:4000-2800)** "Cat Dancer will prevent the destruction of the opposing monster by the first attack." Serena says.

"So the first attack doesn't destroy the monster." Risu notes. "And the second will corner the opponent."

"Cat Dancer attacks with Full Moon Crest, destroying Den-Den Daiko. **(Yugo:2800-1600)**

"Yugo takes 2400 damage in an instant! Serena overwhelms Yugo with a brilliant first strike!" Melissa declares.

"That Serena doesn't waste a single chance." A Tops Man says.

"While rough on the outside, she's dignified within." A Tops Women comments.

"Go! Yugo!" The Commons cheers.

"Great job, Serena! How electrifying!" A Commons Girl cheers.

"What's up with you, Yugo?! Get your act together!" A Commons man yells.

"Geez...she isn't half bad..." Yugo admits as he suddenly hears Rin's voice. "Yugo! Get it together!"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Geez...how many times do I need to tell you? You're always so quick to get in over your head..."_

 _It is in front od the duel festival, and Yugo, holding a pile of bath towels as a participation prize as he_ _covered his nearest ear._

 _"You should be like Risu! Stop getting distracted and focus on winning!" Rin scolds. "It really is a bad habit..."_

 _"I know!" Yugo protests as he sees Risu getting a trophy. "You are such a nag..."_

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

"You are such a nag..." Yugo mutters softly. He thinks, "Thanks Rin. For bring me back to my senses."

"I end my turn." Serena says.

Yugo replies, "I made a promise, a promise to win the Friendship Cup, though right now I am making a pretty awkward impression, and Rin would berate me for sure."

"I see." Serena says. "But I'll settle the Duel on my next turn." She says.

"You are really confident, huh?" Yugo says, much to her surprise. "Nothing is decided yet. So there is still a way to win."

He warns, "When I got it together, I am pretty strong. My turn." He then draws the card.

"When there are no monsters on my field, I special summon Speedroid Beigomax from my hand! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:600 LV:3) Then I normal summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1)"

As two monsters appear on the field, he says, "I now tune the Level 3 Beigomax with Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice! Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4! High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1600 LV:4)

"Yugo pulls off a splendid Synchro Summon!" Melissa cheers.

"If you'd Synchro Summoned right at the start, this duel would be more of a challenge. Your dueling is full of openings!" Serena comments.

"Dueling isn't that straightforward" Yugo replies.

"What?" Serena says in surprise.

"You're strong. No doubt about that. But, see, your dueling it too by the book. You think you've already won just by looking at the way the field is right now. But a duel won't simply follow a clear-cut theory!" Yugo admits.

"Wow...I can't believe he say something this useful.." Rin mutters as she looks at him.

"There's no victory without a logical strategy!" Serena snaps.

"Is that so?" Yugo says as Serena gasps.

"Battle! I attack your Cat Dancer with Zuru!" Yugo yells.

Zuru extends its wrist blade and sprints forwards as Yugo says, "I activate its effect; once per turn when it battles a Special Summoned monsters, its ATK doubles." **(1300-2600)**

"Yugo is attacking! Will he destroy Serena's ace monster?!" Melissa wonders.

In his office, Roget orders, "Alter the course point from DD-05 to G-10. Before that, transfer the route to Serena's D-Wheel."

"Altering course point from DD-05 to G-10." his staff complies.

Alarms begins to sound, as Serena asks, "What is happening?"

"Altering course. Altering course." And the front right face of the pillar extends, the ARC System barriers on the frontal road vanish and the frontal road itself retracts, while the new road materializes its barriers.

"The course has changed?!" Serena gasps as her D-Wheel safely carries her to the side.

Unwarned, Yugo yells, "Oh no! I can't decelerate fast!" He switches over to manual controls, power-slides, and manages to just stop himself from riding up the walls.

"Hey, what just happened?" Risu says in surprise.

"What is all this? I didn't hear anything about this!" Melissa protests.

Roger smiles "One of the rules of this world—the situation will shift in favor of the strong." Roget declares.

Serena spots the provided Action Card and she grabs and activates it. "I activate the Action Magic, Big Escape. I end the battle phase!"

Cat Dancer dodges the swipe from Zuru and Yugo admits, "Zuru's effect ends with the battle phase. Its ATK returns to normal."

"Serena grabs an Action Card thanks to the altered course! He avoided a pinch!" Melissa narrates.

"I said so, didn't I? The road will change here and there just like that." Yugo grins and admits, "That sure was a close one. I Set two cards and he ends his turn."

Watching in the Capital Building, White Taki laughs and he notes, "It must be Roget's doing."

In his office, Roget lifts his hand and says, "The duel is entirely in my hands..."

Yuni says, "I know that was Roget's doing."

Katrina asks, "But why? Why is he helping Serena?"

Reisho says, "I am not sure. But he did ask us to help him conquer this world, which we refused."

"So he turns his target to Serena huh..." Yuya mutters.

Yugo and Serena pass through the Duel Palace, Yugo's Duel Runner back on autopilot.

"Looks like it's over next turn like I predicted." Serena comments.

"You are still on about that?" Yugo asks surprise. "You're not just lookalike...even your stubbornness is the same. Seriously..."

When Rin hears this comment, she doesn't know if she should be angry or not. "Is he praising me? Or he is insulting me?"

"My turn. I summon Moonlight Black Sheep. ( **ATK:100/** DEF:600 LV:2) Then I use Fusion, I fuse Cat Dancer and Black Sheep. The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!"( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2500 LV:8)

Once the monster appears, she says, "I use the effect of Black Sheep, when it was used as Fusion Material, I can return it from my graveyard to my hand."

Once she gets the card back, she says, "I'll end it this turn! Battle! I attack Zuru with Panther Dancer!"

"The new monster backs Yugo into a corner!" Melissa cries as Panther Dancer launches a miniature black hole from its claws.

"I use Zuru's effect. When it is battling a special summon monster, its ATK doubles just once!" Yugo says.

"Yugo increased her monster's ATK and reduce the damage!" Meilssa realizes.

"I knew you would do that." Serena comments. "I use Panther Dancer's effect. It allows itself to attack all of my opponent's monsters twice."

Yugo is shocked, Risu says, "So that monster has the same effect huh..."

"Your monster won't be destroyed by the first attack." Serena says as Yugo takes damage from the attack as it hits. **(Yugo:1600-1400)**

"Yugo has 1400 LP left!" Meilssa notes.

"The ATK of Zuru will return to normal." Serena comments.

Burno says, "Panther Dancer has 2800 ATK, it is over for Yugo."

"Any last words?" Serena asks.

"Um, hold on a sec." Yugo asks.

"Has Yugo given up?" Melissa wonders.

"This is bad…I'll really lose like this. How so I get out of this…" Yugo wonders, and then he spots something in the distance.

"There's one!" Yugo cries and he accelerates.

"Dammit, he spotted an Action Card?" Serena curses.

"Alter the course point from ZL-02 to DM-01" Roger orders.

Alarms blare out again, and the system declares, "Altering the course! Altering the course!"

Yugo sees the wall ahead of him, and he asks, "What's going on?" As he barely careens around the corner, with Serena's Duel Runner coasting around safely.

"Again?" Yuni says in surprise.

"Rin fails to get an Action Card due to the altered course!" Melissa cries as Jack watches.

"Seems that this duel is completely under Roger's control." White Taki laughs and comments to Reiji.

"Damn it...Was the course changing planned? Guess the goddess of victory is leaving me in the lurch...I can't grab Action Cards and I have 1400 LP left...It's over...I am sorry, Rin."

Rin decides to give him a push as she yells, "Yugo! How long are you gonna get hung up on this?"

Yugo suddenly hears her voice and he starts to remember something again.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Rin, Risu and Yugo are in their nightwear having a tabletop Duel. Rin says, "You really don't know how to quit..."_

 _Risu says, "Yeah. It's the same no matter what you think about it. Why are you struggling so meaningless?"_

 _"Hey! The duel isn't over yet!" Yugo protests._

 _The two giggles as Rin says, "It is true. Not knowing when to quit is your biggest strength."_

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

"That's right, my strength is…" Yugo remembers.

"I'm done waiting. What about you? Battle! I attack Zuru with Panther Dancer! Now scatter!"

Panther Dancer extends her claws and charges. Yugo mutters, "Here goes nothing. Trap Card activates! Re-Dice! I choose a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck to activate it; and I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

At the same time, Yuya feels something as his three dragons start to glow, as well as Yuni's Clear Wing.

"What is happening?" Yuto asks.

"Could it be..." Yuni mutters.

"Next, I negate the effect of the Dice monster, Red-Eyed Dice in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Its Level will become the same as the number rolled from Re-Dice. Then I will be able to Synchro Summon the monster I declared." Yugo says.

As he looks at Zuru, he says, "Zuru is Level 4, so in order to Synchro Summon the monster I declared, which is Level 7, I need to roll a 3, if not, then all my monsters will be destroyed."

"They're all destroyed?!" Serena says in shock.

"Wow, this is turning into quite a high-stakes match." Reisho says.

"I would get out of this situation with an Action Card, but since I can't do that, I'll try my luck!" Yugo admits.

"A duel based on luck is nothing but a game!" Serena derides.

"That's why it's fun! That's the real fun in dueling!" Yugo says. "It is up to the dice roll of destiny. Go!"

The dice launches from the Trap Card, soaring through the air, and Yugo and Serena watch as it slowly lands, bounces...and it lands on 3, much to Serena's shock and Yugo's glee.

"Alright!" Yigo says as Red-Eyed Dice becomes Level 3. "I tune Level 4 Zuru with Level 3 Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Once the dragon appears, Melissa gasps, "In place of the 1300 ATK Zuru, the 2500 ATK Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appears on Yugo's field!" Melissa gasps.

"But still, my Panther Dancer has the higher ATK. So you're still not going to get away with this." Serena says.

"Its that so? We'll see about that; not knowing when to quit is one of my strong points." Yugo says.

Just then, Odd-Eyes glows brightly, blotting out Yuya's vision." Clear Wing roars, and Yugo looks up at it in shock.

"Wait...what happened..." Yuya finds himself looking at the highway. "Clear Wing... Serena..."

"Let's go! The real fun's just getting started!" Yuya/Yugo declares.

At the same time, Katrina says, "It happens again."

"Again?" Yuni asks.

"The first time is you and Risu when she is dueling Jean..." Reisho says. "The Synchronization..."

Yuni blinks and says, "So this time is brother..."

"Unable to grab any Action Cards, Yugo looked ready to give up. But when all seemed lost, he used the effect of the Trap Card, Re-Dice and summoned Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to his field!" Melissa narrates.

"I'm on tip-top shape! Right, Rin?" Yugo comments.

Rin hears it and smiles, "That baka..."

"I told you. Since the attack was diverted from the 1300 ATK Zuru to the 2500 ATK Clear Wing, you'll take less damage. But like I said, you're still no match for me!" Serena comments. "Go! Panther Dancer! Attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"And like I said, I don't know when to quit. I'm not just gonna reduce the damage." Yugo comments.

"When Clear Wing as the target, I activate the trap card, Dice Colosseum of Fate. I roll a dice, and if it's an even number, Clear Wing will gain 1000 ATK. But if it is an odd number, Clear Wing is destroyed." Yuya says.

"You're gambling again? You really don't know when to quit" Serena comments.

"It all depends on the luck of the timing! Go, dice-roll" Yugo says, and the Dice rolls again and rolls a 6.

"It rolled a 6! An even number!" Melissa cries.

"Now Clear Wing's ATK goes up!" Yugo says. **(ATK:2500-3500)**

"3500 ATK!" Serena exclaims.

"Yugo's monster has more ATK than Serena's monster! If he goes to attack, Serena will take damage!" Melissa says.

"And we thought the duel was leaning in Serena's favor there... Not bad." Katrina comments.

"Now the tables have turned!" Yugo says.

"Oh no...I'm out of options..." Serena realizes.

"Serena, you won't lose. I will not let you lose." Roget comments. "Alter the course point again from X-4 to GG-6." Roget orders and once again the course changes once more.

"The course is changing again?" Serena exclaims as Yugo gasps.

"Serena, advance upon the path to victory." Roget says.

Serena's D-Wheel coasting around safely, while Yugo barley made the turn. Serena grabs an Action Card as Melissa says, "Serena magnificently grabs an Action Card!"

"Lady Luck's really shine on you. When you're in a pinch, the course changes, and you get to an Action Cards." Yugo comments.

Serena then looks at Yugo, "Um, no. I think that's great, but...No maybe it's better to say that I like it!" Yugo says.

"I activate the Action Card, Miracle! With this Panther Dancer isn't destroyed and the damage is halved!" Serena says.( **Serena:4000-3650)**

"That will do." Roget comments.

"At the end of the battle phase, Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal." Yugo explains. **(ATK:3500-2500)**

"Serena truly has wits about his dueling." A Tops Man comments.

"That's how you do it, Serena!" A Commons man cheers.

"I LOVE YOU!" a Commons women cheers.

"Great job, Serena, Yugo! You guys are the best! It's heating up, it's heating up! Keep it up and set the stage on fire!" Melissa cries.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Serena says. "I'm not keen on it, but I've been saved by luck, just like you"

"Luck?!" Yugo asks. "We'll see about that!" Yuya says.

"What?!" Serena exclaims.

"You were saved by the changing course, not luck" Yugo comments. Serena looks at Yugo and back forward.

"Well, even if the entire City wants you to win..." Yugo says. "But I'll still win in the end! Let's go!" Yuya says.

"My turn!" Both Yuya and Yugo declares and draws.

"It's here!" Yuya exclaims. "I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart. ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1000 LV:4) When this card is successfully summoned, I can destroy one card on the field! And during the turn I used this effect, Pachingo-Kart can't attack" Yugo explains as Serena gasps.

"I destroy Panther Dancer!" Yugo declares.

"Too bad, my Panther Dancer prevents the destruction from card effects!" Serena says.

Yuya smiles. "Before you negate my destruction effect, there's something I have to do" Yugo tells her.

"What?!" Serena exclaims.

"I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster on the field is target by an effect, the activated effect of a monster is negated and it's destroyed!" Yugo explains.

"I destroy…Pachingo-Kart!" Yuya says as Serena is shocked. "And until the end of this turn, Clear Wing's ATK increase by Pachingo-Kart's 1800 ATK!" Yugo continues to explain.

"4300 ATK?!" Serena is shocked.

"So he wasn't aiming to destroy with that effect, but to increase Clear Wing's attack." Bruno realizes.

"This is not the first time that he does it." Yuni says.

"Let's go!" Yuya declares. "Battle!" Yugo declares. "I attack Panther Dancer with Clear Wing! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" Both Yuya and Yugo declares.

"Alter the course point from XG-2 to YZ-2." Roget orders. Alarms blare out again and the ARC System barriers came up, Serena looks up.

"It's at it again." Yugo comments.

"How unnecessary..." Serena comments.

A New lane comes up in front of them. "Now, seize the path to victory. And…the card that will realize my dream…" Roget comments.

But Serena goes past the Action Card. Yugo is surprised. **(Serena:3650-2150)**

"Serena took damage! What's more, she completely ignored the Action Card in front of her!" Melissa exclaims. "Why? What's going on, Serena?!"

"Fool! What are you thinking?!" Roget expropriates. And Reiji and Reira watches from the screen.

"I won't take an opportunity that's a set-up!" Serena exclaims.

"You're wrong there, Serena. No matter when, no matter the situation…" Yugo says. "Grab any chance that you've got!" Yuya says.

"My childhood friend who looks much like you used to get mad at me and tell me off like this." Yugo tells Serena and show her an Action Card.

"The Action Card!" Serena exclaims.

"Yeah, the one you missed earlier. Thanks to you, I got it!" Yugo explains.

"I said earlier. A duel is based on luck is nothing more than a game. I won't treat a duel like a game. I'll defeat you my own way! I'll give everything I've got in my duel!" Serena exclaims, and accelerates.

"Bring it on! I'll win this duel my way too!" Yugo replies.

"Both duelists make their declarations of victory! This duel is heating up!" Melissa narrates.

In the Duel Place the audience was cheering with excitement, while Rin says, "He still remembers...what I said..."

"I activate the Trap Card, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a Moonlight Fusion Monster is destroyed, I add two Moonlight monsters from my deck to my hand!" Serena exclaims, as she add two Moonlight Pendulum monsters to her hand.

"Pendulum's up next, huh…Looks like you're all set." Yugo comments.

"Yeah, I'm all set for victory." Serena said.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. At the same time Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal." Yugo says.

Yugo and Serena renter the Duel Place, as they do, the crowd chants their names.

"How's this for hyped! Let's get everyone even more pumped up! Both of us!" Yugo says.

Serena smiles, "Fine by me." She thinks, "Why? Why do I feel so uplifted? My heartbeat is out of control. What is this feeling…?"

Yugo waves his hand as the crowd chants his name.

"Wait. There's something I should say right now…Something like a catchphrase…" Yugo mutters.

Serena then smiles, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

"That's the one!" Yugo exclaims. The crowd cheers and Yuya is smiling.

The Sakaki's are shocked by the catchphrase, Reisho says, "Wow, even Serena is smiling."

"But to think she will use our family's catchphrase..." Yuni says in surprise.

"The duel returns to the highway course! What will Serena come up with next? What will Yugo do?" Melissa wonders.

"My turn! From my hand, I set the Scale 1 Moonlight Tiger and the Scale 5 Moonlight Wolf on the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon Level 2 to 4 monsters at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Moonlight Black Sheep.( **ATK:100/** DEF:600 LV:2) Next up, Moonlight Purple Butterfly.( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:3)"

"It's here! A splendid, successful Pendulum Summon!" Melissa says.

"I activate Moonlight Tiger's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I negate the effect of one Moonlight Fusion monster in my graveyard and special summon it! Come! Panther Dancer!. With Tiger's effect, special summoned monsters cannot attack, and will be destroyed in the end phase" Serena explains.

"A monster that can't attack, that'll be destroyed in the end phase?! Let's see what you've got up your sleeve!" Yugo says.

"Then I activate the Pendulum effect of Moonlight Wolf, I can Fusion Summon one Moonlight Fusion monster from my Extra Deck! And the monsters used as Fusion material are not sent to the graveyard, but banished. I fuse Panther Dancer, Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly."

Once the three monsters go into the Fusion Portal, she says, ""Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer!"( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

"Serena summons a monster with 3500 ATK!" Melissa cries out.

"Awesome!" Yugo says.

"Battle! I attack your dragon with Leo Dancer." Serena declares.

"Action Card!" Yuya yells.

"I activate Action Magic, Recover from the Brink." Yugo says.

"You used the Action Card I ignored?!" Serena says in shock.

"With this card's effect, I increase Clear Wing's ATK by 800! And Clear Wing cannot be destroyed in the battle!" Yugo explains.

"If I had grabbed that card earlier, Panther Dancer wouldn't have been destroyed, and I would've taken less damage…" Serena realizes.

"That's it" Yugo says.

"I am enjoying the duel thanks to this." Serena smiles, "Wait...I'm enjoying…a duel?"

Leo Dancer attacks the dragon, but with the effect, it doesn't get destroyed. **(Yugo:1400-1200)**

 **"** After the attack. I use my Leo Dancer's effect. I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls." Serena says.

"Wait a second, when an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster is activating an effect, the effect of Clear Wing activates, I negate your effect and destroy your monster."

"Sorry, Leo Dancer can't be targeted with or affected by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn."

"For real?!" Yugo yells. "Looks like the odds are in my favor again." Serena comments. "Nothing's decide yet!" Yuya says.

"Go! Leo Dancer!" Serena yells as the monster charges forward.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuya says.

"I banish Recover from the Brink and activate the Counter Trap, Miracle Mirror! This turn, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle or effect!" Yugo counters.

Once the Leo Dancer is back, Serena says, "But still, Leo Dancer can attack twice!" **(Yugo:1200-200)**

"You will not win" Roger says.

"I see. You're not just depending on luck all the time. Not bad" Serena comments, Yugo gave a peace sign. "I end my turn" Serena declares.

"A back-forth exchange of offense and defense as they cut down each other's LP! A worthy duel to end the second round! Serena, do your best! Yugo, all the best too!" Melissa cheers.

"Serena! Serena/ Yugo! Yugo!" The audiences cheers.

In his office, Roget is holding a chess piece as he watches the duel.

Yuni says, "Wow...the duel is so hyped."

Katrina says, "Yeah..."

"The real fun is…" Yuya says. "… just getting started!" Yugo /Yuya declares as the crowd cheers.

"My turn!" Yuya/Yugo declares.

"I activate the effect of Speedroid Den-Den Daiko in my graveyard! When I have less than 1000 LP, I banish this card to special summon a tuner monster from the graveyard! Come! Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1)"

Once the dice reappears, Yugo says, "I tune the Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice! Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000/** DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the dragon appears, Risu cheers, "Crystal Wing!"

Yugo says, "Battle! I attack Leo Dancer with Crystal Wing."

"Wait, my monster's ATK is higher." Serena says.

"You got it! I activate Crystal Wing's effect! When it battles a monster who is Level 5 or higher, it adds that monster's ATK to its own ATK during the battle!" Yugo explains. **(ATK:3000-6500)**

"6500 ATK?" Serena is surprised.

"This is over! Crystals Edge of Gale!" Yugo yells as it shoots out beams and destroys the Leo Dancer. Serena smiles as she closes her eyes. **(Serena:2150-0)**

* * *

"The outcome of an impressive match!" Meliisa says.

Roget dropped the chess piece on the chess board and some of the chess pieces fell over.

"The winner is Yugo! Both duelists delivered a splendid duel with their might! Let's also give a round of applause for Serena!" Melissa declares.

Reiji then makes his move and Reira looks up.

Fireworks were fired above the Duel Palace. Both Yugo and Serena come back to the Duel Palace. "Yugo! Yugo! Yugo!..." The crowd cheers.

When they go to the garage, Serena takes her helmet off. "That was fun." She says as Yugo looks at her in confusion.

"For a duel to be enjoyable...Thank you." Serena says.

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled that you're thanking me after I beat you." Yugo comments as he takes his helmet off, and then laughs, and for a second a image of Yuya laughing appeared.

"Yuya..." Serena gasps. Yugo looks at her. "No it's nothing. Yugo."

"What is it?" Yugo asks.

Serena walks towards him and put her hand out. Yugo looks confused, then smiles and takes Serena's hand.

"Good luck." Serena says.

"Thanks." Yugo says.

"Please watch! The duelist who gave it their all now exchange a firm handshake! This is what the Friendship Cup is all about!" Melissa says.

Yugo then sees Rin overlaps Serena as he yells, "RIIIN!" He tries to hug her, but she punches him back.

"Hey, and we had such a good shot back there too!" Melissa says.

"You…really pack a punch in everything you do…" Yugo comments.

"Bringing smiles to everyone through dueling, huh…" Serenq mutters. "Yuya, Yuni, I understand a little of what you're trying to say now." Serena thinks and leaves.

Yugo smiles and says, "Good luck huh..." He turns around and, much to his shock. He sees Rin who is looking at him.

"Rin..." Yugo says surprised, does that mean she was watching his duel for the beginning, and even the times when he mistook Serena as herself...before he can realize it, Rin is already gone.

"Wait for me!" He then rushes off.

"Wait, even Yugo?" Melissa says in confusion.

At the room, Yuya gets back to his senses as he says, "Huh?"

Yuni says, "You're back to normal, Brother."

"What just happened?" Yuya asks in confusion.

"A long story, but right now we must see if Sona and Tsukikage saves Serena in time..." Reisho says as they stare outside.

* * *

 **This chapter is the same in the Episode 84 and 85. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be saving Serena.**


	59. Chapter 59 Unyielding Resolve

Chapter 59

In his office, Roget slams his fist on the desk in anger. "We were supposed to have Serena win at all cost! Why?!" Roget yells in frustration, which startles his staff.

"But, now that she has been defeated in front of this crowd, making her a star is no longer possible…" Roget realizes. "Notify the members of Security on duty in the Duel Palace!"

Standing on the truck that is driving on the highway, Rin says, "Now that Yugo has also won...Yuya, Yuni and Risu are the next ones and there is still the Duel Crusher who made me like this..."

She lifts her sleeve and watches her mark, a whale. She sighs, "Of all the people...why choose me as a Dark Signer? And why do I have to fight them..."

"Wait! Rin!" Then she hears the voice of the person she cared the most, Yugo is riding the D-Wheel and he is about to catch up to her.

Rin clicks her tongue, "Yugo..." She thinks, "Damn it...I am not ready to face him yet..." She then jumps off the truck and the highway and lands on the boat.

"Hey! Wait! Rin!" Yugo yells, but Rin ignores him as the boat is off.

* * *

Serena is escorted to the underground labor facility by the guards after her lost against Yugo. After walking for several minutes, they stop in front of an elevator.

"So, that's the so-called entrance to hell?" Serena notes.

However, the guards besides her suddenly collapsed. Sensing there were other people beside them, Serena quickly retrieves her Duel Disk and prepares to Duel. But then before she can activates the duel disk, a Security officer gasses her, rendering her almost unconsciousness.

"What are you-?!" Serena says as she starts to collapse. "Nerve gas...! You cowards!" She curses.

"We have secured the target." One of the Officer reports.

"Good, bring her here immediately" Roget orders.

"Don't even think about it!" Suddenly, pieces of mirrors shoot towards the officers, and then they are bleeding from the glasses. Sona also quickly rushes to Serena.

"Sona..." Serena says weakly.

"Serena, sorry that I am late." Sona says as she tries to carry Serena on her shoulder.

"That hurt, you brat! You gonna pay for this!" One of the Security member says.

Sona looks around the field, two of the three Sector Security officers control one copy of Goyo Catapult in Attack Position and all three have 4000 LP.

"So you want a duel, huh?" Sona says as she tries to use her duel disk, but stops as Reira is standing in the way.

"Reira? What are you doing here?" Sona says in shock.

"You're in the way, get lost." One officer says.

Reira says, "Leave this to me." She activates her duel disk.

"Field Magic: Crossover! Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP."

Electricity shocks Reira, but she looks unfazed. **(Reira:4000-2000)**

"I summon Film Magician. **(ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)"

"0 ATK?" The first officer says.

"What do you plan to do with that monster?" The second officer asks.

"Don't tell me you're going to fight against us?" The third officer says.

"Reira, you should leave this to me and go escape." Sona tells her.

"Film Magician cannot be destroyed in battle." Reira explains.

"What?" the second officer says.

"And Film Magician's ATK becomes the same as the monster that attacks it!" Reira continues to explain.

"So it comes down to a draw which only the attacking monster are destroyed?" The second officer says.

Serena says, "Reira..."

"I end my turn." Reira says.

"Interesting. I don't know where you came from, kid. You're probably just another Commons whose gotten all riled up from watching Crow or Shinji's Duels." The First Officer comments.

"This is the end of your pathetic dreams." the Second Officer says.

Reira says, "Yuya and Yuni have been doing everything for me, this time I won't run away, I will fight for myself and for them, I won't let you take Serena away!"

"Reira..." Sona mutters.

"My turn" The first Officer declares and draws. "I summon Jutte Lord! ( **ATK:1600/** DEF:1200 LV:4) Using Jutte Lord's effect, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter, from my hand!"( **ATK:700/** DEF:900 LV:4) The first officer starts.

"I Tune my level 4 Jutte Lord with my level 2 Jutte Fighter! Shoot down evildoers with your crushing cannon! Synchro Summon! Behold! This is the paw of the law! Come forth! Level 6! Goyo Catapult! ( **ATK:800/** DEF:2800 LV:6)

As the monster appears, the First officer says, "Once per turn, Goyo Catapult can deal 600 damage to my opponent by sending a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard."

As he did, Goyo Catapult fires a beam at Reira. **(Reira:2000-1400)**

"Too bad. You may have thought you summoned an invincible monster, but…There are plenty of other ways to damage you." The first officer comments. "I end my turn here. But you're far from safe" the first officer finishes.

"We'll grind your foolishness into your very bones for opposing the law!" The second Officer says.

"My turn!" The second officer declares and draws. "I also activate Goyo Catapult's effect! I send one monster card from my hand to the Graveyard and deal 600 damage!" The Second Officer explains as he sends a monster card to the Graveyard, and the second Goyo Catapult fired a beam at Reira. ( **Reira:1400-800)**

"I now end my turn. But we're not done punishing you yet" The second officer declares.

"My turn!" the third officer declares and draws.

"Stop it...! Just...stop already!" Serena weakly begs.

"Wait, Serena... we should trust Reira." Sona says.

"Huh?" Serena looks at her in confusion.

"I also send one monster card from my hand to the Graveyard with Goyo Catapults effect and deal 600 damage!" The third officer explains as he sent a monster card to the Graveyard, and the third Goyo Catapult fired a beam at Reira, and she was blown back. ( **Reira:800-200)**

"Reira!" Serena yells out

"I end my turn here." The third officer declares.

"Oh what's wrong? Done already?" The First officer asks.

"Weren't you going to stop us all here?" the second officers asks.

"This is all that Commons amount to! They're just talk and-" the third officer comments.

"My turn. Draw." Reira says as she draws a card. "From my hand, I activate a Continuous Magic Card, Nightmare Past Loop! I can Release one monster each Turn and summon CC Red Past Eye!"( **ATK:1400/** DEF:1000 LV:3)

As Red Past Eye is summoned, Reira turns to the three Securities in front of her with definite eyes. "I will end everything in this Turn!"

She says, "I activate Continuous Magic Card, Montage Fusion! This card allow me to take a picture of Goyo Catapult."

"My Goyo Catapult?" Officer 1 says in shock.

"I Fuse the picture of Goyo Catapult with CC Red Past Eye!" Reira says.

"What!? He took the picture of my monster and use it as a Material?!" Security 1 commented in shock, a reaction shared by his teammates, Sona and Serena.

"Iron Cannon! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Steel sword that slices through all! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Sword the Embodiment of Fused Arms!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:0 LV:6)

As the monster appears, she says, "When Rock Sword attacks, its attack is increased by the total ATK of every EARTH Monster!" Reira explains.

"All monsters aside from itself!?" The Second officer yells.

"Then it gets it from each of our Goyo Catapults?!" the third officer realizes.

"800 ATK times 3, Rock Sword gains 2400 ATK!" Sona explains. **(ATK:2400-4800)**

"4800 ATK?" The first officer gasps.

"Battle! Get him, Rock Sword! Attack the first Goyo Catapult!" Reira orders, and Rock Sword attacked and destroyed the first Goyo Catapult. **(Security 1:4000-0)**

The two are shocked to see the defeated officer, but then 2 says, "But now her attack is over! Hurry up and end your turn! On my next turn I'll-!"

"I'm not done yet!" Reira interrupts him.

"What?!" the second officer yells.

"Do you get why I release a monster when I used Nightmare Past Loop?" Reira tells them. The two Security officers gasps.

"That was so I could use this effect! On the turn that Nightmare Past Loop releases a monster, I can release one monster Summoned with C/C Red Past Eye as Material…And I can bring back Red Past Eye from the Graveyard!" Reira explains as she releases Rock Sword to Special Summon Red Past Eye.

"And then I activate the Quick-Play Magic Past Tuning from my hand!" Reira says. "By this card's effect, Ree Past Eye has its effect negated and can used as a Tuner Monster until the end of this turn!" Reira explains.

"A Tuner!?" the third officer asks.

"Don't tell me-!" the second officer realizes.

"And with the effect of Past Tuning, I change the Level of your Goyo Catapult from 6 to 3 and capture a copy of that card!" Reira continues to explain, as the second Goyo Catapult's Level changed from 6 to 3 and its image was captured due to Critical Tuning's effect.

"M-My monster too!?" the second officer is surprised.

"I Tune the image of the now Level 3 Goyo Catapult with the Level 3 Red Past Eye!" Reira declares. "Burnt-in crushing cannon. Harmonize with my eye and give me your power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Accurate and Elaborate Gun! Level 6! CCC Rock Shooter the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks!" Reira chants.( **ATK:2200** /DEF:0 LV:6)

"A Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!?" The second officer asks in shock.

"I activate Rock Shooter's effect!" Reira declares. "Once per turn, it can lower the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by 1000!" Reira explains, as Rock Blaster fires a beam at the second Goyo Catapult.

"A-An ATK of 0!?" the second officer gasps.

"Battle! Get them, Rock Shooter! Attack the second Goyo Catapult!" Reira orders. "At this moment, Rock Blaster's ATK increase by the total Level of all other EARTH monsters times 200!" Reira explains.

"The Level of our Goyo Catapults are 3 and 6…!" the Second officer states.

"The sum times 200 is…An increase of 1800!?" The third officers adds up. **(ATK:2200-4000)**

Rock Shooter attacks and destroys the second Goyo Catapult. **(Security 2:4000-0)**

"Sorry for the wait. All that's left now is you!" Reira says. The third officer gasps.

"Using Nightmare Past Loop's effect, I Release Rock Shooter and bring back C/C Red Past Eye!" Reira says.

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Magic: Past Overlay!" Reira declares. "With this effect, an image of your Goyo Catapult is captured in Past Overlay, at the same time Red Past Eye's Attribute, Type, level, ATK and DEF becomes the same as Goyo Catapult!" Reira explains.

"This is…! Don't tell me this time she's-!" Sona realizes.

"I Overlay the Level 6 Goyo Catapult recorded in Past Overlay with my now Level 6 Red Past Eye!" Reira declares. "Solemn tyrant of the earth... reside in my eyes and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors!" Reira chants.( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:6 OVU:2)

"I use one Overlay Unit and activate Rock Armor's effect!" Reira declares. "It's ATK is increased by half of the total DEF of all face-up EARTH monsters!"

"Goyo Catapult's DEF is 2800..!" The third officer sates.

"And Rock Armor's is 2000! So the half of the sum 4800…2400 is added to its ATK of 2500" Reira states. **(ATK:2500-4900)**

"Go! Battle, Rock Armor! Attack the third Goyo Catapult!" Reira declares. Rock Armor attacks and destroys the final Goyo Catapult. **(Security 3:4000-0)**

* * *

After the third officer drops his helmet, Reira quickly cards them and gets the cards in her hands.

"With Fusion… Synchro… and Xyz…! Reira always used to be so afraid…" Serena looks at Reira again, astonished. She doesn't know what else to say.

"Reira-dono has changed." Tsukikage suddenly appears beside Serena.

"Tsukikage!" Sona says. "You have come just in time."

"She is no longer an existence that needs just to be protected." Tsukikage continues.

"That is true." Sona says.

"Did something happen!? Hey! What happened to Serena?!" They hear Roget's voice from the helmet. Sona takes helmet and says, "We have Serena under our protection."

"Wait, who is this?" Roget asks.

"Oh? You forgot about me huh? Roget? I am a little hurt that you didn't recognize the strongest person in Academia, huh." Sona says.

"Wait, you're Sona Shunin..." Roget is surprised, but to his surprise once more, Reiji shows up in the monitor, already defeating all of the Securities placed by Roget and shows them 12 cards of Securities.

"I have already dealt with the Security unit currently in this Capital Building. All 5 Council members are safe. We will not give Yuzu Hiiragi or Serena to you. Of course, not to Academia either." Reiji calmly informs the infuriated leader of Security.

"You bastard! You're saying you already have Yuzu Hiiragi as well?!" Roget asks furiously! Clenching his fist tightly in frustration. "I already have full control over the City! I'll remind you that there's nothing you can do!" With that, Roget ends the transmission.

* * *

Sona calls Yuni from her duel disk and says, "The mission is a success."

"Nice work. Reisho and I will come to you later. Protect Serena of all cause." Yuni says then she ends the call.

Serena says, "You...defused..."

"Yes. In order to save you." Sona says. "But Serena, are you okay?"

Serena tries to move, but she fails, "I don't know why... I feel like I am losing my energy..."

Reira is horrified, she asks, "What should we do?"

Sona says, "We should go find Yuni now. Tsukikage, can you carry her?"

"Of course." Tsukikage says as they rush out of the passage.

* * *

Back at the Security, "What's the status on Sergey's repair surgery!?" Roger asks in rage. "It has finished. The brain-washing device is functioning as well" the Scientist reports. "Good, then have him head to the Capital Building immediately! Get him ready immediately!" Roget orders. "Yes sir!" the Scientist replies. Roger sits back in his chair "No matter where Reiji Akaba has Yuzu Hiiragi and Serena, I will take them back."

He throws the chess to the board and says, "And with them by my side, I'll not be subjected to everyone else. Academia, Lancer or Dark Signers...They won't take over my ideal world!" But then, a Crow is listening as he flies away.

The Crow lands back at Condor's arm and Condor sighs, "I know Roget can't be trusted, he is now a lost cause."

Aera asks, "Honey, what should we do?"

Condor looks at the table that holds 8 keys, he says, "I guess we will do our plan without that sneaky Academia traitor." He closes his eyes, "9 of us is enough for summoning the god and fulfill the prophecy."

Mark asks, "So should we start now?"

"Knowing Akaba Leo, he would have sent the army here, we should do it now." Condor says as he starts to chant, then the keys start to glow as the sky turns dark.

* * *

At the same time, Leo looks at the meter of the number of carded people, he says, "It is still not enough..."

He turns around and says, "Is Barrett here?"

Barrett comes in the room as he bows to Professor. "You called me, Professor?"

Akaba Leo says, "Despite the fact that we have the residents of Xyz Dimension, it is still not enough for the utopia being created. Since you will be ready to go to Synchro. I order that not only you have to capture Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena, you'll need a complete subjugation of Synchro Dimension."

Barrett is surprised at first, then he bows, "I will lead the army to attack." Then he leaves.

After Barrett leaves, Akaba Leo stares at the core. "I have done what you want."

Inside the core, there are 3 shadow figures who are giving wicked smiles.

* * *

As the black clouds start covering the city, Sora looks in the sky and is surprised, "What is going on?"

Yuni, Katrina and Reisho meets up with Ruka, Rua, Ushio, Kazama and Mikage. They also notice it and Katrina says, "Strange, it is only noon, why it is so dark?"

Yuni says, "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this."

Sona, Serena, Tsukikage and Reira also notice the clouds, Serena says, "What...happened..."

Sona says, "Could it be a storm is coming?"

Reira is shaking in fear as Sona quickly hugs her to make her comfort.

In the council room, Reiji just stares at the scene.

Melissa says, "What is going on? The sky is getting dark..." The crowd are also in panic, not knowing what is going to happen.

Then a person come to Melissa and whispers something to her, she says, "Umm...don't worry, everyone. We just got word from the tournament officials. No need to worry, we will still go on our match!" Melissa announces.

Everyone is murmuring as they can't believe that the match is still going on. Yuya is in the room as he says, "They seriously need to continue the match?"

Just then, he heard the knock as Sam asks him to go to the field. The same goes to Risu, who is asked by another person.

In the Council's area, "It seems Reira and the others have successfully secured Serena. And I have confirmed that Roget doesn't have Yuzu Hiiragi either. Yuya and Yuni must have had a hand in it. Now we have two of the pawns he was after. So then his next move, of course will be…" Reiji thinks.

"Now then, no one can deny this could be the match of the century! The third match of the Quarter Finals of the Friendship Cup is…Yuya Sakaki versus Risu!" Melissa announces.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. the Dark Signers have given up on Roget and is starting their plans. And due to Yuri and Zarc aren't evil, the final boss of the story will be different than the anime. Who are the three shadowy figures if you ask? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuya versus Risu.**


	60. Chapter 60 The Memories of the Beast

Chapter 60

In the Duel Palace, the Tops cheer Yuya's name, while the Commons cheer for Risu. Outside in the streets of New Domino City, Sora notices Yuni and the others as he goes to them.

"Everyone." Sora yells as they notice them.

"Sora." Yuni greets him.

"What happened? Why it is getting dark?" Sora asks.

"We don't know." Reisho says. "But we don't think it is something that is good for us."

Sora nods and says, "Yuni, can I talk to my sister?"

"Sorry, we defused so that she can go save Serena." Yuni says. "She told me that they just saved her and that she is going to hide her from the Security."

"I see." Sora says. Before he can ask for more, they hear Melissa's announcement.

"Now it is time for the match of Yuya versus Risu!"

The group is shocked as Katrina says, "They are going to continue the match?"

"Something is fishy about it." Kazama says.

Sora says, "I'll go check it out." He then leaves as the others decide to go find Serena and the others.

In the Security Headquarters, Jean-Michel Roget places a white knight down, admits, "Usually, I would have preferred having Yuya Sakaki undertake the mind-altering surgery, but…thanks to Reisho and Reiji Akaba's interference, my plans were slightly disrupted."

Roget turns into a wicked smile and says, "I must have him win this duel with great flash and splendor. I'll need him to defeat that Sona look alike with such an awe-inspiring performance to ensure that all of New Domino City won't be able to take their eyes off him. And at the same time, I'll finish off Reiji Akaba and the council with Sergey."

He looks at Sergey in the van and says, "I need to have Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena in my hands after all. In order to do this...I have prepared a device in Yuya's helmet..."

Yuya picks the helmet up, unaware of the contents, and he thinks, "Now Reiji has saved the council, but they will be back...he is also after Serena and Yuzu..."

"The pieces are all in place..." Roget thinks to himself, and he moves a white knight, telling Yuya, "Now make it flashy so I can control over this dimension."

Fireworks explode in the night sky as Melissa states, "Now then it's time for the entrance of both players, Sakaki Yuya and Risu!"

Yuya waits at the starting line on his D-Wheel as the crowd continues to cheer his and Crow's names, while Crow roars up on hers.

Risu stops beside Yuya and retracts her visor, she says, "I am sorry, Yuya."

"Huh?"

"About Shinji. He always gets to rash on the decision of Commons and Tops. I know you are fighting Academia, so you don't have time to work for Tops."

"Risu..."

"I will win this Duel for the kids, no not just for them, but for the future of all of New Domino City as well. That's why I can't afford to lose this Duel." Risu says in determination.

"I am the same. I made up my mind to win the Friendship Cup and bring smiles to everyone in New Domino City. I will win this and defeat Jack so that I can tell people just what makes Dueling wonderful."

He tightens his hand on his accelerator, lamenting, "But now I can't do that."

"Huh? Why not?" Risu asks.

"Roget has fully controlled Security and held Reiji and the Council in captive."

"No way...so is he really trying to control the city? Then us Commons will be further oppressed and we can't have our future me, Rin and Yugo wanted..."

"That is why we need to stop him, I need your help." Yuya says.

"I don't know what you are planning, but leave it to me." Risu says with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugo speeds down the streets and he screeches to a halt at a dead end.

"Damn it...where did Rin go?" Yugo laments.

In another street, Tsukikage carries Serena on his back while Sona and Reira walk beside them, while in the Capital Building, Reiji watches the beginning of Yuya and Risu's Duel.

* * *

"Now it's almost time for our Duel!" Melissa declares as she stands in her helicopter. "Even though it shouldn't be this dark, but the stage for this match looks like jewels and gems scattered from an overturned treasure box! Just what kind of battle will take place here!?" She says as the helicopter hovers above the arena.

Below her, Sora rushes up the stairs and muses to himself, "Something must have happened, but what is it?"

He sees Melissa's helicopter alighting above him, and runs towards it, vowing, "Whatever it is, I will save Yuya." With that Sora leaps into the air and snags onto the helicopter's wheel as it lifts off.

Melissa declares, "Action Field: On! Field Magic: Crossover Acceleration!" And the purple light suffuses the city.

Risu and Yuya's D-Wheel declare, "Duel Mode: On, Autopilot: Standby." And the holographic counter appears.

As Jack watches the countdown, Melissa declares "Riding Duel…Acceleration!"

"Duel!" **(Yuya:4000)(Risu:4000)**

Both duelists ride off, as Melissa says, "Both Duelists started at almost the same time, the first player out of the Duel Palace will take the first turn. Who will it be?"

Just then, Risu emerges first as Melissa says, "The first round goes to Risu!"

Risu says, "I summon Aqua Mermaid: The Starfish!" ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1200 LV:3)

This time a yellow fin mermaid with a star on its crest appears, she says, "I set a card and end my turn." Risu says.

"So if Roget is trying to take over the city...then this duel must be a set up just like Yugo and Serena..." Risu muses.

"Roget is originally from Academia, and I can't imagine a city being controlled by someone who rules a class-driven society with brute force to become peaceful." Yuya thinks.

As Risu and Yuya move along a corner, Risu thinks, "The future isn't something given to you, but something one has to grasp with their own hands. That's why I decided that I'll help Yuya."

She turns to him, "Let's have a real match after we get control of the future we want."

"Sure, it is a promise." Yuya says.

"Now go ahead and make it flashy." Risu says.

Yuya moves his D-Wheel forwards and he cheers, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! In this night sky of the city over-flowing with light, feast your eyes on a beautiful flower of entertainment that will bloom right before you!"

He declares his turn and draws, he says, "Now enjoy this beautiful and energetic dance. I activate the Quick-Play Magic Card Hippo Carnival."

But then, he says, "Oops, sorry. I think I should top that with Super Hippo Carnival, which Special Summons Entermate Discover Hippo from my hand and then Special Summons as many Hippo Tokens as possible to his field. Come forth!"

Five hippos appear on the field as they start to dance above him. "Now what do you think? This is the Hippo dancers of the Super Hippo Carnival! Please enjoy the entrancing dance of these five hippos to their hearts' content."

The crowd cheers and Melissa praises, "This is an amazing leading punch by Yuya! He's grabbing a hold of the audience's heart with his monsters' dance!"

Risu says, "I'll not let him hog all the spotlight! Starfish's effect activates! When my opponent summons a monster, I can summon up to two Starfish Tokens!"

The two star fishes appear as Risu says, "Now dance with the hippos, my starfishes!"

As they dance, Melissa is surprised as she irritably asks, "Hey! Are you guys just messing around? This is an official Friendship Cup match and the entirety of New Domino City is watching, so take this seriously!"

Risu replies, "We aren't messing around, we are in fact completely serious."

Yuya says, "Thanks, Risu! I am in your debt."

They come within view of the Capital Building and Yuya accelerates, and Risu muses, "While one can't stop a D-Wheel on autopilot, they can simply jump off it. Now Yuya! jump and go to your friends and your future."

Roget states, "I won't let you go anywhere; you're going to work as my pawn."

He touches a control on his screen and the device in Yuya's helmet shocks him, causing Yuya to scream in pain. Yuya clutches his head and says, "What is this?"

Watching the Duel, Roget muses, "It seems that the control device works on device can send electrical shocks to the brain. After countless experiments, I discovered that stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the aggressiveness of a subject. Since I didn't have time to perform proper brain surgery, but this is more than sufficient to have him provide a flashy Duel."

Roget increases the power of the device, says, "Now, Yuya! Show me a Duel that will make it impossible for all of New Domino City to keep their eyes off you."

The device activates again and Yuya screams, clutching his head in his hands. Risu says, "What's wrong? Yuya? Jump! Aren't you suppose to save your comrades?"

But Yuya is in too much pain to move, and the D-Wheel pass the Capital Building – missing their chance. "Damn it...What's wrong? Yuya?"

Yuya just grits his teeth and groans in pain. Roget states, "No matter what person you make be, you will have your primal instincts. Now call forth to it! Bring it to the surface!"

He rises from his chair, says, "Now awake! The ferocious power that lies dormant in Yuya!"

Roget increases the device to maximum output, and Yuya howls in agony, and glowing red eyes open within his own as he sees a vision of a city being destroyed. And Yugo also feels the sensation as he stops his D-Wheel, "What happened?" Yugo then sees his Clear Wing glowing.

* * *

In his mindscape, Zarc, Yubel, Yuto and Yuri are chatting until a force pulls Yuya into them.

"Yuya?" Zarc asks in surprise at his appearance.

"What is going on? Are you okay?" Yuto says as he tries to hold him up.

"Huh...what just happen?" Yuya says as then they are surrounded by dark mists.

"What is this?" Yubel says in surprise. Then they hear a voice. "Hahaha! I am free at last!"

Zarc says, "No! It can't be!" Then they see a figure in front of them.

"The Supreme King..." Zarc says in horror.

"What? So he is the one that controls you to destroy the world?" Yuri says in surprise.

"I have failed thanks to that device, but thanks to that device, I am free again." He says maliciously.

"Device?" Yuya gasps, "Roget must have placed it in my helmet!"

Yuto asks, "What should we do?"

Zarc says, "We should defeat them." He then takes out his duel disk.

"Do you seriously think you can defeat me?" The king says as he then calls out his monster army, which consists of Supreme King Odd-Eyes, Supreme King Dark Rebellion and Supreme King Starve Venom.

"He has our dragons?" Yuya says in surprise.

"Yes, he did. Since he was the one who summoned Zarc to devour Mark..." Zarc says. "We just have to fight back, but not in duel style."

Supreme king says, "I'll see you try to entertain me."

* * *

Back in the real world, Serena's bracelet starts to blink and Sona's Full Clear starts to glow.

"What is going on?" Serena says in surprise.

At the same time in the underground, Yuzu's three bracelets are blinking crazily.

"Yuzu? Your bracelets!" Gongenzaka says as everyone gathers.

"Why are they blinking?" Ron asks.

"I don't know..." Yuzu says.

Ray yells, "Oh no, the Supreme King inside Zarc is awake!"

"What?" Ruri says. "Then what will happen?"

Vivian says, "Yuzu, what's going on?"

"Something happened to Yuya!" Yuzu says. "I need to save him!"

"But we can't get out." Ryu says. "Let's put our hope in Yuni and the others."

At the same time, Yuni's two dragons also start to glow, Reisho says, "Why is it glowing?"

"The Supreme King inside him is awake..." Yuni trembles.

"What? Does that mean he is going to?" Katrina says in surprise.

"Damn it, we can't interfere the duel right now..." Yuni says, "I just hope that Sora and Risu can save him before bad things happening."

And at the same time, Yugo also clenches his head in pain as his eyes starts to glow green.

Yuya lets his head fall forwards with his irises glowing red, Risu sees her Rainbow Wing is shining as she says, "This is not normal...Something is not right with Yuya..."

Yuya says, "I use Magic Card, Catastrophe Draw. I destroy my five hippo monsters to draw two cards."

The hippos are scared as they disappear, then darkness flows freely from Yuya as Yugo mirror his actions, drawing random cards of their own.

"With the Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and the Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I set the Pendulum scale! With this, I can now simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Swing, pendulum of the soul!" and Yugo chants, "Draw an arc of light across the aether!" All of them declare, "Pendulum Summon!" and Yuya chants "Come forth, my monster servant! With your heroic and dichromatic eyes…" and Yugo finishes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" **(ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

"Now I use the effect of Synthesis Magician, I can increase your monster's Level as the same as Odd-Eyes." Then the Starfish is now Level 7.

"W-What are you!?" Risu says in shock.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yugo orders, "Attack Stsarfish!"

Yuya chants, "Odd-Eyes! With your dichromatic eyes lay waste to all you see before you! Spiral Flame Strike!"

Odd-Eyes blasts a plume of crimson flames at Starfish, enveloping the mermaid. Risu says, "Attack!? This is different from what we planned! I use its effect, if I have tokens on the field, this monster won't be destroyed!"

"I use the effect of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. When it attacks a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled. Reaction Force!"

The orange fire is added to the crimson and it hurts Risu. **(Risu:4000-2400)**

"1600 damage in an instant!" Melissa cheers. "I see! This is why he increases the level of Starfish! The switch from a carefree atmosphere to a hard battle style is likely two sides of the coin of Yuya's entertainment. I am sorry for the yelling without knowing this."

Roget laughs and says, "Wonderful! You showed me a reaction far greater than what I expected! Just like that, make these Duels even more exciting!"

Risu says, "Why is he doing this...it seems like he is a different person..." Just then, she remembers that Yuni says that she finds a Control Chip inside Yuya's helmet, and then she gasps, "Could it be...Roget controls him just like he did to the Security? But when? It doesn't matter. I'll save you for Yuni and Yuzu's sake. My turn!"

After drawing a card, she says, "I normal Summon Aqua Mermaid: The Shark!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:300 LV:1)

A mermaid with blue hair and the fin is grey like shark appears on the field. She says, "When there is a Water Attribute Monster on the field, I can summon Aqua Mermaid, the Octopus on the field."( **ATK:1200** /DEF:200 LV:1)

Then a Yellow haired female with the legs looks like a red octopus appears on the field, she says, "I tune Level 1 the Shark with my Level 1 Octopus!"

As the Octopus becomes a ring that goes through the Shark, she says, "The beast lives underwater, float up and shoot like a geyser! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Aqua Mermaid, the Whale!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000 LV:2)

After the first monster appears, she says, "Then I tune both Level 1 Starfish Tokens with Level 3 Starfish! Live in the underwater, it is time to show the coldness from the depths! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Aqua Mermaid The Queen!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

Risu closes her eyes and says, "Water are pure and clean, just like minds can be clear. This is my Clear Mind! I tune the Queen with the Whale!"

Risu suddenly disappears as she also appears again, she chants, "Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

Once the dragon appears, she says, "I use Rainbow Wing's effect! Your monster is Level 7! So its ATK is now 2100!" **(2500–2100) "** And it can give a direct go! Hydro Shoot of Rainbow!"

Yuya gets hot by the beam of water as he growls in pain. **(Yuya:4000-1900)**

"What a counterattack! Yuya has got 2100 damage!" Melissa says.

"I set one card and end my turn." Risu says.

Yuya growls in rage; the darkness he is exuding now covering his D-Wheel as well.

* * *

At the same time, Yuya has Enlightenment Paladin, Yuto has Break Sword and Yuri uses Chimeraffesia to attack the three dragons, they are struggling as Yuto curses. "If only we have our dragons..."

"I am sorry, this is all my fault...if I was careful enough..." Yuya says.

"Don't mention it." Yuri says. "You don't know how sneaky that traitor is."

Zarc says, "Let's hope that Risu can save us from the outside."

* * *

"My…" Yuya and Yugo says, "Turn!" They draw and Sora, who is now in the helicopter, gasps as he remembers his duel with Yuto. "Just for an instant...he looks like him...why?" Sora asks. "Is he now in control?"

"Pendulum Summon, appear from my field! Phantom Knights Cracked Helm ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1500 LV:4), and Predator Plants Spino Dionaea!"( **ATK:1800** /DEF:0 LV:4)

As the two monsters appear, he says, "And now I use Summon Carnival! I can perform a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summon using the two monsters I control on the field as materials!"

"Fusion, Synchro and Xyz at the same time?" Risu gasps.

"Knight from the dark depths, become one with the plant that bites everything in the way! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2000 LV:8)

The dragon roars as it gives tremendous power, then he says, "Next, I overlay my two monsters! Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness! Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:2)

"Three Dragons?" Risu says in shock. "Is that really Yuya Dueling right now…?" Sora wonders.

Darkness continues to pour from Yuya and the implant in his helmet continues to send out electric shocks. Yuya says, "I use Starve Venom's effect, It gains all ATK of the monsters on the field." **(ATK:2800-10300)**

"10300 ATK?" Melissa exclaims. "Thar is a high ATK!"

"Then I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. By detaching an Overlay Unit, until the end of the turn halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls. Dark Rebellion will gain that lost ATK."

Dark Rebellion unfolds its wings and they begin crackling with electricity. "Treason Discharge!" Yuya declares. **(ATK:2500-1250)(ATK:2500-3750)**

"Now Yuya has two monsters with high ATK! Either one of them battles, it will be Yuya's Victory!"

"A truly unexpected display of strength!" a Tops man praises.

"You never would think she was the same person who was having those divas dance earlier!" a Tops Women comments.

"So another guy with the Tops backing him is going to win then!?" A Commons man yells.

"Us Common's future is pitch-black now!" Another commons man complains, while Jack watches impassively.

"I don't think so! Trap Card, the Earth's previous state! I can negate all the monsters' effect that is activating. So Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion's ATK returns to normal!"

Then both Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion is back to normal. Such pointless struggling." Roget says, "I think I'll need to help out a little."

"And what about Action Cards?" Roger asked his staff. "Course point TD-6 has an Action Card" One of the staff states. "Let him take that one." Roget says.

Meanwhile, Sora hangs from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter, gasping, "Something is really wrong...could it be the Zarc that destroyed the Utopia?"

"Antithesis Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement!"

The Magician collects energy on the points of the design on its shield. "Once per turn, it can give an Xyz Monster a Level that is equal to its Rank." The energy becomes a star in a circle, which unleashes three pulses of light that combine and infuse Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with a Level of 4.

"Giving a Level to Xyz Monster?" Risu says in shock.

Next, Yuya chants, "Synthesis Magician, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! Once per turn! I can target one monster to make it the same Level as another monster!"

Synthesis Magician fires an arrow at the space between Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, covering them in red and purple energy respectively and making Dark Rebellion Level 7.

Roget places a white pawn down, and he orders, "Disconnect Lk-3 and connect to TD-6."

The road plates rise and begin to rotate on their pillars, and Roget says, "Now Yuya, take this present from me."

"I overlay Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion! Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" **(ATK:3000/** DEF:2500 RNK:7 OVU:3 PS:1) "

Out of control, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon unleashes lightning blasts and powerful shockwaves that rock Risu and Sora, and are so intense that they cause the ARC System barriers on the roads to deactivate and cut main power in New Domino City. The closing roads stop as well, leaving a large gap between them.

"Why it stopped?" Furious at the development, Roget slams his fist down.

One of his staff explains, "An external shock wave has destroyed the course changer's circuits."

"The back-ups have been destroyed as well. We won't be able to bring them online right now." Another staff says. Roget clenches his teeth furiously.

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is Xyz summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as a Material, it destroys all Level 7 or lower monsters you control and deals damage equal to their ATK." He declares. "Overlord Howling!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon roars, sending out radial shockwaves. Risu says, "I banished the trap card, Back to Prehistoric State to negate that effect!"

"Risu has desperately defended Rainbow Wing and fended off Yuya's ongoing onslaught. Now where the match will go from here." Melissa says.

But then she looks down and screams, "Wait! There is a huge gap! There is nowhere to go! Both of them are going to fall at this rate!"

Risu says, "Rainbow Wing!" She yells as the dragon creates a Water Stream as Risu's D-Wheel turns into boat mode and flies through it.

"Risu avoided it! But Yuya!"

Yuya's D-Wheel soars over the gap, but it begins to fall. Yuya says, "I activate the Equip Magic, Supreme Wing from my hand." Yuya takes out the last card on his hand. "I equip it to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Giant triangular wings of purple light appear along Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's own wings, and it flies forwards to grab Yuya's D-Wheel in its hands.

"Amazing! Now this is entertainment!" Melissa calls it.

"Nice one, Yuya!" a Commons cheers.

"Risu is putting on quite a show as well…" A Tops praised Risu.

"Why did the course change stop partway? Is Roget trying to do the same to Yugo...The lightning from that dragon stops the course changing..."

In the Underground Labor Facility, trash pours from the pipes and is fed to the sorting line where the Lancers are sorting it.

Yuzu says, "Yuya..." as she looks at her bracelet worriedly.

Serena's bracelet continues to glow as well, while Serena herself remains weak from the nerve gas.

"Damn it...at this rate...Security will find us." She turns to others, "It is enough, leave me behind."

Sona says, "We can't. We will definitely save you."

Reira says, "Yeah, you are our comrade and we won't abandon you."

A scientist contacts Roget, desperately explaining, "The device in Yuya's helmet has malfunctioned due to the shockwave."

Roget is surprised, asking, "Does this means that it won't emit any more shocks?"

The scientist explains, "No, it is the opposite. We can't stop it from emitting the maximum charge. If this continues his psyche and even his memory may be affected; in the worst case scenario his life could be at risk."

On the highway, Risu drops back besides Yuya in concern. "Yuya! Please wake up! Where the sincere boy who was talking to me at the start went."

Yuya turns his head and Risu sees Yuya's glowing eyes and recoils in horror.

"Battle! I attack your monster with Starve Venom! Toxic Hunger Bite!" Yuya yells as Risu gets damaged as well as Rainbow Wing being destroyed. **(Risu:2400-2100)**

"Risu somehow held on, but Yuya has a monster left; can she hold on?"

The scientist explains to Roget, " The device in Yuya's helmet is still emitting its maximum charge, and if this continues Yuya's life could be in danger."

"It's fine if he breaks." Roget says, spooking the scientist. "It would be a shame to lose Yuya as my pawn in the future, but he is living up to my expectations right now."

Roget tells the scientist to look; everyone in the Duel Palace in entranced by Yuya's Dueling.

"Now it is time. He calls the Security units outside of the Capital Building "Attention all Security units on standby outside of the Capital Building. Immediately storm the Capital Building and suppress Akaba Reiji as well as the City Council. After you apprehend them, move to capture Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena."

Sergey listens to the orders from inside his van, and looks up with his left eye glowing red. Inside the Capital Building, the High Council monitor Sector Security and Gael muses, "It looks like they're going to make their move."

Gray states, "Even if Sector Security makes their way in here,"

Azul finishes, "We assume that you will protect them again, correct?"

Bordeaux states, "We are counting on you, correct, Chairman?"

White Taki agrees and states, "We are relieved to have such a skilled Duelist as Reiji watching over us."

Reiji doesn't reply; instead he adjusts his glasses and looks at the screen depicting Yuya's Riding Duel.

Hanging from the helicopter, Sora thinks, " Right now Yuya can't hear anyone. I might be able to do something if I joins this Duel."

Yuya yells, "This is the end! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Sweeping Static Strike."

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon tears up the road again. Risu says, "When I am about to get an direct attack, I activate my final face-down! Mermaid Fishing! I negate the battle and summon a monster from my graveyard! Rise! Rainbow Wing!"

Once the dragon reappears, Melissa says, "Risu is as tough as expected! The calling card of the Commons who have been trampled on but still stand up."

"I end my turn." Yuya angrily says as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon alights over his D-Wheel.

Yuni says, "Brother...please wake up..."

Ushio says, "This is bad, I guess."

"Yeah..." Ruka says as she looks up, she then says, "Hey, what are those?"

The others did the same as they see several shapes silhouetted against the moon. Reisho says, "Oh, no! That's Obelisk Force, they are from Academia!"

"What? Now?" Katrina says in surprise.

The appearance of the Obelisk Force sets off alarms at the Sector Security Headquarters as well, and one of Roget's staff states, "Numerous Unknown Flying Objects detected in the City's airspace!"

"10… 15… no, 20 have been confirmed!"

Roget rises from his chair in shock. "The Obelisk Force! At a time like this, Academia…!" Roger exclaims. "This is bad…Their objective is definitely capturing Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu." Roget muses.

"Halt the operation! The Security unit outside the Capital Building will hold their position and not let a single person leave!" Roget orders. "Sergey, you are to intercept the invading Academia force!" Roget orders and Sergey looks up with a smile as his left eye glows red.

Melissa states, "Both Yuya and Risu refuse to give way to their opponent's relentless attacks, I wonder who will be the victor of this-"

Then she finally notices Sora hanging from the wheels, and she asks, "Hey! What are you doing, even if you want to see the Duel up close, this is just rash."

But Sora ignores her, musing, " The Obelisk Force is a special unit directly under the Professor's command; and they're definitely after Yuzu and Serena."

He begins swinging from the wheel. "Calm down, Melissa…you can do this…!" Melissa begins works up the courage. Sora jumps off the wheel. "No! He jumped off!" Melissa screams.

Risu feels a shock on her D-Wheel and turns to see Sora. "Huh? Who are you?"

"I am Sora, your Fusion Counterpart's Brother as well as a friend of Yuya. Right now Yuya isn't himself now."

"I know. But I don't know how to bring him back." Risu says.

"I will like to help you, but I will need to protect Serena and her counterparts from those guys." He points at the Obelisk Force. Risu gasps and says, "What are those?"

But Sora is already gone, Risu says, "No, we can worry about that later. Yuya is first. Since I am his friend after all!"

Risu says, "My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I use Surface! With this I summon a Water Monster from my graveyard in DEF position! Come! Octopus!"

Once the Octopus is back, she says, "I now tune the Level 7 Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon with Level 1 Aqua Mermaid Octopus! Dragon with Colorful wings, use your dazzling glow to the show! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Colorful Wing Synchro Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

* * *

The Rainbow colored Dragon becomes more brightly as it roars, in Yuya's mindscape, Supreme King laughs as Yuya and the others' monsters are being injured by the dragons.

"Hahaha...is this your strength? You won't be able to beat me with this..." Suddenly, Colorful Wings's glow starts to get inside the mind. "What is this? Where did the light come from?"

He as well as the dragons screams in pain as Zarc says, "Everyone, now it is our chance."

Yuya says, "Enlightenment Paladin!" He nods and slashes through Odd Eyes.

"Break Sword! Go!" Yuto yells as the knight destroys Dark Rebellion.

"You, too." Yuri commands Chimeraffesia to destroy Starve Venom.

* * *

Risu says, "Now Colorful Wing! Attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Color Clash of Scenery!"

The dragon roars as it destroys Starve Venom with the rainbow colored light. Yuya yells, ( **Yuya:1900-1700)** When Starve Venom is destroyed, I can destroy all monsters on the field and give you damage equal to the total ATK!"

Risu says, "Colorful Wing can negate that effect!"

Then it forms a rainbow ball as it explodes in front of the vines. Risu says, "And after the battle, I have itself that is Level 8! So I can destroy all monsters that are lower than 3200 ATK! Color Bomb!"

All 7 colors of bomb appears on Yuya's field as it explodes, inside the mind of Yuya, Supreme King is injured as he says, "Damn it...I will return and you can't stop me!" Then he disappears.

Zarc says, "Yuya, now quickly control yourself."

"Right." Yuya says as he rushes away.

Back outside, Yuya yells, "At this moment, Supreme Wings' effect activate! The monster who destroyed the equipped monster in battle is destroyed! And you get damage equal to its original ATK!"

"What?" Risu gasps as the spark explodes with tremendous force, destroying Colorful Wing. **(Risu:2100-0)**

Risu's D-Wheel starts to smoke as Risu falls onto her D-Wheel, and the same time, Yuya, who gets back in control, faints as both his eyes and Yugo's return back to normal.

"The…The winner is…The winner is Yuya! The winner of this round is Sakaki Yuya!" Melissa says.

Tsukikage carries Serena on his back as he, Sona and Reira walk into an underground canal.

"Huh, it stops glowing." Serena says in surprise.

Yuzu's also stops as she says, "Did they do it?"

"What an ending! Just when Risu's comeback seemed certain, Yuya let forth a burning counter!" Melissa states. "He might be able to give an even match to Jack now!" Melissa suggests.

But Jack is furious, he rises from his throne. "What a boring Duel." Jack dismisses. He turning on his heel and leaves.

Yuni arrives when the two D-Wheels finally goes into stop. Seeing Risu isn't awaking, she says, "I am sorry, Risu." She takes out the Dragon and absorbs Risu inside her. Then she quickly uses Full Clear's ability to invisible.

The guards come, but they are shocked to see the field empty.

* * *

"Brother!" Yuni and the others carry him to the city, Yuya slowly awakes and says, "Huh...I am back..."

"Brother, are you feeling fine?" Katrina says.

Yuya holds his head with one hand and says, "Roget! He tried to control me... he made Supreme King out..."

"I know something is fishy about it..." Reisho says. "But Security is another problem, right now we need to find Serena fast." He points at the sky.

Yuya gasps and says, "Obelisk Force? Here? We must be quick!" The others nod as they rush off.

* * *

Condor sees the sky and muses, "They have come, now the fun is about to begin..." Then he takes out the remote control as he starts to press the button.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. The next chapter will be the start of the true battle between Lancers, Dark Signers and Academia. What will happen and how will it end? Please read and review this chapter.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Aqua Mermaid: The Starfish:**

 **Water Attribute, LV3 Aqua/Tuner/Effect ATK:1700/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: When your opponent summoned a monster, you can summon up to two Starfish tokens. (ATK:0 DEF:0 LV:1) When you have tokens on the field, you can't destroy this monster.**

 **Back to Prehistoric State.**

 **Normal Trap.**

 **Effect: When this card is activated, you can negate as many as effects as possible on the field. By banishing this card from the grvaeyard, you can negate the effect of a monster.**

 **Colorful Wing Synchro Dragon.**

 **Light Attribute, LV8 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: One Tuner + 1 Rainbow Wing.**

 **This card can negate an effect once per turn. After you battle a monster, you can destroy all monsters except itself whose original ATK is lower than 400 times the highest level on the field.**


	61. Chapter 61 Attack of Academia

Chapter 61

In the duel arena, Melissa says, "Now ladies and gentlemen, with Yuya and Risu's duel, everyone is getting excited to see the final match of the semi-finals! Now for the last duel, we have-"

Just then, Antique Gear Chaos Giants appear out of nowhere as the crowds are surprised. Melissa says, "Huh? Isn't that the giant monster that Dennis used back then?"

One of the giant target the stadium and shoot out the beams, causing a destruction of the stadium. Followed by other giants. Everyone now starts screaming as they quickly run out of the Stadium.

"What is going on!" Melissa says. "The city is under attack by those giants!" Then a rubble comes as Melissa barely dodges.

As both Commons and Tops rush outside the stadium, only to meet several Academia students. One Common asks, "Who are you guys?"

But then he is silenced when the blue uniformed student seals him in a card, causing both Tops and Commons to be shocked. Another one says, "If you're not duelists, you'll be sharing the same fate."

* * *

Yugo just returns back to the scene as he holds his head. "What was I doing…" but before he can answer himself, he hears explosions and turns around. They see some students and giants he saw in the Heartland destroying everything in the way.

"Damn it! They are here as well?" Yugo yells angrily as he goes to chase after them.

* * *

At the Capital Building, Sergey exits the Van. "Do not leave your post. Hold your current line of defense and leave intercepting the enemy to Sergey." Roget orders the Security outside the Capital Building.

* * *

"So are those the Academia folks you were talking about from the Fusion Dimension?" White Taki asked.

"Yes. And they are here for an invasion." Reiji replies as they see another victim being carded.

"Unbelievable... Not only is there Security's barricade, but now Academia as well?" Gael says.

"Even thought you may be a skilled Duelist, that many enemies is dangerous...Will you be alright?" Azul asks.

"B-Besides, didn't you come here to protect us from something like this happening?!" Grey questions.

"We came here to fight with you." Reiji replies.

"But with the majority of your comrades being sent underground...It seems like your Lancers aren't very reliable." White Taki says.

"When they're aware of the situation they will make the proper moves on their own...On the other hand though..." Reiji thinks.

* * *

Melissa is dodging the beams and says, "Right now the city is in a total disaster. People with some weird uniforms start to turn people into cards! How is that even possible? Is this even a Magic Show?"

Reiji thinks, "But to think these people aren't even capable of discerning between what is happening to them as an event or not...This might be the good opportunity, to determine whether the Synchro Dimension will agree to work together or not...it will depend on how they handle this situation."

Yugo tries to run away from those Academia students, until a hand grabs him and takes him into an alley.

"Huh? Rin?" Yugo exclaims as he sees her, but Rin hits him hard as she says, "Quiet, you want us to get caught, you baka?"

Then they look outside, the Academia doesn't see them as they run past. Once they feel like they are safe, Yugo hugs Rin, and she didn't stop the hug.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Rin?" Yugo asks in confusion. "And importantly, does that mean Yuzu is inside you?"

"No, I defused with Yuzu thanks to this happening. I can't tell you the whole story. But right now Academia is attacking our home just like in Heartland."

"I know…" Yugo says. "Those bastards…"

"Yugo. I can't stay for too long. So I want you to find Risu, Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu. They will know how to stop them."

"What about you?" Yugo asks.

"I'll try to find others. See you." Rin says as she leaves. Yugo just mutters, "Rin…"

* * *

Meanwhile near the underground canal, the Students run past it, and then after they leave Tsukikage looks though the broken window.

"At this rate they will eventually find us. But even knowing that…" Tsukikage says to Sona as they look at the weaken Serena and the tried Reira.

"These two can't move in the state they're in now…" Sona thinks.

* * *

Three Obelisk Force is walking towards the Capital Building. "This is Security! This is your final warning! Stop immediately!" An Officer tells them, but the Obelisk Force continues to move towards them.

"This is a warning! Stop immediately!" The Officer tells them again, and then Sergey put his hand of the Officer's shoulder, then the Red Jewel Obelisk put his arm up and the other two Obelisk Force stopped, the all three of them activate their Duel Disk, Sergey reposes by activated his Duel Disk.

* * *

Meanwhile the other Academia members are searching around the City for Yuzu and Serena.

"This building..." the Yellow uniform member says as they land near the underground canal.

"Surround it from the other side. Go!" The Obelisk Blue orders and the three dispersed.

Tsukikage watches them as they disperse. "They're coming!" Tsukikage warns Sona, Serena and Reira.

Sona says, "This is bad…"

Serena tries to run, but fails as her energy is fading. "Serena…" Reira says.

"Tsukikage...Reira...Sona...Forget about me...Get out of here!" She tells them.

"Why would you say that?!" Reira asks.

"Academia and Security are only after me! You don't need to get yourselves involved!" Serena explains.

"My mission is to escort you to a safe location. There would be no purpose in leaving you now." Tsukikage tells them.

"And I am a traitor, no doubt that they are after me as well." Sona then turns to Tuskikage and asks, "Tsukikage...you can make it past them on your own, right? Reira and I will protect Serena, go find Yuni and the others in the underground so we can fight back."

"But…" Tsukikage says.

"Don't worry, I was the strongest Academia member, they won't be able to lay a hand on Serena if I am present."

"And I'll be fine, too! Until you bring everyone here..." Reira states.

"They're here for sure." One of the Silfer Red states as they were at the entrance of the underground canal.

"Now it is the time, go!" Sona says as Tsukikage leaves.

Then the Obelisk fires a flare into the air. On the Highway, Sora notices the flare. "That's a signal flare!"

On a roof a Building, three Obelisk Forces saw the flare. "They've found us?!" Tsukikage gasps.

As the Academia break inside the underground canal, they suddenly step back as they see Sona.

"Of all the people…" The Silfer Red says.

"Why it should have to be her in the way…" Ra Yellow says.

"I see you still remember me, huh?" Sona says as she prepares her duel disk. "If I am here, you won't be able to get Serena, now which victim is going to face me?"

"Guys, she is only one person, we have many of them. We don't need to be afraid!" The Obelisk Blue says.

"You're right." Then they give out a smirk as they prepare their duel disks.

* * *

At the same time, Tsukikage is jumping from one building to another, and then he is chased by three members of the Obelisk Force. "Damn it, if they keep following, the location of the underground facility will be given away..." Then he stops at the park and says, 'I have no choice."

Once he stops at the park, the three Obelisk Force also stop. "You know where Hiiragi Yuzu is, don't you?"

Tsukikage just keeps silent and he is ready to fight. "Looks like you aren't going to tell us..." Then they activate their duel disks.

"Field Magic: Crossover!" And then the field appears and then they yell, "Duel!" **(Tsukikage:4000)(Red:4000)(Yellow:4000)(Green:4000)**

"I'll go first." The Red jeweled says, "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog." ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:3) As the dog appears, he says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn." Tsukikage says and he draws the card, "I activate Magic Card: Ninjitsu Technique of Hazy Duplication, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Ninja monster from my hand. Come forth! Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:100 LV:4)

As the ninja appears, he says, "I then release Shingetsu to Advance Summon Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun."( **ATK:2000** /DEF:3000 LV:8), this card can be summoned by releasing one Ninja Monster." Then Red Scoffs.

"Battle, I attack Antique Gear Hound Dog with Getsuga!" As the monster attacks, Red says, "I use Trap Card, Fusion Trench, non-Fusion Monsters can attack if this card is on the field." Then the barrier appears and blocks the attack.

"Then I set two cards and end my turn." Tsukikage says.

"Now you can no longer attack, we will crush you on our turn." Green taunts as he draws the card. "I use Fusion. I fuse my three Antique Gear Hound Dog in my hand. Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1000 LV:7)

As the three headed dog appears, Red says, "With the effect of Fusion Trench, while a duelist only controls Fusion Summoned Monsters, he can make a direct attack with the Fusion Monster they control."

"Now battle, I attack you directly with Triple Bite Hound Dog." As the dog charges forward, Green also adds, "And when this card battles, you can't activate Magic or Trap Cards until the end of the damage step." Tsukikage is bitten from the hand and his LP drops. **(Tsukikage:4000-2200)**

"How about you tell us where Hiiragi Yuzu is before turning into a card?" Yellow asks, but Tsukikage decides to remain silent.

"Fine then, then we'll just beat the answers out of you." Then Yellow draws the card and he says, "I use Fusion. I fuse my three Antique Gear Hound Dog in my hand. Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

"Now this turn is going to be the same as the last turn. I attack you directly with Fusion Trench's effect." **(Tsukikage:2200-400)**

"As you know, by releasing an Antique Gear Hound Dog, I can deal 600 damage to you. You have only 400 LP remaining, so it's over for you in the next turn." Red says.

"Let me ask you again, where is Hiiragi Yuzu?" Green asks.

"Even if my body or mind turn into dust, I won't tell you."

"Fine by me, then we have no use for you, enjoy being inside of the card." Red says.

"My turn!" Just then, they hear a voice and then Sora comes, standing in front of Tsukikage.

"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 points." **(Sora:4000-2000)**

"You are Shuinin Sora!" Red gasps. "Don't tell me you are going to betray Academia like your sister..." Green says.

"Are you going to help me?" Tsukikage asks.

"That's right, I use Continuous Magic: Death-Toy Sanctuary. I send one card from my hand and two Death-Toy monsters from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon. I send Edge Imp DT Modoki, Death-Toy Scissors Bear and Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo to the Graveyard! DT Modoki can be treated as a DT monste when it is in my graveyard."

Then Sora takes out a card, "Then I use Magic Card, Death-Toy Fusion, by banishing my three DT monsters in my Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon! Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Death-Toy Mad Chimera!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

"2800 ATK?" Green exclaims.

"I'm not done yet. I use Magic Card, Fusion! I fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand! Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Death-Toy Scissor Tiger!" ( **ATK:1900** /DEF:1200 LV:6)

When the monster appears, he says, "The effect of Scissor Tiger let me destroy one card my opponent controls for each Fusion Material used on this card's Fusion Summon. I destroy Fusion Trench!"

As the card is destroyed, the three members are shocked. "Next, Scissor Tiger can increase the ATK of all Death-Toy monsters I control by 300 for each Furnimal and Death-Toy monster I control." **(1900-2500)(2800-3400)**

"I shall activate my Trap Card, Barrier Ninjitsu - Technique of Hazy Transfer." Sora looks at Tsukikage in surprise. "I can give the effect of one monster on the field to another monster until the end phase. I switch Triple Bite Hound Dog's effect to Mad Chimera!"

Tsukikage nods to Sora, and he nods back, "Triple Bite Hound Dog's effect is to attack three monsters in one battle phase." This causes the Obelisk Force to be surprised.

"There is no time to waste, so I am counting on you." Tsukikage says as he nods.

"Battle! I attack your Triple Bite Hound Dog with Mad Chimera!" Sora says as the attack hits. **(Green:4000-2400)**

"Since the monster is destroyed by battle and it is sent to the Graveyard, the effect of Mad Chimera activates, I can special summon that destroyed monster to my side of the field."

"What?" Green is shocked that his Triple Bite Hound Dog is on Sora's side. "And it gains 300 ATK for each monster I control that was special summoned by this effect." **(3400-3700)**

"Due to the effect of Death-Toy Sanctuary, Triple Bite Hound Dog is treated as a Death-Toy Monster. So Scissor Tiger's effect activates!" **(2500-2800)(3700-4000)(1800-2700)**

"4000 ATK?" Yellow is surprised.

"Battle, I attack the second Triple Bite Hound Dog with Mad Chimera!" **(Yellow:4000-1800)**

And as the history repeats again, this time Yellow's Triple Bite Hound Dog is taken. **(2800-3100)(4000-4600)(2700-0300)** **(1800-3000)**

"Now I attack your Hound Dog with Mad Chimera!" **(Red:4000-600)**

And then Chimera's effect activates again. **(4600-4900)**

"Hound Dog isn't a Fusion Monster, so it isn't affected with my ATK increase, huh?"

"This can't be happening...he has five monsters on the field." Red says.

"And we are wide open..." Green says.

"No wonder he is Sona's brother..." Yellow says.

"There are one, two, three, three of you." Sora counts them and says, "I got all three monsters from you." This causes them to be scared.

"Defeated by your own monsters!" Then the three Obelisk Force members all defeated and Sora carded them immediately. **(Red:400-0)(Green:2400-0)(Yellow:1800-0)**

"I don't think this forgives me for turning your brother into a card…" Sora says as he turns back to Tsukikage.

"Grudges are always unending, that is the way of a ninja. I am thankful for your help" Tsukikage tells Sora.

"Yeah." Sora nods.

"Tsukikage! Sora!" Yuni, Yuya and the other signers arrive at the scene.

"Everyone." Sora says as they quickly go towards them.

Yuni says, "Tsukikage, where is Serena?"

"They have been spotted, Reira and Sona are fighting them alone. Serena is being drugged, so she couldn't duel." Tsukikage says.

Yuya says, "Damn it. So she can't fight…We really need Yuzu to fuse with her so she can be saved."

"Wait, fuse?" Sora asks surprise. "You don't mean..."

"We have no other choice." Reisho says. "Give us their location. We'll assist them."

Katrina says, "Brother, how about me and Tsukikage go to the underground facility to save others?"

"Be careful." Yuya says as Katrina and Tsukikage leave.

* * *

In the underground Canal, A Red Silfer Red fell back between two other members and are carded. Reira was breathing heavily as well as Sona.

Three more members come as Sona yells, "Damn it…there is no end to them…"

"Sona…" Serena says weakly.

"Reira! Sona! Serena!" Yuya, Yuni, Sora, Reisho, Ruka and Rua arrive at the canel. "Brother! Yuya! Yuni! Everyone!" Sona says delightedly.

One of the Ra Yellow says, "What? Akaba Reisho is here?"

"Shuinin Sora? He also betrays us?"

Yuni and the others immediately step in front of them. Yuya says, "You'll not going to get Serena."

* * *

At the same time, Reiji looks at how the destruction goes on, he decides to leave, the council asks, "Where are you going?"

Reiji says, "Rather than staying here and do nothing, it will be better to fight them hand to hand. And once we stop the conflict at the moment, we Lancers will leave this dimension." Reiji finally declares his intention. For exception of White Taki, the Councils are surprised by his decision.

"What do you mean? You're really going to abandon us? Didn't you come here to gather allies?" Grey questions.

"As long as we're safe, the City will be stable. Everything has been well that way. We have the highest authority, so we are the ones who can ensure the alliance you're wishing for." Gael tells Reiji.

"Highest authority. It is true that you all have a great amount of authority. But in the end, you only use it to protect yourselves. That authority has no meaning as far as I concerned." Reiji finally says.

"Don't you see the whole invasion? The only way to stop them is to let Commons and Tops fight together. Not because of the high authority. The future is created with all the people, not those who are in high." Reiji then says, "Mere observers have no right to decide the future!"

* * *

"Battle!" The Signers yell as their dragons defeat the remaining members of Academia and then cards them.

"Reira!" Reisho yells as he turns to see Reira panting heavily, still caught up in the moment.

"I won't let you…have Serena!" Reira clams.

"Reira!" Reisho calls out and quickly kneels down and embraces Reira.

"Reira, don't worry, I am here." He says as Reira starts to breath slowly.

"Brother…" Reira starts to calm down and she hugs her brother tightly.

Just then, they see more Academia Members are coming, Yuni says, "We should get out of this place fast."

"But how?" Ruka asks.

"Sona, we will use Full Clear to vanish ourselves." Yuni says.

"Right." Sona says as she and Yuni take out the cards and then they all disappear.

"Hey, where they go?" A Silfer red says.

"The targets escaped! They shouldn't be far!" The Obelisk Blue says as they rush out of the canal.

* * *

Once they get to a safe place, Serena sees Sora and says, "Why are you here? After what you have done last time, there's no way I can believe you."

"That's not it, Serena! Sora has already cut his ties with Academia!" Yuya stands in front of Sora while facing Serena.

"What if this is just an attempt to deceive us and then capture me while we let our guards down?" Serena narrows her eyes, still not believing the boy.

"No! That's not it! It's true that back then I came to retrieve you, but it's different now!" Sora says.

"Indeed. Brother learns his mistakes and is willing to help us." Sona says. "And I believe in him."

"Sona…" Serena says, but she couldn't stay still as her powers are draining.

"We need Yuzu fast…I hope Katrina is alright." Yuni says.

* * *

On top of the building, Barrett is watching the invasion as he ask his subordinates about Serena. "Have you found them?"

"Captain, we found them, but Sona and her brother as well as Akaba Reisho and his allies manage to escape!"

"What?" Barrett says. "So even Shuinin Sora betrayed us…Go find them and bring them to me!"

"Yes, captain."

Once the call end, Barrett says, "I will not fail Professor. I had made my vow."

* * *

Despite the invasion, the day-to-day business of the City at night continues as normal; waste trucks continue to arrive and pour their junk into chutes leading to the Underground Labor Facility.

"Quit slacking! Get back to work! Work until you're almost dead, or you'll never finish! Well, it's not like you'll ever get it all done anyways" a massive guards order the prisoners.

A stocky prisoner throws a bucket to the ground. "Forget this! I'm sick of doing this!" He yells.

"What was that?!" One of the massive guards asks. "Try saying that again!" He tells the prisoner.

Katrina arrives at the place without the guards noticing, she says, "I can't believe it, Academia is invading outside and people here don't know anything?"

She then sees Shun, who is carrying a broken boom box over one shoulder and a bucket in the other hand. She says, "I finally found you..."

"Shun!" Katrina calls him as he notices her, Shun is surprised to see her here and he asks, "Katrina, what are you doing here?"

Katrina says, "I am here to gather the Lancers, since Academia starts their invasion in this dimension and people outside are being carded just like in Heartland."

Shun gasps in anger and then he says, "Is what you said true? Academia, huh?" Shun then turns around and walks away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" A guard asks Shun.

"Don't try and stop me. I don't have time to play with punks like you." Shun warns them. "If you don't want to get knocked out again, stay right there."

"You bastard!" The clean-shaven guard curses and runs forwards to attack Shun.

With a loud smack, the stocky prisoner is knocked to the ground by his guard. "I'm taking you down to the re-education facility for your rebellious actions. But before that, you'll need some disciple-" his guard tells him, but before he could finish his sentence, the guard who attacks Shun is thrown into him, knocking them both out.

"It's a fight!" A prisoner screams– multiple guards are rushing at Shun, who knocks them out with single blows.

"Hurry up! Hold down Kurosaki!" the guards yells as they rush towards Shun.

The Lancers arrive and says, "What is up with him?" Gongenzaka asks.

"There you are." Katrina rushes to them and they notice her.

"Katrina? What's wrong?" Vivian asks. "And why is Kurosaki acting crazy?"

"Because while you are inside this place, Academia is already starting their invasion. Both Tops and Commons are being carded when I come here to find you. And the Giants are destroying the place just like what they did in Heartland."

"What?! They're here?" Sawatari says in surprise.

"Academia is your enemy, right?" Crow asks in confusion.

"Yeah, but now they are our common enemy if they are trying to destroy us all." Jean says.

"Anyways, this isn't the time to be carrying this junk" Satoshi remarks.

"That's right. Let's go!" Gongenzaka agrees. Gongenzaka releases the pipe – but without his strength to hold it up, poor Sawatari is dragged to the ground with it.

Yuzu quickly asks Katrina, "Katrina, did Yuya go on a rampage? My bracelets detected about it…"

Katrina says, "That bastard Roget decides to use the Control Device to control Brother, forcing the Supreme King inside brother to wake up."

"What? He tries to control Yuya?" Crow asks.

"Don't worry, Risu saved him, but she was forced to be fused with Sister due to the energy consuming." Katrina says. "Speaking of which, Yuzu! You have to go fuse with Serena fast or Serena will be drained."

"What?" Yuzu is surprised. "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile the guards are finally bringing Shun under control with tethers, but as four guards close the distance of the tethers smoke bombs rain down on them and four kunai sever the tethers.

Shun seizes his chance and knocks all four guards out effortlessly.

"Shun!" Ron yells as they all run up to him.

"All of you!" Tsukikage's voice calls out to them, tossing everyone their Duel Disks.

"Tsukikage! Is it true that Academia has appeared?!" Gongenzaka asks.

"It is" Tsukikage replies. "Right now, Reira and Sona are protecting Serena on their own! I'd like you all to go help him!"

"Wait, Reira is fighting as well?" Jean asks.

"We have to go." Ron says.

Then Tsukikage starts throwing bombs at the facility. The explosions catch the attention of the other prisoners.

"That was an explosion!" A Prisoner gasps. "What's going on?!" Another Prisoner wonders.

"Alert all guards! There is a riot beginning in the recycling area! All available members are to come immediately! Come immediately to subjugate them! I repeat…" An announcer declares. Shinji is working until he hears a voice, "This is our chance, save your comrades now."

Shinji nods and quickly gathers Tony and Damon.

"Guys, let's take advantage of this commotion and make our move" Shinji says as they agree.

Meanwhile, some guards are coming as Jean throws some traps to stop them with her cards.

"You can do that?" Vivian says in shock.

"My deck are traps, and it goes well." Jean says.

"Cut that out!" A Guard in Shinji's area yells as Damon and Tony begin hurling trash at them from piles.

"My comrades! The time has finally come! After being mistreated and used by the Tops for so long…We will raise the flag of rebellion!" Shinji states speaks through a salvaged megaphone.

"Let's go! It's the start of a revolution!" Shinji declares and the prisoners cheers. "Yeah! Everyone get a weapon! Let's take over this area first! We've got a huge selection coming in!" Damon cheers to everyone.

"There is a riot starting in Sector C of the Trash Gathering Area! The inmates are believe to be using the nearby trash as weapons!" A staff member cries.

"Casualties in the Recycling Area are rising!" Another staff cries and the head of the Labor Facility grits his teeth in frustration.

"We request reinforcements!" A request was made.

"Stop all of the conveyor belts! Contact the Capture Unit!" The head orders.

Back with Katrina and Yuzu, Aki, Choujiro, Kiryu and the kids arrive as Choujiro asks, "What is going on?"

Katrina says, "Well, our enemy has arrived and now is destroying outside the city, we need all Lancers to gather and fight."

Aki says, "In other words, you are planning a break out."

Yuzu says, "Yes, and we need to be quick."

Shinji knocks down a guard as he leads Damon, Tony, and a crowd of prisoners.

"Let's turn this Tops-ruled world!" Shinji tells them.

"The riot in the Trash Gathering area is growing! We can't stop them!" A staff member cries.

The head of the Labor Facility was close to losing his temper. "I'll be heading out a bit…" Gallagher tells The head.

"Where are you going?!" The head asks Gallagher.

"Oh, nothing much. Since I'm here, I might as well clean up some trash as well." Gallagher states.

"What?" the head asks.

"Let's go, you lot!" Gallagher told his lackeys.

"Yes sir!" Gallagher's lackeys said.

"Hey! Hold up, Kurosaki!" Ryu calls out as he follows Shun.

"This is the opposite direction from the elevator!" Shingo protests.

"That's obviously already locked down! If so, then there's one other way...a place no one would think of using!" Shun explains.

"Wait is that-!" Shingo exclaimed. But before they could go much further down the tunnel, bars block them off.

Ron throws a small rock at the bars, which break apart with Electricity.

"Leave this to me." Jean says. "I'll try hacking through the control room." She then starts type through the duel disks.

"Hold it right there!" A voice calls out to them ; ten guards were blocking the tunnel entrance off.

"Stay right there, nobody is getting past us!" A Guard tells them before all the guards activated their Duel Disks.

"Looks like we don't have a choice! Let's clean this up quickly" Sawatari suggests as they activate their own Duel Disk.

Shinji leads Damon and a group of prisoners through a corridor. "Hey Shinji, what are you going to do now?" One of them asked.

"Security will be here eventually. When that happens, we won't stand a chance. That's why we need to take over the Control Room so we can gain control of the whole facility first. Then, we just have to get our weapons back and make our way out of here!" Shinji states. "Let's go!" Shinji shouts.

Katrina is leading Yuzu to find some other exits, but they are all blocked. Yuzu says, "What should we do?"

Katrina says, "I guess it is time to show what a vampire can do." She then gets Yuzu on her back. "Hold tight, Yuzu."

Yuzu nods as Katrina starts to charge towards the guarded door.

Once the Secuity guards are defeated. "Sheesh! What a bunch of pushovers!" Shingo calls the guards as he gets up.

"And you didn't beat a single one of them" Ron adds as Tsukikage leaps down beside them. "Wha-?!" Shingo gasps.

Suddenly they hear screams as Gallagher and his lackeys approach in a mine cart, firing energy nets to capture rebelling prisoners.

"You Commons will be trash for the rest of your life! You have no choice but to grovel at the bottom of society until you die!" Gallagher yells.

"He sees the Lancers up ahead "Found you" Gallagher grins. "Prepare yourselves!" Gallagher tells them as he leveling his own net gun. The cart approaches…and the Lancers step to the side

"What?" Gallagher says, the mine cart then slammed into the electrified bars.

"Wow, flashy!" Ryu appreciatively calls it.

"Good thing that I haven't unlock it yet for this." Jean says. "Now we can pass."

"All of you freeze!" A voice tells all of the prisoners. The Arrest Corps have arrived and level their net guns at the prisoners from the conveyor belts.

"You've all sure made quite a mess of things! But this party is over! It looks like we'll have to introduce you lot to a place even more hellish than here!" The Arrest Corps Commander comments.

"Get them!" the Commander orders and The Arrest Corps prepare to fire, but then the conveyor belts start up again, dislodging them and causing them to drop their weapons.

Up in the Control Room, Shinji and his friends are there. "All right! It worked!" Damon laughs. Shinji gave Damon a thumbs up.

"Shinji! We've secured the storage area! We got back our disk!" Tony contacts Shinji.

"Shinji! We've held off the guards! We're ready when you are!" Another Commons tells Shinji.

Pleased, Shinji picks up the intercom "To all my Commons comrades! The path has been opened! The moment for us Commons to stand against society has come!" Shinji states as everyone listens.

"Go into the City! Get on the conveyor belt! My comrades, rise up! Let's win our future with our hands!"

"Thanks! You guys were a huge help!" Shinji tells Tokamatsu's lackeys.

"Don't worry about it!" The blue-robed lackey, who is standing in front of the bound staff, tells Shinji.

"We should be thanking you!" the green-robed lackey admits. "We had been planning of getting our Boss out of here, but, it wasn't going to well for us!" the blue lackey admits.

"Thanks to the ruckus you guys caused made it way easier!" the green lackey admits.

"You guys…" Tokamatsu, who had entered and heard all of the conversation, gasped as he looks at his lackeys happily. "Boss!" his lackeys overjoyed to see him as well.

"All right!" The Commons cheers as they armed themselves with Duel Disks and begin running for the exits.

"Now then, we should hurry as well" Tsukikage suggests to others.

"Hold it" Gallagher tells them. "I won't forgive you. Now that it's come to this I'll use my forbidden…Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck to defeat you!"Gallagher states, and activates his Duel Disk.

"There he is! All right, you guys! Let's knock out that shiny bastard!" Duel Chaser 227 yells as he leads a group of former Security officers. They stampede towards Gallagher as he screams in fear.

"Shinji, Damon, and Tony lead a group of Commons on the conveyor belt "Let's go!" Shinji declares. "Yeah!" The Commons cheers.

* * *

Katrina, who is holding Yuzu in her back, sweeps through the guards and Yuzu looks back, she winces and says, "Wow...that was...violent."

"I called it self defense. We need to go." Katrina says as they reach the exit. But much to their dismay, the Academia students spot them.

"There is Hiiragi Yuzu!" One student yells.

"Get her!" Another one says as they try to get the two. Katrina says, "Damn it...there are too many..."

As they watch the members getting closer, they suddenly hear, "Battle! Typhoon Uranus! Pour Slip!"

Just then, a sudden winds and rain causing the Academia members to fall into the ground. "Yuzu! Katrina!"

Yuzu yells, "Yuya! Everyone!" They quickly reunited with the group, which consists of Yuya, Yuni, Reisho, Sora, Reira, Ruka, Rua, Burno, Officer Ushio, Kazama, Mikage, Serena, Sona and Yugo.

"How did you find us this fast?" Katrina asks.

"Yugo led us here." Yuni says. "Since he knew some ways in Commons."

"Thanks." Katrina says.

"No problem." Yugo says. "We have to free our comrades first."

But then, they see a Chaos Giant targeting them. Yuya yells, "Everyone dodge!"

As they thought the laser about to hit them, a D/D/D Hell Armageddon blocks the attack.

"Reiji/Brother!" They exclaim as the said person arrives.

"Are you guys okay?" Reiji asks.

"Yes. We are fine." Yuni says.

Sona says, "Except Serena." She nudges at the fainted Serena. "Yuzu."

Yuzu nods as her bracelet starts to glow, then Serena becomes one with Yuzu. Once Yuzu absorbs her, she says, "Don't worry, Serena is safe now."

The others sigh in relief as Reiji says, "We need to go find the other Lancers."

* * *

As the other Lacers head outside, Shun, Ron and Jean grit their teeth at the sight of the invasion. Jean says, "Damn it... Now they are destroying it like in Heartland."

They also notice some people turn into cards as Crow asks, "Hey, don't tell me that it is real..."

Frank, Amanda and Tanner are a little scared as Kiryu hugs them. Vivian says, "It is no joke. But they are alive, but they can't move since they are sealed in cards."

Tokumatsu says, "If that's the case, we need to stop them as well."

Aki says, "And we will help too."

They then go to fight some Academia students and then defeat them, carding them in the process.

"Everyone!" They see Yuya and the others arrive with their monsters out in the open.

"Yuya. Everyone!" Gongenzaka says as they now gather together.

Ron asks, "Katrina, how did you and Yuzu get out?"

"I am forced to use my powers as a half vampire." She says. "And their blood tastes disgusting as well."

Ryu says, "Well, I don't want to try out."

Reiji says, "Now everyone is here. We have to come up with a plan to unite Commons and Tops to fight together."

"But how? Since Top and Commons are in grudge with each other." Amanda asks.

Yuni says, "I have a plan."

But before she can say, suddenly, black mists appear from alley to alley, and both the citizens and the Academia soldiers all scream as they start disappearing.

* * *

 **Now from the end of the Chapter, you can see that what is going to happen in the next chapter, it is time for the crossover to 5Ds for the Dark Singers. The first duel will be Cusillu. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62 Mark of the Monkey

Chapter 62

"Captain Barrett! There is a black mist approaching and both our people and the Citizens start to disappear!" One soldier calls out to him.

"What?" Barrett is surprised as then the black mist come towards him, he is also being devoured inside.

* * *

"What shall we do, Chairman? Reiji Akaba has abandoned us." Bordeaux asks to their leader.

"Hmm…it seems we have no choice but to try to win over Roget again. I'm sure we can make an agreement with him." White Taki says with his usual smile.

"Indeed. He is the only one who can drive out the Academia right now since he has control over Security." Azul agrees with the chairman.

"From the very beginning, Lancers were small in number and most of their Duelists were sent to the Underground Facility. We cannot really expect much from him." Gael remarks what happened during the Friendship Cup.

"Now that we have decided, we must–" Before Gray can finish, the black mist also covers inside the room as the members also disappear.

In the security room, Roget is watching people getting disappear, he muses, "So Condor is starting his plan huh? I might as well watch it as an entertainment."

* * *

Back in Standard, Shuzo, Yoko and the others hear screaming and they go outside from the You Show Duel School. "What's going on?" Shuzo asks.

Then they see people disappear inside the mist, and they are horrified as they hug one another, also being devoured inside.

In Academia, Leo and the other Academia members are also swallowed inside the mist, except for the three shadowy figures, one of them says, "Dark Signers? I guess we weren't expecting that..."

"Indeed, but it seems amusing to watch." The second one says.

* * *

As for Yuya and the others, they see the black mist devouring the city as Crow asks, "What is going on?"

"People is disappearing. Both Synchro Dimension Citizens and Academia..." Shun says.

But as the black mist comes to them, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Reisho and Ruka's marks start to glow as they form a shield to protect every one of them.

"Our marks..." Reisho says.

"It protects us..." Ruka says.

"Hey, Yuya, what is actually going on here?" Sawatari asks.

"Well..."Before Yuya can explain, the mist disperses and they see no one on the streets, not even a single person or an animal.

"All the people are gone!" Rua says in shock.

"No way..." Frank says. "This is crazy..."

"Where did they go?" Tanner says a little scared.

Yuni asks, "Bruno, are you able to detech any survivors around?"

Bruno types on the mechanical arm and says, "No, there aren't any person except us."

"I see you are protected by the Marks, huh?" The remaining people turn around and see Condor and Aera standing in front of them, due to their face being hidden, some people don't know about them.

Yuya yells, "Is this your doing? All the people are missing, are you the ones that did it?"

"Yes. Our fated battle should not have interference, so I take them to safer places." Condor says.

"Safer places? Sacrificing them to the Earthbound Gods is called safer places?" Yuni asks.

But they didn't answer Yuni's question. "It is time for the battle between the Signer and the Dark Signers to begin. We have set up 8 gates. Which were named Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, Chacu Challua, Uru, Lililus and Manibus." Aera says.

Vivian flinches at the name of her Earthbound God as Condor says, "Once the gates are fully activated, the god from hell will arise. The only way is to stop those gates and eventually face me myself."

"Each gate will have a Dark Signer protecting it. So you'll need to defeat 8 of us." Aera says.

Yuni says, "If this is a challenge, then we will accept."

Sawatari asks, "By the way, who are you guys, why don't you show your face?"

Before they can answer, Yuni and Yuzu glow white as they switch into Ruri and Rumi.

"Ruri, Rumi..." Yuya mutters as everyone is surprised at the sudden change.

Shun asks, "Ruri, Rumi, why do you-"

Ruri says, "I maybe not a signer like Yuni or Sister. But I will join the battle, I am not going to let you subjected to the darkness."

Ron asks, "Ruri, what are you talking about?"

Condor and Aera just stare at Ruri, Condor says, "Ruri...the words you said are truly genuine. It seems that you are ready ever since we met back then."

Everyone is surprised as the leader says her name. Satoshi asks, "You know them?"

Rumi says, "It is not just we know them." She takes out the letter from her father and the locket from her mother in the air, Shun is shocked as he sees the locket, since he knows that it belongs to his mother.

"I know you don't want to be like Academia, and you don't want to hurt us as well. That is why you gave these to me and Ruri. So we could save you from this inevitable fate. Isn't it right? Dad! Mom!" Rumi yells.

"What?" Some people are shocked as the two Dark Signers take off their hood. But the most shocking of all is no other than Shun.

"Mom...and Dad? No...it can't be..."

Ron says, "Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kurosaki? Aren't you supposed to be carded?"

Condor says, "It is a surprise to you, Shun." He says, "Academia not only carded us, but they also killed us by ripping our cards apart. And we got revived thanks to the Dark Signers."

Shun kneels down and says, "No way..." He can't believe his hears as his parents have become their enemies.

"Our vengeance of Academia and our parental love let us be back to to this world." Aera says."You don't know how happy we were to see you here."

"Mom..." Rumi mutters. "It is happy for me and Ruri as well ever since we met back then."

"But we can't escape our fate. Even though we have a common enemy, we still need to fight against each other." Condor says. "I think we talk to much. We will be waiting for you. And now it is our farewell." Then they leave.

Shun yells, "Wait! Dad! Mom!" But Ruri grabs her hand and shakes her head to him. Shun asks, "You knew that they had become Dark Signers?"

Ruri says, "We know. And I know it is hurt to see them becoming our enemies."

Reiji says, "So I assume that they are Ruri and Rumi's, as well as Kurosaki Shun's parents?"

Yuya says, "Yes. Mr. Kurosaki is the leader of the Dark Signers, and we know 4 more members excluding them. Three are unknown to us."

Sona says, "Yeah...and including Rin as well..."

"What? Rin? You say that she has also become one of them?" Yugo immediately shakes her.

"Calm down, Yugo." Aki tries to hold him back and it is successful due to her powers.

Katrina says, "Yes. When Sergey crashes Yuzu at that duel, Rin saves her in the last minute, which causes her to fall to her death and revived as a Dark Signer."

"No way..." Yugo kneels down with tears in his face.

Ruri and Rumi switches back to Yuzu and Yuni, Yuni says, "Guys! Now what we can do is to fight the Dark Signers. This is a fated battle as it relates to our life and death."

Ron asks, "Is there a way to return them back to normal?"

Yuya says, "Bruno, are the Pendants ready?"

"80% has been finished, we just need some adjustments." Bruno says.

"Good." Yuya says. "We are still testing to make the positive energy into our pendants so we can revive the death of our beloved that turns into Dark Signers."

"That will be great." Ryu says.

Reisho says, "But we will need to get hurry, or else the god of hell will appear."

"Indeed. We have no time to waste." Yuya says as he looks in the sky. "The Mark of the Monkey is the nearest of us. So we will be going there."

The others nod as they all rush towards the location.

* * *

Walking on the destroyed City, they notice how big is the mess that the destruction causes, the Synchro Dimension citizens are feeling bad at the sight of their hometown.

Yuni quickly calls Astral, Orbital and Tsukikage. She says, "Can you guys go to the Security Building? I want you guys to check if Roget is watching us. And if it is possible, I want you guys to also find out the truth of Sergey."

"Roger that." Orbital says as the three of them leave the area. Yuya asks, "Are you sure it is a good idea?"

"Astral and Orbital can help Tsukikage, so I trust them." Yuni says. Then their conversation is interrupted thanks to Jean, she notices Bruno and asks, "By the way, Yuni, who is he? I have never seen him before."

Yuni says, "Oh, this is Antinomi, or Bruno we called him. He is an android that Reisho and I managed to rebuild."

"What? An Android?" Sawatari says in shock. "It looks so like human."

Yuya says, "Well, when Zarc's Rampage, he joined a group to save others, but then with the heavy work, he finally collapsed. That is why a scientist put his soul in the robot. He was one of the people that tried to go to the past to rewrite the history so the rampage wouldn't occur."

Bruno says, "But I was defeated. I was supposed to be destroyed until Yuni and Reisho rebuilt me."

Vivian says, "Wow, that is great."

Sora says, "Still, to think you have a android to help you is amazing."

"Speaking about which…" Sawatari turns his attention to Sora and glares at him. "Why is he here!? He is an enemy!"

Sora shudders and frowns as Sawatari is pointing at him with hostility, but doesn't say anything to retort.

"That's not it, Sawatari! Sora has switched his side. He joins us and even helps defeat the Academia students that tried to take Serena." Yuni says.

"He could've just pretending to help and then stab us in the back when he has the chance!" Sawatari retorts.

"If Yuya and Yuni said that Sora is not an enemy, then I, the man Gongenzaka will trust Sora. Sawatari, you have no choice in the matter!" Gongenzaka says.

Then Kurosaki Shun also says, "To be honest, I still can't trust him either." Everyone turns to him. He says, "But from my duel with Satoshi and Reisho, I learned that I should give him a chance."

"Shun..." Katrina says.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll let you away." Shun glares at Sora. "As well as your sister, since she was the one that kidnapped Ruri..."

"I know." Sora says with guilt, and Sona also feels the same.

Reisho says, "Now that is over, we should be arrived at the Monkey Gate."

They see a pillar with a monkey sign on it. And a man walks to them from behind the gate. "I've been waiting for you, Signer."

He takes off his hood and says, "My name is Devack. I am the chosen of Cusiiru."

Yuya says, "No way..."

Reiji asks, "You know him?"

"He was the Dark Signer in the last battle..." Yuni says. "But he got missing after his revival."

"So he becomes the Dark Signer again." Reisho says.

"If I were to choose the Signer to fight me." He points at Rua and Ruka. "I will be glad to battle you two."

"Why me? I am not a Signer." Rua says.

"Fine." Ruka says. "Rua, help me with this battle, please?" Rua sighs as the two siblings step forward.

"Hey, why do you choose them?" Crow asks. "They are just kids."

Devack doesn't reply, but Yuya does instead. "Because in the last battle, he was defeated by Ancient Fairy and Power Tool. So I guess he wants revenge of those monsters."

Kiryu says, "How do you know it?"

Yuni says, "We have been investigating for this before we even come here."

Davack gives a wicked smile and says, "Now I shall have my revenge." He raises his arm as Yuni yells, "Everyone, step back!"

Purple flames start to appear, and it starts covering the field until it becomes the mark of the Monkey.

"Now let the Shadow Games begin." He activates his duel disk. Rua and Ruka also do the same.

"Field Magic: Crossover."

The platforms appear and the Action cards are scattered. Ron asks, "You let them use Action Duels?"

Katrina says, "Sister and I dueled them once, they can take care of themselves."

Aki says, "I hope they are fine..."

Then the three yell, "Duel!" **(Rua:4000)(Devack:4000)(Ruka:4000)**

Devack says, "I'll go first. I set field magic, Closer Forest." As the forest appears, Devack says, "All Beast type monsters in the field can gain 100 ATK times the number of monsters in the graveyard."

"A field magic already..." Reisho says.

"Then I set Dark Scale 6 Inefrno Ape and Dark Scale 8 Rage Ape. I set the Pendulum Scale."

Two monsters rise into the air with a black 6 and 8. Sawatari asks, "He has Pendulum Cards as well?"

"They are Dark Pendulum Cards, they are different than the Pendulum Cards we know." Katrina says.

"With this, I can summon all monsters except Level 6 to 8. Dark Pendulum Summon! Come forth. Fighter Ape."( **ATK:1900** /DEF:1200 LV:5)

As the ape appears, Ruka asks, "Aren't you going to summon your god?"

"That won't be necessary for now. I'll end my turn." Devack says.

Rua says, "I'll go next. I summon Deformer Magnen U!"(ATK:800/ **DEF:800** LV:3)

As the Magnet appears, Davack says, "I use Inferno Ape's effect. When my opponent summon a monster that isn't a beast type, you'll have to take 500 damage."

A blast of purple inferno hits Rua as he is in pain. **(Rua:4000-3500)**

"Rua!" Ruka yells.

Frank asks, "What just happened? It looks like the damage is real."

"The battle against the Dark Signers are like Shadow Games, they will inflict real damage until one is dead by losing all his/her LP." Yuzu says.

"What?" Yugo replies in shock. "Then Rua and Ruka will die if they lose?"

"We won't be defeated that easily. "Rua slowly stands back up, "I set one card and end my turn." He turns to Ruka, "Don't worry. I am fine."

Ruka sighs and says, "Thank goodness. My turn." She draws a card and says, "I activate my Magic card, Fairy Pendulum Call. With this card, I place Scale 4 Fairy Guardian: Harmony and Scale 8 Fairy Guardian Double on both scales."

Two green colored Fairy raise to the field with 4 and 8 underneath it, the Green Pendant also spins in the air. She says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 5 to 7!"

Jean says, "She can use Pendulum as well?"

Yuni says, "She gets the Pendulum in the same time as my brother and I, but she just learned it a week before."

"I can't Pendulum Summon since my Hope lets me summon monsters that are Fairy Types. If I summon then I'll get getting damage. I summon Armored White Bear." ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1400 LV:4)

Davack says, "I see. Armored White Bear is a Beast type, so you won't get damage."

Ruka says, "With Double's effect. I can treat my Bear as two monsters. And I overlay it!" As the bear splits into two and goes into the portal, she says, "The sacred light of protection, use the powers to secure every monsters on the field! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Ancient Fairy Bio Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 RNK:4 PS:4 OVU:1)

A yellow colored Ancient Fairy Dragon appears as Crow asks, "Wait, she can Xyz as well?"

"How did she..." Jean asks.

"I gave her the cards." Reisho says. "And that dragon is strong as well."

Ruka gets hit by the inferno due to the dragon type monster. **(Ruka:4000-3500)** She struggles to stand as she says, "I attack your Fighter Ape with Bio Dragon! Bio Life!"

As the attack lands, Devack steps back a little as his monster is destroyed. **(Devack:4000-3800)**

"200 damage, that is a nice start." Choujiro says.

"Indeed." Ryu says.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Ruka says.

Devack suddenly laughs hysterically as he says, "You two sure are interesting, just like before."

"Have we met before?" Ruka asks him. "Because I clearly don't remember."

Devack says, "Why don't you ask your friends and you'll know the truth?"

"Huh?" They see him pointing at Yuya and Yuni. Crow asks, "Yuya, Yuni, you know something?"

Yuya sighs, "Yes. We know. The last time when the Singers are dueling against the Dark Singers, Ruka and Rua are the ones that defeat him and his Earthbound God."

"What? Seriously?" Rua asks. "How come we don't remember anything?"

"When the Dimension splits, those who are alive or revived are randomly scattered across the four dimensions and they forget everything that happened in their early lives." Reisho says. "In other words, he clearly wants revenge against the two of them."

Devack says, "Exactly. My turn." He draws the card and says, "I summon Magician's Ape."( **ATK:800/** DEF:1200 LV:3) "I use its effect. I can send a card to the graveyard and take control of your monster. I choose your Ancient Fairy Dragon." He says, causing the twins to be surprised.

"My Ancient Fairy!" Ruka cries in horror as her monster is taken.

"It can do that?" Ryu says surprised.

"Now battle, I destroy your monster." Devack says as the dragon defeats Magnen U.

"Wow, good thing he set it in the DEF mode." Aki says.

"I am not done yet." Devack says. "Magician's Ape. Attack directly with that boy!"

As Rua is going to get hit, he says, "Trap Card, Deformer Scramble. I negate the attack summon Deformer monster from my hand. I summon Deformer Lighton (ATK:200/ **DEF:200** LV:1)"

As the monster appears, Devack says, "Fool. Since you summon a monster, you'll get 500 damage with the effect of Inferno Ape."

Rua screams as the effect damage hits. **(Rua:3500-3000)**

"Rua, are you okay?" Ruka asks.

"Don't worry, at least you are fine." Rua says as he stands up slowly.

"I admire your strength. I set one card end my turn." Devack says.

Rua says, "My turn." He draws a card and thinks, "Good, this can work."

"When I have a Deformer Monster on the field, I can summon Deformer Binoceon."( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1800 LV:5) With its effect, I can negate 2 effects on the field. I choose Inferno Ape ans Magician's Ape!"

"What?" Devack is surprised as Inferno Ape is blocked as well as Ancient Fairy returns back to Ruka.

"My Ancient Fairy, thank you, Rua."

Jean says, "What a win-win."

"Yeah, now Rua can summon his monster without worry." Ron says.

Rua says, "Now battle! I attack your monster with Binoceon!" Rua yells as the Binoculars Robot destroys the Magician's Ape with the light.

"I use my Field Magic's effect. I have a monster in my graveyard, so I can add 100 ATK to my monster." Devack says. **(Devack:3800-2700)**

Devack says, "I use Rage Ape's effect. When my monster is destroyed, I can summon a monster back from the graveyard. I summon back Fighter's Ape."

Yuzu says, "That monster is back..."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Rua says.

"My turn." Ruka smiles at Ancient Fairy and says, "You're safe now, I'll not let him control you." She says, "I'll Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Fairy Archer!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:600 LV:3)

"Due to summoning a monster that isn't Beast Type, you'll take 500 damage." Devack says.

Rua says, "I use Trap Card, Damage Eraser! Ruka will gain the damage instead!" **(Ruka:3500-4000)**

The inferno turns into a beam of light and Ruka is back to 4000 LP. "Thanks Rua." She smiles, "Now Fairy Archer's effect. I can give you 400 damage for each Light Attribute monster on the field, there are 4, so I'll give you 1600 damage. **(Devack:2700-1100)**

"Alright. He gets big damage." Tanner says.

"Yeah." Yuni says.

"And I use Double's effect. I can treat Fairy Archer as two monsters. With Hope's effect. I can perform a Fusion Summon with the monsters on the field as materials."

"What? Fusion as well?" Sora says surprised.

"I fuse my two Fairy Archers." Ruka says, "The grace light of protection, now make the eternal life that never fades! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7 Ancient Fairy Chrono Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:8)

The second dragon appears as Devack activates the inferno attack. "I use Trap Card, Ancient Fairy's Serenity. I have Ancient Fairy on the field, so I can negate the damage." Ruka says as the Inferno is destroyed. "And Chrono Dragon's effect. I have a Field Magic on the field, so I can destroy your monster."

As Fighter's Ape is destroyed, Devack says, "I use my monster's effect. I can summon back my Magician Ape and skip your battle phase."

"What?" Everyone is surprised. Reiji says, "So she can't battle."

Ruka says, "I end my turn... I am sorry...Rua..."

"Don't worry, you did a good job. Ruka." Rua says.

Devack says, "My turn." As he draws the card, he says, "You two have been interesting, so I shall offer this duel to the god. I summon Dark Tuner Dark Ape!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:2)

"A Dark Tuner?" Yugo says surprised.

"It's here huh..." Katrina says.

"Then I use Magician Ape's effect. I take control of your Binoceon." Devack says as Rua gasps, his monster has been taken away.

"Oh no!" He says in horror.

"Next, I use my Magic card, Dark Wave. I can multiply a monster's level by -1! I choose Binoceon!"

"Minus 1?" Gongenzaka asks.

"Uh oh...I know what monster he is going to summon..." Yuya says.

"I Dark Tune the Level -5 Binoceon with Level 2 Dark Ape! The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:1800 LV:-7)

"A Minus 7 Dark Synchro Monster..." Kiryu says surprised.

"This is bad." Yuni says.

"When Dark Ape is used as a Material, I can draw a card." Devack draws a card and says, "Now Zeman, attack Ancient Fairy Bio Dragon!" Devack yells. "With the effect of Closer Forest, I have three monsters in my graveyard, so it gains 300 ATK."

Ruka spots an Action Card as she grabs it, but she gets hit by the attack as she falls onto the ground. **(Ruka:4000-3300)**

"Ruka, are you okay?" Rua asks worriedly.

"I am fine..." Ruka says as she slowly stands up. "I use Damage Draw, when I get damage, I draw one card."

Devack says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Rua says, "I'll not let you hurt Ruka again. My turn." He draws a card and says, "It's here." He smiles, "I use Deformer Deck Synchro! With this card, I can perform a Synchro Summon using the monsters in my deck as materials!"

"What?" Devack says in shock.

"I tune Level 4 Staplen with Level 3 Scopen in my deck! Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Armor Dragon!"( **ATK:2300** /DEF:2500 LV:7)

As the monster appears, due to the effect of Inferno Ape, he gets damage. ( **Rua:3000-2500)**

"I use my dragon's effect. I can add two Equip Magic cards from my deck to my hand!"He draws and says, "I use Power Pickax! I banish your Fighter Ape from your graveyard and I can gain half of its ATK!" **(2300-3200)**

"Now its ATK is higher!" Reisho says.

"And with one monster is gone, Zeman's ATK also loses 100." Yuni says.

"Battle! I attack Zeman with Power Tool! Crafty Break!" Rua yells.

Devack says, "Too bad for you. By sending one card to the graveyard, I negate the attack of your monster."

Rua grits his teeth as his attack is negated, he says, "I end my turn."

"So close..." Sawarari groans.

"Yeah." Vivian says.

"My turn." Ruka says. "Rua, I'll borrow your power. I use Magic Card, Graveyard Fairy Synchro. I can Synchro Summon using monsters in the graveyard as materials. I choose Rua's Staplen and Scopen!"

"Alright, go! Ruka!" Rua cheers.

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Astro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:6)

Just then, the marks of 5 people start to glow. Devack says, "Here it is, the signer dragon."

Ruka also gets the damage due to summoning the monster that isn't a Beast Type. **(Ruka:3300-2800)**

Ruka says, "I use its effect, when there is a Field Magic on the field, I can add 1000 ATK to this monster." **(2100-3100)**

"Alright, the ATK is higher than Zeman!" Yuzu says.

"Battle! I attack Zeman with Astro Dragon!" Ruka says. "Eternal Sunshine!"

Devack grabs an Action Card and then gets hit by the attack. **(Devack:1100-800)**

"Now if the attack works, Ruka will win!" Ryu says.

"Don't forget Rage Ape's effect." Yuya says. "If he uses it, then..."

"I use Action Magic: Big Escape." This causes shock to everyone. "I end the battle phase."

"Huh? You're not going to use your Rage Ape's effect?" Rua asks in surprise.

"I end my turn." Ruka says as the Astro Dragon's ATK gets back to normal.

Devack smirks while beginning his turn and draws. He says, "You two have entertained me with your dragons. But now it is time to get serious." He says as he raises his hand, and they can see that a card is in his hand.

Yuya widens his eyes and yells, "Everyone! Do not leave me, Yuni, Katrina and Reisho's side!"

"Wait, what is going on?" Jean asks.

"It's coming, the Earthbound God!" Yuni says in fear.

"Using the set Dark Pendulum Scale, I Dark Pendulum Summon!" Demack says.

Just then, the ground is shaking as everyone looks around, a cocoon like thing appears in the sky and Katrina shouts, "Look! Up there!"

As everyone sees it, suddenly, their decks starts to glow as they quickly take it out. The monsters scream can be heard from inside the decks. Yubel is also holding his chest as Yuya asks, "Yubel? What's wrong?"

"It seems... that Earthbound god is using us monsters as sacrifices!" He says as he leaves Yuya's body.

"No! Yubel!" Yuya yells as then all of their cards starting to turn white.

"Our decks!" Ron says as he looks at his deck, everyone of them checks their deck and find that they are becoming papers.

"Why didn't our Marks work on them as well?" Katrina says as the monsters are flying to the cocoon.

"Because we aren't in the Duel Monster's World..." Yuni says.

"I sacrifice the spirits souls, descent forth Earthbound Pendulum God Cusillu!" Devack yells as the cocoon breaks, appear in front of them is the Black and yellow Monkey that is larger than everyone of them.

"What the...that is the Earthbound God?" Crow asks surprised.

"It is too big..." Gongenzaka says.

Ray appears besides Yuzu, she says, "Cusillu...I can't believe we are watching it this close..."

Devack says, "My great god, Earthbound God Cusillu cannot be attacked by the likes of your monsters. In addition, it cannot be affected by any Magic or Trap card effect."

"What?" The two siblings are surprised. Devack says, "And I have the Field Magic Card: Closer Forest, so it gains 400 ATK." ( **2800-3200)**

"3200 ATK!" Aki says.

"And not only that." Yuya says. "It can attack directly as well."

Devack says, "Now may you curse your misfortune for ever intruding into this battle of the gods! I attack that girl directly!"

Ruka gasps as she tries to find an Action Card, but she trips on the floor.

"Ruka!" Everyone yells. Rua says, "I won't let you hurt Ruka! I send my Deformer Needlon to the graveyard to activate its effect! I'll take the damage instead."

"No! Rua!" Reisho says.

"If you do that, you will die! What are you thinking?" Yugo asks.

"You must be out of your mind." Devack says. "If you want to die first, then I'll fulfill your wish!"

Rua says, "If my sister is still standing, then there is still hope!" He turns to the Ancient Fairy Dragons. "Take care of Ruka."

"No! Rua!" Ruka yells as the fist of Cusillu hits Rua. Rua screams in pain as he closes his eyes. **(Rua:2500-0)**

"No...Rua..." Ruka starts to cry on his dead body. Everyone is also sad as the kids are crying. Yugo yells, "Damn it...why did it have to be him?"

Yuzu says, "Rua..."

As Yuni is about to cry, she notices the Lighton and says, "Wait, there is still hope!"

"Huh?" Everyone looks at her and Yuya gasps, "That's right! When Lighton is in the DEF mode while the player's LP is 0..."

The light on the monster starts to glow as it spins a wheel. Devack asks, "What is going on..."

"If the wheel spins on green, he can recover 100 LP!" Yuya says.

"What? There is an effect?" Sawatari says.

Ruka notices it and closes her arms, she says, "Please. Revive Rua..."

The light slowly comes to a stop, it lands on green and Lighton switches on. It shines a light over Rua. **(Rua:0-100)**

"Alright! It is green!" Amanda cheers.

"Rua..." Kiryu says.

Suddenly, the Orange Pendant suddenly flies away from Bruno's hand, and it floats into Rua's hand and it glows, Binoceon and the Needlon starts to change into Pendulum Cards with Binoceon floats into the Extra Deck. Then all 5 Signer Marks suddenly fly out of their hands and Katrina asks, "It's gone?"

"They are going to Rua..." Yuya says.

The five marks disappear from the Signers arms and form the full dragon on Rua'a back, while something glows on his right arm. Then something extra is drawn on the full dragon mark in one of its hands.

"Rua is a Signer..." Yuzu says.

The marking that appeared in the dragon's hand forms on Rua's right arm, where it had been glowing. He slowly stands up and says, "What...what happened?"

"Rua!" Ruka hugs him as he is back. Rua is surprised as he hugs back, then he turns back to Devack.

"No way...you have become a Signer..." Devack says.

"And I will defeat you!" Rua says. "My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I tune my Level 7 Power Tool Armor Dragon with Level 1 Deformer Lighton!"

As he does so, the Crimson Dragon appears and shoots Power Tool Dragon out of its mouth, engulfing it in fire. This causes its armor to break away.

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Healing Dragon!" **(ATK:2900** /DEF:2400 LV:8 PS:7)

A monster appears as it roars, Rua says, "I use its effect! If this card is on the field, I take no damage. I can also restore my LP back to 4000!"

"What?" Devack is surprised as his LP gets back to 4000. **(Rua:100-4000)**

"Nice, Rua!" Crow cheers as well as the kids.

Rua says, "Next, I use my effect of the Deformer Needlon in my graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon using the monsters in the graveyard as materials."

"Fusion, too?" Sona says in shock.

"I fuse itself with Power Tool! The energy and strength to protect the loved ones is my courage! Fusion Summon! Come Life Stream Manipulator Dragon!" **(ATK:2900** /DEF:2400 LV:8 PS:9)

This time a blue colored appear on the field, Yuni says, "No way...a new Fusion Pendulum Dragon..."

"Stupendous, a real Signer is altogether different!" Devack says. "Now, show me a real duel elected by the gods!"

"With this card on the field, I can destroy a Magic Card. I choose Closer Forest!"

"What?" Devack is shocked as his field disappear. Devack's Earthbound God loses the extra ATK it gained from Closer Forests effect, bringing it back down to 2800.

"Nice, the Earthbound God's effect can't be activated if a Field Magic is gone." Yuni says.

"But what about the Action Field?" Katrina asks.

Reiji says, "Action Field isn't listed as a Field Magic from what Sakaki-san told me." He says.

"Then how did I..." Yuya asks.

"When we got here." Yuni says. "I combined the Speed World with the Action Fields, so if it is the riding duels, then the Action Field counts as a Field Magic."

"I see." Yuya says.

Rua says, "And then I can take control of a Monster on the field. I choose Ancient Fairy Bio Dragon." He turns to Ruka. "Ruka, please lend me your power."

Ruka nods and says, "Sure."

"I then use the card I draw. Rank Up Magic: Power Tool Upgrade!" Rua says.

"Xyz as well?" Jean says.

"I overlay Ruka's Bio Dragon! The Astro and the Chrono in the skies, now become a shining path! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Life Stream Eternity Dragon!"( **ATK:2900/** DEF:2400 RNK:7 PS:5)

"Even Rua has a set of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Dragons..." Vivian says.

"That is awesome." Ryu says as they look at the green colored Life Stream.

Rua says, "Ruka, let's end this together."

"Sure." Ruka says as they yell together. "By detaching one overlay unit, this monster gains ATK equal to the number of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters on the field." **(ATK:2900-7900)**

"7900 ATK!" Devack is shaking as he sees the attack.

"Go! Eternity Dragon! Eternity of Beauty!" They yell as the dragon produce a rainbow blinding light, that causes everyone to cover their eyes except the siblings, causing Cusillu to dissolve. Devack's hood is thrown back from the blast, as his Life Points hit 0. **(Devack:800-0)** The surrounding Monkey Geoglyph fades away.

* * *

"They won!" Yuzu says as everyone starts to cheer. Their monsters also floats back to their cards and returns the images of their decks.

Yubel also goes back to Yuya's body and says, "They did it, huh."

"Yubel..." Yuya says with a smile. "You're back."

Rua and Ruka look at Devack, who slowly sighs, "I have failed you again...Cusillu..." He starts to turn into the color of dusts. Until Rua and Ruka's Pendant starts to glow.

"What?" They are surprised as it shines on Devack, causing him to disappear. Then on the ground are two cards.

Yuni picks it up and says, "This is Cusillu...and the other one...Zeman?"

Everyone looks at the card and Yuya says, "It is now a Normal Synchro Monster. So does that mean Devack is Zeman's human form?"

"What? So all this time we were fighting a Duel Monster?" Rua asks in surprise.

Reiji says, "That explains why it is not us but the Duel monsters that becomes the sacrifice to the god."

Crow says, "This is weird."

"You're not the only one, Crow." Yuni sighs as she looks at the two cards, "But I see that Cusillu's evil powers are gone. So I guess it is safe to use them without sacrificing souls."

"So that is how she's going to save us..." Manibus appears besides Vivian.

'Yeah...she really did it..." Vivian is inwardly happy.

Once Rua places the Pendant on the pillar, it then rumbles and then sinks into the ground.

"We have 7 more." Yuya says, "Now let's go to the next one. I assume." The others nod as they leave the place.

* * *

Condor and Aera are watching the scene and Condor says, "So they manage to find a way to save us."

Aera says, "I am proud of them, they also saved Devack."

Condor smiles and looks at them, "Maybe this will be interesting after all."

* * *

 **Well, here is the sixth signer, Rua and his Life Stream Dragons. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now the first Signer is defeated, but Davack is actually Zeman himself. I have this assumption since I don't see him in the future chapters of 5Ds. Please leave a review for this chapter. The next one will be the second Dark Signer.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Inferno Ape:**

 **Pyro Attribute Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:3 DPS:6 ATK:1500/DEF:1300**

 **Pendulum Effect: When my opponent summon a monster except beast types, he/she'll have to get 500 damage.**

 **Effect: When this monster is used as a material for Beast types, you can add 500 ATK to that monster.**

 **Rage Ape:**

 **Pyro Attribute Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:7 DPS:8 ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: When a monster on your field is destroyed, you can summon a monster back from the graveyard and skip the opponent's battle phase.**

 **Deformer Binoceon**

 **Light Attribute Machine/Pendulum/Effect LV:5 ATK:2000/DEF:1800 SC:2**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can negate an effect on the field.**

 **Effect: You can summon this card if you have only one Deformer Monster on the field, you can negate 2 effects until the end of the turn.**

 **Ancient Fairy's Serenity**

 **Normal Trap Card.**

 **Effect: When you take effect damage, negate that damage if you have an Ancient Fairy on the field.**

 **Deformer Deck Synchro:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: You can Synchro Summon using the Deformer Monsters in the deck as materials.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Cusillu:**

 **Dark Attribute, Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:4 ATK:2800/DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ● If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Release 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points.**

 **Deformer Needlon:**

 **Light Attribute Machine/Pendulum/Effect LV:2 PS:9 ATK:200/DEF:800**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can Fusion Summon a monster using the cards on the field, hand or graveyard as materials.**

 **Effect: By sending it to the graveyard, you take the damage from the attack instead, if this card is in thw graveyard, you can Fusion Summon a Monster using the materials from the graveyard.**

 **Life Stream Healing Dragon:**

 **Ground Attribute, LV:8 PS:7**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2900/DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **If you have less than 1000 LP, restore it back to 2000.**

 **Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 Power Tool Dragon**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of your Life Points become 4000. You won't take effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12.**

 **Life Stream Manipulator Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:8 PS:9**

 **Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2900/DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can destroy a Magic or Trap card.**

 **Effect:** **One monster+ Power Tool Dragon**

 **Once per turn: You can destroy a magic card on the field, and you can take control of a monster on the field to your side. You won't take effect damage.**

 **RUM Power Tool Upgrade:**

 **Normal Magic.**

 **Effect: You can overlay an Xyz Monster you control to summon a Life Stream Xyz Monster.**

 **Life Stream Eternity Dragon**

 **Wind Attribute, RNK:7 PS:5**

 **Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2900/DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can add 1000 ATK times the number of monsters on the field.**

 **Effect:** **2 Level 7 Machine Type monsters.**

 **By detaching one overlay unit. If there is a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz monster on the field, add 1000 ATK times the number of them to this monster.**


	63. Chapter 63 Flower versus Dragons

Chapter 63

After Devack's defeat, the group are now walking towards the next gate, which is the Flower Gate.

"Here it is..." Yuni says. "We have no idea what this Earthbound is."

Yuya says, "Indeed. This is the new one..."

"A new Earthbound God?" Reiji asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Reisho says. "And more importantly, I don't know why, I feel like this battle is going to be mine...but I still have no idea who will it be..."

Once they arrive at the gate, they see no people there and they are confused. "So there is no one here?" Crow asks.

"I don't know." Yuya says, and then they hear engine sounds and then a pink and black Colored D-Wheel rushes towards them. The rider is a girl with a pink cloak, it just charges towards them until it lands in front of them with some lilies on the floor.

"How is it?" The rider says. "My special entrance?"

Ron says, "Why don't you just take off your helmet and show who you are?"

The rider then takes off her helmet and Reisho, Sora and Sona gasps. "No way..." Reisho says.

The girl has a blonde hair and black eyes since she is a Dark Signer, and then she has a flower mark on her hand.

"No way..." Reisho says, "Hana? Is that you?"

"Hana?" Zarc, Ray and Zarnie are also surprised at the name, since they haven't heard of this name after the Dimension splits.

"I see you still remember me, huh, Reisho?" Hana says. "Just like he said, my name is Hana."

Zarc, who uses Yuya body, says, "You are still alive this whole time? And you are A Dark Signer just like Mark?"

"I see you are here as well, Zarc." She says. "I would have duel you for the fact that you killed Mark, but Mark wants to duel you himself."

"You know her?" Katrina asks Yuni.

"Back in the Original World, she is Mark's girlfriend." Zarnie says. "Ray, she and I often go shopping together and have fun back at the Original World. But after we split the world, she was gone."

Sora says, "Hana, don't tell me you are..."

"I see you Shuinin Siblings are here as well..." Hana says. "As much as I want to have fun with you, I have work to do."

Yuzu asks, "Wait, Sora, Sona, you know her? How did you know her? Since she was from the Original Dimension like us."

Sona says, "I guess when the world splits, she goes to the Fusion Dimension and lost her memories... She is the one who found me and Brother and introduce us to the Academia when we are little."

Sora says, "But she suddenly disappeared after Professor's arrival, and we don't know where she had gone."

"I was killed..." She says. much to everyone's shock. "Before the Professor finishes the Carding system for the so called Utopia, he has been using human experiments. The experiment has failed a lot of times, and do you know what happens when it failed? It killed us immediately."

Everyone widens their eyes at the fact, and Yuni says, "No way..."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hana was tied in the laboratory and the doctor shoots the purple beam at her, but instead of being carded, she screams before the monitor that shows her heart rate then abruptly goes to 0._

 _"Another failure." Professor says._

 _"Well, she has sacrificed for the greater good." Doctor says._

 _Hana then wonders in a void until she sees a person in front of her. She immediately recognizes the face. "Mark! Is that you?"_

 _Mark gives her a nod as she rushes to hug him. Mark hugs back as Hana asks, "I thought you are eaten by Zarc..."_

 _"I am dead indeed. As well as you. The Professor killed you..." Mark says, causing her to be in a state of shock._

 _"No way..." Hana says as she is about to cry. "Why? Why did he do this to me..."_

 _"I know. Just like Zarc, I thought I could trust him as well." Mark says. "Hana, I have a proposal, we can get our revenge."_

 _"Huh?" Hana asks as they teleport away._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"Mark came to me after I died, he took me to Mr. Condor and he helps me reborn as a Dark Signer." Hana says. "And I will get my revenge by dueling you."

She points at Reisho and says, "Duel me, Akaba Reisho."

Reisho says, "I know what my Father did is unforgivable, but I also rebelled my father, doesn't that mean we have a common enemy?"

Hana says, "Maybe you are right. But right now you are a Signer and I am a Dark Signer. We have our fate to decide." She then activates her duel disk on the D-Wheel.

Reisho sighs and says, "Everyone, this is my duel. I'll battle her and save her from her darkness."

Reiji says, "Be careful, Reisho."

Once everyone steps backwards, Hana then says, "Now let the Shadow Duel begin."

"Field Magic: Crossover."

Both D-Wheels start their duel mode and then the purple flames appear. The Flower Geoglyph appears and etches out the circuit.

"So that is the Flower..." Ruka says.

"I just hope Reisho will be alright." Yuni says. "Hana isn't an opponent that we should underestimate."

Reisho and Hana then set off as both yell, "Duel!" **(Hana:4000)(Reisho:4000)**

Both D-Wheels rush off as Reisho gets the first around the corner as he goes first.

"My turn. I use Scale 1 Solar Warrior Pluto and Scale 8 Haumea to set the Pendulum Scale!" Reisho yells.

Pluto is a student age warrior with blue armor and a sword that has a small round object on it, while Haumea is a female student age warrior with yellow armor and two small knives with round objects. Both warriors goes into the sky and shows a Purple Pendulum swaying and 1, 8 below them.

"With this, I can summon Monsters from Level 2 to Level 7! Sway! Pendulum of my soul, Become an Arc and show us the future! Pendulum Summon! Come Forth! Solar Warrior Makemake! ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1800 LV:4 PS:5) And Solar Warrior: Asteroid! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1400 LV:3 PS:7)"

A Green male warrior holding a spear and a purple armored female warrior with a shield appears on the field.

"So that is Akaba Reisho's Pendulum..." Gongenzaka says.

"There is more to him." Yuni says.

"Then I use Summon Carnival. With this card, I can Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon using the same two materials." Reisho says.

"Fusion, Synchro and Xyz at the same time?" Kiryu says in surprise.

"No way..." Crow says.

Hana says, "So you have that card in the first turn..."

"I fuse my Makemake and Asteroid once more!" Reisho says as the two monsters go to the portal. "Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Rise from the coldness soil and shake your rage! Fusion Summon! Solar Warrior Dragon: Death Saturn!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2200 LV:8 PS:7)

Once the dragon appears, Jean says, "So that is his Fusion..."

"Then I use Makemake's effect to give Asteroid a level. I tune Level 4 Makemake with Level 4 Asteroid."

As the Synchro Summon is processing, he says, "Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Level 8! Absolute Black Feather Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1600 LV:8 PS:12)

Once the second dragon appears, the Signer marks start to glow. "The Signer dragon is here."

Crow says, "That Dragon is also named Black Feather? Just like my deck..."

Yuya says, "Yeah. What a coincidence." He thinks, "But it isn't, since it was your Signer Dragon..."

"And finally, I overlay my two Level 4 monsters. Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Now show the Cold and the Fire in the heart! Xyz Summon Come forth! Rank 8! Solar Warrior Dragon: Ice Burn Mars!" ( **ATK:2600** /DEF:2000 RNK:8 PS:5)

The final dragon appears and Ryu says, "So that is Akaba Reisho's true strength."

Reisho says, "I end my turn."

Hana thinks, "He still has his Solar Dragons...but that Synchro Dragon isn't from his deck...so I need to be careful."

Hana smiles, "As usual, huh? Using the three summons in your first turn. But now it is my turn." She draws the card and says, "I use Fusion. I fuse my Garden Maid: Ivy and Garden Maid: Violet from my hand. Shine in the green fields, approach the flowers of beauty. Appear with the sweet scent that attracts everything. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Garden Maid: Ruby Rose." ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

A Maid with roses that shines like ruby appears on the field with a smile. Reisho says, "Ruby Rose..."

"Battle. I attack your monster with Ruby Rose! Rose Wind!" Hana yells.

"I use Pluto's effect. It lets me summon a monster and end the battle." Reisho says.

"Too bad, my monster can negate an effect until the end of the turn." Hana says. "I attack your Ice Burn Mars." Hana says.

Reisho gets hit by the damage as he loses some LP. **(Reisho:4000-3600)** His D-Wheel also starts to spin due to the damage.

"How can I lose now!" He yells as he gets right back at the track.

"Well, Due to Ruby Rose's effect. You'll get damage equal to the monster I destroyed, take 2600 damage!" Hana says.

"I use Absolute Black Feather Dragon's effect! When I get damage that is over 700, I can place a Black Feather Counter and it loses 700 ATK instead." **(2800-2100)**

"He negated it." Sora says in surprise.

"He is really good." Vivian says.

Reisho thinks, "The damage sure is real...I can see why Yuya needs time to recover..."

Hana says, "You got lucky this time. I set one card and end my turn."

Reisho says, "My turn." He draws the card and says, "I know my monsters' ATK aren't as high as Ruby Rose. But it doesn't mean I can Fusion Sunmon again. I use Haumea's effect!"

"Sorry, I use Ruby Rose's effect to negate it." Hana says. "Don't think that I'll let you summon a higher ATK monster."

"Damn it..." Reisho says in frustration. "But you used up your effect. I still can remove a counter to give you 700 damage."

Hana is shocked as she gets hit by the feathers. ( **Hana:4000-3300)**

"You tricked me!" Hana says angrily.

"It is called playing smart." Reisho says. "Now my Black Feather Dragon's ATK goes back to normal."

Katrina says, "That sure is a smart move."

Yuzu says. "I agree."

Reisho says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Hana says, "Since you play me hard...I think I'll return the flavor." She says. "I use my trap card, Draw of the Flowers. Now I draw my card."

She looks at the card and says, "Due to the card I draw is a monster, I can draw a card again." She draws the card again and says, "Now Reisho, it is time to let you feel the power of the reborn. I set Dark Scale 1 Garden Maid: Tulip on the Left Pendulum Zone!"

Just then, the maid with tulips on the clothes appear with a 1 underneath. Reisho says, "Only one? That can't make you summon an Earthbound God."

"I am not summoning it, yet. I use its effect. You must have seen the Dark Synchro and the Dark Xyz. But you know what, even Fusion has its Dark Version."

"What?" Everyone is surprised at the piece of message. "We called it Dark Split. And I'll show you by Dark Splitting Garden Maid: Ruby Rose!"

Just then, the vines start to trap Ruby Rose as it gives out a cry. Yuzu can't bear the pain it has and yells, "Stop it, please!"

"That is so cruel!" Katrina says.

Hana says, "The cruelty is necessary for the revenge. Darkness from the flowers, come from the split of the fairy so it gains immense power. Dark Split Summon! Come forth!"

Just then, the vines suddenly splits into half as it starts to unbind the monster that are inside. "Level -8 Garden Maid: Purple Orchard!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:-8)

Two darker fairies with orchards on the dress appears, Sora says, "Dark...Split..."

Yuya says, "There has no records about this method before..." Zarc says, "Hana...you gave into your anger..."

Reisho asks, "Hana, is it worth it to tear your monster into that?"

Hana says, "You won't understand, the monster's pain is nothing to the one I got." She says with anger. "First, I have to see my boyfriend Mark being swallowed by Zarc, then I can only see you guys being tore into 4 and I couldn't do anything. And last, you and your father's arrival at Academia brings my death!"

Reisho cringes at the angry voice, he thinks, "Hana wasn't supposed to be this mad..."

"Battle! I attack your Dragon with my first Purple Orchard! Petal Death Dance!" Hana yells as the monster fires petals around the dragon.

Reisho grabs an Action card and says, "I use Evasion to negate the attack!"

"When Purple Orchard attacks, you can't negate it!" Hana says as she destroys the Action Card. And the Black Feather Dragon also gets destroyed. **(Reisho:3600-3400)**

"Now my second Purple Orchard attacks!" Hana yells as it destroys Death Saturn. **(Reisho:3400-3200)**

"When Death Saturn is destroyed, I can give you damage equal to the ATK!" Reisho says as the dragon's shadow charges towards Hana.

Hana grabs an Action Card from the fire and says, "Action Magic, Acceleration. I negate the effect damage." Then she dodges the attack easily.

Reisho says, "Damn it..."

Hana says, "I'll let you survive for now, I end my turn."

* * *

Yuni then asks Sona, "So can you tell us how did you meet her? Since she was one of our best friends back in the Original Dimension."

Sona says, "We were orphans in the Fusion Dimension. My brother and I are always together. When we were dueling other orphans in the orphanage, she comes to us."

Sora says, "At first she calls my sister a different name, now I know what that name Zarnie means. But once we clear the misunderstanding, she asks us if we want to go to the Academia for having fun. And we agree."

Sona says, "Academia was really fun at first, and the rest is like I told you before."

Jean asks, "Is it true that before the Carding System is finished, a lot of students are dead because of the testing?"

Satoshi says, "We don't really know what happened, because the officials always tells us that they have disappeared into the Abandoned Dorm. Now I know all is fake..."

Reiji says, "So my father's crime has been added one more..." He shakes his head.

* * *

Reisho says, "My turn." He draws the card and says, "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Revive from my Extra Deck! Death Saturn, Absolute Black Feather!

When the two dragons are back, Reisho says, "And finally, Dragon that comes from the Solar System. Now fill with love and come to the rescue! Solar Warrior Dragon: Love Jupiter!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:8 PS:6)

Once the pink dragon appears, Sawatari laughs and says, "He has a girly monster?"

"Don't underestimate that monster, Sawatari." Vivian says. "That monster is powerful."

Shun says, "Indeed. I lost my Ultimate Falcon to that monster."

"What?" Ron asks. "Ultimate Falcon can negate the effects, right?"

"That monster negated mine." Shun says.

Reisho then takes control of Purple Orchard, Hana grits her teeth, "You stole my monster..."

Reisho grabs an Action Card and says, "And with this Extreme Sword, I can increase the Purple Orchard's ATK by 1000. Now battle! I attack your Purple Orchard!"

Hana says, "If there are two Purple Orchards on the field, I can negate my monster's destruction."

Then Hana gets hit by the petals as she gets into the flames. **(Hana:3300-2300)**

"Hana!" Reisho says as he is worried about her. But she comes out of the flames without damage.

Hana glares at Reisho and says, "How dare you steal my monster like that...you are as evil as your father!"

"Wait, Hana, is not like..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Hana says.

Reisho grits his teeth and says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Hana says, "Thanks to you, you have earned a ticket to hell. My turn!" Once she draws the card, she says, "I set Dark Scale 9 Garden Maid: Bittervine in the other scale!"

When the monster appears, she says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 10 to Level 12! With the souls from Academia, I summon my very own god!"

Suddenly, the cocoon appears in the sky as it starts to crack. Yuya says, "Everyone, watch out! The Earthbound God is about to appear."

Choujiro asks, "Now?"

"Descend! Earthbound Pendulum God Lilius!" The ground breaks open as a black and pink flower emerges from it. Then it grows higher and higher until it gets to the height like Cusillu in the previous duel. **(ATK:2700** /DEF:2300 LV:10 DPS:4)

"No way...that is one of the new Earthboud Gods?" Rua says in horror.

"A Lily, the flower that symbols death..." Ruka says.

Reisho is surprised at the size, Hana says, "You sure know the effects of Earthbound Gods, right? Reisho?"

Reisho says, "I do...it can attack me directly and I can't use Magic Cards or Trap Cards on it..."

"Good. Now prepare to face the wrath of the Earthbound God!" She yells as the petals from the flower whirls like Shuriken and fly towards Reisho. Reisho widen his eyes as the attack hits him, causing a giant smoke.

"Reisho!" Everyone yells. When the smoke clears, Reisho is off the D-Wheel and is lying like a beaten man, with bruises and cuts on his shirt and body. **(Reisho:3200-500)**

Hana turns around and stops in front of him and says, "When it attacks successfully, I recover 1000 LP." **(Hana:2300-3300)** "What is the matter? Can't continue huh?"

Reisho slowly gets up and says, "Hana, are you really into revenge..."

"Come again? I told you, I'll not stop until my revenge is fulfilled. It is not only your father, but you guys as well." Hana says coldly.

Reisho slowly stands up and goes back to the D-Wheel, he presses the button and says, "Trap Card, Universal Damage exchange. My damage in this attack is 2700, so I can draw 5 cards."

"So you still can continue..." Hana says. "I still have Purple Orchard. And if I use it to destroy Jupiter, you are finished!"

Reisho grabs the card that is on his feet and places it on the D-Wheel. Action Magic, Damage Banish. My battle damage is 0."

Love Jupiter is destroyed, then Hana says, "You have saved your life. I'll end my turn."

Reisho sits down at his D-Wheel and says, "Hana, you didn't really mean to kill me, right?"

Hana says, "Of course I mean to, since it is your fault that I have suffered the miseries."

Reisho yells, "Are you willing to forget the happy times we have together back in the Original World? Are you going to throw away our friendship?"

Hana widens her eyes and starts to remember the fun times she had back in the Original Dimension.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the school, Ray and Hana are having a duel while Mark, Zarc, Zarnie and Reisho are watching._

 _"Battle! I attack you directly!" Hana says as she defeats Ray._

 _"I lost again." Ray sighs, "I really hope that you won't use the effect of Ruby Rose."_

 _Hana says, "But it is fun. I hope we can duel more often."_

 _"Of course we can." Zarc says. "We are friends, right?"_

 _"Yeah, friends." Hana smiles._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"How can I forget..." Hana says as she starts to form tears. "I..." Suddenly, she hears a voice, "You are a Dark Signer, you must fight."

Hana starts to scream as her eyes become purple. "I have to eliminate the Signers!"

Everyone gasps and Yuni says, "Oh no. The Earthbound is controlling her now!"

Vivian watches it and asks, "Manibus, you won't be doing that to me when I battle Sister?"

Manibus shrugs, "I don't know."

Hana tries to suppress the god and says, "Reisho, you have to defeat me. That way all the souls I captured will be free. Now it is up to you." Then her eyes change into glowing purple.

Reisho says, "Hana...I'll save you. My turn." He draws a card, but Hana grabs an Action Card and says, "Now die! Action Magic, Flame Ball! I give you 200 damage! With Bittervine's effect! I can double the damage!"

Reisho says, "I use Black Feather Dragon's effect to negate the damage and place a counter."

Hana says, "Lilius can negate your monster's effect."

Reisho is hit as his LP drops to 100. **(Reisho:500-100)**

Yuzu says, "This is bad. Reisho has suffered a lot of damage!"

"He has to win in this turn or else that he will really die!" Bruno says.

Reira is now shaken as she hugs her brother. Reiji also shows his worries for his brother as well.

Reisho says, "I have a way to save her. I hope she can respond to me. Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Love Jupiter!"

When the monster is back, Hana says, "Trying to take control of my Earthbound God, huh?"

"No." Reisho says. "I control your Purple Orchard!"

"What?" Hana is surprised as her monster goes towards Reisho's field.

"Why is he controlling Purple Orchard?" Frank is confused.

"I don't know." Yugo says.

Reisho says, "Then I use my Magic Card, Ray of Recovery! I release both Purple Orchards to recover my LP!" **(Reisho:100-1100)**

As the two monsters are gone, Hana says, "With both Purple Orchards are gone, the owner of the monster can summon back the materials. Wait a second."

"Yes, I summon back Ruby Rose!" Reisho says as the monster comes back. Ruby Rose now looks at Hana with a sad look.

"What is this?" Hana sees the frown face and the feeling of herself trying to control her body.

Reisho says, "See, Hana? Ruby Rose is your favorite monster! She also wants your return! Please respond to it! Action Magic! Bi-Attack!" Reisho says as he picks up the card he gets from the fire. "I double the ATK of Ruby Rose. **(3000-6000)**

"6000 ATK?" Hana says. "Not only that, she can negate an effect of a monster on the field. I choose Earthbound God Lilius!"

The flower shakes a little, Yuya says, "So he can attack Lilius!"

Reisho says, "Now please get back to us! Rose Wind!"

The monster shoots out winds that are made from roses to the Earthbound God, and Hana screams as her LP decreases. **(Hana:3300-0)**

The souls from the god also starts to disappear, and a lot of Academia students appear in the Synchro Dimension. All of them are confused as they know nothing about the invasion and the world.

* * *

"Hana!" Reisho says as Hana is about to fall, Ruby Rose charges forward and catches her in her arms.

"Ruby Rose..." Hana mutters as she places her into the ground before disappearing. Reisho also stops the D-Wheel and rushes to her, as well as Sora, Sona, Yuni, Yuya and Yuzu.

"Hana, are you alright?" Reisho shakes her as she says, "Reisho...Zarc...Zarnie...Ray...I am sorry...I gave into my anger...I forgot the happy past we have..."

"It is fine." Ray says. "We forgive you."

Hana smiles and says, "Sora, Sona...nice to see you two betray Academia...please...stop Professor."

"We will." Sora says.

Before Hana can close her eyes and turn into dust, Reisho's Pendant starts to glow and it stops the disappearing and the Earthbound God Card lands on top of her.

"It works again..." Reisho says.

Just then, the Earthbound God Lilius come towards them and says, "Thank you for freeing me from the darkness."

"You're welcome..." Reisho says as it changes back into the card and lands in Yuni's hand.

Sona then hears her heartbeat, it is regular and she says, "She is still alive!"

Everyone cheers for the success as Hana slowly opens her eyes. "Huh..."

"You're awake! Hana!" Ray, who controls Yuzu's body, hugs her.

"But...how..." Hana asks in surprise.

Zarnie says, "My pendants, they have the magic to revive the Dark Signers. You're revived."

Hana looks at them and then smiles, "Thank you..."

Reisho then goes to the gate and then places the Pendant on the pillar, it then rumbles and then sinks into the ground.

"Two of them are gone, there are six more." Reisho says.

Then the group start to notice a lot of Academia Students around them. Sawatari says, "What? Its Academia!"

Shun says, "It seems we need to fight them or they'll card us before we get to the next Signer.

Hana says, "Wait. They are the souls of the sacrifices of Doctor and Professor. They know nothing about the war."

Sora says, "You're right. Guys, let me and Sona go gather them and tell them what the Professor is doing."

Sona says, "We'll see you guys later." Then the two siblings leave.

Zarc says, "Now the next pillar is the Giant. It means Mark is the next."

"Mark..." Hana says.

"Don't worry, Hana." Zarnie says. "Brother will save him and we can be together like before."

Hana nods as they head towards the next place.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. And this chapter introduces the Earthbound God Lilius, my creation. And Hana is from the Original World, when the world splits, she goes to the Fusion Dimension. And then you know the story.**

 **The next chapter will be Yuya and Mark's duel. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you can post a review.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Garden Maid: Ivy:**

 **Light Attribute, Level 2 Fairy/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: If the monster used this card as a material is sent to the graveyard, you can summon the materials back from the graveyard.**

 **Garden Maid: Violet:**

 **Light Attribute, Level 3 Fairy/Effect ATK: 1200/DEF:1300**

 **Effect: When this card is on the field, you can Fusion Summon a monster using this card and another monster on the field as a material.**

 **Garden Maid: Ruby Rose:**

 **Light Attribute, Level 8 Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two Garden Maid Monsters.**

 **Once per turn, you can negate a card's effect until the end of the turn. When this card destroys a monster in the DEF mode, it can give piercing damage. If this card destroys a monster in the ATK mode, the player has to take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

 **Draw of the Flowers:**

 **Normal Trap Card.**

 **Effect: Activate it before your draw phase, if you draw a monster card, you can draw another card.**

 **Garden Maid: Tulip:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 1 DPS:1 Fairy/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can perform a Dark Split Summon without** **using the Dark Split card.**

 **Effect: When this card battles, its ATK becomes the same as the highest ATK monster on the field.**

 **Garden Maid: Purple Orchard:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level -8 Fairy/Dark Split/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: A Garden Maid Level 8 Monster.**

 **Must be Dark Split Summoned with no other ways, when you have two of the same monster on the field, this card won't be destroyed. (Unless the two monster is destroyed at the same time) If this monster attacks a monster, your opponent can't negate the attack. If this card is sent to the graveyard, summon back the materials for this summon.**

 **Garden Maid: Bittervine**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 8 DPS:9 Fairy/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can double the effect damage once per turn.**

 **Effect: When this card battles, your opponent's monsters lose 1000 ATK while it gains 1000 ATK times the number of monsters that is affected by this effect.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Lilius:**

 **Dark Attribute, Plant/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:4 ATK:2700/DEF:2300**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ● If this monster deals damage to your opponent, you can recover 1000 LP. You can also negate an effect of a monster once per turn.**

 **Universal Damage Draw:**

 **Normal Trap Card:**

 **Effect: If you get damage in this turn, you can draw cards eaual to the damage you get divides 500.**

 **Ray Of Recovery:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: By sending two monsters on the field to the graveyard, you can recover 1000 LP.**


	64. Chapter 64 Companions' Feelings

Chapter 64

Yuya and his friends makes their way to the third gate to face Mark. Ryu asks, "So this Mark person was one of your friends back in the Original Dimension?"

Yuni nods and says, "Yes, he was being domestic abuse by his family until we used Professor Leo's powers to have his father arrested, and then he lived with us this whole time."

"I see..." Gongenzaka says. "To think that he is one of the victims of Zarc's rampage..."

"Indeed, it is going to be a hard duel..." Yuni says.

Katrina asks, "Brother, are you okay with this? You are going to face Mark again."

"Don't worry. Last time I was not ready yet." Yuya says.

Mark, who has been waiting at the tower and anticipating Yuya's arrival, spots him in the distance, as Yuya notices him around the same time. Mark smirks and revs the engines of his D-Wheel before speeding head on in front of Yuya. Yuya steps aside immediately before the D-Wheel stops.

Mark says, "This time you brought audiences here, huh? Zarc, no. Sakaki Yuya."

"Mark..." Yuya mutters.

"It is now time for us to settle the scores, the one that never was competed back then." Mark says.

"So it really is Mark..." Ray says with a frown.

"Don't think I didn't notice you there, Ray, no, Hiiragi Yuzu." Mark says. "It is a shame that you didn't get to watch how this guy breaks his D-Wheel while facing against me last time."

"Wait, so you are the one that made Yuya into a coma few days ago?" Yuzu asks.

"Wait, what? Yuya was in a coma?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, but due to the fact that he still have Yuto, Yuri and Zarc inside him, so that they are the ones that use the body." Yuni says. "And in fact, Zarc is the one that duels Shinji, not Brother."

"What?" The ones who didn't know are shocked. Ryu says, "That was Zarc?"

Mark laughs and says, "Now let's get things started shall we?" His mark begins to glow, causing purple flames to erupt and shape out the Giant Geoglyph around the area.

"That was the same mark when it first appeared..." Crow says.

"Now I should send you to the depth of the inferno!" Mark says.

"Mark was never like this..." Hana says sadly. Sona pats her and says, "That is why Yuya needs to save him."

"I know...but still..." Hana says.

"Field Magic: Crossover." The field starts to operate as the two set off. "Duel!" **(Mark:4000)(Yuya:4000)**

As they both ride off, Mark is the one that goes through the first corner. "I summon Villain League: Wolf of the Wild. ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1200 LV:2)" When this monster appears, he says, "When I have a Villain League card in the field, I can summon Villain League: Witch of the Fallen!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:500 LV:4) As the two monsters appear, he says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "My turn." Zarc then thinks back at the time when he killed Mark.

 _"The reason I help you is because you are weak, just like those people that I defeated, you don't have the courage to stand your father, you let him take control of you until we stopped them." As Zarc is saying this, Mark feels sharps of pain hitting him hard._

 _"And do you know what to do with the weak? They will be gone from the earth." Zarc says as Mark us getting closer to the mouth of the dragon._

"What is wrong? Traitor? Hurry up and start your turn." Mark says.

Yuya says, "I use Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

With the two monsters rises to the field, he says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 7. Swing Pendulum of my soul, draw the light that come across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)"

As the dragon appears, Mark says, "Odd-Eyes Dragon huh, you really like to use this monster, don't you?"

"What if I do? It is my partner since the very beginning." Yuya says, "Battle! I attack Witch of the Fallen with Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!"

Mark says, "Quick Play Magic, Villain's Shield. I can negate the attack." Mark says as the attack is being blocked.

Yuya grits his teeth and says, "damn it..."

Mark says, "I use Wolf of the Wild's effect. Since I have an attack that is negated, so I can place a Pendulum Card in the Pendulum Zone!"

Then Horse of the Speed appears on the field with a Dark Scale 3 under it. Yuya says, "At that time, I gave into my darkness...which is why Mark hates me now...so I'll have to save him today. I set one card and end my turn."

Mark says, "So that is it, huh? Now it is my turn." He says as he draws a card, "I now release my two monsters to summon this monster, come forth! Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" **(ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:10)

"Here it is, the Dark Tuner!" Yuni says.

"So he is aiming for the Dark Synchro..." Aki says.

"When Nightmare Hand is summoned, I summon back my Wolf of the Wild from my graveyard." As the card appears, he says, "Now I Dark Tune the Level 2 Wolf of the Wild with Nightmare Hand!"

As the process is going on, he says, "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:-8)

The dragon with a hundred eyes appear as Yuni says, "No way, where did he get that dragon?"

"That disgusting dragon with eyes on his body?" Jean asks. "You know about it?"

Yuni says, "Yes. Back in the original world, the one who uses the Giant Mark uses this dragon."

"I see..." Kiryu says.

Mark says, "I am not finished yet. I have this Rank Down Magic: Destroyer from Hell. I can summon an Xyz Monster without the conditions and then perform a Rank Down."

"Rank Down..." Shun says.

"I summon Villain League: Man of the Steel from my extra deck and overlay it. Dragon that has evil souls, appear from the death and show your hatred! Darkness Rank Down Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank Negative 4! Death Soul Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** / DEF:2500 RNK:-4)

The second Dragon appears besides the first one. Yuya says, "That monster again."

Hana says, "Mark doesn't have these monsters before..."

"I know, those are the new ones." Reisho says.

"And do you think I am done just yet?" Mark says. "I detach the overlay unit from Death Soul Dragon to summon back Witch of the Fallen to the field." As the monster is back, he says, "You take damage equal to the monster's ATK."

A soul goes into Yuya as he is in pain. **(Yuya:4000-3000)**

"And by using Horse of the speed, I can Dark Split Summon a monster."

"Even Dark Split?" Satoshi says.

"I Dark Split Witch of the Fallen." He says as the horse takes the witch away. "Dragon that covers with blood, appear and stain your blood to your enemies! Dark Split Summon! Come forth! Level -4! Blood Stream Dragon." ( **ATK:3000** / DEF:2500 LV:-4)

Two dragons that are made by red liquid appears and Yuya says, "Now there are 4 Dragons with 3000 ATK..."

Mark says, "I think I don't need the Earthbound God to destroy you. Now Blood Stream Dragon! Attack with your bloody waterfall! When this card battles, I sacrifice my other Blood Stream Dragon's attack to make its ATK double." Mark says. **(ATK:3000-6000)**

"6000 ATK!" Reisho says.

"If this hits Yuya's LP goes to 0." Gongenzaka says.

Yuya picks up an Action Card and says, "I use Action Card, Evasion. I negate the attack."

Mark grits his teeth. "You'll not get lucky this time. Death Soul Dragon! Soul Devour!"

Yuya says, "I use my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I negate the monster's ATK and resets the card."

As the Scarecrow blocks the attack, Mark says, "Well, you saved your puny life, but I use One-Hundred Eyed Dragon to attack." Mark says as the attack comes.

Yuya's Odd-Eyes gets destroyed as Yuya gets hurt by the damage. **(Yuya:2800-2300)**

"I end my turn." Mark says. "You just earned yourself a new turn."

Yuya says, "Mark, listen to me! I don't mean to eat you. It is all the Supreme King that resides in my body that does it. I have no idea how to get rid of it."

Mark says, "Then why did you give into the Darkness in the first place? Don't you know that everyone wants to help you? You just pushed us away and then gave into the monster!"

Yuya and Zarc flinches and lowers their head. "I know..."

"You don't know how I hope to change the past. Six of us dueling together and reach to the top." Mark says with a tear in his eye.

Yuya says, "I know. But still. I'll save you!" Once he draws the card, he says, "I use Pot of Greed, with this, I can draw two more cards." After he draws two more cards, he says, "I Pendulum Summon back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Then from my hand, Entermate Whip Viper ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:900 LV:4)and Debris Dragon." ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:2000 LV:4)

As two more monsters appear, he says, "I summon Entermate One Tuner ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1) I use its effect. I can make my Whip Viper Level 1." The machine then starts spinning as Whip Viper becomes level 1. "And Synthesis Magician can also make one monster into level 1 as well. I choose Debris Dragon."

"3 Level one Monsters? What are you planning?" Mark asks.

"I first tune Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Level 1 Debris Magician! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, PS:5)."

Once the dragon appears, Katrina says, "The Signer Dragon is here."

"Good." Yuni says. "And then..."

"Now I tune Level 1 Whip Viper with Level 1 One Tuner! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! Synchro Summon! LV2, Formula Synchron!" (ATK:200/ **DEF:1500** LV:2)

Mark sees two Synchro Monsters and says, "No way...don't tell me you have that monster..."

Yuya says, "This is my Clear Mind! I Tune LV8 Neo Stardust Dragon with LV2 Formula Synchron!"

Then Yuya's D-Wheel goes missing, causing everyone to be shocked. Then it appears behind Mark, causing him to be surprised.

"Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV10! Shooting Star Swaying Dragon!" ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10 PS:5)

"Alright, the Accel Synchro!" Yugo says.

"That sure is a rare sight." Kiryu says.

Mark says, "So? Accel Synchro won't be able to beat me."

"We'll just see. I use Shooting Star Swaying Dragon's effect! I can draw 5 cards and shuffle them into the deck." He says as he starts to draw.

As he draws the cards, he says, "I draw Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician, Nobledragon Magician, Harmonizing Magician and Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver. 5 of them are Pendulum Monsters, which means I can attack up to 5 times."

"What?" Mark is shocked as the Shooting Star Dragon splits into 5.

"Now I attack your One-Hundred Eyed Dragon! Falling Star Slam!"

Mark picks an Action Card and says, "I use Evasion to negate the battle. And due to the negation, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's effect uses Wolf of the Wild's effect. I can set Dark Scale 9 Villain League: Voice of the Groan in the zone."

Yuya is shocked, but then he says, "But still, 4 attacks can destroy all your dragons."

Mark sees his dragons all being destroyed as he gets damage. **(Mark:4000-2800)**

"He finally dealt damage!" Rua says.

"That is awesome." Vivian says.

"Now Mark's field is empty." Yuzu says.

"Wait." Yuni says as everyone turns to her. "When One-Hundred Eyed Dragon is destroyed, the user can add a card to his hand."

"What? You don't mean..." Katrina says.

"Thanks for destroying my monsters, now I add Ccapac Apu to my hand." Mark says.

"This is unexpected..." Zarc says.

"I know. I just need to be careful," Yuya says. "I end my turn."

Mark says, "Sakaki Yuya. You have managed to come this far. It will be more satisfying for getting my revenge. My turn." Once he draws the card, he says, "Now since I have two Dark Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can Dark Pendulum Summon!"

Just then, the ground is shaking as Yuya looks around, he sees that a cocoon like thing appears in the sky. Reisho says, "Here it comes."

"Advent! Earthbound Pendulum God Ccapac Apu! ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:10 DPS:3)" Then the blue giant like god appears in front of them.

Jean says, "That is the one that we saw back at the Stadium."

"Yeah..." Ron says.

Mark says, "I could end you with a direct attack like last time. But that won't be enough. I summon Villain League: Stone of the Infinity!" ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:1200 LV:4)

As a statue like devil appears, he says, "By using its effect. I can negate your monster's effect and it loses half of its ATK."

"What?" Yuya is surprised as Shooting Star turns into a stone. **(3300-1650)**

"Now battle! Ccapac Apu! Attack Shooting Star Dragon!" Mark yells as the giant starts to use its palm to defeat the dragon. Yuya also didn't run as he gets attacked. **(Yuya:2300-950)**

"This is the end! I use its effect, when Ccapac Apu destroys a monster, I can give you damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster!" Mark yells.

Everyone is in horror as the palm starts to get Yuya again. Yuzu yells, "Yuya!"

Yuya says, "As a Magician, I have tricks on my sleeves! I use Action Magic, Acceleration! I negate the damage!"

Yuya speeds through the hand and Mark grits his teeth.

"Nice Yuya!" Aki says.

"Indeed. That is a great save." Bruno says.

"You got lucky. But you can't do anything. I end my turn."

Yuya sighs and then Zarc says, "Yuya, that was close."

"I know." Yuya says. "My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I Pendulum Summon! Come back to my field! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya says, "Battle, I attack your Stone of Infinity with Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Burst!"

Once the dragon destroys the stone, Mark gets hit by the attack. **(Mark:2800-1300)**

"I use my Voice of Groan's effect." Mark says. "You'll have to get the same damage as I do."

"What?" Yuya is surprised as he spots an Action Card. Mark also notices it and he tries to stop him, but Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon blocks his way as Yuya grabs it. "Damn it..."

"I use Encore! I can use the effect of Acceleration from my graveyard."

Once the effect is dodged, Mark says, "Whenever you are in trouble...your monsters will aid you. You are still the same."

Yuya says, "I trust my monsters, and they trust me as well. Now I set one card and end my turn."

Mark says, "Then I'll destroy that trust just like you did to me." He draws the card and says, "Ccapac Apu! Attack directly!"

Once the attack is approaching, Yuya says, "I use Entermate Draw Fisher's effect from my hand. By sending it on the field, I negate the attack of a monster and then draw cards equal to the level of the monster I control."

Once the attack is ended, Yuya draws 7 cards. The negation of the attack also makes Mark's D-Wheel out of control.

"Mark!" Yuya says as Odd-Eyes comes to rescue him and set it back on the track. Mark is surprised and says, "Why do you help me?"

Yuya says, "We are friends! That is why."

"Friends..." Mark mutters.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _After Mark's Dad is arrested, Mark says, "Thank you...for sending me out of the nightmare..."_

 _Zarc says, "No problem, we are friends, that is why."_

 _"Yeah, friends." Mark then hugs Zarc._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

Mark's D-Wheel starts to lose control again as he is approaching the fire. "Mark!" Yuya yells as the six dragon marks start to shine brightly.

"What?" Ruka says.

"What's going on?" Katrina says as the 5 marks all disappear.

"They disappear?" Yuzu says in surprise.

"They all go to Yuya..." Reisho says.

Yuya's back starts to form a full dragon, he says, "Yuni...Katrina...Reisho...Ruka...Rua... Thank you for the power." He says, "My turn!"

His deck glows and Yuya draws the card. He says, "Now I use the card Monster Reborn! With this card, I revive my One Tuner back from the graveyard."

As the Machine is back Yuya says, "I tune Odd-Eyes again with One Tuner! Revive! Stardust Neo Dragon!"

As the dragon is back, Yuya says, "And this card is a miracle to save Mark! I summon Salvation Dragon - Saver Dragon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

As the red dragon appears, Mark doesn't care as he is trying to control his D-Wheel. Yuni says, "Saver Dragon...It comes as well..."

"I tune the Level 8 Stardust Neo Dragon, Level 1 Draw Fisher with Level 1 Savor Dragon! Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Neo Dragon!"( **ATK:3800** /DEF:3000 LV:10 PS:0)

As the dragon gives a mighty roar, Satoshi says, "3800 ATK!"

"It surpass Ccapac Apu!" Gongenzaka says.

"Go! Yuya!" Yuzu yells.

"I use its effect, its effect negates the effects of an opponent's monster and gain that effect for itself until the End Phase. Now go! Savior Star Neo Dragon! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Yuya yells.

The dragon the charges towards the Giant, it shoots through the monster as it starts to explode, once it explodes, it is gone and all the souls are freed. ( **Mark:1300-0)**

* * *

"Mark!" Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Reisho, Yuzu and Hana rushes towards him as Yuya holds his back. Mark says, "Ccapac Apu's effect is to give damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of the monsterl Which means I'll be getting 3800 damage in total..."

His eye colors are back to normal and he says, "I have made one more wish when I become a Dark Signer...I want to have a rematch with you...Zarc..."

"Mark..." Yuya says.

"I wasn't able to be fully mad at you..." Mark says before he starts to turn into dust. Yuya's Pendant activates and it glows, then it stops the disappearing and the Earthbound God Card lands on top of him.

Ccapac Apu forms in front of them before it disappears into the card as Yuni picks it up. Yuya hears his heart beat and says, "Yes, he is alive."

Once Mark slowly wakes up, Hana immediately tackles him to a hug. "Mark! You are fine now!"

"Hana...can't breathe..." Mark says as she finally let go, then they both laugh as well as Yuya and the others.

Ray says, "It is good to see the whole group back together again, huh?"

Reisho says, "I agree."

Yuya then lowers his head and Zarc says, "I am really sorry. Mark. Even though I was possessed, I still say those words and hurt you both mentally and physically."

Mark notices his frown and walks towards him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It is fine. It is in the past now. What matters now is to find a way to get rid of your darkness and stop Professor Akaba."

"Mark..."

So what do we say?" He takes out his hand, Zarc sees it and places his hand on his, followed by Zarnie, Ray, Hana and Reisho. "Friends."

The others are watching as Crow says, "Man, this is quite touching."

Gongenzaka says, "You don't say." He then cries anime tears hardly.

Reiji and Reira also watch it as Reiji forms a smile, not apparent, but enough to make Reira notices.

* * *

At the hideout, Condor and Aera notices two more candles are blown off. Aera says, "Hana and Mark are defeated."

"5 more left." Condor sighs, "And I can tell the three Gods are still there, but they are purified."

"Maybe they did find a way..." Aera smiles as they look at the 5 marks left.

* * *

 **This duel is based on Yusei's duel with Kiryu. Now Mark has been saved and we finally introduce the Savior Dragons! I hope you like this chapter. The next duel is Katrina's duel against Lisa.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Rank Down Magic Destroyer from Hell:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect:** **Target 1 Xyz monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck; if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is double the Rank of the monster lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)**

 **Blood Stream Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute, Dragon/Dark Split/Effect Level:-4 ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: One LV4 monster**

 **When you have two monsters with the same name on the field, by negating the battle of the other one, you can double the ATK when this card battles.**

 **Entermate One Tuner:**

 **Light Attribute, Machine/Tuner/Effect Level:1 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can choose a monster whose level becomes 1.**

 **Villain League: Stone of Infinity**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Tuner/Effect Level:4 ATK:1000/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned, target one monster, that monster can't use any effects and lose half of its ATK.**

 **Entermate Draw Fisher:**

 **Water Attribute, Warrior/Effect Level:1 ATK:500/DEF:500**

 **Effect: When you get an attack, by sending this card from the hand to the field, negate it and draw cards equal to the number of the highest level on your field.**

 **Savor Star Neo Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, Light/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect Level:10 PS:0 ATK:3800/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum effect: If this card is on the Pendulum zone, special summon a Stardust Monster on the field in the turn it gets on it.**

 **Effect:** **Majestic Dragon + Stardust Neo Dragon + 1 non-Tuner monster**

 **You can Release this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Magic Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 Stardust Dragon from your Graveyard.**


	65. Chapter 65 Truth and Consequences

Chapter 65

While walking to the next gate, Hana and Mark now know everyone in the present, but they are shocked to learn about Reiji and Reira.

"So Reisho, you have two more siblings, huh?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. Kinda ironic that Ray and I also got a new mother as well, though I wonder where our former mother is..." Reisho says.

"I am sure that you will be able to find her soon." Hana says with a smile, much to their confusion. Then Yuni asks, "By the way, do you know who the Dark Signers are?"

Hana says, "Well, the one we are heading to, the Lizard mark is Lisa, the Whale Mark is Rin, and the Humming Bird and the Vulture are Condor and Aera. And we know that the Dog one has betrayed us, so he isn't on our list, and the Spider and Hands are unknown to us."

"I see…" Yuya says, he knows that Vivian is the one with the Hands, so there is only one mark that they don't know, the Spider Mark.

Once they arrive at the Lizard Gate, Katrina says, "Now it is my turn to duel...and I know who my opponent is going to be..."

Yuzu says, "You're right."

Just then, a cloaked figure comes and says, "I have been waiting for you." She takes off her cloak and reveals herself.

"Lisa…" Katrina mutters. Shun, Ron, Jean, Yuto, Rumi and Ruri are shocked to see her even though they already know the truth that she become a Dark Singer, but still, they still can't believe it."

"I see not only Kurosaki Shun, even Ron and Jean are here as well, huh?" Lisa says. "It sure has been a while."

"Why did you do that to Rumi and Ruri back then?" Ron asks. "They have nothing to do with you at that time."

Lisa says, "They are still Shun's family, at first I only wanted to get revenge on him. But thanks to Katrina here, my focus is now her."

Katrina grits her teeth as Aki asks, "What happened?"

Yuya says, "Long story short, she is from the same city as Ron and Jean, she tried to kill Ruri and Rumi, who is the counterpart of Yuzu and Yuni here. And it is thanks to this incident, Katrina is forced to reveal that she is a half Vampire to the Heartland...and then after saving the two of them...she goes out of control..."

Yuni says, "And then she killed her...just like the Vampires we saw in the horror movies..." This causes gasp to those who don't know the truth.

Lisa says, "What they said is true indeed. But it doesn't matter to me. In order to fight a monster like Katrina, I'll have to be one and this time, I'll beat you." She activates her Duel Disk.

Katrina says, "And I'll not let you hurt anyone in present." She also activates her Duel Disk.

"Field Magic Crossover." As the platforms appear, Katrina asks, "You're not going to do the shadow game?"

Lisa says, "I can activate it whenever I want. But first, let me have my fun."

"Fine." Then they yell, "Duel." **(Lisa:4000)(Katrina:4000)**

"The first turn goes to me." She draws the card. "I use my Magic Card: Musical Dinoland." As the card appears, she says, "Once per turn, I can summon a Musidino Monster from my deck to the field."

"So the Field Magic is here..." Katrina says.

"I summon Musidino: Clear Do using the effect of my field." ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5) "Now if either player draws a monster during their Draw Phase, they must return that monster to their Deck due to its effect."

"What? So Katrina can't draw monster cards?" Sawatari asks in shock.

"It seems so." Ryu says.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Lisa says.

Katrina says, "So she is using the same trick...My turn." After she draws the card, she says, "I draw Puppy Doll..."

"Due to the effect, send it back to the deck." Lisa says with a smirk.

Katrina does it and says, "It doesn't matter to me. I summon Blood Sucker Heal Bandage." ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4)

As the monster appears, she says, "With this effect, I have four cards in my hand, so I can draw 4 cards."

"What?" Lisa is surprised.

Hana says, "So she can draw cards...that is clever."

"Indeed." Reisho says.

Lisa curses and says, "Great, now my trick won't work..."

Katrina says, "With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Bloody Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

As the red colored dragon appears with a roar, Lisa thinks, "She doesn't have these monsters before...but I have a plan..."

"Battle! I use Bloody Rose Dragon to attack your dinosaur! Blood Cut!" Katrina yells as the dragon shoots out petals that just like scissors.

"I use my trap card, "Quiet Dinosaur. With this card, I can negate the battle and give you damage equal to half of the DEF of your monster." Lisa says as Katrina gets hit by the attack. **(Katrina:4000-3000)**

"How do you feel now, feel the pain, huh?" Lisa asks.

"Compared to a battle from before, this is nothing." She says.

"A battle from before?" Mark asks. "What does she mean?"

"I guess it is the time when she tries to open Aki's heart..." Yuni says. "After all, she couldn't control her powers back then."

Hana says, "So Katrina was being just like Yusei, huh? History sure repeats the same."

Yuzu asks, "What did you mean?"

Reisho says, "Oh, you do need some explanation." And then he tells the group what happened and Ray says, "Seriously? That was just like when she got her Singer Mark..."

Yuya says, "Yeah, but now the mark is on Katrina. And if you didn't notice, it is actually the same from before as well...the same marks dueling each other. The Dragon Feet versus the Lizard Mark..."

"You're right. That is really strange." Yuni says.

Katrina says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Lisa says, "Now let me show you the true pain you inflicted on me. My turn."

As she draws the card, she says, "I draw a monster card," She shows them as she says, "So I return it to the deck. But I summon this monster come forth! Musidino: Shine Re. ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5) When this monster is on the field, if either player draws a Magic Card during their Draw Phase, they must return that card to their Deck."

"So even Magic Cards..." Katrina says.

"Battle, I attack your Heal Bandage with Shine Re!" Lisa says.

"I use Bloody Rose Dragon's effect! You can only attack this monster!" Katrina says.

"Not going to happen, continuous trap card, Invisible Sheet. I negate the dragon's effect and when this card is on the field, your Bloody Dragon can't activate its effect."

Shine Ray shoots lights as Katrina is forced to cover her eyes. **(Katrina:3000-2600)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Lisa says. "Even though you have that effect, I still can torture you."

Jean says, "Lisa, why are you keen on torturing Katrina and Shun? What did they ever do to you?"

Ron says, "Yeah, you also tried to kill Rumi and Ruri as well."

Lisa closes her eyes and says, "At first I didn't want to do it as well." She looks at them and says, "It is true, I got rejected by Shun after I confessed. I am jealous of you guys as well to be close together. But it is because that accident that drives me crazy."

"Accident?" Shun asks.

"Now start your turn." Lisa says.

Katrina says, "Fine." She draws the card and both dragons don't growl. Lisa says, "A Trap Card, huh? You're lucky."

Katrina looks at the card and says, "I summon Tuner monster Blood Sucker Dark Bat!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1300 LV:4)

As a brown bat with little fangs and wings appear, Lisa says, "Tuner..."

"I use its effect. I can special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Blood Sucker Howling Wolf!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1800 LV:3)

When the wolf appears, Katrina says, "Now I tune my Level 3 Howling Wolf with Level 4 Dark Bat. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dark Red Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:7, PS:2)

As the dragon appears, strong winds start to appear as the marks glow. Crow says, "She also has Synchro Black Rose Dragon as well?"

Aki says, "It is different than mine."

Katrina says, "By using the effect, I can destroy all the cards on the field! Dark Rose Gale!"

As the dragon starts to shoot out petals, Lisa says, "Before you do, I use my Dark Pendulum Monster, Musidino: Roar's effect. I negate the effect and send this card on the Pendulum Zone."

As the dino appear and has a scale 7 underneath, Reisho says, "So that is her Dark Pendulum Card..."

Katrina says, "Then I use my face down, Force to retreat! I switch Clear Do into DEF mode."

As the dragon switches into DEF, she says, "Then I banish my Healing Bandage in my Extra Deck to activate Dark Red Rose Dragon's effect! I can switch one monster's DEF mode into ATK mode and makes its ATK0. Dark Binding Bloom!"

Lisa wide eyes as she says, "No you won't! I use Roar's Pendulum effect to negate the effect."

Katrina gets an Action Card and says, "Action Magic: Invisibility, I negate the effect, so Dark Red Rose's ATK continues."

Lisa grits her teeth as her monster is destroyed. **(Lisa:4000-1600)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Katrina says.

Lisa slowly stands up and says, "Not bad, you finally manage to destroy my monster...my Dino Land's second effect, in the end phase, I can summon a Musidino Monster from my graveyard."

As Clear Do appears once more, Katrina is frustrated. "Damn it..."

Lisa says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I also draw a Trap Card. So I won't be effected. Now I use my Musical Dino Land to summon Musidino: Name Me. ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5)"

The black colored Dinosaur appears besides Shine Re and Clear Do. She says, "And with the effect of this monster, if either player draws a Trap Card during their Draw Phase, they must return that card to their Deck."

Crow says, "What? That means when Katrina draws a card, she must return it back to the deck."

"That is ridiculous." Yugo says.

"That is also the same as before..." Ray says as the others nod.

Lisa says, "Don't worry. I'm not that heartless. I overlay my three dragons. Xyz summon! Come forth! Musidino: Sad Song." ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:5 OVU:3)

The yellow Dinosaur with tears appear on the field. Shun says, "Sad Story...it appears..."

"I use its effect, by detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy half of your cards in your hand." Lisa says. "You have 6 cards, so you send three cards to the graveyard and I draw 3 cards."

Katrina grits her teeth as she did, then Lisa draws three cards and says, "Then I use my Magic Card, Family's Locket."

As the locket appears, Ron says, "That card isn't related to Musidino..."

Lisa says, "This card is from my father..."

"Father?" Jean asks.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A depressed Lisa is walking back to her house, she can't believe that she gets rejected by Shun. "Just what did Katrina have that I didn't..." She thinks as she steps on the doorway._

 _As she opens the door, much to her shock, she sees a broken window and both her parents lying on the ground with blood. Lisa is in horror as she yells, "Mom! Dad!"_

 _She rushes to them as she tries to shake them, but no avail, they are already died. "No way..." Lisa is about to cry, until she feels a gun pointing at her head. "Don't move, or I'll kill you."_

 _Lisa angrily asks, "You killed them...why did you do it?"_

 _The man says, "Hand over the card, or you'll be the same as them."_

 _"I know nothing about card!" Lisa says as she kicks the man, causing him to scream in agony as Lisa quickly grabs the gun and shoots the man. The man then falls down, dead._

 _Lisa then notices that she killed a person, she kneels down and says, "What did I do..." She sobs as then she says, "No...I have no one now..." She looks at the gun in her hand and laughs hysterically._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

"After that, I vow to make everyone suffer, starting with Shun and his family." Lisa says.

"So you are blaming us for your parents' death?" Katrina asks.

"No. You don't have any clue about it, but the fact that you are happy while I am the only one suffer is not fair!" She yells as she raises her hand, then she makes the lizard Geoglyph appear.

Everyone steps back as the monster appears on the field. Shun says, "I see...rejection is already a pain, and it intensifies when her parents are dead..."

Ron asks, "But why did the man kill your parents?"

Lisa says, "It is for this card. This Family's Locket. I can give 1000 ATK to Sad Song. Battle! Attack that Signer Dragon! Tears of sadness!"

The dinosaur shoots out tears and then it hurts Dark Rose Dragon. Katrina says, "I use my trap card, Sudden Dawn, I end the battle and we both get 1000 damage."

"What?" Lisa is shocked as the dawn appears and hits them. **(Lisa:1600-600)(Katrina:2600-1600)**

"Damn it..." Lisa says. "You are persistent. I end my turn."

Katrina says, "Lisa, I see what your pain is. But you are not alone, you still have friends to support you."

Lisa says, "Friends? Don't make me laugh. The friendship is already dead. Start your turn."

Reiji says, "So she is in denial."

"Indeed." Hana says. "I guess we really have a lot in common."

Yuzu feels Ruri's worry as she asks, "Are you okay? Ruri?"

Ruri says, "I don't think so...I understand why she tried to do that to us..."

Katrina says, "My turn." She draws the card and says, "I use Zombie Fusion!" She says, "Due to your effect, I have two eyeing cobras in my Graveyard. So I fuse two of them from my graveyard."

"What?" Lisa says.

"Vampire killed by the sun, revive as the form of a Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! LV6! Blood Sucking Dragon!"( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800 Level 6 PS:1)

As the dragon appears, Lisa says, "My effect just helps her..."

"I use its effect, I gain the ATK of your Clear Do in your graveyard." ( **ATK:2200-4300)**

"4300 ATK..." Yuni says, "Katrina can destroy the monster."

"Battle! I attack your monster! Dragon's meal!" Katrina yells.

Lisa says, "By setting this monster to the Pendulum Zone, I can negate the battle and end the battle phase! Come! Musidino: Scream!"

A second Dino that looks like Roar but with purple scales appear. Katrina says, "Damn it. Her settings are done..."

Lisa says, "You are trying to defeat me as quick as possible, but you just meet your doom."

Katrina says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Lisa says, "My turn." She sees the card and says, "It's here." She says.

Katrina says, "Lisa, you said that you don't have friends, but what about us? We are your friends!"

"Don't lie to me! The day before I start my plan, I saw you guys are laughing and talking happily! I thought I could gain your attention, but you kept ignoring me!"

Ron, Jean, Yuto, Shun, Ruri and Ruri suddenly remembers at that time, they are so focus on their conversation as they fail to notice her.

Lisa says, "I don't want to hear your excuses! I use the set scale, which lets me summon monsters from Level 1 to 3 and 8 to 12! Dark Pendulum Summon! O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Pendulum God Ccarayhua!"

The cocoon starts to appear and it breaks free, then the green lizard appears with its eyes spinning. **(ATK:2800** /DEF:1800 LV:10 DPS:5)

Yuni says, "Ccarayhua...it is still very intimidating."

Reisho says, "I agree. I still can remember back in the Original Dimension, it could eat a person whole..."

"Are you serious?" Vivian asks them as they nod.

Lisa says, "I use its effect. I can attack you directly! Feel the pain of my sorrow!"

Ccarayhua starts to show his tongue to Katrina, Katrina is terrified as she says, "Trap Card, Darkness of Magic! I can destroy your trap card Invisible Sheet!"

"What?" Lisa is surprised as her trap card is destroyed. Katrina says, "Then Bloody Rose's effect activates, I change the direct attack into attack Bloody Rose Dragon!"

The big lizard then changes the attack to the dragon, it gets destroyed by a lick. **(Katrina:1600-1300)**

"Damn it...I end my turn. Why are you so persistent..." Lisa says.

"Because we care about you." Katrina says.

"Huh?" Lisa asks, "You're lying. You don't care about me!"

"You maybe think we are laughing, I won't deny that. But what we are doing is planning your birthday party back then!"

"What?" Lisa flinches. "What do you mean?"

Shun says, "I know I said that I can't return the feelings, but we also know your sadness, so we tried to plan a birthday party for you at that time."

Yuya asks Yuto, "Is that true?"

"It is." Yuto says.

"My...birthday party..." Lisa is shocked. Ruri and Rumi take over Yuzu and Yuni's body and Ruri says, "Even though you tried to kill sister and me, I still consider you as our friend."

"Ruri..." Lisa says.

"Yeah. Although it is not right to try hanging us on the fifteenth floor high building, but we should apologize to you. We should have been by your side when your parents died." Rumi then closes her eyes and says, "We don't care if you are now a Dark Signer or not. You're still our friend and it won't change."

"Rumi..." Lisa then asks, "Is it true? You were trying to help me feel better..."

Jean says, "It is true, please stop the battle and come back to us."

Lisa says, "I..." Then she hears a voice, "I won't allow you to stop the duel."

Lisa's face starts to glow purple as she kneels down. She says, "I...I can't stop the duel now..." Then her eyes start to glow.

"Uh oh..,she is controlled..." Ruka says.

"Just like Hana..." Rua says.

Katrina says, "I'll save you, Lisa. My turn." She draws the card and says, "I use Enter the Vampire's castle. I destroy your Sad Story and draw two cards!"

As the Sad Story is destroyed by a coffin appearing and locks it up, she says, "Ccarayhua's effect activates, when my monster is destroyed, I can destroy all your cards on the field."

"What?" Katrina is shock as her monsters and cards are all gone due to the lizard's tail slash.

"This is bad. Katrina can't do anything." Yuzu says.

Katrina closes her eyes and says, "Please give me the cards I need..." She draws two cards and looks at it. She smiles, "The victory is settled."

"What?" Lisa is surprised. Katrina says, "I use Scale 5 Healing Bandage and Scale 11 Vampire Princess to set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters from Level 6 to 10! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Bloody Rose Dragon!"

Once the dragon is back, Lisa taunts, "What can that puny dragon do?"

Katrina says, "I use its second effect! I can banish four dragons with different method. I am banishing Bloody Rose, Blood Sucking, Black Rose and Dark Blood!"

Four dragon rises into the air as Yuya gasps, "Could it be..."

"The Intergration Summon..." Yuni says, causing everyone to gasp.

"Controlling the Four Blood Craving Dragons, the ultimate dragon who thirst for the liquid of life! Right now it becomes one! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme Vampire Dragon: Dracula!" ( **ATK:4000/** DEF:4000 LV:12 PS:13)

The cape wearing giant dragon with giant fangs appear with a mighty roar, Ray says, "She has a big dragon like Zarc as well?"

Sawatari says, "Why do we always see the giant monsters."

Aki says, "That is the dragon that saved me from my darkness..."

"Really?" Kiryu asks.

Lisa says, "So? Even though you have a monster equivalent to mine, you can't attack my monster."

Katrina says, "Is that so?"

"What?" Lisa is shocked. Katrina uses her vampire speed to get an Action Card, she says, "Action Magic: Magic Destruction! I destroy a Magic Card, and it is the field Magic, Dino Land!"

"No way!" Lisa says as the field disappears as well as Ccarayhua's abilities.

"With this, the effect of the Earthbound God is gone!" Vivian says.

"Battle! I attack Ccarayuha!" Katrina yells as the dragon shoots out blood on the monster. Lisa is blown back the force as she suddenly sees illusion of her parents. "Dad...Mom..." **(Lisa:600-0)**

* * *

As the duel ends, Lisa is now lying on the ground as every Xyz dimension residents rush towards her.

Shun asks, "Lisa, are you alright?"

Lisa slowly says, "Everyone...I am so sorry...I shouldn't doubt you..."

"It is okay, we forgive you." Yuto says.

Lisa smiles before turning into brown color, "Thank..."

Katrina's Pendant starts to glow, then it stops the disappearing and the Earthbound God Card lands on top of her.

Ccarayuha forms in front of them before it disappears into the card as Rumi picks it up.

"Thank goodness..." Ron says as they are relieved that she is alive.

Lisa slowly wakes up and holds her head, she looks at everyone, who is smiling at her, she smiles back as they hug one another.

Reisho says, "Another revival."

Hana says, "Misunderstandings always turn out to he the best endings."

Mark says, "I agree."

After Katrina finishes the gate closing, Yuni says, "That is half of them. And there is half left." She turns to Bruno, "So Bruno, which gate is the closest?"

"It should be the hands." Bruno says.

"The hands..." Vivian flinches as Yuzu looks at her in worry.

"So I guess the next one to duel is Yuni?" Crow asks. "Since all of the Signers have their turn except her."

Yuni says, "I am dueling indeed, this one is my fated enemy..."

"Sister..." Katrina mutters.

"Now let's go. We have fewer time left." Yuni says as they leave.

* * *

 **I change the effect or Ccarayhua in this chapter for a better purpose. Since the original effect needs this card to be destroyed and the only way to destroy it is to send the Field Magic to the graveyard or monster effects, which are very hard to write. And Lisa is now good, 4 more Dark Signers left and then they will face Condor. The next will be Yuni VS. Vivian. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Musical Dino Land:**

 **Field Magic**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can summon a Musidino from the deck to the field. In either player's end phase, you can summon a Musidino in the graveyard to the field.**

 **Musidino: Clear Do:**

 **Water Attribute Level 5 Dinosaur/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When** **either player draws a monster during their Draw Phase, they must return that monster to their Deck.**

 **Quiet Dinosaur:**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Effect: You can negate the battle and give your opponent damage equal to the half of the DEF of your opponent's attacking monster.**

 **Musidino: Shine Re:**

 **Light Attribute Level 5 Dinosaur/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When** **either player draws a Magic during their Draw Phase, they must return that monster to their Deck.**

 **Invisible Sheet:**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: One of your opponent's monster can't activate its effect as long as this card is on the field.**

 **Musidino Roar:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 3 DPS:7 Dinosaur/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:1300**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can negate one effect on the field.**

 **Effect: When your opponent activates an effect that will destroy your monster, you can set this card on the Pendulum Zone and negate it.**

 **Musidino: Name Me:**

 **Dark Attribute Level 5 Dinosaur/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When** **either player draws a Trap during their Draw Phase, they must return that monster to their Deck.**

 **Musidino: Sad Song:**

 **Dark Attribute Rank 5 Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Three Level 5 Monsters.**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, once per turn, your opponent sends half of the cards from their hand to the Graveyard, and you draw the same amount of cards.**

 **Family's Locket**

 **Equip Magic:**

 **Effect: When the equipped monster battles, you can add 1000 ATK to the monster.**

 **Musidino Scream:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 5 DSC:4 Dinosaur/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:2200**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can negate a battle on the field once per turn.**

 **Effect: When your opponent attack a monster that will be destroyed, you can set this card on the Pendulum Zone and negate it.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Ccarayhua:**

 **Dark Attribute, Reptile/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:5 ATK:2800/DEF:1800**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ●** **When one monster on your field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards my opponent controls on the field.**

 **Enter the Vampire's castle:**

 **Normal Magic.**

 **Effect: By destroying one monster my opponent controls, you can draw two cards.**


	66. Chapter 66 Sibling Battle: Manibus

Chapter 66

With Lisa join them, they are heading towards the Hands gate. Inside Yuni, Risu starts to wake up as she rubs her head.

"Aw...what just happened..." Risu says.

"You finally awake, Risu." Risu turns around and sees two people that looks like her.

"What...you are Zarnie, right? Then I am in Yuni's mind?" Risu asks.

"You seem to process it quick." Rumi says. "Yes, you used up the energy trying to free Yuya from Roget's control, so Yuni fuses with you in order to help you."

"I see..." Risu says depressed. "How is outside? And how did the championship go?"

Rumi says, "It is cancelled for now, since Academia has started the assault and then the Dark Signers take all the people's souls away."

"Dark Signers? Is that the purple mark that you have told us about?" Risu says, "The people who is able to use negative levels and summon a god that needs 1000 souls?"

"Yes." Zarnie says, "And you might not like this, Rin also becomes one of the Dark Signers."

"What?" Risu is shocked, "Why her?"

"Remember the fall Yuzu did, at the last moment, Rin defuses herself and uses Arctic Blizzard to save her from the fall. So she is the one that falls to her doom."

Risu starts to tear up and kneels down. She asks, "Is there a way to save her...Rin is like a sister to me..."

"We have, right now we have freed 4 of the 10 Dark Signers. It is a matter of time we face her."

Risu says, "Then I'll want to help out."

Zarnie smiles, "Thank you, Risu."

* * *

At the same time, Sora and Sona come back to the group and meet others.

"How are the students going, Sora, Sona?" Reisho asks.

"They know the Professor's plan and they will try to stop them." Sora says. "We have more allies."

Reiji says, "Good. It will be easier."

Sona asks, "How about the Dark Signers?"

"We have 4 of the Earthbound Cards." Yuni shows them the 4 cards. "Now we are heading to the fifth one."

"I see." Sona says.

As they arrive at the Hands gate, Yuya says, "We are finally here...are you ready, Yuni?"

"I am not sure, but I think I am ready." Yuni says as she turns to Vivian.

But when they are waiting, no one appears, Ryu asks, "So who is the Dark Signer that protects this place? Why hasn't he or she showed up?"

"No clue." Hana says. "Of all the Dark Signers, only the Spider and Hands are secret to us."

They then see Yuni talking to Vivian, who suddenly wears a black and white cape, much to everyone's confusion. Yuni says, "So Vivian, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am sure." Vivian says. "I want to prove myself as well. I was already dead like you knew, but I am not going to stay still and do nothing."

"I see." Yuni says. "And I'm glad you have this determination."

Ron asks, "Yuni, Vivian, what are you guys talking about?"

Jean says, "And where do you get that cape, Vivian? It looks cool."

"Oh, Vivian here also wants to duel as well." Yuni says.

Vivian says, "As for the cape, I just feel like wearing it."

"Seriously?" Crow asks. "But why do you want to duel?"

Vivian says, "I want to help out, I don't want to be protected."

Everyone feels sympathy at her as Gongenzaka says, "The man Gongenzaka acknowledges your determination."

Ryu says, "We all feel the same. Vivian, you are not the only one."

"Guys." Vivian smiles. "Thank you." She turns to Yuni as they walk forward to the gate and take out their D-Wheels. Both of them then wear their helmets and Yuni asks, "Vivian, once the duel starts, there is no turning back."

"I am sure." Vivian says. She raises her hand, causing her Mark to glow, everyone is taken aback at this.

"The Dark Signer Mark?" Everyone exclaims as the purple fire appears and form a Geoglyph of 2 hands.

"The hands mark..." Ron says, "That's the Mark of this place!"

"Does that mean Vivian is a Dark Signer all the time?" Ryu asks, "And importantly, since when did she die and how didn't we notice about this?"

Mark says, "Don't ask me, Condor didn't tell me that one of the Sakaki's is a Dark Signer."

Then everyone turns to Vivian, who just opens her eyes and it turns black. Yuni feels a little pain as she says, "Vivian, or should I say Manibus. The time has come huh?"

"Yeah, as your fated enemy, I want you to show me all you got." Then they ride off.

Jean asks, "Yuya, Katrina, you know about this the whole time, right? About Vivian being the Dark Signer?"

Yuya sighs and says, "We know. But not as long as Yuni, in fact, Vivian was the first Dark Signer that comes to the world 9 years ago, when she was supposed to be killed along with her father."

Katrina says, "But one of the books her birth father wrote, Manibus, was the book that once held the soul of the Earthbound God known as Manibus, after the death of Vivian, it comes to alive and possess Vivian, causing her to keep living. So the other Dark Singers didn't know anything about her because she hid herself."

Yuzu says, "Vivian also told me about this when she arrived at the underground. She is also scared because she'll have to fight Yuni, who is close to her as a family."

Ryu says, "So that is why she wants to tell you a secret..."

Reiji says, "Enough, regardless of it. We should see how the duel goes."

At the same time, Yuni and Vivian shout, "Duel!" **(Yuni:4000)(Vivian:4000)**

During this riding, Yuni and Vivian accelerates as Vivian gets past the first corner.

"I'll go first. I use Scale 3 Ghost Force Doll Anna and Scale 9 One-eyed Minion to set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear on the field, she says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 7. Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Dragon that conceals in the darkness, reveal yourself and glare your enemies below! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Stare Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

The dragon appears from the clouds and roars, it looks like Odd-Eyes but the color is purple and dark. Yuni says, "Stare Dragon..."

Vivian says, "Using Doll Anna's effect, I send 2 cards to the graveyard." She says as the doll gives out an evil laugh as Vivian sends two cards to the graveyard. "And I end my turn."

Yuni says, "Stare Dragon..."

Back at the others, Reisho says, "Stare Dragon's effect depends on the monster's attribute. So Yuni has to be careful."

Sora says, "But still, to think she is a Dark Signer..."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws the card and says, "I set Scale 2 Soccer Player and Scale 9 Happy Teacher on the Pendulum Zone." As the two monsters appear on the field, Yuni says, "First I use Soccer Player's Pendulum Effect, I can give you damage equal to the half of the Happy Teacher's ATK."

A soccer ball hits Vivian in the face. **(Vivian:4000-3500)** "Now with the set scale, I can summon monsters from Level 3 to 8! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! First is Shooting Swimmer! **(** **ATK:500** /DEF:1500, LV:4) Next is Smile Fairy Wave Surfer! ( **ATK:600** /DEF:1400, LV:3) And finally, tuner monster, Dark Resonator!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:300 LV:5)

"By using Shooting Swimmer's effect, I pay 200 LP to draw a card. I draw 5 cards." Yuni says. **(Yuni:4000-3000)**

"So you are drawing for good cards..." Vivian says.

As the monster appears, she says, "Then I Normal Summon Aqua Mermaid: The Octopus."( **ATK:1200** /DEF:200 LV:1)

Once the mermaid appears, Yugo asks, "Hey, that is Risu's monster...does that mean..."

"Yes, Risu is inside Yuni because she tried to save me from that bastard Roget's control on me." Yuya says in disgust.

Yuni says, "I tune Shooting Swimmer with Octopus! Live in the underwater, it is time to show the coldness from the depths! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Aqua Mermaid The Queen!"( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As the queen appears, Yuni says, "And then I tune Wave Surfer with Dark Resonator! As summer comes, the cool wind will make people happy! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Smile Fairy: Cool Bird!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:6)

As the bird appears, Vivian says, "2 Synchro Monsters this instant..."

Yuni says, "I use Queen's effect. I have a Aqua Mermaid Monster in my graveyard, so I can add 1000 ATK."

"I use Stare Dragon's effect to negate that effect since you have a Water Attribute monster on the field." Vivian says.

"Nice try, but you fall into my trap." Vivian gasps as Yuni says, "The reason I draw 5 cards, so I can use Cool's Bird's effect to lower the level of itself, I lower it to Level 2" ( **6-2)**

"Now there are two Synchro monsters..." Yuzu says.

Hana says, "She is aiming for Rainbow Wing if I am correct..."

Water are pure and clean, just like minds can be clear. This is my Clear Mind! I tune the Queen with the Whale!"

Yuni suddenly disappears as she also appears again, she chants, "Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the dragon appears, Vivian is sweat dropping. "Damn it... I should have negate this one's effect..."

Yuni says, "Too late for you. I use its effect, Stare Dragon's level is 8, so I can make it 2400 ATK and attack directly! Go! Hydro Shoot of Rainbow!"

Vivian says, "I use Shadow Puppet's effect in my graveyard, I can summon it on the field and you can only attack it."

The shadow puppet appears on the field in DEF mode, so Rainbow Wing didn't give Vivian damage.

"She just negated it..." Ron says.

"Yeah..." Lisa says.

"I set three cards and end my turn." Yuni says.

Vivian sighs in relief and Manibus says, "Your sister sure is strong."

"I won't deny, but I'll be stronger." She draws the card and is surprised to see the card. "It is here huh..."

Manibus smiles, "Don't forget you have the trap card in your graveyard."

"I won't." Vivian turns to her sister, "I use my trap card in my graveyard, Darkness Pendulum Shift! I can only activate this card in the graveyard, all my Pendulum Scales will be changed into Dark Pendulum Scales!"

"What?" Yuni is shocked.

"Dark Pendulum Scales?" Mark says, "She has that kind of card in her deck?"

"I have no idea." Yuya says as the two Pendulum Monsters in the sky starts to change dark.

"With the Dark Scale 3 and Dark Scale 9, I Dark Pendulum Summon!" Vivian shouts as the cocoon appears in the sky. The floor is shaking as everyone feels it.

"Come forth, my friend, Earthbound Pendulum God! Manibus!" Vivian says as the cocoon breaks, the White and Black colored two hands with an eye on each palm on the monster appears. ( **ATK:3200** /DEF:2200 LV:10 DPS:5)

"Those sure are giant big hands..." Sawatari says.

"I am a little scared..." Amanda says as Crow and Kiryu hug the three children.

"Manibus..." Yuni says. "So we finally meet.."

Yuya says, "This is a new one as well... I wonder what its effect is..."

Vivian says, "Manibus' effect, this card can attack you directly! Battle! Manibus!"

Manibus starts to grab Yuni, Yuni says, "Quick Play Magic, Smile Kuriboh's Call! I summon a Smile Kuriboh from my deck."

As the Kuriboh with a smile appears on the field. **(** ATK:0 **/DEF:0** LV:1 PS:10) Yuni says, "I use its effect, this monster won't be destroyed by battle and you can only attack it."

Vivian grits her teeth as the attack missed. She then says, "Not bad. But let me tell you something. Manibus' effect activates, after the battle, whether negated or not, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls! I control your Smile Kuriboh!"

"What?" Yuni is shocked as Manibus produces black strings and takes control of Smile Kuriboh to her field.

Yuzu says, "That is the effect?"

Yuya says, "Yuni is in trouble, since she still has Stare Dragon."

Vivian says, "Stare Dragon! Attack Rainbow Wing! Stare of Death!"

The dragon stares the Rainbow Wing and Rainbow Wing is destroyed. ( **Yuni:3000-2500)**

"I end my turn." Vivian says. "How is it? Manibus is like the story my Dad write."

Yuni says, "I am surprised." She says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "Using the set scale, I Pendulum Summon! come forth! Revive from my extra deck! Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon!" As the dragon appears, she says, "Then I summon Chain Resonator from my hand." **(ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1)

As the two monsters appear, she says, "I tune Level 7 Rainbow Wing Synchro Dragon with Level 1 Chain Resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Soul Red Demon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:1)

As the dragon appears, Crow says, "She also has Jack's monster?"

"That is her Signer Dragon." Sona replies. "In fact, Jack also knew about this, as he acknowledges her dueling skills."

Yuni grabs an Action Card and says, "Good. My preparations are complete. Now battle! I attack the Smile Kuriboh that you control."

Vivian is confused, "But due to the effect, it won't be destroyed and due to the DEF position, I won't get damage."

"I know." Yuni says, "By using Soul Red Demon Dragon's effect, when this card battles a DEF position monster, I can destroy all DEF position monsters my opponent controls."

"What?" Vivian is shocked as her monster is destroyed. Yuni says, "And I am not finished yet, I use Equip Magic: Smile Ring. I give my monster 1000 ATK. And Action Magic: Wonder Chance! I can attack again. I destroy your Stare Dragon! Absolute Power Force."

Vivian gets hit when the punch hits the dragon and destroys it. **(Vivian:3500-2500)**

"I set one card and end my turn."

Vivian smiles, "You always know how to counter my attacks..." She draws a card and says, "But I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Stare Dragon! And then From my hand, Cursed Tree."

Two Level 8 3000 ATK monsters are on the field as Vivian says, "I overlay them."

The two monsters go into the galaxy like portal, she says, "Dragon that lurks in the shadow, rise from the ground and drag your enemies to hell! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Shadow Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 PS:4)

This time, Vivian's D-Wheel's shadow grows bigger and bigger, then it changes into a black colored dragon.

"Shadow Dragon..." Yuni is now sweating.

"So Vivian has a set of 4 dragons as well?" Satoshi asks. "And they were just like the dragons Yuya used..."

"Yeah." Yuya says. "My sister is the one who made those, since one of the stories her father wrote is the story of Zarc."

"I use its effect. Now choose one." Vivian says.

"The right one." Yuni says as it appears to be Stare Dragon. Vivian says, "You're lucky not to choose the left one, but I still can use its effect. I can choose to Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon a monster using my monsters in the deck as materials."

"What?" Those who don't know are shocked.

"I choose Ghost Force Tuner Rescue and Ghost Force Gas Spirit to perform Synchro Summon!" The Magic Card turns into 4 stars that becomes 4 rings and it goes through the gas spirit.

"Dragon that rides the winds, reveal yourself and destroy your enemies in the air! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Turbulence Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

Once the draggon appears out of the tornado, Vivian charges forward again and she yells, "Now battle! Manibus! Attack directly!"

Yuni says, "Trap Card activate, Call of the Haunted! I summon back my Smile Kuriboh!"

As the Kuriboh appears in ATK mode, it gets destroyed as Yuni says, "In ATK mode, I won't get damage."

Vivian says, "But I take control of you dragon." Manibus then produces the strings and control Soul Red.

Yuni grabs another Action Card by jumping into the sky, she smiles, "Action Magic: Great Escape. I end the battle phase."

Vivian says, "What? Damn it..."

Yuni says, "Also, you made a mistake by controlling my monster. Soul Red Demon Dragon can destroy the monsters you control that doesn't attack this turn."

Vivian gasps as both Shadow Dragon and Turbulence Dragon are gone. Vivian says, "This is really bad..."

Hana says, "Geez, Yuni has Zarnie's trickery."

Mark says, "Yeah."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws the card and says, "I summon Smile Fairy Balloon Clown." (ATK:500/ **DEF:1000** LV:2)

A balloon with a clown head appears on the field, Yuni says, "I use its effect. Every player can draw two cards."

Vivian also draws her cards as Yuni says, "Then I Pendulum Summon, come forth! Rainbow Wing!"

As the monster is back, Yuni says, "I use its effect, I target Manibus, it is Level 10, so I can attack directly with 3000 ATK. Go! Hydro Shoot of Rainbow!"

Vivian widens her eyes as the attack hits. It creates a smoke clouds as everyone is surprised.

"Does it work?" Katrina asks.

But as the smoke clears, Vivian, who is lowering her head, says, "I use Action Magic: Evasion to evade the attack."

Then he raises her head, her eyes is now glowing purple, much to the surprise of everyone. Aki asks, "Is she being controlled?"

"Her eyes is glowing just like mine...so it does mean that she was controlled." Lisa says.

"Or maybe not." Yuya says, causing them to be confused. "Manibus is actually different from the other Earthbound Gods after all."

Vivian says, "I am impressed that you manage to push Vivian and I this far, I give you my praise."

Yuni says, "Manibus... I set one card and end my turn."

Vivian says, "Now feel my power. My turn." She draws a card and says, "I attack your Rainbow Wing with Manibus!"

"Huh? You're not going to attack directly?" Yuni asks as she takes the Action card. "Miracle! I halve my damage and negate my monster's destruction."

Yuni gets hit by the force as she is struggling on the D-Wheel. **(Yuni:3000-2650)**

Vivian says, "I use my magic card, Hands from other world: By sacrificing Soul Red Demon Dragon, I give you damage equal to half of this monster's ATK."

Yuni widens her eyes as the attack hits, it causes her to fall of the D-Wheel.

"Yuni!" Everyone yells as Yuni is rolling on the ground. **(Yuni:2650-1150)**

Vivian also stops and rushes down to Yuni, "Sister, are you alright?"

Everyone is in disbelief, as Vivian still cares of her like she is her sister. Gongenzaka asks, "So she is still Vivian?"

"But why her eyes still glowing?" Lisa asks. "It doesn't make sense..."

Katrina says, "Manibus, she isn't actually evil. In fact, from what I heard from Sister, being the first one to come to the world, Manibus learns everything from this world and the hatred of the imprisonment already leaves her."

Yuya says, "So Yuni also promises that she will save both Vivian and her."

Yuni feels a hand in front of her as she slowly looks up. Vivian says, "The duel is not over yet."

Yuni smiles and says, "You're right." She puts her hand on hers and stands up, she also gets back to the D-Wheel. Then the two sets off once more. Yuni says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry for making all of you worry!"

Everyone sighs in relief as Yuni says, "The best duel is still going on! I won't give up finishing it!"

Then the 5 dragon marks also start to glow as they all gather towards Yuni, forming s dragon mark on Yuni's back. Yuya says, "It happens again."

Ruka says, "Yeah."

Yuni's deck starts to glow and she says, "My turn!" She draws the card and says, "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Soul Red Demon Dragon!"

As the dragon is back, Yuni says, "I use Monster Reborn! I revive my Smile Kuriboh!"

The Kuriboh appears again and Yuni says, "And finally, I summon Salvation Dragon - Saver Dragon!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

The red dragon shines brightly as Vivian says, "Saver Dragon..."

"I tune the Level 8 Soul Red Demon Dragon, Level 1 Smile Kuriboh with Level 1 Savor Dragon! Lone polished light, become the true supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Savior Soul Demon Dragon!"( **ATK:4000** /DEF:3000 LV:10 PS:13)

Everyone is amazed at the sight of new monster, Yuni says, "I use its effect, I negate Manibus' effect and then gain its 3200 ATK to this monster!" The dragon glows as its ATK goes to 7200.

"7200 ATK..." Vivian is shocked.

"Now battle! Ultimate Power force!" Yuni yells as the dragon starts charging towards the hands.

Vivian grabs an Action Card and sees it, "Miracle..." She smiles as the attack hits her. **(Vivian:2500-0)**

* * *

Once the duel ends, the souls from Manibus are free. Yuni and the Sakakis rush towards her.

"Vivian, are you alright?" Yuya asks.

Vivian laughs and says, "I feel much better. I always wanted to have an excited duel with Sister... I have no regret now..."

Then she starts to change brown colored until the Black Pendant from Bruno's hand flies towards her and starts to glow.

"What?" Yuni, Yuya and Katrina are shocked as the Pendant not only revives Vivian, but the Dark Signer Mark also stays on her hand.

"What happened?" Katrina says. "And why is the mark still here?"

Vivian slowly wakes up, her eye color is normal. She takes out the card. "Manibus?"

Manibus appears besides Vivian and says, "The Pendant didn't separate us...and my powers are still here..."

This time, even Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Yuzu, Rua, Ruka and Reisho can see the monster. Yuya says, "So this is Manibus..."

Yuni says, "Since Manibus has a change of heart unlike the other Dark Signers, so Vivian is now a half Dark Signer and Half Human..." She then takes out the Earthbound Gods and says, "Vivian, I think you should take these cards."

Vivian widens her eyes and says, "Earthbound Cards? Why me?"

"Since your mark is still here, you'll be easy to use it." Yuya says. Vivian smiles and accept the cards.

Once the gate is gone, Ryu says, "So Vivian is still a Dark Signer after all."

"But a good one indeed." Hana says. "Good for you."

Reisho looks at the sky and says, "The next mark is the Whale."

Mark says, "The whale mark's owner is Rin, so it is inevitable to duel her."

Yugo says, "Rin..." He clenches his fists. "We will save you..." He thinks.

* * *

Condor is watching this and is shocked. "That is a surprise, it seems Manibus's mark not only doesn't disappear, but also evolves into a Pendant Holder..."

He looks at the sky, "3 more left...and we would be back together."

* * *

 **Here is the sibling duel, and the new Earthbound God Manibus. Vivian will be remaining a half Dark Signer until the end of the series and she will have all the Earthbound God cards with her. The next chapter will be Rin. Please review this chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Darkness Pendulum Shift:**

 **Normal Trap.**

 **Effect: Activate only this card is in the graveyard, treat all your Pendulum Scales as Dark Pendulum Scales.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Manibus:**

 **Dark Attribute, Rock/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:5 ATK:3200/DEF:2200**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ● When this card battles, whether it is negated or not, you can take control of your opponent's monster. This effect can only be used one monster per opponent.**

 **Smile Kuriboh's Call:**

 **Quick Play**

 **Effect: You can summon a Smile Kuriboh from the deck to the field.**

 **Smile Kuriboh:**

 **Light Attribute, Fariry/Pendulum/Effect LV:1 PS:10 ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you won't take any damage.**

 **Effect: Your monster only can attack this card, this card won't be destroyed by battle if you set in DEF and you won't take damage if you set in ATK.**

 **Smile Ring:**

 **Equip Magic:**

 **Effect: When the equipped monster battles, you can add 1000 ATK to the monster.**

 **Hands from other World:**

 **Normal Magic:**

 **Effect: Select a monster you control, release it and give your opponent damage equal to the half of the ATK.**

 **Savior Soul Demon Dragon:**

 **Dark Attribute, Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect Level:10 PS:13 ATK:4000/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum effect: If this card is on the Pendulum zone, special summon a Demon Monster on the field in the turn it gets on it.**

 **Effect:** **Saver Dragon + Soul Red Demon Dragon + 1 non-Tuner monster**

 **Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When an opponent's card or effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate the activation and destroy that card. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. If this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after damage calculation. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 Soul Red Demon Dragon from your Graveyard.**


	67. Chapter 67 The Sinister Bell's Chime

Chapter 67

Now with the fifth gate has closed, the group of remaining people walk towards the sixth gate, which is the Whale. Once they arrive there, Yuya says, "So this is the Whale Gate…"

Yuni says, "And we know all well who the Dark Signer is…"

Just then, they hear sounds of engine as they quickly find the source, then appear in front of them is a Dark pink colored D-Wheel with a girl with purple robe. She stops her driving and then took off her helmet.

"I see you have come…" She shows her face, the green hair and the same face as Yuzu, the only difference is that her eyes are now black and the whale mark is on her hand.

"Rin!" The one with the action is Yugo, who tries to hug her, only to be knee smashed by her to the ground as everyone winced. "Ouch…"

Rin turns to Yugo and says, "You'll still the baka…Yugo…" She then turns to the others. "And I guess it has been a while for some of you…"

Ryu says, "She really looks just like Yuzu…"

"So that is Rin?" Vivian asks. "Ray's Synchro Fragment?"

Yuzu nods as Rin says, "You manage to come this far, now who will you face me?"

Yugo asks while his face on the floor, "Rin, what happened to you? Don't tell me you are also a Dark Signer."

Rin says, "Yes, I am. You all have seen me fall from that highway because of that duel crusher. Now enough talking, who is my opponent?"

Yuya says, "This is bad…all 6 of us hasn't completely recovered from our previous duels…"

Yuni says, "What should we do?"

Yuzu says, "I'll duel you."

This causes shock towards everyone. "Yuzu? Are you serious?" Reisho asks.

"I may not be a signer. I have played a fault of Rin's death, so I should be the one who saves her." Yuzu says as she takes out Arctic Blizzard Synchro Dragon, "And Arctic Blizzard also wants to save her as well.."

"Arctic Blizzard…" Rin mutters as her dragon is in Yuzu's hands, and she can see that her dragon is behind Yuzu roaring.

Yugo, who has just recovered and stands up, says, "Then Yuzu, I'll team up with you!"

"Yugo?" Yuzu says in surprise. "What are you thinking?"

"It is always my dream to have a Riding Duel with Rin, and I won't miss this opportunity." Yugo says, causing everyone to dumbfounded.

"You do realize that this is a death game, right?" Yuya asks. "The dreams of yours is not going to work with this time."

"That is why I want to save her!" Yugo says. "Rin is my childhood friend and I will do anything to bring her back, even if it costs my life."

Rin blinks her eyes and says, "Yugo…fine. Then I'll face the two of you."

Yuni then gets the Silver pendant and says, "Yuzu, catch!"

Yuzu catches the pendant and says, "Is this..."

"The pendant that is made by the four bracelets Ray has. Zarnie manages to change them into one pendant so you can use it."

Yuzu looks at the pendant and smiles, "Thank you, Yuni." Then she puts on her helmet and then Ruri, Ray and Serena appear besides her.

"So it comes to this..." Ruri says.

"Yeah..,we will be saving her." Yuzu says. "I will also need your help as well."

Serena says, "Don't worry. We will help you."

Ray says, "And if I remember...Yuzu, beware the Earthbound God that is in DEF position."

"DEF Position?" Yuzu is confused. "I'll put that in mind."

Once the two of them are ready, Rin smiles and then activates the mark, then the Geoglyph of the whale surrounds them.

Hana says, "Kinda ironic, right? Since in the last duel, it is not the signer that duels Chacu Challhua either."

Yuya says, "I know what you mean."

Katrina asks, "Then who dueled that Earthbound God if it wasn't the signers last time?" This causes attention to others as they look at them.

Yuni says, "Well, it is kinda obvious." She looks at Crow, who is surprised to see them looking at him.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Crow asks.

"Before the world splits, yeah, you were the one." Reisho says.

"Wait, you mean I had duel a Dark Singer before the Dimension Splits?" Crow asks in confusion.

"Yeah, even though you weren't a Dark Singer at that time, "Mark says. "I remember you challenged the one with the Whale Mark because you can't forgive them for taking the children away."

Ruka says, "So not only me and Rua lost our memories about before..."

"Even Crow, too?" Rua asks.

Yuni says, "Well, in fact, most people in the dimension are. Since the 4 dimensions split, it only makes a lot of people lost their memories and have a new life."

Aki says, "I think I know what you mean. Before the world splits, we were having similar lives, but we just forgot them."

"Exactly." Yuni says.

Once Yugo, Yuzu and Rin are ready, Rin says, "Now the first one to get the corner gets first, is that okay?"

Yugo says, "Fine by me."

"Me too." Yuzu says as her D-Wheel says, "Field Magic: Crossover."

Once the cards are scattered, the three ride off and yells, "Duel!" **(Rin:4000)(Yugo:4000)(Yuzu:4000)**

When the three ride off, Yugo is taking the lead, but then Rin gives an evil smile and then pushes Yugo, much to their shock.

"What are you doing? Rin?" Yugo asks, "Why are you breaking this D-Wheel? The ones we build together!" Yugo asks.

"So? What matters is that I get the first turn." She says. " "I use Chime of the Bell Announcing Wind! I reveal Wind Witch – Ice Bell, so I can summon a monster with the same name from my deck!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:3)

As the witch like monster riding on a broom appears, Rin continues, "I then normal summon Ice Bell from my deck!"

As the second Ice Bell appears, Rin says, "I use its effect, I can give you 500 damage on the turn it is normal or special summoned, and since I control two I use the effect twice."

The first Ice Bell materializes her wand and blasts Yuzu and Yugo with a gust of wind, then the second one strikes. **(Yugo:4000–3000) (Yuzu:4000–3000)**

Yuzu shivers and says, "Wow, the damage sure is now real..."

Ray says, "That is the duel with the Dark Signers, the shadow game..."

"As I control 2 or more Wind Witch Monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell from my hand!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1)

This time a bell like monster appears, "I now tune my two Ice Bells with Snow Bell! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

"I activate Winter Bell's Effect! I can copy the Effect of a Wind Witch Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I copy Ice Bell's Effect!" Rin inflicts another 500 damage to both of them. **(Yugo:3000–2500) (Yuzu:3000–2500)**

Yuya says, "This is bad...both of them have gotten a lot of damage..."

Reisho says, "Don't worry, we know both of them can handle this such."

Rin says, "I set two cards and end my turn." She says, "Now, Yugo, what will you do?"

Yugo says, "Rin… I'll bring the real you back soon! My Turn! From my hand, I summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse ( **ATK:1100** /DEF:1100 LV:4)"

As the monster appears, Yugo says, "When Bamboo Horse is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Speedroid Monster from my hand, but only Speedroid Monster can attack this Turn. I Special Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ( **ATK:300** /DEF:1500 LV:3)!" Yugo summons his pyramid-like Monster.

"I Tune Level 4 Bamboo Horse with Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)!"

As the dragon appears, Yuzu says, "Summon the ace dragon now huh..."

"Look Rin! It's one of your favorite cards, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo says. "You loved watching it flying more than anything! You're the one who said we'd win the championship for sure with it! Rin!"

Rin says, "I remember everything, Yugo. You don't need to remind me. Trap Card, Lost Wind! When my opponent Special Summon a Monster, I can negate your effect and then halve your monster's ATK!" **(Clear Wing:2500-1250)**

"You! You reduced Clear Wing to this…!" Yugo says. "How could you?"

"Like I said," Rin says, "We are enemies, this duel is not for fun, it is a Shadow Duel."

Yugo curses and says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuzu says, "Don't worry, Yugo. Let me handle this." Yuzu says as she draws the card. "My turn. I use Magic Card: Pendulum Dance! With this card I can place two Pendulum Cards on my Pendulum Zone! I place Allergia and Harmony from my deck to the Pendulum Zone!"

As two fairies with a 0 and a 10 appears on the field, she says, "I can summon monsters from 1 to 9! Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Aria the Melodious Diva! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4 PS:9), Score The Melodious Diva ( **ATK:200** /DEF:200 LV:2) Tune The Melodious Diva!" ( **ATK:300** /DEF:100 LV:1, PS:10)

Three monsters appear as Yuzu says, "Now I tune Level 4 Aria, Level 2 Score with Level 1 Tune! Chilling Dragon! Use the coldness from the frozen as power and freeze them! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Arctic Blizzard Synchro Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

Once the dragon appears, Rin says, "Arctic Blizzard...my dragon..."

Yuzu says, "And I'll use it to save you just like you saved me from that fall. I use Magic Card, Flow in the Wind!" Yuzu says as a card appears. "With this card, I send Hayden to the graveyard and all Synchro Monsters lose 1000 ATK!"

Rin says, "What?" **(ATK:2500-1500)(ATK:1250-250)**

"Yuzu, you're not helping." Yugo says.

"Don't worry." Yuzu says. "Arctic Blizzard can use the effect of a Synchro monster that is in the graveyard. I use Hayden's effect. I can add 200 ATK for each monsters on the field. **(ATK:1500-2100)** "Now battle! I attack Wind Witch Winter Bell with Arctic Blizzard! Coldness of the Wind!" Yuzu yells.

I activate Quick-Play Spell: Call of the Wind Witch! I can Special Summon a Monster with a lower Level than a Wind Witch I control!" Rin yells, then she gets hit by the coldness as she covers her head with her hands. **(Rin:4000-3400)**

"Alright, Rin gets the first damage." Ryu says.

"But it is still a long way." Lisa says.

Rin says, "Since I uses the card before my monster is destroyed, so I still can summon a monster. I summon Dark Tuner: Deadfreeze Bell." ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:1)

As the black ice bell with a wicked smile appears, Yugo says, "Dark Tuner?"

Yuni says, "She is aiming for a Dark Synchro..."

Risu says, "No way...Rin really changed..."

Yuzu says, "I end my turn."

Rin smiles and says, "Now Yugo, Yuzu, feel the ultimate power of my monsters! I use Deadfreeze Bell's effect. I summon back my Winter Bell with its level becomes negative!" Rin says as the monster appears and turns dark.

"I dark tune the Level -7 Winter Bell with Level 1 Deadfreeze Bell! Death frozen, arise from the chill and turn all flames into ice! Dark Synchro Summon! Level -8 Wind Witch Antimelt Bell!" **(ATK:2800** /DEF:2500 LV:-8)

As the black Spellcaster monster who is emitting coldness appears, Yuzu and Yugo are now shivering as well as the ones who are watching.

"Wow, now it is freezing..." Ron says as he is shivering.

"Why does Rin's monsters have to be this cold..." Sawatari says.

Rin says, "I use its effect, once per turn, I can use a monster in my graveyard and use its effect. I use Ice's Bell's effect to give you 500 damage."

Yuzu jumps and gets an Action Card, "I use Action Magic: Acceleration. I negate the effect to me."

Yugo says, "Crap..." He then gets hit by the damage. **(Yugo:2500-2000)**

"Now battle, I attack your Clear Wing with Antimelt Bell! Farewell now, Yugo." Rin smiles as Yugo says, "Trap Card! Burning Sonic! I can negate the attack and add 500 ATK to my Clear Wing!" **(ATK:250-750)**

Rin grits her teeth and says, "So close... I set one card and end my turn."

Yugo says, "My turn!" But when he draws a card, Rin says, "Trap Card, Santa's Present Choice."

"What? A Trap Card immediately?" Yuzu says in shock.

"Now Yugo, you wonder why I am targeting you instead of Yuzu during my turns, right?" Rin says.

"What?" Yugo is surprised as well as everyone who is watching.

Rin says, "This card can give you a choice, you can either choose to return your monster's ATK back to normal or not."

Yugo gasps, "Rin? You're letting me recover my Clear Wing's ATK?"

"But I am not finished yet." Rin says. "You'll need to take 2500 damage."

Yugo groans and says, "I know it isn't possible...Why are you doing this?"

Rin says, "Because I want you to lose, that is why."

"Why do you want him to lose?" Yuzu asks.

Rin then lowers her head and says, "I maybe selfish, but I care for Yugo. I can't live a life without him..."

Yuni asks, "Wait, is she confessing?"

Rua says, "Oh my..."

Reisho then gasps, which gains everyone's attention. Reisho says, "I know what Rin means... Yuni, Yuya, Mark, Hana, it happens before, in the last match against Aslla Piscu..."

The four think of it and then they gasp. "I know what Rin is planning." Hana says. "This is bad..."

Kiryu asks, "What is it? Why are you suddenly become like this?"

Yuya says, "Rin wants Yugo dead...so she can make him a Dark Signer and they'll be together in eternity."

Everyone is now in shock. Yuzu and Yugo also hear it and Yugo says, "Rin...are you serious?"

Rin slightly nods her head and says, "Yugo, what will you do?"

Yugo now then contemplates, Katrina says, "Wait, Yugo is now contemplating?"

"Don't do it! Yugo!" Sawatari yells.

"I..." Yugo looks at his hand, looking at the card he draws, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice. He says, "I can't live a life without Rin...that is why I crossed Dimensions to find her..."

Then he starts to remember all the fun times, hey studied things together, and they used the money that they'd saved up to buy the parts one at a time. They built it piece by piece, planning to use it to win the Friendship Cup together and climb to the top through Dueling.

Yugo hears Rin's Words from before, " _Not knowing when to quit is your biggest strength."_ He smiles, "I have decided! I choose to stay at the current state!"

Rin says, "What?" She is shocked as she gets damage from the bag. **(Rin:3400-2400)** "Yugo, why?"

Yugo says, "No matter how hard I was pushed in a corner, I will never give up! You also said to me that it is my biggest strength!"

Rin gasps as she starts to remember. Yugo says, "I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" ( **ATK:100/** DEF:100 LV:1) "Now I tune Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wings shining with scared light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)!" Yugo summons his upgraded version of Clear Wing.

"Alright, Yugo." Yuzu cheers.

Rin grits her teeth as Yugo says, "Battle! I attack Antimelt Bell with Crystal Wing! Crystals Edge of Gale!"

Rin picks up an Action Card and says, "I use Miracle! I negate my monster's destruction and half my damage." **(Rin:2400-2300)**

Yugo says, "I'll leave it to you, Yuzu." He then ends his turn.

Yuzu says, "My turn." She says, "I use Pot Of Greed, I can draw two cards." When Yuzu draws the two cards, she says, "Using the set scale, I Pendulum Summon, come forth! Revive from my Extra Deck, Aria! Then from my hand, Moonlight Blue Cat ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1200 LV:4) And finally, Dragon that blooms around the music! Blooming Melody Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

Once the monsters appear on the field, Yuzu says, "I use Magic Card, Attribute Dance of Flowers, I choose Dark Attribute, so I can make all my monsters Dark Attribute until the end of my turn." She says as Aria, Bloom Melody and Arctic Blizzard becomes Dark Attribute.

"Dark Attribute?" Rin asks.

Yuzu takes out the last card. "I use Summon Carnival! I can perform a Fusion, Synchro ans Xyz using the monsters I control as materials! But since I don't have a Tuner, so I'll just Fusion and Xyz!"

Mark says, "She has that kind of card as well?"

Vivian says, "We all have one. Sister made it."

Yuzu says, "First, I fuse Aria and Moonlight Blue Cat! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Angel's song! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lunar Eclipse Fusion Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, LV8)

As the third dragon roars, Yuzu says, "Then I overlay Aria and Moonlight Blue Cat! Soar from the sky, spread your beautiful wings and gather on the field! Now, descend! Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Assemble Wings Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:2)

Four dragon appear on the field and roars, Yuya says, "No way...she summoned all 4 dragons..."

Hana says, "This is the first time I have seen this..."

Yuzu says, "Rin, are you ready, since this is not going to end well. Assemble Wing's effect, I can increase ATK by 1000 since I have two Xyz Materials." **(ATK:2500-3500)**

"Battle! I attack Antimelt Bell with Assemble Wings! Wings of Choir!" Yuzu yells as Rin says, "I use Antimelt Bell's effect to negate the destruction." The song still hits her as she covers her face. **(Rin:2300-1600)**

"Then I use Arctic Blizzard's effect! I can lower my opponent's monsters' ATK by 1200! I attack Antimelt Bell!"

Rin gasps as her own monster is charging towards her, as she braces the attack, Yugo yells, "Hold on a second! Action Magic! Choice of Miracle!"

"Yugo?" Everyone is surprised at his actions. Aki asks, "Yugo, what are you doing?"

Yugo says, "Rin, I know the real you is still inside you, you can either choose to keep that Dark Synchro Monster, or having your damage halved!"

Rin is shocked, she says, "Real me...you're wrong. I am the real me, I come back to the world so I can be with you together."

Yugo says, "We don't need to be Dark Signers to be together! We can revive you and we can be together as well!"

Rin looks into her eyes and then she says, "Yugo...you Baka...I choose to half my damage." The Dragon shoots out the cold and then destroys Antimelt Bell. **(Rin:1600-1150)**

Rin's eye color is back to normal and she says, "You're right...I don't need to do this... "

"Rin..." Everyone smiles, but not until long as Rin's eyes start to glow. "I will not allow you to stop!" The Earthbound says.

Rin yells in pain as she holds her chest when darkness is surrounding her. Yuzu gasps, "The Earthbound! It is controlling Rin!"

Everyone watches it and Reisho face palms, "Why can't it be simple?"

Vivian says, "I think that only I can be not in controlled but have that power..."

The possessed Rin says, "It she won't destroy you, then I will. When Antimelt Bell is destroyed, I can set two Dark Pendulum Monsters on the field. I set Scale 2 Wind Witch Jingle Bell and Scale 6 Cream Bell in the Pendulum Zone!"

Two wind witch with a bell and an ice cream appears on the field as Yugo yells, "You bastard! Give Rin back!"

"I'll see you try." She says as she picks an Action Card, "Big Escape, I end your battle Phase."

Yuzu says, "Damn it...I end my turn."

Rin says, "My turn." She draws the card and says, "Now time to face the true terror! I have the Dark Scale, now I shall Dark Pendulum Summon!"

The Giant cocoon appears in the sky and is shaking, Ray says, "Here it comes..."

"Yeah..." Yuzu says.

"Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound Pendulum God Chacu Challhua!" (ATK:2900/ **DEF:1600** LV:10 DPS:5)

The giant Whale monster appears and dives into the ground, then it jumps high for everyone to see.

"A Whale Earthbound God..." Satoshi says.

"But in DEF Position?" Jean asks. "Why?"

Rin says, "Now since my monster is now in DEF position, I can use its effect. I can inflict damage equal to half this card's DEF to my opponent. Take 800 damage!"

Yugo says, "I use Crystal Wing's effect! I-"

"My Cream Bell's Pendulum effect prevents your monster from using effects." Rin says.

"What?" Yuzu and Yugo's D-Wheel both feel the bump as they try to hold on. **(Yugo:2000-1200)(Yuzu:2000-1200)**

"Only 800 Damage?" Ruka asks. "Something is fishy."

"I agree." Sora says.

"And then Jingle Bell can copy my Earthbound God's effect! Its DEF is 2400, so 1200 damage for all of you!"

Yugo and Yuzu gasps as they are about to lose, but Yuzu finds two Action Cards in the sky and rides on Arctic Blizzard. Much to everyone's shock. Rin tries to let the Whale to stop her, but Yuzu jumps at the very last moment and grabs a card, and Arctic Blizzard blows one card to Yugo. "Yugo, catch!"

Yugo gets the card and says, "Thanks. Yuzu."

Yuzu jumps back to her D-Wheel as both of them yell, "Action Magic! Acceleration! I won't take any effect damage!"

They both dodge the upcoming wind attack, Rin says, "Persistent aren't you. I end my turn. An advice for you, when my monster is in the face up DEF position, you can't attack."

Yugo says, "So that is why..."

Ryu says, "Wow, that is quite a jump for Yuzu..."

"The man Gongenzaka can't agree with you more."

Yuya says, "Now how to beat the monster is a question now..."

Yugo says, "My turn!" He draws the card, he looks at it and then Yuzu, he says, "I am betting this card to Yuzu...I set one card and end my turn."

Everyone is shocked that Yugo ends his turn already. Yuzu says, "That card...Yugo maybe wants me to use it..."

Ray says, "He is putting all hope on you..."

Ruri says, "We'll save her no matter what."

Serena says, "I'm with you."

Yuzu says, "I'll save Rin, it is my vow when I saw her fall. I won't lose now!" Yuzu says as her Pendant starts to blink like her bracelet did. And the top card also blinks.

"My turn!" Yuzu yells as she draws the card, Yuzu says, "Pendulum Summon! I summon Biograph Magician!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:1)

As a green female magician monster appears on the field, Yuzu yells, "By banishing Biograph Magician! I can banish four monsters that are on the field, deck, extra deck and graveyard!"

Then the ground is shaking, which is noticed by the people who is watching. Reisho says, "Hold on..."

Yuni says, "She is going for...Integration Summon?"

Yuzu says, "The cards I am banishing are Blooming Melody Pendulum Dragon! Lunar Eclipse Fusion Dragon! Artic Blizzard Synchro Dragon! And Assmeble Wings Xyz Dragon!"

A large shadow starts to form as everyone is watching it. Then Ray, Ruri and Serena also join in the chant. "Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme Nature Justice Dragon Ray!" **(ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:12 PS:1)

The blue dragon with bird wings that produce strong wings, flower covered body that shines in the moonlight roars. Reiji says, "So that is Ray..."

Zarc says, "Never in my life I would see Ray summon this monster..."

Reisho says, "Dad will be crying once he sees this."

Yugo says, "Way a go, Yuzu."

Yuzu nods and says, "When it is summoned, I can give you damage equal to the LP difference! The difference is 50!"

Rin gets damage as she laughs, **(Rin:1150-1100)** "Only 50?"

Yuzu says, "I am not finished yet! I can also destroy as many monsters my opponent controls as possible! I destroy your Chacu Challhua and give you 600 damage!"

"What?" Rin is now shocked.

Yugo says, "Trap Card, Play it Again, Speedroid! I double the damage taken!"

Yuzu says, "Now this is the end! En Flowers!" Yuzu yells as the dragon destroys the Giant Whale, causing it to explode as well as covering Rin. **(Rin:1100-0)**

* * *

"Rin!" Yugo yells as he rushes to her as well as Yuzu. Then the others also rush to them.

"Rin, are you okay?" Yugo shakes her as she slowly wakes up. "Yugo..."

"Rin!" Yugo hugs her tightly as Rin didn't resist, but Rin says, "I am sorry Yugo..." Then she starts to become brown. Just then, Yuzu's Pendant starts to glow as it stops the disappearing, Rin is now back to normal with the Earthbound God flying into Vivian's hand.

"The sixth one..." Vivian says.

Yuya and the others are watching Yugo and Rin hug each other, but much to their shock, they all fall down to the ground fainted.

"This is bad..." Reisho says, "They have wasted a lot of energy from that duel..."

"Then we need Yuya and Yuzu to absorb them." Yuni says. "But..."

Yuya says, "If we absorb them, then we will have all four and then we will be likely gone...we need to get one out of our bodies."

Yuri says, "Then let me do it."

"Are you sure?" Yuto asks.

"With Sona I can do a lot. Trust me." Yuri says.

As for Yuzu, Ruri says, "Then I'll be out since you have dueled and I want to face Mom."

Yuzu says, "Okay."

Yuya and Yuzu then has their pendants glowing, then Yuri and Ruri come out while Yugo and Rin gets absorbed into them.

"Ruri!" Shun is shocked to see his sister gets defused as he rushes to hug her.

"Brother..." Ruri hugs back.

While Satoshi, Sora and Sona all go greet Yuri. Yuya says, "Now I guess they are safe now."

Yuzu nods. "Indeed."

Once the gate is closed, Reiji says, "So it appears to have 2 left..."

"We know one is Ms. Kurosaki...but who has the Spider Mark?" Ron asks.

"Not to mention, when the officers are controlled, they also use Spider marks..." Yuni says. "But Hana, you said that when that was happening, Uru is finding his host, right?"

Hana says, "Yes. My assumption is that it finds its host while the Friendship Cup is in the second round, but for who, I have no idea."

Mark says, "Me neither."

Katrina says, "Regardless, we will know once we get there." Everyone nods as they now head towards the place.

* * *

 **This duel is kinda hard to write, since Yugo is facing Rin and with Yuzu in the party as well. And here is the Zarc version of Ray, with this card, there will be no En Cards since this card can use the effects. The next chapter will be Shinji versus Crow and Ruka.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Flow in the Wind:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: By sending a Synchro Monster from the deck to the graveyard, all Synchro Monsters will lose 1000 ATK.**

 **Dark Tuner Deadfreeze Bell:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:1 Spellcaster/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK:100/DEF:100**

 **Effect: You can summon a monster from the graveyard and then make its level negative.**

 **Wind Witch Antimelt Bell:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:-8** **Spellcaster/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Effect:** **In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card.**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; until the end of this turn, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. You can negate the destruction once per turn, and if this card is destroyed, you can place two Dark Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Santa's Present Choice:**

 **Normal Trap Card:**

 **Effect: You can let the opponent choose to return one monster's ATK to normal, but your opponent need to take damage. Your opponent can choose not to use the effect, but you'll have to take damage equal to half of your LP.**

 **Attribute Dance of Flowers:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: You can choose one attribute and make all monsters you control that attribute until the end of the turn.**

 **Wind Witch Jingle Bell:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:8 DPS:2 Spellcaster/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2800/DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum effect: You can copy the effect of a monster on the field.**

 **Effect: You can copy an effect of a monster on the field.**

 **Wind Witch Cream Bell:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:5 DPS:6 Spellcaster/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:1600**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can target a monster, that monster can't activate any effects.**

 **Effect: You can** **target a monster, that monster can't activate any effects.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Chacu Challhua**

 **Dark Attribute, Fish/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:5 ATK:2900/DEF:1600**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ●** **Once per turn, you can inflict damage equal to half this card's DEF to your opponent. If you do, this card cannot attack that turn. Also, if this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase.**

 **Biograph Magician:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7, PS:1** **Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulun Effect: During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 Smile Fairy from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of this monster once per turn.**

 **Effect: If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with Pendulum Dragon, Xyz Dragon, Synchro Dragon, and Fusion Dragon in their names); Special Summon 1 Supreme Nature Dragon Ray from your Extra Deck.**

 **Supreme Nature Justice Dragon Ray:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:12 PS:1**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Effect, ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **You can Tribute 1** **Melodious** **monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions.**

 **Effect: (This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)**

 **Must be Special Summoned with Biograph Magician, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can give your opponent damage equal to the difference of LP. While there are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects if your opponent has Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters on the field. You can have 3 or more Fusion, Synchro, Xyz monsters in** **your Graveyard, all Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters in the field or graveyard are treated as Normal monsters and have their effects negated. You can destroy as many monsters and give 600 damage for each monster to the controller.**

 **Play it again, Speedroid:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: You can double the damage to the opponent.**


	68. Chapter 68 Resentment of Tops

Chapter 68

The group finally arrive at the Spider Gate, they are still clueless who the Dark Signer will be, and since all the Pendant holders have gotten tired due to their past 6 battles, they'll need to decide who to go next.

"Here it is..." Yuya says as they see the gate.

"Now who will the Dark Signer be..." Yuni says.

They then hear engines and a D-Wheel appear in front of them. On the D-Wheel is a man covered with a red and black cape. He stops in front of them with the mark on his hand.

"You're finally here..." Katrina says.

The man just stops and takes off his cloak, much to everyone's surprise.

"Shinji? Is that you?" Crow asks. "You're a Dark Signer?"

Shinji says, "It is obvious." He shows the mark, causing everyone to wide eyes.

"Why? Shinji?" Kiryu asks. "Why have you become one? And when did you become one?"

Shinji points at Yuya, "It is because of him."

"Me?" Yuya is shocked as well as everyone. "What did I do to you?"

"It is obvious, you are associated with the Tops! It is because of you I am now a Dark Signer!" Shinji says.

Aki asks, "Yuya, what have you done to him?"

Yuni says, "He just defeated him in the Friendship Cup, that's all..."

"Defeat me...that defeat has stopped our revolution!" Shinji yells. "And then the Security has executed me for rebellion...the Dark Singers are the ones that saved me back then..."

Crow says, "But I saw you at the Underground as well..."

"That is because I was revived back then, so I hide underground so the Security won't notice me and I shall fulfill my revenge on him!" Shinji says.

Yuya clicks his tongue, he hasn't fully recovered yet and now he has to duel him. Crow says, "You're not dueling Yuya! You'll have to get past me if you want to duel him!"

"Crow?" Everyone is shocked, Shinji asks, "Why are you protecting that traitor? Crow?"

"He is not associated with Tops! I learned it in the Friendship Cup, they also suffer the same fate as us!" Crow says.

"You must be out of your mind. If you want a quick death, then I'll also defeat you for the glory of commons!" Shinji yells.

Crow grits his teeth, he can't believe that Shinji wants to get revenge that he will try to get rid of everything in the way. Ruka says, "Crow, I'll also join you."

"Ruka?" Rua asks in shock.

"Shinji, if the hatred you have is because of Tops, then I'll also be your opponent since I am from the tops as well." Ruka says determinedly.

Crow says, "Ruka..."

Shinji says, "That's fine. I'll defeat you both and then have my revenge against Sakaki Yuya." He then raises his hands and the mark of Spider appears. Instead of having a D-Wheel battle, they have a standard battle.

Both Crow and Ruka prepare their duel disks, and with Ruka's activate, the Field magic Crossover also activates.

"Duel!" **(Crow:4000)(Ruka:4000)(Shinji:4000)**

As the duel goes, Yuya frowns, "I can't believe I made him hate me at that duel..."

Reisho says, "It is not your fault, Yuya. That Roget is sneaky enough to trick people like that."

Mark says, "Indeed. And besides, that one that duels is Zarc, not you, right?"

Yuya nods, "But still..."

Shinji says, "I set Dark Scale 4 Bee Force: Nail the Darkness and Dark Scale 8 Bee Force: Knife the Slash in the Pendulum Zone!" Two small purple bees appear with one has a nail and the other has a knife appear with 4 and 8 below, Shinji says, I set one card and end my turn."

Crow says, "Shinji...I will save you. My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I summon Black Feather - Calm the Shimmer." ( **ATK:600/** DEF:1800 LV:4) "Since I summon a monster, I summon Tuner Monster, Black Feather - Gale the Swift Wind ( **ATK:1300/** DEF:400 LV:3) "

Crow yells, "I tune the Level 4 Calm the Shimmer with the Level 3 Gale the Swift Wind! Spread your pitch-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the rising thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" ( **ATK:2600/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

Once the ace monster appears, Frank says, "Alright! Raikiri is here!"

"Go Crow!" Amanda yells.

"Battle I attack you directly!" Crow yells as the monster starts flying towards Shinji. Shinji says, "I use my Nail The Darkness' effect. When I was about to get attacked, I can negate the attack and Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck using the materials in my deck."

"What?" Crow is shocked.

"I tune Level 4 Bee Force - Arbalest the Rapidfire with Level 2 Bee Force - Needle the Stinger! Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Come, Bee Force - Voulge the Charge!"( **ATK:2500/** DEF:800 LV:6)

As the monster appears, Crow grits his teeth and says, "Damn it. I set one card and end my turn."

Shinji smiles, "At the same time, if my opponent has control a Synchro Monster, I use the effect of my Knife the Slash! I can give you damage equal to the half of your monster's ATK."

Crow is shocked as the knife pierce through him. He falls down on the floor. **(Crow:4000-2700)**

"Crow!" The kids yell, Ruka asks, "Are you okay? Crow?"

Crow says, "The damage...it feels so real..."

Shinji says, "Crow, why don't you surrender the duel so I can defeat that Top Traitor, and we can have our revolution."

Crow yells, "That is ridiculous! I won't stop until I open your eyes!"

Ruka says, "He is right. My turn!" She draws the card and says, "I I activate my Magic card, Fairy Pendulum Call. With this card, I place Scale 4 Fairy Guardian: Harmony and Scale 8 Fairy Guardian Double on both scales."

Two green colored Fairy raise to the field with 4 and 8 underneath it, the Green Pendant also spins in the air. She says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 5 to 7! But I am not going to summon yet. I summon Armored White Bear." ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1400 LV:4)

As the bear appears, Ruka says, "With Double's effect. I can treat my Bear as two monsters. And I overlay it!" As the bear splits into two and goes into the portal, she says, "The sacred light of protection, use the powers to secure every monsters on the field! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Ancient Fairy Bio Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 RNK:4 PS:4)

As the dragon appears, Shinji snorts, "As common as a Tops, having rare cards indeed."

"Stop it, Shinji! Don't you forget how Ruka and Rua have been helping us with the children?" Crow asks, "Are you going to throw that away?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that she is associated with the Tops." Shinji says.

"You..." Kiryu mutters.

Yuzu says, "He is so desperate..."

"I know..." Vivian says. "Manibus, can an Earthbound God manipulate the darkness of the hearts?"

Manibus says, "Uru is probably the nastiest. Since it was with the leader and has gone through a lot of hearts to search the host."

Ruka says, "I set two cards and end my turn." She says.

Shinji says, "Now it is my turn." He draws the card and says, "I use Field Magic, Spider Web! With this card, If my opponent's non-Insect-Type monster declares an attack, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. It cannot change its battle position until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn, while this card remains on the field." Shinji says as A giant web covers the field.

"No way..." Crow says as he looks around.

"Now I'll show you the power that is with the souls and hearts of commons! O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Pendulum God Uru!"

The cocoon appears with both Ruka and Crow are shuddered at the sight. Yuya says, "Here it comes..."

The cocoon then breaks and appears a giant spider. ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:3000 LV:10 DPS:2)

"Wow, it is so big..." Ron says.

"But it looks a little disgusting." Jean says.

Shinji says, "If I control an Insect monster, I can summon Bee Force - Pin the Bullseye!" ( **ATK:200** /DEF:300 LV:1)

As the monster appears, he says, "I'll use its effect, I give you 200 damage." Shinji yells as the two of them get hit by the attack. **(Ruka:4000-3800)(Crow:2700-2500)**

"Yuya is not kidding that it is a real shadow game..." Crow mutters as he feels pain.

"Now I use Uru's effect. I can summon an extra deck monster negating its summoning conditions, but its effects are negated. I summon Bee Force - Azusa the Ghost Bow! ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1600 LV:5)

As the monster appears, Shinji says, "And Uru can gain 1000 ATK." **(ATK:3000-4000)**

"This is bad...if a direct attack...Ruka or Crow will lose..." Aki says.

"Now battle! I use Uru to attack directly!" Shinji points at Ruka as the spider is about to shoot the webs to Ruka, Ruka says, "Trap Card! Starlight Wall!" Ruka says. "With this card, I can end the battle phase! And you take damage to half of the attacking monster's DEF."

Mark says, "It is not targeting Uru, so the effect works."

"Way a go! Ruka!" Rua cheers. Shinji just jumps back as he gets damage. **(Shinji:4000-2500)**

"Why you...I set one card and end my turn." Shinji says angrily.

Crow says, "My turn!" After drawing a card, he says, "I equip Spinning Blade of the Trailblazer to Raikiri! With this card, I can let Raikiri gain 800 ATK!" **(ATK:2600-3400)** "I also give you 400 damage times the number of monsters that used for the Synchro Summon! Which is 800 damage."

Shinji covers his face as the attack hits. **(Shinji:2500-1700)**

Crow says, "Not battle! I attack your Pin the Bullseye with Raikiri!"

Shinji says, "By using my field's effect, I change your monster into DEF!"

"What?" Crow says as his monster is being tied up. "Damn it... I end my turn..."

"Since you control a Synchro Monster..." Shinji says. "You should get 1300 damage."

Ruka says, "I detach one Overlay Unit to negate that effect!"

Bio Dragon absorbs the unit and then glows, causing the knife to destroyed.

"Ruka..." Crow says.

"I don't care if you are Tops or Commons." Ruka says. "What matters is doing right to help comrades." Ruka says as she gives Crow a thumbs up, who also gives back.

Ruka says, "Now my turn!" She draws the card and says, "With the set scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! The Glory light of protection, now become the very light that shines the way! Ancient Fairy Union Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:10)

The purple colored Ancient Fairy appears on the field with a loud roar, Ruka says, "I use its effect, if this card is on the field, I can select a type and all monsters will become that type! I choose Insect Type!"

"What?" Shinji is surprised.

Choujiro says, "With all the monsters become Insect type, the effect of Spider Web is no use!"

"Way a go! Ruka!" Rua says.

"And since there are three monsters that switches into Insect Type. I can add 500 ATK for each one to my monster." **(ATK:2100-3600)**

"Battle! I attack Pin The Bullseye with Bio Dragon! Bio Life!" Ruka yells.

Shinji says, "I activate my Nail of Darkness' effect, once per turn, I can negate the attack and then summon one Synchro Monster using the monsters in the deck as materials. I tune my two Level 3 Bee Force - Twin Bow the Continuous Attacker with Level 2 Bee Force - Needle the Stinger. Power in concert! Bear the flames of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Conquering Bow!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

Ruka says, "I still have Union Dragon! Go! Union Awaken!" Ruka yells.

Shinji grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic: Miracle. I negate my monster's destruction and half my battle damage."

Shinji covers his eyes as the impact hits him. **(Shinji:1700-100)** "Then I activate my Trap Card, Bee ware! You'll have to take the same damage with me!"

Ruka and Crow are shocked as they get hit by the bees. **(Ruka:3800-2200)(2500-900)**

Both people are now lying on the ground, Causing the kids to worry. They try to get to Crow.

"No! Frank! Tanner! Amanda!" Yuya, Yuni and Katrina stop them. Frank says, "Let go!"

Amanda says, "Yeah! Crow is hurt! We want to help him!"

Katrina says, "You can't do anything now! If you leave us, you'll immediately being sucked into Uru! You don't want that to happen, right?"

"But..." Tanner says. "But Crow..."

Yuya says, "Put faith in Crow and Ruka. They can save him."

The kids then calms down and Yuya says, "Shinji, we are you so active to have a revolution?"

"It is obvious! You tops have rob everything in our life and also making fun of us!, Shinji yells. "We commons have nothing while the Tops being selfish and demands more! Our comrades are also being targeted by Security for unknown reasons as well!"

Yuni says, "Do you think that Tops don't suffer since you see them having luxurious life?"

"What?" Shinji asks in shock. "What do you mean?"

Crow slowly wakes up and says, "Shinji...the Security and the Tops, some of them are being controlled by that damn Security Head..."

"What nonsense are you talking about? Controlled?" Shinji asks.

Crow says, "The director of Security isn't from our Dimension, he is from the the place the same as Yuya and his friends' enemies. We saw some officers have been controlled by control chips, that is why they attack us with no reason!"

Shinji is shocked, then he shakes his head. "You must be tricking me. I will not believe this! My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I Tune Level 6 Voluge and Level 1 Pin with Level 5 Azusa! Tear down the wall of the haughty villains with the power of our gathered bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:800 LV:12)

"Please Shinji..." Crow says.

"I use Big Ballista's effect, I banish all my monsters in my graveyard to make your monster's DEF 0!" Shinji yells to Crow. "And then when it battles a DEF position Monster, I can give Piercing damage! Battle! Big Ballista!" Shinji yells as it aims at Crow. Crow picks up an Action Card by his hand reach and says, "Action Magic, Evasion! I negate the attack."

"Then I use Hama to destroy Bio Dragon!" Shinji yells as the Bio Dragon gets destroyed. **(Ruka:2200-1500)**

"And finally, Uru, attack directly!" Shinji yells as the Spider tries to attack. Crow yells, "Shinji! If you don't believe me, then I'll force you! I use Trap Card, Black Memory Illusion!"

The card appears as Shinji widens his eyes. Then he watches the scene

 _Yuya says, "Well, it is complicated. But I have questions I need to ask you: Do you know who is the director of the Security?"_

 _"The Director? You mean the director Jean Michel Roget?" Kazama asks._

 _Serena flinches at the name, Sawatari asks, "What is wrong? Serena?"_

 _"Jean Michel Roget...he is a traitor of Academia...so he is here..." Serena says._

 _"Why are you asking the Director's name?" Kazama asks. Yuya says, "From what I heard from Crow and Kiyru, Security sometimes capture innocent Commons. I know that the Tops and the Commons have a huge gap, but it doesn't make any sense. So I decided to find out the truth, and then I found this in your helmet."_

 _Crow asks, "Wait, you did this all for us?"_

 _"Yeah." Yuya says as he takes out the Control Chip. "The Control Chip, it is likely that the Director is the one who did this, since Roget was a man full of ambitions, he will like to play the king and control both Tops and Commons."_

 _Crow says, "Wait, so you mean that the Security are victims just like us?"_

 _Yuya says, "The reason I know this device, it is because this device was made by my sister a couple of years ago. I am afraid that the director stole some of them when he was betraying Academia."_

 _Kazama says, "Then if it is true...then how much Commons do I accidentally arrested..."_

"I end the battle phase and summon a monster from my graveyard! I summon back Calm the Shimmer!"

Once Crow has summoned back his monster...Shinji says, "So the Security...and the Tops...they are like us...they also lost their freedom..."

"Now do you believe us?" Ruka asks.

Shinji says, "I end my turn..."

Crow looks at the frowning Shinji, he says, "I'll end this turn! I summon Black Feather - Hurricane the Tornado! With this card, I tune Calm with Hurricane! Pitch-black gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Assault Black Feather - Sohaya the Summer Shower!"( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5)

As the second Synchro Monster appears, Crow says, "Now I tune Level 5 Sohaya with Level 7 Raikiri!"

"Wait, Raikiri isn't a Tuner, right?" Jean asks.

"If Crow is summoning that monster, it is a Tuner..." Reisho says.

"Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder, and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash! Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Divine Swell!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV:12)

As the monster appears, Ruka says, "Crow, I'll lend you a hand." She grabs an Action Card and says, "Magic Destruction! I destroy Spider Web!"

"What?" Shinji is shocked as the webs are disappearing, causing Uru to get back normal.

"Alright. Now he can attack Uru!" Yuni says.

"But they have the same ATK!" Yuya says.

Crow says, "My final card, I use Black Feather Forever! If there is a monster that is the same ATK as my monster, I can destroy that monster and give you damage equal to its ATK! I destroy Uru!"

Onimaru then jumps high and punches Uru, causing it to break apart. Shinji screams and he sees a scene.

 _A younger Crow and Shinji are at the orphanage, Shinji says, "Hey Crow, I know we are Commons, but my dream is to unite Tops and Commons together."_

 _"Eh...isn't that hard?" Crow asks._

 _"I know. But I want everyone to be happy, no social status and no discrimination..." Shinji smiles._

"That is right..." Shinji says as he falls down the ground once the field disappear. **(Shinji:100-0)**

"Shinji!" Everyone rushes to him as Crow shakes him. Shinji says, "I am sorry Crow...Ruka...for hurting you..."

He looks at Yuya, "Sakaki Yuya. I am sorry...I let my anger best of me...back then..."

"It is fine...we forgive you." Yuya says.

Before Shinji can turn into dust, Ruka's Pendant glows once more and revives the duelist. Uru also flies into Vivian's hand as she takes it.

Once the gate is closed and Shinji is back up, the kids are happy to have Shinji back. As for the group. Reiji says, "So that is one more..."

"Yeah...the one with my Mother..." Ruri says with a frown.

Shun says, "We will save her, as well as Father. So our family can be together again..."

Ron says, "Shun..."

They then all head towards the final gate, which is the Humming Bird Gate.

* * *

 **So about Shinji, I watched the anime and he wants the revolution, only to be stopped by Roget and he has said that he'll never forgive Yuya. But when Jack's duel, he suddenly doesn't hate him. I decide to write this duel so that I can write Shinji's change of opinion of Yuya.**

 **The next chapter will be the duel with the mother of the three Kurosaki Siblings. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Bee Force Nail The Darkness**

 **Dark Attribute LV:2 DPS:4 Insect/Dark Pendulum/Tuner/Effect ATK:100 DEF:200**

 **Pendulum Effect: If your opponent declares an attack, once per turn, you can negate the attack and then Synchro Summon a Monster using monsters from the deck as materials.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for Synchro Summon, you can give your opponent damage equal to the ATK of the total of ATK used for this monster.**

 **Bee Force Knife The Slash**

 **Dark Attribute LV:4 DPS:8 Insect/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:1000 DEF:1200**

 **Pendulum Effect: At the opponent's end phase, if your opponent controls a Synchro Monster, that opponent will have to take damage equal to half the ATK of the Synchro monsters.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for Synchro Summon, you can summon back a monster from the graveyard to the field if the monster is destroyed.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Uru**

 **Dark Attribute, Insect/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:2 ATK:3000/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, you can summon an Extra Deck Monster to the field without summon conditions and have its effect negated. It gains 1000 ATK for one monster that is summoned that way.**

 **Starlight Wall:**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Effect: If a monster declares an attack, you can negate the battle phase and give the opponent damage equal to half of the Attacking monster's DEF.**

 **Ancient Fairy Union Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute, LV:7 PS:10**

 **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:2100/DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **Once per turn, you can destroy a card in your opponent's hands**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn: You need a Field Magic on the field, select a type, and then all monsters on the field becomes the same type as the one you declare. And with one monster who changes an Attack, you can add 500 ATK to this monster. You can also banish this card with three other Ancient Fairy Dragons with different summon methods to Integration Summon.**

 **Bee Ware:**

 **Trap Card.**

 **Effect: When you take damage, your opponent have to take the same damage.**

 **Black Memory Illusion:**

 **Counter Trap.**

 **Effect: Negate the battle phase and then summon back a monster from the graveyard.**

 **Black Feather Forever:**

 **Quick Play Magic:**

 **Effect: If there is a monster that is the same ATK as your monster, you can destroy that monster and give your opponent damage equal to its ATK!**


	69. Chapter 69 Mom versus Daughter

Chapter 69

Before heading towards the final gate, the group are still on their way, Yuni says, "If it is successful, we will save Ruri's parents."

"Yeah…" Katrina says. "Their family can be back together again."

Yuzu then realizes something as she decides to ask, "Speaking of family…Zarc, Zarnie, since you were inside Yuya and Yuni's body, I wonder what your parents are like."

Zarc says, "Well, you might be confused. But in fact, our parents died when we were little due to sickness. But when the world splits into 4…they somehow got revived…"

"Revived?" Vivian asks. "What does that mean?"

Yuni says, "In fact… you can say our Dad and Mom are also Zarc and Zarnie's Dad and Mom."

"What? Yusho Sensei is also your father?" Rumi asks in surprise. "So does that mean you and Yuni are siblings?"

Zarnie says, "We are in a way."

Mark asks, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"Mark, you were from the Original World with Hana, I want to know if you know Zarc and Zarnie's parents." Yuzu says.

Hana says, "Well, I remember that Zarc's mother was a part of a D-Wheel gang called Ladies and his father is a best friend of Ray's father since they create Real Solid Vision together."

Katrina says, "So it is true…that is the same thing that my mother and father did…"

Hana asks, "But why are you asking about this?"

Yuya says, "Oh, you see, our dad and our mom are revived just like you guys, and you can say that Zarc and Zarnie are our siblings as well."

Mark says, "So does that mean Uncle Yusho and Aunt Yuko are alive and in Standard?"

Yuni says, "Well, we don't know about Dad, he wants to stop Professor from doing the invasion, but we didn't hear anything from him. As for Mom, she is still at the Standard Dimension that's right."

"I think the dimension split revives them…" Yuya says. "And Mom also has the memories of Zarc and Zarnie as well. But due to the fact that Zarc's rampage comes after their death, so they didn't know anything about it."

Vivian says, "Wow…then how about Reisho and Ray's mother? Since we knew that her father is Akaba Leo."

Reisho says, "Well, I don't know if my mother has revived…since we have a new mother."

Ray says, "Yeah…but she is nice and caring. She, for me, is the best mother in the whole world."

Yuzu says, "Eh..."

Hana says, "Ray and Reisho's mother…if I remember correctly…I met her in Academia before Professor Leo arrived."

"What?" Reisho and Ray are shocked as Reisho says, "You mean…she is alive? I had been spying Academia for three years and why didn't I find her? In fact, Father also doesn't know about this either."

Yuzu asks, "Does that mean their mother is in the Fusion Dimension?"

Hana says, "Yeah, in fact, she also remembered me when we met, and then she told me that 4 years ago, which is 7 years ago from now. She was in Standard. She also remembered the past, but I don't know why, she had married to another man and they already have two more kids."

"Another man…" Yuni says. "How is this possible?"

Hana shrugs, "I have no idea, but maybe she and the Professor has divorced? But regardless, she was one of the teachers teaching in Academia before Akaba Leo arrives."

Yuya asks, "So what is her name if I may ask?"

Ray says, "My mother's name is Sarah, she was a teacher back in Original Dimension."

"Wait, Sarah?" Yuzu says. "That is the same as my mother's name…"

"What?" Reisho exclaims. "I know I haven't meet your mother before, but your mother's name is Sarah as well?"

Yuni asks, "Wait, you told us that your mother is also missing seven years ago, just like Katrina..."

"Maybe they have the same name." Katrina says. "If only we have a photo of it."

Yuzu says, "Ryu!" Ryu hears her and comes, "Yuzu, what is it?"

"Do you still keep that photo of our family with you?" Yuzu asks.

"Huh? I have, why do you ask?" Ryu asks as he hands her the photo. Ray looks at the woman inside and gasps, she says, "No way…that is really my mother!"

"No way…so Sarah sensei is your and Ray's mother?" Serena asks in surprise.

Hana says, "It really is her... So it is not only Zarc and Zarnie…but Ray as well…"

Ryu asks, "What is it? Why are you shocked?"

Yuzu says, "Mother might be in Fusion Dimension. Ryu. That is why she went missing just like Katrina."

"Wait, really? If she is there, then Dad doesn't need to be so overprotective for us…" Ryu says delighted.

"But I don't know if she is still there…" Hana frowns. "With the arrival of Professor and Reisho, she had already quit the job as a teacher in Academia…"

"No way…" Reisho says. "So that is why I couldn't find her...so she is missing as well?"

"I think so…" Mark says.

Yuni says, "Maybe Sona should know something." She calls Sona as she come.

"Yuni? What's wrong?" Sona asks.

"I want to clarify something, did you have a teacher called Sarah before Professor arrives?" Yuni asks.

Sona nods, "Sarah sensei is for me the nicest teacher., but she quit before the school changed…"

"Then do you know where she went?" Yuzu asks.

"Well…I heard some rumors that she along with somebody has been saving runaways in the port area, but we couldn't locate their hideout." Sona says. "Why do you ask?"

Reisho says, "Because she is my birth mother back at the Original World. As well as Ryu and Yuzu's mother currently…"

"Wait, what?" Sona asks. "Seriously? You mean she wasn't from the Fusion Dimension?"

Yuzu says, "Yeah…she disappeared from our family seven years ago…and we don't know where she had gone…"

Ryu says, "At least we knew she is in Fusion Dimension…wait, you said that Ray and Reisho's mother is also her…does that mean we were half blood-related siblings?"

Reisho says, "I guess so. Since our father is different but our mother is the same."

"Still, I wonder what makes her leave the Professor and remarried?" Yuni asks, causing Reisho and Ray to frown.

"That can be asked later." Yuya says as they now stop in front of the gate. "Here it is…"

As the gate is in front of them, Reiji says, "This is the last one…"

"Yeah, the one where my Mother is at…" Ruri says.

Then they hear the sound of the motorcycle and then they see Aera, in her black and orange cape, arrives. She stops in front of them and takes off her helmet. She says, "I have been waiting for you."

"Mother…" Ruri says.

Aera says, "You manage to save all the other 7 Dark Signers, I am impressed." She uses her Duel Disk, "Now who is going to face me?"

Ruri steps forward and says, "I will. I still can't believe that we manage to find each other again in a different dimension, so that is why I am going to save you and Dad."

"Ruri…" The Heartland members mutter. Shun says, "Then I-"

"Wait, Shun." Katrina says, much to his surprise. "Let me and Ruri duel this one."

"What?" Everyone is shocked as Jean asks, "What are you thinking, Katrina?"

Katrina says, "If we need to save Ms. Kurosaki, we need the power of Pendants. And I have one, so I have to duel. Besides, Shun, if you duel right now, then you'll have no strength to duel your Dad in the next duel."

Shun says, "I see. I'll leave her to you and Ruri."

Katrina steps forward as Area says, "So you're going to duel me…Katrina?"

"Yes. Consider a repay for letting me stay at your house for these years before I reunited with Dad." Katrina says. "I'll also save you."

"Suit yourself." Aera says as she raises her hand, the Geogylph of the Humming Bird appears.

The three have activated their Duel Disks and Katrina's Duel Disk says, "Field Magic: Crossover."

The platforms appear as they all yell, "Duel!" **(Katrina:4000)(Ruri:4000)(Aera:4000)**

"I'll go first." Aera says, "I summon Quick Speed Pegasus!" ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1600 LV:4) A brown colored Pegasus appears in front of them as Aera says, "With this card's effect: I can reduce one material if used for Xyz Summon. I overlay Quick Speed Pegasus!"

As the Pegasus goes into the portal, she says, "Xyz Summon, come forth! Pegasus Princess: Sunny!" ( **ATK:2400/** DEF:2100 RNK:4 OVU:1)

As the red Pegasus with a red dress princess appear, Aera says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Ruka asks, "Kurosaki, is your mother using a Pegasus themed deck?"

Shun says, "Yeah...I remember she sometimes would take Rumi for some horse riding lessons because of it...and she also influences Rumi to use the Flying Riders..."

Yuni asks, "Is that true?" Rumi says, "Yeah...Mom trained me the skills so I could save Tanner back then."

Ruri says, "My turn. I summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" (ATK:0/ **DEF:100** LV:1)

As the monster appears, Ruri says, "If this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand." As Ruri gets the card to her hand, she says, "If I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Lusicinia - Sappire Swallow and 1 Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from your hand. I summon my second Cobalt Sparrow."

Then a blue humanoid bird monster appear along with the second Cobalt Sparrow. ( **ATK:100** /DEF:0 LV:1)

"With the second Cobalt Sparrow's effect, I do the same, and I have a second Sappire Swallow in my hand, so I can summon my second Sappire Swallow and my third Cobalt Sparrow."

Now Ruri's field has 5 monsters, she says, "I overlay all 5 monsters! Birds with beautiful wings, take flight on the gracious blue stage and gather! Xyz Summon! Become one with the wind! Lyrical Luscinia Recite Starling!" **(ATK:0** /DEF:0 RNK:1 OVU:5)

As the monster appears, Aera says, "You use the 5 monster summon as usual..."

Ruri says, "I can have this monster fain 300 ATK for each overlay unit it has. Then I use Magic Card, Choir of the Birds! I can add 300 more ATK for each Overlay unit the Xyz monster has on the field. **(ATK:0-3000)**

"3000 ATK!" Mark says.

"Way a go! Ruri!" Jean says.

"Battle! I attack your Pegasus Princess: Sunny with Recite Starling! Beauty Flight!" Ruri yells.

Aera says, "I use my trap card, Ride High to the Sky! I negate the battle." Sunny then pulls her reins as the Pegasus flies into the sky, causing the attack to miss.

Ruri says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Katrina says, "My turn!" She looks at the card and says, "I summon Blood Sucker Heal Bandage." ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4)

As the monster appears, she says, "With this effect, I have five cards in my hand, so I can draw 5 cards."

After she draws, she says, "With Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says. "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Bloody Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

Once the monster appears, Katrina says, "Then I use Fusion! I fuse my two Eyeing Cobras in the hand. Creature of the Undead, come to the world and have flesh for your meals! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Blood Sucker Flesh Eater!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the zombie appears, Aera says, "You're using the enemies' weapon I see..."

"The weapons can be used for anyone." Katrina says. "I use its effect, I can attack you directly! Dinner Time!"

Aera widens her eyes as the zombie charges at her and slashes her with a fork. **(Aera:4000-2000)**

"2000 damage this instant..." Ron says.

"That's Katrina." Yuya says.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Katrina says.

Aera says, "So instead of attacking my monster, you decide to have a direct attack. Very clever I must say. My turn." She draws the card and says, "I set Dark Scale 9 Cheater Pegasus in the Pendulum Zone."

As the evil looking horse appears, she says, "I use its effect, I can summon an extra deck monster from the extra deck without its summon conditions."

"What? That is cheating!" Sawatari yells.

Vivian says, "That monster has a cheating in its name."

Aera says, "I summon my Fusion Monster, Pegasus Princess Marine!" **(** **ATK:2700** /DEF:2400 LV:8)

As the blue one appears, Shun and the Xyz citizens are shocked. "Mother is using...Fusion?" Shun is in disbelief.

Ruri asks, "Mom? You have Fusion cards as well?"

Aera sighs, "Yes. I have these cards before the invasion started, Sakaki Yusho is the one who gave me the cards."

"Dad did?" Katrina asks in surprise as well as her siblings. "But why?"

"He has his reasons. At first I am like you. When Academia invades our world, I have been hesitating to use these new cards. But after I was dead and then I got revived again, I have no hesitation to use them."

"Mom..." Ruri says. "I want to know, how did you die in the first place?"

Aera closes her eyes and says, "It is when I saw your father being carded and ripped apart...I wanted to get revenge for those people who took away one of my most important person. But I failed... They did the same fate of your father to me."

Shun says, "Those bastards...how dare they..."

Yuni also feels Rumi's anger and Zarnie and Risu are trying to calm her down. Aera says, "I detach one overlay unit from Sunny, I can destroy all monsters on the field."

"All monsters?" Everyone is shocked as the field is now empty.

"This is bad..." Yuzu says. "Their field is empty..."

Aera says, "I could have finished one of you, but I am not that heartless. Sunny, attack my daughter and Marine, attack Katrina."

Both princesses charge forward as Katrina says, "Trap Card! Sudden Dawn! I negate the battle and we both get 1000 damage!"

Aera says, "I use Marine's effect, I negate that trap card and set it on my field!"

"What?" Katrina is shocked as her trap card flies into her field and set on Aera's trap zone. Both Ruri and Katrina scream as they get attacked. **(Ruri:4000-1600)(Katrina:4000-1300)**

"Ruri! Katrina!" Shun yells as they see both of them lying on the ground. Aera says, "I set 1 card and end my turn."

Ruri slowly stands up and looks at Aera, she sees the guilty feeling in her and thinks, "I know Mom wouldn't like to hurt me...but in this battle, she must give it all...and we might as well.

"My turn!" Ruri draws the card and says, "I use Rank Up magic: Lyrics Practice! I summon back my Recite Starling and then overlay it to summon a monster that has 1 to 5 ranks higher than this monster. I decide to summon three ranks higher!"

The Starling then goes into the portal as Ruri says, "Soar from the sky, spread your beautiful wings and gather on the field! Now, descend! Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Assemble Wings Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:6)

As the dragon appears, Hana says, "Ray's Xyz Dragon..."

"I use its effect, I have 6 overlay units, so I can add 3000 ATK to this monster. **(ATK:2500-5500)**

"5500 ATK?" Aera says. "But with the trap Ride High to the sky, you can't attack."

Ruri says, "I know. I just set up my defense only. I end my turn for Katrina."

Katrina says, "My turn!" She draws the card and says, "Using the set scale, I pendulum summon, revive! Bloody Rose Dragon! Heal Bandage, and from my hand, Tuner Monster Dark Bat!"( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1300 LV:4)

As the monster is back, she says, "Now I tune the Level 4 Heal Bandage with Level 4 Dark Bat! Creature of the Undead, rise from the ground and find some brains! Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV:8! Blood Sucker Brain Swallower!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

"Another Zombie I see..." Aera says.

Katrina says, "I use Brain Swallower's effect, I can make one monster's ATK becomes 0! I choose Marine!"

Marine's ATK becomes zero and Katrina yells, "I use Bloody Rose Dragon to attack your Marine! Blood Cut!"

Aera says, "My trap card prevents the attack."

"But I have one more and that effect is once per turn!" Katrina says. "Go! Brain Swallower! Brain Eating!"

Aera spots an Action Card and grabs it. "Action Magic, Evasion. I negate the attack."

As the Pegasus dodges again, Reiji says, "She is also good at Action Duels..."

Katrina says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Aera says, "You have managed to push me this far. I give you my praise. But I think it is time to end this. My turn!" She draws the card and says, "I use Cheater Pegasus' effect, I can summon an Extra Deck Monster once per turn. I summon Synchro Monster, Pegasus Princess Wicky." **(** **ATK:2600** /DEF:2300 LV:8)

Aera then says, "Then I set Dark Scale 3 Ghost Pegasus in the other Pendulum Zone." As the spiritual Pegasus appear, Ruri says, "Here it comes..."

Aera says, "I use Wicky's effect, once per turn, I can add one magic card from my deck to my hand, and I get Field Magic, the Sky Realm!"

"Sky Realm?" The Kurosaki's are shocked as the field appears. Rumi says, "This field Magic..."

Everyone notices Shun and Ruri's shock face as Gongenzaka asks, "What's with the face?"

Shun says, "This card...it is our family card..." He takes out the same card from his deck. Yuni also found one in Rumi's deck as well.

"It signals freedom...like our deck implies..." Ruri says. "We shouldn't be bound by our emotions and set it free..."

Aera smiles and says, "I see you remember that..."

"Mother..." Ruri says.

"Yes. Ruri, I want you to come with me in this duel. And I will also use full force as well." Aera says. "I Dark Pendulum Summon!"

The sky starts to turn dark and then a cocoon appears. It starts to break as Aera chants, "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound Pendulum God Aslla Piscu!" **(ATK:2500** /DEF:2500 LV:10 DPS:6)

The orange hummingbird appears with a strange sound, then Yuni says, "It is here..."

"So that is Aslla Piscu..." Ruka says.

"Yuni, who dueled that monster before the dimension splits?" Rua asks.

"Well, the one who dueled it is Jack Atlas." Yuni says.

"Jack?" Crow asks. "By the way, did he also get devoured by the Earthbound? Since I didn't see him anywhere."

"I guess so." Yuya says. "Anyway, the last time it was defeated by Savior Demon Dragon."

"You mean the one Yuni has?" Ryu asks.

"The same one." Reisho replies.

Aera says, "Now I use Sunny's effect, when I have no overlay units, I can get one card from my opponent's graveyard and set it on the monster."

"What?" Ruri and Katrina are shocked as Katrina's Dark Bat has gone to Aera. "Now I can use the effect, by detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy all your monsters!"

Ruri says, "By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the destruction of my dragon!"

Katrina says, "Brain Swallower can't be destroyed by card effects once per turn!"

Both monsters are still on the field as Lisa says, "Now the effect is useless."

Hana says, "But still..."

Aera says, "Now with the Sky Realm, I add 500 ATK to my Earthbound God!" **(ATK:2500-3000)** Then I attack your Brain Swallower!"

"What? She is not aiming for the direct attack?" Yuzu is shocked.

Katrina says, "I use Brain Swallower's effect, I can reduce your monster's ATK to 0!"

As the Earthbound God gets destroyed, it causes a blast. Much to everyone's confusion. Aera says, "Due to the Pendulum effect of Ghost Pegasus, I can reduce the damage to 0."

"But why did she destroy her monster?" Shinji asks.

"Oh no...the effect!" Yuni says. "When this card removes from the field, she can destroy all monsters on the field and the opponent gets 800 damage for each monster."

Ruri says, "I detach another Overlay Unit to negate that effect." Ruri is saved by her dragon, but Katrina is not fortunate. **(Katrina:1300-500)**

"Katrina!" Everyone is worried since her LP is low. Katrina says, "I am not finished yet..."She raises her hand as an Action Card is there. "Big Escape...I end the battle phase..."

Ruri notices the Katrina hasn't fully recover from the duel with Lisa, Katrina says, "Ruri, win for us..."

Ruri nods as she faces her mother. Aera says, "Ruri, now I need you to come with me with your best shot. Wicky's effect, I destroy my Ride High in the Sky. I end my turn."

"Mom..." Ruri says with a determine face. "My turn!" She draws the card and says, "I use Overlay Xyz Summon! I switch all the Overlay Units to Xyz Summon a monster!"

"What?" Everyone is shocked as Ruri says, "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 RNK:1 OVU:4)

As her monster appears, Aera says, "Assembly Nightingale, huh?"

Ruri says, "With the effect of Sky Realm, I can add 500 ATK to my monster!" **(ATK:0-500)** "And then it has 4 overlay units, so I can add 400 ATK. **(ATK:500-900)**

"Now Ruri can attack up to 4 times, which means 3600 damage..." Jean says.

Ruri says, "Mom, I attack your directly with Assembly Nightingale!"

Aera gets hit by the attack two times, as her LP goes down towards 200, she says, "Ruri. You have grown a lot...I am proud of you." She says.

"Mom..." Ruri says.

"I activate Sudden Dawn. I can negate the attack and we both get 1000 damage." Aera says. Much to everyone's shock.

"So Ms. Kurosaki is surrendering the duel?" Reisho asks in surprise.

"No way..." Katrina says.

Ruri and Aera gets hit by the blast as they fly backwards. **(Aera:200-0)(Ruri:1600-600)**

* * *

As the field disappeared, Ruri immediately rushes towards her mother as well as others. Ruri asks, "Mom, are you alright?"

Aera slowly opens her eyes and says, "Ruri...do you remember that you want to have a duel with me...I have fulfilled that promise, haven't I?"

Ruri has some tears in her eyes and says, "Yes. Mom. You have..."

Katrina's Pendant then starts glowing as Aera returns back to normal, and Vivian gets the 8th Earthbound Card.

Yuni switches to Rumi and rushes towards her mother. Rumi and Ruri then hug their mother as Rumi says, "Welcome back, Mom."

Aera slowly opens her eyes and returns the hug. And then Shun also joins in, leaving a lot of people here crying in joy.

Once they break the hug, Rumi returns the locket to her mother, she accepts it and gives them a smile. "Shun, Ruri, Rumi...now you'll just need to save your father."

"I know." Rumi says. "I never thought that we would be reunited in another dimension..."

"Yeah..." Ruri says.

Then as Shun and Ruri talk to Aera, Rumi switches back to Yuni and she goes towards her friends. Yuzu says, "I am kinda jealous of Ruri to reunited with her mother..."

"Yeah...I know what you mean..." Yuya says. "But still, we are not sure that if we would find your mother in Academia, Yuzu..."

Sora hears it and asks, "Huh? Yuzu? Your mother is in Fusion Dimension?"

The others hear it and Gongenzaka asks, "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

Ryu says, "We didn't know until Hana mention her to us."

Hana says, "Apparently, their mother is Sarah sensei."

Satoshi asks, "What? Sarah sensei is your mother?"

"You know her?" Ron asks.

"She was our teacher, she taught us all about dueling." Sora says. "But she quit her job before Professor Leo arrives."

Reisho says, "I think that maybe she was escaping him...since before she was perished back in original dimension, Dad is always working, so she took care of me and Ray by herself..."

Reiji asks, "So she was your birth mother?"

Reisho nods and he frowns, "I also saw divorce papers when I was little...but she didn't send it to the authorities..."

Yuzu says, "So she doesn't like Professor anymore...and I doubt Professor knew that..."

"Right now, we won't know anything. Let's get our work done first." Yuni says as they all head towards the final destination: Condor.

* * *

 **Here is the final duel before the last Dark Signer, as you can see, Aera is a nice person and she wants the best for Ruri in the duel. She cares her children. And from the beginning and the end, I have revealed some important messages, Zarc and Zarnie are actually Yuya and Yuni's brother and sister since they had the same parents. And Ray and Yuzu has the same mother but different father. I hope it isn't too complicated for you.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Quick Speed Pegasus**

 **Light Attribute, LV:4** **Beast/Effect, ATK:1800/DEF:1600**

 **Effect:** **When this card is used as an Xyz Material, you can reduce the conditions of that overlay unit by one.**

 **Pegasus Princess: Sunny:**

 **Pyro Attribute, RNK:4 Beast Warrior/Xyz/Effect, ATK:2400/DEF:2100**

 **Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, you can destroy all your opponent's monsters. If this card doesn't have overlay units, you can get one card from the opponent's graveyard and set it on this monster.**

 **Choir of Birds:**

 **Continuous Magic:**

 **Effect: You can add 300 ATK to all Xyz monsters for each overlay unit it has.**

 **Ride High to the Sky:**

 **Continuous Trap:**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can negate a battle that targets one of the monsters on your field.**

 **Cheater Pegasus:**

 **Dark Attribute LV:2 DPS:9 Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:1000 DEF:200**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can summon an extra deck monster from the extra deck once per turn.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for extra deck summon, you can summon another one from the extra deck.**

 **Pegasus Princess: Marine:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:8 Beast Warrior/Fusion/Effect, ATK:2700/DEF:2400**

 **Effect: 2 Beast Type Monsters.**

 **Once per turn, you can negate a trap card, but instead of destroying it, you can set that card in your trap zone.**

 **Rank Up Magic Lyrical Voice**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: Target one Lyrical monster that was sent to the graveyard in this turn or previous turn, use it as a material to summon an Xyz monster whose rank is higher with the number of Overlay Units it has or had before sending it to the graveyard.**

 **Pegasus Princess Wicky:**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:8 Beast Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK:2600/DEF:2300**

 **Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non Tuner Monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can add a Magic Card into your hand, but you'll have to send a card to the graveyard in the end phase.**

 **Ghost Pegasus:**

 **Dark Attribute LV:5 DPS:3 Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2100 DEF:1200**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can revive one monster in the graveyard once per turn. When your monster is about to destroy by battle, you can negate the damage.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for extra deck summon, you can summon once monster in the graveyard.**

 **Sky Realm:**

 **Field Magic**

 **Effect: All Winged Beast Monsters on the field can get 500 ATK.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Aslla Piscu:**

 **Dark Attribute, Winged Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:6 ATK:2500/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Magic Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic/Trap Cards. ●** **When this card is removed from the field, other than by its own effect, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.**


	70. Chapter 70 Signs of Doom, Part 1

Chapter 70

While walking towards the Dark Signer's hideout as their final destination, Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu are having a chat with Aera.

"Still, it is quite confusing to see you two looking just like my daughters." Aera says to Yuni and Yuzu.

"I know." Yuni says. "But it can't be helped since we are torn into 4 beings and live in four dimensions."

Yuzu says, "Yeah…"

Yuya asks, "By the way, Katrina, you said that when you were separated from our family, you said that you were living with Ruri and her family, right?"

Katrina nods as Yuya turns to Aera with a bow, "Thank you for taking care of Katrina for us."

Aera says, "No problem, she is quite a help before Yusho comes to Heartland."

Yuni says, "Speaking of him, how was he in the Xyz Dimension? Did he mention us before?"

Ruri says, "You see…my Dad is the principal of our Heartland School, he found him performing on the streets and offers him to become our teacher. And he teaches mostly Clover Branch, but sometimes, he will teach us Spade Branch Students as well."

"It is after One class and Ron told me that I reunited with him." Katrina says. "Then I moved out of Kurosaki's and live with him before the Invasion comes. But we sometimes will visit and having dinner together."

Vivian says, "So our families get along quite well…"

Aera says, "Indeed. But when he met Yuto, Rumi and Ruri for the first time, he did mention about you three. Saying that how you two are Katrina's siblings and how you guys are having fun together."

Yuya says, "I see…he must be confused since Yuto and I look the same while Ruri looks like Yuzu and Yuni looks like Rumi."

Ruri says, "And we didn't know that Katrina is a half vampire until Lisa's incident happened. Yusho sensei is also good at keeping secrets."

"I know…" Katrina says. "He just don't want me to be bullied for what I am..."

Then they see the gate, which has the mark of the Condor in the sky. "So this is it..." Yuzu says.

"Yeah..." Katrina replies.

A mild earthquake breaks out right before some multi-colored light is emitted. "What is going on?" Sona asks.

Various thunderbolts strike the area around far from here and a dark filthy liquid makes its way out. Two red glowing eyes appear near the top of the sludge as it takes the form of a giant dragon.

"Look over there!" Sawatari yells as everyone notices it.

"No...the king of the netherworld..." Yuni says in horror.

Manibus comes besides Vivian and says, "Talk about bad luck, huh."

Vivian says, "So it is your king?"

Manibus says, "Yeah, but we are traitors now."

Crow asks, "So is this the end of the world?"

Mark says, "Not quite...it must get to the place where it can fully revive, and it is here..."

"But how are we going to stop it?" Rua asks.

Just then, Condor comes and says, "I have been waiting for your arrival." They turn around and see him. "I see all the Dark Signers have been revived thanks to the power of the Pendants."

Yuya asks, "Sealing the gates is only a decoy, right? It has no use for stopping the revival of that monster. Is that right?"

Condor says, "You're not absolutely right. It is not a decoy, it helps you saved the others, right?"

Katrina says, "He's got the point here..."

Condor says, "Now your true trial has begin, this duel will be the fate of the 4 dimensions." He shows the 4 dimensions as everyone widen their eyes. Standard, Xyz and Fusion Dimension, all of the people there are gone.

"No way...so it is not only Synchro Dimension..." Reisho says in shock.

"Mom...Tatsuya...Ayu...Futoshi...they all..." Yuni says.

Condor says, "You can save them, that is if you defeat me." He prepares his duel disk. "Now who will you face against me?"

Yuya and Yuni step forward and says, "We will." Then Shun also steps forward. "I'll duel too."

"Kurosaki?" Yuya says in surprise.

"I won't be sitting aside while you guys trying to save my Mom and Dad. I'll join you guys no matter what." Shun says.

"Shun..." Katrina says in delight.

Yuya and Yuni nod as they turn to Condor. Condor says, "Very well." He raises his hands as the Condor Geoglyph rotates, so that it tilts downwards.

Condor has set up his D-Wheel, which is dark colored, Yuya, Yuni and Shun also did the same. "As for the handicap...I'll be having triple the LP while neither of us can attack in the first turn."

Yuya says, "Fine by us! We will save the world from the King of the Netherworld.

"Field Magic! Crossover!" All four D-Wheels are linked as they ride off. The four of them yell, "Duel!" **(Yuya:4000)(Yuni:4000)(Shun:4000)(Condor:4000)**

As the four of them ramp on the Geogylph, Shun says, "I'll go first." He says, "I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius in ATK mode." ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1600 LV:4)

As the green lanius like Monster appears on the field, he says, "If this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: I can Special Summon 1 Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand."

As the second one appears, he says, "And the second's one's effect is the same, I summon my third Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius."

Ruri says, "Three LV4 monsters..."

"I overlay my three monsters! Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:3)

Once the bird appears, Shun says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuni moves up in front to make the next move. "My turn." She draws the card, "I use Scale 1 Double Fairy and Scale 9 Happy Teacher to set the Pendulum Scale, with this I can summon Monsters from Level 2 to 8! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! First is Flying Riders Falcon Pilot! ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1200 LV:4) And then Flying Riders Cloud Girl!" ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1200 LV:6)

A Falcon head pilot and a girl riding on the cloud appears, Condor says, "Rumi's monsters..."

Yuni says, "I use Cloud Girl's effect, I make my Falcon Pilot to Level 6 and draw a card." Once she did, she says, "Now I overlay my two Level 6 monsters! Two monsters which can fly, split into the particles and reform as one! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6! Flying Riders Bomb 6!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2300 RNK:6 OVU:2)

A giant bomb with 6 stars appear on the field, Lisa says, "Did Rumi has that card before?"

Ruri says, "Well, she didn't use it often because it is destructible."

Yuni says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya says, "My turn." As he draws the card, he asks, "Mr. Kurosaki, I want to know. Why did you become a Dark Signer?"

Condor sighs and says, "Curious I see...it is obvious. When my card is torn into half, I was also died. It was then the Earthbound Gods find me. If I help them find their owners and help them, I'll be back to the world."

Shun says, "Then why are you agreeing to this? It is not like that I wanted you to be gone, but why?"

Condor says, "I have been contemplating about this. But with the hatred of Academia and the worries of you, I decide to use the powers to destroy the four dimensions so we will have a world without hurt and sadness."

Everyone is surprised as Ryu asks, "Is he nuts?"

"That is no better than Academia...or Zarc..." Reisho says.

Yuya says, "I see now...but there is no way we will let anyone destroy the 4 dimensions again! My turn!"

He draws the card and says, "I my opponent controls a monster while I don't. He looks at Yuni and says, "I summon Double Delta Warrior. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:2100 LV:6) By sending two cards to the graveyard, I summon Big Eater! ( **ATK:800** /DEF:0 LV:2)"

Once the two monsters are on the field, Yuya says, "Since I control a Tuner Monster, I Bolt Hedgehog. ( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:2) from my graveyard. Then I normal summon Debris Dragon.( **ATK:1000** /DEF:8 2000 LV:4) By using the effect of Debris Dragon, I can summon a monster from my graveyard, I summon Clear Effector. ( **ATK:0** /DEF:900 LV:2)"

"5 monsters this instant!" Yuzu says.

"And all of them are Yusei's." Hana says.

"Yusei?" Aki asks. "Who is he?"

Mark says, "He was a duel king back at the Original Dimension, and he was the Legend since he was the one that leads the defeat of the Dark Singers back then."

Yuya says, "I'll use my Signer Comrades' dragons to stop you! Now I tune my Level 6 Double Delta Warrior with Level 2 Big Eater!"

Reisho feels his mark glows and says, "So he is summoning my dragon..."

"Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Level 8! Absolute Black Feather Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1600 LV:8 SC:12)

Once the Black Feather appears, Yuya says, "And then I tune Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and Level 2 Clear Effector with Level 4 Debris Dragon! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Neo Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV8, SC:5)."

As the second monster appears, Yuya says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn." Condor says. "I use Dark Scale 5 Cyber Eagle: Destroyer and Dark Scale 8 Cyber Eagle: Executer to set the Dark Pendulum Scale." Once the two machine eagles appear, he says, "I Dark Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Dark Tuner: Cyber Eagle: Cheater ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4) And Cyber Eagle: Father. **(ATK:1300/** DEF:1100)

As two monsters appear, Rumi says, "Dad's Cyber Eagle Father..."

Condor says, "Now I use Dark Summon Carnival." He shows the cards as everyone widen their eyes.

"What? Dark Summon Carnival?" Yuni is shocked.

"It is the same as your Summon Carnival, but for Dark Summons. In fact, it was once a normal Summon Carnival, but this card as well as the monsters I am about to summon has become darkness. I use Cheater's effect to make Father Level -4! I Dark Tune Level -4 Father with Level 4 Cheater! Eagles that fly high in the sky, becomes one with the machine and charge with your beauty! Dark Synchro Summon! Come Level -8! Cyber Eagle: Wind Bringer!" **(ATK:2800** /DEF:2500 LV:-8)

As the monster appears, Shun says, "Dad just Synchro summoned..."

Condor says, "That is not all I can do. I split both Cheater and Father!" Two Eagles are now become pieces as Condor says, "Eagles with glory, turn into machines and rebuild your selves! Dark Split Summon! Come forth! Cyber Eagle: Moonlight Predator!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:-8)

Two purple eagles then fly alongside with the green one, Jean says, "Even Fusion's Dark Version as well..."

Condor says, "And finally, Cheater can make both himself and Father negative levels, I overlay them! Eagles with pride, become the fierce beast that soars through the zephyr. Dark Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank -4! Cyber Eagle: Guardian Teacher!" ( **ATK:3000** / DEF:2500 RNK:-4)

Ruri says, "Guardian Teacher has become a Dark Xyz Monster? No way..."

Aera says, "Those cards were made by Yusho sensei, like me, he also gave him Fusion and Synchro Cards."

Katrina says, "Dad did?"

Shun says, "Why did you change Guardian Teacher into Dark Xyz Monster?"

Condor says, "I didn't change, fate did. And it is only fate that knows what will be going on. I end my turn."

"Fate huh...' Shun says. "Then I'll surpass that fate! My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I use Rise Falcon's effect! I can add all the ATK of the monsters to itself!"

Sona says, "Wait, there are a lot of monsters..."

"So the amount of the ATK..." Ryu says. "18000 ATK?" **(ATK:2500-18000)**

Condor just smirks and Shun says, "Rise Falcon! Brave Call Revolution."

As the Falcon charges forward, Condor says, "I use Wind Bringer's effect! The wind will blow away the excess amount of the ATK!"

"What?" Shun is shocked. **(ATK:18000-100)**

"Oh no...it gets back to 100 again..." Ruri says.

Shun says, "I use Quick Play Magic: Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force, when my monster is targeted for an attack, I negate it and summon a monster whose rank is one higher than the monster I control and use it as an overlay unit!"

Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings, destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:2000 RNK:5 OVU:3)

Condor says, "So you have prepared this much...as expected, Shun."

Shun says, "And my battle phase is still on, so I use its effect to attack you directly. Raptor's Break!"

Condor is being hit by the monster as he clicks his tongue. **(Condor:12000-11000)** Shun says, "Now I detach one overlay unit to destroy all your monsters and give you 500 damage for each monster! Thunderclap!"

Condor doesn't do anything as his monsters are destroyed and he gets damage. **(Condor:11000-9500)**

"Using Destroyer's Pendulum effect, since you destroyed my monsters, so your monsters will also be gone."

Shun is shocked. "What?" Yuya says, "At this time, Stardust's Dragon's effect activates, I send this card to this graveyard and negate the activation! And that Pendulum monster is destroyed! Victim Sanctuary!"

Stardust Dragon leaves the field as Condor says, "My Destroyer can't be destroyed by effects."

"What?" The three are shocked as only Stardust leaves the field.

Shun turns to Yuya, "Thank you for your help." He turns to his father. "I end my turn."

Condor says, "And Executor's Pendulum Effect, I can summon back the monsters I controlled that are destroyed in this turn."

As the three eagles are back, Yuya says, "The same goes my dragon." Stardust Dragon also returns to the field.

Yuni says, "At least the good thing is that he did take damage...My turn!"

She draws the card and says, "I use Happy Teacher's Pendulum effect! I activate a Magic Card from my deck! The card I choose is Synchro Pendulum Appearance. I can summon a Synchro Monster from the deck to the field without its condition."

She says, "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Soul Red Demon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:1)

Once the dragon roars, it responds to the other two Signer Dragons. Yuni says, "Now I use my Soul Red Demon Dragon to attack your Wind Bringer! Absolute Power Force!"

Condor says, "By detaching one overlay unit from Guardian Teacher! A teacher needs some guidance, so I can share its ATK to Wind Bringer!" **(ATK:2800-5800)(ATK:3000-0)**

Yuni is shocked as she says, "I detach one overlay unit from Bomb 6 to negate the battle and destroy one monster on the field! I choose Wind Bringer!"

As the Eagle is destroyed, Condor says, "Do you forget the effect of my Destroyer? Now say good-bye to your monsters!"

Before Yuya can help her, Yuni says, "No, brother. Let him do it."

As Yuni's monsters are destroyed, she says, "At the moment, I use Bomb 6's effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can summon an Xyz Monster whose rank is higher than this monster from the extra deck and use this monster as a material!"

Condor just stares at her as she says, "This card is made for Rumi. Galaxy shining in the Darkness, soar from the sky and show your restless strength! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Flying Riders Galaxy-Eyes Dragon 9!" **(ATK:3800** /DEF:3300 RNK:9 OVU:2 PS:5)

As the green colored Galaxy-Eyes roared, Rumi says, "I have my own Galaxy-Eyes? This is awesome."

Lisa says, "Rumi has a Galaxy-Eyes?"

"This is a new one..." Ruri says. "Since I don't remember she having this kind of card."

Condor says, "So you use the chance to evolve even further. As expected from you, Yuni, Rumi."

Yuni says, "Before I end my turn, I Pendulum Summon back my Soul Red Demon Dragon."

The dragon then comes back to the field as Yuni ends, and with the effect of Executor, Condor's Wind Bringer is back.

Yuya says, "My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I use my face down, Pendulum Call, by sending one card to the graveyard, I can add two Magician monsters from my deck to my hand!" He draws the cards and says, "I use Regen Warrior's effect, I summon it back to my field." ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:4)

"Then I normal summon Card Draw Magician!" Yuya says as he summon the little female magician with orange robes and a smile. ( **ATK:300** /DEF:300 LV:3 SC:5) "I use its effect, I have 4 monsters on the field, so I can draw 4 cards."

Yuya draws the 4 cards and says, "I activate Synchro Summon Carnival! I have 3 cards in my hand, so I can summon up to three Synchro Monsters!"

Katrina and Ruka's marks glow as Katrina says, "Go! Brother!"

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Astro Dragon!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:3000 LV:7 PS:6)."

The third dragon appears and Yuya continues, "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Armor Dragon!"( **ATK:2300** /DEF:2500 LV:7)

The fourth Machine type monster appears and Rua says, "Power Tool is a machine type, only with Life Stream that my mark will react."

Yuya says, "And finally, Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dark Red Rose Dragon!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:7, PS:2)

Once the fifth dragon appears, it is causing the strong winds as it is blowing everyone.

"By using Dark Red Rose's effect, I'll have to destroy all monsters on the field once it is summoned. But Action Magic: Acceleration! I negate that effect." Yuya says.

Condor says, "So all 5 signer dragons are here...interesting."

Yuya says, "I use Power Tool's effect, I can add two equip magic to my hand." He then gets the two cards and Yuya says, "I equip Dragon Shield to Ancient Fairy Astro Dragon and Junk Barrage to Absolute Black Feather Dragon!"

Once the two cards are now on the two dragons, Yuya says, "I end my turn."

Condor says, "At the moment, my Moonlight Predator's effect activates, when my opponent didn't attack, you'll get 500 damage for each monster on your field."

Yuni grabs an Action Magic and says, "Brother! This is for you! Encore!"

Yuya nods, "Thanks. Encore's effect let me use Acceleration from my graveyard."

Yuya dodges the effect as Condor says, "It is nice to see you two siblings fight so well. But I guess it is time for you to face the true horror! My turn!"

He draws the card and everyone begins to worry. "Yuya...Yuni..." Yuzu says.

"Now with the set scale! It is time for the moment to arrive!" Condor says as the cocoon appears in the sky. A flash of light appears around the cacoon and it becomes the condor.

"Come forth! Wiraqocha Rasca!" Condor yells as the monster roars. **(ATK:1** /DEF:1 LV:10 DPS:1)

"Is he serious? 1 ATK?" Sawatari asks with a little mock.

"How is that monster supposed to be the strongest?" Jean asks.

Hana says, "That monster's effect, I remember back in the original world, its effect causes Crow to fall from his D-Wheel and can't continue the duel."

"What? You said I had been hit by that effect before?" Crow asks.

"Not only you, Jack as well." Reisho says.

At this point, the King of the Neither World roars as it starts to shoot out condors that once tried to stop Sora from saving Yuzu.

"Those birds again?" Sora yells.

"Now the duel is in climax. It is your terror now!" Condor laughs.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Since this will be the big battle of the Dark Signers and the Lancers, so I decide to split into 2 chapters for the sake of this big event in my story. I hope you are excited since the next chapter will be the conclusion.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Flying Riders Cloud Girl:**

 **Wind Attribute, LV6, Warrior/Effect, ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: You can draw a card and make one monster's LV the same as the other monster on on the field.**

 **Flying Riders Bomb 6:**

 **Wind Attribute, RNK6 Machine/Xyz/Effect, ATK:2800/DEF:2300**

 **Effect: Two Level 6 Flying Riders Monsters**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, when your monster is about to be destroyed by battle, you can negate it and destroy one monster on the field. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon an Xyz Monster whose rank is higher than this monster from the extra deck and use this monster as a material.**

 **Cyber Eagle: Destroyer**

 **Dark Attribute LV:5 DPS:5 Machine/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2000 DEF:400**

 **Pendulum Effect: When your monster successfully destroy one of your opponent's monsters, the opponent must sent all of his/her monsters to the graveyard. This card can't be destroyed by card effects.**

 **Effect:** **When this monster successfully destroy one of your opponent's monsters, the opponent must sent all of his/her monsters to the graveyard.**

 **Cyber Eagle: Executor**

 **Dark Attribute LV:8 DPS:8 Machine/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2800 DEF:2400**

 **Pendulum Effect: When your opponent destroys your monster, that monster will be back to the field in the end phase**

 **Effect:** **When your opponent destroys this card, this monster will be back to the field in the end phase**

 **Cyber Eagle Cheater:**

 **Dark Attribute LV:4 Machine/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK:1200 DEF:1600**

 **Effect: You can make one or more monsters on the field negate Level. If used for Dark Tuning, you can destroy one monster on the field and give damage equal to the ATK of the monster.**

 **Cyber Eagle: Father:**

 **Wind Attribute LV:4 Machine/Effect ATK:1300 DEF:1100**

 **Effect: When you have a Cyber Eagle Mother on the field, you can combine their ATKs until the end of the turn.**

 **Cyber Eagle: Wind Bringer**

 **Dark Attribute, LV:-8** **Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Effect:** **In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When your opponent declares an Attack while its ATK isn't the original ATK, reduce it back to normal.**

 **Cyber Eagle: Moonlight Predator**

 **Dark Attribute, Level -8 Machine/Dark Split/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two Cyber Eagle Monsters.** **Must be Dark Split Summoned with no other ways,**

 **When your opponent doesn't attack in the turn, he or she must get 500 damage for each monster he owns.**

 **Cyber Eagle: Guardian Teacher**

 **Dark Attribute, Fiend/Dark Xyz/Effect RNK:-4 ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two LV-4 monsters**

 **By detaching one overlay unit, if your opponent targets your other monster for an Attack, you can reduce its ATK to 0 and give the amount of ATK to your other monster.**

 **Flying Riders Galaxy-Eyes Dragon 9**

 **Light Attribute, Rank:9 PS:5 Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:3800/DEF:3300**

 **Effect:3 Level 9 Flying Riders Monsters.**

 **You can also summon this card with a Galaxy-Eyes monster. By detaching one overlay unit, you can attack up to two times to all your monsters in the turn this effect activates. When this card is destroyed and sent into the Extra Deck, you can Pendulum Summon this monster as a Level 9 monster.**

 **Card Draw Magician**

 **Light Attribute, Level 3 PS:5 Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect, ATK:300/DEF:300**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can grant one monster as a Tuner and then draw three cards.**

 **Effect: You can draw cards equal to the number of monsters on the field you control.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Wiraqocha Rasca:**

 **Dark Attribute, Winged Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:1 ATK:1/DEF:1**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:** **While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, you can make your opponent's Life Points become 1.**


	71. Chapter 71 Signs of Doom Part 2

Chapter 71

As the birds are charging towards the others, Ryu says, "This is bad..."

Katrina says, "Really bad...we have to stop those birds!"

Then as the birds are approaching, everyone turns around and close their eyes until something hits the birds as they are throw back.

"What?" Yuzu is surprised, then everyone looks up and sees Ccapac Apu, Manibus, Uru, Aslla Piscu and Lillius protecting them.

"The Earthbound Gods?" Hana asks, "But why?"

They turn around and sees Vivian, whose mark is glowing as her eyes are now black. "I won't let them hurt you." She says.

Then they see the king of the Netherworld roars, Ron says, "That is a loud roar..."

"I could hear its voice..." Ruka says, "It says that how dare they betray them."

Manibus just screech at him and Katrina says, "I heard it too. Manibus said that Vivian is the new queen and they have no longer listen to him."

Jean says, "Seriously? That's so cool."

Then they see Ccapac Apu charging and slaps the king, and then Uru splits out silk to tie it up. Vivian turns to Yuya and Yuni. "Leave the king to me and my friends, now do you work!"

Yuni and Yuya gives a thumbs up. Condor says, "So you're fighting fire with fire, huh? It won't help you for that long. By skipping the battle phase! I use its effect! I can make one of your life points to 1!"

"1 LP? Is he serious?" Crow asks.

"He is." Hana says. "At first he is targeting Yusei last time, but Crow decided to take the hit and saved him back then..."

Condor says, "I choose you, Sorry Shun. But I know your deck well, so I need to give them a chance!"

Shun widens his eyes as the beam goes straight through him, causing him to fall onto the ground, much to everyone's shock. **(Shun:4000-1)**

"Shun!" Everyone yells as Shun is lying on the ground. Condor says, "I know I can't forgive myself for doing so. But it is all fate. I set a card and end my turn."

Shun slowly gets up and says, "I still can continue...my turn!" He craws towards his D-Wheel.

Yuni says, "Kurosaki! You can't continue like this..."

Shun says, "Just let me finish my turn!" He draws a card and says, "I use Blaze Falcon's effect! I detach one overlay unit to destroy all your monsters and give you 500 damage for each monster! Thunderclap!" Shun yells weakly as the Blaze Falcon does damage to his father. **(Condor:9500-7500)**

The Earthbound God also roars before it disappear. Ryu says, "The Earthbound God is destroyed?"

Reisho says, "Wait, Condor still has those Dark Pendulum Cards, so it is no use..."

Condor says, "I use my Executor's effect to destroy all your monsters!"

Shun's Blaze Falcon gets destroyed, Shun says, "Yuni...Yuya...I leave the rest to you...I set one card." Then he passed out.

"Shun!" Everyone yells as Condor sighs, "I am really sorry, Shun. With the Destroyer's effect, I summon back my four monsters!"

As the 4 monsters are back, even the Earthbound God roars back. Yuni says, "I'll avenge Kurosaki! My turn!" She draws the card and accelerates, she gets the Action Card and says, "Good! Action Magic! Trap Destruction! I can destroy one Trap Card that is on the field!"

"A Trap Card, you say?" Condor asks.

"Yes. Dark Pendulum Monsters are treated as Trap Cards unlike the normal Pendulum Monsters as Magic Cards! I destroy Executor!" Yuni yells as the card destroys the Cyber Eagle.

"Good! Now Yuni doesn't need to worry about the destruction of her monsters!" Sawatari cheers.

"Go for it!" Satoshi yells.

Yuni says, "I detach one overlay unit from Galaxy-Eyes! I can give out second attacks to my monsters! I use Galaxy-Eyes and Soul Red Demon Dragon to destroy all your monsters! Galaxy Shining and Absolute Power Force!"

Both dragons roar as they charge towards the two eagles. Not long after, they are destroyed as Condor takes damage. **(Condor:7500-5700)**

"Not bad..." Condor says. "You really are a great opponent."

Yuni says, "I take that as a compliment, I set one card and end my turn."

"And my Destroyer's effect, I can summon back my monsters." Condor says as his monsters are back to the field.

Yuya says, "My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I use Magic Card, Tuning Material! With this card and my field has 5 monsters, I can treat it as a Level 1 Tuner and Synchro Summon! I tune Level 7 Power Tool Armor Dragon with Tuning Material!"

Then Rua's mark glows and says, "Alright! Here comes my dragon!"

The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Healing Dragon!" **(ATK:2900** /DEF:2400 LV:8 PS:7)

As the dragon appears, Yuya says, "With the monster's effect, I restore my LP into 4000. But my LP is now 4000, so it is no use."

Yuni says, "Yeah..."

Yuya says, "But with this card, I won't take the 1 LP from that monster even it is your turn."

"I see..." Condor says. "Very clever..."

Yuya says, "Now I use Life Stream Healing Dragon to attack your Wind Bringer! Eternity of Beauty!"

Condor says, "I use Guardian Teacher's final overlay unit to let it gain the ATK!" **(ATK:2800-5800)**

Yuya gasps as his dragon is destroyed and he gets damage. **(Yuya:4000-1100)**

"Brother! Are you okay?" Yuni asks.

"I am fine...I should have let Ancient Fairy attack first...So I won't take damage...my calculations are wrong..." Yuya says.

Everyone is dumbfounded as Yuzu face palms. "Yuya..."

Yuya says, "I end my turn."

Condor says, "My turn!" As he draws the card, he looks at the Earthbound Gods who are fighting the King of the Netherworld. Ccapac Apu has been thrown to the ground and gets destroyed as well as Uru.

"Damn it...Cusillu! Chacu Challhua!" Vivian yells as she summons two more Earthbound Gods to fight.

Condor says, "It will be pointless." He turns to the two siblings. "You have fought so well. But it will be pointless to see you injured. Why don't you just surrender now?"

Yuya says, "We still have hope, and we won't give up on it!"

Yuni says, "Indeed! We will try to stop you!"

Condor says, "Your funeral! Wiraqocha Rasca! Give Sakaki Yuni the pain!"

Yuni widens her eyes as the beam hits her. She screams so loud as she also falls from the D-Wheel! **(Yuni:4000-1)**

"Yuni!/Sister!" Everyone also yells as they hear her screaming. Yuya also feels a little pain as he can't help his sister.

Yuni lies on the ground and Yuya asks, "Condor! Is this what you want? Having your two children suffer like this?"

Condor says, "Even if I don't want to, they have got in my way. And they have to pay the consequences."

Yuya says, "Consequences? You're willing to let them pay the consequences for your actions? You want to throw away your family bonds?"

Ruri says, "No way... Dad..."

Condor says, "Do you think that I am not suffering too? Seeing them in pain also hurts me! But what can I do? In this Shadow Duel I can only give them pain and sorrow."

Yuya says, "My father, Sakaki Yusho says that we can have fun no matter what duel we are having. And I'll turn the pain and sorrow into joy and smiles! This is my resolve!"

"Brother/Yuya..." Everyone says.

Condor then sees Sakaki Yusho figure within him, he is surprised and he says, "Having fun...huh...then show me your entertainment, Sakaki Yuya."

Yuya smiles and says, "You bet! My turn!" He draws the card since Shun and Yuni are unable to continue. He looks at the card, it is Smile World. "Thank you, Dad!" He says, "I use Life Stream Dragon's effect! I can make choose the levels of my monsters! I choose to make Neo Stardust Dragon, Absolute Black Feather Dragon, Dark Red Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Astro Dragon to Level 1!"

"Level 1?" Ron asks in confusion as all Yuya's dragons are now becoming one level. At the same time,all 6 marks of Signer Dragons go towards Yuya as he starts to glow golden.

"I tune my four Level 1 Dragons with Level 8 Life Stream Healing Dragon!" Yuya yells as suddenly, his D-Wheel starts to grow wings and he shoots to the sky like a rocket.

"What the..." Yuzu is shocked. "What is going on here?"

Yuya can see the whole Earth from below and yells, "When Concentrated stars become one, new bonds will shine upon the future. Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution! Shooting Quasar Dragon! **(ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:12)

As the dragon appears, Yuya also shoots himself back to the track. The dragon flies around everyone and the light is emitting from its body.

"What is this power..." Crow says.

"It feels warm..." Sona says.

Kurosaki Shun and Sakaki Yuni wakes up from the light, they slowly stands up and says, "What..."

Condor says, "Shooting...Quasar Dragon..."

Yuya says, "And finally, Magic Card, Smile World!" Yuya says as the card appears and smile faces are blooming everywhere on the field. Not only that, all monsters gain 700 ATK due to 7 monsters on the field.

"When Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks, my opponent can't target this monster with effects, and I can attack up to 5 times since I use 5 Synchro Monsters to summon this card." Yuya says.

Yuni says, "I'll give you a boost! Magic Card! Smile Ring! I can give 1000 ATK boost to Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

As the monster's ATK goes to 5700, Condor says, "I use my face down, Eagle Rescue! With this card, I let all my monsters gain ATK equal to the total ATK of the other monsters!"

"What?" Yuya is shocked as all of Condor's monsters become 9600 ATK. "How am I suppose to beat that ATK?"

Shun says, "I use my trap card, Raptors Double Attack! I can make one monster's ATK becomes double!"

Shooting Quasar Dragon's ATK becomes 11400 as Yuya says, "Thank you, Kurosaki." He turns to Condor. "Battle! Shooting Quasar Dragon! The Creation Burst!"

Shooting Quasar Dragon splits into 5 and then attack the monsters. Condor closes his eyes as the attack hits. **(Condor:5700-0)**

Once Condor falls from his D-Wheel, he also falls from the Geogylph. "No! Dad/Condor!" Aera and Ruri yells. But the Shooting Quasar Dragon saves him from the fall and also removes the Dark Signer Mark from its body. As the Geoglyph disappear, Yuya, Yuni and Shun also falls but being caught by the dragon.

The Dragon, alongside the Crimson Dragon, charges towards the King of Netherworld, the King blasts a beam from its maw, but two dragons simply flies through it and also splits the king into half. The king screams in pain as it gets devoured by the light.

Vivian also recalls all the Eartbound Gods and the Wiraqocha Rasca flies into her hands. At the same time, all the people from 4 Dimensions are back to where they belong.

Yuya, Yuni, Shun and Condor all land safely to the ground, the marks are returned to their hands and everyone rushes towards them.

"Dad..." Shun says as he bends down to him, "Are you alright?"

Condor nods slowly as Shun, Ruri, even Aera hug him tightly. Ruri says, "Welcome back, Dad."

Condor smiles, "Yes. I am back...he then turns to Yuya and Yuni, "Thank you. You helped me remembered my family and also the true meaning of dueling."

Yuya says, "No problem. Since Kurosaki, Rumi and Ruri are also our friends as well."

Yuni nods and says, "And friends help each other."

Shun says, "About that.." He says, "You guys can call me Shun...since it is a little weird that you call me my family's name..."

This causes everyone to get shocked at first, but then they burst out laughing. "Okay...Shun." Yuya says.

Then they fist bump each other. Reiji asks, "So that is all the Dark Signers?"

"I guess so." Reisho says.

"Actually, there is one more." Hana says, much to everyone's surprise.

"One more?" Jean asks.

Yuni says, "About that, I have been suspicious as well. Since you told me there is a Dog one called Canus Lopus that we have yet to duel."

"Who has that mark?" Ruka asks.

Before they can answer, they hear explosions and the Antique Gear Chaos Giants are destroying the city once more.

"Damn it...I forgot they are still here..." Katrina says.

"Let's try stop them first and we can think of the final Dark Signer later." Yuya says as they all prepare their duel disks, trying to stop Academia from taking over Synchro Dimension.

* * *

 **Here is the end of the great Dark Signer Duel, but the Synchro Arc is still going on. Right now it will be back to the anime track. The next chapter will be someone facing Barrett. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **New OC Card:**

 **Tuning Material:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: If your field is full of monsters, you can use this card as a Level 1 monster to Synchro Summon another Synchro Monster with one monster or more on the field.**

 **Eagle Rescue:**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Effect: When your opponent declares an ATK, you can make all monsters you control's ATK becomes the sum of all your monsters.**

 **Raptor's Double ATK:**

 **Normal Trap Card:**

 **Effect: When a monster is battling, you can target that monster and give him a double ATK than the ATK it has.**


	72. Chapter 72 Academia Conclusion

Chapter 72

With the defeat of Condor, all the people from 4 dimensions are back to normal. Then Academia continues their attack as the Synchro Dimension citizens are screaming in terror while running away from the people. Captain Barrett is still watching the invasion going on the building, then he hears a call from one of his subordinates.

"Captain, we have some bad news! There are Academia students who were said to disappear from the abandoned dorm and they betrayed us!"

"What? From the abandoned dorm?" Barrett says in surprise. "Before our action starts, there are rumors of students gone missing…and some of them are said to disappear in the abandoned dorm…" He thinks.

"How many people are there?" Barrett asks.

"The numbers are little, but they are quite rebellious."

"They are rebels, if they lose then card them." Barrett says as he ends the call. "It is time to take them now." He then leaves the building.

* * *

"Battle! Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun yells as his monster defeats another member.

"Go! Infernity Doom Dragon!" Kiryu says as it also defeats another member.

"To think they will attack now…" Yuya mutters.

"At first I thought it is a joke…" Crow says. "But now I believe everything you told me about the invasion…"

Mark says, "Still. We need to protect Yuzu and Ruri." He turns to Yuzu and Ruri, who are being protected by Vivian, Condor and Aera.

Yuni, Hana, Ron and Aki are fighting the Academia until they see an Antique Gear Chaos Giant lock on to them.

"Everyone watch out!" Yuni yells as they try to take cover.

"Hope!" They suddenly hear someone calling as No.39 Hope has protect them from the blast.

"Yuni!" Three figures rush towards them as Yuni says, "Astral! Orbital! Tsukikage! You have come."

Hana says, "Wait, they are here as well?" She refers to Astral and Orbital.

Ron asks, "Yuni, who is that white figure?"

Yuni says, "Oh, This is Astral. She has been with me through the whole time. I told him to show himself to go with Orbital and Tsukikage to do a mission." Yuni says, "Speaking of witch, Tsukikage, Orbital, Astral, do you get any proofs?"

Tsukikage shows her the USB as Orbital says, "We didn't get detected."

Yuni watch it as her face becomes of a fear. Aki asks, "What did you see? Why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?"

Yuni shakes her head and says, "Nothing. It is time to unite both Tops and Commons together and dethrone Roget from the Head of Security. Orbital, Astral, we need to go to the palace. Tsukikage, go help defeat Academia for now and let me handle the rest."

"Understood." He says as he jumps off, Orbital also activates his flying mode and takes Yuni away with Astral following them.

Hana says, "Wow…I never thought I would be able to see that again."

"So it was back in the original world?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, both are from Heartland."

* * *

At the same time, Vivian uses Stare Dragon to defeat another Academia member, she rush to Katrina and asks, "Just how many of them are here?"

Katrina says, "I have no idea. But they really need to take a rest…" She then orders Vampire King to destroy the ones in front of them.

The two girls go to meet Condor and Aera, who has been asked to protect Yuzu and Ruri. Aera just defeats another Ra Yellow with the Pegasus Princess Marine while Condor defeats an Obelisk Blue with Guardian Teacher. Shun and Yuya also arrive at the scene.

"Dad, Mom, are you okay?" Shun asks.

"We are fine." Condor says. "After we got revived and return back to normal, our Dark Pendulum Cards have become Normal Pendulum Cards with the effect still the same."

"That is great." Yuya says. "Yuzu. No matter what, we will protect you from Academia."

"Yuya…" Yuzu feels her cheeks becoming red since Yuya looks like a knight to save the princess. This doesn't get unnoticed by the girls inside her and Ruri.

"Click."

Suddenly, they hear a sound as Reisho looks in the sky, a red dot is approaching them. Reisho yells, "Everyone! Get down!"

But it is too late as something lands on the ground and blasts them off. Yuya and his friends are lying on the ground, all covered in bruise and dirt. Yuya tries to get up as he sees the one standing in front of them is no other than the duel crusher Sergey.

"Sergey…?!" Yuya says weakly.

At his office, Roget muses and says, "Target has been found. Now Seregy, take both girls to me."

Seregy grins as the rocket boosters emerge from his legs and he boosts forwards.

Tsukikage also arrives at the scene as he tries to block block Sergey, but he swats them aside easily and destroys their katana.

"Tsukikage!" Yuya yells as Sergey grabs Yuzu and Ruri, much to everyone's shock.

"Ruri!" Shun tries to stop him from taking his sister away, but he is being kicked back to the ground as Sergey flies into the sky.

"Yuzu! Ruri!" Yuya yells.

"Yuya!" They can hear Yuzu cries for help as the two girls are taken away.

"Damn it..." Shun punches the ground as he couldn't save his sister being kidnapped again. Aera also helps Condor up as he says, "That bastard Roget..."

Yuya rushes towards Tsukikage and asks, "Tsukikage, what are you doing here and how did the mission go?"

Tsukikage says, "Yuni dono has the data, so she asks me to assist you."

Yuya nods as Katrina and Vivian, who are just getting up, Katrina asks, "What mission?"

Yuya says, "It is after Ruka and Rua's duel, Yuni and I have asked him, Orbital and Astral to find any proof that shows Roget trying to take over the Synchro Dimension."

Vivian says, "So that is why he is missing when we're facing Dark Signers."

Yuya says, "And now Roget has both Yuzu and Ruri..."

Yuto says, "How dare he..."

Reisho says, "So Yuni is now heading towards the Duel Palace, right? We need to tell her about the news."

Yuya nods as he starts dialing.

* * *

At the same time, Yuni is flying towards the palace until she sees something flying past her with a quick speed. Yuni says, "Sergey?"

Then she sees Yuzu and Ruri both unconscious in his hands. Yuni gasps, "No...Damn it..."

Zarnie asks, "What happened?"

"Sergey kidnapped Ruri and Yuzu, it must have been Roget's orders." Yuni says.

"How dare they!" Rumi says. "We have to save them."

Yuni says, "We will. But first we need to find Jack first." Then she spots the familiar D-Wheel and the said person is fighting Academia members with the Red Demon Dragon by his side.

"Battle! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack yells as the dragon destroys all the monsters as the Academia members are forced to transport back to Academia. Yuni also lands in front of him and says, "Jack."

Jack notices her and says, "You're Sakaki Yuni, right."

"Yes. As you can see, those are members of Academia, the enemies that try to invade 4 dimensions."

Jack nods and says, "I am really disappointed of your brother. In the last duel against Risu, I only felt a will to crush everything with pure power."

Yuni says, "I know. This is why I come to ask for your help. Roget also tries to control all the city, and we must stop him."

"Roget?" Jack asks as Yuni says her plan.

* * *

Back with Yuya, he informed the capture of Yuzu and Ruri to all the other Lancers. True to be told, they are frustrated.

Sona says, "So what should we do?"

Reiji says, "Our first priority is to save our two comrades. First we need to get to the Duel Palace."

"Which means that we will need to fight our way out, right?" Jean asks.

Crow looks around the city as he sees the Tops are running instead of fighting while another Commons is being carded. He says, "This is a mess...the Tops aren't fighting and the Commons are losing."

Aki says, "Yeah. If only we can ask them to work together."

Just then, a lot of Academia members spot the Lancers as they approach them. "Damn it...they spot us."

Yuya says, "Everyone. Leave them to me go and save our comrades!" He charges at the Academia.

"Yuya? What are you doing?" Sora asks.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Yuya yells as he summons Odd-Eyes, Enlightenment Paladin and E-Hero Flare Wingman to battle them. Mark says, "Don't worry, we trust Yuya. Let's go."

The others unwillingly nod as they leave Yuya alone to face the remaining members of Academia.

After Yuya defeat the most of them, he sees the Academia members step aside and Barrett walks towards him.

"Only you and you manage to defeat quite a lot of us. Very interesting..." He says.

Yuya says, "You must be Barrett, the one who took Serena to Standard, right?"

"So you know me, then it saves the introduction. Where is her and Hiragi Yuzu?" He asks.

Yuya says, "As the Vice Commander of the Lancers, I have right to remain silent for this answer. If you demand answers from me, you must defeat me." He prepares his Duel Disk.

Barrett says, "You are a respectable soldier. While it is a shame that you are our enemy, I commend your determination to protect your friends. You have my respect as Duelist." He also prepares his duel disk.

"Field Magic: Crossover." As the field appears, the two of them yell, "Duel." **(Barrett:4000)(Yuya:4000)**

"I'll take the first strike! I activate Continuous Magic Card, Beastborg Fusioner! With this, I can Fusion Summon 1 Beastborg Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters from my hand or my other side of Field as Fusion Materials. In exchange, I cannot Set nor Normal Summon any Monster."

As the card appears on the field, he says, "I Fuse Jet-Black Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel! Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator! ( **ATK:1600/** DEF:1200 LV:6)"

The Black Panther warrior with the sentinel as its armor appear to the scene, Barrett says, "I activate Panther Predator's Effect! Once per Turn, I can inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Panther Predator slashed its sword, sending a wave that hit Yuya, causing him to wince in pain. **(Yuya:4000-3200)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." He says, "I have already swore to the Professor that I would bring both girls back to Academia no matter what. I will not let you stop me."

Yuya says, "And I also swore to protect both of them and defeat Academia! My turn!" Yuya says as he draws, but he gasps in shock to see the Smile World card. The image of his mother appears on it, reminding Yuya not to forget to smile wherever he goes.

"Smiles..." He muses, then Barrett asks, "What is wrong? Are you afraid to do anything?"

Yuya says, "I am not afraid. I use Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to Set the Pendulum Scale."

Two magicians float into the air with 3 and 8 below them. "With this I can Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the Aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" As the portal opens three monsters appear from it.

"First is Entermate Fusiongolem. ( **ATK:1600/** DEF:1000 LV:4 PS:1) And then Silver Claw! ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:700 LV:4 PS:5) Finally! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

As three monsters appear on the field, Yuya thinks, "The total attack of my monsters are 5900...if I attack all of them at once, I can win this."

Barrett says, "I activate trap card, "Beastborg Metal of the Iron Chain."

A stone wrapped in chains emerges from the card, and Barrett explains, "As long as I control a Beastborg monster, the monsters my opponent just Special Summoned cannot attack or change their battle position."

Yuya is shocked as he sees the glowing chains snake from the rock and bind Yuya's monsters.

"The monsters affected by Medal of the Steel Chain cannot be destroyed in battle, and Medal of the Steel Chain will be destroyed if I don't not control a Beastborg monster."

"Damn it...I was hoping for a one turn kill...' Yuya laments to himself. "This is no good...Wait. I can still do this..."

He says, "By using Fusiongolem's effect. I can perform a Fusion Summon using this card and another monster on the field as materials! I fuse this card and Silver Claw!"

As the two monsters go into the portal, he says, "Magician's blade that sets forth in the lurking darkness! Now awake and show the truth! Fusion Summon! Come! Despair Doom Paladin!" **(ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

As the dark robe Enlightenment Paladin appears, Yuya says, "When it is summoned using monsters on the field as materials, I can give you 1000 damage." The magician waves his wand and then Barrett is pushed back. **(Barrett:4000-3000)**

"Now if I destroy his Panther Predator, then I can break the chains..." Yuya thinks.

Barrett says, "I am impressed that you have a nice Fusion Monster, but it is useless. I activate my Continuous Trap: Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain! Since I control a Beastborg monster, I can target one monster my opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and prevent it from attacking."

Another stone appears, this time bound in red chains, and these chains bind the Paladin.

Yuya protests "No way…" Then Barrett laughs as the chain wrap around Yuya's arms and bind him securely. "In order to destroy the chains, I have summoned this monster, but now he summoned more chains..." Yuya grits his teeth in anger.

"Medal of the Crimson Chain has the effect to bind the monster's controller. With this effect, you can no longer activate Magic or Trap Cards. Also, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters" Barrett explains.

"Damn it! Then I really can't…do anything!" Yuya realizes, then he is tied up by the chains as well.

"Your two monsters are unable to attack, and you yourself have no other ways to fight. If you just surrender and tell me where Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena are, as well as Yuri and Sona, I will spare your life." Barrett states.

"Yuri and Sona as well?" Yuya asks.

"That's right. My mission in coming to this Synchro Dimension is to safely bring Serena and Hiiragi Yuzu to the Professor. Sakaki Yuya, you worked together with Dennis Macfield as a Lancer and I knew that Yuri and Sona also betrayed Academia and they are involved with you guys. Now give up and tell me! If you resist, I will show you no mercy!"

"You think I would tell you!?" Yuya asks Barrett defiantly.

"What?" Barrett is surprised.

"I promised…That I would never let Yuzu or Serena be taken to a prison like Academia! And I won't hand over Yuri and Sona as well." Yuya explains.

"Fool!" Barrett calls him. "You intend to still fight even with all your options sealed?"

"I won't give up! No matter how far you drive me into a corner! I will protect my friends, Yuzu and Serena, until the end!" Yuya replies.

"Impressive resolve." Barrett admits. "Then end your turn. I will see how long that resolve of yours holds out!"

"I…end my turn" Yuya says, gritting his teeth.

* * *

At the same time, the Lancers are running and defeating Academia and Security members on the way, Vivian says, "I still don't think it is wise to leave brother behind."

Katrina says, "Me too. But we don't have other options since we need to go save Yuzu and Ruri."

Just then, they stop by as they see Roget appears on the screen.

"Attention to all citizens in the City" Roget announces. "I, Jean Michel Roget, Director of Public Safety…In respond to the riots being caused by Commons in multiple areas, as well as the currently assault of Academia. I am receiving an overwhelming amount of requests from the Tops to maintain the security of this City. So I have now declared martial law"

"Material Law?" Everyone is shocked.

"As of this moment, all laws are null and void. All forms of jurisdiction and administration of justice are under my authority. Citizens of Tops may take shelter in Duel Palace, the Securities will ensure your safety." Roget says.

"Only Tops? And martial law at this time? Has he lost it already?" Sawatari couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"With all this happening so fast, this seems to be his last resort." Condor says. "That sly fox..."

"So he's finally resorting to force, it seems?" Gaul states.

"To think he would go so far as declaring martial law…" Grey says.

"He thinks that it will help him get a lot of power…" Azul says.

"It seems that he is lost in power, right Chairman?" Bordeaux says.

"Yes, it truly a grand miscalculation on his part" White Taki agrees. "Now then since Roget has resorted to this, what will we do?"

Roget says, "As for Commons, please think clearly. The revolution you're all initiating, are meaningless with the invasion from these outsiders. Now it's not the time to be thinking of rebellion. Let's fight together."

"More like working under me..." Shinji mutters.

"Work together with Security, and I shall assure your safety and you all be pardoned once we crush the invaders. There is no other way to win against them. Or do you wish to continue to struggle in futile and got killed by these invaders? We must–" Roget says until the hologram suddenly turns into Yuni.

"Citizens of City, do not be fooled by Roget!" Yuni says, much to others' shock.

"Yuni?" They are shocked as Reisho smirks, "Finally, huh."

Yuni says, "As you know from the Friendship Cup. I am Sakaki Yuni. I am from a group called Lancers which are from the Standard Dimension!"

This causes everyone to whisper. The Academia members are also whispering since how much she looks like Sona.

Yuni says, "Roget's goal is not to save this City, but to make it his own personal kingdom. He says that he is protecting Tops from Commons, that is a lie!"

The Tops are confused as she continues, "People of City, why do innocent Commons always being captured by the Security? It is because Roget intends to do so to gain the trust of Tops. And what will happen if the Tops' trust are gained, he will either control them or even remodel them!"

She shows the scene of the time when Roget activates the King's Gambit and the Securities are now becoming like mindless slaves. And then the surgery of Sergey. And, much to their shock, she also shows some human experiments of some Topsiders, causing them to fear.

Ryu says, "That is so cruel."

Gongenzaka says, "To treat human beings like lab rats, this is unforgivable!"

Roget sees this and he is pissed. "How did she manage to take those recordings?"

Yuni says, "People from Tops! Do you want to be like them? Do you want Roget to take away your freedom? And Commons! Stop the rebellion since you are not the only ones suffering."

She then continues, "The invaders are known as Academia. They came from another dimension, the Fusion Dimension. I know it's hard for all of you to believe this, but this is an undeniable fact. Those who are in the battlefield at the moment surely understand this more than anyone else. You've seen it yourselves, no? They able to turn people into cards."

She shows the recording that Melissa and her crew manage to capture, and true to themselves, they are in fear of the sight. "Your classiest society has allowed Academia to advance this far. Unless both Tops and Commons put their differences aside and work together, both Academia or Roget will decimate all of you even easier."

The tops and Commons are unsure until Jack appears in the hologram. "You already heard her. Why all of you still hesitating?"

"Jack?" Jean says.

"So all this time she is finding him?" Rua asks.

"Having seen Academia's terrifying power as well as the Cruelty of Security, if there is anyone that still foolishly decide to fight alone, then feel free to die by yourself. Right now, no one is safe from their threat. While we are busy fighting against one another, they'll destroy us inside out, taking the opportunity that we ourselves give to them. Everyone's life and our hometown are at stake here. Stop thinking about trivial matters! If we lose now, there will be no future for us! Overcome our differences in status and position, unite and guide our country to victory!"

The Commons and Tops then cheer for both of them. The Commons start to turn their attention to the Academia and Securities while the Tops who are hiding start to prepare their duel disks and fight. Some Tops also decide to work together with Commons to destroy their enemies.

"They did it...they made Tops and Commons unite." Mark says.

"That is so awesome..." Ron says.

At the same time, Roget is fuming, his plans are failed thanks to the two people. He yells, "Send more Duel Chasers and Arrest Corps! Make sure they defeat Academia Soldiers nearby this building! Make sure no one come in!" Roget orders his subordinates through the intercom.

"As for Sergey! Destroy that Sakaki Yuni no matter what!" He yells as Sergey grins and leaves.

"I will survive no matter what!" He yells.

* * *

Yuya and Barrett are still dueling, when they hear the announcement of Sakaki Yuni and Jack, Yuya is inwardly smiling since their first step of uniting the City is finished.

Barrett then says, "My turn." He draws the card and says, "If this is the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon it. Come forth! Carrier Sentinel!" **(ATK:1000/** DEF:1600 LV:4)

"When Carrier Sentinel is Summoned, I can add one Beast-Warrior Type monster from my Deck to my hand" Barrett explains. "The card I will add to my hand is Pitch-Black Warwolf! And with the effect of the already activate Beastborg Fusioner, I fuse the Pitch-Black Warwolf from my hand with Carrier Sentinel!"

Two monsters go into the portal and he says, "Fanged wolf on the battlefield, become one with the veteran guard and become a new brave warrior! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kampfer!" Barrett chants. ( **ATK:2200/** DEF:1500 LV:6)

Once the armored werewolf like monster appears, he says, "Until you tell me where they are, I'll make sure to torment you thoroughly. First, Panther Predator's effect! Once per turn, I can deal damage equal to half of Panther Predator's ATK to my opponent! Panther Predator's ATK is 1600, so you take 800 damage!"

Panther Predator blasts the red laser from its chest and hits Yuya. **(Yuya:3200-2400)**

"Now I activate Medal of the Steel Chain's effect" Barrett says. "When my opponent takes damage, the ATK of all monsters they control are lowered by that same amount!"

Odd-Eyes and Despair Doom winces as their ATK goes down. **(2500-1700)(2800-2000)**

"Odd-Eyes! Despair Doom! Yuya calls out, but the chains simply tighten around him.

"It's futile! All you are capable of doing now is surrendering and telling me Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena's whereabouts. If you don't, your suffering will only continue!" Barrett tells him. "Your goal in coming to the Synchro Dimension was to search for Hiiragi Yuzu. And I was told by Dennis, that you both took part in the same tournament. There is no way you wouldn't know where they are!"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" Yuya yells at Barrett. "I won't let you have Yuzu or Serena! I'll never let you lay a finger in them!"

"Stubborn punk. If you won't then…Battle!" Barrett declares. "I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Wolf Kampfer!" Wolf Kampfer slashes at the dragon and Yuya takes some damage. **(Yuya:2400-1900)**

"But due to the effect of Medal of the Steel Chain's effect! Odd-Eyes is not destroyed!" Yuya states.

"The ATK of your monsters is lowered again!" Barrett simply replies. **(1700-1200)(2000-1500)**

"Also, I activate Wolf Kampfer's monster effect!" Barrett says. "Whenever my opponent takes battle damage, they take an additional 300 damage!" Barrett explains and Wolf Kampfer launches rockets. **(Yuya:1900-1600)** **(1200-900)(1500-1200)**

"Say it! And you won't have to suffer!" Barrett yells.

"I will protect Yuzu and Serena!" Yuya yells.

"Due to the effect of my Medal of the Crimson Chain, you cannot use any Magic or Trap cards, and you cannot Summon any new monsters. But you still want to continue?" Barrett notes.

"I will! I won't give up!" Yuya states.

"This resolve of your that pushes you this far to protect your comrades…it is quite impressive" Barrett states. "You have my respect as a fellow Duelist and Warrior." Barrett states to Yuya's surprise. "Then as you wish, we shall finish this Duel!"

"As you wish, even if I fall here, my other comrades will avenge me." Yuya says with determination. "Then do it."

"Sakaki Yuya! I see you now as an honorable warrior and as such, I will not hold back against you! Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Panther Predator!" Barrett declares the attack.

Yuya is hit by the attack and both him and his monsters are getting damaged. **(Yuya:1600-900)** **(900-200)(1200-500)** And with Wolf Kampfer's effect, the damage is taken again. **(Yuya:900-600)(200-0)(500-200)**

"You only have 600 LP left. The last of it will be whittled away on my next turn. You no longer have any way to win." Barrett states. "I end my turn here. Now then, valiant warrior. If you still see a glimmer of hope in this battle, then aim for it and fight back against me."

"Hope?" Yuya asks, and he looks at the sole card in his hand, Smile World.

"Is this…hope?" Yuya asks. He sees her mother "Mom…" Yuya whispers.

"I can't see it…I can't see what I have to do to connect this to hope!" Yuya laments.

"How about I guide you to it!" They suddenly hear a voice as they see Hana rushes in and activates her duel disk.

"Intrusion Penalty:2000 points." **(Hana:4000-2000)**

"Hana!" Yuya says in shock.

Barrett says, "What? You are Hana..."

Hana says, "Long time no see, captain. Although it is not time for some greetings, huh."

Barrett says, "I remember you as a student with high grades as well. But seeing you stand in my way, does that mean you are going to betray Academia as well?"

Hana says, "The Professor is not the kind Professor I used to meet before, there is no reason to follow with the Professor that tries to kill me. Not only that, I will fight for my friends! My turn!"

She draws the card and says, "I use Garden Blooming Fusion! With this card I can Fusion Summon up to two monsters using the same monsters from my hand or field. I fuse my two Garden Maid Ivys!"

As the two Ivys go into the portal, she says, "Darkness from the flowers, come from the fusion of fairies so it gains immense power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Garden Maid Purple Orchard." ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

Then two Purple Orchards appear on the field as Yuya says, "The once Dark Split monsters are now normal Fusion monsters..."

Hana says, "Battle! Both monsters attack your two Beastborgs! Also, you can't negate them when they are battling."

Barrett is shocked as his monsters are destroyed. **(Barrett:3000-800)**

"When Wolf Kampfer and Panther Warrior are destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon their materials from the Graveyard!" Barrett says as 4 monsters appear on the field in DEF. "But now that I no longer control any Beastborgs, my Continuous Trap Cards: Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain and Medal of the Crimson Chain are destroyed…" Barrett admits.

The chained stones dissolve and the chains binding Yuya and his monster crumbles. Hana asks, "Yuya, are you alright?"

"I am fine, why are you here, Hana?" Yuya asks.

"Mark doesn't feel certain to leave you alone, so I come to assist you." Hana says. "I'll help you here, so you finish him off."

Barrett says, "Hana, what is your reason of betrayal?" He asks, "Are you willing to throw away your associations with Academia?"

Hana says, "I wasn't from Academia to begin with. And those rumors about the Abandoned Dorm as well as our disappearance, they are lies from Professor and Doctor."

Barrett asks, "What?"

Hana says, "Captain, you may wonder where did the carding device you had come from, that is because the Professor use the students like us to test them. And when the testing fails, it costs a person's life."

"What?" Barrett is in utter shock. He never heard about this before. He believed the Professor, he has submit his loyalty to him. Could it be the Professor is lying to him?

Hana says, "Reisho is the one who saved us all. If it wasn't for him and the Lancers, we would really be dead. This is why I change sides!"

"And we will stop Academia from doing those dangerous things as well! My turn!" Yuya says as he draws the card. "I activate Smile World!"

As the card appears on the field, smiles are coming everywhere, much to all the Academia members' shock, and since there are 8 monsters on the field, so all the monsters' ATK goes up to 800.

"What is this..." Barrett says in shock as he feels something different from the card.

Yuya says, "Now I use Action Magic: High Dive! I let Despair Doom gain 800 ATK!" **(1000-1800)**

"Battle! I attack Pitch-Black Warrior Warwolf with Despair Doom! Despair from Hell!"

The magician destroys the warwolf with some black magic, but in DEF position, Barrett doesn't get damage.

"And finally, with the effect of Despair Doom, I can destroy a monster and give you damage equal to its ATK points.

"What?" Barrett is shocked as the magician charges at the Panther Warrior, causing it to explode and Barrett falls backwards to the ground. "I failed you...Professor..." **(Barrett:800-0)**

Everyone, the Academia soldiers in particular, went silent in disbelief since their captain is defeated. Barrett's Duel Disk activated the force return program, transferring him back to Academia in front of the soldiers' very eyes.

"C-Captain Barrett is defeated…!" An Academia Soldier says in fear.

"No way! Our Captain is defeated by Lancers!?"

"Without the Captain, what should we do?!"

The unrest between Academia soldiers spread as quick as the wind itself. In no time, the news of Barrett's defeat reached the ears of everyone in the battlefield. Academia Soldiers who were fighting were so shocked that they losing their focus and their worries grew.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Another member yells as the Academia members all use their teleportation device to leave the dimension.

At the same time, the Lancers see that the Academia are retreating, they are confused.

"Huh, what is going on here?" Yuri asks in confusion.

Then Yuya sends a message to Reisho and Reisho says, "With the captain being defeated by Yuya, the soldiers are confused as they are lacking state of cooperation. Which means we won the war!"

This causes cheers from everyone as well as both Tops and Commons. But then they are now facing another threat...Security.

* * *

 **I put all the Academia invading Synchro Dimension in this chapter. And instead of Ser** **g** **ey intruding the duel, Hana is the one who intrudes and Barrett starts to doubt Professor. Also Ser** **g** **ey has both Yuzu and Ruri in hostage and Yuni expose the whole scheme of Roget's doing to the citizens along with Jack. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be Sakaki Yuni versus Ser** **g** **ey.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Despair Doom Paladin:**

 **Dark Attribute LV:8 Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two Dark Attribute Monsters**

 **If this card is Fusion Summoned using monsters on the field as materials, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy another monster on the field and give your opponent damage equal to the ATK of that monster.**


	73. Chapter 73 Road Rage

Chapter 73

Riots are everywhere, but the difference is that the Tops are also fighting along with the Commons to duel Security. After learning what Roget's motives are, they have been working together and put aside their difference.

"Both Tops Commons are heading to the center of the City" Someone reports to Roget.

"Activate the Security System! Don't let anyone in!" Roget yells. He has been frustrated that all his plans to make Tops and Commons to hate each other and then being the one who wins them all failed. The only thing that is good for him is that he still have two hostages by his side.

Yuni and Jack are defeating the Securities as Yuni also takes one Control chip out of the helmets. Jack says, "To think that Roget will made them into mindless slaves..."

Yuni says, "It is unbelievable. But the only way to stop is to take them off the helmet, or infiltrate the Control room and break the root."

Yuni watches it and says, "Just how many did he steal...I shouldn't have created this in the first place..."

Suddenly, they hear a boom and then the two of them see Sergey on his D-Wheel in front of them. From the looks of it, he is ready to kill Yuni.

Yuni says, "So the mindless human has come huh? Since I ruined his plan, Roget has sent you to kill me, huh..."

Sergey just gives a smile as he activates the D-Wheel. Jack asks, "So you are here for a duel, huh?"

"Wait, Jack. Let me handle him." Yuni says. "Since in the Friendship Cup, I am his opponent."

Jack nods. Roget sees it and says, "So Sakaki Yuni is here. Sergey, now go crush her!"

* * *

At the same time, Melissa and her crew just manage to arrive at the stadium, she sees both Duelists are on their D-Wheels and she says, "They're going to continue the tournament at a time like this? I can't believe it!"

She then sighs, "Oh well..." She turns to the screen. "Good evening everyone! I know the situation isn't right right now. But now let's continue the Friendship Cup!"

Everyone is surprised as Jean says, "Wait, the tournament is continuing? Is she serious?"

"Unbelievable..." Choujiro says.

"Umm…it's pretty rough outside, but let's continue! The fourth and final match of the quarter finals will be the Duel Crusher Sergey versus Sakaki Yuni!"

As the screen shows, everyone gasps as Katrina says, "Sister?"

"Wait, she is dueling Sergey?" Crow says in surprise.

"Since Yuya, Yugo and I advanced...so the only ones left is Sergey and her." Reisho says.

Katrina says, "And Sergey is Roget's pawn, no doubt that he will try to kill Yuni in this duel due to Roget's orders."

"We have to go there fast." Vivian says as they all rush towards there.

At the same time, Hana and Yuya also see the duel, Yuya says, "I guess Roget is mad..."

Hana says, "Knowing Yuni or Zarnie, she won't be defeated that easily."

"Of course. I am not worried about her." Yuya says as they continue to find their comrades.

* * *

Yuni sighs, "I wasn't expecting that it will be live, but sure, defeating Sergey can give the boost to the citizens for fighting against Security."

Yuni turns to Melissa and says, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Huh?" Melissa asks as Yuni tells her the plan. She nods and says, "Now since most of you are in trouble with the riot! So I will be your eyes and ears to watch this duel! Don't you worry guys!"

The crowd cheers as they continue to fight Security. "Praise her all you want…This hope of yours…After that despair will follow, and a prologue of a new hope!" Roget tells the crowd.

Just then, the two girls are being taken to the office, Yuzu yells, "Why are you taking us here and what do you want with us?"

Roget says, "Relax, the final match of the quarter finals in the Friendship Cup is about to begin, you are very special guests, so I offer you to watch the duel here."

Ruri says, "You are still going to do this even though both Tops and Commons are fighting against you?"

"They will be silenced once Sergey defeats his opponent and all they will have is despair!" Roget says as he shows the duel. Yuzu and Ruri are shocked to see Yuni is the one who is dueling Sergey.

"Yuni!" Yuzu gasps in surprise.

"And with that...! Action Field: On! Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa declares.

The light spread over City "Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!" The D-Wheels declares. The holographic counter counts down from three.

"Riding Duel...Acceleration!" Melissa yells as both duelists ride off.

"Duel!" **(Yuni:4000)(Ser** **g** **ey:4000)**

The first to make it out of the gate and take the first turn is Yuni!" Melissa narrates.

"My turn! I use Scale 3 Contact Telephone and Scale 9 Nightmare Prisoner, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! My monsters! First is Smile Fairy Tricky Nurse! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000 LV4). And then Smile Fairy Dream Horse! ( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:3)"

As the two monsters appear, she says, "I tune Level 3 Dream Horse with Level 4 Tricky Nurse! Chilling Dragon! Use the coldness from the frozen as power and freeze them! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Arctic Blizzard Wind Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:7)

Once the dragon appears on the field, it gives a roar as Melissa says, "Sakaki Yuni has summoned a dragon early!"

Yuni says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"Now this turn will lead the way to my ideals! Go Sergey!" Roget says.

"My turn!" Sergey draws a card and says, "If there is a Field Magic, I can summon this card. Come! Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper." **(ATK:1600** /DEF:1600 LV:5)

"Earthbound?" The Lancers are shocked as Condor says, "Roget is the last Dark Signer."

"So he is a Dark Signer as well?" Vivian asks. Manibus says, "Great, making those cards for Sergey, not cool."

"And then I summon Tuner Monster, Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker." **(ATK:1800** /DEF:1100 LV:3)

As two monsters are on the field, he says, "Now I use Underworld Harmonics Synchro Fusion! I can Fusion and Synchro Summon at the same time using cards on the field as materials."

Yuni says, "Hey! You copy my style!"

Shades of Stone Sweeper and Line Walker split off from one another. "What's this? Sergey is going to perform Synchro and Fusion at the same time!"

"I tune the Level 5 Stone Sweeper with the Level 3 Line Walker! Revive from the depths of the earth! Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:1500 LV:8)

"And then I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker! Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution! Become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!"( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1200 LV:8)

"Amazing! Sergey pulled off a Synchro and a Fusion Summon at the same time!" Melissa says.

Yuya says, "How dare he copy my sister's stimulus special summon!"

Hana says, "And since when does Earthbound monsters have Fusion and Synchro?"

Sergey says, "By banishing Line Walker in the graveyard, I can treat your Arctic Blizzard as Special Summoned in this turn."

The specter of Line Walker transforms into an orange gel that surrounds Arctic Blizzard. Melissa says, "Why does he treat Arctic Blizzard as it is special Summoned again?"

"I activate the effect of Geo Kraken! I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls that were Special Summoned during my turn and inflicts 800 damage for each."

"So he is going to destroy Arctic Blizzard?" Sona says.

"Oh no..." Satoshi says. "Then if the attack works, Yuni will lose!"

Katrina says, "She has a plan, don't worry."

Geo Kraken blasts darkness from its body that engulfs Yuni and Arctic Blizzard.

Roget smirks and says, "That is too easy."

But Yuni and Arctic Blizzard emerge from the darkness unharmed.

"Arctic Blizzard wasn't destroyed!" Melissa cheers.

Sergey grits his teeth in annoyance as Yuni says, "I used Action Magic, Detour, which negates the effect of one of his opponent's monsters and inflicts 500 damage."

Sergey glows with purple light and he grits his teeth once more. **(Ser** **g** **ey:4000-3500)**

"Wonderful; she not only avoided Sergey's effect but he dealt damage as well."

Yuzu and Ruri sigh as Roget muses, "To be able to do this much, she sure is good."

Sergey says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Tricky Nurse! And then from my hand, Smile Fairy: Ice Cream Kid!" ( **ATK:900/** DEF:1500 LV:3 PS:13)

As the little girl with an Ice Cream Cone appears, Yuni says, "Now I tune the Level 3 Ice Cream Kid with Level 4 Tricky Nurse! Dragon with Hope in the eyes, become the light that flashes in the sky Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Hope-Eyes Fireworks Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 LV:7)

As the dragon appears, it roars loudly as the fireworks appear. Melissa says, "What a surprise! Sakaki Yuni has summoned a whole new dragon!"

"An evolved form of Hope-Eyes?" Yuya is shocked.

"That is amazing..." Reisho says.

"I use its effect, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK higher or equal than it, and deal 500 damage for each! Go! Fireworks party!"

The red colored Hope-Eyes glows as a firework blast through the two monsters. It destroys Geo Kraken and Geo Griffon. Sergey sees an Action Card and he grabs it, but then the flames hit him. **(Seregy:3500-2500)**

"Sergey goes for an Action Card but is unable to activated it!" Melissa narrates.

"When an Earthbound monster is destroyed, Geo Griffin can destroy one monster my opponent controls!" Sergey explains as he targets Fireworks Dragon.

"My Fireworks Dragon can't be destroyed by effects." Yuni says as her dragon survive the blast.

"Sergey attacks and Yuni evades! Yuni is holding into his lead!" Melissa narrates.

Yuni power-slides and declares, "Battle! I attack directly with Arctic Blizzard Wind Dragon! Coldness of the Winds."

The dragon breath a cold wind as Sergey says, "I activate the Counter-Trap: Earthbound Beginning! When my LP is below 3000, I cut the damage of my opponent's direct attack in half!"

Sergey laughs as the attack hits. **(Seregy:2500-1250)** "And I can activate one Field Magic from my Deck! I activate the Field Magic: Earthbound Tundra!"

Suddenly, purple fire start to line up the field, Mark says, "There is a card that can activate that field?"

Condor says, "That Roget..."

"When I have an Action Card in my hand, I can pick up another!" Sergey explains.

"Huh? So he can hold more than the single Action Card allowed by the rules?" Melissa is surprised.

Yuni grits her teeth, "I should have known Roget would make a card that suits our weapon..."

Sergey smiles madly, "After that, I banish one Action Card to deal 300 damage to my opponent and lower the ATK of a monster they control by 300!" Sergey explains.

"Just dealing damage to your opponent by picking up Actions Cards…I see" Yuni mused. "But this Field Magic applies to both of us! As long as I ride in front of you, this effect will lead you to your defeat!"

But Sergey laughs and he looks up with his left eye glowing red. Roget looks at a screen displaying Sergey's vitals and he says, "Now here is the real deal." Sergey's heart rate begins to increase rapidly and Yuzu and Ruri gasp.

Sergey groans and screams and he slams his face into the console of his Duel Runner. The red eye of his Duel Runner glows and yellow energy spurts from his console and ensnares him, shattering his helmet. He bends over backwards and then a black domed mouth closes over Sergey.

"What!? What is going on!?" Melissa is screaming in horror.

Sergey's Duel Runner begins to transform; the side wheels separate and swivel to point the spikes straight out and the main wheel rotates to create a shape similar to a unicycle. Red points emerge from the main spikes and the back blades of the Runner point upwards while the back of the Runner, tipped with a bronze mouth similar to that that engulfed Sergey, points straight up. The bronze mouth opens and Sergey's bound upper torso emerges. Sergey breaks his bonds and spreads his arms, and energy strands emerge from the blades and attach to his arms before solidifying into metal. The black mouth opens again and Sergey's card zone materializes.

"He...becomes one with a D-Wheel?" Ryu says in shock.

"Well, this kinda reminds me of your friend Apolia." Mark says to Burno, who nods back.

"Now I am one with speed!" Sergey declares.

Yuni says, "That is what Roget is doing, huh..."

"Now behold this beautiful form!" Sergey yells as he speeds forwards, using the wheel spikes to smash into the track and propel himself ahead of Yuni.

"Pointless trick..." Yuni mutters.

Sergey uses the red spikes on the wheel spikes to pick up an Action Card. "With the Earthbound Tundra's effect, I banish an Action Card!" Sergey declares. "Take 300 LP of damage!"

Ghostly hands materialize over the track and hits Yuni. **(Yuni:4000-3700)** "And both dragon's ATK are lower by 300!" **(2500-2200)**

"So I see..." Yuya says, "That was just like what Barrett did to me..."

There are plenty of Action Cards ahead of us!" Sergey claims as he visibly sweating. He can see the positions of the next seven with his mechanical eye.

"That Action Card you chose not to pick up earlier will lead you to your doom!" Sergey comments.

"Yes, that is good!" Roget states. "Savor the taste of despair! Sakaki Yuni!"

"Foolish peasants, your light of hope will soon be extinguished." Roget tells the citizens of City.

"Sergey has used this new form and Earthbound Tundra's combo to fight back!" Melissa narrates.

Yuzu says, "Just like Burno...he is a duel machine..."

Ruri says, "What should we do?"

Ray says, "Yuzu, I have a plan. Want to hear it?" Yuzu nods as Ray tells Yuzu, Rin and Serena about it.

Yuni tries to accelerates and passes Sergey, but he speeds ahead.

"Too slow! Too slow! Too slow!" Sergey repeatedly says. "You will never be able to ride in front of me again! And you will scatter in ugly defeat!"

"Don't think that form will scare me!" Yuni yells back.

"You will learn after your hope is crushed. The greatness of those who possess power!" Roger claims. "Soon the people if this city will bow before me!"

Ruri asks, "So your goal is to let Sergey win this Friendship Cup and defeat Jack Atlas, so that you can take over this city?"

"True order is created by those who wield the most power." Roget replies before bursting out laughing.

"No…" Yuzu whispers as Roget continues to laugh and Sergey continues to outpace Yuni. Yuni says, "I end my turn, with the effect of Fireworks dragon, I lower its level by two."

"My turn!" Sergey declares and draws, using the red spikes on his transformed Duel Runner's wheel spike to grasp the card in his Wrist Dealer. He speeds forwards and he grabs another Action Card.

"Sergey gets another Action Card!" Melissa says.

"I use the effect of Earthbound Tundra! I banish the Action Card to inflict 300 damage and reduce the ATK of a monster by 300."

The phantom hands appear above the track again. **(Yuni:3700-3400) (2200-1900)** Sergey gets another Action Card and banishes it. **(Yuni:3400-3100) (1900-1600)**

"Yuni is taking more and more damage!" Melissa says.

"It is boring if you didn't react to the damage..." Sergey observes.

He begins gouging the track with his spikes, much to Melissa's shock, "Hey! What are you doing! We'll have to use it after this!"

Yuni stays calm and then dodges the debris.

"Hey! That is cheating!" "Sergey is too low!" The Commons and Tops protest.

Crow says, "Yuni sure have some nice skills to dodge that."

"But she has to get pass Sergey..." Shinji says.

A piece of debris strikes Yuni in the shoulder and she scowls. Sergey laughs, "Hahahaha! You have a nice expression on your face! Good! Show me more!"

He returns his attention to the course; his cybernetic eye alerting him to the presence of an Action Card.

"There are more Action Cards ahead! Yuni is in danger of taking more damage!" Melissa says.

Yuni accelerates and uses the side walls to make a jump, but Sergey tracks her movements and comments, "It seems like you aren't moving!" He smacks the D-Wheel aside, much to everyone's shock.

Yuni lands and spins as she struggles to maintain control. "Yuni has been denied her way out of this hopeless situation! Keep going! Yuni!" Melissa laments.

Sergey catches the Action Card and banishes it with the effect of Earthbound Tundra. **(Yuni:3100-2800) (1600-1300)**

"Damn it..." Yuni curses.

The Commons are shocked that Jack's jump was stopped. Yuya says, "It seems like my sister can't move to the front."

"If this continues, then Yuni's LP will be whittled away!" Hana says.

Besides them, one of the Topsiders feels a raindrop and she looks up to see rain falling from the sky.

Roget laughs and he says, "That is what you get from defying the new hope of New Domino City, which is me!"

Yuzu and Ruri just watch him in disgust. Rin says, "He sure is annoying..."

"I feel the same too." Serena replies.

After Sergey does it one more time, **(Yuni:2800-2500) (1300-1000)** he says, "I activate Earthbound Rescue! If there's a face-up card in the Field Zone, I can add 1 Earthbound Monster and 1 Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion."

Once he adds two cards, he says, "I special summon Stone Sweeper with its effect, and then I normal summon Earthbound Ground Keeper!" ( **ATK:300/** DEF:300 LV:1)

"I activate Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion to perform Synchro and Fusion Summon simultaneously using Monsters I control as Materials. I tune Level 5 Srone Sweeper with Level 1 Ground Keeper! Spirit bound to the earth; shake all creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000 LV:6)

"And then I fuse Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper! He who is bound by stone, become one with he who is bound by earth and grasp the land! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:1000 LV:6)

Sergey carves a gap in the track to turn himself around. "Now it is time for you to suffer!"

"Suffer, you say?" Yuni says.

"I activate Geo Gremlin's Effect. I target Arctic Blizzard Wind Dragon. Now you must choose between destroying the Monster and skipping this turn's Battle Phase or having me gain LP equal to the that Monster's ATK. Which one you will choose? Delaying your defeat by sacrificing your dragon? Or increasing my LP and then both my Monsters will attack you! Either way, it will be the end for you!"

Yuni doesn't respond as he says, "Now choose."

"Neither choice is in Yuni's favor..." Yuri remarks.

Roget says, "Sacrificing Arctic Blizzard is indeed the best choice, but that won't be enough."

Ruri asks, "What do you mean?"

"When Arctic Blizzard is destroyed, the effect of Gremlina will activate. When an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect the effect of Geo Gremlina will destroy all monsters on its controller's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters to the opponent." Roget says.

Yuzu gasps, "With the destruction of Gremlin and Gremlina...Yuni will take 4000 damage!"

Roget smiles, "And it will be checkmate."

Rain continues to fall as Sergey tells her, "Now what will you choose?"

Yuni thinks, "I can just let him destroy Arctic Blizzard...and I could Pendulum Summon in the next turn...should I do it?"

Just then, Arctic Blizzard calls her. "Yuni."

Yuni is shocked as she says, "Wind?"

She gives him a nod and Yuni closes her eyes. "Duel monsters have souls, no matter how desperate the situation is, I will never allow it to be wasted this easily! I choose to protect Arctic Blizzard!"

Sergey gasps in shock and his left eye begins pulsing. "Impossible!" Roget exclaims.

"Yuni decides not to destroy Arctic Blizzard!" Melissa exclaims.

Sergey has been healed as Geo Gremlin raises its arms and both Arctic Blizzard and Sergey glow light blue. **(Seregy:1250-2250)**

"In that case, I'll destroy those souls! Battle! I attack Arctic Blizzard with Geo Gremlin! Now scatter into nothing!" Sergey yells.

Yuni says, "That is if you can! Trap Card! Smile Sorry! I end your battle phase!"

Melissa says, "What a surprise! Not only she manages to negate the destruction of Arctic Blizzard, she doesn't get any battle damage at all!"

Yuni says, "That is because of trust. I trust my monsters and they trust me. I will carry that trust to the very end!"

Sergey purses his lips and groans as his heart rate skyrockets. Roget asks, "What's wrong! Sergey!"

Sergey continues to groan as he says, "I end my turn!"

Yuni says, "My turn!" She draws the card and Sergey says, "Your claim is meaningless! And you don't need trust or soul to win a duel! Behold this perfect body I have obtained; the combination of a perfect body and tactics."

Lightning strikes and Yuni comments, "You must be joking..."

"There are seven Action Cards ahead of me!" He accelerates forwards, stabbing at the track. "And it will be over for you!"

Roget sees his heartbeat rises to over 400 bpm, he says, "Stop this, Sergey! You're pushing it to far!"

Yuni accelerates and Melissa says, "Yuni is closing the gap between her and Sergey without missing a beat!"

Yuni says, "Keep talking all you want. I am not scared."

Sergey furiously curses and says, "Disappear!" He begins plunging his spikes into the track up to the ends, but Yuni dodges easily.

She notices the slipstream, she smiles, "Now we are getting closer..."

"You will never be able to pass me! What will you do now?" Sergey says.

"A glimmer of light is all I need." Yuni says.

"What?" Sergey says in shock.

"Is there a sliver of light, however small, it will be the light that leads me to victory." Yuni says.

Sergey's strikes pierce all the way through the bridge as he races for an Action Card. "Now Sergey is aiming for that Action Card!"

A sunbeam peeks through the clouds and Yuni sees a path past Sergey. Yuni smiles and says, "I got it. I summon Happy Teacher!" She says as she summons the monster. Then she says, "And then I use Synchro Illusion! I treat all my monsters as Synchro Monsters!"

"Synchro Monsters?" Melissa is surprised. "What is she planning?"

Yuni says, "Now I tune Level 2 Happy Teacher with Level 5 Hope-Eyes Fireworks Dragon!"

Then Risu overlaps with Yuni as she says, "Water are pure and clean! Just like minds to be clear! This is my clear mind!"

She suddenly goes quick speed and dodges Sergey's strike, getting the Action card and disappear much to his shock.

"Spread those wondrous and colorful wings, and strike down your enemies with the powers of Waters! Accel Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon!" **(ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:8)

Then Yuni appears with the dragon far ahead of Sergey. Melissa says, "What a surprise! Yuni has surpassed the Duel Crusher with the Accel Synchro! And she also summon Risu's ace monster!"

Sergey grits his teeth. "When a player picks up an Action Card, the effect of Earthbound Tundra forces the other player to send an Action Card to the Graveyard."

"With this, Sergey can no longer hurt her!" Vivian says as the Lancers cheer.

"Now Yuni has saved herself from the threat of Sergey! Now there is an Action Card in front of her!" Melissa says. But Yuni just ignores the card.

"She ignores it!" Melissa yells.

Yuni yells, "Right now the fun has just begun! With Rainbow Wing's effect! Your monster is Level 6! So I can attack you directly with 1800 ATK! Hydro Shoot of Rainbow!"

"Beautiful..." Sergey moans as he is visibly shaking. **(Ser** **g** **ey:2250-450)**

"She is a fool to not get that Action Card, when Sergey gets it, he will gain control of Earthbound Tundra again." Roget says.

But as Sergey passes the card, Melissa says, "Sergey ignores the card as well!"

Roget is shocked as an error message flashes on Sergey's vital screen.

"What is going on here!" Roget yells as the two girls' eyes have gone wide with surprise.

Sergey has begun to break free again and he madly screams, "I'll defeat you! I'll defeat you with all of my beautiful might!"

Yuni says, "Now we are talking! I end my turn."

"My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I attack your Arctic Blizzard with Geo Gremlin!"

Yuni says, "Action Magic, Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuni dodges the attack as well as the dragon. But Sergey uses Geo Gremlina to attack Arctic Blizzard. **(Yuni:2500-1500)**

"Sakaki Yuni's Arctic Blizzard is finally destroyed!" Melissa says.

"That's it! Sergey! Go crush her and teach her that hope is meaningless in against the unquestionable power! When that happens, my great power will bring these foolish plebeians to their knees and I will finally gain control of New Domino City." He laughs and declares, "My ideal world will –"

"-That ideal world will never come true!" Yuzu cries.

"What do you mean?" Roget asks.

Ruri says, "A world created through oppressing others with brute force means nothing. "

"Then what will give a world meaning?" Roget asks.

Both girls reply, "Smiles."

Roget narrows his eyes and asks, "Smile?"

"A world where everyone can smile is an ideal world with meaning." Ruri says.

"Nonsense." Roget says as he is laughing.

"Smiles are what connect people, and they allow them to communicate through their souls." Yuzu says.

Roget stops laughing and Yuzu states, "Souls that are connected by smiles will never lose to power that relies only on control, and it is the same for Dueling; Dueling with only power does not speak to anyone's soul."

Roget says, "It is useless to speak to anyone's soul through Dueling."

"I activate Earthbound Fusion! While a Field Spell is active, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I Fuse Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina! Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and arise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:1800 LV:10)!"

"An ATK of 3000?!" Yuni is shocked.

"Battle! I attack Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon with Glasya-Labolas! When it battles a Sychro or Fusion Monster, that Monster's ATK becomes 0!"

The miasma smothers Rainbow Wing and the track.

Glasya-Labolas swung its wings, sending black miasma around its body towards Clear Wing, reducing its ATK to 0. The miasma also nearly destroyed its surroundings, causing the course started to crumbling away.

"Take this! Darkness Miasma!" Glasya-Labolas shot a dark purple blast from its mouth towards Rainbow Wing.

"Rainbow Wing!" Yuni yells as the dragon shoots out a water slide. Yuni changes into the boat mode and flies on it to grab the Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuni yells as the attack is negated.

"Another close call! And this time Sakaki Yuni also did the same trick like Risu in the last duel! way a go!" Melissa cheers as well as everyone.

The path that Sergey had just damaged was crumbling away. Sergey, whose D-Wheel wasn't fast enough, fall as the crumble reached him.

"Oh no! Seregy is falling!" Melissa yells. causing everyone to gasp. But something grabs Seregy, much to everyone's shock.

"Yuni has saved Seregy!" Melissa cries.

Yuni says, "This duel will only be decided by dueling. And I won't let other interference ruin it!"

Sergey grits his teeth and purses his lips, he arches his back and looks into the sky as his readouts declare an error message and are blacked out. A gasp of air escapes his mouth and Sergey whispers, "Beautiful…"

Everyone watches it and Gongenzaka yell, "I am so touched right now..."

Katrina says, "Sister..."

Then the Tops and Commons also praise her as well as Rainbow Wing throws him back to the field.

"Yuni has saved Sergey from falling! But by doing so, Sergey is now taking the lead again! He can get Action Card and use Earthbound Plain's Effect!" Melissa comments

"What are you doing Sergey!? Take the Action Card!" Roget orders, but Seregy just ignores it.

"SERGEY!" Roget screams.

Sergey raises his head and he cries, "Beautiful! This Duel is beautiful beyond belief! Let's make our Duel even more beautiful!"

Yuni smiles and replies, "As you wish!"

"YOU IMBECILE!" Roget screams. Yuzu says, "Yuni and Sergey has connected their souls. It is pointless. No power can control those two now."

Yuni smiles and says, "My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I use Pot of Greed, I can draw two cards!" Yuni closes her eyes and draws the cards, she opens one eyes and looks at it. She smiles, "Now with the set scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive! Arctic Blizzard! As the dragon reappears, Yuni says, "And with this card, Synchro Pendulum Appearance! I summon Clear Wing Speed Dragon from my extra deck without conditions!"

As the dragon appears, Melissa says, "Sakaki Yuni now has three different Synchro Dragons on her field! What is she going to do?"

Yuni smiles, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Right now I am going to perform a magic trick! I use my final Magic Card, Random Level Smile Maker! With this card, I treat Clear Wing and Artic Blizzard as Level 3 while Rainbow Wing as Level 4!"

Once the monsters' levels are changed, she says, "Now for the fun part! I tune level 3 Arctic Blizzard Wind Dragon, Level 3 Clear Wing Speed Dragon with Level 4 Rainbow Wing Aqua Dragon!"

Melissa says, "What is this? Rainbow Wing isn't a Tuner Monster!"

"When I summon this monster using Clear Wing, Rainbow Wing or Arctic Blizzard, I can treat either one as a Tuner! This is my absolute clear mind!" Yuni yells as the D-Wheel starts to disappear again.

"Spread those clear and colorful wings, along with the armor of snow! Combine together and form a great bond that exceeds the wind and speed! Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

A Mirror like Dragon appears along with Yuni as she yells, "Level 10! Supreme Synchro Dragon! Shining Wings Snow Dragon!" ( **ATK:4000/** DEF:4000 LV:10 PS:13)

Melissa says, "What is this? Delta Accel Synchro Summon! Sakaki Yuni has evolved all three dragons!"

Yuya is watching as Yugo says, "So that is the power of me, Risu and Rin combined..."

Yuya says, "Yeah."

Yuni says, "This is the end! I attack your Glasya-Labolas with Shining Wings Snow Dragon! Beauty of the Synchro Dragons!"

Shining Wing's attack strike through Glasya-Labolas. The Earthbound Fusion Monster let out a cry of pain as it exploded without a trace, depleting all of Duelist Crusher's LP. The Duelist Crusher accepted the attack whole-heartedly, his wicked smile never left his face and in fact, that last attack brought him the best joy he had ever felt.

"Beautiful..." **(Ser** **g** **ey:450-0)**

Sergey spins out and crashes off the edge of the road. Yuni cries, "Help him! Shining Wings!"

The said dragon lunges forward to grab Sergey again. But Sergey slaps its hand away.

"Don't interfere with my beautiful finish." Sergey says.

"What? Are you serious?" Yuni cries in shock.

"Farewell. Sakaki Yuni..." Sergey Volkov then closes his eyes.

"Sergey!" Yuni yells.

"Beautiful..." Then Sergey falls out of sight.

Melissa cries, "S-Sergey has fallen! The winner of the final match of Quarter Finals is Sakaki Yuni! The only female duelist left in this Friendship Cup!"

The Tops clap and the Commons cheer.

Roget stares in utter shock at the error screen and he throws his hands up, grabs his head and he screams, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Yuzu says, "Now!" Suddenly, her handcuffs are off as well as Ruri's much to Roget's surprise. He sees Serena's Cat Dancer besides them.

"How did you..." Roget is shocked as Yuzu says, "I believe in my monsters! Let's go! Ruri!"

"Right." Ruri also follows Yuzu as Cat Dancer gives a blast of attack, causing Roget to cover his eyes. Once he opens it, all of them are gone.

Roget's anger is beyond limit as he yells, "Don't let Hiiragi Yuzu and Kurosaki Ruri escape! Seal the building and capture them!"

He slams his hand on the desk. "My plans...one by one are failing..."

* * *

 **Here is the duel of Sergey, since Yuni has Jack's deck and in the previous chapters she has Jack's personality. So I decide to make her duel Sergey and win. Now the only duels left for the Synchro Arc are Yuya and Jack's duel, as well as Roger's Dark Signer duel. I am looking forward to write my own Xyz Dimension Arc.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Smile Fairy Ice Cream Kid:**

 **Light Attribute LV:3 PS:13 Fairy/Pendulum/Effect ATK:900/DEF:1500**

 **Pendulum effect: When this card is in the Pendulum Zone, you can Pendulum summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Effect: When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can draw a card.**

 **Hope-Eyes Fireworks Dragon:**

 **Pyro Attribute LV:7 Dragon/Synchro/Tuner/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: One Tuner Monster+ One or more non tuner monsters**

 **You can destroy all special summoned monsters whose ATK are higher or equal to this card and give 500 damage for each one. This card can't be destroyed by effects. After the end phase, lower two levels of this monster.**

 **Random Level Smile Maker:**

 **Continuous Magic:**

 **Effect: You can random choose a level for monsters you control.**

 **Supreme Synchro Dragon: Shining Wings Snow Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:10 PS:13 Dragon/Delta Accel Synchro/Pendulum/Effect ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can summon a Synchro Dragon Monster back from the graveyard or extra deck to the field.**

 **Monster effect: One Synchro Tuner+ 2 Synchro Monsters.**

 **If you summon this card by using a Clear Wing, Rainbow Wing or an Arctic Blizzard, that monster can be treated as a Tuner. Once per turn, you can give 300 damage times the LV of the monster your opponent controls. When your opponent uses an effect that targets your monsters, you can negate it and gain 1000 ATK to this monster. You can also use an effect from a Synchro Monster in your graveyard.**


	74. Chapter 74 Friendship Finale

Chapter 74

"Hey guys." Yuya and Hana finally found their friends as they rush towards them.

"Brother, you've come." Katrina says as she and Vivian hug him.

"I heard you defeat Captain Barrett, that is no small feat." Sona says.

"Well, I can't really say I defeated him, since Hana comes to help me break his chains." Yuya rubs his head.

"That is nice of you." Mark says as Hana blushes.

Reiji says, "But still, even Academia or Sergey is gone, there is still Roget. He is the last Dark Signer we need to face."

Yuya says, "I know." This causes everyone to look at him. Vivian asks, "Since when do you know?"

Yuya says, "Remember I ask that whole thing in front of the crowd?" He says coldly, 'I can tell he was lying at that time."

"So that is why you are asking that..." Crow says.

"Yuya!" a voice calls out, and they turn around and see Sam behind them.

"I finally found you!" Sam says.

"Sam! Why are you here!?" Yuya asks.

"I was searching for you, Yuya! Jack asked me to" Sam explains.

"Jack did?" Yuya asks.

"Yes. He said there was a message he needed you to hear." Sam explains.

Then he says the same words that Jack tells Yuni to Yuya. Yuya says, "No reason for us to fight?" He says, "Great, that Roget..."

Katrina says, "But Sister should have told him that you were being controlled by Roget."

"Jack wanted to make sure you were told this, that is what my role is" Sam says. "Jack also says that if that isn't the Dueling that you're aiming for…Prove it to me in a Duel! That this is the Dueling Sakaki Yuya believes in! If you are trying to accomplish something then…Don't falter!"

"The Duelling I believe in from the bottom of my heart…" Yuya mutters. "That's right, the Entertainment Dueling I inherited from my father. I want to make everyone smile and happy...Jack did when we dueled before..."

Yuya smiles and says, "I got it." He turns to Reisho, "Reisho, we need to split into 2 groups now."

"Huh?" Reisho asks.

"One group goes to the Security headquarters to save the Security as well as the tops who are remade. While the other group follow me to the Duel Palace." Yuya says.

Reiji says, "I see what you're planning. Then I'll go to the Security." Then Sora, Yuri, Sona, Shun and his family, Katrina, Vivian and Tsukikage go there while the rest decide to go with Yuya to the Palace.

When the first group arrives at the Duel Palace, They see Security waiting for them. "Damn it...how are we supposed to get in?" Sawatari says.

Yuya says, "I think this is the only way to stop this." He takes out the card, much to their shock.

In his office, Roget is trying to call Sergey. "Revive! Hurry up and revive Sergey! You're immoral…immortal! " Roger yells.

Then Sergey states when offline. "No…" Roget gasps and get up from his chair in shock.

"This can't happen…Sergey is…My trump card!" Roget said in shock. "My dream is…! Curse you! Curse you!"

At the same time, Sakaki Yuni rides back to the duel course, with a broken Sergey in her hands.

"I wonder if I can fix him and even rewrite his program..." Yuni sighs as she decides to card him. But once it is done, she feels the ground shaking as she turns to see Zarc in the sky.

"Zarc?" Yuni gasps as well as Zarnie. Risu says, "What was that giant dragon?"

Zarnie says, "That is Zarc...my brother..."

At the same time, Yuya yells, "When Zarc is summoned successfully, I can destroy all your monsters and give you damage equal to their ATK!"

The dragon shoots out red electricity and knocks out all the Security. Then Zarc disappear and then Crow says, "You have that kind of dragon as well?"

Yuya says, "I thought that you are used to this since my sister and Yuzu did the same before."

"Hey, how are we supposed to react to the big dragons?" Sawatari yells.

"Regardless, let's get inside." Reisho says as they get inside. When they do, they see Yuni rushing towards them.

"Brother!" Yuni says as she hugs her brother. Yuya says, "Yuni, well done defeating Sergey."

"Thanks." Yuni says. "So I guess the others are infiltrating the Security building to save Yuzu and Ruri?"

"Yes." Yuya says. "Yuni, I have a plan." He then explains his idea.

Melissa and her crew flies back to the stadium and she sees the group. "Wait! What is going on here?"

"Hey, guys! Start the broadcast! I've got the feeling things are going to get interesting! Let's go!" Melissa tells her staff and the rushes out on to the field.

Yuni notices her and then says, "Excuse me." Then she takes her microphone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Melissa says.

"Sorry, please lend us for a second." Yuya says as he takes the microphone in his hands.

"Everyone, please listen! I want all of the Tops and Commons to stop fighting and hear me out!" Yuya announces.

This causes everyone to look at him in the screen. Reisho says, "In the Friendship Cup, due to this mess from Academia and Security, we have decided. Yuni, Yugo and I decide to forfeit the match and let Yuya becomes the winner so he can face the King Jack Atlas!"

This causes gasps among the citizens. "I won't let you do as you please under my martial law! These finals are cancelled!" Roget states as he watches.

White Taki then appears on the screen, "Your authority has already been terminated. So we of the council already see your martial law as no longer in effect."

"You meddling fossils! You still intend to get in my way after all this!?" Roger says.

"I want to tell everyone…Dueling isn't a tool for conflict! Dueling is for making people happy, and making them smile! I will prove that in this Duel!" Yuya announces as he point to where Jack is. Jack gets up from his throne and looks at Yuya.

At the same time, Roget madly yells, "I won't any Sakakis to ruin my plan! I'll show you I am the true wielder of City!"

Following Roget's order, the Security entered the Duel Palace, facing the Lancers. But they are defeated easily as Yuni quickly gets the control chips from their helmets.

"A-amazing…just who the hell are they?" A Commons says.

"Now there are no Security here left!" The tops says.

"Let's beat them to a pulp." A commons says as he picks an officer and tries to punch him.

"Enough!" Jack roars as it calms down the Tops and Commons. "I will not allow anyone to defile this sacred place for Duelists with your violence and blood!" Jack tells everyone.

From that command, everyone stops whatever they are doing and their attention go to the Duel King.

"Sakaki Yuya and I are about to start a Duel with the fate of the City on the line! I don't care who you are, I will not allow you to interfere! If you care about the future of this City, then watch this Duel!"

Roget asks, "What are you saying; you are not the one who will decide the future, I AM!"

He bursts out in insane laughter and covers his eyes, relenting and admitting, "It is fine, if you want to duel so much then I'll let you! That is if either you two survive!"

Melissa stands by her helicopter, musing, "Since Jack said that it was a Duel to decide the future of New Domino City, there's no way that anyone wouldn't let him Duel."

She thinks, "I know that I would regret not being able to finish commentating this on my own. Now that it's come to this, I will bet my future as a caster on those two."

The helicopter lifts off and Melissa muses, "With the forfeit of Yugo, Sakaki Yuni and Akaba Reisho, the final match of the Friendship Cup is Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas!"

First is Sakaki Yuya's entrance!" Melissa announces as Yuya makes his entrance.

"We're counting on you, Yuya!" Frank cheers.

"For the City's future!" Amanda also cheers.

"Damn it...Yuya is not skilled then me and why does he get all the good parts?" Sawatari laments.

"All people have their parts, right? Sam?" Choujiro asks as he nods.

"Now, it's time for the King's entrance! The star of the City, Jack Atlas!" Melissa yells.

A king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas" and spotlights snap on. Melissa cheers that it's finally time for Jack's entrance. Jack enters the stadium from another cloud of smoke, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. The crowd cheers as spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards.

He points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring, "There is only one king, and that is me!"

The Tops and the Commons both cheer Jack's name and Melissa states, "As expected of the pride of New Domino City: The Duel King Jack Atlas! Just by making his appearance in the Duel Palace he's captured the hearts of his audience. I wonder what kind of entertainment they will show!"

Jack stops beside Yuya and Yuya says to Yugo, "I am sorry Yugo, that you give me this duel."

Yugo says, "Don't worry. Besides, we are the same person as well. It is like I am dueling Jack myself."

"I am glad you think so." Yuya says.

Jack says, "I have high expectations from you, although your last duel disappointed me."

"I know, I am also disappointed at myself to do that. But now I am here carrying the feelings of my friends and everyone who has lost to me in this tournament."

"Yuya..." Crow mutters.

"And I also carry the feelings of all the friends that helped me to get this far! And I am going to battle you!" Yuya says as he shows his seriousness.

Jack looks away and he states, "The true King must always carry the feeling of those who were defeated with me. Then, stand proud! Be a man who is fitting to challenge the King, Sakaki Yuya!"

Melissa says, "In the history of the tournament, I've never had such a ridiculous situation as this, but that's why I think there is a meaning to this battle. After all, this is the Friendship Cup; a tournament that is here to make New Domino City one and everyone friends."

Then she says, "Now let's get this heated show on! Action Field Crossover Acceleration!" The purple light spreads over New Domino City.

"Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby".

"Now riding duel...Acceleration!" Melissa yells as the two duelists ride off. "Duel!" **(Jack:4000)(Yuya:4000)**

Yuya this time gets the first turn and he says, "I'll go first. I summon Blue Expense Falcon!" **(ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:2)

As the Winged Beast tuner appears, he says, "Then I use its effect, I special summon Bright Star Dragon from my hand!" ( **ATK:1900** /DEF:1000 LV:4)

As the dragon appears, he says, "Since Bright Star Dragon is summoned, I can increase my Blue Expense Falcon's Level by 2! Now I tune my Level 4 Bright Star Dragon with Level 4 Blue Expense Falcon! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Neo Stardust Dragon!"

As the dragon appears on the field, Yuya says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Melissa says, "Sakaki Yuya Synchro Summoned in the first turn! Now what will Jack do?"

Roget laughs as he comments, "This the end of Yuya and Jack! They shall all fall down the path of destruction!"

Melissa notices something on the course and she says, "Wait! What is that?"

Five Duel Chasers, each controlling three Goyo Emperors on the field are coming to them. Jack scowls and he ramps up the side of the track and flips over the Duel Chasers, who turn and pursue him.

"Battle Royal Mode: Joining" Yuya's D-Wheel announces as he groans, "That Roget..."

Yuni sighs, "Why can't he give that it is not in his favor..."

Reisho says, "He is annoying."

Jack says, "Roget huh? It is very low to pull such petty trick in front of the King."

"I'll never give in; no matter the means all those who defy me will meet their end. Now get them!" Roget yells.

One of the Duel Chasers attacks Stardust with a Goyo Emperor, who breathes a jet of fire at the dragon.

"I will not let anyone interfere." Yuya picks an Action Card and says, "I use Big Escape to end the battle phase!"

The Duel chaser grits his teeth as his battle phase is ended. Jack says, "My turn! I won't let Roget interfere our duel. If my opponent controls a monster while I don't, I summon Vice Dragon, but its ATK and DEF are halved."

As the dragon appears, he says, "And I summon Dark Resonator!" As the monster appears, he says, "I tune Level 5 Vice Dragon with Level 3 Dark Resonator! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Raging soul, Red Demon Dragon Scarlight!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the dragon appears, Jack says, "I use its effect; once per turn, I can destroy all other Special Summoned monsters with equal or less ATK than Red Dragon. Absolute Powerflame!"

Red Dragon concentrates flames around its right arm and uses its effect, smashing its fist into the track and causing a giant wave of fire to consume the other monsters, causing the Duel Chasers to gasp in shock and they are sent flying. **(DC:4000-0)**

Then the flames approach Yuya as well and he disappears behind a climb of smoke. "The effect of my dragon will also inflict 500 damage for each monster that it destroyed with its effect."

As Melissa's helicopter flies over the cloud of smoke, Melissa notes, "Yuya has to get 8000 damage!"

"Yuya!" Frank yells.

"Does he gets taken out as well?" Amanda asks in shock.

Tanner says, "No way."

Yuni says, "Of course not."

Yuya says, "I banish Stardust to negate an effect that will destroy my card. And since my monster doesn't get destroyed by this effect, so I won't get any damage."

"Yuya has survived the attack!" Melissa yells.

"All right!" Frank cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Amanda said in relief.

"Sheesh, got us worried for nothing!" Tokumatsu said.

"You won't escape merely by dodging the effect! Go! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Attack Sakaki Yuya directly! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack declares Battle Phase, attacking Yuya who no longer has any Monster on his Field.

Yuya says, "I activate my face down, Stardust Shine! When this turn my Stardust Dragon is removed from the field while I get a direct attack, I can summon it back by reducing one level and draw two cards.

As the dragon comes back, Yuya draws two cards, Jack says, "Don't even think you can survive by blindly drawing cards! I Set 1 card and end my Turn!"

Melissa observes, "Jack isn't even letting the Director of Sector Security interfere in the Duel! You can feel Jack's passionate will in how he plays."

"SHUT UP!" Roget rises from his chair, slams his fists down and he roars.

One of his staff contacts him and Roget angrily asks, "What now?"

"The Lancers and Kurosaki Condor have sneaked into the base and are currently in combat with their Sector Security force."

Roget is horrified and gasps, "What?!"

* * *

At the same time, Manibus just defeated another Goyo Predator while Flesh Eater just attacked another Security.

"I guess if there are a lot of people, then this must he the Control room." Shun says.

"Good. Now we just need to find where Yuzu and Ruri is held." Yuri says.

"I agree." Aera says as they try to get inside the room.

* * *

Yuya says, "I won't lose. My turn!" He sees Tuning Magician in his hand and says, "I summon Tuning Magician!" **(ATK:0/** DEF:0 LV:1) "When it is summoned, I lose 400 LP while my opponent gains 400 LP." **(Yuya:4000-3600)(Jack:4000-4400)**

"I tune my Level 7 Stardust Dragon with Level 1 Tuning Magician! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken here and now with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000/LV:8)!"

As the magician appears, Yuya grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic, Take Flight. I add 800 ATK to my monster. **(2500-3300)** "Battle! I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with Enlightenment Paladin!"

"I activate Trap Card: Red Crystal! This Turn, Red Monsters cannot be destroyed!" Jack says. **(Jack:4400-4100)**

Jack took damage! But He managed to protect his symbol! This is truly the King's Duel!" Melissa comments.

"Then I use Scale 1 Entermate Gumgumouton and Scale 6 Entermate Bubble Dog, I Set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 5 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Neo Stardust Dragon!"

As the dragon is back, he says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Jack says, "Tuning Magician is still a borrowed monster, I want you to show me your own dueling! You don't deserve this monster. You have no choice but to kneel in front of the King! My Turn! With Scarlight's Effect, I destroy all Special Summoned Monsters with ATK less than or equal to 3000!" Jack activates his dragon's Effect again.

Red Dragon gathers the flames around its cast again and releases the fire from its fist.

"I activate Entermate Bubble Dog's Effect! It destroys itself and negates a destruction effect!" Bubble Dog explodes and releases pink bubbles that surround and protect Enlightenment Paladin and Stardust Dragon.

"Yuya has protected his monsters!" Melissa says.

"Then with Battle! I attack Enlightenment Paladin with Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack attacks the Magician.

"I activate Entermate Gumgumouton's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I negate destruction by Battle!" **(Yuya:3600-3400)**

"So you held on with Pendulum Effects' then? If only that served as a way for you to surpass yourself! I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

At the control room, Sora says, "There's no mistaking it, this is definitely the main control system!" Sora points at the big monitor in the room.

"If we destroy it, the Security will be freed from Roget's control. Let's do it." Shun turns to Tsukikage, who nodded in return, knowing what to do.

"Magic Card: Technique of Katon!" Tsukikage activates his Magic Card, burning down the whole main control system.

At the same time, Yuzu, who has Winterbell by her side and Ruri, hear the explosion from the Control room, Ruri asks, "What happened?"

Yuzu says, "Could it be that our friends have come into the place?"

Just then, Roget appears and says, "Where do you think you're going?"

The two girls see him activating the Duel disk, Yuzu says, "So you want a fight, huh?"

"Fine by us." Ruri says as they activate their duel disks.

"Now that it has come to this, I'm not letting both of you go!" Roget yells.

* * *

Back at the city, the Security are back to normal as they don't know what they are doing, but they are in fear since they see both Tops and Commons fighting together to attack them.

"What is this? It looks like the Security is back to normal!" Melissa declares.

Yuni looks at the Control Chips, who just shut up. " Katrina and the others must have done it."

Reisho says, "But if this keep up, the now freed Security will be the victims of Tops and Commons."

The two nod as Reisho says, "As the leader of Lancers, I want the members to follow me!"

The others nod as they turn around. "Wait, you're going to take out the people? All of them?" Fank asks, worried.

Ryu says, "Don't worry, we won't use brute force."

"We are going to stop them from fighting." Gongenzaka confirms.

"That's why we came here. Not only the City, but to stop fighting across all dimensions!" Reira adds as she looks at Yuya on the monitor.

"Even Yuya is trying his hardest to bring smile to everyone! As residents of City, I want you to watch this fight." Reira adds.

Yuni smiles as she pets her head. "Nice, Reira."

The Lancers set off to the town, stopping the riot as their main objective in mind with Crow, Shinji, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Kiryu, Frank, Amanda and Tokumatsu watching them leave.

"It seems like those guys might be this City's saviours." Tokumatsu comments, cupping his chin in amusement.

Rua says, "I agree. They really help a lot with the city..."

Ruka nods and smiles, "Yeah."

Yuya knows what Jack means and says, "So if you want me to show Pendulum, then I'll show you! My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I summon Entermate Cheer Mole!" As the cheering monster appears, he says, "Now I Tune Level 2 Entermate Cheer Mole with Level 8 Enlightenment Paladin!"

"What? Enlightenment Paladin is not a Tuner Monster!" Jack exclaims in surprise.

"There is a Synchro Monster that can be Synchro Summoned by treating a Pendulum Monster as a Tuner when I don't have a Tuner Monster on the Field!" Yuya says. "From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout the wide world! Revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2500 LV:10 PS:8)!"

"What's this! Not only Yuya completed a Pendulum Summon, he also performed Synchro Summon without a Tuner!" Melissa comments excitedly, shock and amazement were mixed in her tone.

"Interesting! You truly are interesting, Yuya Sakaki!" Jack says with smile.

"Battle! I attack Red Demon's Dragon Scarlight with Nirvana High Paladin! Truth Sukhavati!" Yuya attacks with his new Paladin.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: King Scarlet! My Red Monster cannot be destroyed by any card Effect! And I can Special Summon King Scarlet, which can be used as a Tuner Monster!"

Even though Jack's dragon won't be destroyed, he will still take damage. **(Jack:4100-3800)**

"Wow...both of them are so good!" Amanda says.

"This is really getting exciting." Kiryu adds.

Jack says, "Looks like you've finally started speaking with your own words!" Jack takes a blocked road, separating from Yuya. "Then I will answer to you with my Dueling!"

"My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I Summon Tuner Monster, Mirror Resonator!"

Yuya observes that Jack has two Tuner monsters and Melissa asks, "Now what will Jack do with two Tuners?"

But then she sees that Jack's path ends in a sheer drop and she cries, "Oh no! There's nowhere left for the King to go."

Yuya says, "This scene...it just like Yusei..."

Flames glow in his eyes as Jack declares, "I will make my own path! Listen to the roar of my soul! Bear witness! This is my Dueling!"

He extends his Duel Runner control handles in a similar manner to how Crow did when flying on the Blackbird. Slats open on the side of his D-Wheel. "Jack is flying!"

"I double Tune my Scarlight with Mirror Resonator and King Scarlet!" Jack declares.

"I know it..." Yuya says.

"The King and devil now cross here! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise the roar of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant ( **ATK:3500** / DEF:3000 LV:10)!"

Jack lands on the other side of the gap and Melissa cries, "Jack's symbol has been powered up with Double Tuning!" Melissa comments as the whole audience are cheering for the Duel King.

"Jack is still evolving..." Sam comments.

"I bet being the Duel King isn't the top to him." Choujiro says.

"What comes off as him being arrogant is probably because there wasn't an opponent that could push him higher. And that guy has finally appeared." Aki says.

Jack accelerates ahead of Yuya and he swivels around. "I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's Effect! Once per Turn, it destroys cards beside itself! Absolute Power Inferno!"

Yuya says, "I use Stardust's effect! I can negate the effect by banishing the card!"

As the dragon disappeared, Jack says, "Then battle! I attack Nirvana Paladin with Tyrant! Crimson Hell Tide Inferno!" The Red dragon's body was covered by crimson flames, and then the dragon blast a flame from its mouth.

"By using Gumgumouton's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I negate destruction by Battle!" Yuya says.

"When Tyrant battles, any activation of Magic Card is negated and that card is destroyed! And then its ATK is increased by 500! Pendulum Cards are treated as Magic Cards." **(ATK:3500-4000)**

Yuya gets hit by the damage once the monster is destroyed. **(Yuya:3400-2700)**

"Now, I activate Nirvana High Paladin's Effect! When this card is destroyed, I can Set it in Pendulum Zone!" Nirvana High Paladin appears from a Magic circle and enters the left Pendulum Zone.

Jack says, "I set two cards and end my turn. So you were even prepared for that much?"

Yuya says, "No, I didn't plan it at all. I only did all that I was capable of."

"Then that's even more interesting. You've just now starting to communicate with your own will!" Jack says.

"My own will?" Yuya asks.

"Dueling is a conversation with your opponent! The words you use there can be ones learned from someone else. What's important is if you can use those properly to convey your will to your opponent! That is the true meaning of Duel!"

Yuya smiles and says, "You're right! At this time, Stardust Dragon returns to my field!" He then summons back the dragon.

"My turn!" Yuya draws a card and says, "I use Magic Card! Entermate Level Draw! I have Stardust Dragon who is Level 8, so I release it and I can draw 8 cards!"

As he did, he draws the 8 cards and smiles, "I use Scale 2 Acrobat Magician and the set Scale 8 Nirvana Paladin to set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 to 7 Monsters! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters!"

As the light glows, 5 monsters appear from the portal, Timesword Magician, Entermate Radish Horse, Entermate Gumgumouton, Entermate Bubble Dog, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Simultaneously Summoning 5 Monsters…?" Jack muses.

"And then I use Magic Card, Smile World!" Yuya yells. "Since there are 6 monsters on the field, all monsters will gain 600 ATK."

As all monsters gain their attack, Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant goes to 4600 ATK.

I activate Radish Horse's Effect! I lower Tyrant's ATK by 1100 until the end of this Turn, and increase Odd-Eyes' ATK by the same amount!" **(4600-3500)(3100-4200)**

"Odd-Eyes' attack has been increased." Amanda says.

"Is the King going to lose?" A Tops wonders

"That unrivaled King?" A Commons looks in disbelief.

"I activate Trap Card: Over the Red! When a Red Synchro Monster's ATK is lowered, its ATK is doubled this Turn, and by banishing Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight in my Graveyard, I can add its ATK to Tyrant!" Jack opens one of his two Reverse Cards that significantly increases Tyrant's ATK to higher than any of Yuya's Monster. **(3500-10000)**

The rioting Commons dropped whatever they were holding the moment they saw Jack has increased his dragon's ATK to 10000. Yuni says, "He is really good."

Hana says, "I agree."

Yuya says, "Just as Dad fought with the pride of being the founder of Entertainment Dueling, as the founder of Pendulum Summoning, I will fight you with my pride in my own words! This is my role!"

He raises his hand and says, "I activate Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect with Timesword Magician as its target! This Turn, Timesword Magician cannot be destroyed in battle and negates all battle damage dealt to me! Go! Timsword Magician!"

As Nirvana High Paladin placed its spell on Timesword Magician, the small Magician attacks with its sword, slashing at Tyrant who blocks it. **(10000-8000)**

"Is this what your cry amounts to?! It didn't resonate with my soul for even a second!" Jack questions.

"Each of our voices alone maybe small, but I will make sure that they resonate with your heart! Everyone's voices!" Yuya answers confidently.

"You've said it, Yuya!" Shinji rides on the course beside Yuya.

"That's the spirit Yuya!" Crow cheers, riding with several Commons behind them. "Everyone in the City is watching your Duel! Now is the time to tell them your words!"

"Crow…Shinji…" Yuya stares hard at his friends before smiling in return. He opened his arms wide as he stated his usual catchphrase. "The fun starts now!"

"When the battle ends, Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect target switches to a Monster one Level higher than the previous target! It switches from Level 3 Timesword Magician to Level 4 Entermate Radish Horse!" **(8000-6900)**

A group of Duel Chasers led by Ushio and Kazama also joins by riding on the course beside Jack. The Duel Chaser that had been defeated by Yuya cheers for the two Duelists.

"You lot, let's drive with our hearts at full speed alongside this Duel!" Ushio orders the other Duel Chasers behind him, who all agrees, including the Duel Chaser 227.

Nirvana High Paladin's Effect then shifted to Entermate Gumgumouton who also attacked and decreased the Red dragon's ATK. **(6900-5400)**

"He lowered it again!" A Commons comments, continues to be amazed together with everyone.

"I get it! Yuya Summoned those five Monsters, all of one different Level in order to use Nirvana High Paladin's Effect repeatedly! Mark says.

Sawatari excitedly brings Gongenzaka into his right arm while his left arm is on Mark. "Not bad, Yuya! I hate to admit it, but you're doing great!"

"As a reward, I'll give name to this move just for you. I'll call it–" Unfortunately for Sawatari, Gongenzaka has beaten him to it as he brought a Duel Chaser beside him into his arm.

"Straight Pendulum!" Gongenzaka exclaims, much to Sawatari's dismay.

"Next up is Level 6 Bubble Dog!" Yuya yells. **(5400-2500)**

From the helicopter, to Melissa's astonishment, there are cars, buses, and other transportation joining Yuya and Jack in the course. Not only in the course, but there are even other helicopters flying to watch the Duel. The new sight brings laughter to Jack.

"So this is your word, Sakaki Yuya! Even though each of their voices may be small, if you combine their power, they resonate with great strength!" Jack looks at his surrounding in awe.

"Yeah. I'm sure, if everyone in this City join hands together, they can overcome any obstacle! Together, they can stop Academia!" Yuya replies as he finally enters the same course as Jack once more.

"This must mean that your wishes and feelings have been passed on to the people of City!" Jack faces his D-Wheel toward Yuya as he spreads his arms. "Now come, Yuya! I will take and counter all of your attack with everything I have!"

"Thank you, King!" Yuya took a breath before he began, in his Entertainment Dueling style. The spotlight focused on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"Now then, everyone! Soon we're going to reach the climax! After the Monsters from Level 3 to 6 is over, the next one is…7! Our next performer is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The Pendulum Effect shifted to the last Monster, Odd-Eyes.

Everyone starts to chant at Yuya, Melissa says, "Look at that! Everyone's feelings and expectations are on Sakaki Yuya!"

Amanda gasps, "D-Wheels are the symbol of freedom... They were the symbol of hope for Commons who were seeking freedom. Right now, New Domino City is becoming one with Yuya's Duel."

Yuya says, "Now everyone! Say it with me for the last attack!" Then everyone yells, "Go! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Red Daemon'a Dragon Tyrant! Spiral Flame Strike!"

As the dragon attacks, Yuya says, "When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

As Yuya's dragon destroys the Red Daemon Dragon, Jack also smiles. **(Jack:3800-0)**

* * *

At the same time, Yuya rides past Jack. "The one standing on the throne of the Friendship Cup is Yuya Sakaki, a boy of 14 years! A promising star who uses Entertainment Dueling and Pendulum Summon! Yuya Sakaki!" Melissa announces Yuya's victory while she herself applauding for the boy.

Crow, Shinji, Kiryu and the escaped Duel Chasers all cheer and New Domino City chant Yuya's name.

"He did it!" Rua cheers. "Yeah." Ruka says.

The citizens continue to chant Yuya's name, and applaud, and the citizens Duel Chasers and Commons cheer together.

Yuni, Reisho, Mark and Hana just smile as they remember back before Zarc gives into darkness. Yuya removes his goggles and he laughs happily.

Everyone has stopped and watches as Jack stands with his back to Yuya.

Thank you, King." Yuya says.

"I'm no longer the King!" Jack says as Yuya hastily apologizes.

"Winning the Friendship, you are now the new Duel King, Yuya." Jack tells the boy and smiles. "Bringing smiles with Dueling. This is what you believe? The power of Smile World?"

"No. It's not just my power alone." Yuya turns to the people of City who were celebrating his victory together. "It's because I was able to fight against you, because it was against Jack Atlas, the City was able to smile this much."

Jack raises Yuya's hand and he announces to New Domino City, "Everyone of this City! I am at the summit of happiness now! Sakaki Yuya is the Duelist I was searching for! One who can speak through his Dueling! A true Duelist! I am proud I was able to battle with this man today!"

The citizens of New Domino City cheer, but their joy is interrupted by a large grey helicopter that hovers over Yuya and Jack. Melissa asks what the helicopter is.

Three holograms of the High Council appear in the sky above New Domino City, White Taki says, "People of New Domino City, now that the Friendship Cup is over, we of the Council have something that they want to confess."

Bordeaux says, "We claimed that the Friendship Cup was a celebration of the unity between the Tops and the Commons, but it is in fact merely a tournament to find the strongest Duelist to become the King."

"Indeed. Our plan was to use that King to bring together the Tops and Commons and maintain the current status quo of society."

Gael says, "Simply put, we didn't care who became the King."

Gray elaborates, "We didn't care as long as there wasn't someone who would try and challenge our authority or their position."

Yuni mutters, "Roget..."

"During this tournament it was brought to our attention that this way of thinking was old-fashioned, cowardly, and underhanded." Azul says.

"It is thanks to Jack, Sakaki Yuya and Yuni, as well as the Lancers here that we were able to see a new side of New Domino City; a society where Tops or Commons didn't matter. We would lend a shoulder to one another with smiles on our faces."

White takes a breath and announces, "The Council will disband today and leave the future of New Domino City to the younger generation. I'd like those who approve of this decision to signify so by applauding."

Tops and Commons alike clap the decision, including Aki, Kiryu, Crow and Shinji.

"That is very touching! Right now there are no Tops and Commons anymore! New Domino City is truly one, and we are all friends. I am really glad to be able to commentate on such a historical event..." But when she strikes a pose she nearly falls out of her helicopter and only just regains her balance.

With Yuni, Reisho, Reira, Mark and Hana walk towards Yuya, Yuni says, "Brother, we are not finished yet."

Yuya nods and says, "Yeah."

* * *

At the same time, Yuzu and Ruri are still battling Roget, who somehow disappear and returns to the field.

"Is he a zombie? Why can't he be defeated..." Yuzu says in anger.

Ruri says, "Don't worry. We still have my Magic Card, Graveyard Lyrical Luscina Recharge. When ever he gets back, he will be one turn killed."

"Yuzu! Ruri!" Katrina yells as the two girls see the Lancers approaching them.

"Brother! Mom! Dad! Everyone!" Ruri says happily.

Aera asks, "What is Roget doing to you?"

Ruri says, "Well..." She sweat drops as they see Assembly Nightingale destroys the Roget. But Roget disappears and then comes out again.

"I won't be defeated." Roget says.

Yuzu says, "You have said that for the 52th time."

"52?" Yuri says. "Are you serious?"

Vivian says, "It sure is ridiculous." She then opens the door and sees on top of the control room, Roget is wearing a visor and she says, "There he is!"

Roget is frustrated as he takes off his visor, he says, "Curse you Sakakis..."

Condor says, "Roget, your plan has failed. Why don't you just surrender."

Roget yells, "I'll never lose! I am the true winner!"

Reiji says, "Oh really? Then why are you resort to dirty tricks like wearing Yuzu and Ruri out so you can take them to Academia?"

"SHUT UP!" He presses the button on his remote as the building starts to shake. Much to their shock. And without their notice, Roget grabs Yuzu in his hand.

"Let go of me!" Yuzu yells.

"Yuzu!" Katrina ans Vivian chase her as Sora decides to call for help.

"Yuya! Yuni!" The Lancers outside are surprised to see him. "We saved Ruri, but Roget is trying to take Yuzu to Academia! Hurry up and come help-" Then the explosion blocks the call.

"Roget? He still doesn't admit defeat?" Yuni is dumbfounded.

The High Council's helicopter alights in front of them; White Taki says, "Yuya, Yuni, Reisho, get on this and go to the Security Headquarters."

The three of them nod as Mark says, "You guys go first, we will catch up to you."

"Okay." Then the helicopter rides off.

* * *

 **Here is the Jack and Yuya's second duel. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will conclude the Synchro Arc. And the final Dark Signer battle.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Stardust Shine:**

 **Counter Trap Card.**

 **Effect: When you get a direct attack while you have a Stardust Dragon in the banish zone, summon it back by reducing one level and draw two cards.**

 **Entermate Level Draw:**

 **Normal Magic Card.**

 **Effect: By releasing a monster, you can draw cards equal to the level of the monster.**

 **Graveyard Lyrical Luscina Recharge:**

 **Continuous Magic**

 **Effect: If one Lyrical Luscina Monster has no overlay units, you can add up to 5 Overlay units from the graveyard to the monster and attack one more time.**


	75. Chapter 75 A Vicious Cycle

Chapter 75

Roger and Yuzu descend in an elevator, entering a vast room with a pillar in the middle and only four walkways extending from it in the shape of a cross to support it.

"You coward. Not only you use that dirty trick during our Duel, but you also destroy the elevators but your own so only you can get away!" Yuzu yells.

"There is no reason for a true winner to take pity on the weak! That is the true path of the victor!" Roget retorts.

"Quit joking! You just don't want to admit lose! And if you think that taking me to Academia will make you survive, then you are wrong!" Yuzu yells.

"Shut up! I will still survive!" Roger claims.

"I don't think so!" Suddenly, Dimension Hunger Dragon with Vivian and Blood Sucking Dragon with Katrina arrive.

"We won't let you take her away!" Vivian yells as the dragons blast them, knocking both Yuzu and Roget out. Katrina also uses the chance to grab Yuzu.

"Yuzu, are you alright?" Katrina asks.

"Thanks, Katrina, Vivian." Yuzu says in relief as they land on the walkway.

"Damn you…" Roget says as he gets back on the walkway. Vivian and Katrina nod as they prepare their duel disks. "Why don't we have a real duel, no holograms and no cheating." Vivian says.

Roget says, If that's what you want to play..." He activates his duel disk. "I will also kill you!" He then raises his arm as the Dark Signer Mark of the Dog appears.

Vivian nods at Manibus as she also raises her arm.

* * *

In the helicopter, Yugo says, "You beat Jack, Yuya, that is awesome!"

Yuya laughs and says, "I know."

Risu says, "To unite the Tops and Commons is no small feet. You really did it."

Yuni says, "Yeah." But suddenly, they see the Security Building explodes as two purple marks appear on the sky.

"What is going on here?" Melissa says as everyone in the Tops and Commons watch from afar. The mark of dog and hands appear on the sky and the flames are destroying the already destroyed city.

"It has started..." Mark says as the rest of the Lancers arrive at the building and dodging the fire.

"So Vivian is dueling?" Hana says as she looks at the mark. Ruka says, "No." She shows the mark, "Vivian and Katrina are dueling together."

Yuya says, "Those two...they start without us..."

Reisho says, "We should get there fast." Then the helicopter is preparing for a landing.

* * *

As Roget and Vivian's eyes are glowing black, Roget says, "So you are also a Dark Signer as well, interesting."

Vivian says, "Talk if you want, with the power of 9 Earthbound Gods, I won't let you get away this easily."

"Field Magic! Crossover!" As the platforms appears, three duelists yell, "Duel!" **(Katrina:4000)(Vivian:4000)(Roget:4000)**

Roget says, "I'll get the first turn! I use Fusion. I fuses two Antique Gear Soldiers from my hand. Mechanical soldiers bearing the souls of old, form an allegiance and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8 Mechanical being of malevolence! Antique Gear Devil!" (ATK:1000 **/DEF:1800** LV:8)

"Fusion summon in the first turn, huh..." Yuzu mutters, like before..."

"I activate the Equip Magic Card Antique Gear Magic Shield!" A shield appears in front of the devil and generates a sphere of red electricity to surround it. "I can add 1200 DEF to this monster." Roget says with a smirk. "And I can also prevent it from being destroyed by battle." **(1800-3000)**

"I use Ancient Gear Devil's effect, I inflict 1000 damage to you for each Magic Card I control." Ancient Gear Devil fires several lasers from its hands and Katrina and Vivian run sideways before flipping into a crouch to dodge them. **(Katrina:4000-3000)(Vivian:4000-3000)**

Roget explains, "While Gear Devil is equipped with Antique Gear Magic Shield, it is unaffected by card effects in addition to the equipped effect of being immune to destruction in battle, and every turn I will deal 1000 damage to you."

Vivian says, "I see. But we don't need that many turn to defeat you."

Roget feels insulted as he says, "Grrr...I end my turn."

Vivian says, "My turn. I use Scale 3 Ghost Force Doll Anna and Scale 9 One-eyed Minion to set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear on the field, she says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 7. Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Dragon that conceals in the darkness, reveal yourself and glare your enemies below! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Stare Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

As the dragon appears, she says, "I have itself that is Dark attribute, so I use my Gas spirit and Cursed Tree in my deck to Fusion Summon. Dragon that lives in the darkness, rise and show the truth strength of the spirits! Fusion Summon!" Vivian says.

Just then, the field suddenly turns dark as a crack appears from the sky. A claw rips it open as a dragon comes out of it.

"Come Forth! Level 8! Ghost Force: Dimension Hunger Dragon!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

Once the dragon appears, she says, "And I use Doll Anna's effect to send two cards from my hand to the graveyard. I end my turn."

Katrina says, "Now it is my turn! I'll not let you take Yuzu and you will beg for forgiveness from the whole City!"

"Who would ever beg for forgiveness!" Roget yells. "How dare you say such humiliating words to me. You will be the ones who beg for forgiveness!"

"We should see. My turn!" Katrina says as she draws the card. "With Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Blood Sucker Eyeing Cobra!" ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5 SC:6)

Katrina says, "And I use Fusion. I fuse my two cobras! Creature of the Undead, come to the world and have flesh for your meals! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Blood Sucker Flesh Eater!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the bulky zombie holding a fork and a knife appears, Katrina says, "I use its effect, I can give you a direct attack! Dinner Time!"

Roget gasps as he feels the pain from the fork and knives hit his shoulder. **(Roget:4000-3000)**

"Grrr...how dare you damage me..." Roget says.

"Don't think that you have that iron wall and we can't break it. I set one card and end my turn." Katrina says.

At the same time, the helicopter arrives as Yuya yells, "Yuzu, Katrina, Vivian!"

"Brother! Sister! Reisho!" Vivian says as the others smile. Roget just grits his teeth as the whole Sakaki siblings are here as well as Akaba Reisho.

"Yuzu!" Yuya suddenly hugs her tightly, causing her to blush. 'I am really glad that you are safe." Yuzu closes her eyes and rests her chin on Yuya's shoulder as she begins to cry as well.

Yuni smiles, but then she turns serious and says, "So Roget finally shows his Dark Signer form, huh? Kinda ironic since when we are closing the gates, and you were just watching here like a coward."

Roget incenses and says, "Who are you saying a coward! I'll show you that I am the strongest! My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I use Geartown, I use it for the summon of my Earthbound Monster! And with Devil's effect, I give you damage equal to the number of Magic Cards times 1000."

Katrina and Vivian are hit by the attack as they kneel on the ground. **(Katrina:3000-1000)(Vivian:3000-1000)**

I use Magic Card, Earthbound Dark Pendulum Copy! I copy your Scale 3 Ghost Force Doll Anna and Scale 9 One-eyed Minion and change it into Dark Pendulum monsters so I can summon this monster!"

Vivian says, "What? My monsters?"

Reisho says, "No way!"

Roget laughs and says, "Now I Dark Pendulum summon! I will sacrifice all the people here for you!"

Vivian says, "No you won't! Manibus!"

Manibus appears besides Vivian as it creates the shield to prevent the cocoon from taking human souls. Roget curses and says, "Why you...I still can summon this monster! Earthbound Pendulum God Canus Lupus!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:10 DPS:6)

The dog with brown marks appear on the field, it shocks every one of the citizens.

"What is this? What kind of giant monster is this?" Melissa says.

The remaining Lancers manage to assemble as they also see the monster. "So that is Roget's Earthbound God..." Reiji says.

"A dog, huh...suits him that he is as bad as one." Shinji says.

At the same time, Vivian notices the monster being hurt as it howls like he is calling for help. Katrina says, "What did you do to this Monster? It looks like it is hurt!"

Roget says, "About that, I have borrowed some of his powers so I could crush your sister with that Sergey, but it has failed since you guys manage to defeat him!" He says with a hysterical laugh.

Yuni says, "I see...so you abuse its energy to create those Earthbound Monsters Sergey used."

Vivian says, "Unbelievable..." Her eyes are now glowing purple and says, "I won't let you hurt it after this duel."

Roget says, 'That is if you survive. I use its effect, I send my Devil and Shield back to my deck so I can destroy your monsters!" Katrina and Vivian are shocked as their monsters are destroyed.

"And then I can add 2000 ATK to this monster." Roget says as the dog howls. **(100-2100)**

Yuya says, "This is bad...if Vivian or Katrina gets attacked... one will lose..."

Roget says, "I can also attack all of you directly! No go tear them off!"

Everyone gasps as Yuni says, "So it can attack all opponents?"

Canus Lupus looks at Vivian with an apologetic face as it charges them. Vivian says, "I use the effect of my Ghost Force Manibus Minion from my graveyard!"

"Graveyard?" Roget is shocked.

"I end your battle phase and then summon this card to the field." Vivian says as the mini version of Manibus appear. ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:2600 LV:8 DPS:5)

Roget is frustrated as he says, "I end my turn."

Vivian looks at Canus Lupus, she says, "Wait for me, I'll save you." She says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "Sister Katrina, can you let me your power so I can defeat him?"

Katrina nods and says, "I trust you. I use Trap Card: Call of the Haunted! I summon back my Flesh Eater."

As the zombie is back, Vivian says, "I use Manibus Minion's effect, I release Flesh Eater to add one Earthbound Monster from my deck to the hand."

Yuzu says, "Wait, does that mean that she is summoning..."

"I use my trap card in my graveyard, Darkness Pendulum Shift! I can only activate this card in the graveyard, all my Pendulum Scales will be changed into Dark Pendulum Scales!"

"Dark Pendulum Scales?" Roget says in shock.

"With the Dark Scale 3 and Dark Scale 9, I Dark Pendulum Summon!" Vivian shouts as the caccon appears in the sky. The floor is shaking as everyone feels it.

"Come forth, my friend, Earthbound Pendulum God! Manibus!" Vivian says as the cocoon breaks, the White and Black colored two hands with an eye on each palm on the monster appears. ( **ATK:3200** /DEF:2200 LV:10 DPS:5)

Vivian says, "I use my monster to attack you directly!" Vivian says. Roget, who is desperate, yells, "I won't lose! I send my Antique Gear Shieldman to the graveyard to negate the battle!"

Roget dodges the attack and says, "Your puny Earthbound attack has failed."

"No, it worked." it causes surprise to Roget as Manibus says, "Manibus' effect activates, after the battle, whether negated or not, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls! I control your Canus Lupus!"

Roget gasps as his dog turns his back to him. Yuya says, "Great! Now Vivian can end this attack with the Earthbound Canus Lupus!"

At the same time, the remaining Lancers arrive and Reiji asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"We are fine." Reisho says, "You have come just in time."

Roget sees that he is cornered as he says, "How far will you go to make me take the fall for you; using these Lancers as a front and acting like some kind of hero? Huh? Akaba Reiji?"

Crow asks, "What do you mean?"

Roget says, "Akaba Reiji and Reisho's father, Akaba Leo, is the Professor and the leader of Academia!"

Aera asks, 'Is that true?" Ruri and Shun nod.

"You Lancers were all tricked into helping them with his dimensional war."

"What do you mean?" Yuni asks.

"The Akabas have started a dimensional war as father and sons, they are trying to take over all four dimensions; the father would have his stronghold in the Fusion Dimension and attack the Xyz Dimension, while the son would have his stronghold in the Standard Dimension and attack the Synchro Dimension. The Lancers are the vanguard for that very plan and hindrances like me are to be eliminated." He laughs and says, "It is a finely written script; with this Akaba Reiji will take over as the king of New Domino City and the Synchro Dimension in place of myself.

As Roget laughs madly, Reiji adjusts his glasses and says, "Even we were allied with Leo Akaba, why are taking taking Yuzu back to the Fusion Dimension?"

Roget flinches and Yuya says, "We won't fall into your lies. We believes in Reiji and Reisho, unlike you, who only thinks of yourself."

Shun says, 'I agree." This causes everyone to look at him. "I first thought that they are allied with Akaba Leo, it is why I came to Standard. But I realized that if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't get Ruri and Rumi back. And if I didn't listen to them to come here, I wouldn't be able to meet Dad and Mom again."

"Shun..." Ruri says.

Yuni says, 'You are also the same, right? If it wasn't for Reiji and Reisho, you won't be able to stop Academia from invading this dimension and the conflict between Tops and Commons wouldn't end."

The Synchro Dimension Duelists also nod, making Roget steps back as his plan failed. Vivian says, "Now that is it, feel the pain from the ones you betrayed! Canus Lupus! Attack directly!"

The dog jumps onto Roget and starts to bite him like a ragged dog, causing him to scream. **(Roget:2000-0)**

* * *

As the field disappears, Canus Lupus goes towards Vivian, it gives her a lick as she laughs. "Good dogie." Then she recalls the monster.

Crow says, "So this is the end..."

Shinji says, "Yeah..."

Roget, much to their surprise, still stand up as his body turns brown, he says, "Damn you…"

He says, "I didn't just build this dimensional transporter to return to the Fusion Dimension, but also to transport the entirety of New Domino City across dimensions once I became aware of the attack of Academia!"

Everyone is shocked at the implications of this, and Roget staggers to the center pillar, claiming, "There is no need to run. Since I am going to be destroyed anyway, then I'll take the rest of you and New Domino City with me!"

He lays his hand on a console that reads "CHECK" and it shifts to an "H" symbol displaying the word "CLEAR". Roget raises his fist and he screams that he'll drop everything into the void between dimensions, before slamming his fist down onto the console.

Alarms begin to sound, green lights ripple across the wall and surge up at the bottom of the room and electrical arcs begin to crackle over the machine. "What is going on?" Sona asks.

Roget's body starts to fade away as he yells, "Now all of you should disappear!" Then he disappear to let the Lancers face the trembling machine.

As the machine's wind spins faster and faster, Yuya yells, "Everybody get down!"

The others did what it told as the marks of the 6 Signers glows, forming a Crimson Dragon and it blinds everyone in a bright light.

Once the light is gone, Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage, Shinji, Crow, Jack and Ron are looking around and see others disappear.

"Hey, where did they go?" Crow asks.

Reiji says, "I saw the Crimson Dragon, my best guess is that it stops the machine but accidentally transport some of them away. They may be alive, but which dimension they are in...I have no idea."

Ron says, "I hope that they are okay..."

* * *

At the same time, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Vivian, Ruri, Shun, Jean, Lisa, Reisho, Condor, Aera, Gongenzaka and Sawatari wake up as they see a destroyed city, Yuni says, "What the..."

Vivian asks, "Does the city gets destroyed?"

Shun looks around and says, "No, this is Heartland."

Jean says, "Our homeland..."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter and this concludes the Synchro Arc. In the next chapter we will have Xyz and Fusion Arc since there are two different ways that the dimension transport went. As for the ones who are at Fusion, there are Yuzu, Ryu, Sora, Sona, Yuri, Satoshi, Ruka, Rua, Mark, Hana, Burno, Aki and Kiryu.**

 **There will be returning characters from GX and Zexal. As for the Yellow and White Pendant holder, you can guess who they are.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Earthbound Dark Pendulum Copy**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can copy your opponent's Pendulum scale and change it into Dark Pendulum monsters to summon an Earthbound God.**

 **Earthbound Pendulum God Canus Lupus:**

 **Dark Attribute Beast/Dark Pendulum/Effect LV:10 DPS:6 ATK:100/DEF:100**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card to the field.**

 **Effect:While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound God" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Target up to 3 cards you control, except this card; shuffle those targets into your Deck, and then all the monsters your opponent controls must be destroyed and this card gains 1000 ATK for each card by this effect, and it can attack all opponent directly.**

 **Ghost Force Manibus Minion:**

 **Dark Attribute, Level 8 Dark Scale:5 Rock/Dark Pendulum/Effect ATK:2200/DEF:2600**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can make the other Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone a Dark Pendulum Monster with the scale same as the one it has.**

 **Effect: By releasing a monster on the field, you can add an Earthbound Monster from the deck to the hand. You can also activate this following effect in the graveyard: When you are attacked directly, summon this card and end the battle phase.**

 **Antique Gear Shieldman:**

 **Ground Attribute Machine/Effect LV:5 ATK:0/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: By sending this card from the hand to the graveyard, you can negate an attack.**


	76. Chapter 76 The Metropolis of Despair

Chapter 76

With Shun, Katrina, Jean and Lisa left to find their comrades, the 9 people are walking on the streets of destroyed Heartland. Condor gives every one of them a red cloth so that they can be members of Resistance. Vivian says, "So this is your home? The Heartland who is said to have fun until Academia destroys them all?"

Condor says, "I am afraid that it is true...though the last time when I was here, it doesn't look this awful..." He frowns as Ruri looks down sadly.

Reisho asks, "Yuya, have you found where Yuzu and the rest are?"

Yuya looks at the Call Function of the Duel Disk and then shakes his head, he says, "No...what about you, Yuni?"

Yuni says, "Since I was afraid that this happened, so I made a special device to contact Bruno even though we aren't in the same place or Dimension...but...it is not a good news."

"Where are they?" Gongenzaka asks.

Yuni says, "Fusion Dimension." This causes shock to them as Yuya grits his teeth. "Damn it...don't tell me they are captured..."

Reisho looks at Yuni's duel disk and says, "They are not at the Academia, which means they are still at Domino City, so they should be fine if they didn't encounter the Juvenile Cops."

Ruri says, "I hope so..."

Astral appears in his solid form and says, "This place is much worse than the Barian Attack..."

Yuni says, "I know. I would be excited to be here if it wasn't destroyed like this..."

Aera asks, "By the way, Yuni, Yuya, you said that back in Synchro that some of the people are reborn from the legend once the dimension splits, does that mean there are also ones in Heartland?"

Yuya and Yuni nod as Yuni says, "Astral is from here. And the Number cards were once his memories until we added some Barian numbers in our deck."

Astral says, "It is true, since Barian is destroyed, we manage to have all the numbers."

Yuni says, "As for my deck, besides the fact I used Jack, I use the one called Tsukumo Yuma."

Ruri says, "I heard you mentioned that he was a carefree boy whose father is like yours that were missing from your life, right? Then how about Yuya?"

Yuya says, "You have seen it before when I dueled Sawatari, I used the Photon Deck, which was belonged to Kaito."

"Kaito? As in Tenjo Kaito?" Condor asks, "Does that mean Dr. Faker and the others are also known in the Original World?"

Yuya nods and Yuni says, "We heard it from Ruri and Rumi, although he was different before he was in the original dimension."

Vivian says, "We can talk about it later, but right now, someone is going to faint in any minute..." She looks at him, who starts to have hallucination as he says, "There is Water!"

"Wait Sawatari!" Yuya yells as Sawatari acts like he is swimming in a pool of water, but Gongenzaka snaps him out of it.

Ruri says, "Wait, Gongenzaka, there was the fountain here."

They then see a woman gathering food and water. Yuya tries to call out, the woman sees Condor and gasps, "Principal Condor..."

Condor walks towards the woman and asks, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you hide?"

Then the woman takes them to her house and they see two kids who look like they are starving. Yuya asks, "Reisho, do you have food left?"

Reisho says, "I have some, but not much." He then share the food to the children.

The woman asks, "Principal Condor, where had you been since there were rumors that you got missing..."

Condor says, "It is a long story, but what I can tell is that we were finding allies from different places...what happened to the Resistance when we were gone?"

"The Resistance has been gone for some time...I am certain that they've all been wiped out." This causes gasps from the people. "Just like my husband...these boys' father ...right in front of my own eyes..." Then the woman cries.

Yuni tries to ask the woman if she has the card, but Reisho stops her and shakes his head, signaling that they need to keep it a secret or it will be a big mess.

"Why did it become like this...all of this happened because of Dueling..."

"Well..." Aera doesn't know how to reply. Suddenly, they hear footsteps as they feel Academia are nearby. Yuya says, "They are near by. Reisho, can you and Condor help protect everyone here, Yuni, Vivian, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, follow me."

The others nod as they rush out of the house, then they are face to face with 6 Academia members. "It seems like they have survivors..." One Ra Yellow member says.

The five Lancers just Activate their duel disks, but much to their shock that they haven't seen them before.

"That red thing they have must mean they are the Resistance..." One Silfer Red says. "But the Duel disks doesn't look like it..."

Yuni says, "That is because we are Lancers, we stopped your invasion from Standard and Synchro, so Xyz is the next."

The Academia members start to remember about the Lancers, and they are surprised to see them coming into Heartland, regardless, they still trying to duel against them.

* * *

At the same time, Katrina, Lisa, Shun and Jean are finding the survivors, Lisa asks, "Why isn't there anyone left? Did they all get carded?"

Shun clenches his fist, "Those Academia..."

"Allen!" They hear a sound and Jean says, "That sounds like Sayaka!"

"Let's go!" Katrina says as they run towards the sound, since Katrina has supernatural powers, so she gets to the scene first, they see Allen and Sayaka's monsters are destroyed and the other three Obelisk Blue members have three Chaos Giants in their field.

Allen says, "Damn it..."

The Obelisk Blue member says, "Now play time is over...time to finish this."

Sayaka says, "I am sorry, Allen...if I am not this useless..."

Allen says, "It isn't your fault..." But then they see the giants coming. "But how are we suppose to win that thing..."

"Field Magic: Crossover!" A sudden call from their duel disk shock them as one Obelisk Blue says, "Who is there?"

"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 points." Katrina jumps into the duel with her Duel Disk prepared. "Katrina!" Allen and Sayaka are surprised to see their comrade is back.

"No way..." "The Vampire of Heartland is back?"

Katrina says, "You won't be carding any of my friends. My turn!" She draws the card and sees Fusion Summon Carnival. She says, "I summon Blood Sucker Dark Bat!" ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1300 LV:4)

As the monster appears, she says, "I use its effect. I can special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Blood Sucker Howling Wolf!" ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:1800 LV:3)

Once the wolf also appears, she says, "This will be the end of all of you. I use Fusion Summon Carnival!"

The five people here are shocked. "Fusion?" One Obelisk Member says in surprise.

"I have 4 cards in my hand, with the same materials, I can summon up to 4 Fusion Monsters!" Katrina says as they gasp. "But for now, three is enough for all of you. I fuse Dark Bat with Howling Wolf! Creature of the Undead, come to the world and have flesh for your meals! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Blood Sucker Flesh Eater!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the bulky zombie holding a fork and a knife appears, Katrina says, "Then for the another summon! Queen of the monsters, use your power to suck out everything that blocks in the way. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Vampire Queen!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:10 PS:5)

Once the queen appears, she says, "And finally, Vampire killed by the sun, revive as the form of a Dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! LV6! Blood Sucking Dragon!"( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800 Level 6 PS:1)

As the three monster appear, Allen says, "Katrina is using our enemies' weapon..."

Obelisk Blue says, "How did you obtain these monsters?"

Katrina gives them a smirk, "I left these back at my home, and now they should be your doom. I use Magic Card, Vampire Alliance, with this card, when my monster activates the effect, I can give my other monster the same effect. First, I use Vampire Queen's effect, I can give 1500 ATK for my monsters since I have three of them." **(2000-3500)(3000-4500)(2200-3700)**

"Next Blood Sucking Dragon's effect let me gain the ATK of one monster in your graveyard, I choose Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

The Obelisk Members are shocked as their dogs are helping the three. **(3500-6300)(4500-7300)(3700-6500)**

Sayaka says, "Amazing..." Allen says, "Katrina..."

Katrina says, "And finally, the effect of Flesh Eater let me give all three of you a direct attack." This causes Obelisk Blue to fear as Katrina says, "This is for our friends that you hunted! Become the food for the Vampire!"

Then a huge scream occurs as the three of them lost. **(Obelisk Blue: 4000-0)**

Once the duel ends, Katrina rushes to the two of her friends and asks, "Allen, Sayaka, are you alright?"

Sayaka says, "We are fine thanks to you." Allen says, "But I can't believe that you have strong Fusion monsters..."

"There you are!" They see Shun, Jean and Lisa rush towards them.

"You finally arrive, but you guys are a little slow, since I already defeat them." Katrina says.

"Hey, you are a vampire while we aren't, how are we suppose to catch your speed?" Jean says in annoyance.

Allen says, "Wait, why is Lisa here? Isn't she dead because you sucked up all of her blood?"

Lisa says, "Never mind that, some stuff happened and I got revived. But what matters is that we manage to find some comrades..."

Shun says, "Indeed. That is one of the fortunate things happening in this misfortune now..."

Sayaka asks, "So Shun, how is Standard and did you find the Professor's son?"

Katrina says, "We do, and it is thanks to them that we got reunited with Ruri."

Allen says, "Wait, you saved Ruri? Where is she?"

Jean says, "They are with our Comrades we have in Standard, as well as Mr. And Ms. Kurosaki."

This causes happiness to the two people as they rush to find Yuya and the others.

* * *

At the same time, Yuya and the rest all defeat the six members and also card them. Yuya says, "Even though we did give them an Entertainment Dueling, but I don't think that they will be willing to accept it."

Vivian says, "I agree."

At the same time, they find the six Academia members who are hiding and they are shocked to see their members being beaten, Yuni says, "It seems like there are some more."

The six members are shocked as they try to run away, Yuya says, "Yuni, Vivian, you go that way while we go this way."

They nod as they split up. But when Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari find them, they are already cards.

"It seems like there are still others left..." Yuya gasps as he sees the one standing in front of them, he has a dragon with him as he says, "Are you ready to repent?"

At the same time, Yuni and Vivian also rush to chase the members, but like the others, they are also in cards.

"What..." Vivian says, "Someone beat us to it..."

"So there are still more of them..." The two looks up and sees 3 boys and a girl. Yuni and Astral gasp in shock as Astral says, "No way..."

* * *

Seagulls fly over a harbor as Yuzu wakes up from her prone position against a building, wincing in pain. "Yuzu, are you okay?"

Yuzu sees Ryu and Burno, as well as Ruka and Rua watching her. Yuzu asks, "Brother, where are we and where is Yuya and the others?"

Ryu says, "About that, some of our comrades are finding out where we are. But it seems like we got separated..."

Ruka says, "We remembered that Roget created a Dimension Wormhole and then we were sucked inside it."

Rua says, "Yeah, and when we woke up, we are in this place, so I guess we are in a different dimension..."

Burno says, "I managed to track down Yuni's location since she created me...I only knew that she is at Heartland..."

Yuzu asks, "And where are we?"

The sound of a steam followed by waves of water prompted them to follow the sound. They exit the alley way and then they reach the town. Seeing the vast sea and the ship leaving, they realize that they are in a harbor, but it looks different than Maiami and New Domino City.

Just then, Yuri, Sona, Sora, Satoshi, Kiryu, Aki, Mark and Hana are back, but Sona says, "Yuzu, glad that you are awake, but we need to get out of here."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Yuzu asks.

"We are in the Fusion Dimension..." Yuri says, and the group are surprised.

"Does that mean that we arrived in a place where your enemies are?" Aki asks.

Sora says, "Yes, and it is not safe either even though we aren't in Academia..."

"Why?" Ryu asks.

"Hey, aren't they suppose to be at Academia?" A bystander says.

"Are they runaways?" Another one says.

Hana says, "Crap, we have to go!"

Yuzu asks, "Wait, what is going on?"

"There they are!" They see three officers rushing towards them. Sona says, "The Juvenile Officers are here... we have to run!"

As the ones who doesn't belong here are running with the Fusion ones, they are noticed by four people who are hiding inside the boat. One says, "Hey, isn't that Yuri?"

"Sora and Sona, as well as Satoshi, Serena and Hana senpai are also here." Another one says.

"Does that mean they also escaped? Then we need to help them." The third one says as they nod.

* * *

As Yuya and the others are watching the person, Yuya notices the red cloth and says, "Are you from the Resistance? I heard that the Resistance had been wiped out, but...Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness?" The person asks. "Are you just glad to have more prey to hunt?"

Yuya says, "Wait, we are not Academia!"

Gonegnzaka says, "We're Lancers. We came from Standard Dimension to defeat Academia as well!"

"Lancers? Standard Dimension?" The duelist asks while still having his guard up.

Sawatari says, "We come to help the resistance and help defeat Academia..."

The duelist notices the Resistance cloth on their clothes, he says, "You have those cloth from Resistance, but I have never seen you before. If you joined Resistance recently, then I'll determine this duel that whether you are enemies or not." He prepares his duel disk.

Sawatari says, "Aren't you too full of yourself? Fine! I'll show you the power of Super Ultra Strong Duelist Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari accepts the Xyz Duelist's challenge.

"What are you saying, Sawatari?! This is no time for that!" Gongenzaka protests.

"Come on no matter how you look at it, this guy won't listen, so this is the only way. And I, the main cast, Sawatari Shingo will knock some sense into him." Then he prepares his duel disk.

"Field Magic: Crossover."

The duelist is surprised to see the field and he is suspicious about it, then Sawatari says, "Action field is the main weapon of Lancers, and that is us."

Then they yell, "Duel!" **(Sawatari:4000)(Kaito:4000)**

"I'll get the first turn." Sawatari says, "I summon Abyss Actor - Wild Hope ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1200 LV:4 PS:2) I set one card and end my turn."

The duelist known as Kaito says, "Action Duel..." Then he prepares to draw, but then Gongenzaka says, "Wait! The man Gongenzaka is going to join in the duel as well." And then he activates his duel disk, but with the Intrusion Penalty, he gets damaged. **(Gongenzaka:4000-2000)**

"My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I summon Superheavy Samurai Sword-999." ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1800 LV:3)

"Oh? You are going for the Attack Position even though you were usually dead-set on defense? It seems like he has really ticked you off." Sawatari comments, "I like it, now go for it and knock him out of here."

"No, I won't move." Gongenzaka says, much to Sawatari's confusion. "And neither does you or him. I equip Superheavy Samurai Soul Chusai to Sword-999, with its effect, it will prevent my opponent from attacking any other monsters than Sword-999. In addition-"

Yuya says, "The effect of Sword-999 will reduce the ATK of the monster that it battles to zero. That way, it's unbeatable in battle."

"That's right. I ended up begrudgingly shouting that opening statement, but...I can't let that guy duel Sawatari head on..." Gongenzaka mentally agrees.

"And we didn't know if he's part of the Resistance or not, but right now we need as many allies as they can get; this isn't the time for those who see Academia as a mutual enemy to be fighting." Yuya thinks.

"Nice job, Gongenzaka." Yuya says. "Now no-one will be able to make a move or get hurt."

"This is the strength of Steadfast Dueling." Gongenzaka proudly declares.

"Steadfast? Who needs that? If you're not going to do anything, then you can sit there by yourself." Sawatari says irritately.

He boosts off a platform and he snags an Action Card, catching Kaito's attention.

"Action Magic: Break Ruin. I can inflict 300 damage for each difference in our hand sizes. I have three cards while you have 5, so you take 600 damage."

Kaito then takes the hit as his LP drops, but he isn't fazed. **(Kaito:4000-3400)**

Soul Chusai explodes and Gongenzaka says, "Soul Chusai is destroyed when effect damage is inflicted."

"See that? This is the strength of Action Duels; your Steadfast Dueling isn't doing anything." Sawatari says.

"You are really unbearable...even though Yuya and I had a heart-to-heart understanding." Gongenzaka growls.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sawatari asks in confusion.

"Why don't you think about our situation for a bit? What's the point in comrades fighting one another when Academia are invading this city?" Gongenzaka angrily yells.

"I don't recall ever stating that you were my comrades. I told you that I would determine whether you are friend or foe through my Dueling. But I've already made my decision. Action Field...Action Cards...no-one in Heartland, the city where I was born and raised, uses those. Simply put, you are invaders from another dimension and enemies of Heartland." Kaito retorts. "You stating that you wouldn't make a move is the same as ending your turn. So it is my turn."

Kaito draws a card and says, "I Summon Cipher Wing ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:900 LV: 4)." Kaito Summons a bit-like Monster with three wings.

"Since I Summoned Cipher Wing, I can activate Effect of Cipher Wing in my hand and Special Summoned it." Kaito Summons another Cipher Wing.

"Two level 4, since it is the Xyz Dimension, he is going to..." Gongenzaka realizes.

Sawatari says, "I activate Trap Card: Abyss Actor's Vacancy! With its Effect I can declare a Level of a Monster to prevent it from being used as Material! I choose Level 4!"

As the trap card appears, Sawatari thinks, "Before we showed up, he had out a dragon we've never seen before. It's most likely that's his ace Monster! The fact that he's still alive and fighting in this city that has been invaded by Academia means he has a considerably powerful Monster! To beat a guy like that..."

Yuya frown at Sawatari's decision. Yuya says, "That idiot...choosing Level 4...does he forgot that Galaxy-Eyes were usually Rank 8..."

"Sealing his ace Monster is the best strategy to aim for..." Gongenzaka says.

"Looks like you got it." Sawatari says. "Does that mean we communicated heart-to-heart, too?"

"I understood your intention, but you are the one that still doesn't understand anything!" Gongenzaka says.

"Huh?" Sawatari asks.

"I am saying that I want us to stop this Duel right now. I don't care if we win or not, I just want to end it as quickly as possible-"

"No, you can't win." Yuya says, much to their surprise.

"Huh?" Sawatari asks.

"If you think that alone will defeat Kaito..." Yuya says.

At the same time, Zarc says, "By the way, Yuto, he is your friend, right?"

Yuto nods and says, "He was the ace of our rival Duel school, the Clover Branch. Back then, he was expected to be Heartland Duel Champion _._ But now I feel anger from him...what happened to you...Kaito..."

Yuya says, "If I have to guess, if Kaito is this angry, I have a thought. And that is about his brother Hart."

Yuto widens his eyes and says, "Don't tell me..."

I use Magic Card, Cipher Interfere, When I control 2 or more Cipher Monsters with the same name and one of them battles, I can double its ATK until the end of Battle Phase." **(ATK:1400-2800)**

"Battle! I attack your Wild Hope!" It destroys Wild Hope and Sawatari gets damage. ( **Sawatari:4000-2800)**

"I use Wild Hope's effect. Since it was destroyed by battle, so I can add an Abyss Actor monster from my Deck to my hand." Sawatari says as he adds a card into his hand.

"And then I attack you directly with the other Cipher Wing." Kaito says as the monster knocks Sawatari into a rock. ( **Sawatari:2800-1400)**

"Sawatari!" Yuya says.

"And now, the effect of Cipher Interfere ends." Kaito says as the monster's ATK returns to normal. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Damn it...if that is what you want to play then I'll not hold back anymore!" Sawatari says in anger. "With Scale 1 Funky Comedian and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Devil Heel, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to 7 Monsters!"

"Simultaneously Summon several Monsters?" Kaito is quite surprised.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Revive from my extra deck, Abyss Actor – Wild Hope! And then Abyss Actor – Big Star ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:1800 LV:7 PS:3)!"

"So Pendulum Monsters go to extra deck when destroyed..." Kaito mutters.

Sawatari says, "I activate the effect of Big Star, I add an Abyss Script Magic Card from my Deck to his hand once per turn. I add Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair and promptly activate it."

The magic card cloaks Big Star in blue armor and a red cape. "I can banish three cards from your extra deck when Big Star destroys a monster in battle this turn."

"So he is going to banish the Galaxy-Eyes?" Yuya says.

"Then I also use Abyss Actor's Costume Chest. I can use one Abyss Costume card from my deck once per turn. I use Hero's Sword. I equip it to Big Star and it gains 300 ATK." **(2500-2800)**

"Next, I use the Pendulum effect of Funky Comedian." Sawatari says, much to Kaito's interest.

"Once per turn I can send an Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster to my Extra Deck and increase the ATK of a monster I control by the sent monster's ATK."

He sends Wild Hope to the Extra Deck, raising the ATK of Big Star. **(2800-4400)**

I will destroy your dragon, battle! I attack your Cipher Wing with Big Star!" As the monster is charging, Kaito says, "I use the Cipher Interfere to double the ATK of my monster. Then I activate Continuous Trap Card: Cipher Shield! My Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle and I will take no Effect damage!"

"But you'll still take battle damage!" Sawatari told the Xyz user. **(Kaito:3400-1800)**

"Damn it...I dealt damage...but I couldn't destroy his dragon..." Sawatari says.

"I activate Continuous Trap Card: Cipher Chain! This card let me to target all Monsters on the Field. When any of those Monsters is destroyed, all of them will be destroyed and both players will take damage equal to the total ATK of those Monsters!"

Gongenzaka and Sawatari are linked with their monsters as well as Kaito. Sawatari is shocked at the effect, and he admits, "You pulled out such a nice move..."

"You can Pendulum Summon many times as I'll destroy them all, but only you will get damage since my Shield prevents damage." Kaito says.

"The old Kaito won't think of such a heartless strategy." Yuto frowns.

Sawatari says, "I end my turn... And Funky Comedian's effect also ends as well... At least with this, I've cut the damage down by 1600..." .

"That does next to nothing! Our ATK total is still 6600...Wait, there is one thing that can turn this situation..." Gongenzaka thinks.

"My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kagebo-C." ( **ATK:500** /DEF:1000 LV: 3)

Once the Monster appears, he says, "Then I release Soul Makarugaeshi from my hand to summon Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E ( **ATK:300** /DEF:600 LV:2)

As the Tuner Monster appears, he says, "I tune Level 3 Kagebo-C with the Level 2 Horaga-E! Shinobi hiding in the darkness, appear now on this war ground with a cry that echoes in the mountains! Synchro Summon! Come before us! Superheavy Samurai Ninja Superheavy Ninja Saruto-B!" (ATK:2000/ **DEF:2800** LV: 5)

"I use the effect of Saruto-B, when I have no Magic or Trap Cards in my graveyard, once per turn I can destroy one Magic or Trap Card my opponent controls and deal 500 damage! I choose Cipher Chain!"

Saruto-B Summons winds that destroy the card. Kaito says, "Due to the effect of Cipher Shield, I won't be taking any damage." Then the winds are repelled by the rainbow barrier.

Gongenzaka grits his teeth in frustration, but Sawatari says, "I activate the effect of Abyss Actor's Costume Chest, I can activate an Abyss Costume Magic Card from my deck. This is your reward for saving me from that pinch. I use Abyss Costume - Dwarf's Shield to Saruto-B, I can increase its DEF by 300." **(2800-3100)**

"Battle! I attack your Cipher Wing with Saruto-B!" Saruto-B raises its arms and Summons more winds to attack.

Kaito says, "Due to the effect of Cipher Interfere, I can double the ATK of Cipher Wing and Cipher Shield will prevent it from being destroyed."

"But you still take damage." Gongenzaka says. **(Kaito:1800-1500)**

"The effect of Cipher Interfere ends now and the ATK of Cipher Wing returns to normal." Kaito says.

"I end my turn." Kaito says.

"Thanks to Gongenzaka, they avoided the danger of Cipher Chain." Zarc says.

"But he still has his monsters..." Yuto says.

"As long as he has monsters he can use as Xyz Materials...they still can't relax yet..." Yuya says.

What are you talking about? Have you forgotten that due to my Abyss Actor Vacancy, He can't use Level 4 Monsters as Materials for Special Summoning!" Sawatari says.

"Who says that I am going to summon a Rank 4 monster?" Kaito says, much to his shock.

Yuya says, "Sawatari, Galaxy-Eyes monsters are usually Rank 8. And I don't know how...he will make them level 8 and it breaks your trap."

Sawatari gasps as how Yuya knows the fact. Kaito says, "You seem to know this much...but it won't matter since you are going to repent! I summon a third Chiper Wing!"

As the third one appears, he says, "And I release it to raise the Level of the Cipher Monsters I control by 4!"

"So that is how!" Gongenzaka says.

"I Overlay my two Level 8 Cipher Wings! Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 OVU:2)"

As the dragon appears, Yuya says, "Told you..."

Sawatari is shocked, but he regains his composure and says, "You surprised me with Rank 8, but Pendulum Monsters are sent to Extra Deck when they're destroyed, I'll just Pendulum Summon them next Turn!"

"You won't be having a next turn! I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! Once per Turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can take control a Monster my opponent controls and it's treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon until the End Phase! Cipher Projection!"

Gongenzaka's Saruto-B is taken and become a Galaxy Eyes, startling Sawatari and Gongenzaka.

"Saruto-B was..." Gongenzaka says.

I set Saruto-B in Attack Position, and then when I control 2 Cipher Monsters, Continuous Spell: Cipher Interfere will double the ATK of one of them! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK is doubled!" **(3000-6000)**

"Are you ready to repent? I attack you directly with your monster turned Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

Sawatari is shocked as he gets blasted by the attack. **(Sawatari:1400-0)**

"And now it is your turn!" Kaito yells at Yuya as the dragon attacks Gongenzaka directly. **(Gongenzaka:2000-0)**

"Gongenzaka...Sawatari..." Yuya yells as he tries to help them.

"You won't escape either." Kaito says as Yuya looks at him with a glare.

* * *

 **Here is the start of the third arc. And this chapter is the same as the anime with an additional scene. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be revealing the four people that Yuni and Vivian are going to face.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Vampire Alliance**

 **Continuous Magic**

 **Effect: When your monster activates the effect, you can give your other monster the same effect.**


	77. Chapter 77 Duel for Trust

Chapter 77

While Sawatari and Gongenzaka are dueling Kaito, Yuni and Vivian look in surprise at the four people that are in front of them.

"Who are you guys?" The blonde hair man asks, as they had never seen them before, then the blue haired girl notices that they have the same red cloth that are from the Resistance. "Where did you get those? They are from the Resistance!"

Yuni asks, "Does that mean you are the Resistance? Thank goodness that we have been trying to find you."

"Find us? Are you going to card us? Is that what you mean?" The pink haired boy says.

"No, we are not with Academia. We are the Lancers, a special force from the Standard Dimension that stops Academia. We are here to assist the Resistance."

"And why should we believe you?" The purple haired boy asks. "Maybe you just set that up in order to gain our trust, and then you try to stab us behind our backs."

Vivian says "It seems like they don't trust us, huh?"

Yuni says, "It is obvious, consider how much destruction of Heartland they have to face..."

Astral says, "I can't believe that they are here in this world as well...Shark...Rio...Michael and Thomas..."

Rio hears the white figure knowing our names and she asks, "How did you know our names?"

"Huh? We didn't say anything." Vivian says.

"No, I mean that White figure, he just called our names..." The girl says.

Yuni and Vivian are surprised to know that Rio can see Astral, but the other three boys are confused. "What white figure? I don't see anything." Michael says.

"Wait, you can't see him?" Rio asks as the other 3 members shake their heads. Shark says, "Rio, you must be tired. Don't worry, we will take care of them."

Thomas says, "That's right, if they are going to assist us on defeating Academia, we will have to be the judge of that."

Vivian whispers to Yuni, "So she can see Astral..."

"Maybe she will be the one... but right now, we have to prove ourselves that we are not the enemies." Yuni says as they both Activate their duel disks.

"Field Magic: Crossover."

The four of them are surprised to see the platforms and Thomas says, "These doesn't belong to Heartland. But we don't see Academia use this as well..."

"But that doesn't mean that they aren't truly spies sent from Academia. They'll have to prove to us." Shark says as they activate their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" **(Yuni+Vivian:8000)(Thomas+Shark:8000)**

"Since neither one of us can battle in the first turn, so I'll go first. I summon Big Jaws. ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:300 LV:3) And I set one card and end my turn."

Vivian says, "My turn." Vivian draws a card. "I use my Magic Card, Ghost Vacuum! I can send up to three cards to my graveyard, then I gain 1000 LP and draw a card!"

As the vacuum with a ghost symbol appears on the field, it sucks up 3 of Vivian's cards and she gets her LP. **(Yuni+Vivian:8000-9000)** She also draws a card.

"I set Ghost Zone and then end my turn." Vivian says.

"No monsters and only one set card? Are you mocking us?" Thomas questions.

"Of course not. I am always serious." Vivian says, "This is a part of my strategy."

"If you say so, then you will be taking my fan service." Thomas says, "I set a monster face down as well as two cards. Then I use Xyz Colosseum. Only Xyz Monsters are able to attack and all Xyz monsters can gain 200 ATK."

"So he thinks that we don't have any Xyz monsters..." Yuni says. "But they are going to be wrong."

"I end my turn." Thomas says.

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "I summon Ganbara Knight!" ( **ATK:0/** DEF:1800 LV:4)

As the knight appears, Yuni says, "Since I summoned a Level 4 monster, so I can summon Shadow Lizard.( **ATK:1100/** DEF:1500 LV:4)

Once two monsters appear, Rio says, "2 level 4 monsters... wait a second..."

Yuni says, "I overlay my two Level 4 monsters! Appear on my field! No.39! King of Wishes! Hope! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:2)"

The number 39 appears on the field first before the monster shows itself. Shark and Thomas as well as the two who are watching are surprised at the revelation.

"She has an Xyz monster?" Thomas says.

"And not only that...Numbers are the first Xyz monsters that appears in the world...how did she get them?" Shark says.

Yuni says, "With the Xyz Colosseum's effect, I add 200 ATK to my Hope. **(2500-2700)** I set one card and end my turn."

Shark says, "My turn!" As he draws the card, he says, "You said that you are from Standard, how did you know about our dimension and why are you here?"

Yuni says, "You don't seriously think that Academia only attacks your dimension. There are four dimensions as you know, but Academia also invades Standard and Synchro besides Xyz, but they failed because we stopped them., and we decided to assist Xyz Dimension because it is time to fight back."

"Why do you think that we will believe that you are telling the truth?" Michael says.

"You will believe it once we have our next turns." Vivian says.

Shark says "My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I summon Shark Sucker!" As the second shark like monster appears, he says, "Now I overlay my two Level 3 monsters! Xyz Summon! King of the sea. Black Ray Lancer!" **(ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 RNK:3 OVU:2)

As the black shark like monster appears, Astral says, "Black Ray Lancer..."

Shark says, "I use Magic Card, Aqua Jet, I add 1000 ATK to my monster. **(2100-3100)** And then with the Xyz Colosseum's effect, I can add 200 ATK to my monster."

Once the ATK goes to 3300, Shark says, "Battle! I attack you directly with Black Ray Lancer! Black Spear!"

Yuni says, "I detach one overlay unit from Hope to negate the attack! Moon Barrier!"

Shark says, "By detaching one overlay unit from Black Ray Lancer, I negate the effect until the end phase!"

Vivian says, "By banishing my card in the graveyard, Ghost Force Feast, I can summon a monster from the graveyard. I summon Ghost Force Cursed Tree." ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

As the tree takes the damage, Yuni and Vivian all get damage. **(Yuni+Vivian:9000-8700)** "Due to my Ghost Zone, Ghost Force monsters won't be destroyed."

"So your deck is the kind of deck that uses cards in the graveyards..." Rio says as she watches the cards.

"This is my strategy." Vivian says.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Shark says.

Vivian says, "My turn!" As he draws the Card, she says, "I use its effect! Once per turn, I can equip a monster my opponent controls on it."

Shark says, "I use my Black Ray Lancer's second overlay unit to negate the effect."

Vivian clicks her tongue, "Then I use Ghost Split! I can treat this card as the second Cursed Tree." Vivian says as the card changes into the tree.

"So that will be two Level 8 monsters..." Rio says.

"No way..." Michael says. "Don't tell me that she is going to Xyz Summon as well..."

"I overlay my two Cursed Tree. Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you!"

Just then, two Cursed trees becomes two energy balls and sucks into a yellow whirlpool.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000, RNK:8 OVU:2)

A Grim like monster appears on the field with a giant sickle. It also has two yellow orbs circling it.

"A death monster, aren't you interesting?" Thomas asks.

"You'll know. I detach two Overlay Units, so I can destroy your two monsters! Until this card is destroyed, you can't send them back to the field!" Vivian says.

"What?" The two duelists are shocked. Shark says, "I use Counter Trap Overlay Wedge! When an effect of an Xyz Monster on the field is activated by detaching its own Xyz Material, I can negate that effect.."

Vivian says, "I banish my Trap card in the graveyard, Ghost Force: Mummy's Trap! With this card I can negate all activation and destroy all trap cards until the end of my turn!"

"What?" Thomas is surprised as all their field is empty.

Michael says, "Oh no...Their field is empty..."

Rio says, "Ryoga! Hang in there!"

"With the Xyz Colosseum's effect, it gains 200 ATK." Vivian says, "Now battle! I attack you directly!" Vivian points at Shark, then he gets blast by the sickle. **(Shark+Thomas:8000-4800)**

Shark says, "3200 damage...this is quite an amount."

Vivian says, "Don't think it is over, yet." She starts jumping on the platforms and grabs a card, much to the others' confusion. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! I can attack one more time! So I attack you directly!"

As the death approach Thomas, he says, "I use Gimmick Box! I negate the amount of damage and summon this card as an Level 8 monster."

As a box appears, he continues, "And then its ATK will become the same as the damage reduced to 0." **(ATK:3200** /DEF:0 LV:8)

Shark asks, "Where did that card come from?"

Yuni says, "There are everywhere on this Action Field, you can pick it and use it whenever you want. Action fields are made by our father, and it is our weapon to destroy Academia."

Michael says, "So that is what the field does..."

Vivian says, "I end my turn."

Thomas says, "Now I'll show you my fan service! I offer you hope, and then I snatch it back!"

Rumi appears besides Yuni and says, "Still the same huh?"

Yuni sighs, "Yeah..."

Rio, who is watching the scene, she rubs her eyes and she says, "Rumi?"

Thomas says, "I summon Gimmick Puppet Scarecrow! **(ATK:800** /DEF:2000 LV:4)" As the scarecrow appears, he says, "Then I use Level Cross! By sending a monster to the graveyard, I can double my scarecrow's level!"

Astral says, "Two level 8 monsters..."

Rumi says, "No doubt that he is summoning that ace monster, be careful, Yuni."

"I know." Yuni says. "But I am not going to lose that easily."

"I overlay my two Level 8 monsters! Show the truth terror from your appearance! Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Gimmick Puppet Serial Slasher!"

A giant monster that looks like Giant Killer without the number and has claws on its hand appears. ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 OVU:2)

"That design is quite good..." Vivian says.

"Now taste the true terror! I detach one overlay unit to destroy all your monster and give you damage equal to the total ATK!"

"My Ghost Zone prevents my monster's destruction!" Vivian says.

Yuni just grabs an Action Card and they get damage. **(Yuni+Vivian:8700-6000)** "I am sorry, Hope...but I use Action Magic: Double Damage Draw! I can draw two cards once I got damage."

Thomas says, "Then I'll attack you directly! Xyz Colosseum's effect let me gain 200 ATK!"

Yuni gets hit by the attack as their LP goes down again. **(Yuni+ Vivian:6000-4300)**

"Are you okay? Sister?" Vivian asks in worry.

Yuni stands back up and says, "I am fine."

Thomas says, "You got yourself a next turn. I end my turn."

Yuni says, "Now it is my turn!" As she draws the card, she sees Xyz Summon Carnival. "Since this duel is quite cool, why don't I heat this up?"

"Huh?" The Xyz Duelists are confused. Yuni says, "After all, the fun is about to begin!"

The four of them gasp as they hear these words, since they belong to a teacher who went missing.

Yuni says, "With Scale 1 Double Fairy and Scale 10 Nightmare Killer, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As the two monsters rise into the air, she says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV:2 to 9! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulum Summon! Come! My friend! Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV7 PS:4)."

As Yuni's partner appears, Shark asks, "Pendulum Summon? Is there a method like this?"

Thomas says, "I am as clueless as you are."

Yuni says, " That is because I made this method myself."

"You made a Summon method yourself..." The Resistance members can't believe what they are hearing.

"With Double Fairy's effect, I can change my Hope-Eyes into 2 monsters!"

As Hope-Eyes splits into 2, Michael says, "Is she going to Xyz Summon again?"

Yuni says, "With this card, Xyz Summon Carnival! I have two cards in my hand, therefore I can Xyz Summon two Xyz Monsters by using the same materials!"

"Summon two monsters with the same materials? Does that mean you are going to summon 2 Rank 7 Monsters in an instant?" Rio asks in surprise.

"You're correct. I overlay my Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that is treated as two monsters! When the crowds cheer, smiles from everywhere will give the fairy power! Xyz Summon! Come! Smile Fairy Laughing Angel!"( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1400 RNK:7)

As the laughing angel appears, she says, "And then, Dragon with Hope in the eyes, become the snow where every kid can play with! Xyz Summon! Come forth! RNK 7! Hope-Eyes Chilling Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2000 RNK:7)

As the snow armor Hope-Eyes appear, Yuni says, "I place the Xyz Summon Carnival to my Laughing Angel while Hop-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes to Hope-Eyes Chilling Dragon."

Shark says, "Two Rank 7 monsters this easily..."

"Who is she?" Michael says in surprise. "And how did she manage to do that?"

Thomas says, "Summon 2 RNK 7 monsters are no small feet, you have my praise."

Yuni says, "Thanks. I detach one overlay unit from Chilling Dragon, I take control of your Serial Slasher and treat it as Chilling Dragon!"

"What?" Thomas is shocked as his ace is taken away to the field and change its form.

Yuni says, "Then it is time for some fun! Magic Card, Smile World!"

As the card appears, the 4 of them are shocked as the smiles appear and all monsters gain 400 ATK. Vivian smiles and says, "Here it comes..."

"That is Yusho sensei's card!" Rio says.

Yuni smiles as she jumps on Laughing Angel, then they start to floating around, much to everyone's shock since it looks just like what Yusho did.

"Battle! I attack you directly with Laughing Angel! Laugh of Smiles!" Yuni says.

The two of them didn't resist as they are attacked. **(Shark+Thomas: 4800-1400)**

"And time for the finale!" Yuni says. "I attack you directly with Chilling Dragon! Snowball Fight!"

Shark gets back to his scene and says, "Trap Card, Zeus' Breath! When my opponent's monster declares an attack: I negate the attack."

As the dragon stops forming the snowball, Yuni says, "Then I use the Gimmick Puppet treated as Hope-Eyes Chilling Dragon to give you attack!"

Thomas notices a card on his feet and says, "So this is how it is used? Action Magic! Evasion! I Negate the attack!"

As the attack is negated, Vivian says, "You guys are into the Action Duels."

Yuni says, "Indeed, dueling is for smiles, which is why we are going to stop Academia. But I am not finished yet, since I am going to end the duel now. I use Quick Play Magic Card, Quick Xyz! I can Xyz summon a monster on the battle phase!"

Michael says, "But there are only 2 Rank 7 Xyz Monsters..."

But then they gasp as they know one thing. "No way..." Rio says.

Yuni says, "I overlay my two Rank 7 Monsters! Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight!"

As the two dragons becomes the Overlay Units and goes into the portal, a white colored Dragon that looks like Dark Rebellion appears.

"Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Light Patience Flying Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 PS:6)

Once the dragon appears, Shark says, "That is Rumi's Dragon!"

Thomas says, "But how? We know that Light Patience is Rank 4, not 7...How did she..." Then the four of them gasp as they see Rumi overlap with Yuni.

"No way...how come we didn't recognize that face..." Shark says in surprise. "Rumi? Is that you?"

But Yuni just gives them a smile and says, "This is the end! Destruction of the waiting Light!"

The light shines on the two Xyz Users. Causing them to fall down to the ground. **(Shark+Thomas:1200-0)**

* * *

Once the duel ends, Michael and Rio rush towards their brothers. "Are you alright? Brother?" Michael asks.

Thomas says, "I guess so...but does that mean we were dueling Rumi this whole time?"

"No, you aren't." The six of them turn around and see Katrina and Jean, who has been approaching them.

"Katrina? Jean? You guys are back!" Rio says as they share a hug.

Jean says, "Yeah, we saw the duel, kinda amusing if it wasn't for a situation like this."

Yuni glares at them with annoyance, "You could have prevented it if you come early, or else we didn't need to waste our time like this."

Katrina rubs her hair and says, "Sorry, but I really want to see how you defeat Shark and Thomas. After all, you and Laughing Angel sure bring some sense to them."

Shark asks, "So you two know them?"

Katrina says, "How don't I know them? In fact, you are dueling my two sisters, Sakaki Yuni and Sakaki Vivian."

"Your sisters?" The four of them are surprised, they know that Katrina is from the Standard Dimension, but to think that she has bought her siblings into this dimension is a shock to them, not only that, their dueling skills are in another level for them. Thomas says, "You used that Laughing Angel just like Yusho sensei, not to mention that you also used Smile Word...does that mean Yusho sensei are your father as well?"

Vivian says, "That is right. Though he did leave us early since he had come to this dimension..."

Yuni turns to Jean and Katrina, "By the way, where is Shun and Lisa? Aren't they with you?"

Jean says, "They have found our other comrades, so they team up with them and looking for more survivors."

Rio says "Wait, did you say Lisa? Didn't she get killed by Katrina?"

Katrina says, "She was revived back when we were at the Synchro Dimension, and we will explain more once we arrive at your base. By the way, where is Brother and the others?"

"You have a brother as well?" Michael asks.

"Yes, she has." Jean says. "Sakaki Yuya, and he is also a strong one."

Yuni says, "Brother, Gongenzaka and Sawatari are chasing the other Academia members. As for Reisho, he is with Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kurosaki, they are still protecting Ruri from Academia."

"Wait, President Kurosaki and Ruri is back?" Shark says in shock.

Vivian says "Of course, he is the one who gives us these." She shows the red cloth the Resistance had.

"No way..." Thomas says as the four members are delighted. "So that is how you got them..."

Jean says, "Well, let's go find them. I am sure you want to see Ruri as well."

The four nod as they follow them to find Reisho and the Kurosaki Family.

* * *

As Reisho, Condor and Aera are taking care of Ruri, Aera says, "Still, I wonder what takes them too long?"

Reisho says, "Don't worry, they are tough ones, they won't be defeated by Academia...though I am afraid that the Resistance members treat them as enemies..."

Condor says, "Indeed...since Academia has done something very bad, maybe the sign of Resistance isn't enough to prove that they are on our side..."

"Reisho!" Then they are delighted to hear Yuni's voice. Reisho says, "It seems like they are safe."

Condor nods as they head outside and, much to their shock , they see that Shark, Rio, Michael and Thomas are there as well.

"Principal Condor!" Michael says as the four Resistance members gather around him, "You are back."

Condor says, "I am glad that you are safe." He turns to Yuni, "I guess they didn't give you some trouble?"

"Well, we manage to deal with it in the end." Yuni says.

Rio asks, "Is it true that you saved Ruri from Academia?"

"Yes, thanks to the Lancers that we were saved. Ruri is inside with her mother." Condor says.

Once they get inside, Ruri sees them and she rushes to them, she says, "Rio! Shark! Thomas! Michael! You guys are safe as well?"

"Ruri! It really is you!" Rio and Ruri share a hug, Shark says, "You're not kidding when she is back..."

Jean says, "When did we ever lie to you guys?"

"But where is Yuya, Gongenzaka and Sawatari? Aren't they with you?" Reisho asks.

"They head to the other way when we got separated, I don't know what takes him too long. But there is one thing I need to tell you." Yuni says. "It seems like Rio can also see Astral when he is invisible."

"Wait, are you sure?" Reisho then takes out the White Pendant that they made back at Synchro with Yuzu's power. "Do you think that she is the one?"

As Yuni tries to point the Pendant at Rio, and it starts to blink. Katrina notices it and she asks, "Sister, what are you doing?"

Yuni says, "We have yet to find who should be the holder of this White Pendant. But now it is glowing, which means that the holder of this pendant is nearby."

Jean says, "Wait, you mean the Pendants that made you access the Pendulum Summon? There is still one left?"

This gain attention to the other Xyz members as Thomas asks, "What is that?"

"The pendants. They have been stored a lot of powers, besides changing cards into Pendulum Cards, it can also revive those who are dead. There are 10 in total." Yuni says.

Vivian, Katrina and Reisho also show that they have the Pendants. Suddenly, the White Pendant floats into the air and starts spinning.

Aera asks, "What is going on here?"

Reisho says, "It is locating the holder of this Pendant." It starts spinning around as it then lands in front of Rio. Shark says, "Rio?"

Rio says, "The Pendant...it is calling to me..." She puts her hand on the pendant, suddenly, it glows and the bright light blinds everyone as they are forced to cover their eyes. Once the light dies down. Rio's deck suddenly changes and 4 cards appear in her deck.

"Rio, are you okay?" Shark asks. Rio just barely nods as she asks, "What happened?"

Katrina says, "Rio told me that she could also hear Duel Monsters, so it means that the Pendant chooses her as the last member...which means...Rio! Can you look at your deck?"

Rio nods as she looks t her deck, but much to her surprise, there are Pendulum Cards inside her deck.

"No way...where do these come from?" Thomas asks.

Yuni says, "It means that Rio is chosen to be the Pendant holder, you should be proud of it since being a Pendant holder makes you strong."

Rio says, "I also saw some Fusion and some white cards like this in my deck as well..."

"What? You have a Fusion Monster?" Shark asks in shock.

Condor says, "It doesn't matter if you are using Fusion or not, it doesn't mean you are with Academia when you use Fusion."

Rio nods and Katrina says, "The white one is called Synchro. It is also a good method, maybe I will teach you."

Rumi appears besides Yuni and says, "That is great, right?"

Yuni says, "It sure does."

Rio hears the voice again and asks, "Rumi? Is that you?"

"Huh? Rumi?" The other 3 Xyz members are shocked as they didn't see her. Shark says, "Isn't she Sakaki Yuni?"

Rumi says, "So you can see me at all, Rio. That is great."

Jean says, "Well, it seems like you want some explanation. But the only thing we can tell you, is that Rumi and Yuni are fused together."

"Wait, fused together? Does that mean..." Thomas asks.

Condor says, "Yes. My daughter has become one with Sakaki Yuni for the recharge of her body as well as protection."

Shark says, "So when we dueled, it was really Rumi that took over in the end?"

Vivian says, "You are correct. Though I was surprised that she didn't do it earlier."

"Stop joking, Vivian..." Rumi says, "Rio, since you have the Pendant, you are able to see me. But Shark and the others can't because they don't have the same powers as you."

"I see...so you were fused with Yuni, how is that possible?" Rio asks.

"Well, it is because of some reasons, but we are not the only one who has been fused." Yuni says.

"What do you mean?" Shark asks.

Vivian says, "She is saying that Yuto has been fused with our brother as well."

"Yuto?" The four members are shocked. Thomas asks, "Where is your brother?"

Yuni says, "About that..."

* * *

 **Now Shark and Thomas, or IV has shown their deck as the same as the anime with different Xyz monsters due to all numbers are in Yuni's possession. Rio can also see Duel monsters, that is why she can see Rumi and Astral while the others can't.** **Rio is the final Pendant holder and she will be having 4 dragons as well as a integration summon. Rio, Shark, Michael and Thomas also learned the truth of Rumi and Yuto.**

 **As I stated in the notice, the chapters are going on a rewrite, so after the notice is the continuation of the story from Chapter 75.**

 **And the next chapter will be Yuya's Duel against Kaito. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Ghost Force: Mummy's Trap:**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When this card is activated, negate all trap cards until the end of the turn. When this card is in the graveyard, banish it and use the same effect.**

 **Gimmick Puppet: Serial Slasher**

 **Dark Attribute RNK:8 Machine/Xyz/Effect ATK:1500/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two LV8 monsters.**

 **You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Xyz Monsters on the field, except this card, and if you do, inflict damage to the controller(s) equal to the combined ATK of their destroyed monsters.**

 **Hope-Eyes Chilling Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute RNK:7 Dragon/Xyz/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: 2 LV7 monsters.**

 **By detaching one overlay unit, you can take control all your opponent's monster and treat them as this monster.**


	78. Chapter 78 Rush for Revenge

Chapter 78

"That is enough, I am not going to let you card my friends since what we want is to show you that we aren't your enemies." Yuya says. "If you won't listen, I will make you understand, Kaito." Yuya says.

"So you know my name..." Kaito says. "It means that you are from Academia."

"No, we aren't not!" Yuya says.

"Academia has placed a bounty on my head. I've turned many of their soldiers into cards. It's a given. But you guys have turned so many times more people into cards. That's why I swore...if you turn hundreds of my friends into cards, then I would make a thousand Academia soldiers meet the same fate, and you will soon suffer that fate."

He activates his duel disk and says, "Are you ready to repent?"

Yuya says, "I just want to talk to you with my dueling. I guess there is no other choice." As he activates the Duel Disk, his duel disk says, "Field Magic: Crossover."

As the platforms and blue light of Crossover materialize, Kaito says, "It is pointless to talk. Academia only deserves death."

"We'll see." Yuya says, but suddenly, his deck starts to glow and then his clothes start to glow pure white as everyone is surprised. His hair also grows white and green similar to Zarc's style.

"Photon Transformation..." Yuya looks at his arms. "How did this happen? Since I have never done this before..."

"Photon Transformation..." Zarc says, "It was once Kaito did back at the Original Dimension, so now that you are facing Kaito, does that mean your Photon Deck is lending you powers?"

"I guess so." Yuya says.

Kaito says, "I don't know what you just did, but that won't scare me."

Yuya says, "It won't." Then they yell, "Duel!" **(Yuya:4000)(Kaito:4000)**

"I'll go first. I summon Cipher Wing from my hand." ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:900 LV:4)

Kaito Summons a bit-like Monster with three wings, then he says, "Since I Summoned Cipher Wing, I can activate Effect of Cipher Wing in my hand and Special Summoned it."

"Now he got two Cipher Wings..." Gongenzaka says.

"I activate my Magic Card, Double Exposure, I can double the levels of my two Cipher monsters!" This causes them to get shocked.

"It's coming..." Gongenzaka says. "This is bad..." Sawatari says.

"I overlay my two Level 8 Cipher Wings! Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 OVU:2)

"Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon..." Gongenzaka says.

"He has already summoned his ace monster..." Sawatari says.

"I set one card and end my turn."Kaito says.

Yuto says, "Yuya, are you sure you can fight against him? Right now he is ruled by his hatred, he's a wild beast who bares his fangs at everything in his way..."

"I am sure, he is from the Xyz Dimension just like you, there is no way that he doesn't like peace." Yuya tells Yuto.

"If you wonder why I know your name as well as how I know you, I'll show you in this turn. My turn!" Once Yuya draws the cards, he says, "I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician in the other Pendulum Zone! With this I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 8! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! First is Dragon with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4) And then my second card, Photon Advancer! ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:1000 LV:4), and finally, Photon Circler. ( **ATK:1000/** DEF:1000 LV:4)"

Once two monsters appear on the field, Yuya says, "Now, I release my two monsters to summon this monster! The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant." As Photon Circler and Photon Advancer is released, he forms a spear and throw it into the sky, he says, "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

Kaito flinches at the sight of a Galaxy-Eyes dragon, he says, "No way...you have a Galaxy-Eyes as well?"

Yuya says, "Galaxy-Eyes has told me about the other Galaxy-Eyes dragon, which is why I know about you. First, I attack your monster with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya jumps and then grabs an Action Card, I use Action Magic: Extreme Sword, I can add 1000 ATK to Odd-Eyes!" **(2500-3500)**

"Now Spiral-" "I use Double Exposure's effect. I can select a monster on the field and make it the same name as another monster in the same side of the field." Kaito says.

Then Galaxy-Eyes turn into Odd-Eyes, much to their confusion. "What's going on? There are two Odd-Eyes?" Gongenzaka asks.

"And then use Trap Card, Double Sensorship. I can negate an attack from an monster that has the same name as another monster on the field.

Sonic waves spread out from Odd-Eyes and extinguish the launched plume of flame, causing Yuya to gasp in shock. "So that's why he sets up two Odd-Eyes for this?"

"But then the only one left is the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, which is the same ATK as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon..."

Yuya says, "Then I attack your Cipher Dragon with my Photon Dragon!" This causes surprise to them.

Kaito asks, "Are you nuts, they both have the same ATK, are you going for a draw?"

Yuya says, "If this card battles an opponent's monster: I can banish this card and that monster, and if the other monster is an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard."

Kaito says in shock as both monsters leave the field. Gongenzaka says, "Not only that Kaito can't control his monster, but it also gains ATK."

Sawatari says, "Nice, Yuya!"

Kaito says, "It seems you are different from the opponents I face, very well. But still, you made a mistake after I had already done fighting these two."

"What?" Yuya asks in confusion.

"Once I see the abilities of my opponents, I won't forget them. That Pendulum Summon is a method that allows you to summon multiple monsters, and you lot's strategy is to use them in a combo...something that I knew from his Duel with thost two. Once I know my enemy's strategy, it becomes clear what actions I should take to counter it just as I did now."

"I am sorry, Yuya..." Gongenzaka says. "I let you down again."

"I have seen through your strategy, which is why you'll never be able to defeat me." Kaito says, "My turn!" He draws a card, "I use the effect of Cipher Etranger! If this card is in my hand or Graveyard: I can target 1 Cipher Xyz Monster and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material."

Yuya clicks his tongue as he gets his Overlay Unit back, Kaito says, "And then I detach one overlay unit to take control of your Galaxy-Eyes!"

Once the dragon is taken away, Kaito says, "Now with the effect of Cipher Interfere, I..."

"I use Stargazer Magician's effect, I negate the activation of your magic card and reset it."

Kaito is shocked at the effect, but he says, "But 2 3000 ATK can destroy you. Are you ready to repent? I attack you directly with my Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

Yuya widens his eyes as the attack hits him. "Yuya!" Sawatari and Gongenzaka yells. But Yuya is just fine as he says, "Action Magic: Big Escape, I end the battle phase."

Kaito grits his teeth and says, "Since the Battle Phase has ended, the effect of Cipher Interfere ends as well, I Set two cards to end my turn.

He then returns control of Galaxy-Eyes to Yuya. Kaito says, "I will destroy it soon as well and that will be your final moments." Yuya grits his teeth in frustration.

Getting to his feet, Yuya notes, "Kaito is overwhelmingly strong, and it is amazing to see though my strategy...like in the Original Dimension, his skills feel sharper than ever, like an aura that will slice through anything that gets close to it. Right now, no amount of talk will reach him." He smiles, "That's all the more reason that I have to use my Dueling to talk to his heart.

"My turn!" As he draws a card, he smiles. Gongenzaka asks, "Does he get a way out of this?"

Yuya says, "I Pendulum Summon, revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes!" As the dragon is back, he says, "I use Magic Card, Galaxy Rumble! I treat Odd-Eyes as LV8!"

As the monster adds a level, Yuto says, "Now you have two Level 8 monsters..."

"Now I overlay my Level 8 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Level 8 Galaxy Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Kaito is surprised as Yuya says, "Galaxy shining in the Darkness, become the wielder of space and cosmos! Xyz Summon!" As the two monsters becomes silver colored and goes into the portal, a spear forms in Yuya's hands as he throws into it.

"Come forth! My loyal partner! Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 OVU:2)

A silver colored dragon that looks like Odd-Eyes with two different colors of Galaxy in their eyes appears and roars on the field. Kaito says, "A new Galaxy-Eyes... and it is from Xyz... just who exactly are you..."

"I use its effect, when this card is Xyz Summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon or an Odd-Eyes monster as any of its Materials: I can negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field this turn."

He takes a deep breath. "And I detach one overlay unit and then it gains 200 ATK for each rank on the field, there are 16 ranks in total!" **(3000-6200)**

"6200 ATK!" Sawatari says.

"Now Galaxy Strike Burst!" Yuya says as he leaps on Galaxy-Eyes and charges the attack.

Kaito says, "I use my trap card, Double Cipher, by detaching all overlay units from Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, I can Special Summon 1 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning conditions. But I don't have any Overlay Units, so I can immediately summon it."

As the new dragon appears, Kaito says, "And the Cipher Interfere doubles my monster's ATK."

Yuya clicks his tongue as Kaito only take 200 damage, he says, "And I use Trap Card, Cipher Destruction. I destroy my Double Sensorship to negate the destruction and also gain 500 LP! **(Kaito:2400-2700)**

Yuto states, "There isn't even a shred of kindness in Kaito's Dueling anymore, he's being driven by hatred. I feel powerless as well... what is the right strategy to open his heart? Is there a strategy that will even serve to knock on the closed door of his heart?"

Yuya says, "I have an idea. Quick Play Magic:Rank Down Magic: Dragon Descend! With this card I can summon a Dragon XYZ monster whose rank is lower than the monster I control and use that monster as an Xyz Material!"

Kaito says, "Even Rank Down..."

Yuya says, "I got this card from my sister, so I'll be using it! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank Down Xyz Change! Rank 7! Dark Rebellion Phantom Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:7 PS:6)

Kaito says, "It can't be..."

Yuya says, "Now I use its effect, I use all two Overlay Units to half your two monsters' ATK and add it to itself. Treason Discharge!"

Two bolts of lighting surrounds Galaxy-Eyes as its attacks are taken. **(3000-750)(2500-4750)**

"I see." Yuto says. "If Kaito sees my ace monster, then he should remember; there's no way that he's forgotten the countless times that he Dueled me and Rumi and their Duel Schools."

"Did you steal it? Did you defeat Yuto and then takes his monster away, you-" But Kaito stops as he sees Yuto overlaps with Yuya. "Don't tell me...you are Yuto..."

"Battle! I attack your Galaxy-Eyes with Dark Rebellion! Revolt of Lighting Disobey!" Yuya yells as the dragon shoots out electricity and destroys the Galaxy-Eyes, causing Kaito to fall back. **(Kaito:2700-0)**

Once the duel ends, Kaito says, "Yuto... is that you..."

"He is Yuya." Shun, Lisa as well as Allen and Sayaka arrive. "Shun and Lisa? How are you still alive?"

Lisa says, "It doesn't matter for now. What matters is that he isn't Yuto but Yuya."

Sayaka says, "That's right, Kaito. Shun and the others have gathered comrades and brought them back."

Allen says, "They have brought three or more of them at that; every comrade we can get now is precious, so it's a blessing."

"Comrade?" Kaito looks at them as Shun says, "do you doubt me? Kaito? Yuya hates this dimensional war and wants to stop the tyranny of Academia from the bottom of his heart; something that I was convinced of during our battles in the Synchro Dimension."

"Synchro Dimension?" Kaito asks.

"Believe them." Lisa says, "Believe in the Sakaki Yuya that we believe in."

"What? Sakaki?" He is shocked and thinks, "Could he be related to Yusho sensei? No way..."

"Kaito, please come back and work with us once again."

"I refuse, I told you that I am done working with you." He draws a card and slams it into his Duel Disk, and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's wings glow with a blinding light that only Shun and Yuya can see through. When the light fades, Kaito is gone. Yuya also kneels down as his photon transformation ends, returning himself back to normal.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Shun asks once he rushes to him.

"I am fine. It is just that it is the first time my deck did this to me..."

Lisa says, "To defeat Kaito is no small feet, Yuya. You did a good job."

Yuya nods and asks, "By the way, where is my sister and Jean?"

Allen asks, "Sister?" Lisa says, "He is Katrina's brother." This causes them to be surprised. "But he isn't a Vampire."

Shun says, "Katrina has seen Yuni and Vivian dueling Shark and Thomas, so we separated."

Yuya is surprised to hear that even the two of them are here. Shun says, "Then where is Ruri and my parents?"

Yuya says, "With Reisho by their side, there is no need to worry, I'll take you to them."

Sayaka says, "So it is true that Ruri is saved?"

Yuya nods as they quickly rush back.

* * *

Yuni and Katrina are explaining everything about Yuto being absorbed like Rumi to them, Shark asks, "And how did you guys do it?"

Yuni says, "About that..."

"Guys!" They see Yuya and the others are back. Sayaka is surprised to see Ruri in front of her. "Ruri! Is that really you?"

Ruri says, "Sayaka! Allen!" The two girls embrace in a hug. Shark says, "It has been a while, Shun."

Shun nods and he asks, "So I guess you have acquainted with my other comrades."

Katrina sees his brother's tired form and asks, "Brother, why are you so tired?"

Yuya says, "Well, I just dueled Kaito in the Photon form..."

Jean asks, "Wait, you dueled Kaito?"

Lisa says, "Yeah, and he won as well."

Yuni says, "Brother, did you say you used Photon Form? Does that mean you got to use Photon Transformation?"

"Yeah..." Yuya says.

Rio says, "Seriously, to win Kaito is no small feet. You must be Katrina's brother, Sakaki Yuya, right?"

Yuya nods and says, "So Katrina told you all, huh..."

Yuto appears and says, "That is great, isn't it?"

Rio says, "Oh, it is good to see you again, too. Yuto."

"Wait, you can see him?" Yuya asks in surprise.

Yuni says, "She can, she is also a Pendant Holder like us."

Sawatari says, "Seriously?"

Condor says, "We can talk about this later, right now we need to go to the Resistance Base first." The others nod as they leave the house.

* * *

At the same time, Yuzu and the others are running away from the Juvenile officers until they are backed into the corner.

Yuri says, "This is really awful...we really need to fight back or else we can't escape."

Sona says, "I agree." Then they all try to activate the duel disks as they hear a sound. "Why don't we help you?"

They see 4 people jumping down from the roof as they take off their cloak. Sora says, "No way..."

Hana says, "Asuka? Johan? Kenzan and Rei? You guys are still alive?"

Asuka says, "It is nice to see you again, senpai, but save our greetings later. We need to defeat them first."

Kenzan says, "Indeed. And Yuri Aniki, good to see you as well."

Yuri says, "Um...you too. Kenzan."

Mark says, "So not only the ones we saw in Synchro, the ones in Fusion also revives?" Mark asks Yuzu.

"I am as shocked as you are." Yuzu says. "But Hana seems to know them as well..."

"Hey, are they the ones?" One officer says.

"Yeah, but they have 4 people and we have twelve. We shouldn't be afraid!"

"So battle Royale, huh?" Rei says. "Then it will be not boring at all."

Ryu notices Johan has the Yellow Pendant on his neck and says, "Yuzu, he has a similar Pendant like yours."

Rua says, "Wait, does that mean he is the one?"

Then the twelve says, "Duel!"

* * *

In Asuka's side, Asuka says, "I summon Etoile Cyber." ( **ATK:1200/** DEF:1600 LV:4) "I set one card and end my turn."

At Kenzan's side, Kenzan says, "I'll get the first turn. I special summon Gilasaurus from my hand!" ( **ATK:1400/** DEF:400 LV:3)

Kenzan says, "And then I use Big Evolution Pill, with this card I release my Gilasaurus so I don''t need to release a monster to advance summon! I summon Black Tyranno! ( **ATK:2600/** DEF:1800 LV:7)"

As the giant TRex appears, Ryu says, "To think he doesn't need to release..."

"Amazing..." Burno says.

"I set one card and end my turn." Kenzan says.

On Rei's side, Rei says, "I summon Priest of Love!" **(ATK:1000/** DEF:300 LV:2) As the handsome priest appears, Rei says, "And then I set 2 cards and end my turn."

The last is Johan, he says, "My turn!" As he looks at the cards, he flinches and says, "If only I know how to play these cards..." Then he is lost in thought.

Sora asks, "Johan, what are you doing?"

Johan says, "Oops, sorry, I am trying to figure out how to use those cards since this time I had a bad hand..."

One of the officers says, "Is this a joke?"

"If you don't start then we will start." The second one says.

Ray says, "Johan has the Pendant like us...does that mean the cards he drew are Pendulum Cards?"

Yuzu shrugs and then she steps forward, she says, "Can I take a look?" Johan says, "Um...sure, Serena..."

Yuzu winces as they didn't know that she isn't Serena, but she doesn't care as she sees the Pendulum Cards, Yuzu says, "Johan, you place this card in this zone and this card at the other zone."

Johan nods as he says, "I set Scale 1 Gem Maker and Scale 5 Gem Drawer on the Pendulum Scales!"

As the two monsters rise into the air, Yuri says, "Johan has Pendulum Monsters?"

"No way..." Satoshi says.

"And then what?" Johan asks, causing Yuzu to get her jaw drop. She says, "First, use the Pendulum effects. It is written on the top."

One officer says, "So you need a girl to teach you to use cards, huh? Pathetic!"

Johan says, "Excuse me, you would be the same if you get the cards you don't know how to use. I use Maker's effect, I can add one Gem Beast monster from my deck to my hand. And then I use Drawer's effect to draw two cards."

As he adds three cards in his hand, he says, "Now what?" Johan asks.

Ruka asks, "Is he seriously doesn't know how to Pendulum Summon?"

Mark says, "I guess no one in this dimension knows how..."

Yuzu says, "You can summon Level 2 to 4 monsters in your hand."

Johan says, "Oh, thanks. Serena. With the set scale, I can summon Level 2 to Level 4 monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" **(** ATK:600/ **DEF:2000** LV:3) Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle **(ATK:1400/** DEF:800 LV:4) Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat **(ATK:1200/** DEF:400 LV:3) And then Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger **(ATK:1600/** DEF:1000 LV:4)"

As four Crystal Beasts appear, Johan says, "This is awesome, so I really got some good cards... I set Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins and end my turn."

Once the field changes, Mark says, "I really admire his enthusiasm."

Hana says, "You won't say... but it is sad that Judai didn't get revived. And Yuya is the one who uses Elemental Hero deck."

"I hope he is here..." Yuzu says.

As the 12 officers summon Full Armor Dog - Bullfortress and they end their turn. Asuka says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I activate the Ritual Magic: Machine Angel Ritual from my hand, I release LV4 Etoile Cyber and LV6 Cyber Prima."

The energies of the monsters enter the shrine and light it into a pillar of fire. Asuka chants, "Angel of light with unparalleled power! Appear in this world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel Vishnu!" **(ATK:3000/** DEF:2000 LV:10)

Kiryu says, "She is a Ritual User..."

Aki says, "That is an unusual summon..."

"Pulling out a Level 10 monster so quickly...you're as powerful as the rumours say, but... "The center Juvenile Officer muses.

"Its ATK is only 3000. How do you plan to fight against are three monsters?" the Thinner Juvenile Officer asks.

"You have no way to win! This is the last day that you defy Academia!" The tall Officer tells Asuka.

Asuka says, "I wonder about that." Much to everyone's shock. "When Cyber Angel Vishnu is Summoned, I can destroy all Fusion Monsters my opponent control and deal 1000 damage to their owners per monster!" Asuka explains.

"What?!" the center Juvenile Officer is shocked.

"It destroys all..." the Thinner Juvenile Officer says in horror.

"Fusion Monsters!?" The Tall Juvenile Officer Says and Vishnu fires several quick blasts of light into the air that coalesce into a sphere

"Ascension Burst!" Asuka declares and blasts of energy rain down from the sphere, destroying the three Bull Fortress. **(JO:4000-3000)**

"For every monster destroyed with this effect, Vishnu can attack once more. It destroyed three monsters! So each of you will be directly attacked!" Asuka explains.

"Go! Cyber Angel Vishnu!" She orders and Vishnu blasts a massive surge of energy at the Juvenile Officer ,knocking them unconscious. **(JO:3000-0)**

"Amazing..." Hana says in surprise.

Kenzan says, "My turn! I summon Dyna Base!" **(ATK:0/** DEF:2100 LV:4) "I use its effect, I can Fusion summon this monster from my extra deck! King of the prehistoric times, ride on the base and move forward to the new era! Fusion Summon! Comw forth! Dyna Tank!" ( **ATK:?/** DEF:2100 LV:7)

The thinner one says, "You dare use Fusion after you defect Academia?"

Kenzan says, "I learned from my teacher that Fusion can be learned everywhere! Dyna Tank's ATK is determined by the materials it is used. So it is 2600 ATK!"

He places the card and says, "And I use Dino Shooting Star! Since there is only Fusion Monsters, so all of our Fuion Monsters will be deatroyed and we will get damage equal to the Fusion monster we get destroyed!"

"So you are planning a suicide..." The heavy one says.

Kenzan says, "No. Mine is only 2600 ATK, while you have 4000, 5000 and 6000 ATK each, so you will be the only ones who fall while I have my LP left!"

The officers gasp as the shooting stars hit all of them. **(Kenzan:4000-1400)(JO:4000-0)**

Ryu says, "That is reckless..."

Burno says, "But at least he defeated them."

Rei says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I use Fusion to fuse my Priest in love and Madien in Love! I Fusion Summon the Princess in Love!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:6)

As the beautiful princess appears, the Juvenile Officers have the looks that made the others disgust.

"That is a nice Fusion Monster." The middle one says. "I really want yo date her..."

Rei says, "Geez..those boys...my princess' effect lets me take control of all your monsters!"

This causes gasp as their monsters are taken. Rei says, "Since they are 4000, 5000 and 5000 ATK, then I'll let them defeat you." She says as the Bull Fortress defeat the officers. **(JO:4000-0)**

The last is Johan, he uses the two Pendulum effects and add three cards in his hand, he says, "Now that's like it. I Pendulum Summon! Appear! Sapphire Pegasus! **(ATK:1800/** DEF:1200 LV:4)

As the monster appears, he says, "I use its effect, so I can send Ruby Carbuncle to the Magic and Trap Zone." As the ruby appears, Johan says, "And then I use Magic Card, Gem Retreat! I set Amber Mammoth and Sapphire Pegasus in the Magic and Trap Zone."

As he did, Sora says, "He has all 7 Crystal Beasts..."

Johan says, "Now time to finish it off. When I have all 7 Crystal Beast cards with different names on the field and in your Graveyard, I summon Rainbow Crystal Dragon!" ( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:10 PS:2)

As the dragon roars, Ruka says, "So pretty..."

"Yeah..." Yuzu says.

Johan says, "I send my 5 Crystal Beasts to the graveyard, so I can attack up to six times! Since you have only 3000 ATKs, so this will end you all."

The officers are shocked as Johan yells, "Go! Over the Rainbow!" Then the officers are defeated immediately. **(JO:4000-0)**

* * *

Once they all escape the falling down officers, they arrive at the Gondola. Johan says, "By the way, Serena. Thanks for teaching me how to use those cards, I have been trying to figure out for these days but still in vain."

Hana says "Wait, Johan, she isn't Serena. Her name is Hiiragi Yuzu."

Asuka says, "Huh? But you look just like her..."

Johan decides to look closer and says, "You're not Serena?"

Yuzu is surprised at him being close, she suddenly takes out the paper fan and says, "You're too close!"

Johan is knocked into the water, much to other's surprise. "I am sorry..." Yuzu says in panic.

Sona and Kenzan help him up and says, "If you are Serena, I should get a punch instead of that fan.."

Rei says, "Now it is not time for joking. Yuri sama, Sora sama, Satoshi sama, what makes you defect Academia? It is not a bad thing, but we were curious since you were the strongest of all of us."

Yuri says, "That no good Professor decided to use our controlled friends against us since we couldn't get controlled. We manage to escape in Standard and we also helped stopping their invasion to Standard and Synchro."

Sora says, "As for me, during my stay at Standard, I remembered all the times before Professor come and decide to become a traitor as well."

Asuka says, "I see...so you guys are from Standard and Synchro?"

Ruka says, "We are from Synchro, except Ryu and Yuzu here."

"I see." Kenzan says. "Oh, we are here."

They enter a a building built in a small mountain and they lead the others underground.

"You see, there are many other people like us who are runaways here." Rei says.

Sona says, "I know. I heard some rumors that there is a mysterious group that saves the Academia students in the harbor. So it was you guys after all."

Johan says, "We will be taking you to our senseis. They will be glad to meet you."

Ryu looks around and says, "Wait...this place looks familiar... right? Sora, Yuzu..."

Sora says, "Yeah...it is just like...You Show Duel School..."

Asuka says, "Oh, so you know our school's name?"

Yuzu says, "Wait, this place is You Show Duel School?" This causes shock to thw three people.

Rei says "Yep. Now the teachers want to see you. Please come in."

As they head inside, they see a woman with magenta hair talking to a man who is sitting on the rocking chair. The two of them turn around and both Yuzu and Ryu are shocked.

"No way..." Yuzu and Ryu mutter.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter.** **For the Kaito's duel, I let Yuya win since in the anime it is interrupted and I want to finish it.**

 **And for the Fusion Dimension, the 4 duelists that saves the day are Kenzan, or Tyranno Hassleberry, Rei, or Blair Flannigan, Asuka, or Alexis Rhodes, and Johan Anderson. Johan Anderson is one of the first 6 pendant holders, but nobody teaches him how to use Pendulum. The next chapter will be revelations.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Galaxy Rumble**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: When you are going to summon an Galaxy-Eyes Xyz Monster, you can make a monster on the field LV8.**

 **Cipher Destruction**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Effect: You can send a Magic or Trap card to the graveyard to negate a destruction of a monster and gain 500 LP.**

 **RUM Dragon Descend**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When a Dragon Xyz Monster is about to be destroyed, negate it and use that Dragon Xyz monster to be a material to summon a Dragon Xyz Monster that is one rank lower.**

 **Priest in Love:**

 **Light Attribute LV:2 Warrior/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:300**

 **Effect: When this card is being attacked, you can place one priest counter, if a female monster is placed a counter, you can take control of that monster.**

 **Gem Maker:**

 **Light Attribute LV:3 SC:1 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can add one Crystal Beast Monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed, summon a Crystal Beast monster from the deck to the field.**

 **Gem Drawer:**

 **Light Attribute LV:7 SC:5 Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can draw 2 cards once per turn.**

 **Effect: If this card destroys a monster, special summon a Crystal Beast monster from the Magic and Trap Zone.**

 **Dino Shooting Star:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: Activate only when there is only one summon method on the field, destroy all monsters and give damage to your opponent by the ATK of their monsters.**

 **Princess Of Love:**

 **Light Attribute LV:6 Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK:2000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Priest in Love + Maiden in Love**

 **Once per turn, you can take control of all your opponent's monsters and return it in the end phase.**

 **Gem Retreat:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can select one Crystal Beast monster each from the monster zone and the hand, send it to the magic and trap zone.**

 **Rainbow Crystal Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute LV: 10 PS:2 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card from the Pendulum Zone to the field.**

 **Effect:** **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 Crystal Beast cards with different names on the field and/or in your Graveyard or Pendulum Summon using Gem or Crystal Pendulum monsters. You can send one Crystal Beast to the graveyard and give out one more attack.**


	79. Chapter 79 Revelations in Xyz

Chapter 79

Night has fallen over Heartland as the Resistance takes the Lancers to their hideout.

"This place is our hideout." Allen says as he points at the place. It is a rounded building as Yuni says, "That's the Duel Lodge, right? Brother?"

"Yeah...even this is here as well..." Yuya says.

Once the Lancers and the Resistance members are inside, a lot of people are surprised to see Mr. and Ms. Kurosaki back. They are being welcomed back by the others as they are glad that they are safe.

"Condor, Aera, is that you?" A man and with a boy come to see what the others are happy about. Condor gives the man a hug and says, "Byron, nice to see you again."

Byron says, "What happened to you? You two went missing and we were worried something bad happen to you."

Aera says, "Something happened and we got to another dimension. But we can explain later. Right now we have new comrades that we need to welcome."

Vivian asks, "Sister Katrina, who are they?"

Katrina says, "This is Dr. Byron Arclight. He is also one of Dad's friends. And this is Michael and Thomas' brother, Chris."

Astral says, "To think they have also revived...and this is Dr. Arclight's real form..."

"What do you mean by real form?" Rumi asks.

Yuni says, "That is another story to tell."

Byron says, "You three must be Sakaki Yusho's children who left back home, right, it is nice to meet you."

As Yuya shakes his hands with him, Chris says, "I heard from my brothers, to defeat Kaito, Thomas and Shark is no small feet. It is nice to have someone in the resistance."

Yuni says, "Thanks, I guess."

They sit on mats around an earth square as Allen and Sayaka are helping introducing the members, then Sayaka and Ruri go to help out giving food to the Resistance.

Allen says, "Sayaka, Ruri, you aren't on duty to serve food this night, you shouldn't push yourselves."

Ruri shakes her head and says, "It is fine, at least let me make up for the times when I was gone."

Rio says, "Don't get too tired, since we don't know when will Academia attack."

Sayaka hesitantly agrees and then he turns to hand a man his rations.

Michael says, "I am sorry, Sayaka is just shy, it is not that she dislikes you."

Sawatari takes a gulp from his drink and says, "You guys on the other hand is quite welcoming. We've only just met and you're ready speaking to me this informally."

Gongenzaka grabs his head and says, "Cut it out, Sawatari."

As Sawatari struggles in Gong's headlock, Rio asks, "So about how you and Yuto are fused together, as well as you and Rumi, how did you do that?"

Yuni says, "Well, before I answer that, let me ask you a question. Do you believe the fact that the world was one?"

Byron asks, "You mean the 4 dimensions was once a world, right? Before Academia attacks, we have been researching about this for a while."

"Correct." Yuya says, "There is a man named Zarc, he likes to duel and give people smiles. But one day, he accidentally hurts his opponent, causing the crowd to like it. Eventually, he gave into his darkness and tries to destroy the world."

Yuni says, "He fused with 4 dragons and become a giant being that no one can ever defeat. So his sister, Zarnie and his best friend Ray tries to save him, eventually it works, but it comes with a cost. They, as well as the world are torn apart. And the world is now the 4 dimensions."

Shark asks, "Why telling this story and how is that related to Yuto and Rumi inside you?"

Yuya says, "Because...even though their body is split, but their souls aren't. And I was Zarc, Yuni was Zarnie. And our friend Yuzu is Ray."

Yuni says, "With the them being inside me, we can also absorb the ones who look like us since they were originally part of us. Yuto, Rumi and Ruri were originally us that was split when the world is torn apart."

Rio says, "So..." She looks at Condor, "Does that mean Ruri and Rumi weren't actually your children?"

Condor says, "It is the opposite, it is their will that made them our children."

"Will?" Chris asks, "Can you explain more?"

Yuya says, "My guess is that when the world splits, due to the will of having a family creates us. So that we would be happy in our new lives."

"I see..." Byron says, "So that is how the four dimensions come to exist..."

Sayaka asks, "But where is Ron? I remembered that he also come with you guys to the Standard Dimension, why didn't you come back together as well?"

Jean says, "He was with us when we go to the Standard Dimension, and we also joined in the Lancers to help out defeating the Synchro Dimension. But we didn't think of coming back here yet, it is because of an Academia member in the Synchro Dimension activated a wormhole that suck us in, so that we were back."

Vivian says, "A part of our group are here, but we think that some of our group are teleport to Fusion Dimension." This causes gasp from others.

"Don't tell me that Ron got to the Fusion Dimension...then he must be in danger..." Allen says.

Yuya says, "Don't worry. Knowing him, he wouldn't be defeated that easily."

Lisa says, "But where is Dr. Faker? Isn't he be here as well?"

"Well, we also have our own problems in the Heartland..." Thomas says, "Not long after you guys go to the Standard Dimension, Academia launched a full-fledged assault. "

"Full-fledged assault?" Gongenzaka asks.

"The Spade Branch were wiped out except me and Ryoga, now with you guys back...and the Clover branch also has a little left." Rio says. "We were so busy protecting their remaining members that we couldn't even protect other citizens. We barely managed to escape and get to this hideout."

Shun grits his teeth, "If we had come back here early...there shouldn't have been this much casualties."

Yuni asks, "So does that mean Dr. Faker and Hart..."

Chris takes out two cards, much to their shock. "No way..." Katrina says.

Chris says, "It is true." He starts to recall his memory.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _When Kaito gets back from the Duel Lodge, he puts his red cloth on the floor, Chris asks, "Kaito, what are you doing?"_

 _Kaito throws two cards to Chris, much to his shock when he sees who is inside._

 _"I couldn't protect them...they were carded because of me..." Kaito says in anger._

 _"Kaito..." Chris mutters._

 _"All the people I cared...they are now gone..." He then tries to walk towards the door, before Chris tries to stop him._

 _"Get out of the way." Kaito says._

 _"Kaito, what are you doing?" Chris asks._

 _"I am going to destroy them all by myself. I don't need Resistance... I'll card everyone who stands in my way." Kaito says as he pushes Chris into ._

 _"Kaito..." Chris says as he tries to get up._

 _"Don't try to stop me." Kaito then leaves the place._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"That happened?" Katrina asks Chris as he nods.

Yuya says, "I am far too immature...Jack taught me that I could communicate heart-to-heart through Dueling, I just kept on trying to force open Kaito's heart; but I couldn't even reach the sadness he had closed away in his heart."

"Brother..." Yuni mutters.

"If this is all that I amount to, then I won't be able to make Kaito or all of the people who are hurt smile. I won't be able to face Dad or Jack."

Katrina says, "Snap out of it, brother. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Yuya says, "What?" Then he looks at his duel disk. "You're right! I still can do it. Chris, give me the cards."

Chris is confused as he asks, "Why do you want them?"

Jean gasps and says, "That is right, how come we forget about this."

As everyone is confused. Yuya places them on the floor as he presses some buttons from the duel disk. Then an orange light glows, covering the others' eyes, once the light dies down, on the floor are two people instead of cards.

"No way...they were freed?" Allen says in shock.

Shark says, "Yuya, you could uncard people?"

Byron asks, "How did you do it?"

Katrina says, "When I took the carding device to sister, she managed to reverse it. And she installed it inside the duel disks of us Lancers, except the one who was a spy."

Jean says, "Which means we have the uncarding device in our duel disks."

As the members of the Resistance hear this, they are happy that their comrades can be saved. Rio says, "You must be very talented to create such a thing..."

Yuni says, "Well, Zarnie was once Professor Leo's assistant, and it was easy for her to break through the data."

Michael asks, "Then can you install them to ours?"

"It is not that I couldn't. But I needed some equipment to do so." Yuni says. "And I also need some space as well."

Astral says, "If this is the same place I remembered, there must be a hidden room that stored my Different Dimension Airship."

Yuni asks, "Wait, you mean that thing isn't inside the Emperor's Key?"

Astral says, "It was when I collected the 100 cards, I put it here with the help of Grandpa Roku."

Thomas asks, "What's wrong? Are you spacing out again?"

Rio says, "No, she is talking to the white figure."

Reisho says, "Rio, it has a name, he is called Astral."

"Oh, so what is Astral talking about?" Rio asks.

"He told me something very important..." Yuni says as she stands up, then she walks towards the wall. She touches it and then a door appears, much to the resistance's surprise.

"Dr. Byron, was there a door before?" Jean asks.

"I don't know about this either." Byron says.

As Yuni opens the door, she gasps and sees the space ship. "It is here..."

As the others also come in, Yuya and Reisho gasp and Yuya says, "Is that..:"

"The Different Dimension Airship!" Reisho says. "I can't believe that it is front of us."

Shun asks, "Do you know something about this?"

Yuya says, "Yes. Back at the original world...it was a transportation from Heartland to Astral and Barian World."

Yuni says, "And we can also use it to go towards different dimensions...we can also go to Fusion with this..."

Condor says, "This is quite a big discovery. Who knows that there is such a thing inside this place."

Yuni then walks towards the ship, and then much to their surprise, her deck is glowing as she takes them out. "The Number Cards...they are resonating to the ship..."

"Numbers Cards?" Lisa asks, "You mean the first Xyz monsters that come to existence?"

"You're right, and Yuni has all Numbers in her possession." Yuya says.

Yuni then sees that 108 Numbers start to split out, and then they start to appear one by one. "What's going on here?" Vivian asks.

"The Numbers are the key to open the Airship, we have to put all the numbers in order to unlock it." Astral says.

"I see...So that is what it is doing..." Yuni says as they watch on.

Then starting from 0, Future Hope, the cards start to send out monsters before turning into energy, then Number 1, 2, 3 and so on. Condor asks, "So how does Sakaki Yuni have those cards?"

Yuya says, "Well, we have a friend that gives her, since that friend also resides along with her."

"Astral?" Rio asks.

"Yes, him." Katrina says. "The Number Cards were his memories, and together they can turn into a powerful card which created all of reality, the Numeron Code."

Then they see more numbers becoming energies, Michael asks, "I also see that a lot of numbers have the same name in our deck, does that mean some of which are correspond to our decks?"

"It is slightly possible." Yuya replies.

Once the slots are filled with energy, the ship starts to glow yellow and the Number Cards fly back to Yuni's hands. Then a shake appears and then the ship starts to fly into the air, much to everyone's shock. As it goes into the air, it forms a yellow barrier around the Duel Lodge.

"What is going on here?" Shun asks as they look up into the sky.

"I have no idea." Yuni says as she turns to Astral, "Astral, what is happening?"

Astral says, "The barrier is made to counter Barian, but now that they are gone, so it can be used on Academia."

"So if the barrier is on..."Reisho says, "Academia can't find this place, nor they can card us as long as we are inside the protected area?"

Astral nods as the others are relieved. Yuni then raises her hand as she gets up into the Space Ship as the others follow suit.

Once they get inside, Sawatari says, "It looks very new."

"But how do we turn it on?" Ruri asks.

Yuni takes out the Emperor's Key and then place it on the ship, then it starts functioning.

"Okay, now that is done, I can start my work here." Yuni says as she summons Orbital. "Orbital. I need your help for this."

Orbital says, "Huh? We are back in this ship?" Then he sees Shark and the others and it is shocked, luckily that Yuni has made him mute voice first.

"That is a cool looking robot if you ask me." Michael says.

"Well, it was made before the dimension splits from what Yuya told us. And Yuni just rebuild it." Jean says.

"I see..." Byron says.

"Now give me your duel disks, I'll install the restore function to yours." Yuni says.

The others nod as they start give her the duel disks, Yuni then takes out the card and then use the same uncarding device, causing their machines to be on the table.

"I never knew that a card can carry a lot of that stuff..." Jean says.

"You'll be surprised." Yuni says as she puts the Duel Disks on the machine. Michael asks, "Is she even the same age as us?"

Katrina says, "Well, not exactly, since Zarc and Zarnie are already adults before the world splits, and their souls are inside their body, meaning that they have souls of people who are 40 or more years old inside them."

"That does explain how they manage to do something that even we can't do." Jean says.

* * *

 **Now the Xyz Part is finished, and then the next part should be the Fusion Part, the part where Yuzu and the others are going to meet the two secret people. I hope you like this chapter.**


	80. Chapter 80 Revelations in Fusion

Chapter 80

"No way..." Yuzu and Ryu flinch as they stand in front of the two adults, and the two adults are surprised to see the two of them as well.

"Ryu...Yuzu...is it really you?" The female asks, causing them to be shocked, especially Yuzu, who starts to form tears.

Asuka asks, "Sarah sensei, Yusho sensei, you know them?"

Yuzu and Ryu rush up to Sarah sensei and hug her, much to everyone's surprise. Yuzu says, "We missed you...Mom..."

The scene in front of them causes a lot of shock towards most of the people, excluding Hana and Mark. Johan says, "Sarah sensei has children? How come we didn't know about this?"

Hana says, "It is obvious. She lived in Standard Dimension before coming to this dimension 7 years ago, so her husband is the one that take cares of the two children at home."

Ryu feels the warmth of the hug and says, "Mom, how could you leave us back home? Dad and we are worried that we would never see you again."

Sarah then wearily smiles at the two of them and she says, "I see...I am sorry..."

Then Yuzu turns to Yusho and says, "Uncle Yusho, Yuya, Yuni, Aunt Yoko as well as the others are also worry for you as well."

Yusho says, "I see...I am sorry to make them worry..."

Yuzu asks, "But by the way, weren't you at Xyz? We heard from Katrina that you were missing after dueling the Commander."

Yusho says, "So you reunited with Katrina...How is she? Are Yuya and the others neglect her for what happened?"

"Of course not, they are happy to meet her again." Yuzu says with a smile.

Just then, Mark and Hana stand a little forward, Mark asks, "Do you remember us, Uncle Yusho? Aunt Sarah?"

The two adults see the two of them and they are also surprised. "Mark? Hana? You are here as well?" Yusho asks.

Then the two adults also give them a hug and Hana says, "I am glad you remember us, Uncle Yusho."

Mark says, "Yeah, consider that we have been revived after the dimension split..."

Yusho says, "How can we forget. You two were best friends of my son and daughter back at the original dimension."

Then he sees Yuri and Sona, who look really like Yuya and Yuni, he says, "Yuya? Yuni?"

Ryu says, "Wait, Uncle Yusho, they are not Yuya and Yuni. Their names are Yuri and Sona, they are from this dimension."

Yusho frowns and says, "I see..."

Sona says, "So you are Yuya and Yuni's father? I have heard a lot about you from them."

Yusho says, "Does that mean you have met them before?"

Yuri says, "You can say it is thanks to them that we manage to escape Academia."

Sarah says, "And you guys must be from the Synchro Dimension, right?"

Ruka says, "Yes. We also met when they come to Synchro."

Johan asks, "So Hana sempai, you knew Yusho sensei before the utopia splits?"

Hana says, "Yes. Mark here has stayed in his house after arresting his father for domestic abuse. We were friends with his children as well as the two children of Professor Leo as well..." Then she frowns.

Yuzu asks, "Speaking of Professor Akaba Leo...mom, is it true that before you were revived, you were married to Professor Leo?"

Sarah frowns at the memory and says, "Yes. I think you want some explanations, right?"

They nod and then they all sit down.

Sarah starts her tale and she says, "Back when we were children, I was often bullied and was called a freak in the school. But that changed when Akaba Leo saved me, he was my first friend in school."

She closes her eyes and says, "We have been together for a long time, no it is no wonder that we got married. At that time Yusho and Yoko are our bestman and bridesmaid..."

Yusho says, "I remembered that, it sure has been a long time."

Yuzu says, "But what happened next? Sounds like you have a happy marriage after all..."

Sarah says, "After I have Ray and Reisho, he has been busy because of his work, so he couldn't be back home for days. I am the one who is taking care of Ray and Reisho all by myself...but I didn't hate him, I knew how much he devoted in his work and I couldn't be more proud of him."

Ray says, "It is true...I didn't get to see Dad for days because of this reason..."

Sarah says, "Until that day, he came back home early, at that time Ray and Reisho are having a sleepover at Yusho's, so we were alone in our house. He gave me something that broke my heart at that time..."

Ryu asks, "The divorce papers? I heard Reisho say that he found some on the table back then." This causes the others to gasp.

Sarah nods and says, "Yes...he said that he didn't love me anymore and the only reason he came back is because of Ray and Reisho..." Sarah starts to form a tear.

"No way...how could he..." Sora says in horror as well as everyone in the room.

"And because of it, I got into depression, eventually, I got sick and I perished..." Sarah says. "But when the Utopia split, which I am not sure what the reason was, I got revived, as well as a lot of you guys. I was married to another man, which is your father."

"I know, and we remembered that you and Dad are the best parents we'd ever have. But why did you leave us? We were worried something bad happened to you..."

Sarah says, "When I met your father, he is just like the Professor when we first met, and I also told him about this as well. And he promised me that he wouldn't be like what the Professor did, which makes me grateful for what he did in these 7 years."

He looks down and says, "But the Professor was also at Standard and I did want to avoid him...it wasn't a good idea, since Reisho was also there and he was best friends with you as well...But then 7 years ago, I accidentally heard that there were 4 dimensions, so I told your father that I might have to leave the house. I asked him to keep it a secret to you and take good care of you, he also agrees."

"Wait, Dad knows about the 4 dimensions already and he knew that you will be leaving Standard Dimension?" Yuzu is surprised. "No wonder, he still treated me like a baby and he also agreed to let Yuya and Yuni become members of LDS..."

Sarah slightly chuckles and says, "That is so like him. But there was no Dimension Teleporter back then, so there was no way I could have come here. You might not believe it, my Duel Monsters are the ones that brought me here to this place."

"You mean that duel monsters that took you here?" Rei asks. Sarah nods, "Yes. But not many people have this ability, so they think me as a freak, and it was the reason why I was bullied back then..."

"You're not a freak, Mom." This causes everyone to startle at her outburst. Yuzu puts her hand on her heart and says, "I can also hear and talk to duel monsters, Yuya and Yuni as well...even Reisho..."

Sarah smiles, "Of course you all can. In fact, Yusho here also can do it, that is the reason why you are the pioneer of Action Duels, right?"

Yusho says, "Indeed. Though I should have bought the equipment with me if we want to do Action Duels..."

Yuzu looks at the others and then they nod, Yuzu says, "Mom, thank you for telling us about this story. But it is our turn to tell you the reason why the Utopia split into 4 Dimensions."

Asuka asks, "Wait, you know the reason?"

Yuzu and the others nod, then Yuzu hears Ray says, "Can you let me explain it, it will be better if I tell them?"

Yuzu nods and then her bracelet as well as her Silver Pendant starts to glow, the glow is so bright that the others need to cover their eyes. Once the light dies down, the one standing in front of them is not Yuzu but another person that Sarah and Yusho know the most.

Sarah says, "No way..."

Ray says, "Yes, Mom. It is me..." She hugs her and Sarah says, "Ray..."

Aki asks, "Wait, Yuzu changed?"

Ruka says, "That is Akaba Ray, the Professor's daughter."

This causes surprise to everyone as Sarah says, "Ray...look at you...how much you have grown.."

Ray says, "I am sorry...if only I knew about you and Dad...you wouldn't need to suffer..." She turns to Yusho, "Uncle Yusho, it is nice to see you again."

Yusho says, "So if you are using Yuzu's body...does that mean Zarc and Zarnie..."

"Yes. They are inside Yuya and Yuni." Ray says. "The reason why the dimension split...it is kinda our fault...if only we were careful at that time...none of this would be happening now..."

Sarah notices that Ray is going to tear up, she says, "Please don't cry, tell me what really happened."

"After you perished, Zarc still wants to follow your footsteps, to make everyone smile. But...one day...he accidentally hurts his opponent...and the crowd like it..." Ray breaks down. "Wanting to please the crowd...he was forced to duel violently."

Yusho gasps and says, "I didn't teach Zarc to hurt anyone in order to make the crowd smile..."

Ray says, "We know...and we were also at fault that we left Zarc alone...he must be broken so much that he was possessed by the Supreme King..."

"Supreme King?" Sarah asks, "You don't mean that spirit who tries to destroy the world..."

Ray says, "Yes. Using Zarc's body, he tries to destroy the world and no one could beat him. Mark tried, but he was eaten in the end.."

Kenzan asks, "Is that true?"

Mark nods, "It was true, and it was a horrible nightmare as well."

Ray says, "We knew that we shouldn't leave him, so we tried to help him. Thanks to Zarnie who created 4 cards from the Natural Energy, we found a way to save him. At first Dad wanted to use it, but I decided to use it on my own. We defeated the Supreme King inside Zarc...but those cards tore us three, as well as the world into 4. Which is why Yuya, Yuzu and Yuni and those who look like them are here..."

Yusho says, "So that explains why Yuya and Yuto, as well as Yuri here look the same..."

Just then, Yusho suddenly spasms and two girls come in and state that it's time for Yusho's treatments. Yusho agrees and he reaches for his cane. Yuzu moves to help him but Yusho wards her off and allows the girls to escort him away.

"What happened to his leg?" Kiryu asks.

"He was injured when he was in Xyz." Asuka says.

"Speaking of Xyz, didn't you say that Yuya and Yuni are now in Xyz, Burno?" Ryu asks.

"I don't know the rest, but before I was built again, Yuni and Reisho had install a calling device that has no bounds, so it is why I could contact her even though we weren't in the same dimension." Bruno says.

"Wait, you are a robot?" Kezan says as the ones who don't know it are shocked.

"Yes, I am. And I was supposed to be destroyed back then, but Yuni and the others are the ones who saved me." Bruno says.

"So you still had the memories of the past as well..." Sarah says as he nods.

"Then could you teleport us somehow?" Sora asks. "Maybe that will help us find Yuya and the others."

"It should take some while, but I can try contacting Yuni to make a dimension transport device." Burno says as he walks off. Sarah asks, "So how is Reisho? Does he hate me for avoiding him back at Standard?"

Sona says, "Well, he understood that you don't want to see Professor because of the divorce, but I guess he didn't know that the one who wrote the papers is the Professor himself."

"I see." Sarah says. "By the way, Yuzu, why don't you take a shower first? You must be uncomfortable in those clothes..."

"Sure, Mom." Yuzu says as Rei takes them to the shower room.

* * *

After having a shower, they all sit around the table as Johan asks, "So Yuzu, how do you know about Pendulum Cards and knows how to use it?"

Yuzu says, "Before I answer you, I want to know, is your Pendant given by Reisho before you escape Academia?"

Johan nods and says, "Yes, and he also gave me Synchro and Xyz versions of Rainbow Dragon as well, though I don't get how to use Synchro, but I managed to learn some when I was asked to be in Xyz for the first time."

"So what is the Pendulum Summon?" Rei asks.

"Pendulum Summon is a new method that enables us to simultaneously summon monsters that are between the scales." Yuzu says.

Ryu says, "To be honest, the creator of this method is Zarnie, while Zarc is the first one who used it after it is discovered."

Ruka says, "Like you, I didn't know how to do it as well, it is not until I saw Yuni how to do it that I learned it."

Burno says, "Yuni said that at first there are 6 of them, but we used Yuzu, Ruri, Rin and Serena's bracelet to create 4 more. So far I don't know who will be the one with the white one."

"I see..." Hana says.

Kenzan asks, "Hana sempai, you were suddenly missing before the whole project started, where were you?"

Hana says, "You might not believe me, but I was being used as a lab rat for the Doctor as well as Professor. I am not the only victim, but the Professor thinks that using some excuses like students missing when going inside the Abandon Dorm will make all of you believe it..."

This causes gasp from the others, Asuka asks, "But how did you escape?"

Hana says, "I was killed...as well as others. But I managed to gather all the souls from the missing students and become a Dark Signer myself."

Sarah asks, "Dark Signer? You don't mean that..."

Mark says, "We both were, we were driven by our revenge until Reisho and Yuya saved us back in the Synchro Dimension. In fact, the Dark Singers war happened again in the Synchro Dimension, but they are defeated. Ruka and Rua here are Singers, as well as Yuya, Yuni, Katrina and Reisho."

"I see..." Sarah says. "This is really amusing after all..."

* * *

At the same time in Academia, Professor is standing in front of the unconscious Barrett, he asks, "Doctor, I want to check out his memories, I want to know how he failed in the Synchro Dimension."

Doctor says, "Sure, Professor."

As he projects, they see a person rush towards him. _"Captain, we have some bad news! There are Academia students who were said to disappear from the abandoned dorm and they betrayed us!"_

 _"What? From the abandoned dorm?" Barrett says in surprise. "How many people are there?"_

 _"The numbers are little, but they are quite rebellious."_

At the same time, the Professor is shocked. "The Abandoned Dorm? They should have been dead...how did they get to Synchro Dimension..."

Then he also sees Barrett dueling Yuya. "Is that...Sakaki Yuya..." He grits his teeth as he remembers Zarc is inside him, but what shocks him is the next part.

 _"I can't see it…I can't see what I have to do to connect this to hope!" Yuya laments._

 _"How about I guide you to it!" They suddenly hear a voice as they see Hana rushes in and activates her duel disk._

 _"Hana!" Yuya says in shock._

 _Barrett says, "You are Hana..."_

 _Hana says, "Long time no see, captain. Although it is not time for some greetings, huh."_

At first Akaba Leo is shocked that Sakaki Yuya was facing Barrett, and then Hana appears is the most shocking of all. He says, "Hana? She didn't get wiped out from the attack of Zarc?"

 _Barrett says, "I remember you as a student with high grades as well. But seeing you stand in my way, does that mean you are going to betray Academia as well?"_

 _Hana says, "The Professor is not the kind Professor I used to meet before, there is no reason to follow with the Professor that tries to kill me. Not only that, I will fight for my friends!"_

Leo flinches as he can't believe what he was hearing. "I...tried to kill Hana?"

 _Hana asks, "Yuya, are you alright?"_

 _"I am fine, why are you here, Hana?" Yuya asks._

 _"Mark doesn't feel certain to leave you alone, so I come to assist you." Hana says. "I'll help you here, so you finish him off."_

"Mark is also alive?" Leo thinks. "He was supposed to be eaten by Zarc as well..."

 _Barrett says, "Hana, what is your reason of betrayal?" He asks, "Are you willing to throw away your associations with Academia?"_

 _Hana says, "I wasn't from Academia to begin with. And those rumors about the Abandoned Dorm as well as our disappearance, they are lies from Professor and Doctor."_

 _Barrett asks, "What?"_

 _Hana says, "Captain, you may wonder where did the carding device you had come from, that is because the Professor use the students like us to test them. And when the testing fails, it costs a person's life."_

 _"What?" Barrett is in utter shock._

 _Hana says, "Reisho is the one who saved us all. If it wasn't for him and the Lancers, we would really be dead. This is why I change sides!"_

"What...Hana was in Academia all the time? And she was also the one who is tested for the carding?" Leo thinks. "I didn't see who gets carded or not...but to think Hana was tested...how could I let this happen..."

After getting back to the throne room, one of the three figures says, "So your plan has failed in Synchro, huh?"

The second one says, "Consider that the Lancers were there, it should be hard to accomplish."

The third one says, "So far the only success is the Xyz, if the Lancers go there, then the success will become a tire that got a hole."

Leo says, "I'll add some reinforcements to Xyz." He then leaves.

Then the three figures, finally show himself as the first one is a girl with the black mask, the mask is the same one that Fujimawa Yusuke wore at the Darkness era. "He is so easy to manipulate...even though what he did is only fueling us with energies."

The second one is a boy who is sitting on the machine similar to the ones Z-one ride, he says, "I am not sure, Yami, if he tried to destroy Zarc, then our plan would also fail as well."

The third one, who is a girl looking like she was from Barian, says, "Are you sure, Itchize? Even though Zarc is gone, Supreme King would still live since he had already split himself inside the other two people."

"Mistress Thousand, you were not wrong about that." Yami says. "And if he returns, then we would rule all 4 dimensions." They start to laugh maliciously.

* * *

 **And here is the Fusion Part, it reveals how Ray and Reisho's mother, Sarah remarried and the reason she got to this Fusion Dimension. And not only that, I have revealed the names of the three masterminds. I hope you like it, and the next chapter will be a duel with someone from the GX paired with someone from Academia versus Sarah and Yuzu.**


	81. Chapter 81 Blue-Eyes versus Red-Eyes

Chapter 81

Once Yusho gets back from the leg treatment, Yuzu tells them what happened when he was missing, about how Yuya and Yuni are the current Vice Presidents of LDS to the adoption of Vivian.

"So Yuni adopted Vivian as her sister..." Yusho smiles. "She fulfill my promise with Kobayashi..."

Yuzu asks, "So the reason you adopted Vivian is because of Mr. Kobayashi?"

Yusho nods and says, "He asks me to take care of her, but I didn't do it because I wanted to stop Akaba Leo..."

Then she also tells them about how Academia trying to invade their dimension but the Battle Royale of the Championship stops it, and then they go to the Synchro Dimension and the appearance of Dark Singers.

"Dark Signers? They are back?" Yusho is surprised.

"Yeah. In fact, we both were." Mark says as Hana nods. "We wanted to get our revenge back then, but Yuya and Reisho were the ones who saved us."

"I see...It must be very hard for you..." Yusho says.

"Not only that, Vivian is still the Dark Signer even though the king of the netherworld is defeated." Ruka says, which surprises him.

"You mean Vivian still has the Dark Signer Mark?" Yusho asks in surprise.

"Yeah, and because of it, she now has all 10 Earthbound Gods in her possession." Ryu says.

Sarah says, "I see..."

As they tell them about Synchro Dimension and how Yuya, Yuni unite the Tops and Commons, as well as how Katrina and Vivian defeat Roget. They also learn that they save Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kurosaki, as well as Lisa from being a Dark Signer. Yusho feels proud as he wanted to reunite with them.

"I see...so now the Synchro Dimension is at peace?" Yusho asks.

"Yes. But we didn't get to watch it because we got teleported..." Ruka says.

"And now Yuya and Yuni are in Xyz, I hope they are fine..." Yuzu says.

"They will be fine." Yusho says. "If Yoko gave them Smile World, then they won't need to worry about with the Resistance."

"I hope so." Mark says.

Their moment is interrupted by three students entering the room, one of them is wearing a yellow Academia uniform and covered in bruises.

"What's wrong?!" Asuka asks.

"We are in the middle of escorting this girl here, but we're attacked by Academia Duelists!" A You Show Student says while carrying the injured former female Academia student.

"What?!"

* * *

At the throne room, the three figures are still sitting in the core as Yami says, "You guys feel it as well, right?"

Itchze says, "Supreme King is nearby...which means either Zarc, Zarnie or Ray must be in this dimension."

Mistress Thousand asks, "So what are you going to do? We still can't leave until we got all the powers from the carded people..."

Yami says, "Don't worry, my puppet is now nearby, once he captures her, then we can activate the soul inside her..." She says, "Now Darkness, I am counting on you..."

* * *

At the town, 5 Academia duelists are now lying on the ground as they are turned into cards. Dennis pick them up and says, "In the end, they are still no match for us."

The other one wears a dark clothing and a mask covering his face, Dennis says, "Don't you agree? Fubuki?"

"Indeed. But we also missed a chance to know where their hideout is." Fubuki says.

Just then, they see Sarah, Yuzu and Asuka arrive, and they are surprised to see the two of them with 5 people in their hands.

"Dennis?" Yuzu gasps.

Dennis says with a smile like a friend would do, "Oh my, Sarah Sensei, it is good to see you again, and I see you have Yuzu here with you..."

Asuka asks, "Yuzu, you know him?"

Yuzu says as she staring warily at Dennis, "Yes. He was sent to spy on us until Shun exposed his true allegiance."

Fubuki says, "And if it isn't Asuka chan? How nice to see you here as well."

Asuka says, "Brother..." She takes a step back as she knows that he was controlled.

"Your brother?" Yuzu asks in surprise as Ray says, "The mask? No way...I thought Darkness is destroyed by Yuki Judai..."

Dennis says, "This is a perfect timing then! I can take you to Academia myself, Yuzu." Dennis activates his Duel Disk.

"You are not going to take my daughter from me. You will have to get past me if you want Yuzu." Sarah says.

"Mom?" Yuzu says.

"Oh my, so you two are related?" Dennis gasps. "Then that makes thins much harder."

Fubuki says, "So you think yourself can beat the two of us?" He also activates his duel disk.

Yuzu says, "I'll duel alongside with my mother!" She also activates her duel disk.

"Yuzu?" Asuka asks.

"Asuka, let us handle this and go back to our hideout. We will be fine."

"Okay." Asuka looks at her brother with a frown and then she runs away.

"Ahh...she escapes, I thought I would be able to have a family reunion." Fubuki says.

"You will have one once we take off that mask of yours!" Yuzu says.

"Yuzu, it sure has been a while when we fight together, right?" Sarah asks.

"Of course, Mom. Let's take care of them together." Yuzu smiles back at her.

"What a nice family moment, but now we should separate that." Dennis says.

"Field Magic: Crossover." Yuzu's duel disk glows as platforms appear. Sarah looks around with surprise and she asks, "You can activate Action Duels?"

Yuzu says, "Yuya and Yuni set this in our duel disks, and it is the weapon of the Lancers."

"I see." Sarah says as the 4 yells. "Duel!" **(Sarah:4000)(Yuzu:4000)(Dennis:4000)(Fubuki:4000)**

Yuzu says, "I take the first turn. I use Magic Card: Pendulum Dance! With this card I can place two Pendulum Cards from my deck to my Pendulum Zone! I place Allergia and Harmony from my deck to the Pendulum Zone!"

As two fairies with a 0 and a 10 appears on the field, she says, "I can summon monsters from 1 to 9! Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Soprano the Melodious Songstress! ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1400 LV:4 PS:3) And then Aria the Melodious Diva! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4 PS:9)"

As two monsters appear on the field, Yuzu says, "Now I use my Soprano's effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters on the field as materials!"

As the monsters go into the portal, Yuzu says, "Dragon that blooms in the melody, appear with the breeze and ride through the air! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! Blooming Melody Sky Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

The green colored Blooming Melody with clouds that cover itself appears on the field, Yuzu says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Dennis whistles at the Fusion Summon, he heard that Yuzu learned her Fusion Summon from Shuinin Sora, one of the traitors of Academia. Though why he, as well as Yuri and Sona betrayed Academia...that will be the question he will ask after the duel.

"My turn." Dennis draws a card and says, "With Scale 2 Entermage Bubble Gardna and Scale 5 Entermate Candy Craftsman, I set the Pendulum Scale."

As two magicians appear on the field, Dennis says, "With this I can summon monsters from Level 3 to Level 4! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Entermate Hat Trickster ( **ATK:1100** /DEF:1100 LV:4) and Entermage Flame Eater ( **ATK:1200/** DEF:1600 LV:4)"

As the two monsters appear, Yuzu says, "So you still keep those cards Yuni gave you huh?"

Dennis says, "Of course. Though it is a shame that I didn't get to thank her. Now I overlay my two monsters! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:2)"

As the monster appears, Sarah says, "So you can use Xyz as well."

Yuzu says, "He did so in order to spy in Xyz so they can green light the invasion."

"So you know about it, huh?" Dennis jumps onto the platforms and grabs an Action Card, "I use Action Magic: Take Flight, I add 600 ATK to my monster until the end of the Battle Phase."

Sarah is surprised that Dennis is also into the Action Duels, but Dennis says, "Now battle! I attack your Sky Dragon with Trapeze Magician!" I detach one overlay unit to make two attacks!"

Yuzu says, "Once per turn, my dragon won't be destroyed by your attack."

"But you still take damage." Dennis says as Yuzu braces herself from the attack. **(Yuzu:4000-3400)** And then the second time, Yuzu's dragon is destroyed and she takes damage as well. **(Yuzu:3400-2800)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Dennis says.

Sarah says, "Yuzu, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Mom." Yuzu says.

Sarah says, "My turn!" She says, "I summon White Stone of Ancients!" As the level 1 tuner appears on the field, she says, "I reveal my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand so I can summon this card! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

"Blue-Eyes..." Yuzu says, "So this is Mom's deck..."

Serena says, "I have never seen Sarah sensei's duel...but to think she uses Blue-Eyes deck..."

Ray says, "Mom is a strong duelist. That is for sure."

Dennis is sweating as he thinks, "Blue-Eyes...this deck is hard to beat..."

Sarah says, "I tune level 8 Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon with Level 1 White Stone of Ancients! Blue-eyes shining in the dark, show the white spirit and glow upon the whole world! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" **(ATK:2500** /DEF:3000 LV:9)

"A Synchro Summon?" Rin says. "It is awesome."

Fubuki says, "So you are using Synchro summon, huh..."

"Battle! I attack your Trapeze Magician with Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! Spiritual Stream of Destruction!" Sarah yells.

"But they are the same ATK." Dennis says. "I know. Which is why I am using this Magic Card, Blue-Eyes Shining Light. With the card, I destroy up to two cards on the field and give you 300 damage for each one. I destroy that set card and your Trapeze Magician!"

Dennis is shocked as he is covered in the white light. **(Dennis:4000-3400)** "The battle is going on, so I can attack you directly!"

Dennis says, "I special summon Entermage String Figure when I get a direct attack! This card cannot be destroyed by that battle, also I take no battle damage from that battle." **(ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

Sarah says, "I set one card. At the same time, the White Stone of Ancient's effect let me summon a Blue-Eyes monster from my deck, come Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8)

As the dragon appears besides Sarah, Yuzu says, "Mom has two dragons by her side..."

* * *

At the same time, the Professor Akaba Leo is sitting on the throne contemplating what the next step is, until a staff member calls him.

"What's the matter?" Leo asks the staff.

"There is a high Synchro and Xyz energy in the port!" A staff member says as he shows the camera. Leo gasps as he sees the ones who are dueling.

"Is that...Hiiragi Yuzu, and Sarah? She is still alive?" Leo is surprised.

* * *

Dennis says, "Sarah sensei, it is great to see you summon those two monsters. But we won't be defeated that easily, since we are tasked to take Yuzu back to Academia."

"And I won't let you guys take my daughter away. I don't care if the Professor wants Ray or Yuzu, as long as I am here, you won't be able to lay a hand on her."

"Ray?" Leo is surprised.

"I'll see you try." Fubuki says, "My turn!" He draws a card and says, "I summon the Black Stone of Legend." As the small stone appears, Fubuki says, "I release it to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" **(ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 LV:7)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon..." Yuzu is sweating.

"I use Magic Card, Inferno Fire Blast, I can inflict damage equal to its ATK to you!" Fubuki targets Sarah, much to their shock.

Sarah gets hit by the blast as she holds on to the ground. **(Sarah:4000-1600)** "Mom, are you okay?" Yuzu asks.

"I am fine." Sarah says, "This damage is nothing."

Fubuki says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Yuzu says, "My turn! I will avenge you, Mom. During my Stand Phase, I can summon back Blooming Melody Sky Dragon from my graveyard." As the dragon is back, she says, "When this card is summoned, I can give you damage equal to the total ATK of the monsters you control! Which means you take 2400 damage!"

Fubuki grits his teeth as the attack hits him. **(Fubuki:4000-1600)** Yuzu then draws her card and starts her turn. "I attack your Damage Juggler with Blooming Melody Sky Dragon! Sky Sonic of Bloom!"

Dennis grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Evasion. I negate the attack."

Yuzu clicks her tongue and says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Dennis says, "Sarah sensei. Though it is a shame that you betrayed us, the Professor sure will want a strong duelist like you to help fulfilling our plan."

"Want? Don't make me laugh." Sarah says. "You want me to get back to the Prison known as Academia? Then no thank you."

"Prison huh..." In the control room, Leo looks at the duel with a mutter.

Dennis says, "Then I am sorry to do this. I summon Damage Juggler. ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1000 LV:4)" As he summons the monster, he says, "I use String Figure's effect, I can use it to perform Fusion Summon. I fuse my Entermage String Figure and Entermage Damage Juggler! Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1800 LV:7)!"

As the new monster appears, Yuzu says, "So this is your Fusion monster?"

"I am still a member from Academia, and then I use my Magic Card, Trapeze Alliance. I can summon back my Trapeze Magician from my graveyard and then make this card its overlay unit."

Yuzu grits his teeth as his magician is back, then Dennis says, "And then I use its Overlay Unit to make Force Witch attack twice."

"You give it to Force Witch?" Yuzu is shocked as Dennis says, "And with Force Witch's effect, I can lower the monster's ATK by 600! I choose Blooming Melody! Now Trapeze Magician! Attack Sky Dragon!" ( **2500-1900)**

As the trapeze Magician gives her dragon a kick, Yuzu says, "Once per turn my dragon won't be destroyed." **(Yuzu:2800-2200)**

Dennis says, "But I can attack one more and your dragon's ATK lowers again!" **(1900-1300)**

Yuzu screams as her dragon is destroyed and she lands on her back to the ground. **(Yuzu:2200-** **1100)**

"Yuzu!" Sarah says.

"Now this is the end! Force Witch! Attack Yuzu directly!"

Sarah says, "Trap Card, Blue-Eyes Switch! When my opponent declares a direct attack, I negate the attack and let Yuzu recover 1000LP."

The beam turns into a light as it shines on Yuzu. **(Yuzu:1100-2100)**

"Thank you, Mom." Yuzu smiles.

"It is mother's nature to protect the children." Sarah smiles back.

Dennis says, "Nice trap you got there, I end my turn."

Sarah says, "Now my turn!" As she draws a card, she says, "Its here, huh... Now I activate Ritual Magic:Chaos Form!"

"Ritual?" Dennis and Fubuki are shocked.

"I release my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to summon this monster! Blue-Eyes shinning in the darkness, absorb it and become the chaos that you're waiting for! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon! **(ATK:3000** /DEF:0 LV:8)"

Leo is watching as he says, "Blue-Eyes... Chaos Dragon..."

Sarah says, "Time to wrap this up. When I use Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a material to summon this card, I can change your monster into DEF and then its DER becomes 0!"

"What?" Fubuki says as his monster's DEF changes into 0. "Furthermore! I can give you piercing damage as well!"

Fubuki clicks his tongue as Sarah says, "Go! Chaos Dragon! Chaos Destruction!"

"I use Trap Card: Red-Eyes Gaze! I can make the ATK of your monster 0." Fubuki says as Chaos Dragon's ATK becomes 0 and Sarah grits her teeth, but then she sees the Action Card and grabs it, "I use Big Escape, I end the battle phase, so that my monster won't be destroyed by a draw."

"But you also missed the attack from the Spirit Dragon." Fubuki says.

"I end my turn." Sarah grits her teeth.

"Now my turn." Fubuki says. "I use Red-Eyes Fusion, I can fuse monsters from the deck, hand, field as materials to Fusion Summon!"

"What?" Yuzu is shocked.

"I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my deck and Summoned Skull in my hand! The black eyes cover in the darkness, become one with the demon and show the true terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Fiend Dragon – Black Daemon's Dragon ( **ATK:3200** /DEF:2500 LV:9)"

As the dragon appears, Fubuki says, "I use Red-eyes Dragon Dance! If I control a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can double my ATK!"

Sarah says, "But there is no Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field...unless..."

"You are correct! The Monster that fusion summoned using the Red-Eyes Fusion can be treated as one! **(3200-6400)**

"6400 ATK?" Yuzu gasps. Sarah says, "I use Spirit Dragon's effect! I can release this card and summon a Light Synchro Dragon monster from my extra deck! Come! Blue-Eyes Support Dragon!" (ATK:3000 / **DEF:2500** LV:8)

As the new Blue-Eyes synchro monster appears, she says, "I use its effect! I can change all of our cards into DEF position."

Fubuki is shocked, "What?" Then Blue-Eyes as well as Dennis' magicians all change into DEF.

Sarah smiles, "I know this card can't be targeted by cards in the damage step, so I have prepared this beforehand."

Fubuki clicks his tongue and says, "Then I attack Blue-Eyes Support Dragon with Black Daemon's Dragon!"

As the dragon is destroyed, he says, "I end my turn with setting one card."

Yuzu says, "My turn." As she draws the card, she says, "Dennis, you're an Entertainment Duelist like Yuya, right? The way we dueled back then, the way we tried to give smiles to the audience, does that mean nothing to you?"

Dennis says, "Dueling with you is indeed fun, but in the end Academia is more important to me."

"Are you sure about that? Your Dueling is saying otherwise." Yuzu says.

"Huh?" Dennis asks, "What do you mean?"

"Those flashiness and cheerfulness that you showed us, I don't think that Academia will teach you anything about it." Yuzu says.

"Don't listen to her, Dennis. Keep yourself together." Fubuki says.

"I-" Dennis says. "You could've just abandoned that in this battle, but you didn't, and that is the proof that either Yuya or Uncle Yusho has influenced you."

"Ridiculous, I am maintaining this is because it is easier for me to blend with people, and certainly made the Hunting Game more fun. I am not like those traitors." Dennis says.

Yuzu clicks her tongue and then she hears Ray's voice, "Yuzu, how about you switch to me?"

"Eh? Are you sure?" Yuzu asks.

"Well, I want to duel along with my mother." Ray says.

"Okay." Yuzu's Pendant and her Bracelet glows as she changes, Fubuki covers his eyes and asks, "What is going on?"

Dennis just stays silent as Sarah says, "Yuzu..."

Yuzu changes into Ray, who looks a little older than Yuzu. She says, "My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I use my dragon's effect, I summon it in the standby phase." As the Sky Dragon appears, the light dies down as Sarah says, "Ray..."

Leo widens his eyes and he touches the screen. He mutters, "Ray...she is here..."

Ray says, "Mother, let me fight along with you." She turns to the others. "I use Magic Card, Attribute Dance of Flowers, I choose Dark Attribute, so I can make all my monsters Dark Attribute until the end of my turn."

"Dark Attribute?" Dennis asks.

"Then I use Magic Card, Moonlight Dancer Fusion! With this card, I can treat this card as a monster on the field and use it as a material to Fusion Summon! Since Entermage can't be targeted by effects, then I target Fiend Dragon – Black Daemon's Dragon!"

"What?" Fubuki says in shock.

"Two Dragons blinded in the darkness! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lunar Eclipse Fusion Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, LV8)

As the dragon appears, Dennis says, "That is Serena's dragon...wait, don't tell me..."

Ray smiles, "Serena has fused with me, so I got my Fusion Dragon back with me."

"What?" Dennis gasps as Sarah asks, "Ray? What did you mean by that?"

"Mother, Zarc, Zarnie and I have the ability to absorb our fragments, and so far I have Rin and Serena inside me, but I didn't force them to become one with me, I did this is because they were heavily damaged."

"I see..." Sarah says.

Leo stands up and says, "Ray has dragons as well?" He thinks, "Then she might be able...no, she won't. I trust her..."

Ray says, "I banish my Sky Dragon to use its effect! I can attack all monsters twice each! But the first time your monsters won't be destroyed! Go! Lunar Shower!"

As a moon appears from the sky and several star pieces drops to the monster, Dennis says, "I use Force Witch's effect! I can lower your monster's ATK by 600!"

Ray says, "Of course that is expected!" She grabs an Action Magic and says, "Action Magic, Invisibility, in this turn my monster can't be targeted by effects!"

Dennis says, "But still, our monsters are in DEF position, we won't take any damage after this."

"Is that so?" Ray smirks, "I use Trap Card, Music Copy. I target my Mother's Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, so I can gain the same effect to my Lunar Eclipse Fusion Dragon! If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, I can inflict double piercing battle damage to my opponent. This will be the end for you! Starting with Trapeze Magician!"

Dennis widens his eyes as he is blasted by the attack, he is sent backwards to the ground. **(Dennis:3400-0)**

"You're next, I attack Fiend Dragon – Black Daemon's Dragon."

Fubuki is hit by the attack as he takes a lot of damage. **(Fubuki:1600-400)**

Dennis gets back up and asks, "Fubuki, are you okay?"

Just then, Fubuki hears Yami's voice, "Retreat for now, you'll lose if you continue."

Fubuki then says, "Not bad, as expected from Professor's Daughter."

Dennis asks, "Huh? Yuzu is Professor's daughter?"

Fubuki says, "No, didn't you notice that the one who duels is not Yuzu, but Akaba Ray herself."

"What? How come we never knew Professor's daughter?" Dennis asks.

Ray says, "So you know me, huh, then let me ask you, who controlled you?" Fubuki flinches and says, "I know about that mask, that was the Darkness mask. Who gave you it?"

"You'll never know who gave me. Trap Card, Red-Eyes Burn! When a Red-Eyes Dragon is destroyed, I can give all of us damage equal to its ATK!"

"What?" Everyone is shocked as they all get attacked by the blast made by the spirit. **(Fubuki:400-0) (Sarah:1600-0)(Yuzu:2100-0)**

* * *

Once the field is cleared and the smoke disappear, Yuzu and Sarah see that Fubuki and Dennis are gone. Serena says, "Damn it, they escape."

Yuzu says, "It is fine, at least we didn't disclose our hideout to Academia. so we are safe for now."

Sarah says, "Yuzu, no. Ray, it is great to duel alongside with you again."

Yuzu smiles, "Of course. Mom." They share a hug before going back to the You Show Duel school."

* * *

Back in the throne room, Dennis and Fubuki are kneeling down in front of Professor, Leo asks, "So Hiiragi Yuzu is here in the Fusion Dimension?"

"Yes, she might be with the traitors and Sarah sensei." Fubuki says. "And maybe the other Lancers are also here as well." Dennis says.

"I see, continue your search and bring both Sarah and Yuzu to be unharmed."

"Yes, Professor." The two say.

"Now you can dismiss." Leo says as the two bow and leave. Leo thinks, "Sarah has revived...is it because of Ray? I may have broke her heart before and from the looks of it, she married with Yuzu's father..."

He pictures himself younger with Sarah and the 4 year old Ray and Reisho, he says, "Why do I care about her now? I don't love her anymore...is it because that she is Ray's mother?" He then leaves the room to clear his thoughts.

* * *

In You Show Duel School, Ruka is watching Bruno building a transportation device, she asks, "So Bruno, I want to know, you were built back in the Original Dimension, right?"

Bruno says, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"If you were built, then you must knew the me from the past, right? How was I?" Ruka asks.

Bruno stands up and takes a wrench, he says, "You were a Singer just like before, but you didn't have Ancient Fairy Dragon because it was stolen by Devack, so you left the duel to Rua and head to the Duel Monster world to save it."

"I remember he told me that he had face me and Rua before..." Ruka looks at the Zeman card. "And then what?"

"I remember we, as well as Jack, Aki and Crow to join in the World Riding Duel Grand Prix together. We also won it in the end..."

"So I was already friends with Jack, Aki and Crow as well..." Ruka says.

"But the victory is interrupted since my original creator tries to destroy the world so that Zarc's rampage won't happen in the future." Bruno says. "We were defeated...Zarc rampage is still there, but the world splits into 4 didn't happen back then, so maybe their way to change the future was still happened."

Ruka nods as Johan comes in. "Hey, Ruka, Bruno, how are you?"

"Johan? Aren't you helping the students?" Ruka asks.

"Well, thanks to Ryu, who is from the Standard Branch of the You Show Duel School, he helped me with it."

Bruno says, "I see."

Johan says, "By the way, I still can't believe that you are a android. You look so much like human to me."

Bruno says, "Well, I also think so. Though I had been destroyed once and thanks to Yuni and Reisho who revive me."

Johan asks, "Yuni is sensei's daughter, right? I heard that he has 4 children."

Ruka says, "Yes, they all have Pendants like us as well. They saved our home and we are grateful for them."

Johan says, "If only we can meet them...by the way, Bruno, how is the device?"

Bruno says, "It is lucky that Yuni give me a program of it, it needs some adjustments, I assume that give me more days and it can be done. Not only that, Yuni is also working it from the Xyz Dimension, so even if we finished, we have to wait for them to finish there if we want to teleport there."

"I see." Johan says.

Yuzu and Sarah walk into the room as Johan says, "Sarah sensei, Yuzu, how was it?"

"Dennis and Fubuki escape and the match is a draw..." Yuzu says. "And I thought I could have my revenge..."

Sarah says, "Revenge isn't anything, Yuzu, but in that duel, but Dennis' duel have been influenced, even though he doesn't want to admit it."

"Influenced?" Ruka asks.

"When his monsters attack, it feels like he wants to give a show...just like what Entertainment duels are for." Sarah says.

"Dennis has been through Heartland and did become Uncle's student...do you think he is influenced by Uncle?" Yuzu asks.

"If my assumption is right, Dennis' heart is swaying, then we should give it our best to let him join our side." Sarah says.

"Right." Yuzu nods.

* * *

Back at Heartland, Yuni is alone in the ship as Sergey is attached to a computer and Yuni is typing some with the duel disks. Astral says, "You are quite busy, Yuni."

Yuni says, "Of course...since we revealed that we can uncard people, I have to install the program into Rio, Shark, Michael, Thomas and Chris' duel disks. Not only that, I also want to rewrite Sergey's program, since he can be useful for fighting Academia."

At the same time, Yuya, Katrina, Vivian, Reisho, Ruri, Shun, Shark and Rio come inside as they see how many stuff Yuni has accumulated inside. Yuya says, "Yuni, why don't you take a rest? You have been inside for few hours."

Yuni says, "I am fine. I just finished the installation." Yuni says as she handover the duel disks to Shark and Rio. "So we can uncard our comrades with these?" Shark asks.

"Of course." Yuni says. "But we have to be careful. If Academia knows we have this technology, they will try to take those duel disks away and we can't return them back again."

The others nod as Rio notices a robot, "Hey, what is this?"

As the others see it, Katrina says, "Sergey?"

Ruri asks, 'What is he doing here?"

Yuni says, "Oh, I am just rebuilding him. After Roget's death, I manage to retrieve him so he can also be a part of a Lancer."

Shun says, "You try to let this guy who almost killed my sister to become a Lancer?"

Reisho says, "But he can do that means that he is strong, we just need to make some adjustments so that he won't try to destroy anything."

Yuni says, "I can do that." But as she tries to click something, she notices a file. "Hey, what is this?"

Everyone gathers as Yuni clicks it, it shows the a video that has Roget and a boy who is sitting on the machine similar to the ones Z-one rode. He gives Roget a disk before disappear, then the video is cut off.

"What is that?" Vivian asks.

"It seems like someone has given Roget the program to remodel Sergey..." Katrina says.

Yuni, Yuya and Reisho are silent at first, Yuya says, "Yuni, is that person look like Z-one?"

"Z-one?" Shun asks.

"I remembered that you said once that Z-one was the one who tried to rewrite the history when he sees you in a rampage...but isn't he supposed to be dead?" Ruri asks.

"I guess so..." Yuni rewinds the duel a little bit, but when they stop and try to zoom in, a flash occurs to Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Vivian, Reisho and Rio. The six of them see 4 shadowy figure standing in front of them, they emit some dark energy that tries to attack them.

"Guys? Are you alright?" Ruri tries to snap them out. As the six of them returns back to normal, Yuya asks, "What was that flash?"

Reisho says, "I don't know... I saw 4 figures trying to attack us..."

Rio says, "Me too..."

Shark asks, "What four figures?"

Vivian says, "We can only see their outlines, but we don't know who they are..."

Yuya asks, "I don't know why...maybe the four we saw might be a bigger threat than Academia..." Then the others look into the screen again as the video keeps zooming in.

* * *

 **Yep, Fubuki made his appearance in this fic. And he returns as Darkness in this story and uses Red-Eyes Deck. As for Yuzu's mother, Sarah, her deck is Blue-Eyes with Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Ritual.**

 **I remember one review that ask me that if Zarc is not the main villain of my story, then who is it? You got your answer. Since the flash that the Pendant Holders saw might be the answer. The next duel will be in Heartland. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Blooming Melody Sky Dragon:**

 **Wind Attribute LV:7 Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: Two Melodious Monsters.**

 **When this card is summoned, you can give your opponent damage equal to the total ATK of the monsters he controls. Once per turn, this card can't be destroyed by card effects or battle. When this card is destroyed, you can summon it back to the graveyard in your standby phase.**

 **Blue-Eyes Shining Light**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: You can destroy up to 2 cards your opponent controls and for one card your opponent will take 300 damage.**

 **Trapeze Alliance:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: You can summon back Trapeze Magician and this card becomes its Overlay Unit.**

 **Blue-Eyes Switch**

 **Continuous Trap Card:**

 **Effect: When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can negate the attack and recover 1000 LP.**

 **Red-Eyes Gaze:**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Effect: If your opponent declares an attack, you can make the monster your opponent controls to 0.**

 **Red-Eyes Dragon Dance**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: If you control a Red-Eyes B. Dragon, you can double its ATK.**

 **Blue-Eyes Support Dragon**

 **Light Attribute LV:8 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: One tuner+ One or more non tuner monsters.**

 **If you have a Blue-Eyes W. Dragon on the field, you can change all monsters you control into DEF position.**

 **Music Copy**

 **Trap Card**

 **Effect: You can target one monster on the field, and your monster can gain the same effect of that monster.**

 **Moonlight Dancer Fusion:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: If you have a Fusion Monster on the field, target one monster on the field and treat this card as that monster to perform a Fusion Summon.**


	82. Chapter 82 Fighting for Friendship

Chapter 82

Night time has come as everyone is sleeping in both Fusion and Xyz Dimension. But suddenly, the 10 Pendants are glowing as the ten holders start to struggle in their sleep.

"What is going on here?" Yuzu sees that she is wandering inside of a room with nothingness. It is obvious that she is scared. Just then, she sees 4 figures in front of them, their body is obscured, but they are walking towards her.

"Who are you guys?" Yuzu asks, as she steps back a little in fear. And then Yuya and Yuni also appear besides her and she is surprised.

"Yuya? Yuni?" Yuzu says in surprise, but then much to her surprise, one of the four figure suddenly splits into 3 ghostly figures and then they start to fly towards them. Just then, one of the spirit flies into Yuya, causing him to groan in pain.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yells, and then the second spirit tries to get into Yuni, then she starts screaming in pain.

"Run...Yuzu!" Yuya says as Yuzu can see his eyes start to glowing, the same goes to Yuni. Yuzu tries to run, but the third and final spirit comes and he says, "Embrace your darkness..." Then it tries to go into Yuzu's body as she starts to feel pain.

"Help!" Yuzu bolts awake as she sits up on her bed. Her breathing is fast and a little loud. Sarah and Ryu, who are at the same room, rub their eyes as they hear Yuzu's screaming and her quick breathing. Sarah asks, "Yuzu, what's wrong?"

Yuzu then notices that Yuya and Yuni aren't by their side, and then she sighs in relief. She says, "Mom, Brother...sorry...I had a nightmare, that was all..."

Ryu notices that Yuzu's face is pale and sweat is covering her forehead, he asks, "Are you sure you are fine? You're breathing hastily."

"Don't worry. We all have Nightmares sometimes." Yuzu says.

Sarah gives her a hug and says, "Yuzu, if you have a nightmare again, try think of happy times, it will give you strength to overcome it."

"Okay, mom." Yuzu says as they go back to sleep.

* * *

In the next day, Asuka, Kezan, Johan, Satoshi, Sona, Sora, Yuri and Rei are already preparing for the teaching in the meeting room. Johan is helping preparing the Duel Disks, but he looks sleepy and the Duel Disks almost fall from his hands. Luckily Sona grabs them before they drop onto the floor and break.

"Johan, be careful, these Duel Disks aren't cheap." Sona says.

"I know..." Then Johan yawns. Asuka asks, "Johan, you looked really tired, are you okay?"

Johan says, "Well, I just had a nightmare last night, it is not a big deal..."

"I see..." Rei says. "Do you want some rest?"

"No thank you, right now Academia is a threat and there is no time to rest." Johan says.

"Good morning..." Ruka, Rua, Aki and Kiryu also walk in. Rua and Ruka are looking sleepy. Aki says, "Ruka, Rua, it is unusual for you to be like this."

"We had a nightmare and we couldn't sleep." Rua says.

"Wait, you two had a nightmare as well?" Kanzan asks.

"What do you mean?" Kiryu asks, then he sees Johan doing the same. "Oh."

Yusho, Sarah, Mark, Hana, Ryu and Yuzu also walk into the room as Yuzu looks like she is about to collapse. Sora asks, "What happened to Yuzu?"

Ryu says, "She had a nightmare, when we woke up, she was breathing quite heavily as well."

"Really, even Yuzu has a nightmare as well? If this is a joke then it sure is funny..." Sona says.

"So what nightmare did you have? Yuzu?" Sora asks.

Yuzu says, "Well...at first I was wandering in a room with nothingness, but then out of nowhere, I saw four shadowy figures..."

Yusho asks, "Four Shadowy Figures?"

Rua says, "Wait, four shadowy figures? That is the same of the nightmare I had."

"Me too." Ruka says.

Johan asks, "Wait, you dreamed it as well?"

Ruka says, "Yeah, and then we saw one figure walks closer to Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu...then it splits into three."

Yuzu says, "Wait, that is the same in my dream. The three ghosts then try to get into our body, did you dream that as well?"

"Yeah, and then suddenly, you attacked us without any reason, it seems like you were possessed by the ghosts." Rua says.

Mark says, "Strange...four people having the same nightmare... it seems like it is not a coincidence."

Sona asks, "By why did you 4 have the same nightmare?"

Yuzu holds her pendant, "Could it be...because of this Pendant?"

* * *

In the Xyz Dimension, the Sakaki Siblings, Reisho and Rio are also sleepy, Shark says, "It is abnormal that you didn't sleep well.."

Rio says, "Ever since we saw those flash of the 4 figures, I had some dreams about them..."

Vivian says, "Not to mention that one of them splits into three, then they go into Brother, Sister and Yuzu from what we saw..."

Reisho says, "And then they try to attack us like they were possessed..."

Yuni says, "Indeed...but why did we have the same nightmare? I mean, six people having the same nightmare but with different viewpoints?"

Yuya says, "In truth...I knew who is the one that try to possess us..."

This causes curiosity to the others, Katrina asks, "Who?"

Yuya says, "The Supreme King..."

"Supreme King?" Condor asks, "What is that?"

"It is the one who controlled brother to destroy the world...after I used that control chip, it should have left his body..." Yuni says.

"But it revived when Roget tried to control me..." Yuya says. "When I was dueling Risu, it controls me and me, Yuto and Yuri are forced to duel him..."

Reisho says, "If what you said is true... but if he tries to possess you...then why Yuni and Yuzu are also..."

Yuni then looks down at her heart and she suddenly feels unease, she says, "Don't tell me..."

"Do you think of something?" Rio asks as everyone is getting to worry about the face that Yuni is making.

"Nothing." Yuni shakes her head to assure them it is fine. "By the way, why don't we go see how Dr. Faker and Hart are doing?"

The others nod as they go to their bedside. Ever since Orbital knew that Kaito is in the same dimension, he volunteers to take care of Hart and Dr. Faker from then on. Yuni and the others walk into the room as Yuni asks, "Orbital, how are they? Are there any injuries?"

Orbital uses the roger pose and says, "Hart sama and Dr. Faker sama are fine. They are still asleep."

Bryon says, "Is that so...I'm glad that they are safe and sound."

Chris asks, "But why did this robot seems like it knows them so well? It even knows about them as much as we do."

Yuya says, "Well...you remembered that we said that after the world splits, most of us lost our memories, right?"

They nod as Shark asks, "What does it have to do with this?"

"The one who created Orbital back then is Kaito. He was created because Kaito wanted him to take care of Hart back then."

"Are you serious?" Thomas asks. "You mean that Kaito built him before the world split into four dimensions?"

"Yeah." Yuya says. "But it was destroyed after the world split and we rebuilt him. The program is still the same, but Yuni added some stuff inside him."

"Stuff that we don't understand." Katrina finishes as they laugh a little.

Just then, Hart and Dr. Faker are slowly waking up. Bryon and Condor helps him as Condor asks, "Faker, are you okay?"

Faker holds his head and sees the two familiar people. "Huh? Condor...Bryon? Is this a dream?"

Bryon says, "This isn't a dream, Faker. You and Hart are saved."

Dr. Faker holds his head and says, "Saved?"

Hart is being hugged by Chris as he asks, "Hart, are you okay?"

Hart looks at Chris and says, "Big brother Chris? Everyone..."

Everyone sighs in relief as Faker asks, "Bryon, how did you manage to uncard us?"

Bryon says, "Condor and his family have found powerful allies in Standard Dimension, and the children of Sakaki Yusho are the ones who solve this program."

"Yusho's children?" Faker blinks in surprise.

After introducing the Lancers, Faker says, "I see...so you are Yusho's children. I am glad that you have come to assist us, in fact, I am thankful for you to free us."

Yuni says, "No problem, after all, you are Dad's friends and we can't just sit by and do nothing."

Hart asks, "Big Brother Yuto? Big Sister Rumi? When did you become Yusho sensei's children?"

Rio says, "Well, they are not exactly Yuto and Rumi... They look the same, but they are different person."

Hart nods and says, "Where is Brother?"

Everyone suddenly frowns, Faker notices it and then he widens his eyes, "Don't tell me..."

Allen says, "Dr. Faker. Kaito is fine. But..."

Sayaka says, "He blamed himself for you being carded and he decided to cut ties with us. He tried to fight Academia on his own..."

"What? That is reckless! What is he thinking?" Dr. Faker says as he tries to stand up, but failed since his injuries.

Yuni feels Rumi's urge to bring him back, then she says, "Don't worry, we'll go bring him back."

"Yuni?" Yuya asks as everyone is surprised.

"You mean...you are going to duel Kaito?" Allen asks in surprise.

"Not me." Yuni says, which makes them confused. Then Shun realizes, "Of all of us, the one who is very close to Kaito is..."

Katrina says, "Rumi...you are going to let Rumi duel her?"

Yuni says, "Like you said, she is close to Kaito. It is the only chance."

"Then we will come with you." Sayaka says.

"Sayaka?" Ruri asks.

"I promised that we will bring Kaito back." Sayaka says. Shun nods and says, "Fine. But we have better watch out Academia."

The others nod as they leave the Protected Duel Lodge. But once they all get outside the Duel Lodge to find Kaito, Yuni suddenly gets a mail from Bruno. "Of all the times...why now..."

Yuya says, "What's wrong?"

"Bruno says that the Dimension Transport Device he is building is almost complete, which means that we need to get quickly..." Yuni says. "But we have to find Kaito, what are we going to do?" Reisho asks.

Yuto says, "Then just like Yuri, let us defuse with you."

Yuya asks, "Are you sure? Is your body repaired?"

Rumi says, "Ruri is already repaired, so there is no way that I am not. Don't worry, let us handle Kaito while you go do your work."

Yuni says, "Okay, we trust you." Then they start to glow as they split themselves, before Rumi and Yuto can leave, Yuni says, "Also, Rumi, take these as well."

Rumi sees that Yuni is giving her Hope-Eyes, she is surprised, "Your dragon?"

"Consider that I lent you my powers to help you fight against Kaito, you will need it." Yuni says.

"Okay." Then the two Resistance members leave while Yuya, Yuni and Reisho go into the Space Ship.

* * *

Elsewhere, Allen and Sayaka gets over a rise, then they see Kaito facing off against three Duel Academy Duelists, two in red jackets and one in yellow. "There is Kaito." Allen says, "Let's go, Sayaka." But Sayaka hesitates while Allen heads off down the slope.

"Sayaka, what's wrong? Don't you want to bring our comrade back?" Allen asks, Sayaka hesitantly nods as they rush to him.

"Hey, Kaito!" Allen yells to him, Kaito says, "We have been searching for you."

"Don't get in my way. I already said that I have cut ties with you." He then walks up to the defeated students and then cards them, much to Sayaka's horror. Sayaka turns away as Kaito begins to leave without a word.

"Stop being so stubborn, we have something to tell you!" Allen says. But Kaito ignores them as he tries to walk away, causing Allen to grit his teeth in frustration.

Just then, Rumi puts her hand on his shoulder and stops him. Kaito knocks her hand aside before seeing who is it.

"Rumi?" Kaito asks, "You're back?"

"Kaito, I won't let you keep ignoring us. You have better stop this instant." Rumi says.

"I have nothing to do with you guys. If you get in my way, then I'll turn you into card as well." He activates his duel disk.

Rumi almost drops a tear since the words sting her, but she says, "Do it if you can. I'll see you try." Then she activates her own duel disk.

"Field Magic: Crossover"

As the Blue Platforms appear, Allen says, "Hey hold on!"

Vivian, Katrina, Gongenzaka and Sawatari appear and Vivian says, "There they are, and we are just in time."

"Yeah, looks like we can only watch..." Sawatari mutters.

Rumi and Kaito both yell, "Duel!" **(Rumi:4000)(Kaito:4000)**

Rumi says, "I'll go first. I summon Flying Riders: Egg!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1 PS:2)

As an egg with a small head and feet pops out, Rumi says, "Using one Level 1 Egg, I overlay this monster! Born from the egg, stretch your wings and get ready to fly! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Flying Riders: Duckling 1!" ( **ATK:1100** /DEF:700 RNK:1 OVU:1)

As the white duckling with a star on its body appears, Vivian says, "1 monster to Xyz Summon?"

Allen says, "Yeah, that is her strategy."

Rumi says, "By detaching one overlay unit. I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose rank is 1 to three higher using this card as a material! I overlay Duckling 1! Shine in the sky, Glow in the night till all the birds rest! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come! Rank 3! Twinkle Star 3!" ( **ATK:1800/** DEF:1400 RNK:3 OVU:1)

As the star with three small stars appear, Rumi says, "I activate Egg's effect from my graveyard, when this card is used as an Overlay Unit and is also being attached, I can set it on the Pendulum Zone!"

"What? Pendulum Zone?" Kaito is shocked as the monster rises into the air and a 2 is below it. Rumi says, "I end my turn."

Kaito says, "Action Field and Pendulum Monsters...you have been weak, using such outside tricks..."

Rumi feels pain from her heart, but she still keeps her face and says, "Say that after you beat me."

Katrina says, "Rumi must be hurt when Kaito says those words..."

Allen says, "But what are Pendulum Cards and Action Fields? I have never seen them before."

Vivian says, "Pendulum cards is like a combination of Monsters and Magic Cards. You see, you need two of them with different scales to use it and you can immediately summon monsters whose level are between the scales."

Katrina says, "For example, if you have a Scale 6 to Scale 9 on the field, you can summon Level 7 and Level 8 monsters without releasing monsters, and it is also good to summon high rank Xyz Monsters. My sister is the one who created this method."

"You mean, Yuni is the one who created this method? How did she manage to do that?" Sayaka asks.

"Well, despite her young age, she is the Vice President of the biggest Company along with Brother back in our dimension." Katrina says.

"In addition to the method, Pendulum Monsters that are destroyed will be sent to Extra deck instead of Graveyard." Vivian says.

"So we can summon the same monsters over again..." Sayaka says with amazement.

"As for the Action Duels, it is our weapon that is made by our father Sakaki Yusho." Katrina says. "The Action cards are scattered across the floor and you can pick it to your advantage."

"Wait, Yusho sensei created Action Duels?" Allen asks. "Why didn't he teach us about it? If he taught us back then, then we wouldn't have this many loss now..."

Katrina says, "He didn't bring any materials for the method here, even though he wanted to teach you, he couldn't."

Kaito is hearing this and he flinches as he heard that Yusho is the one who created this Action Field. "So...that Sakaki Yuya...he is really Sensei's son..."

Kaito shakes his head and says, "My turn!" He draws a card and says, "Since my opponent control a Special Summoned Monster from Extra Deck and I control no Monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:800 LV:4)!" Kaito Summons a winged dinosaur-like Monster.

"And then I Summon Cipher Wing ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1200 LV:4). I activate its Effect. By Releasing Cipher Wing, I can double the Level of all Cipher Monsters I control!" Kaito changes Twin Raptor's Level from 4 to 8.

"Twin Raptor can be treated as two monsters! I Overlay Twin Raptor that is treated as two Monsters! Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 OVU:2)"

Rumi mutters, "Here it is...Galaxy-Eyes..."

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can take control of my opponent's Monster until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Projection!" Kaito yells.

Rumi says, "By using a Pendulum Effect of my Egg, I can negate the effect!" Then she tries to run.

"Then battle! I attack your monster with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Rumi gets a card and says, "I detach one overlay unit from my monster to negate the destruction!" **(Rumi:4000-2800)**

"I Set 2 cards and end my Turn." Kaito concludes.

Shun, Jean and Ruri arrive and Shun asks, "Katrina, how is the duel?"

"Rumi has gotten damaged, but she is still holding on." Katrina says.

"I see." Jean says. "I hope she can get over him."

Rumi says, "My turn!" She draws the card and says, "I summon Flying Riders Nightingale Princess!" ( **ATK:100** /DEF:100 LV:4)

As the bird like monster wearing a Princess outfit appears, Rumi says, "I use its effect. I can treat her as two monsters once using for Xyz Summon! Rise into the air, take the passengers to the sky with your big balloon! Xyz Summon! Come! Rank 4! Flying Riders Hot Air balloon 4!"

A hot air balloon with 4 level stars as the balloon appears on the field ( **ATK:2200** /DEF:1800, RNK:4 OVU:1)

"I use its effect! I switch my Twinkle Star 3 into the same rank as Hot Air balloon 4!"

Kaito says, "Two Rank 4 monsters..."

"I overlay my two monsters! Formed from the rays of light, use your fierce jaws to fight! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Light Patience Xyz Dragon!"( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, RNK:4 OVU:2)

As the dragon appears, Rumi says, "I use this Action Card I got, Extreme Sword! I increase my monster's ATK by 1000!" **(2500-3500)**

"Now the ATK is higher than Galaxy-Eyes!" Ruri says.

"Battle! I attack your monster with Light Patience! Destruction of the waiting Light!" Rumi yells.

Kaito says, "Trap Card, Cipher Deterrent! I can negate my monster's destruction until the end of the turn and its ATK becomes double in battle. **(3000-6000)**

Everyone gasps as Rumi says, "I use Quick Play Magic: RUM - Flying to the Xyz! I negate the battle and summon a monster which is one rank higher than the monster I control using the Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit."

As she overlays the monster, she chants, "From the sky of ideals, dedicate to the happy world in our hears! Appear and shine forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Light Utopia Xyz Dragon!( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500, RNK:5 OVU:3)

A white colored Dragon that looks like Dark Requiem appears on the field and roars, Kaito thinks, "She has a stronger dragon?"

Rumi says, "Kaito, I know how you feel when you lost your family. When we found out that Ruri had been kidnapped...we also thought to eradicate Academia on our own as well."

Kaito yells back, "What do you know about me?"

Rumi says, "I set one card and end my turn. Even if we are knocked down, we will continue to crawl back up and fight again alongside our comrades, and that is the spirit of the Resistance. Have you forgotten that spirit?"

Kaito doesn't respond, and Allen muses, "Alongside our comrades…"

Yuto and Rio also come as Yuto asks, "Did Rumi open his heart?"

Allen says, "Yuto? Rio? How about Hart and Dr. Faker if you are here?"

"Ryoga and the others are watching them." Rio says. "And from the duel, I guess Kaito doesn't change?"

Kaito says, "You said Comrades..." He says, "Galaxy-Eyes is part of myself. So I don't need something stupid like comrades. Right now, the only one that I can rely on is myself."

Rumi grits her teeth in anger as Kaito says, "My turn." He draws a card and says, "I overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

"What? He has a stronger Dragon?" Sawatari says in shock.

"Galaxy shinning in the darkness, put your strength in your blade and eliminate the enemies within! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!" ( **ATK:** **3200** /DEF:2800 RNK:9 OVU:1)

The Cipher Dragon appears with energy blades on its arms as Kaito says, "I use its effect, I detach one overlay unit, I can destroy your monster!"

Rumi says, "I use my Egg's Pendulum effect, I negate that effect!"

"It is no use. Trap Card, Cipher Lock, I negate an effect on the field once per turn!" Kaito says as the yellow light surrounds the monster and blocks it.

Rumi says, "Then I detach one overlay unit from Light Utopia! I negate your effect and summon Light Patience Xyz Dragon in my graveyard!"

As the dragon appears in DEF, Yuto says, "Good, she also raises its defenses."

Kaito says, "Like I said, you are naive."

"What?" Rumi asks.

"I use Quick Play Magic: Cipher Elimination! Since you have Light Patience in DEF, I raise Cipher Blade Dragon's ATK by 2500. **(3200-5700)**

"5700 ATK?" Shun says.

"If this attack works, then Sister will..." Ruri says.

"Battle! I attack your Light Utopia with Cipher Blade Dragon! Cipher Slash!"

Rumi tries to get an Action Card, but she is hit by the attack. "Rumi!" The bystanders yell as Rumi is lying on the floor. **(Rumi:2800-100)**

Kaito says, "You stated that Action Cards were the power of your comrades, but as you see that out, you'll eventually lose your wings."

He closes his eyes and says, "When people lose the comrades they trust, they will be inflicted with an unbearable sorrow. In the end they are nothing more than a hindrance."

Rumi is still lying on the ground as Kaito says, "Why don't you give up just now."

Rumi struggles to stand up, she says, "I will fight alongside my comrades because I don't want to lose them, and I will also shoulder the wishes of the people that I had lost."

She manages to hold her feet, but her head is lowering as she says, "Back before...I admired you, whenever you dueled with my brother...the children would always gather around you..."

"Rumi..." Yuto says.

Rumi suddenly raises her head, much to everyone's shock, "But now...all I can see is hatred, pain and the distrust in your heart." She drops some tears and says, "Action Magic: Damage Draw, I got over 2000ATK, so I draw two cards..."

She looks up and shouts, "You are not the Kaito I used to know, I used to admire!" This causes Kaito to flinch.

Rumi says, "My turn!" She draws a card and says, "Yuni...let me your power..." She says, "I set Scale 9 Flying Riders: Galaxy Center in the other scale!" As the scale is complete, she says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV:2 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK:2500/DEF:2000, LV7)"

As the dragon roars, Katrina says, "That is sister's ace dragon!"

Kaito looks at her in disbelief, "Even though I told her many times to give up...she still wants to fight..." He starts to remember the times when they dueled together. "She still wants me to be my comrade..."

Rumi says, "I use the Pendulum effect of my Galaxy Center! I can treat my Light Patience as LV7 since I have Hope-Eyes in my field!"

As the center opens its door, the level stars flies into the dragon. Rumi says, "I overlay my two dragons! Dragon of hope in the eyes. Unleash your light with the patience you have hold! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of patience! Supreme Queen Black Dragon - Hope-Eyes Patience Dragon!" (ATK:3000/DEF:2500 RNK:7 PS:1)

Hope-Eyes Patience Dragon is a Black colored Dragon with yellow and blue lines, its appearance is like Hope-Eyes, but it has fangs like Light Patience. As the monster appears, it causes shock waves that blows around the field.

"Another new Dragon..." Yuto gasps.

"Wow..." Sayaka says.

"If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: Add 300 ATK times the Xyz Monster's Rank to this monster. **(3000-4200)**

As the monster grows big, Kaito feels like he has seen the light. "What is this..."

Rumi says, "This is the power of believing in your comrades! And Kaito, you are also our comrade as well!" Kaito just stays silent as he starts to remember the past.

Rumi spreads her arms and says, "Please, Kaito. We all want to defeat Academia for what they have done to us. But doing alone won't solve anything. Let us help you. Do you forget what Yusho sensei taught us? We are never alone, and we have people that care about us."

Katio says, "Rumi...you..."

Rumi says, "By detaching an Overlay unit, I can negate a battle and give my opponent damage equal to its ATK! Stored Patience Unleash!"

Hope-Eyes flies into the sky, then it shoots out yellow beam from the body and give damage to Kaito, who embraces the attack and fall into the floor. **(Kaito:4000-0)**

* * *

Everyone is shocked at the result, Rumi walks towards Kaito and raises her hand, "Kaito, please come back to us. The Resistance can't bear losing people like you."

Kaito says, "I-"

"Brother!" Everyone turns around and sees Hart rushing towards him and gives a hug. "I am glad you are safe, how could you do this to us?"

Kaito can't believe his eyes on the boy and says, "Hart? How..." Then he notices the group, he gasps and sees Ruri standing besides Sayaka.

"How did you..." Kaito says.

"It is thanks to my sister." Katrina says. "She manages to breakthrough the carding and reverses it."

"Katrina..." Kaito is surprised. Yuto says, "Kaito, having comrades aren't only hindrances, comrades also help each other. It is because we work together that we can bring the ones we lost back."

"Comrades..." Kaito has a warm smile as he puts his hand on Hart's hair. "I am sorry...for all the pain I gave you guys..."

Rumi smiles, "It is fine. I am glad that you returned to us."

Kaito nods and then Rumi turns to Katrina, "By the way, can you please give these cards back to your sister?" She takes Hope-Eyes and Light Patience to her.

"Wait, does that mean...you defuse?" Katrina asks.

This causes shock to the others, Jean asks, "Then where is Yuya and Yuni if you two defuse?"

Yuto says, "They are back at the ship, since Yuni said something about Bruno almost finish making a Dimensional Transport Device in the Fusion Dimension..."

"What? And you told us now?" Vivian says as she and Katrina quickly leave, much to everyone's confusion.

* * *

In the ship, Yuni says, "Brother, Flying told me that Rumi did it."

"That is great, now Kaito is back to our side again." Yuya says with a smile.

Astral says, "With Kaito, we won't need to worry about Academia."

Yuni smiles, "Yeah." She says, "Good Bruno sends me another message."

"What does he say?" Reisho asks.

"He says that the Dimension Transport device in their place is finished. It is a relief that we also finished ours just in time." Yuni says.

"Indeed. Anything else?" Yuya asks.

Yuni says, "It will be sent from...You Show Duel... School?"

Reisho asks, "Wait, what? You Show Duel School? Isn't that your Duel School?"

Yuya says, "What is going on here? Did he go back to Standard Dimension?"

"I don't know." Yuni writes the message back to Bruno, within a seconds, Bruno sends another message to them. Yuni reads the message and she gasps, "No way..."

"What is it?" Yuya asks.

"There is a branch of the You Show Duel School in the Fusion Dimension...and the one who created it... is Dad and Sarah sensei..."

The two gasp and Reisho says, "Mom? And your Dad? Is he serious..."

Yuya says, "If that is true...Katrina says that Dad went missing...he was transported to Fusion Dimension?"

"And he meets up with my Mom, they work together to build You Show Duel School?" Reisho says. "Does that mean Yuzu, or my Sister, has met Mom..."

"If we finished it...then we will be able to see them again!" Yuya says as the other two are excited to see their long lost parents, "Let's make it quick. I can't wait to meet Dad again!"

Yuni smiles and says, "Yes. Let's do it." Then they start working on the machines. At the same time in Fusion Dimension, Bruno says, "The Dimension Transport device is linked."

Yuzu says, "So we can meet Yuya and Yuni again!"

Yusho says, "That is great. I really miss them."

Bruno says, "The location is the Different Dimension Ship, according to Yuni, it is the only place in Heartland that can give us much energy to the device."

Hana says, "No way...that thing still exists?"

Mark says, "That is awesome. I always wonder how Astral and the others go to Barian World with this."

Bruno says, "Now with the press of this button, it should be activated." In Xyz Dimension, Yuya says, "Yuni, won't we be detected by Academia?"

Yuni says, "Don't worry, they won't spot us. And now, let's get started. Then both Yuni and Bruno press the button as the door starts to glow, much to everyone's delight.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, this chapter is for Rumi and Kaito's duel. As I stated in my profile, I will be shipping them. And Hart is revived, so Kaito doesn't need to act cool with the Resistance.**

 **And I will like to let Yuya and Yusho reunite this early and let Yuya meet the ones from GX. Especially Johan, since Yuya might inherit Judai and they can talk a lot. And you can guess what the dream means since it is quite obvious. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **New OC:**

 **Flying Riders: Egg**

 **Wind Attribute LV:1 PS:2 Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect ATK:0 DEF:0**

 **Pendulum Effect: When there is an Xyz Monster on the field, you can negate an effect your opponent uses.**

 **Effect: If this card used as an Overlay Unit and is sent to the graveyard, you can place it on the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Flying Riders Duckling 1**

 **Light Attribute, RNK1, Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:1100/DEF:700**

 **Effect: 1 Level 1 Flying Riders monster.**

 **By detaching one Overlay unit, use this card as an Xyz Material to summon a monster who is 1 to 3 ranks higher.**

 **Flying Riders Twinkle Star 3**

 **Light Attribute, RNK3, Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect, ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

 **Effect: 2 Level 3 Flying Riders monsters.**

 **By detaching one Overlay unit, you can negate an destruction that targets this monster.**

 **RUM Fly Into the Xyz.**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When a Xyz Monster is about to be destroyed, negate it and use that Xyz monster to be a material to summon a Xyz Monster that is one rank higher.**

 **Light Utopia Xyz Dragon**

 **Light Attribute, RNK5, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: 2 Rank 5 monsters.**

 **If this card has a "Light Patience Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects.**

 **● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target one monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that monster lose 300ATK for each level it has and give damage equal to the ATK it loses.**  
 **● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect.**

 **Cipher Lock**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: You can negate one effect on the field once per turn.**

 **Cipher Elimination**

 **Equip Magic Card:**

 **Effect: If your opponent controls a monster in the DEF position, you can gain that monster's ATK to the equip monster.**

 **Flying Riders: Galaxy Center**

 **Light Attribute LV:8 PS:9 Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK:2500 DEF:3000**

 **Pendulum Effect: You can treat one card on the field the same level as the other monster that you control.**

 **Effect: If this card is used as an Xyz Material, you can summon back the monsters in the graveyard to the field.**


	83. Chapter 83 Reunion, Duels and Plans

Chapter 81

In both worlds, Yuni and Bruno press the button of the Dimension Transport Device as the door glows white. Yuni smiles at the door way as she turns to Yuya and Reisho, "It worked."

"Now that's done..." Reisho says, "Can anyone hear me from here?"

Back at the Fusion Dimension, Yuzu, Ryu, Bruno, Ruka, Rua,, Asuka, Johan, Mark, Hana, Bruno and the two teachers are in front of the doorway. They hear Reisho's voice and Yuzu says, "Reisho! Is that you?"

The three of them hear Yuzu's voice as Yuni says, "It's Yuzu."

Yuya says, "Yuzu, can you hear me?"

"Yuya, I heard you! loud and clear!" Yuzu says.

"Good, now you can cross it safely." Yuya says with a smile.

Yuzu holds her mother's hand and says, "Now we can cross the dimensions to Xyz...We are finally going to meet Yuya and the others again..."

"Yeah..." Sarah says with a small smile.

Once the people are transported to Heartland, Yuya and Yuni immediately hug Yusho. They really miss him so much since his disappearance for 3 years. "Dad...we finally met again..." Yuya says.

"We missed you...Mom missed you as well...everyone did..." Yuni says as she doesn't want to let go. Yusho smiles and says, "I really miss you guys as well. I am glad that we get to see each other again..."

As for Reisho, he walks towards his birth mother, he has mixed feelings for her, as she tried to avoid him because of his father. "Mom..."

Then Reisho hesitantly hugs Sarah, he starts to form tears and says, "How could you...I thought you weren't revived this whole time. You were always near me, but you avoided me all this time..."

Sarah frowns at her son and she hugs him tight, "I am sorry, Reisho. I was afraid if you learned the truth..."

Reisho asks, "About the divorce? I saw the papers..."

Yuzu says, "Reisho, Mom didn't wrote those papers, Professor is the one that did this."

"What do you mean?" Reisho asks.

As Reisho and the others are talking, Yusho introduces Johan and Asuka to them, and they are shocked to see them as well.

"So you are Yuya and Yuni, sensei has talked about you two a lot." Asuka says.

Johan says, "Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Yuya says as they shake hands. Yubel appears besides Yuya and says, "It sure is a surprising turn of events, these two also got revived as well."

"I know." Yuya says. "Now I am curious if other people also revived as well..."

Johan says, "Yuya, so you have a duel monster partner as well?"

Yuya and Yuni are surprised that he can see Yubel, but Yuni replies, "I assume you can see it, yes, that is Yubel."

Johan says, "That is awesome. It is nice to see someone in common." Ruby Carbuncle appears on his shoulder and Yuni then sounds like a fangirl, "Is that Ruby? I always want to meet one."

"Oh, you know him as well? Yeah, he is cute." Johan says as Ruby jumps to nuzzle her.

Sarah and Yuzu are telling Reisho about what happened back then, and Reisho can't believe what he was hearing. He lowers his head and says, "I see...I can't believe Father would break your heart like that..."

Sarah says, "It is in the past. And I am glad that Yuzu's father still miss me."

Yusho says, "By the way, I heard from Yuzu that you can switch to Zarc and Zarnie on your free will, can you call them out so I can talk to them?"

Yuya and Yuni nod as they change their forms, and as Zarc and Zarnie appear, they are surprised to see their father in front of them.

"Dad..." Zarc and Zarnie says as they give him a hug. Once the hug is over, Yusho says, "I heard from Ray about anything. Is it true that you were controlled by the Supreme King and you tried to destroyed the world?"

Zarc lowers his head and says, "I am sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to do it...in fact, I still didn't know how it get inside me or how to get rid of it..."

Yusho pats his shoulder with a smile and says, "It is fine, Zarc, at least you know your errors. If you think that your darkness is trying to control you again, try think of the happy times, in that way you will be fine."

Zarc smiles back to Yusho and says, "I'll try. Thank you, Dad."

Once they change back, Hana looks around and she says, "Hey, isn't this the Different Dimension Ship?"

Reisho says, "Yeah, Astral told us that it was inside the Duel Lodge this whole time, thanks to Yuni who has all 108 Number Cards that we can activate it. And now it sets as a Protect Shield to block Academia."

Mark says, "That sure sounds cool."

Ruka notices Sergey on a table and asks, "Why is Sergey here?"

This gains attention from the others as Ryu asks, "Yuni, did you get Sergey here after you beat him?"

"Yeah." Yuni says. "After he refused to let me save him, I manage to find its malfunction body and then I bought it with me. Right now I am trying to see if I can rewrite the program."

"I hope it is fine..." Yuzu says with a shaky voice, since she can't forget that the same android that pushes her off the track is also here.

"Yuzu, why are you feeling so scared?" Asuka asks, noticing how everyone is worried about the android in front of them.

"Well, this guy has tried to knock Yuzu off the D-Wheel track after she lost the battle back in the New Domino City's Friendship Cup." Yuya says. "If it wasn't Rin who decided to save Yuzu back then, or she would be the next Dark Signer."

The adults are shocked to learn this and Sarah asks, "Is that true, Yuzu? This guy tried to knock you out the track?"

Yuzu frowns and then she says, "Yeah...but I am fine now. Mom."

Then the Teleporter activates and then Katrina and Vivian rush inside the ship. Katrina says, "Brother, Sister, what takes you too- No way! Dad?"

"Katrina." Yusho smiles as she hugs him tight. "I am glad you are safe, I was afraid you were gone after your duel against that commander..."

Yusho says, "I am here now. You don't need to worry about me anymore." He turns to Vivian and says, "And Vivian, it is nice to see you again."

Vivian says, "It is nice to see you as well." She stops for a second and then says, "Dad..."

Yusho notices that Vivian is hesitating to call that name since she was adopted. But Yusho smiles and says, "I heard from Yuzu that you were adopted to our family. I am glad you are willing to do it, so I could fulfill your birth father's will."

Vivian nods, then Yusho asks, "I heard about the Dark Singers from Yuzu. Is it true that you are a Dark Singer?"

"I am, Dad." Vivian raises her jacket's sleeve and then shows the Purple Hands Mark. Sarah says, "I have never seen this mark before..."

Yuni says, "This is the mark of Manibus, and it is one of the three new Dark Signers' marks. But since the king of the Netherworld is gone, Vivian is now in possession of all 10 Earthbound Cards."

As Vivian shows them the cards, she says, "We purified these cards, so they won't need to have Souls as sacrifices to summon them."

Yusho smiles, "I see..."

Yuya says, "By the way, Katrina, how is Kaito? Did Rumi win?"

Katrina says, "Of course. Your cards sure helped a lot." She takes out two cards and gives her.

"I am glad that he is back." Yuya says.

"Indeed." Katrina says. "By the way, Dad, since you are here, why don't we go see Principal Kurosaki and the others? The Resistance will be delighted to see you back."

"Is that so?" Yusho says. Katrina notices Sarah and says, "Sarah sensei, it is good to see you again."

"You too, Katrina. Good to see you reunited with your family." Sarah gives her a hug as well.

Yuni notices Johan has a Yellow Pendant and says, "Johan, you have a Pendant as well?"

"Oh you mean this?" Johan takes the Pendant on his hand as he says, "Reisho was the one who gave me back then, as well as two Synchro and Xyz Cards."

"No wonder...so it is one of the original 6." Yuya mutters.

"Original 6? What do you mean?" Asuka asks.

"Oh, back in Synchro Dimension, we used Ray's Bracelets to create 4 more, so there are 10 in total. And for now all 10 Pendants are given away."

Ruka asks, "You found the last member for the White Pendant?"

Vivian says, "Of course. We can talk later once we see the Resistance."

Yuzu notices a file in the computer and asks, "Yuya, Yuni, what is that file?"

Yuni says, "Oh, we found this file inside Sergey's control system. We learned that someone gave Roget the data to make Sergey and some other Tops into Androids, but who is the person? We still have no clue about it. When we tried to zoom in, we don't know why, we suddenly have 4 figures in our minds and then we had a nightmare about them as well."

Rua asks, "4 figures? You mean the four in the dream we had and one of the 4 splits into 3 and tries to possess you two and Yuzu?"

"Wait, you have the same dream as well?" Reisho asks in surprise, then the four of them nod. "10 people with Pendants are having the same nightmare...this is not a coincidence."

Yuya says, "And I know the one of them because I met him before...the one who tried to possess us...is Supreme King."

"Supreme King?" Yuzu gasps in shock. "I thought it was gone after the World splits..."

"That is what I thought as well...but when Roget tried to control me, he was back, and Yuto, Yuri and I tried to fight him..." Yuya says and he is trembling.

Yusho notices it and holds his hand. He says, "Yuya, I won't let him try to control you again."

"Thanks, Dad. Now let's go meet the others." Yuya says.

* * *

Yusho's appearance in the Resistance is a surprise to everyone in the Duel Lodge. They all welcome him back to the place, especially those from the Clover Branch, he is their emotional support and with him back, they have high spirits.

"Yusho, I am glad to see you back." Condor says as they shake hands.

"Yeah...I don't know how much time I have spent in the Fusion Dimension." Yusho smiles back.

"At least you are back, this is something that deserves a celebration." Dr. Faker says as they laugh.

As for the children, Ruri hugs Yuzu and says, "You're safe, Yuzu. We have been worried about you."

"I am glad you are safe as well, Ruri." Yuzu smiles back.

Shark says, "She really looks just like Ruri...so she is your childhood friend Yuzu that you guys kept telling us about?"

Yuni says, "Yeah, in fact, Ruri has fused with Yuzu once, but they defuse back in the Synchro Dimension so that she can duel her mother."

Gongenzaka asks Yuya, "So where did you found your Dad as well as Yuzu's mother?"

Yuya says, "They are at the Fusion Dimension, they were saving the runaways and they created a You Show Duel School branch there."

"What? You Show Duel School have a branch in the Fusion Dimension while LDS has none?" Sawatari says in shock.

"You are not the one who talks about it, the future mayor's son." Reisho coughs. "Sawatari, don't forget who are the presidents."

Once the adults greet one another, Yusho looks around and asks Yuni, "But where is Reiji? I didn't see him anywhere."

Yuni says, "It was actually an accident that we got to this dimension or the Fusion Dimension, since we were sucked into the Wormhole created by an Academia Traitor. If he isn't in Fusion with you guys, it could have mean that he was still in Synchro Dimension, or he got back to the Standard."

Jean says, "Including my brother...but at least that he isn't in danger."

Ruri sees Sarah and she asks Yuzu, "So Yuzu, this is your mother? She is so beautiful."

Yuzu says, "I know..." Then she frowns, Sarah notices it and says, "It is fine, Yuzu, you don't need to worry about it."

Yuto asks, "Something wrong?"

Yuya says, "Well, like we said, Yuzu's mother was the Professor's first wife, but we learned the truth and it was actually the Professor that wants to divorce with her. It broke her heart until Yuzu's Dad fixed it. But still, with the Professor in Standard back then, she still felt unease, so she got teleported to the Fusion Dimension and become one of the teachers in Academia."

"But she resigned after Professor takes over Academia." Yuni sighs. "And then she was with Dad all the time."

Rumi frowns and says, "I am sorry to hear about that."

Sarah says, "It is fine.I am glad that Ray and Reisho still accept me even though I tried to avoid them..."

Johan and Asuka see the Arclight Family uncard the people who were turned into cards, they are surprised and Asuka asks, "Yuni, how did they turn people back from cards?"

Yuni smiles, "Because I gave them the data to do so. When I first got the device, I manage to rewrite it."

Johan says, "That is awesome. Even though the best scientists can't write it, you somehow did it."

"Thanks." Yuni smiles. "Since I was the Professor's helpful assistant back in the Original World."

Just then Rio notices Johan's Pendant and she asks, "So you are the one who have a pendant as well?"

Johan turns around and sees her White Pendant, he smiles, "I suppose that you too. The name is Johan."

"Rio." Rio says, "Care to have a duel?"

"Sure. I mean, why not?" Johan says.

"Then let's go outside, since I am also curious how the duel will go." Yuni says as they head outside.

* * *

Once they head outside, Johan and Rio have prepared their duel disks, but suddenly, Rio's Duel Disk glows and it says, "Field Magic: Crossover."

This causes surprise to the two as they see platforms appear. Johan says, "What is going on here?"

Yuni says, "Oh, when I install the uncarding device, I also install the automatic Action Duel System in the duel disks, so that you can do Action Duels as well."

Asuka asks, "Action Duels? What is that?"

Yuya says, "Action Duels are created by Dad, both people can pick cards on the field to your advantage."

Yusho blinks in surprise as he says, "To think you have brought this in your duel disks..."

Katrina says, "I know, Dad. Reiji is the one that gives us this advice, since it can give our advantage to fight over Academia."

Johan says, "Well, I may not know about Action Duels, but I should enjoy it as well."

Rio says, "Likewise." Then they both yell, "Duel!" ( **Johan:4000)(Rio:4000)**

Johan says, "I'll go for the first turn. I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in my DEF position."

As the green colored turtle shell with two eyes glowing inside appears, (ATK:600/ **DEF:2000** LV:3) he says, "Oh, Johan, are we dueling now?"

"Of course. We should give it all we got." Johan says to him. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Rio says, "To think you are bonded with your monsters this much. But your turtle is a cold-blood animal, right? Can it face the cold? My turn!"

After drawing a card, she says, "When my opponent summons a monster while I don't, I summon Blizzard Snake! ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1200 LV:4)"

As the snake appears, Johan says, "I use trap card, Triggered Summon. When my opponent special summons a monster, both players can summon a LV4 or lower monster from our hands."

"What? Even mine?" Rio is surprised.

"Strange...why did he let her summon a monster..." Vivian says.

"Johan must have some trick in his sleeve." Yuya says.

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." Johan says as the white colored Pegasus appears on the field. ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1200 LV:4) "Sky Pegasus' effect, I can summon Ruby from my deck to the Magic or Trap Zone."

As the ruby appears, Yuni says, "Though I have heard about it from the past, but I can't believe that I am seeing this in front of our own eyes."

Rio says, "Then I summon Blizzard Falcon." ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:1500 LV:4) "i activate magic card, Blizzard Jet, I let my Blizzard Falcon gain 1500 ATK." **(1500-3000)**

"Blizzard Falcon's effect. When its ATK is higher than its original ATK, I can give you 1500 damage!" Rio says.

Johan gasps as he braces the attack. **(Johan:4000-2500)** "Brr...it sure is cold..."

"Then Battle! I attack your Sapphire Pegasus with Blizzard Falcon!" Rio yells. The Falcon attacks the Pegasus as it is destroyed. **(Johan:2500-1300)** Much to some people's surprise, the Sapphire Pegasus goes into the Magic and trap zone.

"Wait, doesn't it go to the graveyard?" Yuto asks.

"It doesn't, When this card is destroyed, he can place it face-up in his Magic & Trap Zone, instead of sending it to the Graveyard. While this card is in the Magic & Trap Zone, it is treated as a Continuous Magic Card." Sarah says.

"What a unique deck..." Katrina says. "It seems powerful just like Pendulum Monsters."

Rio says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Johan says, "2700 damage in my first turn, I guess I am kinda reckless..." He rubs his hair and says, "My turn! As he sees the card in his hand, he says, "I set Scale 1 Gem Maker and Scale 5 Gem Drawer on the Pendulum Scales!"

This causes shock to everyone as he says, "I use Maker's effect, I can add one Gem Beast monster from my deck to my hand. And then I use Drawer's effect to draw two cards."

As he adds three cards in his hand, he says, "Well, I am not going to Pendulum Summon yet."

Katrina asks, "Then what's the purpose to set the scales?"

Vivian says, "Simple, I did the same as well. They can be treated as Continuous Magic Cards, so he uses them to draw more cards."

"That is quite clever." Condor says.

"Now I activate Crystal Beast Fusion!" Johan says as the Fusion card appears on the field.

Those from the Resistance is a little afraid as they see the enemies' weapon in front of them, but Yusho clams them down and says, "Everyone, Fusion isn't something that you should hate. Even though Academia uses them as their weapon, it doesn't mean we can't use them."

"He is right. It is the users that are mean, not the method." Condor says as everyone is surprised. "If the enemies use Xyz against us, it doesn't mean that Xyz is evil like them as well."

Everyone starts to agree with his words. Johan says, "I fuse my three Crystal Beasts on the field and the 4 Crystal Beasts on my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Rainbow Overdragon." **(ATK:4000** /DEF:0 LV:12)

As the dragon appears, Rio says, "Level 12 Fusion Monster this instant?"

Johan says, "Of course. I use its effect! I banish Sapphire Pegasus in my graveyard, then it gains ATK equal to the banish monster's ATK!" **(4000-5800)**

"5800 ATK? With one hit, Rio will lose..." Shark says.

Johan says, "Go! Rainbow Overdragon! Attack Blizzard Snake!" Johan yells as the dragon shoots out a rainbow colored beam.

Rio notices an Action card near the stair and grabs it. "Action Magic:Miracle! I halve my damage and negate my monster's destruction." **(Rio:4000-2000)**

"Well, you are lucky to grab that. I set one card and end my turn." Johan says.

Rio breathes a little as she says, "This monster is quite huge...my turn!" She draws the card and says, "I overlay my two LV:4 monsters! Xyz Summon! Come! Ice Beast: Zerofyne!" **(ATK:2000** /DEF:2200 RNK:4 OVU:2)

As the blizzard is blowing, everyone can feel the coldness from the monster. Johan shivers and says, "Wow...I am getting frozen...Rainbow Overdragon can release itself to destroy all cards on the field."

Rio says, "No you don't. I can detach one Overlay Unit from Zerofyne to negate all your face up cards on the field and for each one it gains 300 ATK. Perfect Freeze!" **(** **2000-2900)**

Johan clicks his teeth and Yuni says, "With this, Johan won't be able to use effects..."

"Battle! I attack your Rainbow Overdragon with Zerofyne!" Rio says. "Ice Rain!"

"What? But my dragon's ATK is higher than yours." Johan is surprised.

Yuzu asks, "What is she thinking..."

Rio smiles, "Quick Play Magic: Rank-Up-Magic: Frozen Power! I negate my monster's destruction and summon a monster that is one rank higher!"

As Zerofyne goes into the portal, Rio says, "Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Rank 5! Ice Princess Zereort!"

As a higher rank monster appears on the field, Johan says, "That is so cool. Rank-Up-Magic is cool."

Rio smiles, "And by detaching one overlay unit, I can make your monster's ATK 0!"

Johan gasps as his dragon is getting damaged. Rio says, "Battle!" I attack your monster with Zereort! Freezing Shower!"

Johan grabs the Action Card by jumping onto the rock and says, "I use Action Magic: Damage Banish. I negate my damage taken."

Johan grits his teeth as his dragon is destroyed. "Crystal Beast Fusion's second effect, when the Fusion monster using the card as a material is destroyed, I can place the materials from the graveyard or the banish zone back to the field." Johan says as the Ruby, Topaz and Amber goes to the Magic Zone while the other 4 are in the field.

"I end my turn." Rio says.

Sarah says, "It seems like both of them learn the basics of Action Duels, right? Yusho?"

Yusho nods and says, "Indeed. And since both our students and Resistance are here, it should give them a demonstration about how to use it. And to enjoy the actions duels is also one of the reasons I created it."

Johan says, "My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I use the Pendulum effect of Drawer! I draw 2 cards!"

As he draws the card, he says, "I use Crystal Beast Fusion! With this card, I can Fusion Summon using monsters in the Magic&Trap Zone to Fusion Summon!"

"You have a second copy?" Rio is shocked.

"Yeah. Rainbow Dragon that shines through the field, appear now and show the colors beyond! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Rainbow Brightness Dragon!" ( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:10 PS:11)

As the purple colored Rainbow Dragon appears on the field, Johan says, "Next, I summon Tuner Monster, Crystal Tuner!" ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:100 LV:2 PS:8)

A small angel like appearance with crystals as decorations appear, Reisho says, "Wait, tuner? Is he aiming for..."

"I tune Level 4 Cobalt Eagle and Level 4 Sapphire Pegasus with Level 2 Crystal Tuner! Rainbow Dragon that shines through the field, appear with the great reflection and show the world ! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10! Rainbow Mirror Dragon!"( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:10 PS:5)

As the White colored Rainbow Dragon that is transparent appears, Ruka says, "He can Synchro Summon as well..."

"Don't tell me he can also..." Rua says.

"And I use my magic Card, Crystal Level Copy! I can change my Emerald Turtle and Amethyst Cat the same Level as my other two Rainbow Dragon!"

As the two Crystal Beasts are now LV10, Ruri says, "There are 2 LV10 monsters."

"I overlay my two LV:10 monsters! Rainbow Dragon that dazzles through the field, put your glow that never fades away to the smiles of others! Xyz Summon! Appear! RNK 10! Rainbow Happy Dragon!"( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 RNK:10 PS:11 OVU:2)

"Amazing..from Fusion, Synchro and Xyz..." Yuzu says.

"I don't know Johan is now this strong..." Yuya says to Yubel as he nods.

Rio says, "From Fusion...Synchro and Xyz...you are surely an opponent that can never be look down on."

Johan says, "I did these only to make people smile, not for hurting others. That is what I believe."

Everyone is amazed while Yusho gives a small smile. Johan says, "And with all 7 Crystal Beasts on the field or Graveyard, I special summon Rainbow Crystal Dragon to my field!" ( **ATK:4000** /DEF:4000 LV:10 PS:2)

"Oh boy...4 4000 ATK monsters on the field..." Jean says.

"Rio is in great trouble." Shark says in worry.

Johan says, "Now by banishing one Crystal Beast in my graveyard, I can add 1000 ATK to my monster as well as give you 1000 damage with both Rainbow Dragon's effect!"

Rio braces herself as the dragon shoots out an attack. **(Rio:2000-1000)** Rainbow Brightness Dragon also gains 1000 ATK.

"And my Happy Dragon can put the banished monster to the graveyard." Johan says.

"So you can use the three dragon combo again and again..." Rio says.

"Of course. But now I should battle! I attack your Zereort with Rainbow Crystal Dragon!" Johan says.

"I use Zereort's Overlay unit to make your monster's ATK zero." Rio says. **(4000-0)**

Johan says, "I use trap card, Crystal Effect Negation. I negate that ATK changing effect."

Rio gasps as her monster's effect is negated, but she says, "But I still have a card on my sleeves. Trap Card! Mirror Force! I negate the battle and destroy all your face up monsters."

Johan gasps as his field is now gone due to the strong light from the trap card. Johan laughs and says, You still have this card up your sleeve. That is what makes the duel interesting."

Rio says, "You're right."

Johan says, "But I use my Magic Card, Crystal Pendulum Scale Up! With this card, I add 7 scales to my Crystal Drawer!"

As the scale goes to 12, Yuya says, "Wait, he didn't Pendulum Summon at the first time."

"He is doing it now?" Yuni gasps.

"Draw from the Rainbow light of arc! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my extra deck!" Johan says as all 4 Rainbow Dragons reappear. "I end my turn with this."

Shun says, "To summon back all the monsters using the power of Pendulum..."

Yuya says, "And that Happy Dragon must have an effect to let itself being Pendulum Summoned between the right scales..."

Rio says, "Now I am kinda worried now...My turn!" As she draws the card, she says, "I use Blizzard Draw! With this card I can draw the same amount of cards in my hands.

Suddenly, her Pendant glows bright white as everyone is shocked.

"What is happening?" Lisa asks as they are forced to cover their eyes. Rio holds the Pendant and says, "You're giving me power?"

The Pendant glows again as suddenly, Rio, starts to go on a transformation. Shark says, "Rio?"

Astral notices it and says, "Is this...no way..."

Her skin is chalk-white and her hair is longer with more volume and is purely dark blue instead of dual-colored. She wears a white dress with blue and gold pieces, with large white shoulder pauldrons and gloves, with a blue midriff and a miniaturized version of Barian Emblem on her chest. She still has her pink eyes. She also has red marks on each side of her cheeks, a jeweled diadem with a gold net over the back of her hair that is adorned with green and red jewels that also has a green teardrop jewel hanging over her face.

Once the light dies down, everyone gasps at the sight of the transformation. But the ones who gets the shock the most is no other than those who know what is in front of them. Reisho says, "Hey, Yuni, is that?"

"I feel the same way as well...how did it happen..." Yuni gasps.

"Hey, what happened to my sister?" Shark asks.

Yuya says, "We are not sure...but that is Merag...one of the seven emperors of Barian World..."

"Barian World?" The others are confused while the ones who know are shocked.

Rio says, "I can feel my power emitting from my body..." Rio raises her hand as it starts to glow white. She says, "I draw!" As she draws 5 cards, she says, "With Scale 1 Blizzard Vulture and Scale 10 Blizzard Maiden, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Both aqua blue colored vulture and a girl appears as Rio says, "With this, I can summon monsters from LV:2 to 9! Form from the coldness, sway through a white and harsh madness! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Aurora Wing! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4), Blizzard Thunderbird! ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:1400 LV:4) And finally, Chill from the coldness, appear with the great power of the infinite cold! Blizzard Infinity Dragon. ( **ATK:3300/** DEF:2800 LV:9 PS:3)"

As two monsters and a white and blue dragon appear on the field, Rio says, "Blizzard Thunderbird's effect, I can discard one card, I summon back Blizzard Falcon from my graveyard, and Ice Dove from my hand." ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1600 LV:5 PS:4)

Johan says, "5 absolutely cold monsters...wow..."

Rio gives a smile, but with the face being covered by her form, she says, "Now I use Blizzard Vulture's Pendulum effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters on the field and this card as a material! I fuse Thunderbird with Vulture!"

Everyone is shocked as Rio tries to perform the Fusion Summon. "Chill with the flame, appear with the darkness of the heart! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Absolute Zero Burn Dragon! ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2800 LV:9 PS:9)"

The red and purple ice like dragon appears as everyone looks in awe. "Rio just Fusion Summoned..." Rumi mutters.

"Then I use Ice Dove's effect. I can tune a monster in the Pendulum Zone with this card! I tune LV:5 Blizzard Maiden with LV:4 Ice Dove! Chill in the high altitude, stop the time and send out the chills from the cold! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Frozen Time Space Dragon!"( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2800 LV:9 PS:13)"

This time the Yellow and Green Ice like dragon appears, Rio says, "Then I activate Blizzard Maiden's effect in the graveyard, I give my Aurora Wing and Blizzard Falcon each two levels!"

"Two Level 6 monsters..." Yuzu says.

"I Overlay my two LV6 monsters. Chill within the depths of water, appear with the glory of light! Xyz Summon! Rank6! Aurora Glory Dragon!" ( **ATK:3300** /DEF:2800 RNK:6 PS:5)

The last one is a indigo and black colored Ice dragon. All 4 dragons roar in union as Yuya says, "So this is her set of 4 dragons..."

Johan says, "You really amazed me, to summon these 4 dragons..."

Rio says, "Thanks, now the true terror begins! I detach one overlay unit from Aurora Glory Dragon to negate your Rainbow Happy Dragon's effect and then makes its ATK 0."

Johan gasps as his card is being negated. Then Rio says, "With Blizzard Infinity Dragon, I can give you damage equal to the number of the difference of ATK!"

Asuka says, "Then Johan will take 4000 damage!"

Johan grabs an Action Card and says, "Action Magic: Acceleration! I negate the damage!"

"It is no use! My Frozen Time Space Dragon negates the effect of all cards on the field and negates it. And I return it back to set down!"

Johan looks at his card is being negated, he is in horror until he got another Action Card from the Rainbow Crystal Dragon. Much to their surprise.

"His dragon is giving him the card?" Rio gasps.

"I use Action Magic: Big Explosion. We both destroy our monsters and take damage equal to the total ATK!" Johan says as an explosion occurs, causing the two people to be covered in it. **(Johan:1300-0)(Rio:1000-0)**

* * *

"A draw.."Jean says after the duel.

"To think there is an Action Card like that..." Ryu says. "You guys made it?"

Yuya says, "Sometimes it is better to have a draw than winning or losing."

Rio's pendant glows again and then she changes back to her real self. Johan walks up to her and says, "Nice duel."

Rio says, "Thanks. But I am not going to lose next time."

Yusho claps as it gains their attention. He says, "You two did a great job. You have shown yourselves as great duelists."

"Sensei... " They say together.

Yuni asks, "Rio, where did you get that power if I may ask?"

Rio says, "Well...When my Pendant glows...I feel power inside me...but..."

"I did some magic inside." Yuya, Yuni and those who can see duel monsters see a white figure that looks like Astral besides her.

"Who are you..." Rio asks in surprise. And the most surprised of them all is no other than Astral, he says, "Enna? Is that you?"

"Long time no see, Astral." She says. "My name is Enna, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Astral asks, "Enna, how did you have Merag's powers? And why did you give them to Rio?"

Enna says, "It was years ago, after Barian World is destroyed, I manage to hide Merag Powers in the depths inside Astral World. After the world splits into 4, I decide to give this power back to Rio and become her partner just like you chose Yuni."

Rio says, "So this was once my power? That is awesome..."

Enna says, "Rio, it is nice to meet you." She creates an emperor key for Rio as she gets it. She says, "If you want to use the powers, just use the pendant to open it. And I will also be by your side."

Rio blinks and says, "Okay..." Then Enna gets into the key and disappear. Shark rushes up to Rio and asks, "Rio, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Ryoga." Rio says.

Yuzu says, "So what did we see? A being from Astral World has powers of Barian and gives back to Rio?"

Yuni says, "I guess so... man, why do things need to be complicated..."

Everyone laughs as they head back inside the Duel Lodge.

* * *

In the whole afternoon, Yusho and Sarah show some people the students of You Show Duel School, as well as reuniting with Yuri and Sona as well as the others. Yuya and Yuni also show their Entertainment Duels to the students, making them in awe.

That night, Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Vivian, Yuzu and Reisho are now inside the ship. Yuni is typing on the computer as it shows 8 signals. Yuni says, "Reisho, so these are the locations of the bases?"

"Yes. 8 of them. Like Yuri and Sona said, some commanders are controlled by parasites inside their brains, while some of them are still loyal to the Professor." Reisho says.

"If that is the case, we should save them for their sake as well as show them Academia's teachings are wrong." Yuya says.

"I agree." Vivian says. "But first, we need to know who the leaders are, first, so we can duel them."

Yuzu asks, "By the way, Yuya, Yuni. You said that you have the decks from the Original Dimension Academia, right?"

Yuya says, "Yeah, mine is Elemental Hero while Yuni is D-Hero and the rest of Heroes."

Reisho says, "So your decks are basically hero decks, huh."

"Yeah." Yuni says. "Maybe in one of the bases, one commander is Edo Phoenix...then I'll show him who is the true user of D-HERO."

"Maybe, but we are not sure if he is revived." Katrina says.

"Nevertheless, let's go to sleep now. The last thing we want is that one of us collapse in the middle of the duel." Yuni says as she turns off the computer.

"Sure." Reisho says as they leave the ship.

* * *

At the same time, in Fusion Dimension, Mistress Thousand is meditating as she says, "So Merag is still alive...and she joined the Astral World..."

She opens her eyes and gives a weak smile. "It is fine by me. To have another Barian people here in this world..." She stands up and creates a black figure that looks like Astral.

"Black Mist. I have a mission for you." She says.

"As you wish, mistress." The Black Mist gives a wicked smile.

* * *

 **A lot of information has appeared in this chapter. Yuya and Yuni reunited with Yusho this early. Since Yusho and Sarah both have important roles in the future chapters, I think it is best that they reunite this early.**

 **And I also introduced the 4 dragons Rio and Johan each owned. And Rio gets Merag powers back and Enna will be her partner like Astral with Yuni. Rio will be having transformation from the Emperor's Key instead of the Barian Pendant.**

 **And finally, Mistress Thousand has decided to take action since the other two did in the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Blizzard Snake:**

 **Water Attribute LV:4 Reptile/Effect ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

 **Effect: If your opponent has a monster on the field while you don't, special summon this card from the hand.**

 **Crystal Beast Fusion:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: You can use Crystal Beasts monsters from the Magic & Trap Zone, hand or Monster zone to perform a Fusion Summon. If the monster that used the card to summon is sent to the graveyard, you can summon back the materials using this card.**

 **RUM Frozen Power**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When a Water Attribute Xyz Monster is about to be destroyed, negate it and use that Xyz monster to be a material to summon a Water Attribute Xyz Monster that is one rank higher.**

 **Rainbow Brightness Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute LV: 10 PS:11 Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card from the Pendulum Zone to the field.**

 **Effect: 2 or more Crystal Beast monsters.**

 **Once per turn, You can banish one or more Crystal Beast monster in your graveyard, gain 1000 ATK for each monster that it banished.**

 **Crystal Tuner:**

 **Light Attribute LV:2** **PS** **:8 Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:100**

 **Pendulum Effect: If you have two monsters with the same level on the field, you can tune those monsters using this card as a tuner.**

 **Effect: If you have two monsters with same level on the field, you can summon this card.**

 **Rainbow Mirror Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute LV: 10** **PS** **:5 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card from the Pendulum Zone to the field.**

 **Effect: 2 or more Crystal Beast monsters.**

 **Once per turn, You can banish one or more Crystal Beast monster in your graveyard, give 1000 damage to your opponent.**

 **Crystal Level Copy:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: Make all your monsters' level the same as the highest one on the field.**

 **Rainbow Happy Dragon:**

 **Light Attribute RNK:10** **PS** **:8 Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

 **Pendulum effect: When you have no monsters on the field, special summon this card from the Pendulum Zone to the field.**

 **Effect: 2 or more LV:10 Crystal monsters or you can summon by overlay all 7 Cryatal Beast Monsters on the field.**

 **By detaching One Overlay Unit, you can add one Crystal Beast from the banish zone to the graveyard. You can Pendulum Summon this card if this card's rank is between the two scales.**

 **Crystal Effect Negation:**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Effect: When an effect that changes the points of the Monster's ATK, DEF, or you LP, you can negate it.**

 **Crystal Pendulum Scale Up:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: You can add one scale for each Crystal Beast Monsters in your graveyard.**

 **Blizzard Draw:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: You can draw cards equal to the number of the cards in the hand.**

 **Blizzard Vulture:**

 **Water Attribute LV: 5** **PS** **:1 Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a monster using this card and the monsters on the field as materials.**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can add one Fusion card from the deck to the hand.**

 **Blizzard Madien:**

 **Water Attribute LV: 4** **PS** **:10 Fairy/Pendulum/Effect ATK:1600/DEF:1800**

 **Pendulum effect: When this card is in the Pendulum Scale, you can recover 1000 LP.**

 **Effect: You can recover 500 LP for each monster on the field. If this card is in the graveyard, you can add 4 levels to the monsters you choose.**

 **Ice Dove:**

 **Water Attribute LV:5** **PS** **:4 Winged Beast/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1600**

 **Pendulum effect: You can treat one monster on the field as a Tuner Monster.**

 **Effect: You can Synchro Summon using this card and the monsters in the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Blizzard Infinity Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute LV:9** **PS** **:3 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3300/DEF:2800**

 **Pendulum Effect: When one monster on the field is destroyed by card effect, you can summon a monster from the deck.**

 **Effect:** **When the ATK of exactly 1 monster your opponent controls is changed: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its previous ATK and current ATK.**

 **Absolute Zero Burn Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute LV:9** **PS** **:9 Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3300/DEF:2800**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Pendulum Summon a Monster from the deck or Graveyard.**

 **Effect: Two Water Attribute Monsters.**

 **During either player's turn, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: negate the activation and destroy it, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points.** **If this card destroys a monster, you can inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK.**

 **Frozen Time Space Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute LV:9** **PS** **:13 Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3300/DEF:2800**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Pendulum Summon a Monster from the deck or Graveyard.**

 **Effect: One Water Attribute Tuner + One or more Water Attribute Monsters.**

 **Once per turn: You can negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase. Also, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn, and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn, until the End Phase.**

 **Aurora Glory Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute RNK:6** **PS** **:5 Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3300/DEF:2800**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Pendulum Summon a Monster from the deck or Graveyard.**

 **Effect: Two LV:6 Water Attribute Monsters.**

 **If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, also its ATK becomes 0.**


	84. Chapter 84 Learning the Past

Chapter 84

In the ruins of Heartland, a purple domed base has been set up, and a thin man in robes paces back and forth as he is worried.

"Geez...it is too slow! The Arc Area Project has fallen behind schedule by three days, eighteen hours, 43 minutes and 58 seconds!"

He gasps and says, "At this rate, the Professor is going to scold me for this! We have to finish turning the residents into cards as soon as possible!"

He yells at all of his nervous subordinates and asks, "Do you got that?"

"Yes, sir!" The subordinates say.

"Geez...while I am losing my mind here...the Commander-in-Chief that is supposed to taken charge here is absent as well! Where did he go!" He yells.

* * *

At the same time, outside in the ruins, a man in a large grey cloak is walking, until a man with a cyan cloak approaches him.

"What are you doing here?" The grey one asks.

"To see if you are going to find him again." The cyan one says.

The grey cloaked figure says, "Yeah...this time I am going to show him that the Professor is right..." He holds tight on the half-torn Smile World card. "Did you find any Resistance members?"

The cyan one says, "From what I heard, they somehow got reinforces from the Standard Dimension."

"Standard Dimension?" The cloaked figure grunts, "If that is the case, since he is from Standard...maybe he is back..." Then he walks away.

"Wait." The grey cloaked figure stops his feet. "Let me go with you."

"Fine, but don't get in my way." Then the two set off.

* * *

In the base, everyone is having breakfast, and the Resistance members are getting along with some You Show students, much to their relief. Johan, Rio and Shark sit along Yuya and his siblings. Astral and Enna are watching them.

"So, Enna, when did you come to this world?" Astral asks.

"I just come not long ago, since Eliphas senses an upcoming danger up ahead." Enna says.

"What kind of danger?" Astral asks.

"We don't know yet. Ever since you rewrite the Barian World, we didn't have this kind of danger before." Enna says. "The only thing that Eliphas knows, is that it is associated with the destruction that the Supreme King inside Zarc made." Enna says.

"I see..." Astral says with worry.

Johan asks, "So Yuya, I am curious, how do you meet Yubel?"

Yuya says, "Well, you can say it is passed down to me, along with the deck."

"Deck?" Shark asks. "What kind of deck?"

"You see, besides our own deck, we sometimes have other 3 decks that passed down back in the original dimension." Yuni says. "One for Fusion, one for Synchro and one for Xyz."

Rio says, "So Yuni, when you battle Ryouga and Thomas, your true deck is Smile Fairy right? And Yuya, back when you duel, your true deck is Entermate like Sensei?"

Yuya says, "Yes. But sometimes we just like to mix the deck so that we can have different combinations as well as different entertainment."

Rio nods as she holds her Pendant. "But when I dueled Johan yesterday, I somehow changed into a different person. You said that my name is Merag, what is that?"

Yuni says, "Merag is actually related to you back in the Original Dimension to be honest."

"How so?" Shark asks.

"You see, Merag is from the ancient times when people uses Stone boards as cards." Yuni takes out the Number 73: Abyss Splash. "You see, she is a priestess that helps her brother Nash, which is the king from United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean. Just then, there is a king that wanted to conqueror of other kingdoms, and he targets the kingdom where Merag and Nash live and declare a war. But he is in a downfall, so he sacrifices a man of them to summon this monster to aid them in the battle."

"Number 73? Number Cards go that far away?" Shark asks.

"Of course." Yuya says. "And Merag wants to end the war, she decides to sacrifice herself to summon another god." Yuni takes out the Number 94: Crystal Zero. "And then Nash and his army won the war."

Katrina says, "No way...So Merag was dead..."

Yuya says, "But there is more, Merag revived in the Barian World along with her brother Nash. And due to the war victims all go to the Barian World, he becomes the leader of the Barian World. But in fact, Barian World and Astral World is like Dark and Light. Both sides can't be together, so they have been fighting for ages."

"Just like Signers and Dark Singers..." Vivian says with a frown.

"The king who declared the war to Nash and Merag's Kingdom is also one of the seven emperors in Barian. And of course he dislike Nash and Merag. So he grabs Merag and pushes her off the cliff, and then Nash jumps down with her so that they can be together..."

"What?" This causes surprise to the group and they are shocked. "So they were gone forever?" Rio asks.

"No, Number 73 saved them, by turning their souls into the human world. But it comes as a sacrifice, they will lose their memories as Nash and Merag once they get to the human world, and they agree." Yuni says.

"And what happened if they get to the human world?" Just then, Jean, Yuto, Ruri, Rumi, Yuzu, Ryu, Asuka, Kezan, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Mark and Hana also decide to join in the conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" Mark asks.

"I think it is time to reveal the truth of the original past to the others." Yuya says. "And now we just stopped at the time when Merag and Nash were killed."

"Oh? That part?" Hana says.

"So you also knew the past as well?" Ruka asks.

"We are from the Original Dimension, of course." Mark says. "Please continue."

"At the same time." Yuni says, "You two from before." She points at Shark and Rio, were having a family trip with your parents, but then a car accident happened..."

Vivian says, "Wait, that sounds like what happened to me before..."

"Yes, Rio and Shark were victims then." This causes surprise to them. "But with the help of Nash and Merag, they survived."

"No way..." Rio says. "So what you were saying...was our past life?"

"Yes." Astral appears in front of everyone, those who didn't know him are shocked. "Who is he?" Kezan asks.

"This is Astral, don't worry, he is our friend." Yuni says.

"Indeed. Though some of you is the first time to see me. And in fact, I was there the whole time in your past life." Astral says.

"So you know our past life?" Shark asks the white figure as he nods.

Yuni says, "Astral was the one who got into a fight against the Barian God, Don Thousand. But the war causes him to lose all the Number Cards except for one, Number 39, King of Wishes - Hope. Then with the help of a person, he got to the Heartland and be with a person named Tsukumo Yuma."

"I remembered you told us about him." Vivian says. "He is kinda similar to Brother, right?"

"But you use his deck." Yuzu says to Yuni as she nods. "Wait, you have Yuma's deck?" Hana asks as they nod.

"When Yuma meets Astral for the first time." Yuzu says, "It was between the duel against Shark, who was possessed by a Number Card."

"Possessed by Number Cards? How did it happen?" Yuto asks.

"You see, Duel Monsters have souls, and Number Monsters can control the inner darkness of a person's heart. But some of them aren't affected. For example, the Photon Transformation and the power of Crests can shield the users from being controlled by Numbers." Hana says.

"I see...so after Yuma won against me, I got back to normal?" Shark asks.

"Yes." Mark says. "But at that time, your darkness was because of Rio. In fact, some of your friends weren't in the same behavior as what they are now."

"What do you mean?" Rio asks.

"For example." Yuni says, "Rio, at that time, was actually in the hospital, because Thomas is the one that hurts her." This causes them to be surprised. "Thomas injured me?" Rio asks. "Are you serious?"

"We are." Astral says. "And not only that, Shark was also being labeled as a cheater in the tournament because of the Arclight family."

"How could they...why are they doing this?" Yuto asks.

"They wanted to win, so that they can get their revenge on Dr. Faker." Yuzu says.

"Dr. Faker? What did he do?" Ruka asks.

"Hart was sick at that time, and he learned that healing powers from Astral World can help him, so he, along with Yuma's father and Dr. Arclight go to find the gate to the Astral World. But once they find it, they learned that to open the door, there are sacrifices. So Dr. Faker decides to kill them in order to open the Astral world."

And everyone is in silent until Rio says, "I never knew they would be like that in the past..."

"But the door leads to the Barian World, and Dr. Faker was also being controlled by them as well as Dr. Arclight. But in the end, it is thanks to Yuma, along with Shark and Kaito, the three of them working together to save them."

"I see." Shark says. "But how did we save them?"

Astral says, "In fact, you all go into the World Duel Carnival and compete, in the end, you three along with Dr. Arclight are the final four, Yuma was the winner after defeating Dr. Arclight in the end, but all turns out to be a trap as the duel field turns into a bullet that is trying to destroy the Astral World. Thanks to the three of you challenging Dr. Faker in the end, they are all saved."

"I never knew the past will be like this." Jean says.

"Indeed. But the Barian Emperors aren't fine with this, so they try to find a way to control people with their Rank Up Magic Cards and duel against Yuma, Shark, Rio and the others. And the emperors are contacted with the truth of their past. As well as the whereabouts of Nash and Merag. And at that time, Shark and Rio also gain their memories as the Barian Emperors back." Yuzu says.

"So does that mean..." Asuka asks.

"Rio, how will you feel if you find out that your enemy is Yuto, Rumi or others? What will you think?" Yuni asks.

"I- I will try to avoid the truth, I guess." Rio says.

"Indeed. And in fact, once the Barian Emperors are getting together, they did what Academia is doing now...rather than sealing into cards, those who lost were becoming energy and sucked into their bodies..." Yuya says.

"So the destruction in Heartland wasn't the first time?" Yuto asks in shock as they nod.

"Indeed. Everyone, even Michael, Thomas and Chris all are sucked." Katrina mutters. "And then that is not the worst part. As you know, the one who tried to kill Nash and Merag is going to do that again, and this time, he proceeds to suck the other emperor's energy, including Merag."

Yuni says, "Nash stops him in the end, but Don Thousand has awaken and he then proceeds to absorb the rest of the emperors, leaving Nash the last one, so he and Yuma team up to face against him."

"And Don Thousand is not an easy opponent to face, you will be lucky if you didn't face him." Mark says.

"How bad would it be?" Ryu asks.

"He has a Rank 13 Monster with a 100000 ATK." Yuya says, "And I am not making this up."

"And they still win in the end?" Rua asks.

"Of course. But Don Thousand decides to transfer all the powers to Nash, so that Yuma has to fight against Nash if he wants to save all Heartland." Yuya says with a frown.

"What happened in the end?" Yuto asks.

"Nash decides to give up the duel and free all the souls inside him." Astral says, causing them to be shocked. "And after that, Yuma and I had a duel so that we can rewrite the reality to free them but destroying the Barian World in the end."

"Wow...I can't believe that it was our past..." Rio says.

"Indeed." Shark says.

"So how about our past life?" Rua asks. "Can you tell us about it?"

"Sure." Yuya says. "It is about the Signers back then. You see, back then, the Signers were Jack, Crow, Aki, Ruka, Rua and a man named Yusei."

"Wait, you mean I was a Signer as well?" Aki asks in surprise.

Katrina says, "The mark I have now was once yours, and the Signer Dragon Black Rose Dragon was also yours back then. But I don't know why, only Ruka and Rua were the ones that remain and we accidentally become the new Signers."

"Indeed." Yuya says. "At that time, there is still a gap between the Tops and the Commons. But there is a reason that Security makes this gap, it is to let the Commons become the victims of the Earthbound Gods in the end."

"What?" This causes those from the City to be surprised. "Why?"

"Because the director, as well as his brother and Yusei's father, they have been researching in the energy to activate the D-Wheels. But the director's brother is both a Signer and a Dark Signer, so he decides to give up being a Signer and then he destroys it, causing a destruction in the city that separates Commons and Tops in the end." Yuni says.

"So all of it happened...was because of an accident?" Ryu asks.

"Yes. Yusei was in fact a member of the Tops, but because of it, he is forced to live as a Common and treated as one. In fact, Jack also stole his Signer Dragon back then and use it and his Red Demon Dragon to become the King in the Friendship Cup."

"What? You mean Jack was evil back then?" Rua asks in shock.

"Well, he was arrogant back then, but he lost that title after Yusei beat him in the end. In fact, you three also partook in the same cup, but you were defeated. And Aki, your personality back then was the same as the time when you couldn't control your Psychic Powers. With the mark, it was worse than now."

"I see..." Aki frowns. "So the history repeats the same..."

"I am sorry to hear that." Hana says. "And in fact, the reason that Tops and Commons are separated was because of the sacrifice, but in fact, they didn't think that two Earthbound God appears in the Tops area, so that the Tops were the Victim back then and the Director has no other choice but to summon the Signers to fight against the Dark Signers."

"So it was just like back then, right?" Jean asks.

"Yes. But in the end, the Director shows his true colors as he has the Mark of the Vulture. And he also has the Signer Mark of the Dragon Head. He wanted to become the ultimate god, but he fails after Yusei, Jack and Crow beat him in the end. But that isn't over."

"Isn't over? What do you mean?" Ruka asks.

"People from our timeline." Mark says. "Some of them believe that the reason Zarc goes in a rampage is because of the Synchro Monsters, so they want to eliminate the Synchro Monsters in the past."

This causes the others to be surprised. "How can they do that?" Rua asks.

"Well, it was the same as Fusion Monsters for now." Mark says. "But Bruno was one of the person that goes to the past along with three other people, including the leader Z-one."

"Z-one?" Johan asks, "Who is he?"

"He was a scientist back then. One of our Professor's Colleague." Yuni says, "He tried to pose as Yusei in order to tell us to work together to stop Zarc. But in the end it fails, so he decides to go back to the past to change the history, but Yusei defeats him in the end."

"Like Don Thousand, his deck is also crazy. Without any summon conditions to summon 5 4000 ATK monsters is one of his tricks." Mark says.

"That is so weird." Ruka says.

"Indeed. But Yusei defeated him in the end and Z-one wants Yusei and the others to change the future, which becomes now, the world splits into 4 Dimensions." Yuni says.

"I see." Johan says, "Then what about us from the Fusion Dimension? I am sure that there are about us as well."

Yuni says, "Yes. But it also ties with Yubel and Supreme King as well."

This causes curiosity to the others and Ryu asks, "How come?"

Yuya says, "If you wonder what our Fusion based decks are..." He takes out the cards, and then they flinch at the name of the deck. "HERO Deck? You have that deck as well?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, it is past down from a boy named Yuki Judai." Yuni says. "He is also Yubel's first friend. As for my deck, it is D-Hero, Vision Hero and the other Heroes."

"D-Hero...didn't Edo Phoenix uses this kind of deck?" Kezan asks.

"You mean Edo is here as well?" Mark asks.

Hana says, "From what I heard, he was one of the commanders that fulfill Professor's plan."

Yuya and Yuni frown after hearing that, but they decide to continue. "So Vivian, you remembered what I told you about Judai?"

Vivian says, "I remembered that you told me once, about he was like you guys, dueling for smiles and for fun...until an accident that changed him."

"Yes, that accident makes him push away his friends as well as less enjoying the duels." Yuya says. "In a timeline, the whole Academia is sent by Yubel to the Duel Monster world."

"How is that even possible? Does that mean we got to the Duel Monster World in the past?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, and at that time, Rei was attacked by Yubel as her life was in danger." Hana says. "So Judai, as well as Johan and the other three transfer students go find the medicine in the Duel World, but they have to be careful, since Duel Monsters would attack them as well."

"Indeed." Yuzu says, "But what makes it horrible is that after the five of them leave, Yubel decide to change some students into Duel Zombies. Meaning that instead of sucking blood or eating brains like what movies do, they will lure their victims to have duels with them nonstop. One the victim is tired, and then it becomes Zombies as well."

"This sounds really ridiculous..." Kezan says.

"I know." Yuya says, "The reason Yubel do this is because that after a duel, he can eat the Duel Energy to recover his health, and in the end it works."

"So how did we get out of there?" Asuka asks.

"You guys manage to find a way to contact the outside world, and then the outside world decides to make a card that can help you guys get out of the world, and that card is called Rainbow Dragon."

Johan says, "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, by clashing against Yubel's power, the impact causes the students to return to normal as well as sending the school back to the place where it stayed. But Yubel doesn't admit defeat. In fact, he manages to keep Johan in the Duel Monster World and even control him. Judai blames himself for this to happen, which makes him and you guys return to the Duel Monster world." Yuni says.

"Wait, we got back to the Duel Monster World in order to save Johan?" Kezan asks.

"Well, yeah. But when you guys return, the world has changed. And it becomes similar to what Academia is doing, instead the fact that the ones who lost the duel aren't carded, but killed."

This causes the ones who didn't know to get shocked. Rio says, That sounds much worse than now.."

Yuya says, "Indeed." He takes out a card and says, "Mark, Hana, do you remember this card?"

Mark and Hana widen their eyes as Mark says, "Super Fusion... You have this card as well..."

"I know Yuri aniki has this card, but what's wrong with it?" Kezan asks.

"You two, as well as your brother and another person, were killed to make this card." Yuya says, causing them to be surprised. "And you all blamed the death to Judai before disappear. Judai immediately lost all his friends and he gave into the darkness, he was controlled by Supreme King. Using the army to kill anyone in the way and try to control the world. In the end, it costs two of his friends' life to make him return to normal."

"So that was when the Supreme King come to exist?" Rumi asks.

"Yeah." Yuya says, "Judai, with the grief inside him, he couldn't use Fusion again...and he kept blaming himself for his friends' demise. The only fuel that keeps him moving is the thought of saving Johan from Yubel."

"Indeed." Mark says. "But in the end, Judai decides to fight Yubel himself. And then he also learns the truth about how Yubel was tasked to protect the Supreme King from becoming evil, so using the Super Fusion, they merge together."

"And the merging causes everyone who got into the Duel Monster world back to the Real World." Yuni says with a smile.

"But Judai becomes cold after that day, because with the power of Yubel, he manages to sense an upcoming threat. Which is the Darkness..."

"Darkness?" Ruka asks.

"It is a demonic being who wanted all humans to be taken into the World of Darkness where they will ultimately give up on their own lives, because while in the dark world, they would be mentally tortured by visions of failing at their hopes and dreams. They would then become a single entity, sharing all joy and all suffering. He claimed his actions are justified in that, with no more individuality, humanity's suffering will finally end." Yuni says.

"In the end, Judai is the only one left in the world and he battles the Darkness himself in the end. As for his deck, he likes to use Trap Cards in his advantage, Zero and Infinity. And their combination effects are the worst." Mark says.

"I can tell." Yuzu says, "But Judai never gives up hope, as he manages to bring everyone back and eventually defeat Darkness himself. And that is the story."

"I see. But how did you know all of this?" Shark asks.

Rio asks, "Yubel and Astral told you, right?"

Yuni says, "Sort of, but it is also legends that passed down to us."

"Hey, guys." Reisho comes and greet them, Vivian asks, "You came back this early. How is Fusion?"

"Good, we managed to save some more." Reisho says. "What are you talking about?"

Yuya says, "Oh. We are just talking about their past lives."

Reisho says, "You mean the past of Tsukumo Yuma and Yuki Judai? I remembered that you have told me once."

Yuni says, "Of course." Then the Sakaki Siblings all stand up and Yuya says, "Well, it is great to talk about it, but right now we need to go outside for a while."

Asuka asks, "Where are you going?"

Yuni says, "We are going to check out the bases that are set by Academia. According to Reisho, there are a total of 8 bases in this dimension. Staying here and doing nothing is not the good choice if we don't want Academia to come."

Rio says, "I see. Please be careful." They nod as the four siblings walk away.

* * *

 **This chapter is kinda like the Chapter 5 of this story, but I decide to make a little crossover from other Yugioh Series into this fic. And the Arc-V ones learn the truth of their past lives. I hope you like this chapter.**


	85. Chapter 85 The HERO Bearing the Name D

Chapter 85

In the ruins of the Heartland School, Yuya and his sisters are looking around, then Vivian asks, "By the way, Sister Katrina, since you lived here for seven years, right? How did you meet Yuto and the others?"

Yuni says, "You know, I am curious as well. Since I was kinda fan of the Tsukumo Yuma timeline, so I really want to know about it as well."

Katrina says, "Well, it is kinda long story." She closes her eyes and starts recall her memory.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A younger version of Yuto, Rumi, Shark, Rio, Michael and Thomas are playing the ball. Yuto says, "Rumi pass the ball to me!"_

 _"Sure!" Rumi says as she throws the ball. But Rio snatches it as she yells, "Hey!"_

 _"Sorry." Rio shows her tongue as she tries to throw at Thomas. But Yuto just jumps and grabs the ball instead._

 _"Too low. Here, Rumi." Yuto says as he throws the ball to Rumi, but she didn't catch it as it is into the bushes._

 _"That is too hard, Yuto." Michael says._

 _"Sorry." Yuto rubs his head and says, "I'll go get it back."_

 _Rumi says, "Me too."_

 _As the two rush to the bushes to find the ball, they found it eventually, but they see a girl lying on the ground. Yuto and Rumi notice something is wrong with the girl and he says, "Hey, are you okay?" He tries to shake her, but she is unconscious._

 _"Where is her parents?" Rumi and Yuto just look around and see nobody. They decide to take her to Rumi's house with the help of the other 4._

 _In the guest room, with Aera by their side, they all sit by the fainted girl. Yuto asks, "How is she?"_

 _Aera says, "She doesn't have any injuries, I guess that she is just tired and needed some rest. You said that you found her alone in the park?"_

 _"Yes, Mom. We didn't see anyone nearby..." Rumi says._

 _Shark says, "Guys, I found these besides her." He takes out the deck of cards and a locket._

 _"She is a duelist. What kind of deck does she use?" Rio asks._

 _Shark shows some cards, Michael says, "Blood Sucker...I have never heard of this archetype."_

 _Thomas says, "But those monsters are kinda spooky for a girl like her to use, since they are most likely vampires and zombies."_

 _Rio says, "What about the locket? Maybe there is a photo of her family."_

 _"You are right." Shark says as he opens it, but his face turns to a shocking expression as he drops it._

 _"What is it?" Yuto asks as he picks it up, but he is also surprised. "No way..."_

 _In the picture is a family photo that consists Yusho, Yoko, Yuya, Yuni and the girl herself. Rumi also gasps as she says, "These two look just like Yuto and I."_

 _"But I don't know the two adults. They must be her parents..." Yuto says._

 _Slowly, the girl opens her eyes and rubs it, she tries to sit up as Aera says, "Don't push yourself too hard, you just woke up."_

 _The girl looks around at first, then she notices the group of people and then she asks, "Where am I?"_

 _"This is the Heartland City, we found you at the park, so we took you in our house." Rumi says._

 _Katrina looks at the people besides her as she says, "Brother? Sister?"_

 _This causes them to be in shock, Rumi realizes that she mistakes them as her siblings because how much they look like them, they quickly denied it. Rumi says, "I am sorry, we are not your siblings..."_

 _"Huh?" Katrina is confused, she tried to get her locket, only to find it missing. Shark gives it back to her and she glared at them because they took things without permission. Just then, Katrina sees the Vampire King appears besides her, he says, "Mistress Katrina, they are not your siblings. You are in a different world and they aren't your siblings."_

 _"So I really did separate with them?" Katrina asks. "Why did you do this to me..."_

 _"I am sorry, Mistress Katrina. But don't worry, once this is over, you will be reunited with your family and you will get stronger."_

 _Of all the people, only Rio is able to see that the two are conversing, but she doesn't say a word and then Aera asks, "_ _"Are you alright?"_

 _Katrina snaps out of the thought and she nods slowly. Aera asks, "Where are your parents if I may ask, and how are you alone?"_

 _Katrina says, "I got teleported away from my home...I don't know how to get back..."_

 _This causes confusion towards the people here, as they see her beginning to cry. Aera hugs her and says, "It is okay, you can cry. It must be hard for you to get separated with your parents."_

 _After breaking the hug, she says, "Katrina..." Rio asks, "Are you telling us that your name is Katrina?"_

 _She nods as Rumi says, "Okay, Katrina. But how did you get teleported?"_

 _Katrina just takes out the card, Vampire King. Yuto says, "Vampire King?"_

 _Thomas says, "Are you telling us that your duel monster transported you?"_

 _Katrina nods as Shark asks, "How did a Duel monster transport her here?"_

 _"I actually saw it as well." Rio says, much to everyone's surprise. "You can talk to_ _Duel Monsters, right?"_

 _Katrina gasps at first, but then she nods. "You can as well?"_

 _She nods happily and says, "You see! She can talk to Duel Monsters as well!"_

 _Rumi says, "Michael, doesn't your father is researching about this?"_

 _Michael nods and says, "Yeah. Does that mean Duel Monsters have souls like Dad thinks?"_

 _Rumi says, "I guess so. But let's think about that later._ _Since Katrina doesn't have her home here, Mom, can she stay with us for the time being?"_

 _Aera thinks for a second, then she says, "That is if your father agrees."_

 _"Aww...man..." Rumi pouts as everyone laughs._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"And then after I met President Condor, Shun and Ruri, they agree to let me stay with them until Dad arrived." Katrina says.

"I see. At least you have someone to take care of you." Yuni sighs in relief.

"Yeah." Vivian says.

"What are you doing here?" The four of them are surprised at the sound and then they see two cloaked figures standing in the ruins of a building above them.

Yuya says, "We are just looking for something, that is all."

"What are you looking for?" The grey cloaked figure asks, just then, the cyan one notices their Duel Disks and he says, "Those Duel Disks, they are neither Academia nor Resistance..."

The four of them flinches as the first one says, "Then you must be the Lancers. I think it is our lucky day. If you guys are from the Standard Dimension, then answer my question. Are you guys related to Sakaki Yusho?"

Yuni asks, "Are you asking about our father?"

The grey one says, "Yeah. I would never forget him."

Yuya and the others immediately begin backing away after seeing the expression in the cloaked man's eyes and he realizes that there's someone in this dimension who hates his father.

"It is perfect, if you are really Sakaki Yusho's children, then we should use you as bait to draw him out." Then they activate their Duel Disks and then Yuni says, "Those Duel Disks!"

"They are from Academia." Katrina gasps.

Yuya asks, "How did you know our father and what kind of bad blood do you have with him?"

It is enough pointless chatter, now duel us." The grey one says.

Yuya and Yuni narrow their eyes and they strap on their own Duel Disks. "You two stand back. Let us duel them." Yuni says to the other two as they nod.

"Be careful." Vivian says.

"Field Magic: Crossover." he blue suffuses the area and the platforms materialize, much to their shock.

"I will try to find out what bad blood they had with Dad." Yuya says. "I am with you, brother."

"Duel!" They all yell. **(Yuya:4000)(Yuni:4000)(Unknown1: 4000)(Unknown 2: 4000)**

Yuni says, "I'll go first. I use Small Call, I summon Dream Horse! (ATK:800/ **DEF:800** LV:3) Then I set Clock Tower Prison." As the tower appears, Yuni says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn." Yuya says, "I summon Entermate Allcover Hippo." ( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:3)

As the monster appears, the grey cloaked figure says with hate, "Entermate..."

"Since Allcover Hippo was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon an Entermate monster from my hand. Come! Entermate Discover Hippo!"( **ATK:800** /DEF:800 LV:3)

Once two Hippos are on the field, he says, "I use Allcover Hippo's effect, I change two of them into DEF position!" Yuya says as the two Hippos are taking cover. "I set one card and end my turn." Yuya says.

"Brother, our opponent is from Academia, we should let our guard down." Yuni says.

"Indeed, but I want to know what bad blood they have with Dad, so we have to talk to them." Yuya says as they nod.

"You're using Entermate and Smile Fairy, there are no doubt that you are Sakaki Yusho's children, then we will go all out." The grey cloaked figure says. "My turn!"

He draws a card and then Yuni says, "I use my Clock Tower Prison's effect. I can place one Clock Counter on the field."

As the counter starts moving, he says, "It doesn't matter. I summon Destiny HERO - Drillguy!"( **ATK:1600** /DEF:800 LV:3) This causes the two to get shocked. "Destiny HERO? No way..." Yuya says.

"I use D-Pressure, since I Normal Summoned a "Destiny HERO" monster this turn, I can Special Summon a Destiny HERO with equal or less ATK from his hand. Come on! Another one!"

As two monsters appear on the field, he says, "Drill Guys can inflict piercing damage when battling a monster in DEF. Go Drill Guys! Go fight!"

Yuya's hippos are being destroyed and Yuya takes a lot of damage. **(Yuya:4000-2400)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." The duelist says.

"Brother, are you alright?" Yuni asks him.

"I think that Edo Phoenix is serious about taking us down." Yuya replies, and the cloaked figure is surprised that they know his name.

"How did you know my name?" Edo asks them.

"I doesn't matter for now." The other Duelist says. "What matters is that we have to carry our mission. My turn." The second unknown figure draws a card, Yuni says, "And my Clock Tower Prison's effect. I can place the second Clock Counter on the field."

The man says, "I use Magic Card, Lucky Cloud." As the card appears, he says, "If I summon at least two Cloudian monsters with the same name during this turn, I can draw two cards during my End Phase."

"Cloudian...who used this kind of deck in the past?" Yuni wonders.

"I use Summon Cloud, once per turn during my Main Phases, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below Cloudian monster from my hand or either player's Graveyard. I summon Cloudian - Sheep Cloud." (ATK:0/ **DEF:0** LV:1)

As the cloud like monster appears, he says, "And then I normal summon another one." He then summons them in the DEF position. Yuya says, "Two level 1 monsters with 0 DEF? I wonder what their effects are..."

"I end my turn, at the same time, the effect of Lucky Cloud activates, I draw two cards." The man says.

Yuni says, "It is obviously a trap, but I am going to destroy it. My turn." She draws a card and says, "I use Smile Call, with this card I can summon a Dragon or Fairy type monster from my deck to the field. I summon Smile Fairy Double Identity!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

A fairy with a white mask behind her appears on the field, she says, "I use its effect, I have Dream Horse on the field, I send two cards to the graveyard so that I can give out a second attack. I attack both of your Cloudian Sheep Clouds!" Yuni yells as the monster charges at the two clouds.

The cloaked figure says, "When Sheep Cloud is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon 2 Sheep Cloud tokens in DEF position."

As four more tokens appear, Yuni grits her teeth. "Great, just great... I end my turn."

Yuya says, "Don't worry, it is my turn."

He draws a card and smiles, "I use Smile World!" This causes Edo to be surprised.

Colorful smiling shapes radiate from the card, Katrina says, "But Brother doesn't have any monster on the field, why using this card?"

"But to think of it, adding the tokens there are a total of 8 monsters, so they can all gain 800 ATK each." Vivian says.

"Smile World..." Edo clenches his fist in fury as he repeats the card's name.

"Then I use Trap Card, Smile Potion. I can draw two cards since I don't have any monsters while my opponent has."

A glass bottle of purple potion appears and pours, producing a burst of smiling shapes as Yuya draws happily.

Edo says, "I won't let that happen! Trap card, D-Fusion! I can only activate it in my opponent's turn, and I fuse my two Drill guys!"

Vivian says, "Here it comes."

"Yeah..." Katrina says.

"My twin heroes who pierce through the bedrock of destiny! Become one now and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia Guy!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2400 LV:8)

Yuni curses, "Smile World fades with its targets gone." Yuya nods as he starts to run.

"I use the effect of Dystopia Guy, I target you, so I can give you damage equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. Tumbling Palm!"

Dystopia Guy leaps into the air and blasts a sphere from its palm with its effect, blasting both Yuya and Yuni in the back and knocking them down. **(Yuni:4000-3200) (Yuya:2400-1600)**

Yuya says, "I guess there is no holding back. I summon Elemental HERO Bubble Man!" ( **ATK:800** /DEF:1200 LV:4)

Once the monster appears, Edo is in surprise. "You are also a HERO user?" Then his expression changes into fury, much to the second duelist's surprise.

"I use its effect, when there are no other cards on the field, I can draw 2 cards!"

As he draws the card, he says, "With Scale 3 Entermate Entermate Seal Eel and Scale 5 Entermate Chain Giraffe, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two monsters rise into the air as Yuya says, "With this, I can summon monsters from LV4! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the Aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Elemental Hero Sparkman ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:800 LV:4)"

As the second Elemental Hero appears, the unknown figure says, "So this is Pendulum..."

"I use the effect of Seal Eel! I can negate your monster's effect and I regain LP equal to the damage taken!" Yuya says. Edo clicks his tongue as his monster's effect is negated. **(Yuya:800-2400)**

Yuya says, "I overlay my two monsters! Magician's blade swirls in the chaos, appear as a hero and a villain with the powers of yours! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Chaos Dream Paladin!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:2)

A magician wearing both white and black cloak appears with two blades that is also black and white. Yuya says, "I activate the effect of this magician, I can detach one overlay unit to make your monster's ATK0."

As the blade slashes through the HERO, Edo cursed, "Damn it...if my effect didn't get negated..."

"And I can attack up to two times since I use two monsters with different attributes to summon this monster. And it can also give out Piercing damage! I attack both of you!"

The two are shocked as they get hit by the blades. And the Unknown two also had his cloak off. Yuya says, "So it is you..." He looks at the boy with maroon hair and glasses. "Amon Galem." **(Edo:4000-1500)(Amon:4000-1500)**

Yubel says, "He also got revived, huh?"

"Yeah..." Yuya says. "No wonder. Before you gave him the Exodia Deck, he was supposed to use the Cloudian..."

"Monster used by D-Fusion won't be destroyed during the turn it is summoned." Edo says as his monster isn't destroyed.

Yuya says, "I set a card and end my turn."

Edo says, "I never expect that the son of Sakaki Yusho is able to Xyz Summon, since he is from the Standard Dimension...But it doesn't matter; I'll do whatever to take you down."

He declares his turn and draws, and Yuni's counter goes to three.

"I attack your Chaos Dream Paladin with Dystopia Guy! Dystopian Destruction!" Edo yells.

Then the paladin is destroyed and Yuya takes some damage. **(Yuya:2400-2100)**

"Brother!" Katrina and Vivian yell in worry.

"I use the effect of Chain Giraffe, I can Special Summon Chaos Paladin since it was destroyed.

"Haven't you learned you lesson? The Xyz Monster you brought out will be your doom. I use Trap Card, D-Devil Dance! By banishing one of my Drill Guys from the Graveyard. I lower your monster's ATK by the banished Drill Guys' ATK." Edo says. **(2500-900)**

Yuya is surprised to see that his monster is taking damage. "And then it will allow a D-HERO Monster to attack again! Go! Dystopian Destruction!"

"Chain Giraffe's effect will prevent the destruction!" Yuya says. **(Yuya:2100-200)**

Yuya is blasted backwards as Yuni rushes to him, "Are you okay?"

"I guess so." Yuya says.

"I use Continuous Magic Card D - Death Match. You won't be able to beat me if you keep using Xyz Monsters. During the end phase of each turn, Death Match will allow the Duelist to compare the total Levels of monsters we control. If I have the higher total, then a Destiny HERO I control will gain ATK equal to the difference times 100."

"Xyz Monsters don't have levels..." Yuni says. "I know what you are planning, but don't forget, I have the most levels, with the number of 10. And you are just helping me out."

"What?" Edo asks.

"My monster, Double Identity, can be treated as a Destiny HERO monster, so the level difference is 10, so I add 1000 ATK." Yuni says. **(2500-3500)**

"How dare you..." Edo is frustrated that the girl copied his monster, but he says, "It doesn't matter, since the one with the lowest will take damage equal to the difference times 100."

Yuya widens his eyes as Death Match blasts a column of energy at him, but he grabs an Action Card and says, "Acceleration. I negate the effect damage."

He dives away from the energy again, and the cloaked Duelist is shocked by the use of the Action Card. "It is useless, I can keep damage you every end phase with the effect of Death Match."

Amon says, "And don't forget that I am still here. My turn." Amon says as he draws a card. And then Yuni's Clock Tower Prison goes to 4, she smiles and says, "Now with this card has 4 or more Clock Counters, I won't take any battle damage."

Amon says, "It doesn't matter to me. I use Fusion, I fuse all three Sheep Cloud Tokens on the field. Form a raging storm! Fusion Summon! LV:10 Cloudian Storm of the Sea!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

As the monster that looks like a giant typhoon appears, he says, "I use three materials to summon this monster, so I can add three fog counters."

Vivian says, "But what will it do?"

Amon says, "I remove two counters and then I can add 100 ATK for the total levels of monsters on the field."

"But Xyz Monsters don't have levels..." Yuya says in anger as only the opponent's monsters have their attack gets up. **(2800-3600) (3000-4000) (3500-4200)**

Edo says, "And if Dystopia Guys' ATK changes, I can destroy a card. I destroy your Seal Eel! Noble Justice!"

Yuya gasps as his field is now empty. Yuni says, "Oh no..."

Amon says, "And if my opponent doesn't control a monster, I can destroy a card on the field. I choose all your monsters and the Clock Tower Prison!"

Yuni widens her eyes as now that her field is empty. Amon says, "Now your field is empty, with this direct attack, you will lose."

Yuni says, "Do you really think so?" This causes shock to the two Academia Commanders. "I have been waiting for this! When Clock Tower Prison is destroyed with 4 counters! From my hand, deck or graveyard, I can special summon this card. Go! Destiny HERO Dread Guy!" ( **ATK:?/** DEF:? LV:8)

As the tower breaks open and the monster appears, Edo is shocked, "So you do use Destiny HERO Deck as well!"

"I may not have much Fusion Monsters like you do. But these D-HERO effect monsters is enough for me! I use its effect, I can special summon up to two monsters in my graveyard! I choose Draw Guy ( **ATK:1600** /DEF:800 LV:4) and then Destiny Hero Dunker! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1700 LV:4)

Two more monsters appear as Yuni says, "Dreadguy's effect. I can negate my monster's destruction and the battle damage, and its ATK goes the same as the total ATK of my Destiny HERO monsters." **(0-2800)**

Edo is furious as he says, "Not only they all use HERO decks...they even have cards that I didn't have before..."

"If that's the case, I still can attack you." He takes out the card and says, "I use Cloudian Vaporate. With this card, I pay 1000 ATK and 1000 LP, I let Storm of the Sea attack you directly! Go! Storm Attack!" **(Amon:1500-500)**

Yuni widens her eyes as the rain and the winds are getting into her, she gets blown away to the ground with a little amount of LP. **(Yuni:3200-200)**

"I end my turn. And then Edo's D-Death Match is still activating." Amon says. Yuni's Dread Guy gains 1600 ATK, but Yuni grabs an Action Card, "Action Magic: Moving Cost! I reduce the damage by 200 ATK, but the target becomes other people! I choose you, Edo Phoenix!"

Edo is surprised as the effect returns to him, he gets hit and takes a lot of damage. **(Edo:1500-100)**

"Just where did these cards come from..." Edo grits his teeth as he stands back up.

"You won't need to know since I am going to end it. My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I have three monsters, so I release all of them to summon this monster! Come! Destiny HERO Bloo-D! ( **ATK:1900** /DEFF:600 LV:8)

As the monster appears on the fie ld, Yuni says, "I can negate the effect of all face up cards, and then I target your Dystopia Guy, I equip it to my monster with the half of the ATK adds to it! Gravity Blood!"

Edo in now in fury as his monster is taken by another Destiny HERO monster. He says, "Where did you get those cards? Those HERO cards should only be one deck!"

Yuya says, "Let's say we got our HERO decks back at the Utopia."

The two commanders are shocked as Amon says, "No way...you were from the Utopia that we are creating?"

Yuni says, "Of course. Consider that I worked with Professor back before it splits into 4 dimensions. But it doesn't matter. Dystopia Guy has 2800 ATK, which means that I add 1400 ATK to my monster." **(1900-3300)**

"This is the end, I attack you directly with Bloo-D!" Yuni yells. "Bloody Fears!"

Edo suddenly runs backwards and grabs an Action Card. Katrina says, "No way, is he going to use the Action Card?"

"Oh no..." Vivian says.

But Edo sees that the card is Miracle, and he doesn't have any monsters, he curses, "Damn it, it won't work...I have no other choice. I am sorry, Amon. I use Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy's effect in my hand, if my LP is lower then my opponent, I won't take any battle damage and I inflict 1000 damage to all players!"

"What?" Yuya and Yuni are shocked, then all four of them are blasted away. Yuya and Yuni are blasted into the wall and the wall is shattered with the pieces covering them.

"Sister! Brother!" Katrina and Vivian yell. **(Edo:100-0)(Amon:500-0)(Yuya:200-0)(Yuni:200-0)**

No sooner than the Duel has ended a jeep screeches to a halt, Academia members are here as one Obelisk Blue member asks, "Commander-in-chiefs, are you okay?"

The two of them just grit their teeth as Edo says, "I am sorry, Amon..."

"It is fine." Amon wipes his dust out of the shirt. Then they see Katrina and Vivian taking the two out of the rubble. Edo and Amon just stare at them before they leave the field Edo says, "We will settle it next time."

Yuya and Yuni only watch them leave as Yuya mutters, "Amon Galem..." Yuni mutters, "Edo Phoenix..."

* * *

Back at the Duel Lodge, Yusho is talking to Condor until they hear Katrina says, "Dad!"

They notice Katrina and Vivian are holding the injured Yuya and Yuni. Yusho rushes to them and asks, "What happened to Yuya and Yuni?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to let them lie down." Katrina says as they nod.

Once they are now lying down and Katrina is tending them. Reisho asks, "What happened to them?"

Katrina says, "They dueled two commander-in-chiefs."

"Wait, are you serious? You met the commanders?" Shun asks.

"I am glad that they didn't get carded..." Yuto sighs in relief.

"Well, the match ends up a draw since the commander forces his hand as he is going to be defeated." Vivian says.

"Who are the ones that did to them?" Yuri asks.

"Their names are Edo Phoenix and Amon Galem." Vivian says.

"Edo?" Yusho remembers how he fails to open his heart and Johan says, "Amon? Are you serious?"

"You know him?" Rio says.

"Yes, we are transfer students at the same time but different sections of Academia, along with two more." Johan says. "To think he would become the commander..."

"And Edo is quite a surprise." Sona says with a frown.

Reisho says, "But regardless, we have found out the 8 bases of Academia in this dimension. If they are all destroyed, then we can have a little piece before they try to send reinforcements."

"We will do it once Yuya and Yuni awake." Yuzu says as she looks at the sleeping Yuya and Yuni worriedly.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And surprise, Amon Galem appears in my fanfic and he will be using Cloudian deck. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will finally start the battle with Academia.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Smile Fairy Double Identity:**

 **Light Attribute LV7 PS:4** **Fairy/Pendulum/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:0**

 **Pendulum Effect: If you control a monster that has the name Smile Fairy or D-Hero, you can target one monster you control on the field, it can attack** **twice** **.**

 **Effect: This card can be treated as a D-HERO Monster. If you have a Smile Fairy Monster or a D-Hero Monster on the field, by sending two cards from your hand to the graveyard, you can attack twice.**

 **Chaos Dream Paladin:**

 **Dark Attribute RNK:4 Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect ATK:2500/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Two LV:4 Monsters**

 **If this card is summoned using two different attributes, you can make second attack. If this card battles a monster that is in the DEF, you can give out Piercing Damage. By detaching one overlay unit, during either player's turn, you can make one monster's ATK 0 until the end of the turn.**

 **Cloudian: Storm of the Sea:**

 **Water Attribute LV:10 Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: Two or more Cloudian Monsters.**

 **You can place Fog Counters equal to the number of Fusion Materials. By removing two counters, you can add 100 ATK for each level the total monsters have until the end of the turn. You can also destroy as many cards as the number of the monsters that are influenced by the ATK.**

 **Cloudian Vaporate:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can target one Cloudian Monster on the field, by paying 1000 ATK as well as 1000 LP, you can give out Direct attack.**

 **Moving Cost:**

 **Action Magic:**

 **Effect: You can lower 200 damage but switch the damage to your opponent.**


	86. Chapter 86 A New Threat of Numbers

Chapter 86

While Yuya and Yuni are still sleeping at night, a black figure appears in the shadows and says, "I finally found you. Astral..." He then gives an evil smile and says, "And you have all the Number Cards with you, but I am sorry that they aren't going to be with you forever."

Just then, he glows as then some of the cards fly out of the window, "You'll be thanking me that I still keep some of your cards here, but I will be waiting for you..." Then the figure disappears before leaving a mark besides the cards.

* * *

"No way!" Everyone is suddenly awake after hearing Yuni's screaming. Yusho and the rest of the Sakaki family, as well as the Kamishiro siblings, Hiiragi family and Kurosaki family also arrive. Yusho sees Yuni's paled face and then he asks, "Yuni, what's wrong?"

"It...it's gone..." Yuni says with tears starting to form. "What was gone?" Yuzu asks.

Astral says, "Some of the Number Cards are missing. So far the missing ones are Number 1 to 5, 13, 14, 18, 21 to 24, 26 to 29, 31, 35 to 38, 41, 42, 45, 47 to 52, 55, 57, 59, 60, 63, 67, 68, 70 to 72, 74 to 79, 81, 82, 84 to 87, 89 to 91, 93, 95 to 98. And that is a total of 60 Number Cards that are gone."

"Who did this?" Yuya asks in horror. "How did they all disappear?"

Yuni says, "That's the problem! They just disappear without a trace, and there are no Academia members that know that I have these cards."

Katrina says, "Maybe there are some clues besides the cards?" She then starts to look around, but then she says, "Guys, there is something mysterious here."

As they check it out, it says the number 96. "96? What does it mean?" Shark asks.

Then Astral widens his eyes, "No, it can't be... Don't tell me that he is still alive."

"Who?" Vivian asks.

"Number 96: Black Mist...he was a fragment of Don Thousand's power that was embedded in Astral's body when he fought against him eons ago." Yuya says.

"Does that mean he is coming back and he is the one that took the Numbers away?" Reisho asks.

"There is a slight possibility." Sarah says. Katrina then notices another message and she read it. "There is another message...waiting for you outside...That is what the message says.

"Does that mean he is still outside?" Yuya asks.

"We should go there and check it out." Yuni says as they all rush outside. Once they get outside, they see a woman with blue hair standing in front of them, she says, "I have been waiting for you. Yuni, Astral."

"Who are you?" Yuni asks, as they have never seen her before. "And what do you want with me?"

"I am one of the Seven Sins, my name is Rage. And you wanted this card, right?" She shows the Number 21 and then Yuni asks, "Why do you have that card? What's your big idea?"

"As you can see, this card is my other self, so I request a duel from you if you want this card back."

"So you are a Number's Guardian? Who task you with this?" Astral asks.

"If you want to know, then you must defeat me." The Rage then activates her Duel Disk, and then Yuni says, "Fine, I'll duel you if that's what you want."

As the two of them activate their Duel Disks, Yuya says, "Why does it become this complicated?"

"I don't know." Yusho says. "But Yuni must win this duel for sure."

"Field Magic: Crossover." As the field appears, they both yell, "Duel!" **(Rage:4000)(Yuni:4000)**

"I'll get the first turn." Rage says. "If I don't have a monster on the field, I can special Summon this Monster, appear, Frozen Police." ( **ATK:1800** /DEF:1000 LV:6)

As the ice sculptured Police Officer appears, she says, "And then I special summon Icy Police Car. This card can only be summoned if I have a Frozen Police on my field." ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:6)

Then a white and blue police car that is made of ice also appears, and then Yuya says, "There are 2 Level 6 monsters..."

"I overlay my two monsters! Show your rage through the cold blizzard! Xyz Summon! Appear Numbers 21: Frozen Lady Justice!" ( **ATK:500** /DEF:500 RNK:6 OVU:2)

Yuni says, "Here it is...the Number..."

Black Mist was watching it from afar, he says, "Now my plan is slowly working in progress...this is not boring after all."

"I use its effect: This card gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it." **(500-2500)** "I set two cards and end my turn."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws a card and says, "Numbers 21's effect is to destroy all my Defense Position Monsters, but I am going for the Offense, so what I should worry about is the Overlay Units."

She takes out two cards and says, "With Scale 2 Smile Fairy Soccer Player and Scale 8 Baseball Batter, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters rise to the air with 2 and 8 besides them, she says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV3 to LV7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come forth! Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon (ATK:2500/DEF:2000 LV7 PS:4)."

As the dragon appears, Yuni says, "First, I use Soccer Player's ability, I can give you damage equal to half of my monster's ATK! I'll give you 1200 Damage!" **(Rage:4000-2800)**

"How dare you do this to me!" Rage suddenly yells, and then Rumi says, "Like her name implies, she sure gets angry easily..."

"I know." Yuto says.

"I use my two Trap Cards, Frozen Capture Net and Frozen Reinforce. Frozen Capture Net can change your monster into DEF position after I took damage."

"What?" Yuni is shocked as Hope-Eyes changed into DEF mode. "Uh oh, this is bad..." Reisho says.

"How come?" Yuzu asks.

"I detach one Overlay Unit from Frozen Lady Justice, I can destroy all monsters that are in DEF position! Frozen Arrest!" Rage yells as the Hope-Eyes is destroyed. "Hope-Eyes!" Yuni yells.

"But without the Overlay Unit, its ATK lowers by 1000..." Ryu says.

"I don't think so, using Frozen Reinforce, I can add 2 cards from my deck to my monster as Overlay Units after I took damage." Then Frozen Lady Justice's ATK goes to 3500. "Great, now it has 3500 ATK." Rumi says.

Yuni grits her teeth and says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn." Rage says, "Now taste the rage that is in your heart. I attack you directly with Frozen Lady Justice! Frozen Imprisonment!"

Yuni is blasted by the attack and she can feel that her body is frozen. **(Yuni:4000-500)**

"Yuni, are you okay?" Yusho asks.

"I am fine, Dad." Yuni says. "But it sure is cold..." She starts to shiver.

"I end my turn. Now one more turn and you will be gone for sure." Rage says.

"So I have to win it in this turn I see. Then my turn!" As Yuni draws a card, she says, "It's here. I use Soccer Player's effect once more." **(Rage:2800-1600)**

"You are just digging your own grave. Due to the effect of Frozen Reinforce, I add two more Overlay Units." **(3500-5500)**

"Now there are 5500 ATK!" Vivian says in worry.

Yuni says, "Even so, I am still going to win this. With the set scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come, Odd-Eyes Performance Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV7 PS:4) And then Smile Fairy Nightmare Prisoner!" ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1100 LV4 PS:9)

As the two monsters appear, Yuni says, "By paying 300 LP, i give my Nightmare Prisoner 3 levels." **(Yuni:500-200)**

"What is she doing? Is she giving up the duel?" Rio asks.

"No, the Summon Conditions are complete." Reisho says. "She has two Level 7 Monsters on the field."

Astral says, "Let's go, Yuni."

"Sure. I Overlay my two Level 7 Monsters! Appear, Numbers 11! The ruler with the dazzling pupil, Big Eye! ( **ATK:2600** /DEF:2000 RNK:7 OVU:2)

"What can you do with that puny Number?" Rage taunts.

"You'll see, with the Big Eye, I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to take control your monster! But I can't use this card to attack on the turn this effect is activated."

Rage gasps as her monster is taken away, Shark says, "So now she has the card!"

"Good! Yuni!" Yuya says.

"How dare you! You thief!" Rage yells in rage. "No, you are the thief, the Number Cars are my memories, which means that I am the one that has its possession." Astral says. "Yuni, finish it off."

"You got it. I attack you directly with Numbers 21: Frozen Lady Justice!" Yuni yells as then Rage is blasted by the attack as she disappears into the light. **(Rage:1600-0)**

Once the duel is over, Astral takes the card back and then he starts to read the memories. Then he flinches. "This is bad..."

"What's wrong? Astral?" Yuni asks.

"And importantly, how did it get disappear before we even get to know who took them..." Vivian says.

Astral says, "I saw through Numbers 21... apparently, she is one of the Seven Sin, which means that there are 6 more that will come to us as well. Not only that, the other Monsters also have their Duel Spirit form and they will come to attack the base as well."

"Who is the one that did this?" Yuya asks. "And why is he doing this?"

"I don't know. It is still a blur, but I can for sure that not only we have Academia, we also have these Number Monsters as well..."

"That is great. What are we going to do then?" Katrina asks.

"Let them come." Yuni says. "If they want to fight me, then I will, and I will get the Number Cards back from whoever stole them and changed them."

The others nod as they go back into the Duel Lodge, Black Mist is watching as he sighs, "Rage has lost, huh? But it doesn't matter, since this is getting interesting after all."

* * *

Once they get back into the Duel Lodge, they tell the news about the Number Cards going missing to other people, and they are surprised to learn that Duel Monsters can become spirits to this world and also coming to them. But Yusho, Condor and Sarah manage to calm everyone down and then Yuya asks Jean to come to the Ship so that she can help hacking through the computer of Academia.

"Jean, how is the result?" Shun asks after seeing her typing on the computer for hours.

Jean says, "According to the Academia data base, they have gathered a lot of people to guard the base. As for the commanders, some of them might be placed in Parasites, but some of them are actually loyal to the Professor."

"Yuck..." Rio says. "What kind of Doctor use those to control their minds?"

Reisho says, "The worst one, and he is in Academia working on more Parasites."

Rumi says, "Not to mention that he tried to place one in Ruri's brain. It is a good thing that Ray wipes them out." This causes those who don't know about it to be surprised and Ruri to be frightened after reminding her the experience.

Yuni says, "Do you have any information of the leaders?"

Jean types some more, but then they see something approaching as Yuya yells, "Stop the computer!"

Jean quickly turns it off, then everyone sighs in relief. "Man...we almost get caught..."

Shun says, "It seems like Academia doesn't want us to know who is guarding the base..."

"Yeah...I am sorry..." Jean says.

"Don't worry. You have helped out a lot." Vivian says. "The only thing left to do is to defeat them. But we can't afford to take a lot of our force with us."

"It is true." Yuya says. "Right now. We should select a base first so we can battle."

"I agree." Yuni says. "We should go to this red one first." She points at the one that is close to the mountain.

"I agree." Katrina says. "But Brother, Sister, I think you should rest now, since your body has yet to recover."

"You are right." Yuya sighs. "It has been a long day, we should rest or else we don't have the strength to battle tomorrow." Then they leave the Different Dimension Airship.

* * *

 **Now here is the new chapter, I decide to rewrite the story because I am not going to write the AI duels. But to make up for it, I decide to write some minor duels about how Yuya and the others facing the Number Spirits that are sent by Numbers 96. Since I think that it will be so cool to face opponents using Numbers just like in Zexal. Another thing to add is that the reason I choose these 60 numbers is because that they don't appear in the Anime. I hope you understand and Yuni got the first card back, she will get some more in the next chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Frozen Police:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:6 Warrior/Effect, ATK:1800/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: When you don't control any monsters, you can special summon it from your hand, but it will be sent back to the deck in the End Phase.**

 **Icy Police Car:**

 **Water Attribute, LV:6 Aqua/Effect, ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card if you have Frozen Police on the field.**

 **Frozen Capture Net:**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: If you take damage while this card is on the field, you can switch one monster into DEF position and your opponent can't change it until the next turn.**

 **Frozen Reinforce**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: If you take damage while this card is on the field, you can add 2 cards from your deck to the Xyz Monster you control as its Overlay Units."**


	87. Chapter 87 Academia War Begins

Chapter 87

The next day, everyone has gathered around Yuya and Yuni as they state their plans. The Resistance members are showing concern and fear as Condor asks, "Are you sure that you are going to do this?"

"We are sure." Yuni says. "It is time for us to fight back and save Heartland from Academia."

"But that is too dangerous..." Aera shows her concern and then Yuya says, "It is true that we don't know what danger we will be facing. But the only thing we know is that we can't sit here and do anything while they keep doing their plan."

"We have been discussing and then we decide that I lead the Lancers to the First Base. We will also save as much people as we can." Yuni says.

"But we can't bring many people, so I volunteer to stay here if something goes wrong." Yuya says.

The others nod as then Yuni, Katrina, Rio, Reisho and Johan lead some people towards the first base.

* * *

In front of the base, the 5 of them found that there are a lot of Academia members in front of the base, they nod each other and decides to show themselves.

"What do we have here?" One Academia member says, "Resistance members come to be carded."

Yuni says, "Talk if you like, we are enough to handle you all."

The second one says, "Aren't you too full of yourselves?" Then they activate their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" They all yell together.

At the same time, A Commander whose face is hidden sees that the Lancers come to attack. "He says, "So they have come..."

"Commander. There is something strange near the entrance of our base!" One Academia student says through hologram and then it shows a tapir like monster with the Number 41 on its belly sleeping in front of the entrance. "What is this?" The commander asks in surprise.

"From the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be from the Resistance nor the Lancers, what should we do to it?" The person asks.

"Try to remove it with any means." The commander says as the call end. Then he looks at the card in his hand and says, "I won't let you ruin the plan that could save my brother..."

* * *

Back at the You Show Duel School, Yuzu and Ryu are sitting at the sofa as Ryu asks, "Yuzu, I think that we need to talk."

Yuzu is confused, "What talk? What do you mean?"

Ryu says, "Before you take out that fan of yours, I want you to be honest to me. Did you have feelings for Yuya?"

Yuzu sighs and says, "Well...I don't know. He is like a brother to me, but...after he showed himself as the Vice President along with Yuni...I start thinking the otherwise. How they try to help others by producing cards, saving people, and also bring smiles...I just don't know anymore..."

Ryu says, "Yuzu, it is fine. I was also shocked that they have did so much for us. But I want to give you an advice: Once the war ends, why don't you confess to him?"

"Ehh..." Yuzu is now panicking, she says, "But what if he hates me because of it? I don't want to lose a friend..."

"Don't worry." Ryu says. "I am sure that he will think the same."

"I hope." Yuzu sighs.

* * *

As Yuya, Vivian, Jean and Shark are walking together around the base, Shark says, "So you mean that your cards were made by Yuya and Yuni? Vivian?"

"Yeah. They read the stories from by birth father and then made them for me." Vivian smiles at Yuya, who smiles back.

"Indeed. Since Yuni is the one that cares for her the most..." Yuya says.

Just then, Jean notices a glow and says, "Hey, what is that?"

The others notice the glow and then they see a card on the ground. "What is this?" Once Shark grabs it, suddenly, it starts to emit Dark Energy as Shark feels a little pain.

"Shark!" Jean gasps as Yuya and Vivian can see the Number 71 blinking on his hand, Yuya quickly takes the card away and then Shark returns to Normal. "What was that?" Shark asks.

Yuya looks at the card and says, "Numbers 71: Rebarian Shark...Geez, looks like we found this card on the ground... Shark, I am glad that you didn't give into your darkness. Number Cards can easily amplify the darkness and desires of their holder user, whether these cause were good or bad."

"I see..." Jean says, "So that was what's going on..."

"Allen, wait! Where are you going!" They turn around and see that Allen rushing towards them. Shark asks, "Allen?"

"Yuya, right? Please let me go fight with others as well." Allen says.

"What? Why so sudden?" Yuya asks.

"I can't do this anymore...Sayaka, Ruri and everyone will get hurt if I just step aside and do nothing..." Allen says. "So please, Yuya..."

"I-" Yuya doesn't know how to reply. "Allen!" Sayaka and Ruri rush up to him and Ruri says, "Allen, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, but I need to help them stop this war as well... I was weak, I couldn't protect Sayaka back then before Katrina come to our rescue... That is wh I want to prove that I am strong to defeat them."

"But if you go there, then it will be a suicide." Shark says. "What are you thinking?"

"I have to go!" Allen says. Vivian notices that a number 27 is on his hand and then he turns to Yuya, "Brother, I think he is controlled by a Number Card."

"Wait, seriously?" Jean asks, Yuya also notices it and then he says, "This is bad. We have to save him from his darkness or else it will become worse."

Sayaka asks, "Wait, you told me that Allen was controlled?"

"Don't worry, we will save him." Vivian says. "Allen, if you want to prove yourself, then duel me."

"Fine." Then Allen and Vivian prepare their duel disks and they yell, "Duel!" **(Allen:4000)(Vivian:4000)**

"I'll go first. I summon Ruffian Limited Express Battrain." **(ATK:1800** /DEF:1000 LV:4 **)** "Once per turn, I can inflict 500 damage to you."

Vivian is blasted by the attack as she holds her ground. **(Vivian: 4000-3500)** "I end my turn."

I use Scale 3 Ghost Force Doll Anna and Scale 9 One-eyed Minion to set the Pendulum Scale!"

A doll covered with blood appears as well as the one eyed monster, they raise to the air and a 3 and an 9 appears under them.

"I use Doll Anna's effect, I send 2 cards to the graveyard." She says as the doll gives out an evil laugh as Vivian sends two cards to the graveyard. "And I end my turn."

Allen says, "My turn." He draws a card and says, "Now let me show you the new power I got. I summon Strong-Arm Express Train - Troco Roco!" **(ATK:1800** /DEF:1000 LV:4 **)**

As another monster appears, then Condor and Yusho arrive at the scene. "Vivian? Why are you and Allen dueling?" Yusho asks in surprise.

"Dad, he is controlled by the Number Card. Vivian is trying to save her."

"What? Number?" Condor asks.

"I overlay my two monsters, appear, Numbers 27! Feel the dread from my monster!"

As the Number 27 glows and then a fog appears, then out comes a giant ship that comes out of the fog with the Number 27 on it.

"Dreadnought Battleship Dreadnoid!" Allen yells as the monster fully appears. **(ATK:2200** /DEF:1000 RNK:4 OVU:2)

"That is Number 27?" Shark asks in surprise.

"Yeah..." Yuya says. "I hope Astral and the others are here..."

Allen says, "When Troco Roco is used for an Xyz Summon, I can add 800 ATK to this monster. **(2200-3000)** Now battle! I attack you directly with Troco Roco!"

Vivian says, "By banishing Ghost Force Feast, I can summon a Level 8 monster from my deck. Come! Ghost Force Dimension Stare Dragon!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:4)

As the monster appears, Allen grits his teeth and says, "I detach one Overlay Unit to negate the destruction of my monster."

"I won't let you do it. Your Monster is Water Attribute, so I can negate that effect." Vivian says.

Allen is in horror, but then he notices the Action Card and grabs it. "Action Card, Extreme Sword! I add 1000 ATK to my monster!" Vivian widens her eyes and then the cannons of the ship targets her monster and shoots it. Causing it to get destroyed and Vivian also takes damage after being hit by a lot of bullets. **(Vivian:3500-2500)**

"Vivian! Are you okay?" Yuya asks as she nods. "I am fine."

"Allen, please stop this duel!" Sayaka yells. "This isn't you! You wouldn't duel this violent!"

"But I have to do so, in order to protect you and everyone from Academia." He says. "When Numbers 27: Dreadnought Battleship Dreadnoid destroys a monster on the field, I can use it to summon a Machine Xyz Monster that is Rank 10 or higher by using this face-up card as material."

"What?" Ruri says as they see that he overlays the Numbers 27. And then another number appears on the neck of Allen and he says, "Appear, Numbers 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Train, Superior Dora!" ( **ATK:3200** /DEF:4000 RNK:10 OVU:2)

A giant train with a lot of cannons appear on the field. "Numbers 81 as well?" Yusho gasps in awe. "Rank 10 Numbers Monster? How is that even possible?" Jean asks.

"Believe me, Numbers monster have a wide variety, through Rank 0 to 12 there are at least one of them." Yuya says.

"I end my turn." Allen says. "Now this train will protect everyone from Academia."

"Stop saying this nonsense!" Vivian yells. "Right now Academia isn't going to attack here, so you don't need to do this."

"That is what you think, but they are everywhere." Allen yells.

Vivian says, "I think it is hopeless to talk to him...My turn." She draws a card and says, "Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck, Dimension Stare Dragon!"

As the dragon reappears, she says, "I use its effect, your monster is Earth Attribute, so I can take control of your monster!"

"By detaching one Overlay Unit, I target Superior Dora, and it won't be targeted by effects until the end of the turn." Then Superior Dora forms a barrier to protect itself.

Vivian grits her teeth, but then she says, "Wait, I have itself as Dark Attribute, so I can special summon a monster from the Extra Deck using monsters from my deck as materials! I overlay Cursed Tree and Pumpkin Knight in my deck! Spirit from the underworld, do your duty and pull spirits to join you! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Ghost Force: Spirit Taker!"(ATK:3000/DEF:2000, RNK:8 OVU:2)

As the death like monster appears, Yuya says, "Why is she summoning Spirit Taker? Since it won't be possible to destroy Number 81 since it is unaffected by other effects except itself..."

Zarc says, "Maybe she has a plan."

Allen says, "What will that do to my monster, you can't affect him, so what's the deal?"

Vivian says, "This is my deal, Magic Card: Final Destination! By banishing this card, I give all my monsters the ability to direct attack!"

This causes Allen to be surprised. "Allen, I am sorry, but we are comrades and we should fight Academia together. We also worry about their safety, which is why you don't need to suffer alone. I attack you directly with my two monsters!"

Then the death floats towards Allen and then it uses the Sickle to attack him, and then Stare Dragon gives out a stare that knocks him to the ground. **(Allen:4000-0)**

"Allen!" Sayaka rushes to him and then Yuya quickly takes the two Number Cards away. "Numbers 27 and 81...this sure is madness..." Yuya mutters.

Allen then wakes up and sees that he is surrounded by everyone. "Huh? What am I doing?"

"Allen, thank goodness you are returned to normal..." Sayaka hugs him, causing him to blush a little. Condor asks Yusho, "So he was freed by the Number Card?"

"I guess so...But now I am worried that there are still more of them and the Resistance members might be in danger if they put their hands on them..." Yusho says.

"Then we just have to stop them as much as we can." Yuya says to Yusho, who nods back as they take Allen indoors for treatment.

* * *

At the same time, Yuni and the others have defeated their groups of Academia members, and they see more Academia members approaching. "Damn it, there sure are a lot of them..." Katrina says.

"But we can't give up." Gongenzaka says as they nod.

Just then, out of nowhere came a loud growl, and then something rolling at the Academia member, causing them to flatten. "What just happened?" Shun asks.

Then they see that the rolling monster gets back to its form and it is angry. Astral says, "Numbers 41 Mud-Sleeping Demon Beast - Baguska. But how did this happen?"

"I know what you mean, no one summoned this card, and why did it appear in this world?" Reisho says.

Yuni says, "But one thing for sure is that it is angry that his sleep is interrupted." Then they see that Baguska starts to throw mud at them. They dodge the attack and then Michael asks, "What should we do?"

Rio says, "Can we attack that Monster?"

"We don't know if we don't try." Yuni says as she summons Numbers 39, Hope, but then it gets into the DEF Position once the monster roars.

"The effect of the monster is that if it is in Defense Position...change all face-up monsters on the field to Defense Position, also negate the activated effects of monsters that were in Defense Position when that effect was activated." Reisho says. "Then we can't use Hope for now..."

"And even though we summon another monster, it would be the same..." Johan says.

"Wait." Yuni turns to Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka, your Big Ben-K! It can attack while it is in DEF position, right?"

"So you want the Man Gongenzaka to destroy that monster? Then I will do it." Then he summoned the Big Ben-K, the two of them start to have a fight, but Big Ben-K's weapon manages to get through the body and then the monster explodes, changing back into a card.

Yuni picks the card and Astral says, "To think that the Number Monsters would come out of its card without anyone to summon them..."

Yuni nods, "Whoever stole my Number Cards must be a tough guy, but we will face whatever the challenges are." She turns to the others, "Now that the Academia members are gone, which means that we should be able to get into their base." The others nod as they start heading towards the door.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, and I decided to let Allen controlled by the Number Cards just like in the anime. Since this arc would be a crossover from Zexal and Arc-V. Besides, I also let Number Monsters roaming free in the real world due to Number 96's interference. I hope you like it.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Final Destination:**

 **Normal Magic Card**

 **Effect: You can only activate it when it is in the graveyard. By banishing this card, you can make all your monsters giving out direct attacks.**


	88. Chapter 88: Electrifying Duel

Chapter 88

In Yuzu's room, Yuzu and Ray are now alone as Yuzu asks Ray, "Ray, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what's wrong?" Ray asks.

"How did you and Zarc be together?" Yuzu asks, which causes her to cough.

"Sorry about that. I am surprised." Ray asks. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just talked to Mom and Ryu, I notice my feelings for Yuya. But I am nervous, so I want to know how did you make through it." Yuzu says.

"I see. It is true that you will be afraid that he rejects you or like my mom suffered." Ray says. "Thanks to my dad and Yuya's dad, we often play together since childhood. During your age, I had a same question just like you."

Yuzu listens carefully as she says, "It is not until the time I got a cold, and I passed out in PE class. Zarc is the one who carries me there since Zarnie and Reisho are not available. Seeing how much he cares about me, I decided to confess my feelings at that time to him. I was afraid that after I told him that I love you, he would leave me. But he stayed with me, and I am touched about it."

"Ehh... That sounds so nice..." Yuzu says.

"Yuzu. Even though I am inside your body, I know Yuya as much as you do. He cares greatly about you. You just need to find a chance and then confess. I am sure that he will return the feelings." Ray says.

"Okay. I'll try once the war ends...or maybe after they return from the bases." Yuzu says as Ray smiles at her. "No need to worry, you have me by your side."

"Thanks." Yuzu says as she holds the Silver Pendant.

* * *

When Yuni and the others are approaching the door, they see that the door is blocked by electricity. "What the...there are Electricity on the door?"

"This is really bad, the Commander sure doesn't want us to get inside." Reisho says.

"The commander doesn't know a thing about this." They turn around and then see a man riding a D-Wheel like thing approaching them. Katrina asks, "Who are you?"

"I live in the world of speed, the name is Thunder Spark. I am here to stop you from getting closer." The man says. "Besides, I am pretty sure that you want this, right?"

Everyone widens their eyes as they see Numbers 91 in his hand. "Numbers! How did you get that?" Katrina gasps.

"So you must be the Number Spirit just like Rage..." Astral says.

"Correct. So who are you going to face me?" Thunder Spark says.

"Then I'll be glad to duel you." Yuni says as she prepares her D-Wheel.

"So they are Dueling for a Number Card?" Sawatari asks.

"I guess we should postpone the duel with the Commander now." Reisho says.

Yuni says as they ride off. "Duel!" **(Yuni:4000)(Thunder Spark:4000)**

Thunder Spark gets the first corner, so he goes first. "Here I go! I summon OToThunder." ( **ATK:1300** /DEF:600 LV:4) As a green warrior like monster appears, he says, "I use its effect, I can have an additional Normal Summon. I summon OKaThunder."( **ATK:1400** /DEF:700 LV:4)

Then a red female warrior like monster appear, Yuni says, "Summon two monsters this instant..."

"You are not the only one that can use it like Pendulum Summon. And you will never get pass me. I was born of pure speed and I was created from an Electron." Thunder Spark says, "I end my turn."

Yuni looks at the field and then she says, "My turn." She draws a card and then looks at it, she says, "I set one monster face down. And then I set one card and end my turn."

"Oh, you are not using Pendulum Summon...Interesting." Thunder Spark says.

Katrina says, "This style is different from Sister's usual style..."

Reisho says, "I know what you mean. Maybe she doesn't want to use her true skills in this battle because her opponent isn't a commander."

"Now my turn." Thunder Spark says, "I summon ONiThunder."( **ATK:900** /DEF:400 LV:4) As the monster appears on the field, he says, "When it is Normal Summoned, I can add one Light Attribute and Thunder Type monster from my deck to my hand." As he draws the card, he says, "And then I use OToThunder's effect to summon ONeThunder!" ( **ATK:900** /DEF:400 LV:4)

As the female monster appears, Rio says, "So there is a father, a mother, a brother and a sister..."

"When I have four monsters on the field, I summon OToNaRiThunder!" ( **ATK:500** /DEF:500 LV:4) As the fifth monster appears, Johan says, "Even the Neighbor? Is he serious?"

"But now he has all 5 monsters on the field." Shun says.

"I overlay all five monsters!" Thunder Spark yells. "Appear now! Numbers 91!"

As the number 91 flashes on the field, it turns into a giant dragon and Thunder Spark yells, "Thunder Spark Dragon!" **(ATK:2400/** DEF:2000 RNK:4 OVU:5)

Yuni says, "It's here..."

"So that monster needs 5 Overlay Units?" Rio asks Reisho.

"Well, it depends, just like Ruri's Assembly Nightingale." Reisho says.

"I use three Overlay Units!" Thunder Spark yells. "So I destroy all your monsters on the field."

Thunder appears and then it strikes on the defense monster, but Yuni says, "The card you destroyed is Smile Fairy: Pendulum Helper. With its effect, I can place two Pendulum Monsters on the Pendulum Zone! I set Scale Scale 2 Smile Fairy Soccer Player and Scale 8 Baseball Batter in the Pendulum zone!"

Two females with sports wear appear on the field. One is green and has a soccer on her hand while the other one is red with a red helmet and a baseball bat. Thunder Spark says, "It doesn't matter, I still can attack you directly."

Yuni says, "Trap Card, Half Shield, I halve the damage taken." **(Yuni:4000-2800)**

The dragon tries to bite Yuni, but Yuni dodges the dragon, though she got electrocuted. Thunder Spark says, "Looks like you managed not to crash."

"Indeed, but due to that effect, you don't have three or more Overlay Units, so you can't do that trick again." Yuni says.

"I won't bet on it." This causes them to get shocked. "I activate Continuous Magic, Spirit Converter. I can release two monsters on the field to recover one overlay unit during the end phase. So in my next turn, we should see about that."

Astral says, "So if this guy summon two monsters in the next turn, then it will have three overlay units again."

Yuni says, "Then my turn." She draws a card and says, "Pendulum Summon, appear, Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK:2500/DEF:2000, LV7 PS:4).

"Your ace monster, huh?" Thunder Spark asks.

"I know, battle, I attack your Thunder Spark Dragon! Hope-Eyes Burst!" Yuni yells.

Thunder Spark grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Choice of Miracle, with this I negate the destruction of my monster." Yuni grits her teeth, but the attack still hits Thunder Spark. **(TS:4000-3900)**

"Then I use Soccer Player's effect, I give you 1200 damage!" Yuni yells as the Thunder Spark gets hit by the soccer ball. **(TS:3900-2700)**

"Great, Sister is doing well." Katrina says.

"But there is still a problem..." Reisho says. "In the next turn, Thunder Spark Dragon will have one more Overlay Unit if he is able to summon another monster..."

Yuni says, "I use Magic Card, Protective Seal Swords of Light, and then I end my turn."

As the card appears, Rio says, "Good, he seals his attack for three turns."

"I see...you're buying time. But will it work?" Thunder Spark asks.

"We should see."

"My turn." He draws a card and says, "I summon Fuji Thunder!" (ATK:600/DEF:2000, LV4) A mountain like monster appears with lightnings on it, and then he says, "I use its effect, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck. I summon Santa Thunder!" (ATK:600/DEF:2000, LV4)

As another monster appears, he says, "I use Spirit Converter's effect, I release two monsters, and then it restores one of the Overlay Units on this monster. I set one card and end my turn."

As the monsters disappear and becomes a new Overlay Unit, Yuni says, "This is bad...But on the other hand, I still have Hope-Eyes. My turn!" She draws the card and then she says, "I attack you again with Hope-Eyes!"

"I won't let you. I use Trap Card, Dragon Booster. With this card I can add 500 ATK to my monster."

Yuni widens her eyes and then her Dragon is destroyed. **(Yuni:2800-2400)**

"Sister, are you fine?" Katrina asks in worry.

"Don't worry." Yuni says. "I Pendulum Summon my Hope-Eyes back." As the dragon reappears, she says, "And then I use Soccer Player's effect." **(TS:2700-1500)**

Thunder Shock says, "Huh..well done. But now, while your swords hold...I won't have to worry about Thunder Spark Dragon being destroyed."

Yuni says, "I end my turn."

Thunder Shock says, "My turn." He draws a card and says, "I use Monster Reborn, I summon back my Fuji Thunder." As the monster is back, he says, "Then I send Thunder Sea Horse to the graveyard so I can add two more copies to my hand, but I can't special summon again. It doesn't matter since I still can normal Summon."

As the sea horse monster appears, Thunder Shock uses them to release two monsters as well to use Converter's effect.

"He has four overlay units...could it be?" Yuni is thinking.

"My turn." Yuni says as Astral says, "Yuni, I think we should stop and watch in this turn."

"Okay. I set one card and end my turn." This causes confusion to the others as Sawatari says, "Why didn't she attack? She could have destroyed it."

"What are you thinking, Yuni?" Johan mutters.

"My turn!" As he draws a card again, he says, "I summon Electrode Beast Cation!" As the new monster appears, he says, "Its effect lets me summon Electrode Beast Anion from my deck to the field."

Yuni sees that the Spirit Converter makes them into the fifth Overlay Unit. "When Cation and Anion have left the field together, I can draw one card from my deck. I end my turn with a face down. And then your Protective Seal Swords of Light also ends."

Shun says, "He has all 5 Overlay Units back..."

Michael asks, "Does that mean there is an effect that needs all 5 Overlay Units?"

"There is, in fact." Reisho says. "Yuni have to do something in this turn or else it is her doom."

Yuni says, "My turn." She draws a card and then she uses Soccer Player's effect. **(TS:1500-300)** "I end my turn."

"My turn." Thunder Spark laughs, "This is it, get ready for the end. I use all five Overlay Units to use its effect! I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"All cards?" Gongenzaka exclaims.

"Oh, no..." Sawatari says.

"Take this! Thunder Spark Bolt!" Thunder Spark yells, and Yuni is covered in smoke. "Now my victory is assured."

"I don't think so." Thunder Spark is shocked as he sees that the Pendulum Monsters are still on the field. "What?"

"Before you use your effect, I also activate two traps! One is Pendulum Shield, which protects Pendulum Monsters from going to the graveyard. And then the second one is Grudge from the Grave! If my opponent has 8 or more cards in their Graveyard: The ATK of all monsters my opponent currently controls become 0."

As the monster's ATK becomes 0, Thunder Spark gasps, "No way..."

"Now it would be the end for you." Yuni says, "My turn. I use the set scale to Pendulum Summon back Hope-Eyes! Go! Hope-Eyes Burst!" This time the dragon hits the Number Monster as it destroys, and then Thunder Spark is sent flying to the ground. **(TS:300-0)**

* * *

"She did it!" Everyone cheers for her and then Yuni walks towards Thunder Spark. "Are you okay?" Yuni asks.

"A brilliant duel, Sakaki Yuni. I was born from an Electron. It appears I am about to retake that shape...I have one last request. Would you shake my hand?" Thunder Spark asks.

"Sure?" Yuni does it, but then she is electrocuted. Katrina says, "Sister, are you all right?"

"I am fine...he really is made of electricity..." Yuni says.

"So this is human warmth..." Then the duelist disappear and then the card floats towards Astral. "So Thunder Spark...he may have been a lonely fellow duelist..."

Once they let Yuni recover, she says, "Now let's go in and face the commander." The others nod as they go inside.

* * *

At the same time in the Duel Lodge, Yuya, Vivian and Ron are taking a stroll. But then they notice that the rocks have punching marks on it. "What's this?" Yuya asks.

"I don't know. Whoever does it must have an amazing strength." Vivian says.

Just then, Ron yells, "Yuya, Vivian, look out!" The two of them then see a fist and then they quickly dodge. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

The man turns around and then a fist is approaching Vivian, who manages to dodge with the help of Manibus. Yuya notices the mark on the fist. "It's Numbers 51: Finish Hold the Amazing."

"Are you kidding me? A Number Monster in the wild?" Vivian asks, but then the Finisher Hold punches a nearby deer, sending it to the tree, and then it roars as a counter appears besides two counters. "What the..."

"If this card battled: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 Counter on this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled, and has 3 of these Counters: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls." Yuya says.

"So that means..." Then it uses a shock wave to blast them away. They land on the ground and Ron says, "We have to stop it."

"But how?" Vivian asks.

Yuya says, "Vivian, can you summon a monster whose ATK is higher than 2600? Since that is its ATK."

"Okay." Vivian says as she summon Stare Dragon. Stare Dragon then gives the monster a stare and then it returns back to a card. Yuya picks the card and says, "This sure is weird. Number Cards in the open but no one has summoned it?"

"Whoever did this must be trying to fool us..." Ron says as they rush towards the injured deer to treat it up.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, and this duel features the Thunder Spark from the Zexal Manga. I hope you like this chapter, and the next chapter will be the duel against a commander.**

 **New OC: Cards**

 **Smile Fairy Pendulum Helper:**

 **Light Attribute LV:3 Fairy/Effect ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

 **Effect: If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can immediately set two cards in the Pendulum Zone.**


	89. Chapter 89 A Brother's Will

Chapter 89

Yuni and her friends fight through the interior of the bases, eventually they get to the Control Room. Michael says, "Seriously, they are very good if they manage to make these AI stuff."

Yuni says, "But still, they still are programmed by the scientists there."

"Speaking of AI," Zarnie says, "Do you know about AIs which have consciousness?"

"Huh? AI with consciousness?" Katrina asks. "Is that possible?"

Reisho says, "You might not believe us, but our 8 dragons were given by the AIs who have consciousness. There are six of them and each one is based on a type of duel monsters."

Yuni says, "Eh...that did happen back in the Original World?"

Zarnie says, "Yes. At first they don't trust us humans, so we have to duel them. In the end, we decide to work together and they all live in the Duel Monsters World."

"But how did you get into the Duel Monsters' world?" Yuni asks.

"That is another story to tell. Right now we finally arrive." Zarnie says as they see the darkness.

They step forward and they can only see nothing. "Welcome, Lancers." They hear a voice as the lights start to turn on. They see a blue haired man with a black jacket in front of them.

"No way..." Yuni gasps as well as Yuya. Gongenzaka says, "You know him?"

"If Sona is the second duelist who doesn't have any lose records in school...this guy is the first one. And his name is Hell Kaiser...Marufuji Ryo." Then they can feel him staring at them just like Jack did.

"So it is true that you join the Lancers, Sona." Ryo shakes his head in disappointment.

"You must be mistaken. Sona is not here. I may look like her, but we are different people." Yuni says.

Ryo looks at her and says, "I guess it is right. Since from what I saw when you're dueling, you have completely destroyed our members and an strange force that helps us with different decks. But that doesn't mean that you'll get away this easy." He activates his duel disk.

"Guys, leave this duel to me, since he is targeting me." Yuni says as she activates her duel disk. "Field Magic: Crossover!"

As the platforms appear, Ryo says, "So this is the Action Field Dennis warned us about..." Then they both yell, "Duel!" **(Ryo:4000)(Yuni:4000)**

"I'll go first." Yuni says. "I summon Tricky Nurse." ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000, LV4) "Since I summon a level 4 monster, I summon Shadow Lizard.( **ATK:1100** /DEF:1500 LV:4)"

As two monsters are on the field, she says, "I overlay two Level 4 monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear! Numbers 10! White-Light Knight- Illuminator!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2400 RNK:4 OVU:2)

As the knight with a horse appear, Ryo says, "Xyz Summon on the first turn..."

"I detach one overlay unit, I send a card to the graveyard from my hand to draw a card." She looks at the card and says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"Now that is a good start." Johan says.

"I know." Reisho replies.

Ryo says, "You have Xyz Summoned in the first turn, now my turn. I use Fusion."

Rio says, "Here it comes..."

"I fuse two Cyber Dragons! Appear with two mighty roars! Fusion Summon! Come! Cyber Twin Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2100 LV:8)

As the two headed machine dragon appears, he says, "Battle! I attack your monster with Cyber Twin Dragon!" Ryo yells. Yuni gets hit by the attack as she rolls into the ground. **(Yuni:4000-3600)**

"Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice! I attack you directly." Ryo yells.

"I activate trap card, Smile Sorry, I negate the attack and end the battle phase." Smiles appear as Yuni remained unharmed.

Ryo says, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Yuni uses her Pendant to check through his eyes, but she can't see any Parasites inside his head, she is now curious as why would the Hell Kaiser help Professor with their plan?

Yuni says, "You're not controlled by the parasite, which means you follow Academia on your own heart. I want to know, why do you follow Academia?"

Ryo says, "What did this matter to you, our noble goal is to unite all 4 dimensions and create the utopia that the Professor seeks."

Yuni says, "If that's the case, why did you let the Academia members card anyone like a hunting game, you guys also card non-duelists. That will only stain the noble goal of yours."

"And what did you know about the project?" Ryo asks while remain his cool.

"A lot than you think. My turn." Yuni says. "Time to show my power. My turn." She draws a card and says, "With Scale 3 Contact Telephone and Scale 8 Evil Witch, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters rise into the air, she says, "With this, I can summon monsters from Level 4 to 7! Swing! Pendulum of my heart! Listen to my call and show us the way! Pendulun Summon! Come! Blooming Melody Flower Dragon!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 SC:4)

"Pendulum Summon..." Ryo says with surprise.

Yuni says, "And then, I use its effect. I can lower its ATK by 500 for each Pendulum Monster in my graveyard. There are 2." **(2500-1500)** "Battle! I attack your Cyber Twin Dragon with Blooming Melody!" Yuni yells.

"Quick Play Magic: De-Fusion! I return my Cyber Twin Dragon into the Extra Deck and summon back my two Cyber Dragons." ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1200 LV:5)

Yuni grits her teeth since without the attacked monster, she loses one attack. She says, "I set one card and end my turn."

Ryo says, "You fought so well, but it is time for you to taste my true power."

Reisho says, "It is coming...His real ace monster."

"His real ace?" Michael asks in shock.

"I use Power Bond!" He shows the card as Yuni and Zarnie gasp. "I use it to Fusion summon using these two Cyber Dragons and the one in my hand! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Machine Dragon with three heads! Cyber End Dragon! "( **ATK:4000** /DEF:2800 LV:10)

As the dragon appears, Yuni says, "Cyber End...and if I remember...monsters using Power Bond to Fusion Summon can double their ATK as well..." This causes shock to the Lancers. **(4000-8000)**

"8000ATK?" Michael says.

"Yuni will definitely lose!" Shun says.

"Battle! I attack your Blooming Melody Dragon with Cyber End Dragon!"

Yuni says, "But I use its effect, I can switch the ATK! So you will be the one who takes damage!"

"Quick Play Magic: Cyber Elimination Cannon! With this card, I negate your monster's effect!"

Yuni jumps on the platform and grabs an Action Card, "Action card, Damage Banish! I negate the damage." Yuni jumps and dodge the attack that hits her dragon, but Ryo says, "Cyber Elimination Cannon can give me a second attack! You won't have Action Cards to save you now!"

Yuni gasps as the attack hits her. Causing her to be covered in the smoke.

"Yuni!" Everyone yells, Ryo just shakes his head and says, "I know it is hurt, but it is for the greater good."

But suddenly, after the smoke clears, Yuni remains unharmed. Much to other's shock.

"How..." Ryo says in surprise.

Yuni says, "I activate my trap card, Number Rescue, I have Illuminator in my graveyard, so I use it to summon a Number monster from my extra deck using him as a material. And since it is summoned, the Cyber End Dragon's target becomes that monster. So I detach that overlay unit to negate the attack."

"Where is your number?" Ryo asks while he is sweating.

Reisho says, "The Number monster which can negates the attack...are you crazy? Yuni?"

"What?" Gongenzaka asks, "What do you mean?"

The ground is shaking as it catches everyone's attention. In the other base, Edo feels it and says, "What is going on?"

"There are something gigantic that is coming from the sky!" One member says.

"What?" Edo says in surprise.

In the Resistance Base, everyone also feels it and Vivian says, "An Earthquake?"

"Look over there!" Yuya says as they all rush outside, then they see something big starts to land. It is a satellite with a number 9 on it.

Yuni says, "That is right. The monster I summoned is Numbers 9! Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:3000 RNK:9 OVU:0)

Aki says, "That is even bigger than the Earthbound Gods and Zarc himself!"

"How many giant monsters do you have?" Gongenzaka asks.

In the resistance base, Condor asks, "What is this?"

Yuya says, "One of the number card, Number 9, Dyson Sphere. And the biggest Number monster."

Thomas says, "It is almost the same as your spheres, Chris."

"I know." Chris says.

Yuni says, "Now, Ryo. Since your battle phase is over, with the Power Bond's ability, you have to take damage equal to the monster's original ATK!"

Ryo says, "I have prepared of that. Trap card, Damage Polarizer! I negate the damage and both players draw a card."

Yuni grits her teeth and says, "Damn it...he negates 4000 damage..."

Ryo says, "I end my turn."

Reisho says, "Ryo, you said that you want to fulfill Professor's plan of creating the utopia. But I can feel that is not the true reason of your loyalty to Academia."

Ryo says, "What are you talking about?"

Reisho says, "When the Utopia is created, people that are inside the cards will be freed. You want to free a person that you care the most, is that true?"

Gongenzaka says, "Wait, who is he wanting to save?"

Yuni says, "If I want to guess...could it be your brother Marufuji Sho?"

"Sho?" Rio asks in confusion.

Ryo closes his eyes and says, "Yes, you are correct. I want to save my brother. Sho is my only family member left, even though how harsh I act towards him, he still doesn't complain and even like me as a brother. When I went through hell, he is also my light."

He takes out the card containing his brother and says, "I have to see him being carded back when we are escaping Academia. I was in rage for what they did and I defeat them all. Then the Professor reaches me and tells me that if I help him with the Arc Area Project, he will be returned back to normal."

Yuni feels the sadness in his heart and says, "You don't need to wait for too long. We will help you save Sho."

"And how are you going to do that? Not even the best scientists in Academia can reverse it." Ryo yells at them.

Yuni says, "You'll know, but first, let me finish this duel." She draws the card and says, "I use magic card, Draw Fusion! With this card, I can draw two cards!"

As Yuni draws two cards, she says, "If the two cards I draw are monsters, I can use them to perform a Fusion Summon. I draw Gagaga Girl and Hope-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Yuni chants, "Dragon with Hope in the eyes! Become one with the magician and be unstopable! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Smile Fairy Dragon Knight!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:10)

As the knight appears, Ryo says, "So you can Fusion Summon as well..."

Yuni says, "I use Magic Card, Smile Assistance! There are a total of three monsters on the field, so all my monsters gain 1500 ATK!"

As the two monsters grow bigger, Yuni says, "Battle! I attack Cyber End Dragon with Dragon Knight!"

Ryo is surprised, but he didn't negated as he starts to remember the same enthusiasm his brother gives him when dueling. **(Ryo:4000-3000)**

"And this is the end, Dragon Knight can use the effect of the dragon type material. Which is give you 300 damage for each level your monsters have."

Ryo gasps as he gets attacked by the blast. **(Ryo:3000-0)** "I am sorry...Sho..." He falls backwards to the floor and closes his eyes.

* * *

"Brother! Brother!" Ryo slowly opens his eyes and the first person he sees is Marufuji Sho. "Thank goodness that you are fine, brother."

"Sho..." Ryo sits up and says, "Is that really you?" They share a hug for the reunion as the others are watching.

Ryo breaks the hug and says, "But how?"

"The best scientists in Academia can't reverse the carding, but we did." Yuni says as they look at her in shock.

"Sona Aneki?" Sho is surprised to see them. "You saved us?"

Reisho says, "Wait, she isn't Sona. She may look like her, but they are different people."

Sho frowns and says, "I see..."

Yuni says, "But don't worry, they are safe and they are with your other friends who rebels Academia."

This catches your attention as Yuni says, "Why don't you join us together, with your help we can fight Academia."

Ryo and Sho look at each other, then Ryo starts to call his subordinates. "The base has fallen. If you want to leave or rebel, go ahead, if you want to join the resistance like us, then feel free."

This causes gasp from the members in the area, they can't believe that their commander has been beaten, but they are also afraid to rebel. They all decide to join Ryo.

"Well done, Marufuji Ryo." Katrina says.

"No, we should thank you for your help." Ryo says as Sho agrees.

"Now we have another base we can protect." Rio says as Michael agrees.

* * *

As the Resistance are watching the Dyson Sphere gone, they are confused. "So now what?" Jean asks.

Yuya gets the call from Yuni and he smiles, "Everyone, the first base have fallen, we have our first victory!"

This gives them cheers in the resistance, Yuzu and some of the members that are from You Show are also there. Yuzu says, "Thank goodness..."

"So they defeated Marufuji Ryo as well?" Sarah asks in surprise.

"No way..." Asuka says.

"Well, consider that Yuni had beaten me once." Sona says. "It will be easy for her to beat him."

* * *

As some people go into the new base, Ryo and Sho meet their friends. Yuri aniki, Sona aneki, you are fine as well."

"Sho, nice to see you safe." Sona says with a smile.

"Yeah, Marufuji sempai has returned to us!" Kenzan cheers affectionately.

Yuzu says, "Yuni, did you seriously summoned Dyson Sphere?"

"Well, I have to try negate the Cyber End Dragon plus the Power Bond." Yuni says with a small giggle. "And Brother, I got my two Numbers back."

Yuya smiles, "Well, I got three of them. One tried to control Allen but Vivian defeated him. And the other one appear out of nowhere and it tries to destroy everything on the path."

"Same here. Number 41 tried to attack us if Gongenzaka didn't use the attack. And for Numbers 91, I had another duel with the Duel Spirit." Yuni say as he nods.

Ryo asks, "Asuka, how about Fubuki, is he with you?"

She shakes her head with a frown. "No, he is controlled and is in Academia."

Ryo notices her sadness and says, "I see..."

Yuzu says, "Speaking of Fubuki, he has wear the darkness mask as well." Yuzu says to them.

"Darkness mask? Don't tell me that he is revived as well..." Yuya says.

"How bad is he?" Katrina says.

"He has power to feast on people's darkness and wipe out memories of other people with its power."

"That sounds uncool." Johan says.

"Yeah." Yuya says, "But we will save him as well. Right now we really need to take a rest." They nod as they go set up the barrier to protect the area.

* * *

In the Academia, Leo hears the news of the Lancers and he slams the desk "What did you say? One of our bases has fallen?"

"Yes! The one that is guarded by Marufuji Ryo is fallen." An Academia member says.

Leo is furious, and then he asks, "How about Ryo?"

"He is defeated." Another member says.

Leo grits his teeth and says, "Report to the other bases, tell them to strengthen their defenses." After the Academia members leave, Leo also leaves as Itchize says, "So even your Duel Spirits failed, huh?"

Mistress Thousand says, "I don't think they will succeed, but they might be able to buy us some time. And besides." She holds 4 cards, "I got 1 to 4 back."

"That is great news." Yami says as they laugh.

* * *

 **Here is the duel with Ryo and Yuni. The reason why Ryo is helping Academia is because he wants to save Sho. But Yuni saved him now, he has no intention to be loyal to Academia. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Cyber Elimination Cannon:**

 **Quick Play Magic:**

 **Effect: You can negate one monster's effect and if you do, you can grant a second attack.**

 **Number Rescue:**

 **Counter Trap:**

 **Effect: If you get a direct attack while having a Number monster in your graveyard, you can use that number monster to summon a Number monster from your extra deck with that card as overlay unit.**

 **Smile Assistance:**

 **Normal Magic Card:**

 **Effect: You can add 500 ATK for each monster on the field.**


	90. Chapter 90 Princess Cologne

Chapter 90

With the first victory against the Academia, they have a new base and it is protected by the Different Dimension Ship. Yuya says, "Even though we have our first victory, we still can't lower our guard, since who knows when Academia will come back."

"I agree." Yuni says. "Not only that, we also have the secret figure who stole our Number Cards..."

As the Sakaki Siblings are now at the base as they are planning for the second attack, Numbers 96 is watching in the shadows as he smiles, "Now it's time to get those to help me..." He the goes outside and created a mansion out of nowhere. "Now if you dare come..." He laughs maliciously.

* * *

As Yuya and the others are outside, they notice the mansion and Yuni asks, "Brother, is this supposed to be here?"

"I don't know. I thought that all the buildings were destroyed by Academia." Yuya says.

Katrina says, "Yeah, and I can feel something suspicious inside the mansion as well."

The four Sakaki Siblings decide to check out on their own as they enter the door, all they could see are dresses inside the room and the dolls with creepy faces.

"Okay, if this is some kind of spooky house then tell me." Vivian says with a deep breath.

Just then, they hear footsteps as they see a female doll walking towards them. "Welcome...to my doll house. I am Princess Cologne..."

Yuya looks at her and says, "You look like a living doll, what do you want with us?"

"I can't allow you to leave this place. If you lose, then I'll turn you guys into my collection." Cologne says with a smirk that sends them shivers.

"Turn us into your collections...don't tell me that if we lose we are going to turn into dolls..." Katrina says.

"But we can't get out of here unless we duel her. I guess we have no other choice." Yuya says.

"Then let me duel her." Katrina says as she activates her Duel Disk. "So the vampire is going to duel me, interesting." She also activates her duel disk, with the Field Magic Crossover activates, they both yell, "Duel!" **(Katrina:4000)(Cologne:4000)**

Cologne says, "I'll get the first turn. I summon Toy Box." ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1 **)**

As a box with all kinds of toys inside appear, she says, "I activate Magic Card: Mix Up." As a bomb appears and she says, "I destroy one monster on my field and I choose Toy Box."

"What?" Yuya and the others are surprised. "Did she just destroy her monster? What is she thinking?" Yuya mutters.

"When Toy Box has been destroyed on my field, I summon 4 Normal Monsters with different names but their ATK and DEF were 0 from my deck in Defense mode."

Just then, Doll Monster Kumacchi, Doll Monster Dra-kun, Doll Monster Robo-chin and Doll Monster Girl-chan appear on the field. Vivian says, "Four level 4 monsters at once!"

"Is she going to Xyz Summon on the first turn?" Yuni wonders.

"Unfortunately, monsters summoned with Toy Box can't be used in an Xyz Summon. I'll end my turn here." Cologne says.

"That sure is an odd strategy. Was she shoring up her defenses?" Astral wonders.

"My turn." Katrina says, "I summon Blood Sucker Heal Bandage." ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:2000 LV:4) As the monster appears, she says, "With this effect, I have five cards in my hand, so I can draw 5 cards."

As she draws five cards, she says, "With the Scale 2 Blood Sucker Crazy Clown and Scale 6 Blood Sucker Unshown Mask, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As a Clown that has a white face and looks creepy along with a person behind a mask with no face appear on the field, with 2 and 6 under it.

"I use the Pendulum Effect of Crazy Clown, I can double my Mask's scale!" **(Scale:6-12)**

"With this I can summon monsters from 3 to 11! " Katrina says.

As the red pendulum swings, Katrina chants, "Now born from the darkness, come with the swing of night time and appear for a hunt! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my two Eyeing Cobras ( **ATK:1500** /DEF:2000 LV:5 PS:6) And then Dark Bat!" (ATK:1400/DEF:1300 LV:4)

Once the four monsters appear, Katrina says, "I attack all your monsters with my four monsters!" This causes Cologne to be surprised. After the dolls are gone, Katrina says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"Nice, now her field is empty, but what will be happening?" Yuya asks in wonder.

"How dare you...how dare you hurt my dolls!" Cologne is in rage, and the others are surprised. "My turn! I activate Field Magic: Doll House! It lets me special summon Normal Doll Monsters from my deck. There is one fewer then the number destroyed last turn, but they're all two levels higher. Come out and play, dolls!"

Just then, besides Dra-kun, all the monsters are returned to the field, but their levels are now six and then they have the name Customized in the end. Not only that, they have some special appearance change as their ATK goes to 1000.

"There are wings growing out of the robot's head, and a tail on the girl's stomach. Not to mention there is a foot on the bear's head as well." Vivian says.

"Wait, they've got parts from the missing monster stuck to them?" Yuni says, "That's kinda creepy."

"That's right!" Cologne says, "When my dolls break, Grandpa Demetto fixes them for me."

"Grandpa Demetto?" The four of them are confused, but then they see that on top of the doll house, there is a ragged doll sitting on top of it with one of its eyes popping out of it. Manibus says, "So he is also a doll as well, but the difference is that it is broken."

"Yeah..." Vivian says.

"Grandpa Demetto fixes dolls...when they get thrown away or broken! Make fun of him, and I'll never forgive you!" Cologne yells, causing the four of them to feel her aura.

"Now go! My dolls! Attack Eyeing Cobra!"

"What? My ATK is higher!" Katrina is shocked. Then the dolls are destroyed by the snake and then she gets damage. **(Cologne:4000-2500)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Cologne says.

Katrina says, "My turn." But as she draws the card, Cologne says, "And my Doll House's effect continues!"

"What?" They are shocked to see that the doll and the bear appear once more and this time they got features from the robot and their ATK goes to 2000. Not to mention that they are now Level 8.

"Two Level 8 monsters?" Vivian asks. "This isn't good."

"I don't know what you are planning, but I am going to overlay my Healing Banadge and Dark Bat. Creature of the Undead, burst from the ground and start your rampage! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Blood Sucker Rampaging Zombie!" ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 RNK:4)

"Good, now-" Yuya says, but Cologne laughs, "You fell for it! I activate Quick Xyz!"

"What? Quick Xyz?" This causes shock to them. "Now?"

"I overlay my two level 8 Dolls! Appear Numbers 22! Come save me! Franken!" Just then, Numbers 22 Franken appears on the field. ( **ATK:4500** /DEF:1000 RNK:8) Yuya says, "So all this time she is a Duel spirit who got a Number Card?"

"Not to mention, of all the monsters, why should it be the one with the most ATK, Numbers 22: Franken?" Yuni groans.

Katrina says, "I am not going to worry, since my monster has a special effect. By detaching one overlay unit, when this monster is battling, I can switch their ATKs."

"Your silly effect won't work." Cologne says, "By discarding one card from my hand and using one overlay unit, Franken can negate any monster effect, trap or Magic card on your field."

"What?" Katrina gasps. Yuni says, "Not only that...when he uses the effect on a monster card, that monster has to battle Franken."

"No way..." Vivian says.

"Beat them like a rug! Franken! Zombie Fist!" Franken punches the zombie as Katrina is blasted back. **(Katrina:4000-1500)**

"That is some serious power..." Yuya says.

Katrina says, "Then I overlay my two Eyeing Cobras! King of the monsters, bringing terror and have feast on the enemies!"

As the two monsters become purple swirls and goes into a portal, a king with a black clothing and Vampire fangs appear on the field.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Blood Sucker Vampire King!" (ATK:2400/ **DEF:2000** RNK:5 PS:8)

Katrina uses the monster in Defense Mode, Yuni says, "Good choice, Vampire King can steal its effect."

"But then won't it be destroyed?" Vivian asks.

"No, Franken's effect is once per turn." Yuya says.

Cologne says, "But with his ATK, Franken will go right through any defense monster!" But Katrina quickly grabs an Action Card using her speed. "Action Magic: Evasion. I negate the attack."

But as the monster blocks the attack, Vivian asks, "She isn't going to use her effect?"

"I guess she doesn't have cards that she doesn't need in her hand."

"You got it right, I activate Curse of the Dolls." As she shows a Magic Card, she says, "I have five or more Doll Monsters in my graveyard, so it destroys a monster on the field."

As the King is destroyed, Katrina grits her teeth. "I set one card and end my turn." Cologne says with a smirk. "Now what are you going to do?"

Katrina says, "I Pendulum Summon, come forth, Princess of the monsters, use your beauty to attract others and suck their blood! Blood Sucker Vampire Princess!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 LV:8 PS:11)

As the princess appears, she says, "Lady Katrina, am I supposed to fight this thing?"

"No, I am going to end my turn for now." Katrina says, causing the others to be shocked.

Vivian says, "She sure is tough, don't you think, Brother? Sister?"

"But I think there is something to it." Yuni says. "Why are you fighting us? What hatred do you have for us that you wanted to change us into dolls?"

Princess Cologne flinches, then she lowers her head, "Even I...had a happy life once. But I was thrown away..."

She starts to recall the memory as she was just a normal doll, and she had an owner who loved her. But one time, she was taken by her owner to the hill where the Duel Lodge is, and then the owner accidentally dropped her on the way. And then it was taken by what seems to be a patrol, who then threw her into the garbage dump. It was after Academia's invasion, Numbers 96 approached her and then give her the card, in return she has to fight them.

"I never, never ever...wanna be that miserable little doll again!" She cries.

Katrina frowns and she lowers her head, "I am sorry..."

"Huh?" This causes all of them to be curious. Katrina says, "I remembered now...ever since I came to Heartland...I lived with Kurosaki family. Cologne...she was my birthday gift that was given to me from Ms. Kurosaki..."

This causes them to gasp, Katrina says, "Since I was a half Vampire, I still had the urge to drink blood, so I got to the hill back then to drink blood from wild animals...even still, Cologne was my friend and I couldn't make her leave out of my sight...Until that day...I was so into drinking blood and I never noticed that Cologne went missing. I tried to find her...but...I never find her again..."

"So that is the reason why you targeted us? You wanted revenge on Katrina?" Yuya asks.

"That's right...I couldn't forget the pain that she threw me away...Which is why I am going to make her feel the same! Franken! Attack!"

As Franken tries to attack, but it stops. "Huh? Why?"

Then they see that Cologne faces away from Katrina and then Yuni says, "Vivian, since you read a lot of ghost stories, do you remember one story called Frankenstein?"

"Of course I knew." Vivian says. "The monster created by Frankenstein killed people...because he was jealous of others having love. But..."

Yuya says, "The monster wants to feel love, which is why he can't attack female monsters. And that is one of the effect of the Franken."

Vampire Princess is stunned as Franken tries to deliver the flowers to her. Vampire Princess looks a little uncomfortable, as she decides to show him the face through the mirror. "And the reason why he was abandoned by others...is because of his face." Yuni sighs. Cologne just sets her final card in her hand as she ends her turn.

Katrina says, "I have to end this, my turn." She draws a card and says, "I activate Zombie Synchro! With this card I can perform a Synchro Summon using monsters in my graveyard as materials! I tune Level 5 Eyeing Cobra with Level 5 Eyeing Cobra! Prince of the monsters, fight for the rich blood and eliminate your enemies! Synchro Summon! Come! LV10! Vampire Prince!" (ATK:2700/DEF:2200 LV:10 PS:2)

As the prince appears, the Princess quickly hide behind the prince as Franken feels heartbroken. Yuya says, "Katrina must have felt so well."

"Yeah, it was just like the time when Lisa was jealous of her and Shun..." Yuni says.

"Since your hand is 0, which means that you can't use your last overlay unit. I use Prince's effect to destroy your monster." As the prince manages to kill the monster, Cologne is surprised as Katrina says, "I am sorry, but finish this. Vampire ' song!" Katrina says.

The voice reaches to Cologne as she falls back down. **(Cologne:2500-0)** But the voice causes the torches to fall and it causes flames in the room.

"Oh no, Cologne!" Katrina rushes into the flame, much to the others' shock. "Katrina. Get back here, it's too dangerous!" Yuya yells.

"I made a mistake of throwing Cologne away, so this time I am going to save her." Katrina says as she tries to find Cologne. But then Grandpa Demetto appears and he holds Cologne in his arms.

"Colone Child...you lost the duel. Soon, you'll lose your soul too. But I'll give you mine." Then he throws her to Katrina's arms and Cologne yells, "No! Grandpa Demetto!" She yells.

"Cologne, rekindle your friendship with your owner...that is my last wish." The Grandpa Demetto disappear into hugs Katrina tight as she cries. Katrina and the other Sakaki Siblings feel the same sadness as they hug closer.

"I am sorry...Cologne...this time I promise I won't leave you alone again, can you please forgive me?" Katrina says. And this time, Cologne nods and then she says, "I am sorry as well...to drag you into this...If it wasn't for my selfishness...Grandpa Demetto won't gone as well..."

"It's fine." Katrina says. Then they quickly leave the mansion before the flames block the exit.

* * *

"Where have you been?" After Yuya and the others are back at the base, the others are worried as Yuzu yells at them. Yuya says, "Sorry, but we have some things that happened..."

Ruri notices the doll in Katrina's arms, she says, "Isn't that...you found it?"

Katrina hugs her tightly and says, "Yeah, I found it, Princess Cologne has been back."

The Kurosaki family are happy for her, but then Rumi asks, "But where did you find her?"

Yuni says, "You won't believe it, but she actually has a soul inside her."

"A soul inside a doll? How is that possible?" Reisho asks.

"I was given the soul." Everyone are shocked to see the doll talks. "I don't know who gave me the soul, but all I knew is that he wanted me to defeat the Sakaki Siblings for my revenge."

"I see." Yusho says with a small smile. "At least your precious doll is back, Katrina."

"Yeah. This time I am not going to lose it just like before." Katrina says as she continues to hug the doll.

Reisho says, "By the way, Yuni, I found these cards." He shows Numbers 52: Diamond Crab King and Numbers 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco. Yuni says, "Where did you find them?"

Rio says, "Numbers 52 tried to control me, but due to the fact that I have Barian powers, it failed to control me. As for Numbers 82, it tried to control Dr. Faker. But Kaito saved him after beating him in a duel."

"I see. And with the Numbers 22 that I got today, we had 3 Number Cards back." As she shows them the card, Rumi says, "An ATK of 4500? No way..."

"It's true after all." Yuni says, "But we should have some rest for now, and we should give some time for Cologne and Katrina alone." The others nod as they go to rest.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter and this time I add Cologne into the story. But I made some different changes, I hope you like it and the next chapter will be another Number battle.**


	91. Chapter 91 Starship Galaxy Tomahawk

Chapter 91

Yuya and the others are now outside and Yuya says, "It is time for us to infiltrate the second base, are you guys ready?"

Everyone nods and then Yuni says, "Good, now let's go."

"I don't think so." Suddenly, they hear a voice and then a fat guy stands in front of them. "I won't let you obstruct my feet."

Katrina asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Evillider, commander of the first Tomahawk fleet...Here to carry out operation Numbers sweep. From now on, my fleet is conquering this planet." The fat guy says as he swings his cloak.

"Tomahawk's fleet..." Reisho says, "Wait, that's the name of Number 42!"

"Then you must be one of the Numbers' spirit just like Rage!" Katrina says.

"We will sink all who impede our subjugation of Heartland. And we will obliterate you." He says.

Yuya says, "I won't let you. I'll duel you this time." Both of them prepare their Duel Disks and the field magic is ready. "Duel!" **(Yuya:4000)(Eviluder:4000)**

"I'll go first, and I am going to go all out from the start." Yuya says. "With Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters appear in the sky, Yuya says, "With this I can summon monsters from LV5 to 7! Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the Aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters! First is Dragoncaller Magician.( **ATK:2400** /DEF:1000, LV7 PS:4) And then appear! Wondrous and beautiful Dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000, LV7 PS:4)"

As the monster appears, Yuya says, "Now I overlay both of them. Dragon with dual colored eyes, freeze with the ice and make everything shivering! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:2500, RNK:7 OVU:2)

As the freezing monster appears, Vivian says, "Good, he has the strong monster."

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuya says.

Eviluder says, "My turn." He draws a card and says, "When my opponent has an Xyz Monster on his field, I can special summon this card from my hand! Move out! Starship Spy Plane!" **(A** **TK:1100** /DEF:500, LV:4) "And when I've performed a Special Summon, then I can send one of my opponent's trap or magic cards back to your hand. I choose your Timegazer Magician." This causes Yuya to be surprised.

"So he is blocking the Pendulum Summon..." Rio mutters.

"Then safety of battle area confirmed. Starship Adjust Plane, move out!" He summons another plane monster on the field. **(A** **TK:500** /DEF:500, LV:3) "I use its effect, it can choose one monster on the field to give each of them a Level equal to their combined levels!"

"That's just like my brother's tactic." Michael says.

"Yeah, there are two Level 7 monsters now." Yuto replies.

"I overlay my Spy Plane and Adjust Plane, both of them are Level 7! I use the two monsters to create an Overlay Network." Eviluder says.

Just then, inside the Duel Lodge, Yusho and the others are feeling the shaking, Yuzu asks her Mother, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Sarah replies. They all go out and then they see a giant Spaceship appears on the field. "What the..." Condor gasps.

Back in the field, Eviluder says, "Numbers 42: Launch! Starship Galaxy Tomahawk!" (ATK:0/ **DEF:3000,** RNK:7 OVU:2)

The group gasps at the sight of the ship and then Shark asks, "Did he actually just call in a Space Ship?"

"3000 DEF." Sawatari says, "It doesn't matter if it can't attack."

"Heh heh heh...you still don't know the terror of my fleet! I activate Galaxy Tomahawk's effect!" Eviluder says as the space ship's entrance opens, four more ships appear on the field and then he says, "Battle Eagle Tokens are treated just like numbers, so by using one of Galaxy Tomahawk's Overlay Units...I can special summon as many as possible to the field." ( **ATK:2000** /DEF:0 **,** LV:6)

"He just summoned four monsters at once..." Johan gasps.

"But they all have 2000 ATK." Rua says, "Yuya's Odd-Eyes has 2500 ATK. They can't attack him."

"Heh heh heh...this operation is just beginning! I activate my Magic Card, Covering Fire. This card can boosts the ATK of Machine Type monsters by 800 points for this turn."

"Now they are the same as Absolute Dragon!" Yuni says.

"Battle Eagle Squadron! All units open fire! Target acquired! Launching first wave of missiles!" Then the ships are aiming at the Odd-Eyes Dragon. Battle Eagle 1! Attack!"

"Hold on, I use its effect, by removing one overlay unit, I can negate the attack and summon an Odd-Eyes Monster from my graveyard or hand. And I am going to choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in my graveyard!" Yuya yells.

"It's not over yet, Battle Eagle 2! Fire!" Yuya grits his teeth as his Absolute Dragon is destroyed, but the same goes to the Eagle 2. "Eagle 3! Fire!" Eagle 3 lands a hit on Pendulum Dragon, causing Yuya to get hit by the blast. **(Yuya:4000-3700)**

"Oh no, Brother's field is empty!" Yuni gasps.

"Now Eagle 4! Fourth wave! Fire!" Then the plane shoots the bullet at Yuya, causing it to be sent flying. **(Yuya:3700-900)**

"Brother/Yuya!" Everyone yells as Yuya lands on the floor hard.

"All Battle Eagle units, return to base." Eviluder says.

"The fighters are pulling back..." Reisho says as the planes all fly back to the Number Monster.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Yubel asks Yuya, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Yuya says as he struggles to get up. "Numbers 42 is a powerful Xyz Monster, and it's a nuisance. Since no monsters are left in ATK mode, we have to take down that mother ship."

"But it has 3000 DEF." Yubel says as he looks at the card, "Wait, maybe it would work. You just have to hope."

"I know." Yuya says, "Now let's do this." Yuya suddenly raises his hand and a white light covers him, causing the others to be blinded. "What's going on?"

Yuya then turns white and says, "Photon Transformation complete. Now my turn!" He draws a card and says, "I set Scale 9 Photon Mystery on the other Pendulum Zone! With this I can summon monsters from Level 5 to 8! Pendulum Summon! The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2000 LV:8) And then Dragon with your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)

As the two dragons appear, Rio says, "So that is his Galaxy-Eyes..."

"Interesting." Kaito mutters.

"I use Magic Card, Galaxy Rumble! I treat Odd-Eyes as LV8! Now I overlay two of them. Galaxy shining in the Darkness, become the wielder of space and cosmos! Xyz Summon!" As the two monsters becomes silver colored and goes into the portal, a spear forms in Yuya's hands as he throws into it.

"Come forth! My loyal partner! Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" **(ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:8 OVU:2)

A silver colored dragon that looks like Odd-Eyes with two different colors of Galaxy in their eyes appears and roars on the field.

"I use its effect, when this card is Xyz Summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon or an Odd-Eyes monster as any of its Materials: I can negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field this turn."

He takes a deep breath. "And I detach one overlay unit and then it gains 200 ATK for each rank on the field, there are 15 ranks in total!" **(3000-6000)**

"An ATK of 6000?" Eviluder is shocked.

"With an ATK like that high, he'll take down that starship." Sora says.

"Go! Bring down Galaxy Tomahawk!" Yuya yells.

"Galaxy Tomahawk won't fall to an attack like that! I activate my trap card, Spaceship Barrier! This card can negate attacks on Spaceships on the field!" Eviluder says. Yuya grabs an Action Card and says, "I use Action Magic: Trap Destruction. I negate a Trap Card and destroy it!"

Eviluder grits his teeth and then Galaxy-Eyes shoot a beam on the ship, causing it to explode. "He did it?" Katrina asks.

But much to their surprise, Galaxy Tomahawk is still there. "But how..." Vivian asks.

"Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha! I activated this card before you attacked! Trap Card, Tomahawk Cannon. When Galaxy Tomahawk is on the field, this card negates your attack and destroys that monster!"

"What?" Yuya is surprised.

"Energy charge at 120% That means you can't negate Tomahawk Cannon's Attack! Galaxy Tomahawk! Intercept Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Then the fire hits the dragon, causing it to burst.

"No...it has 6000 ATK and that thing just..." Rio says.

"In other words, this is bad." Shark says.

"I use Quick Play Magic: Reload. I add my whole hand to my deck and then shuffle, and then I draw the same number of cards I put in."

Yuya looks at his hand and then he shuffles it, then he draws a card, he looks at it and then says, "I set one card and end my turn."

"Now you have no monsters out to protect you. Even if you did...they would be powerless before my Galaxy Fleet! I'll wipe out your forces on the next turn!"

"This is not good for Yuya." Reisho says.

"If Brother takes a hit from that Battle Eagle Squadron on the next turn...he's done for..." Yuni says.

Then he uses the effect to summon back four Battle Eagle Tokens, Eviludur says, "Time to meet your end! Sakaki Yuya!"

"We'll see about that." This causes everyone to be surprised. "I am waiting for that move. I use Trap Card! Tin Balloons!"

Just then, the balloons made of tin appears. "What are those..." Eviluder says.

"When my opponent uses an Xyz Monster effect, I can special summon all my Tin Balloon Tokens to your field! I deploy four Tin Balloon Tokens to your field!"

Just then, with no space to stay, the Battle Eagle Tokens all fly back to the ship. Yuni says, "There is still this trick!"

"Urgh...the Battle Eagle Squadron can't advance...I end my turn."

"At the end of this turn, the Tin Balloons explode! Each one takes 500 points of the DEF of one of your Defense Monsters and they'll stay down until the end of my next turn!"

"Those balloons were anti-aircraft mines!" Eviluder gasps.

"Now I can only bet for this draw, this draw will lead me to victory. My turn!" He draws a card and then says, "I use Pendulum Fusion! I fuse my two monsters in my Pendulum Zone!"

"What? Fusing monsters in the Pendulum Zone?"

"Magician's blade that sets forth in the lurking darkness! Now awake and show the truth! Fusion Summon! Come! Despair Doom Paladin!" **(ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

As the monster appears, he says, "When it is summoned using monsters on the field as materials, I can give you 1000 damage." The magician waves his wand and then Eviluder is pushed back. **(Eviluder:4000-3000)**

"And if Photon Mystery is sent to the graveyard, I can summon back my Galaxy-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my graveyard!" Yuya says, much to their surprise.

"No..." Eviluder says in horror.

"Now, destroy Galaxy Tomahawk, Despair Doom! Despair from Hell!"

The Magician then destroys the monster on the field, causing Eviluder to get surprised.

"And then attack directly, Galaxy-Eyes! Galaxy-Eyes Burst!" Yuya yells as Eviluder is blasted into the beam of light. **(Eviluder:3000-0)**

* * *

"He did it." Everyone is cheering for Yuya and then he walks towards Eviluder. Eviluder says, "I can't believe it...my fleet is invincible..."

"The operation has failed...and the responsibility is yours." Just then, a black mist appear, it shoots out beams to him as Astral uses a Light Barrier to dodge.

"HAHAHA, as expected from Astral..." The voice says which gives them shivers.

"Show yourself now!" Astral yells as the black mist changes into the form that just like Astral but black colored.

"Long time no see...Astral..." He mocks.

"You are Numbers 96 Black Mist!" Yuni gasps as then his laugh can be heard around the whole place.

* * *

 **Now here is another Manga based chapter, and this time it is Numbers 42. I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be a special chapter.**

 **New OC cards:**

 **Photon Mystery:**

 **Dark Attribute Level:8 Scale:9 Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: If this card performs a Pendulum Summon, you can summon a Galaxy-Eyes monster whose level are 8 or below from the deck.**

 **Effect: This card is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Dragon monster, if this card is sent to graveyard, you can summon a Galaxy-Eyes monster from the deck or graveyard to the field.**


	92. Chapter 92 Supreme King's Awakening

Chapter 92

Black Mist appears in front of them as the ones who know them are shocked.

"He is a Number Monster?" Sawatari asks.

"Master Black Mist..." Eviluder bows in front of him and then he says to the Lancers and the Resistance, "I think it is my first time meeting you from face to face, huh."

He turns to Eviluder, "But first I must punish the loser. Any captain who loses his ships should go down with them."

"Master Black Mist?" Just then, Eviluder is surrounded by black mist and Numbers 96 says, "When you have one of the Number Cards, you have sworn to protect it no matter what, but now you lose, you shall be gone as well."

Then Eviluder disappears and then the others gasps. Vivian says, "He just killed him..."

"Who actually are you?" Sora yells.

He says. "I am Black Mist." He shows Numbers 96 and says, "This card is by true self. I was gone thanks to that Astral here. But you know what? I got revived thanks to my mistress."

"Mistress?" Astral says in surprise. "Who revived you and what is she planning?"

Black Mist just says, "I can't tell you her name, but I can tell you she is Don Thousand's descendant." He says.

"What?" Yuni and Yuya exclaim as the memory of four figures coming back to their minds, and one of the black figure looks like she is wearing Barian.

"Is she associated with the Supreme King? What are you planning?" Yuya asks.

"And why should I tell you? But I can tell you that she is the one who tells Akaba Leo to use the human energy to fuse 4 dimensions. Since it was successful to fuse Barian and Human world back then."

Astral recalls the memory and Yuto says, "So she is the one that tells Akaba Leo to do that? Where is she?"

"If she tells Akaba Leo, then she will be at Academia of course." He shrugs. "But you are not going anywhere since I will have to play with you." He says as he snaps his finger, then a Duel Spirit wearing just like Supreme King appear in front of them. As he activates the Duel Disk, Yuya, Yuni are feeling their hearts burning.

"What is this..." Yuya says as he holds his chest in pain.

"Yuya, are you alright?" Reisho asks in concern as they rush towards the two's aid.

Astral asks, "You bastard, what did you just do?"

"You will see eventually. Now try beating my pawn with my power. I'll take my leave!" Then he is surrounded by Black Mist.

"Hey, come back here!" Sawatari yells, but in vain.

* * *

At the same time, Yuzu and Serena are defuse since Serena decides to stay at Academia saving runaways with Asuka while Yuzu is in Xyz helping.

"GAH..." Yuzu suddenly feels a sharp of pain in her chest as she falls on the ground.

"Yuzu?!" Everyone is worried as they go to her, Sarah holds her and says, "Yuzu, are you okay?"

"My chest...why is it hurting..." Yuzu says as she clenches her chest.

"What is going on? Something is really fishy about this." Yusho says.

* * *

Yuya slowly stands up and says, "Guys, leave this AI to me.."

"But now you are hurt, let us help..." Johan says.

"No, this is my battle." Yuya says as he activates his duel disk. "Field Magic Crossover."

As the field appears, Yuya and the Pawn yell, "Duel!" **(Yuya:4000)(Pawn:4000)**

Yuya says, "I'll go first..." He says, "I set Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Scales!"

As two monsters rise into the air, he says, "With this I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 7. Pendulum Summon, come forth! Entermate Amenboat." ( **ATK:500/** DEF:1600 LV:4) As the monster appears, he says, "I end my turn."

My turn." The pawn says. "I use Dark Fusion. I fuse Elemental HERO Featherman and Elemental HERO Burst Lady. Fusion Summon, come forth! Evil Hero Inferno Wing." ( **ATK:2100/** DEF:1200 LV:6)

As the monster appears, the darkness in Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu's body are getting more hurtful. "Why it should be Evil Hero..." Yuni groans.

"What is this monster..." Rio mutters.

"Let...me...out..." Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu all hear the words as the Inferno Wing just gives a sinister laugh.

"Yuni, please tell me what's wrong..." Reisho shakes her as she is breathing hastily.

Shark asks, "Katrina, do you think it is associated with the dream?"

Katrina says, "You mean the Supreme King trying to swallow the three of them? Then that means even Yuzu is suffering the same fate."

In the base, Ruri asks Yuzu, "What should we do now? This is not normal."

Yusho says, "Something must have happened to Yuya and Yuni as well. If that is the case, I need to help them as well."

"I'll come with you, sensei." Chris says as he helps him.

The Pawn says, "I use Inferno Wing to attack your Amenboat." Then the monster charges."

"I use Amenboat's effect, I can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and negate that attack." Yuya says.

"Quick Play Magic: Evil Saving. I negate your effect." The pawn says as Yuya gasps. Then he gets attacked and pushes back to the ground. **(Yuya:4000-2400)** And when my monster destroys yours, I can give you damage equal to that monster's ATK or DEF. I choose DEF!" **(Yuya:2400-800)**

"Brother!" Yuni yells at him. Then the pawn says, "I end my turn."

Yuya takes a deep breath and says, "My turn." He draws a card as he kneels down due to the pain.

"This is getting worse..." Yuya says. "I Pendulum Summon...come...Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..." **(ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 SC:4)

As the dragon roars, Yuya says, "Odd-Eyes...Spiral Strike Burst..." Yuya yells as the monster attacks Inferno Wing.

Gongenzaka says, "And with the effect, it doubles the damage when battling a Level 5 or higher monster...nice one, Yuya."

"Reaction...Force..." Yuya says as the dragon destroy the monster. **(Pawn:4000-3200)**

"Brother..." Yuni looks like she is going to collapse as both her and Yuya's eyes are blinking.

"I set one card and end my turn..." Yuya says.

Astral says, "This is bad...the Supreme King is absorbing their energy, it tries to take control..."

The pawn says, "My turn. I use Treasure Cards from the Heavens, each players can draw up to six cards." As they do, he says, "I use O-Oversoul to summon back Featherman. Then I release it to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" **(ATK:2600/** DEF:1800 LV:7)

As the black monster appears, Yuya and Yuni scream in agony as their eyes are glowing red and pink respectively.

And at the same time, Yuzu, who Ryu and Sarah are watching over her, also has her eyes now glowing orange.

"Whatever it is... I just hope they are fine." Ryu says in worry.

"Yuya! Yuni!" Everyone turns around and see Yusho arrives. Katrina says, "Dad, you have come!"

Yusho holds to Yuni, he asks, "What happened to them?"

Yuto says, "Long story short, Yuya is dueling a pawn with the Evil Hero Deck. And then they are like this."

Yusho says, "Evil Hero? Are you serious? That was the deck when Supreme King controls Yuki Judai back in the Original World..."

"Destroy..." Yuya and Yuni say in union, much to their surprise. "Must destroy..."

"Destroy..." Vivian says. "They are controlled by Supreme King...the glowing eyes, we need to make them back to normal."

Yusho quickly hugs his son and says, "Yuya, please, remember what I said. You have to smile. Don't let him control you..."

"Dad..." Yuya and Yuni say in union.

"I activate Equip Magic: Vicious Claw. My Malicious Edge can gain 300 ATK. **(2600-2900)** Battle, I attack Odd-Eyes with Malicious Edge. Needle Burst!"

As the attack comes towards Yuya and Yusho, who is hugging him, the others are shocked. Odd-Eyes suddenly bites a card and places it on the duel disk, much to everyone's surprise.

"Did Odd-Eyes just place the Action Card instead of Yuya?" Rio asks.

"No way..." Johan says.

And the card turns out to be Extreme Sword. **(2500-3500)** "When my monster is about to get destroyed, **(Pawn:3200-1400)** I return both cards back to my hand. And then I destroy your monster and give you 600 damage."

Yuya and Yusho both get hit by the claw, much to everyone's worry. **(Yuya:800-200)** "And then I let you summon an Evil Token." ( **ATK:2500/** DEF:2500 LV:7)

Katrina asks, "Why summoning a monster for Brother?" Katrina is confused.

"I send one card to the graveyard to activate Quick Play Magic: Super Fusion. I fuse Malicious Edge in my hand and Evil Token on the field. Fusion Summon! Evil HERO Malicious Devil!" **(ATK:3500** /DEF:2100 LV:8)

As the new monster appears, Rua says, "He summoned another new monster in the battle phase!"

"No way..." Ruka says.

"I end my turn, when this monster is on the field, you can only attack him." AI says.

Yusho shakes Yuya and says, "Yuya, Yuni, please, you have to calm down..."

Yuya clenches his head as well as Yuni. They are fighting the Supreme King inside them. Yusho says, "Yuya, I'll take over the duel." He says as he takes the duel disk off him and attaches on his arm.

"Dad?" Vivian and Katrina are surprised.

"Now let me use your cards. Yuya." Yusho says. "My turn." He draws the card and says, "I activate Fusion, I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Silver Claw in my hand."

As the two monsters are now inside the portal, he chants, "Magician's blade that sets forth in the lurking darkness! Now awake and show the truth! Fusion Summon! Come! Despair Doom Paladin!" **(ATK:2800** /DEF:2000 LV:8)

As the magician appears, Yusho says, "Due to its effect, I can give you 1000 damage." Ai gets hit by the beam as it is unfazed. **(Pawn:1400-400)**

"Now the only problem is the monster itself..." Reisho says.

"I use De-Fusion. I can send Malicious Devil back to the deck and summon back the materials Evil Token and Malicious Edge."

Everyone is amazed at the sight as Johan says, "Amazing...I have never seen De-Fusion can also used on opponent's monsters."

"But if we are facing Chaos Giants, they are immune to Magic or trap cards." Reisho says.

"Battle, I attack Evil Token with Despair Doom Paladin. Despair from Hell!" Yusho says as the monster destroys the token. **(** **Pawn** **:400-100)**

"And the effect of Despair Doom let me destroy your Malicious Edge and give you damage equal to the monster!" Yusho yells as Malicious Edge is sliced in half.

The Pawn also screams as it fades. **(** **Pawn** **:100-0)** Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu all let out a scream before passing out.

Reisho quickly checks the two of them, he says, "They are fine now."

"Thank goodness..." Yusho says in relief.

After thirty minutes, Yuya, Yuni and Yuzu wake up as Yuya says, "Oww...my head hurts..."

"Me too..." Yuni says. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Johan says, "You are both in pain when that AI used Evil Hero. Yusho sensei decides to take over the duel instead."

Yuya says, "Really? Dad? Thank you so much." He hugs him as he nods.

"And you didn't go to the second base to face the commander yet?" Yuni asks.

"Well, we decide to wait you first." Reisho says.

Then they hear another laugh and Black Mist appears again. "Black Mist..." Astral says.

"I thought Supreme King will be revived when my pawn used the deck. But I guess the parental love you have exceeded my expectations." Black Mist says.

"You bastard..." Yuya says in anger.

"I really want to end you once and for all, but we will have to wait. Ciao." Then he disappears.

Reisho says, "Number 96: Black Mist. He was supposed to be dead...but he said that his mistress revived him."

Yuni says. "But the only clue we know is that his mistress is the one who tells Akaba Leo the plan to card people into energies to fuse 4 dimensions."

"Seriously?" Chris asks the others as they nod.

"Yeah...it happened once back in the Original World, so we must stop them." Yuya says as they all enter the door.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. Number 96 finally made his appearance in front of Yuya and Yuni. And the Evil Hero is also returned, since I want to let you guys know that the Supreme King inside Zarc is the same as the one inside Judai, but it is evil. And Yusho takes over the duel in the end. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be Sawatari versus a commander who is also from GX and you can guess who it is.**

 **Evil Saving:**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: When you control an Evil Hero Monster, you can negate the card effect your opponent controls.  
**


	93. Chapter 93 Thunder vs Neo Sawatari

Chapter 93

Yuya and the rest arrive at the second base, they manage to sweep through those who are blocking their path. After they reach the control room, they open the door and head inside, but much to their surprise is the one who is standing in front of them. It is a boy wearing a black jacket and he has a black hair. Johan knows who the person is and says, "No way...you are Manjome..."

"Thunder." He says, "So you all have come, I have been waiting for your arrival." He activates his duel disk.

"Are you serious? He is the commander?" Yuya asks.

"You know him as well?" Kezan asks.

"Well, the original one, not the revival one." Yuni says. "But something is not right with him..."

Ruka then sees a Parasite in his eyes and then she says, "Hey, guys, do you see a bug inside his eyes?"

"Bug?" Sawatari asks, "I don't see it."

But those with a Pendant did, he says, "I see, he is controlled by the Parasite. We have to save him."

Manjome says, "Are you done talking? Now who is going to face the great Manjome Thunder?"

Sawatari says, "If you think you are great, then I, the Great New Neo Sawatari Shingo will be your opponent!"

Katrina says, "Wow...they are acting the same..."

"I know." Yuni says. "Sawatari, then you have the honors to duel him. And use this Number card to your advantage."

Sawatari grabs the card and says, "Thank you." Then he activates his duel disk. "Field Magic: Crossover."

As the platforms appear, the two yell, "Duel!" **(Manjome:4000)(Sawatari:4000)**

"I summon V-Tiger Jet." Manjome says as he summons a Normal Monster. ( **ATK:** **1600** /DEF:1800 LV:4) "Then I activate Magic Card, Frontline Base, once per turn, I can summon a Union Monster from my hand. I summon W-Wing Catapult.( **ATK:** **1300** /DEF:1500 LV:4)"

Kezan says, "Manjome senpai is using his full strength..."

"I banish V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult to Fusion Summon! Come forth! VW-Tiger Catapult ( **ATK:** **2000** /DEF:2100 LV:6)"

As the monster appears, Sawatari yells, "Hey, how come you didn't use Fusion Card? That is cheating!"

Yuya says, "Sawatari, that is VW's effect. Quite whining and try think of a plan to counter it."

"I got it." Sawatari says.

"I set one card and end my turn." Manjome says.

"My turn." Sawatari says. "I'll show you the strength of the super strong Neo Sawatari. I use Scale 3 Abyss Actor - Extra and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As two monsters rise onto the field, he says, "With this, I can summon monsters from LV:4 to 7. Pendulum Summon, come forth!Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie ( **ATK:1700** /DEF:1000 LV:4 PS:2), and then Big Star!" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:1800 LV:7 PS:3)

As the two monsters appear, he says, "I use Big Star's effect, I can add one Abyss Script card from my deck to my hand. I choose Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony." As the card appears, he says, "I can gain 500LP for each monster on my field." **(Sawatari:4000-5000)**

Rio says, "He recovers his LP, that is nice."

"Of course." Yuni says.

"Now I use Funky Comedian's effect, I return Sassy Rookie to the Extra Deck and then I can add the ATK to Big Star. **(2500-4200)**

"4200 ATK." Rua says. "That is quite a high ATK."

"Battle, I destroy your VW with Big Star!" **(Manjome:4000-1800)**

As the monster is destroyed, Manjome just braces the attack and grits his teeth. "Now who is the strongest! I set one card and end my turn."

Vivian says, "But seriously, he should change his attitude."

Johan says, "Well. I think the two can make with an interesting pair."

Manjome says, "You think you have the upper hand, huh? But too bad, I have lot you haven't seen. My turn!" He draws the card and says, "I use Angel's Charity, I draw 3 cards and then sends two cards to the graveyard." As he did, he says, "And then I use Magic Card, Level Modulation, I let you draw two cards and then I summon a Level monster in my graveyard. Appear, Armed Dragon LV7 ( **ATK:2800** /DEF:1000 LV:7)"

As the dragon appears, Sawatari draws two cards and says, "Damn it...he has another strong monster..."

"And I am not finished, yet." He shows a card in his hand and says, "I use Parasite Summoner. I summon Parasite Fusioner from my deck." As the 0 ATK bug appears, Sawatari asks, "What is that disgusting bug?"

Johan says, "I am afraid, Manjome is being controlled by that monster..."

Yuni says, "I had Rumi's memories when she was in Academia...Ruri and Rin were also controlled by that bug...and the bug...is inside his brain!"

"Inside his brain? Yuck! What kind of mad scientist does that?" Rua says.

"The Doctor of Academia..." Yuya says in anger.

"Parasite Fusioner can be treated as any materials and I can Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Card, I fuse Parasite Fusioner with Armed Dragon LV:7. Fusion Summon! Appear, the dragon mutated with the insects! Bug Spit Armed Dragon!" ( **ATK:3500** /DEF:3000 LV:9)

As the Red looking dragon with small worms in his mouth appears, the audience almost throw up and the sight of the disgusting monster.

"This monster is...gross..." Rio says.

"That card doesn't appear in Manjome senpai's deck before." Kezan says.

"I use its effect, I have 5 monsters in my graveyard. So your monster lowers 2500 ATK!"

Sawatari gasps as the Armed Dragon splits out the bugs onto the Big Star. **(2500-0)** "This is bad, Sawatari is going to lose." Yuya says.

"But seriously, I don't want to get attacked by that..." Yuni says.

"Battle, I attack your Big Star with Armed Dragon." Manjome says as it splits out the goo again, causing Sawatari get injured. **(Sawatari:5000-1500)**

"Hey, this uniform is brand new! Now it is a mess!" Sawatari says.

"Don't care. I send my turn."

Sawatari says, "Damn you... You really angered me. My turn!" He draws a card and says, "Pendulum Summon! Appear, Sassy Rookie, and then from my hand, Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:1000 LV:4 PS:9), Abyss Actor - Extra Support! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1000 LV:4 PS:7)

As the monsters appear, Sawatari says, "I overlay my three monsters! Xyz Summon, come forth! Numbers 16! Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler!" ( **ATK:2300** /DEF:1600 RNK:4 OVU:3)

As the Number Monster appears, Katrina asks, "You lent him your monster?"

"Well, I trust that Sawatari would use this Number well, don't worry, Astral has prohibit the number to control him." Yuni says.

"I detach one monster, I target Monster Cards, then you can't use their effects until three turns, which is your second turn!" Sawatari says.

"What?" Manjome is surprised.

"But still, his ATK is lower than Bug Spit..." Johan says.

"I use Extra Support's effect in the graveyard, I have Big Star in my extra deck, so I can add 500 ATK to my monster." **(2300-2800)**

Sawatari jumps on the platform and grabs an Action Card, he says, "Action Card! Bi Attack! I can double my monster's ATK!" **(2800-5600)**

"No way...5600 ATK?" Manjome is surprised.

"Now go! Shock Ruler! Shocking Performance!" He yells as Manjome is hit by a lot of colors as well as the dragon. **(Manjome:1800-0)**

"That'll teach you that I am the strongest!" Sawatari says. But Yuni gets her card back and says, "Correction, my card makes you strong, which means that you are still under us."

"Why you..." Sawatari curses, but he doesn't say something since she is the Vice President.

"Right now we should take her back to our base." Reisho says. "Johan, can you help us with this base?"

"No problem." Johan says as he grabs the microphone in the room.

* * *

Back in the airship, Yuri, Sona, Serena, Sho, Kezan, Asuka, Rei and Ryo are watching the person. Serena says, "So this guy is also being controlled?"

"And he is Thunder huh?" Yuri says. "How ironic that he will be subjected to Parasite."

Yuya asks, "Yubel, do you know how to get rid of the bug inside his brain?"

"We have to give him a shock to force it out." Yubel says. "The truth is how..."

As everyone is thinking, then Yuni looks at her Pendant which is blinking. She says,"The Bracelets powers are the one who destroyed Ruri and Rin's Parasites, which means that the Pendants might have the power to free the control."

"And how?" Sona asks.

Yuya takes the pendant on the head part of Manjome, then it starts to glow white until it fades.

Katrina checks the X-ray and says. "Just like you said, the Pendants have the powers to eliminate the Duel Monsters like Parasites inside him."

"So we have another way to save the controlled..." Yuya says as he gets it back, "We are making a good progress."

Manjome slowly rubs his head and Asuka asks, "Manjome? Are you okay?"

"It is Thunder..." He groans in pain and looks at them. "Huh? Asuka? Everyone? What was I doing..."

Serena says, "You were controlled by the Doctor, he places the Parasite in your brain." This shocks him as Kezan says, "Don't worry, Manjome senpai, you are saved."

"I see..." He says, then Yuri says, "To think you were being controlled by Parasites, it is kinda funny."

"What did you say? Yuri?" Manjome tries to punch him, but Yuri dodges. "Here we go again..." Sho says with a sigh.

As the Academia members are having their moment, Yuya and Yuni go to You Show Duel School with Reisho and Yusho, they get into the room where Yuzu is. Yuzu is being comforted by Ryu and Sarah.

"Yuzu?" Yuya looks at her with worry. Then Ryu lets him sit besides her. "What's wrong?"

"Yuya..." Yuzu suddenly hugs him and says, "I am scared...a few hours ago, I felt my chest burning...and then all I wanted to do is destroy...I felt like I wasn't myself..."

"You too?" Yuni says surprised.

Sarah asks, "What happened when you infiltrate the base?"

After calling Zarc, Zarnie and Ray, Yuya says, "First of all, we met up with Number 96, who somehow is still alive."

Ray says, "Number 96? He was supposed to be dead thanks to Astral..."

"He was revived by one of the four figures we saw in the dream." Yuya says. "And he summons an evil spirit as his pawn and then that pawn uses Evil Hero to duel us..."

"And I am afraid that the Supreme King are inside us and he was reacting to the deck, it is also the reason it tries to control us..." Yuni says, much to Yuzu's horror.

"But how did you get back to normal?" Ryu asks.

"Dad duels in replacement of me, so we defeat that pawn and gets destroyed. But now we know one thing about that dream..." Yuya says.

"The Supreme King is inside the three of us. We must not have any negative thoughts or else we will be controlled." Yuni says.

"But how did it go inside us?"Yuzu asks.

Reisho says, "My theory is that when the world splits and we use that control chip, the Supreme King has somehow get inside our bodies. We might clean those in your fragments, but the real deal is now inside you."

Sarah hugs Yuzu and says, "Right now we must find a way to get rid of them. That is our first priority."

The others nod as Yuya says, "Yuni, Yuzu, no matter what, we won't lose ourselves."

Yuzu and Yuni nod as they decide to have their alone time in the room.

* * *

In the Professor's Chamber, the Professor is surprised and he says, "What did you say? The second base is gone as well?"

Mistress Thousand says, "That is right, it seems the Lancers are not weak as we thought."

"Even though Akaba Reiji is still trapped inside Synchro Dimension, his forces are so prepared without him." Itchize says.

Leo just keeps silent as he is pondering. Then he decides to leave the room and thinks about a new plan.

Black Mist appears besides Mistress Thousand, Yami says, "So how is Supreme King? Did he wake up?"

Black Mist says, "He should be, but since Zarc's father interferes, so he gets back to sleep again."

"Sakaki Yusho?" Itchize says. "So we have another strong enemy that we have to worry."

"But now, we must let Academia card more people so our energy can be back to normal." Yami says as the room fades out.

* * *

 **The second base is finished, and Manjome is the second commander and he is controlled by Parasite. I like this character, especially since he is kinda funny in the GX. The next chapter is the third base, I will try my best to think of new duels.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Bug Spit Armed Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute LV:9 Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK:3500/DEF:3000**

 **Effect: One Dragon Monster+One Insect Monster**

 **Once per turn, you can target one monster your opponent controls, it lowers 500ATK for each monster in your graveyard.**

 **Abyss Actor - Extra Support**

 **Dark Attribute LV:4 PS:7 Fiend/Pendulum/Effect ATK:1200/DEF:1000**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target one Extra Deck monster you control, that monster gains 500 ATK for each normal effect Pendulum monster in the Extra Deck.**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn, when this monster is in the graveyard, target one Extra Deck monster you control, that monster gains 500 ATK for each normal effect Pendulum monster in the Extra Deck.**


	94. Chapter 94 Parental Love

Chapter 94

With the second base completed, the Resistance are expanding their territory back to normal. And for Manjome, he finally met Sawatari, who saved him back then, but for a while, they begin to quarrel about which family has the strongest authority and the others are forced to break them up.

Vivian says, "I never thought that it would be like this..."

Yuya says, "Well, some of the people sure have some same personalities...it is like that they are long lost siblings or else."

Reisho says, "You know...though these four dimensions are remade, it is quite strange to see a lot of Characters of the past in the same timeline and the same place."

Mark says, "I know what you mean. It is quite surprising as well."

Yuya asks Katrina, "By the way, where is Yuni?"

"She is still working on Sergey and trying to contact Reiji." Katrina replies. "She has been busy during these days."

"It is true, but she should have let us help her." Yuya says as they go towards the Different Dimension Ship.

* * *

At the same time, Yuni asks, "Burno, how is the transportation in the Synchro Dimension and the Standard Dimension?"

Burno says. "We can only make it to either of those dimensions, but we can't get back unless we set up the transportation at that dimension. And this is why we can go between Fusion and Xyz, but not the other two."

Yuni nods and says, "Then Bruno, I'll go there. You stay here and monitor everything."

Bruno nods and then Yuya, Yuzu, Katrina, Vivian, Mark, Hana and Reisho are inside the plane, Hana asks, "What are you planning?"

"We have finished the dimensional transport device, but it is only a one way ticket to Synchro or Standard. If I want to bring Reiji and the others here, we still need to create a transport device in that specific place." Yuni sighs and she says, "And I am going. Since I know how to make one."

Yuzu asks, "But you alone? Why don't you bring one of us as well?"

Bruno asks, "The chances of failure is high, the transport from Fusion to Xyz is a success because of luck. We don't know if we have the same luck for this mission."

Vivian says, "I guess it makes sense. But still, we should work together for this as well. The more help you get, the higher chances to succeed."

Yuni smiles and says, "Thanks guys. We really need some help. Now please follow my instructions so that we can do this."

* * *

Back at the Heartland bases, Jean asks, "By the way, we haven't seen Yuya and the others for a day."

"You are right, what are they doing now?" Rumi says in confusion.

"Well, I heard that they are in the airship." Johan says.

"Again?" Rio says. "What are they doing now?"

Yuto says, "I heard that they are trying to make a transportation to Synchro and Standard Dimension, since we have a transport device that goes from Fusion to Xyz."

"Why Synchro and Standard?" Kaito asks.

Jean says, "My assumption is that they kinda miss their homes, and then they also need to bring the Lancers here in order to fight back Academia's force. After the conquer of two bases, the news must have gone to the Professor himself, no doubt that he will try to send some reinforcements or even enhance the strength of their bases."

"I guess it makes sense." Shun says. "The people in Synchro Dimension are also strong."

"Yeah..." Lisa says. "They all work together to defeat Academia's invasion as well as Security."

* * *

At the same time, the Seven Sins are sitting in the dark alley and then a girl asks, "When are we going to attack them, Rage has been defeated and those minions are not trying to stop them or else."

"Calm down, Envy." A man says. "Black Mist-sama has asked us to stand by and wait. We can't disobey his orders."

"Though Sloth has a point. But I think it is time that we strike them." Another man says.

"Then let me go." A knight like man says. "You want to go? Lust?"

"Of course, besides, those girls sure have some nice bodies as well, it will be great if I defeated them and make them my own..." He says, causing the other 5 to give him weird looks.

"If you want to go, then feel free." Just then, Black Mist appears and he says, "They are heading to the Standard Dimension, and you can go there to fight them if you want."

"Thank you, Black Mist-sama." Then Lust leaves as the others are sighing in relief. "I would never thought he would have those thoughts..." Envy says.

* * *

Back in the airship, Yuya says, "So what is the destination?"

"We have set the Standard Dimension. We will be going back to LDS and You Show Duel School." Yuni says. "The reason is that we need to tell our mother and Yuzu's father that we are fine and we also need to get our new equipment since the things I brought are kinda broken thanks to the annoying Security and Roget."

"So how many of us will go?" Yuya asks, but then all of them except Bruno raise their hands. Yuni sighs and says, "Fine. Bruno, I trust you to take care of this place seriously?"

"You can count on me." Bruno says.

"Good, now we should be careful. At least all of us have the Pendants, except Mark and Hana. But we will be fine if Mark and Hana stay close to us."

"Good, now we should be going." Yuya and the others stand in front of the gate and then the portal opens, the group goes in and they are gone in their sight.

At the same time, Yusho and the others arrive and Yusho asks, "Um, where is Yuni and the others?"

Bruno says, "Welll, it is a long story." Then he starts to explain everything.

* * *

In the Maiami City, a staff member of LDS says, "Madam! We have detected a signal which was sent from the other dimension."

Nakajima asks, "Is it Academia?"

"No, the signal is from Heartland." Another member says. "And they are inside the basement of LDS."

"The Basement..." Himika says. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, madam." The staff says.

Nakajima mutters, "Only the presidents and the vice Presidents have access to that place...could it be..."

Reisho and the others land at the basement, Reisho says, "It looks like we landed in our secret room in the basement."

"That is a good start." Yuni says as she takes out a remote control and the lights are turned on.

Mark says, "You even have your own room in the LDS?"

"Well, it is our Action Duel Battlefield that only we can access." Yuya says.

Just then, the LDS forces come into the room, and they are surprised to see Reisho and Yuya, Yuni. "President, Vice Persidents. You are back."

Reisho says, "Please inform mother that we need to get some stuff back, we are not here for a long stay."

"Yes sir." They say as they rush upstairs.

In the office room, Himeka says, "Reisho, you guys are safe, where is Reiji and Reira?"

"We got separated since a weirdo use a teleportation device on us, so they are still at the Synchro Dimension while our main forces are in the Xyz Dimension." Reisho says.

"No way..." Himeka says. "And these two are?"

Yuni says, "They are our friends from the Original Dimension, Mark and Hana. Mark, Hana, this is Ray and Reisho's new mother, Himeka Akaba."

"It is nice to meet you, Madam." The two bow to her as she nods.

"So why are you back here?" Nakajima asks.

"Most of our supplies are destroyed thanks to that weirdo, so we need to get some, and also, we are going to tell our families that our Dad is fine." Yuya says.

"You found Sakaki Yusho?" Himeka is surprised. "And he is safe?"

Yuzu says, "Not quite, his leg is injured thanks to the commander in Xyz."

Then after saying their needs, the group head outside the LDS. Hana asks, "Reisho, why don't you tell her about Sarah Sensei?"

"Well, that is out of the question for now." Reisho says. "We need to go to You Show, that is our top priority."

* * *

As they go to the You Show, Yuzu stops and Yuya asks, "What's wrong? Yuzu?"

"Well...it has really been a while that I haven't see Dad and Aunt Yoko..." Yuzu sighs. "I don't know if I am ready to see them yet..."

"We all feel the same way, Yuzu. But at least we are home, even though it is not a permanent stay." Yuni says.

"If you say so." Yuzu says. When they knock the door, they hear Shuzo says, "Coming." As he opens the door, but much to his surprise, he sees the Sakakis and Yuzu. He says, "Yuzu, is that you?"

"Yes, Dad. It is me." Yuzu says as Shuzo gives her a great hug, but she didn't use her fan to smack him. "You are finally back... I really miss you..."

Then the children and Yoko also come out and Ayu says, "Big Brother Yuya and the others are back!"

The kids hug some people and Yoko says, "Yuya, Yuni, Katrina, Vivian. I am glad that you are safe..."

"You too, Mom." Katrina says. "By the way, Mom, look who we also bring."

Then Yoko gasps as she sees Mark and Hana. She goes to the two and says, "Mark...Hana...you guys are alive as well..."

"Aunt Yoko, it is good to see you again." Hana says as she gives the two people a hug.

Tatsuya asks, "Big Sister Yuni, who are they?"

Yuni says, "They are our friends back before the 4 dimension splits, Mark and his girlfriend Hana. They are also our playmates."

"I see..." Shuzo says. "To think that your friends back in the Original World are still alive. But where is Ryu and Gongenzaka?"

Yuya says, "They are still at the Xyz Dimension, since we are not here for a long stay."

"Xyz? But you said that you were going to Synchro." Futoshi says.

"We have got there and stopped their invasion, so most of us are in Xyz and Fusion." Vivian says.

Yuya says, "And speaking of which, Mom, Dad is fine."

"What? You found Yusho?" Shuzo asks in surprise as Yoko can't help but rejoice. "How is he? Is he fine?"

Mark says, "He first got to Xyz Dimension first to help the people there, but then he is forced to teleport to Fusion Dimension and his leg is injured."

Yuzu says, "Not only we found Uncle Yusho, we also found Mom."

Shuzo says, "Sarah...she is in Fusion all along? You met her?"

Yuzu nods and says, "Yes, and she misses you too."

Ayu asks, "Who is Sarah?"

Katrina says, "Back at the Original Dimenison, she was Professor's wife, together they have Reisho and Ray. But they got a divorce, and it causes her to break down. But after the Dimension splits, she remarried with Principal and have Yuzu and Ryu."

"So does that mean Big Brother Reisho and Big Sister Yuzu are half siblings?" Futoshi asks.

"Yeah, though I never met her when she was still in Standard..." Reisho frowns a little.

Yoko asks, "How is Sarah, since we have seven years that we haven't seen her. Did she meet the Professor again?"

Yuzu says, "Mom is fine, she has avoided Professor in Fusion Dimension, she and Uncle Yusho have set a You Show Duel School branch in Fusion Dimension and they have been saving the rebels."

"Wait, are you telling me that there is another You Show Duel School in the Fusion Dimension?" Shuzo asks in surprise.

"Yes, and it sure has a lot of people." Mark says.

"By the way, how about others? Especially Sora?" Tatsuya asks.

"Sora is fine, he decides to betray Academia and join us." Yuya says.

"That is great." Yoko says. "But how about Dennis or Gongenzaka?"

Yuzu says, "Really bad. Dennis is actually a spy sent by Academia. Unlike Sora, he still believes that invading the dimensions is right."

Ayu says, "No way...he had helped Big Brother Yuya back then, why?"

"We will show him that he is wrong later." Vivian says, " But Mom, we need to get some stuff in our house, once it is finished, we are going back to the Xyz Dimension."

"I understand." Yoko says as she brings them back to their house while Yuzu stays at the school.

* * *

In her room, Yuzu finds a photo of her family, it was the same one that Ryu had with him by his side, the picture consists of a younger Yuzu, Ryu, Sarah and Shuzo. Yuzu smiles when thinking that she reunited with Sarah, she doesn't notice that Shuzo walk into her room. Shuzo says, "Yuzu. We need to talk."

Yuzu sighs and she turns to face her dad, Shuzo asks, "You might be wondering why Sarah, your mother leaves you and Ryu in an early age?"

Yuzu says, "I know, when I met Mom again, she had told me about it. Is it true that you already knew about the original Dimension back before?"

Shuzo sits down and says, "I knew about it. When you were only just a baby, Sarah told me everything like she had told you. She loved Professor because of the accident. But then the professor broke her heart, which causes her to be in depression and even passed away. But after the world splits into 4, she revived as well as Yuya's parents. When Yusho brings Reisho here to play, she always dodged the Professor. I wanted to tell her to come meet him, but she won't, it is like she had PTSD. After knowing the reason, I decided to protect her from seeing the Professor."

Yuzu asks, "And then?"

"One day, do you remember before your mother was gone, we were invited by Yusho to visit LDS?" Shuzo asks.

"Yes, it is because that Katrina went missing, so we went to file a missing report."

"There, Leo had told Yusho about the theory of the four dimensions. And it was then, he saw Sarah. Yusho, Yoko and I am worried that he might do something to her, so we gave her a fake name and he didn't care about it." Shuzo says. "But Sarah is afraid that he might come to our house and do something to her, so that night, she told me that she might go away for who knows when." Shuzo says. "She wanted me to take care of you two no matter the cost."

Yuzu says, "So the Professor knew that my mom is still alive..."

"At first I denied her request, since I told her that your feelings are important. The reason I agreed is because she told me that if she didn't go, she would be gone for your life forever. But if she did go, then it would be only years and you would be reunited."

Ray frowns, "I can't believe it...my father is so terrible that mother is so traumatized..."

Yuzu says, "And then you decided to treat me like a child because of it? To show me that even if I don't have a mother, you would still be here for me, right?"

Shuzo gives a weak laugh and says, "You caught me...but the true reason is that you are still my children even though you were not before the original dimension splits."

Yuzu nods and then gives her father a hug. "Thank you, dad. And I am sorry for the pain I caused you with my fan..."

"It is fine, I might get used to it." Shuzo nods and returns the hug.

* * *

In Yoko's house, Mark says, "So this is where you lived in the Standard Dimension?"

Yuya says, "Yeah. And you see that there are a lot of pets here." He pets En as it purrs on Yuya.

"So Mark, Hana, where have you two been the whole time?" Yoko asks. "I was worried that when the original dimension splits, you aren't here."

"Well, it is kinda long story, since I became a Dark Signer when I got revived." Mark says with a weak laugh.

"Dark Signer?" Yoko asks. "So the reason my three children have the Signer Marks...it is because the Dark Signers are back?"

Yuni says, "Yeah, Mom. And Mark was full of hatred with Brother back then, because Zarc used his dragon to eat him whole, causing his death back then."

Yuya says, "Please don't blame Zarc, Mom. He was controlled by the Supreme King. He didn't mean to do it."

Yoko hugs Yuya and says, "You must be scared that you were controlled back then, right? You had to see your friend being eaten, right?"

Yuya nods and Yoko turns to Mark, "And I am really sorry that my son did it to you after all you had done for him."

"It is in the past. And now I am alive." Mark says.

Hana says, "As for me, when the dimension splits, I was in the Fusion Dimension. I did met aunt Sarah as she becomes our teacher in the Academia. But when she knew that Professor Leo and Reisho arrive, she quit her job and then left the school. I chose to stay, but I was forced to become a lab rat and I was killed. Mark who revived me as a Dark Signer, but Reisho saved me from it in the end."

Yoko says, "You mean that the Professor wanted to kill you?"

Reisho says, "Well...my father only watched the Doctor testing the lab rats, but he didn't know who are being tested since the Doctor is the one that does this. I might guess that if he knew that Hana was one of the lab rats, he might not forgive himself."

"I see." Yoko says. "But if you say Dark Signers are back...does that mean you three have to face the Shadow Duels?"

Katrina says, "We did, and like the past, we had to face the ones who hated us. So far all of them were back to normal, except for one Dark Signer, who still has her mark and the 10 Earthbound Gods are in her deck."

Yuya says, "And mom, the one we said is Vivian."

Yoko gasps and asks, "You are a Dark Signer?"

Vivian nods and shows her mark as well as the ten Earthbound Gods. She says, "These Earthbound Gods are purified once the King of the Netherworld is gone for good. And right now it is the power of this pendant that kept me alive."

Yuni says, "Mom, I told you that the reason I want to adopt Vivian is because of her being in the orphanage and she was bullied. But that wasn't the true intention. The reason is that she is a Dark Signer and Dad had promised her birth father to take care of her after that car crash that killed him and Vivian."

Yoko smiles and hugs Vivian, she says, "Dark Signer or not, I am glad to have you as a member of the Sakaki."

"Thank you...Mom." Vivian says.

"Since you guys are all here, why don't you stay for a night before going back to Xyz? All those dueling and bring smiles must have tired you, right?" Yoko asks.

"I guess so..." Yuya sighs. "We do need some break after all...but..."

Yuni says, "Brother, with the Lancers and Dad by their side, the Resistance isn't going to be wiped out like before this time."

"I hope." Yuya says as they go to their rooms for preparing. But without their noticing, a figure is watching them from afar and he says, "5 girls and 2 boys are in this room, heheh...I can't wait to have their bodies for my own.

* * *

 **I want to write a chapter about Yuya and some of them get back to Standard to check if their parents are okay and telling them about their other halves. So this chapter is born. And I include the parental talks in this chapter to show that parents love their children. The next chapter will be a duel with you know who.**


	95. Chapter 95 Ghost Knight Duel

Chapter 95

The next day after staying in Yuya's house, Katrina says, "Oh god...I really missed the nice bed ever since those crazy stuff."

"I know what you mean." Yuni giggles. "But anyway. We have to get back to the Xyz Dimension since we aren't here for a long stay."

Yuya says, "You are right." Then they have some lunch and then they are going to the You Show Duel School to pick Yuzu up. But on the way, Katrina feels someone is touching her butt and then she quickly shows a round kick, startling the others.

"Sister Katrina, what are you doing?" Vivian asks.

"I somehow feel a pervert touching me..." Katrina says, then Cologne says, "But I didn't see anyone."

"What? So all is just my imagination?" Katrina wonders.

Then Hana also feels the same touch and she turns around, "This is strange. I feel it too, but I didn't see anything."

Astral tells Yuni, "Watch out behind." Then Yuni quickly grabs the hand, and then he caught the culprit. "There you are, you pervert."

"Can't blame since you all have nice bodies." Then the person swiftly stands in front of them. "A knight must reveal his name as honor. And I am Lust, I am one of the Seven Sins."

"The seven sins." The group gasps as they remember Yuni dueling Rage, then Yuni says, "Are you related to Rage? Why did you attack us?"

"Simple, I want your bodies so that we can be on our own." Lust says. "And Black Mist sama told us to destroy you so we will do it."

"That Black Mist..." Astral groans. Yuya says, "As long as I am here, you are not going to do that stuff to my sisters."

"Oh? Sakaki Yuya, huh? You are a strong knight, but you are wrong if you think you can stop me."

Then Reisho looks around and then he finds a duel spot. "Yuya, we can't duel on the streets, there is an arena and we can duel there."

Yuya nods as they all go there. Then the two of them prepare their duel disks and yell, "Duel." **(Yuya:4000)(Lust:4000)**

As the Action Field appears with the cards scattering, Yuya says, "I'll take the first turn. With Scale 3 Antithesis Magician and Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Both magicians rise into the air as Yuya says, "With these I can summon monsters from LV:4 to 8! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! First is Entermate Drumming Kong!( **ATK:1600** /DEF:900 LV:5 PS:2), and then Dragon with Dual-colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:2000 LV:7 PS:4)"

As the two monsters are here, Yuya says, "I'll end my turn for now."

Mark says, "A good start, but now it is going to get worried..."

"It is my turn." Lust says, "I activate the Field Magic: Soul Arena." As the card appears, souls starts to spread around and Reisho asks, "What is this..."

Just then, they see a lot of people who are watching the duel saying something like "Kill him." "Show us Blood."

Vivian says, "What the...the audiences...they all become violent..."

"Is this the side effect of the field magic?" Yuni wonders.

"We better satisfy the fans. I summon Tristan, Knight of the Underworld."( **ATK:1800** /DEF:0 LV:4)

As a ghost knight like monster appears, Lust says, "And then I special summon Isolde, Belle of the Underworld. It can be special summoned when I have Tristan on the field." ( **ATK:1000** /DEF:0 LV:4)

As a woman like monster appears, Lust continues, "And when there is another Zombie monster on the field, Tristan gains 300 ATK." **(1800-2100)**

"But it is still not enough to defeat both monsters..." Reisho says.

"And Isolde's effect. I can target up to 2 Zombie monsters I control and declare a Level from 5 to 8; they become that Level until the end of this turn, but I cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Zombie monsters."

"What?" Everyone exclaims at the effect. "I choose two of them become Level 8! So I can overlay both of them! Souls wandering between life and death, visit your dark grudge upon this land! Xyz Summon! Show yourself! Number 23! Rank 8! Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld!( **ATK:2000/** DEF:1500 RNK:4 OVU:2)

As the skeleton knight like monster with the Number 23 on its chest area appears, Astral says, "Here it is...the Number monster!"

"But it only has 2000 ATK...what is the big idea?" Katrina asks Yuni. But Yuni just shivers a little and says, "There is a purpose...and it can be used when it has overlay units...it can direct attack."

"What? Direct Attack?" Then they see Yuya being hit by the lance as it goes straight through him, then he kneels down in pain. **(Yuya:4000-2000)**

"Brother, are you okay?" Vivian asks. Then Mark says, "Hey, where is Odd-Eyes?"

"When Lancelot successfully inflicts damage, it can destroy a monster on the field." Lust says. "I set a card and end my turn. Then I use the effect of Soul Arena. I can give you 1000 damage since you didn't control a Zombie monster."

Yuya widens his eyes as he quickly picks an Action Card before a soul hits him. "Action Magic: Acceleration."

"No you don't. I detach one overlay unit from Lancelot to negate the effect." Then Yuya is being hit down to the floor after the soul goes through him. "Damn it..." Yuya says. ( **Yuya:2000-1000)**

"This is really bad for brother..." Katrina says. "How is he going to beat him?"

"I don't know as well..." Yuni says.

* * *

Back in the Duel school, Yuzu is with Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi. They are at the door as Yuzu watches the time. "Geez...what is taking them so long...they should be here..."

"Could it be something happening to them?" Ayu says.

"Maybe we should go find them." Futoshi says, but then they are stopped by a man who dressed in a old traditional japanese costume. "Who are you?" Yuzu asks.

"Hiragi Yuzu. I finally found you." Yuzu asks, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I am Hishakaku. And my duty is to bring you to Academia. Don't resist and come with me." Hishakaku says.

Yuzu says, "Then you must be with Academia. I refuse to come with you." She says as she prepares the duel disk, Tatsuya asks, "Big Sister Yuzu, is he your enemy?"

"From what he said, he is." Yuzu says. "If you want to capture me, then you must defeat me in a duel."

"Pointless." Hishakaku says, "But I can play it with you."

As they go to the duel field in You Show, Shuzo asks, "What's going on there?"

Futoshi says, "Principal, that guy appear out of nowhere and he claims to take Big sister Yuzu. But she refused and they are having a bet on the duel."

"What? Then he must be with the enemy..." Shuzo says, "Yuzu, are you okay with this?"

"Don't worry, Dad. I am not going to lose." Yuzu says.

"You are confident I see. Then it should be interesting." Then they prepare their duel disks and the Action Field Crossover activates.

"Duel!" They both yell at the same time. **(Yuzu:4000)(Hishakaku:4000)**

* * *

At the same time, Yuya is struggling to get up and he says, "My turn." Then he can hear the crowd telling him to kill the Lust, and that triggers the memory of Zarc being possessed by Supreme King as Yuya is struggling.

"What is going on..." Yuya says, "I feel hot..."

Lust says, "What's wrong? You can't continue, huh?"

Yugo appears besides Yuya and says, "Yuya, you can't give up now. Don't let those other things come to you."

"Yugo?" Yuya asks in surprise.

"Living in the Commons, I had to face the same thoughts as well. Don't listen to them and hear your heart. Bro."

Yuya nods and then he stands up. "But I have to defeat him in this turn or else I am going to lose." He looks at the cards and says, "Wait...There is still a way." Then he says, "Pendulum Summon! Revive! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And then from my hand, Dharma-Eye Magician!( **ATK:2000** /DEF:2500 LV:7 PS:2)"

Once the monsters are on the field, Yuya says, "Synthesis Magician, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! Once per turn! I can target one monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I choose the Drumming Kong becoming Level 7 just like Dharma-Eye Magician!"

As the level becomes 7, Yuya says, "I overlay my two Level 7 Monsters, Dharma-Eye and Drumming Kong! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Dark Rebellion Phantom Dragon!"(ATK:2500/DEF:2000, RNK:7 PS:6)

As the dragon appears, Vivian says, "Dark Rebellion...he can use it to take the ATK of the monster."

"But he still has one Overlay Unit..." Reisho says.

"I detach one Overlay Unit to half your ATK of your Lancelot and it gains the ATK that was lost. Treason Discharge!" Yuya says.

"You must be foolish. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I negate the effect!" As Lancelot detaches the Overlay Unit, the lighting is stopped by the ghostly fog. But Yuya says, "But you don't have any Overlay Units to protect you. Antithesis Magician, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement!"

The Magician collects energy on the points of the design on its shield. "Once per turn, it can give an Xyz Monster a Level that is equal to its Rank." The energy becomes a star in a circle, which unleashes three pulses of light that combine and infuse Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with a Level of 7.

"Now I overlay Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion! Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:7 PS:1)

As the dragon roars, Yuni says, "I see, that is the plan!"

Yuya smiles and says, "The fun has just begun!" Then the spotlight shows on him and he says, "Ladies and gentlemen. Since Rebellion Dragon is summoned using Dark Rebellion who is treated as Level 7, then I can activate its effect, I destroy monsters who are Level 7 or less and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for each card being destroyed."

Mark says, "But Lancelot is Rank 8, so it won't work..."

"That is why I have this card, Graveyard Level Curse." As he shows the card, "I target your Lancelot with Thristan in your graveyard! They switch their levels!"

"What?" Lust is shocked as his monster becomes level 4 and it is destroyed by the effect of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. "No way..." And then he feels shock as his LP gets lower. ( **Lust:4000-3500)**

"Now since your field is empty, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Attack directly with your Imperial Wrath Revolt - Strike Disobey!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon plunges its tusks into the ground and flies forwards, ripping up the road and attacks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rips its tusks from the ground to strike Lust, who then falls down to the ground. **(Lust:3000-0)**

* * *

With the duel ends, the people start to return back to normal as they don't know what happened. Hana says, "It seems like they are back to normal again."

Yuya just walks towards the battered knight, who says, "You won, Sakaki Yuya. As a knight of honor, I admit that I lose this war."

Yuya says, "What exactly is the Seven Sins and what are you guys planning?"

"We are just duel monsters who were given souls by Black Mist sama." Then they can see a black mist covering the knight as the knight says, "But that is fine, since there is another Duel Monster soul who found the piece that Professor wanted."

After he is gone, the card is on the ground as Yuni picks it up. Reisho says, "By the last words he has given...Oh no...Yuzu must be in danger now."

"We must quickly go to You Show." Then they all rush as fast as they can to the You Show duel school.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, and this wraps the duel with Number 23. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the duel of Yuzu versus Number 72's owner.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Soul Arena:**

 **Field Magic**

 **Effect: In the end of the turn, players who didn't control Zombie type monsters lose 1000 LP.**

 **Graveyard Level Curse:**

 **Quick Play Magic**

 **Effect: You can target one monster on the field and a monster in a graveyard, those two monsters switch their levels.**


	96. Chapter 96 Melodious with Shogi

Chapter 96

In the Duel School, the duel with Yuzu and Hishakaku starts, as Yuzu says, "I'll get the first turn. I use Magic Card: Pendulum Dance! With this card I can place two Pendulum Cards from my deck to my Pendulum Zone! I place Allergia and Harmony from my deck to the Pendulum Zone!"

As two fairies with a 0 and a 10 appears on the field, she says, "I can summon monsters from 1 to 9! Sway with the rhythm! Flow in the melody! Gather together and form a perfect musical! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Soprano the Melodious Songstress! ( **ATK:1400** /DEF:1400 LV:4 PS:3) And then Aria the Melodious Diva! ( **ATK:1200** /DEF:1600 LV:4 PS:9)"

As the two Monsters appear on the field, Yuzu says, "I use these two Monsters to build the Overlay network! Angel's song! tune inside the harmony, let them become one and weave a perfect song! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Meisterin Tchaikovska the Melodious Maestra!" ( **ATK:2400** /DEF:2000 RNK:4)

As the purple clothing fairy appears, Yuzu says, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Hishakaku says, "Melodious deck...it surely is a worthy opponent. But this time I am going to put you in check. My turn!"

He draws the card and says, "I use the Field Magic: Line World!"

Just then, the field turn into a shogi field as everyone is amazed by the board. "What is that?" Ayu asks.

Tatsuya says, "That is a Shogi Board, it is a popular game."

Futoshi says, "I start to feel some shivers."

Hishakaku says, "Duel monsters, to me, it is a shogi board, every card is a piece moving just as I predict! I summon Line Monster K Horse!"( **ATK:800** /DEF:400 LV:3)

As a centaur with the chess piece on the head appears, Hishakaku says, "Due to my field effect, it gains 500 ATK." ( **800-1300)** "Now I use its effect, when it is summoned, I can destroy your card in your Magic or Trap Zone."

The centaur slashes the card, which turns out to be Beckoning Light, and it is destroyed, but instead of going to her graveyard, it goes to his graveyard. "Due to the Line world's Effect, all "pieces" destroyed by my opponent go to my graveyard."

"So that's why my Trap Card goes into your graveyard?" Yuzu says with a sweat droop.

"He just took her trap card into the graveyard? That's cheating!" Ayu says.

"She is right!" Futoshi says.

Shuzo thinks, "It seems like this opponent shouldn't be underestimated...you have to win this...Yuzu."

"And since I destroyed a Trap Card, using K Horse's effect, I can summon 1 Level 3 EARTH monster from my hand. I summon Line Monster Spear Wheel!" As the wheel like monster appears, its ATK also gets up. ( **ATK:500-1000/** DEF:500 LV:3)

"Now I activate the Magic Card, Quick Star: Level 3! When I have two monsters with the same level on my field, I can promote those monsters by three levels with this card!"

As their levels become 6, Tatsuya says, "There are two Level 6 Monsters..."

"I overlay my two Level 6 Monsters! Come forth! Number 72! Line Monster Chariot's Rook" ( **ATK:2500** /DEF:1200 RNK:6 OVU:2)

The warrior like monster with two chess pieces of the Chariot appears, and with the effect its ATK goes to 3000. "3000 ATK?" Futoshi exclaims.

"What is that monster?" Ayu says scared.

At the same time, Yuya and the others rush into the room as Yuya says, "Damn it, we are late..."

"Big brother Yuya? Everyone?" The three children are delighted to see them, but Yuni notices the number and says, "There is Number 72."

Astral says, "Line Monster Chariot's Rook...it is a hard monster to beat..."

Yuzu says, "Even you summoned a monster that strong, but you won't be able to reach me as long as I have my effect."

"You still don't understand..." Hishakaku says, "How terrible Line monsters are. I detach two Overlay Units, so I can destroy your monster and your card in the Trap and Magic Zone! Rolling Crush!"

Yuzu gasps as now her field is empty except for Pendulum Monsters. "You destroyed my field...that is insane..." Yuzu says.

"Oh no...Big sister Yuzu is going to take a lot of damage..." Tatsuya says.

"Don't worry." Yuni says as everyone look at her. "Since he used that effect, all the Battle Damage she got will halved."

"But with the effect of Line World, even that Xyz Monster Yuzu had must be going to his graveyard." Futoshi says as the others are shocked.

"What? The field effect took her monsters to his graveyard?" Reisho asks, Katrina says, "This is awful..."

Then Yuzu is hit by the attack as she falls backwards.( **Yuzu:4000-1500)** Hishakaku says, "I set one card and end my turn. Now you feel the terror of my monsters, now it would be your turn."

Yuzu struggles to get up as she says, "I can't lose, my turn." But as she draws a card, Hishakaku says, "I use my trap card, Line Promotion! When Line World is on the field and this card amplifies the effect of any Line monster that has destroyed an enemy monster!"

Just then, the word on the Chariot's Rook change as it is a Dragon King. "What's this? It's just like Promotion in the Shogi Game..." Vivian says.

"Yeah..." Yuni says.

"When a Line monster destroys an opponent's monster, it is promoted and the effect is amplified as well. In other words, as we continue the duel, you'll have fewer squares to play on."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asks.

"Now, it may either destroy all cards vertically in front of it or the two cards diagonally in front of it. So what are you going to do?" Hishakaku asks.

Yuzu looks at the two cards in her hand and she says, "I can only bet on this...I use the set scale to Pendulum Summon. Appear, Sonata the Melodious Diva!"(ATK:1200/ **DEF:1000** LV:3 PS:2)." The monster is in the Defense Mode, as Yuzu says, "I end my turn."

"It seems you are out of options." Hishakaku says. "Very well, I use my Magic Card, Line World Revival! When Line World is on the field, this card can revive a monster from my graveyard!"

"You wouldn't..." Yuzu gasps as then he sees that her Tchaikovska on her opponent's field. Hana says, "Damn it...he is using her monster..."

"How do you feel for your own monster to corner you? Hiiragi Yuzu? You are now in check."

Yuzu is panicking as her monster defeated her Sonata, but much to his surprise, Sonata isn't going to his graveyard.

"Why isn't it going to his graveyard?" Futoshi asks. Reisho says, "That's right...when Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, it goes to the Extra Deck...in other words, Line World isn't going to affect it."

"Wow..." The children are in awe.

"Still, with the attack of Chariot's Rook, you are going to be defeated." Then the Rook starts to charge forward, but Yuzu quickly grabbed an Action Card and says, "I use Evasion! I negate the attack!"

Yuzu sighs as the attack is missed, Hishakaku says, "Saved by an Action Card I see...but now your field is empty, and I have two monsters on the field."

"So what?" Yuzu asks. "As long as I have my Life Points, I am not going to lose."

"Challenge accepted. I set one card and end my turn. I will like to see your little struggle." Hishakaku says.

Yuzu says, "This draw determines the future for me and everyone on the field. If I lose, I will be captured and then we lost. And I can't allow to happen."

"Yuzu..." Everyone is worried, but Yuzu says, "Now I draw!" As she draws the card, it glows with the Pendant as well as she looks at the card, she smiles and says, "Here it comes. I use my Magic Card, Rank-Up-Magic: Melody's Song!"

As the card appears on the field, Katrina says, "A Rank Up Magic! But her field is empty..."

"Wait..." Yuni says.

"I can target one Melodious Monster on the field, and I discard three cards to overlay my Tchaikovska!"

"What?" Hishakaku is surprised as Yuzu says, "Dragon that blooms in the melody, use your coldness to freeze into a perfect song! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 7! Blooming Melody Glacier Dragon!" ( **ATK:2800/** DEF:2500 RNK:7 OVU:1)

As the blue colored Blooming Melody Dragon roars on the field, it sends coldness on the field as they feel the coldness emitting from that monster. Yuya says, "I could feel that Rin may have possessed Yuzu for now..."

"But that is a new dragon." Vivian says.

"I use its effect, I detach all my Overlay Units, I can destroy all Magic Cards and Trap Cards on the field."

"What?" Hishakaku is shocked as Yuzu yells, "Glacier Frost!" Then the coldness destroy all the cards on the field, including the Pendulum Monsters, leaving only Chariot's Rook and Blooming Melody on the field. And the ATK of the Chariot's Rook also goes down.

"She did it, she destroys the Line World!" Ayu says.

"That's great! Yuzu! I am getting hot blooded!" Shuzo cheers. And then Yoko also comes into the room as she says, "It seems that Yuzu also improved a lot."

"Mom?" The others are surprised by her appearance, Yuzu says, "And for each one card destroyed, it gains 1000 ATK! The cards I destroyed is 4, so it gains 4000 ATK!" ( **2800-6800)**

"6800 ATK?" Hishakaku is shocked, then Yuzu says, "I attack your Chariot's Rook with Glacier Dragon! Absolute Coldness with terror!" Then the dragon shoots out a lot of icicles from its scales and then it destroys the rook. Hishakaku also screams as he falls backwards. **(Hishakaku:4000-0)**

Once the duel ends, Hishakaku kneels down on the ground and says, "A brilliant duel, Hiiragi Yuzu. However, it is our farewell for now." Then the group watch in horror as he turns into dust. Yuzu picks the card on the floor and Tatsuya asks, "What just happened?"

Reisho says, "It is a long story, but what Yuzu just dueled is actually a Number's spirit."

"Number's Spirit..." Yoko mutters as Yuzu gives the card back to Yuni. Yuzu asks, "What happened to you guys? How did you come here late?"

"We were ambushed by the Number's Spirit on the way here as well." Yuya says with a sigh. "One of the Seven Sins have come to avenge Rage, so we defeated him as well."

Ayu notices the doll on Katrina's hands and she asks, "Big sis Katrina, where did you get that doll? It is so cute."

Katrina says, "Oh, this is Princess Cologne. She is my precious doll ever since I went to Heartland. It was a gift from the Kurosaki family."

"Wow..." The children are amazed, but they didn't stay for too long as they are going to head back to Heartland.

* * *

The Lancers all head back to the LDS and they find the Dimension Transport device that their father used to go to Heartland, Yuni also asked Bruno to link the two portals and it was a success.

Now that the preparations are done, Yuya and the others turn to Yoko, Shuzo, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. Yuya says, "It is time for us to go back to Heartland."

Shuzo says, "Yuzu." He gives her a letter, much to her surprise. "Is this?"

"A letter for your mother." Shuzo says. "And please tell her that I missed her."

"I will, Dad." Yuzu hugs her father for the last time.

As for Yoko, she gives them all a lunch box. Yoko says, "I have made pork chop sandwiches for you guys. And the extra one is for your father, since he likes to eat it."

Yuni nods and says, "I will give it to Dad."

Tatsuya says, "Big Brother Yuya, Big Sister Yuni, everyone...please return to us safely."

Ayu says, "And don't forget about us as well."

Futoshi says, "Now I am getting shivers for you to leave again..."

Yuya says, "Don't worry, we will be back."

After hugs, they all step into the portal and return to the Airship.

* * *

In the airship, Bruno says, "The linking is a success."

"I know." Yuya says. Then they all head back to the bases. There, everyone is waiting for them. Jean asks, "You guys have left to Standard for a day, how is there?"

"It is all fine except that we are ambushed by Number 96's pawns again." Reisho says.

"But all that matters is that we get two Number cards back." Yuni says. "And we got to reunite with my Mom and Yuzu's dad."

At the mention of their mother, Yusho asks, "How is Yoko? Is she fine? Did she hate me for leaving you guys?"

Yuya says, "Of course not, Dad. Mom knows everything and she understands everything of what you were doing. So don't worry."

"Besides, she prepared this for you." Katrina takes out a lunch box and gives it to him, Yusho opens it and he says, "The Pork Chop sandwiches...she still remembers..."

Yuzu goes to Sarah and Ryu, Yuzu says, "Mom, Dad wanted me to give you this letter." She hands over the letter and Sarah smiles, "Thank you, Yuzu. I will read it."

As she is reading, Ryu asks, "So how is Dad?"

Yuzu says, "Well, at first he is quite affectionate like before. But when I told him that we met Mom, he finally acts like a father for once..."

"Wow...I guessed I miss the chance to see it..." Ryu says, but then they notice that Sarah was crying. Yuzu asks, "Mom? Are you alright?"

Sarah then wipes her tears and smiles at them, "I am fine. I just missed your father, that is all."

Yuzu gives her a hug and says, "Don't worry, once the battle is over, we would meet again."

Sarah says, "You are right."

* * *

 **Now here is another duel for this chapter, and Yuya and the others are finally back to Heartland. Now the next chapter will be the third commander. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Rank-Up-Magic: Melody's Song**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can target one Melodious Monster on the field, you can summon an Xyz Monster whose rank is higher determine the cards you discard from the deck using that monster as material.**

 **Blooming Melody Glacier Dragon:**

 **Water Attribute RNK:7 Dragon/Xyz/Effect ATK:2800/DEF:2000**

 **Effect: 2+ Level 7 Monsters**

 **By detaching two Overlay Units, you can destroy all the Magic and Trap Cards on the field and for each one it gains 1000 ATK.**


	97. Chapter 97 Dinosaur Vs Fossils

Chapter 97

This time Yuya is the one that brings the Resistance to the third base while Yuni is staying behind due to the fact that she is trying to fix up the mess of Sergey's program.

After a while, the Academia soldiers who are guarding the door is now defeated as Yuya says, "So that is all of them."

Yuzu is also in the sidelines with Sarah by her side. Yuzu says, "Yeah. Now we are going to face the boss..." Yuzu starts to tremble a little, but Yuya holds her hand, causing her to relax a little.

Once they enter the room, they see a person wearing a cowboy outfit with one of the eye being covered, and besides him is a cage with a crocodile inside.

"Jim Crocodile Cook?" Johan is shocked to see him being the commander. "And Karen as well..."

"You know him?" Sarah asks her student.

"Yes, he is a transfer student like me...but why? We tried to escape Academia together..." Johan says.

"Not to mention...why is Karen inside the cage?" Hana asks.

Yuya sees the Parasite in his one eye, he says, "The Parasite. It must have controlled him just like Manjome."

"Then we must save him." Vivian says.

"And I won't let you get away this easily." Jim says as he activates his duel disk. Karen opens her eyes and sees them, then she howls in agony and Katrina says, "You said that it was Karen?"

"Yes, from the looks of it, she didn't get controlled, but she was beaten up..." Johan says.

"How about you let me duel?" They see Lisa standing in front of them, Shun asks, "Are you sure Lisa? You are going to do this?"

Lisa says, "I may not know what happened when this war happened, but for the sake of Heartland, I have to battle as well."

The others nod as Yuya says, "We are counting on you, Lisa."

"No worries." Lisa says as she activates her duel disk, which also activates the Action Field. Karen then tosses something to Lisa, Lisa picks it up and says, "What is this?"

"The eye of Orichalcum!" Yuya says, "We can maybe defeat him using this as well."

"Then I'll keep it for now. I hope it will help me with this..." Lisa mutters as she puts it inside her pocket.

"I'll go first. I summon Shell Knight." (ATK:0/ **DEF:2000** LV:4) As the monster appears, then he says, "I use its effect, I can give you 500 damage."

Lisa braces the attack as the shells pierce through her skin. **(Lisa:4000-3500) "** I set one card and end my turn."

Lisa says, "I can't underestimate him...My turn!" She draws a card and says, "I use Field Magic: Musical Dino Land, with this card, I can summon a Musidino Monster from my deck to the field. I summon Musidino: Runaway Fa!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As the green colored dinosaur appears, she says, "I use its effect, I can give piercing damage." She then grabs an Action Card and says, "Action Magic: Extreme Sword! I let my monster gain 1000 ATK." **(2100-3100)**

"Battle! I attack your monster with Runaway Fa!" Lisa yells as the monster rushes with speed and gives a kick on the soldier, causing it to break. **(Jim:4000-2900)** "I set one card and end my turn."

Back with the others, Yuzu asks, "So does Jim appeared back in the Original World?"

"Yes, he has." Mark says. "In fact, he was also a victim of the Supreme King back then..."

"He was?" Johan says, "You told us that two people were sacrificed to return Yuki Judai back to normal, are you implying that he is one of the two?"

Yuya says, "It seems so."

"My turn." He says as he smirks, "I activate Magic Card: Burying Fossil. With this card, I can destroy your monster."

Lisa is surprised to see his monster being destroyed. Jim says, "Then as a member of Academia, I use this card, I activate Fossil Fusion!"

"Fossil Fusion..." Yuya is sweating. "This card is like my Super Fusion, but the materials are from the graveyard..."

"I fuse Shell Knight with your Runaway Fa! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Mesozoic Fossil Dragon Skullrus! **(ATK:3000** /DEF:0 LV:7)

As the fossil looking dinosaur appears, Sona says, "It is here..."

"Yeah..." Yuzu says with a little fear in her eyes.

"Battle! I attack you directly!" Jim says.

"Trap Card! Musidino Rescue! If I get a direct attack, I can summon a monster from my deck and then I can negate the destruction. Go! Name Me!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As Name Me appears, the Skullrus attacks the monster and Lisa gets damage. **(Lisa:3500-2600)**

"I end my turn." Jim says with a hollow smile.

"At least he didn't use Time Stream..." Yusho says with a relief.

"I agree...But something tells me that there is something greater than using the Time Stream..." Sarah says.

"My turn! With the Musidino Land, I can summon a monster from my deck, and I choose Threat So!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As the monster appears, Lisa says, "I am going to take a chance, I set one card and end my turn."

"That is it?" Rio is confused.

"I guess she might have some plan on her sleeve." Ruka says.

Jim says, "Then my turn." He looks at his hand and smiles, "I use Parasite Discharge, with this card I can summon a Parasite Fusioner from my hand!" ( **ATK:0** /DEF:0 LV:1)

As the bug appears, Yuzu says, "He has the bug as well!"

"Now what will it be?" Vivian says.

"I use Parasite Fusioner's effect, I fuse this monster with Skullrus! Fusion Summon! Appear! Fossil Bug King!" ( **ATK:4000** /DEF:0 LV:10)

As the giant bug fossil like monster appears, the Parasite Fusioner jumps into its chest. Lisa says, "An ancient bug..."

"Now battle! I attack your Threat So! Bug Bite!" Jim yells as the Bug King bites the monster, causing Lisa to get a lot of damage.

"Lisa!" Everyone yells as she is sent to the wall. **(Lisa:2600-700)**

"Then I use its effect, I can summon your monster from your graveyard and change it into Rock Type." Jim says.

"What?" Lisa is shocked as her monster is taken.

"Then I can destroy your Name Me with Threat So!" Lisa grits her teeth, but then she sees the Action Card, she tries to get it, but Jim also follows her in order to stop her.

"Damn it..." Lisa sees Jim rushing towards her, but then something happens, the Eye of Orichalcum glows in her pocket and then Lisa takes it out. Then it shoots out rays that blind Jim, causing him to stop his feet and Lisa gets the Action Card.

"What just happened?" Yuya asks.

"The eye..." Johan says. "It helps her..."

Lisa says, "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Then she jumps back down.

"Damn it...I end my turn..." Jim says.

"Now it is Lisa's chance." Yusho says.

"My turn!" Lisa draws a card and says, "I use Musidino's effect! I summon Lava Ti!" ( **ATK:2100** /DEF:1500 LV:5)

As the dragon appears, Lisa smiles, "Now Continuous Trap! Invisible Sheet!"

This causes confusion to others, Vivian says, "Invisible Sheet can prevent a monster from activating its effects, but why using it now since Bug King's effect only activates when this card defeats the monster."

"Now I can use my Lava Ti's effect! Now I have a trap card on the field! I can use monsters on either side of the field to perform an extra deck summon!" Lisa says.

"What?" Jim is shocked.

"I overlay Name Me, Threat So and Lava Ti! Perform a Music and show the crowd your cheers! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Musidino: Joy Story!" ( **ATK:3000** /DEF:2500 RNK:5 OVU:3)

As the green colored monster with a happy face appears, Lisa says, "Now time to destroy your monster! I detach one overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field, and I destroy your Bug King!"

"By using Parasite Fusioner's effect, I destroy this card instead." Jim says.

As the bug is destroyed, Yuzu says, "But she still needs to defeat that Bug King..."

Lisa says, "I am going to end this turn. Since I destroy a card, this monster gains 1000 ATK. **(3000-4000)** "

Then Karen suddenly breaks free from the cage, much to their surprise. "Karen!" Sona says in surprise.

Karen suddenly rushes to Lisa with a card in her mouth. "You are giving it to me?" The crocodile nods.

Jim says, "You traitor..."

"She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to the Jim inside you, which is why she will help us free you from the parasite!" Johan says.

"Action Magic: Bi Attack! I can double the attack!" **(4000-8000)**

"8000 ATK?" Katrina says in delight.

"Now he will be defeated!" Yuya says.

"This will be the end! Attack Bug King!" Lisa yells as the Joy Story shoots out a beam of smiles, causing the monster to destroy and Jim is sent flying. **(2900-0)**

Once the field is gone as well as the monsters, Yuya stares at the unconscious Jim and says, "Now this is the third base conquered."

Yusho says, "Yeah." Then they go to the control room and then claim the turns to Karen and says, "Thank you for your help, I couldn't have won if it wasn't for you."

The Crocodile just nods in agreement, as Sona is the one that helps holding it.

* * *

With the Resistance and the Academia Runaways here in the base, Kezan says, "Even Jim senpai is controlled by Parasite..."

Asuka says, "It just shows how cruel is Academia."

As for the others, Yuni asks, "So Dad, brother, are you guys okay?"

"We have to be careful from now on, since I can tell that the Professor must ordered the remaining bases to strengthen their guards."

"Right now Reisho will be wiping out the parasite." Sona says as she is still hugging the crocodile, "That will be fine for us."

"So how did you meet him?" Mark asks.

Yuri says, "Well, he is from the South Branch of Academia as you might know about it. We were surprised to see a crocodile appearing when we are having duels like usual."

Sona says, "So we decided to feed him and Yuri is an expert of plants, so he knows what Karen wants. And since then Jim becomes one of our friends."

Serena says, "Though I couldn't remember about it..." She frowns a little as Sona says, "Don't worry, Serena. I am sure that your memories will recover."

"Yeah." Serena says.

After a while, Jim finally wakes up as those from Academia rush to him. He holds his head in pain as he groans, "Urgh...where am I..."

"Jim, are you okay now?" Johan asks.

"Johan..." He closes his eyes and says, "I felt like something has hacked into my brain, but now it is gone..."

"That means you are free from the control." Sona says.

"Huh?" Jim is surprised to see a lot of his friends besides him. "Wow...what are you guys doing here?"

"Long story short, we all betray Academia, right now we are in the Xyz Dimension with the allies in order to stop Academia." Kezan says.

Then they also tell him about what happened when he was controlled, and he clenches his fists and says, "How dare they let me injure and brutalize my friend Karen...I am going to help you guys to stop what Academia is doing."

"That will be great." Sora says while eating a lollipop.

As for Yuya and the others, they are watching from afar and then Yuni says, "So now that three are conquered, there are five more, right?"

"And judging by the history...I think I have a glimpse of who will be the other commanders." Yuya says. "Well, we already know two of them, so I mean the glimpse of those three other commanders."

"Yeah, but when you guys are conquering the base, I finished the program to the Synchro Dimension." Yuni says with a smile as they cheer. Jean says, "So that means Ron can be back now."

"Reiji and Reira as well." Reisho sighs in relief as they go to the Dimension Ship.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter for the third commander, and the reason I let Lisa duel Jim is because that she also uses the Dinosaur Deck and it would be better than having Jim duel Kenzan. I hope you like it.**

 **New OC Cards:**

 **Musidino: Runaway Fa:**

 **Wind Attribute Level 5 Dinosaur/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When there is a Monster card on the field, this card can give piercing damage.**

 **Burrying Fossil:**

 **Normal Magic**

 **Effect: You can send one monster on the field to the graveyard.**

 **Mesozoic Fossil Skullrus:**

 **Earth Attribute Level 7 Rock/Fusion/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:0**

 **Effect: 1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 5 or 6 Dinosaur-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned with "Fossil Fusion". If this card attacks, you can give damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**

 **Musidino: Threat So:**

 **Ground Attribute Level 5 Dinosaur/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When there is a Magic card on the field, your opponent can't deal any effect damage.**

 **Fossil Bug King:**

 **Dark Attribute Level:10 Rock/Fusion/Effect ATK:4000/DEF:0**

 **Effect: Rock-Type monster + Bug-Type monster**

 **When this card defeats your opponent's monster, you can revive that monster from the graveyard and change it into Rock Type.**

 **Musidino: Lava Ti:**

 **Wind Attribute Level 5 Dinosaur/Effect ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

 **Effect: When there is a Trap card on the field, you can perform a summon using monsters on either field as materials.**

 **Musidino: Joy Song:**

 **Light Attribute Rank 5 Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

 **Effect: Three Level 5 Monsters.**

 **By detaching one Overlay Unit, once per turn, your opponent must send a monster to the graveyard and then this monster gains 1000 ATK**


End file.
